2 Novos Caminhos
by danydessinha
Summary: Tradução da segunda parte da história "Novos Caminhos" - Autora @CarmenMartinJ - HISTÓRIA FABERRY
1. Ferormônio

**Ferormônio**

Q: "Rach?" – Quinn se desprendia da bolsa e deixava sobre um cabideiro o casaco enquanto entrava na sala principal.

Q: "Estou em casa!" – exclamou esperando uma resposta que não chegava por parte da morena.

A casa estava em silencio, as persianas permaneciam fechadas, proibindo a entrada da luz proveniente do jardim. Parecia que não tinha ninguém mas o celular e a bolsa da morena estavam no sofá.

Q: "Princesa, está aqui?" – voltou a perguntar enquanto se aproximava do quarto.

R: "No banheiro!" – exclamou por fim.

Quinn voltava para a sala de estar. Deixou em uma pequena caixinha as chaves que ainda mantinha em suas mãos e os óculos de sol que segurava seu cabelo como se tratasse de um arco. Caminhou até a porta do banheiro aonde parou um instante.

Q: "Posso entrar?" – perguntou tratando de não interromper a intimidade da garota.

Quinn era bastante especial com essas situações. Tinha confiança suficiente para entrar no banheiro quando a outra pessoa estivesse utilizando, mas sempre com permissão. Esse lugar era um dos poucos em que as garotas podiam estar completamente a sós e não gostava de invadir esse espaço nem que invadissem o seu.

R: "Sim." – respondeu.

Quinn abriu lentamente a porta. A luz estava apagada, só entrava a claridade por uma das poucas cortinas que a morena havia deixado aberta da janela que dava para o jardim. A garota estava imersa na banheira ocupando a extensão da mesma e com a cabeça apoiada sobre o pequeno degrau que servia para colocar o gel e demais potes.

Q: "Nossa, então você está confortável." – sorriu enquanto fechava a porta.

R: "Necessitava relaxar." – abriu os olhos pela primeira vez para olhar a loira.

Quinn se aproximou até a borda da banheira, comprovando conforme avançava, que o banho da garota não era de espuma precisamente e podia observar o corpo nu através da água. Só umas pequenas bolhas flutuavam ao redor dela.

Q: "Se esqueceu da espuma." – disse se sentando sobre a borda da banheira.

R: "É um banho aromático... não sente?"

Q: "Sim, mas não consigo distinguir..."

R: "Coco..." – sorriu enquanto se incorporava para se aproximar da loira e deixar um pequeno beijo nos lábios.

Q: "Como foi o dia? Fez o teste?"

R: "Não me fale disso." – voltava a tomar a posição relaxada, se deixando cair sobre a lateral da banheira. "creio que não vou superar nunca esse maldito assunto."

Q: "Tranquila, dessa vez estudou de sobre, seguramente que irá aprovar."

R: "E você como vai? Falou com Bette sobre o projeto?"

Q: "Não, essa tarde tenho que ir a galeria e já verei como faço..."

R: "Convide ela para jantar, seguramente assim não se resiste."

Q: "Quer que eu a seduza?" – a loira roçava a água com a ponta de seus dedos.

R: "Não, eu disse um jantar... para seduzir já estou eu." – sorriu.

Q: "Não faz falta que jure, nem sequer sei como estou resistindo a me manter aqui com você." – sussurrou enquanto lançava um olhar ao corpo nu da garota.

R: "Quem te impede?"

Q: "Ninguém, mas em uns trinta minutos tenho que ver um companheiro de sala para dar vários vídeos a ele."

R: "Trinta minutos? Mais que suficiente para uma ducha... não?"

Q: "Isso não é uma ducha, é um banho relaxante e os banhos relaxantes duram muito mais, sobretudo se está você dentro."

A morena ficou de pé rapidamente se mostrando nua. Quinn a seguiu com o olhar, mordendo o lábio ao ver como a água se perdia por cada curva do corpo da morena.

Rachel segurou as mãos da loira e puxou elas para levantá-la de seu improvisado assento e sem abandonar a banheira começou a desvesti-la. Sem pressa mas sem pausa foi eliminando cada prenda que adornava a loira: blusa, cinto, saia, pulseiras, sutiã e por último a calcinha; a deixando completamente nua em um abrir e fechar de olhos.

R: "Passe você princesa?" – lhe ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a entrar na banheira.

Quinn cedeu sem resistência alguma. Uma vez dentro, a morena colocou a ducha em sua posição habitual e abriu a torneira deixando a água cair entre as duas.

Q: "Uff... está fria." – disse ao sentir a água sobre suas costas.

Rachel se aproximava da loira, rodeando sua cintura e unindo a ela sutilmente. Logo a água quente começou a cair, se tornando mais agradável agora.

Os olhos da garota se perdiam no corpo da loira que reagia diante o frescor da água sobre sua pele, ficando eriçada. Rachel parecia ter perdido a fala. Não disse nada, lentamente começou a dar pequenos beijos sobre o pescoço da loira, subia e descia, umas vezes chegava até seu queixo para novamente descer até sua clavícula. Quinn sorria, lhe encantava a forma em que a morena lhe fazia entender que buscava algo mais. Os beijos se alternavam com a respiração da morena sobre a pele branca de Quinn.

Rachel abandonou o pescoço para passar diretamente para os lábios da loira que se viu perdida pela intensidade que tinha adquirido a cena em tão pouco tempo.

Q: "Rach..." – sussurrou. "te lembro que só é uma ducha." – seus lábios não deixavam de beijar e morder em partes iguais os da morena, que fazia pouco caso aos sussurros da garota.

A água caia entre as duas, era a única que tinha suficiente capacidade para passar entre os dois corpos. Nem sequer o ar se atrevia a se interpor no ataque passional que estava sendo submetida a loira por parte de sua namorada.

Só por momentos separavam seus lábio para poder respirar, já que o grosso da água caia em cheio sobre suas cabeças e fazia com que aquele simples gesto fosse toda uma façanha.

O corpo de Quinn cada vez ia se aproximando mais da parede, preso pela intensidade da morena por querer acoplá-lo completamente. Tanto é assim que abandonou os lábios da loira para ficar de joelhos sobre a água acumulada na banheira e ficar na altura do meio da perna da loira. Quinn se surpreendeu diante a velocidade da garota por chegar naquela zona e tratou de detê-la.

Em sua mente não entrava que aquilo terminasse como tantas e tantas vezes tinha terminado entre as duas.

Q: "Rachel por favor... não tenho tempo para isso... venha aqui." – tratou de levantá-la enquanto suplicava ao sentir como a morena começava a inundar de beijos seu ventre e suas mãos apertavam seu traseiro.

Q: "Rachel..." – sussurrou.

R: "Terá tempo de sobra." – foi o único que expressou antes de atacar sensualmente o centro da loira, que deixou escapar um gemido ao sentir os lábios da morena sobre aquela zona.

O local começou a se encher de suspiros e gemidos que saiam sem cessar da loira. Lutava por manter a conduta, mas Rachel atacava de forma que mais alterava a garota.

Suas mãos tratavam de segurar algo mas pouco podia agarrar naquela situação. Só a longa cabeleira da morena estava a seu alcance e pouco tempo demorou a enrolar seus dedos nela enquanto jogava com o movimento sensual que a garota marcava com sua cabeça naquela posição.

Rachel não perdia nem um só segundo, sua língua se divertia enquanto seus lábios pressionavam intensamente sobre a pele da loira que se estremecia por momentos. A água percorria todo seu corpo e seu trajeto se interpunha pelos lábios da morena que não abandonavam aquela zona sob nenhum conceito.

Atacava com tanto frenesi que as penas da loira começaram a tremer enquanto tratava de se manter em pé. Foi impossível. Rachel segurou firme o traseiro da loira enquanto essa se deixava cair sobre o degrau que delimitava a banheira com a parede.

Uma minúscula superfície que tinha apenas 15 centímetros de largura mas que foram suficientes para sustentar o corpo da garota e provocar que vários potes de gel caíssem na água e no chão devido a ocupação do lugar.

Uma vez sentada, Rachel teve fácil para se divertir naquela zona da loira, zona que por pequena ou escondida que estivesse, não se livrava dos apaixonados e excitantes beijos úmidos à intrépida e brincalhona língua da garota.

O calor começava a inundar Quinn, a água quente não ajudava a sufocá-lo e seu corpo começava a palpitar por completo em cada investida da garota.

Q: "Deus Rachel..." – sua voz tomava volume. "se continuar assim não vou agüentar mais..." – os suspiros entrecortavam sua voz.

Rachel fazia pouco caso a todo o que Quinn dizia, simplesmente se limitava a seguir desfrutando de sua namorada. Lhe encantava ter a loira a sua inteira disposição sem que pudesse fazer nada para evitar. Não queria que se relaxar, queria ver ela desfrutar.

A postura que tinha adotado tão pouco ajudava a relaxar muito. Quinn sentada naquele fino degrau, com uma de suas pernas apoiada na lateral da banheira e a outra se perdendo ao longo da mesma, enquanto observava sua namorada de joelhos, com seus lábios mergulhados no meio de sua perna e as mãos subindo e descendo por suas coxas.

Um calafrio percorreu o corpo da loira e sabia que aquilo não iria durar muito mais. Rachel a excitava demais, sabia o que tinha que fazer para que a loira não pudesse prolongar mais aquele desejado momento e estava fazendo nesse mesmo instante.

As costas de Quinn se arqueava, grudando a fria parede que a ajudava a descer um pouco a temperatura corporal. Sua cabeça levantou, a respiração era cada vez mais e mais intensa, as mãos da loira atraiam com força a cabeça da morena sobre seu corpo.

Aqueles suspiros se converteram em voluptuosos gemidos e mais gemidos que intercalavam com alguma e outra palavra quase indecifrável e que escapavam de sua boca sem sentido algum. Fechando seus olhos sentiu como as forças iam a abandonando e a língua de Rachel se convertia em fogo, provocando mil espasmos em seu centro e uma excitação que se converteu em um erótico grito de prazer.

Q: "Para." – sussurrou enquanto tratava de afastar o cabelo da morena que cobria seu rosto.

Rachel permanecia pressionando com seus lábios aquele exuberante ponto enquanto sentia a batida da loira naquela zona.

Q: "Para." – voltou a sussurrar enquanto recuperava a respiração.

A água continuava caindo sobre elas provocando que a banheira estivesse a ponto de transbordar. Rachel abandonava o meio da perna da loira para se levantar até fechar a torneira ao tempo que olhava com uma expressão cheia de desejo sua namorada.

R: "Agora estou relaxada!" – exclamou enquanto voltava a se aproximar da garota e dar um sensual beijo.

Q: "Não, agora a relaxada sua eu... você ainda tem que passar por mim para que saiba o que é estar relaxada." – a loira contornou com seus braços a cintura da morena a encurralando entre suas pernas.

Q: "Vai me confessar alguma vez aonde aprendeu a fazer isso?" – perguntou enquanto enchia de curtos e doces beijos sua namorada.

R: "Os magos nunca revelam seus truques..."

Q: "Agora entendo, é magia..." – sorria sem afastar a vista dos olhos de Rachel.

A campainha da porta tirou as garotas daquele sensual momento.

R: "Nossa, quem ousa nos interromper?" – perguntou mostrando um travesso sorriso.

Q: "Jason!" – exclamou mudando radicalmente seu gesto. "Merda, merda..."

R: "Jason? Quem é Jason?" – perguntou ao ver a cara descomposta da loira.

Q: "Meu companheiro de sala, te disse que tinha que entregar uns vídeos a ele e já está aqui... maldito seja..." – a loira afastou com cuidado Rachel e se apressou em sair rapidamente da banheira.

Rachel sorria.

R: "Eh... vai sair com essa pequena toalha?" – perguntou ao ver que a garota tinha pegado a primeira toalha que encontrou e que apenas cobria um terço de seu corpo.

Q: "Hum...não, verdade?" – se interrogou enquanto se observava.

A campainha voltava a tocar e a loira ficava cada vez mais nervosa.

R: "Pega meu roupão, a menos que queria provocar um infarto nesse pobre garoto."

Quinn se virou para a parede onde estava o roupão de Rachel e colocou rapidamente amarrando com destreza o cinto do mesmo.

R: "Escuta..." – a interrompeu quando estava a ponto de sair. "será melhor que mude sua cara... entre o ferormônio e esse tom rosado de suas bochechas vai deixá-lo louco." – sorriu.

Quinn levantou seu olhar assassino para sua garota enquanto abandonava o banheiro e se dirigiu até a porta. Tinha razão Rachel, suficiente era receber o garoto em roupão e com o cabelo molhado como ainda por cima fazer com aquela cara que seguramente denotava que acabava de passar um bom momento com sua namorada.

Parou em frente a porta respirando profundamente até que decidiu abri-la.

Q: "Jason... oi!" – exclamou com um enorme sorriso.

J: "Olá Quinn, me perdoa... te interrompo?" – o garoto lançou um breve olhar sobre a loira.

Q: "Não, tranqüilo, estava tomando uma ducha por isso demorei a sair... entre." – convidou o garoto que continuava a observando de cima a baixo.

J: "Não quero incomodar, posso vir mais tarde."

Q: "Não, de verdade não, está bem, sou eu a que tem que se desculpar, me entretive demais."

J: "Não, por mim não se preocupe, por um momento pensei que tinha me equivocado de casa, mas um de suas vizinhas me disse que era essa e que estava aqui, por isso insisti."

O garoto tinha entrado já no interior da casa parando no meio da sala, enquanto Quinn o acompanhava com um sorriso.

Q: "Sente-se um momento, vou para o quarto me vestir e trago os vídeos, não demoro..."

Apenas 3 minutos demorou em aparecer a loira completamente vestida e com o cabelo ainda molhado.

Q: "Veja." – se acomodou junto ao garoto enquanto abria seu laptop. "tenho os vídeos na memória gravados mas quero te mostrar como vão organizados para que só tenha que editá-los e já está pronto. Ok?"

J: "Ah, perfeito... minha imaginação é escassa, esse tipo de coisa deixo para você, eu sou mais técnico." – respondeu.

Q: "Eu sei, sei que teve problemas com o professor de criação."

J: "Sim, creio que lhe caio mal e tudo o que faço me devolve sem revisar."

Q: "Bem, já verá como vamos solucionar isso."

A loira começou a indicar um por um a ordem que deveriam seguir aqueles vídeos no projeto que estavam elaborando juntos, enquanto o garoto prestava atenção nas indicações e tomava algumas notas técnicas sobre o procedimento.

O som de um celular começou a tocar no local e os olhos de Quinn foram parar no aparelho que não parava de vibrar sobre a mesinha. Era o celular de Rachel.

Apenas teve tempo de reagir para aceitar a ligação quando a morena apareceu no lugar, com a pequena toalha que antes esteve a ponto de pegar e que só cobria parte do torso e das zonas íntimas da garota, deixando livre as perfeitas pernas da morena e toda a parte superior que incluía ombros e costas.

Portava um sorriso ao mesmo tempo que se desculpava por interromper aquela amigável reunião. Com passo divertido e rápido, alcançou o celular da mesinha e se afastou até o quarto deixando os dois espectadores com o olhar fixo nas curvas que marcavam por baixo daquela pequena toalha.

Quinn tratou de dissimular e voltou a olhar para o garoto que seguia observando o trajeto que tinha feito Rachel, com a boca aberta e uma de suas sobrancelhas levantadas.

Q: "Perdoe, sinto muito que tenha que ver tudo isso..." – tratou de desculpar a morena tentando que o garoto recobrasse o sentido.

J: "Uau... vou ter que vir mais vezes na sua casa." – disse voltando a si.

Quinn sentiu que aquele comentário sobrava, porém o garoto não soube entender o gesto de desaprovação que expressou a loira e voltou a falar.

J: "Primeiro me recebe você em um roupão e depois aparece essa deusa quase nua na sala... é um sonho, verdade?"

Quinn franziu a testa.

Q: "Sim, é um sonho... então é melhor que terminemos com isso antes de que acorde e tudo fique cinza e feio." – o sarcasmo inundava cada palavra.

Rachel por sua parte atendia a ligação trancada no quarto.

R: "Como vai Glen?" – perguntava enquanto começava a se vestir.

G: "Oi Rach... te pego em mal momento?" – perguntou ao escutar ruído através do fone.

R: "Não, só estou me vestindo, mas diga... O que quer?"

G: "Um momento... está nua? Não acredito, de verdade?"

R: "Glen, deixa de se fazer de imbecil, tenho um pouco de pressa..."

G: "Ok... só te liguei para te convidar para jantar."

R: "Outra vez? Por muito que insista não vou deixar minha preciosa namorada por você e não me vale que saia com isso de que ambos são loiros."

Desde que se mudaram para Los Angeles, há quase dois anos, o garoto não tinha perdido oportunidade para tentar ter algo mais com Rachel. Ao princípio todos tomavam como brincadeira mas chegou um momento em que Glen não sabia diferenciar a brincadeira com a realidade. Em alguma e outra ocasião chegou a provocar alguma discussão entre as garotas. Rachel sempre tratava de ser compreensiva e levar bem, mas Quinn já tirava de sério a insistência do rapaz.

G: "Não pequena, dessa vez o jantar é por algo mais sério, tenho que falar com você sobre trabalho."

R: "Trabalho?" – perguntou surpreendida.

G: "Sim e não, pode dizer que não porque é algo que vai te interessar muito."

R: "Está bem, mas porque não jantamos aqui em casa, não estou com vontade de sair essa noite..."

G: "Com Quinn rodeando e querendo me matar quando me distrair? Nem pensar... Rachel, me faça caso, vamos jantar, temos que conversar muito e quero que seja a sós."

A morena se deixou cair sobre a cama com as calças na metade de suas pernas, enquanto bufava.

R: "Ok, me mande uma mensagem com a hora e o lugar e ali estarei, e te lembro que não é um encontro." – disse.

G: "Eu sei, tranquila, não chegarei com flores nem nada disso." – ria. "Tchau pequena."

Rachel desligou o telefone e ficou vários minutos pensativa na cama até que escutou o movimento na sala.

Q: "Entendeu tudo?" – perguntava enquanto acompanhava Jason até a porta.

J: "Sim, não se preocupe, imagino que amanhã poderei ter tudo pronto, nos vemos na biblioteca e revisamos juntos... o que acha?"

Q: "Ok." – a loira abria a porta permitindo a passagem do garoto que após se despedir abandonou a casa.

A garota virou buscando a entrada do quarto com o olhar mas não teve que caminhar até lá porque Rachel já o abandonava com passo firme e sem olhá-la.

Vestia uma calça jeans e permanecia semi-nua portando apenas um divertido sutiã branco com um laçinho azul celeste que adornava justo no decote.

Entrou na cozinha baixo o atento olhar de Quinn que não teve mais remédio que segui-la.

Q: "Me diga uma coisa, quando atua assim faz sem pensar?"

R: "Quando atuo como?" – perguntou enquanto colocava uma pequena panela sobre o fogo e começava a esquentar a comida.

Q: "De verdade não sabe a que me refiro?" – a loira colocava dois pratos sobre o pequeno balcão que separava a cozinha. "Água ou vinho?"

Lhe resultava mais cômodo comer sobre aquele balcão do que na mesa, sobretudo quando ambas tinham que abandonar a casa pela tarde. Era mais agradável e menos complexo para retirar.

R: "Não, não sei a que se refere." – mentia, sabia perfeitamente que aquela interrupção de toalha na metade da sala ia provocar algo mais que uma simples anedota em Quinn. "quero água."

A loira enchia dois copos de água e colocava ao lado dos pratos, que já esperavam prontos para serem utilizados.

Quinn esperava ansiosa o olhar da garota que após esquentar a comida, se dispunha a servi-la.

R: "Você tinha levado meu roupão e meu telefone tocava, teria preferido que saísse nua?" – disse enquanto servia a comida no prato da loira. "mais?"

Q: "Não, é suficiente, não tenho muita fome." – respondeu. "poderia ter me pedido que levasse para você. Se chega a sair nua, não só teria matado de infarto a Jason, também teria dado um K.O em mim." – sorriu enquanto provava o almoço. "Hum..." – exclamou. "Queima!"

Quinn tratava de fazer ar com a mão enquanto bebia um gole de água.

R: "Deixa que esfrie um pouco." – disse. "por certo, nunca me apresentou esse garoto, é curioso..."

Q: "Por que? Tenho muitos companheiros, não posso andar te apresentando a todos..."

R: "Sim, mas curiosamente me apresentou a seus companheiros geeks, esses que perfeitamente poderiam ter saído do Glee, como Rod, Marvin ou essa garota... Rebecca."

Q: "E?... Eles são meus companheiros e tivemos que fazer mais trabalhos juntos"

R: "Sim, mas resulta que se esqueceu de me apresentar o mais lindo de todos..." – sorria.

Q: "É a primeira vez que trabalho com Jason... e um momento." – fez uma pausa. "gosta de Jason?" – a olhou incrédula.

R: "A pergunta deveria fazer eu para você... tenho que me preocupar?"

Q: "De maneira nenhuma, me responde você primeiro..."

R: "Não, não sei, não o conheci, mas é evidente que é bonito."

Q: "Bonito?...Bonito na selva não?" – respondeu irônica.

R: "Não me respondeu." – não pode evitar rir diante a comparação que acabava de fazer a loira.

Q: "Jason é um pegajoso, como a grande maioria dos garotos que conheço, deixam de ser lindos quando vê que atuam como crianças."

R: "Não deixa de ser lindo... ao menos para meu gosto."

Q: "Chega." – interrompeu. "não quero comer enquanto minha namorada me fala de garotos."

Rachel sorria. Aquela atitude tinha se convertido em algo habitual em Quinn. A loira tinha se afastado completamente daquele lado que lhe aproximava dos garotos optando por se rodear de garotas.

Desde que chegou em Los Angeles suas amizades tinha se reduzido a um estreito grupo de garotas entre elas estavam Spencer e Ashley e o resto dos garotos, claro, mas também algumas garotas mais. Todas conhecidas graças a Bette, que mesmo sendo algo mais velha que ela, tinha aceitado a loira em suas vidas cotidianas.

De fato, Quinn ia quase todos os dias no meio da manhã tomar café naquele bar aonde conheceu a diretora do museu anos antes. Ali sempre se encontrava com algum conhecido. Além do mais tinha várias amigas da irmandade que pertencia a faculdade.

Rachel por sua vez compartilhava a mesma amizade com Spencer e companhia com sua namorada, mas não tinha tanto contato com o grupo de garotas que rodeava a diretora do museu. A morena optou por se relacionar com seus companheiros de sala e alguma ou outra garota com que costumava coincidir em alguns testes que apresentava.

Só sua vizinha Shane tinha relação direta com as duas. A garota, amiga de Bette, sentia um especial carinho pela loira e por Rachel, cuidava delas e atendia sempre que necessitavam. Com ela ali do lado a adaptação em seu novo bairro foi muito mais fácil. Tão familiar tinha se convertido a convivência, que inclusive colocaram uma pequena porta na cerca traseira do jardim para que ambas casas ficassem comunicadas.

Q: "Será melhor que eu vá ou chegarei tarde." – a loira se levantou do pequeno tamborete e terminava de recolher seu prato da mesa.

R: "Deixa o prato, agora mesmo eu recolho." – disse a morena que ainda permanecia comendo.

Q: "Vai ficar aqui?"

R: "Não, vou para a biblioteca, mas irei mais tarde."

Q: "Pode estudar aqui, eu não vou voltar até tarde e tem a casa só pra você..." – a loira entrava no banheiro e começava a escovar os dentes.

R: "Não, prefiro ir pra lá, aqui com a TV, o computador e mil coisas mais é impossível me concentrar." – levantava a voz para que Quinn pudesse ouvi-la desde o outro quarto.

Q: "Ok." – gritou de maneira difícil devido a escovação que já havia começado. "Não se esqueça de confirmar o e-mail de Santana, está esperando."

R: "Farei isso." – voltou a gritar.

Q: "Gostaria que eu trouxesse comida tailandesa para essa noite?" – perguntou antes de encher a boca de água.

R: "Adoraria, mas não vou jantar aqui..."

Q: "Ah não?" – interrogou após cuspir a água.

R: "Vou jantar..." – fez uma pausa, não sabia como ia reagir a loira. "vou jantar com Glen."

Quinn ficou em silencio enquanto se olhava no espelho tratando de se pentear.

Rachel também fazia silencio esperando uma resposta por parte da loira.

Q: "Tem um encontro?" – perguntou com meio sorriso enquanto aparecia na sala.

R: "Não é um encontro, é uma reunião de trabalho."

Q: "E por que não jantam aqui?" – voltava para a cozinha enquanto vestia uma fina jaqueta.

R: "Glen quer que jantemos fora..."

Q: "Um encontro então?" – voltava a sorrir.

R: "Quinn, não seja chata, não é um encontro, quer me falar algo sobre um trabalho e pronto... não é o fim do mundo." – se afastou do balcão para se aproximar da loira que já tinha começado a caminhar até a porta.

Q: "Ele sabe?"

R: "Sim."

Q: "Ok." – o sorriso não afastava de seu rosto ao mesmo tempo que se aproximava para dar um pequeno beijo de despedida na morena, que esperava aquele gesto como cada dia.

R: "Sorte com Bette!" – exclamou enquanto abria a porta.

Q: "Obrigada, vou necessitar... não se mate estudando." – voltava a beijar a garota.

R: "É provável que faça isso." – sorriu.

Quinn saiu da casa e cruzava o jardim quando lançou um último olhar para a garota.

Q: "Já me dirá que cor são as flores que vai te dar seu amor..." – soltou um travesso sorriso.

R: "Perderá loira..."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)


	2. Jantar para dois

**Jantar para dois**

Su: "Ei morena, aonde vai tão rápido?"

Rachel se surpreendeu ao descobrir a garota a seu lado. A morena caminhava rapidamente por um dos corredores da faculdade.

Susan era uma das suas companheiras do grupo de teatro. Uma garota divertida, extrovertida e muito curiosa com a vida dos demais, algo que Rachel não gostava. Mas era boa companheira, sempre tratava de reunir o grupo fora dos ensaios e se dava bem com todos.

R: "Olá Su, tenho pressa, em meia hora tenho que estar no Montebello e já sabe como é o maldito transito dessa cidade." – tratou de persuadi-la antes do tempo, entrar em conversa com a garota seria uma perca de tempo absoluta.

Su: "Te acompanho até o carro..." – fez uma pausa. "por certo, não te vi nos ensaios. Está bem?"

R: "Estou bem, venho da biblioteca. Tenho uma prova na sexta e necessito me preparar se não quero ficar louca. Não creio que volte para os ensaios até a segunda." – buscava a explicação justa para evitar que a garota fizesse mais perguntas.

Su: "Ok, pensava que te acontecia algo."

R: "Não, está tudo bem." – sorria enquanto se aproximava da saída principal do edifício.

Justamente nesse momento uma garota interrompeu elas, deixando vários panfletos nas mãos de Susan, que começou a folheá-los com curiosidade.

Su: "Ah, o concurso..." – disse um pouco despreocupada.

R: "Que concurso?" – perguntou enquanto buscava em sua bolsa as chaves do carro.

Su: "O concurso de beleza, não ouviu falar dele?" – interrogou entregando um dos panfletos para a morena.

R: "Não, do que se trata?" – perguntou curiosa.

Su: "As irmandades estão organizando um concurso de beleza e inteligência para escolher a rainha do campus. De verdade não sabia de nada?"

R: "Não, não tinha nem idéia..."

Su: "Se te interesa... Cameron, Alex e Leisha vão participar, dizem que toda futura estrela de Hollywood tem que ter anedotas interessantes para contar da faculdade e o título de rainha da beleza é algo muito bom."

Rachel olhava confusa para a garota. Um título de beleza universitária era algo bastante infantil para ela. Nem sequer pensou um dia em ser candidata para a rainha do baile de formatura da escola, muito menos faria na faculdade, mas lhe chamou a atenção que Leisha fizesse. Aquela garota havia se convertido em uma de suas melhores amigas desde que desceu em LA. Haviam muitas coisas em comum com ela e haviam se dado bem desde o primcípio.

R: "Isso é uma estupidez." – disse. "Seguramente que as irmandades já tem as escolhidas para suas rainhas." – brincou.

Su: "Não creio, o jurado está composto pelos professores, então será justo ou pelo menos isso espero... Por que não participa, te digo que de verdade é bonita, inteligente e provavelmente a mais talentosa de todo o campus, já ganhou." – sorriu.

R: "Sim, claro... o sonho da minha vida, ganhar um concurso de beleza." – ironizou enquanto se dispunha a despedir-se.

Su: "Pense..." – seguia sorrindo. "nos vemos na segunda, ok?"

R: "Claro..." – se despediu de Susan e foi rumo ao estacionamento aonde estava o carro.

Talvez aquela estupidez do concurso não era tão descabelada. Suas companheiras de interpretação iriam tentar e era certo que talvez sejam famosas atrizes, teriam uma boa e agradável anedota para contar.

O sol começava a cair em Los Angeles. Quinn voltava feliz para casa, havia conseguido convencer Bette para realizar seu projeto de fim de curso em uma das galerias. A ilusão havia se apoderado dela.

Q: "Shane!" – a loira entrava no jardim de sua vizinha. "Está em casa?"

Sh: "Entra Q." – respondeu da sala.

A loira cruzou a cozinha e entrou na sala. Desde que viviam ali tinham livre acesso para entrar na casa de Shane sem permissão, por isso decidiram deixar a cerca do jardim sempre aberta. Servia a elas para cuidar uma das outras. Shane vivia sozinha e Quinn e Rachel eram novas na cidade. Se acompanhavam e cuidavam mutuamente.

Q: "Esse é o plano que tem para essa noite?" – perguntou ao ver a garota deitada no sofá jogando videogame.

Sh: "Meu péssimo dia do mês me surpreendeu, para uma hetero é uma bendição, para mim é uma pu..."

Q: "Eu entendi." – interrompeu sem deixar que continuasse falando. "Eu vim te propor umplano um pouco mais tentador do que jogar videogame toda a noite."

Shane pausou a partida e lançou um olhar para a loira.

Sh: "Terá um dia em que eu esqueça que é jovem e não poderei negar nada, sabe né?" – disse.

Q: "Não pense mal, é muito tentador mas..." – sorriu enquanto se sentava no apóia braço do sofá.

Sh: "Tá, você gosta das baixinhas, com cabelo grande e com voz estridente..." – sorriu.

Q: "Mais ou menos..."

Sh: "E que plano vem me oferecer?"

Q: "Tenho comida tailandesa para duas e estou sozinha..."

Shane desligou o jogo de repente e ficou de pé.

Sh: "Em sua casa ou na minha?" – perguntou de maneira sugestiva.

Quinn sorria.

Q: "Eu estou te convidando, por isso te espero na minha casa... tá?" – respondeu enquanto se levantava e voltava para o jardim, se afastando até entrar em sua casa.

Apenas uns minutos mais tarde e ambas estavam sentadas na sala da loira, degustando o exótico jantar.

Rachel deixava o carro ocupando duas vagas no estacionamento e o abandonou rapidamente.

R: "Sinto muito chegar tarde." – a morena cumprimentava Glen com um beijo na bochecha. "não me acostumo com o maldito transito."

G: "Nem ao tráfico e nem tão pouco se acostuma que cada carro tem uma vaga no estacionamento, não duas." – brincou lançando um olhar para o carro.

R: "Tem algum problema com minha forma de estacionar? Por que se é assim não penso em voltar a te acompanhar em nenhum jantar nunca mais na vida... de acordo? Além do mais, por que dem6onios escolheu um lugar tão longe? É uma tortura cruzar essa cidade." – Rachel não respirava enquanto falava velozmente. Glen tratava de interrompê-la.

G: "Ei para..." – a deteve. "a culpa é minha, teria que ter passado para te buscar."

R: "Não, o que teria que ter feito era escolher um lugar mais perto..." – olhou a porta do restaurante.

G: "Queria me afastar tudo o possível de Quinn... começo a pensar que caio mal a ela." – sorriu enquanto convidava a morena a entrar no restaurante e se sentar em uma das mesas.

R: "Vejo que não é de muito luxo... menos mal, está de acordo com o que estou vestindo..." – disse enquanto se sentava.

G: "Se tudo der certo nesse encontro, te prometo que te levarei no mais luxuoso de toda a cidade."

R: "Não é um encontro!" – exclamou levantando uma sobrancelha, o que provocou uma pequena gargalhada no rapaz.

G: "Eu sei, estava brincando."

R: "E então? Me conta o que é tão importante que tem que me dizer?"

G: "Vamos pedir primeiro, morro de fome." – respondeu enquanto chamava o garçom, que rapidamente o atendeu.

Rachel aceitou o pedido do garoto. Ela também estava faminta e apesar de que sentia curiosidade pelo que pretendia lhe contar Glen, também necessitava comer.

Falar com Shane sempre era uma delícia para Quinn. Lhe fascinava escutar as mil e uma histórias que a garota tinha em sua vida, além do mais compartilhavam a mesma afeição pelas artes visuais. Shane havia se convertido em uma importante fotógrafa e Quinn se interessada por tudo o que tivesse a ver com esse mundo. Ainda que seu objetivo era se converter em uma cineasta, nunca era demais aprender outras coisas que pudesse ser útil.

Sh: "Aonde está Rachel?" – Shane saboreava o magnífico jantar para o qual havia sido convidada.

Q: "Está jantando com Glen."

Sh: "Glen é o garoto loiro, né?"

Q: "Sim, o irmão de Spencer." – o tom de voz da loira mudou radicalmente.

Sh: "Está tudo bem?" – perguntou ao notar a mudança da garota.

Q: "Sim, é só que Glen, bom digamos que me deixa um pouco histérica." – sorriu.

Sh: "Ciúmes?" – a olhou surpreendida.

Q: "Não." – disse não muito convincente.

Sh: "Está com ciúmes..."

Q: "Não!" – voltou a exclamar. "é só que é um pouco insistente com Rachel, tem um assunto pendente com ela e pensa que ainda pode cobrar."

Sh: "E Rachel?"

Q: "Rachel não quer nada, só que é amigo nosso há muitos anos, está Spencer e... bem, não quer ser grosseira com ele."

Sh: "Então por que se preocupa? Se eu fosse Rachel não te deixava livre nem em sonhos..."

Q: "Você? Uma rompedora de corações que não tem remédio?"

Sh: "Quem te disse isso?"

Q: "Eu vejo quase diariamente... e trabalho com Bette." – sorriu.

Sh: "Faz caso a Bette? Te contou sua história?"

Q: "Não e prefiro não saber... é minha chefe e prefiro seguir vendo ela como vejo, mãe de uma preciosa menina, esposa de uma preciosa mulher e diretora do museu de arte."

Sh: "Então melhor que não te conte nada." – sorria.

Q: "Melhor assim. Mais vinho?"

R: "Não obrigada, prefiro água.

G: "Já ouviu ela, água para ela e vinho para mim..." – respondeu para o garçom que tomava nota.

R: "Me conte agora por favor." – a morena não agüentava mais a curiosidade após degustar o primeiro prato.

G: "Vejamos, te convidei para te perguntar como vai com Jamie."

R: "Jamie?" – se surpreendeu. "Bem, por?"

G: "Quanto tempo faz que não te consegue uma audição?"

R: "Hummm... não sei." – aquela pergunta a pegou de surpresa. "um par de semanas."

G: "Mal, isso não é o que tem que fazer um representante se quer que sua estrela triunfe."

R: "Glen, Jamie é um bom garoto, está entrando nesse mundo e necessita um pouco de tempo."

G: "Rachel, não pode ter um representante que só te busca os castings nos jornais ou notas publicitárias, não pode depender disso, um representante busca o melhor e o que tem mais valor... não um casting para um anúncio que sai na imprensa e aonde vão se apresentar mil garotas mais."

R: "Me trouxe aqui para me recriminar por se Jamie é profissional ou não?"

G: "Mais ou menos."

R: "Pois eu não gosto disso Glen, Jamie encontrará um casting adequado pra mim."

G: "Tá, então imagino que já sabe sobre High Life, né?" – se fez de desinteressado enquanto comia.

R: "High Life?" – perguntou confusa.

G: "O novo projeto televisivo da FOX... imagino que Jamie, como um bom representante te informaria dos castings e tudo mais, né?"

R: "Chega Glen, não sei o que está me falando e se pretende ridicularizar Jamie não gosto que o faça."

G: "Rachel, só trato de fazer você entender que esse garoto não é o que você necessita para chegar a ser alguém na indústria do cinema ou televisão."

Rachel abaixou sua cabeça, de certa forma Glen tinha razão. Jamie não terminava de convencê-la muito, apenas dois ou três testes ao mês era o que chegava em sua mão e todos eles para papeis estranhos ou anúncios de publicidade que pouco ou nada tinham a ver com ela.

R: "Sabe quando serão os testes para isso que me disse?"

G: "High Life, se chama High Life e será a série estrela da FOX para esse ano... e por culpa de seu representante você perdeu a oportunidade de entrar nela."

R: "Se fuder Glen, então para que diabos não me disse nada?"

G: "Por que seu amigo Glen pode fazer com que tenha uma oportunidade, os testes estão fechados, todo o elenco está escolhido, mas... de última hora tiveram um problema com uma das atrizes protagonistas e estão como loucos buscando substituí-la... e aí é aonde entra você, é seu papel."

R: "Como? Mas não entendo, você acha que tenho uma oportunidade?"

G: "Veja, um antigo companheiro de colégio era um dos ajudantes do diretor de elenco, quando me explicou o que acontecia com eles e disse quais eram as características do personagem só me veio você na mente. É feito para você."

R: "E do que é a série?" – perguntou iludida.

G: "É um sitcom, é sobre a vida de um grupo de amigos que tratam de abrir caminho no mundo da música, por isso que considerei que o papel é feito para você, necessitam uma garota linda, divertida, um pouco histérica e com uma grandiosa voz... Conhece alguém assim?"

R: "Oh Deus! Quando tenho que ir?"

G: "Isso depende de você."

R: "Como?"

G: "Tenho um compromisso com meu amigo, lhe disse que tinha uma garota ideal para esse papel, mas não pode se apresentar ao teste sem assinar com um representante oficial, já sabe, contrato e tudo mais... é exigência dos produtores. Eles necessitam ter uma referência mais diplomática, não querem mais problemas com atrizes soberbas."

R: "Um representante oficial?" – se surpreendeu. "Está me dizendo que quer que eu deixe Jamie e busque outro?"

G: "Estou te dizendo que esqueça Jamie e me contrate com seu representante."

R: "Você?" – perguntou.

G: "Se assinar comigo, o papel será seu, em uma semana estará gravando o episódio piloto e começa a ganhar suficiente grana para me manter e a toda sua família." – sorriu.

R: "Não posso fazer isso a Jamie."

G: "Rachel, se quer conseguir algo tem que fazer algo, não em anúncios de pasta de dente..."

R: "Posso pensar?"

G: "Não podem atrasar mais o casting e já tem algumas garotas... se me diz que sim, amanhã mesmo faz o teste e como prova de segurança, se não te escolherem eu me afasto e deixo que você continue com Jamie, mas se te escolherem será minha garota."

R: "Gostaria de consultar Quinn. O que acha de eu te escrever daqui a pouco?"

G: "Com Quinn?" – perguntou. "Ela é a que decide o que deve ou não fazer?"

R: "Não dica estupidezes, gosto de compartilhar as dúvidas com ela."

G: "Uma coisa é compartilhar as dúvidas e outra é pedir permissão. Vejo que é certo o que aparentam." – Glen dava uma última golada na taça de vinho.

R: "O que aparentamos?"

G: "Pois isso... que tudo o que faz ou diz depende de Quinn, que toda sua vida gira em torno dela..."

R: "Isso não é assim, eu posso fazer o que quiser. Quinn faz sua vida e eu a minha. Que sejamos casal não significa que não podemos fazer coisas separadas."

G: "Tá, tá... se você diz..."

R: "Glen, não tenho que pedir permissão para Quinn... faço com minha vida o que achar oportuno." – a atitude do garoto estava tirando ela do sério.

G: "Tranquila Rach... não passa nada. Então você irá pensar e me escreve depois, né?"

Aquela pergunta terminou por fulminar o estado de ânimo ao que havia chegado a morena, que simplesmente se limitou a concordar com a cabeça e terminar aquele jantar de forma mais rápida possível.

As gargalhadas de Quinn soavam em todo o lugar, a última anedota de Shane enquanto tiravam uma reportagem fotográfica de uma famosa celebridade de Hollywood e sua filha mais velha, havia provocado o assombro da loira. Shane se metia em problemas constantes e alguns, como naquela ocasião, sem querer.

Sh: "Como vai a faculdade?" – mudou de tema.

Q: "Muito bem, não posso me queixar, pouco necessito estudar, quase toda a matéria complicada tem a ver como arte e estar no museu me ajuda muito mais que qualquer livro."

Sh: "Isso é bom... assim imagino que terá mais tempo para posar pra mim..." – comentou tratando de não dar importância.

Q: "Ainda continua buscando a modelo para o book?"

Sh: "Não, não busco... estou esperando que se decida."

Q: "Não posso acreditar que você, conhecendo a quantidade de garotas lindas que conhece não tem encontrado ninguém..."

Sh: "Há milhões de garotas que ficariam loucas para que eu as fotografe, mas eu necessito você. É a única que tem o que busco..."

Q: "Vai me ruborizar..."

Sh: "É sério, tem os olhos mais expressivos que vi na minha vida."

Um silencio inundou o lugar. Quinn parecia se ruborizar por segundos e Shane não pode evitar sorrir.

Sh: "Não quero te incomodar, não acho que seja a primeira pessoa que te diz algo assim."

Q: "Não... de fato." – falou por fim. "as garotas da irmandade querem que eu as represente no concurso de beleza que vão fazer no campus e justamente dizem isso... pelos olhos." – abaixava a cabeça um pouco envergonhada.

Sh: "Vê? Não sou a única... tem um olhar que poderia paralisar o mundo."

A loira voltou a ruborizar de forma mais contundente.

Q: "Chega! Acho que está bebendo muito vinho."

Sh: "E vai participar?" – sorria.

Q: "Nem pensar, meus dias de querer ser popular ficaram no colégio, não me interessa esse tipo de tema... só quero estudar, aprender e desfrutar... isso não é mais que uma estupidez, é humilhante..."

Sh: "Seguramente você ganharia... mas por mim melhor... prefiro que minha modelo não seja reconhecida." – deixou escapar uma leve gargalhada.

Q: "Já veremos." – respondeu tratando de ignorar aquelas palavras.

O jantar não se alargou muito mais. Eram quase as 11pm quando Quinn terminou de recolher a pequena mesa que havia servido o improvisado jantar com sua vizinha. Rachel não chegava e se cansou de esperá-la no sofá. Decidiu ir para a cama.

Fazia quase 30 minutos que Rachel permanecia sentada no carro parado na porta de sua casa até que decidiu entrar. Estava nervosa. A conversa com Glen tinha lhe tirado do sério e seu humor havia mudado drasticamente. O pior de tudo é que o garoto tinha razão. Tanto sobre Jamie como sobre Quinn. Jamie não era o representante Idea para poder estar nos lugares importantes e sabia de sobra que sua inaptidão havia sido a causa de suas poucas oportunidades e também estava o de Quinn. Ao escutar aquelas palavras do garoto algo quebrou em seu interior. Amava a loira, era sua vida e daria a sua por ela. Mas Rachel havia se convertido em uma marionete nas mãos de sua namorada. Era a loira que lhe conseguia o dinheiro para pagar os gastos da casa e a maioria dos caprichos que ela se dava. Rachel só tinha a ajuda de uma bolsa e de vez em quando seus pais lhe enviava dinheiro. Quinn jamais tinha lhe jogado nada na cara, ela era feliz trabalhando na galeria e tendo todo o que tinha.

Tão pouco jamais havia lhe proibido algo. Mas Rachel se sentia na obrigação de compartilhar tudo com ela e quando dizia tudo, se referia a sua vida por completo. Nunca saia sem ela, enquanto ela tinha suas reuniões com as garotas de sua irmandade. Nunca tomava uma decisão sem expor a ela antes, porém Quinn tomava suas próprias decisões e comentava com ela uma vez que já havia conseguido.

Rachel não recriminava nada, nem Quinn a ela, mas talvez se sentia superprotegida.

Tinha vivido toda sua vida embaixo do teto de seus pais e agora fazia embaixo do de Quinn. A morena começou a sentir um pequeno nó em seu interior, uma pequena asfixia ao pensar em tudo aquilo que não parava de golpeá-la desde que terminou o jantar com Glen.

A casa estava escura, só uma pequena lâmpada permanecia acesa no fundo da sala. Supôs que Quinn estava dormindo e assim foi como a encontrou no quarto.

Aquela primeira impressão da loira completamente dormida fez com que o nó que levava em seu peito fosse maior. Se sentia mal por sentir assim com alguém como Quinn.

Lentamente começou a se desvestir e se afastou até o banheiro. Necessitava relaxar, se tranqüilizar e não pensar mais. Na manhã seguinte tudo seria de forma diferente. A culpa era de Glen, por meter aquelas idéias estúpidas em sua cabeça.

Q: "Céu?" – soou com um fio de voz. "É você?"

Rachel voltava para o quarto para se encontrar com a loira com os olhos entreabertos e um gesto sonolento.

R: "Te acordei?" – a doçura da loira fazia ela se sentir mais culpada.

Q: "Não, não estava dormindo totalmente... queria te ver chegar." – exclamou ao observar como a morena deitava a seu lado na cama.

R: "Me atrasei um pouco... sinto muito." – se arrependeu daquelas últimas palavras. Não tinha porque pedir perdão e mesmo assim fazia.

Q: "Não se preocupe, mas me avise da próxima vez por favor..."

Aquelas palavras soaram para Rachel como obrigação e de novo o nó voltava a ser enorme em seu interior. Sua mente lutava para se conter. Uma e outra vez repetia para si mesma que tudo era produto do mal gesto de Glen pra lhe fazer sentir mal.

Preferiu não responder. Não sentia que tivesse as palavras adequadas e não queria que aquela noite se convertesse em um inferno.

Q: "Rachel, tudo bem?" – perguntou ao notar o silencio da morena.

R: "Sim!" – exclamou enquanto se posicionava na cama.

Q: "O que queria Glen?"

R: "Amanhã te conto, é uma longa história e minha cabeça dói um pouco... prefiro dormir..."

Quinn virou sua cabeça apara a morena que optava por dar as costas para a loira. Rachel sentiu o movimento da garota.

R: "Não se preocupe, só eram coisas de casting e tudo mais... já sabe como é Glen." – tratou de não dar importância para que a loira não voltasse a perguntar. Realmente preferia não falar nesse momento. "Amanhã te explico tudo com calma."

Q: "Ok."

Rachel sentiu como o calor da garota inundava seu corpo, sintoma inequívoco de que Quinn se aproximava de suas costas.

Q: "Rach!" – sussurrou convidando a morena a virar seu rosto ao notar a respiração da loira tão perto. "não vai me dar um beijo?"

Rachel se virou completamente até ficar de frente para Quinn e beijou docemente os lábios de sua namorada. Um beijo que fez com que um calafrio percorresse cada parte de seu corpo.

Q: "Descanse..." – sussurrou após separar seus lábios da morena e adotar novamente sua posição na cama.

R: "Boa noite... Quinn."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)


	3. Amor e mal humor

**Amor e Mal humor **

R: "Merda, merda, merda..." – Rachel corria pelo quarto, pegando a roupa que iria vestir aquele dia. Chegaria tarde na primeira aula. Tinha ficado dormindo e maldizia tudo o que lhe cruzava o caminho.

Quinn preparava tranquilamente o café da manhã quando se viu surpreendida pela morena.

Q: "O que acontece?" – perguntou ao ver ela correr pela casa.

R: "Maldita seja Quinn, fiquei dormindo. Por que não me acordou?" – gritava do banheiro.

Q: "Não sabia que tivesse aula tão cedo, achava que ia para a biblioteca estudar." – respondeu com total calma.

R: "É a única hora que tenho para repassar com o professor e não vou chegar... merda, merda." – uma sequencia de palavrões saia de sua boca.

Q: "Se não tivesse chegado tão tarde..." – murmurou.

R: "Não aponte para mim Quinn." – maldisse saindo do banheiro.

A morena pegou sua bolsa e se dispôs a sair da cada até que a voz da loira a deteve.

Q: "Rachel!" – exclamou fazendo a morena se virar.

A loira levantou sua mão mostrando a ela as chaves do carro que havia deixado em cima da mesa. Rachel caminhou até ela e arrebatou as chaves rapidamente.

Q: "Ei!" – voltou a interromper ela em seu caminho, enquanto voltava a indicar que seu celular se encontrava em cima do sofá. A morena bufou e guardou o aparelho em sua bolsa.

Q: "Rachel!" – voltou a chamá-la. A morena se deteve em seco no meio da sala. Quinn se aproximou dela portando um recipiente de vidro.

Q: "Te acordará." – disse entregando a ela o café recém feito.

Rachel pegou de má vontade. Aquela perfeição da loira e que antes a deixava atônita, estava deixando ela louca.

R: "Obrigada." – respondeu como um sussurro. De repente havia deixado para trás toda a pressa que levava. A raiva que tinha com o mundo foi se focalizando em sua garota. "Adeus Quinn." – voltou a virar.

A loira notou o olhar cheio de ira de sua namorada. Nunca antes havia tratado ela assim. Em muitas ocasiões havia lhe preparado o café para que levasse e sua resposta nunca havia sido um 'Obrigado', nem um 'Adeus Quinn'. Suas despedidas eram um beijo e um 'Te disso hoje que te amo?'

Não quis dar importância. Rachel ficava histérica quando chegavam os exames e mais ainda com aquele que a deixava louca desde o primeiro ano.

A manhã transcorreu com normalidade. Quinn foi a várias de suas classes enquanto Rachel realizava as últimas revisões para o exame do dia seguinte. Não tiveram contato entre as duas. Quinn como sempre, ia ao Planet no meio da manhã para tomar algo.

A: "Olá loira." – Ashley a surpreendeu sentada em uma mesa da cafeteria.

Q: "Ei, olá." – a cumprimentou dando um beijo.

A: "Posso me sentar?" – não esperou resposta. A garota já se sentava diante o sorriso de Quinn. "Há dias que não te vejo, como está?"

Q: "Puff..." – bufou deixando um pequeno livro que lia sobre a mesa. "estive terminando um projeto que tenho que apresentar em um par de semanas o que me teve ocupada todos os dias."

A: "Café, obrigada." – Ashley respondia a pergunta que lhe fez o garçom. "Tem que entregar em um par de semanas e já está finalizado? Que vontade..." – exclamou.

Q: "Gosto de ter as coisas controladas e em ordem."

A: "Eu teria deixado para o último dia."

Q: "Por isso que você é você e eu sou eu." – voltava a sorrir. "a verdade é que quero ter o fim de semana livre e não quero me afobar pensando que tinha tantas coisas para fazer."

A: "Ahhh, o fim de semana, é verdade... Spencer recebeu um email de Santana. Você vai?"

Q: "Sim." – respondeu dando um pequeno gole em sua xícara. "Vocês também?"

A: "Não sabemos ainda. Spencer tem coisas a fazer. Eu por mim ficaria encantada, mas... prefiro acompanhar ela."

Q: "Pois agora que diz, espero que Rachel tenha confirmado o email." – a loira buscou o celular no bolso.

M: "Olá meninas!" – uma voz a interrompeu.

A: "Olá Molly."

A jovem beijou a cabeça de Quinn que mantinha seu olhar fixo na tela do celular e seguidamente repetiu o gesto com Ashley enquanto se sentava.

A: "Como está?"

M: "Afff... estou esgotada, levo toda a manhã sem parar e em quinze minutos tenho que ir para os estúdios. Tina me procura constantemente. Pareço eu a atriz em vez de assistente."

Molly chegou ao grupo de garotas devido a Shane. A jovem havia mantido uma fugaz relação com a morena mas sua ruptura, mesmo sendo um pouco desastrosa, não havia sido muito dura para ambas, que seguiam mantendo uma excelente relação. A idade da jovem fez com que se desse perfeitamente bem com Quinn, Rachel, Ashley e Spencer. Haviam se convertido em boas amigas.

A: "Tem alguma filmagem?" – perguntou enquanto tomava o café que o garçom acabava de deixar. Molly aproveitava para pedir sua bebida.

M: "Não, ainda não. Estão fazendo reuniões e além do mais, suponho que começaremos uma série na semana que vem mas a atriz principal se demitiu e andam como loucos."

Q: "Buscam um atriz? Talvez te interesse Rachel." – a loira levantou seu olhar do celular interrompendo a conversa.

M: "Não acho que possa fazer o teste já, creio que estão decidindo entre várias garotas que tinham reservadas."

A: "Por que Rachel não se intera desses testes?"

Q: "Não sei, Jamie não sabe fazer nada. É um inútil e ela não quer se dar conta."

M: "Uau, te saiu a ira lésbica..." – respondeu provocando o riso das garotas.

Q: "Não é isso, é que esse garoto não faz o que tem que fazer um representante, mas eu já não digo nada mais a Rachel... ela sabe o que faz." – respondeu enquanto aproximava o celular do ouvido.

R: "Quinn, estou na biblioteca." – respondeu a ligação com um sussurro.

Q: "Sinto muito, quis conversar por mensagem mas não respondia..."

R: "O que acontece?" – respondeu mal humorada.

Q: "Confirmou o email da San?"

R: "Oh, merda." – maldisse.

Q: "Que droga Rachel, só tinha que responder e eu ainda te lembrei." – a recriminou.

R: "Eu confirmo agora."

Q: "Tem a cabeça em qualquer lugar hem?"

R: "Quinn, não tenho vontade de conversar nem discutir, então tchau." – a morena desligou o celular deixando Quinn surpreendida.

Q: "Que demônios..." – Quinn não pode terminar a frase quando escutou o toque do telefone desligado e olhou confusa para a tela.

A: "Tudo bem?" – perguntou ao ver a reação da loira.

Q: "Não, se vê que o exame a mantém estressada e desconta em mim."

M: "Já passará." – interrompeu.

Q: "Isso espero, não suporto a Rachel histérica..." – Quinn começou a recolher sua bolsa.

A: "Rachel sempre está histérica..." – sorriu. "Já vai?"

Q: "Sim, tenho uma aula agora. Se for a São Francisco nos avise... podemos ir juntas no carro.

A: "Ok."

Q: "Sinto muito Molly, prometo ficar mais tempo na próxima vez." – se despediu da garota voltando a beijá-la na bochecha.

A loira abandonou o local indo direto pra a faculdade. A hora da aula passou sem se dar conta e logo esteve a caminho de casa. Levava especial interesse em cozinhar algo que fizesse mudar o humor de Rachel. Devido a proximidade do campus com sua casa, as garotas sempre se reuniam para comerem juntas, exceto alguns dias que por motivos alheios tinham que ficar fora.

Ravioli com queijo, um dos pratos favoritos da morena, pensava enquanto se dispunha a preparar a comida. Tinha tempo suficiente.

Enquanto Rachel abandonava a biblioteca após outra manhã de intensos estudos e revisões de última hora. Acabava de receber o aviso da confirmação do teste que havia conseguido para ela Glen. Faltavam apenas 3 horas, tinha tempo suficiente para voltar para casa, comer e sair em busca daquela oportunidade.

Mas conforme se dirigia ao carro, a dúvida começou a assaltá-la. Ainda não havia dito nada a Quinn sobre o encontro com Glen e estava claro que a loira não deixaria passar a hora do almoço para perguntar.

Rachel não queria ter que dar explicações. Irremediavelmente estava brava com ela e não sabia o porque. Desde aquela noite só teve um par de conversa com sua namorada e não resultou tudo da maneira que havia desejado. Sabia que estava estressada, sabia que as palavras do garoto tinha influenciado ela e tratava de não pensar. Mas lhe resultava impossível. Tudo o que fazia, Quinn controlava e isso a incomodava.

As vozes de várias garotas a tirou de seus pensamentos e viu como em seu lado esquerdo as garotas do grupo de teatro se reunião. Não duvidou em alcançá-las.

L: "Rachel... Vem com a gente?" – perguntou Leisha.

R: "Para onde?" – perguntou curiosa enquanto terminava de cumprimentar as demais.

L: "Vamos comer algo no SouthWest."

A ideia a agradou e aceitou o convite. Pegou seu celular para avisar a loira de que aquela tarde não voltaria para almoçar junto com ela, porém desistiu da ideia. Não queria ter que dar explicações. Ela podia entrar e sair sem ter que pedir permissão ou informação de cada movimento que fazia ao longo do dia.

L: "Vai ligar para Quinn?" – perguntou ao ver ela com o telefone na mão.

Leisha a conhecia. Rachel teve conexão com aquela garota desde o primeiro momento em que se encontraram. Não tinha nada a ver uma com a outra, exceto seu amor pela música e a interpretação. Leisha tinha chegado em Los Angeles procedente de Kentucky. Para Rachel lhe chamava a atenção o físico da garota, a recordava Quinn, ainda que nem seu cabelo moreno nem sua pele bronzeada tinham a ver. Era maia por aquele ar de beleza e elegância que a rodeava, que fazia lembrar a loira.

R: "Eh... não." – respondeu guardando o telefone.

Quinn esperava a morena. Quase estava chegando a hora de ir para a galeria e Rachel não havia dado sinais de vida. Seu telefone aparecia sem sinal e a loira começou a se preocupar. Não era normal nela se esquecer de algo assim. Deixou várias mensagens no correio de voz e terminou indo.

Rachel apenas terminou de comer e se dirigiu para a casa para tomar um banho e se preparar para o teste. Nem sequer parou para escutar as mensagens que Quinn havia lhe deixado.

G: "Como está?" – Glen a esperava na porta dos estúdios. O nervosismo estava invadindo ele e terminou contagiando a morena que já estava mais que acostumada.

R: "Se não parar de me olhar assim, vai me deixar mais nervosa ainda." – respondeu enquanto caminhava até o set aonde iria realizar o teste.

G: "Ok, acabo de falar com Max, que é o ajudante do diretor de elenco, está nos esperando. Você preparou algo?"

R: "Não, prefiro improvisar."

G: "Como quiser, mas por favor, deixa eles boquiabertos." – o garoto abria a porta de entrada dando passagem a morena.

Após uma breve espera na recepção e comunicar a garota que a atendia que estavam esperando, apareceu Max. Cumprimentou a Glen e esse lhe apresentou a morena que ia ficando mais nervosa conforme passavam os segundos.

O ajudante a convidou para segui-lo enquanto Glen esperava em uma sala separada.

Foi fácil para Rachel. Praticamente não teve que fazer nada. Uma par de frases e cantar, algo para o qual ela estava mais que acostumada. Tinha um grande repertoria após passar pelo Clube Glee e isso foi perfeito para tratar de surpreender o diretor de elenco.

As sensações foram boas e assim informaram para Glen, que a esperava ansioso.

G: "E então?" – perguntou ao ver ela aparecer.

R: "Não sei, acho que estavam convencidos mas não disseram nada, só que entrariam em contato com meu representante." – sorriu.

G: "Dará certo, já verá..." – o garoto abraçou a morena que não pode conter o riso. "o que acha de irmos celebrar?"

R: "Não... não vou celebrar nada sem saber o resultado, além do mais... levo todo o dia fora de casa e necessito voltar logo." – respondeu enquanto caminhava até o carro.

G: "Aiii..." – exclamou. "tomara que eu pudesse te prender como faz a loira." – brincou.

R: "Glen, pare de se meter com isso. Quinn não me prende e nem me obriga a fazer nada... estou cansada, amanhã tenho uma prova importante e quero descansar... ok?" – a morena se enfezou.

G: "Ok, sem problemas. Não quero incomodar a noite, então tudo bem...ok?"

R: "Me avise se te ligarem, não importa a hora que for, ok?" – deu um beijo na bochecha do garoto e subiu no carro.

G: "Com certeza minha futura estrela." – sorriu enquanto a ajudava a fechar a porta do motorista.

Rachel chegava a tempo em casa. Quinn ainda demoraria quase um hora e era suficiente para relaxar e enfrentar aquela noite da melhor maneira possível. Esteve se esquivando dela todo o dia e não podia continuar assim. Seu humor após aquele teste havia melhorado e não queria voltar a se sentir mal pelas absurdas e estúpidas ideias que Glen conseguia meter em sua cabeça.

Tinha parado para comprar comida Tailandesa, a loira adorava e no dia anterior quis convidá-la. Quando estava por abrir a porta de casa escutou a voz de Shane que a cumprimentava da cerca.

R: "Oi Shane, está de festa?" – perguntou ao ver ela parada em frente a casa com uma aparência elegante.

Sh: "Mais ou menos... Como vai?"

R: "Bem, me pegou carregando o jantar dessa noite." – sorriu enquanto mostrava a ela as sacolas aonde estava a comida.

Sh: "Isso é bom... ontem você perdeu uma noite agradável com Quinn."

Rachel fez um gesto contraditório. Não sabia do que falava.

Sh: "Quinn e eu jantamos, me disse que você estava com Glen, certo?"

R: "Ah..." – engoliu em seco. "Sim, estava com Glen. Me alegro que vocês passaram bem." – tratou de dissimular seu desconhecimento.

Sh: "Desfrute do jantar." – se despediu da morena com um enorme sorriso.

Rachel voltou a entrar na casa. Não respondeu a esse último comentário da vizinha.

Aquela confissão de que ambas haviam jantado no dia anterior voltou a trazer resquícios do mal humor na morena.

Não tinha ciúmes dela, em absoluto, mas Quinn sempre lhe perguntava com quem ou aonde estava e ela jamais lhe dizia ou lhe informava sobre seus planos.

Apenas teve tempo de tomar uma ducha e começar a preparar o jantar quando apareceu a loira.

A primeira reação entre ambas não foi a esperada pelas duas garotas. Quinn se alegrou ao ver a morena na cozinha, imersa no jantar, mas estava brava. Rachel não havia lhe respondido as mensagens que deixou no correio de voz. Não soube nada da garota em todo o dia e isso não era normal nela.

Rachel por sua vez viu aparecer em silencio a loira. Não disse nada. Simplesmente deixou sua bolsa no lugar de sempre e após passar o olhar pela cozinha entrou no banheiro aonde tomou uma ducha.

Q: "Comprou o jantar?" – rompeu o gelo enquanto entrava na cozinha, já de banho tomado e pijama colocado.

R: "Lembrei que ontem você queria tailandês." – respondeu sem levantar o olhar.

Q: "Não era necessário, ontem jantei isso mesmo e hoje deixei raviólis na geladeira." – a loira pegava uma garrafa de vinho.

R: "Jantou tailandês?" – perguntou de má vontade.

Q: "Sim, com Shane..." – seguia sem olhá-la.

R: "Ok..." – deixou cair uma pequena colher sobre a mesa. "poderia ter me dito e não faria a estúpida tratando de te surpreender!"

Q: "Quando?" – perguntou com sarcasmo enquanto se sentava na pequena barra em frente a morena.

Pela primeira vez desde que estavam ali se olharam nos olhos.

Q: "De noite chegou tarde e essa manhã quase não deu tempo de se despedir de mim... sem contar que levo todo o dia tentando falar com você e seu celular está desligado ou não sei o que. Ah... e também esperei que me avisasse que não viria comer." – falava sem afastar o olhar da morena. "de fato, os raviólis eu fiz para você."

A morena engolia a saliva, não suportava discutir com Quinn. A loira sempre conseguia fazer ela se sentir mal e culpada. Os olhos começaram a brilhar e Quinn notou. Tinha visto esse olhar muitas vezes, era de impotência, de pena. Rachel estava a ponto de chorar e Quinn se tranquilizou. Tinha sido dura com ela e não queria ser mais.

Q: "De todos os modos, nunca recuso uma comida exótica." – tratou de mudar o tom de suas palavras.

Rachel respirou, ao mesmo tempo que voltava a preparar os pratos.

Q: "Como foi o dia?" – foi doce.

R: "Bom... estive comendo com as meninas do grupo de teatro." – tratava de manter a calma.

Q: "Que bom..." – não quis interrogá-la. "escuta, essa manhã Molly me comentou que teria um teste para algo grande... não te avisou Jamie?" – a loira começava a jantar enquanto servia uma taça de vinho para sua namorada.

R: "Sim, quero dizer não me disse Jamie, mas eu sabia do teste."

Q: "E por que não se apresentou?"

R: "Eu fiz..."

Quinn se surpreendeu.

Q: "Quando?" – perguntou.

R: "Essa tarde..." – abaixou o olhar. "é por isso que ontem jantei com Glen, ficou sabendo que necessitavam uma atriz de última hora e ele conhecia o ajudante de direção... me conseguiu uma prova para hoje."

Q: "Nossa!" – exclamou surpreendida. "é a primeira vez que me alegro de algo que fez Glen." – sorriu. "vai ter que convidá-lo para jantar se der tudo certo..."

R: "Não faz falta... se der tudo certo ele será meu representante e será bem pago."

Q: "Como?" – a grata surpresa foi diminuída ao escutar aquelas palavras.

R: "O que eu te disse..."

Q: "Vai despedir Jamie para contratar Glen?"

R: "Me pediu... é uma grande oportunidade que me conseguiu e merece..."

Q: "Merece? Te chantageou para que lhe dê trabalho só porque te colocou em um teste?"

R: "Quinn, já tomei a decisão." – a olhou com seriedade.

Q: "Por que não me disse nada?"

R: "Estou te dizendo agora... não acho que tenha que te pedir permissão para tomar minhas próprias decisões."

Quinn tratava de manter a calma. Não entendia o que acontecia com a morena. Estava cortante, grossa e atuava como nunca havia feito.

Q: "Está bem, não digo nada, já sabe que eu não acho que Jamie seja o melhor representante que pode ter... mas trocá-lo por Glen..." – fez uma pausa. "... você que sabe." – deixou a resposta no ar.

R: "Pois então..." – voltava a olhar para seu prato. "eu sei o que faço..."

Durante os seguintes minutos ambas permaneceram em silencio. Quinn pensava que cada vez que falava incomodava Rachel e Rachel se sentia atacada cada vez que a loira dizia algo.

Q: "Estava tudo delicioso." – disse após terminar de jantar.

R: "Obrigada..." – atinou em responder.

Q: "Quer ver um filme?" – tentava acalmar as coisas.

R: "Acho que não, deveria revisar as coisas para amanhã..."

Q: "Vamos Rach..." – a loira se levantou e caminhou até ficar atrás da morena que permanecia sentada em um dos bancos. "estudou muito, deveria relaxar. Se não quer ver filme pelo menos deite um pouco no sofá e descanse um pouco." – abraçou a cintura da garota enquanto aproximava seu rosto do pescoço dela.

Rachel se estremeceu e lançou um profundo suspiro. Quinn tinha razão. Talvez relaxar um pouco e deixar de pensar em tudo lhe cairia bem. Necessitava tirar aqueles pensamentos e seu mal humor da cabeça.

Fez uma tentativa de recolher o prato, mas a loira a deteve.

Q: "Deixa que eu recolho depois... vamos para o sofá." – convidou a morena para que a acompanhasse até o sofá.

Ambas se sentaram. Quinn foi a primeira a sentar e acomodou em seus braços Rachel que levantava suas pernas sobre o sofá.

Algo estava acontecendo entre as duas. Rachel tentava não pensar negativamente e passar aquela noite da melhor forma possível, como sempre faziam. Quinn por seu lado tentava que a morena estivesse tranquila. Se auto convencia que aquela atitude era devido a pressão pelo teste e pela prova... e tinha que ser compreensiva.

Deixar a mente livre funcionou para ambas. As carícias de Quinn, enrolando seus dedos no cabelo da garota surtiam efeito na morena, que lentamente se deixava levar.

Q: "Sabe que te adoro?" – sussurrou a loira.

Rachel reagiu e suavemente afastou a mão da sua namorada do cabelo e começou a dar delicados beijos nela. Por alguma razão, não haviam ligado a televisão. Se limitaram a permanecer juntas, dando carícias.

A morena, deitada sobre as pernas de Quinn, se levantou buscando a garota. O beijo que desejavam não tardou em chegar. Um beijo completamente diferente dos que estavam acostumadas a dar em uma situações e cena como aquela, de total calma e tranquilidade. Rachel não brincava com a ternura como fazia sempre que buscava a atenção de sua namorada. Passou da lentidão de seus movimentos para um selvagem ataque sobre os lábios de Quinn, que se via completamente surpreendida.

Em apenas uns segundos, a morena havia se sentado sobre a loira, deixando ela sem respiração em um longo e erótico beijo, no qual as mordidas e roces de sua língua eram a nota dominante.

Q: "Rach." – sussurrou após sentir como seus dentes mordiam de forma dolorosa o lábio inferior da loira. "está bem?" – perguntou ao sentir a impaciência da garota.

Seu corpo havia começado a se mover de forma desesperada sobre suas pernas, acompanhados de sensuais suspiros e Quinn não dava credito aquela atitude.

Jamais havia se comportado assim. Rachel não era de todo inocente que seu doce aspecto poderia dar a entender, mas a morena estava descontrolada e era a primeira vez que fazia daquela forma. De fato, Rachel necessitava uma margem de tempo aceitável antes de chegar a esse ponto de excitação.

A mão de Rachel segurava com força o pescoço da loira, levantando seu queixo bruscamente. Os olhos da garota pararam nos da morena. Rachel desprendia desejo mas também um pouco de soberba e rancor era vislumbrado em seu olhar.

Para Quinn resultava impossível resistir aquela imagem e sem voltar a perguntar, se levantou com a garota nos braços. As pernas de Rachel rodearam sua cintura enquanto a loira tratava de caminhar. Não conseguiu chegar até o quarto, a respiração e o peso da garota a fez cambalear, indo se chocar contra a parede que separava ambos locais. O golpe produziu um pequeno gemido em Rachel, que seguia sem permitir que a respiração fluísse entre as duas a base de profundos beijos.

Quinn não podia aguentar mais o peso da garota e a guiando sobre a parede, permitiu que a morena se sentasse em uma pequena mesinha aonde estava um abajour, que irremediavelmente caiu no chão.

Rachel se movia rápido, mais ainda que Quinn. Buscava a pressão do quadril da loira sobre seu corpo. Quinn seguia sustentando parte do corpo da garota, mas sem suportar o peso e Rachel aproveitou para buscar uma das mãos de sua namorava e levá-la bruscamente até o meio de suas pernas.

Quinn voltava a se surpreender, aquela zona só estava protegida por um pequeno short de pijama e a calcinha, mas Rachel buscou a forma de que sua mão de desfizesse de toda a roupa e tivesse pleno contato com sua pele.

Quinn notou a excitação que havia chegado a morena e pela primeira vez separou seus lábios dos de sua garota.

R: "Entra!" – exclamou fazendo pressão sobre a mão da loira.

Q: "Rachel." – tratou de persuadi-la, estava indo muito depressa e poderia lhe fazer dano.

R: "Entra!" – voltava a exigir com a voz entrecortada.

O olhar da morena estava destroçando a loira. Nunca sentiu algo assim e quase notava como seu corpo atuava sem controle algum diante as ordens de Rachel.

Quinn buscava a postura adequada mas Rachel perdeu a paciência. Se apoderando de sua mão a obrigou de tal forma que Quinn terminou por introduzir dois de seus dedos no interior da morena. Rachel gemeu deixando cair sua cabeça contra a parede. Quinn interpôs seu corpo de tal maneira que podia ajudar com a força de seu quadril para conseguir o movimento que exigia a morena.

Um movimento lento, mas com força, tanta que Quinn temia por lhe fazer dano. A atitude da morena fazia indicar tudo ao contrário. Rachel mordia os lábios cada vez que a loira possuía seu interior. Rodeava com forças o pescoço de Quinn enquanto suas pernas dançavam ao redor de sua cintura.

Quinn a observava, Rachel levantava sua cabeça e a loira enlouquecia ao comprovar sua respiração, seus sensuais gestos, sua boca entreaberta, deixando ver com sutileza parte de sua língua. Avançou sobre ela sem perder o ritmo de sua mão. Mordeu seu queixo e ficou a milímetros de sua boca, sentindo em seus lábios a respiração da garota.

Rachel abaixou o olhar até os olhos de Quinn ao sentir seu halito. Quinn buscava o conforto da garota diante aquela selvagem e erótica forma que havia tomado para fazer o amor. Necessitava saber que tudo estava bem tal como aparentava. Porém algo aconteceu.

O olhar de Rachel tinha mudado, já não demonstrava esse fio de desejo e soberba que havia ultrapassado a loira. O brilho que mostravam indicava um queda de lágrimas. Quinn foi pausando o movimento até parar. Ainda em seu interior, observava seus olhos e o gesto da morena. Havia deixado de suspirar e seus lábios começavam a tremer. O terror se apoderou da loira que começou a suspeitar que tal como havia pensado, tinha feito dano a ela.

Lentamente foi afastando sua mão do meio das pernas da morena. Seguia sem afastar o olhar quando seus lábios se abriram para deixar escapar um par de palavras como sussurro.

R: "Te amo."

As lágrimas que havia enchido seus olhos começaram a cair e Quinn sentia que seu corpo ficava sem forças ao ver a morena naquele estado.

Rachel se jogou sobre ela, descendo da mesa e abraçando ela com ímpeto. Quinn permanecia atônita, devolvendo o abraço sem saber o que estava passando pela mente da garota.

Voltava a tirar forças para novamente levantar a morena e dessa vez, sem batidas pelo caminho, leva-la até o quarto e deixar ela sobre a cama.

Rachel se acomodava ao seu lado, emitindo um choro mudo. Seu corpo tremia. Quinn avançou até ela e não duvidou em abraça-la pelas costas.

R: "Não posso continuar..." – sussurrou. "sinto muito."

Quinn se aproximou de sua cabeça e deixou um suave beijo.

Q: "Só quero te abraçar." – respondeu com ternura. "necessita dormir..."

Rachel concordou com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo que tratava de secar as lágrimas que caiam por suas bochechas.

Q: "Te disse hoje que te amo?" – murmurou ao ouvido da morena que esboçou um leve sorriso.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)

OBS. 2: Eu sei, eu sei... Eu não tenho perdão pela demora em colocar esse capítulo. Mas vocês terão que me entender que faculdade de Medicina me deixa louca com tanta coisa pra estudar e os pacientes me deixam mais louca ainda ao atender...hahahaha Mas eu JURO, J-U-R-O que até sábado coloco mais 2 caps pra vcs aqui.


	4. O que está passando?

**O que está passando?**

O cheiro de café tirou Quinn do mais profundo dos sonos. O Sol não havia se atrevido a sair quando Rachel já estava preparada para enfrentar aquele dia.

A loira aparecia com o cabelo desarrumado na cozinha. Tratava de despertar enquanto observava a morena preparar seu café da manhã.

Q: "Não é muito cedo?" – perguntou com um fio de voz.

Rachel se assustou ao escutá-la. Não tinha visto ela chegar e esteve a ponto de deixar cair uma pequena xícara com leite.

R: "Deus Quinn, poderia avisar que está ai." – recriminou.

Q: "Tão mal estou recém acordada que te assustei?" – respondeu com um médio sorriso.

R: "Não seja idiota." – voltou para a torradeira aonde aguardava várias torradas.

Quinn avançou até a garota, se apoiando no balcão que dividia aquela zona, se mantendo nas suas costas.

Q: "Porém você, está mais linda do que nunca." – disse.

Rachel tratou de dissimular o sorriso procurando que Quinn não visse seu rosto em nenhum momento.

R: "Quer torradas?" – perguntou sem olhá-la.

Q: "Sim." – respondeu sorrindo ao ver que a morena seguia se ruborizando quando recebia algum elogio inesperado.

Rachel se virou e topou de cara com o olhar de Quinn, que a observava sorridente. Ficou paralisada por uns segundos enquanto portava um prato com várias torradas.

R: "O que?" – atinou a perguntar.

Quinn se separou do balcão para se aproximar de sua garota e beijá-la docemente ao mesmo tempo que lhe dava bons dias.

Rachel respondeu ao beijo da melhor maneira possível e lhe deu um encantador sorriso.

Q: "Não vai me dizer por que está tão linda?" – voltava a perguntar ao mesmo tempo que lhe deixava caminho livre até a mesa.

A loira caminhou até a geladeira, de onde tirou suco.

R: "Estou igual sempre..." – respondeu por fim se sentando.

Q: "Isso não duvido, sempre está linda mas é que hoje... pufff!" – bufou. "está impressionante."

A morena voltava a ruborizar ao mesmo tempo que começava a passar marmelada em sua torrada.

R: "Ao final vai terminar de me convencer a participar do concurso."

Q: "Que concurso?" – perguntou curiosa enquanto se sentava em frente a morena.

R: "As meninas do grupo de teatro se inscreveram em um concurso de talento e beleza que organizam no campus... querem que eu me inscreva com elas." – mordia a torrada.

Quinn já tinha ouvido falar daquele concurso, mas ela recusou. Recusou ser a representante de sua irmandade. Não podia dizer que já não lhe importava em absoluto aquelas histórias, porém viu um ponto de ilusão nos olhos da morena.

Q: "É uma boa ideia, seguramente que arrasará..." – tratou de soar convincente.

R: "Você acha?" – se surpreendeu.

Quinn sempre havia sido cautelosa com aqueles concursos. Desde que estavam naquela universidade, a loira havia se afastado por completo de tudo que rodasse qualquer tema relacionado com o aspecto físico. Porém estava apoiando aquele concurso. Algo muito estranho para Rachel.

Q: "Claro, se buscam talento e beleza, não há ninguém que te supere no campus... você já ganhou." – sentenciou.

R: "As garotas dizem que lhes servirá quando forem famosas, que poderão contar como anedota..." – comentou divertida.

Q: "Bom... a verdade é que a maioria das atrizes que agora são idolatradas, tem um passado freak no colégio... não foram rainhas da beleza." – respondeu se fazendo interessante.

R: "Eu já fui, lembra?" – sorriu. "Ou necessita que eu te lembre o que é um Slushie no cabelo?"

Q: "Poderá contar tudo... a garota que ninguém suportava no colégio e que conseguiu chegar na universidade e ser a rainha da beleza e pouco depois se converteu em uma grande estrela de Hollywood..." – se expressava como se tratasse de uma história de conto de fadas. "... mais tarde, pediu a sua preciosa namorada que se casasse com ela e... foram felizes para sempre." – sorriu. "o carma te manda sinais irrefutáveis céu... não se esqueça." – piscou um olho.

Rachel não pode evitar se contagiar e terminou sorrindo.

R: "Pensarei então... e você? Preciosa namorada da super estrela de Hollywood, por que não se inscreve?"

Q: "Hum... deixa, deixa... já tive suficiente com a tentativa fracassada de ser rainha no baile... não quero outro fracasso em minha vida." – tratou de convencê-la com aquela ideia. "não aguentaria as zuações de minhas novamente." – brincou.

R: "Melhor pra mim..."

Q: "Melhor para você?" – perguntou incrédula.

R: "Se me apresento e você também, não terei nada que fazer..."

Q: "O que diz?" – fechou a cara. "Te lembro que ando escassa nisso que em você sobra...como se chama? Ah sim... talento."

R: "Mas seu sorriso faria com que todo o talento do mundo ficasse na altura de seus sapatos."

Agora foi a loira que se ruborizou e conseguia provocar um sorriso de satisfação na morena.

Q: "Não diga estupidezes...aí buscam mais que um rosto bonito e veja a diferença entre nós..." – gesticulava com as mãos. "você, radiante, com um sorriso enorme, com o cabelo perfeitamente penteado e esse conjunto que faz que perca a respiração..." – se deteve enquanto observava a morena. "... e essa voz que tem... e eu, cabelo bagunçado, pijamas de ursinhos e olhos inchados... se me veem, me mandam para a torre de Rapunzel."

R: "É uma exagerada, você sabe né?"

Quinn sorriu mostrando um gesto de superioridade. Havia conseguido deixar sem respostas a morena e isso significava que ela tinha razão e que Rachel estava linda, não importava quantas vezes negasse.

R: "Não sei se voltarei para comer." – mudou de tema.

Q: "Que horas tem a prova?"

R: "As onze, de fato já deveria ir para a biblioteca, quero revisar antes..." – deu várias mordidas no pedaço de torrada que ainda lhe faltava. "vou terminar contando histórias de princesas ao invés do que realmente importa." – sorriu.

Q: "Se vê que vai demorar ou se entreterá depois, me liga e diz como foi, ok?"

Rachel concordou com a cabeça enquanto terminava o último gole de café.

Q: "Eu quando voltar ficarei arrumando a mala... pedi a tarde livre para poder sair rápido."

Rachel não disse nada. Ainda não tinha se atrevido a dizer que seus planos eram um pouco diferentes para aquela tarde, mas sabia que se fizesse agora ia terminar discutindo com a loira e era o que menos desejava.

Sua mente estava apenas em superar aquela maldita matéria que a estava amargando desde o primeiro ano.

R: "Creio que é melhor eu ir." – disse sem responder o comentário de sua namorada sobre a viagem.

A morena se levantou da mesa e rapidamente começou a recorrer seus livros e sua bolsa. Quinn permaneceu sentada tomando café da manhã com passividade. A conversa com Rachel tinha sido como ela queria que fosse. Após a estranha sensação entre elas na noite anterior não sabia como ia se encontrar a morena aquela manhã. A situação foi normal e Quinn pode relaxar um pouco a tensão que havia acumulado entre as duas.

Desejava com todas suas forças que aquela prova que a morena tinha pendente fosse por fim superada e poder voltar a normalidade com sua namorada. Voltar para aquela maravilhosa rotina que estava acostumada.

R: "Quinn, já vou!" – exclamou enquanto deixava um beijo na cabeça da loira.

Q: "Muita sorte." – respondeu levantando o olhar até que pode observar a morena sobre sua cabeça.

Rachel se afastou e caminhou até a porta. Parou uns segundos e após abri-la lançou um último olhar para o interior. Pode observar a silhueta da loira sentada na mesa, de costas para ela e completamente embelezada com seu café da manhã.

R: "Te disse hoje que te amo?" – exclamou fechando a porta atrás dela.

Quinn respirou ao escutar aquela frase. Aquela pergunta que havia se convertido em sua despedida habitual com a morena. Uma simples e sensível expressão que demonstrava que entre elas tudo seguia igual. A loira se sentiu aliviada.

A manhã foi eterna. Quinn só pensava na hora da prova de Rachel.

Necessitava com urgência receber a ligação da morena, dizendo que tudo havia saído bem e que já poderia se esquecer daquilo. Porém aquela ligação nunca chegou.

Rachel terminou sua prova e as sensações eram boas a respeito do resultado. Estava convencida de que tinha feito bem, mesmo que não quisesse levantar as mãos antes do tempo.

Na saída da faculdade voltou a se reunir com as garotas de seu grupo de teatro. Marion, uma das companheiras, havia firmado um contrato com uma importante companhia de teatro e ia embora da cidade, deixando para trás a faculdade e os ensaios, para viajar pelo mundo atuando nos melhores cenários.

A despedida era naquele dia e Rachel não queria faltar. Não duvidou em ir na casa das estudantes aonde Marion daria uma pequena festa para o grupo de teatro. Rachel havia se esquecido de voltar a ligar seu celular, que havia permanecido desligado durante todo o tempo que durou a prova.

Quinn não suportava mais a espera e após aguentar um tempo prudente, quando pensou que a morena já deveria ter terminado aquele suplício, decidiu ligar para ela. De nada adiantou. Que Rachel desligasse o telefone a incomodava de forma considerável.

Não entendia porque fazia isso. Não gostava de estar completamente incomunicável com sua namorada e a morena ultimamente havia tomado essa estúpida mania como algo habitual.

O tempo começava a passar. Eram 16 horas da tarde, deveriam ter tudo pronto para partir para São Francisco. Santana convidou elas. Haviam passado quase dois meses desde a última vez que se viram e a latina tinha especial interesse em que fossem tanto elas como Ashley e Spencer.

A loira se esmerava em arrumar a cozinha quando escutou Rachel chegando em casa.

R: "Olá amor!" – exclamou logo quando entrou.

Quinn não respondeu. Se limitou a lançar um olhar que pouco ou nada tinha a ver com o que Rachel lhe mostrava.

R: "Está bem?" – perguntou brincando com as chaves enquanto caminhava até sua namorada.

Q: "Como foi a prova?" – foi brusca.

R: "Bem." – sorriu. "acho que dessa vez saiu como eu esperava..."

Quinn deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio, mas continuava sem mudar o gesto de seu rosto. Voltou a entrar na cozinha.

Rachel a seguiu. Era estranho que a loira não tivesse lhe dado uma bronca por não ter ligado para ela.

R: "Esqueci de ligar o celular." – exclamou tratando de suavizar o gesto da loira.

Q: "Não, esqueceu foi de me ligar." – respondeu sem olhá-la.

R: "Bom, sinto muito..." – tratou de se desculpar. "estávamos nos despedindo de Marion.

Q: "Tenho que saber quem é Marion?" – foi sarcástica.

R: "É uma companheira do grupo de teatro." – falou enquanto se servia um copo de água. "é a garota morena... você a conhece."

Q: "Que bom." – respondeu sem mostrar interesse algum. Quinn havia terminado de arrumar a cozinha.

R: "Está brava? Não acho que tenha que estar te dando explicações todo o tempo, nem tão pouco acho que tenha que te dizer em cada momento aonde e com quem estou..."

Quinn virou para olhar sua namorada.

Q: "Do que fala? Não te pedi explicações, você que está me dando e... sinceramente não me interessam."

R: "Então por que a braveza?"

Q: "Talvez porque te pedi expressamente que me avisasse quando terminasse a estúpida prova e você se esqueceu de mim... só uma coisa Rachel, só um pedido te fiz."

R: "Aff... não tenho vontade de discutir." – deixou o copo na mesa e se dirigiu para a sala, aonde se sentou no sofá e pegando o controle da televisão se dispôs a se entreter um pouco.

Quinn pegava o copo que segundos antes havia deixado a morena sobre a mesa e voltou a colocar em seu lugar.

Q: "Deixei um espaço na minha mala para que coloque sua roupa." – disse enquanto cruzava a sala.

R: "Não precisa... não vou necessitar." – Rachel se mostrava desinteressada.

Q: "Não seja imbecil Rachel. Para que vamos levar duas malas se cabe tudo em uma?" – parou atrás do sofá.

R: "Não vamos levar duas malas..." – fez uma pausa. "eu não vou."

Quinn se surpreendeu.

Q: "O que?" – perguntou se aproximando da garota.

R: "O que escutou." – mudava de canal continuamente. "não vou para São Francisco."

Q: "Não me zoa Rachel... sou eu a que deveria estar brava."

R: "Quinn, não estou brava, é só que eu não vou."

Q: "Vejamos..." – a loira se colocou em frente a morena, obstaculizando a visão que ela tinha da televisão. "por que espera até a última hora para me dizer isso? Tenho a mala, pedi a tarde de folga na galeria..."

R: "Quinn, sou eu que não vou... não você."

Quinn virou a cabeça em um claro gesto de desconhecimento.

Q: "Como que não vem? E por que não quer vir?"

R: "Por que não me apetece." – foi dura.

Q: "O que não te apetece? Maldita seja Rachel, tivemos que confirmar com Santana, ela nos reservou um quarto em um hotel e agora você sai com que não te apetece..."

R: "Primeiro: Santana está avisada, disse a ela que eu não iria e que ia só você. Segundo: me apetece ficar aqui, tranquila, fazendo minhas coisas... algum problema?"

Quinn não dava crédito para a atitude da garota.

Q: "O que? Rachel que demônios te passa?"

R: "Não me passa nada!" – exclamou. "Por que tem que me passar alguma coisa? Não posso ficar a porra do final de semana sozinha?... Não posso fazer algo por mim mesma?"

Q: "Ah, agora entendo, na realidade quem te incomoda sou eu... por isso não teve o valor de me dizer antes e esperou até a última hora..."

R: "Quinn, vejamos se entende... Quero ficar aqui! Não quero viajar... não pode me obrigar e não confunda as coisas. Todo mundo faz coisas separadas e ninguém monta o drama que está fazendo.

Quinn entrou no quarto apressada. Sua ira aumentava por momentos e naquele instante não queria voltar a olhar na cara da morena. Por alguma estranha razão sentia que sabia que algo assim iria acontecer. Rachel levava toda a semana com aquela atitude e terminou explodindo aquela tarde.

A loira se apressou em terminar sua mala. Rachel permanecia alheia, sentada no sofá, tratando de prestar atenção na televisão. Algo absurdo. Um nó estava asfixiando ela.

Escutar o ruído da loira no quarto terminando de preparar suas coisas a estava fazendo se sentir mal. Aquela maldita sensação de dependência começava a se apoderar dela e tinha que ser forte. Não estava fazendo nada mal, simplesmente tomava um tempo pra ela. Tratava de se auto convencer.

Quinn saia bruscamente do quarto, carregando a pequena maleta. Buscou sua bolsa e colocou várias coisas dentro dela. Rachel permanecia sentada, de vez em quando lançava olhares dissimulados para sua namorada.

R: "Não entendo porque se põe assim." – exclamou. "não acho que passe nada porque passamos um fim de semana separadas nem tão pouco acho que isso signifique que me incomode."

Q: "Me deixe em paz Rachel."

R: "Acha que é normal que fique assim?"

Q: "Não, seria normal se chegasse a me dizer há dois dias que não queria vir."

R: "Não é desculpa..."

Q: "Veja Rachel, no fundo vou agradecer que não venha, porque vejo que o que quer que seja que está de passando não tem nada a ver com o estresse da prova... se vai estar todo o fim de semana igual esses dias, melhor ficar."

R: "Agora tenho que estar estressada por uma maldita prova para querer estar relaxada em casa? Nossa Quinn, vejo que é bastante compreensiva comigo..." – foi sarcástica.

Q: "Mas de que diabos está falando? Como quer que seja compreensiva se você é preto ou branco? Levo toda a semana tratando de não intrometer em seus assuntos, tratando de não te sobrecarregar com meus comentários e você vem agora com isso de que eu não sou compreensiva? O que quer? Te peço para me ligar um só minuto para me dizer que tudo saiu bem, você ignora e eu tenho que sorrir verdade? Trato de não te sobrecarregar perguntando se passa algo quando vem com a cara quase no chão ou quando se comporta como uma histérica tratando de fazer amor no primeiro lugar que dá e eu tenho que aplaudir porque você só está fazendo coisas por você mesma, não me zoa Rachel... não me venha com estúpidas desculpas."

R: "Histérica tratando de fazer amor aonde dá?" – Rachel se levantou do sofá. "Com a cara no chão?" – encarava a loira. "O que mais Quinn? O que mais te incomoda em mim?"

Q: "Não trate de tirar de contexto o que digo, sabe que tenho razão."

R: "Eu achava que quando fazíamos amor era algo de duas. Jamais pensei que me considerava uma histérica..."

Q: "Rachel..." – ameaçou. "Não vai por aí porque sabe que não disse isso... falo de um momento concreto, não amplie."

R: "O que mais Quinn? Vamos diga, quantas coisas mais acha que faço mal ou que são coisas histéricas?" – a morena tratava de acurralar a loira, mas essa se esquivou.

Q: "Não vou cair em seu jogo, não tenho vontade de perder tempo." – disse enquanto pegava a bolsa e a mala.

Apenas voltou a dirigir o olhar para Rachel, que permanecia de pé a observando. Quinn se apressou em levar tudo e com passo firme saiu da casa deixando para trás uma sonora batida na porta.

Rachel voltou para o sofá. Aquela batida na porta foi devastadora. Algo em seu interior se descompunha e o terror a invadia. Estava atuando completamente diferente de como ela era.

Aquelas palavras de Quinn, mesmo sabendo que elas foram amplificadas pela tensão do momento, ficaram bem no interior da morena. O nó que antes a asfixiava era já uma bola que havia se instalado em seu interior, uma bola que não podia digerir.

Necessitava esses dias para se relaxar, necessitava demonstrar para si mesma que não dependia da loira, que não dependia dela para sobreviver naquela enorme cidade.

Rachel estava chegando... ou talvez, estava indo.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)


	5. Boa noite, princesa

**Boa noite, princesa**

S: "Britt, pode parar de assediar essa garota? Vou acabar ficando brava." – a latina gritava ao ouvido da bailarina, que detinha seu movimento no meio da pista.

O local estava cheio, a música provocava que as garotas tivessem que gritar para poder se ouvir entre elas.

B: "Tranquila latina, meus olhos só estão em você..." – sorriu.

Santana lançou uma última olhada para a loira antes de se perder na multidão em busca de Quinn, que permanecia no balcão.

S: "Se continuar bebendo isso... vamos ter que te levar nos braços." – disse quando chegou a altura da loira.

Q: "Bette sempre bebe isso, está impressionante..." – levantou a voz sem olhar para Santana.

S: "O que é impressionante, a copo ou Bette?" – apoiou seus cotovelos sobre o balcão ficando de frente para a garota.

Q: "Ambos..." – sorriu.

S: "O que te passa Quinn?" – ficou séria.

Q: "Ei, baby!" – chamou a garçonete ignorando a pergunta de Santana. "Me coloca outro?" – exclamou após ter a atenção da garota atrás do balcão.

S: "Estou falando com você..." – seu uma batida no braço de Quinn.

Q: "Não me passa nada." – voltava a olhar para a garçonete. "Põe outro para ela, por favor." – disse com um sedutor sorriso.

S: "Leva toda a noite grudada no balcão bebendo e realmente não sei se é porque está viciada nessa bebida ou na garçonete."

Quinn a olhou e esboçou um sorriso maroto.

S: "Não acho que Rachel ache muita graça." – exclamou após aquele gesto.

Q: "Por que se preocupa por Rachel, quando sua namorada está no meio da pista assediando uma ruiva?" – voltava para o balcão. "Obrigada encanto!" – agradeceu a garçonete na rapidez em servi-la.

S: "Minha namorada é assim, não faz nada mal e o que é melhor, o que faz, faz diante de mim... não vai a outra cidade flertar com garçonetes."

Q: "Não seja imbecil, eu não estou flertando com ninguém..." – seu gesto mudou.

S: "Quinn, não acho que Rachel não tenha vindo porque tinha que estudar... e menos ainda vendo que leva desde ontem sem falar nada dela e com o mal humor que se encontra."

Q: "Rachel não veio porque não tinha vontade, contente?"

S: "Estão brigadas?" – perguntou enquanto dava um gole em seu copo. O forte licor fez com que a latina gesticulasse uma estranha careta que fez a loira sorrir.

S: "Deus, como pode beber isso e continuar viva?"

Q: "Tem que ser mulher como eu..." – sorriu.

S: "Vai me responder?" – voltou ao tema após voltar a normalizar sua garganta.

Q: "Não tenho nada que responder."

S: "O que passa?"

Q: "A mim nada..." – fez uma pausa. "é ela, não sei que dem6onios lhe passa, mas está estranha." – seu gesto mudou radicalmente.

S: "Por que não me disse nada?"

Q: "O que quer que eu te diga? Que Rachel está insuportável? O que acontece comigo?" – ironizou.

S: "Mas não entendo, algo tem que ter acontecido para estar assim, não?"

Q: "Não sei, não me disse nada, nem sequer me disse que não vinha, tão pouco me conta que faz testes importantes... não sei San, não sei o que acontece com ela..." – parou. "e começo a me assustar."

Santana observou como o gesto sério da loira se convertia em uma careta de desilusão.

S: "Do que tem medo? Acha que Rachel..."

Q: "Não, não diga por favor." – interrompeu a garota. "não quero nem pensar."

S: "Vamos Quinn , não seja trágica... seguramente Rachel está histérica por essas coisas do teatro e tudo mais... quando voltar, estará desesperada para te levar para a cama." – sorriu tratando de acalmar a loira, que fazia tempo andava com o olhar perdido em seu copo.

B: "Quem vai levar quem para a cama?" – Brittany interrompeu as duas garotas.

S: "Se segue assim, será a ruiva que tentará com você e terei que tirar minhas garras para afastá-la de você..."

B: "Tranquila gatinha, já te disse que eu só quero você... por certo, tem razão, seu gaydar é muito mais efetivo que o meu."

S: "Lésbica?"

B: "Tapada." – sorriu. "me disse que está com seu namorado, mas que me espera no banheiro." – piscou o olho.

S: "Pois se eu te ver entrar no banheiro, vamos ter uma agradável conversa." – foi sarcástica.

Q: "Sou eu que tem que ir ao banheiro." – Quinn fez uma tentativa de se separar do balcão, mas uma pequena tontura fez que parasse por medo de perder o equilíbrio.

S: "Ei... está bem?" – perguntou segurando ela.

Q: "Sim, sim..." – sorriu. "Necessito ir ao banheiro."

S: "Vou com você."

Q: "Não." – afastou o braço da latina de seu corpo. "você vigie a bailarina, estou bem." – piscou um olho enquanto se afastava até a zona dos banheiros.

Rachel chegava em um taxi na porta da casa universitária e dava os últimos retoques antes de descer do carro. Com passo firme se dirigia até o quarto aonde a esperavam.

L: "Me alegra que pode vir." – Leisha cumprimentou efusivamente Rachel.

A morena após passar todo o dia metida na casa, decidiu ir sair com as garotas do grupo de teatro.

R: "Me apetecia sair um pouco, aonde vamos?" – perguntou.

A primeira parada era no quarto de Leisha, todas as garotas viviam na casa do campus e cada sábado se reuniam no quarto da atriz para decidir o rumo daquela noite.

L: "Vamos a um par de locais que vai te encantar... Aonde deixou Quinn?" – perguntou curiosa.

R: "Está em São Francisco..."

L: "Nossa... gostaria de ir para São Francisco."

R: "Não está nada mal, é uma cidade linda..."

L: "E por que não está com ela?"

R: "Porque me apetecia ficar aqui." – foi brusca. "Muito interesse em Quinn?" – perguntou com sarcasmo.

L: "Ok, me parece perfeito." – disse após notar a mudança da garota. "tranquila, muito tem que mudar as coisas para que eu me fixe em uma loira ao invés de um loiro."

R: "Demoram em chegar as demais... não acha?" – mudou de tema.

L: "Normal... é algo habitual, combinar uma hora e chegar tarde..."

R: "Afff... não gosto a impontualidade, sobretudo sabendo que vivem aqui."

L: "Pois se acostume se vem conosco..." – sorriu. "poderia vir viver aqui você também... agora que Marion vai, tem um quarto livre... então não teria que esperar as impontuais."

R: "Não vai me convencer com isso... acho que saio ganhando ficando em casa." – sorriu.

Umas batidas na porta interromperam a conversa das garotas. As demais haviam chegado e em poucos minutos começaram a desfrutar daquela noite de sábado.

Quinn lutava por se manter firme no banheiro. Havia bebido demais, mas não foi consciente até que teve que se afastar do balcão e sentia como seu corpo apenas podia se mover com desenvoltura.

Após vários minutos intensos e difíceis no banheiro, saiu daquele pequeno cubículo. Parou um instante em frente ao espelho, a seu lado uma garota lavava as mãos.

Quinn a observou, havia reconhecido ela, era a mesma garota que dançava na pista com Britt e que ao parecer depois do que comentou a bailarina, era certo que estava esperando ela no banheiro.

A loira sorriu para si. A garota notou como o olhar de Quinn cravava nela e tratava de dissimular o sorriso.

- "Tem algum problema?" – perguntou a ruiva, incomoda com os olhares da loira.

Q: "Eu? Não... o problema deve ter você."

- "Perdão?"

Q: "Se continuar esquentando a loira é provável que a latina mude a cor do seu cabelo com um tapa." – explodiu em uma sonora gargalhada.

- "Me perdoe, do que fala? Do que está me chamando?" – a garota encarou Quinn.

Q: "Eu não te chamei de nada... é você que está com seu namorado e não para de brincar com minha amiga, isso só tem um nome." – Quinn aproximou-se ao rosto da garota com um sorriso soberbo. "ca-chor-ra." – alargou o insulto.

Por desgraça Quinn não foi consciente da superioridade da garota que era maior que ela. Foi rápido, seco e muito doloroso. A batida da garota impactou em cheio sobre o rosto da loira que caiu de barriga no chão. Algo brotava de seu nariz, queimava. A visão borrou e o único que atinava a fazer era tocar o rosto e observar com sua mão se tingia de vermelho. Após uns instantes de confusão uma voz conhecida a tirou de seu transe.

S: "Quinn!" – a latina se aproximou rapidamente da loira que permanecia no chão.

Q: "San..." – pode responder enquanto tratava de conter o jato de sangue.

S: "O que faz? O que te aconteceu?"

Q: "Essa ruiva dos demônios." – tratou de rir. Seu estado de sobriedade a fazia não ser consciente da situação.

S: "O que? A estúpida te fez isso?" – Santana fez uma tentativa de se levantar para sair em busca da garota, tinha visto ela sair do banheiro enquanto entrava.

Q: "Espera... necessito ajuda, já terá tempo de matar ela em outra ocasião."

Santana se deteve e com cuidado ajudou a loira a se levantar do chão. O sangue seguia saindo de seu nariz e Quinn estava completamente banhada por ele.

S: "Necessita um médico." – disse enquanto aproximava a loira da pia.

Conseguiu lavar as mãos e o rosto enquanto tamponava o nariz com um pequeno pano. Britt atendia a ligação de sua namorada para ver o que havia acontecido.

As três saíram do local e foram direto para o pronto atendimento.

Por sorte o nariz não estava quebrado, mas a forte batida havia provocado a abundante hemorragia e uma terrível dor de cabeça.

O álcool que levava em seu corpo fez as vezes de relaxante e a loira ficou completamente adormecida quando chegaram no lugar onde vivia Santana.

Brittany deixou elas em casa.

B: "Vigie ela, acho que a ressaca que vai acordar não vai ser agradável." – a bailarina se despedia de sua namorada.

S: "A culpa é sua... escolhe bem suas vitimas para provar seu gaydar, porque essa esteve a ponto de nos deixar sem loira." – lhe recriminou.

B: "E para que se mete com ela?"

S: "Acho que algo vai mal com Rachel... está um pouco decaída."

B: "Nossa..." – lançou um olhar sobre a loira que se remexia inquieta na cama. "Está segura de que não quer que eu fique? Posso dormir no sofá..."

S: "Não se preocupe, se ela se encontrar mal eu te chamo, seguramente que dorme toda a noite..."

B: "Me chame por favor..."

S: "Ok." – se despediu da garota, deixando um doce beijo nos lábios.

Santana e Brittany ao contrário de Rachel e Quinn não viviam juntas. Cada uma tinha sua casa no campus da universidade. Uma decisão que fazia bem a elas. Sua relação havia dado um passo gigantesco desde que abandonaram Lima.

Santana havia aceitado sua sexualidade, não tinha medo e deixava se ver com total normalidade de mãos dadas com Britt. Aquela cidade havia aberto seu mundo. Estavam bem juntas, se levavam bem e não queriam que isso mudasse. Já haveria tempo de conviver mais adiante.

Q: "San." – murmurou Quinn na cama.

S: "Durma loira, necessita descansar." – respondeu enquanto tirava a roupa.

Q: "Dia a Rach para vir..." – sussurrou sem abrir os olhos.

Santana a olhou durante uns segundos. Lhe pareceu a cena mais terna do mundo.

S: "Ok." – se sentou na cama junto a garota. "escrevo para ela e vem em seguida, mas durma enquanto isso, tá?" – lhe acariciava o cabelo.

Q: "Ok." – murmurou.

A loira não voltou a despertar toda a noite. Em Los Angeles, Rachel tratava de conciliar o sono. Havia passado bem aquela noite com as garotas do teatro, até que recebeu uma mensagem de texto de Santana.

"Deveria ter vindo Berry, tem uma garçonete que não para de convidar a rainha e até a enche de Manhattan Dry."

Aquela estúpida mensagem, típica do humor que gastava Santana havia lhe tirado de seu entretenimento. Pensar em Quinn flertando com outra garota a deixou furiosa. Esteve a ponto de ligar para ela, mas lembrava uma e outra vez que foi ela que se foi brava, sem nem sequer se despedir e não era ela que tinha que dar esse passo. Não agora, antes talvez teria dado, mas as coisas deveriam mudar. Quinn tinha que ceder.

Porém, dois dias inteiros sem saber dela, eram demais. A morena além de sentir falta da loira, aumentava a sua sensação de mal estar. Lhe parecia sobrenatural ter essa dependência da garota. Não poderia um ser humano necessitar tanto de uma pessoa e isso era o que ocorria com ela por mais que quisesse evitar.

O sono surpreendeu a morena após várias horas dando voltas na cama e com milhões de pensamentos bombardeando sua cabeça.

A manhã chegou rápido na cidade do amor. São Francisco amanhecia ensolarada, brilhante, completamente oposta ao rosto de Quinn.

A loira tratava de dissimular a sombra roxa que desenhava ao redor de seu olho direito e o inchaço de seu septo nasal, mas era impossível. Só o roce de seus dedos fazia com que suas lágrimas estivesse a ponto de cair, provocadas pela dor que suportava. Tinha tudo pronto para regressar para LA, mas Santana quis que aguentasse até a tarde. Depois daquela escapada, iam tardar algum tempo a voltar a se ver e queria aproveitar o máximo ao lado da loira.

As três garotas se dispuseram a desfrutar aquelas horas.

A campainha da porta tocava. Rachel permanecia alheia a tudo no jardim. Aproveitava aquele momento de solidão para fumar um cigarro fora de casa. Era algo atípico, nem sequer Quinn sabia que a morena fumava de vez em quando. Um maldito costume que havia adquirido ao chegar naquela cidade. Ali, na tranquilidade do jardim escutava o som dos pássaros, a brisa quente, sintoma inequívoco de que a primavera estava a ponto de fazer sua entrada triunfal. Por sorte o inverno naquela cidade não era tão cruel ao que estava acostumada em Lima. Tinha que ter toda a paz necessária para poder enfrentar aquele primeiro encontro com Quinn, que estaria por regrassar essa mesma tarde.

A campainha voltava a tocar e dessa vez tirou ela de seus pensamentos. Apagou o cigarro na sola do sapato e borrou qualquer prova incriminatória.

O sorriso de Leisha, Marion e Susan se vislumbraram atrás da porta, deixando surpreendida a morena.

R: "O que fazem aqui?" – perguntou duvidosa, não lembrava de ter combinado com as garotas.

L: "Temos pensado... bom, na realidade Susan pensou que já que nunca nos convidou para sua casa... nós fizemos o convite sozinhas e trouxemos o jantar para quatro."

R: "Nossa..." – respondeu surpreendida.

S: "Se não te apetece, não há problema... nós entendemos."

R: "Não, não... entrem!" – exclamou abrindo a porta de maneira que pudessem entrar.

M: "Bonita casa..."

R: "Obrigada... desculpem a bagunça... deveriam ter me avisado e teria tudo..."

L: "Disso se tratava Rachel, ver a artista em seu habitat natural..." – sorriu.

Rachel lhe devolveu o sorriso e convidou elas a se sentaram, começou a preparar um improvisado jantar na mesa da sala. As garotas preferiam se sentar no chão, sobre umas pequenas almofadas, que devido a altura da mesa era mais cômodo.

E aquela armadilha se converteu em um agradável jantar, aonde além de conversar sobre teatro, puderam discutir e contar aquelas intimidades ou segredos que em qualquer outro lugar seria impossível confessar.

Uma par de horas mais tarde era Quinn que abria a porta de casa. O som das chaves tirou a morena de sua conversa. Reconhecia aquele com. Incompreensivelmente notou como o estômago encolhia e o nervosismo começava a aflorar conforme a porta se abria. Porém, aquela sensação se desvaneceu por completo ao observar o rosto da garota entrando em casa.

Quinn se surpreendeu ao ver a reunião das quatro garotas na sala, bebendo vinho e se contagiando de risos, uma das outras.

Só Rachel permanecia em silencio, a olhando petrificada e com um fio de terror em seu rosto.

Q: "Boa noite." – disse timidamente.

Rachel não contestou. Se limitou a se levantar do chão e quase pisando as demais garotas chegou velozmente a altura de Quinn, que permanecia no hall de entrada deixando sua bolsa.

R: "O que te passou?" – perguntou horrorizada ao observar o inchaço e a cor roxa da metade do rosto da loira.

Q: "Nada, me dei um golpe..." – respondeu sem afastar o olhar das demais garotas que não prestavam atenção em sua entrada.

R: "Um golpe? Tem o nariz quebrado?" – a morena levantou sua mão por inércia para tocar na bochecha da loira e provocou que essa se afastasse ao sentir o toque.

Q: "Para... dói." – exclamou detendo a mão da garota.

R: "Como te fez isso?" – Rachel não compreendia nada e se desesperava diante o mutismo da loira.

Q: "Já te disse que me dei um golpe... estou bem e não está quebrado..." – olhou para sua namorada deixando de lado as demais que mantinha a conversa na sala.

R: "Quer jantar?" – perguntou ao ver que seus olhos se debatiam entre ela e as convidadas.

Q: "Eh, não... acho que vou para a cama... estou cansada." – voltou a olhar para a mesa da sala e automaticamente se dirigiu para o quarto segurando sua mala.

Rachel a seguiu se desculpando com as garotas.

R: "Vai me dizer o que te aconteceu?" – não podia continuar com a dúvida. "Não pode pretender chegar aqui com o nariz destroçado e me deixar sem saber o que te passou."

Q: "O que celebramos Rachel?" – Quinn perguntou sarcasticamente enquanto colocava a mala sobre a cama.

R: "O que?"

Q: "Pensava que não vinha para São Francisco para poder relaxar... para..." – fez uma pausa. "... estar sozinha, sim, essas foram suas palavras."

Rachel notou o sarcasmo. Quinn voltava a utilizar esse humor que tão pouco gostava.

R: "Isso é o que tenho feito..." – foi cortante.

Q: "Tá... não será que queria ficar sozinha para montar festas sem mim?" – a loira se entretinha tirando a roupa da mala.

Rachel bufou.

R: "Por acaso necessito fazer festas as escondidas?"

Q: "Isso é o que parece... é a primeira vez que vejo elas aqui e curiosamente vem quando eu não estou..."

R: "Em primeiro lugar elas vieram, eu não convidei elas. Em segundo lugar, não tenho porque te pedir permissão para trazer alguém em casa e em terceiro lugar... não tenho porque te dar mais explicações." – levantou o volume.

Q: "Não me grite Rachel." – a olhou desafiante.

R: "Não estou gritando, é só que você me tira do sério... agora resulta que não posso jantar com umas amigas em minha própria casa porque você não está nela..."

Q: "Rachel, deixa de se colocar histérica, em nenhum momento te disse que não pode, só que me parece estranho que faça justamente quando eu não estou... parece que esconde algo..."

R: "Sabe de uma coisa? Cansei de você!" – a morena abandonou o quarto deixando a loira em seu interior.

Quinn caiu sobre a cama. Naquele momento se odiava. Rachel havia tentado conversar e tranquilizar as coisas sem ter em conta a briga da sexta passada e ela se encarregou de voltar a alterar a situação entre as duas.

Se lamentou. Devia se controlar. Fosse o que fosse que acontecia com Rachel, ela tinha que apoia-la e tentar que se sentisse melhor, porém estava fazendo o contrário.

Havia terminado de desfazer a mala quando decidiu sair, não ia interromper elas, só pretendia se servir um copo de leite e voltar para o quarto. Ao passar pela sala viu que as quatro continuavam, dessa vez sentadas no sofá, em conversa.

Tratou de passar inadvertida mas não pode evitar pousar seus olhos sobre Rachel, que fugazmente lhe lançou um olhar que não soube compreender. A garota parecia triste, mas seus olhos desprendiam raiva e terror quando se perdiam no inchaço de seu nariz.

Quinn se preparou o copo de leite o mais rápido que pode. Da cozinha escutava a conversa que as garotas tinham, os risos que inundavam o lugar, porém a voz da morena não era escutada. Permanecia em silencio diante os comentários de suas amigas. Isso a matava. Quinn sentia que sua presença e sobretudo seu mal humor havia voltado a fazer diferença na morena. Detestava se sentir culpada.

Ao regressar para a sala, voltava a observar a figura de Rachel, dessa vez de costas para ela.

Sua mente tratava de não atuar, mas seu corpo tomou vida própria.

Q: "Rachel." – sussurrou se agachando até a morena diante o atento olhar das três garotas.

A morena virou sua cabeça ao sentir a voz e se deparou com o rosto demarcado da loira. Engoliu em seco ao contemplar a zona afetada pelo golpe.

Q: "Boa noite, princesa!" – sussurrou ao mesmo tempo que deixava um delicado e suave beijo nos lábios da garota.

Rachel simplesmente ficou quieta, não esperava aquela reação de Quinn e muito menos sentir como toda sua pele se eriçava ao notar o calor de seus lábios.

A loira lançou um sorriso ao resto das garotas acompanhado de um 'boa noite', ao que todas responderam nervosas e ainda surpreendidas por aquele terno gesto que acabavam de observar.

Lançou um último olhar para Rachel da porta do quarto. A morena a seguiu em todo o trajeto e lhe respondeu aquele gesto com um tímido sorriso. Um sorriso que se assemelhava aqueles que a morena deixava escapar quando apenas havia começado sua relação com a loira, um sorriso cheio de amor e ternura que Quinn lembrava a cada dia, desde que estava a seu lado.

R: "Boa noite..." – murmurou.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)


	6. Irresistível

**Irresistível**

Su: "Obrigada por ter nos recebido tão bem." – Susan se despedia de Rachel.

R: "Obrigada a vocês por terem vindo, me alegraram a noite." – abraçava a cada uma das garotas que já se dispunham a abandonar a casa.

A morena fechou a porta após ver elas se afastarem de carro. Eram quase as 23:00 horas. Teria preferido passar a noite sozinha, relaxada, organizando seus pensamentos, mas tão pouco caiu mal se entreter um pouco.

Agora seu maior temor estava no quarto, provavelmente dormindo sobre sua cama. Após percorrer a sala e deixar tudo arrumado, entrou no quarto. Para sua surpresa Quinn não estava dormindo.

Estava lendo enquanto escutava um pouco de música com os fones de ouvido colocados. Rachel a observava

R: "Achei que estaria dormindo." – murmurou.

A loira se desprendeu de um dos fones ao notar que a morena falava com ela.

Q: "O que?" – perguntou ao não escuta-la nitidamente.

R: "Pensava que estava dormindo." – voltou a dizer enquanto tirava os sapatos.

Q: "Estava cansada, mas a dor não me deixa dormir... fico nervosa tratando de respirar com normalidade." – desconectou o iPod. "e ler me dá sono."

R: "E a música?" – a morena tirava a roupa, ficando de roupa intima.

Quinn deixou de folhear o livro para observar a garota, que aos pés da cama buscava seu pijama entre as gavetas do armário.

Q: "Suas amigas tem um timbre de voz muito forte... não me concentrava lendo."

R: "Sinto muito..." – disse enquanto se desesperava buscando a roupa.

Q: "Bom... a verdade é que ouvi algo que eu gostei."

R: "O que ouviu?" – se virou para a loira. Quinn mantinha sua cabeça inclinada, seguindo com o olhar a postura que mantinha a garota enquanto revirava as gavetas, sem perder detalhe de seu traseiro.

Q: "Escutei que vai se apresentar no concurso de beleza..." – sorriu.

R: "É um pouco descarada olhando..." – disse após observar como a loira não perdia detalhe de sua figura. "Você pegou meu pijama verde?" – perguntou.

Q: "Estava na roupa suja... não lavou?"

R: "Não..." – levou a mão ao rosto. "não me lembrei."

Q: "Bom... tão pouco passa nada por dormir de roupa interior... ou nua." – sorriu.

Rachel voltou o olhar para ela com uma sobrancelha levantada.

R: "Melhor eu colocar uma camiseta." – disse enquanto tirava uma da gaveta.

Quinn sorria ao mesmo tempo que a morena colocava a camiseta e se desprendia do sutiã. A imagem não era menos tentadora.

Q: "Então, vai se apresentar no concurso?"

R: "Sim, me convenceram."

Q: "Me alegro... Estou bem de namorada!"

R: "Bom, uma das duas tem que ser a bonita, né?" – brincou. "E seu rosto como está..."

Quinn não deixou que terminasse a frase quando lhe lançou um pequeno travesseiro em que apoiava a cabeça.

Q: "Estou linda do mesmo jeito..."

R: "Não discuto... mas pelo menos poderia me dizer como fez isso." – a morena se acomodava em seu lado na cama.

Quinn suspirou.

R: "Te lembro que Santana e Britt devem saber e cedo ou tarde terminarão soltando..."

Q: "Briguei." – confessou.

R: "O que?" – se incorporou sobre a cabeceira.

Q: "Bom, na realidade me bateram... eu não pude fazer muito." – esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

R: "Quem?" – perguntou preocupada.

Q: "Uma garota... estava dando em cima de Britt e bem, lhe disse algo que não achou graça... tem muito pouco senso de humor." – sorriu.

R: "E o que você fazia se metendo com essa daí? Britt é grandinha..."

Q: "Eu sei, além do mais Britt não estava, só que... bem, eu estava um pouco..."

R: "Bêbada..." – interrompeu.

Q: "Não... bem, na realidade sim." – terminou aceitando.

R: "E o que fazia bêbada?"

Q: "Não sei, comecei a beber e quando me dei conta..."

R: "Aposto que tinha uma garçonete lindíssima que não parava de te convidar." – interrompeu em um tom brincalhão.

Quinn olhou rapidamente para a morena, se surpreendeu ao ver que havia acertado sobre a garçonete.

R: "Não me olhe assim, é lógico que as garçonetes olhem para você... não sei como faz, mas sempre cai bem a elas." – comentou recordando a aproximação da loira com Amber, sua antiga chefe da cafeteria aonde trabalhou no verão há quase dois anos.

Q: "Sou irresistível, verdade?" – esboçou um sorriso. "de todas formas..." – continuou. "é certo que a garçonete era linda, mas aposto que Santana aumentou tudo nessa mensagem que te mandou."

R: "Sabia que tinha me escrito?" – agora era Rachel a surpreendida.

Q: "Não, mas acabo de lembrar que enquanto isso ela estava ao meu lado, brincando com o celular... conhecendo ela e você me dizendo isso... está claro que ela tinha algo a ver."

R: "Por que não me ligou para dizer o que havia acontecido?" – seu gesto ficou sério.

Q: "Creio que disse para a San te ligar... mas não me fez caso. Eu não estava muito consciente."

Rachel se aproximou da loira, quis observar com determinação a zona afetada de seu rosto, com uma extrema ternura em seu olhar.

R: "Dói muito, verdade?... Amanhã ligarei para meu pai e pergunto a ele por um remédio que me deu quando me passou o mesmo, lembro que acalmava muito a dor."

Quinn virou seu rosto para a morena, irremediavelmente ficaram frente a frente. Um olhar intenso, pareciam se perder somente com aquele gesto. Rachel esboçou um ligeiro sorriso enquanto aproximava seus lábios aos da loira.

O calor da morena transpassava a pele de Quinn, que emitiu um pequeno gemido ao fazer mais intenso o contato entre as duas.

R: "Sinto muito." – sussurrou a morena sobre os lábios de Quinn. "será melhor que descanse."

Quinn ignorou a sugestão e voltou a aproximar seus lábios tratando de recuperar o sensual beijo que segundos antes havia lhe dado sua namorada.

Rachel cedeu ao gesto e voltou a acariciar os lábios da loira, dessa vez imersa em uma doçura, com uma sensibilidade e ternura nunca antes utilizada para aquele momento. Um gesto difícil de controlar para as duas. Os beijos sempre haviam começado de forma doce para ficarem intensos em um abrir e fechar de olhos. Não podiam evitar e a respiração de ambas disparava, deixando entrever que necessitavam algo mais que aquele terno beijo.

Quinn voltava a emitir um leve gemido, seus olhos lacrimejavam, produto da dor que sentia ao mover os músculos de seu rosto.

R: "Vem aqui." – Rachel se afastou ao sentir e obrigou a loira a apoiar sua cabeça sobre seu peito. Abraçadas, encontraram a postura perfeita para dormirem unidas. Rachel acariciava o cabelo da loira, enquanto ela sentia o pulso da morena sobre seu peito. A batida de seu coração lhe dava uma paz e tranquilidade difícil de encontrar em nenhum outro lugar do mundo. Poderia passar o resto de sua vida ali, entre os braços da morena e escutando a batida de seu coração.

O sono venceu as duas. A manhã seguinte não se fez esperar e o bom humor as recebeu. Ainda era cedo para irem a faculdade, mas Quinn se sentia esplêndida. Tinha a segurança de ter solucionado tudo com sua namorada. A escutava cantar no chuveiro enquanto ela se esmerava em preparar o café da manhã. O sorriso que portava a morena conseguia que Quinn esquecesse a profunda dor que sentia em sua cabeça. Nada importava e nada ia atrapalhar aquele momento. Amava aquela vida, amava ver Rachel sorrir, escutá-la cantar no chuveiro e dar bom dia com um beijo. Amava poder dormir abraçada a ela cada noite e não se sentir fora de lugar. Amava a paz e a tranquilidade que sentia a seu lado.

R: "Nossa, fruta... torradas... suco... acho que te falta algum croissant ou alguma torta com chocolate e juraria que é o café da manhã perfeito." – disse ao contemplar tudo o que havia sobre a mesa.

Q: "Terei em conta para a próxima vez, já sabe que gosto de perfeição." – sorriu.

R: "Sim...você é... o mais perfeito que conheço."

Q: "Levo isso como um elogio ou uma crítica?"

R: "O que você acha?" – piscou um olho.

Q: "Eu acho que não pode viver sem mim e que me adora..." – ironizou.

Rachel esqueceu qualquer tipo de comentário e se limitou a sorrir enquanto começava a tomar o café.

R: "Como vai o nariz?" – perguntou ao mesmo tempo que se aproximava para observar com determinação o rosto de Quinn.

Q: "Dói... vou ficar em casa, não quero passear pelo campus com o rosto assim."

R: "Faz bem, tome a manhã para descansar e relaxar..." – disse enquanto roçava o cabelo da loira com a ponta de seus dedos.

Sh: "Posso?" – Shane dava uma pequena batida na porta do jardim, enquanto entrava na cozinha.

Q: "Olá Shane, claro... entre."

Rachel se afastava de sua namorada para se sentar e começar a tomar café da manhã.

Sh: "Bom dia Q... uau, o que te aconteceu?" – perguntou ao ver o rosto de Quinn. "Olá Rach." – cumprimentou a morena sem tirar o olho da loira.

Rachel fez um gesto com sua mão como cumprimento, ao mesmo tempo que dava uma mordida na torrada.

Q: "Um contratempo em São Francisco. Quer tomar café?"

Sh: "Eh, não, não... vim para ver se pode me emprestar sua câmera de vídeo... a bateria da minha parou de funcionar e necessito uma para daqui a umas horas. Bette não esta em casa e..."

Q: "Oh, claro... sente-se e coma algo enquanto vou buscar." – insistiu.

Shane terminou aceitando a proposta e se sentou em frente a morena que já lhe servia uma xícara de café.

Sh: "O que aconteceu com ela?" – perguntou enquanto Quinn se perdia no quarto.

R: "É uma caça problemas, ficou bêbada e incomodou uma garota... não era consciente de que sua força bruta deixa muito a desejar" – sorriu.

Sh: "Bateram nela? Nossa... como a entendo, o tanto de golpes que levei por me meter aonde não me chamavam..." – bebia de sua xícara.

R: "Tem que ser mais pacífica..."

Sh: "Tá... não pode deixar ela sozinha..."

R: "O que não devo fazer é deixar que ela beba... sempre acontece algo cada vez que o faz, não sei como consegue. Menos mal que não estamos no colégio..."

Sh: "Por?" – perguntou curiosa.

R: "Se desfigurassem o rosto de Quinn Fabray assim no colégio, haveria destruído o mundo com sua fúria." – riu.

Sh: "Não!" – não acreditava nas palavras da morena.

R: "Acha que não? Se te conto que me deu um tapa no rosto porque seu namorado brigou com um amigo meu e o expulsaram do baile de promoção... ficou sem a coroa e descontou em mim. Era seu maior objetivo, ser a rainha do baile de promoção... estava perfeita." – ficou pensativa. "Não vi uma garota mais linda em minha vida..." – sussurrou de maneira quase inaudível.

Sh: "De verdade?... mas se Quinn não dá muita importância para o físico... pelo menos isso é o que diz."

R: "Isso é agora." – voltou em si. "mas antes... vivia só para e pelo físico... e veja agora sou eu a que vou me aproveitar da beleza."

Sh: "E isso?"

Quinn entrava na cozinha segurando a câmera.

R: "Vou me apresentar no concurso de beleza do campus..."

Quinn levantou o olhar buscando Shane. A garota era a única que sabia que ela havia recusado participar daquele concurso e temia que dissesse.

Sh: "Mais uma? Convenceu ela para que..." – parou ao observar a loira, que atrás de Rachel fazia gestos com seu rosto tratando de evitar que Shane comentasse sobre a sua recusa ao concurso.

Shane ficou confusa, não entendia o que queria dizer e seu mutismo surpreendeu Rachel que lentamente virou, buscando o que ela olhava tão absorta.

Quinn parou o fluxo de gestos diante o iminente olhar de Rachel que não se interava de nada.

Q: "Shane... pode vir um momento na sala, tenho os cabos ali e não sei qual vai necessitar." – tratou de dissimular enquanto Rachel voltava a sua atenção para o café da manhã.

Quinn voltava a gesticular pedindo a garota que a seguisse até a sala sem dizer nada. Shane concordou.

Q: "Nem te ocorra comentar nada sobre o concurso." – sussurrou após se afastar da cozinha. "Rachel não sabe que eu recusei e agora ela vai se apresentar..."

Sh: "E por que você não diz para ela?"

Q: "Porque está iludida, eu acho uma estupidez, mas ela faz ilusão... para mim também, ok?" – foi clara.

Shane concordou.

R: "O que murmuravam?" – a morena entrava na sala.

Sh: "Nada... estava comentando com Quinn para que necessito da câmera... mas acho que você não é o suficientemente grande para poder escutar." – sorriu ao mesmo tempo que se afastava para a cozinha, para sair pelo jardim.

Q: "Como se chama?" – sentiu curiosidade. Rachel permanecia atônita observando elas.

Sh: "Carmen." – sorriu enquanto saia pela porta traseira.

R: "Quem é Carmen?" – perguntou.

Q: "Não tenho nem ideia... mas pelo que se vê, é alguém especial." – sorriu. "Vai saber o que vai fazer com a câmera?"

R: "Shane apaixonada? Tenho que averiguar..." – disse enquanto se dispunha a pegar alguns livros e sua bolsa.

Q: "Tratarei de perguntar a Bette... Já vai?" – perguntou ao ver a garota se preparar.

R: "Sim, tenho aulas em meia hora."

Q: "Ok."

A morena estava a ponto de sair pela porta.

Q: "Virá comer?" – perguntou timidamente tratando de não incomodá-la.

Rachel a olhou e sorriu.

R: "Sim... não quero te deixar sozinha com as verduras... vai que começa a brigar com elas." – brincou.

Q: "Muito engraçada..." – sorriu ao mesmo tempo que dava um curto beijo.

R: "Cuide-se." – disse enquanto abria a porta. "por certo... Te disse hoje que te amo?"

Quinn sorria enquanto a morena fechava a porta e se afastava até o carro.

Q: "Não princesa." – murmurou. "hoje não me disse."

Rachel chegava a sua primeira aula, inevitavelmente seu humor havia melhorado. Já não sentia a pressão das provas, mesmo que ainda guardasse um pouco de nervosismo pelo teste que fez com Glen. O garoto ainda não havia dado sinais de vida e supostamente necessitavam a atriz para aquela mesma semana, por isso as esperanças começaram a esfumaçar.

Tão pouco lhe deu muita importância. Havia passado por muitos testes para se importar cada vez que não lhe chamavam, de fato nunca chamavam.

Su: "Ei... como vai?" – Susan se sentava ao lado da morena.

R: "Olá... bem e você?" – perguntou com seu melhor sorriso.

Su: "Aff... tenho ressaca... o vinho que me deu de noite era demais pra mim."

R: "De verdade?" – sorriu. "nem bebeu muito."

Su: "Tá, mas não costumo beber vinho nunca... me matou."

R: "Nossa... é o que sempre bebo com Quinn, não sei, eu gosto muito dele."

Su: "Ei... como vai Quinn? Houve reconciliação?" – lhe deu uma pequena batida no braço enquanto esboçava um sorriso malicioso.

R: "Mais ou menos..." – respondeu tratando dissimular. "está tudo bem."

Su: "Me alegro... formam um lindo casal. Não sei se me alegro ou tenho inveja... teria dado o que fosse para receber um beijo como o que ela te deu."

R: "Agora te interessa ter namorada?" – perguntou curiosa.

Su: "Não!" – exclamou. "mas sim um namorado... faz muito frio pelas noites, já sabe."

R: "Tá..." – sorriu. "pois se não tem namorado é porque não quer, além do mais... quando se apresentar no concurso, seus candidatos aumentam."

Su: "É verdade, o concurso, tinha me esquecido." – fez uma pausa. "você me acompanha para inscrever?"

R: "Ok... acho que..." – parou. "acho que eu também vou me inscrever." – abaixou a cabeça um pouco envergonhada.

Su: "Vai? Perfeito... vai ser divertido."

Longe do campus, Quinn segurava dois cafés ao mesmo tempo que tratava de chamar na porta.

Spencer não esperou escutar a campainha quando foi abrir.

Sp: "O que faz plantada aí?" – perguntou ao ver a loira em frente a porta.

Q: "O que quer que eu faça? Tenho as mãos ocupadas, não posso chamar..." – sorriu enquanto dava um beijo na bochecha da garota.

Sp: "Hummm café..." – disse ao mesmo tempo que a ajudava e deixava caminho até o interior da casa. "me surpreendeu muito que me chamasse."

Q: "As amigas chamam..." – Quinn se desprendia dos óculos que cobriam seus olhos.

Sp: "Sim, mas nunca em uma segunda-feira as onze da manhã." – sorriu enquanto se sentava. "Oh meu Deus! O que te aconteceu?" – perguntou ao comprovar o estado do olho da loira.

Quinn a imitou e foi se sentar junto a sua amiga.

Q: "Um contratempo..."

Sp: "Um contratempo? Se dá conta de como está seu olho?" – a olhava preocupada. "E o nariz?"

Q: "Me dei um golpe, tranquila não está quebrado, só é um golpe, é uma zona bastante volumosa, mas estou bem."

Spencer não estava muito convencida das palavras da loira. Aquela imagem de seu rosto deixava ver tudo o contrário ao que pretendia aparentar.

Sp: "E como foi em São Francisco?" – perguntou se acomodando. "Espero que tenha me desculpado diante Santana, tinha que terminar um trabalho e não podia escapar."

Q: "Tranquila, entendeu perfeitamente, de fato ela ter nos chamado assim, tão precipitadamente, foi porque elas vão estar ocupadas esses meses e não íamos poder nos ver em um tempo."

Sp: "Teria gostado de ir, disse a Ash que acompanhasse vocês, mas não quis..."

Q: "Poderia ter vindo... não gosto de viajar sozinha."

Sp: "Sozinha? Rachel não foi?"

Q: "Não, deu pra trás na última hora..." – bebia um gole do café, tratando de evitar o olhar da garota.

Sp: "Por?"

Q: "Não sei, estava cansada... ou estressada, ou brava... quem sabe."

Sp: "Aconteceu algo?" – perguntou diante a atitude da garota.

Q: "A mim nada, mas parece que a Rachel sim."

Spencer esperava uma explicação mais concreta.

Q: "Não sei Spencer, leva uns dias estranha, parece que todo a incomoda, que tudo o que faço lhe faz mal e que não me suporta... mas logo muda de atitude, se preocupa por mim, tenta me agradar ou me fazer crer que tudo vai bem..." – suspirou enquanto observava o café. "estou um pouco assustada na verdade."

Sp: "Me deixa sem palavras, há uns dias estive com ela e estava bem, quero dizer, não notei nada estranha nem incomodada..."

Q: "Dá igual... imagino que já lhe passará." – interveio antes de ser interrompida pela entrada de Glen.

O garoto descia as escadas do andar superior da casa e se surpreendeu ao encontrar Quinn ali.

G: "Ei... queria falar com você." – exclamou portando um grande sorriso. "Nossa... o que te aconteceu?" – perguntou ao descobrir o rosto da loira.

Q: "Se vai me pedir que deixe Rachel para poder conquistá-la... vai em mal caminho." – foi sarcástica. "me dei um golpe... se alguém mais me perguntar, serei eu que baterei..." – Spencer não pode evitar sorrir diante o comentário.

G: "Muito graciosa... pois não, não vou te pedir para deixar a minha representada." – enfatizou essa última palavra. "Que cara ruim tem!" – brincou enquanto se sentava em frente as garotas. "mas vou te pedir um favor por ela."

Q: "Um favor?" – interrompeu.

G: "Sim, estive falando com Max, é o ajudante de direção do teste que Rachel fez..."

Q: "Escolheram ela?" – perguntou sobressaltada.

G: "Me deixa falar?" – pediu que não o interrompesse. "não sabem ainda, ao parecer está entre as favoritas do diretor, mas tem um pequeno problema..."

Quinn e Spencer se olharam confusas.

G: "Max me perguntou se Rachel tem algo que possa ir contra ela, já sabe, algum conflito, algum antecedente... uma relação homossexual." – deixou cair diante o atônito olhar das duas garotas.

Q: "O que?"

Sp: "Glen, está comparando a homossexualidade com um delito?" – a garota estava furiosa.

G: "Não, não se equivoque, eu não comparo nada...vejamos..." – fez uma pausa. "... todos os atores que participam no projeto são novos, não tem conhecidos e a produtora quer lança-los ao estrelato, querem que seus inícios sejam com eles e querem garotos e garotas que estejam livres de qualquer tema que possa surgir algum tipo de contratempo... não só me falou da homossexualidade, me disse sobre gravidez, problemas com a justiça, drogas... não sei se me explico."

Sp: "Se explica bem, mas isso é degradante..."

G: "Eu sei, mas é uma grande oportunidade para Rachel, tem um currículo invejável para esse projeto, jovem, participava em um coral na escola, estuda artes cênicas, linda, talentosa... tem tudo e não gostaria que por saberem que está com uma garota podem recusar seu papel..." – olhou para Quinn. "não é nada contra você Quinn, se te digo isso é mais para evitar algo antes que aconteça... nem sequer poderia ser um inconveniente, mas como me disse Max, poderia utilizar contra ela."

Q: "O que pretende que eu faça? Que deixe ela?" – sua atitude era séria.

G: "Não, não seja histérica... só quero que quando ela comentar com você, saiba compreendê-la e a apoie."

Sp: "Um momento, Rachel já sabe?"

G: "Não, mas a conheço e sei que quando disser a ela, irá rapidamente perguntar para você, pedir conselho sobre o que deve fazer." – respondeu apontando para a loira.

Q: "Deus... é o único que me faltava."

G: "Vamos Quinn, não passa nada, Rachel não terá que mentir, simplesmente omitir que é lésbica."

Q: "Não te equivoque... Rachel não pode omitir isso, porque Rachel não é lésbica." – sorriu.

G: "Ah não?" – perguntou confuso.

Sp: "Glen... que vivam as mentes abertas." – ironizou enquanto levantava seu café.

Q: "Cheers!" – exclamou a loira.

G: "Chega, as paranoias mentais de vocês me confundem, poderia decair para um lado de uma vez e deixar de confundir o resto da humanidade?" – protestou enquanto se levantava. "Conto com sua ajuda." – disse lançando um último olhar antes de ir.

Su: "Rachel... espera!" – Susan corria atrás da morena que se perdia a marchas forçadas pelo corredor principal da faculdade. "Fique tranquila que temos tempo." – disse.

R: "Tenho pressa." – respondeu. "Tenho que falar com meu representante sobre algo do teste que fiz."

Su: "Está bem, mas relaxe porque terá tempo, só tem que preencher um requerimento para o concurso..."

Rachel e Susan caminhavam juntas até uma das salas da faculdade. Várias garotas saiam da sala ao mesmo tempo que outras entravam. Susan entrou, mas Rachel deteve na porta.

Uma das garotas que saia dali era companheira de irmandade de Quinn. Ambas se conheciam e a garota se interpôs em seu caminho a cumprimentando.

M: "Rachel? Lembra-se de mim?" – perguntou com um sorriso enquanto a morena pensava.

Havia um tempo que Quinn tinha voltado para casa. Tinha a certeza de que Rachel ia voltar para comer com ela e queria preparar algo especial. Nada chamativo, por sua mente só rondava uma ideia, preparar a mesa no jardim e desfrutar ali a comida. O sol brilhava esplendorosamente, a temperatura era quente e Rachel gostava desse tipo de planos. Desfrutava o bom tempo e sabia que aquilo ia lhe fazer bem.

R: "Sim... você é..." – fez uma pausa. "Mia, verdade?"

M: "Sim, custou mas se lembrou..."

R: "Bom, sinto muito... vocês são tantas na irmandade que é complicado lembrar de todas."

M: "Entendo... escute, aonde está Quinn? Não veio nas aulas."

R: "Está em casa, não se encontrava muito bem e preferiu ficar lá." – disse omitindo o real fato pelo que ela não tinha ido para a faculdade.

M: "Ahhhh... nossa, espero que melhore... Escute, vai se apresentar no concurso?" – perguntou curiosa.

Rachel estava um pouco impaciente mas não queria ser brusca com a garota.

R: "Eh... sim, várias amigas escreveram." – sorriu.

M: "Nossa, Quinn não disse nada, ainda mais que ela não gosta." – comentou enquanto sorria.

Rachel não entendeu bem o comentário da garota e mostrou um gesto contraditório.

R: "Não estava de acordo?" – perguntou tratando de não dar importância.

M: "Sim, já sabe como é com essas coisas... quando lhe ofereceram que fosse a representante da irmandade no concurso ela recusou, parecia que havíamos insultado ela por oferecer a vaga."

O rosto de Rachel se contorcia por momentos, Susan apareceu ao lado da morena, lhe entregando a solicitação.

R: "O que disse?" – tratou de dissimular seu mal estar.

M: "Exatamente, disse que isso era algo humilhante para as mulheres e que as únicas que se inscreviam para isso eram garotas com grandes complexos e com falta de segurança e talento, nunca havia visto ela assim." – sorria. "e veja agora, seguramente contigo está encantada, quando eu ver ela vou dizer várias coisinhas." – o sorriso se convertida em risada.

Rachel queria morrer, aquelas palavras penetraram nela como punhais. Quinn tinha animado ela para se apresentar nesse concurso sem dizer o que realmente pensava dele, pior ainda, ela tinha recusado por considerar algo para perdedores, para gente imbecil como ela que necessitava de aplauso fácil.

Su: "Rachel?" – interrompeu a garota. "toma, esse é seu." – lhe entregou a solicitação.

A morena permanecia muda, sorria automaticamente tratando de dissimular seu mal estar diante a companheira da loira. De repente pegou o papel e após folhea-lo começou a correr pelo corredor, chocando com alguns alunos que atravessavam seu caminho.

Susan e Mia se surpreenderam diante a atitude da garota. Rachel queria se perder, queria desaparecer da face da terra. A dor em seu interior era superior a qualquer desculpa que a loira pudesse lhe dar.

O nó que dias atrás a asfixiava, havia se apoderado de seu corpo, subia e descia por sua garganta, lhe provocando um choro abafado.

O carro a esperava, Rachel chegou rapidamente no estacionamento e não duvidou em entrar nele e ligá-lo. A fúria havia se apoderado dela e Quinn era seu principal resultado.

Não ia deixar passar, não podia deixar passar.

Quinn a esperava impaciente. Observava com ilusão a pequena mesa que havia preparado no jardim, adornada com uma delicada flor no centro. Morria por ver o rosto de sua namorada ao descobrir a surpresa que tinha preparado.

Q: "Quando ficar boquiaberta..." – repetia enquanto esperava na cozinha sem perder o olhar do jardim. "... a beijo."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)


	7. Não posso respirar

**Não posso respirar**

A porta se abria bruscamente, Rachel entrava como um furacão em casa. Seu rosto, contorcido, mostrava a ira que guardava em seu interior. Quinn sentiu o golpe da porta. Ainda seguia no jardim.

Q: "Princesa!" – exclamou. "Venha para o jardim, tenho uma surpresa." – levantou a voz para que pudesse ouvi-la.

Não recebeu resposta alguma, só escutava o ruído da morena caminhando por todos os cômodos da casa. Estranhou.

Abandonou seu banco na varanda de trás e avançou até a cozinha, tratando de averiguar o alvoroço que a morena fazia.

Q: "Rach?" – perguntou surpreendida diante a velocidade dos movimentos da garota. "O que passa?" – chegou na sala.

A morena murmurava de maneira inaudível ao mesmo tempo que metia objetos em sua bolsa.

Q: "Rachel!" – levantou a voz tratando de obter a atenção da morena.

Rachel pela primeira vez olhou a loira que permanecia quieta embaixo do marco da porta que separava a sala da cozinha.

Q: "O que passa?" – voltou a perguntar se aproximando da garota.

R: "Como se atreve a me dirigir a palavra?" – perguntou mostrando um olhar de ódio.

Q: "O que?" – a loira não compreendia nada.

R: "Por que é tão hipócrita, Quinn?" – deixou a bolsa no sofá e deu vários passos até encarar a loira. "Por que é tão mentirosa? Por que me faz isso?"

Quinn não atinava a compreender que estava ocorrendo. Rachel estava encarando com os olhos infectados de fúria.

Q: "O que? Não sei do que fala Rach."

R: "Não volte a me chamar Rach!" – gritou enfurecida. "não volte a me dirigir a palavra Quinn, não me serve nem teus sorrisos, nem seus perfeitos modos, nem suas palavras, não me serve nada agora, não quero te escutar, nem te ver... não quero..." – se deteve. As lágrimas começaram a cair sobre suas bochechas. A morena bufava com força, engolia saliva diante o rosto pálido da loira que seguia imóvel sem compreender nada.

R: "O que eu sou Quinn?"

Q: "Não entendo do que me fala, carinho, não sei o que está..." – as palavras da loira saiam entrecortadas.

R: "Não me chame carinho." – interrompeu novamente gritando. "não me vale Quinn, não me vale que pense algo de mim e depois diga o contrário, não me vale que me chame carinho se pensa que sou uma perdedora, uma imbecil que faz o que diz, uma estúpida que não vale nada e que necessita que lhe digam linda para ter valores..."

Q: "Rachel." – tratou de segurar os braços da morena tratando de tranquiliza-la.

R: "Não me toque!"

Q: "Não grite comigo!" – respondeu gritando.

Rachel emudeceu durante uns segundos nos quais se limitou a olhar nos olhos da loira. Seus lábios começaram a tremer, as lágrimas voltavam a brotar de seus olhos e o nervosismo provocava um gesto de negação em sua cabeça.

R: "Que te foda, Quinn." – murmurou enquanto dava meia volta e se trancava no quarto.

A loira tratava de alcança-la, mas a porta se fechou diante seu nariz.

Q: "Abre Rachel, abre e me explique que demônios te passa." – o tom de voz de Quinn havia tornado grave, contundente.

R: "Me amargou a vida, conseguiu que não acredite em nada que me diga ou faça." – gritava atrás da porta. "eu poderia estar em Nova York, triunfando e por sua culpa estou aqui, querendo participar em um estúpido concurso de beleza ao que só vão imbecis como eu, estúpidas que não servem para nada e se oferecem para ser a piada de todo o campus..."

Quinn escutava com atenção aquelas palavras. Se lamentava, estava claro que a morena havia se interado do que ela não queria que se interasse. Tratava de conter a respiração.

Q: "Rachel, não sei de onde tirou essas... estupidezes, abra por favor."

R: "Para que? Não riu bastante? Quantas coisas mais me escondeu? Quão covarde é que não se atreve a me dizer o que pensa? O que passa Quinn, necessita ter alguém abaixo de você para se sentir superior? Necessita que me sinta ridícula para você poder se sentir mais perfeita ainda?" – Rachel gritava.

Quinn se mantinha grudada a porta, tratando de assimilar aquelas duras palavras que saiam da morena. Não podia estar passando aquilo, não podia assimilar tudo o que estava sucedendo. Só pensava na mesa no jardim, a comida, o sol e de repente...

Q: "Rachel, saia, conversemos tranquilamente, preparei a comida no jardim, vamos nos tranquilizar por favor." – tratou de se acalmar.

A porta se abriu de repente, a morena saiu do quarto com passo ligeiro. Entrou na cozinha chegando até a varanda do jardim traseiro, sem pensar, se jogou sobre a mesa e empurrando com força, a deixou cair sobre o gramado. Os pratos e os copos não duraram muito em fazer cacos. Quinn não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. A morena estava fora de si, era um ciclone que voltava a entrar na cozinha e deixando ela de lado, abria caminho novamente até o quarto. Dessa vez a porta permanecia aberta.

R: "Não necessito sua perfeição." – disse enquanto tirava um pouco de roupa do armário.

Q: "O que faz?" – perguntou ao ver como a morena metia apressada a roupa em uma pequena maleta, que permanecia aberta sobre a cama. "Rachel." – entrou no quarto. "O que faz?" – a voz da loira se tornava tremida.

R: "Algo que deveria ter feito há muito tempo." – respondeu ao mesmo tempo que fechava com dificuldade a mala.

Q: "Rachel, deixa de fazer tonteiras e vamos falar como pessoas normais." – tratou de voltar a segurar a garota.

R: "Te equivoca, não posso deixar de fazer tonterias porque sou um palhaço, não podemos falar como pessoas normais porque sou uma lerda, uma estúpida, já sabe..." – fez uma pausa. "isso é o que pensa das pessoas que se inscrevem nesses concursos de beleza que são denigrantes, não Quinn? Não é isso o que pensa sobre as coisas em que anima sua namorada a participar?"

Q: "Não seja histérica Rachel, isso eu disse para que me deixassem em paz... não entende, só queria que me deixassem, queriam que participasse e eu não queria."

R: "Por que não queria?" – encarou a loira.

Q: "Porque..." – gaguejava. "porque não tenho interesse."

R: "Por que não diz? Por que não tem o valor de me dizer o que pensa de verdade?"

Q: "Acalme-se Rachel... te peço por favor." – a loira deu um passo e conseguiu acomodar a morena entre seus braços.

Rachel nem se moveu, com um rápido gesto se desfez do abraço e pegou a mala que já estava fechada em cima da cama.

Nem sequer a olhou nos olhos. Quinn observava com terror como a garota a esquivava para sair do quarto. Só se deteve para alcançar sua bolsa que permanecia no sofá.

Q: "Rachel, aonde vai?" – perguntou com a voz entrecortada.

R: "Não sei... só sei que não quero estar aqui." – disse enquanto caminhava firme até a porta.

Q: "Rachel, nem te ocorra sair... estou te pedindo de boa..." – a impotência se apoderava da loira que via como a morena chegava com facilidade até a porta. "Rachel!" – lançou um grito ensurdecedor ao mesmo tempo que corria até ela.

A morena foi rápida e saiu da casa antes de que ela pudesse alcança-la. Puxou com força a porta, deixando uma batida que pode se ouvir em toda a casa. A velocidade que tomou a madeira fez com que não se fechasse corretamente e a porta voltou de maneira contundente sobre o marco, voltando a se abrir e encontrando de frente com o rosto da loira, que acabava de chegar até essa mesma posição.

Quinn não teve tempo de se esquivar e o golpe foi brutal. A loira caiu de costas, a dor intensa em sua cabeça a fez pressentir o pior. O sangue voltava a fazer ato de presença entre suas mãos e a respiração era dificultosa. Sentia como o calor do sangue percorria sua garganta sem poder evitar e a visão começou a borrar.

Sh: "Quinn?" – Shane entrava pela cozinha tratando de encontrar a garota que estava semi consciente no chão. "Quinn!" – gritou ao encontra-la em frente a porta de entrada.

Sh: "Quinn, está bem?" – se ajoelhou junto a loira tratando de reanima-la. "Quinn, responde." – levantou sua cabeça com as mãos.

A loira tratava de falar.

C: "O que passa Shane?" – Carmen, amiga de Shane, interrompia a cena tratando de ajudar.

Sh: "Pegue as chaves do carro Carmen, temos que leva-la ao hospital, está sangrando muito..."

Q: "Não... não posso respirar..." – sussurrou com dificuldade.

Sh: "Tranquila loira, ficará bem..." – a garota fez um esforço e abraçou a loira, a levantando entre seus braços. Com dificuldade conseguiu tira-la da casa. Quinn não tinha nem forças para se manter de pé, a batida havia deixado ela completamente atordoada.

C: "Vamos, suba atrás, eu dirijo." – Carmen tinha o carro parado na porta.

Apenas comprovou que ambas garotas estavam seguras no banco traseiro, acelerou e foi rumo ao hospital.

Rachel conduzia sem rumo fixo as lágrimas entorpeciam sua visão mas era mais a raiva acumulada que não lhe deixava pensar com clareza. Havia estourado, havia feito o que tanto temia e tratava de evitar. Aquele nó terminou por sair de seu interior e o fez da forma mais devastadora que poderia fazer. Não foi realmente consciente do que fazia até que se viu conduzindo, com a mala no banco traseiro e sem nenhum destino em mente. Algo tinha que fazer. Pensou em seus pais, São Diego não ficava muito longe, porém apesar do choque, uma ideia cruzou por sua mente. Poderia dar certo. Rachel trocou o sentido de seu trajeto, havia encontrado seu destino.

Sp: "Quinn!" – a loira entrava no consultório aonde atendiam Quinn. "O que te aconteceu?" – Ashley a seguia.

Por sorte a mãe de Spencer tinha o turno da manhã no hospital. Ao ver que era Quinn quem chegava pela urgência não duvidou em se encarregar na situação.

Sp: "Mas está bem?" – perguntava assustada ao mesmo tempo que segurava a mão da loira.

Quinn permanecia em silencio, estava acordada mas lhe custava poder falar.

P: "Está bem, deu um golpe com a porta e tem o septo nasal quebrado."

Sp: "Outro golpe, Quinn?" – Spencer não terminava de acreditar na má sorte da garota.

Quinn concordou com a cabeça, tratando de esboçar um ligeiro sorriso, mas a dor lhe superava e terminou se queixando.

P: "Quinn, vai estar uns dias muito incomoda, mas vou te receitar um calmante para que possa suportar um pouco a dor... e um relaxante para que não fique nervosa... de acordo? Vejo que não se acostuma a respirar pela boca."

Quinn falou pela primeira vez para deixar escapar um leve som.

Q: "Sim."

P: "Nada de esforços, durante quatro dias."

Q: "Ok..."

P: "Deveria chamar Rachel, tenho que dar algumas indicações para se necessita alguma ajuda." – ordenou a sua filha.

Quinn aproveitava aquele despiste de Paula para tratar de evitar que Spencer chamasse a morena, mostrando um gesto com sua mão.

Ashley se deu conte e em seguida soube tratar a situação.

A: "Paula... necessito que venha... tenho algo para te falar." – mentia.

Spencer a olhou confusa.

P: "Não pode me falar aqui?"

A: "Não!" – exclamou segurando o braço da mulher. "é algo embaraçoso..."

Spencer não compreendia nada, mas bastou um simples olhar de Quinn para saber que algo tinha entre mãos.

A: "É sobre... herpes." – sussurrou se aproximando de Paula, que instintivamente se assustou ao escuta-la. "vem, me acompanhe." – conseguiu arrastá-la para fora da sala de curativos aonde se encontrava Quinn.

Quinn esboçou um sorriso ao escutar a ideia de Ashley para tirar a mãe dali. Spencer se mantinha seria. A preocupação por Quinn era muito maior que aquela brincadeira de sua garota, a que já estava acostumada.

Sp: "Vai me dizer o que aconteceu? Por que não quer que chame Rachel?" – perguntou ao se certificar de que estavam sozinhas.

Q: "Não quero vê-la... nem que me veja assim." – falou com dificuldade.

Sp: "Ela te fez isso?" – perguntou aterrorizada.

Q: "Não... mas foi sua culpa... estávamos discutindo e se foi e eu me dei com a porta."

Sp: "Se foi? Aonde?"

Q: "Não sei..."

Sp: "Mas o que aconteceu? Por que discutiram?"

A pergunta foi interrompida pela chegada de Shane, que regressava após sair para deixar que Paula se ocupasse dela.

Sh: "Q, como está?" – perguntou preocupada.

Q: "Ei Shane, bem parece que está quebrado... vou demorar vários dias para me recuperar." – fez uma pausa. "veja, ela ;e Spencer." – apontou. "lembra?" – falava com dificuldade.

Spencer sorriu enquanto levantava a mão para cumprimenta-la.

Sh: "Sim... é a namorada de..." – tratou de recordar.

Sp: "Ashley Davies."

Sh: "Exato... não lembrava bem o nome, encantada em te ver." – respondeu ao cumprimento enquanto se virava para pedir a Carmen que entrasse na sala, a latina permanecia esperando na porta.

Sh: "Veja Quinn, ela é Carmen... foi sua chofer hoje." – disse com um sorriso.

C: "Encantada em te conhecer." – sorriu. "está melhor?"

Q: "Olá, sinto muito ter nos conhecido nessa situação... costumo ter melhor cara." – brincou.

Shane aproveitou para apresenta-la a Spencer.

Sh: "Escute... necessita que te levemos para casa?"

Sp: "Não." – interrompeu Spencer. "não se preocupe, eu me encarrego, demorarão um par de horas para lhe dar alta e quando derem eu a levo." – comentou.

Sh: Ok, então será melhor nós irmos, tenho que ir trabalhar em breve... me ligue se necessitar algo, de acordo?"

Q: "Farei... Shane, pode avisar a Bette? Não acho que me deixem ir a galeria hoje."

Sh: "Não se preocupe, eu ligo para ela e aviso... mas se cuide hein... quando voltar passarei para te ver... tem que me explicar varias coisinhas."

Q: "Ok." – tratou de sorrir.

Shane abandonou o hospital acompanhada por Carmen, após se despedir de Quinn e Spencer. A garota esteve ao lado da loira, enquanto sua mãe terminava de arrumar os últimos detalhes para lhe dar alta.

Ashley e Spencer se encarregaram de leva-la para casa. O chão manchado de sangue e a mesa com os pratos e copos quebrados no jardim fizeram elas se estremeceram. Quinn havia lhes contado como aconteceu tudo e o motivo pelo qual aconteceu. Nenhuma delas encontravam a desculpa o suficientemente forte para entrarem nesse estado.

Quinn estava brava, se sentia mal por tudo o que havia acontecido, se sentia mal pelo acidente que havia sofrido, mas o que mais lhe doía era ver como Rachel havia desaparecido sem dar sinais, sem se preocupar, sem tratar de se acalmar e falar das coisas de maneira civilizada.

A: "Não tem nem ideia de onde posso ter ido?" – perguntou enquanto ajudava Spencer a arrumar a casa. Quinn permanecia deitada no sofá, com os olhos fechados, tratando de assimilar que tinha que respirar pela boca. Algo que se tornava muito complicado.

Q: "Não... estará com suas amigas... ou quem sabe foi para São Diego com seus pais."

A: "Por que não liga para ela?" – perguntou sua namorada.

Sp: "Não me deixa." – olhou para Quinn.

A: "E desde quando faz caso a essa doida?" – a repreendeu.

Q: "Ash... estou acordada." – interrompeu deixando ver que tinha escutado tudo.

A: "Pouco me importa que esteja acordada loira. Rachel tem que saber o que aconteceu." – olhou para Spencer. "ligue agora mesmo."

Q: "Não quero que diga a ela."

Sp: "Quinn, Rachel também é minha amiga... estou preocupada, quero saber aonde está..."

Q: "Pode ligar para ela, mas nem te ocorra dizer o que me passou... estou bem e só viria por pena, além do mais, não me apetece vê-la."

Spencer pegou seu telefone e marcou rapidamente o número da morena. Ashley terminava de recolher alguns dos cristais que ainda estavam espalhados pelo gramado, enquanto Quinn, com claros sintomas de relaxamento devido ao medicamento tratava de se manter acordada e escutar a conversa que Spencer estava a ponto de manter com Rachel.

Uma conversa que não se deu. Rachel não respondia a ligação da garota, que após várias tentativas, desistiu em sua tentativa de fazer contato com a morena.

Quinn não podia conter mais o sono. Ashley a ajudou a ir para a cama. Os efeitos do relaxante muscular já surtiam efeito e a garota demorou pouco a cair rendida na cama.

O celular de Spencer começou a tocar.

Sp: "Rache? Aonde demônios está?" – perguntou furiosa sem dar tempo para a morena falar.

R: "Estou ocupada Spen... o que passa?" – tratava de dissimular.

Sp: "Está ocupada? Aonde está Rachel?" – se impacientava.

R: "Estou arrumando uns assuntos. O que te passa? Por que está tão alterada?"

Sp: "Pois agora mesmo estou em sua casa... e não posso acreditar no que fez."

R: "Aff..." – bufou. "Spen, não tenho vontade de escutar sermões..."

Sp: "Não é um sermão Rach... de verdade acha que é..."

R: "Spencer, sinto muito, não quero falar disso agora e se é Quinn quem te pediu para me ligar diga que se esqueça de mim." – interrompeu.

Sp: "Primeiro, falaremos do que eu acho conveniente, segundo... Quinn está agora mesmo metida na cama, lutando por respirar..."

Rachel estranhou.

R: "Pois diga que respire e que não faça tanto drama... eu tão pouco estou bem e não vou dando pena." – foi dura.

Sp: "Rachel... acabamos de chegar do hospital, Quinn deu um golpe com a porta que você fechou em sua cara e tem o nariz quebrado."

O rosto da morena ficou pálido.

R: "O que?" – perguntou com um fio de voz.

Sp: "Por sorte a vizinha de vocês escutou o ruído que formaram e quando chegou na casa se deparou com ela no chão, quase inconsciente, ainda bem que veio, senão..."

R: "Vou para aí..."

Sp: "Espera... espera... Quinn está agora mesmo dormindo... ou drogada, minha mãe lhe receitou uns calmantes bastante fortes e antes de dormir disse que não queria te ver."

R: "Pouco me importa o que diga, vou para aí." – disse sem dar opção alguma a Spencer, que escutou como a garota cortava a ligação.

Não tardou muito em aparecer pela casa. Spencer e Ashley a esperavam. Não queria deixar Quinn, que dormia prazerosamente, mas apresentava dificuldades para respirar.

R: "Aonde está?" – Rachel invadia a casa com o olhar confuso.

Spencer e Ashley se levantaram do sofá ao vê-la entrar com tanta efusividade.

Sp: "Rachel, está dormindo, não acho que deva..."

Foi absurdo, as palavras de Spencer ficaram no ar quando Rachel, a ignorando, entrou no quarto.

As pernas tremiam ao observar a loira estendida na cama. Um curativo volumoso cobria parte de seu rosto. Escutava a respiração dificultosa que a loira realizava pela boca e alguma ou outra queixa inconsciente que deixava entrever que continuava passando mal apesar do profundo sono.

Os olhos da morena se inundaram de lágrimas. Estava brava com Quinn, estava doída com a loira mas não podia suportar vê-la mal. Não podia evitar aquela sensação de proteção sobre a garota.

Sp: "Tranquila, ficará bem." – Spencer entrou no quarto tratando de não causar muito ruído.

R: "Não sabe respirar pela boca." – sussurrou. "se afoba e fica mal." – a morena não afastava o olhar da cama.

Sp: "Bom... já se acostumará, em três ou quatro dias tudo será passado."

R: "Não posso vê-la assim... me parte a alma."

Sp: "Rachel, pode me explicar o que aconteceu?" – tratou de convencê-la para que falasse. "não acho que tudo isso tenha acontecido por um estúpido concurso."

A morena reagiu e saiu do quarto, se sentando no sofá aonde aguardava Ashley. Spencer a seguiu.

R: "Isso foi a gota que culminou o vaso." – disse. "faz tempo que estou mal."

Sp: "Por que?" – se acomodou junto a ela.

R: "Porque Quinn é perfeita Spen, desde que vivo com ela tudo me sai mal e para ela tudo sai bem..." – mostrava um gesto de pena em seu olhar.

Sp: "Está brava por que tudo vai bem a ela?"

R: "Não, não é que esteja brava com ela, estou comigo... quando vim para cá, pensava que minha vida ia ser diferente, pensava que não ia sentir falta de não ter aceitado ir para Nova York..."

A: "Se arrepende?" – interrompeu.

R: "Não sei, eu sou feliz com ela... mas minha vida depende toda dela. Tudo o que faço ou deixo de fazer tem haver com Quinn. Quando estive em Londres, vinha pensando que poderia sobreviver aonde fosse, que poderia levar minha vida adiante, meus sonhos, sem necessidade de ninguém... e depois aqui e nada é como pensava."

Sp: "Mas Rachel, é jovem. Quinn disse que não pode conseguir o que se propõe?"

R: "Eu sei, mas também necessito conseguir por mim mesma, necessito tomar minhas decisões e se me equivoco, que seja minha culpa. Com Quinn minhas decisões tomamos entre nós e se sai mal não posso evitar ficar brava com ela..." – fez uma pausa. "... porem, ela toma suas próprias decisões, me consulta mas é ela quem decide." – respirou profundamente. "não posso Spen, não posso depender dela para tudo."

Sp: "E disse isso para ela? Porque é absurdo que me conte tudo isso se a principal interessada não sabe o que é que te acontece..." – lhe recriminou.

R: "Não posso dizer, não posso porque seguramente que buscará a forma de me fazer mudar de opinião e então tudo voltará a ser igual e eu seguirei me sentindo igualmente frustrada."

A: "E a única desculpa que encontra é a de um concurso de beleza?"

R: "Isso foi o ponto final... leva dias me dizendo que eu poderia ganhar esse concurso ainda sem eu estar segura de participar... e eu me intero que ofereceram a ela e o recusou porque pensava que era para perdedores..." – olhou para Ashley. "Como quer que me sinta? Nem sequer foi capaz de me dizer a verdade... ela pensava que isso era para estúpidos e ainda assim me incentivou a participar..."

Sp: "Não vejo que seja motivo para terminar como terminaram hoje..."

R: "Chega Spen, já tomei uma decisão e não quero que venha agora tentar me mudar e me fazer sentir pior do que me sinto... já sei que não são formas, sei que não é desculpa, mas é minha decisão e já está tomada." – se levantou do sofá.

Sp: "E o que vai fazer? Vai jogar fora o que vocês tem por isso em vez de falar com ela e tratar de solucionar?"

R: "Não... não quero me separar dela, mas necessito um tempo... um tempo para pensar, para provar para mim mesmo... não quero depender dela." – sua voz tornava firma. "falarei com ela quando acordar e deixarei isso claro."

Sp: "Espera... espera, não vou deixar que venha com isso agora... não em seu estado."

Rachel não entendia muito bem o que pretendia lhe dizer.

Sp: "Quinn repetiu uma e outra vez que não queria te ver, duvido que seja o que sente de verdade, mas minha mãe me disse que tem que estar tranquila e Quinn não é a mais tranquila quando fica brava ou se altera... então é melhor que espere que ela esteja bem."

R: "Não posso estar aqui com ela como se nada acontecesse e depois lhe dizer tudo quando estiver bem."

Sp: "Pois será melhor que faça... ou do contrário, não esteja aqui até que não se recupere." – foi clara. "Rachel, me dói te dizer isso, mas Quinn também é minha amiga e não vou permitir que passem coisas mais graves. O que tem entre vocês são coisa suas, mas se alguma das duas corre perigo não vou ficar quieta."

Ashley se surpreendia ao ver sua namorada tão firme. Rachel não sabia o que contestar.

Spencer tinha razão. Quinn era uma pessoa autodestrutiva, se fazia dano quando algo não ia bem e aquilo poderia acarretar consequências maiores. O importante era sua saúde, que aquela ruptura do septo nasal se curasse o mais rápido possível e depois haveria tempo para conversar.

Q: "Ash!" – a voz de Quinn saiu entrecortada do quarto.

O silencio inundou o lugar, Spencer olhava para Rachel e essa não sabia o que fazer.

Ashley se apressou a entrar no quarto para evitar que Quinn o abandonasse e descobrisse a situação na sala.

A: "Ei... o que passa?" – perguntou se aproximando da cama. Quinn se removia inquieta sobre ela.

Q: "Me faça um favor..." – sussurrou provocando que a garota tivesse que se aproximar mais ainda dela. "diga para essas duas que se esqueçam de mim, para sua namorada que deixe de pensar por mim e para a outra que nem se atreva a me dirigir a palavra... que não quero e nem me apetece vê-la agora mesmo."

A: "Por que não diz você?" – perguntou um pouco incomoda.

Q: "Porque me dói tudo, me dói a cabeça, me dói o nariz e não posso respirar." – se deteve engolindo um pouco de ar. "só quero dormir. Diga que se vá, não quero ver ninguém."

Ashley a olhava surpreendida, mas entendia a atitude da loira. Ela pensava da mesma forma que fazia Quinn e ainda que sabia que não iam deixa-la sozinha, ela também teria pedido isso em sua situação.

A: "Ok... volte a dormir." – murmurou. "eu me encarrego de calar as duas."

A garota abandonava o quarto, Quinn mantinha os olhos fechados mas permanecia acordada.

A: "Meninas... acho que é melhor..."

R: "Tranquila... escutei tudo." – Rachel permanecia grudada a parede, justo ao lado da porta do quarto. Havia escutado tudo o que Quinn havia lhe pedido. Spencer também era consciente das palavras da loira.

Sp: "Não podemos deixa-la sozinha!" – exclamou.

R: "Será melhor que façamos caso a ela..." – respondeu ao mesmo tempo que pegava sua bolsa.

Sp: "Não posso ir e deixá-la assim... o que passa se necessita algo?"

A: "Spen, tranquila, não é a primeira nem a última pessoa que quebra o nariz... o melhor é que descanse e conosco aqui não vai fazer."

Rachel puxou o braço de Spencer, afastando ela da entrada do quarto.

R: "Escuta." – sussurrou de forma quase inaudível. "eu vou estar na casa de Shane, estarei ali e poderei controlar ela sem que saiba..."

Sp: "E como vai fazer?"

R: "Posso entrar e sair pelo jardim... se a medicação que está tomando a deixa assim, não vai se interar de nada..." – fez uma pausa. "eu te chamo de a vejo inquieta."

Sp: "Ok..." – lhe pareceu uma boa ideia. Ninguém melhor que ela para cuidar de Quinn, daquela forma não saberia nada por isso não poderia se queixar e nem proibir.

A morena se afastou de Spencer, levantou um pouco a voz para que Quinn soubesse que ia da casa. Sabia que estava acordada. Ao passar pela porta do quarto, não pode evitar lançar um último olhar para a loira, que sem perceber a presença de Rachel naquela zona abriu os olhos.

Cruzaram os olhares, apenas durou uns segundos, mas foram suficientes para transmitir o que sentiam naquele momento cada uma.

Quinn estava brava, pensava em fazer ela pagar por tudo o que estava sofrendo e não se referia a dor em seu nariz, mas a impotência por ver como sua namorada, o amor de sua vida, havia se cansado de estar a seu lado. Seus olhos expressavam fúria, soberba. Rachel detectou. Ela, ao contrário que a loira, não sentia fúria. Era pena o que lhe inundava, pena por ver até aonde havia sido capaz de chegar e não poder reprimir ou evitar esses sentimentos que haviam se apoderado dela e que a obrigava a atuar daquela maneira. Seu olhar estava cheio de compaixão, de tristeza. Seu coração não só havia quebrado pela discussão, agora havia congelado ao ver ela naquele estado.

Rachel abaixou sua cabeça e saiu da casa. Voltava para a residência aonde horas antes havia decidido se instalar. O quarto que Marion havia deixado livre, era seu novo lugar.

Necessitava tomar banho e se preparar para passar a noite em sua casa... sem que Quinn soubesse.

Spencer e Ashley aguentaram um par de horas mais no interior da casa, Quinn parecia dormir novamente e a chegada de Shane a sua casa lhes permitiam ir com mais tranquilidade.

Quinn ignorava a trama que haviam planejado. O único que queria era estar sozinha. Esquecer do mundo e dormir, dormir até acordar quando tudo tivesse passado. A imagem de Rachel abandonando a casa se mesclava com a batida recebida em seu rosto. Havia chegado muito longe.

Shane esperava a chegada de Rachel, após falar com Spencer e Ashley. A morena não se fez esperar muito, só tinha que tomar banho e voltar para casa.

R: "Olá." – Rachel cumprimentava a elegante garota que acabava de lhe abrir a porta. "Shane, tenho que te pedir um grande favor..."

Sh: "Não faz falta, já me comentaram suas amigas..." – sorriu. "entre." – convidou a morena a entrar.

R: "Oh, bem... havia pensado que é a melhor forma para poder cuidar de Quinn... ela estará mais tempo dormindo que acordada e poderei vigiá-la sem que perceba." – a morena entrava na casa.

Sh: "Faz uns minutos que fui vê-la e estava jantando..."

R: "Nossa... se importa que espere aqui enquanto ela vai para a cama?" – perguntou um pouco preocupada.

Sh: "Claro... já jantou?"

R: "Não."

Sh: "Pois vamos... te convido e me conta o que aconteceu..."

R: "É uma longa história." – disse caminhando atrás da garota.

Sh: "Temos muito tempo de esperta..."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)

OBS. 2: Mil, mil, mas mil desculpas pela demora em postar um novo cap. Estou com tantas fics para traduzir e pouco tempo para fazer isso...hahahah


	8. Não me peça que te esqueça

**Não me peça que te esqueça**

Levava dois dias trancada na casa. A maldita dor de cabeça não a abandonava e o inchaço do rosto lhe dava um aspecto sombrio. Os relaxantes eram os únicos que ajudavam a loira. Passava horas dormindo, tratando de não entrar no estado de ansiedade por culpa daquela dificuldade absurda que tinha para poder respirar pela boca.

Só se movia para comer e quando recebia a visita de Spencer ou Shane, que em todo o momento permaneciam atentas a garota.

Rachel entrava na casa pela noite. Justo quando a loira mentinha seu sono mais profundo. As escondidas, conseguia estar toda a noite perto dela, a vigiando, atenta diante qualquer imprevisto ou necessidade que pudesse surgir. Seguiam com raiva, de fato ainda não haviam conversado desde o dia que discutiram.

Quinn se negava a vê-la, seu estado alterado a coibia. O mal humor havia se apoderado dela e não aceitava nenhum tipo de conselho ou ajuda, muito menos se era Rachel que poderia conceder.

A morena por sua vez, tão pouco tentava falar com ela. Não se sentia com forças para seguir aquela luta que começaram. Não havia mudado de opinião e não queria discutir com Quinn naquele estado. Mas o amor podia. Apesar daqueles sentimentos contraditórios, não podia permitir que a loira ficasse completamente sozinha durante a noite. Não poderia dormir se não estivesse ali com ela, mesmo que Quinn descobrisse. Um fato que estava a ponto de mudar.

Aquela noite, Quinn não foi para a cama tão cedo como nas noites anteriores. Após receber a visita de Molly e Ashley e jantar com elas, decidiu se sentar e entreter durante um tempo vendo um pouco de televisão. Não a satisfazia nada do que havia e decidiu procurar algum filme.

Se sentiu um pouco estranha ao entrar no estúdio. Era a primeira vez que fazia desde que Rachel havia se mudado, mas ali ainda continuavam suas coisas. Entre elas os filmes, pode encontrar todos os musicais que a morena possuía, além dos CD's que arrumava corretamente por ordem alfabética. A bicicleta ergométrica estava em uma das laterais do quarto. Um quarto que a principio era para ser dormitório, mas que decidiram torná-lo um estúdio. De todos modos elas compartilhavam a cama desde o primeiro dia e não iriam utilizar ele dessa maneira.

Ainda assim, uma cama pequena se acomodava no lado oposto do lugar. Cama que haviam utilizado para as visitas.

Duas enormes estantes adornavam as paredes. Livros, filmes, cd's... Um violão descansava sobre um pequeno tripé que o sustentava. Nenhuma das duas havia jamais tocado, mas gostavam da ideia de tê-lo. Um pequeno teclado, que em uma ou outra ocasião Quinn utilizava, ao fundo uma mesa de escritório, dois computadores e duas câmeras fotográficas se mantinham entre várias pilhas de papeis. Ao seu lado outra estante mantinha em ordem pastas e livros de ambas garotas.

Deixou de observar cada detalhe, tudo lhe recordava Rachel e não queria nem lhe apetecia pensar na morena. Seu objetivo era um pequeno arquivo de DVD's, aonde conservava seus filmes favoritos.

Se sentou na cadeira que acompanhava a mesa enquanto se dispunha a escolher o filme que ia ver aquela mesma noite.

Rachel por sua vez voltava a sua rotina noturna. Após cumprimentar a Shane, que cada noite lhe dava entrada a sua casa, se dirigiu até o jardim para cruzar a cerca que unia ambas casas. Entrava em seu próprio jardim e em seguida se dirigia até a entrada da varanda, de onde comprovava que no interior tudo estava em calma.

A luz de uma das lâmpadas que adornavam a sala permanecia acesa. Não deu importância, após uns segundos observando, decidiu entrar na cozinha. Tudo estava em silencio, Quinn provavelmente estava dormindo. A morena entrou na sala e apagou a luz da lâmpada para novamente dirigir seus passos até a cozinha. Aquela noite não havia jantado e pensou que Quinn não sentiria falta de uma fruta ou yogurt. Durante aquelas noites a morena se sentava no sofá e permanecia ali até que amanhecesse. Conseguia dormir um pouco, mas a maior parte das horas passava lendo ou observando como a loira dormia e se queixava de sua má forma de respirar pela boca.

A porta do quarto de convidados estava fechada, mas Quinn escutou o som do interruptor de luz seguido de uns passos. Se pôs em alerta. Decidiu apagar a luz daquele quarto para evitar ser vista. Se alguém havia entrado para roubar teria que atuar com rapidez.

As pernas começaram a tremer, letamente foi abrindo a porta. O pequeno corredor que dava para a sala estava escuro, mas continuava escutando sons. Sons que provinham da cozinha. Foi caminhando lentamente, o medo estava a aterrorizando mas tinha que averiguar quem estava em sua casa.

Sigilosamente se dirigiu até o lugar, pensou em falar, mas aquela ideia desapareceu de sua cabeça quando após percorrer a escura sala descobriu a luz que vinha da geladeira e a silhueta da morena buscando algo em seu interior. Seus olhos se pousaram na porta do jardim, estava aberta e rapidamente entendeu tudo.

Rachel permanecia imersa buscando no eletrodoméstico, quando sentiu a forte respiração da loira embaixo do marco da porta. Engoliu em seco.

Ao virar sua cabeça pode observar como Quinn a olhava, completamente em silencio, com o rosto contorcido.

R: "Quinn." – pode dizer.

A loira não falou, com passo firme foi se aproximando da morena que começou a retroceder, cheia de nervosismo.

R: "Quinn, posso te explicar." – tratava de acalmar a loira.

Não servia de nada, a loira seguia caminhando até ela. A morena, Sem perder o olhar dela em nenhum momento, cruzou a cozinha até que seu corpo topou com a porta que dava para o jardim. Ficou paralisada, o corpo de Quinn estava a escassos passos dela e logo se sentiu encurralada.

A morena ficou tencionou a mandíbula. A luz da lua que entrava pela fresta a deixou observar com total nitidez o rosto da loira. Sério, inexpressivo. Seus olhos oscilavam. Seu nariz parecia proeminente e avermelhado, uma sombra roxa rodeava seus olhos dando um aspecto estremecedor.

Quinn lentamente levantou seu braço, segurando com força a porta. Sua Mao esquerda segurou o braço da morena. Puxou ela sem ser brusca mas com ímpeto e a empurrou até ficar embaixo do marco da porta. Lentamente foi fechando ela, deixando a garota do lado de fora. Se limitou a fechar com chave e voltando sobre seus passos se perdeu na escuridão da cozinha.

Rachel permanecia imóvel, vendo como a loira havia a expulsado da casa daquela maneira tão estranha e dolorosa. Não houve palavras. Quinn abandonou a cozinha e após voltar a ascender a luz da sala se dispôs a ver televisão, sentada no sofá.

Rachel pode observá-la, uma pequena janela adornava a porta e deixava ver com quase totalidade a casa. Após uns minutos tratando de assimilar o que havia ocorrido se afastou e voltou para a casa de Shane.

A vizinha preferia não interpor diante a atitude da loira. Uma vez que Rachel havia lhe explicado o que acabava de acontecer na casa, ambas estiveram de acordo em deixar Quinn sozinha. De todos modos já haviam passado dois dias desde o pequeno acidente e a loira começava a se recuperar.

Mas as intenções de Quinn eram um pouco diferentes. Na realidade não estava segura do que acabara de acontecer aquela noite. Os remédios a deixava completamente fora de lugar, vivia em uma realidade paralela, aonde cada movimento era lento, aonde cada vez que fechava os olhos entrava em um profundo sonho do qual não era consciente nem sequer quando acordava.

Na manhã seguinte, a vaga imagem de Rachel na cozinha rondava por sua mente como fruto de um sonho. Não sabia exatamente se aconteceu ou não. Se de verdade aconteceu, não queria que voltasse a se repetir. Algo que não suportava era dar pena e após a monumental briga com a morena e a posterior confissão dela para Spencer e Ashley, a loira tinha muito claro que se Rachel fosse ali pela noite era por pura pena. Não ia consentir isso.

Quinn se trancou na casa. Durante todo dia evitou atender as várias ligações que recebia por parte de Spencer ou Molly. Não teve que se esforçar muito, a única que podia entrar na casa era Shane e aquele dia não esteve por ali. Havia fechado a chave a porta de entrada e a porta do jardim. Permanecia em um cativeiro, rodeada de sacos de batata e sucos, deitada no sofá. A filmografia completa de Hitchcock lhe ajudava a entreter. Sua imagem era um desastre, mas pouco lhe importava.

A noite voltava a fazer presença e Rachel chegava a casa de Shane, dessa vez sem a intenção de entrar em sua casa. Só pretendia saber como estava Quinn. Foi absurdo. Shane continuava desaparecida e após entrar pelo jardim, descobriu que a loira permanecia na sala completamente escura e vendo televisão. Vê-la ali sentada a tranquilizava. Estava bem e isso era o que importava. Porém aquela atitude começou a preocupar a suas amigas.

Durante todo o dia haviam estado ligando para a loira sem que ela atendesse e a última a tentar foi Bette. A diretora também tinha telefonado para a garota, sem que ela atinasse a responder.

Bette se dispôs a visitá-la na manhã seguinte. Após várias chamadas na campainha da porta e sem obter resposta alguma por parte da loira, a mulher foi até a casa de Shane. A vizinha havia voltado para seu lugar essa mesma madrugada após uma fugaz viagem para realizar um trabalho.

B: "Te acordei?" – perguntou sem muita preocupação.

Sh: "Bem... faz umas três horas que cheguei de Sacramento e estive quase dois dias sem dormir... sim, poderia dizer que me acordou."

B: "Sinto muito." – se deteve e entrou na casa diante o confuso olhar de sua amiga. "aonde está Quinn?" – perguntou.

Sh: "Quinn?" – tratava de despertar. "em sua casa... imagino."

B: "Negativo, ontem estive ligando para ela e não me atendia e agora mesmo acabo de chamar na porta e não ninguém responde."

O rosto de Shane se tornou preocupado. Até onde ela sabia Rachel havia se encarregado de certificar de que o estado de saúde da loira era bom, ainda inclusive quando essa a expulsou da casa na noite anterior.

Sh: "Não sei... vou olhar." – respondeu dirigindo seus passos ao jardim. Bette a seguiu.

Shane ficou pálida. Atrás daquela janela da porta que dava para a cozinha, pode visualizar a televisão da sala acesa e em frente a ela, sobressaindo do sofá, caia o cabelo da loira.

Foi então quando descobriu que a porta tinha sido trancada por dentro e o nervosismo começou a se apoderar dela.

Sh: "Quinn?" – gritou ao mesmo tempo que esmurrava a porta.

A loira permanecia imóvel. O pulso da vizinha acelerava. Algo não ia bem, não era normal que a loira não escutasse suas batidas, inclusive se estava dormindo deveria perceber.

B: "O que passa Shane?" – perguntou ao descobrir a garota batendo na porta.

Sh: "Está no sofá e não responde... aconteceu algo."

B: "Se tranquilize, estará dormindo."

Sh: "Não responde Bette..." – respondeu alterada. "Algo lhe passa."

B: "Deixe comigo."

Bette se aproximou da porta comprovando o que segundos antes havia dito Shane. Começou a bater com força e a chamar a loira, que deitada no sofá permanecia em absoluto silencio.

Shane não duvidou, o nervosismo ganhava dela e após pedir que Bette se afastasse, lançou um certeiro chute contra a maçaneta da porta, destroçando por completo e conseguindo abrir a porta.

Rapidamente entraram na casa.

Sh: "Quinn?" – tratou de acordar a garota enquanto se ajoelhava ao seu lado.

Quinn reagiu diante o contato da garota. Abria seus olhos lentamente, com dificuldade e tratando de compreender o que acontecia.

Sh: "Está bem?" – seu rosto transmitia preocupação.

Q: "O que?" – perguntou ao mesmo tempo que tirava uns minúsculos fones de ouvido.

Shane começou a maldizer a loira. Havia dormido com os fones de seu iPod colocados, o que havia coseguido que não escutasse absolutamente nada, nem suas ligações e nem as batidas na porta.

Sh: "Maldita seja Quinn, acaba de me dar um susto tremendo."

Q: "O que? Por que?" – tratava de despertar. "Como entrou?" – perguntou recordando que ela havia trancado a porta com chave.

Sh: "Por que diabos se trancou?"

Q: "Porque não quero que ninguém me visite." – respondeu enquanto se levantava no sofá.

B: "Não posso acreditar." – Bette aparecia na sala.

Quinn se assombrou ao ver sua chefe no interior da casa.

Q: "Bette, o que faz aqui?" – perguntou surpreendida.

B: "Estive te ligando ontem, mas se vê que não estava com vontade de me atender e decidi vir ver o que estava te acontecendo."

Q: "Ah... pois já vê, sou um monstro." – respondeu ao mesmo tempo que tentava despertar sua cabeça da eterna sonolência que padecia.

Sh: "Por que não quer que ninguém venha te ver?"

Q: "Não quero dar pena, não quero ver ninguém e nem que me vejam assim." – a loira deixava entrever seu mal humor.

B: "Shane, necessito falar com Quinn sozinha, se importa de..."

Sh: "Toda sua... eu vou dormir." – Shane abandonou a casa seriamente desgostada.

Q: "Te recordo que tenho atestado médico, não pode vir me exigir que vá para a galeria com esse rosto." – tratou de suavizar a situação. Bette se mostrava fria.

B: "O que pretende Quinn?"

Q: "O que?" – aquela pergunta a desconcertou.

B: "Olhe para você, quanto tempo leva jogada aí, comendo batatas e vendo televisão?"

Quinn olhou ao seu redor, descobrindo as sacolas vazias que descansavam sobre a mesinha e o sofá.

Q: "Não posso tomar um dia de descanso?"

B: "A mim não engana, você não está assim porque quer descansar, igual que tão pouco tenha trancado as portas e desconectado o telefone porque não te apetecia receber visitas... você está assim porque é uma covarde."

Aquelas últimas palavras tiraram Quinn do estado de autismo no qual se encontrava.

Q: "O que diz? Por que me chama de covarde? Agora resulta que quebro o nariz, que estou afobada porque não sei respirar pela porra da boca e é por que sou covarde?... Do que fala?"

B: "Não me fale nesse tom, recorda quem sou."

Q: "Está em minha casa, não é minha chefe aqui." – foi dura.

B: "Não vim como sua chefe, vim como sua amiga."

Q: "Tá... e por isso vem e me chama de covarde?" – Quinn voltava a se sentar no sofá, escondendo seu rosto.

B: "Te chamo de coverde porque vejo que é. Me parece perfeito que queira descansar e necessite, me parece bem que esteja de mal humor porque tem moléstias pela batida, mas não me parece normal que leve quase quatro dias trancada aqui, deitada nesse sofá, rodeada de porcarias e com esse aspecto... isso não tem nada a ver com seu nariz, isso é porque é uma covarde e não se atreve a dar as caras."

Q: "Que cara?" – gritou. "veja como tenho a cara e tudo porque sempre sou eu a que vai mostrando ela, sempre sou eu a que recebe os golpes, sempre sou eu a que tem que ser sensata e sorrir e veja o que me acontece, me batem tão forte que não posso nem respirar e enquanto..." – expulsou uma grande quantidade de ar. "...e enquanto essa estúpida está por aí, com suas amigas, saindo de festa e entrando em minha casa porque eu lhe dou pena..." – fez uma pausa. "se vai e volta de noite. Quem pensa que é? Tenho dignidade sabia? Tenho dignidade."

B: "Pelo menos reconhece que está assim por Rachel." – respondeu. "mas me diga algo... acha que com seu aspecto não dá pena? Porque eu juraria que é exatamente o que pretende fazer, nos dar pena, dar pena a ela e que não tenha mais remédio que estar pendente de você, porque tem medo que ela se afaste." – foi dura.

Q: "Por mim que se vá ao inferno. Quer independência? Pois que tenha, mas não vai voltar a saber nada de mim..."

B: "Essa é a maneira que tem de arrumar as coias? Sua namorada te diz que está afobada e a melhor ideia que te é a de se isolar nessa casa, para fazer ela sentir mal por ter ido... certo?"

Q: "Se foi é porque não importo para ela..."

B: "Ah, não importa a ela... porém, ela decide passar as noites aqui, cuidando de você, ainda estando brigadas."

Q: "Oh Deus..." – cobria a cabeça com uma almofada. "essa estúpida foi te contar suas penas... era o que me faltava."

B: "Se equivoca, ninguém veio falar comigo."

Q: "E por que se mete em minha vida?"

B: "Porque me dá vontade, porque levo quase dois anos fazendo isso e não vai ser hoje que não faço. Veja Quinn, não costumo ter muita paciência com as pessoas irresponsáveis e autodestrutivas... e você está levando todas as honras ultimamente..."

Q: "O que quer que eu faça?" – as lágrimas começaram a brotar. "Tenho sido perfeita, perfeita." – gritou. "fiz tudo por ela e para ela. E agora resulta que tem vontade de estar sozinha, de ser independente, de buscar a vida sem contar comigo... O que quer que eu faça? Lhe dou um tapinha nas costas e me alegro... 'Bem Rachel'..." – modificou o tom de voz, tornando mais doce. "... 'sai por aí com suas novas amigas, viva aonde te apeteça e busque outras garotas com quais estar, eu estarei bem, muito bem... não se preocupe por mim'." – soava sarcástica. "Isso é o que tenho que dizer a ela? E depois?... Virá outra porta me destroçar o rosto?"

B: "Não entende Quinn? É uma estúpida malcriada, está culpando ela de querer viver sua vida, está culpando ela de que tenha te dado esse golpe, está culpando ela por tudo..."

Q: "Tem a culpa de tudo..."

B: "Te deixou?"

Q: "Se foi..."

B: "Em algum momento te disse que não queria estar com você? Por que a versão que eu tenho é a de duas garotas que discutem, uma fica brava e vai... mas em nenhum momento tenho a Constancia de que a relação tenha terminado... Ou sim?"

Quinn lançou um olhar para Bette. Mantinha a sobrancelha franzida, tratando de entender aquilo.

Q: "Se foi é porque não me quer mais."

B: "E você, se deixa ela ir é por que tão pouco quer a ela?"

Q: "Eu não disse isso, mas estou cansada também, estou cansada de suas mudanças de humor, de agora sim e agora não... eu também tenho dignidade, volto a te repetir."

B: "E por isso faz isto? Fica aqui, sem querer falar com ela porque seguramente tem medo de escutá-la, porque não quer aceitar que ela necessita algo que você não pode lhe dar, mas não se detém para compreendê-la e ajudá-la a tentar buscar uma solução boa para ambas."

Q: "Não tem nada bom se ela me deixar..." – confessou.

B: "Pois ajude ela a descobrir o que quer, ajude ela a aclarar suas ideias... Rachel está apaixonada por você, te quer, mas com sua atitude vai fazer com que isso mude, vai fazer com que se canse e descubra que não faz tão bem a ela..."

Q: "Tenho que ceder diante ela? Tenho que perder minha dignidade?"

B: "Mas de que dignidade me fala? Quinn, essa garota só quer aprender a sobreviver, quer cometer seus erros e aprender com eles. Se a quer, tem que apoia-la ou em todo caso aceitar. Quer perde-la para sempre?"

Quinn não teve palavras para lhe responder, se limitou a abaixar seu rosto, afundando seu olhar sobre a almofada que mantinha entre suas mãos.

B: "Shane te contou sua história com Carmen?"

Quinn negou com sua cabeça.

B: "Há três anos... esteve aponto de se casar com ela." – Quinn levantou sua cabeça rapidamente em busca do olhar da mulher. "a deixou plantada no altar. Tudo porque pensava que não era boa para ela. Abandonou o amor de sua vida, escute o que te digo. Shane, esse ser que é capaz de conseguir qualquer garota que se proponha, que conquistou metade da cidade e que nunca se apaixona por ninguém, foi tão estúpida de deixar o amor de sua vida por pensar que não lhe faria bem..."

Q: "Mas..." – murmurou. "se eu vi a Carmen com ela..."

B: "Exato... demoraram três anos para se esclarecerem, em compreender que o que fez foi um erro e aprendeu com ele. Por sorte Carmen aceitou dar a ela uma segunda oportunidade."

Quinn estava surpreendida.

B: "E conhece minha história?"

Quinn voltava a olhá-la com atenção.

B: "Tina me deixou depois de sete anos juntas, me deixou porque cometi todos os erros que pude cometer em minha vida, me deixou porque lhe fiz dano. O pior de tudo foi que estivemos nos vendo e nos fazendo dano com outras pessoas..." – fez uma pausa. "quando me dei conta, a única pessoa que tinha querido na vida estava realizando meu sonho junto a um homem. Vivia com ele, com Angélica e o filho dele. E não me dei por vencida, lutei por ela da melhor maneira que pude. Tina voltou para mim e agora somos o que vê... Quinn, não pode evitar que os demais cometam erros. Não pode se trancar e não enfrentar as coisas de frente."

Q: "E se Rachel não comete erros? E se isso é o que realmente quer e descobre que eu sobro?"

B: "Pois será má sorte... Aparecerão mais pessoas em sua visa, nem tudo gira em torno dela... é algo que deve aceitar. Se existe a possibilidade de que Rachel volte para você, tem que deixar a porta aberta... não pode permitir que venha e..." – lançou uma olhada ao jardim. "se depare com a porta trancada a chave." – o tom de voz suavizava. "fale com ela... escute ela e depois tome uma decisão... não deixe que o tempo te distancie dela... porque será pior." – finalizou.

Quinn era um mar de lágrimas, o silencioso choro lhe provocava dificuldade para respirar.

Bette se sentou a seu lado e docemente a atraiu até ela, a abraçando com cuidado. Quinn aceitou aquele abraço e a rodeou com força ao mesmo tempo que seu choro se fazia mais audível.

B: "Escute... não é para ser dura, mas necessita um banho... já!" – disse.

Quinn não pode evitar esboçar um sorriso ao mesmo tempo que se afastava da mulher.

Q: "Essa tarde irei a galeria..."

B: "Não." – respondeu ao mesmo tempo que se levantava. "tem que se recuperar ainda, amanhã jê é sexta e é absurdo que vá, melhor esperar até segunda... de acordo?"

Q: "Não vai me despedir?"

B: "Se tomar banho e se vestir em condições... não haverá problemas." – respondeu sorrindo. "Shane deve estar dormindo, quando acordar não estaria mal que peça desculpas a ela... a assustou muito."

Q: "Farei isso."

B: "Comece a organizar sua vida Quinn, não deixe para amanhã."

Quinn concordou ao mesmo tempo que comprovava como a mulher abandonava a casa pela porta de entrada. Bette havia conseguido lhe abrir o olhos. Não tinha ideia alguma do que fazer, por muito que entendesse que sua atitude não era a correta em respeito a Rachel, seu orgulho lhe dizia o contrário.

Rachel caminhava até o carro de Glen, o garoto a esperava no estacionamento da faculdade.

R: "Espero que seja importante." – disse enquanto cumprimentava o garoto. "não tenho um bom dia e chego tarde em todos os lugares." – o rosto da morena permanecia sério.

Desde que Quinn sofreu o acidente não havia conseguido dormir com tranquilidade, nem sequer quando o fazia em sua nova residência. Em sua cabeça só rondava a loira, sua briga, sua ida, o golpe... tudo havia se convertido em um pesadelo do qual não era capaz de acordar e que se sentia terrivelmente culpada.

G: "É provável que depois do que vou te dizer decida se casar comigo." – sorriu.

R: "Não estou para brincadeiras." – foi grossa.

G: "Está bem, não digo mais nada... suba no carro." – ordenou.

R: "O que? Glen, estou te dizendo que tenho coisas que fazer, não posso perder tempo."

G: "E eu estou te dizendo que suba no carro."

R: "Muito bem Glen, não tenho vontade de brincar, quando quiser me dizer algo com seriedade me chama." – a morena se cansou, não tinha paciência nem queria ter. Se virou e começou a se afastar do carro.

G: "Te necessito para firmar o contrato que me fará milionário..." – gritou.

Rachel ficou petrificada. Aquelas palavras só podiam significar uma coisa.

_Cinco dias depois..._

Bette tinha razão, aquela era a pior atitude que podia tomar. Não queria perder Rachel, não queria que a morena se cansasse ou descobrisse uma Quinn manipuladora. Não merecia isso.

A morena deixou de lado seu sonho de triunfar em Nova York para viver aquele tempo ao seu lado e agora que necessitava seu carinho e sobretudo sua compreensão, estava a afastando, ou melhor dizendo incitando ela a ir para sempre.

Tinha que fazer algo, tinha que apoiar sua garota e sobretudo fazer ela ver que podia contar com ela, que estaria disposta a aceitar qualquer decisão que tomasse e deixar a porta de sua casa aberta. Tinha que começar por algum lado e o primeiro que deveria fazer era voltar a ser ela. Se esquecer do acidente não era fácil, ainda sofria as consequências e seu humor não havia melhorado, mas deveria fazer um esforço.

Haviam passado cinco dias dos quais permaneceu afastada de tudo. Aquela manhã de sexta, seu estado de animo havia mudado. Seu rosto voltava a ter uma forma melhor, mostrando um leve roxo. A respiração era mais fácil e já não necessitava daqueles malditos relaxantes, que a convertiam em um zumbi.

Dedicou toda a manhã a arrumar a casa, deixando impecável. O único quarto que não tocou foi na sala de estudos. Ali ainda permaneciam as coisas de Rachel. A melhor das ideias passou por sua mente. Tinha que estar preparada. Sua intenção era de falar com a garota, tratar de esclarecer como haviam ficado as coisas e se tudo saísse como não queria, ou seja que a morena tomasse a decisão mais dura, ela ia ter preparado uma carta na manga.

Estava pronta para dar esse passo e não duvidou em ligar para a morena para pedir um encontro. Mas nem tudo estava a seu favor. O telefone de Rachel, como vinha acontecendo a um tempo atrás, estava desligado. A ideia de ir buscá-la na residência rondou por sua cabeça, mas desistiu na tentativa. Necessitava que a morena fosse ali, em sua casa, em seu terreno. Ali poderia manejar melhor seu caráter e ter tudo meio controlado.

A segunda opção foi ligar para Spencer. Talvez ela poderia fazer uma tentativa de convencer a morena de aceitar o convite.

Sp: "Olá céu..." – respondeu com doçura a garota. Quinn sorriu.

Q: "Olá..."

Sp: "Como está?" – perguntou. "sinto não ter ido te ver esses dias, estive te ligando ontem, mas não atendia..."

Q: "Eu sei, não se preocupe, estou muito melhor... com vontade de sair daqui."

Sp: "Imagino... vai trabalhar hoje?"

Q: "Não... volto na segunda."

Sp: "Bem, por que não passa daqui a pouco no Planet? Estaremos ali."

Q: "Não... não posso Spen. Tenho algo importante que fazer, de fato, estou te ligando por isso mesmo..."

Sp: "Nossa... vejamos, me diga."

Q: "É sobre Rachel, estive tentando falar com ela, mas não tem o telefone ligado... sabe se na residência tem algum telefone?"

Sp: "Hummm... não sei Quinn... e tão pouco sei se Rachel vai aceitar a ligação."

Q: "Quero falar com ela Spencer, temos que esclarecer o que vai passar e o vou fazer bem... dessa vez não vou montar um barraco."

Sp: "Isso está bem, não podem andar como crianças pequenas que se ignoram..."

Q: "Eu sei..."

Sp: "Veja, acho que Glen esteve com ela ontem... vou perguntar a ele, ok?"

Quinn afirmou sem muita ilusão. Só de pensar em Glen e ela juntos a tirava de sério. Esperou com paciência através do fone, escutava Spencer falar com o garoto mas não conseguia distinguir com clareza o que diziam.

G: "Quinn?" – a voz do garoto soou clara. Spencer havia cedido o telefone.

Q: "Diga Glen."

G: "Quais são suas intenções?"

Q: "O que?" – Quinn não entendia muito bem a que se referia.

G: "Rachel tem que estar de bom humor, tem que estar concentrada, se me diz que quer ligar para ela para torná-la sentimental não vou permitir."

A loira não podia acreditar nas palavras do garoto. Desde quando havia se convertido no porta-voz de sua namorada?

Q: "Glen..." – respirou. "quero falar com ela, só quero falar com tranquilidade e esclarecer as coisas..." – tratava de não resultar grossa. "tenho que me desculpar com ela."

Glen aceitou as palavras da loira.

G: "Escute Quinn, se quiser eu posso ligar para ela e dizer que vá te ver, mas não posso te dar seu novo número."

Q: "Novo número?" – perguntou surpreendida.

G: "Sim, agora com todo o problema da série e tudo mais, necessito que tenho um telefone para temas profissionais, mas não posso te dar... é ordem expressa dela."

Quinn arqueava as sobrancelhas ao escutar aquilo.

Q: "Um momento... que série?... Selecionaram ela?"

Glen confirmou aquela pergunta com um riso.

Q: "Não acredito!" – Quinn se iluminou, aquela notícia era a melhor que poderia lhe passar naquele momento, pouco importava como elas estivessem, sabia que Rachel estaria feliz e isso a fazia feliz.

G: "Que não se esqueça que Rachel tem muito talento... estava claro que iam escolher ela."

Q: "Deus... deve estar louca." – sorria para si mesmo. "é impressionante!"

Glen se estremeceu ao escutar a felicidade com que falava a loira. Estavam brigadas e ainda assim demonstrava aquela alegria por sua garota como se fosse algo dela.

G: "Quinn, vou ligar para ela. O que quer que eu diga?"

Q: "Ok... vejamos, diga que trate de vir... essa tarde, que estarei esperando ela."

G: "Um segundo..."

Quinn se deteve e se manteve em silencio. Glen começou a falar.

G: "Rachel?... Aonde está?...ok, recebeu o script?" – Quinn permanecia atenta. Glen havia decidido ligar para a morena ao mesmo tempo que falava com ela. "Bem, na segunda temos a reunião as oito horas, não vá chegar tarde... sim... ok... não, escuta... estive falando com a Quinn... sim... sim... tranquila, está bem." - a loira sorriu ao escutar aquilo. "me pediu que te perguntasse se pode ir na casa dela essa tarde."

Q: "Sua casa!" – exclamou a loira.

G: "O que?" – perguntou Glen ao escutar a voz da loira pelo telefone.

Q: "Essa casa também é da Rachel." – esclareceu.

G: "Ok..." – respondeu. "Rach... digo, Quinn quer que vá essa tarde na sua casa." – enfatizou o 'sua' provocando um sorriso em Quinn. "ah... então... e não pode mais tarde... não sei..."

Q: "Diga que venha jantar." – voltou a interromper ao intuir que a morena não podia ir de tarde após a resposta que estava dando o garoto.

G: "Rachel... se não pode essa tarde vá na hora do jantar... o que?... não, como vou estar falando com as duas... me ligou antes, mas me lembro das coisas segundo me disse..." – mentiu. Quinn sorria. "Tá... então digo a ela que sim... tá bem..." – Quinn se tranquilizou. "pois estará te esperando as..." – alargou a resposta esperando uma contestação da loira.

Q: "As oito." – interpôs.

G: "As oito você acha bom?... ok... já disse que não, não está aqui...para de me confundir, as oito na casa de..." – parou. "na sua casa..." – Quinn soltou uma gargalhada ao ouvir como Glen foi rápido e lhe recordou que a casa também era dela. "adeus pequena."

G: "Quinn?"

Q: "Diga..." – respondeu com um sorriso em sua voz.

G: "Me deve uma."

Q: "Já veremos..."

G: "Maldita loira... te ajudo a ter um encontro com esse bombom e me paga assim?"

Q: "Obrigada Glen!" – soou sincera.

G: "Isso está melhor." – disse. "Te passo para Spencer."

Q: "Ok..."

A ideia tinha sido um êxito. Rachel tinha aceitado ir jantar com ela e o que é melhor, tinham algo que celebrar. Talvez aquela notícia de sua seleção para a série de televisão havia acalmando um pouco a morena. Quinn voltava a se sentir com forças.

A conversa com Spencer não durou muito. A garota tinha coisas que fazer e Quinn já começava a planejar aquela noite.

Uma noite que demorava em chegar e que conforme passava as horas, mas nervosa ficava a loira. A casa estava perfeita, ela estava perfeita, se não fosse por aquele estúpido roxo em seus olhos. E a carta que guardava na manga estava preparada, mesmo que desejasse com todas suas forças não ter que utilizar.

Rachel caminhava com passo firme, mesmo que suas pernas tremessem. Não sabia o que ia encontrar atrás da porta, mas tinha que ser forte. Tinha que entrar e tratar de esclarecer sua situação com a loira. Tinha que ser sincera e não estava segura de qual ia ser a reação de Quinn.

A campainha tocou. A estranha pontualidade da morena fez Quinn sorrir, que sentada no sofá, a esperava.

Mesmo que tivesse planejado aquilo como um encontro, preferiu se vestir cômoda. Uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca com detalhes hippies eram sua vestimenta. Seu cabelo permanecia ondulado, dando um ar descontraído e natural.

Não a fez esperar.

A primeira reação ao se deparar com os olhos da morena foi um pouco estranha. Não estava acostumada a ver ela atrás da porta, como uma desconhecida. Mas logo soube esboçar um sorriso.

Q: "Olá..."

R: "Olá Quinn..." – a morena perdeu seu olhar pelo resto do corpo da loira. Quis lhe devolver o sorriso mas não podia. Não lhe apetecia fazer e não queria mostrar algo falso.

Q: "Entre..."

A morena avançou até o interior e foi deixar um beijo na bochecha da loira, que não esperava aquilo e o recebeu de bom grado.

R: "Como está seu nariz?" – perguntou enquanto tirava a jaqueta.

Quinn não pode evitar lançar um olhar para a morena e sua vestimenta. Vestia um ajustado vestido azul fluorescente de mangas curtas e que deixava ver quase a totalidade de suas pernas. A jaqueta preta conjuntava a perfeição e lhe dava um ar sofisticado.

Q: "Muito melhor..." – respondeu se aproximando da garota. "já consigo respirar, ainda que te vendo vestida assim temo sofrer um infarto."

R: "Me alegro." – voltou a olhá-la nos olhos. "imagino que o roxo passará em vários dias." – ignorou a cantada. Rachel conhecia Quinn e conhecia a ela mesma. Sabia que a loira era uma sedutora nata e bastavam um par de palavras para cair em seus braços. Tinha que manter a firmeza.

Quinn concordou.

Q: "Está linda." – voltou a insistir.

Rachel voltava a abaixar sua cabeça e buscou o sofá para se sentar.

Q: "Não, não se sente... tenho o jantar preparado."

R: "Quinn, se não se importa prefiro que conversemos... não tenho muito apetite..." – seu olhar se entristeceu.

Q: "Ok... não tem problema..." – se afastou até a cozinha. "mas ao menos..." – exclamou em voz alta ao mesmo tempo que voltava para a sala segurando duas taças e uma garrafa de vinho. "vamos brindar pela melhor notícia que temos recebido em todo esse tempo."

Rachel a seguiu com o olhar. Quinn voltava a desprender essa elegância que a caracterizava. Ainda com uma calça jeans e uma blusa, podia parecer a mulher mais bela do mundo.

Não necessitava muito mais que seu sorriso e a loira não havia feito outra coisa mais que sorrir.

Quinn notou o olhar da morena e sua autoestima voltava a subir.

Q: "Nem todos os dias te oferecem ser a protagonista de uma série importante." – disse enquanto lhe entregava uma taça.

R: "Como sabe?"

Q: "Glen é um fofoqueiro..." – sorriu. "... e um bom amigo."

Aquelas palavras surpreenderam a morena que não teve inconveniente em aceitar a taça e brindar com Quinn.

Q: "Preparada para a fama?" – perguntou enquanto dava um gole na taça, sem afastar o olhar da garota.

R: "Ainda é cedo para falar disso..." – Rachel tratava de manter os pés no chão.

Se tudo saísse mal naquele trabalho poderia ser desastroso para suas aspirações.

Q: "Essa série vai terminar girando em torno de você, como tudo nessa vida..."

Rachel a olhou sem compreender.

Q: "O clube Glee terminou girando em torno de você, seus amigos giram em torno de você... eu giro em torno de você."

Rachel voltava a abaixar a cabeça. Quinn estava fazendo, estava utilizando suas melhores armas para fazer ela cair em seus braços.

R: "Quinn... não vim para que me bajule, necessito falar com você e tenho que fazer agora."

Q: "Está bem... sinto muito, já sabe que..." – tratava de se desculpar.

Rachel se levantou do sofá. A situação estava ficando tensa. Não sabia como nem o que dizer para romper o gelo e a loira não tornava nada fácil.

Quinn notava a situação.

Q: "Rachel." – finalmente falou. "O que te acontece? Quero dizer..." – tratou de não culpa-la. "entendo que sobre o concurso de beleza foi a gota que transbordou o vaso, mas deve ter acontecido muitas outras coisas antes de chegar a esse ponto, não?"

R: "O que me acontece não sei Quinn." – respondeu. "de um tempo para cá sinto algo aqui dentro." – apontava o peito. "é como um nó, um nó que cada dia me asfixia mais."

Quinn tratava de compreendê-la, mas não sabia muito bem a que se referia.

Q: "Mas... esse nó eu que fiz?" – perguntou com temor.

R: "Não." – foi direta. "nem sequer eu sei de onde saiu, só sei que tinha que fazer algo e o que fiz foi o único que me permitiu respirar um pouco."

Q: "Brigar comigo?"

R: "Não Quinn, brigar com você só serviu para me sentir pior... o único que me ajuda a respirar agora mesmo foi..." – fez uma pausa tratando de não soar dura.

Q: "Se for." – interrompeu.

R: "Exato."

Quinn engolia em seco enquanto observava a morena caminhar pela sala.

R: "Quinn, eu te amo, te juro..." – parou atrás do sofá. A loira permanecia sentada de costas para ela. "...e o que menos quero nessa vida é te fazer dano, mas... de verdade necessito tempo."

Aquelas palavras eram facadas na cabeça de Quinn. O pior que podia passar estava acontecendo e a morena nem sequer se atrevia a olhá-la no rosto.

R: "Necessito um tempo para pensar, para me sentir capaz comigo mesmo, fazer minhas coisas sem pensar nas consequências que possa provocar em você..."

Q: "Mas isso é impossível Rachel." – falou ao mesmo tempo que se levantava do sofá. "tudo o que fizer vai repercutir em mim... seja para o bem ou para o mal, esteja ao meu lado ou não. Não vou deixar de pensar em você, nem vou deixar de me preocupar ou me afastar..."

R: "Eu sei, eu tão pouco posso me esquecer de você... mas Quinn, me entende, estando aqui tudo o que faço ou deixo de fazer é por você... e necessito fazer coisas por mim. Necessito me equivocar, cometer erros ou conseguir meus sonhos... mas por mim mesmo."

Q: "Está bem Rach... pode fazer tudo isso, prometo que não vou me interpor no que decidir, deixarei que..."

R: "Não Quinn." – interrompeu. "Não posso fazer isso estando aqui... tomei essa decisão e por muito que me doa, por muito que me parta o coração tenho que fazer... sei que não vai entender nunca." – as lágrimas começavam a aparecer em seus olhos. "sei que não vai aceitar, mas tenho que fazer."

Quinn bufava, tratava de se mostrar serena, mas em seu interior só queria gritar, gritar e não permitir que a morena seguisse por esse caminho.

R: "Eu te amo Quinn... e seu que você também me ama. Prefiro que isso aconteça agora, quando ainda nos queremos..."

Quinn a olhou, seus olhos começavam a se tornar embaçados.

R: "Não quero deixar de sentir isso... não quero que chegue o dia em que não me apeteça te ver ou não queira voltar para casa porque você está aqui... por isso temos que fazer agora."

Q: "Vai me deixar?" – as lágrimas caiam por suas bochechas.

R: "Só estou te pedindo um tempo."

Q: "Para mim isso é uma ruptura."

R: "Para mim não. É um descanso."

O silencio inundou o lugar. As duas garotas permaneciam de pé no meio da sala. A impotência se apoderava de Quinn, enquanto Rachel lutava por se manter firme.

Q: "O que vou fazer sem você?" – a voz quebrou.

R: "Quinn... sempre vai me ter. Só estou te pedindo um tempo, nada mais... e necessito que me dê. Necessito que aceite e entenda."

Q: "Não posso entender..." – interrompeu. "...mas não posso negar. Não posso te obrigar a algo que não quer."

R: "Sairíamos perdendo as duas."

Quinn voltava a ficar sem palavras. Sentia raiva ao ver como a morena se escapava entre suas mãos e não podia fazer nada. Melhor, não queria fazer nada. Sabia que se atuasse como seu coração pedia, ia ser um desastre.

Rachel se aproximou do sofá para pegar sua jaqueta. As intenções da garota era abandonar a casa o mais rápido possível.

Q: "Rach... não se vá ainda."

R: "Sinto muito Quinn." – respondeu enquanto colocava sua jaqueta. "tenho um encontro com o elenco da série, querem que nos conheçamos antes de começar a filmagem."

Q: "Espera." – suplicou avançando até a garota.

Rachel parou e Quinn conseguiu se colocar na frente dela.

Q: "Necessito algo..."

Rachel a olhava sem compreender.

Q: "Venha." – a loira agarrou a mão da morena e puxou ela para que a seguisse. Após percorrer a sala, seus passos pararam no estúdio.

R: "O que passa Quinn?" – perguntou ao ver como a loira entrava e acendia a luz.

Q: "Veja isso." – estendeu seus braços no meio do quarto.

Rachel observou o quarto. Estava mais arrumado. Sua bicicleta, o violão e o escritório permaneciam perfeitamente colocados. A cama estava livre das caixas e arquivos que costumavam acumular sobre ela.

Rachel voltava a olhar para a loira.

R: "Tranquila, quando puder virei recolher tudo." – respondeu com um fio de tristeza.

Q: "Não!" – exclamou surpreendendo a morena. "a isso me refiro, pode levar tudo o que necessite, mas te peço que deixe algo... deixe a bicicleta..." – caminhou até ela. "e o violão... e os filmes." – gaguejava. "são coisas que não utiliza diariamente e pode deixá-las aqui sem problemas..."

R: "Não entendo Quinn..."

Q: "Rachel." – avançou até ela. "você me disse que me quer, eu te quero, é o mais importante que tenho em minha vida... e está me pedindo que te deixe ir por sua conta... mas não me peça que te esqueça... a única maneira que tenho para continuar acreditando que isso é só um tempo para refletir, é ver que suas coisas continuam aqui."

R: "Quinn, não entende... se vou é por isso mesmo, não quero ter que andar te buscando para vir pegar algo... ou te ligar para pedir..."

Q: "Não." – a interrompeu. "não será necessário." – a loira abandonou o quarto e caminhou com rapidez até a sala. "Toma!" – disse entregando a ela umas chaves. "são suas chaves, sempre vão ser... poderá vir sempre que necessitar... inclusive se quiser utilizar o quarto, eu não terei problema... não terá que me pedir nada e se não quiser me ver... pode vir quando souber que eu não estou." – as lágrimas voltavam a cair. "mas pelo menos... me permita continuar sonhando."

Rachel não sabia o que dizer nem fazer. Quinn mantinha a mão firme, lhe mostrando as chaves. Não sabia se aquilo era uma boa ideia ou não.

Q: "Pegue as chaves Rach..." – suplicou. "mesmo que não queira voltar, pegue." – o choro se fazia presente em seu rosto e a morena terminou se contagiando.

Levantou sua mão e a depositou sobre a de Quinn, pegando as chaves ao mesmo tempo que os dedos se roçavam. Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo ao sentir como as mãos de Quinn desprendiam um calor sobre-humano.

Teve que engolir seco antes de voltar a olha-la nos olhos.

Q: "Obrigada!" – disse acalmando seu choro.

Rachel se separou da loira, se virando e caminhando até a porta. Não podia aguentar o olhar de Quinn. Seu coração estava destroçando ela e não se via com forças para suportar mais.

Só queria abraça-la, se esquecer de tudo o que acontecia com ela, voltar sobre seus passos e deixar que o mundo acabasse fora daquela casa.

Quinn a observava. Ver ela caminhar até a porta estava minguando suas forças. Sua cabeça parecia querer explodir e as lágrimas não lhe permitia manter os olhos abertos.

A porta se fechou. A morena acabava de sair e Quinn continuava no meio da sala. Seu corpo se desvanecia e sem ter forças caminhou até o quarto, se deixando cair sobre a cama. O som de um piano apareceu de repente no lugar. Havia apertado o botão do controle do aparelho de som que permanecia no sofá. Não entendia o que fazia aquilo alo e supôs que havia deixado sem querer enquanto fazia limpeza. Os primeiros acordes de 'Someone Like You' da Adele começaram a tocar, tirando ela do transe e afundando ainda mais em um mar de lágrimas. Não teve valor de desligar a música e se jogou sobre a cama, sentando-se aos pés dela. Perdida na letra daquela canção.

Rachel se assustou ao escutar a música. A morena não tinha conseguido dar dois passos para fora da casa. De joelhos permanecia nos degraus de entrada. Contendo um choro que era difícil de suportar.

_I heard... that you're settled down…_

_ …I couldn't stay away_

_ I couldn't fight it I'd hoped_

_ You'd see my face_

_ And that you'd be reminded_

_ That for me, it isn't over…_

_ … Don't forget me, I beg…_

Rachel se estremecia ao escutar aquela notas e um impulso a fez se levantar. Deu vários passos e voltou a parar. O seguinte que soube é que estava abrindo a porta da casa, o volume da música fazia impossível escutar seus próprios passos se dirigindo até o quarto, aonde Quinn permanecia com o rosto afundado entre suas mãos e lutando para manter o choro.

Rachel se agachou até ela. Quinn não percebeu até que estava ali, até que sentiu as mãos da morena sobre as suas. O desconcerto a invadia ao se deparar com os enormes olhos da garota.

Q: "Rachel..." – murmurou entre suspiros.

A morena se aproximou lentamente até pousar seus lábios sobre os da loira. Quinn lutava por respirar, mas Rachel não permitia. A ânsia por sentir a loira era maior e seus lábios reclamavam toda sua atenção.

R: "Te amo..." – sussurrou enquanto se separava com dificuldade de Quinn.

Um último e doce beijo foi deixado sobre seus lábios, ao mesmo tempo que os dedos de Rachel acariciavam a bochecha de Quinn. A morena se separou e correndo abandonou o lugar e a casa. Quinn permanecia na cama, tratando de assimilar o que acabava de acontecer... e o que estava por chegar.

Q: "Rachel..." – sussurrou tratando de conter o choro.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)

OBS. 2: Por favor não me mate por esse capítulo, a carga emocional é enorme, as duas não merecem isso, mas é a história. Vocês vão entender tudo depois ok?

OBS. 3: A música não está completa, a autora colocou só esses pedaços mesmo, para dar ênfase apenas nas partes que interessa da letra.

OBS. 3: Quero agradecer muito pelos cometários ok? Principalmente** Luana, Daninha, BabyArattus e "but"** (sempre presentes nos Reviews) Obrigada pessoal!


	9. Relax

**Relax**

M: "Quinn?" – a garota aparecia na porta que permanecia meio aberta.

Q: "Molly?... O que faz aqui?" – se surpreendeu ao vê-la aparecer em sua sala na galeria.

O lugar estava vazio. Aquela tarde tinham que terminar de instalar uma exposição e estava fechada ao público. Quinn havia se encarregado de supervisionar o desenvolvimento da obra de arte na ausência de Bette, que tinha vários assuntos que resolver na Faculdade de Belas Artes.

A loira havia se convertido na mão direita da diretora. Naquele tempo trabalhando para ela havia ganhado sua confiança e a jovem sabia realizar seu trabalho a perfeição.

Bette não tinha problema algum em deixa-la encarregada desse tipo de tema, no que apenas era necessário seguir suas diretrizes. Algo que Quinn fazia sem nenhum tipo de contratempo. Entrar na galeria quando estava fechada não era fácil. Se surpreendeu ao ver a garota ali.

M: "Incomodo?" – perguntou indecisa diante a reação da loira.

Q: "Não, não... entre." – fechou o portfólio no que se via imersa. "Como entrou?"

M: "Tina." – respondeu.

Quinn sorriu. Tina era a esposa de Bette, tinha total liberdade para entrar e sair da galeria que sua mulher dirigia. Era produtora de cinema e televisão e Molly era uma de suas assistentes na produtora. Havia conseguido esse trabalho graças a Shane.

Q: "Está na oficina de Bette?" – perguntou fazendo referencia a Tina.

M: "Não... na realidade vim sozinha... mas mostrei ao guarda da portaria a autorização da produtora de Tina e me deixou entrar."

Quinn levantou sua sobrancelha, se surpreendeu diante a ideia.

Q: "Espero que venha por algo importante." – voltou a abrir a pasta. "se passa algo pode se meter em um grande problema... e a mim também."

M: "Tranquila, vim porque passava por perto e sabia que estava aqui."

Q: "Veio me ver?" – perguntou com meio sorriso enquanto começava a anotar cifras em várias folhas.

Molly se mostrou surpreendida diante a pergunta.

M: "Vim te convidar para um lugar... e não pode me dizer que não."

Q: "Sinto muito."

M: "Nada de sinto muito Quinn." – interrompeu. "leva duas semanas metida em casa e não vou permitir que passe mais tempo assim."

O rosto da loira se contorceu. Lhe recordar que levava duas semanas metida em casa era lhe recordar que fazia duas semanas que Rachel havia ido. Duas semanas nas quais não soube absolutamente nada dela, exceto que estava filmando a série e não tinha tempo para ninguém.

Spencer era a única que lhe falava dela. Do que fazia ou deixava de fazer, mas não tinha voltado a ver ela.

Q: "Tenho coisas para fazer..."

M: "Quinn, por favor... nem sequer sabe quando, aonde e nem o que e já está me dando desculpas..."

Q: "Fala." – seguia perdida entre aquelas folhas.

M: "Se te digo... Spa by La Prairie... o que me diz?"

Quinn levantou o olhar sem levantar sua cabeça.

Q: "O que?" – perguntou tratando de se assegurar que tinha ouvido bem.

Molly sorria.

M: "Tenho duas entradas para desfrutar de uma sessão de Spa no Hotel Beverly Hills... não pode me dizer que não."

Q: "Isso é... muito caro."

M: "É um dos melhores Spa de toda LA. Custa uma fortuna e tem uma lista de espera impressionante..."

Quinn não terminava de acreditar aquilo.

M: "E eu estou te convidando para me acompanhar e desfrutar."

Q: "Como conseguiu isso?" – se mostrava incrédula.

M: "Tenho contatos..." – sorriu. "e muita sorte."

Q: "Nossa... é complicado recusar algo assim."

M: "Por isso vai me dizer que sim... além do mais necessitamos. Tina me deixa estressada que juraria que estão me saindo rugas e você necessita relaxar..."

Q: "Também tenho rugas?" – perguntou ao mesmo tempo que voltava a fechar a pasta.

M: "Não... você sempre está perfeita... mas todos necessitamos descansar e nos esquecer um pouco da rotina."

Quinn respirou.

Q: "Me convenceu."

M: "Perfeito." – se levantou da cadeira. "amanhã as onze tem que estar pronta. Passo para te pegar."

Q: "Amanhã?"

M: "É sábado Quinn, não tem nada que fazer e se tiver faz no domingo." – disse enquanto se dirigia a porta.

Quinn aceitou e sorriu para a garota que estava a ponto de ir.

Q: "Escute..." – exclamou. "Por que não me disse por telefone?"

M: "Queria te v..." – parou. "estava pelo caminho, já te disse." – recordou.

Quinn ficou um pouco confusa ao ver como a garota havia parado em seu resposta improvisadamente.

Q: "Ok..." – sorriu. "até amanhã então."

M: "Tchau."

Quinn se levantou de sua cadeira. Aquela saída poderia lhe cair bem. Todas haviam lhe recriminado sua atitude. Durante aqueles dias a loira somente vivia para fazer o mesmo trajeto cada dia, faculdade-galeria-casa. Essa era sua rotina. Passava as noites vendo filmes antes de dormir. Nem sequer ia ao Planet, aonde cada dia podia se reunir com Spencer ou Ashley.

Tão pouco estava a fim de receber visitas. Ou tinha coisas para fazer ou não estava em casa, era sua melhor desculpa.

Viva pendente de uma ligação de Rachel ou desejando escutar o som das chaves da morena abrindo a porta. Inclusive havia chegado a colocar um pequeno pedaço de fita adesiva na porta do estúdio, com finalidade de descobrir se Rachel havia passado pela casa quando ela não estava.

Algo que não havia acontecido. Necessitava uma mudança, necessitava voltar a fazer coisas e ainda que sua mente não a deixava atuar sabia que tinha que fazer.

Aquela noite não foi diferente a suas últimas noites. Em casa, jantando enquanto via algum filme preto e branco. O plano perfeito para se distrair.

Rachel chegava ao set de filmagem. Todo mundo parecia bravo por ter que trabalhar no sábado e fazer tão cedo, mas ela adorava. Aquele pequeno trailer que compartilhava com duas companheiras de elenco, havia se convertido em seu lugar. Desde que começou a filmagem teve que adiar suas aulas de teatro, além de colocar em segundo plano a faculdade. Tinha intensas jornadas de trabalho e só voltava para a residência para dormir.

Quinn já esperava impaciente a chegada de Molly. Havia dado tempo de deixar a casa completamente arrumada. Mas sua espera se viu interrompida por uma ligação da garota.

M: "Quinn?"

Q: "Te ouço." – respondeu com tom de humor.

M: "Temo que vou me atrasar um pouco... Tenho que terminar de discutir uns temas com Tina."

Q: "Ok, não se preocupe... estarei esperando."

M: "Escuta, havia pensado que poderia vir para cá... dessa forma quando chegar terei terminado e saímos para o hotel... o que acha?"

Q: "Hum... tá... mas..." – parou. "vão me deixar entrar aí?"

M: "Sim, tranquila. Quando chegar diga a algum dos vigias quem é, eu aviso a eles agora mesmo..."

Q: "Está bem... se não me deixarem... te ligo e te espero lá fora."

M: "Perfeito...te deixo agora, tenho serviço."

Q: "Corre... em minutos estou aí."

O tempo que demorou em chamar um taxi e esse aparecer, foi o que a loira teve que esperar. Apenas 10 minutos mais tarde estava chegando nos estúdios.

Rachel acabava de filmar várias cenas. Havia terminado seu dia e ainda eram as 10:49. Por fim ia ter um dia de descanso completo, ainda que não queria pensar nisso em voz alta. Em mais de uma ocasião havia tido que voltar ao set depois de ter ido. A morena terminava de se vestir quando escutou várias batidas na porta.

R: "Já vou!" – exclamou ao mesmo tempo que se aproximava da entrada.

G: "Como está minha estrela?" – Glen a olhava sorridente.

R: "Olá Glen." – respondeu ao mesmo tempo que se afastava da entrada.

O garoto entrou no trailer.

G: "Como foi a manhã? Estive falando com Max e disse que tudo vai de vento em poupa..."

R: "Isso parece..." – respondeu sem muita vontade. "não posso me queixar."

G: "Pois parece que faz... O que te passa? Está muito séria."

R: "Estou um pouco cansada... não me incomoda filmar aos sábados mas... afff... levo toda a manhã sem parar e só desejo ter uma tarde completamente para mim."

G: "Nossa... e eu que vinha te convidar para comer."

R: "Eu passo Glen... sinto muito." – respondeu enquanto colocava os sapatos. "mas de verdade, necessito descansar."

G: "Jantar?"

R: "Não insista, penso em passar toda a tarde e noite jogada no sofá."

G: "Vamos Rach... já tem o domingo para descansar."

R: "Glen, te disse que não insista. Penso desligar o telefone e não vou sair de casa."

G: "De casa? Rachel, te recordo que vive em um estúdio..."

A morena lhe lançou um olhar assassino. Estava confirmando se tudo que lhe pertencia estava no interior da bolsa antes de sair do camarim.

R: "Pelo menos... não vivo com meus pais." – ironizou.

Glen mudou a expressão de seu rosto. Aquilo havia lhe fatigado bastante.

G: "Vejo que é melhor que fique trancada... com esse humor que tem não há quem te aguente." – o garoto se afastava até a saída enquanto Rachel seguia seus passos, dessa vez com um sorriso em seu rosto após ter nocauteado o garoto.

R: "Se mudar de opinião te aviso." – tratou de suavizar a situação enquanto se despedia de Glen, já no exterior.

Glen nem sequer falou, se limitou a deixar um beijo na bochecha dela e se afastou direto para o escritório do pessoal de filmagem. Rachel o viu se afastar e voltava a sorrir. Mas seu sorriso desapareceu ao mudar sua direção para a saída do complexo.

Ficou paralisada ao descobrir Tina conversando com Quinn. Lançou um olhar a seu redor tratando de compreender o que fazia a loira ali. Talvez esteja falando com Tina sobre algo de Bette? Ou tinha ido ver ela? Estava espiando ela? As perguntas invadiam a morena que não sabia o que fazer. Se avançar até a saída e cruzar irremediavelmente com elas ou esperar ali para ver o que acontecia.

Após todas aquelas dúvidas o nervosismo começou a percorrer o corpo da garota. Fazia duas semanas que não tinha visto ela. A rodagem tinha conseguido que Rachel se esquecesse um pouco aquela tristeza que lhe afogava por não estar junto a sua namorada, mas o amor continuava ali, isso era algo que nem o tempo nem o trabalho ia conseguir destruir. Se lançou. Decidiu caminhar até elas para cumprimentá-las, mesmo que morria de nervosismo, queria ver ela. Porém deteve seus passos.

Molly apareceu em cena e após uma breve conversa com Tina abandonou o set com a loira. Rodeando ela com seu braço pela cintura ao mesmo tempo que Quinn fazia o mesmo sobre seus ombros.

A imagem a deslocou. São amigas, se auto convenceu de algo que já sabia. Tão absorta ficou que não viu Tina aparecer, que após a conversa com as duas amigas, caminhava em direção a ela.

T: "Já vai?" – perguntou a morena que permanecia petrificada. "Rachel?" – voltou a interrogar ao ver que a garota não respondia.

R: "Eh... sim, sim já vou." – reagiu ao fim.

T: "Que sorte... para mim ainda falta lidar com alguns problemas..." – sorriu. "desfrute o fim de semana." – disse ao mesmo tempo que se afastava da garota.

R: "Eh Tina?" – exclamou se virando.

T: "Sim?" – se deteve.

R: "Você viu a Molly? Necessito lhe contar algumas coisas..." – mentiu.

Tina sorria amo mesmo tempo que voltava a se aproximar da garota.

T: "Para ser atriz... não sabe mentir muito bem." – zuou. "Acaba de ver como ia com Quinn."

Rachel abaixou a cabeça um pouco envergonhada.

T: "Dei o dia para ela... bom, o que falta do dia livre."

R: "Ah..."

T: "Dei a ela duas sessões para um Spa e ao parecer Quinn vai acompanha-la." – respondeu tirando as dúvidas da morena.

R: "Perfeito." – tratou de dissimular seu desconforto.

T: "Rachel?... Está bem?"

R: "Claro..." – sorriu da forma mais falsa que pode dissimular. "que passe bem..." – disse enquanto começava a se afastar. "nos vemos na segunda." – se despedia.

Tina permaneceu durante uns segundos observando a morena. Sorrindo para si mesma. Enquanto Rachel maldizia uma e outra vez algo que nem sequer sabia o que era. Imaginar Quinn com Molly em um spa estava deixando ela louca ao mesmo tempo que tratava de se convencer que não acontecia nada. Quinn continuava sendo sua namorada... só haviam dado um tempo e se respeitam os tempos... ou não? A dúvida começava a assombra-la de caminho a residência.

Uma dúvida que não abandonou durante todo o dia. Se supõe que ia se relaxar, descansar, esquecer de tudo e levava toda a tarde pensando no mesmo. Pensando em que diabos fazia Quinn com Molly e porque ela tinha que ser testemunha de algo que seguramente era uma estupidez.

M: "Esteve bom, verdade?" – Molly detinha o carro na frente da casa de Quinn.

Q: "Bem?" – exclamou. "te juro que se algum dia for milionária passarei por ali todas as semanas..." – sorria.

M: "Me alegro... porque isso significa que te encontra bem... muito bem... tão bem que essa noite vai ir ao Grey." – disse enquanto olhava para o lado contrário de onde estava a loira.

Quinn pegou a indireta e não pode evitar sorrir.

Q: "Irei só porque de alguma forma tenho que te agradecer pelo convite... mas não por outro motivo hein." – falou divertida.

Molly fez um gesto com seu braço em sinal de triunfo e provocou o sorriso da loira se converter em gargalhada.

M: "Uau!" – exclamou. "quase não me recordava como ria..."

Quinn deteve o riso enquanto abaixava a cabeça.

Q: "Será melhor que eu vá antes que me arrependa..."

M: "Ok... as onze no clube... Spencer e Ashley estarão por ali também."

Q: "Perfeito... depois eu vejo." – se aproximou para deixar um beijo na bochecha da garota que lhe respondeu com um sincero sorriso.

Quinn abandonava o carro, dirigindo seus passos para a casa. Molly não esperou que entrasse quando já estava acelerando.

Havia passado bem, havia tido uma boa distração e ainda que não lhe apetecia muito sair aquela noite, não havia podido negar depois desse detalhe que Molly teve com ela.

Ainda era cedo, faltavam quase 4 horas para a saída e em sua mente começou a rondar uma precipitada ideia que não pode deter.

Tal como entrou na casa, se dirigiu até o jardim com a intenção de entrar na casa de Shane, a essa hora a morena sempre estava ali. Após cruzar a cerca da casa, avançou até a cozinha. Escutava o som da televisão conforme avançava pelo corredor.

Q: "Shane?" – perguntou em voz alta ao mesmo tempo que entrava na sala.

Ficou petrificada. Diante ela, deitada no sofá se encontrava a morena com Carmen, em uma atitude bastante íntima. Quinn levantou suas sobrancelhas quando Shane girou sua cabeça e a encontrou de pé no meio da sala.

Q: "Oh Deus!" – exclamou. "Sinto muito!" – se virou ao mesmo tempo que tampava o rosto e voltava sobre seus passos para se perder pelo corredor até a cozinha.

Q: "Deus... Deus... Deus..." – Quinn repetia para si mesma. O calor começou a inundar suas bochechas e notava como a vergonha ia sacudindo ela por segundos.

O ar do jardim lhe via bem.

Sh: "Quinn!" – exclamou a garota da varanda.

Q: "Sinto muito Shane." – se desculpava envergonhada. "de verdade não sabia... pensava que..."

Sh: "Ei... Ei, para..." – interrompeu a garota ao mesmo tempo que caminhava até ela vestindo uma camiseta. "tranquila..."

Q: "Não Shane... sinto muito de verdade, não foi minha intenção..."

Sh: "Quinn." – fez um gesto para que abaixasse a voz. "não passa nada, já passou."

Quinn abaixava seu olhar envergonhada. Notava como o rubor em suas bochechas era cada vez mais acentuado e não se atrevia a olhar nos olhos da morena.

Sh: "Escute..." – se aproximou delicadamente. "o que faz se corando... não acho que tenha visto nada que nunca viu antes..." – sorriu. "nem que não tenha feito."

Q: "Não é por isso Shane... é só que... Deus, não voltará a acontecer..." – tratou de se desculpar e começou a caminhar até a cerca.

Sh: "Espera... o que queria?"

Q: "Nada... não se preocupe."

Sh: "Não Quinn." – a deteve. "se veio é por algo."

Q: "Não importa Shane, de verdade, continue com suas coi...sas." – se envergonhava conforme falava.

Sh: "Quinn, já está tudo feito... acredite em mim. Me diga, o que queria?"

A conversa se viu interrompida pela aparição de Carmen no jardim. A latina vestia uma simples camiseta com suspensório e um pequeno short. Quinn não pode evitar lançar um olhar para o corpo da garota. Era a segunda vez que a via e a primeira foi no hospital, aonde não era consciente de nada.

C: "Olá Quinn." – cumprimentou ela com um sorriso divertido. "Está bem?"

Q: "Eh... sim, sim... eu sinto muito." – gaguejava. "de verdade, não voltarei a entrar sem pedir mais."

Sh: "Basta Quinn ou vou ficar brava." – interrompeu. "quer me dizer de uma vez o que te passa?"

Q: "Não... não me passa nada Shane, é só que..." – seus olhos oscilavam entre as duas garotas. "tive um impulso e pensava que poderia me ajudar... com isso." – tocou o cabelo.

Sh: "Com?" – perguntou indecisa.

Q: "O cabelo... você era cabeleireira, né?"

Shane concordou enquanto Carmen tratava de entender o que queria.

Q: "Queria saber se cortaria o meu?"

Sh: "Cortar? Quer que corte o seu cabelo?"

Q: "Sim..."

C: "Por que?" – perguntou curiosa.

Q: "Necessito uma mudança e a última vez que consegui tive que cortar o cabelo... necessito."

Sh: "Está bem... se está segura, entra e vemos o que fazemos..." – sorriu.

Q: "Obrigada..."

Sh: "Sabe como quer que eu corte?" – perguntou enquanto caminhava até a casa.

Quinn pegou seu celular e buscou uma imagem para mostrar a ela.

C: "É você?" – interrompeu ao ver a imagem junto a Shane.

Q: "Sim... tiramos na primeira vez que viemos a LA. Viemos para uma festa de aniversário de Spencer e ao chegar... paramos perto das colinas. Queriam uma foto com o letreiro de Hollywood..."

Sh: "E essas manchas?" – sorria.

Q: "Paramos para tomar café da manhã perto de Barstow e furamos um pneu... então imagine quatro garotas tratando de trocar a roda de um Chevrolet Colorado." – sorria. "foi uma experiência que não vou esquecer jamais."

C: "É genial... Ela é Rachel?" – apontou para a morena.

Quinn concordava com a cabeça.

Sh: "É assim como quer que eu corte?" – tratou de não fazer ela se sentir mal ao falar de Rachel.

Q: "Sim... esse corte de cabelo me trouxe o melhor de mim e necessito que volte..."

Sh: "Vamos fazer." – disse ao mesmo tempo que entravam na casa.

Rachel permanecia no carro. Não sabia como, nem porque, nem quando tomou a decisão de chegar até ali, mas ali estava. A escassos metros da varanda do jardim daquela que havia sido sua casa. A escassos metros de seu lugar, de seu amor.

Tinha a desculpa perfeita. Quinn deu a ela. Poderia entrar sempre que quisesse algo sem permissão. Não necessitava pegar nada na casa, mas necessitava saber que a loira continuava igual a sempre ou talvez o que realmente necessitava era vê-la. Foi decidida a entrar e o fez.

Para sua surpresa e após chamar várias vezes a loira não estava. Mas algo chamou sua atenção. A bolsa e as chaves da casa permaneciam em seu lugar. O que indicava que a loira devia estar ali ou na casa de Shane. Decidiu esperar. Não ia sem vê-la, ainda que só fossem 5 minutos. Necessitava, sentia que tinha que fazer.

Com o nervosismo por se encontrar com a loira, não foi consciente da sensação que teve ao entrar na casa. Agora que sabia que estava sozinha foi recobrando esse sentimento. Aquela tinha sido sua casa, era sua casa. Estava impregnada com o odor da loira, de seu perfume. Entrou no quarto e um calafrio a percorreu pelas costas. Só haviam sido duas semanas, se repetia, só duas semanas. Lentamente e após percorrer toda a casa, decidiu tomar posse do estúdio. Ali estavam suas coisas e por consequência sua desculpa. Tirou vários dos porta filmes e se sentou na cadeira do escritório. Não ia buscar nada em concreto, mas necessitava ter álibi preparado.

O tempo a desesperava. Começava a intuir que talvez a loira não havia aparecido pela casa, mas o detalhe das chaves indicava o contrário. Lentamente e chateada, estendeu seus braços sobre a mesa e apoiou a cabeça sobre eles. Só tinha que esperar, pensava.

A loira voltava para casa. Completamente renovada, portava um impressionante sorriso ao ver que Shane havia conseguido dar o corte desejado a seu cabelo, inclusive melhor que na primeira vez.

Ia direto preparar a banheira quando algo lhe chamou a atenção. Descobriu uma bolsa em cima do sofá. Suas pernas tremeram ao descobrir que era a mesma bolsa que Rachel tinha.

Caminhou até o quarto mas não havia ninguém. Tinha a boca seca, não compreendia nada até que descobriu como uma luz se filtrava por baixo da porta.

Suas pernas caminhavam sozinhas. Não podia ser, pensava. Não podia ser real que o corte de cabelo tivesse seus primeiros frutos já. Sorria com nervosismo ao pensar naquilo.

A porta estava encostada, lentamente abaixou a maçaneta e abriu a porta.

A imagem de Rachel recostada sobre a escrivaninha a deixou gelada. Respirou profundamente. A morena parecia dormir. Mantinha os olhos fechados.

Quinn engoliu em seco.

Q: "Rachel?" – sussurrou.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)


	10. O pior filme da história

**O pior filme da história**

A morena abriu os olhos rapidamente ao escutar a voz da loira.

R: "Quinn." – atinou em responder ao vê-la na porta. "Deus... acabei dormindo." – disse.

Q: "Está bem?" – perguntou tratando de assimilar que aquilo era real.

R: "Eh... sim." – respondeu ao mesmo tempo que voltava a revirar os filmes. "vim... eh... vim por um filme que..." – parava constantemente tratando de pronunciar a frase sem soar muito falsa. "necessito para... um... trabalho da faculdade." – seus olhos se moviam entre a pilha de DVD's e Quinn.

Q: "Ah... ok, não se preocupe... é só que não te esperava." – tratou de sorrir.

R: "Oh... bom... me disse que poderia entrar sempre que..."

Q: "Sim, sim." – interrompeu. "não tem que me dizer nada."

Rachel respondeu com um ligeiro sorriso antes de ficar surpreendida enquanto seus olhos passavam sobre o cabelo da loira.

R: "Quinn... seu cabelo..." – murmurou ao mesmo tempo que se levantava da cadeira e se aproximava da garota.

A loira quase havia se esquecido de seu novo look ao ver a garota ali e respondia com um gesto tímido.

R: "Voltou a ser curto." – disse enquanto levantava sua mão até acariciar várias mechas de franja caindo sobre a testa.

Quinn não pode evitar se estremecer diante o gesto da morena, que não foi consciente do que fazia até que observou a reação da garota. Rapidamente afastou sua mão e tratou de se desculpar.

Q: "Gostou?" – perguntou um tanto nervosa.

R: "Sim." – sorriu. "é parecido de quando..." – se deteve.

Pela primeira vez seus olhos coincidiram e ambas permaneceram em silencio durante vários segundos.

R: "Vou continuar buscando o filme." – mudou de tema.

Q: "Ok, eu... vou preparar a banheira, devo ter cabelos por todos os lados." – brincou provocando um sorriso na morena que já voltava para a mesa.

Quinn se agastou do quarto ainda surpreendida. Definitivamente o corte de cabelo tinha algo mágico que lhe trazia sempre boas notícias ou situações agradáveis.

Não podia se concentrar no banho. Por sua mente só rondava a ideia de saber que Rachel estava embaixo do mesmo teto, que sua genial ideia de lhe entregar as chaves havia surtido efeito.

Enquanto a morena tratava de utilizar todo o tempo do mundo para continuar estando ali. Nem sequer sabia o que fazer ou falar com a loira, não sabia como atuar, se ser arisca ou tal como havia feito minutos antes, ser doce. Só sabia que tinha que estar um pouco mais de tempo ali, que não queria ir sem voltar a vê-la.

Tão pouco teve que esperar muito. A loira era rápida tomando banho e logo escutou o som da porta do banheiro. Era o momento de sair e voltar a ver ela antes de ir.

Pegou o primeiro filme que viu e após voltar os outros no arquivo, se dirigiu para a sala. Quinn já estava no quarto, escolhendo com pausa a roupa que ia utilizar aquela noite. O som de seu telefone a tirou de sua tarefa.

Regressou a sala para atender a ligação, quando se deparou com a chegada da morena, que voltava a ficar paralisada ao vê-la.

Um leve olhar foi o único gesto que a loira enviou a Rachel, antes de atender o telefone.

A morena voltava a avançar até sua bolsa, se afastou um pouco enquanto atendia.

Q: "Olá mamãe..." – respondeu docemente. "sinto muito...sinto... mamãe... já sei mas é que estive muito ocupada..." – pausava sua conversa ao mesmo tempo que caminhava pela sala.

Rachel não perdia detalhe da loira, que cruzava diante ela, coberta por um roupão e seu novo corte de cabelo.

Q: "Sim... está bem... não, não pode vir... fiquei na casa de Santana, sim está muito bem... eh, não... não sei se pode." – Quinn lançou um olhar para Rachel e cruzou com os vivos olhos da morena que não perdia ela de vista. "não sei... espera..." – afastou o telefone do ouvido e o cobriu com sua mão evitando que sua mãe pudesse escutar.

Q: "Rachel... é minha mãe, quer te cumprimentar." – disse um pouco séria.

R: "Me dá." – se levantou do sofá com um sorriso.

Q: "Espera, Rachel... ela não..." – respirava profundamente. "ela não sabe nada da nossa..."

R: "Não disse a ela que..."

Q: "Não, não pude e faz tão pouco tempo que tão pouco... me apetecia. Sei que está mal desde que minha avó morreu e não quero que se preocupe."

R: "Não se preocupe." – se aproximou estendendo a mão, esperando que a loira lhe desse o telefone.

R: "Judy!" – exclamou efusiva. "sim... olá. Como vai?... muito bem... sim, por fim saiu bem o teste..." – soltou várias gargalhadas. "muito trabalho, mas é genial... tenho uns companheiros que são um encanto e o melhor de tudo é que passo as horas cantando..."

A morena mostrava um sorriso com cada palavra que dizia e Quinn não podia afastar a vista de seu rosto. Desprendia essa ilusão, esse brilho que sempre havia visto nela quando falava de triunfar. A loira começou a se contagiar da felicidade que mostrava Rachel e terminou sorrindo, sem perceber que fazia e com o olhar fico na garota.

J: "Rachel... sei que minha filha deve estar ao seu lado... ou muito perto." – a morena se virou por inércia para se certificar de que era verdade o que Judy dizia. Quinn não pode esquivar o olhar a tempo e Rachel a surpreendeu completamente embelezada nela.

R: "Sim..." – apenas disse.

J: "Não diga nada, não fale, não quero que saiba que estou te falando dela."

Rachel entendeu a situação e tratou de dissimular sem afastar o olhar da loira, que já havia optado por abaixar sua cabeça um tanto envergonhada.

R: "Diga..."

J: "Sei que minha filha ia me colocar impedimentos por isso quero contar a você e que você a convença...estou em LA."

Rachel abriu ao máximo os olhos.

R: "Como?" – perguntou surpreendida provocando novamente o olhar de Quinn.

J: "Gostaria de jantar com vocês duas... mas sei que Quinn vai negar. Me ajude a convencê-la."

R: "Mas..." – tratava de dissimular. "está bem." – terminou aceitando. "tudo perfeito... algo mais?" – perguntou incitando a mulher que explicasse.

J: "Imagino que minha filha continua na sua frente te olhando e tratando de averiguar o que falamos." – riu.

R: "Exato." – foi direta.

J: "Bem... agora quando passar para ela vou dizer que vamos jantar amanhã em um restaurante em particular... e necessito por todos os meios que a convença, quero lhe apresentar uma pessoa e necessito que seja reticente."

Rachel tratava de assimilar toda a informação.

R: "Está bem Judy... não se preocupe." – dissimulava. "vou cuidar de sua filha."

Os olhos de Quinn voltaram a esquivar.

Rachel estendeu a mão com o telefone para Quinn, para que ela continuasse com a ligação.

Q: "Mamãe?... contente?..." – tratava de sorrir. "aham... sim, claro que sim, está tudo bem..." – fez uma longa pausa. Seu rosto se desfigurou. "mas... mamãe, não pode fazer planos assim, não... não sei se vamos poder ir." – engolia em seco. "tá, mas... por que não me disse antes? Desde quando está em LA?... Dois dias!... mas... aonde está?" – o silencio voltou a inundar o lugar.

Rachel se sentou no sofá esperando que terminasse a conversa, enquanto Quinn voltava a caminhar pelo lugar.

Q: "Mamãe... não acho que podemos ir... mamãe espera... Rachel... não, tem muito trabalho e não sei... mamãe... mamãe, me deixe falar?... um momento... um momento... não desligue..."

A loira ficou paralisada observando o telefone.

Q: "Merda!" – exclamou tirando do transe em que se encontrava a morena.

R: "Te deu o endereço do restaurante?" – perguntou ao mesmo tempo que se levantava do assento.

Q: "O que?... te disse?" – perguntou confusa.

R: "Sim."

Q: "Sinto muito Rachel, não se preocupe, já conto a ela qualquer coisa... já sabe como é, ela planeja as coisas sem contar nada e depois..."

R: "Não tem que lhe explicar nada, disse a ela que ia."

Q: "Como?" – se surpreendeu. "Rachel não tem que ir, de verdade, não se preocupe eu lhe..."

R: "Quinn, não seja chata, disse a ela que iria e vou... a não ser que você não queira." – abaixou a cabeça.

Q: "Claro que quero." – soou demasiado efusiva. "quero dizer, que para mim não importa mas... já sabe que ela ainda não sabe nada da..."

R: "Não tem porque saber." – tratou de não lhe dar importância. "não acho que aconteça nada por jantarmos juntas..."

Q: "Rachel, minha mãe pensa que ainda estamos juntas."

R: "Tá... por isso digo, não acho que aconteça nada por jantarmos juntas e não acho que note nada, de fato, acho que suspeitará se não formos as duas."

Q: "Faria isso por mim?"

Rachel esquivou o olhar da loira. Era esse mesmo olhar que ela não podia resistir.

R: "Prometi a Judy!" – exclamou tratando de ser dura.

Quinn respirou profundamente. Essa contundente expressão fez desvanecer qualquer resquício de aproximação entre ambas.

Q: "Ok... o jantar é amanhã as oito no Roy's Restaurant, na rua South..."

R: "Vamos ir juntas, não?" – interrompeu.

Q: "Eh...sim." – contestou duvidosa.

R: "Então não me dê o endereço, passo para ti pegar...ok?"

Q: "Ok."

Rachel pegou a bolsa e se aproximou da loira para se despedir dela.

Quinn se viu surpreendida ao ver como a morena se aproximava e lhe dava um beijo na bochecha.

R: "Nos vemos amanhã." – comentou ao mesmo tempo que se afastava até a porta.

Quinn permanecia quieta no meio da sala.

Q: "Tchau." – respondeu.

Aquilo havia surpreendido gratamente a loira, que não esperava uma Rachel demasiado perto. Parece que as coisas começavam a se ver de outra forma e isso a alegrava.

Mas um novo detalhe ia fazer ela sorrir.

Ao se virar para voltar para o quarto e continuar se vestindo, descobriu que o DVD que Rachel havia tirado de sua coleção estava no sofá. Havia se esquecido dele e não duvidou em pegar e rapidamente dirigir seus passos até a porta. Não pode fazer nada. O carro da morena já se perdia ao final da rua.

Q: "The Crawling hand." – leu em voz alta o nome do filme. "Vai fazer um trabalho sobre um dos piores filmes da história?" – se surpreendeu ao ser consciente do filme que a morena havia escolhido e novamente voltou a sorrir.

Rachel esqueceu por completo o que tinha ido fazer, por sua mente só rondava a imagem da loira e o jantar do dia seguinte com sua mãe. Sem fazer nada, havia se metido na vida que umas semanas atrás tinha claro que necessitava deixar. Mas já não podia voltar atrás. Judy tinha se convertido em alguém importante para a morena.

Desde que aceitou a relação das duas garotas, era como uma mãe para ela. A mulher havia passado mal. Havia abandonado Lima para se mudar para Columbia aonde cuidou de sua mãe durante seus últimos anos de vida. Quinn era a única que lhe faltava após a separação de seu marido e a morte de sua mãe. Mesmo estando separadas pela distancia, a loira falava com ela todas as semanas. Se apoiavam e Rachel foi testemunha dessa situação.

Sabia que a mulher a apreciava e não podia negar absolutamente nada, menos ainda um jantar com ela.

R: "Ei... posso saber aonde vai assim?" – Rachel cruzava com Leisha na entrada da residência.

L: "Vou em uma festa, céu." – respondeu com um enorme sorriso. "e não penso em voltar sozinha."

R: "Uau... se voltar sozinha é porque quer." – disse após observar a garota por completo.

Leisha era espetacular, uns enormes olhos verdes contrastavam com o moreno de sua pele e seu cabelo. Uma longa cabeleira morena que era brilhante e ondulada. Um grande blusão fazia as vezes de vestido, deixando ver a longas e grossas pernas da garota.

L: "Obrigada. Por como está me olhando acho que vou esperar que meu acompanhante seja Brad Pitt ou um George Cloney." – sorriu.

R: "Tenha cuidado... pois pode ser uma Megan Fox que se aproxima de você." – brincou.

L: "Pensarei no assunto." – respondeu divertida. "não sai hoje?"

R: "Não... estou esgotada, de fato pensava em passar todo o dia em casa e veja, sempre termino fazendo coisas, então essa noite será toda para mim."

L: "Ok... se mudar de opinião me ligue." – a morena se despediu de Rachel enquanto ela voltava para o estúdio.

A noite não havia feito mais que começar. Molly e Quinn chegavam ao Grey, aonde se encontraram com Ashley, Spencer, Aiden e Kyla. Quinn definitivamente se encontrava melhor. A manhã no spa, o corte de cabelo e o encontro com Rachel haviam feito melhorar seu dia e erradicar de golpe seu mal humor.

A diversão entre as garotas ia aumentando, o corte de cabelo da loira havia sido a conversa durante grande parte da noite, provocando algumas brincadeiras por parte de Ashley, que Quinn aceitou de bom grado. Realmente estava esplendida.

Após dançar um pouco, a loira se aproximava do balcão. Havia visto aparecer Glen e não lhe apetecia ter muito contato com ele, exceto o justo e necessário para cumprimentá-lo. Seguia sem lhe cair bem.

Alguém gritava a seu lado. Uma garota tratava de chamar a atenção da garçonete mas ela não lhe fazia caso. Quinn a interrompeu.

Q: "Jane." – gritou chamando a garçonete. A mulher rapidamente atendeu a loira. "essa garota está chamando... atende ela se não quer que se vá a outro lugar e com ela todos os garotos." – brincou ao mesmo tempo que olhava a jovem.

Sua surpresa foi enorme ao descobrir que a garota era Leisha. Ambas se olharam surpreendidas.

L: "Quinn?"

A loira sorria sem acreditar.

Q: "Leisha?"

L: "Sim... o que aconteceu com seu cabelo?" – perguntou enquanto a observava boquiaberta.

Q: "Eh... se foi..." – disse com um enorme sorriso. "não havia te reconhecido, está sozinha?"

L: "Não... vim com várias amigas. Está muito linda com o cabelo assim... bom, na realidade sempre está."

Ja: "Ei... vão querer algo ou me chamaram para nada?" – a garçonete interrompeu a conversa.

L: "Eh sim... me coloca um Manhattan." – respondeu.

Q: "Bebe Manhattan?" – voltou a perguntar a loira.

L: "Sim... nunca provou?"

Q: "É meu favorito." – sorriu.

O ruído da música fazia as garotas se aproximarem cada vez mais ao mesmo tempo que falavam entre elas, enquanto esperavam que as servissem. Os sorrisos eram cada vez mais presentes.

Ashley interrompia a conversa que mantinha Molly e Spencer.

A: "Escute... como era isso de que Q estava depressiva?"

Ambas as garotas a olharam tratando de compreender a que se referia.

A: "Porque eu acho que essa morena está tirando qualquer vestígio de pena que ficava em seu interior." – disse ao mesmo tempo que apontava para o balcão.

Spencer ficou um tanto quanto surpreendida. A imagem de ambas garotas no balcão dava a sensação de algo mais intimo que um simples cumprimento. Molly ficou sem palavras.

Instintivamente abandonou suas amigas para caminhar até a loira.

A: "E aonde ela vai?" – perguntou Ashley ao ver como Molly se aproximava de Quinn e Leisha.

Spencer não tinha palavras, igual que Glen, que observar as garotas, foi consciente de tudo o que falavam as três garotas.

M: "Quinn?" – interrompeu as duas garotas.

Q: "Diga Molly!" – respondeu com um sorriso.

Leisha se interpôs e voltou a falar, ignorando a chegada de Molly.

L: "Quinn... tenho que voltar com minhas amigas." – interrompeu ao mesmo tempo que pegava os dois copos. "fiquei feliz de te ver..." – disse mostrando um sensual sorriso.

Q: "Eu também fiquei feliz Leisha." – o nome da garota soou de forma chamativa na voz de Quinn.

L: "Nos vemos." – se despediu sem deixar do olhar para ela.

Quinn simplesmente mostrou um sedutor sorriso.

M: "O que faz?" – perguntou incomodada.

Q: "O que?" – voltou em si após ver como a garota se perdia entre as pessoas.

M: "Quem é?"

Q: "Ella..." – apontou. "é uma companheira de Rachel." – mantinha o sorriso.

M: "Está flertando com ela?"

Q: "O que? De maneira nenhuma... por que diz isso?"

M: "Não sei, talvez seja porque estava caindo uma baba enquanto sorria para ela."

Q: "Não diga estupidez... essa garota é heterossexual."

M: "Ah... quer dizer que se fosse lésbica ia atrás dela?"

Q: "O que diz Molly? O que passa? Só estávamos conversando, me cumprimentou e eu a ela... nada mais, além do mais... não acho que seja assunto seu se falo ao deixo de falar com alguma garota."

O gesto da garota se mostrava cada vez mais duro.

M: "Não acho que Rachel ache muita graça saber que trata de conquistar a uma amiga dela."

Quinn a olhou sem compreender nada.

Q: "Molly, não aponte para meu nariz... só estava falando com uma garota, não acaba o mundo por isso."

A garota se cansou e sem deixar que a loira terminasse de falar se afastou. Deixou ela sozinha com o gesto contrariado.

Glen se distraía teclando em seu celular.

G: "Glen chamando Rachel...bip...está acordada?...bip."

R: "Te disse para não me chamar nem me incomodar, é meu dia livre!"

G: "Pequena nota informativa. Quinn está lindíssima com seu novo corte de cabelo.

R: "Muito bem Glen, vejo que tem bom goste. Tchau!"

G: "Outra pequena nota informativa. Me dá permissão para conquistá-la ou deixo para a morena de olhos verdes?"

R: "O que?"

G: "Ahá... vejo que já não tem mais TCHAU em sua resposta."

R: "Me esqueça."

G: "A rainha Quinn está preciosa essa noite...bip... tem várias princesas lutando ao seu redor...bip... está bebendo Manhattan...bip."

R: "Aonde está?"

G: "Grey. Ou vem e a salva ou não terei mais remédio que me meter."

R: "Por que faz isso?"

G: "Porque te quero e no fundo, muito no fundo também quero a rainha. Além do mais, a morena é impressionante. Quero ela para mim."

Q: "Glen!" – interrompeu a loira.

G: "Ei... Como vai Quinn?... está muito bonita." – falou sem afastar o olhar do celular.

Q: "Obrigada. Escute... como vai a Rachel?"

R: "Se quiser que te pague esse mês, afaste esse demônio de Quinn."

G: "Rachel?" – sorriu ao ler o comentário. "muito bem, a verdade é que está maravilhosa."

G: "A rainha me pergunta por você. Posso beijá-la?"

Q: "Quando estreiam?" – perguntou um tanto incomoda ao ver que o garoto não deixava de escrever em seu telefone.

G: "Eh... no dia primeiro."

R: "Tente e verá comigo em 5 minutos."

Q: "Isso é na semana que vem."

G: "Exatamente, tomara que tudo saia como esperamos."

R: "O que está te falando?"

Q: "Deve estar nervosa."

G: "Não acho, estava nervosa no primeiro dia de filmagem, quando viu que todos eram piores que ela... ela levará bem."

G: "Estou ficando sem bateria. Venha e comprove você mesma."

Quinn não pode evitar esboçar um sorriso. Era algo típico de Rachel. Ela só ficava nervosa diante o desconhecido, uma vez que descobria que ela podia controlar tudo, voltava a ser a pessoa mais segura do planeta.

Q: "Me alegro muito, tenho vontade de ver ela fazer algo grande."

R: "Glen?"

G: "Verá. Rachel terminará triunfando..." – o garoto guardava seu celular no bolso, ignorando as mensagens da morena e sorrindo diante a suposta cara que devia ter.

Rachel se maldizia. Estava de pijama, deitada no sofá vendo um de seus filmes favoritos. As mensagens de Glen havia enlouquecido ela. Quinn tal como havia comprovado aquela tarde, estava esplendida, irradiava beleza e só de imaginar várias garotas tratando de conquistá-la a fazia perder a cabeça.

Confiava nela, mas não nas demais. Ainda por cima estava bebendo.

R: "Maldito loiro infernal." – murmurava enquanto entrava no banho.

A: "Ei... loira! Quem era aquela morena?" – Ashley levantou seu braço sobre Quinn que ainda permanecia ao lado de Glen.

Q: "Uma amiga de Rachel... está em seu grupo de teatro e nos cumprimentamos. Também vai me recriminar?"

Glen se surpreendeu ao escutar aquelas palavras e ficou petrificado. Não sabia que aquela garota era amiga de Rachel e acabava de revisar as mensagens. Conhecendo ela, estava seguro que Rachel apareceria no local cedo ou tarde e não queria imaginar sua cara quando descobrisse quem era a misteriosa morena.

A: "Eu?... Por que ia te recriminar?"

Q: "Não sei, mas Molly ficou furiosa."

A: "Molly?" – estranhou.

Q: "Sim, parecia que tinha comido o diabo... não parava de me fazer perguntas, que se estava flertando, que se Rachel..." – comentou incomodada.

G: "Essa garota que não para de te olhar... é amiga de Rachel?" – Glen perguntou ao mesmo tempo que apontava dissimuladamente para Leisha.

Quinn e Ashley olharam para onde ele apontava e puderam observar a garota dançando de forma sensual no meio da pista.

Fugazmente lançava olhares furtivos para Quinn, que se viu um pouco surpreendida devido ao gesto que mostrava quando fazia isso.

A: "Escute... pois para ser a amiga de Rachel... se vê que não importa que seja sua namorada."

Q: "Eu não sou a namorada de Rachel." – respondeu de forma dura.

A: "É definitivo?" – perguntou diante o atento olhar de Glen.

Q: "Estamos nos dando um tempo. Ela está fazendo sua vida e eu faço a minha."

G: "Rachel está te esperando." – se interpôs.

Q: "Que pena, não Glen?" – ironizou.

A: "Ei, tranquila Q... nenhum dos dois sabemos qual é a sua intenção, tem que compreender que nos surpreendemos se te vemos flertando com alguém... e ainda mais se é amiga de Rachel."

Q: "Ashley!" – exclamou. "vejamos se entende... eu não estava flertando com ninguém... mas se fizesse é assunto meu, ok?"

G: "Não acho que Rachel tenha esse conceito da relação que tem agora."

Q: "E o que você sabe do que Rachel e eu fazemos?... Sabem de uma coisa? Já me cansei... saí para me divertir, não para que termine me amargando." – a loira se afastou dos garotos e se perdeu entre a multidão.

Spencer a deteve.

Sp: "Quinn... está bem?" – notou a seriedade em seu rosto.

Q: "Sim... só estou um pouco cansada, acho que vou voltar para casa."

Sp: "Já?"

Q: "Sim."

Sp: "Quer que te acompanhe?"

Quinn se surpreendeu.

Q: "Não vai me insistir para fizer, que mude a cara e mil coisas mais?"

Sp: "Por que? Se me diz que está cansada eu compreendo... além do mais acho que já fez um grande esforço por vir essa noite e bem... não posso te exigir mais hoje."

Quinn sorria.

Q: "Já te disseram alguma vez que é a melhor amiga que pode existir?"

Sp: "Hum... não, hoje não." – brincou. "me disseram que sou a mais linda, a mais doce e a mais inteligente... mas não a melhor."

Quinn abraçou a loira ao mesmo tempo que lhe dava um beijo na cabeça.

Q: "Não sei o que seria de mim sem você." – murmurou. "o que acha de amanhã tomarmos café?"

Sp: "Você e eu?"

Q: "Aham..."

Sp: "Sem as morenas?"

Q: "Sozinhas..."

Sp: "Trato feito."

Q: "Bem... amanhã te ligo." – voltava a beijar ela, dessa vez na bochecha.

Sp: "Ok... me avise quando chegar em casa, por favor."

Quinn concordou e se afastou da garota. Dirigia seus passos até a saída disposta a abandonar o local, não sem antes ter um novo encontro com Leisha ao passar junto a ela, que lhe fez um gesto com sua mão ao mesmo tempo que continuava dançando e lhe dava um cativante sorriso. Quinn se limitou a sorrir e se foi.

A noite estava perfeita, sua casa não ficava muito longe do 'club' e não era muito tarde ainda, por isso decidiu voltar andando e esquecer os taxis. Começava a ter mania.

Q: "Tenho que comprar uma bicicleta." – falava para si mesma enquanto caminhava desfrutando a leve brisa que invadia a cidade.

O som do motor de um carro a tirou de seus pensamentos. A rua pela qual caminhava era ampla, iam e vinham carros, não estava solitária, mas proximidade do som a fez apressar os passos. Quem fosse parecia perseguir ela lentamente. Quinn tratava de não olhar, sua mão direita rapidamente entrou em sua bolsa buscando o celular. O carro se aproximava cada vez mais a sua altura e começou a sentir um pouco de medo. Uma voz a parou em seco.

R: "Quinn?"

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)


	11. Pensando em você

**Pensando em você**

Q: "O que faz por aqui?" – perguntou a loira ao mesmo tempo que se aproximava da janela do carro.

R: "Passava de casualidade..." – mentiu. "Aonde vai?"

Q: "Para casa. Spencer e companhia estão no Grey..."

R: "Vai andando?"

Q: "Sim, me apetece caminhar um pouco..." – disse de má vontade.

R: "Suba!" – exclamou. "te levo."

Q: "Não." – respondeu rapidamente. "não é necessário."

R: "Quinn, é meu caminho, suba." – voltou a dizer.

A loira duvidou uns segundos, mas diante a insistência da garota terminou aceitando o pedido e acabou se sentando a seu lado.

Q: "Não era necessário, é agradável caminhar com essa temperatura."

Rachel ligou o carro mas algo falhou ao acelerar e o carro parou bruscamente.

R: "Merda!"

Q: "O que você fez?" – perguntou sorrindo ao ver que o carro havia morrido.

R: "Esses malditos saltos, não me acostumo a dirigir com eles." – disse voltando a arrancar o carro e dirigindo.

Q: "Quer que eu dirija?"

R: "Eh... não, não se preocupe. Chegará sã e salva." – respondeu.

Q: "Está com o salto preto?" – perguntou ao mesmo tempo que descobria a vestimenta completa da morena.

R: "Aham..." – tratou de não dar importância.

Q: "De onde vem? Ou vai?" – perguntou curiosa ao ver que a garota ia muito arrumada.

R: "Eh..." – duvidou. "venho... de um jantar... com os produtores..." – gaguejou.

Para Rachel era muito mal mentir, sobretudo se era a loira que esperava a resposta. Sabia que Quinn era muito observadora e vê-la vestida assim só podia indicar que vinha de algum lugar importante.

Q: "Nossa..." – se surpreendeu.

R: "Por que já voltava?" – tratou de mudar de tema.

Q: "Não me apetecia estar mais ali." – contestou voltando o olhar para frente e apoiando o cotovelo sobre a janela.

R: "Aconteceu algo?" – as mensagens que Glen havia enviado a ela sobre aquela misteriosa morena seguia rondando por sua mente. De fato, era a causa pela qual havia decidido abandonar o pijama e se vestir daquela forma. Não ia permitir que ninguém tratasse de conquistar sua garota.

Q: "Não... é só que Ashley, Molly e Glen estão um pouco intensos... só queria passar bem, mas... estavam me tirando de sério." – Quinn não afastava o olhar da estrada. Faltava pouco para chegar em casa.

R: "E volta andando e sozinha?" – recriminou. "Sabe que pode pedir o carro quando necessitar... verdade?"

Quinn a olhou. Não esperava aquilo da morena. Na realidade não entendia muito bem sua atitude. Fazia duas semanas que não sabia nada dela, havia pedido um tempo para pensar nela mesma, se afastar de tudo o que unia as duas e poder fazer sua vida. E de repente, volta a aparecer, aceita um jantar com sua mãe, a trata com doçura, lhe fala como se nada passasse entre as duas e lhe oferece o carro. Quinn estava um pouco confusa.

Q: "Não se preocupe, estou pensando em comprar uma bicicleta." – disse mostrando um sorriso.

R: "Bicicleta?" – perguntou surpreendida. "Você?"

Q: "Por que não? É econômica, não polui e... ficarei em forma. Não pratico esporte desde que era animadora... me cairia bem."

Rachel não pode evitar sorrir. Imaginar a loira fazendo esporte não entrava dentro de sua mente e menos ainda em cima de uma bicicleta. A última vez que tentou, foi com sua bicicleta ergométrica. Ainda recordava a cara que tinha após 20 minutos de exercício e seu 'nunca mais' no dia seguinte enquanto sofria as tão típicas dores em todo o corpo.

Q: "Do que ri?" – perguntou ao vê-la sorrir.

R: "De nada... mas não gostaria de perder essa cena sua passeando com uma bicicleta."

Q: "Vai fazer com que mude de opinião? Não será a primeira vez que monte em uma bicicleta, de fato, quando pequena me encantava... ainda que não a meus joelhos."

A morena não podia evitar rir. Lhe resultava divertido imaginar a loira na bicicleta, ainda mais tratar de imaginar ela pequena, com os joelhos destroçados pelas quedas e seu enorme sorriso.

Q: "Te parece tão mal?" – perguntou ao ver que Rachel continuava rindo.

R: "Não... não por favor, de fato acho que é muito boa ideia, o esporte nunca é demais."

Quinn suspirou. A conversa estava sendo amena apesar de que o tema principal era zoar com seu estilo de vida a respeito ao esporte.

O carro parava em frente a casa.

Q: "Obrigada por me trazer." – murmurou enquanto se desprendia do cinto.

R: "Não tem que me dar as graças... mas da próxima vez, não volte sozinha... pode me ligar."

Quinn voltou seu olhar para a morena. Durante uns segundos ambas permaneceram em silencio, buscando as palavras adequadas.

Q: "Glen me disse que estreia no dia primeiro." – buscou algum tema de conversa. Não queria se despedir tão cedo.

R: "Eh... sim. Estou aterrorizada... não me imagino me vendo na tela." – sorriu nervosa.

Q: "Bom, seguramente será genial. Imagina a cara que vão colocar em Lima quando te virem?... Ou quando te virem Puck, Mercedes... Kurt..." – sorria. "pagaria para ver suas caras."

R: "Sabe por quem eu pagaria?"

Quinn esperou a resposta atenta.

R: "Pagaria para ver a cara da capitã das Cherios que tantas vezes zuava de mim." – brincou.

Q: "Tá." – pegou a indireta. "mas creio recordar que essa mesma capitã foi a que uma vez te disse que não podia odiá-la por tratar de te ensinar que seu destino estava longe de Lima... triunfando."

R: "Aí tem razão." – concordou um pouco envergonhada.

Novamente o silencio fazia ato de presença no interior do carro. Rachel se removia um pouco inquieta e Quinn notou. Sabia que tinha que descer do carro se não queria estragar aquilo. Em qualquer momento poderia dizer algo que lhe incomodasse e não queria que isso acontecesse.

Q: "Será melhor eu ir..."

R: "Ok." – respondeu rapidamente.

Quinn entendeu aquela resposta como um indício para que o fizesse, para que abandonasse o carro e não colocou impedimentos. Abriu a porta ao mesmo tempo que com um leve olhar se despedia da morena.

Rachel matinha a cabeça baixa. Lhe custava ter que dizer adeus para a loira.

Q: "Se importa de me avisar quando chegar?" – tratou de não incomodá-la.

R: "Farei" – respondeu levantando o olhar até a janela, aonde Quinn esperava uma resposta.

A loira sorriu ao mesmo tempo que Rachel voltava a arrancar o carro. Porém o carro voltava a dar um forte arranque e o motor parou.

Q: "Ei!" – exclamou a loira ainda do lado da janela. "por que não troca de sapatos?"

R: "Não... tranquila, eu controlo." – o nervosismo começava a inundar a morena que voltava a sofrer uma nova tentativa falha de avançar com o carro.

Q: "Rachel, não seja cabeça dura, vou buscar umas sapatilhas e você coloca... não pode dirigir assim, espere ok?"

A loira não esperou a resposta de Rachel e correu até entrar na casa.

A morena desceu do carro. Quinn tinha razão, havia sido um erro colocar aqueles calçados. Já havia tido problemas para chegar até o clube e seguramente ia continuar tendo.

Avançou até o jardim da casa quando a loira aparecia portando um par de sapatilhas bailarina. Um sapato que reconhecia perfeitamente. Eram de Quinn, mas ela mesma tinha se apoderado do par e sempre utilizava para estar mais cômoda em casa.

Quinn ficou boquiaberta ao descobrir a morena no jardim. No interior o carro teve uma leve ideia de como estava vestida, mas vê-la ali, de pé, supôs descobrir o impressionante vestido que vestia e como a deixava com uma silhueta espetacular.

Rachel notou o olhar da loira e um sorriso se formou em seu rosto. Um sorriso que tratou de dissimular.

Q: "Toma." – estendeu o par de sapatos sem afastar o olhar do corpo da garota. "com esses irá melhor." – tratava de manter a calma.

R: "Obrigada." – respondeu ao mesmo tempo que pegava o par de sapatos com uma mão e com a outra tratava de tirar o que calçava.

Devido a altura dos sapatos, esteve a ponto de perder o equilíbrio ao tratar de desfazer deles, mas Quinn teve rapidez e segurou com força o braço da morena.

Algo que a garota agradeceu com um sorriso.

Q: "Os produtores devem ter ficado impressionados." – disse.

R: "O que?" – perguntou confusa enquanto colocava os novos sapatos.

Q: "Os produtores do jantar... imagino que ao te ver assim ficaram boquiabertos."

Rachel levantou o olhar tratando de averiguar do que falava a loira. Se já custava lhe mentir, mais trabalho lhe custava ter que recordar as mentiras.

R: "Ah... sim." – finalmente recordou. "digo não... não."

Q: "Sim ou não?" – a loira não entendia aquela reposta.

Rachel voltava a se bloquear. Uma vez que colocou os sapatos não pode evitar perder o fio da conversa e ficou em silencio olhando para Quinn, que confusa, esperava uma resposta coerente.

A morena não tinha palavras. Sentia como a loira continuava segurando seu braço sobre os ombros da loira e atraindo seu pescoço até ela. O calor dos lábios de Quinn a inundou, propagando em sua boca, em suas bochechas, em todo seu corpo. A reação da loira foi perfeita. Deixou que Rachel ocupasse seus lábios e fizesse nos seus. Porém sem se dar conta, ambas estavam abraças, se beijando apaixonadamente no meio daquela noite, envoltas por uma quente brisa e a única luz que desprendia da varanda de entrada.

Quinn enrolava seus dedos no cabelo da morena que continuava segurando com força o pescoço da garota. Evitando que em nenhum momento pudesse se afastar dela.

Só um suspiro as separou. Se fundiram com o olhar. Os expectantes olhos da morena se banharam do imenso brilho que desprendia a loira. Um brilho encorajador e esperançoso. Um brilho que a devolveu a realidade e a fez compreender que havia sido um erro.

R: "Sinto muito." – sussurrou ao mesmo tempo que se separava.

Q: "Não sinta por algo que desejou fazer." – respondeu afastando suas mãos da garota.

R: "Não devi..."

Q: "Shhh..." – interrompeu apertando os lábios da morena com seu dedo indicador. "deixa estar... volte para casa e não pense, ok?"

Rachel concordou. Quinn sabia que se tentasse algo mais, sairia perdendo. Havia sido a morena que deu aquele passo e isso era sintoma de que ainda seguia desejando a ela, de que a amava.

Era um grande passo, mesmo que estivesse se arrependendo. Sabia que não queria criar essas expectativas tão cedo e por isso pedia perdão.

Q: "Nos vemos amanhã as oito...ok?" – lhe recordou o encontro que tinham com sua mãe.

R: "Estarei aqui." – respondeu enquanto recolhia o sapato no gramado e se afastava até o quarto.

Tinha sido forte. Quinn entrou na casa para ver como a morena ia, dessa vez sem nenhum contratempo ao ligar o carro. Aquele beijo era o melhor sinal que podia receber. Era um exemplo, uma recordação de que o amor continuava existindo entre elas. Que Rachel por muito que tentasse se afastar, não podia fazer por mais de duas semanas e isso a tranquilizava.

Seu maior medo não era dar tempo a morena, era que a garota pudesse descobrir que não a necessitava em sua vida, que não quisesse ter ela a seu lado e pelo que acabava de acontecer isso não estava ocorrendo. Talvez aquela estúpida e dolorosa ideia de se afastar durante um tempo, poderia servir a ela também, uma vez que os sentimentos entre as duas não ia mudar.

Algo bom teria que sair daquele inferno.

No interior da casa tudo estava em silencio. O momento vivido a escassos minutos antes a mantinha envolta em pensamentos. O som de seu celular a tirou de seu embelezamento enquanto terminava de tirar sua maquiagem.

Q: "Olá Molly." – respondeu um pouco séria.

M: "Olá Molly?" – recriminou. "Isso é o único que te ocorre dizer?"

Q: "O que quer que eu diga?"

M: "Aonde está?"

Q: "Em casa."

M: "E acha normal desaparecer assim, de repente e ir sozinha para casa?" – estava realmente brava.

Q: "Molly, de verdade, não tenho vontade de discutir... além do mais, disse a Spencer que viria."

M: "Sou eu quem passou para te buscar, não Spencer..."

Q: "Molly por favor... de verdade sinto ter ido sem dizer nada." – bufou. "mas já foi, não faça que termine mal esse dia."

M: "Faça o que quiser..." – respondeu de forma grosseira ao mesmo tempo que desligava a chamada.

Quinn se assombrou ao ver como havia reagido e durante uns segundos ficou olhar a tela do celular com um gesto incrédulo.

O que lhe fez recordar que havia prometido a Spencer avisar quando chegasse.

Q: "Estou a salvo." _00:13 am_

Sp: "Que rápido anda." _00:13am_

Q: "Não voltei sozinha, alguém me trouxe de carro." _00:14am_

Sp: "O que? Quem?" _00:14am_

Quinn vestia o pijama ao mesmo tempo que escrevia no telefone.

Q: "Uma morena." _00:16am_

R: "Quinn? Já estou em casa." _00:16am_

A mensagem de Rachel a despistou.

Q: "Já? Que rápido." _00:17am_

Sp: "Uma morena? Quem?" _00:17am_

R: "Seus sapatos são mágicos ;)." _00:18am_

Q: "Não gosto que você corra." _00:18am_

R: "Não corri, tão pouco estamos tão longe." _00:20am_

Q: "O suficiente para saber que foi muito rápido." _00:20am_

Sp: "Quem? Quem? Quem? Quem?" _00:22am_

Q: "Não seja intensa Spen." _00:22am_

R: "Não vamos discutir isso agora." _00:24am_

Q: "Certo, obrigada." _00:24am_

R: "Por?" _00:25am_

Sp: "Quem te levou? Responde se não quer que eu me apresente ai." _00:26am_

Q: "Rachel..." _00:26am_

Sp: "o.O Está com você?" _00:27am_

R: "Quinn? Alô?" _00:27am_

A loira começava a se estressar. Aquela multi conversa estava deixando ela enjoada.

Q: "Spen, amanhã te conto. Te recordo que temos um encontro de tarde...ok?" _00:28am_

Q: "Rachel, sinto muito. Spencer não para de me chamar e está me enjoando. Obrigada por me trazer." _00:28am_

Sp: "Ok. Descanse." _00:30am_

R: "Oh, não tem que me dar as graças, já te disse. Não te incomodo mais, mande beijos para Spen." _00:31_

Q: "Não me incomoda. Spen se foi. Estou a ponto de entrar na cama." _00:31am_

R: "Ok. Eu também." _00:32am_

Q: "Não acredito. Como vai estar já na cama se há uns... 15 minutos que estava aqui?" _00:32am_

R: "Não acredita?" _00:33am_

Q: "Não estou segura." _00:33am_

R: _DownloadPhoto..." __00:38am_

Quinn não podia acreditar. Rachel acabava de enviar uma imagem dela na cama. Mostrava um enorme sorriso enquanto apoiava a cabeça no travesseiro.

Q: "Rachel, está nua?" 00:40am

R: "O que? Te mando a imagem para que acredite que estou na cama." _00:40am_

Q: "Tá. Mas não vejo vestígio de pijama." _00:41am_

R: "O que importa isso? O que importa é que já acredita em mim, não?" _00:42am_

Q: "Sim, é importante, ao menos para mim." _00:42am_

R: "Te incomoda que eu durma nua?" _00:43am_

Q: "Em absoluto. Sinceramente, me gusta." _00:43am_

R: "Sim?" _00:44am_

Q: "Sim." _00:45am_

R: "O que faz?" 00:48am

Q: "Penso." _00:49am_

R: "Pensa em que?" _00:51am_

Q: "Sinceridade absoluta ou meia sinceridade?" _00:52am_

R: "Não sei, decida você." _00:52am_

Q: "Meia sinceridade: estava pensando em você." _00:53am_

R: "Absoluta?" _00:54am_

Q: "Estava pensando em você, nua." _00:55am_

Q: Olá?" _01:01am_

R: "Olá." _01:01am_

Q: "Sinto muito, não tinha que ter dito isso." _01:02am_

R: "Não sinta por algo que desejou fazer." _01:03am_

Q: "Eu disse isso! ;) Gosta que eu pense em você?" _01:04am_

R: "Um pouco." _01:05am_

Q: "Nua?" _01:05am_

R: "Um pouco mais." _01:06am_

Q: "Posso te ligar?" _01:07am_

R: "Prefiro que não o faça." _01:08am_

Q: "Ok. Continuarei pensando em você, nua." _01:10am_

R: "Te serve?" _01:11am_

Q: "Me serve para que?" _01:12am_

R: "Para relaxar." _01:13am_

Q: "De que forma de relaxamento me fala?" _01:13am_

R: "Da que você e eu sabemos." _01:14am_

Q: "Não sei. Nunca tive que utilizar a imaginação. Tinha você ao meu lado." _01:15am_

Q: "Sinto muito." _01:20am_

R: "Volto a dizer: Não sinta por algo que desejou fazer." _01:20am_

Q: "É que você fica em silencio, não sei se te incomodo dizendo essas coisas." _01:21am_

R: "Eu também estava pensando." _01:22am_

Q: "Em?" _01:22am_

R: "Em coisas, por certo... de verdade, me encanta seu corte de cabelo... está impressionante com ele." _01:23am_

Q: "Esse corte sempre me trouxe coisas boas, me sinto mais eu, por certo... demora muitos minutos em pensar, me desconcerta." _01:24am_

R: "Não penso somente, também..." _01:25am_

Q: "Também o que?" _01:26am_

R: "Posso fazer muitas coisas de uma vez..." _01:29am_

Q: "A que se refere?" _01:29am_

R: "Pois, que eu posso falar... pensar... e atuar de uma vez." _01:32am_

Q: "Eu também penso, falo e atuo e não demoro tanto em responder." _01:32am_

R: "Tá, então deveria dizer que estou pensando, atuando, falando e me relaxando, nessa ordem..." _01:33am_

Q: "Você relaxa enquanto pensa no meu corte de cabelo... e fala comigo?" _01:22am_

Q: "Um momento... falamos do seu conceito de relaxamento ou do meu?" _01:34am_

R: "Boa noite Quinn." _01:35am_

Q: "Um momento, me diga algo por favor." _01:35am_

R: "Pensa mal e acertará. Boa noite." _01:36am_

O rosto de Quinn se contorceu ao ler aquela última frase. A morena desconectou o celular e não pode continuar falando com ela. Apenas de imaginar ela nua, na cama e pensando nela a deixava louca. Realmente louca.

A manhã chegou logo. Quinn havia dormido perfeitamente. Aquela noite se tornou muito interessante e seu corpo agradecia o relaxamento que havia sucumbido após aquela conversa com Rachel.

A água do chuveiro a ajudou a despertar completamente. Não tinha muito o que fazer. Havia combinado com Spencer depois de comer e tinha o encontro com Rachel as 20:00 e com sua mãe as 21:00. Um ensolarado e agradável domingo a esperava.

Sh: "Loira!" – exclamou Shane do seu jardim.

Quinn aproveitava aquelas horas matutinas para solucionar uns pequenos problemas da cerca na varanda do jardim traseiro.

Q: "Bom dia Shane!" – exclamou afastando o cabelo do rosto e buscando ela com o olhar.

Sh: "Agora é carpinteira?" – brincou se apoiando na cerca.

Q: "Não... sou pintora." – respondeu levantando um pequeno pincel.

Sh: "Não posso acreditar..." – sorria.

Q: "Não é tão ruim, isso necessita um pouco de atenção." – apontou para a pequena cerca que delimitava a varanda. "e eu sei cuidar dela."

Sh: "Tem algo que não saiba fazer?"

Q: "Sim... torta de maçã." – respondeu voltando seu olhar para o pote de tinta. "por mais que tente, sempre sai mal." – sorriu.

Sh: "Bom... é uma falha sem importância." – disse divertida. "o que vai fazer hoje?"

Q: "Combinei com Spencer e essa noite saio para comer com minha mãe." – deixou os utensílios sobre uma manta que se estendia no chão e caminhou até a morena.

Sh: "Sua mãe está em LA?"

Q: "Sim... e temo que queria me dizer algo que não sei se vou gostar."

Sh: "Nervosa?"

Q: "Não... na verdade estou de bom humor, então imagino que tem que ser muito ruim para que me sinta mal."

Sh: "Está de bom humor?"

Q: "Estranho em mim, verdade?" – riu.

Sh: "Um pouco, mas acho fenomenal!"

Q: "Afff..." – bufou. "vai me pedir algo que não vou gostar?"

Sh: "Mais ou menos..."

Q: "Dispara."

Sh: "Lembra que te comentei que estava esperando para fazer um book?"

Q: "Bem..." – exclamou. "começamos mal."

Sh: "Me deixa terminar."

Quinn concordou com a cabeça esperando uma explicação.

Sh: "Já tenho a modelo."

Q: "De verdade? Genial!" – respondeu aliviada.

Sh: "Sim, vai ser a Carmen... mas..."

Q: "Mas? Carmen é impressionante, duvido que necessite a mais alguém."

Sh: "Sim, te necessito. As fotos são para uma campanha de roupa intima para garotas e vai ser apresentada no festival do Dia do Orgulho Gay."

Q: "Oh meu Deus... Shane, nem te ocorra me pedir isso."

Sh: "Quinn, me entenda... necessito um casal de garotas, é o lógico para esse tema."

Q: "Vejamos Shane, me deixa recapacitar. Me pedia que fosse sua modelo, algo que não me faz graça, mas bom... agora me vem com que também estará Carmen e que é uma campanha de roupa intima para garotas... e que vai ser apresentada diante todo o coletivo gay de LA... de verdade está me pedindo isso?"

Sh: "Seu rosto não sairá."

Q: "Como?"

Sh: "Quero que as fotos sejam artísticas, quero que possua uma atitude carinhosa mas de tal forma que só se veja a roupa e a sensualidade dos corpos."

Q: "Isso tem sentido?" – perguntou confusa.

Sh: "Quinn, se seu rosto e o de Carmen saem na imagem ninguém irá prestar atenção na roupa intima."

Q: "Tomo como um elogio?" – se ruborizou.

Sh: "Por favor... me diga que sim." – suplicou. "vou te pagar muito bem."

Q: "Não diga tonterias Shane, não me importa o dinheiro... é só que... não ei."

Sh: "Ninguém saberá. Te prometo."

Q: "Me deixa pensar."

Sh: "Tenho que preparar já, essa campanha será algo importante e não quero perder a oportunidade..." – seu rosto suplicava uma oportunidade.

Q: "Está bem." – exclamou. "eu farei, mas me deve uma e muito grande."

Sh: "Te adoro, te adoro, te adoro." – Shane pulou a cerca e começou a deixar beijos por todo o rosto da loira que tratava de se afastar. "te adoro, te adoro, te adoro."

Q: "Basta Shane... basta." – gritou tratando de escapar.

Sh: "Te adoro..." – gritou divertida.

Quinn correu até a varanda aonde pegou o pincel cheio de tinta.

Q: "Se voltar a se aproximar... não respondo por meus atos." – ameaçou com o pincel pra cima.

Shane parou e com um grande sorriso abandonou o jardim, regressando para sua casa.

Quinn não terminava de acreditar no que acabava de fazer. Se havia se negada a isso durante todo esse tempo era porque tinha pânico. Esse aspecto de sua vida havia mudado. Já não era a garota que desejava ser o centro das atenções, ser a mais popular ou a mais linda. Isso ficou para trás, em Lima. Agora era uma nova pessoa, uma garota que valorizava outras coisas além do físico. Gostava de se ver bem, mas não era obcecada.

Definitivamente naquela manhã havia levantado de muito bom humor e agora pagava as consequências. Não pode se negar. A imagem de Rachel, nua na cama enquanto falavam por mensagem voltou a rondar por sua mente e um grande sorriso se formou em seu rosto.

Q: "Tudo isso é por sua culpa Berry!" – murmurou enquanto voltava a prestar atenção na cerca. "vai me pagar..." – sorriu.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)

**OBS. 2: Galera me desculpem a demora, mas como eu disse na Review que deixei aqui, quando tentava postar o capítulo o Fanfiction não reconhecia a história, falava que a ID estava incorreta... Hoje felizmente consegui colocar aqui para vocês. Espero que gostem :)**


	12. É sexy

**É sexy**

Várias batidas na porta tiraram a morena do banho. Estava terminando de se arrumar quando a interrompiam com insistência na porta.

R: "Já vou!" – exclamou ao mesmo tempo que se aproximava da entrada.

L: "Olá amor." – Leisha sorria enquanto entrava na casa.

R: "Olá Le." – respondeu fechando a porta.

L: "Ei... tem um encontro?" – perguntou ao ver a morena arrumada e maquiada.

R: "Mais ou menos... O que passa?" – Rachel se sentava no sofá enquanto começava a colocar os sapatos.

L: "Nada. Por que ia me passar algo? Com quem tem encontro?"

R: "É domingo, são as 19:14 da noite, não estaria aqui se não acontecesse nada." – sorriu.

Leisha não pode evitar esconder um sorriso malicioso.

R: "Um momento." – se colocou de pé. "agora lembro... e então voltou de noite com um Brad Pitt... verdade?" – perguntou divertida.

L: "Não precisamente."

R: "Era George Cloney?"

L: "Muito engraçada... quase, mas não. Na realidade não voltei com ninguém, mas talvez da próxima vez que o veja, não duvido em atacar."

R: "Se apaixonou a primeira vista? Me conte... Como é?" – Rachel se perdia pelo lugar, recolhendo coisas e preparando sua bolsa.

L: "Huumm... primeiro me diga, com que combinou?" – ficou interessada.

R: "Com Quinn." – disse sem olhar para ela.

L: "O que?" – o gesto da garota ficou tenso. "Voltaram?"

R: "Não." – murmurou.

L: "Então?" – perguntou confusa.

R: "Sua mão veio, está de visita e me pediu que a acompanhasse. Não podia dizer que não a ela." – tratou de não dar importância.

L: "Te pediu ela ou a mãe?"

R: "A mãe..." – se deteve.

L: "Ah... Pensa em voltar com ela?"

R: "Não sei..."

L: "Se continuar ficando com ela, por ser que a dê esperanças..." – deixou cair.

R: "Le, achei que tinha vindo me falar de seu romance noturno, não do que eu faça ou deixe de fazer com Quinn."

L: "Ei, tranquila." – se levantou do sofá. "não quer dizer que aconteceu nada de noite... realmente, me interessa muito mais o que vai fazer com Quinn."

R: "Por? Sou maior, sei me cuidar."

L: "Não duvido... mas, o que pensa Quinn? Quero dizer, está me dizendo que você não sabe se vai voltar com ela, mas e ela?"

R: "Le, não vamos falar disso agora. Quinn e eu estamos dando um tempo, mas é inevitável que mantenhamos contato... e seguiremos tendo... não tem pressa."

L: "Não sei, me parece um pouco injusto na verdade." – a garota parecia mais incomodada por momentos.

R: "Injusto?"

L: "Sim, bem... você está sendo um pouco egoísta, quer se afastar dela mas não a deixa completamente... Não parou para pensar que talvez ela necessite estar com você ou não estar?"

R: "Não entendo a que vem isso agora... meus assuntos com Quinn, são meus. Ela aceitou me dar o tempo e isso é porque está de acordo. Não sou egoísta." – respondeu brava.

L: "Tá bem, tranquila... não digo mais nada."

R: "Melhor... Escute, não posso continuar falando, combinei as oito e já está ficando tarde."

L: "Ok. Depois me conta como foi." – sorria tratando de acalmar um pouco a tensão que havia crescido entre as duas.

A garota abandonou a cada da morena. Rachel necessitava terminar de se preparar para sair para buscar a loira. Sua pontualidade não podia falhar.

Na Ohio Avenue, Quinn terminava também de se preparar para o encontro. Estava um pouco nervosa, não só porque ia ver sua mãe, mas porque Rachel havia aceitado acompanhá-la e após a conversa que tiveram via mensagem instantânea na noite anterior, ao sabia como atuar com a morena.

Era evidente que existia uma aproximação entre ambas, mas Quinn não queria estragar o que haviam conseguido. Passou muito mal as duas semanas que não soube nada de Rachel e agora que parecia dar sinais de vida não tinha intenção de fazer algo que pudesse afasta-la novamente.

Sua melhor opção, esperar a reação da garota. Era a única maneira de não meter a pata, esperar que ela atuasse.

O som da campainha da porta a tirou de seus pensamentos. Ainda não eram as 20:00 e Rachel sempre era pontual. Não poderia ser ela.

Não se equivocou. Atrás da porta o olhar inquietante de Molly esperava ser recebida com agrado por parte da loira.

Quinn estranhou. Havia recebido essa mesma tarde a visita de Spencer, estiveram conversando e uma das conversas que foram a tona, foi a repentina raiva de Molly no clube.

Q: "Olá, como vai?" – disse com um forçado sorriso. Queria ser amável, de todas formas eram amigas.

M: "Te interrompo?"

Q: "Eh... não, entre." – se afastou da porta. "mas tenho que te dizer que saio em breve." – apenas faltavam 10 minutos para as 20:00.

M: "Vai sair?"

Q: "Sim, minha mãe está na cidade e vou jantar com ela."

M: "Ah... ok." – fez uma pausa. "dê um beijo nela da minha parte."

Q: "Darei." – respondeu com um sorriso ao mesmo tempo que preparava sua bolsa.

A loira havia optado por se arrumar um pouco informal. A calça de corte clássico cinza acompanhado por uma blusa leve preta com tranasparência que deixava entrever parte de sua roupa interior, combinando com um cabelo curto que havia decido deixar natural.

M: "Quinn, vim porque queria me desculpar." – confessou.

A loira deixou o que tinha entre mãos para atender a porta.

M: "Sei que de noite disse coisas absurdas e realmente não sei porque disse. Não devia te obrigar a que me avisasse... eu..."

Q: "Para Molly." – interrompeu. "sou eu que deve pedir desculpas. Não me custava nada te dizer que ia. Eu também teria ficado brava se você tivesse feito."

M: "Tão pouco devia te recriminar que falasse com essa garota... a amiga de Rachel." – abaixou sua cabeça.

Q: "Bom, aí não posso dizer nada. A mim também surpreendeu que me dissesse aquilo."

M: "Me entenda Quinn, você passa duas semanas trancada em casa por causa de Rachel e quando consigo te convencer a sair para se divertir, não te ocorre outra coisa que flertar com uma garota... e não com uma garota qualquer, mas com a amiga de Rachel."

Q: "Não estava flertando, não entendo porque todos pensam que eu buscava algo." – parou. "simplesmente encontrei com ela, a cumprimentei e conversamos enquanto lhe serviam o drink, mais nada."

M: "Quinn, você não é consciente do que faz. Acredite em mim, essa garota flertava com você."

Q: "Ora, vamos..." – se aproximou. "é Leisha, segundo me contava Rachel teve namorados espetaculares... só estava sendo amável."

M: "Se teve namorados espetaculares, aposto que agora busca namoradas espetaculares..."

Q: "Não diga tonterias... além do mais, é amiga de Rachel."

M: "Quinn, quando você olha com esses olhos que tem, a amizade se arruína."

Q: "Como que quando olho com esses olhos? São meus olhos de sempre, não troco eles para seduzir..."

M: "Temo que não é consciente do que provoca. Sorri e olha de uma forma diferente quando uma garota se mostra amável com você..."

Q: "Não seja exagerada, é absurdo... não vou seduzindo a todas aquelas que cruza meu caminho..." – disse tratando de terminar a conversa.

M: "O que você diga." – sorriu. "amigas?" – perguntou após uma leve pausa.

Quinn terminou de deixar tudo pronto e se aproximou da garota, lhe dando um terno abraço que foi bem recebido pela morena.

Q: "Sinto muito por minhas mudanças de humor." – murmurou ao ouvido da garota.

Nesse instante a porta de casa se abria e Rachel aparecia contemplando a cena um tanto surpreendida.

R: "Olá." – disse timidamente.

Quinn e Molly se separaram ao escutar a morena.

Q: "Olá Rachel... pontual como sempre." – respondeu com um leve sorriso.

Molly se afastou da loira abaixando a cabeça.

R: "Sim... sinto ter entrado sem chamar..." – se desculpou pela interrupção. Estava um pouco confusa.

Q: "Oh... não se preocupe." – respondeu sem dar importância diante o atento olhar de Molly.

M: "Eu já ia..." – se aproximou da morena que cumprimentou com um beijo na bochecha. "e temo que vai ter que fazer o mesmo." – comentou com ela. "Quinn vai jantar com sua mãe."

Rachel a olhou contrariada.

Q: "Rachel também vai." – interpôs a loira.

Molly ficou em silencio. Quinn em nenhum momento lhe disse que a morena ia sair para essa reunião com sua mãe.

M: "Ah... bem, então..." – gaguejou.

Quinn sorria enquanto a garota se afastava até a porta.

M: "Nos vemos no Planet." – disse lançando uma olhar para ambas.

Q: "Ok... dirija com cuidado." – foi doce.

Rachel permanecia imóvel na entrada. A atitude de Molly era estranha, brava, ao contrário da de Quinn, que não tinha deixado de sorrir desde que apareceu na casa.

R: "Tudo bem?" – perguntou rompendo o gelo, uma vez que Molly havia abandonado o lugar.

Q: "Tudo perfeito." – respondeu. "está... preciosa."

Rachel abaixou o olhar um tanto quanto envergonhada. Havia escolhido um curto vestido preto sem mangas e leve, com vários babados na saia, que provocava um gracioso e sensual movimento cada vez que a morena andava.

R: "Está pronta?" – interrompeu o olhar da loira.

Q: "Eh sim... mas decidi que vou chamar um taxi para nos levar."

R: "O que?... Por que? Quero dizer, tenho carro..."

Q: "Eu sei, mas é provável que vamos beber um pouco no jantar e não acho graça na ideia de ter que dirigir na volta."

Rachel não pode negar e aceitou a proposta da loira.

Quinn se introduziu no quarto aonde tinha seu telefone.

R: "Quinn?" – a chamou. "posso me servir um pouco de água?"

A loira a olhou da porta e se surpreendeu.

Q: "Rachel... é sua casa, não tem que me pedir permissão para nada...ok?"

A morena se limitou a sorrir e avançou até a cozinha uma vez que Quinn havia desaparecido.

Tudo seguia igual. A loira seguia fazendo alarde de sua perfeição e a casa permanecia em perfeito estado. Cuidadosamente arrumada, tal como ela gostava.

Encheu um copo de água e se dispôs a beber quando um barulho a distraiu. Provinha do jardim e movida pela curiosidade caminhou até a varanda.

Sua expressão mudou radicalmente quando pode distinguir com maior nitidez aqueles barulhos.

Os risos, os suspiros e um ou outro gemido inundavam o jardim que permanecia em absoluto silencio e envolto a escuridão da noite. Seus olhos se dirigiram para a casa de Shane.

O som saia de seu jardim e a expressão de Rachel mudou, se viu completamente surpreendida ao intuir a procedência daqueles suspiros. A voz de Shane se deixava descobrir e Rachel tampou a boca com a mão tratando de não expulsar o gole de água que acabara de tomar.

Q: "Rachel?" – a voz da loira a surpreendeu. "aonde está?" – perguntava enquanto entrava na cozinha.

A morena entrou na casa rapidamente e evitando que a loira pudesse falar a segurou pela mão com força, puxando ela para a varanda.

Q: "O que passa?" – perguntou confusa.

R: "Shhhh..." – pediu silencio com um travesso sorriso em seu rosto.

Quinn não compreendia nada. De repente estavam plantadas na varanda de madeira com vista para o jardim. A luz estava apagada e não podia distinguir nada ao redor. Rachel a olhava divertida.

R: "Escuta." – sussurrou enquanto voltava a beber do copo de água.

Quinn se manteve em silencio tratando de descobrir do que se tratava aquilo. De repente os suspiros voltavam a invadir o silencio.

Uma série de barulhos e gemidos se espalhavam e Quinn virou sua cabeça para o jardim de sua vizinha. Com a boca aberta e tratando de manter a compostura escutava como da casa provinham cada vez mais gemidos que pouco a pouco iam se convertendo em palavras inaudíveis e um ou outro palavrão.

Seus olhos voltaram para Rachel, que sorrindo observava divertida o rosto da loira.

Q: "É Sahne!" – exclamou quase sem voz.

R: "E não está sozinha." – sussurrou.

Q: "Já vejo." – voltava a lançar um olhar para a cerca que delimitava os jardins.

De repente notou como uma sombra avançava até o jardim e percebeu que Rachel sentia demasiada curiosidade para permanecer parada ali.

Q: "Rach..." – exclamou tratando de não levantar a voz.

A morena se virou e com vários gestos de mão a convidava para acompanha-la, para novamente dirigir seus passos até a cerca.

Quinn permanecia quieta. Não achava conveniente ter que fazer aquilo. Era evidente que Shane estava com alguém, com Carmen provavelmente, mas não deviam invadir sua intimidade.

Q: "Rachel." – voltou a sussurrar enquanto seguia os passos da morena que espiava curiosa atrás da cerca.

R: "Shhhh..." – voltou a dizer. "estão ali." – sussurrou apontando para o interior de jardim de Shane.

Quinn parou atrás da morena e levantando sua cabeça, olhou com curiosidade até aonde apontava.

Efetivamente, no meio do jardim e rodeada de várias velas que iluminavam o lugar, aparecia uma espécie de colchão ou mini cama, alinhada na grama. Um desfeito lençol caia por uma das laterais enquanto os corpos das duas garotas, completamente nus, se moviam sensualmente, dando carícias e beijos.

Quinn engoliu saliva, ainda que não podia ver a cara de Carmen, a reconheceu por baixo dos finos braços de Shane. A imagem de sua vizinha e amiga naquela situação voltava a lhe fazer recordar de quando no dia anterior interrompeu as duas no meio da sala. O calor encheu suas bochechas e rapidamente afastou o olhar.

R: "Essa é a Carmen?" – perguntou como sussurro sem afastar o olhar das duas garotas.

Q: "Sim." – respondeu um pouco envergonhada. "Rachel, vamos!" – segurou a mão da morena.

R: "Espera..." – a deteve. "quero ver a cara..."

Q: "Faça o que quiser..." – respondeu um pouco mais contundente ao mesmo tempo que se afastava da cerva e voltava para a varanda.

Rachel notou a pressão de suas palavras e após um último olhar, seguiu os passos da loira.

R: "Nunca vou conhecer a essa garota." – disse um pouco incomodada.

Q: "Rachel, não acho que seja o melhor momento..." – respondeu uma vez que chegaram na varanda.

R: "Não acha sexy?" – perguntou buscando o olhar da loira.

Q: "Sexy? Rachel, é Shane... não fico vendo minhas amigas mantendo relações."

R: "Não estou dizendo para ver, mas não me negará que não é sensual... fazer amor embaixo das estrelas, é impressionante." – os olhos da morena se perdiam olhando o céu estrelado.

Q: "Te recordo que você sabe o que é isso." – deixou escapar um sedutor sorriso.

Rachel voltou se olhar para a loira. Aquelas palavras a fez recordar quando anos antes, justamente quando ela tinha que ir para Londres, a loira a levou de surpresa para Port Clinton, aonde lhe deu uma das melhores noites de sua vida e precisamente foi embaixo das estrelas e com o lago Erie de testemunha.

Aquelas lembranças alteraram a calma que mantinha a garota e não pode evitar desprender um olhar cheio de desejo, que focalizou sobre os lábios da loira. As cenas das duas, nuas embaixo das estrelas, brincando com pedaços de frutas, golpeavam sua mente.

Quinn sentiu aquele gesto. A morena havia hesitado com seus olhos até pousar em seus lábios e isso indicava que a ideia de beijá-la rondava por sua cabeça. A loira engoliu saliva. Desejava com todas suas forças mas necessitava que fosse ela quem desse esse passo, tinha que ser Rachel que avançasse.

E assim fez, a morena não podia se conter e deu um passo até se aproximar a escassos centímetros da loira. Mas como sempre, algo estava por interrompê-las.

Rachel se guiou pela grade que cercava o alpendre do jardim e ao segurá-la notou que sua mão ficou grudada na madeira.

R: "O que é isso?" – perguntou separando rapidamente a mão.

Q: "Oh Deus..." – respondeu com um sorriso ao ver a palma da mão completamente manchada. "é tinta..."

R: "O que? E por que tem tinta?" – olhava para a mão sem saber aonde se limpar.

Q: "Venha." – puxou ela até entrar na cozinha. "limpe-se antes de que manche mais."

R: "Desde quando isso tem tinta?" – perguntou confusa.

Q: "Pintei essa manhã, estava um desastre..." – seguia sorrindo enquanto aproximava a morena até a pia da cozinha aonde colocou a mão dela.

R: "Isso não vai sair com água." – disse ao ver a ideia da loira.

Q: "Eu sei, espere um segundo." – se afastou enquanto ia para o jardim.

Se perdeu na escuridão até que chegou a uma pequena casinha, aonde tinha guardado os utensílios que utilizava para cuidar do jardim. Apenas uns segundos mais tarde, regressou a cozinha segurando um pote.

R: "O que é isso?" – perguntou.

Q: "Dissolvente... é o único que irá tirar a tinta."

R: "Deus..." – exclamou ao notar o forte cheiro que desprendia o líquido enquanto caia por sua mão. "sua mãe vai me olhar estranho quando cheirar isso."

Q: "Minha mãe!" – exclamou. "Deus, o jantar!"

R: "Que horas são?"

Q: "Não tenho nem ideia."

Nesse preciso momento o som de uma buzina soava na rua. O taxi esperava elas e tinham que sair apressadas.

Tinham conseguido eliminar a tinta d mão da morena, porém o forte cheiro de dissolvente havia se aderido a sua pele. Rachel mostrava uma careta de desgosto ao mesmo tempo que entrava no taxi.

Todo o tempo que utilizou para e preparar para a ocasião se via destroçado por culpa daquele estúpido incidente com a tinta. Quinn porém não podia evitar sorrir ao comprovar o gesto da morena. Lhe provocava graça mas não queria que Rachel notasse.

Q: "Me dê a mão." – exclamou a loira uma vez que rumavam até o restaurante.

Ambas iam compartilhando o banco traseiro do taxi.

Rachel aproximou a mão impregnada pelo cheiro e Quinn a segurou entre as suas. De sua bolsa tirou um pequeno pacote de panos umedecidos. Rapidamente se dispôs a limpar a mão da garota, esfregando delicadamente com um dos panos.

O cheiro suave inundou o taxi, eliminando qualquer resto de dissolvente. Rachel observava a ação e após vários minutos foi consciente de que a loira não parava seu movimento, apesar do cheiro desagradável já ter sido eliminado.

A loira permanecia absorta. Acariciava a mão da morena com doçura, sem ser consciente do tempo que transcorria. Rachel sorria ao vê-la naquela atitude. E mais ainda quando após observar como no dedo anelar da loira permanecia colocado sua aliança.

Aquela aliança que lhe deu antes de partir para Londres e que a loira não havia se separado nunca mais.

Quinn levantou seu olhar e descobriu Rachel a observando com um leve sorriso em seus lábios.

R: "Se continuar assim vai eliminar a cor da minha pele." – disse divertida.

Q: "Sinto muito." – respondeu rapidamente soltando a mão da garota.

R: "Não sinta por algo que desejou fazer" – sussurrou.

Era a terceira vez que a morena lhe repetia aquela frase em apenas dois dias, nada anormal se não fosse porque essa mesma frase foi ela quem disse pela primeira vez. O resto do caminho transcorreu com normalidade, mas com um mutismo abismal entre as duas.

Rachel se sentia bem daquela forma. Cada gesto que mostrava a loira lhe fazia compreender que seguia querendo a ela, que seguia a desejando e apesar de ter pedido aquele tempo separadas, a garota estava esperando por ela. Com paciência, com calma e inclusive com mais doçura da que poderia esperar. Aquilo a animava. Poder levar a cabo seus desejos de ser dependente, não estava influenciando de maneira negativa em Quinn e esse foi seu maior temor quando tomou aquela decisão.

Por sua vez, Quinn se debatia em um milhão de dúvidas. Rachel tinha desaparecido de sua vida, querendo encontrar novas experiências afastada dela. Tinha feito ela sentir que sua mera presença era um obstáculo na vida da morena. Havia focalizado todas suas frustrações nela. Tinha culpado ela de não conseguir o que tanto desejava e agora, por arte de mágica e quando menos esperava receber dela, voltava a aparecer. Com aquele sorriso, aquele olhar, aquela doçura e seus travessos jogos que lhe fazia perder a cabeça, sem esquecer do sabor de seus lábios. Esses lábios que conseguiam que esquecesse que o mundo continuava seu curso. Aquela aproximação poderia supor ser o passo definitivo para sua volta, mas devia ir com cuidado. Não queria botar tudo a perder por nada no mundo.

R: "O que acontece com Molly?" – rompeu o silencio.

Q: "Molly?... nada que eu saiba." – respondeu sem afastar o olhar da janela.

R: "Ok..." – deu por terminada a conversa. O tom de voz que havia utilizado Quinn era o mesmo que indicava que não lhe apetecia falar disso.

Quinn olhou a morena. Após uns minutos de voltar ao silencio, Rachel se entretinha jogando com o pano que antes havia lhe servido para eliminar o cheiro.

Q: "Está um pouco estranha." – disse tirando Rachel de suas ações. "se irrita com qualquer coisa insignificante e não são incômodos que passam em seguida... não sei."

R: "E não sabe por que está assim?"

Quinn lançou um olhar para sua garota. Era curioso, a morena estava lhe perguntando coisas sobre Molly, se perguntava porque estava brava ou se a garota não era capaz de dizer o porque. Isso mesmo é o que teve que sofrer a loira, quando Rachel chegava mal humorada em casa, quando não sabia o que lhe passava e tinha que aceitar a raiva como se nada acontecesse. Agora perguntava porque Molly fazia isso sem pensar em que ela já havia feito.

Q: "Não sei Rachel, comigo todo mundo termina irritada e ninguém me dá uma explicação ou motivo." – disse com um pouco de tristeza nos olhos.

Rachel sentiu aquelas palavras. Sabia que em parte iam dirigidas para ela.

R: "Talvez seja porque ficar brava com você dói mais do que a causa do que provoca." – fez uma pausa. "suponho que terminará confessando tudo."

Q: "Não sei." – não sabia o que dizer. "Spencer e eu estivemos conversando sobre ela e acha que pode ser por Shane."

R: "Por Carmen?"

Q: "Aham..."

R: "Mas... Molly já não sentia nada por Shane... ou pelo menos é isso que dizia."

Q: "Rachel, uma pessoa pode dizer o que quiser, mas os sentimentos sempre estarão... com maior ou menor magnitude, mas estarão. Ver aquela que foi um dos amores mais importantes de sua vida, voltar com sua ex, dói."

R: "Muito!" – sussurrou ao mesmo tempo que também abaixava sua cabeça.

- "Senhoritas." – interrompeu o taxista. "se me permitem que me meta na conversa de vocês." – Rachel e Quinn levantaram o olhar. "direi a vocês que deixem de falar de dor, de mal de amores e se olhem em um espelho..."

Quinn e Rachel se olharam confusas.

- "São jovens, preciosas, tem um sorriso encantador e aposto que podem dominar o mundo... deixem o mal de lado e desfrutem a juventude."

Ambas garotas sorriram.

Q: "Obrigada!" – respondeu lhe dando um enorme sorriso.

Rachel se contagiou da loira e também desenhou uma cara de felicidade em seu rosto.

O taxi parava sua corrida em frente ao restaurante. As garotas desceram e após despedirem do taxista se dispuseram a entrar no local. Rachel parou seu trajeto.

R: "Quinn." – murmurou parando os passos da loira que se virou para ver que a morena havia parado.

Q: "Diga."

R: "Se supõe que quando pisarmos no restaurante... será como sempre, verdade?"

Quinn voltou sobre seus passos se aproximando da morena.

Q: "Se não está cômoda, não se preocupe, acho que é melhor que diga a verdade a ela." – seu gesto ficou sério, mas mostrava um ápice de compreensão.

R: "Não... não digo por isso, eu estou encantada, é só que..." – se deteve.

Q: "O que ocorre Rachel?"

R: "Quero que... tenha claro que por agora..." – respirava profundamente. "necessito seguir como estamos... não... não quero que pense que..." – a morena gaguejava e sua expressão era quase impossível de entender.

Q: "Tranquila Rach." – segurou sua mão. "sei que faz isso por minha mãe e te agradeço de verdade... sei que as coisas não vão mudar tão rápido e sinceramente?" – fez uma pausa. "não espero assim. Ambas seguiremos com nossas vidas quando sairmos daqui." – foi contundente.

Quinn tratava de permanecer forte, queria demonstrar que mesmo que por sua cabeça tinha passado a ideia de que a morena começava a recapacitar, não ia deixar se convencer tão facilmente.

Rachel concordou com a cabeça, aceitando aquelas palavras como o que realmente queria lhe dar a entender.

Q: "Está tudo bem Rachel." – sorriu enquanto convidava a garota para acompanhá-la.

R: "Ainda assim..." – interrompeu, provocando que novamente a loira parasse. "apesar de que continue necessitando meu espaço... quero que saiba que... continuo de querendo." – lhe entrecortava a voz.

Quinn sorriu ao mesmo tempo que estendeu sua mão para que Rachel segurasse e juntas entrar no restaurante.

Q: "Eu sei..." – respondeu. "mas hoje ainda não me disse."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)


	13. Fica para dormir

**Fica para dormir**

Q: "Olá... temos uma mesa reservada no nome de Judy Fabray." – a loira se aproximava do recepcionista, que após folhear um caderno concordou com a cabeça e indicou para as garotas que o acompanhasse.

Judy havia escolhido um dos melhores restaurantes da cidade e podia notar na clientela. Poe sorte as garotas haviam escolhido bem sua vestimenta para aquela noite. Logo após cruzar o salão principal, a imagem de Judy sentada em uma das mesas chamou a atenção de Quinn.

R: "Quem é essa mulher?" – perguntou discretamente Rachel ao observar a acompanhante de Judy.

Q: "Nem ideia." – respondeu ao mesmo tempo que esboçava um enorme sorriso.

Q: "Mamãe!" – avançou até a mulher que a abraçou com efusividade diante o atento olhar de Rachel e a mulher que estava sentada ao lado de Judy, se levantou para cumprimentar as garotas.

Após vários beijos, foi a vez de Rachel, que também se fundiu em um abraço com a que aquela noite era sua sogra.

J: "Rachel, está linda." – comentou enquanto beijava a garota com carinho.

Quinn permanecia atenta a cena, de vez em quando lançava olhares furtivos para a mulher que, pacientemente, esperava ser apresentada.

J: "Filha... Rachel..." – se separou da morena. "quero que conheçam a Catherine." – apontou para a mulher que educadamente levantou a mão para cumprimentar, primeiro a Quinn e depois a Rachel.

Q: "Olá Catherine, encantada em te conhecer." – a loira falava educadamente mesmo não compreendendo muito bem quem era aquela mulher.

Rachel se limitou a seguir os passos de Quinn.

J: "Sentem-se." – indicou após realizar as apresentações.

Ambas se sentaram. Quinn o fez ao lado de sua mãe, de frente a ela ficava Catherine e Rachel ao seu lado direito.

R: "Nos desculpe a demora... tivemos um pequeno incidente antes de sair." – disse a morena.

J: "Incidente? Estão bem?" – perguntou preocupada.

Q: "Sim... não foi nada, é só que Rachel está acostumada a tocar aonde não deve."

Judy e Catherine se olharam confusas e Rachel percebeu que aquela simples explicação poderia dar a entender algo completamente diferente do que havia acontecido.

R: "Sua filha agora realiza pinturas e pintou a cerca da varanda... eu não sabia e me sujei de tinta antes de sair." – tratou de explicar rapidamente o que aconteceu evitando outro tipo de pensamento.

J: "Pintura?" – perguntou a mulher com meio sorriso.

Q: "Bom... o fato de que não tenha homem em casa não significa que não saiba arrumar as coisas." – disse.

C: "Certo, tem que saber fazer de tudo. As mulheres podem fazer sem problemas." – comentou Catherine.

Quinn se limitou a sorrir, continuava sem compreender quem era e o que fazia ali aquela mulher, mas lhe parecia de mal gosto perguntar diretamente.

Rachel tinha a mesma sensação que a loira e assim fazia ela saber lançando olhares cheios de confusão.

A conversa foi interrompida pela aparição do garçom que começou a anotar o que iam jantar.

Todas estiveram de acordo em tomar um vinho, mesmo que Judy ainda não aceitasse de bom grado que sua filha o fizesse.

Q: "Por que não me avisou que vinha?"

J: "Porque foi de improviso. Cathy tinha que vir para uma conferencia e aproveitei a ocasião."

Os olhares entre Rachel e Quinn voltaram a aparecer.

Q: "Mas... não sei, esteve dois dias em LA e não sabia nada, depois é você a que fica brava quando não te ligo." – recriminou.

J: "Sinto muito carinho." – tocou no braço da loira. "mas já te disse, foi precipitado e também tinha que dar uma mão para a Cathy. Teria sido impossível te ver até hoje."

Quinn não aguentava mais a curiosidade e se dirigiu a mulher.

Q: "A que se dedica?" – perguntou sem dar muitos rodeios.

O olhar de Rachel também se dirigiu com rapidez para a mulher. Inesperadamente o garçom apareceu com os primeiros pratos e a pergunta foi deixada para segundo plano.

J: "Filha... lembra da clínica em que estava internada sua avó?"

Quinn estranho essa pergunta.

Q: "Eh... sim, em Columbia."

Haviam começado a jantar. Rachel quase não havia falado nada, prestava toda sua atenção em tentar averiguar quem era aquela mulher que de vez em quando, a olhava e sorria para ela agradavelmente.

J: "Cathy é a chefe de urgência, em alguma ou outra ocasião esteve tratando da sua avó."

Quinn lançou um olhar para a mulher. Não havia reconhecido, mas após aquele dado, por sua mente começaram a passar imagens daqueles dias. Seu rosto lhe resultava familiar, mas era impossível reconhecê-la sem o jaleco branco que vestia nos hospitais.

Catherine devia rondar entre os 45 ou 50 anos, mais ou menos como Judy. Era uma mulher alta, de grande presença, aparentava uma forte personalidade, que contrastava com o doce e enorme sorriso cativante. Uns enormes olhos claros acompanhava o rosto firme mas que delatava a idade que suportava. O cabelo, loiro, caia ondulado sobre os ombros, sem passar muito eles.

C: "Resulta complicado que se lembre de mim se não estou vestida de médica." – disse a mulher.

Q: "Era isso que estava pensando." – sorriu.

J: "Cathy dá conferencias sobre neurocirurgia e bem, aproveitando que vinha para LA decidi que era o momento ideal para vir..." – Judy olhava para a mulher com doçura. "e acompanha-la."

Rachel olhou para Quinn, repentinamente a loira lhe correspondeu com o olhar. Algo estava acontecendo, algo estranho e ambas se deram conta.

J: "Quinny..." – voltou a olhar para sua filha.

Quinn engoliu em seco, sua mãe a chamava de Quinny só quando queria lhe dizer algo extremamente carinhoso ou algo que poderia lhe fazer se sentir mal.

J: "Tem algo que eu gostaria de te contar." – disse sem afastar o olhar de sua filha e esticando sua mão até tocar o braço da mulher.

Rachel observava a cena ao mesmo tempo que levava a taça de vinho até os lábios.

J: "Cathy é..." – respirou. "minha namorada."

Rachel tossiu de tal forma que esteve a ponto de cuspir o gole de vinho que permanecia em sua boca. Quinn a buscou com o olhar ainda sem acreditar que aquelas palavras eram certas.

Q: "Como?" perguntou confusa voltando a olhar para sua mãe.

J: "Sei que pode parecer chocante e entendo, mas carinho... você, você melhor do que ninguém sabe que quando se apaixona pouco importa o que faça... veja, está com uma garota linda." – olhou para a morena que ainda lutava para recompor a compostura. "vocês tem se querido, se odiado, brigado, tornaram-se amigas, inimigas... e agora estão juntas e se querem sem importar que sejam garotas... você sabe que para mim custou entender, mas agora." – voltou a olhar para Cathy. "agora te compreendo perfeitamente."

Quinn permanecia atônita. Sua mãe estava lhe confessando que havia se apaixonado por uma mulher e tudo parecia tão surreal que por um momento pensou que alguma coisa aconteceria, que tudo aquilo era produto de algum sonho ou pesadelo que estava tendo.

J: "Nos conhecemos quando sua avó estava na clínica e... pouco a pouco começou a surgir algo entre nós..." – voltou a olhar para sua filha. "estamos juntas."

O rosto de Quinn era um poema. Não reagia, não entendia como estava acontecendo aquilo. Sua mãe, aquela mulher que se casou com o homem mais controlador e desafiante que havia conhecido, homofóbico e conservador. Aquele que se envergonhava de sua filha por ter sido mãe aos 16. Aquela mulher que ficou com raiva quando se inteirou que sua filha de 14 anos gostava de uma garota e aceitou interná-la em um centro para fazer desaparecer esses sentimentos a força de conversas psicológicas, que a fazia sentir o ser mais desprezível do universo. Aquela mulher terminou aceitando que sua filha havia se apaixonado por outra garota mas não permitia que mostrasse em público. Aquela mesma mulher, lhe confessava que havia encontrado o amor em outra mulher.

Rachel reagiu a tempo de ver que Quinn se debatia em um mar de dúvidas e permanecia em silencio absoluto.

R: "Temos que brindar pelo amor então, né?" – disse tratando de eliminar a tensão do momento.

Cathy levantou sua taça e Judy a seguiu. As três esperaram a reação de Quinn que não demorou em chegar. De forma automática, levantou seu braço com a taça de vinho e concordou com o brinde que havia pedido Rachel e terminou por beber a taça de vinho em um gole só.

J: "Quinn... está bem?" – perguntou após o brinde.

Rachel roçou com seu pé a perna da loira para que entrasse em razão e após lhe lançar um leve olhar, recebeu um agradável sorriso por parte da morena que lhe fez reagir.

Q: "Eh... sim... sim, mas é que... não sei." – gaguejava. "não esperava que... Deus." – disse. "com licença, mas necessito ir ao banheiro." – se desculpou enquanto se levantava e se afastava em direção ao banheiro.

Judy fez uma intenção de se levantar, mas Rachel a deteve.

R: "Espera Judy... deixa que eu vá."

J: "Segura?"

R: "Segura... a desculpe Cathy." – olhou para a mulher. "Quinn é assim, impulsiva."

A mulher respondeu com um sorriso e Rachel abandonou a mesa atrás dos passos da loira, que já permanecia no interior do banheiro.

R: "Quinn... está bem?"

A loira permanecia em frente ao espelho, com o rosto contorcido.

Q: "Rachel... minha mãe acaba de me confessar que é lésbica." – a olhou através do espelho. "Como quer que esteja?"

R: "Assustada... suponho." – acariciou as costas da loira. "mas não deve se preocupar."

Q: "Para você é fácil... seus pais são gays."

R: "Quinn... não acho que sua mãe seja lésbica... desde que seu pai se foi esteve sozinha, primeiro teve que lidar com o nosso e depois tudo o que aconteceu com sua avó... Catherine parece uma mulher especial, parece encantadora e muito interessante... sua mãe a conheceu e..."

Q: "Acha que de verdade se apaixonaram?" – se virou se apoiando sobre a pia e ficando de frente para a morena.

R: "Não sei, mas a vejo radiante... e se deu esse passo é porque é importante para ela e deve ser para você..."

Q: "Mas Rach... é que eu não acredito, tenho a sensação de que em algum momento vão aparecer umas câmeras e tudo vai ser uma brincadeira de algum programa de TV."

R: "Quinn... se coloque no lugar dela... já esteve ali, já teve que confessar que estava apaixonada por uma garota e desejava que ela aceitasse..."

A loira engolia em seco ao escutar aquelas palavras.

R: "Agora é a sua vez de apoia-la... sua mãe merece o melhor e se essa mulher está dando... temos que agradecer."

Quinn permanecia absorta, escutando cada palavra que saia de Rachel. Tudo parecia tão fácil em sua voz que não podia lhe negar nada.

Instintivamente a abraçou e Rachel se surpreendeu. Voltar a sentir ela daquela forma, lhe fazia estremecer. O abraço foi quente, compreensivo, honesto e cheio de ternura.

Q: "Obrigada por estar aqui comigo." – sussurrou quase no ouvido da morena.

R: "Vamos Quinny." – disse divertida enquanto se separava.

Ficaram frente a frente, ainda abraçadas. Quinn rodeava a cintura da morena e ela levantava seus braços ao redor do pescoço da loira. Lentamente foi deixando cair seus braços e se desprendendo de Quinn, que seguia com o olhar perdido naqueles enormes e escuros olhos da morena.

R: "Tudo sairá bem." – sussurrou ao mesmo tempo que segurava o rosto da loira e se aproximava para lhe deixar um delicado beijo na bochecha.

Um beijo que se desviou um pouco e foi parar na comissura dos lábios da loira. O calor inundou elas. Rachel havia notado os lábios da garota e Quinn simplesmente fechou os olhos se deixando levar pelo suave roce da morena em seu rosto.

R: "Vamos... estão nos esperando." – comentou abaixando o olhar.

J: "Tudo bem?" – perguntou a mulher ao mesmo tempo que ambas voltavam para seus assentos.

R: "Tudo perfeito." – respondeu sorridente.

Q: "Sinto muito Catherine." – interrompeu Quinn. "sinto ter me levantado assim, mas é que..."

C: "Não se preocupe, é normal..." – interpôs.

J: "Filha... sei que é bastante estranho e difícil de assimilar, mas..."

Q: "Mamãe, tranquila... está tudo bem. O único que desejo é que seja feliz e se Catherine o faz, adiante."

C: "Me chame de Cathy." – disse sorrindo.

Q: "Cathy... ok... isso sim..." – ficou séria enquanto olhara para a mulher. "mais vale que cuide dela... porque poderá agradecer não ter um sogro ao qual dar explicações, mas estarei eu..." – fez uma pausa. "que sou igual ou pior que um pai bravo... de acordo?"

Catherine permanecia séria diante as palavras da garota. Judy tratava de averiguar se sua filha realmente falava em sério. Soube que não, quando viu que Rachel não podia esconder mais o riso e soltou uma gargalhada contagiando a Quinn e o novo casal.

J: "Havia me assustado."

C: "E a mim..."

R: "Pois não baixe a guarda." – respondeu a morena olhando a doutora. "disse de brincadeira, mas é certo tudo o que disse."

J: "Tirou o temperamento do pai dela." – disse olhando para sua companheira.

Q: "Não, por favor... não o mencione."

R: "Eu não sei de quem tirei meu temperamento." – interrompeu a morena. Sabia que Quinn não gostava de falar do seu pai, lhe mudava o humor. A loira agradeceu a interrupção com um terno olhar para sua garota.

J: "Eu creio que se parece com Leroy." – respondeu. "Ela..." – explicou para Cathy. "...tem dois pais. É filha adotiva de dois homens."

C: "Nossa... curioso... Como levaram ao saber que é lésbica?"

Q: "Ela não é lésbica." – interrompeu provocando o olhar incompreensivo de todos, inclusive de Rachel. "Quero dizer... Rachel não se considera lésbica, verdade?" – a olhou buscando sua aprovação.

R: "Não é que não me considere lésbica, é que Quinn é a única pessoa com que estive... quero dizer, tive namorados mas nada sério... só ela foi minha namorada e casualmente é uma garota... não posso me considerar lésbica."

C: "Entendo. Ainda assim... seus pais, imagino que levaram na boa..."

R: "Sim, de fato... Leroy, digamos que me deu vários puxões de orelha para que me decidisse."

Quinn afastou o olhar de seu prato para observar a morena. Não tinha consciência daquela história.

J: "Te incitou para que estivesse com Quinn?" – perguntou confusa.

R: "Não... mas ele sabia que me acontecia algo... e quando lhe disse que estava cheia de dúvidas, não sabia se estava fazendo o correto ou não e ele... bom, ele me recriminou que eu estivesse pensando que era algo ruim... sobretudo sendo filha de dois pais gays." – disse abaixando o olhar.

J: "Tinha dúvidas sobre o que sentia por minha filha?"

Quinn movia sua cabeça cada vez que alguém na mesa falava.

R: "Não... eu jamais tive dúvidas do que sentia por Quinn, desde que a vi soube que algo me passava... mas tinha medo de estar cometendo um erro. Não sei, é difícil de explicar."

Q: "Desde que me conheceu?" – aquilo chamou a atenção da loira.

A história entre as duas começou quando Rachel descobriu Lucy no corpo de Quinn, antes tudo havia sido ódio, brigas e zuações.

Rachel lançou um olhar fugaz para a garota.

C: "Como se conheceram?" – a mulher estava interessada em conhecer a história delas. Assim conseguia que a tensão do momento de desvanecesse.

R: "Quinn era minha melhor amiga na escola... até que um dia decidiu, ou melhor dizendo, a separaram de mim..." – fez uma pausa. "no ano seguinte, Lucy havia aparecido e se converteu em Quinn... a primeira vez que a vi no instituto não me atrevi a falar com ela. Era a capitã das líderes de torcida, a garota mais popular e linda que havia visto em minha vida." – os olhos de Quinn se pousaram na morena que contava a história sem deixar do olhar para Cathy. "ela estava no campo de treinamento, montando coreografias e eu me sentava nas arquibancadas... não podia afastar meu olhar dela, queria me aproximar, ser amiga dela... tinha tudo o que eu desejava. Nunca pensei que sentia algo mais que uma simples curiosidade por ser sua amiga... mas agora, depois de tanto tempo sei que estava apaixonada por ela."

Quinn abriu os olhos ao máximo. Aquilo que contava a morena era completamente novo. Estava falando de amor quando nem sequer haviam tido contato. Quando ela mesmo tratava de não se aproximar da morena sob nenhum conceito.

R: "A sorte fez com que seu namorado... Finn, entrasse para o coral que eu cantava... e encontrei a desculpa perfeita para poder ter contato com ela. Tratei de tirar seu namorado." – sorriu. "gostava de ter ela perto, mesmo que fosse como inimiga. Eu sabia que cedo ou tarde, atrás da frieza que mostrava, se escondia um grande coração e terminaríamos sendo amigas. Mas... foi então que voltava Lucy e todos meus esquemas foram abaixo."

A morena estava desabafando com toda uma confissão que mantinha as três mulheres pendentes de cada palavra que saia de seus lábios.

R: "Pensar que tinha aqueles sentimentos por alguém que havia sido uma de minhas melhores amigas, me fazia sentir mal e realmente passei mal. Queria voltar a ser sua amiga e me esquecer da Quinn Fabray que havia conhecido e que tanta curiosidade me causava... até que..." – se deteve.

Judy e Cathy permaneciam expectantes. Quinn olhara para sua comida, completamente surpreendida e tratando de assimilar o que estava escutando.

R: "Até que Quinn Fabray me beijou... aquele dia tudo mudou. Sabia que cedo ou tarde ia terminar louca por ela... e assim foi como tudo começou." – a morena abaixava sua cabeça e após um segundo voltou a lançar um olhar para Quinn que permanecia em silencio.

Os olhos da loira haviam se tornado chorosos. Não apenas pela confissão de Rachel que havia lhe feito se emocionar, também estavam os últimos momentos compartilhados. Não podia entender como depois daquilo, mais tudo o que haviam vivido juntas, Rachel havia decidido se afastar dela. Não compreendia como, se ainda continuava querendo ela, podia permanecer afastada e permanecer como se nada acontecesse. A ela lhe custava todo um mundo.

J: "Nossa!" – exclamou. "não tinha nem ideia de como haviam surgido as coisas e muito menos disso que conta."

Q: "Tranquila mamãe... não é a única que desconhecia essa história." – Quinn reagiu.

Rachel tratou de entender se aquela interrupção fazia indicar que estava brava por não conhecer aqueles detalhes ou talvez surpreendida.

O silencio se propagou pela mesa, só foi eliminado pela chegada do garçom para lhes oferecer o segundo prato.

Mas nenhuma delas necessitava mais pratos. Optaram por pedir a sobremesa e variar o tema da conversa durante o resto do encontro. A atitude de Quinn havia mudado a respeito de Rachel e durante o tempo que estiveram terminando de jantar até que saíram do restaurante, não teve nenhum tipo de conversa com a garota. Na realidade, não sabia o que lhe dizer nem que palavras utilizar. Não sabia se estava brava ou contente por aquela confissão.

J: "Bom, e agora... Aonde vamos?" – Judy se mostrava entusiasmada na porta do restaurante.

Q: "Como aonde vamos?"

J: "Pensa em ir já? Vamos carinho, já que estou em LA me apetece sair para desfrutar e você pensa em ir já..."

Q: "Mamãe, é tarde..." – não compreendia o entusiasmo de sua mãe. Se comportava como uma adolescente.

J: "Mas tínhamos a ilusão de continuar com vocês." – se abraçou com sua companheira.

Q: "Mamãe, Rachel tem uma filmagem amanhã, são onze horas da noite e não..." – não se acostumava a ver sua mãe abraçada a uma mulher.

R: "Por mim não se preocupe." – interrompeu. "não tenho que ir para os estúdios até as dez, então podemos continuar." – mostrava um grande sorriso ao mesmo tempo que piscava um olho para Judy.

J: "Vê... Rachel pode e você, não acho que passe nada por faltar algumas aulas..." – disse tratando de convencer sua filha.

Q: "Mamãe..."

R: "Vamos Quinn, nem todos os dias posso sair com minha sogra."

J: "Assim se fala." – sorriu.

Q: "Está bem... e aonde vamos?"

R: "Isso deixa comigo." – a morena avançava até a rua em busca de um taxi que não demorou em aparecer.

As quatro entraram no carro. Quinn, Judy e Cathy ocuparam o banco traseiro, enquanto Rachel se convertia no copiloto do taxista e lhe indicava o caminho que devia levá-las.

Quinn não soube o lugar até que 15 minutos mais tarde o taxi parava em frente ao local escolhido.

Q: "O que fazemos aqui?" – segurou o braço da morena uma vez que haviam descido do carro. Cathy e Judy se entretinham pagando o taxi.

R: "Sua mãe queria dançar... é o melhor lugar que conheço."

Q: "El Hit?"

R: "É uma discoteca." – respondeu sem olhar para a garota.

Q: "É um pub para lésbicas..."

R: "E?... Não acho que sua mãe se incomode com isso precisamente."

J: "Bem... aqui estamos... como é esse lugar?" – perguntou eufórica.

R: "Já verá." – respondeu enlaçando seus braços com o da mulher e começando a caminhar até a entrada.

Cathy e Quinn seguiram os passos das duas e logo entraram no lugar.

O som da música estava bastante alto e a pista de dança permanecia completamente cheia de garotas que dançavam sem parar.

J: "É um bar de ambiente?" – perguntou gritando no ouvido da morena.

R: "Sim... não se preocupe, vai passar genial!" – respondeu levantando a voz. "a dona é a irmã de Bette, a chefe de Quinn."

J: "Ah sim?" – perguntou buscando o olhar de sua filha que não se inteirava de nada do que diziam as duas.

Chegaram no balcão sem nenhum problema, após pedir várias taças, Rachel e Judy se animaram em invadir a pista de dança. Quinn se surpreendeu. Jamais havia visto sua mãe daquela forma, nem havia imaginado.

C: "Vejo que é das minhas." – comentou se aproximando do ouvido da loira.

Q: "A que se refere?"

C: "Não gosto de dançar."

Q: "Bom... gostar eu gosto... mas prefiro não fazer... me sinto mais cômoda observando."

C: "Das minhas." – sorriu provocando o sorriso também em Quinn.

Sem se dar conta, Rachel aparecia no balcão.

R: "Céu!" – exclamou se aproximando perigosamente da loira. "venha dançar."

Q: "Não." – foi breve.

R: "Vamos Quinny." – voltava a dizer, dessa vez rodeando a cintura da loira ao mesmo tempo que aproximava seus lábios do rosto dela. "quero dançar com você." – sussurrou diante o atento olhar de Cathy.

Q: "Rachel... não vou dançar." – sua voz soou tremida. A atitude da morena a estava descontrolando completamente.

R: "Você que perde." – respondeu ao mesmo tempo que com um gesto rápido, segurou pó braço de Cathy e a arrastou para a pista, aonde Judy permanecia dançando completamente desinibida.

A dança da morena estava alterando o estado de Quinn. Rachel não parava de lhe lançar olhares da pista. Olhares cheios de desejo que poderia desnudá-la se assim quisesse.

Quinn tratava de se esquivar. Desde que escutou a confissão da garota no jantar, seu humor havia mudado. Mesmo que se alegrasse ver que Rachel a estava buscando, não podia tirar da mente que a morena esteve lhe omitindo aquela história durante quase 3 anos e não entendia o porque.

Curiosamente recordou umas palavras que Spencer lhe disse aquela vez que viajaram de Lima até LA. A garota lhe comentou que ela intuía que os sentimentos de Rachel para com ela não eram novos. Que a garota havia lhe contado mil histórias de suas brigas, suas explosões, suas aproximações... e que aquilo lhe resultou muito suspeito. Tanto que tinha razão. Rachel havia sentido coisas por ela desde que a viu pela primeira vez no instituto e isso era uma bomba em sua cabeça.

B: "Não posso acreditar... a garota bohemia se dignou a desfrutar de uma noite de festa." – Bette aparecia por arte de mágica ao lado da loira que se assustou ao escutar a voz tão perto.

Q: "Bette...olá." – reagiu.

B: "Como vai Quinn?"

Q: "Bem... já vê, agora também bebo aos domingos de noite." – respondeu levantando seu copo. "E você?"

B: "Melhor do que nunca..." – sorriu enquanto chocava seu copo com o da loira. "está sozinha?"

Q: "Não..." – olhou para a pista incitando a mulher a fazer o mesmo.

B: "Rachel?" – perguntou.

Q: "Aham..." – deu um gole em seu copo.

B: "Perdi algo?" – perguntou confusa.

Q: "Vê a loira que está do lado dela... a mulher maior." – apontou diante o atento olhar da diretora.

B: "Quem é?"

Q: "Minha mãe... e a que está do lado dela... é a namorada dela."

Bette voltou seu olhar para a loira. Ela havia conhecido sua mãe quando a visitou na primeira vez, mas não havia reconhecido ela naquela situação.

B: "O que?"

Q: "Minha mãe veio de Columbia, fomos jantar e me apresentou a sua namorada, como se fosse o mais comum do mundo... Rachel, nos acompanhou."

Bette olhava curiosa a loira. Quinn permanecia séria, bebendo do copo sem afastar o olhar da pista.

B: "Não posso acreditar." – sorriu.

Q: "Acredite... e sabe o melhor?" – fez uma pausa. "Rachel me confessou que estava apaixonada por mim muito antes de que eu soubesse... para culminar, me disse que o nosso ainda não se solucionou, porem... leva quase trinta minutos dançando de forma provocativa e me lançando olhares que me deixam gelada... sem esquecer que de noite mesmo..." – respirou. "se dedicou a me enviar mensagens de texto, me deixando entender que se divertia sozinha... pensando em mim."

Bette ampliava seu sorriso ao mesmo tempo que escutava cada palavra da loira.

B: "E o que vai fazer?" – perguntou um pouco confusa.

Q: "Não tenho nem ideia." – pela primeira vez olhou nos olhos de sua chefe. "não tenho nem ideia do que tenho que fazer."

B: "O que lhe apetece fazer?"

Q: "Agora mesmo... me apetece ir até lá e lhe demonstrar que comigo se brinca... termina se queimando... mas ao mesmo tempo, tenho vontade de lhe pedir que me deixe em paz. Não sei se de verdade pretende se aproximar ou só quer um pouco de diversão e nada mais."

B: "Quinn.. tenho experiência nesses temas e só te direi uma coisa... não caia tão facilmente... mas caia... se te busca assim, é porque te necessita."

Q: "E o que acontece com meu orgulho? Tenho que cair sempre que ela necessite?"

B: "Não... mas tem a oportunidade de fazer ela se lembrar que não vai encontrar em ninguém o que você dá para ela... terminará comendo em sua mão. Se quer se aproximar porque está arrependida, estará disponível, se o que quer é diversão, você também a terá e depois fará sua vida... se vê refletida em você, receberá de sua própria medicina. É a única forma de que abra os olhos e saiba realmente o que quer."

A voz de uma das garçonetes a interrompeu e Bette se foi após despedir da loira, que permanecia grudada no balcão. As palavras de sua chefe rondavam por sua mente. Tinham efeito nela, era a única que sabia como lhe dizer as coisas para que seus olhos se abrissem.

Bette representava o que Quinn queria em sua vida e suas palavras sempre eram bem recebidas.

J: "Escute." – Judy se aproximava de Rachel. "minha filha nunca dança quando sai?"

R: "Raras as vezes... é mais de observar."

J: "É estranho... ela adora dançar."

R: "Eu sei..." – lançou um olhar para a loira, que no balcão, conversava animadamente com uma das garçonetes.

A loira havia optado por não continuar olhando para sua mãe na pista de dança, inevitavelmente, o olhar ia parar nos sensuais movimentos da morena e sua provocativa chamada de atenção. Quinn não queria ceder. Rachel tinha que dar um passo mais, que uma simples dança.

R: "Quinn." – a morena interrompeu a conversa da loira com Jaleel, uma das garçonetes do Hit e a que ambas conheciam.

Q: "O que?" – mudou o sorriso que mostrava por um gesto mais sério.

R: "Você e eu deveríamos nos beijar ou algo do tipo." – disse diretamente.

Q: "O que?" – se surpreendeu. "Quantos copos bebeu?"

R: "Não estou bêbada, se te digo isso é porque..." – fez uma pausa. "sua mãe está me perguntando se ocorre algo estranho entre nós." – mentiu. "e não quero que depois de tudo, não tenha servido de nada ter mentido para ela que estamos juntas."

Quinn se sentiu ofendida. Parecia que tudo aquilo que ela fazia era por pena que ela fazia e isso a enfurecia.

Q: "Rachel, te lembro que foi você que decidiu vir, eu não pedi."

R: "O que tem a ver com isso?" – a morena não compreendia muito bem.

Q: "Que não estou te obrigando a fazer nada que não queira, não tem que vir até aqui e me dizer que teríamos que nos beijar como se fosso a coisa mais desagradável do mundo, como se me fizesse um favor."

R: "Eu não disse isso... quero dizer, não disse com essa intenção."

Q: "Pois parece. Não tem porque se preocupar, se minha mãe me perguntar lhe direi a verdade, de todas formas eu pensava que ela estava mal, mas vejo que não."

R: "Quinn, sinto muito ter te ofendido, não era minha intenção. Judy está passando muito bem e não gostaria que fosse com a dúvida de que algo nos acontece. Não acho que seja necessário que lhe diga ainda... não tem pressa por algo assim, sobretudo quando não é algo definitivo."

Quinn olhou para a garota diretamente. Durante toda a conversa seus olhos vasculharam entre a pista de dança e ela, mas agora não duvidou em interrogar com o olhar a morena.

Aquilo que dizia era algo importante. Dava a sensação de que Rachel não tinha muito claro que quisesse estar separada dela e as palavras de Bette voltaram para sua mente.

_'Se quer se aproximar porque está arrependida, estará disponível, se o que quer é diversão, você também a terá e depois fará sua vida...' _

R: "Quinn?" – Rachel esperava uma resposta. A loira havia ficado completamente embelezada recordando aquelas palavras.

Q: "Poderia ser um pouco mais carinhosa da próxima vez que me pedir algo assim?"

Rachel abaixou sua cabeça um tanto envergonhada.

Q: "Qual é o plano?"

Rachel voltou a levantar o olhar e esboçou um leve sorriso que rapidamente tratou de dissimular. Tinha que recordar que fazia aquilo por Judy, mas não era certo. Nem Judy havia lhe perguntado por sua relação, nem sequer era consciente de que a mulher estivesse observando elas.

Ela apenas se aproximou de Quinn porque a loira havia ignorado ela durante toda a noite, porque havia visto ela sorrir para uma garçonete e desejava com todas suas forças que esse sorriso fosse para ela e por último e mais importante, tinha ido até ela porque necessitava voltar a beijá-la, necessitava como respirar e aquela havia sido a melhor desculpa que encontrou.

R: "Não sei, talvez se nos visse de forma carinhosa fique tranquila, talvez uma dança..."

Q: "Não... não..."

R: "Só uma... vamos!" – segurou a mão da loira e puxou ela até chegar na pista de dança.

Lights da Ellie Goulding tocava desatando a loucura entre todas as garotas que dançavam no meio do lugar.

Quinn se maldizia, era umas das suas músicas favoritas daquele estilo e sabia que Rachel conhecia esse detalhe.

A morena logo começou a se deixar levar pela melodia da música, se aproximando perigosamente da loira. A música assim incitava. Quinn tratava de se mover mas se sentia ridícula. Estava coibida. Ela necessitava estar feliz para dançar sem preocupações e nesse momento só sentia que estava atuando.

R: "Quinn... acho que podemos nos divertir sem pensar em nada." – a morena sussurrava perto de seu ouvido. "acho que merecemos poder desfrutar mesmo que seja uma noite e nos esquecer de tudo o que vivemos."

Quinn não respondeu. Girou sua cabeça e seus olhos foram parar nos de Rachel. Estavam cheios de desejo, se perdiam, se buscavam, se encontravam. Buscou os lábios da morena. Os corpos se uniam, as mãos de Quinn acariciavam as costas da morena, que mantinha as suas rodeando seu pescoço, enrolando seus dedos nas mechas loiras do cabelo de Quinn. O cheiro da garota e o som da música tinha feito ela entrar em um estado de absoluta tranquilidade. O calor dos lábio e a boa resposta da morena diante o beijo logo a levou para um terno abraço. Os olhos fechados e a mente em branco. Só música, cheiro, sabor e calor. Seus lábios, aqueles doces e sensuais lábios da morena se perdiam entre os seus. Não havia nada mais, não havia ninguém mais. Nem sua mãe, nem Cathy, nem Bette, nem Jeleel, nem as dezenas de garotas que dificultavam sua permanecia no meio daquele pista de dança. Apenas elas, abraçadas, se acariciando, dando apaixonados e eternos beijos. Nem ódio, nem brigas, nem rancor. Apenas elas.

J: "Garotas?" – Judy interrompeu elas com um pouco de timidez. Haviam passado 3 anos desde que soube que sua filha estava apaixonada por Rachel, mas ainda sabendo que viviam juntas e ela já sabia o que significava manter relações com uma mulher, era a primeira vez que via Quinn daquela forma. E era sua filha. Uma mãe jamais se acostuma com isso.

Rachel e Quinn se separaram lentamente. Lhe custou desgrudar seus lábios e abandonar aquele beijo. A música havia mudado, tudo parecia diferente no lugar. Não sabia quanto tempo haviam estado imersas naquela cena.

J: "Acho que é hora de voltar, não acham?"

Quinn olhava ruborizada para sua mãe. Rachel abaixava seu olhar. Continuava sendo Judy Fabray,

Q: "Sim..." – engolia saliva. "É tarde." – respondeu sem ser consciente da hora que era.

Não ouve mais comentários. Judy e Cathy se despediram das garotas uma vez que o taxi deixou elas no hotel.

Quinn insistia para que fossem dormir na sua casa e se esquecessem do hotel, mas Cathy se negava. Não queria incomodar e já teriam tempo para visitá-las com mais tranquilidade. Rachel e Quinn voltavam no mesmo taxi que havia deixado Judy e Cathy no hotel. O trajeto foi longo. Nenhuma das duas disse nada em momento algum. Rachel tinha seu carro na porta da casa de Quinn, por isso tinha que voltar para lá.

Q: "Teria que ter te deixado na residência... poderia pegar o carro amanhã ou eu mesmo te levava." – falou, uma vez que chegaram na casa.

R: "Amanhã tenho que ir para o estúdio, é absurdo vir até aqui tão cedo ou fazer com que você o leve..." – disse enquanto descia do taxi.

Q: "Mas não gosto de que dirija depois de ter bebido."

Ambas caminharam até o carro.

R: "Tão pouco estamos tão longe... além do mais, não bebi tanto." – respondia sem olhar para ela.

Q: "Rachel... você bebeu... não estou disposta a que se vá assim."

Rachel a olhos. Não havia outra opção a menos que lhe ocorresse algo.

Q: "Por que não..." – fez uma pausa ao contemplar os olhos da morena. Desde que haviam saído do Hit não havia se olhado.

R: "Por que não o que?"

Q: "Fica para dormir."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)


	14. Miss Sedutora

**Miss Sedutora**

R: "Não creio que seja uma boa ideia Quinn." – Rachel duvidava diante a pergunta da loira.

Q: "Rachel, nós bebemos, primeiro vinho no jantar e depois esses drinks no Hit. Não vou permitir que dirija."

R: "Não se preocupe, estou bem..."

Q: "Rachel, não seja cabeça dura. São duas horas da madrugada e volto a insistir, você bebeu. Não está bêbada, mas não é necessário estar para saber que não deve pegar o carro."

A morena sabia que Quinn tinha razão. De fato, ela era um das primeiras que proibia que alguém dirigisse se tivesse bebido algo, por pouco que fosse.

Q: "Pode dormir na cama de visitas, no sofá... ou se quiser eu durmo no sofá ou no estúdio e você dorme na cama de casal, mas durma aqui, por favor."

Aquele pequeno sermão terminou por convencê-la, ou melhor dizendo, não encontrou nenhuma desculpa para não aceitar, porque convencida não iria estar nunca. Dormir perto de Quinn, tanto faz se no mesmo quarto ou separadas por uma fina parede, tinha seus riscos.

Rachel se sentia vulnerável sempre que tinha a loira perto e ainda mais depois de tantos dias sem saber nada dela. Não podia esquecer que havia dormido ao seu lado durante os dois últimos anos e nunca haviam estado separadas mais do que dois dias.

Q: "Vamos." – convidou a morena para segui-la até o interior da casa.

Novamente o silencio invadia elas. Quinn foi acendendo várias lues conforme avançava pelo interior da casa.

Rachel a seguia por inércia. Realmente se sentia estranha naquela situação, se sentia fora de lugar.

Q: "Seu pijama azul está no estúdio. Coloquei embaixo do travesseiro." – disse enquanto caminhava até o quarto principal.

Aquelas palavras fizeram a morena se decidir. Desde que entraram na casa esteve tratando de decidir aonde dormir. Estava claro que não ia permitir que Quinn mudasse para o estúdio ou o sofá e tão pouco considerava estranho o fato de dormirem juntas, mas temia por não saber se ia poder se controlar e apenas dormir. Porém, aquelas palavras foram decisivas. Quinn a convidava para dormir no estúdio e provavelmente era a melhor ideia.

A morena entrou no pequeno quarto. Tal como havia dito Quinn, encontrou um de seus pijamas, que ainda permanecia na casa, embaixo do travesseiro que parecia intocado. A cama estava perfeitamente arrumada. Os lençóis desprendiam um cheiro de lavanda e a cama permanecia maravilhosamente forrada. Típico de Quinn. A perfeição a acompanha inclusive nos detalhes mais insignificantes.

Era curioso. Rachel havia sido perfeccionista durante toda sua vida. Seguia uma ordem estrita em todos os aspectos de sua vida. Sabia que a perfeição e a ordem eram primordiais para chegar a conseguir o que tanto desejava. Uma rotina diária que jamais rompia, uma dieta perfeitamente controlada, um horário completamente atribuído. Rachel tinha sua vida planejada com antecedência. Porém, uma vez que começou a viver com Quinn, soube que a perfeição dela não tinha em nada que invejar a que sua namorada tinha.

A loira não era tão estrita como ela, ao levava os horários ao pé da letra, nem cuidava de sua saúde com tanto esmero, mas tudo o que a rodeava se tornava perfeito. Começando por seu aspecto, que desprendia elegância inclusive quando não se vestia para tal objetivo. Seguia seus moldes, requintado, seu tom de voz havia se perfilado com o passar do tempo.

Quando a loira falava, ninguém podia resistir a ouvi-la. A forma de se expressar e uma sedutora voz fazia as delícias de quem escutava. Na casa tudo era ordem. Quinn não deixava nada para depois. A decoração havia sido obra sua e conseguiu criar um clima acolhedor em toda a casa. Viver com Quinn era uma autentica delícia. Isso jamais iria negar.

Q: "Decidiu aonde vai dormir?" – a loira interrompeu Rachel, que já começava a se desvestir.

R: "Eh, sim... aqui... não?" – respondeu apontando par a cama.

Q: "Ok... coloquei o pijama aí, mas não porque queria que dormisse aí... pode escolher, é sua casa."

R: "Ah... dá igual!" – fez uma pausa. "Estarei bem aqui."

Q: "Está bem." – suspirou. Por um momento achou que a morena queria dormir junto com ela. "Vou tirar a maquiagem." – apontou para seu rosto ao mesmo tempo que abandonava o quarto para se dirigir até o banheiro.

Rachel terminou de colocar o pijama, ela também necessitava fazer uso do banheiro, mas nem por reza iria fazer ao mesmo tempo que Quinn. Optou por ir até a cozinha, se servir um copo com água e esperar na sala que Quinn voltasse para o quarto.

A loira não demorou em aparecer e após permitir o caminho, Rachel utilizou o banheiro. Não houve palavras dessa vez.

Rachel foi desligando todas as luzes da casa ao mesmo tempo que dirigia seus passos para o quarto. Irremediavelmente tinha que passar pela entrada do quarto principal, aonde Quinn já descansava sobre a cama enquanto revisava seu celular.

R: "Boa noite Quinn." – disse embaixo do marco da porta.

A loira levantou o olhar e lhe deu um sorriso.

Q: "Descanse."

Rachel lhe correspondeu com uma leve careta de agrado e deu vários passos até o corredor.

Q: "Rach!" – exclamou interrompendo os passos da garota.

Rachel se virou e voltou a aparecer na porta.

Q: "Tem algo que necessito saber." – disse ao mesmo tempo que se incorporava sobre a cabeceira da cama.

R: "Diga." – respondeu confusa.

Q: "Por que nunca me contou a história que contou no jantar?"

Rachel suspirou.

R: "Porque nunca soube até uns dias atrás."

Q: "Como?" – não compreendia aquela resposta.

Rachel entrou no quarto e se sentou nos pés da cama. Ainda segurava o copo com água.

R: "Não te contei antes porque não era consciente. Há uns dias entendi tudo, soube que havia ignorado uns sentimentos que realmente existiam em mim."

Q: "Mas..." – interrompeu. "não entendo, quando sente algo, se dá conta que sente... não sei. Eu..." – gaguejava. "eu confessei tudo, te confessei que me apaixonei por você quando tinha 14 anos, te confessei que continuava apaixonada e que nunca pude reprimir esses sentimentos, ainda fazendo o impossível para conseguir. Era consciente em todo momento, mesmo que negasse."

R: "Eu sei, mas o meu não foi assim..." – se deteve. "Quinn, quando era Lucy era minha amiga, te queria como tal, mas quando conheci a Quinn, fiquei obcecada. Te via fazer as coreografias, todas as garotas faziam o que você queria, os garotos ficavam loucos por você... você tinha tudo e eu pensava que queria ter isso tudo também. Era como meu exemplo a ser seguido. Mas pouco a pouco foi mudando essa atitude. Quando Finn entrou no Glee, sabia que tinha a oportunidade de te atrair para mim, pouco importava como fosse... mas queria que estivesse em minha vida. E não era consciente que aqueles sentimentos poderiam se equiparar com amor."

Q: "Mas... Como se deu conta após tanto tempo e não naquele momento?" – a loira avançou até os pés da cama. Sentava com suas pernas entrelaçadas, ficou em frente a morena, completamente imersa na história.

R: "Há uns dias, estive fazendo limpeza na minha caixa de entrada do e-mail. Necessitava deixá-la limpa e me deparei com antigos e-mails que enviava para a Spencer. Mantínhamos contato dessa forma, depois que ela veio para LA. E quando li o que escrevia a ela me impressionei. Tudo era sobre você. Lhe contava meu dia a dia no colégio e 90% do e-mail fazia referencia a você, inclusive quando não te conhecia pessoalmente."

Quinn engoliu em seco. Estava começando a recordar aquela conversa que teve com Spencer, quando essa lhe disse que intuía que os sentimentos de Rachel por ela haviam existido desde muito tempo antes do que ela mesmo conhecia. Que recebia e-mails nos quais o único tema de conversa era Quinn Fabray e que lhe recordava a quando ela mesma, sendo Lucy, falava de Rachel todas as horas.

R: "Compreendi que o que me acontecia era o que me acontece agora."

Quinn a olhou confusa. Tratando de assimilar tudo.

R: "Então, igual que agora, não podia deixar de pensar em você, por sorte, agora sou consciente."

Aquelas palavras ressoavam com amplitude na mente de Quinn. Voltava a se perguntar como Rachel necessitava ou queria se afastar, ainda estando apaixonada por ela. Para ela resultava doloroso que jamais houvesse notado. Separar da pessoa que ama para evitar que esse amor se desvanecesse era muito pior do que se separar de alguém que deixou de amar.

Q: "Se dá conta de quantas coisas perdemos por não ter sido honestas uma com a outra?"

R: "Eu sei, mas... talvez as coisas tenham que ser assim."

Q: "Nos fazer crer que nos odiávamos quando na realidade morríamos uma pela outra?"

Rachel suspirou.

R: "Quinn, não me arrependo de nada do que vivemos. Se não houvesse pensado que me odiava, não sei se teria sentido o primeiro beijo como senti ou se teria conseguido jogar por terra meus esquemas quando me disse que era de mim que você gostava."

Q: "Teria gostado de cantar com você aquela vez que fizemos para os duetos, sabendo que estava apaixonada por mim. Teria escolhido outra música..." – sorriu.

Rachel permaneceu uns segundos pensativa, recordando aqueles dias nos quais seus sentimentos cobraram vida, nos que Quinn lhe mostrava sua verdadeira cara.

R: "Que música teria escolhido?"

Q: "Uma do..."

R: "Não... não." – interrompeu. "não me vale que me diga o título ou o cantor." – sorriu. "quero que cante uma parte."

Quinn a olhou confusa.

Q: "Agora?"

R: "Agora." – Rachel se levantou da cama para deixar o copo com água sobre a cabeceira e voltar a se sentar, dessa vez ao lado da loira.

Q: "Vamos Rachel... não vou cantar agora..."

R: "Vai fazer sim... quero saber que música teria gostado de cantar comigo." Disse enquanto se acomodava na cabeceira.

Quinn respirou e optou por olhar a morena, apoiando suas costas da mesma forma.

R: "Estou esperando." – sorriu.

Q: "Ok..." – engoliu em seco.

_It's 72degrees, zero chance of rain_

_ It's been a perfect day_

_ We're all spinning on our heels, so far away from real_

_In California_

As primeiras palavras coavam tremidas na voz da loira. Rachel sorria ao descobrir do que a música se tratava.

_We watched the sunset from our car, we all took it in_

_ And by the time that it was dark, you and me had something, yeah!_

_ And if this is what we've got, then what we've got is gold_

_ We're shining bright and I want you, I want you to know._

_ The morning's on it's way, our friends all say goodbye_

_ There's nowhere else to go, I hope that you'll stay the night_

Quinn parou. Rachel a observava embelezada. A loira soava realmente bem e conseguia que o ritmo da música ficasse perfeito.

R: "Isso é o que desejava cantar aquela época ou agora?"

Q: "O que você acha?" – sussurrou.

Rachel ficou em silencio. Sem se dar conta, havia se aproximado de Quinn e quando foi consciente, seu rosto estava a escassos centímetros do da loira, que a olhava expectante.

R: "Se fuder!" – sussurrou fechando os olhos e respirando profundamente.

Q: "O que?" – perguntou utilizando aquele sensual tom de voz tão difícil de ignorar.

R: "Não foi uma boa ideia." – a morena se afastou de golpe e levantou da cama, pegando seu copo com água.

Quinn se limitou a segui-la com o olhar. Seu rosto estava completamente envolto em desejo.

R: "Boa noite Quinn." – disse sem olhar na cara da loira. Sabia que se fizesse isso, não haveria escapatória. Quinn ligava todo seus alarmes. A loira bastava sussurrar e lançar um olhar para ter a morena rendida em seus braços. Tudo o que a rodeava era sensual e depois das últimas noites nas quais haviam se beijado e a tensão do momento que acabava se suportar, lhe resultava realmente complicado não cair rendida diante seus encantos.

Q: "Boa noite." – sussurrou ao mesmo tempo que a morena abandonava o quarto.

Quinn se alegrava. A esse passo, Rachel não demoraria a voltar a buscá-la e isso jogava a seu favor. Uma nova forma de atuar começou a rondar por sua mente. O mal humor e a pena haviam distanciado a morena, a rotina e sua perfeição havia frustrado ela e a fazia se sentir fracassada. Agora tudo havia mudado. Rachel estava trabalhando em algo que a apaixonava e havia descoberto o que era ser independente mas continuava sem poder resistir a ela. Poderia ser divertido. Reconquistar Rachel daquela forma vira bem para ambas. Além do mais, Rachel deixava amostras de não poder resistir e tinha uma prova irrefutável. A morena supostamente foi até sua casa no dia anterior em busca de um filme, um filme que esqueceu no sofá e que nunca mais mencionou. Uma desculpa perfeita para voltar a ver a loira, mas saiu mal. Quinn não podia deixar de sorrir ao recordar.

Rachel tratava de dormir. Ainda permanecia em sua mente aquele momento ao lado da loira. Se maldizia.

Em nenhum momento sentia que tinha que ser grossa ou rígida com Quinn, elas se queriam e era algo evidente, mas não podia estar todo o tempo pensando em beijá-la, em abraçá-la, tinha que ser forte nesse aspecto. Se havia tido a iniciativa de lhe pedir tempo, não poderia estar caindo em seus braços sempre. Aquilo poderia confundi-las, poderia fazer a loira creditar que tudo pelo qual havia sofrido era absurdo. Rachel necessitava tempo para ela e não podia passar sem cair rendida. Firmeza, essa era a palavra. Só um tempo, se repetia, só um tempo.

O alarme do seu celular a tirou do profundo sono em que se via submersa. Eram as 8 horas da manhã e Rachel tinha que abandonar a casa. Seu dia começava cedo e AA saída noturna estava fazendo presença no estado da garota. Havia dormido apenas umas 4 horas, sem contar o cansaço que lhe provocava ter bebido naquela noite. Não se entreteve, após se vestir saiu do quarto sem fazer barulho. Tudo estava em calma. Quinn dormia prazerosamente em seu quarto e a morena, após pentear o cabelo, abandonou o lugar.

Ia ser um dia árduo. Após chegar ao set de filmagem e terminar as primeiras gravações, esperou em seu trailer a chegada de Glen. O garoto tinha incitado ela, tinham reunião com alguém importante.

G: "Como está a estrela?" – Glen entreva no lugar.

Rachel o esperava, deitada no sofá enquanto se entretinha com seu computador. Ainda tinha que continuar gravando, mas aquele descanso era a glória.

R: "Olá." – respondeu um tanto quanto desligada.

G: "Ei... pra cima, se prepare que em uns minutos virá alguém a quem quero que conheça."

R: "Quem?" – perguntou fechando seu notebook e se sentando de forma mais adequada.

G: "Lembra que na sexta tive uma reunião com os 'peixes'?" – Glen chamava os diretores da produtora de peixes.

R: "Haham... Algo importante?"

G: "Nada sério, mas importante. Querem que cada ator tenha um relações públicas, alguém que se encarregue de cuidar da imagem e estar pendente da estrela nas aparições oficiais e na imprensa."

R: "Isso não se supõe que faça um representante?"

G: "Não... eu me encarrego de negociar com os sebosos e que tenha o melhor... a imagem é coisa de outros."

R: "E o que tem de mal na minha imagem?"

G: "Rachel... na quarta-feira tem a premiere do primeiro capítulo... Sabe já o que tem que vestir, aonde tem que ir, quem tem que te levar?"

R: "Oh Deus..." – ficou séria. "não tenho nem ideia."

G: "Pois para isso está essa pessoa."

R: "E quem é?"

G: "Conhecerá agora... Estive conversando com Tina e foi ela quem me deu o número. Para dizer a verdade também me encantou, se vê que sabe o que tem que fazer e chegamos a um acordo bastante bom e econômico."

R: "É uma garota?"

G: "Sim... tranquila, você gostará... falando de capeta..." – virou para a porta ao escutar várias batidas.

Quinn chegava na faculdade. Acordou as 9 horas, teve a ilusão de encontrar a morena ainda na casa, mas Rachel não estava para lhe dar aquela satisfação. A loira decidiu ir a várias aulas.

Q: "Oi Jason." – sorria ao encontrar com o garoto no estacionamento.

J: "Olá Quinn." – respondeu ao mesmo tempo que descia de sua moto.

Q: "Bonita moto, da próxima vez vou te pedir para me pegar." – brincou. "isso de vir caminhando é saudável, mas é muito esforço para mim."

Jason não pode evitar sorrir diante o comentário. Quinn estava de muito bom humor e isso alegrava até o mais triste.

J: "Pois teria que ter dito antes... duvido que volte a vir nela." – respondeu enquanto se aproximava da loira que lhe esperava para entrar na faculdade.

Q: "E isso?"

J: "Vou vender... gostei de outro modelo e tenho que me desfazer dessa."

Q: "Hum... Nossa! E quanto custaria?" – perguntou ao mesmo tempo que caminhavam.

J: "Está interessada?"

Q: "Quem sabe..." – brincou.

J: "Pois... seu preço é cinco mil reais, mas se você quiser... te faço por quatro mil e quinhentos."

Q: "Uffff... hum... creio que não estou interessada." – negou com a cabeça. "melhor eu ficar com a ideia de comprar uma bicicleta." – sorriu.

J: "Tá... eu supunha."

Q: "E por que é tão cara?... Quero dizer, é uma moto muito bonita, mas... é de segunda mão."

J: "Quinn..." – se deteve. "veja essa preciosidade." – virou para olhar para a moto estacionada. "é uma Ducati Monster RS-2, é um luxo... não pode vendê-la por menos, de fato, vender ela já é um insulto..."

Q: "Tá, tá... tranquilo." – prosseguiu com seus passos.

J: "Mulheres!" – exclamou.

Q: "Escute... tranquilo hein, só porque você está apaixonado por uma moto não tem porque falar assim."

J: "É que me tiram do sério..."

Q: "Tá... Aiiiiiiii!" – um golpe a parou em seco. Alguém passou muito perto dela e a golpeou com uma pasta no ombro.

L: "Oh... sinto muito!" – disse a garota.

Q: "Leisha?" – se surpreendeu ao descobrir quem era.

L: "Quinn... Oh, nossa, sinto muito... te machuquei?"

Q: "Eh... não, não... tranquila, é só que não me dei conta e me pegou de imprevisto." – tratou de sorrir enquanto esfregava seu ombro.

Jason permanecia em silencio ao lado da loira.

L: "Menos mal... não me dei conta e... bom, sinto muito." – tratava de se desculpar.

Q: "Tranquila... está tudo bem..." – respondeu tratando de não dar importância. "Tem aula por aqui?" – perguntou confusa.

L: "Eh... não... bom, sim... quero dizer, não tenho aulas mas vim a uma exposição... de uma amiga."

Q: "Ah... bem." – sorriu.

L: "Como você está?"

Q: "Bem... muito bem, agora tenho um par de aulas."

L: "Ah... pois, perfeito." – respondeu um tanto quando desconcertada.

Q: "Me alegra te ver." – disse. "nos vemos em outra ocasião, ok?" – se despediu.

L: "Ok... tchau Quinn." – a garota parecia ruborizada diante o atento olhar da loira.

Quinn se virou após sorrir pela última vez para a morena, mas essa voltou a falar.

L: "Eh... Quinn?"

Q: "Sim?" – voltou a olhar para ela.

L: "Me perguntava se... poderíamos... tomar um café algum dia..." – gaguejava.

Q: "Café?" – estranhou. Ela não tinha contato algum com aquela garota, exceto na noite de sábado que cruzou com ela no Clube Grey.

L: "Tenho que fazer vários trabalhos relacionados com a história da arte e já que você trabalha em uma galeria... não sei... gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas."

Q: "Ah... ok... conhece o Planet?"

L: "Planet?... hum... não, não conheço."

Q: "Nossa, costumo estar muito por lá..."

L: "Te dou meu e-mail e me passa o endereço?"

Q: "Claro." – respondeu confusa. Jason esperava impaciente.

L: "Toma." – a garota anotou rapidamente o endereço em um pedaço de papel e entregou para ela. "me avise quando puder e estarei lá."

Q: "Ok." – respondeu enquanto guardava o papel.

L: "Bom... agora sim te deixo." – sorriu.

Quinn se limitou a sorrir como despedida ao mesmo tempo que a garota se afastava.

J: "Te juro que sou seu fã número um." – disse o garoto uma vez que foram rumo a aula.

Q: "O que?" – perguntou.

J: "O que? Primeiro vive com um bombom que, minha mãe!"

Quinn bateu no braço dele.

J: "E depois vai caminhando e essa deusa para e busca a desculpa mais absurda para te dar o e-mail dela... impressionante."

Q: "O que diz Jason? Essa garota é amiga de Rachel, já nos conhecíamos e como viu, necessita ajuda para um trabalho."

J: "Tá... por isso ao invés de te parar e te perguntar, prefere bater e que pareça casual..."

Q: "O que?" – olhou confusa para o garoto.

J: "Essa garota vinha te olhando desde que entramos no corredor... igual que eu ia olhando para ela... como é lógico, esperou até estar a seu alcance para bater em você e que a visse..."

Q: "Não diga tonterias..."

J: "Tomara que tivesse feito em mim..." – brincou. "por certo... sabia que era você, porque não tirou os olhos de cima."

Q: "Cale-se Jason." – disse. "e entra na aula antes que eu me arrependa e te deixe sozinho com o professor Richardson..."

G: "Rachel... ela é Helen."

R: "Olá... encantada em te conhecer." – a morena mostrou seu melhor sorriso ao mesmo tempo que cumprimentava a garota.

Era jovem, não devia chegar aos 30 anos, mas sua aparecia mostrava um grande temperamento.

H: "Olá Rachel, tinha muita vontade de te conhecer... Glen me falou muito de você."

R: "Espero que bem..." – disse a convidando a se sentar.

G: "Bom, pois ela vai ser sua relações públicas... se está de acordo." – Glen olhava para Rachel que se sentiu um pouco coibida. Ainda não conhecia aquela garota.

H: "Bom, vejamos..." – disse olhando para o garoto. "isso terá que dizer ela..." – se virou para Rachel. "teremos que nos conhecer antes, não acha?" – sorriu.

R: "Isso mesmo que eu estava pensando." – respondeu aliviada.

H: "Esses garotos são bastante pra frente." – brincou provocando um sorriso mais contundente em Rachel.

G: "Ei... isso é um trabalho, vocês conversam e chegam a um acordo, eu já fiz o que tinha que fazer."

H: "Veja Rachel... vou ser sincera com você. Tina me falou muito bem de você e me agrada muito trabalhar com você, acho que podemos nos dar bem e posso te ajudar a dar os primeiros passos nesse mundinho."

R: "A verdade é que não havia pensado em algo assim, para mim o único que importava era atuar e cantar... nunca pensei no demais."

H: "Pois para isso estarei eu. Você só terá que se dedicar a fazer o que gosta. Glen e eu trabalharemos para que não tenha que pensar em nada mais."

R: "Soa bem."

H: "Então? Podemos provar?"

R: "Ok..."

G: "Depois dizem que eu sou pra frente, mas vocês não ficam para trás. Se arrumaram em quatro frases..." – brincou.

R: "Bom... parece que tem as coisas claras e eu confio em você." – olhou para o garoto. "teremos que provar."

Helen se levantou de seu assento e se aproximou da morena levantando sua mão para fechar o acordo.

H: "Não de decepcionarei." – disse com um sorriso.

R: "Tomara que tudo vá bem." – respondeu apertando com força a mão da que, a partir de agora, seria sua sombra.

H: "Glen me disse que hoje tem várias cenas mais."

R: "Haham... hoje vou ser a última a sair daqui, eu acho."

H: "Bom... eu vou começar a tratar dos assuntos relacionados com a premiere, porque senão não vamos dar conta, ainda que de fato já vamos tarde. Não se pode organizar tudo em dois dias."

R: "Ok." – concordou um pouco envergonhada.

H: "Tem alguma hora livre amanhã?" – a garota tirou seu iPad de uma pequena maleta e se dispôs a anotar em sua agenda.

R: "Eh... bom, amanhã temos o dia livre para preparar a premiere..."

H: "Bem... O que acha de irmos tomar um café no meio da manha e planejar o dia?"

R: "Ok... me diga a hora e estarei lá."

H: "Não... prefiro que você escolha o lugar, necessito saber por onde se move e sobretudo que estejamos em um lugar que você goste, assim passo para te pegar e vamos aonde achar oportuno...ok?"

R: "Ok..."

T: "Rachel, dez minutos para gravar." – informou um dos técnicos fora do trailer.

H: "Bem, não te entretenho mais. Peço a Glen seu endereço e amanhã as dez te pego."

Rachel aceitou a proposta e após uns minutos, se despediu de Helen e voltou para o set para continuar com a gravação das cenas.

A manhã havia passado rápido para Quinn. Imersa nas suas aulas havia terminado de planejar vários projetos que tinha em mente para uma das matérias. Jason havia se convertido em seu companheiro. Haviam formado uma boa equipe. Ela tinha criatividade e ele a técnica.

A tarde foi menos entretida. Na galeria o trabalho se acumulava. Haviam conseguido a exposição 'Art in the Street'. Uma completa coleção de obras mais polêmicas e extraordinárias dos melhores grafiteiros que havia no mundo. Para Quinn, como os demais trabalhadores, foi a vez de trabalhar com mais de 50 artistas de rua e chegar a respectivos acordos sobre as obras que iam ser expostas.

A exposição tinha grandes expectativas, não somente pela magnitude e a qualidade das obras, mas porque também tinha a controvérsia e a expectativa de saber se ao final, dois dos artistas mais reconhecidos, como eram BLU e Banksy, iriam aparecer no dia da apresentação.

Bette estava contente, havia conseguido o que queria e estava orgulhosa da equipe que havia formado e que conseguia levar a realização e resolver qualquer conflito que pudesse se apresentar diante um evento de tal magnitude.

Quinn aproveitava um descanso para revisar sua caixa de entrada do e-mail. Lhe chamou a atenção vários correios que havia recebido de Rachel.

Eram copias de e-mails antigos que ela havia mandado para Spencer. Se surpreendeu e rapidamente recordou a conversa que haviam mantido na noite anterior. Rachel havia optado por reenviar aqueles e-mails para que a loira fosse consciente de que algo passava em seu interior naquela época.

Lhe resultou um pouco complicado entender. Aqueles e-mails continham conversas privadas entre Rachel e Spencer; Quinn jamais invadiria essa intimidade. Considerava que aquilo era algo entre as duas amigas, mas Rachel estava lhe dando livre acesso para que pudesse comprovar por ela mesma.

Bette interrompeu a loira em seu escritório.

B: "Senhorita Fabray." – disse em tom humorístico, enquanto se sentava em frente a ela.

Quinn abandonou o olhar da tela e atendeu sua chefe.

Q: "Diga."

B: "Conversou com a empresa de transportes?"

Q: "Sim, está tudo fechado, enviei a eles um dossier com os passos a seguir e os documentos que necessitamos para assinar com eles."

B: "Perfeito." – sorriu. "Não sei o que fazer primeiro, se te perguntar algo íntimo ou te alegrar o dia." – se fez de interessante.

Q: "Posso escolher?" – perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas.

B: "Não, disse que não sei o que fazer primeiro... não que só vá perguntar uma coisa." – sorriu.

Q: "Vejamos..."

B: "Serei boa, primeiro te alegrarei o dia." – a mulher tirou um pequeno papel do bolso de sua jaqueta e entregou para ela.

Q: "O que é isso?" – perguntou ao mesmo tempo que pegava.

B: "Veja..."

Quinn ficou pálida.

Q: "Dez mil reais?" – perguntou após comprovar a quantidade de cifras no cheque.

B: "São seus."

Q: "O que?" – perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

B: "A exposição 'Adolescentes e prejuízos' gerou quase quinhentos mil na rota itinerante e essa é a quantidade que corresponde aos colaboradores."

Q: "Mas... você já me pagou... não, não posso aceitar isso."

B: "Quinn, te lembro que não sou eu quem paga, é o museu. Assinamos um contrato, uma porcentagem dos benefícios são para os colaboradores e esse é seu."

Q: "Uau... é muito dinheiro."

B: "Sinceramente, acho que merece muito mais... suas filmagens foram os mais valorizados e um deles foi a estrela da exposição."

Q: "Não sei o que dizer..."

B: "Não tem que dizer nada, bom sim... tem algo que tem que me dizer e se trata disso."

Q: "De que?" – perguntou confusa.

B: "A estrela da exposição... aquela que há duas semanas te tinha imersa na mais absoluta das depressões adolescentes e que de noite te deixava sem respiração no meio do Hit..."

Q: "Oh... essa estrela." – Quinn se ruborizou. "Imagino que essa é a pergunta privada, né?"

B: "Eu vi tudo, vi como te tirava para dançar, como tratava de te seduzir e como não pode negar e dar aquele beijo diante de todos... incluída por sua mãe."

Q: "Deus... eu..."

B: "Se acertaram?" – perguntou tratando de evitar as ridículas explicações da loira.

Q: "Eh... não, quero dizer, continuamos separadas... mas de noite aconteceu algo." – fez uma pausa enquanto fechava seu notebook. "cosegui que dormisse em casa e mesmo que fosse em outro quarto..." – engoliu em seco. "esteve a ponto de não... de não poder resistir a dormir comigo." – abaixou o olhar.

B: "Isso é o que quer? Quero dizer, é consciente de que Rachel pode terminar cedendo nesse aspecto mas não querer voltar..."

Q: "Sim... por isso estou planejando levar as coisas de outra forma... já que sei que me quer e pelo que houve de noite, sei que me deseja, então..."

B: "Então o que?"

Q: "Vou demonstrar a ela que é difícil se resistir a mim." – respondeu ainda com o rubor em suas bochechas e afastando o olhar dos olhos de sua chefe.

B: "Vai abandonar a Quinn depressiva e insuportável pela Quinn sedutora e segura de suas possibilidades?"

Q: "Exato..."

B: "Bem!" – respondeu ao mesmo tempo que se levantava da cadeira. "me alegro que tome essa decisão.. vejo que entendeu a mensagem e não vai ficar de braços cruzados nem vai se converter em uma alma penada..."

Q: "Assim é..." – disse enquanto seguia com o olhar a trajetória de Bette até a saída.

B: "Perfeito... espero não ter que voltar a te dar um puxão de orelhas..."

Q: "Não será necessário."

B: "Se necessitar alguma aula teórica sobre sedução..." – sorriu. "já sabe aonde estou."

Quinn sorriu.

Q: "Levarei em conta."

B: "Assim que eu gosto e agora..." – lançou um último olhar. "vá trabalhar." – ordenou com meio sorriso enquanto abandonava o escritório.

Q: "A suas ordens... sedutora!"

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)


	15. Terra chamando Hollywood

**Terra chamando Hollywood**

R: "Esse é o Planet, costumo vir sempre..." – Rachel convidava Helen para entrar no local. Haviam acabado de abrir aquela manhã. Sabia que era provável que se encontrasse com alguma das meninas, mas não se importava. Helen havia lhe pedido que a levasse a algum lugar que estivesse acostumada a ir e poder conversar com tranquilidade enquanto tomavam café.

H: "É bonito." – disse se sentando.

R: "A dona é uma boa amiga e servem um dos melhores cafés."

K: "Olá Rachel."

R: "Olá Kit, estamos falando de você nesse momento." – a morena cumprimentava a Kit, a dona do lugar e irmã de Bette.

K: "Espero que coisas boas." – sorriu.

R: "Claro... Kit, ela é Helen, é relações públicas... vamos trabalhar juntas."

K: "Oh... isso é bom, a carreira de uma estrela necessita ser cuidada." – sorriu ao mesmo tempo que cumprimentava a garota.

H: "Encantada."

K: "Espero que saiba lidar com ela." – olhou para Rachel. "é brava."

H: "Vou tentar." – respondeu divertida.

R: "Ei... estou aqui hein." – sorriu. "como é que está por aqui pela manhã?"

K: "Estou esperando a chegada de uma garçonete nova e quero ser eu mesmo que a recebe."

R: "Oh, perfeito..."

K: "Café?"

R: "Como sempre..."

K: "E para você?" – olhou para a assessora.

H: "Rachel fala maravilhas de seu café, então que sejam dois." – sorriu.

K: "Ok... agora mesmo irão trazer..." – respondeu ao mesmo tempo que se despedia de ambas.

H: "Bem... acho que é melhor que comecemos a planejar o dia."

R: "Sou toda ouvidos."

Haviam pegado uma das mesas mais afastadas do local. Dessa forma poderiam conversar com calma e não serem interrompidas com muita facilidade. Rachel sabia que cedo ou tarde começariam a aparecer alguma de suas amigas. Não estava equivocada. Ashley e Spencer foram as primeiras a fazer ato de presença no lugar.

A: "Ei Kit, coloque algo que me desperte de uma vez." – disse se jogando sobre a bancada.

Spencer permanecia ao seu lado enquanto digitava em seu celular. Nenhuma das duas havia percebido que Rachel estava no lugar.

K: "Tranquila Davies, te recordo que sou a dona... não sirvo a ninguém." – respondeu se fazendo de interessante. "e muito menos se me exigem."

A: "Hummm... Kit, rainha de alma, minha grande ídolo, a mulher mais espetacular que jamais vi, pode pedir a essa garçonete que está nas suas costas para que me sirva um par de cafés e uns brownies?"

K: "Ei Spencer, é consciente da namorada que tem?" – olhou para a loira.

Sp: "Hoje está cheia da gracinha..." – sorriu enquanto guardava seu celular na bolsa.

K: "Vão, sentem-se... agora irão levar o café."

A: "Sabe que te adoro?" – brincou.

K: "Sabe que sou heterossexual?" – respondeu.

Sp: "Vamos Ash." – puxou a garota.

A: "Oh... meu coração!" – dramatizou sem afastar o olhar do balcão. "Se rompeu por sua culpa Kit..." – sorriu.

A mulher não pode evitar rir diante as brincadeiras da morena. Ashley era especial, conseguia tirar um sorriso de quem propusesse. Todos adoravam a roqueira.

Sp: "Quem é essa?" – Spencer detectou a mesa em que se encontravam Rachel e Helen.

K: "Helen, a nova relações públicas de Rachel."

A: "Relações publicas?" – exclamou Ashley buscando as duas garotas. "Vamos cumprimentá-las."

Sp: "Ei... espera, vamos deixar elas, devem estar trabalhando." – Rachel ainda não havia percebido a chegada das duas garotas. "Depois cumprimentamos."

A: "Como quiser... Kit..." – voltou a olhar a dona. "morro de fome. Aonde estão meus brownies?"

Sp: "Não seja chata Ash..." – obrigou a garota a se sentar sem afastar o olhar da mesa que ocupavam Rachel e sua assistente.

De repente a morena levantou o olhar se cruzou com o olhar curioso de sua amiga. Um sorriso se desenhou em seu rosto. Spencer duvidava e Rachel pegou seu celular enquanto Helen seguia planejando tudo em seu Ipad.

R: "Céu, estou atolada de trabalho. Quando puder me aproximo.

Spencer leu a mensagem de texto que acabava de lhe mandar a morena e desenhou um sorriso.

Sp: "Se for um vampiro te mando a Ash... tem fome.

R: "Ainda não, espera meu sinal. Beijos.

A morena voltou a guardar seu celular e Spencer comentou a conversa com Ashley. A chegada de Molly tirou elas de sua conversa.

M: "Quem é essa que está com Rachel?" – perguntou curiosa após cumprimentar o casal.

A: "Sua relações públicas." – exclamou ao mesmo tempo que dava uma mordida em um delicioso brownie. "Quer?"

M: "Não, obrigada!" – disse. "conheço o rosto dela... acho que vi ela com Tina em alguma reunião."

Sp: "Não sei, mas segundo me disse, a está saturando de planos."

M: "Lógico... amanhã é a premiere do primeiro capítulo e terão mil coisas que preparar."

A: "Eu nunca terei uma RP. Jamais deixarei que alguém planeje minha vida, nem me diga como vestir."

Sp: "Vai fazer isso?"

M: "Seguramente... o que não entendo é o que fazem aqui... não acho que ache muita graça que Rachel venha a um bar de ambiente."

Sp: "Por que?"

M: "Os produtores não querem escândalos e que uma de suas atrizes principais seja lésbica é uma dor de cabeça para eles."

Sp: "Ah... é verdade. Glen comentou algo disso comigo e com Quinn."

M: "Quinn sabe? E o que disse?"

A: "Pergunte você a ela, está entrando agora mesmo." – respondeu olhando para a porta de entrada.

Q: "Então, podemos combinar essa tarde?... é uma surpresa... não Jason, não tem nada a ver com isso... é só que pensei em algo que me disse no outro dia e quero comentar com você, mas tem que ser cara a cara... ok... perfeito... Ok, estarei te esperando." – a loira se aproximava da mesa das garotas enquanto falava por telefone. "de acordo J, nos vemos... tchau." – se despediu.

Q: "Bom dia!" – disse com um enorme sorriso ao mesmo tempo que cumprimentava as garotas, deixando um beijo em cada uma das cabeças. Era um costume dela.

M: "Olá Quinn."

Sp: "Olá amor."

Ashley se limitou a gesticular com sua cabeça, continuava imersa devorando os brownies.

Sp: "Sente-se." – convidou a garota, liberando umas das cadeiras aonde acumulavam as bolsas das garotas.

Q: "Eh, não... não posso, tenho que ir para a galeria... só vim para comprar um café e levar."

Quinn respondia com um sorriso a Spencer ao mesmo tempo que levantava a vista, se deparou com a mesa de Rachel e Helen. A morena lhe lançava olhares furtivos. Tinha visto ela ao chegar e não pode evitar segui-la.

Sp: "Helen, sua nova relações públicas!" – exclamou Spencer ao notar como Quinn olhava para a mesa das duas garotas.

Q: "Relações públicas?" – perguntou. "Desde quando Rachel tem assessora?"

M: "Acho que é conhecida de Trina... Rachel vai necessitar que alguém cuide de sua imagem pública."

Q: "Que eu saiba não tem nenhum problema com sua imagem..."

M: "Todas as estrelas de Hollywood necessitam... e Rachel não vai ser diferente."

Sp: "Se vê profissional e se Tina recomendou deve ser de confiança."

Q: "Vou conhecer ela..." – a loira tratou de avançar, mas Spencer a deteve.

Sp: "Ei... espera. Acabo de falar com Rachel por mensagem e está bastante ocupada... não acho que deva ir."

Quinn tirou seu celular rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo que se aproximava do balcão para pedir seu café.

Q: Terra chamando Hollywood. Corre perigo minha vida se eu me aproximar?

Rachel sentou a vibração de seu telefone.

R: Não sei. É um risco que deve decidir. Qual é sua desculpa?

Quinn sorriu.

Q: Minha desculpa é a de te comentar algo importante.

R: OK.

Quinn esperou que lhe servissem o café para levar e se aproximou com passo firme da mesa aonde se encontravam Rachel e Helen.

Spencer, Ashley e Molly observaram a jogada com atenção.

O nervosismo começou a inundar a morena. Quinn caminhava sem afastar o olhar, com um leve sorriso em seu rosto.

Q: "Olá Rachel!" – cumprimentou de forma agradável.

Rachel se perdia nos olhos da loira e conseguiu com muita dificuldade lhe dar um sorriso.

R: "Olá Quinn."

Helen levantou o olhar para a loira, que lentamente se aproximou da morena e deixou um beijo na bochecha. Mesmo que Rachel jurasse que roçou a comissura de seus lábios.

Q: "Olá, sou Quinn." – disse olhando para a assessora.

Rachel parecia ter perdido a fala.

H: "Olá, sou Helen." – respondeu cumprimentando a loira.

R: "Ela é uma amiga." – reagiu por fim a morena.

H: "Encantada."

Q: "Digo o mesmo." – disse de forma pausada. "Rach, queria saber se poderíamos jantar essa noite, tenho que te dar algo."

A morena ficou em silencio e foi interrompida por Helen.

H: "Não pode!" – exclamou voltando o olhar para seu Ipad.

Quinn a olhou rapidamente e a garota notou.

H: "Rachel..." – falou sem levantar o olhar. "essa tarde temos que preparar tudo... vestuário, cabelo, maquiagem..." – fez uma pausa. "duvido que chegue a tempo para qualquer jantar."

Quinn olhou confusa para a morena.

R: "Sinto muito Quinn, já sabe que amanhã tenho a estreia e... bom, já sabe como são essas coisas."

Q: "E amanhã? Podemos comer?"

H: "Sessão de fotos as duas, sessão de cabeleireiro e maquiagem as quatro..." – disse a assessora tratando de deixar claro que tão pouco poderiam se ver.

Quinn se incomodou de forma considerável com a atitude com que se expressava a mulher e seu olhar assim deixou transparecer.

Q: "E tomar café da manhã? Pode uma estrela de Hollywood tomar café da manhã com uma amiga?" – soou com sarcasmo.

Rachel olhou para Helen.

H: "Não vejo problema nenhum!" – exclamou mantendo um intenso olhar com a loira.

Quinn olhou para Rachel.

Q: "Você gostaria?"

R: "Claro." – tratou de sorrir para eliminar a tensão que havia se produzido.

Q: "Ok... Na sua casa ou na minha?" – perguntou de forma sugestiva. A loira não perdia ocasião. Seu jogo de sedução havia começado.

Helen tossiu um par de vezes ao escutar a pergunta.

R: "Não sei." – gaguejou. Rachel estava completamente desconcertada. Não podia afastar o olhar de Quinn, mas sentia coibida com Helen.

Q: "Passo pela residência então... o que acha?"

R: "Ok..." – respondeu automaticamente.

Quinn se despediu não sem antes lançar um olhar intenso para sua garota, que havia perdido a concentração.

A loira caminhou até a mesa aonde estavam as demais garotas e após voltar a cumprimentar, se afastou para sair do lugar.

L: "Quinn?"

A voz de uma garota a deteve antes de sair. Se surpreendeu ao descobrir de quem procedia.

Q: "Leisha!" – exclamou. "Outra vez..."

L: "Olá." – a garota se aproximou e sem prévio aviso deixou um beijo na bochecha da loira.

Rachel, igualmente que Spencer, Ashley e Molly estavam atentas ao encontro.

O rosto de Rachel se descompôs ao ver o cumprimento das duas garotas e como Leisha se aproximava sem pudor algum de Quinn, que mostrava um estranho sorriso. Era a primeira vez que via as duas conversas e parecia que não havia sido a única.

Q: "O que faz aqui?" – perguntou.

L: "Eu... vim para uma entrevista de trabalho, necessito algum dinheiro e aqui buscam uma garçonete."

Q: "Aqui?... Quer trabalhar aqui?" – se surpreendeu.

L: "Sim, bom... necessito de algo que dê pra combinar com a faculdade."

Q: "Tá, não digo porque seja ruim trabalhar de garçonete, todas temos um passado." – sorriu. "mas, você sabe que isso é um bar de ambiente?"

L: "Eh..." – se ruborizou. "sim, eu sei... mas não acho que seja um problema, não sou homofóbica, nem nada disso."

Q: "Não, não... me desculpe, não dizia por isso... o dizia porque vai ter que sorrir muito e temo que sua agenda telef6onica vai se encher de garotas loucas por você." – sorriu.

L: "Ah... é isso!" – sorriu timidamente. "bom, de qualquer forma, não acho que tenha muito que fazer."

A conversa entre as duas garotas estava criando expectativa nas mesas ocupadas pelas demais.

A: "É minha ídolo, te juro que Quinn é minha ídolo."

Sp: "Gosta tanto dessa garota?" – perguntou brava.

A: "Não... mas veja, supostamente é heterossexual até dizer que chega e veja... Quinn sorri e a outra baba... Como faz isso?"

M: "Meninas, eu já vou." – o gesto da jovem se tornou sério.

Sp: "Já?" – perguntou confusa ao mesmo tempo que a garota recolhia sua bolsa.

A: "Não terminou o café."

M: "Hummm... eu sei, não me apetece, tenho muito trabalho..." – gaguejava. "nos vemos, ok?" – Molly abandonou rapidamente a mesa e se aproximou com passo firme da saída. Ao chegar não tinha mais remédio que se esquivar de Quinne Leisha, mas diretamente e com a cabeça baixa, cruzou entre as duas garotas, interrompendo a conversa e provocando que Quinn estivesse a ponto de deixar o copo de café que segurava cair.

L: "Ei... veja por onde anda!" – recriminou a garota.

Q: "Molly!" – exclamou confusa diante a atitude da garota, que já se perdia pela rua.

L: "A conhece?"

Q: "Sim, é uma amiga." – lançou um olhar para a mesa de Spencer e Ashley.

Quinn notou os olhares das duas garotas e automaticamente dirigiu seu olhar para Rachel.

A morena não afastava o olhar dela. Completamente confusa, concordava com tudo o que Helen lhe dizia enquanto não deixava de observá-la.

L: "Está bem?" – perguntou.

Q: "Eh... sim." – reagiu. Estava claro que Leisha não tinha visto Rachel ainda. Uma estranha sensação foi se apoderando da loira.

Leisha estava se mostrando muito próxima, demasiado, tanto que se fosse outra pessoa juraria que estava buscando algo mais que uma simples conversa, mas... atuaria igual se soubesse que Rachel estava ali olhando elas?

Q: "Bom... tenho que ir... tenho vários assuntos urgentes para tratar." – sorriu.

L: "Ok... escute, e se me derem o trabalho poderemos conversar aqui... sobre a ajuda que comentei com você."

Q: "Oh... sim, sim... me esqueci por completo." – se desculpou. "costumo vir sempre, então poderemos conversar."

L: "Perfeito..." – sorriu. "obrigada!"

Q: "Nos vemos." – se despediu. "Ah... Diga a Kit que é minha amiga." – piscou o olho para ela.

O sorriso de Leisha foi suficiente para demonstrar a gratidão da garota e para provocar com que a tensão de Rachel aumentasse por segundos.

H: "Está bem?" – perguntou a assessora.

R: "Eh... sim." – recobrou a concentração após ver como Quinn ia embora.

H: "Rachel, tem algo que deveríamos falar."

R: "Diga."

H: "Como é sua relação?" – foi direta.

R: "Como? Que relação?" – se moveu inquieta.

H: "Rachel, se vamos trabalhar juntas tem que ser sincera comigo. Estamos em um bar de ambiente, leva um tempo mandando mensagens com várias garotas que intuo que sejam suas amigas e duas delas parecem casal, para terminar você ficou nervosa quando chegou essa garota loira e não podia evitar olhá-la com olhos de apaixonada."

Rachel sentiu como o calor inundava suas bochechas.

H: "Rachel, eu não tenho problema algum com esse tema, mas é algo que tem que tratar. É uma das protagonistas, mantém um romance na série com outro protagonista, as pessoas não te conhecem ainda e terá mil fãs que se derreterão pelo casal que vão formar na televisão... se sabem que está com uma garota, pode complicar as coisas."

R: "Um momento... não entendo. Em Hollywood tem muitas atrizes que se declararam ser bissexuais ou lésbicas, inclusive tem casamentos e não se escondem... Angelina Jolie, Evan Wood Rachel, Amber Heard, Megan Fox..." – se deteve. "nenhuma delas teve problemas para continuar trabalhando."

H: "Eu sei, mas nenhuma delas é uma atriz desconhecida que está a ponto de estrear uma série para adolescentes na qual encarna uma garota católica que deseja triunfar na música e que está apaixonada por um dos seus melhores amigas. Compreende a diferença?... Se dentro de quatro anos continuar na indústria, triunfando, poderá sair ou entrar com quem te apeteça, sem se esconder, mas por agora será melhor que evite esses conflitos."

R: "Bom... não é algo que me agrade, mas de todas as formas, não tem porque se preocupar."

H: "Entende que digo isso para o seu bem? Para mim, pouco importa se está com uma garota ou com um garoto, te assessoraria da mesma forma."

R: "Não estou com ela." – abaixou o olhar.

H: "Mas tem intenção, verdade?"

R: "Estamos nos dando um tempo. Vivíamos juntas, de fato, chegamos juntas a LA, mas há umas semanas as coisas se torceram e pedi a ela que estivéssemos um tempo separadas."

H: "Mas continuam se vendo..."

R: "Como amigas." – disse. "necessito esse tempo e ela está me dando, mas não podemos evitar nos encontrar, eu necessito saber que está bem e ela da mesma forma comigo, compartilhamos amigas e..."

H: "Bom Rachel, não tem que me explicar tudo." – interrompeu ao ver que o olhar da morena estava ficando triste. "eu só te peço que se ver ela, me fale antes e poderemos fazer as coisas bem, sem que ninguém se intere... no final de tudo é sua vida privada e ninguém tem porque se meter... ok?"

R: "Ok..."

H: "Bom... será melhor que nos vamos. Temos que buscar um vestido que te faça brilhar mais ainda." – disse mudando de tema.

R: "Vamos então." – sorriu.

As duas garotas se levantaram dispostas a abandonar o lugar. Antes Rachel parou para cumprimentar Spencer e Ashley que ainda permaneciam em sua mesa e ao sair foi Leisha que parou com a morena.

R: "O que faz aqui?" – perguntou curiosa. Ainda recordava os sorrisos da garota para Quinn.

L: "Pois não vai acreditar, mas acabam de me aceitar para trabalhar aqui de garçonete..."

R: "Garçonete? Aqui?... Você sabe..."

L: "Sim... sei que é um local de ambiente e que bla bla bla... tranquila, sou consciente."

R: "Nossa... nossa, me alegro então." – disse um tanto molesta.

L: "Escuta... tenho que ir, chego tarde na aula. Poderei te ver essa semana?"

R: "Não sei, já sabe que ando presa com a estreia."

L: "Bom..." – respondeu. "já falaremos quando puder, ok?" – a garota já se afastava um pouco da morena.

R: "Escuta..." – se deteve. "estive pensado que talvez poderia vir amanhã pela manhã no meu estúdio."

L: "Amanhã?"

R: "Sim... estarei em casa."

L: "Ok... estarei lá." – sorriu. "Por certo... se vir a Quinn dê as graças de minha parte pela recomendação." – a garota piscou o olho e se afastou.

Rachel respondeu com um leve sorriso.

R: "Você vai dar..." – murmurou quase de forma inaudível. "... na minha frente."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)


	16. Me dá um autógrafo?

**Me dá um autógrafo?**

O dia havia transcorrido com normalidade. Quinn voltava de seu encontro com Jason, ao que tinha ido ver para tratar de vários assuntos relacionados com um projeto, mais um tema pessoal. Se dispunha a preparar o jantar.

Era naqueles momentos era quando mais sentia falta de Rachel. Chegar em casa de noite e encontrar a morena ali era sua vida. Conseguiu ser feliz graças a ela. Cada dia, Rachel lhe contava todas as anedotas ou histórias que vivia na faculdade, lhe recitava os ensaios que tinha que fazer para o grupo de teatro ou simplesmente lhe falava de qualquer filme, musical ou obra que lhe vinha a mente. Rachel era assim, extrovertida, divertida, com um milhão de ilusões que desprendia em cada palavra. Seu riso ainda permanecia entre aquelas paredes. Um riso sincero que terminava contagiando a todos que escutassem.

Aquelas semanas haviam sido as mais duras, mesmo sendo certo que já tinha mais contato com a garota, não deixava de ser complicado e triste de levar sem poder abraçar, beijar ou simplesmente olha-la a cada dia.

O silencio que reinava na casa e os pensamentos que bombardeavam a loira enquanto cozinhava se viram interrompidos pelo som do telefone.

Um sorriso se desenhou em seu rosto ao contemplar o nome na tela. Colocou no viva-voz e deixou o celular sobre o balcão que delimitava a cozinha.

Q: "Sinto sua falta!" – exclamou como cumprimento.

S: "E por que não se atreve a me ligar?" – recriminou Santana.

Q: "Sinto muito, levo vários dias ocupada com o tema da exposição."

S: "Não me dê desculpas... não acho que esteja na galeria o tempo todo." – a voz de Santana inundava toda a cozinha. Quinn voltava a preparar o jantar.

Q: "Sinto muito." – respondeu como súplica.

S: "Como está minha boxeadora e carpinteira favorita?" – deixou escapar alguns risos.

Q: "Sobre a boxeadora eu entendo... mas carpinteira não!" – exclamou confusa.

S: "Carpinteira diz respeito sobre aquela garota loira que para portas de madeira com seu rosto."

Quinn não pode evitar soltar uma gargalhada.

Q: "Você é cruel, sabia?"

S: "É a verdade... ou vai me negar?" – fez uma pausa. "vamos, me diga, como está?"

Q: "Tudo perfeito. Meu nariz, meu rosto, minha cabeça... tudo volta a normalidade."

S: "Já era hora... é uma lástima que esteja com os pés e mãos atados, senão já estaria aí."

B: "Eu tenho ela atada de verdade!" – a voz de Brittany foi escutada ao fundo.

Q: "O que?" – perguntou enquanto dava gargalhadas.

S: "Cale-se loira." – disse com um tom de voz mais longe. "Quinn... não lhe faça caso, é Britt e tive que deixar as mãos livres."

Q: "Eu também... estou cozinhando."

S: "Nossa, nós também."

B: "Mentira Quinn, sou eu a que está cozinhando." – voltou a gritar. "San continua atada a cabeceira da cama."

Q: "Eu sei Britt. Santana não é capaz de cozinhar nem um simples macarrão." – brincou.

S: "Ei... Querem deixar de dizer coisas más de mim?" – disse molesta.

Q: "Como estão?" – perguntou tratando de conter o riso.

S: "Tudo bem por aqui, cheguei ontem de São José."

Q: "Como foi a conversa?"

S: "Bem, tudo perfeito. Tive meu primeiro juízo e acredite... me encanta chutar o traseiro de quem ousa me enfrentar."

Q: "Como não... me alegro muito." – sorriu. "E Britt?"

B: "Genial Quinny." – gritou. "já sei como são os gatos por dentro... e acredite, não sei se você gostaria de ver, tem coisas estranhas... e há um par de dias vimos como dissecar uma baleia morta... tem um estômago tão grande que poderia engolir nós três sem fazer esforço."

S: "Bebê!" – recriminou mostrando um gesto de desagrado.

Q: "Arggg... Britt, por favor... poderia não ser tão explícita?"

B: "Vocês são tão delicadas... se vissem por dentro já mudariam as perspectivas..."

Q: "Ok, ok Britt... já... vai fazer que de verdade me converta ao vegetarianismo."

Os risos de Santana e Brittany soaram altas provocando a mudança de tema.

S: "Loira, como vai com Rachel?" – seu tom mudou.

Quinn foi eliminando o sorriso de seu rosto. Ainda que por agora as coisas pareciam que iam melhorando entre as duas, falar de Rachel terminava a fazendo passar um mal momento.

Q: "Bom, parece que está mais calma. No domingo estivemos jantando com minha mãe..." – fez uma pausa. "que por certo tem algo importante que deve saber sobre minha mãe."

S: "Que tem namorada?" – interrompeu.

Q: "Como sabe?" – perguntou surpreendida.

S: "Bebê, te recordo que meus pais conversam com sua mãe?"

Q: "Não acredito! Todas sabiam antes de mim?"

B: "Yep!"

S: "Isso não me importa agora, quero saber o que passa com Rachel." – foi direta.

Q: "Pois isso... no sábado veio aqui por um filme, depois nos encontramos na porta do Grey e no domingo veio jantar..."

S: "Já se deitaram?"

Q: "O que?... Não!" – exclamou.

S: "E quanto vai demorar em cair?"

Q: "Santana, não se trata disso... tudo bem que Rachel parece estar mais pendente, mas não significa nada." – omitiu o fato de que a morena já tinha beijado ela. "Rachel está com o tema da séria e parece que quer se manter firme."

B: "E você?"

Q: "Eu? Estou bem... não se preocupem, sei que tudo terminará se solucionando, ao menos é isso que espero."

S: "Sabe que se necessita conversar ou o que for, não tem porque não ligar, né?"

Q: "Eu sei."

Uns pequenos golpes na porta tiraram a loira de sua ocupação com as verduras que tratava de cortar.

Sh: "Quinn?" – Shane aparecia na varanda.

Q: "Ei Shane... entre." – convidou a garota.

Q: "San?"

S: "Tem visita?" – perguntou ao escutar um pouco a conversa.

Sh: "Ei... sinto muito. Não sabia que..."

Quinn gesticulou para que permanecesse quieta, já que a garota retrocedia sobre seus passos para sair da cozinha.

Q: "Sim San... é a Shane."

B: "Olá Shane!" – gritou Britt.

S: "Britt... você vai me deixar surda." – voltava a recriminar. "Olá Shane, como vai?"

Sh: "Olá meninas... me alegra escutar vocês." – disse sorrindo. "tudo bem... e vocês?"

S: "Bem... estamos aqui fazendo o jantar e incomodando um pouco a rainha de LA."

Sh: "Isso está bem... necessita que de vez em quando alguém lhe dê bronca e essas coisas..." – brincou.

Quinn lhe lançou um pedaço de cenoura.

Santana e Brittany haviam conhecido Shane e mantinham uma boa relação com a garota. De fato, cada vez que iam visitar Quinn, terminavam dormindo em um quarto na casa de Shane. Na casa de Quinn só havia o estúdio e Shane contava com dois quartos mais amplos na casa. Nunca deixou que as garotas buscassem outro lugar para dormir. Algo que Quinn sempre agradecia a sua vizinha.

Q: "San... se importa se eu te ligar mais tarde e conversarmos com mais calma?"

S: "Claro... estaremos esperando... tchau bebê."

B: "Tchauuu!"

Q: "Tchau garotas."

Sh: "Sempre gostei da Santana."

Q: "Já sei... você tem predileção pelas latinas..." – brincou. "ela também gosta de você."

Shane sorria.

Q: "O que passa?"

Sh: "Pois é precisamente de latinas que eu queria falar com você. É consciente que provavelmente tenhamos que fazer as fotos esse fim de semana, né?"

Quinn olhou para Shane um pouco desconcertada.

Q: "Já?" – perguntou assustada.

Sh: "Sim... não posso atrasar mais, não são apenas as fotos, depois está a edição, a montagem... já sabe."

Q: "Ok... e então?"

Sh: "Tenho um pequeno problema."

Q: "Qual?" – perguntou temerosa.

Sh: "Carmen tem que viajar para o Novo México na sexta-feira e duvido que possa voltar a tempo."

Q: "Então?" – duvidou. "um momento... não pretende que eu me ponha a fazer poses sensuais com uma desconhecida, né?... Porque eu aceitei por Carmen... mas se é outra..."

Sh: "Por isso eu vim... conhece a alguém de confiança que possa estar interessada?"

Q: "Afff... tem que ser latina?"

Sh: "Eu prefiro... mais que nada pelo contraste, sua pele é muito branca e com uma garota morena ficará espetacular e bom... já sabe que as latinas costumam ser mais morenas."

Q: "Só conheço a Santana..."

Sh: "Você ache que ela aceitaria?"

Q: "Pelas fotos, seguramente... o ruim é que não sei se poderá viajar tão cedo."

Sh: "Por isso não há problema... eu compro para ela uma passagem de ida e volta e estará em São Francisco quando quiser."

Q: "Pois não sei... quer que eu ligue para ela agora?"

Sh: "Bom... mas...antes..." – se deteve. "sei que é um pouco embaraçoso, mas eu vi Santana um par de vezes e não sei como fica em roupa interior..."

Q: "Acredite Shane, Santana é muito Santana... não tem nada que invejar a nenhuma modelo." – sorriu. "de todas formas..." – se afastou do fogão. "acho que tenho fotos em que estamos de biquini... quer que te mostre?"

Sh: "Sim, não se importa?"

Quinn nem sequer se molestou em responder. Rapidamente caminhou até o estúdio, aonde após uns minutos encontrou um pequeno álbum de fotos.

Q: "Veja." – deixou o álbum de fotografias com a morena ao mesmo tempo que voltava a terminar de cozinhar.

Shane abriu curiosa o álbum e logo pode comprovar que Quinn tinha razão. As fotos iam passando, todas foram tiradas na piscina da casa de Ashley durante o último verão que esteve lá.

Sh: "Uau... de verdade, essa garota dormiu na minha casa?"

Q: "Ei... se supõe que você é profissional..." – sorriu.

Sh: "Um momento!" – exclamou sem afastar o olhar das imagens. "Oh Deus... O que é isso?"

Q: "O que?" – se virou assustada.

Shane avançou a te Quinn lhe mostrando uma das fotos.

Sh: "Me diga que não é Rachel."

Quinn parou o olhar nela e abaixou a cabeça.

A fotografia estava composta por ela mesma e Spencer, ambas de biquini no primeiro plano. Atrás apareciam Glen e Aiden fazendo palhaçadas e mais atrás, quase perdida, aparecia uma Rachel com um minúsculo e espetacular biquini, enquanto caminhava pela borda da piscina.

Q: "Quem vai ser se não ela?" – respondeu dando por obvio que tudo era uma brincadeira de Shane.

Sh: "Eu quero a ela."

Q: "O que?"

Sh: "Para que vai chamar Santana se temos Rachel? Por que não percebi antes?" – voltava a observar a morena.

Q: "Rachel? Quer Rachel para as fotos?"

Sh: "Sim..."

Q: "Pode esquecer!" – exclamou confusa.

Sh: "Te incomoda?"

Q: "A mim? Nem um pouco... mas te recordo que Rachel tem um contrato firmado com uma produtora e uma relações públicas que tem pinta de insuportável. Duvido que aceite algo assim."

Sh: "Deixa isso comigo, só quero saber se te importa ou não."

Q: "Nem um pouco, mas duvido que consiga." – voltou a olhar para a comida.

Sh: "Sempre consigo o que proponho... e Rachel me deve algumas coisas." – sorriu. Minha mãe!" – voltava a olhar para o álbum. "Se chego a conhecer ela quando era mais jovem..."

Quinn se virou com uma colher na mão e lançou um olhar assassino para sua vizinha.

Shane levantou as sobrancelhas com um claro gesto de temor.

Q: "Quer jantar?" – perguntou ainda com um gesto torcido.

Sh: "Verdurinhas?"

Q: "Sim."

Sh: "Ok... nada de canibalismo hein?" – brincou.

Q: "Solte esse álbum na mesa e ninguém sairá ferido." – sorriu.

A noite terminou da forma mais amena e agradável para Quinn, que após compartilhar o jantar com Shane, algo que adorava, teve também tempo para voltar a ligar para Santana e Brittany antes de ir para a cama e colocar as coisas em dia sobre a vida de suas amigas.

Realmente sentia falta delas. Ainda que tivesse Spencer, Molly, Ashley e em outro grau Shane e Bett, suas amigas haviam sido e eram Santana e Britt. Elas, apenas de tantos desencontros com a loira, sempre haviam estado ao seu lado. Suas conversas com Santana eram algo sagrado. Não passavam uma semana sem falar uma com a outra e Quinn sentia como se ela fosse essa irmã que nunca teve. A sinceridade brutal que tanto tinha a latina era a melhor âncora que poderia ter no mundo real.

Rachel por seu lado havia terminado o dia depois de passar percorrendo lojas de luxo e preparando o dia da estreia junto com Helen. Não gostava de compras, de fato, sempre que fazia com Quinn era a loira que se encarregava de buscar e visitar a maioria das lojas. A loira ainda conservava sua afeição pela moda, ainda que não da mesmo maneira que anos atrás.

A manhã chegou de forma pausada. A morena havia conseguido descansar o suficiente para se levantar disposta a comer o mundo. Um mundo que chegaria com o cabelo loiro e olhos claros. Aquele nervosismo em seu estômago voltava a aparecer. Esse mesmo nervosismo que sentia anos atrás quando a loira simplesmente se limitava a olhá-la nos olhos. Agora voltava a ela, sintoma inequívoco de que em seu interior, aquele fogo continuava vivo.

Várias batidas na porta a tirou de seus pensamentos. Havia preparado o café da manhã, sabia que Quinn chegaria naquela hora, já com o sol a todo esplendor. Mas não recordou que também havia convidado Leisha.

Era ela a que esperava atrás da porta com um sorriso. Rachel não pode evitar se sentir um pouco incomoda.

Para ela, Leisha era alguém especial. Uma boa amiga que sempre esteve disposta a ajudá-la, mas a atitude que mostrava no dia anterior quando se cruzou com Quinn no Planet, a estava afetando.

R: "Olá Le, entre!" – exclamou deixando caminho livre para a garota.

L: "Olá." – cumprimentou deixando um beijo na bochecha da morena. "Vim muito cedo?"

R: "Não, está bem assim."

L: "Supus que hoje teria muitas coisas que fazer e bem... por isso decidi vir com tempo..." – se sentou no sofá. "Hum... que cheiro bom."

R: "Quer um café?" – perguntou ao mesmo tempo que buscava a cafeteira.

L: "Nunca recuso um café."

R: "Eu sei." – respondeu lhe oferecendo uma xícara.

L: "Está nervosa?"

R: "Um pouco... isso de pousar diante fotógrafos e jornalistas deve impor bastante."

L: "É algo que deveriam nos ensinar na aula de teatro, é tão importante como atuar."

Rachel sorria ao mesmo tempo que se acomodava ao lado da garota.

R: "Bom, imagino que se acostuma a tudo e sempre é bom estar um pouco nervosa, tem que ter respeito."

L: "Exato... os pés sempre no chão."

R: "Sim... escute... levo vários dias sem saber de você... tem algo novo?"

Leisha desenhou um leve sorriso.

R: "Isso significa que sim."

L: "Não... isso não significa nada..."

R: "Vamos Le... te conheço. Tem alguém?"

L: "Não!" – exclamou. "continuo solteira e sem compromisso, mas não vou te negar que..."

R: "Que?" – perguntou curiosa.

L: "Vejamos... imagina que um dia, sem querer, encontra com alguém... a quem já conhecia mas nunca havia prestado atenção..."

R: "Aham..."

L: "Então, depois dessa noite começa a sentir curiosidade por essa pessoa... descobre que é especial, inteligente e..." – a garota brincava com sua xícara de café. "acha que essa pessoa poderia ter a mesma curiosidade por você... O que faria?"

R: "Está claro, não? Atuar..."

L: "Está o fato de que nunca se sentiu atraída por alguém assim e que jamais pensaria que pudesse acontecer com você..."

Rachel olhava confusa para a morena. Ela nunca teve dúvidas sobre seus gostos. Garotos que gostava, garoto que terminava entre seus braços, de fato, nunca parava para pensar que esse garoto não pudesse gostar dela. Era algo absurdo de se pensar, qualquer um daria o que fosse para passar uma noite com Leisha.

R: "Desde quando duvida do seu poder?"

L: "Desde que cruzei com essa pessoa... ao seu lado me sinto pequena, insignificante... não sei, é como se abrangesse tudo e eu não pudesse fazer nada. Como se estivesse em outro nível."

Rachel começava a compreender algo da garota. Essa mesma sensação de insegurança ela havia sentido ao lado de Quinn. A loira impunha, não necessitava levantar a voz ou ser autoritária para conseguir que os demais atendessem a sua palavra. Lhe bastava aquela rouquidão na hora de falar e o tom de voz, em conjunto com seu espetacular físico haviam conseguido, em mais de uma ocasião, com que a morena se sentisse pequena a seu lado. Porém, aquela insegurança que podia provocar em que se aproximasse, terminava se esfumando quando a garota mostrava sua doçura. Uma doçura que fazia sentir bem a mais dura das pedras. Rachel terminava se sentindo protegida, não insegura.

R: "Leisha, duvido que alguém possa te fazer se sentir assim, veja você... é espetacular... se você é insegura, como tem que ser eu?"

L: "Quem dera se eu fosse como você." – soltou sem pensar.

R: "O que?"

L: "Sim Rachel, veja você... tem o que quer e sempre teve. Tem talento, é inteligente, simpática, linda... teve alguém como Quinn e se permitiu ao luxo de deixá-la... quem dera eu pudesse ter essa oportunidade." – disse.

Rachel entendeu o que queria lhe dizer, mas aquelas últimas palavras e a introdução de Quinn no tema, começaram a lhe intrigar.

Tudo se resumia em que a garota havia desejado ter a oportunidade de ter alguém como Quinn a seu lado. Umas palavras que não teriam resultado estranhas se não fosse porque Leisha só se interessava por garotos, ou pelo menos era isso que dizia.

O som do telefone de Rachel as interrompeu. A morena contestava com um leve sorriso ao comprovar o nome na tela.

R: "Alô!" – disse com doçura ao mesmo tempo que caminhava por inércia.

Q: "Olá cé..." – fez uma pausa. "Rachel!"

A morena sorriu ao escutar aquela sugestão que teve a loira ao lhe chamar de 'céu'.

R: "Diga..." – respondeu com o mesmo tom doce que havia utilizado para cumprimentá-la.

Q: "Tenho um problema... estou na entrada da residência mas... não tenho nem ideia de qual é sua casa."

Rachel voltou a sorrir.

R: "É a 27... tem que virar a esquerda no primeiro corredor..."

Q: "Ok... te vejo agora."

R: "Estarei esperando."

A ligação terminou com Rachel olhando incrédula para Rachel. A garota não tinha nem ideia de quem era, mas pelo tom de voz da morena e o estúpido sorriso que mostrava, intuía que era alguém especial.

L: "Esperando alguém?" – perguntou se levantando do sofá.

Rachel caminhou até a cozinha em busca de um copo de água. O nervosismo estava lhe secando a garganta.

R: "Eh...sim." – respondeu duvidosa. Não queria que Leisha soubesse que era Quinn, até que a visse entrar.

E assim foi como aconteceu. Várias batidas na porta foram escutadas.

R: "Abre, por favor." Disse tratando de permanecer mais tempo na cozinha. Queria observar a reação das duas garotas quando se encontrassem.

O sorriso que Quinn mostrava se transformou em um gesto contraditório. Ao descobrir Leisha atrás da porta, automaticamente deu um passo para trás e voltou a comprovar o número que havia em cima da porta.

L: "Quinn." – disse um tanto confusa.

Q: "Me confundi?" – perguntou de forma retórica.

L: "Não sei." – sorriu.

Q: "Esse não é o estúdio de Rachel?"

L: "Eh... sim... sim... entre." – abriu mais a porta deixando espaço livre.

Q: "Acabo de falar com ela... Aonde está?" – perguntou ao mesmo tempo que entrava.

L: "Está aqui dentro." – respondeu enquanto continuava segurando aporta com a mão.

Rachel observou a reação de ambas. Não houve contato algum entre as duas, ao contrário do dia anterior, quando Leisha cumprimentou a loira com um beijo na bochecha. Quinn parecia normal, mas Leisha parecia muito confusa diante a visita da loira.

L: "Rachel!" – levantou a voz. "tem visita."

Quinn sorria para ela, lhe agradecendo daquela forma por ter chamado sua garota.

Rachel respirou profundamente. As pernas tremiam. A reação de ambas garotas havia sido o mais normal e não percebeu a tensão que ela mesma havia imaginado que teriam.

Os olhos de Quinn pousaram na morena, ao mesmo tempo que ela entrava na pequena sala de estar. Um sorriso se desenhou em seu rosto e Rachel não pode reprimir seus passos. Sem um oi, nem um cumprimento, sem nada, a morena avançou até a loira que entendeu que ia cumprimentá-la deixando um pequeno beijo na bochecha. Mas esse se desviou diretamente para os lábios da loira que surpreendida, recebeu aquele gesto sem recusar. Só foi um beijo, intenso, mas que apenas durou uns segundos e terminou desconcertando Quinn e Leisha.

A garota ficou ausente e após observar a reação, abaixou a cabeça e buscou a saída com o olhar.

Rachel se afastou dos lábios da loira para buscar Leisha, que já quase abandonava o lugar. Quinn permanecia absorta olhando para a morena.

R: "Já vai?" – perguntou.

L: "Eh... sim." – seu olhar oscilava entre Rachel e Quinn. "devem ter que conversar..." – tratou de sorrir.

R: "Ok... mas... te lembro que tem algo importante que me contar." – respondeu enquanto se aproximava de sua amiga.

Quinn tinha optado por dar uns passos para o interior da casa. Ainda continuava confusa após aquele beijo.

L: "Tranquila... teremos tempo... espero que passe bem hoje." – sorriu.

R: "Obrigada!" – respondeu ao mesmo tempo que se aproximava da bochecha da garota e deixava um beijo de despedida.

Leisha abandonou a casa sem voltar a olhar para trás, se esquecendo por completo de se despedir de Quinn, que continuava imóvel no meio da sala, dessa vez, observando com determinação todo o lugar.

Rachel respirou profundamente ao fechar a porta. Agora começava a ser consciente do que havia feito, impulsionada pelo ciúmes e tinha que enfrentar da melhor maneira.

Q: "Isso é acolhedor." – disse voltando o olhar para a morena, que já caminhava até ela.

R: "Obrigada!" – respondeu com timidez. "Quer café?"

Q: "Sim, por favor. Dentro de uma hora tenho que ir a uma conferencia e não sei se serei capaz de me manter acordada."

R: "Abra a boca!" – exclamou enquanto lhe entregava uma xícara e se dispunha a servir o café.

Q: "Como?" – perguntou confusa.

R: "Quando tiver sono e não quer dormir abra a boca e grude a língua na parte superior da boca... assim." – a morena lhe mostrou com vários gestos o que tratava de explicar.

Quinn não pode aguentar o riso ao ver como gesticulava de forma divertida.

R: "Do que ri? É um fato científico, está comprovado. Eu faço sempre... e funciona." – recriminou um pouco melodramática.

Q: "Rachel, prefiro ter sono do que meus professores me ver abrindo a boca e mostrando isso..." – Quinn não podia conter o riso e voltava a soltar várias gargalhadas.

R: "Você que sabe." – se contagiou com o riso. "sente-se." – indicou a loira que a acompanhasse no sofá.

Quinn se sentou, já com o café dentro da xícara e deixando de lado a bolsa que segurava.

Q: "Como está?"

R: "Bem... com vontade de que a tarde chegue logo."

Q: "Imagino, sabe que as garotas querem se reunir amanhã na mansão de Ash para ver o capítulo?"

R: "Sim, Spencer comentou comigo... Você vai?"

Q: "Não sei, tenho bastante trabalho na galeria, mas... tentarei chegar a tempo." – se deteve. "E você? Vai?"

R: "Não acho, tenho que filmar pela tarde e... bem."

Q: "Nossa... Pelo menos verá de noite e na tela do cinema." – sorriu.

R: "Sim." – abaixou a cabeça. "Quinn, quero que saiba que eu teria gostado de te convidar para que viesse hoje... mas os garotos do elenco vão sozinhos e bem... os produtores..."

Q: "Tranquila... eu entendo." – interrompeu.

R: "Sim?" – voltava a levantar o olhar.

Q: "Claro... já terá outras ocasiões."

O silencio inundou as duas. Quinn bebia um pouco de café sem afastar o olhar da morena, que havia ficado completamente hipnotizada nos olhos de Quinn. Na mente de ambas voltou a aparecer a cena antes vivida e o beijo entre as duas.

Rachel se ruborizava.

R: "E então? O que é isso de tão importante que queria me dizer?"

Quinn sorriu.

Q: "Não é algo que eu queira te dizer, é algo que eu quero te dar." – respondeu enquanto pegava sua bolsa e buscava algo em seu interior.

Rachel a olhava curiosa.

Q: "Toma." – lhe estendeu um pequeno papel dobrado.

Rachel pegou confusa.

R: "O que é?"

Q: "Veja..."

Os olhos da morena abriram ao máximo.

R: "Cinco mil reais?" – perguntou surpreendida. "O que é isso?"

Q: "É seu."

R: "O que?" – olhou para a loira contrariada.

Q: "É parte dos benefícios da exposição do instituto."

R: "Mas... se a Bette já te pagou isso, de fato mudamos o banheiro com esse dinheiro."

Q: "Sim... mas a exposição esteve em turnê e tem benefícios... eu tenho um contrato firmado com o museu e me pagam o que me corresponde por colaborar."

R: "Mas então, isso é seu." – tratou de devolver o cheque.

Q: "Eu já tenho minha parte. Bette me pagou dez mil reais e isso é o que pertence a você... afinal, você é parte da obra."

R: "Vamos Quinn, não tem que me pagar nada, estar nessa obra foi genial e o maior presente que pude receber... o mérito é seu... além do mais... desse modo terá que pagar a todos os garotos do Glee."

Q: "Nem pensar, você era a estrela e quero compartilhar com você os benefícios..."

R: "Mas eu não necessito Quinn, agora me pagam bem, de verdade." – tratou de não ofendê-la.

Q: "Pouco me importa o que vai fazer com o dinheiro... faça um capricho, doe... o que quiser, mas isso é seu."

Rachel deixou de insistir. Quando Quinn ficava assim, só poderia acontecer alguma coisa: que se ofendesse e terminasse brava ou que terminasse a ignorando. Não gostava de nenhuma das duas e não queria sofrer, muito menos esse dia.

R: "Escute..." – mudou de tema ao observar o gesto incomodo da loira. "ontem Shane me enviou uma mensagem me pedindo um encontro para conversar... Sabe de algo?"

Quinn sorria para si mesma. Aquilo só tinha que ser pelo motivo das fotos e só de imaginar a cara que ia fazer a morena quando ela pedisse, tinha que ser digno de ver.

Q: "Nem ideia." – mentiu. "mas vindo de Shane, não acho que seja nada ruim." – brincou.

R: "Será que quer me apresentar a Carmen? Ou pior ainda... E se me viu no jardim enquanto eu espiava elas aquela noite?... Oh meu Deus... Se for isso eu morro." – começou a se alterar.

Q: "O que diz? Não deve ser isso? Deve ser qualquer coisa relacionada com a filmagem ou outra coisa..."

R: "Você acha?"

Q: "Seguramente." – voltava a mentir. "Além do mais... Shane não se incomoda se pegar as duas nessas situações intimas.

Rachel a interrogou com o olhar enquanto a loira deixava a xícara já quase vazia sobre a mesinha.

Q: "Lembra o sábado quando voltei do corte de cabelo?"

R: "Aham..."

Q: "Pois quando eu fui entrar, para pedir a ela que fizesse o corte..." – fez uma pausa. "eu peguei ela com Carmen no meio da sala..." – sorriu travessa.

R: "Não creio... estavam?"

Q: "Aham..."

R: "E o que fez?"

Q: "Me desculpar e sair correndo..." – soltou uma gargalhada.

R: "Oh Deus... Como é possível que em dois anos não tenhamos visto nem uma só vez e em dois dias a vemos desse modo?"

Q: "Pois não sei, mas imagino que Carmen tem muito a ver..."

R: "Tenho uma vontade enorme de conhecê-la. De onde saiu?"

Q: "Não vai acreditar, mas já foi namorada de Shane... de fato, estiveram a ponto de casar, mas Shane a deixou plantada no altar..."

R: "Não."

Q: "Sim... e agora, ao parecer, cedeu ao dar uma segunda oportunidade..."

R: "Uau... isso sim que é amor..."

Quinn ficou em silencio. Aquelas últimas palavras soaram como música celestial na voz de Rachel. A morena notou o silencio da loira e buscou uma explicação olhando para ela direto nos olhos.

A tensão podia ser sentida no lugar. De repente as palavras e os sons desapareceram, a respiração se pausou. Rachel não conseguia suportar. Não havia aprendido a se manter afastada da loira, daquele magnetismo que a atraía para ela como um imã. Bastava um simples olhar para se debilitar e se sentia mal por isso.

Que sentido tinha ter sofrido o que sofreram para agora se deixar levar por seus desejos? Não mereciam, nem ela e nem Quinn.

A morena era consciente do dano que havia causado, mas havia feito tratando de não destruir por completo algo tão belo como o que ambas tinham e por ela mesma. Se deixasse vencer, se deixasse levar, tudo havia sido em vão. Um mês de absoluta dor que não serviria para nada, mais para levar como culpa sobre seus ombros e que provavelmente terminaria lhe passando fatura mais adiante.

R: "Quinn." – reagiu. "sinto ter que te dizer isso, mas... Helen me disse que passaria para me pegar as dez e faltam apenas quinze minutos para estar pronta..."

Q: "Claro..." – a loira pegava a bolsa ao mesmo tempo que se levantava do sofá.

R: "Não estou te expulsando Quinn... mas...

Q: "Tranquila Rach." – sorriu. "eu entendo, escutei ela ontem dizendo que as onze tinha cabeleireiro."

Rachel concordou com a cabeça enquanto evitava o olhar da garota.

Quinn caminhou até a porta e Rachel a seguia, devagar. Suas pernas voltavam a tremer, sua mente tratava de se convencer, de manter aquela firmeza mas seu coração pulava e lhe pedia a gritos ter algum tipo de contato com sua garota.

Q: "Me contará como foi?... espero que desfrute muito." – se deteve na porta ao mesmo tempo que se virava para Rachel.

A morena permanecia cabisbaixa.

R: "Eu tentarei." – a voz soou entrecortada.

Q: "Rachel... espero que não se incomode, mas tenho que fazer."

A morena levantou o olhar e viu como Quinn se aproximava lentamente. Seus braços se levantaram sobre os ombros da morena e seu corpo se acoplou ao da garota. Rachel sentiu como a loira afundava a cabeça em seu pescoço e a abraçava calorosamente.

Fechou os olhos e seus braços rodearam a cintura de Quinn, a atraindo mais ainda contra ela. Sentia muita falta dela. Seu cheiro, seu calor, a ternura de suas mãos, sua respiração.

Poderia esquecer do mundo e morrer ali mesmo. Entre seus braços.

Q: "Desfrute, você merece." – sussurrou a escassos centímetros do ouvido da morena, antes de se separar e lhe dar um esplendido sorriso.

Rachel lhe devolveu o gesto e deixou um pequeno beijo na bochecha da loira.

R: "Obrigada por ser assim."

A loira se separou por completo da garota, com seu grande sorriso e um brilho espetacular nos olhos.

Rachel permanecia imóvel, vendo como a loira havia abandonado seu pequeno estúdio. Um estúdio que agora havia se impregnado pela presença, da luz, do cheiro da loira e havia se convertido em um pequeno 'lar'.

O resto do dia passou entre cabeleireiro, maquiadores e vestidos. O nervosismo ia aparecendo com maior Constancia no pequeno corpo da estrela. Era sua grande apresentação.

Seu grande passo para aquela ansiada fama.

Q: "Jason... se não me deixar conduzir não vou me acostumar nunca." – a loira recriminava a atitude do jovem.

J: "Quinn... já está feito, não pode dirigir sem licença, entende?"

Q: "Vamos... se já viu que eu sei fazer... que a controle e sou prudente."

J: "Sim, já vi, só praticamos uma tarde e vejo que não tem problema, mas entenda..." – gritava com a viseira do capacete levantada. "se a polícia te para, adeus moto, adeus licença e multa para mim... e não quero, então não seja impaciente... nós praticamos tudo o que quiser no circuito mas pela cidade, eu dirijo."

Q: "Assim nunca vai conseguir uma namorada, sabe né?" – tratou de incomodá-lo.

J: "Não vai me convencer." – disse enquanto parava a moto. "O que acontece aqui?"

Quinn tratava de olhar sobre os ombros do garoto. Apesar de que sua parte do assento estivesse um pouco mais alta que o resto, não conseguia visualizar com claridade.

Q: "Um momento!" – exclamou ao descobrir o lugar. "pare em um canto." – pediu ao garoto, que como pode, esquivou de vários carros para se aproximar do acostamento da avenida.

Quinn desceu da moto ao mesmo tempo que tirava o capacete.

J: "O que faz?"

Q: "Me espere um segundo, J." – respondeu ao mesmo tempo que começava a caminhar.

Um barulho de carro, cortavam a circulação da rua, de longe o Regency Village Theatre aparecia completamente rodeado de fotógrafos, jornalistas e muitos adolescentes que tratavam por todos os meios chamar a atenção de quem apareciam para atender as centenas de microfones que lutavam por umas breves palavras.

Uma grande marquise a deteve. A imagem de Rachel, acompanhada de vários garotos e garotas aparecia imponente em uma das laterais do teatro. Quinn não podia acreditar naquilo. Ver ela ali, na fachada de um dos teatros mais importantes de toda a Califórnia, se mostrando como uma das protagonistas daquela nova ficção a fez sorrir.

O coração batia a mil. A pequena jaqueta de couro que formava parte do traje de motorista que estava utilizando, quase a asfixiava. Sentia a emoção, a felicidade enquanto avançava se esquivando de garotas que gritavam o nome de Rachel como se tratasse de algo sobrenatural.

A loira conseguiu ficar entre os primeiros fãs que se apoiavam em uma das dezenas de cercas que delimitavam o espetacular tapete vermelho.

Tratou de buscar a morena, mas não conseguia ver ela entre a multidão de executivos, relações públicas, produtores, etc... que se acumulavam no tão desejado tapete. Mas o grito dos fãs lhe ajudou a descobrir o paradeiro de Rachel. A sua esquerda, uma multidão alterada gritava a morena que a duras penas e com uma onda de flashes tratava de dar autógrafos a todos os que lhe estendiam uma foto, pôster ou papel.

Mostrava um sorriso esplendido. Os olhos de Quinn se tornaram chorosos ao comprovar que a morena se aproximava lentamente até ela. Só uns minutos passaram até que teve ela frente a frente. Permanecia com o olhar baixo, buscando cada espaço aonde colocar sua assinatura ao mesmo tempo que agradecia e dava sorrisos. Quinn não duvidou. Levantou o capacete preto que levava na mão e aproveitando que a morena assinava um pôster com uma caneta permanente cinza, levantou o capacete até colocar ele na frente dela. Rachel não olhou para a loira, mas se surpreendeu ao ver o capacete.

R: "Quer que eu assine o capacete?" – perguntou sem levantar o olhar enquanto terminava de autografar um pôster.

Q: "Para Quinn, por favor." – disse tratando de que ela ouvisse.

Rachel levantou o olhar rapidamente e cruzou um surpreendido olhar com a loira, que lhe dava um enorme sorriso.

R: "Para Quinn?" – sorria nervosa.

Helen, ao seu lado, deu uma pequena batidinha no braço da morena para que não se entretivesse.

Rachel segurou o casaco e deixou uma pequena dedicatória com sua assinatura, para depois, voltar a dar um sorriso para a loira, que não pode evitar piscar o olho.

Se perdia entre a multidão quase levada arrastada por Helen, para parar na frente de uma espetacular barreira de fotógrafos que lhe pediam um olhar, um sorriso, um simples gesto.

Quinn sorria, a via feliz, cumprindo seu sonho, pousando diante os fotógrafos, dando autógrafos... dando um passo para esse estrelato que tanto merecia e não pode evitar deixar cair um par de lágrimas. Rachel estava brilhante, com um longo vestido com tons dourados que destacavam com a cor morena de sua pele e a estrela. Aquela estrela que estava em seu pescoço. Era sua estrela, a que levava desde o dia em que se prometeram ficar juntas, ainda que estivessem afastadas. A estrela que ela mesma deu.

Quinn se afastou dos fãs, se afastou do barulho para voltar até Jason, que impaciente a esperava sobre sua nova aquisição.

Abraçou o capacete e descobriu a dedicatória.

"_Para a capitã das Cheerios."_

_Te quero,_

_Rachel B._

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)


	17. Pequenino

**Pequenino**

A: "Senhores! Senhoras!...Um aplauso para a nova estrela de Hollywood!" – Ashley subia em uma das cadeiras que rodeavam a mesa do Planet, em que permaneciam Spencer, Molly, Aiden e Kyla, enquanto pela porta aparecia Rachel acompanhada por Glen.

Quase não havia gente no local, ainda era cedo, mas as poucas pessoas que estavam ali fizeram caso a Ashley e logo se contagiaram com o ímpeto da garota, estourando em aplausos que iam dirigidos para Rachel.

A morena caminhava um pouco envergonhada, cumprimentando as garçonetes que já conhecia e levantando sua mão com timidez enquanto se aproximava da mesa.

Como cada manhã, haviam se reunido para tomar café da manhã, mas aquele era especial. Era o dia após a grande premiere de High Lights e Rachel apareceu para tomar café da manhã ali, a pedido expresso de seus amigos, que queria saber todos os detalhes daquela estreia.

A morena foi cumprimentando um a um, com vários abraços e beijos. Talvez o mais sentido era para Spencer, que após aquela breve apresentação feita por sua namorada, correu até os braços de sua amiga e se fundiram em um grande abraço.

Leisha aparecia em suas costas.

L: "Café da manhã especial para a estrela?" – disse com um grande sorriso.

Rachel se virou rapidamente e abraçou a garota, que soube corresponder da mesma forma.

R: "O que faz trabalhando aqui hoje?" – perguntou um pouco curiosa. Segundo havia entendido, a garota ia ser garçonete, mas pelas manhãs tinha aulas e não era lógico que tivesse esse horário.

L: "Kit me pediu que começasse hoje para poder conhecer um pouco o lugar e bem... pelas manhãs, supostamente, está mais tranquilo para ir assimilando tudo."

R: "Certo..."

L: "Vou te deixar conversar com suas amigas." – disse lançando um olhar para o grupo que esperava ansioso que Rachel se sentasse com eles. "mas essa noite temos que conversar... sim ou sim."

R: "Claro..." – sorriu.

L: "Café?"

R: "Você que manda..."

Leisha voltava a sorrir e deixou que Rachel se sentasse com o restante do pessoal.

A: "E então?" – perguntou Ashley uma vez que Rachel se sentou perto de Spencer.

Ai: "Vamos, conte tudo!" – exclamou o garoto.

Sp: "Deixem ela tranquila..." – recriminou.

R: "Não tenho muito que contar." – falou em fim. "A prova definitiva é essa noite e vocês vão ver."

Ky: "Mas na premiere tinha pessoas vendo, né?" – perguntou Kyla.

R: "Sim, mas eram jornalistas, executivos, críticos... o importante é o público."

G: "Bom... mas os críticos saíram entusiasmados, então não podem estar equivocados."

Sp: "Claro, se eles que são os que sabem de todo acham bom, seguramente que será um êxito."

R: "Não sei, eu estou mais nervosa hoje que ontem..."

M: "E como foi no teatro? Tina me disse que teriam entrevistas pessoais..."

Rachel levantou o olhar para Molly, irremediavelmente a imagem da garota abraçando a Quinn dias antes voltou a sua mente, o que ocasionou que percebesse que a única que faltava ali, era precisamente a loira.

R: "Sim, nos entrevistaram de vários locais, mas com o elenco todo junto... me senti bem." – sorriu. "Por certo, aonde está Quinn?" – perguntou.

Os olhares se cruzaram entre todos.

A: "Eu escrevi para ela deixando claro que íamos estar aqui."

Sp: "Talvez tenha aulas..." – tratou de desculpá-la.

M: "Talvez ela possa te dizer algo." – disse indicando para a entrada.

Shane aparecia junto a Bette. Ambas sorriram e não duvidaram em se aproximar do grupo e cumprimentar a Rachel, a que felicitaram pela estreia.

B: "Dizem que vai ser um estouro!" – disse a diretora.

R: "Bom... eu só desejo que ao menos possamos emitir a primeira temporada."

Sh: "Seguramente que sim, não pode ser tão ruim se você está." – sorria.

Rachel voltava a se ruborizar.

Sh: "Escuta... poderia me dedicar um par de minutos agora?"

R: "Agora?... Quer falar sobre a mensagem que me mandou?"

Sh: "Sim, só serão uns minutos, prometo te deixar tranquila para que siga conversando com seus amigos e a louca de Ashley Davies." – brincou levantando o tom de voz.

A: "Ei... te escutei!"

Shane lançou um sorriso ao grupo, que completo, sorria diante a brincadeira.

R: "Ok, vamos conversar."

Sh: "Vou pedir e já me aproximo."

Rachel concordou e viu como Shane e Bette se aproximavam do balcão.

Sp: "Acontece algo?"

R: "Eh... não, bom não sei... Shane quer falar comigo sobre algo..."

G: "O que você fez?"

R: "Eu?... nada!"- Exclamou.

Apenas uns minutos mais tarde, Shane afastava Rachel do resto do grupo e a levava com ela para uma pequena mesa, afastada.

Bette permanecia no balcão.

B: "Me perdoe!" – exclamou. "Você é Leisha?"

L: "Sim." – respondeu a garota.

B: "Encantada Leisha, eu sou Bette." – estendeu a mão sobre o balcão. "sou a irmã de Kit."

L: "Oh... encantada!" – respondeu ao cumprimento. "então, você é a chefe de Quinn?"

B: "Sim... Conhece a Quinn?" – perguntou curiosa.

L: "Sim... sou amiga de Rachel e por consequência..."

B: "Ah... claro, claro." – sorria. "Por certo, falando em Quinn. Como é que não está aqui?"

Sh: "Não sei, essa manhã acho que saiu cedo." – Shane contestava a Rachel sobre o paradeiro de Quinn.

R: "Pensei que ela viria..." – disse um pouco desiludida.

Sh: "Ultimamente ela trama algo... de fato, ontem eu vi ela sair com um garoto, de moto."

R: "Um garoto?" – perguntou contrariada.

Sh: "Aham... mas tranquila." – tratou de acalmá-la. "Quinn continua grudada a você."

Rachel não pode evitar mostrar um tímido sorriso.

R: "Tá... deixemos de falar de Quinn." – respondeu tratando de evitar que se notasse mais o rubor. "Do que quer falar?"

Sh: "Vou ser direta... lembra quando você ia para minha casa para cuidar de Quinn durante as noites?"

R: "Aham..."

Sh: "Lembra que me dizia que me devia uma grande e eu te dizia que não?"

R: "Sim." – respondeu confusa.

Sh: "Pois resulta que necessito sim de um pequeno favor da sua parte."

R: "Se estiver em minhas mãos..."

Sh: "Está..." – respirou. "necessito que pouse como modelo para o book que tenho que apresentar."

R: "Modelo?"

Sh: "Em roupa íntima. Necessito uma garota como você Rachel, não te pediria se não fosse assim... e tenho que fazer agora."

R: "Roupa íntima?" – perguntou surpreendida.

Sh: "Sim... veja, em um princípio ia fazer Carmen, ela tem curvas, é latina... é perfeita, mas tenho que fazer esse fim de semana e ela não vai poder estar... e só conheço a uma pessoa que pode fazer e é você..."

R: "Shane... fico lisonjeada, de verdade... mas não posso fazer um book de roupa íntima, agora tenho um contrato com a produtora... não posso fazer isso."

Sh: "Rachel... ninguém saberá."

R: "Como?... Não se supõe que é para publicidade?"

Sh: "Sim... mas não verão o rosto... são fotos artísticas, só necessito o corpo e nada mais... te juro que manterá sua privacidade e ninguém saberá que é você..."

R: "Deus Shane..." – bufava.

Sh: "Acredite Rachel, conversei com Tina e disse que se fizermos assim não passará nada, ninguém saberá que é você..." – se deteve. "Quinn não teria aceitado se não é assim."

R: "Espera... Quinn?... O que tem Quinn a ver com tudo isso?" – perguntou surpreendida.

Sh: "Quinn será a outra garota..." – respirou. "veja, a campanha vai ser apresentada no festival do Dia do Orgulho Gay, então me ocorreu a ideia de juntas duas garotas... o contraste das duas é o ideal para minha ideia... você é morena, ela é branca, você tem umas pernas e uma bun..." – fez uma pausa ao ver o gesto contrariado no rosto de Rachel. "... e bem, não te pediria se não soubesse que me fariam ganhar o cocurso e escolheriam meu projeto."

R: "Deus Shane... me pede que pouse com roupa íntima e ainda por cima com Quinn... é...é..."

Sh: "Por favor." – suplicou.

Nesse mesmo instante o olhar de Rachel se desviou para a porta de entrada. A silhueta de uma garota lhe chamou a atenção.

Bota de couro de cano alto, calça de couro preta, uma camisa cinza, coberta por uma jaqueta também de couro preta, que estava aberta. Na mão direita, um capacete da mesma cor do traje.

O olhar de todas as pessoas que haviam no lugar se focalizaram na loira, que com o cabelo um pouco embaraçado, entrava com um gesto sério.

Rachel ficou boquiaberta ao descobrir Quinn, provocando com que Shane se virasse de repente.

Sh: "Que diabos?" – disse ao ver a garota.

Quinn parou junto a Bette que a observava completamente surpreendida. Um extenso sorriso se iluminou no rosto da loira.

R: "Conte comigo!" – exclamou Rachel.

Sh: "De verdade?" – perguntou se virando rapidamente.

R: "Sim." – respondeu sem afastar o olhar de Quinn. "Mas... só se ela estiver."

Shane não pode evitar sorrir.

Sh: "Vejo que a loira é magnética... Te deixa tão desnorteada ver ela em couro?" – perguntou travessa.

R: "Não é isso... mas não vou permitir que ninguém desfrute dela... nem sequer para umas fotos." – Rachel falava automaticamente. Sem prestar atenção em Shane e sem afastar o olhar da loira, que continuava falando com Bette.

B: "Aonde vai vestida assim?" – perguntou curiosa.

Q: "Estou praticando, me estão ensinando a pilotar moto." – sorria.

B: "Moto?... Para que quer saber pilotar moto?"

Q: "Eu comprei uma... é de um amigo meu e está me dando várias lições enquanto me dão a licença." – Quinn lançou um olhar para Leisha que não parava de olhá-la atrás do balcão.

Q: "Olá Le." – cumprimentou com um grande sorriso.

A garota sorriu como cumprimento.

L: "Café?"

Q: "Para levar."

B: "Está completamente louca." – disse a diretora prendendo novamente a atenção de Quinn.

Q: "Por que? A culpa é sua... me deu muito dinheiro."

B: "Você gastou dez mil reais nisso?"

Q: "Não... um pouco menos..." – sorriu.

B: "Se eu soubesse, nem teria te dado, não quero ser responsável pelas loucuras que vai cometer com uma moto."

Q: "Tão pouco é para tanto, só quero ela para ir e voltar da faculdade."

B: "Como queira... escuta..." – mudou de tema. "necessito te pedir um pequeno favor."

Q: "Diga." – voltava o olhar para Leisha que já estava lhe servindo o café.

B: "É Angélica. No domingo ;e o aniversário de Tina e quero levá-la para um lugar especial... Arthur não poderá ficar com ela, está em Washington... Se importaria de cuidar dela nesse dia?"

Q: "Por mim não há problema, sabe que Angélica me adora."

B: "Eu sei, por isso te digo... para você."

Q: "O problema é que não sei se no domingo poderei estar livre... Shane queria fazer umas fotos esse fim de semana e não sei que dia será."

B: "Pergunto agora para ela."

Q: "Aonde está?"

B: "Ali." – apontou em direção a mesa.

Quinn se virou, guiando-se por Bette. Primeiro descobriu a mesa aonde todos seus amigos ainda seguiam observando sua roupa. Desenhou um sorriso ao comprovar a cara de surpresa. Mais atrás, descobriu as costas de Shane e o olhar fixo de Rachel para ela.

Um calafrio a percorreu. Os olhos de Rachel estavam cravados nela e só a conversa de Shane foi capaz de distraí-la para que afastasse.

Q: "Irei perguntar eu mesma." – disse a loira.

Quinn caminhou parando na mesa que ocupavam suas amigas. Spencer preparou uma cadeira para que ela se sentasse, mas Quinn gesticulou para fazer entender que não ia sentar.

Cumprimentou como era de costume, deixando um beijo na cabeça de cada garota, exceto com Glen e Aiden, que cumprimentou com um ligeiro abraço.

A: "Não sei aonde vai, nem com quem, nem quando... mas eu vou com você!" – exclamou Ashley lançando um olhar para Quinn.

Q: "Duvido que possa... mas tranquila, te prometo que logo... poderemos escapar juntas." – sorria.

Sp: "Aonde vai assim?" – perguntou curiosa.

Q: "Ia ser uma surpresa, mas como estão todos aqui... eu direi... eu comprei uma moto."

Sp: "O que?" – perguntou acompanhada dos olhares incrédulos do resto do grupo.

Q: "O que escutaram, há uns dias me pagaram algo que me deviam e um amigo meu vendia sua moto... e eu comprei."

A: "Deus... loira, eu caso com você se quiser..."

M: "Para que quer uma moto?"

Q: "Estou cansada de ir de taxi para todos os lados... e não quero um carro."

Ai: "Que moto você comprou?"

Q: "Ducati Monster RS-2."

O que?" – Glen e Aiden exclamaram em uníssono.

Quinn sorria ao ver a cara dos garotos.

A: "O que significa isso?"

Ai: "Essa moto é incrível, é uma joia..." – respondeu surpreendido.

G: "Quanto dinheiro te custou?"

Q: "O suficiente." – disse querendo acabar com o assunto.

Quinn havia notado como Shane e Rachel se levantava de sua mesa e não queria deixar de passar a ocasião de se aproximar.

Q: "Me desculpem!" – se desculpou ao mesmo tempo que se virava e encaminhava seus passos até as duas garotas que já vinham até a mesa.

Q: "Ei..." – se interpôs no caminho de Shane e Rachel.

Sh: "O que faz vestida assim?" – interrogou a vizinha.

Rachel se manteve em segundo plano. Fixando em cada detalhe da vestimenta da loira.

Q: "Isso não importa... tenho algo que te perguntar." – seus olhos oscilaram entre Shane e Rachel.

Sh: "Diga..."

Q: "É sobre..." – se deteve. Ainda não sabia se Rachel conhecia a história das fotos ou não. "Sobre esse fim de semana..."

Sh: "Ah... sim. O que tem? Não vai me dar desculpa agora, porque Rachel já aceitou."

Quinn olhou para a morena que voltava a parar seu olhar sobre os olhos dela.

Q: "Aceitou?" – perguntou confusa.

R: "Aham..."

Q: "E o que acontece com seu contrato?"

Sh: "Disso eu me encarrego... É isso que ia perguntar?"

Q: "Eh..." – saiu de seu assombro. "Não, queria saber quando íamos fazer... Bette está me pedindo para cuidar de Angélica no domingo..."

Sh: "Ah, não tem problema. Para Rachel também é melhor no sábado, verdade?" – olhou para a morena que permanecia estranhamente em silencio.

R: "Certo..."

Q: "Ok..." – respondeu a loira.

Sh: "Meninas... eu já vou, que Bette me espera. Envio para vocês uma mensagem com a hora, ok?"

Shane se despediu de ambas, que após cumprimenta-la, ficaram ali, frente a frente, a escassos metros do grupo que seguiam com suas conversas na mesa.

R: "Fica para tomar café?"

Q: "Não posso Rachel."

R: "Nossa..." – abaixou o olhar um tanto dissimulada.

Quinn pegou seu celular, estava vibrando.

Q: "Pode vir um momento?"

R: "Aonde?" – perguntou confusa.

Q: "É só um segundo, quero te mostrar algo."

Rachel concordou com a cabeça e Quinn não duvidou em segurar sua mão e puxar ela para que a acompanhasse até a saída.

Os olhares do grupo dizia tudo ao ver ambas garotas, agarradas pela mão, caminhando até a saída. Leisha se interpôs entre as duas para entregar o café que minutos antes havia pedido a loira.

Quinn parou na rua. Buscou algo de longe com o olhar, provocando a curiosidade de Rachel.

R: "O que fazemos aqui?" – perguntou enquanto continuava mantendo segura a mão da loira.

Q: "Só um par de minutos..." – a olhou. "talvez deveria aproveitar para te perguntar pela estreia."

R: "Não sei ainda, as pessoas que viram ontem a noite estava contentes, mas não pode confiar deles... Fazem e dizem o que for para que fique bem." – disse.

Q: "Ontem estava impressionante." – não pode conter um leve sorriso ao mesmo tempo que falava.

Rachel corria, mas seu rosto mudou de atitude. Algo completamente anormal estava acontecendo. O sol, que começava a entrar pela rua, foi chocar de frente com os olhos da loira, que ainda seguia buscando com seu olhar algo no final da rua.

Rachel engoliu saliva. O brilho dos olhos da garota era algo sobrecarregador. Havia visto milhares de vezes aquele olhar, aqueles olhos, mas jamais o viu como nesse dia. Ficou boquiaberta e Quinn notou.

Q: "Está bem?" – perguntou docemente.

Rachel esqueceu de responder e levantou seus braços sobre os ombros da garota, lhe dando um abraço que Quinn não esperava e ao que respondeu completamente surpreendida, rodeando a cintura da morena.

Q: "O que te passa?" – voltou a perguntar com ternura.

R: "Obrigada por ir na premiere... meu nervosismo se esfumou quando te vi." – sussurrou no ouvido da loira que não pode evitar sorrir.

Quinn se afastou um pouco sem deixar de segurar sua cintura e buscou o olhar de Rachel.

Q: "Obrigada pelo autógrafo." – respondeu com um enorme sorriso.

Rachel abaixou seu olhar ao mesmo tempo que suas bochechas se ruborizaram.

R: "Por certo." – reagiu liberando a loira do abraço. "De onde tirou esse capacete? E..." – olhou para ela. O que faz vestida assim?"

Q: "Não gostou?" – respondeu girando divertida no meio da calçada.

R: "Não vi ninguém mais sexy em minha vida." – respondeu. "mas continuo sem compreender o que faz vestida assim."

Q: "Já verá." – disse com um grande sorriso, levantando o olhar sobre a morena.

O ruído de uma moto tirou Rachel de sua dúvida.

Jason chegava a altura de onde se encontravam as garotas e tirando o capacete mostrava um grande sorriso.

R: "Jason?" – recordou o nome do garoto.

J: "Olá Rachel."

A morena olhou confusa para Quinn que não afastava o olhar, esperando sua reação.

Q: "Te apresento a minha nova companheira de viagem... Ducati Monster." – apontou para a moto. "Minha nova aquisição."

Rachel a olhava estupefata.

R: "Comprou uma moto?"

Q: "Sim... gostou?"

R: "Quinn... está louca?"

Q: "O que? Por que?" – não esperava essa reação.

R: "Como vai pilotar uma moto?" – perguntava preocupada.

Q: "Pois pilotando, para isso está Jason. Está me dando aulas, verdade?"

J: "Sim e pode ficar tranquila, controla perfeitamente."

R: "Mas Quinn..." – ignorou o garoto.

Q: "O que Rachel? Não é para tanto, é apenas um capricho e a utilizarei para ir para a faculdade e outros lugares..."

Rachel tratava de se manter serena, mas via que aquilo era uma loucura. Era um perigo para Quinn e não poderia suportar que brincasse daquela forma. Além do mais, a moto era de grande cilindrada, mais perigo ainda.

R: "Não quero que te passe nada." – quase não podia falar.

Q: "Tranquila." – respondeu dando um passo até a garota. Terei cuidado... além do mais, veja... vou protegida e como já te disse... prometo não fazer loucuras."

Aquilo não terminava de convencer a morena. O medo de que acontecesse algo a inundava.

Q: "Será melhor você voltar para dentro, ou essas curiosas vão me odiar." – murmurou apontando para uma das janelas, aonde Spencer, Ashley e Aiden espiavam, esperando averiguar o que acontecia entre as duas.

R: "Sim... será melhor." – respondeu com indiferença. "Vai na casa de Ashley pra ver o capítulo?"

Q: "Não sei, não acho que dará tempo de chegar da galeria... então, seguramente vou ver em casa, com um saco de batata e o pijama posto."

R: "Bom..." – sorriu timidamente. "eu estarei gravando, imagino."

J: "Quinn... está ficando tarde." – interrompeu o garoto que já colocava o capacete.

Quinn concordou com a cabeça para o garoto e voltou a olhar a morena.

Q: "Nos falamos, tá?" – disse enquanto deixava um beijo na testa dela.

R: "Cuide-se por favor." – respondeu ao ver ela se afastar e se preparar para subir na moto.

Aquela imagem não se borraria jamais da mente de Rachel. Ainda assustada, com temor por aquela loucura que havia cometido a loira, ver ela daquela forma, com aquele traje de couro que tão bem lhe caia e montada naquela moto, que tinha que reconhecer que era espetacular, provocou um sorriso na morena. Quinn era especial. Estava impressionante.

O resto do dia passou sem pausa. Rachel terminou aquele café da manhã com seus amigos e voltou para o set de filmagem, aonde esperava uma tarde completa de trabalho. Quinn por sua vez, terminava seus últimos tramites na galeria e voltava direto para casa, disposta a ver o primeiro e tão esperado capítulo da série que Rachel era protagonista.

Não podia evitar ficar nervosa. Um banho, o pijama e uma salada em uma bandeja, que seria seu jantar daquela noite. Estava disposta, apenas faltavam uns 10 minutos para começar o show, mas algo a tirou do sofá.

A campainha da porta tocou. Eram quase 20:00 horas, o que lhe resultou estranho. Não esperava visita alguma. Seu celular vibrava constantemente, devido as mensagens que continuamente lhe enviavam Spencer, Ashley, Santana e Britt... todas iam ver a estreia e ao estar separadas, se manteriam em contato para comentar através do celular.

A loira, de pijamas, se levantou para abrir a porta. Após uma leve comprovação, descobriu um garoto, parecia um mensageiro.

Q: "Sim?" – perguntou confusa.

"_Quinn Fabray?" _– questionou o garoto.

Q: "Sim, sou eu."

"_Trouxe algo para você."_ – respondeu ao mesmo tempo que anotava algo em um pequeno dispositivo.

Quinn o observou, não tinha nada nas mãos e após percorrer o garoto por completo, descobriu uma espécie de caixa no chão.

Q: "O que é isso?"

_"Tenho ordens expressas para não dizer. Ao parecer querem que comprove você mesma."_ – sorriu.

Q: "Como?... Pretende que aceite um pacote sem saber o que é?"

_"Senhorita, necessito que assine aqui."_ – lhe mostrou o pequeno dispositivo e lhe entregou um pequeno lápis digital.

Q: "Não vou assinar sem saber o que é." – tentou dobrar. "nem quem me mandou."

_"Vem em nome de Santana Lopez."_

Quinn levantou a cabeça surpreendida.

_"A conhece?"_

Q: "Sim... por que não disse antes?" – recriminou ao mesmo tempo que aceitava o lápis e assinava.

_"Não me perguntou." _– sorriu ao mesmo tempo que se afastava. _"que desfrute e tenha cuidado, é muito frágil!"_

Quinn fez caso ao garoto e com muito cuidado pegou a caixa, a levantando por duas pequenas alças e entrou na casa.

Algo se movia no interior e por inércia a deixou no chão com um pouco de temor.

Correu até o telefone.

Q: "San?" – perguntou após escutar como atendia a chamada.

S: "Diga."

Q: "O que diabos me mandou?"

S: "Já chegou?"

Q: "Sim... o que é?"

S: "Não sabe o que é?... Quinn, que classe de pessoa você é? Não tem olhos?"

Q: "Não posso ver através da caixa."

S: "O que?... Ainda não viu?... Aonde está?" – perguntou preocupada.

Q: "No chão, ao pegar se moveu e me dá medo abrir, de fato não abrirei até que me diga o que tem aqui."

S: "Por Deus loira, deixa de dizer estupidez e abra logo... mas agora!" – gritou.

Quinn se separou o telefone do ouvido, aquele grito quase lhe fez dano pelo volume empregado e com algo de temos, se colocou de joelhos, em frente a caixa.

S: "Abra Quinn, por favor." – voltava a exigir a latina.

Quinn buscou o fecho, descobriu a lateral que a caixa cobria, estava rasgada e coberta por uma leve tela. Se inclinou para tratar de ver o interior e um pequeno e rosado focinho apareceu, provocando um pequeno susto na loira.

Q: "Que demônios..." – não pode terminar a frase, ao abrir a caixa, descobriu um pequeno cachorro Buldog Francês em seu interior. A loira soltou o telefone no chão e rapidamente pegou o animal daquela caixa. Sua cara de surpresa dizia tudo. O pequeno cachorro tremia, parecia nervoso e assustado e a loira não duvidou em acomodar em seus braços, tratando de acalmá-lo.

A voz de Santana era ouvida pelo fone do telefone. Quinn voltou a pegar o aparelho e o aproximando do ouvido começou a gaguejar.

Q: "San?... Oh Deus... isso é... é..." – os olhos começaram a se inundar de lágrimas. A loira não podia contar a emoção enquanto observava os intensos e assustados olhos do pequenino.

S: "Não ia permitir que estivesse sozinha nessa casa... não se posso evitar." – disse a latina.

Q: "É precioso, é... Deus, é tão pequenino." – sussurrava.

S: "Vamos Quinn, levanta o bundão, prepare o sofá e vai ver o show que está a ponto de começar."

A loira fez caso a sua amiga, após vários minutos mais de conversa e algum ou outro conselho, Quinn se acomodou no sofá, com uma pequena manta sobre seus braços e o cachorro acomodado sobre ela. Havia parado de tremer e parecia mais tranquilo. Quinn não deixava de olhar para ele, exceto quando começou o capítulo. Desde o mesmo instante, seus olhos se pousavam na televisão.

Rachel fazia sua primeira aparição pública na tela e foi triunfante. Cantando, dando o melhor dela, demonstrando que todo esse talento que tinha, não ia ficar no esquecimento, demonstrando que se estava ali, era para triunfar como sempre havia sonhado.

As lágrimas de Quinn eram continuas. Ver o amor de sua vida fazendo o que mais desejava e sentir o calor que desprendia aquela pequena criatura entre seus braços, lhe fez feliz.

Q: "Veja pequenino..." – se dirigiu ao cachorro com apenas um sussurro. "ela é Rachel... é meu amor... e terminará sendo o seu... te prometo."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)


	18. Quinn e Alisson

**Quinn e Alisson**

A: "Olá!" – exclamou com entusiasmo.

Q: "Oi Ash!" – cumprimentou a garota, dando passagem para sua casa.

A: "Aonde está meu afilhado?" – perguntou curiosa olhando por toda a sala.

Quinn não pode evitar sorrir, enquanto avançava até o sofá.

Q: "Aqui está!" – respondeu se agachando e pegando nos braços o pequeno cachorro, que permanecia tranquilo em sua caminha.

Q: "Olá Ash!" – a loira moveu uma das patinhas do cachorro e simulou um cumprimento para a garota, com uma voz divertida.

A: "Oh... Deus!" – exclamou ao mesmo tempo que o pegava no colo. "Como pode ser tão bonito?"

Q: "Quem escolheu foi Santana... é lógico que é lindo!"

A: "Titia San tem bom gosto, verdade?" – falava diretamente para o cachorro, que lutava por manter a calma.

A: "Como se chama?"

Q: "Ainda não tem nome... é algo que tenho que decidir com calma..."

A: "Tenho o nome ideal para ele... se chamará Spashley."

Q: "O que?...Que classe de nome é esse?" – perguntou enquanto preparava sua bolsa.

A: "É a junção de Spencer e Ashley... é um código entre nós."

Q: "E por que motivo ia colocar em meu lindo cachorro esse nome?"

A: "Porque seremos as madrinhas dele. Verdade Spashley?" – voltava a se dirigir ao cachorro.

Q: "Isso terá que discutir com Santana... e não o chame de Spashley...ok?" – lhe recriminou.

A: "Ok..." – respondeu. "está pronta?"

Q: "Sim... obrigada por me acompanhar."

A: "Eu estou encantada. Minha manhãs são chatas desde que terminei as aulas... aonde quer ir?"

Q: "Encontrei uma grande loja de animais perto do parque Griffith..."

A: "Ok... então vamos! Tenho o carro parado na porta."

Q: "Vamos..." – Quinn pegava a bolsa em que carregava o pequeno cachorro e se dispôs a abandonar a casa, atrás dos passos de Ashley.

A: "Spashley!" – sussurrou para o cachorro. "me prometa que não vai fazer suas necessidades no carro..."

Q: "Ash!" – voltava a recriminar.

As duas garotas abandonaram a casa e foram rumo a loja de animais.

Rachel se refugiava em seu trailer em um dos descansos das filmagens. O dia estava sendo esgotante. As duas horas de filmagem, tinha que somar o cansaço da premiere, o dia completo de compras, maquiagem, cabeleireiro, sessão de fotos e entrevistas, mais a tensão do dia anterior pela emissão do primeiro capítulo em rede nacional. Já não tinha volta atrás, segundo os gráfico, a série havia tido uma audiência abismal. Rachel Berry havia sido descoberta diante os olhos de mais de 10.000.000 de telespectadores. Teriam que esperar a emissão dos seguintes capítulos para ver se o público havia gostado e continuavam vendo ou pelo contrário, tudo havia sido um fracasso.

Aquela sessão de temos se instalou dentro da morena. Ela acreditava em suas possibilidades, acreditava em seu talento, mas aquilo era completamente diferente. Estava interpretando Stephanie Morris, uma personagem que se via irremediavelmente refletida e dava sua experiência pessoal. Não podia assegurar que os telespectadores gostassem.

A noite anterior, havia estado recebendo mensagens e ligações de muitos conhecidos, entre eles, a grande maioria dos que formavam o Glee, incluindo Will e Emma. Estava feliz, mas esgotada. Necessitava se afastar um pouco de todo aquele alvoroço e esse fim de semana poderia ser sua chave para isso.

Não teria que voltar a filmagem até a segunda-feira e já tinha planejado os dois dias.

Sábado sessão de fotos com Shane e Quinn, de noite dormir. Domingo passar o dia com seus pais em San Diego.

Tinha tudo perfeitamente organizado e não ia permitir que nada, nem ninguém se interpusesse. Só o telefone a tirou de seu descanso matutino.

Não conhecia o número, mas ainda assim atendeu.'

R: "Diga-me?" – perguntou desconcertada.

Rachel?" – a voz de um garoto soou nitidamente atrás do fone de ouvido.

A voz lhe resultou familiar.

R: "Quem chama?"

- Não me reconhece?" – perguntou.

R: "Eh..." – engoliu em seco. "pois não e se não me disser quem é, não terei mais remédio que desligar." – foi contundente.

F: "Finn... sou o Finn."

Os olhos da morena se abriram como pratos e se manteve em silencio durante segundos.

F: "Rachel? Está aí?"

R: "Eh... sim, sim Finn... Como está?" – perguntou gaguejando.

F: "Muito bem, mas não te ligava para que soubesse como estou... te liguei para te felicitar..."

R: "Felicitar?" – estava completamente fora de lugar.

F: "Claro... vi o capítulo de ontem a noite, esteve genial e você... Minha nossa Rachel, estava impressionante."

R: "Oh... é por isso." – respirou tratando de disfarçar a surpresa.

Rachel não teve notícias de Finn desde que se foi para Londres. Quando regressou para Lima, para fazer sua bagagem e se mudar para LA, soube que Finn havia se mudado para Washington.

Um tio dele trabalhava como correspondente local em uma agencia de notícias e Finn começou a estudar jornalismo, deixando para trás a mecânica do pai de Kurt e tudo o que o rodeava naquela pequena cidade. O golpe que havia recebido por parte das garotas, ao descobrir sua relação, lhe fez querer sair dali e buscar outra vida.

F: "Claro... por que mais seria?" – deixou cair um riso.

R: "Não sei Finn... a verdade ;e que me surpreendeu muitíssimo. Não esperava sua ligação."

F: "Bom Rachel, é hora de passar a página, passaram dois anos e é absurdo que perdemos todo o contato... de todas formas, você foi e continuará sendo alguém muito importante em minha vida."

Rachel voltava a manter silencio após aquela resposta.

F: "Como está Rachel?" – perguntou ao não receber resposta alguma.

R: "Muito bem Finn." – lhe resultava estranho nomeá-lo. "o elenco é genial, trabalhamos muito, mas nos levamos muito bem... não sei, isso é outro mundo comparado com os musicais, mas também me encanta... estou desfrutando e aprendendo muitíssimo."

F: "Me alegro muito Rach, você merece isso e muito mais... além do mais, isso não fez mais que começar..."

R: "Obrigada Finn..."

F: "E como vai tudo com Quinn? Como ela está?... Não sei absolutamente nada desde que se foi."

R: "Tudo bem." – mentiu. "estamos vivendo juntas... e bem, nos acoplamos perfeitamente. Ela está trabalhando em uma galeria de arte, é outra pessoa."

F: "Me alegro muito... não terminamos muito bem, de fato, o último ano foi um completo desastre."

R: "Eu sei." – interrompeu. Rachel sabia que Finn havia tentado voltar com Quinn, aproveitando sua ausência.

F: "Me arrependo muito Rachel, de verdade... tudo mudou, já não sou o mesmo estúpido de antes... amadureci..."

R: "É lógico Finn... as pessoas crescemos, cometemos erros e aprendemos com eles... não tem que dar mais voltas..." – a voz de um dos ajudantes foi escutada no exterior do trailer. "escuta Finn, sinto de verdade, mas me chamam para gravar."

F: "Oh, Ok... não se preocupe. De todas formas... dentro de um par de semanas vou visitar LA, poderíamos nos ver... o que acha?"

R: "Eh... sim, sim, claro." – respondia automaticamente.

F: "Ok, te ligo então... um beijo Rachel."

R: "Tchau Finn." – desligou o telefone.

Não podia acreditar. Acabava de falar com Finn e pior ainda, havia planejado uma possível saída com ele. Por sua mente apenas aparecia Quinn. O que ia dizer a loira quando dissesse a ela? Pior ainda, tinha que contar?

Uma segunda chamada do exterior tirou de seu pensamento. Rapidamente abandonou o trailer para voltar para a filmagem.

A: "Aqui tem milhares de coisas... o que quer comprar?"

Q: "Pois, não sei... imagino que o que um cachorro necessita."

A: "E tem ideia do que necessita Spashley?"

Q: "Chega Ash... não vai se chamar Spashley, não gosto... e não, não tenho nem ideia do que necessita, buscarei algum informante."

Quinn se aproximou do balcão e pediu ajuda de uma das garotas que trabalhavam ali, para que a assessorasse. Ashley se mantinha com o cachorro entre seus braços, observando tudo o que havia naquela enorme loja.

Após quase uma hora no interior, ambas garotas saiam carregadas com bolsas repletas de acessórios para o pequeno da casa.

Q: "Se chego a saber que isso era tão caro, não teria gastado o dinheiro na moto." – brincou enquanto dava um gole no café.

As garotas haviam colocado as bolsas no interior do carro e decidiram entrar em um centro comercial próximo, aonde optaram por tomar um café em uma das tantas cafeterias que haviam no lugar.

A: "Isso é algo que tem que me explicar. Qual é o motivo pelo qual comprou essa moto? E não me diga que é para ir para a faculdade, porque dá tempo e sobra com qualquer veículo menos caro."

Q: "Não sei... vi Jason na moto e realmente gostei... Por que não?" – respondeu.

A: "Me parece estranho, todos acham estranho... inclusive Rachel." – disse enquanto acariciava o cachorro que estava ficando dormido em seus braços.

Q: "Tem falado com ela?"

A: "Claro... bom, na realidade Spencer falou... mas me comentou tudo." – sorriu.

Q: "Rachel o único que me disse é que lhe dava um pouco de medo que pilotasse uma moto... mas nada mais."

A: "Conversaram sobre vocês?" – foi direta. "no outro dia pareciam duas adolescentes, se olhavam como se não tivesse mais ninguém."

Q: "Não..." – se deteve pensativa. "na realidade não sei."

A: "Como?"

Q: "Não sei Ash. Rach está estranha, uma vez faz como se não importasse, mas depois aparece e é como se quer me matar a beijos no meio da rua. Não quer ceder mas... faz coisas que me deixa pensativa."

A: "Bom, isso é quase lógico."

Q: "Como? Vê lógica que necessite se afastar de você e quando tem oportunidade me beija ou me diz que continua me querendo?"

A: "Quinn... levam mais de três anos juntas, dois deles convivendo... o corpo se acostuma a isso e quando falta..."

Q: "O que?... não entendo o que diz." – perguntou contrariada.

A: "Sexo Quinn, sexo."

A loira ruborizou.

A: "Vamos Q, pode que para a convivência necessite esse tempo separadas, mas se leva dois anos sem que te falte sexo e agora de repente passa um mês sem nada... é lógico... e me parece muito bem que Rachel te busque para isso... denota que não te esquece e que é a única que lhe importa, mesmo que tenha essas paranoias."

Q: "Está me dizendo que Rachel se aproxima de mim por sexo e não por que quer resolver tudo?"

A: "Pense, não digo que ela não quer resolver, digo que ainda não a vejo disposta a fazer... mas se te busca, é provável que seja isso... e eu no seu lugar, aproveitaria o máximo."

Q: "Não acho que esse seja o melhor conselho que possa me dar, está me dizendo que perca meu orgulho por sexo."

A: "Não... estou te dizendo que você está louca por Rachel e ela está por você, que surgiu um pequeno problema que separou vocês, mas continuam sentindo o mesmo... por que não vai aproveitar?... por acaso não tem necessidades?"

Q: "Fala como um homem... claro que tenho necessidades, mas posso sobreviver sem sexo um, dois, três e todos os meses que quiser... não é o mais importante e muito menos quando essa pessoa te importa tanto."

A: "Então, você prefere que Rachel satisfaça suas necessidades com outra pessoa?"

Q: "Não."

A: "Então? Por que se você não pensa assim e por que me diz é óbvio que não caíram em tentação, como vai acalmar Rachel a necessidade dela?"

Q: "Em primeiro lugar, me parece perfeito que duas pessoas que se querem e não estão juntas possam ter sexo como e quando desejarem, mas não acho que para Rachel e para mim, depois do que passamos, o mais adequado seja dormir juntas e depois cada uma faz sua vida... porque eu não suportaria. Sim, quero a Rachel em minha vida, a quero para tudo, não para passar um tempo... e segundo, Rachel pode passar sem sexo o mesmo tempo que eu, não é o principal na vida dela."

A: "Está segura disso?"

Q: "Claro."

A: "Eu não estaria tão segura."

Q: "O que? Por que diz isso?"

A: "Não sei, eu intuiu..."

Q: "Não me foda Ash. Se diz isso é por algo... Disse algo para vocês?"

A: "Vejamos..." – bufou. "isso não deve sair daqui, ok?"

Quinn a olhou desafiante.

A: "Spencer comentou comigo que ela e Rachel tiveram uma conversa outro dia... e falando desse tema, Rachel lhe confessou que estava um pouco desconcentrada, que mesmo que por agora, se adaptava perfeitamente a sua vida sozinha, não podia reprimir o fato de acordar sem você e de... bom, já sabe."

Q: "Não sei... o que quer me explicar?" – perguntou um tanto impaciente.

A: "Vamos Quinn... que Rachel se acostumou a se relaxar em seus braços e agora tem muito stress acumulado..." – sorriu. "segundo me disse, esteve a ponto de várias vezes tentar com você, inclusive de te pedir diretamente, mas não quer te fazer dano... sabe que se fizer e tudo voltar a ser como é agora, será você a que sofrerá e não quer te fazer isso. Ela tomou a decisão de se separar e assume as consequências."

Quinn permanecia em silencio, escutando cada palavra que Ashley dizia, completamente incrédula, mesmo sabendo que era verdade. A loira foi juntando os fatos. O beijo no jardim, aquelas mensagens noturnas, aquela aproximação enquanto espiavam Shane e Carmen, o beijo no meio da pista do Hit e por último e não menos relevante, aquela cena em sua cama, na qual após cantar para ela, a morena se afastou dela sussurrando um 'fuder', cheio de impotência. Era certo, Rachel necessitava aquela aproximação, não havia deixado de querê-la, isso era algo que havia lhe repetido em mais de uma ocasião, mas também necessitava ter esse contato direto com ela.

Realmente, Quinn também necessitava aquilo, mas a loira era mais contida nesse aspecto. Seu único objetivo era voltar a ter a morena a seu lado e havia deixado de lado esse tema da relação.

A: "Pensa em que?" – perguntou ao ver que havia ficado em silencio.

Q: "Penso que se Rachel quer ter algo mais, vai ter que trabalhar nisso... eu sou um menu completo... não apenas a sobremesa." – respondeu com um pouco de soberba no olhar.

A: "Eu gostaria de provar sua sobremesa." – disse olhando para o cachorro.

Q: "O que?" – perguntou surpreendida.

A: "Ups... disse em voz alta?" – brincou.

Quinn não pode evitar desenhar um leve sorriso acompanhado de um suspiro tranquilizador.

A: "Ei... o que passa?... se não estivesse com Spencer nem você estivesse terrivelmente apaixonada por essa louca... não teria nada comigo?"

Q: "Não!" – exclamou.

A: "Vamoooosss!" – respondeu com sarcasmo. "o dia que nos vimos pela primeira vez, não parava de me olhar... eu notei."

Q: "Não seja idiota." – disse enquanto deixava o dinheiro sobre a mesa.

A: "Não sou idiota, é sério Quinn... não teria nada comigo?"

A loira a olhava um tanto confusa, não sabia se estava brincando ou realmente estava lhe fazendo aquela pergunta com seriedade.

Q: "É a namorada de uma das minhas melhores amigas..."

A: "A tal Leisha é amiga de sua namorada... e seguramente não teria problema algum em tirar..."

Q: "Basta!" – interrompeu. "não te permito que me diga isso..." – soou séria.

Ashley gesticulou com sua mão, simulando que manteria a boca fechada.

Q: "Necessito ir ao banheiro..." – mudou de tema.

A: "Ok... eu te espero aqui com o pequeno Spash..."

Quinn voltou a lançar um olhar assassino para Ashley, que aguentava o riso como podia.

A loira dirigiu seus passos para um canto do corredor que levava até o banheiro daquele centro comercial.

Um homem se interpôs no caminho de Quinn, parando ela antes de entrar no corredor.

- "Perdão!" – exclamou.

Q: "Sim?" – se deteve um pouco confusa.

- "Vai no banheiro?" – perguntou.

Q: "O que importa?" – respondeu grossa.

- "Não, não desculpe... eu pergunto é porque minha filha..." – lançou um olhar para um pequeno banco que havia em frente ao corredor. "... necessita ir também e bom, não posso acompanhá-la porque é o banheiro de mulheres e ela não quer entrar no de homens..."

Quinn olhou para o banco e descobriu uma menininha sentada, brincando com uma Barbie.

- "Se importa se ela entrar com você? É grande, ela não necessita que ajudem, mas... não quero que entre sozinha."

Q: "Oh... claro." – respondeu mais relaxada. "claro, eu a acompanho."

- "Carinho!" – exclamou provocando a reação da pequena, que após observar o gesto do pai, se aproximou sem deixar de observar sua boneca. "Céu, essa moça tão linda vai te acompanhar no banheiro, tá?"

A menina concordou e lançou um leve olhar para Quinn, que a olhava sorrindo.

Q: "Vamos?" – perguntou para a pequena lhe mostrando a mão para que segurasse.

A menina foi um pouco reticente em agarrar a mão de Quinn e simplesmente se limitou a começar a caminhar.

- "Estarei aqui, esperando." – disse o homem.

Quinn se limitou a seguir os passos da pequena, que já entrava no corredor.

Q: "Como se chama?" – tratou de ser amável.

- "Minha mãe não quer que eu diga meu nome para desconhecidos." – disse sem afastar o olhar de sua boneca.

Q: "Ah... me parece muito bem." – respondeu tratando de evitar um sorriso. "E seu papai, não te fala nada disso?"

- "Josh não é meu pai, é o namorado da minha mãe." – respondeu de forma contundente.

Quinn a olhou surpreendida ao mesmo tempo que abria a porta que dava para o banheiro. A resposta da menina foi muito concisa e clara para uma pequena.

Q: "Necessita que entre com você?" –perguntou buscando o olhar da menina. Uns enormes olhos verdes se detiveram há frente dela.

- "Não, eu sei fazer tudo, você espera aqui."

Q: "Hum... veja, eu também necessito entrar." – a loira agachou até ficar na altura da pequena. "você entra aqui..." – apontou para uma das portas. "... e eu ali." – indicou a porta ao lado. "quem terminar primeiro, espera a outra aqui, ok?"

A menina concordou rapidamente.

- "Mas... quem vai cuidar de Alisson e Nemo?" – perguntou lhe mostrando a boneca e um pequeno cachorro de brinquedo que acompanhava Alisson.

Q: "Hum..." – sorria. "Se quer eu fico com Alisson e Nemo enquanto isso."

- "Está bem." – disse lhe entregando os bonecos. A pequena se virou e entrou no banheiro. Quinn seguiu seus passos, com Alisson na bolsa e o pequeno Nemo que foi parar em um dos bolsos de sua calça.

Q: "Tudo bem?" – perguntou levantando a voz para comprovar que a pequena continuava ali ao lado.

- "Vou ganhar de você." – respondeu.

Quinn não podia evitar sorrir. A menina era bastante especial e lhe provocava ternura. Lhe recordava a ela pequena. Não por seu físico, porque Quinn era muito diferente dessa pequena. Não tinha esses cachos loiros, nem esses cílios enormes e muito menos aquelas ideias tão claras e seguras. Mas havia algo que lhe fazia recordar a ela.

Quinn abriu a porta de seu banheiro e se deparou com a menina olhando fixo para ela e com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

- "Eu ganhei!"

Q: "Já vi." – respondeu com um sorriso.

- "Me ajuda a lavar as mãos?" – perguntou.

Quinn concordou e após se aproximar da pia, optou por pegar a menina nos braços, a levantando para que pudesse chegar ao jato de água que saia de uma das torneiras.

- "Como você se chama?" – perguntou enquanto esfregava com força as mãos, provocando que algumas gotas de água caíssem em Quinn.

Q: "Pois eu me chamo Quinn." – respondeu olhando para ela através do espelho. A menina deteve sua ação e abriu a boca ao máximo. Quinn a deixou no chão e lhe entregou vários pedaços de papel para que se secasse.

- "Se chama como eu?" – perguntou surpreendida.

Q: "Você se chama Quinn?"

- "Sim."

Q: "Nossa... que casualidade." – disse com um sorriso.

- "Vai me devolver a Alisson?" – mudou de tema.

Q: "Oh... sim." – Quinn tirou a boneca que havia permanecido no interior de sua bolsa todo o tempo e entregou para ela. "Vamos?"

A menina concordou e juntas abandonaram o lugar. O pai da menina esperava um pouco nervoso, gesto que eliminou de seu rosto ao ver aparecer sua filha e a loira.

- "Se comportou bem?" – perguntou o homem uma vez que chegaram aonde estava.

Q: "Genial. É uma garotinha grande já." – respondeu deixando uma breve carícia na cabeça da pequena, que olhava com orgulho para o homem.

- "Assim que eu gosto, carinho!" – a pegou nos braços. "muito obrigado." – se dirigiu para Quinn.

Q: "De nada, é um encanto." – respondeu como despedida.

A loira lançou um último olhar para a garota e se afastou dos dois. Mas algo a fez parar. Sentiu que algo fazia pressão no bolso de sua calça e recordou o pequeno cachorro de brinquedo da menina.

Rapidamente o tirou e voltou sobre seus passos, buscando a pequena, que já caminhava junto a seu pai em sentido contrário.

Q: "Ei... Quinn!" – disse correndo até eles.

Pai e filha se viraram diante a chamada da loira, que já havia alcançado eles.

Q: "Escuta... você esqueceu algo... Não acha?" – perguntou divertida. A menina olhou para seu pai e novamente para Quinn, sem saber o que dizer.

Q: "Você se esqueceu do Nemo." – disse sorrindo ao mesmo tempo que lhe mostrava o pequeno brinquedo.

A pequena o pegou e lhe devolveu o sorriso. Quinn voltava a se despedir de pai e filha, voltando para junto de Ashley, que permanecia ausente a tudo, com o cachorro entre seus braços e olhando as vitrines do lugar.

A: "Já?" – perguntou sarcasticamente.

Q: "Sim..." – respondeu com um sorriso.

A: "Pois tome o Spashley, porque acho que ele quer fazer suas necessidades e não quero que faça encima de mim..." – disse lhe entregando o cachorro ao mesmo tempo que se dirigia até a saída.

Q: "Não volte a chamá-lo de Spashley, porque senão... vai se acostumar."

A: "Esse é o meu objetivo... enquanto não coloque nome nele, o chamarei de Spashley... Verdade lindo?" – olhou o cachorro.

Q: "Já tenho um nome para ele."

A: "Que nome?"

Q: "Nemo."

- "Corta!" – a voz do diretor parava a cena. "Rachel, o que diabos te passa? Não disse bem nenhuma das falas..." – gritava bravo.

R: "Sinto muito... a minha cabeça tá explodindo e não consigo me concentrar."

- "Dez minutos, ok?" – exclamou provocando que todos os que permaneciam no set de filmagem se espalhassem, buscando um pouco de ar.

T: "O que te passa Rachel?" – Tina se aproximou da morena, que optou por se sentar em uma das cadeiras de suporte.

R: "Não sei, tenho uma dor de cabeça que não me deixa nem falar..."

T: "Pois relaxa, só falta essa cena e poderá ir para casa tranquila." – tratou com doçura a morena. "Veja, vá até meu escritório. Lá ninguém te incomodará, vou tentar que gravem outra cena, assim tem mais tempo para se acalmar... ok?"

R: "Obrigada!" – respondeu ao mesmo tempo que se levantava.

T: "Eu te aviso quando for sua vez... Ah! Em uma das gavetas da minha mesa tem um pote de aspirina, tome uma... te fará bem."

Rachel concordou e rapidamente se afastou do set para entrar em um dos trailers que serviam de escritório para os produtores. Não era tão cômodo como o seu, mas ali ninguém a incomodaria e necessitava relaxar completamente. O primeiro que a frustrou foi a ligação de Finn e dessa vez decidiu desligar o telefone.

Não duvidou em buscar aquelas aspirinas que havia lhe recomendado Tina, mas sua tentativa falhou. Em nenhuma nas 3 gavetas que havia na mesa encontrou o pote com o remédio. Não havia muito lugar aonde procurar. Um par de arquivos e pouco mais haviam no trailer. Porém, observou que em um cabideiro permanecia uma bolsa pendurada. Nem pensou...

Rapidamente pegou o acessório e o colocou na mesa. Começou a buscar no interior, mas voltou a ser em vão. Suas mãos foram parar sobre um dispositivo, que após tirar, pode comprovar que era um celular. Achou estranho. Aquele telefone lhe resultava familiar e não era o de Tina. De fato, quando Tina foi lhe indicar que entrasse em seu trailer, tinha seu próprio celular nas mãos.

Atuou inconscientemente, apertou uma pequena tecla na lateral do aparelho e esse ligou. Só tinha que deslizar o dedo pela tela para desbloquear e assim fez.

Não sabia porque, não o fez querendo, simplesmente sua mão atuou e parece que o destino estava guiando ela para que visse algo. O fundo de tela daquele telefone apareceu e seus olhos se abriram ao máximo ao comprovar a imagem que aparecia diante dela.

R: "Quinn?" – sussurrou ao descobrir uma imagem do rosto de loira.

O desconcerto a inundou. Que diabo fazia uma foto de Quinn nesse telefone, dentro da bolsa da Tina?

Uma batida na porta a tirou de seu desconcerto e rapidamente voltou a deixar o telefone dentro da bolsa e essa no cabideiro. Abriu a porta e se deparou com Molly.

M: "Rachel? O que faz aqui?"

R: "Ah... Olá Molly, nada... Tina me pediu que viesse aqui descansar um pouco..."

M: "Ah...ok. Pensei que a Tina estivesse aqui."

R: "Não... está no set."

M: "Tá... me dá licença um segundo, tenho que entrar para pegar umas coisas." – se desculpou enquanto entrava no trailer.

R: "Escuta... por casualidade não tem uma aspirina ou algo para dor de cabeça?"

M: "Eh... não sei, espera." – respondeu enquanto pegava uma pequena caixa nos arquivos.

Rachel se sentou em um pequeno sofá que adornava o lugar.

M: "Dói muito?" – perguntou enquanto se aproximava da bolsa que segundos antes, havia estado nas mais de Rachel. A morena observou a ação e ficou em alerta.

R: "Bastante... tenho deixado o diretor desesperado." – respondeu sem tirar os olhos da garota, que já buscava no interior da bolsa.

M: "Sinto muito, não tenho nada aqui." – disse. "sempre costumo colocar algum tipo de medicamento na bolsa, mas vejo que acabaram todos!" – exclamou ao mesmo tempo que tirava o celular e sem dar importância o guardou no bolso traseiro de sua calça.

Rachel engoliu saliva. Ver como Molly guardava o celular no seu bolso a deixou gelada.

Por isso lhe resultava familiar, era o celular dela e tinha uma imagem de Quinn no fundo de tela. Ficou em silencio, não sabia o que dizer nem o que pensar, simplesmente, aquilo a deixou ausente por completo.

M: "Rachel?"

R: "Sim..." – reagiu.

M: "Vou pedir para buscarem algo para dor para você, ok? Agora volto e te trago, seguramente que algum dos técnicos tem algo!" – exclamou abrindo a porta.

R: "Ah... ok...ok." – respondeu automaticamente.

R: "Quinn..." – murmurou. "Molly?... Respira Rachel... respira."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)


	19. Minha deusa

**Minha deusa**

Q: "Shane, cuidado! Deus! Você vai destroçar o chão... é necessário fazer isso?"

Sh: "Se não parar de gritar comigo, vamos ter problemas." – recriminou.

Quinn não podia evitar ficar histérica ao ver como a morena, levava sua nova e recém adquirida moto para o jardim traseiro, cruzando toda a casa da loira. Ver a enorme moto atravessar a sala e como Shane tratava de empurra-la com toda suavidade que podia, a estava enlouquecendo.

Q: "Isso é uma loucura." – voltava a dizer. "Cuidado!" – gritou ao ver como o cachorro aparecia no meio da sala.

Sh: "Tira o cachorro do meio do caminho." – respondeu ao ver como o pequeno saía de sua cômoda cesta, que fazia as vezes de cama.

Q: "Nemo, venha!" – segurou o cachorro, evitando que cruzasse na frente das rodas da moto.

Sh: "Como te ocorreu colocar Nemo?" – perguntou ao mesmo tempo que entrava na cozinha com a moto.

Q: "Uma mini eu me deu a ideia..." – sorria.

Shane nem deu importância, se esmerava em levar a moto para o jardim. Havia tido a genial ideia de utiliza-la na sessão de fotos que iria fazer naquela mesma tarde com Rachel e Quinn.

A loira aceitou contra sua vontade, mesmo que não duvidava que a ideia tinha sido boa. Duas garotas de roupa íntima sobre uma Ducati Monster era algo muito sensual.

Q: "Escuta... não acho muita graça em sair quase nua no jardim em plena luz do dia..." – disse com Nemo entre seus braços.

Sh: "Tranquila, a senhora Reynols não está na casa dela e a outra vizinha que poderia te ver estará tirando as fotos." – sorriu. "então não tem o que se preocupar."

Q: "Ainda assim é estranho..." – respondeu já no meio do jardim, aonde Shane buscava o lugar ideal para estacionar a moto.

Sh: "Por que? Por acaso não coloca biquini no meio da praia?... aqui vamos estar sozinhas as três... é mais simples, não passa nada por sair assim no meio do jardim... eu já fiz, inclusive nua."

Q: "Tá, tá... já sei." – recordou a cena de Shane com Carmen na semana anterior, quando ela e Rachel descobriram elas no meio do jardim fazendo amor.

Sh: "Como?"

Q: "Nada..." – tratou de dissimular. "só digo que não é o mesmo que estar de biquini na praia que de roupa íntima... além do mais, nem sequer sei como conseguiu convencer a Rachel... da última vez que tratamos de um tema desse tipo foi com o concurso de beleza e veja como terminou tudo."

Sh: "Já te disse que Rachel me deve vários favores e com isso terá saldado sua dívida... por certo, já deveria estar aqui... lhe disse as 16:00 horas para aproveitar a luz do Sol e está se atrasando."

Q: "É raro se atrasar..."

Certo, era raro que a morena se atrasasse. Ela era pontual e exigia a todos que fossem pontuais os que combinavam com ela, de fato, estava sendo, mas uma força superior a ela lhe impedia de chamar a porta da casa. Permanecia na frente dela há quase 5 minutos.

Respirando profundamente.

Uma estranha sensação se apoderou da morena no dia anterior, quando descobriu de forma fortuita, aquela imagem da loira no celular de Molly. Em qualquer outra situação não teria dado importância, afinal as amigas tem imagens de suas amigas nos celulares... mas aquilo era diferente. Molly estava estranha, distante com ela e havia visto em mais de uma ocasião muito perto de Quinn. Ambas sabiam que algo passava a garota. Quinn lhe confessou que ficava brava com facilidade e voltava a pedir perdão sem sequer explicar o motivo.

Sabia por Spencer, que Molly esteve constantemente tratando de animar Quinn após a briga, buscando alternativas de entretenimento ou simplesmente a acompanhando em casa.

Algo comum entre amigas, voltava a repetir, mas Molly era dentro do grupo a que menos confiança tinha com elas. A que se devia aquela atitude? Se perguntava a morena constantemente. Apenas a impensável ideia de que a garota buscasse algo mais que uma simples amizade com Quinn, lhe revirava o estômago. Rachel havia aprendido várias coisas desde que se separou da loira. A primeira é que a amava mais do que imaginava. A segunda é que sua vida, irremediavelmente, ia estar ligada a ela. E a terceira é que não podia suportar ver como as garotas se aproximavam dela. Ainda que essa última era algo que já sabia desde que estavam no colégio.

Quinn tinha um imã para atrair tanto homens como mulheres e Rachel sempre se sentia vulnerável com esse tema.

A loira abria a porta após escutar a chamada da morena. Rachel esperava tensa, mas a cena que se deparou a fez esquecer por completo daquela sensação. Um enorme sorriso no rosto de Quinn lhe deu as boas vindas e a imagem do pequeno cachorro entre seus braços a deixou com a boca aberta.

Q: "Olá Rach." – disse.

R: "Ola... e... isso?" – gaguejava observando o cachorro.

Q: "É o Nemo... veja Nemo..." – falou para o cachorro. "Ela é Rachel, fala olá!" – comentou divertida a convidando para entrar.

R: "De onde saiu?" – perguntou ao mesmo tempo que o recebia entre seus braços. "Deus... é tão pequeno e... lindo!" – exclamava completamente embelezada com o animal.

Quinn sorria. Rachel resultava tremendamente terna com o pequeno entre seus braços.

O levantava, o abraçava, beijava e acariciava em partes iguais. Nemo não havia se assustado em nenhum momento. Parecia compreender que a morena era alguém especial.

Q: "Me mandou San, está louca... nem sequer me disse nada e quando chegou o enviado não me dizia o que era..."

R: "É lindo..." – voltava a beijar o pequeno. "e é moreno... como eu." – sorria levantando um doce olhar para Quinn.

A loira se limitou a devolver o sorriso com outro ainda maior e brilhante. Rachel dessa vez ficou focada em Quinn e após vários segundos reagiu para cumprimentar devidamente a loira.

Um estranho e surpreendendo cumprimento. Rachel simplesmente se deixou guiar e após um 'Me alegro em te ver', deixou um curto e rápido beijo sobre os lábios de Quinn, que nem por assomo esperava aquilo e a deixou completamente surpreendida.

Rachel foi consciente de seu ato uma vez havia concluído e descendo a cabeça diante o atento e indecifrável olhar de Quinn. Se limitou a voltar a olhar o cachorro, tratando de esquivar aquele momento e o rubor de suas bochechas.

Sh: "Chegou tarde!" – exclamou a garota entrando na sala. "começa a pegar os costumes das atrizes excêntricas de Hollywood..." – sorria enquanto se aproximava a cumprimentar.

Rachel agradeceu a interrupção. O silencio de Quinn após o beijo e seu arrependimento, haviam criado uma tensão entre elas, difícil de ignorar.

R: "Eu sinto, de noite me custou muito poder conciliar o sono e aproveitei até a última hora para descansar."

Sh: "Não se preocupe, estava brincando." – respondeu enquanto se aproximava de uma pequena mala que descansava sobre o sofá.

Sh: "Vou levar o equipamento para lá... enquanto isso podem se preparar." – comentou. "tomem!" – entregou várias bolsas para cada uma. "é a roupa que terão que usar. Quinn, a sua é a preta e Rachel a branca..."

R: "Um momento, vamos fazer as fotos aqui?" – perguntou ao mesmo tempo que pegava a bolsa.

Sh: "Não aqui precisamente..."

R: "Então?"

Q: "No jardim..."

R: "O que?"

Sh: "Preparei um cenário perfeito... então venha, não percam mais tempo e vistam-se... eu volto agora mesmo com a câmera e várias outras coisas." – respondeu se afastando pela cozinha e se perdendo no jardim, até chegar em sua casa.

R: "Aonde eu deixo o..." – perguntou mostrando o cachorro.

Q: "Me dê..." – o segurou. "eu comprei sua caminha pessoal e é hora dele dormir um pouco." – disse deixando o cachorro sobre um pequeno colchão de forma arredondada, com uma pequena coberta de pano esponjoso que o resguardava.

R: "Nunca havia te visto assim com um animal..." – sorria ao ver a imagem da loira deixando o pequeno Nemo em sua cama. "Por que colocou Nemo?"

Q: "Uma pequena Quinn me deu a ideia... Nemo é o cachorro da Alisson." – brincou se aproximando novamente da morena.

R: "Alisson? Pequena Quinn?" – perguntou confusa.

Q: "É uma longa história... te contarei quando tenhamos mais tempo, agora será melhor que nos preparamos... ou Shane vai nos matar."

Rachel concordou, deixou sua bolsa no sofá e se trancou com a sacola com a roupa íntima no quarto de hospedes. Quinn aguardou uns segundos, pendente da ação da morena. Queria saber quais eram suas intenções e descobrir aonde ia realizar essa troca de roupa. Após ver como entrava no quarto, ela optou por fazer no principal.

Demoraram pouco tempo para se preparar. Rachel foi a primeira a sair e o fez diretamente em roupa interior. Um conjunto branco de sutiã e calcinha com cinta, combinava perfeitamente com sua pele e o cabelo moreno da garota. Se sentia um pouco estranha, estar na sala sozinha naquela situação a fazia sentir insegura. Ainda não compreendia como Shane havia lhe escolhido para aquilo.

Quinn abria a porta do quarto e ficou paralisada ao contemplar a morena no meio da sala, com os braços entrelaçados, cobrindo parte de seu peito. A loira vestia um fino roupão que a cobria e Rachel se sentiu ainda pior ao comprovar que Quinn estava coberta.

A vergonha se apoderou dela e Quinn, após vários segundos recuperando a compostura, reagiu e voltou a entrar no quarto e sair segurando outro roupão para que Rachel se cobrisse.

Q: "Como conseguiu Shane nos meter nisso?" – tratou de suavizar a tensão enquanto lhe entregava o roupão.

Rachel o recebeu com agrado, tanto a prenda como aquela pergunta.

R: "O que eu não entendo é como quis que eu estivesse..." – contestou enquanto tratava de se cobrir.

Uma fina faixa, proveniente do roupão da morena, caiu no chão. Quinn não duvidou em pegar e sem dúvida alguma, colocar ao redor da cintura dela, provocando uma aproximação entre ambas, que Rachel reagiu passivamente, permitindo que a loira prendesse com delicadeza a faixa.

Q: "Eu tive a culpa disso..." – disse enquanto fazia o nó.

R: "Você?"

Q: "Me perguntou se conhecia a alguém de traços latinos para suprir Carmen e eu lhe disse que apenas conhecia a San... me pediu para lhe mostrar alguma foto dela de biquini e eu mostrei as fotos do verão passado, na piscina de Ash... quando te viu, recusou a San e disse que queria você..." – explicou enquanto seguia brincando com a faixa da morena.

R: "Me escolheu antes de Santana?" – perguntou surpreendida.

Q: "Por que não?" – olhou nos olhos da garota.

R: "Não pode me comparar com Santana... e com Carmen não sei, porque ainda não a vi muito bem..."

Q: "Eu não teria duvidado nem um segundo sequer. Teria sido minha primeira opção."

O silencio se fez presente. Quinn havia abandonado o nó da faixa, para simplesmente brincar com ele, ao mesmo tempo que mantinha um intenso cruzar de olhos com Rachel. Seu jogo sedutor começava a ser notado. Os olhos da loira oscilaram e foram pousar nos lábios da morena, que em um ato reflexo, mordia seu lábio inferior. Uma leve cosquinha interrompeu a cena. Nemo brincava com os sapatos da loira, provocando o riso de ambas garotas.

Q: "Que inoportuno você é Nemo." – disse divertida ao mesmo tempo que pegava o cachorro.

Rachel sorria, o pequeno havia destroçado o que teria sido um beijo quase seguro entre ambas, mas era impossível ficar brava com algo tão pequeno e lindo.

R: "Sabe que Procurando Nemo é meu filme animado favorito?"

Quinn a olhou uma vez que havia deixado o cachorro novamente em sua cama. Era verdade, a loira sabia que aquele era um dos filmes favoritos da morena, mas não havia percebido.

Q: "É verdade!" – exclamou. "fez uma boa escolha." – sorria.

Shane apareceu no lugar.

Sh: "Bom... estão prontas?... porque a câmera está preparada no jardim..."

Q: "Sim... estamos prontas, verdade?" – olhou para Rachel.

R: "Qual remédio..." – disse.

As três garotas caminharam até o jardim. A surpresa de Rachel ao descobrir a moto, perfeitamente colocada foi monumental.

R: "O que faz a moto aí?"

Sh: "Te esperar." – respondeu sorridente. "Bom meninas, não podemos perder muito tempo, temos o Sol justamente aonde necessitamos e temos que fazer as fotos agora... então mãos a obra."

Q: "Você manda." – respondeu olhando com nervosismo para Rachel.

De repente ambas se viram invadidas por uma estranha sensação, mescla de nervosismo e vergonha. Entre elas havia total e absoluta confiança, mas com Shane atrás de uma câmera, a situação se transformava.

Sh: "Quinn... suba na moto." – foi direta.

A loira respirou profundamente e se desfez do roupão, o deixando sobre um pequeno banco que adornava o jardim. Rachel a observava. Seus sentidos começavam a florecer. Uma minúscula calcinha preta acompanhada de um sutiã da mesma cor e com abertura na frente, combinava perfeitamente com a pele branca e firme da loira. Shane levantou suas sobrancelhas ao contemplar como a loira se dirigia para a moto com uma elegância sobrenatural, ainda andando descalça sobre a grama.

Q: "Se continuar me olhando assim, não duvidarei em comentar com a Carmen." – ameaçou ao mesmo tempo que passava na frente da fotógrafa, sem olhar para ela em nenhum momento.

Shane sorria.

Sh: "Tranquila Q, para mim você é como uma irmã pequena..." – murmurou. "Bom... deixa a moto no descanso, simplesmente suba e coloca a perna aqui." – Shane levantou a perna esquerda da loira sobre o pedal da marcha da moto. "e a direita apoia no chão." – exclamou. "deixa que os braços descansem no tanque de gasolina."

Quinn fez tudo o que Shane lhe pedia. Rachel se aproximou um pouco mais das garotas.

Aquela imagem da loira, sobre a moto e de roupa íntima, merecia ser vista de perto.

Quinn evitava olhar para Rachel, preferia não fazer e evitar que seu nervosismo aumentasse ainda mais.

Sh: "Bom..." – Shane colocava o fot6ometro na frente da garota para medir a luz e em continuação, pegou a câmera para começar a tirar as fotos.

Q: "Tenho que sorrir?" – perguntava nervosa enquanto via como Shane começava com os disparos da câmera.

Sh: "Não precisa, te recordo que seu rosto não sairá, mas se fizer... quieta ai... estará mais relaxada... levanta o braço esquerdo... bem... deixa cair os ombros... vejamos... bom... genial. Desça da moto... assim, deixe ambas pernas sobre a grama... e segure o guidão com a mão direita e a esquerda coloca no banco... aham... assim... perfeito... olha par ao sol... mais, aí... genial! Tem certeza que não fez isso antes?" – brincou provocando o sorriso da loira, momento que aproveitou para tirar uma imagem do rosto de Quinn, que permanecia com os olhos fechados e levantando a cabeça para o céu.

Sh: "Rachel... venha!" – exclamou se afastando de Quinn, que abaixou a cabeça e pousou o olhar sobre a morena, que já tirava o roupão e caminhava até elas.

Quinn engolia saliva. A imagem de Rachel era simplesmente espetacular.

Sh: "Oh Deus!..." – exclamou a garota ao descobrir a morena de roupa íntima. Quinn a olhou após ouvir aquela exclamação de sua vizinha. Shane abaixou o olhar para a câmera e tratou de dissimular o sorriso safado que se desenhava em seu rosto.

R: "Diga."

Sh: "Venha... fique logo ali." – indicou ao lado de Quinn. "Quinn, você se mantém de frente e Rachel fique de costas, aqui." – a colocou grudada na loira, de forma que os ombros de ambas se roçavam. "Bom... vamos lá... um pouquinho mais perto Rachel... aí... perfeito... Quinn, olhe para sua direita e Rach você faça o mesmo para sua direita... afasta o cabelo de suas costas Rach... bom... pronto... Quinn, não se mexa... Rachel a abrace pela cintura."

A morena entrelaçou seus braços, rodeando a loira pela lateral. O simples contato das mãos de Rachel sobre a cintura de Quinn provocou a reação de ambas.

Sh: "Abra aqui." – disse abrindo as pernas da loira que permanecia cravada no chão, entre elas, sobressaia um dos descansos de pé e levantou a perna de Rachel para que se apoiasse nele.

A coxa da morena roçava a perna nua de Quinn, que voltava a eriçar sua pele com o caloroso toque.

Shane começou a tirar imagens naquela posição, para depois mudar várias mais, todas elas de forma sugestiva, mas sem ser muito explícita. Em nenhum momento as meninas se olharam nos olhos. Tratavam de esquivar constantemente. Ambas notavam como seus corpos reagiam com o contato entre ambas e procuravam passar despercebido diante a outra. Porém, Quinn começou a se aproveitar da situação. Começava a se sentir mais segura. Os últimos acontecimentos haviam sido favoráveis para a volta de Rachel para sua vida. A morena mostrava especial interesse nela já que na última conversa mantida com Ash, que lhe fez saber que Rachel estava um pouco desconcertada por essa crescente necessidade de estar com sua parceira, também a conversa com Bette, seguia rondando sua mente. Não perdia nada por reconquistá-la daquela forma. Se Rachel voltasse para seus braços, havia mais possibilidades de sua volta... e se optasse por continuar com sua independência, pelo menos teria desfrutado de estar com sua garota depois de mais de um mês.

Sh: "Quinn... se afaste agora, quero tirar várias imagens de Rachel sozinha com a moto."

A loira afastou com suavidade a perna da morena e pela primeira vez se olharam nos olhos. O brilho que desprendia Rachel impactou Quinn. Era esse brilho especial, o que indicava que necessitava mais contato. Quinn esboçou um sedutor sorriso.

Sh: "Suba na moto Rachel."

A morena não disse nada, mas não contavam com sua escassa estatura. Ao levantar a perna esteve a ponto de perder o equilíbrio e Quinn se apressou para ajudá-la. A moto não era muito alta, mas o suficiente para que Rachel não tocasse no chão com os pés.

Quinn segurou a cintura da garota, a ajudando a montar. Aproveitou para deixar uma leve carícia em suas costas, gesto que a morena percebeu com claridade. Com delicadeza, deslizou a palma de suas mãos sobre a perna da morena, a guiando até o pedal aonde deveria se apoiar para ficar perfeitamente.

Sh: "Bom... vamos lá... apoia as mãos sobre o depósito e... tente subir a perna esquerda até ali em cima e se apoie nos joelhos..."

Rachel fazia malabarismo para não perder o equilíbrio, mas lhe custava.

Sh: "Aguenta um segundo... assim... perfeito... pronto... deixa cair as pernas... bem... genial Rachel, é genial!"

Quinn observava toda a cena, Rachel realmente estava brilhante. O sol pegava em cheio nela e a bronzeada pele da garota resultava extremamente sensual.

Sh: "Bom... já é suficiente."

R: "Já?" – perguntou confusa.

Sh: "Aham..." – respondeu enquanto olhava a tela da câmera.

Q: "Toda essa parafernália para dez fotos!" – exclamou a loira.

Sh: "Bom... tem que mudar de cenário." – se aproximou da maleta aonde tinha todo o material. "venham para meu jardim... agora começa o interessante."

Ambas garotas se olharam contrariadas. Não sabiam que havia outro cenário e após pegar os roupões, foram rumo ao jardim de Shane, aonde a garota já estava.

Quinn abriu a boca ao máximo, enquanto Rachel engolia em seco e tensionava a mandíbula.

Uma enorme mesa de sinuca estava no meio do jardim.

Q: "O que faz com uma mesa de sinuca aqui?" – perguntou confusa.

Sh: "É o próximo cenário." – sorriu.

Quinn entrou no jardim, rodeando a mesa e ainda com a confusão em seu rosto. Rachel por sua vez, permanecia cravada na cerca. Seu mundo foi abaixo. Por sua mente começaram a aparecer imagens da mesa e Quinn de roupa interior... era demais para ela, demais para seu estado emocional e físico. Era uma de suas maiores fantasias eróticas. Nunca se atreveu a comentar com a loira, nem ninguém, mas sempre tinha sonhado em estar com ela... sobre uma mesa de sinuca.

Sh: "Rachel!" – exclamava. "vamos... temos que fazer antes da luz ir embora..." – disse.

A morena reagiu diante o atento olhar de Quinn.

R: "Necessito de água." – respondeu. "vou buscar..." – rapidamente caminhou até o interior da casa de Shane.

Sh: "Ok. Quinn... vou aproveitar para tirar algumas fotos sua..."

A loira concordou e logo começou a se posicionar tal como indicava Shane.

Rachel bebia nervosa o copo com água. Escutava a voz da fotógrafa, proveniente do jardim e imaginava cada movimento de Quinn, segundo as indicações que recebia.

Começou a tremer. Seu corpo estava reagindo da pior maneira possível naquela situação. Estava excitada, sentia como o calor percorria seu corpo e como necessitava o contato com sua garota. Respirou profundamente ao ouvir Shane lhe chamar e voltou para o jardim, tratando de permanecer fria.

Impossível! Voltava a se paralisar. A primeira imagem que veio foi Quinn, de pé perto da mesa e com um taco de sinuca entre suas mãos, várias bolas sobre a mesa e um encantador sorriso no rosto de Shane.

R: "Fuder... fuder... fuder..." – se repetia de forma inaudível para as meninas.

Sh: "Rach... pega o taco que Quinn segura e faça como se fosse bater nas bolas..." – Rachel seguiu cada indicação da garota. "e você loira, já sabe... fique atrás como se estivesse a ensinando a bater."

Quinn sorria. Havia notado o extremo nervosismo de sua garota e entendeu que aquela situação estava provocando ela mais do que havia pensado.

A posição era estranha, os corpos se acoplavam a perfeição. Shane tirava as fotos de um canto, procurando capturar em todo momento a roupa interior das garotas.

Quinn deixava cada roce que podia se permitir sobre a pele da morena, que se estremecia constantemente. Várias poses foram se mostrando, fazendo as delícias de Shane, que estava cada vez mais contente por sua escolha de modelos e também por ver como as duas garotas começavam a dar sorrisos e olhares cheios de desejos.

Sh: "Quinn, sente na beirada da mesa... Rachel, fique na frente dela... aqui... isso... coloca o taco sobre seus ombros enquanto permanece entre as pernas... assim, perfeito!"

Aquela posição manteve elas frente a frente, a vergonha e o nervosismo havia desaparecido. Quinn segurava entre suas pernas a morena, que olhava para ela desafiadoramente ao mesmo tempo que suportava o taco de madeira sobre seus ombros e segurava ele com ambos braços levantados. A aproximação entre ambas era máxima. O ventre da morena ficava justo na altura do meio da perna da loira, lhe provocando um intenso calafrio, ao sentir o calor que desprendia naquela zona.

Os olhares oscilavam. Se perdiam nos lábios da outra, pareciam falar com os olhos, mostrando suas intenções.

Sh: "Quinn... deite na mesa e Rachel... de joelhos sobre ela..."

Nem terminou de indicar quando as meninas já estavam naquela posição. Haviam atuado automaticamente, movidas pelo desejo. Agora era Rachel a que sentia a pressão do corpo de Quinn sobre seu centro. Um travesso sorriso se escapou da loira ao sentir como aquela zona da morena começava a umedecer em segundos. Rachel respirava, tratava de se controlar, mas lhe resultava impossível e ter Quinn embaixo de suas pernas, em cima daquela mesa de sinuca, não era o melhor remédio para fazer isso.

Sh: "Bom... perfeito Rachel! Está perfeita... vai me fazer ganhar, vão me fazer milionária... assim...genial! Q, assim... segura a cintura de Rachel... isso... isso... afff... é genial meninas... Rachel, levante sua cabeça e deixe ela cair para trás, assim... Meu Deus Rachel! É uma deusa!"

Q: "Minha deusa!" – soltou como sussurro, provocando um novo calafrio na morena.

As mãos de Quinn começaram a percorrer suavemente a pele da garota, roçando com a ponta de seus dedos pela cintura e descendo por suas pernas. Nem sequer sabia por que fazia, simplesmente tinha que fazer e Rachel reagia bem.

Q: "O que fazemos agora Shane?" – perguntou sem afastar o olhar do corpo de sua garota.

Sh: "Eu já terminei há uns minutos... se querem deixo vocês a sós..." – sorria enquanto colocava a tampa óptica da câmera.

Rachel se remexeu e olhou surpreendida para a fotógrafa.

R: "Já?"

Sh: "Acham poucas?... Só tenho que apresentar três fotos e tenho umas cem entre as duas..."

R: "Ok..." – respondeu se separando rapidamente de Quinn.

Sh: "Além do mais, são quase as 18:00 horas. Em uma hora tenho que estar no Hit preparando a festa de Tina e acho que vocês estão convidadas também, né?"

R: "Sim... mas não sei se vou."

Q: "Por?" – perguntou ao mesmo tempo que vestia o roupão.

R: "Não sei." – evitava olha-la nos olhos. "amanhã tenho que ir para San Diego e tenho que madrugar."

Sh: "Vamos Rachel, pelo menos vá jantar... é as 20 horas."

R: "Não sei..."

Q: "Vai ter que jantar de todas as formas, então não vai perder tempo e poderá estar com Tina um pouco..."

Sh: "Tem razão... vocês são as únicas que convidou fora de seu grupo."

R: "Bom... já verei o que faço." – Rachel se movia com rapidez. Sentia necessidade de se afastar o máximo possível da loira. "se não tiver mais nada para fazer... vou indo, ok?" – se dirigiu a Shane que concordou com um sorriso em seu rosto.

A morena caminhou rapidamente através do jardim, chegando até a cerca e se perdendo pela casa de Quinn. A loira, após uma breve conversa, se despediu da garota, se desculpando para poder voltar a se vestir.

Sh: "Escuta..." – disse já na cerca, enquanto Quinn já caminhava sobre a grama.

Q: "Sim..."

Sh: "A roupa íntima eu dou de presente." – sorria.

Q: "Obrigada... é um detalhe." – respondeu sorrindo.

A loira entrou na casa, foi diretamente para o quarto de hospedes. A porta estava entreaberta e não duvidou em abri-la.

Q: "Rachel..." – chamou antes de ficar petrificada.

A morena estava nua, vestindo sua própria roupa íntima que permanecia sobre a cama e completamente surpreendida pela chegada da loira.

Q: "Estive... pensando... que..." – as palavras se detinham. Não podia afastar o olhar do corpo nu de Rachel, que após observar a reação, optou por permanecer natural, sem dar importância e olhando para ela fixamente, enquanto vestia a calcinha.

R: "O que esteve pensando Quinn?"

Q: "Que... poderíamos ir juntas para o jantar... se não se importa." – balbuciava.

R: "Não... não acho que seja o melhor." – respondeu.

Q: "Ok..." – a negativa da morena lhe doeu. Pensava que após a sessão de fotos, estaria mais reticente.

R: "Quinn..." – sussurrou ao mesmo tempo que terminava de se vestir. "não sei se vou ao jantar... não estou segura de fazer e tenho que pensar..."

Q: "É por Helen?" – perguntou confusa.

R: "Helen? Não." – respondeu ao mesmo tempo que saia do quarto e se dirigia para a sala, em busca de sua bolsa. "na realidade... é por mim... não acho que deva ir."

Q: "Não entendo Rachel, Tina é sua produtora e sobretudo é sua amiga... só será um jantar e depois volta para casa... não te pedem muito."

R: "Quinn, não insista... eu sei o que digo..."

Q: "Está bem... só te dizia para não irmos sozinhas..."

R: "Sinto muito Quinn!" – exclamou enquanto se aproximava da porta. "sinto que tenha que ir sozinha."

Q: "Bom, não se preocupe..." – disse pegando Nemo, que buscava a atenção da loira. "chamarei Molly e nos faremos companhia mutuamente."

R: "Molly?" – se virou enquanto abria a porta.

Q: "Sim... me disse que se queria podia acompanha-la, mas lhe disse que não, pesando que você viria comigo... imagino que seguirá em pé sua proposta."

Rachel ficou tensa. Aquilo não entrava em seus planos, para dizer a verdade nada entrava em seus planos. Nem a sessão de fotos, nem os roces, nem aquele calor, nem Nemo, nem o jantar, nem nada... e muito menos Molly. Não podia aceitar, não podia cair nos braços de Quinn, não devia se não queria lhe fazer dano. Ela ainda estava confusa, necessitava esse tempo que havia lhe pedido e desse modo não estava respeitando.

R: "Ok..." – respondeu mal humorada. "Pois passe bem com Molly!" – exclamou abandonando a casa e deixando completamente confusa a loira.

Q: "Nemo... da próxima vez faça algo para que ela não vá... faça cara de cachorro abandonado ou o que for, mas que ela não se vá... por favor!"

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)


	20. Jogamos?

**Eu sei gente, não está nada fácil esse relacionamento entre Rach e Quinn... Deixei todas frustradas depois da sessão de fotos do cap anterior, né? Vocês suas pervertidas queriam SMUT, então aí vai um dos bons para vocês se delicirem! HAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

><p><strong>Jogamos?<strong>

Q: "Sinto muito chegar tarde." – se desculpava.

M: "Não se preocupe... eu acabo de chegar também..."

Q: "Quase que eu perco a hora." – beijou a garota na bochecha. "Ei... que bonita está." – sorria enquanto olhava para Molly.

M: "Obrigada!" – respondeu se ruborizando. "Você também está... impressionante."

Q: "Não dissimule... sei que tenho uma cara péssima... não parei o dia inteiro."

M: "Cara péssima?" – perguntou com sarcasmo enquanto a convidava para entrar no clube, aonde ia acontecer o jantar.

Q: "Sim... veja." – se inclinou para a garota. "tenho olheiras..." – murmurou.

Molly ficou paralisada, a loira se aproximou a escassos centímetros de seu rosto e seu corpo ficou tenso.

Q: "Estou feita em desastre..."

M: "Não diga tonterias." – exclamou se afastando rapidamente.

O local estava cheio, mas o jantar ia acontecer em uma zona privada. Logo descobriram o restante das convidadas, todas amigas de Tina e Bette. Foram cumprimentando uma a uma. Shane, Alice, Helena, Kit, Tasha, Papi, Bette e Tina claro. Além de várias outras garotas que eram desconhecidas para ambas.

Rachel não havia dado sinais de vida. Tina não havia recebido nenhuma ligação da morena se desculpando e não havia aparecido no local. O jantar começou e as conversas entre as garotas eram amenas. Quinn ocupava um dos extremos da enorme mesa, ao seu lado se encontrava Molly, enquanto Shane, Alice e Tasha ficaram de frente para elas.

M: "Aonde deixou a moto?" – perguntou para a loira.

Q: "No jardim." – respondeu com um enorme sorriso.

M: "No jardim?" – perguntava novamente.

Q: "Sim... não me pergunte o que faz ali, porque eu não poderia te responder." – respondeu lançando um olhar para Shane, que permanecia ausente a conversa.

Q: "Escuta... é sério, está preciosa." – voltava a elogiar a garota. "quero dizer, sempre está, mas hoje... não sei." – exclamava olhando fixamente para ela.

M: "Chega Quinn." – abaixou a cabeça.

Q: "Não posso te dizer a verdade?"

Shane começava a se interessar pela conversa de ambas.

M: "Não é isso... é que, não sei... é estranho que me diga essas coisas."

Q: "Por? Não posso dizer para uma amiga que está linda?"

Molly continuava cabisbaixa, buscando a taça de vinho para dar um grande gole enquanto tratava de manter a compostura.

Q: "Se vai se ruborizar, não te digo mais... não se preocupe." – disse um pouco séria após ver a postura da garota.

M: "Quinn..." – murmurou se aproximando da garota. "Sério, me diz isso de verdade?" – cravou seus olhos nos da loira.

Q: "Claro." – respondeu sem titubear e aguentando o olhar. "Molly, te passa algo?"

A atitude de Quinn estava colapsando a garota por momentos. Já eram duas aproximações que havia tido com ela, meramente casuais, mas que sem dúvida provocavam todo tipo de sentimentos contraditórios da jovem, que lutava por se manter firme.

Shane continuava observando a cena.

M: "Tenho que ir ao banheiro." – se desculpou, abandonando a mesa com rapidez.

Shane aproveitou esse momento de ausência para se dirigir a Quinn.

Sh: "Ei..." – buscou a loira tratando de passar despercebida pelo restante, que continuavam com suas conversas. "O que faz?"

Quinn levantou o olhar para a fotógrafa, deixando de lado seu prato de comida.

Q: "Comer..." – exclamou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Sh: "Não brinque com Molly... entende?"

Q: "O que?" – estava confusa.

Sh: "Escuta..." – se aproximou da garota por cima da mesa. "não acho que lançar cantadas seja o melhor, devido como está."

Q: "O que diz Shane? O que passa com Molly?" – murmurou.

Al: "Ei Shane." – interrompeu Alice. "Você conseguiu as modelos para a publicidade?" – perguntou em voz alta, criando a expectativa em todo o grupo.

Shane voltou a tomar posição sobre o encosto da cadeira e começou a explicar todo o projeto das fotos. Quinn, completamente confusa por aquelas palavras, não duvidou em se levantar e se dirigir até o banheiro. Queria saber o que acontecia com Molly.

Quinn entrou no pequeno banheiro, havia apenas três portas e uma delas permanecia fechada. Supôs que Molly estava nela e pacientemente a esperou perto da pia.

A surpresa no rosto da garota foi abismal ao descobrir a loira ali.

M: "O que faz aqui?"

Q: "Te esperar."

M: "Por?" – começou a lavar as mãos.

Q: "O que te passa Molly? ...E não me diga que nada, porque não vai me enganar."

M: "Quinn... não acho que seja o momento, nem o lugar para falar disso."

Q: "Se equivoca." – se aproximou da garota. "é o momento e o lugar, porque necessito saber o que te passa..." – perguntou preocupada. "Eu fiz algo?... Te aconteceu algo?... Me fale..."

A garota abaixa sua cabeça, começou a duvidar, completamente nervosa e tratando de não olhar em nenhum momento para a loira.

Q: "Molly." - sussurrou colocando ambas mãos sobre a mandíbula da garota, levantando para poder observar seus olhos. "Somos amigas... pode confiar em mim."

Apenas deu tempo de terminar a frase quando a garota, fechando seus olhos, avançou até Quinn, a beijando sem aviso prévio. Grudou com força ao pescoço da loira, mantendo o beijo durante vários segundos. Quinn tratava de recuperar a compostura. Os lábios da garota se moviam sobre os seus e sentiu como sua língua buscava um espaço por onde entrar.

A loira entreabriu seus lábios por inércia e Molly aproveitou para se acoplar completamente a sua boca.

Na mente de Quinn começou a se escutar com nitidez a voz de Rachel. Como se tratasse de um sonho, a morena batia em seu interior repetindo seu nome. A loira reagiu e com delicadeza afastou Molly de seus lábios.

Passaram uns segundos intensos, aonde ambas permaneceram mudas, se olhando sem saber como reagir. Foi Molly que o fez.

M: "Sinto muito." – se desculpou abandonando o banheiro.

Quinn ainda não tinha reagido completamente. Não podia acreditar no que acabava de acontecer naquele lugar, não queria acreditar. Molly havia lhe beijado, uma de suas amigas havia lhe beijado e não foi um beijo casual. A garota buscou prolongar esse beijo, que provavelmente não teria sido interrompido se não fosse ela que colocasse fim ao ato.

A loira levou as mãos a cabeça. Não entendia o que diabos havia acontecido ali, nem o que ia encontrar quando saísse dali.

Respirou e após vários minutos, regressava para a mesa, aonde Molly já permanecia sentada, com o rosto contorcido enquanto observava a chegada da loira. Quinn manteve a compostura apesar de que a grande maioria das convidadas focaram seus olhares nela.

R: "Quinn!" – a voz da morena a interrompeu.

Q: "Rachel..." – exclamou se virando até descobrir a garota, que caminhava até ela.

R: "Está bem?" – perguntou ao ver a palidez no rosto da loira.

Q: "O que faz aqui?"

R: "Vim jantar." – expressou com dificuldade. "Se encontra bem?... Molly me disse que estava no banheiro e fui te buscar..."

Quinn continuava bloqueada. Seu olhar se dividia entre Rachel e o rosto contorcido de Molly.

R: "Quinn... está me assustando. Está bem?" – a segurou pelo braço ao ver que não contestava.

Q: "Não, não me encontro bem... pode me levar para casa?" – necessitava sair dali.

Necessitava respirar, não queria encontrar com o olhar impaciente de Shane e a vergonha nos olhos de Molly e muito menos queria que Rachel estivesse ali, entre elas, após o que acabava de acontecer.

R: "Claro... vamos, eu direi para Tina."

A morena se aproximou do grupo e se dirigindo a Tina se desculpou e explicou que Quinn não se encontrava bem e havia decidido levar ela para casa. Bette se levantou rapidamente buscando a loira, que já ia rumo a saída, entre a multidão que dançava na pista central.

B: "Ei... Quinn..." – segurou o braço da garota a impedindo de continuar seu caminho. "O que te passa?"

Q: "Sinto muito Bette, não me encontro bem, estou mareada." – mentiu.

A mulher avançou com ela até a saída e uma vez na rua, se dispôs a esperar Rachel.

B: "É isso ou aconteceu algo?" – perguntou.

Q: "Não Bette, está tudo bem... mas algo deve ter caído mal e... pedi a Rachel que me levasse para casa... Me desculpe com Tina."

B: "Está bem... mas sabe que pode contar comigo, verdade?" – disse deixando claro que sabia que algo estava acontecendo e nada tinha a ver com sua saúde.

Q: "Eu sei." – murmurou.

Rachel aparecia diante as duas.

B: "Rachel... será melhor que a leve logo, será melhor que descanse."

R: "Tranquila, já me ocupo."

B: "Se necessitar algo me ligue, ok?"

Q: "Obrigada Bette."

R: "Eu farei." – respondeu com um leve sorriso.

A morena segurou o braço de Quinn, lhe mostrando uma ajuda para que pudesse caminhar com segurança, se necessitasse. Bette, após se despedir das garotas, voltava para dentro do local.

R: "Comeu algo?" – perguntou preocupada enquanto se dirigia para o carro.

Q: "Rachel... não me sinto mal por ter comido algo..." – respondeu recuperando a compostura.

R: "O que? Então... o que te passa?"

Q: "Queria sair de lá, estava me sufocando e não sabia como fazer... sinto muito ter utilizado você."

R: "Vai se fuder Quinn." – recriminou. "Me assustou... por que não me disse e pronto?"

Q: "Porque achava que não ia me fazer caso se te dissesse isso... queria deixar você com pena." – mostrou um leve sorriso. A loira começava a se esquecer do que aconteceu com Molly. Rachel permanecia brava com ela, de uma forma divertida e adorável. "Ainda assim... te agradeceria se me levasse para casa... ou peço um taxi?"

R: "Quinn Fabray, para de me olhar com essa cara de cachorrinho abandonado... está me assustando de verdade."

Q: "Sinto muito." – se acalmou. "tem razão, não tenho o direito de te privar de uma festa... chamo um taxi e pronto, já suficiente ter me tirado de lá." – respondeu enquanto buscava seu celular.

R: "Para de dizer estupidez... e suba no carro." – disse com autoridade. "não faça com que me arrependa."

Quinn não pode evitar sorrir, o que deixou mais furiosa a morena e sem duvidar, se sentou no carro, esperando que Rachel fizesse o mesmo.

O caminho foi em absoluto silencio. Quinn planejava seu próximo passo. Tinha que conseguir que a morena entrasse na casa, necessitava que fizesse isso. Queria eliminar aquele beijo que havia lhe dado Molly de sua mente e a chave para fazer isso, era Rachel que tinha. Claro, a morena não ia saber do que aconteceu no banheiro, não até que esclarecesse esse assunto com a garota. Já teria tempo de falar com ela, de lhe perguntar o que lhe acontecia e porque a beijou... e sobretudo, deixar claro para ela que só lhe interessa uma garota... a mesma garota que nesse instante dirigia em direção a sua casa.

Rachel se mantinha em silencio. Necessitava uma desculpa para entrar na casa. A atitude de Quinn era estranha, sentia que algo realmente havia acontecido ali dentro. Mas não era tempo de se pensar nisso. Rachel sentia a imperiosa necessidade de estar sozinha com ela, foi a única razão pela qual decidiu ir ao jantar, sabendo que no dia seguinte teria que viajar.

Ver Quinn, não importava os segundo, minutos ou horas... simplesmente queria ver ela e agora a levava no carro, em pleno silencio e com um leve sorriso no rosto, que a desconcentrava por completo.

Q: "Rachel." – murmurou de forma sugestiva ao mesmo tempo que o carro parava em frente a casa. "acho que deve entrar um momento..."

A morena engoliu em seco, era a frase que esteve esperando durante todo o trajeto.

R: "Por?... Se encontra mal de verdade?" – dissimulou.

Q: "Não... mas levo vários dias querendo te lembrar de algo e sempre esqueço." – buscou o olhar da garota.

R: "O que?" – perguntou confusa.

Q: "Você não tinha que fazer uma monografia sobre um filme?" – perguntou tratando de permanecer séria.

Rachel duvidou. Não tinha nem ideia do que a loira estava falando.

R: "Uma monografia?"

Q: "Sim... entrou em casa para buscar um filme... acho que era 'The Crawling Hand'..."

R: "Ah..." – recordou a cena vivida no primeiro dia que se encontraram após a separação. "é sim... sim..." – gaguejava.

Q: "Você deixou o filme em casa... deveria levar, se vai necessitar..." – a voz de Quinn era cada vez mais sensual.

Rachel assentia, aquela estúpida e absurda desculpa que lhe serviu para entrar na casa, voltava a lhe servir para fazer nesse momento.

Intuía que Quinn sabia que tudo era mentira, que não necessitava daquele horrível filme para nada e por isso a deixou esquecida, mas se insistia para que entrasse talvez seja porque tinha a mesma sensação que ela. Talvez estava convidando ela de uma forma mais casual, tratando de não ofendê-la.

Ambas desceram do carro e foram até a casa. Quinn caminhava na frente, mordia o lábio, não ia permitir que naquela noite, a morena fosse sem mais. Se havia sido capaz de tirar aquela desculpa do filme, também poderia convencer ela para que fique de qualquer outra forma, inclusive fingir mal estar se necessário.

Rachel seguia os passos da loira, seus olhos se perdiam em suas costas, em seu elegante caminhar, em seu traseiro. Não ia esperar nada, não podia aguentar mais aquela sensação de ter o amor de sua vida frente a frente e não saciar sua vontade. Tinha que encontrar a desculpa perfeita para não sair daquela casa até que ela mesma não desejasse.

Quinn parou enquanto introduzia a chave na fechadura. Rachel aguardava em suas costas, cada vez mais perto. Ao abrir a porta, a luz da sala as recebeu.

Q: "Deixei a luz acesa para que Nemo não se perca..." – disse tratando de iniciar conversa.

Rachel não disse nada, se limitou a entrar e fechar a porta atrás dela. Quinn deixava as chaves sobre o pequeno pote que havia na mesinha de centro e levantou a cabeça, confirmando que o pequeno cachorro permanecia em sua cesta, completamente dormido.

Q: "É como um bebê." – sussurrou ao mesmo tempo que se virava, buscando a morena.

Rachel permanecia apoiada na porta de entrada, não havia dito nada, não sorria, nem respondia de maneira nenhuma. O cruzar de olhares foi evidente entre amnas. Rachel abandonou sua posição e com passo firme e seguro avançou até Quinn, que continuava a observando, dessa vez com uma ponta de desejo em seu rosto.

Os movimentos da morena foram lentos, suaves... delicados. Levantou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Quinn ao mesmo tempo que unia seu corpo com o da loira. Seguiam se olhando. Não houve palavras. Rachel se apossou dos lábios de sua garota e Quinn reagiu da mesma forma, se entregando naquela beijo, lento, apaixonado, com uma intensidade e uma delicadeza infinita. Suas mãos rodearam a cintura da morena, a atraindo com força até ela, ao mesmo tempo que suas línguas se encontraram. A ternura deu passo para a paixão, o desejo, a vontade de se entregar por completo.

As dúvidas, os medos, a dor foi desaparecendo ao mesmo tempo que a roupa caía sobre o chão da sala. Uma luta divertida, sexy, na qual as mãos percorriam com ânsia cada zona do corpo da outra que tanto havia ansiado esses dias. Uma batalha na qual os beijos e as mordidas se intercalavam com os primeiros suspiros.

R: "Posso fazer algo?" – sussurrou sobre os lábios da loira.

Q: "Faça o que quiser... mas comigo." – respondeu entre beijos.

Rachel sorriu, seu olhar estava cheio de desejo, de loucura e com um leve puxão arrastou a loira atrás dela. A morena caminhava até a cozinha, foi deixando para trás os sapatos e a blusa para se dirigir até o jardim, com saia e o sutiã cobrindo o peito. Quinn caminhava a tropicões atrás dela, rodeando sua cintura, deixando beijos pelas costas e se perdendo com o perfume que desprendia o suave cabelo da morena.

Q: "Quer me ter embaixo das estrelas?" – sussurrou quando chegaram no meio do escuro jardim.

R: "Melhor ainda..." – respondeu abrindo a cerca que delimitava a casa com o jardim de Shane.

Q: "Aonde vai?" – perguntou ao descobrir as intenções de invadir a casa.

R: "Cumprir minha maior fantasia erótica..."

Rachel voltava a puxar a loira, a obrigando a entrar no jardim da vizinha e após vários passos, se desprendeu das curiosas mãos da garota, que se perdiam embaixo de sua saia.

Quinn se deteve, tratando de averiguar o que fazia Rachel naquela jardim tão escuro.

Caminhou até a varanda e ligou uma pequena luz que tinha ali. Quando voltou para buscar a morena, seu corpo tremeu.

Rachel a esperava sentada sobre a mesa de sinuca. A convidando com um sugestivo olhar, para que se aproximasse.

Q: "Quer jogar sinuca?" – perguntou sutilmente ao mesmo tempo que caminhava até ela.

Rachel umedecia os lábios.

Q: "Tem algo mais que necessite para cumprir sua fantasia?" – se aproximou até se chocar de frente com a garota, que deixava caminho aberto enquanto permitia que a loira ficasse entre suas pernas.

R: "Só uma coisa..."

Q: "Peça..."

R: "Você!"

Quinn não duvidou e se lançou sobre os lábios da morena. O encontro de ambas provocou que Rachel começasse a tomar posse da mesa, se deslizando sobre o suave carpete que cobria a mesa e deixando cair suas costas, ao mesmo tempo que Quinn, com delicadeza subia sobre ela, colocando sua coxa entre as pernas da garota.

Quinn permanecia com a calça que tinha ido para o jantar e a blusa, Rachel por sua vez havia desfeito da parte superior, coberta apenas por seu sutiã e um solta saia.

A loira tomava por completo a morena, segurava suas mãos, a mantendo grudada na mesa, enquanto se perdia em um profundo beijo que foi abandonado lentamente, para roçar com sua língua a mandíbula, o pescoço e a clavícula da garota. O quadril de Rachel buscava o calor de sua garota.

R: "Tire a calça." – suplicou.

Quinn a olhou durante uns segundos. Seus olhos desprendiam um erotismo incomum que provocava mais ainda a Rachel.

Q: "Me espera um segundo..." – sussurrou ao mesmo tempo que roçava os lábios da garota com sua língua.

R: "Aonde vai?" – perguntou ao ver como se afastava dela. "Quinn... não me deixa assim..."

A loira deteve seus passos e voltou a olhar para a morena, que a observava confusa sobre a mesa.

Q: "Quando eu voltar... quero que me surpreenda." – sorriu ao mesmo tempo que voltava a entrar na cozinha de Shane.

Rachel se impacientou. Não tinha nem ideia do que Quinn pretendia fazer, talvez aquela ideia de levá-la até a mesa não tinha sido boa. Talvez ia distrair muito. Se lamentava, se tivesse permanecido na casa, já estariam sobre sua adorada cama.

R: "Surpreender ela..." – murmurou.

Quinn buscava entre as garrafas da fotógrafa. Havia encontrado o que buscava. Nunca faltava, Shane sempre tinha tequila em sua casa e seguramente não ia importar se bebesse um pouco. Após pegar a garrafa, buscou um pequeno pote de sal e um limão na despensa.

O sorriso era travesso em seu rosto enquanto caminhava até o jardim. Não sabia que cara ia fazer Rachel quando descobrisse suas ideias, mas teve uma ideia de como seria ao voltar para o jardim.

Mais ou menos, colocaria a mesma cara que ficou ao descobrir a morena de roupa íntima. Permanecia de barriga para cima, com o olhar perdido no estrelado e escuro céu. A loira caminhou até ela, sem afastar o olhar do corpo da garota.

Rachel levantou a cabeça e descobriu Quinn.

R: "Te surpreende?" – perguntou travessa.

Q: "O que acha?" – respondeu com a voz entrecortada.

Colocou a garrafa sobre a beirada da mesa, junto com o sal e o limão. Rachel observou o detalhe e esboçou um sorriso. Quinn começou a se desvestir, desabotoando com suavidade cada botão de sua blusa e da calça. Rachel não perdia detalhe da ação, até que ficou seminua, na frente dela.

R: "Você se esqueceu de trazer os copos." – sussurrou.

Q: "Não vamos necessitar..."

Quinn voltava a tomar posse da morena, se sentando de joelhos sobre ela. Voltava a lhe dar um profundo e intenso beijo, ao que abandonou para começar com seu jogo.

Deixou cair várias gotas do limão sobre o pescoço da morena, uns grãos de sal entre o peito e uma fina corrente de tequila na barriga lisa. Rachel permanecia deitada, havia deixado cair a cabeça sobre a mesa, queria sentir os lábios de sua garota por todo o corpo.

Quinn recolheu os grãos de sal com sua língua, provocando o primeiro suspiro de Rachel, lentamente mas sem pausa, abaixou até o ventre, lambendo a tequila que permanecia intacta e rapidamente, voltava a subir para morder com ânsia o pescoço, aonde ficavam as gotas de limão.

Rachel enlouquecia ao senti a loira daquela forma, que voltava a deixar cair gotas de tequila pelo resto do corpo, dessa vez se esquecendo do limão e do sal. Sua língua passeava por cada pedaço, umedecendo seus lábios com o licor, provocando que a pele da garota se eriçasse com cada roce.

A morena fez uma tentativa de pegar a garrafa, mas Quinn não permitiu. Era sua vez e Rachel teria que esperar que ela terminasse. Com delicadeza, deixou um pouco de tequila sobre os lábios da garota. Rachel tentou beber mas a loira não deixou. Foram seus lábios os que beberam aquelas gotas ao mesmo tempo que a beijava.

Quinn brincava, Rachel começava a se desesperar. Seu corpo exigia mais, mais contato, mais calor e fez saber com um simples roce de seu centro com a coxa da loira. Quinn não duvidou. Ela desejava igual ou inclusive mais que sua garota.

Magistralmente retirou o sutiã e a calcinha da morena, a deixando completamente nua e de forma sutil deslizou a garrafa do colo até o final de seu ventre, deixando um caminho de tequila. Quinn entregou um doce e terno beijo sobre os lábios ardentes de Rachel, para lentamente descer, intercalando beijos e roces com sua língua, percorrendo aquele caminho que marcava o forte licor e que terminava justamente ao chegar naquela zona deliciosa que tanto havia sentido falta.

Seus lábios se afundaram no meio das pernas de Rachel, que deixou escapar um forte suspiro ao sentir o calor da respiração e a umidade da língua da loira. Rachel enlouquecia. Tinha sentido tanta falta de sentir sua garota daquela forma que quase não terminava de acreditar. O desejo estava podendo com tudo, a língua de Quinn conhecia perfeitamente o corpo da morena e sabia o que fazer em cada momento.

O calor a inundava, nem a suave brisa que era notada, apaziguava o extremo calor que sentia e que aumentava ao sentir como seu interior recebia os suaves e delicados dedos de usa garota. Rachel enrolava seus dedos no cabelo de Quinn, a acariciando, agradecendo que estivesse a levando ao mesmíssimo céu que as cobria. Um ligeiro suor começou a fazer presença sobre a fina e suave pele da morena, que deixava entrever que estaria a ponto de explodir.

Quinn soube no mesmo instante em que sua língua fez pressão sobre o centro de sua garota, sentindo como palpitava, como emanava calor.

Permaneceu naquela posição durante vários minutos, esperando a calma daquela zona enquanto Rachel deixava escapar os últimos suspiros e relaxava seu corpo sobre a mesa, que havia sido sua pequena e sensual fantasia.

R: "Vem cá..." – pediu com ternura.

Quinn deslizou sobre o corpo de sua garota para se fundir em um abraço com ela. Estavam completamente unidas,se abraçando com força, com intensidade, com amor. Toda a dor parecia ter se esfumaçado, todos os gritos, as brigas, a distância apareciam na mente de ambas como algo muito longe.

Quinn não podia soltá-la, não se atrevia por temor de voltar para aquela realidade que as mantinham separadas. Por temor da reação de Rachel.

A morena por sua vez tratava de não pensar. Estava no meio daquele jardim, com Quinn entre seus braços, o céu sobre suas cabeças e não queria que tudo terminasse tão cedo. Queria continuar desfrutando daquele momento, daqueles beijos, daquele amor e afastar os pensamentos que a obrigavam a atuar com prudência, pensamentos que não teria aceitado que terminasse naquela situação.

Q: "Cheira tão bem..." – sussurrou buscando o olhar da morena.

Rachel sorria.

R: "Espero que esteja preparada..."

Q: "Não posso beber mais tequila..." – disse deixando um pequeno beijo sobre o nariz da garota.

R: "Quem disse que vai beber mais?" – respondeu divertida enquanto conseguia levantar a loira e se separar dela.

Q: "Aonde vai?" – perguntou.

Rachel desceu da mesa e começou a recolher a roupa que havia ficado espalhada pelo chão. Quinn permanecia sobre a mesa.

R: "Acho que necessito um banho... relaxante." – disse de forma sugestiva ao mesmo tempo que abandonava o jardim.

Quinn seguia observando ela, ver a morena completamente nua, caminhar pelo jardim na escuridão da noite a deixava hipnotizada.

R: "Quinn?" – exclamou do outro lado da casa. "te dou dois minutos... se demorar mais... fecharei a porta com chave."

Quinn sorria, rapidamente recolheu sua roupa e se dispôs a apagar a luz do jardim de Shane. Correu através de ambas casas até chegar em seu destino. A porta do banheiro permanecia entreaberta e sem duvidar, entrou. A banheira já estava enchendo, mas não havia rastro de Rachel no lugar.

Q: "Rach?" – levantou a voz sem afastar o olhar da banheira.

R: "É mais rápida do que eu pensava." – disse em suas costas.

Quinn se virou e encontrou a morena segurando várias velas que logo colocou em pontos estratégicos e começou a acendê-las.

Quinn apagou a luz quando já haviam acendido algumas delas e se aproximou lentamente da morena.

Q: "Se não fosse porque eu que te tirei do jantar... juraria que já tinha tudo preparado." – murmurou acariciando as costas da garota.

R: "O que te faz pensar que não foi assim?"

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)

OBS. 2: Mereço Review né?


	21. Te disse hoje que te amo?

**Te disse hoje que te amo?**

A luz do sol começava a entrar no quarto. Rachel se removia incomoda até que a claridade terminou acordando ela. A única janela que havia no lugar ainda permanecia aberta. A brisa havia conseguido apaziguar o sensual calor que havia inundado o quarto durante toda a noite.

Quinn dormia prazerosamente ao seu lado. Só o fino lençol cobria parte do corpo nu da ambas garotas, o resto, edredom, toalhas e inclusive um dos travesseiros, permanecia no chão, como resultado da selvagem e passional noite que havia vivido junto a loira.

Ainda era cedo, o suficiente após comprovar no pequeno despertador, para que Quinn continuasse dormindo. E;a tinha que ir e sem duvidar, preferia fazer sem ter que se despedir da garota.

Agora que sua mente recobrava a claridade que havia faltado durante a noite, começava a recapacitar sobre o acontecido. Não se arrependia em absoluto, mas talvez haviam chegado muito longe. Ainda não havia decidido voltar com sua garota e não queria imaginar que Quinn tivesse entendido aquele encontro como sua volta definitiva para o lugar.

Rachel abaixava a persiana, procurando não fazer muito ruído e não acordar Quinn.

Continuava profundamente dormida apesar do inevitável movimento que havia provocado ao abandonar a cama e se vestir.

Antes de ir, lançou um último olhar no interior do quarto. Desenhou um sorriso em seu rosto e deixou um pequeno papel sobre o criado. Um par de horas de carro a separava de seu destino aquele dia. Seus pais a esperavam em San Diego. Dia ensolarado, música no carro e o sabor de Quinn em seus lábios.

O despertador tocava. Quinn, com a cabeça afundada no colchão lutava por acordar. Seu travesseiro era o danificado que permanecia no chão do quarto, enquanto Nemo, que havia entrado no lugar, brincava com ele. A escuridão do quarto e a ausência de Rachel ao seu lado a fez acordar.

Q: "Rach?" – exclamou com a voz sonolenta.

Não houve resposta. Durante vários minutos voltava a afundar a cabeça, tratando de recordar tudo o que havia vivido essa noite e se convencendo de que não tinha sido um sonho. O travesseiro que estava ao seu lado, lhe confirmou de que tudo foi real. O cheiro da morena estava impregnado nele. Quinn aproximou seu rosto e respirou profundamente, para depois se guiar pelo resto. O lençol, aquela zona da cama, inclusive ela mesma, cheirava ao suave e embriagador perfume de sua garota.

Um estúpido sorriso se desenhou em seu rosto. Não conseguia abrir os olhos, o sono vencia ela, mas o despertador voltava a tocar e rapidamente recordou que tinha um compromisso com Bette e Tina, para cuidar da pequena Angélica.

Se sobressaltou ao descobrir a hora exata, 11:00am.

Q: "Merda!" – exclamou abandonando a cama em um pulo para entrar no chuveiro.

Havia combinado com sua chefe as 12 horas no Planet. Só tinha uma hora para tomar banho, se vestir e sair em busca de sua agradável e divertida companhia para aquele dia.

Era naqueles dias em que agradecia ter cabelo curto. Não necessitava muito para poder manejá-lo e não perdia muito tempo para arrumar ele. Em um tempo recorde, 25 minutos mais tarde, pegava sua bolsa e se dispunha a sair da casa. Não parou para pensar em Rachel. Sabia que a morena tinha o pensamento de ir visitar seus pais e supôs que abandonou a casa para fazer isso.

Parou uns segundos e retornou para o quarto. Estava completamente bagunçado e sentiu a necessidade de deixá-lo em perfeito estado. Provavelmente, aquela tarde terminaria com a pequena Angélica brincando em sua casa e não podia permitir que estivesse desarrumada, mesmo que sua visita fosse uma criança de 5 anos.

Demorou apenas o tempo para fazer a cama e recolher as toalhas, que ainda molhadas, permaneciam no chão. Subiu a persiana da janela e a luz invadiu tudo. O Sol, imenso, fazia aquele dia ainda mais especial, se podia. Embaixo da janela estava o criado, onde um pequeno papel dobrado, esperava ser descoberto.

Quinn o pegou. Sua primeira ação foi fazer uma pequena bola e amassar ele entre seus dedos, mas uma força invisível a obrigou a olhar ele, tratando de averiguar o que era.

O sorriso que permanecia em seu rosto desde que havia acordado, se transformou em um ainda maior, brilhante e espetacular, se podia. Um pequeno recado estava no papel.

_"Te disse hoje que te amo?"_

Não tinha assinatura, mas não era necessário. A letra era de Rachel e claro, aquela frase, aquela pergunta que dia após dia se falavam. Uma frase que apenas elas conheciam.

L: "Bom dia Quinn."

Q: "Olá Le..." – sorria. "o que faz trabalhando hoje?"

L: "Já sabe, eu sou uma viciada em trabalho... quando todos dormem ou descansam... eu boto a mão na massa." – ironizou. "ei... e esse pequeno?"

Q: "Se chama Nemo." – mostrou o cachorro que se aconchegava em seus braços. "é meu novo companheiro de casa."

L: "Oh... é precioso!" – respondeu sem perder de vista o pequeno. "o que vai beber?"

Q: "Oh... nada, já está tarde... combinei com minha chefe... vou passar o dia cuidado de uma menina de cinco anos..." – sorriu.

L: "Que inveja."

Q: "Gosta de crianças?"

L: "Não."

Q: "Então?"

L: "Inveja da menina por ter uma babá como você." – as palavras saiam de forma automática.

Quinn se surpreendeu. Não esperava aquela resposta e se limitou a sorrir.

Q: "Não ache... sou bastante autoritária se não fazer o que peço."

L: "Sim?... pois não aparenta..."

Q: "Isso é porque não me conhece... só Nemo se livra da minha autoridade, verdade?" – olhou para o cachorro.

L: "Que inveja." – voltou a dizer.

Quinn tratou de ignorar dessa vez aquela resposta. Era certo que a amiga de Rachel era uma rompedora de corações do gênero masculino e ainda havendo negado mil vezes para suas amigas que nunca havia flertado com ela, naquele instante, tudo indicava que Leisha estava flertando, de uma forma muito sutil, mas flertando de todas as formas.

Q: "Escuta... me disse que queria que te explicasse algumas coisas da galeria." – mudou de tema.

L: "Eh sim...a verdade é que me seria muito bom conversar com você sobre esse tema."

Q: "Pois... quando quiser combinamos, se quiser pode passar pela galeria quando eu estiver..."

L: "Prefiro que seja no meu estúdio... tenho muitas anotações e além do mais, necessito um lugar cômodo... Não se importa?"

Lhe importava sim, mas não havia motivos aparentes para recusar.

Q: "Ok... perfeito. Quando pode?"

L: "Eu?... quando você puder."

Q: "Bom, eu trabalho pelas tardes, exceto na sexta..."

L: "Pois que seja na sexta... de todos modos, imagino que nos veremos entre a semana e assim confirmaremos... o que acha?"

Q: "Perfeito." – sorriu.

B: "Quinn." – a diretora entrava no local acompanhada de Tina, Angélica e uma pequena de cabelos loiros.

Q: "Olá..." – sorriu. "Olá princesa!" – exclamou efusivamente enquanto deixava Nemo nos braços de Bette e levantava a pequena que já esperava ansiosa o abraço de Quinn.

Q: "Sentiu muito minha falta?" – perguntou divertida.

An: "Sim! Quem é?" – perguntou sem afastar o olhar do cachorro que agora sua mãe segurava.

Q: "É o Nemo... gostou?"

An: "Sim..."

Q: "Vai brincar conosco hoje, o que acha?"

A menina concordava iludida, enquanto voltava a abraçar a loira.

T: "Quinn, temos uma pequena surpresa que esperamos que não te importe."

Quinn observou a mulher e foi parar o olhar sobre a pequena loira que quase se escondia atrás de suas pernas.

Q: "Um momento... eu conheço você." – disse deixando Angélica no chão.

B: "A conhece?" – perguntou.

Q: "Sim... Você é Quinn, verdade?" – se dirigiu para a pequena que sorria. Ela também havia reconhecido a loira.

Bette e Tina se olhavam confusas.

B: "Quinn?... Como sabe que chama Quinn?"

Q: "Ela me disse... estava no centro comercial perto do parque Griffifh, estava com seu pai e me pediu que a acompanhasse no banheiro."

T: "Nossa... que casualidade." – sorria. "mas te recomendo que não a chame de Quinn... ela prefere que a chamem de..." – deixou a frase no ar esperando a resposta da ambas meninas.

- "Bee!" – gritaram em uníssono as pequenas.

Q: "Bee?" – olhou confusa.

B: "Sua mãe a chama de Bee e a pequena gosta..." – respondeu ao mesmo tempo que voltava a entregar Nemo para a loira. "Angélica se empenhou em brincar com ela e pensamos que poderia cuidar das duas... Se não se importa."

Q: "Tenho alguma opção de negar com esses olhares?" – sorria apontando para as pequenas.

T: "Todas sua..."

B: "Quinn... Tina e eu voltaremos antes de anoitecer..."

Q: "Ok... passem na minha casa, estaremos lá depois de voltar do parque."

As meninas gritavam iludidas ao escutar que iam para o parque. Angélica lutava para tocar Nemo.

Bette e Tina se despediam de sua filha, deixando vários beijos e outros mais na pequena convidada.

B: "Tenham cuidado e se comportem bem com Quinn... ok?" – ameaçou as meninas. "levo o celular, então não duvide em ligar se precisar." – se dirigiu para Quinn. "por certo, vejo que te passou o mal estar que teve de noite." – ironizou. "se vê que o ar te veio bem..."

Quinn não pode evitar se ruborizar, tratava de dissimular, mas era impossível.

T: "Mais que o ar... eu diria que é a tequila." – disse Tina enquanto abandonavam o local.

Quinn ficou petrificada. A imagem da garrafa de tequila e o limão com o sal sobre a mesa de sinuca apareceu em sua mente. Havia se esquecido de devolver a garrafa para Shane.

Q: "Merda!" – soltou provocando o olhar incrédulo das duas meninas que já esperavam impacientes.

Como pode, saiu daquele momento e abandonou o bar, se despedindo de Leisha e disposta a começar o dia. Seu primeiro objetivo era dar de comer as meninas.

H: "Rachel carinho, não vai ficar cozinhando... vamos comer fora."

R: "Papai... não quero sair, quero ficar aqui, estar com você... cozinhar e que vocês se queixam da minha comida."

L: "Tem razão Hiram, podemos ficar aqui, fazemos qualquer coisa e pronto... se vamos a algum restaurante, os fãs de Rachel vai nos incomodar." – respondeu brincando.

R: "O que diz de fãs... eu não tenho fãs."

H: "Está bem... mas eu não cozinho... então vocês se viram."

L: "Não se preocupe. Rachel e eu nos encarregamos perfeitamente, verdade céu?"

A morena sorria com orgulho. Havia conseguido o que queria, como sempre.

Segurando o braço de seu pai, o arrastou para a cozinha. Hiram permanecia sentada na sala, embelezada pela televisão.

L: "Por certo..." – disse quando chegaram na cozinha. "sobre os fãs é verdade. Tem vários foros na internet que falam de High Lights e você tem milhares de seguidores..."

R: "De verdade?" – perguntou surpreendida ao mesmo tempo que vestia um avental.

L: "Sim... seu pai e eu nos dedicamos todas as noites a buscar notícias sua na internet... é incrível, já tem centenas de fotos sua em toda parte..."

R: "Terei que comprovar isso." – respondeu sorrindo.

L: "Claro..."

Pai e filha começaram a preparar a comida, após esvaziar meia geladeira e parte da despensa, já tinham perfeitamente pensado o que é que iam fazer.

Rachel sentia falta de seus pais, sobretudo aquele. Leroy e ela eram os cozinheiros oficiais da família Berry.

An: "Quinn, não quero mais!" – exclamava com gesto de pena.

Q: "Angie, tem que comer, não provou nada... veja a Bee, ela comeu tudo e não se queixou."

Sobre a mesa estava a caixinha com a comida infantil, além de pequenos bonecos de brinquedo que haviam dado para as pequenas, pela compra daquela comida.

Para Quinn não agradava a ideia de levá-las a um restaurante de comida rápida, não gostava em absoluto daquele tipo de alimentação para as meninas, nem sequer ela gostava, de fato, havia optado por pedir uma salada para ela, mas Bette e Tina lhe davam esse pequeno capricho para sua filha uma vez por mês e aquele dia, teve que ser ela quem levasse as pequenas.

Uma breve interrupção tirou a loira de sua obcessão porque a pequena Angélica terminasse de comer aquele mini hambúrguer.

Seu celular tocou e descobriu uma mensagem.

_"Necessito falar com você, não posso mais com essa angustia. Molly."_

O gesto de Quinn se transformou. De repente em sua mente chegou aquela cena da noite anterior, no banheiro do Hit, aonde Molly a beijou.

_"Estou com Angélica e uma amiga dela. Pode passar na minha casa as 16 horas?Q."_

Apenas uns minutos mais tarde recebeu a afirmação da garota. Quinn respirou profundamente, sabia que ia passar um mal momento. Não conhecia as intenções da garota.

Poderia estar arrependida como a noite anterior e lhe pedir perdão ou melhor, poderia estar para expressar seus sentimentos e buscar algo mais.

Desejava que fosse a primeira opção. Quinn não queria pensar em terminar com sua amizade com Molly por algo assim.

L: "Rach... como vai com Quinn?" – o casal já terminava de preparar a mesa.

R: "Bem... já te disse essa manhã." – tratava de não olhar nos olhos de seu pai.

L: "Não minta céu, sabe que é absurdo que faça isso. Não disse que tinha decidido dar um tempo e entendemos a duras penas, também nos disse que estava convencida de que era algo temporal, que Quinn havia aceitado e você concertaria sem problema algum, mas hoje chegou aqui... e seu olhar quando te perguntamos por ela não é o mesmo de sempre. Não contente com essa segurança... trate de evitar."

R: "Papai..." – se aproximou do homem. "Não sei o que me passa. Estive várias semanas afobada, confusa, mal humorada, tinha Quinn completamente desconcertada e não era capaz de lhe explicar o que me passa... nem porque e quando por fim pude fazer, passou tudo aquilo. Durante esse tempo estive mal, sentia falta dela mas sentia que necessitava esse tempo e agora..." – respirou. "de umas semanas pra cá, não paro de pensar nela, mas não da mesma forma que quando eu fui... agora penso em regressar, em voltar com ela e esquecer tudo o que aconteceu."

L: "Carinho, mas isso é fantástico... ou é que Quinn não quer?"

R: "Sim quer, está desejando..."

L: "Então, o que te preocupa?"

R: "Não sei se penso isso porque realmente quero voltar para essa vida ou... faço por ciúmes."

L: "Ciúmes?"

R: "Ciúmes... medo... não sei. Eu ainda não solucionei o que sentia, não me arrependi de ter toda a independência que necessitava, mas... ocorreram uma série de circunstancias que me fizeram esquecer disso e voltar a criar ilusões com Quinn... falsas ilusões."

L: "Mas céu... por que esse medo? Quero dizer, Quinn te disse que ia estar te esperando, que teria paciência e pelo que disse, está desejando que volte... Por que sente medo ou ciúmes? O que está te fazendo se precipitar?"

R: "Tudo papai. Quinn é... é o melhor que me aconteceu na vida, é tão especial que inclusive aceitou que me separasse dela, mas o que passa se conhece outra pessoa? Quinn não pode evitar se apaixonar por quem se proponha... e por quem não. O que passa se conhece alguém que a apaixone mais do que eu?"

L: "Mas carinho, isso pode passar esteja ao seu lado ou não. Quem te disse que um dia, enquanto estiver com você, conhece alguém na galeria e se apaixona?"

R: "Papai... se supõe que tem que me animar, não desanimar."

L: "Rachel, o que trato de te falar é que não pode estar sempre pensando nisso. Não pode achar que vai se apaixonar por outra e se fizer, é algo que deve aceitar... igual que se acontecer com você. Por acaso não conhece dezenas de pessoas diariamente? O que passa se uma dessas pessoas toque seu interior?"

Rachel permanecia em silencio.

L: "O amor é o único que funciona para que duas pessoas estejam juntas, mas não pode te obrigar a querer sempre a mesma pessoa, igual que não pode pensar que essa pessoa vai ir com outra enquanto você se distrai. Tem que ser honesta, se quer alguém, a quer e pronto. Se essa pessoa não te corresponde, deixe ela ir. Se de verdade a ama, vai querer a felicidade dela."

R: "Não acho que possa suportar a ideia de ver ela apaixonada por outra pessoa que não seja eu."

L: "Pois não pense nisso, continue com seus ideais, com seus planos e escute seu coração. Quinn te ama, disso estou seguríssimo e quando ama alguém, espera uma resposta antes de buscar outra opção."

R: "Senti muita sua falta!" – respondeu abraçando seu pai.

A campainha da porta tocava. Quinn tinha conseguido que as meninas terminassem tomando o lanche enquanto assistiam um filme de desenho animado na televisão. O Rei Leão deixava elas completamente focadas e a loira pode descansar após ter levado elas ao parque, aonde fizeram ela correr atrás delas e de Nemo, que havia se convertido em um pequeno aliado das garotas, para fazer travessuras. Mais tarde estiveram comendo e depois da zona de jogos mudaram para o jardim de sua casa. A casa da árvore havia se convertido na obsessão das duas crianças e Quinn já começava a sofrer o cansaço que havia lhe provocado estar subindo e descendo da casa.

Toda uma proeza que havia conseguido sem nenhum tipo de incidente.

Q: "Olá Molly." – esboçou um sorriso.

A garota sorriu timidamente e se limitou a entrar na casa, evitando cumprimentá-la com um beijo, como fazia sempre.

M: "Como vão as meninas?" – perguntou ao ver elas sentadas no sofá.

Q: "Bem... consegui que fiquem tranquilas graças aos leões..." – sorria. "Quer um café?" – perguntou a convidando a entrar na cozinha.

Molly assentiu e lançou um breve olhar sobre as meninas ao mesmo tempo que passava perto delas.

M: "Quem é a loira?" – perguntou enquanto se sentava um banquinho no balcão.

Q: "É companheira de sala da Angiel, se chama Quinn." – respondeu divertida.

M: "De verdade?"

Q: "Aham..." – servia uma xícara de café para a jovem.

M: "Incrível... se chama igual a você e é uma cópia sua." – disse lançando um olhar para a menina, que acariciava o pequeno Nemo, que estava dormindo no sofá.

Q: "Bom... se parece comigo agora... porque quando eu era pequena não tinha nada a ver com ela."

Molly sorria. O silencio não se fez esperar e de repente se viram envoltas em uma incomoda tensão.

M: "Quinn... imagino que se pergunta o que é que eu quero te contar."

Q: "Mais ou menos." – se sentou em frente a garota.

M: "Está bem... vou te dizer tudo, porque não posso estar mais tempo assim... necessito me desculpar e vou te pedir que não me interrompa enquanto falo... necessito soltar tudo de uma vez."

Quinn se mostrou séria e com um simples movimento de cabeça fez ela entender que podia começar.

M: "Quinn..." – respirou. "sinto muito o beijo." – mantinha o olhar sobre a xícara. "não pude evitar, estava mal... levo umas semanas realmente confusas. Não quero que pense que fiz para te fazer dano ou te confundir. Se o fiz foi porque era a única oportunidade que ia ter e tinha que aproveitá-la. Eu sei que está apaixonada pela Rachel e... e te juro que me alegro de que seja feliz..." – sua voz estava tremida. "mas não posso deixar de pensar em você. Levo não sei quantos meses me odiando por ter esses sentimentos e quando se separaram, não pude evitar, fui egoísta e pensei que tinha que aproveitar essa mínima e estúpida oportunidade que me apresentava."

O rosto de Quinn era indescritível. Molly estava lhe confessando seus sentimentos e o que é pior, se sentia culpada pelo que não poderia jogar nada na cara dela.

M: "Quando te convidei para o Spa, te juro que só queria te animar. Estava sofrendo por você e não suportava te ver assim, de fato... teria feito o possível para que Rachel recapacitasse e voltasse com você, mas quando te vi conversando com aquela garota... a amiga de Rachel e vi como sorria, pensei que estava fazendo de imbecil. Que podia ter na minha frente a minha melhor oportunidade de ter com você isso que tanto desejava... não queria perdê-la. Sei que não é de boas amigas e que Rachel me odiará quando souber, mas deve me compreender Quinn. Estava apaixonada, estou apaixonada por você." – uma lágrima caia sobre a sua bochecha. "e não posso evitar ser egoísta. Eu também tenho direito de ser feliz. Ontem a noite, quando me disse que me via linda... mexeu comigo, não sabia que significava nem quais eram suas intenções, por isso saí correndo... e ao te ver ali dentro, no banheiro, senti que era o momento... e por isso te beijei. Sabia que não ia chegar a nada mais, mas necessitava te beijar... desejava fazer."

Q: "Se arrepende?" – interrompeu, provocando que a morena levantasse pela primeira vez o olhar até ela.

M: "Não... não me arrependo porque consegui o que tanto desejava, mas não quero que passe mal por isso... e por isso te peço desculpas."

Q: "Molly, nunca se arrependa de algo que deseja fazer. Sabe e é consciente de meus sentimentos para Rachel e ainda assim, disse que está apaixonada por mim. Se sou sincera com você e sendo egoísta, te direi que nunca antes havia me sentido tão especial como estou me sentindo agora. Ser correspondida, é o melhor que pode te acontecer, mas ver que alguém segue fiel a seus sentimentos apesar dos inconvenientes, me faz posicionar em um lugar tremendamente especial e importante."

M: "Vamos Quinn... não acho que seja a única pessoa que se apaixona por você."

Q: "Não... mas só você desejou minha felicidade por cima da sua... isso me faz sentir especial e faz que esse beijo que me deu a noite... também seja especial."

Molly a olhava surpreendida.

Q: "Não posso te jogar na cara absolutamente nada, de fato, te admiro."

M: "Por?"

Q: "Por ser honesta e te agradeço. Há uns minutos estava aqui, histérica, pensando em uma desculpa para você e agora me arrependo de ter pensado em algo assim."

M: "Quinn... pode deixar de me tratar assim?" – sorria. "Necessito de algo que me desiluda de você... não que me demonstre que tenha razão e que é a pessoa mais incrível que conhece..."

Q: "Poderia ser mais egoísta... e quer que siga apaixonada por mim."

M: "Não acho que seja muito complicado de conseguir."

Rachel voltava de LA. Seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas ao se despedir de seus pais. Realmente sentia muita falta deles. Necessitava deles mais perto. Para terminar, aquela conversa com Leroy tinha lhe aberto os olhos. Não podia seguir temendo pelos sentimentos de Quinn. A loira havia sido sincera e honesta com ela. Estava lhe esperando e não colocava trava em seu afastamento, de fato, lhe facilitava absolutamente tudo. Por que duvidar? Por que ia temer agora, se a loira estava apaixonada por ela desde que se conheceram na escola primária?... Brigas, ódio, mal entendidos, garotos, gravidez, pais, médicos, dúvidas, lágrimas, quilômetros... tudo havia se intrometido entre elas e Quinn havia suportado absolutamente tudo por ela. Não havia medo, não havia preocupação. Quinn a queria e havia lhe prometido esperá-la.

Um sorriso se desenhava em seu rosto. As lágrimas apenada, se transformavam em felicidade absoluta. Seus pais haviam lhe devolvido os sentidos.

M: "Obrigada por tudo Quinn... não tem nem ideia de como me sentia e o tranquila que fiquei vendo sua reação..."

Q: "Não seja tonta, somos amigas... e vamos continuar sendo até que você queira e se não quiser, já me encarregarei de te convencer."

M: "Tranquila... não vou me opor a tal coisa." – esboçou um sorriso.

Q: "Posso te abraçar?" – perguntou indecisa.

M: "Tem dúvida?" – se dirigiu até a loira.

As garotas se fundiram em um terno abraço. Quinn admirava as pessoas que eram sinceras e mostravam seus sentimentos ou seus ideais sem medo algum. Talvez porque para ela custava muito fazer.

M: "Acho que vai sendo hora de ir." – olhou para a sala. "tem duas meninas completamente adormecidas e não quero estar presente quando acordarem gritando." – brincou.

Q: "Espero que quando façam... seja porque Bette e Tina estejam aqui."

Molly já caminhava para a saída com Quinn seguindo seus passos. A loira, mesmo respondendo com clareza e certeza, continuava sentindo um pouco estranha. Aquela garota que agora caminhava na frente dela, havia sido sua amiga desde que chegou em LA. Um grande apoio, uma garota divertida que sempre estava disponível, alguém em quem confiar... uma preciosa garota que podia conseguir quem quisesse e agora lhe confessava que a única que queria era ela. A imagem de Rachel lhe veio a mente e recordou quando na escola, a morena não terminava de acreditar em seus sentimentos. Talvez era essa mesma sensação que sentia Rachel, que agora tinha em seu interior.

M: "Te vejo amanhã no Planet?" – perguntou já na porta.

Q: "Claro." – sorria.

Uns segundos de tensão voltaram a aparecer entre as duas garotas. O olhar de Molly era intenso, agradecido e transmitia segurança e confiança. Quinn se limitava a sorrir, enquanto seus olhos se iluminavam.

M: "Vou ser um pouco mais egoísta..." – sussurrou a garota. "mas não quero ficar sem voltar a sentir."

Lentamente se aproximou dos lábios de Quinn. A loira se limitou a fechar seus olhos e esperar aquele beijo. Não ia se opor, não havia motivo. Realmente queria agradecer a garota aquelas palavras e talvez aquela ação era o suficientemente especial para agradecê-la.

Molly se limitou a roçar seus lábios, de forma sutil e carinhosa, mas Quinn avançou um pouco mais e se deixou levar, deu um intenso e profundo beijo na garota. Durou apenas uns segundos, mas foram suficientes para provocar que uma lágrima caísse sobre a bochecha de Molly.

A garota abandonou a casa. Quinn se limitou a buscar um pequeno espaço entre as meninas, que permaneciam dormindo no sofá e tratou de relaxar. Não se sentia culpada por ter beijado Molly, nem sequer após o que havia acontecido com Rachel na noite anterior. Não havia sido um beijo que denotasse tensão sexual... simplesmente havia sido amor. Amor pela sinceridade e honestidade de Molly. Simplesmente isso.

Rachel terminava de tomar banho. A viagem, mesmo sendo longa, havia transcorrido com normalidade e havia regressado carregada de esperança, de ilusão e muita energia. Uma boa ducha, o pijama, o jantar e descansar. Isso era tudo o que se propunha para aquele anoitecer que já caia sobre LA.

Uma batida na porta a surpreendeu. Atrás dela apareciam Helen e Glen, ambos com o rosto contorcido.

H: "Aonde diabos esteve todo o dia?"

R: "Se cumprimenta com um olá..." – respondeu incomodada. "o que fazem aqui?"

G: "Sala de reunião."

R: "O que?"

H: "Aonde esteve, Rachel?"

R: "Em San Diego, com meus pais... por?"

H: "Por que diabos desconectou o celular?"

R: "Porque é domingo, queria descansar de uma vez por todas..." – recriminou.

H: "Pois vá preparando sua mala..."

R: "O que?"

G: "Me avisaram da produção que amanhã tem que viajar para uma série de entrevistas..."

R: "O que?... aonde?... por que ninguém me avisou antes?"

H: "Primeiro... estivemos tentando te ligar durante todo o dia e não atendia o telefone. Segundo... sugeriram de repente. Um patrocinador da série quer que você e Leonard façam uma mini turnê de entrevistas em Miami, Boston ... e várias outras cidades da costa leste. Estará quatro dias, então prepare sua mala."

R: "Deus... odeio que peçam as coisas de última hora."

H: "Rachel... não é de última hora... de fato, eu soube ontem de tarde, mas não pude te localizar pelo telefone..."

Rachel começou a buscar e escolher roupa para aquela imprevista viagem.

H: "Por certo... que tal sua noite de sexo com Quinn?"

Glen olhou a assessora surpreendido e Rachel ficou petrificada.

H: "Creio que chegamos ao acordo de que ia me informar quando saísse com ela... não é certo?"

R: "Como sabe que estive com Quinn?"

H: "Porque alguém no Twitter colocou uma foto sua e de Quinn abandonou o Hit... Rachel, em que pensa?... sabe o que pode acarretar isso?"

R: "Uma foto?... o que passa? Por acaso você não tem amigas?... por que vão pensar algo mais?"

H: "Rachel!" – exclamou brava. "você, Quinn, Hit, noite... por acaso acha que quem te viu ali não sabe de que é o lugar?"

Rachel engolia saliva.

R: "Não me importa nada... não fiz nada mal nem suspeito." – disse ignorando a mulher.

H: "Só te digo uma coisa, da próxima vez que fizer algo assim sem me consultar... não será eu que te acobertará e conseguirá lavar sua imagem."

R: "Lavar minha imagem?"

H: "Rachel..." – recriminava. "termine a mala." – ordenou ao mesmo tempo que ia furiosa da casa.

R: "Glen?" – olhou para o garoto sem compreender nada.

G: "Eu não sei nada, eu só sabia da viagem... de todas formas, será melhor que lhe faça caso... os produtores estão um pouco incomodados com esses temas... e não é a única do elenco que esconde coisas..."

R: "Sabe de uma coisa?... os produtores podem ir ao inferno... e Helen que vá com eles."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)


	22. Leonard

**Pessoal, me desculpem a demora em atualizar... Mas é que foram umas semanas muito conturbadas. Primeiro o falecimento do meu querido e amado avô :( (que ficará eternamente na saudade!) e segundo porque estou em uma semana de provas finais na faculdade. Mas a boa notícia é que hoje foi minha última prova, então agora estou oficialmente de férias e com mais tempo para traduzir as fics. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Leonard<strong>

R: "Só uma mais." – se repetia de maneira imperceptível para os distintos jornalistas que preparavam suas entrevistas correspondentes.

Leo: "Rachel... está bem?" – seu companheiro de elenco sentia o mal estar da morena.

Levavam 3 dias percorrendo várias cidades da costa leste. Não tinham tempo para nada, tudo eram sessões de fotos, entrevistas de rádio, conferencia com os meios de comunicação, atenção aos jornalistas, gravação de promoção e pressa... muita pressa para não chegar tarde em nenhum dos encontros que tinham marcado.

Rachel começava a sentir a pressão de ser uma das protagonistas daquela série. Todos os olhares e comentários iam para ela. Sua vida deu um giro de 180 graus. Qualquer coisa que fizesse, era corrigida pela multidão de assessores que a acompanhavam no seu dia e noite. Por um momento sentiu falta de Helen, com ela pelo menos podia manejar um pouco mais do que com aqueles urubus, desejosos por ganhar dinheiro a costa de sua figura.

A morena não terminava de se encaixar com tudo aquilo, não se sentia cômoda, ela queria triunfar, fazer o que mais desejava e dedicar multidão de prêmios para seus fãs, mas nunca pensou que para conseguir aquilo teria que modificar até sua forma de se sentar ou a maneira de sorrir. Estava se convertendo em um robô que fazia tudo o que indicava seu representante.

Posa, cumprimenta, posa, sorri, posa, despede. Sabia aquela correlação de palavras perfeitamente. Era tudo o que tinha que fazer diante das câmeras, dos flashes dos fotógrafos. Não necessitava nada mais, segundo lhe indicavam e Rachel não gostava em absoluto. Não desfrutava daquilo, não desfrutava se não lhe permitissem ser natural, como ela era.

R: "Estou cansada." – murmurou no ouvido do rapaz.

Leo: "Só falta uma entrevista mais... em uma hora estaremos no avião de volta para casa." – tratava de animá-la.

Um par de jornalistas tomaram posição na frente do casal. Estavam na sala de um hotel, perfeitamente preparado para receber todos os meios informativos que haviam sido convidados para aquela conferencia dos protagonistas de High Lights. Rachel voltava para o modo automático e esboçava um artificial sorriso, diante o atento olhar dos publicitários da produtora.

As perguntas voltavam a se repetir uma vez mais, acompanhadas das mesmas respostas por parte dos garotos. Todas as notas informativas eram iguais, pensava Rachel. Por que não perguntavam outra coisa? Por um instante a imagem daquele garoto do colégio, Bem Jacob rondou por sua mente. Ele haveria tirado mais informação que todos os jornalistas que haviam aparecido. Um leve sorriso apareceu por seu rosto ao recordar aqueles dias no colégio.

- "**Rachel, o que tem em comum sua personagem e sua pessoa?"**

Aquela pergunta tirou ela de seus pensamentos. Já haviam perguntado mil vezes isso nesses 3 dias e sempre respondia da mesma forma.

R: "Na verdade, muito... as vezes penso que me escolheram para o papel porque viram refletida Stephanie em mim." – sorriu.

**- Como vai com Leonard? É um bom companheiro?"**

R: "Sim... Como quer que te negue estando ele na minha frente?" – brincava. "não, não, é brincadeira... na realidade me alegra muito ter conhecido ele, é um bom garoto e agradeço ter ele como companheiro quando chego ao set e não se encontra bem por algum motivo... ele sempre te tira um sorriso."

Leo: "Viram? Não sou tão ruim como dizem por aí." – respondeu provocando o sorriso da entrevistadora.

**- "Rachel, o que há da vida pessoal?"**

R: "Não te muito o que falar da minha vida pessoal, sou como qualquer outra garota da minha idade, estudo, saio com minhas amigas... nada de mais."

**- "No domingo passado começou a rondar pelo Twitter a notícia de que estava em um clube de ambiente em LA. Que opinião tem a respeito desse tema?"**

A pergunta desconcertou todos os publicitários que se olhavam um tanto quanto preocupados.

Leonard ficou tenso. Só Rachel permanecia um pouco relaxada.

R: "Que opinião quer que eu tenha?"

**- "Pois... não sei. Gostaria de saber o que opina sobre o movimento GLS.**

R: "Bom... como é evidente, se me vê sair de um clube de ambiente, está claro que não tenho problema algum com esse tema. Venho de uma família em que me educaram corretamente, cada um é livre para amar como e quem desejar. Eu não faço distinção entre sexos, de fato tenho amigas e amigos homossexuais e não tenho nenhum tipo de problema por eles." – seu rosto ficou sério.

**- "Mas... se te veem em um clube assim, poderiam te relacionar com alguma garota."**

R: "Por que? Por sair com umas amigas e dançar? Não creio que seja motivo e como volto a repetir, é algo que não me preocupa. Sei muito bem como é minha vida e como estou vivendo ela e não acho que tenha problema se me apaixono por uma garoto ou garota..."

**- "É bissexual?" **

Estava a ponto de conseguir uma informação bastante atrativa.

Os publicitários estavam a ponto de intervir, não confiavam naquela resposta que estava a ponto de sair da boca de Rachel. Leonard olhava contrariado para a morena.

R: "Não." – foi clara.

**- "Lésbica?"**

R: "Não."

**- "Nossa... por um momento pensei que ia confessar."** – sorriu.

Rachel devolveu o sorriso para a garota.

R: "Não tenho nada que confessar, como já te disse, não fiz nada mau e muito menos do que tenha que me arrepender para confessar."

**- "Rachel, está saindo com alguém?"**

R: "Claro, com Leo. Verdade?" – brincou provocando a tranquilidade de toda a equipe de produção e do próprio garoto.

Rachel soube escapar com desenvoltura daquele aperto, a que ela mesma havia se envolvido ao deixar que a jornalista perguntasse. Sorte dos publicitários. Rachel havia negado ser lésbica ou bissexual, o que não sabiam era que Rachel simplesmente recusava etiquetas, sempre havia feito e não seria diferente agora.

Se aquela jornalista tivesse perguntado por Quinn, teria sido diferente. Tanto Leonard como o resto dos publicitários, que já conheciam a história da morena, não duvidavam de que a garota teria falado com total e absoluta clareza sobre sua relação.

Havia chegado ao seu fim, a confusão do dia havia acabado e logo embarcariam em um voo para LA.

3 dias, com suas 3 noites haviam passado desde que viu e teve entre seus braços a morena. Quinn estava no Planet como quase todos os dias após suas aulas da manhã. Não sabia nada de Rachel. Só soube que estava na Flórida graças a Molly. A relação entre ambas, longe de esfriar após aquela conversa sobre os sentimentos da garota por Quinn, havia reforçado. Molly estava livre, se sentia bem após ter lhe confessado seus sentimentos e a reação da loira a ajudou, ainda sabendo que não teria oportunidade alguma com ela. Quinn não ia permitir que sua amizade acabasse por algo assim. Ia continuar tratando ela como sempre.

Spencer e Ashley também chegavam no Planet.

A: "Aonde está o Spashley?" – perguntava divertida.

Q: "Na casa de Shane e se chama Nemo, vejamos se mete isso na cabeça de uma vez." – recriminou.

A: "Dá igual... para mim será Spashley."

A chegada do novo inquilino modificou os planos da loira. Na casa, tinha suficiente espaço para o cachorro, além de contar com o jardim, aonde o pequeno se divertia correndo de um lado para outro, mas os problemas começaram a chegar quando Quinn voltava para sua rotina diária. Entre as aulas e a galeria, passava grande parte do dia fora de casa e um cachorrinho como Nemo necessitava uma atenção mais pessoal que a de um cachorro mais velho.

Por sorte já começava a comer sem ajuda alguma e podia se deitar sozinho, mas era um martírio deixa-lo tanto tempo sozinho.

Shane se ofereceu para lhe ajudar. A vizinha havia montado um pequeno estúdio em sua própria casa e passava as manhãs lá. Nemo estava permanentemente vigiado pela garota. As tardes era um pouco mais complicadas, alguns dias tinha que deixa-lo em casa e outros, aqueles em que seu trabalho se limitava a estar trancada na oficina, podia levar ele com ela. Bette tinha aberto uma exceção para ela.

Sp: "Sabe algo de Rachel?" – perguntava tratando de ignorar o assunto do cachorro.

Q: "Não... escrevi para ela várias vezes, mas sei que está ocupada para me responder." – disse mostrando um leve gesto de incomodo.

Sp: "Segundo Molly, chegava de noite..."

A: "E chegou!" – exclamou Ashley chamando a atenção de ambas.

Q: "O que?... Viu ela?"

A: "Está atrás de vocês." – apontou para o balcão.

Spencer e Quinn se viraram rapidamente e descobriram a morena conversando com Kit no balcão. O rosto da loira se iluminou ao descobrir ela. Rachel lançou vários olhares para a mesa e após se despedir de Kit, não duvidou em caminhar até elas.

Spencer foi a primeira a se levantar e lhe dar um forte abraço como cumprimento. Ashley seguia seus passos e também abraçou a morena. Quinn esperava impaciente sua vez. O incomodo que sentia ao não ter recebido resposta alguma para aquelas mensagens que havia enviado para a garota, se dissiparam no mesmo instante em que Rachel desenhou um sorriso em seu rosto ao dirigir o olhar para ela.

O abraço foi terno, cheio de calor.

R: "Me alegro de voltar a te ver..." – sussurrou enquanto abraçava a garota.

Quinn sorria. Spencer havia aproximado uma cadeira para que Rachel se sentasse. As histórias e anedotas da viagem começaram a circular a velocidade da luz. A morena estava delatando todas e cada uma das cidades que havia visitado, tudo o que havia comido, visto ou descoberto. As entrevistas, as fotos, os fãs. Spencer a escutava com atenção enquanto Ashley, um pouco mais ausente, permanecia atenta ao café da manhã.

Quinn escutava Rachel, mas não entendia nada. Simplesmente a olhava, observava cada movimento e cada sorriso que desenhava quando contava alguma anedota. Se alegrava ao escutar o contagioso sorriso da garota, de sua garota. Parecia realmente feliz, apesar do cansaço que acumulava e ela fazia essa felicidade como sua.

Molly aparecia. Rachel não duvidou em abraça-la com o mesmo ímpeto e carinho com que havia feito com Spencer e Ashley. A jovem se viu um tanto surpresa, mas recebeu de bom grado aquele gesto.

Rachel havia se esquecido por completo daquela estranha situação quando encontrou a imagem de Quinn no celular de Molly. Tinha que esquecer. Após o encontro que teve com Quinn no sábado de noite, não podia duvidar dos sentimentos de sua garota. Molly poderia tentar o que quisesse, Quinn continuava apaixonada por ela, além do mais, as palavras de seu pai estavam presentes. Não podia pensar que em qualquer momento, Quinn se fixasse em outra garota. Tinha que desfrutar, tinha que confiar.

M: "Como foi?" – perguntou ao mesmo tempo que cumprimentava as demais.

R: "Muito bem Molly, foi um pouco cansativo, mas divertido."

M: "Me alegro." – o cumprimento com Quinn foi especial. A loira lhe dava constantes sorrisos que poderiam derreter gelo. "me alegra que pode vir, porque trouxe umas coisinhas que você vai adorar." – disse enquanto abria a bolsa que utilizava para trabalhar. De dentro começou a tirar várias revistas.

Spencer e Ashley pegava cada uma um exemplar.

M: "Sai na capa da grande maioria..." – sorria. "veja..."

Rachel se surpreendeu. Sobre a mesa haviam 5 revistas, todas elas falavam de Rachel Berry e sua personagem na série. O rosto se iluminava, igual que Spencer, Ashley e Quinn. Todas permaneceram assombradas diante a repercussão que estava obtendo a morena.

R: "De onde tirou isso?" – perguntou.

M: "Tina me pediu alguns exemplares para os produtores... querem ver o que a imprensa fala."

Sp: "Uau... é genial... veja essa capa!" – exclamava mostrando a revista.

Ashley, Molly, Rachel e Spencer comentavam todas e cada uma das imagens que iam descobrindo, ao mesmo tempo que mostravam para que as demais vissem. Só Quinn permanecia um pouco alheia ao alvoroço. Ela não mostrava como as demais, mas em seu rosto havia gravado aquele sorriso que fazia indicar que estava desfrutando daquele momento igual ou mais que elas.

Rachel sabia, via como esboçava aquele sorriso encantador cada vez que descobria uma nova imagem no interior daquelas revistas.

Mas algo surpreendeu a loira. Enquanto o grupo debatia sobre várias reportagens, a loira pegou um dos exemplares e após folhear, descobriu uma pequena sessão.

'_Surpreendidos!´_ era o nome do título.

A imagem da morena aparecia em um dos quadros. Várias fotos compunham a montagem. Rachel, com o vestido de gala que usou na premiere, aparecia em todas elas. Na primeira imagem, ela estava caminhando junto a seu companheiro de elenco, na segunda apareciam no que se supõe ser o interior da festa privada, que a cadeia de televisão havia preparado essa mesma noite. Rachel voltava a aparecer junto ao garoto, falando no ouvido dele. A terceira mostrava como Leonard rodeava a cintura da morena enquanto falavam e deixavam escapar sorrisos. A quarta e última imagem, fulminou Quinn. Rachel aparecia abraçada ao garoto, com seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e completamente afastados do resto da equipe. Pareciam que estavam em um mundo a parte.

Rachel deteve suas gargalhadas durante uns segundos ao descobrir o gesto sério de sua garota enquanto folheava a revista.

Quinn se perdia lendo o rodapé das imagens.

_**Rachel Berry e Leonard Martins foram juntos para a festa.**_

_** Se vê que o amor que os une na tela, se tornou real.**_

_** Os protagonistas de High Lights buscavam intimidade, evitando os flashes.**_

_** O sentimento dos dois jovens atores é palpável a simples vista.**_

Fúria, surpresa, desilusão, mal estar... não sabia expressar que é o que estava sentindo naquele instante. Não saberia dizer.

Q: "Rachel." Disse com gesto sério. "Com quem foi para a Flórida?" – a pergunta chamou a atenção do grupo.

R: "Como?" – perguntou confusa.

Quinn levantava o olhar em busca da morena. O olhar desafiante se fazia presente.

Q: "Com quem foi para a Flórida?" – voltava a formular a pergunta da mesma forma.

R: "Com..." – gaguejou. "com meus companheiros..." – omitiu o fato de que era apenas um companheiro.

Quinn não afastava o olhar e Rachel se incomodava por segundos. A loira sabia que estava ocultando algo. A conhecia e conhecia seu olhar.

Q: "Muito bem." – disse relutante ao mesmo tempo que soltava a revista. "tenho que ir." – respondeu enquanto se levantava. "nos vemos, ok?"

Ninguém esperava aquela reação da loira, nem sabiam o porque. Quinn se limitou a se afastar da mesa e abandonar o lugar com passo firme e rápido.

Rachel duvidou. Esteve a ponto de se levantar e correr atrás da loira. Queria saber o que lhe acontecia e porque ficou assim de repente, mas estava rodeada. Ashley e Spencer seguiam lhe perguntando coisas sobre a viagem e não podia ignorá-las. Molly também notou aquela reação. Sabia que algo havia acontecido e não duvidou em olhar a mesma revista que minutos antes Quinn esteve lendo.

Seus olhos se abriram ao máximo ao descobrir aquela sessão e compreendeu qual foi o motivo para a espantada loira.

Molly guardou a revista. Ela sabia que Rachel não tinha nada com nenhum companheiro de elenco. Ela vivia isso, sabia o que havia no set e nem por assomo podia unir a Rachel com nenhum dos atores. Necessitava falar com ela e após colocar várias desculpas, recolhia as revistas e abandonava o local com a mesma pressa que a loira fez.

Q: "Molly." – a loira parava a garota a escassos metros do Planet.

M: "Quinn?... O que faz aqui?" – se surpreendeu. "não tinha pressa?"

Q: "Necessito que me dê o telefone da Helen."

Molly respirou profundamente.

M: "Quinn, se é por essas fotos que saíram na revista, esqueça... Rachel não tem nada com nenhum ator... te digo eu que vejo eles quase diariamente."

Q: "Estava nessas festas?"

M: "Não."

Q: "Me dê o telefone por favor..." – voltava a pedir.

M: "Não acredita em mim?... Quinn, Rachel está louca por você... isso não é mais do que invenção dos paparazzis... nada mais."

Q: "É assunto meu!" – exclamou. "além do mais, por que a defende?... Não se supõe que está apaixonada por mim?" – soou soberba.

M: "O que?... o que tem a ver isso?... Rachel continua sendo minha amiga... e se sei que isso que pensa não é verdade, não vou deixar que acredito e invente estupidez... Rachel não merece."

Q: "Nossa... era o que me faltava." – a atitude da loira estava incomodando Molly.

M: "Quinn... sinto muito, mas não suporto esses absurdos ataques de ciúmes... Rachel não está com Leonard, se quiser acreditar em mim bem, se não é problema seu... mas eu não penso em me meter." – a jovem começou a caminhar.

Q: "Espera." – a segurou pelo braço. "Molly por favor, me ajude." – os olhos da loira começaram a brilhar. "sinto muito o que te disse, mas sei que Rachel está mentindo para mim... e quero saber o porque."

M: "Por que diz que ela mente para você?"

Q: "Porque sei que essa turnê foi apenas com esse garoto... Leonard, me disse Glen há um par de dias... e como viu, ela omitiu quando eu perguntei."

Molly permanecia em silencio, aquilo já escapava de seu conhecimento.

Q: "Não acha que é um pouco estranho que saiam essas imagens da premiere e não quer me responder esse pequeno detalhe?... Que sentido tem?"

Molly não sabia o que responder. Quinn tinha razão. Por que Rachel não havia dito a verdade?

M: "Talvez não dá importância e é por isso que não disse nada."

Quinn sorriu falsamente.

Q: "Rachel não é assim... sei que me oculta por algum motivo. A conheço o suficiente para saber."

M: "E acha que Helen vai te tirar as dúvidas?"

Q: "Sim... pode ser que tudo seja uma montagem dessa jornalista, sei como funciona e são capazes de qualquer coisa... mas Rachel não vai querer me dizer se é uma montagem. Ela sempre esteve contra isso e se aceitou fazer seria como falhar com ela mesma. Não seria capaz de reconhecer para mim."

O discurso de Quinn havia terminado de convencer Molly. A loira sabia como perguntar para obter respostas. A primeira tentativa foi falha. Quinn atuava levada pelo ciúmes, mas quando viu a reação de Molly, soube que o caminho correto era a sanidade.

Molly acreditou naquele discurso, porém Quinn não acreditava. Para ela, Rachel estava mentindo e aquele garoto era algo em sua vida. O ciúmes estava a cegando por completo, apesar de ter sido coerente naquele discurso que havia convencido Molly, que com mais confiança, anotava em um pequeno papel, o número de Helen. Sua agenda estava repleta de telefones de todo o pessoal do set de filmagem, entre eles, a relações públicas de casa um dos atores.

M: "Espero que seja consciente do que faz." – disse lhe entregando o papel.

Quinn sorria tratando de tranquilizar a garota. Sabia como fazer, sabia como tocar a fibra sensível das pessoas e ainda mais se essas tinham sentimentos para ela.

Molly terminou indo ainda com o calafrio que sentia ao receber algum gesto caloroso da loira, que naquele momento não duvidou em abraçar a garota e lhe agradecer sua ajuda com um terno beijo na cabeça.

Apenas chegou em casa após buscar Nemo. Durante todo o trajeto esteve pensado em como tirar aquela informação. Não sabia como ia ser a reação de Helen diante sua ligação, de fato, não tinha ideia alguma sobre se a assessora conhecia a relação das duas.

H: "Diga?" – a voz da mulher soava clara.

Q: "Eh... Olá, Helen?"

H: "Sim, quem é?"

Q: "Sou Quinn Fabray, amiga de Rachel. Se lembra de mim?" – perguntou enquanto se sentava no sofá.

H: "Quinn?" – perguntou tratando de se fazer de desinteressada. "é a garota loira, né?"

Q: "Sim... a loira." – respondeu.

H: "Bom... o que acontece Quinn?... Passou algo com Rachel?"

Q: "Não, não... tranquila, ela está bem... mas... acho que o que tenho para te dizer pode fazer mal a ela."

H: "Conte."

Q: "Verá... primeiro gostaria que não comentasse nada dessa ligação, não gosta que nos metemos nos assuntos dela e vai se ofender se souber."

H: "Não se preocupe... me conte Quinn."

Q: "Ok... então, acabo de comprar uma revista dessas de fofocas e me deparei com uma suposta notícia sobre um romance de Rachel com um de seus companheiros... eu sei que parece absurdo." – tratava de tirar importância. "Mas Rachel é muito especial para esses temas e acho que deveria fazer algo antes de que ela saiba..."

Helen escutava com atenção. Um leve sorriso de satisfação se desenhou em seu rosto.

Aquela ligação estava lhe confirmando que Quinn e a morena estavam a ponto de voltar e sobretudo, que Quinn estava completamente fora de si após ter visto aquelas imagens. Sua falsa serenidade não convencia a mulher.

Q: "Rachel pode atuar contra os interesses da produtora se souber disso." – não mentia. Rachel era ciumenta sobre sua intimidade e não gostava que inventassem nada sobre ela. Quinn utilizava aquilo para conseguir com que Helen fizesse algo contra essas malditas imagens.

H: "Não se preocupe Quinn, tratarei de falar com ela antes de que veja... já estou consciente dessas imagens mas não sabia que Rachel fosse se incomodar tanto. Obrigada por seu interesse."

Q: "Já sabia?" – perguntou confusa.

H: "Bom, era algo que cedo ou tarde ia acontecer." – respondeu de maneira sutil. Se queria lavar a imagem de Rachel, ou pelo menos tentar que não se manchasse, tinha que atuar e a primeira ação seria afastar Quinn da garota.

Q: "Como?"

H: "Pois isso..." – fez uma pausa. "vejamos, ela contou para você né?" – as palavras saíram envenenadas.

Q: "O que tem que contar?" – a voz tremia. Não sabia o que queria dizer, mas sabia que era algo que não ia gostar.

H: "Sobre Leo e ela." – disse.

O rosto de Quinn se contorceu. Não queria acreditar no que tinha ouvido, não podia acreditar. Se esqueceu das palavras, dos pensamentos, juraria que esteve a ponto de se esquecer de respirar.

H: "Quinn?" – interrompia os pensamentos da garota.

Q: "Sim... diga." – reagiu.

H: "Está bem?" – a mulher sabia que suas palavras haviam funcionado. Quinn estava em choque.

Q: "Sim... sim, é só que não esperava isso..."

H: "Não sabia?... nossa, sinto muito." – mentia. "pensava que Rachel já tivesse comentado... são coisas que se conta para as amigas..."

Quinn continuava sem reagir. As imagens de Rachel e Leonard apareciam por sua mente constantemente, como pedras que batiam nela.

H: "Quinn... te peço que não comente nada, seguramente ela já tem planejado como dizer, se souber que eu te disse, é capaz de me despedir. E te agradeço de verdade seu interesse para evitar que possa passar mal. Diz muito sobre você e sua amizade por ela."

Q: "Não... não se preocupe." – gaguejava. "Escuta... tenho que desligar... obrigada por me atender."

H: "Me ligue sempre que necessitar de algo, de acordo?... Um abraço Quinn." – havia conseguido, havia convencido Quinn de algo que não existia e o melhor de tudo, havia ficado bem com a loira, sabendo que essa não ia comentar nada com a morena.

Q: "Tchau." – se despediu.

Afundada, não havia outra palavra para descrevê-la. Aquela exclusiva que acabava de receber de Helen havia destroçado ela. Rachel tinha algo com aquele garoto. Não sabia se sério ou não, não sabia se era pela série ou porque realmente existia algo, mas não lhe importava. Rachel estava mentindo para ela. Havia mentido ao dizer que tinha ido com todo o elenco para a Flórida, mas isso não era o que lhe doía. O que realmente foi duro, foi ser consciente de que Rachel a estava utilizando. Há 4 dias exatamente havia dormido com ela, havia passado uma noite inesquecível e havia lhe escrito em um papel aquela frase que tanto ansiava escutar de seus lábios e agora... tudo fazia indicar que a morena havia começado a ver outras pessoas, deixando e se esquecendo daquela promessa de esperarem, de se respeitarem enquanto estivessem separadas por aquele estúpido tempo.

Maldito tempo, maldito o dia em que aceitou aquele disparate. Não se pode querer a uma pessoa e necessitar estar longe dela. Não se pode e Rachel estava demonstrando ao se aproximar daquele garoto.

A atitude de Quinn havia lhe surpreendido. Rachel não sabia o que é que acontecia com a loira, sobretudo porque foi muito repentino. Tinha que saber o que lhe acontecia e não duvidou em buscar aquelas respostas.

Devia estar no set antes das 16 horas, Quinn iria para a galeria mais ou menos nessa mesma hora, então decidiu ia para a casa uma meia hora antes.

Esteve a ponto de perder a oportunidade quando viu como Quinn já saia pelo jardim da frente. Rachel se apressou para descer do carro e correr até a loira.

R: "Quinn!"

A loira se surpreendeu ao ver a garota. Seu gesto contrariado continuava fixo em seu rosto.

R: "Já vai?" – perguntou ao mesmo tempo que parava na frente dela.

Q: "O que faz aqui?" – foi cortante.

R: "Eh... fiquei um pouco preocupada antes... você se foi de repende..."

Q: "Rachel, não tenho tempo de conversar agora." – interrompeu.

R: "Quinn, está bem?" – não compreendia sua atitude.

Q: "Sim... estou melhor do que nunca." – mentia.

R: "Não... não parece." – balbuciava.

Q: "Pois estou bem... então... fique tranquila. Já nos vemos." – respondeu completamente séria.

R: "Quinn, espera..." – segurou o braço da loira. "não minta para mim, algo te passa e acontece desde essa manhã... pode me explicar?"

Quinn respirou profundamente enquanto se desprendia da mão da morena.

Q: "De verdade Rachel, não quero falar agora mesmo com você... não quero, já teremos tempo." – Quinn não queria se precipitar. Sabia que estava brava, incomodada e defraudada, mas ainda assim, necessitava se acalmar, pensar durante uns dias e decidir o que fazer.

R: "Quando quer conversar? Provavelmente não vamos nos ver no resto da semana, tenho muito trabalho e várias premiere para ir... não quero estar todo o dia revirando a cabeça, pensando que algo te acontece."

Egoísta, essa era a palavra que Quinn esteve a ponto de soltar. Como podia Rachel ser tão egoísta com ela? Estava lhe exigindo que explicasse o que lhe acontecia e a única razão que lhe dava é porque não vai ver ela e não quer estar dando voltas na cabeça. Não ia estar mal por como Quinn se encontrava, mas por como se encontraria ela, se preocupando pela loira.

O nervosismo de Quinn começava a dar sinais, seu corpo ficava tenso. Nesse mesmo instante, não sentia dor nem pena, era raiva, muita raiva inclusive chegou a acreditar que o ódio começava a se apresentar.

Q: "Está bem... não queria te dizer agora, nem entendo que seja o momento, mas vendo que insiste... não tenho mais remédio..." – ficou serena, queria ser fria e não montar um teatro.

Rachel esperava expectante.

Q: "Quero terminar com isso..." – soltou.

R: "O que?"

Q: "O que escutou... estou cansada de todo esse jogo de agora te necessito e depois não... agora te dou um beijo e depois te ignoro... hoje me deito com você e depois passo quatro dias sem dar sinais de vida..."

R: "Quinn, se diz pelas mensagens... não pude responder, meu telefone estava..."

Q: "Pouco me importa Rachel, não quero continuar com esse tempo de separação... não aguento mais essa estupidez... ou me quer ou não me quer... não me vale coisas medianas..."

R: "Quinn, eu te amo..."

Q: "Não, não pode me amar... se fizesse, ia querer estar comigo tal como eu queria estar com você."

R: "Queria?" – perguntou com um sussurro.

Q: "Sim, queria... mas já não sei se quero... isso é um desastre. Enquanto eu passava as horas pensando em você, tratando de fazer o possível para que voltasse e sobretudo lutando por compreender o que você necessitava... você se dedica a viver sua vida, a fazer todas as coisas que gosta, desfrutar sem pensar, sem remorsos... eu não posso fazer isso."

R: "Não entendo o que diz... eu só estou fazendo o que te disse que necessitava fazer... aprender a viver sozinha... mas isso não significa que não pense em você, que não me preocupe... que não te ame."

Q: "Não quero esse tipo de relação. Não aceito Rachel. Se quer viver sua independência viva, mas não faça que meu mundo trema, não pretenda que eu fique olhando como você vai e só volta quando te dá vontade."

R: "Achei que estava de acordo... me disse que estava." – a pena inundava o rosto da morena. "que me amava..."

Q: "Rachel, quer voltar comigo, para casa, para ser um casal normal, com nossas coisas... ou quer viver sua vida afastada de mim, como está agora?"

R: "Não me faça escolher, porque sabe o que eu necessito..."

Q: "Escolha..."

R: "Sabe que necessito independência..." – voltava a reafirmar, dessa vez completamente brava.

Q: "Pois não tem mais do que falar... isso termina aqui, é livre para fazer e desfazer o que quiser... tem toda a independência do mundo... mas não volte a me buscar..."

R: "Quinn... não entendo o que está acontecendo... O que te passa?"

Q: "Eu também quero ter minha vida... não vou ser a imbecil que passa a vida te esperando enquanto você faz sua vida... já está Rachel, não tem drama... não vou fazer nada para te preocupar... você tem sua vida e eu a minha... De acordo?" – as palavras soavam com tanta frialdade que nem Rachel, nem ela mesma terminavam de acreditar naquele discurso.

Q: "Tenho que ir." – esquivou o olhar da morena.

R: "Quinn!" – exclamou ao ver como a m loira retrocedia para começar a caminhar. : se pensa que vou ficar de braços cruzados está equivocada... vou me inteirar de tudo e então conversaremos..."

Q: "Não Rachel... é minha decisão. Você teve a sua e eu aceitei... agora aceite você a minha."

R: "De verdade quer acabar com tudo o que temos?" – a voz dela quebrou.

Q: "Não se equivoque Rachel, é você que destruiu tudo..."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)


	23. Personagens

**Personagens**

Não sabia como estava conseguindo. Quinn estava realmente destroçada, não podia comparar a mesma sensação que sentiu quando Rachel lhe pediu aquele tempo. Aquilo pegou ela de surpresa e foi muito doloroso, agora a situação era diferente. Rachel continuava apaixonada por ela, isso tinha claro, a conhecia, sabia que nisso não mentia, mas aquela notícia de que a morena dava voltas com seu companheiro de elenco era superior. Não ia suportar isso, não ia permitir ser uma segunda opção na vida de Rachel.

Aquela brincadeira de se afastar e se aproximar estava bem, sempre e quando fosse algo entre as duas, se houvesse uma terceira pessoa o assunto mudava.

Quinn continuava firme. Havia terminado a relação e não se arrependia. Esse caráter que tinha como sinal de sua identidade naqueles anos vividos no colégio e que havia esquecido por completo, voltava a se apresentar na garota. Uma atitude de indiferença total para com Rachel, que continuava sem compreender aquela mudança drástica de sua garota.

Para Rachel foi como um balde de água fria sobre sua cabeça. Quinn havia se mostrado realmente encantadora durante os últimos dias, havia sido paciente, lhe dando sorrisos e uma amizade difícil de superar. Havia se interessado e preocupado por ela, porém de repente, em apenas uns minutos, tudo mudou.

Sabia que algo havia passado e ainda que ela também se sentisse mal por aquela ruptura, não ia aceitar até que tivesse uma explicação por parte da loira. Era o justo, ela havia terminado confessando qual foi seu motivo para o qual pediu aquele tempo e agora Quinn simplesmente a ignorava. Não ia permitir que tudo acabasse assim.

Sh: "Quinn?" – Shane entrava na casa.

Q: "Já vou..." – a loira gritava do quarto.

Shane esperou na cozinha. Uma pequena panela cozinhava em fogo baixo, inundando toda a casa com um delicioso cheiro.

Q: "Olá." – aparecia na cozinha.

Sh: "Aonde estava?"

Q: "Fui pegar o celular, estava tocando mas não deu tempo de aceitar a ligação... como vai? Quer comer?"

Sh: "Eh... não, não." – o pequeno Nemo aparecia na cozinha e brincava com os pés da garota. "Só vim para te avisar que já tenho as fotos..." – comentava enquanto levantava o cachorro.

Q: "Já?... E como estão?" – perguntou enquanto provava a comida com uma pequena colher.

Sh: "Sim, já te disse que tinha que apresentá-las logo... ficaram... impressionantes." – sorria.

Q: "Poderei ver elas antes de que as entregue?"

Sh: "Claro... tenho as originais... de fato, se quiser posso tirar cópias para você...valem a pena."

Q: "Estão tão boas?"

Sh: "Já verá... Carmen chega amanhã, o que acha se jantamos e assim vê as fotos?"

Q: "Por mim genial..."

O telefone voltava a tocar e Quinn atendia, se desculpando diante Shane, que continuava brincando com Nemo.

Q: "Olá Ash!"

A: "Quinny, jantar as oito na minha casa."

Q: "Hummmm... não sei se poderei ir..."

A: "Então vai perder... todos vão vir, então não me diga que não... além do mais tenho algo importante para dizer."

Q: "Não tô com muita vontade Ash..."

A: "Quinn... deixa de estupidez. As oito aqui."

Q: "Está bem... mas, por que tão cedo?"

A: "Vamos ver o capítulo da série de Rachel..."

Q: "Ah... pois sinto muito, mas não vou..."

A: "O que?... Por que?... o que aconteceu?"

Q: "Ash..." – soou grossa. "estou ocupada, Shane está aqui e não posso me entreter."

A: "Ok... vou te dizer apenas uma coisa, se as oito não estiver aqui, vou te buscar... então não seja grossa comigo porque eu serei ainda mais, entendido?" – disse.

Q: "Como queira."

A: "Adeus cabeçuda."

Quinn nem sequer se despediu da garota. Soltou se celular sobre o balcão e voltava para o fogo, aonde a comida já estava no ponto.

Sh: "Você chama ela ou eu chamo?"

Q: "Quem?" – perguntou confusa.

Sh: "Rachel... para o jantar de amanhã..."

Q: "Ah... não, não poderia eu ver as fotos e depois você combina com ela?"

Sh: "O que?... por que?"

Q: "Não me apetece jantar com ela..."

Sh: "Aconteceu algo?"

Q: "Sim... se acabou."

Shane estava confusa.

Sh: "Como que se acabou? Se já não estavam juntas, né?"

Q: "Se acabou definitivamente, não tem mais tempo, não tem mais nada... ela faz a vida dela e eu a minha... estou solteira." – o olhar de Quinn era frio, mas seu tom de voz começava a quebrar.

Sh: "Por que?... Quinn, está bem?" – se aproximou da garota que já havia se servido a comida e se sentava em um banco.

Q: "Sim... perfeitamente." – mentia. "já está, Rachel não se esclarece e eu não quero continuar me fazendo de imbecil..."

Shane se sentou ao seu lado. Quinn mantinha o olhar fixo no prato e mexia na comida com o garfo, sem intenção alguma de comer.

Sh: "Quer conversar?" – notava o nervosismo da garota. Queria permanecer firme, fria, indiferente, mas era impossível na frente do atento olhar de sua vizinha.

Q: "Não... não tem nada do que conversar. Rachel e eu conversamos e deixamos tudo claro. Não há mais drama, não se preocupe..."

Sh: "Está bem..." – respondeu relutante. "se concordar, amanhã passa por minha casa e te mostro as fotos... e depois mostro para Rachel em outra ocasião."

Q: "Ok." – murmurou ainda sem levantar o olhar do prato. Não queria olhar para ela, sabia que se fizesse, não poderia manter aquela atitude.

Sh: "Bom Quinn... te deixo para que coma tranquilamente... se necessitar algo, já sabe." – não queria incomodá-la. Após roçar o braço da loira levemente, se levantou do banco e abandonou a cozinha.

Quinn se derrubou, uma vez que a garota sair. Afastou o prato e apoiou seus braços no balcão, de modo que pode afundar sua cabeça entre eles. Só havia sido capaz de aguentar um dia sem chorar após aquela discussão com a morena. Só pode manter um dia a frieza que necessitava para enfrentar aquilo com orgulho.

As lágrimas inundavam tudo. O choro silencioso se via interrompido por pequenos e devastadores soluços, como se tratasse de uma menina pequena.

Uma sombra fez ela levantar a cabeça, entre lágrimas voltou a distinguir a silhueta de Shane, que a olhava da entrada do jardim. O choro ficou mais sonoro e Quinn sem pensar duas vezes, abandonou seu lugar para se afundar nos braços de sua vizinha.

Shane era uma garota de estatura media, um pouco mais alta que ela, seus ossos se mostravam por qualquer zona de seu corpo, era magra, muito magra, mas seus braços davam e ofereciam todo o conforto que Quinn necessitava. Shane lhe transmitia com seu abraço esse carinho que uma menina encontra em sua mãe, a cumplicidade dessa adolescente que necessita de sua melhor amiga para desabafar seu mal de amor.

Sh: "Estou aqui Quinn." – sussurrou entre os suspiros entrecortados e o choro da garota. "estou aqui!"

Rachel tratava de esquecer tudo que aconteceu. Em seu interior não havia espaço para a dor, para a pena. Aquela reação de Quinn não estava martirizando ela porque sabia que cedo ou tarde encontraria o motivo e então, só então, teria direito de ficar brava, de se alegrar ou morrer de pena. Enquanto isso iria ser forte, averiguar o motivo principal e para isso teria que começar a encontrar as chaves.

O convite de Ashley para o jantar daquela noite lhe daria a oportunidade de voltar a se encontrar com Quinn. Já buscaria uma oportunidade de falar com ela a sós.

B: "Quinn?" – a diretora do museu parava os passos da garota.

Q: "Diga Bette." – respondeu.

B: "Não pude te ver o dia todo... Como vão os tramites com a universidade de Carolina do Norte?"

Q: "Ah... bem, estive falando com o reitor Sr Collins, se mal não recordo, te mandei um recado por e-mail, não quis interromper a sua reunião."

B: "Oh... Oh... estou completamente esgotada." – disse enquanto reiniciava o caminho até a saída. "Quinn, nunca aspire ser diretora de um museu, pelo bem de sua saúde... escolha algo que te provoque menos dor de cabeça."

Q: "Não se queixe... estar rodeada de arte todo o dia é um luxo..."

B: "Sim, mas os que rodeiam a arte são uns abutres, tratam de te exprimir sem complexos..."

Q: "Algo ruim haveria de ter... não?" – sorria.

B: "Certo... escuta, Bee estava encantada com você... me explique o que faz com as pequenas que te adoram tanto?"

Q: "Não sei... mas sempre me caíram bem..."

B: "Bom... isso ;e bom, seguramente você será uma boa mãe." – sorria.

Quinn parou em seco, aquelas palavras caíram como pedras sobre ela. Bette não tinha consciência de que a loira já tinha sido mãe e não muito boa precisamente.

Quando Rachel e ela chegaram em LA decidiram omitir essa parte de seu passado. Quinn não sabia absolutamente nada de Beth e Shelby. Só a viu um par de vezes no último ano do colégio. Rachel tão pouco conhecia o paradeiro de sua mãe biológica, nem lhe interessava. Uma vez que soube que Quinn havia deixado para trás qualquer possibilidade de se aproximar de sua filha, ela decidiu ignorar também a Shelby.

B: "Está bem?" – perguntou ao notar o mutismo da loira.

Q: "Eh... sim, sim... é só que acabo de lembrar que essa noite tenho um jantar e temo que vou chegar tarde... sinto muito Bette." – se desculpou. "tenho que ir."

A mulher concordou e se despediu de Quinn, que ia rumo a sua casa, para pegar Nemo e tomar um banho antes de ir para a mansão de Ashley.

Rachel aparecia na casa, praticamente estavam todos. Spencer, Ashley, Glen, Kyla, Madison e Molly, só faltava Quinn. A morena não chegava sozinha, dois de seus companheiros de elenco a acompanhava. Piper e o já conhecido Leonard.

Um a um foi apresentando para eles. Piper vinha de Chicago e Leonard de Kentuky, ambos viviam sozinhos em LA e Rachel não duvidou em convidá-los para passar aquele tempo com seus amigos.

R: "Aonde está Quinn?" – perguntava para Spencer. Seus companheiros já conversavam com o resto do pessoal.

Sp: "Não sei, Ashley lhe pediu que viesse, tem algo importante para dizer e não queria que faltasse... espero que não nos deixe plantadas."

R: "Não esteja tão segura." – respondeu afastando a garota do restante. "acho que não está de muito bom humor..."

Sp: "Por?... Voltaram a brigar?"

R: "Mais ou menos..." – suspirou. "digamos que ela me deixou."

Sp: "Como?... Mas se era ela a que estava desejando voltar?... O que aconteceu?"

R: "Isso é o que eu quero saber. Se lembra de ontem quando estávamos no Planet?... Ela saiu correndo..."

Sp: "Sim... achava que era porque tinha trabalho."

R: "Eu também, mas algo não se enquadrava, mudou sua atitude de repente e não era lógico. Depois de comer fui ver ela e me disse que estava farta, que não aguentava mais essa situação e que estava tudo acabado."

Sp: "Não acredito! Mas o que aconteceu?" – perguntava confusa. "quando chegar eu pergunto, não se preocupe."

R: "Não... não Spencer, não diga nada. Isso eu é que quero arrumar, se de verdade me quer me deixar, terá que me dar uma explicação mais convincente... então não se preocupe, eu buscarei a forma de conversar com ela..."

Sp: "Pois vá pensando, porque está na porta..." – disse indicando com o olhar para a entrada.

Quinn chegava na mansão, com o pequeno Nemo entre seus braços e recebendo a bronca de Ashley por chegar tarde.

Q: "O que quer que eu faça?" – perguntou. "te lembro que eu trabalho, não tenho a sorte de ser milionária e terminei só as sete..."

A: "E para que quer a moto?"

Q: "Ainda não tenho a licença." – respondia enquanto caminhavam para o interior da sala, aonde todos conversavam animadamente.

Rachel não duvidou em se afastar de Spencer e caminhar até a loira, que já cumprimentava seus amigos.

R: "Quinn." – disse em suas costas.

A loira mostrou um gesto de indiferença ao encontrar com a morena.

Q: "O que?" – respondeu desinteressada.

R: "Vieram dois companheiros da série e gostaria que você conhecesse."

Quinn se limitou a mostrar uma careta em seu rosto e seguiu os passos da morena, que já buscava seus dois amigos.

R: "Meninos, venham... vou apresentar para vocês a Quinn..." – chamou a atenção do casal.

Quinn continuava se mostrando indiferente, com total e assombrosa passividade. Seus olhos foram parar na garota, que já lhe dava um enorme sorriso.

R: "Ela é Piper... Piper, ela é Quinn." – apresentou. "lembra quando te dizia que sua personagem era como o de uma amiga minha da escola?" – comentava com a garota. "pois bem... é ela." – disse provocando um sorriso ainda maior em sua companheira.

Quinn permanecia em silencio. Tratando de averiguar do que Rachel falava.

R: "Quinn, a personagem que Piper interpreta é mais ou menos o que você era no colégio com respeito a mim... já sabe, brigas, ódio... todas essas coisas." – buscava o sorriso da loira.

Gesto que não chegou em nenhum momento.

R: "Ele é Leonard." – apontou para o garoto. "Leo, ela é Quinn..."

Automaticamente o gesto da loira mudou. Aquilo já não lhe provocava indiferença. Aquele garoto era o mesmo que saía com Rachel nas fotos da revista, o mesmo garoto que foi com ela para a Flórida e que Rachel optou por omitir.

Um sarcástico sorriso se desenhou em seu rosto. Rachel a olhava incrédula, sabia que algo acontecia.

Q: "Me deixe adivinhar!" -exclamou enquanto cumprimentava o garoto. "Ele é equivalente a Finn... ou a Puck... ou ao Jesse?" – perguntou com ironia.

Rachel ficou pálida. Não tinha nem a mais remota ideia do porque a loira havia tirado aquelas conclusões.

Q: "Me equivoco?" – voltou o olhar para a morena. "Quem é, Rachel?"

R: "Nenhum... não tem nada a ver." – recriminou diante a atitude soberba de Quinn.

Q: "Tá..." – sorria. "claro." – o sarcasmo invadia a loira por completo e Rachel se sentia desafiada por Quinn. "será melhor que te deixe com seus novos amigos, eu vou tentar jantar algo...antes de que o meus estômago se feche."

Rachel estava desconcertada. O que diabos acontecia com Quinn? Por que aquela atitude? Por que o sarcasmo? Milhões de perguntas e suas respectivas porém absurdas respostas bombardeavam a garota, que já buscava seu lugar perto da zona de aperitivos, aonde se podia servir a comida que desejassem.

Ashley se encarregou de lembrar que estavam ali para ver o capítulo da série que protagonizavam Rachel, Leonard e Piper. Todos os convidados foram para a sala, aonde uma grande tela começava a emitir os primeiros anúncios, antes da emissão do show. Três enormes sofás rodeavam uma mesinha de centro. Kyla, Madison, Aiden e Glen se sentaram no sofá que ficava na direita. O central foi ocupado por Spencer, Rachel, Leonard e Piper. No da esquerda ficaram Ashley, Molly e Quinn com o pequeno Nemo. A bebida e os aperitivos começavam a deixar espaço para os pedaços de pizza e os diferentes sanduíches que haviam preparado para a ocasião.

Haviam transcorrido apenas 10 minutos do capítulo e o riso inundava o lugar. Estava sendo realmente agradável e divertido. Ninguém podia evitar sorrir diante as ocorrências da grande Stephanie Morris. Sem dúvida a personalidade de Rachel estava presente no personagem, dando uma veia cômica realmente adorável.

Quinn parecia ignorar as cenas em que a morena aparecia. Lhe custava fazer, mas fazia. Nemo levava toda sua atenção quando Rachel aparecia na tela. Até que uma frase da garota a tirou de seu mundo.

Stephanie aparecia na sala de ensaio do grupo. Dana, a personagem que Piper interpretava estava esperando ela, sentada na bateria.

_**Stephanie: "Dana, sinto chegar tarde... podemos começar com o ensaio."**_

_** Dana: "Sinto muito Stephanie, estive pensando e acho que deveríamos fazer separadas."**_

_** Stephanie: "Por que?... Se supõe que temos que cantar esse tema juntas. Tim (Leonard) escreveu para nós duas."**_

_** Dana: "Chega Stephanie, quando vai compreender que Tim e eu estamos juntos?... Que não pode ficar no meio de nós dois?...Por que se empenha em me tirar o único que tenho?"**_

Quinn levantou seu olhar para a tela. Rachel a observava interessada.

_**Stephanie: "Não entendo... Por que tem tanto medo?... Eu jamais me meteria no meio de uma relação Dana, quero ser sua amiga... e não pretendo nada com Tim, só nos levamos bem, temos coisas em comum e nada mais."**_

_** Dana: "Esqueça ele, me esqueça e esqueça que esse grupo é o que quer... Stephanie, você tem talento, tem um grande físico, mesmo que seja muito frustrante... mas pode conseguir o que te proponha... não pretenda o único que eu posso ter em minha vida... Tim pertence aqui, pertence a mim... não a você."**_

Quinn ficava pálida diante aquela cena. Por um momento se sentiu terrivelmente refletida naquela personagem, com que minutos antes Rachel havia lhe comparado.

Era certo, aquela garota, Dana, era linda, tinha popularidade e talento, mas ficava sem nada ao lado de Stephanie, que havia chegado de repente, apaixonado pelo garoto de Dana e deixando ela afogada e com medo de perder o único que tinha.

Aquela foi parte de sua vida no colégio. Finn lhe pertencia até que apareceu Rachel, com todo seu talento, lhe mostrando que sua vida era o que sempre foi... uma farsa, uma garota sem talento suficiente nem capacidade para conseguir o que propunha.

Rachel tinha razão, Dana era Quinn... irremediavelmente seu olhar foi se deter na morena, que parecia esperar aquela reação e já se mostrava alerta, a observando.

Durou apenas uns segundos aquele cruzar de olhares. Quinn voltava a perder seus olhos em Nemo, enquanto Rachel maldizia aquela mudança de atitude de sua garota.

Quinn se levantou e sem chamar atenção, saiu da sala com o cachorro nos braços. Necessitava se afastar um pouco, afastar e respirar. Aquela cena havia feito ela voltar a se sentir vulnerável, débil. O jardim parecia o melhor lugar para fazer isso e sobretudo para evitar os olhares do pessoal. Nemo era a desculpa perfeita. O pequeno cachorro corria pela grama, mordendo uma pequena bolinha enquanto Quinn sentava na varanda, o observava atentamente.

O telefone de Rachel tocou, a morena não duvidou em pegar ele e também abandonar o lugar. Havia visto Quinn sair, mas soube que o cachorro necessitava. Não sabia aonde estava.

R: "Sim?"

F: "Rachel? Sou Finn..."

R: "Ah... Olá." – cumprimentou surpreendida. A morena entrava na enorme cozinha.

F: "Como vai?"

R: "Bem, muito bem... na casa de umas amigas, vendo o episódio dessa noite."

F: "Ops, nossa é verdade... sinto ter te interrompido, mas é que estou em plena viagem e não lembrava que hoje era o dia..."

R: "Não se preocupe... não estava prestando muita atenção, já verei com calma em casa..."

Quinn escutou a voz. Automaticamente se levantou, pensando que a morena apareceria no jardim. Não desejava ver ela, por isso ia tratar de evitar o encontro. Porém, o destino quis o contrário.

Ao se afastar das escadas, entrou um uma das laterais, sentava justo abaixo de uma grande janela, justo ao lado da entrada da cozinha. Rachel havia optado por se sentar em um dos bancos do lugar, de costas para aquela janela mas a escassos metros dela. O eco de sua voz era mais nítido. Quinn prestava atenção na conversa.

R: "Sim... muito bem, a verdade é que esqueci de guardar seu número... sim... sim, bom já sabe, me pegou no meio da filmagem... não, isso sim que eu não esqueci." – sorria. "claro... mas quando vem?... ah, tão rápido?... sim, sim claro que me alegro, mas... não esperava. Aham... ok, não tem problema... eh... não, seguramente vou sozinha... é uma longa história Finn..."

Q: "Finn?" – Quinn exclamou sem levantar a voz. Não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

R: "Não se preocupe... sim, sim está bem... está linda... mas já te contarei, não quero fazer por telefone... ok... me avisa quando chegar... sim, sim claro... ok, um abraço... outro para você... tchau Finn..."

Novamente. Quinn voltava a se alterar ao escutar pela segunda vez aquele nome.

Rachel mantinha contato com Finn? Seu assombro era enorme, a desilusão aumentava por segundos, mesclada com algo de fúria e incompreensão.

Os passos de Rachel faziam indicar que a morena voltava para a sala de estar. Quinn permanecia sentada naquele banco, evitando ser descoberta pela garota, petrificada após ter ouvido aquela conversa, da que só ficou claro que Rachel ia ver Finn novamente.

A morena não apenas havia tido a desfaçatez de se apresentar com esse tal de Leonard, ao que todas as revistas de fofoca consideravam seu novo namorado, o mesmo garoto que Helen já havia confirmado como namorado de Rachel... esse tal Leonard que era o equivalente a Finn naquela série... agora também resultava que amorena mantinha contato com o verdadeiro Finn.

Aquele que há 3 anos clamou contra o céu ao descobrir o amor que havia entre elas, aquele que há 2 anos, enquanto Rachel estava em Londres, tentou convencê-la para que voltasse com ele, lhe oferecendo aquele estúpido projeto de vida em Lima, trabalhando na oficina e formando uma família tradicional.

Finn havia voltado quando mais brava estava com a morena. O que provocou que o mal estar aumentasse.

Voltou para o interior da casa, aonde os garotos já comentavam o final do capítulo.

Foi Ashley que percebeu a ausência da loira.

A: "Você perdeu!" – exclamou. "Nemo conseguiu com que você perdesse uma cena genial... verdade meninos?" – disse diante a amostra de afirmação dos demais.

Q: "Não acho que tenha perdido muito." – respondeu se sentando perto de Molly. "já sei essa história... sei como acaba..."

R: "A sim?" – perguntou um pouco incomoda. "e como se supõe que termina?"

Q: "Como sempre... seguramente que Stephanie nunca quer fazer dano, mas termina destroçando a vida de Dana, para depois voltar a convencer ela de que podem ser amigas e quando menos espera... zás... o idiota do Tim cai rendido diante seus encantos e Dana volta para o lugar de onde pertence." – as palavras de Quinn estavam deixando em silencio todo o grupo.

Q: "Dana pensava que tinha tudo sobre controle, mas não sabe que Stephanie joga sujo... conseguirá que se apaixone por ela e faz ela acreditar que de verdade tem talento, que Dana de verdade pode triunfar na vida e quanto mais perto está... Stephanie muda o pensamento, achará que seu mundo é muito grande para o pequeno lugar que Dana lhe oferece, então como se fosse parte de um jogo, lhe fará achar que sempre irá querer ela... mas se afastará. Até que um dia, sem mais nem menos, Dana descobre que sua querida amiga Stephanie, retorna para seu antigo caminho e que trata de recuperar o que foi sua grande obcessão na vida, Tim, deixando Dana como imbecil."

O silencio era cada vez mais palpável. Ninguém compreendia de onde vinha aquela história que Quinn contava e muito menos o tom em que empregava. Rachel estava fulminando ela com o olhar.

Havia se esquecido de escutar os nomes de Stephanie, Dana e Tim. Havia substituído eles por Quinn, Rachel e Finn. A raiva começava a se apoderar dela. Quinn sabia como tirá-la do sério e aquilo era algo que estava fazendo.

Q: "Por que estão tão calados?... É só uma história, fantasia... ficção científica... Verdade Rachel?"

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)


	24. Rachel Barbra Berry

**Rachel Barbra Berry**

O jantar havia transcorrido com normalidade, os garotos contavam anedotas curiosidades, nas quais Leonard e Piper ganhavam toda a atenção. Suas respectivas histórias sobre como haviam chegado até LA valiam a pena.

A nota negativa no encontro, colocaram Quinn e Rachel, a primeira por aquelas fulminantes e incompreensíveis palavras, descrevendo o capítulo da série. Haviam caído como uma bomba na morena. Rachel esteve paciente, sabendo que cedo ou tarde aquela estúpida raiva terminaria passando, mas aquela atitude estava a enlouquecendo, não ia permitir que Quinn utilizasse seu sarcasmo para tratar de lhe fazer dano e terminou se contagiando do mal humor dela e lançando indiretas claras e desrespeitosas para Quinn.

Ashley tão pouco pode acalmar o estado das garotas, após dar sua grande notícia, havia assinado com uma gravadora para gravar seu primeiro disco. Tratava por todos os meios buscar alguma alternativa que fizesse que as meninas relaxassem. Missão impossível. Spencer começava também a perder a paciência com a atitude de suas duas melhores amigas.

Ma: "Ei... se continuarmos assim vamos adormecer... por que não brincamos de algo?" – Madison tomava a palavra.

Kyla, Aiden, Madison e Glen permaneciam no sofá. Spencer tinha se sentado ao lado de Rachel, que ainda tinha a companhia de Piper e Leonard. Ashley se acomodou junto a Quinn que estava sentada ao lado de Molly, brincando com Nemo.

A: "Tem razão... isso está morto, temos três estrelas de Hollywood em casa e ao invés de montar uma festa, parece que estamos em um funeral."

Sp: "Pois pense em algo..."

Ma: "Vamos brincar de girar a garrafa?" – perguntou entusiasmada.

A: "Sim!" – gritou Ashley.

Glen e Aiden também começaram a se animar.

Sp: "Não..." – parou a euforia de sua namorada. "Nem pensar Ashley."

A: "O que?... Por que?"

Ma: "Não seja estraga prazeres..."

Sp: "Ash... não quero brincar disso... nem acho que você tão pouco queira." – a sentença pareceu como uma ordem.

Q: "Eu brinco do que vocês falarem." – disse Quinn mostrando como o álcool começava a fazer efeito nela.

Rachel não podia evitar lançar olhares para a loira. Durante todo o tempo, permanecia sentada, com o cachorro nas suas pernas e sua cabeça se inclinava por inércia sobre o ombro de Molly.

G: "Podemos brincar de Eu Nunca... desse modo não me tocará beijar Aiden." – brincou.

Ma: "Eu gosto da ideia..." – disse Madison. "Vamos...encham as taças de vinho."

A: "Amor..." – brincava. "posso brincar de Eu Nunca?" – perguntou se levantando do sofá.

Sp: "Eu não digo nada... faça o que quiser."

Ma: "Bom... a rainha deu seu consentimento. Alguém se nega a brincar?"

Todo o grupo aceitou a proposta e logo começaram a encher as taças de vinho.

Leonard não estava muito de acordo, mas diante a insistência de Piper e Rachel cedeu. O jogo começou com Glen como primeiro jogador. As negociações eram tão comuns que todos terminaram bebendo.

Eu nunca fiquei bêbado, eu nunca fui de um restaurante sem pagar, eu nunca beijei um garoto, eu nunca beijei uma garota, eu nunca tive relações em um carro, etc... mas logo, o ambiente começou a se animar. Quinn, Ashley e Madison eram as que mais bebiam. Só Leonard e Molly haviam se livrado de beber.

Q: "Deixam de perguntar coisas simples... porque não vou poder me mover de tanto beber." – disse com um enorme sorriso.

Sp: "Pois fale você..." – respondeu.

Q: "Ok... vejamos..." – fez uma pausa. "eu nunca... me apaixonei por um ator."

Ninguém na sala bebeu. A frase havia sido um tanto estranha. Nem sequer Rachel a compreendeu. Apenas Molly intuiu aonde ia parar aquela sentença. Sabia que Quinn tinha visto as imagens da morena com seu companheiro de elenco.

A: "Que classe de pergunta é essa?" – respondeu confusa.

Ai: "Eu tenho uma melhor..." – interrompeu. "eu nunca beijei mais do que duas pessoas que está hoje aqui..."

Todos sorriram. Aiden, Spencer e Ashley beberam.

Sp: "Não vale... Aiden é o único que beijou a praticamente todas..." – Spencer fez referencia a Ashley, Kyla e Madison. Todas haviam sido namoradas do garoto.

R: "Comigo tentou... mas não conseguiu." – sorria.

Q: "Tenho uma." – interrompeu a morena. "Eu nunca beijei a um companheiro de trabalho." – todos se olharam.

Rachel olhou para Leonard e sem pensar duas vezes ambos beberam da taça de vinho.

Quinn fulminava Rachel com o olhar. Com aquelas frases, o único que pretendia era tirar de sério a garota.

A: "Ei... vocês já se beijaram?" – perguntou visivelmente alterada pelo álcool.

R: "Trabalhamos juntos... e na série nossos personagens tem algo..."

Q: "Nossa..." – soou com ironia. "pobre Dana, como permite isso?" – disse se dirigindo a atriz.

P: "Estou acostumada." – sorria. "os roteiristas me odeiam."

Q: "Devem ser os mesmos que escreveram minha vida." – respondeu voltando a olhar para Rachel, que tinha evitado em todo momento cruzar seu olhar com a loira.

A: "Minha vez... minha vez..." – gritou. "eu nunca... beijei nenhuma pessoa que está aqui."

Ai: "Ei... isso é o que eu perguntei..."

A: "Não... você disse várias... eu digo uma." – sorria.

Aiden, Spencer, Ashley, Quinn, Rachel, Leonard, Kyla e Molly beberam. Ninguém percebeu a reação dessa última, apenas Rachel, que ficou confusa ao ver como a garota bebia. Molly não tinha sido namorada de nenhum dos que estavam ali, porém tinha bebido.

Um leve sorriso no rosto de Quinn a deixou em alerta.

Molly foi consciente do olhar de Rachel e após tratar de passar despercebida, deixou sua taça sobre a mesa.

M: "Pessoal... eu não brinco, não posso beber mais!" – exclamou.

Ninguém quis obrigá-la, mas Rachel não queria perder a oportunidade.

R: "Um momento... tenho a última..." – disse evitando que a garota pudesse acabar com o tema, juntamente quando mais interessada estava. "eu nunca..." – olhou para Quinn. "... beijei uma amiga ou um amigo dos que está aqui."

Molly ficou pálida. Ashley, Spencer, Glen, Kyla, Madison e Quinn (bastante prejudicada com o vinho) beberam da taça. O rosto de Rachel se contorceu ao ver que Quinn tinha bebido, mas seu temor se incrementou quando Molly, com o olhar baixo, terminou fazendo o mesmo.

Rachel ficou brava, seu mal estar havia aumentado a níveis inimagináveis e esquivando as pernas de seus companheiros, se levantou rapidamente do sofá e ficou na frente de Quinn, que não esperava aquela gesto.

R: "É uma hipócrita... uma mentirosa..." – recriminou a loira.

Quinn tencionou sua mandíbula. O resto do grupo se olhavam confusos. Spencer se apressou em levantar e segurar Rachel, que parecia que em qualquer momento ia pular sobre a loira.

Q: "Hipócrita? Eu?..." – disse sem se mover. "Veja bem carinho, não diga coisas das quais pode se arrepender e o que é pior, não faça que fale..."

R: "O que?... vamos! O que tem para dizer de mim?... Vamos Quinn, me diga porque eu também quero te falar um par de coisas interessantes..." – a morena gritava. Spencer tratava de afastá-la e logo recebeu a ajuda de Glen, que com um abraço afastou Rachel, a levando para a cozinha.

Spencer, puxou o braço da loira, a levantando do sofá.

Sp: "Você... vem agora mesmo comigo." – ordenou.

Quinn não colocou resistência. Seu corpo começava a tremer. Molly tratou de segurá-la, mas Spencer já havia abraçado a loira e puxava ela, a arrastando até a cozinha.

G: "O que faz?" – gritou ao ver como Spencer entrava na cozinha aonde Rachel permanecia sentada em um banco, tratando de se acalmar.

Sp: "Glen, saia daqui... essas senhoritas e eu vamos ter uma conversa."

Q: "Eu passo... vou para casa..." – tratou de se desfazer do abraço da garota. "Nemo!" – gritou buscando o cachorro.

Sp: "Você espera... Glen, saia e feche a porta."

O garoto obedeceu, deixando sua irmã com Rachel e Quinn.

A morena continuava sentada, com o gesto sério e desgostoso, enquanto Quinn não parava de caminhar de um lado a outro.

Sp: "O que está acontecendo aqui?" – interrogou a ambas.

Q: "Acontece que ela está louca e que não vou ficar aqui..." – respondeu incomodada.

R: "É isso... fuja...corra, sai daqui..."

Q: "Você não me diga o que tenho que fazer... tá ligada?" – a encarou.

Sp: "Chega!" – se interpôs entre as duas. "Você." – olhou para Quinn. "sente aqui e cale-se."

A loira obedeceu contrariada e se sentou em um banco, de frente para Rachel.

Sp: "Rachel... O que te acontece?... por que disse aquilo?"

R: "Não viu as coisas que esteve dizendo?" – culpava Quinn.

Sp: "Sim, mas me interessa que me diga porque disse sobre ela ser hipócrita e mentirosa..."

R: "Porque ela é..."

Q: "Você é que é... falsa." – interrompeu.

Sp: "Quinn, cale-se!" – recriminou. "Rachel... fale."

R: "Passa os dias me dando lições de moral e resulta que ela, a perfeita e impressionante garota se dedica a beijar Molly."

Quinn levantou o olhar surpreendida.

Sp: "O que?" – olhou para Quinn.

Q: "Eu não beijei ninguém..." – disse. "foi Molly que me beijou."

R: "É o mesmo..."

Q: "Não, não é o mesmo. Eu não queria beijá-la e ela me pegou de improviso... eu não a beijei, mas sabe de uma coisa?... Agora me arrependo de não ter feito..."

R: "E o que espera?... Vamos, corra, ela está aqui, babando por você." – gritou.

Sp: "Rachel... Como sabia?" – perguntou confusa.

R: "Não viu ela?... Quando disse: eu nunca beijei uma amiga... ela também bebeu..."

Q: "E o que tem isso a ver?... Te recordo que Molly saia com Shane... e eram amigas."

R: "Estúpida... tinha que estar na sala, aonde estávamos nós... e a não ser que tenha me beijado, ou a Spencer ou a Ashley... juraria que não fica outra amiga que não seja você."

Q: "Não volte a me insultar." – se levantou do assento.

Sp: "Chega meninas... vejamos, Quinn... O que aconteceu com Molly?"

Q: "Nada... estávamos no jantar de Tina e fui perguntar a ela se lhe passava algo e me beijou... nada mais, mas depois se desculpou. Molly não tem a culpa de que eu esteja assim... é ela a culpada de tudo..." – apontou para a morena.

R: "Se desculpou por te beijar?... Oh... Nossa, pobrezinha... né?" – ironizou.

Q: "Ao menos teve o valor de fazer... não como você."

R: "Eu o que?"

Sp: "O que acontece com ela, Quinn?"

Q: "Essa saí, tem algo com esse lerdo que tem como companheiro... se dedica a beijar ele, a fazer mimos e se abraçar... para que todos vejam o quão perfeito é ser uma estrela e ter um namorado ator..."

R: "O que?"

Q: "Não me diga o que, sabe do que falo... igual..." – olhou para Spencer. "que Finn... sabe que está se encontrando com Finn?... Sabe quem é Finn?" – perguntava com sarcasmo. "Sim, seu ex namorado, meu ex namorado, aquele imbecil que quis nos separar e que agora resulta que é divino, não é Rachel?"

R: "Como sabe disso?"

Sp: "Um momento, é verdade?"

R: "Meia verdade... é certo que voltei a falar com ele, mas nada mais... não encontrei com ele e nem o vi..."

Q: "Tá... claro."

R: "Quinn... em primeiro lugar, eu não vi Finn, me ligou há uns dias para me dizer que vinha para LA e que gostaria de nos ver... as duas. E em segundo lugar, de onde diabos tira isso de que tenho algo com Leo?"

Q: "O que importa... o importante é que eu sei e não foi por você precisamente... agora entendo o que é que você quer por independência... quer fazer sua vida, o que te dá vontade e conhecer pessoas, enquanto vem para casa, me esquenta e faz com que eu não faça outra coisa mais do que pensar em você..." – sorria. "é uma jogada de mestre, Spencer... se consegue algo com alguém... bem e se não... pois já tem a mim... verdade carinho?"

Rachel se levantou do banco e encarou Quinn. Spencer tratava de se interpor entre as duas, mas lhe resultava complicado.

R: "Te juro que nunca achei que ia sentir isso, mas agora mesmo não teria problema algum em te partir a cara com um tapa..." – ameaçou.

Q: "Faça... vamos Rachel, tente."

Sp: "Rachel, por favor..." – tratou de segurá-la. "acalme-se."

Q: "Deixa que me bata... ou que tente pelo menos... eu também tenho mãos e também sei dar tapas... verdade carinho?"

R: "Vai se arrepender de tudo o que está dizendo Quinn."

Q: "Do que Rachel?... Do que vou me arrepender?... De querer deixar de ser a estúpida que pensa que vai voltar de uma fudida vez para casa?" – a voz se quebrava. "de saber que enquanto não está comigo, se deixa conquistar pelo primeiro imbecil que cruza seu caminho?... Disso é que vou me arrepender?" – as lágrimas inundavam seus olhos. "nem pensar... nunca mais Rachel, escute o que te digo, nunca mais vai me ter te esperando... se acabou."

Sp: "Quinn, não diga tonterias."

R: "Deixa Spencer, se ela quer achar isso, que o faça... eu não tenho nada que esconder, absolutamente nada... agora começa a chorar, a maldizer... a se afastar e se encerrar em seu mundo, só porque não entra em razão... dessa vez não Quinn, não tem razão nem motivos para estar assim e não vou cair... Se busca uma boa desculpa para me deixar, só me diga que não quer estar comigo e pronto... mas não invente coisas."

Sp: "Meninas, por favor." – Spencer não sabia o que fazer. A situação havia se complicado, o que parecia uma discussão infantil, havia se convertido em todo um drama.

Q: "Eu não invento nada... tome a desculpa que quiser... eu só te digo que estou cansada de me fazer de imbecil, de ver como chega quando quer e sai sem dizer nada, de ver como se diverte por aí, dias depois de ter me feito acreditar que me amava...que continuava apaixonada por mim. Você é cruel, é você quem começou com tudo... queria se afastar, mas não o fez... tudo foi um espetáculo, um desses dramas que tanto gosta e que tanto necessita para ser você, Rachel Berry. Foi você que provocou tudo isso."

R: "Essa é sua última palavra... se acabou tudo?"

Quinn abaixou a cabeça diante o atento olhar de Spencer e da morena.

R: "Muito bem... muito bom, Lucy Quinn Fabray, muito bom."

Rachel se esquivou de Spencer e se afastou de ambas, voltando para a sala, aonde o atento olhar do grupo tratava de averiguar o que havia acontecido.

R: "Leo, Piper... eu já vou para casa... nos vemos amanhã no set..." – disse pegando sua jaqueta.

L: "Espera... nós também vamos, verdade Piper?..." – comentou buscando a confirmação de sua companheira.

R: "Como quiser." – disse. "meninos, sinto muito, sinto muito pelo espetáculo e a vergonha de ter visto algo assim... sinto de verdade."

A: "Rachel... está bem?" – Ashley se aproximou da garota.

Nesse instante Spencer e uma destroçada Quinn entravam na sala.

R: "Tranquila Ash... não tem nada que eu não possa superar." – lançou um olhar para Molly. "tudo a seu devido tempo." – voltava a olhar para Ashley. "já conversaremos com mais calma...ok?"

A: "Ok..." – respondeu automaticamente.

R: "Boa noite pessoal." – se despediu do resto e abandonou a casa, acompanhada por Leonard e Piper, sem voltar a olhar para a loira.

A festa não durou muito mais, após aquele enfrentamento, os garotos optaram por acabar a reunião e cada um se dirigiu para suas respectivas casas. Quinn, devido a seu estado, optou por dormir na casa de Ashley. Teve tempo apenas para esclarecer as coisas para suas amigas, simplesmente, entrou na cama e deixou que o sono a vencesse, entre lágrimas e suspiros que lutavam para sair de seu peito.

Rachel por sua vez, havia chegado no estúdio. Estava realmente confusa. Ainda continuava sem compreender como tudo havia mudado em tão pouco tempo e claro, apesar de ter discutido com a loira, se negava a aceitar que já não voltariam a estar juntas nunca mais.

Ela a amava, a adorava. Era Quinn, sua namorada, sua doce e perfeita garota com a que tantas vezes havia dormido, acordado, jantado... aquela a qual abraçava para ver um filme, deitadas no sofá. Aquela que achou morrer quando lhe pediu aquele tempo e que depois lhe dava sorrisos, carinho... amor.

Ela não queria deixá-la, não entrava em seus planos romper com tudo. De fato, por sua mente, já começava a rondar a ideia de voltar para casa, inclusive havia chegado a pensar que aquela necessidade de independência, não era mais do que sua frustração ampliada a níveis inimagináveis. Agora tudo ia bem, fazia algo que lhe traria grandes oportunidades para chegar até aonde sempre havia se proposto, ganhava dinheiro... tudo começava a girar novamente e voltar com Quinn seria a cereja do bolo.

L: "Rachel?" – Leisha entrava no estúdio. Rachel havia deixado a porta aberta, sem perceber.

R: "Lee... O que faz aqui?"

L: "Ia voltando do meu apartamento... mas vi a porta aberta e estranhei... está bem?" – perguntou preocupada.

R: "Sim... não se preocupe, entrei com pressa e esqueci de fechar..." – tratou de dissimular. Leisha era sua amiga, mas continuava tendo essa estranha sensação com ela.

L: "Pois não volte a deixar a porta aberta e ainda mais em uma sexta meia noite... entendido?" – recriminou.

Rachel simplesmente se limitou a concordar com a cabeça.

L: "O que passa Rachel?" – perguntou ao voltar a comprovar o estado da garota. "não me diga que nada, porque algo te passa..."

Rachel suspirou e caiu no sofá.

R: "É a Quinn..."

L: "O que aconteceu com a Quinn?" – terminou de entrar na salinha.

R: "Nos deixamos, se acabou ou pelo menos é isso o que ela disse..."

L: "Nossa... por que?... o que acontecer?" – perguntou mostrando preocupação.

R: "Não sei, na verdade estou confusa... mas ela parece estar convencida..."

L: "Mas... não sei, algum motivo deve ter... né?"

Nesse mesmo instante várias batidas na porta interromperam a conversa. Rachel se apressou para se levantar e atender a porta. Sua surpresa foi enorme ao encontrar Molly atrás da mesma.

R: "O que faz aqui?" – perguntou mal humorada.

M: "Rachel, tenho que falar com você... por favor..."

Leisha se levantou do sofá e foi até a porta.

L: "Será melhor que eu deixe vocês... Rachel, se precisar de algo... só tem que me ligar, já sabe..." – disse deixando um beijo na bochecha da morena.

Molly entrou e foi para a sala.

R: "Você e eu não temos nada do que conversar." – respondeu uma vez que havia se despedido de Leisha.

M: "Eu tenho que falar com você... não posso suportar mais Rachel..."

R: "Então fale." – disse de má vontade.

M: "É sobre Quinn..."

R: "Hum... Nossa, que surpresa... minha queria amiga Molly vai me falar da minha namorada..." – ironizou. "ah não... melhor dizendo, da minha ex namorada."

M: "Rachel, não vou permitir que me ridicularize, se vim é porque adoro vocês, as duas... e não vou ficar de braços cruzados..."

R: "Tá... isso está claro, você não desaproveita nenhuma oportunidade, verdade?"

M: "O que?"

R: "Não trate de me esconder nada, porque já sei tudo. Sei que foi até Quinn e que a beijou... não tem que buscar alguma desculpa para me separar dela... já fez..."

M: "Acalme-se Rachel... deixa que eu te explique."

R: "Sou toda ouvidos."

Molly suspirou. Sem querer havia se metido nesse lugar aonde nunca havia desejado estar.

M: "Rachel... estou apaixonada por Quinn..." – abaixou o olhar. "não posso evitar, me apaixonei completamente por ela e é maior do que eu."

R: "Típico de uma amiga, verdade?"

M: "Não me interrompa, por favor..." – respondeu. "é verdade que estou apaixonada por ela, mas nunca desejei que acontecesse isso com vocês... se me aproximei dela não foi para conseguir algo, simplesmente era porque me preocupava por ela... mas depois me contava coisas, me dizia que estava mal por você, que não podia suportar estar afastada de você e isso me partia a alma, Rachel... me destroçava ver que a pessoa que tinha conseguido que eu me apaixonasse como uma adolescente, morria para voltar com você. Eu não podia desejar nenhum mal, nem a você e nem a ela... e acredite, me senti como se fosse um autentico lixo, tendo esses sentimentos por ela... mas depois eu vi você, refazer sua vida, entrar e sair, enquanto que Quinn se dedicava a se lamentar e não pude evitar... eu também queria ter minha oportunidade e por isso me aproximava... por que todos podem ser felizes menos eu?... por que ia ser a imbecil que desaproveita uma oportunidade para deixar caminho livre para outra?"

Rachel a olhava completamente surpreendida. Molly estava sendo sincera, falando de coração e não podia ficar brava com isso. Não podia odiá-la.

M: "No outro dia, na festa de Tina, Quinn estava impressionante... e já sabe como é, me falava dessa forma, com essa doçura tão difícil de resistir."

A morena esboçou um ligeiro sorriso, conhecia aquela sensação ao ver a loira falando com seu habitual tom de voz.

M: "Tratei de evitar, tratei de me escapar e me afastar dela para não cometer uma loucura, mas ela me seguiu, queria saber o que me passava e não pude evitar beijá-la... fui egoísta, eu sei, mas não podia deixar passar aquele momento... não sabia se ia voltar a ocorrer em alguma outra ocasião. Rachel, pode me odiar, mas por favor... não leve isso em conta... ela não teve a culpa, de fato, lhe pedi desculpas e ela aceitou como aceitam as amigas... eu não vou me meter mais, não quero nem sinto que deva fazer. Quinn te quer e não posso lutar contra isso... mas tão pouco vou permitir que alguém me adiante, se você não quiser voltar com ela... acho que tenho o direito de tentar."

R: "Claro." – reagiu. "tem todo o direito do mundo... mas tenho que te avisar, que se Quinn me deixou não foi por você." – Fez uma pausa. "não quero resultar dura, mas pelo que me disse, quer terminar com tudo porque pensa que eu só estou a utilizando... que faço minha vida longe dela... e não sei como meteu isso na cabeça... mas não tenho nem ideia de como atuar, o que fazer..."

M: "Sei que o que vocês tem não terminou por minha culpa e não é por isso que vim me desculpar... o faço porque merece saber e se já sabia, sinto muito ter chegado tarde."

R: "Me escute bem Molly, realmente não quero discutir com você, estou brava sim, porque me escondeu o que te acontecia, porque depois de dois anos não foi capaz de vir na minha frente e me explicar o que te passava... eu teria te compreendido... te juro, mas agora mesmo... e após tudo o que acabou de acontecer no jantar, prefiro e desejo não falar com você... necessito me acalmar... pensar e organizar minha mente."

M: "Tem toda a razão, mas eu necessitava dizer isso... sei que não sou importante... mas não podia mais ter essa sensação nem acho que você mereça algo assim..."

R: "Dá igual... te agradeço, mas não importa... ao fim Quinn é a que tomou a decisão, não sei o motivo, mas ela o tem claro... não me fica outra do que esperar acontecimentos ou tratar de averiguar o que foi que aconteceu para que isso passasse... porque mudou sua atitude ontem mesmo e hoje me deixou..."

M: "Eu posso te ajudar com isso..."

R: "Sabe de algo?"

M: "Quinn viu umas fotos sua em uma revista... estava com Leo na festa da premiere e os títulos deixavam entender que vocês tinham algo..."

R: "O que?... que revista?" – perguntou surpreendida.

M: "Não lembro o nome... mas tenho um exemplar em minha casa... Quinn estava desconcertada quando viu isso."

R: "Mas espera... Quinn é a primeira que não acredita nessas coisas... as revistas mentem mais do que falam..."

M: "Me pediu o telefone de Helen, queria perguntar algo para ela sobre esse tema, queria avisar a ela o que estavam publicando para que fizesse algo e parasse essas injúrias que falavam de você... mas se vê que o que escutou não a convenceu."

R: "Ligou para Helen?... Helen sabe?" – as perguntas inundaram a morena. Aquilo se afastava de suas principais suspeitas.

M: "Não sei a ciência exata, só sei que estava interessada e que depois de falar com ela, sua atitude mudou por completo... deveria falar com Helen e esclarecer com Quinn... não pode deixar que continue acreditando em algo que não é verdade..."

R: "Não perguntou para você?"

M: "Sim... e lhe disse que eu não acreditava em nada, que sabia que você não tinha nada com Leo... mas ela é cabeçuda, pelo que demonstrou hoje, continua acreditando nessas fotos..."

R: "Não sei o que dizer Molly, não esperava isso de você... me custa acreditar que quer me ajudar a recuperar Quinn..."

M: "Não quero te ajudar a recuperá-la." – disse. "não se equivoque Rachel, se estou aqui é porque estão brigando de forma injusta e não posso permitir que umas confusões terminem com o que seja que vocês tem... amizade, amor... o que for. Mas não duvide que se Quinn decidir refazer sua vida longe de você, eu não vou tentar. Eu farei e pouco me importa que cair... mas não penso em deixar a oportunidade que me apresente passar."

R: "Está muito apaixonada?" – perguntou.

M: "O suficiente para lutar por ela se a oportunidade aparecer..."

R: "Eu não vou deixar de lutar, tão pouco." – disse.

M: "Melhor para você." – respondeu enquanto voltava para a entrada. "mas não esqueça... se você continuar fazendo o mesmo, se separando dela e vivendo uma suposta vida paralela a tudo que as rodeia, não terei dúvidas em tentar."

R: "Não me peça que te deseje sorte... mas, sinceramente, me alegra saber que é você e não outra, E me alegra saber que é sensata apesar de estar apaixonada de sua amiga... se Quinn algum dia se apaixona por você... serei a primeira a aceitar."

Molly parava na porta ao escutar aquelas últimas palavras da morena e após lhe lançar um última olhar, se foi, deixando Rachel sozinha, tratando de recompor tudo o que havia passado nas últimas horas, tratando de organizar seus pensamentos e buscar alguma rota, alguma linha a seguir para esclarecer de uma vez por todas aquela situação.

R: "Molly... Leisha... Helen?... Não sabem quem eu sou." – murmurou. "não sabem quem é Rachel Barbra Berry."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)

OBS. 2: Quem quiser me add no Twitter, é só procurar por ( Dany_ASQ ) Sei lá assim dá pra ter mais intimidade, conversar mais sobre as fics e tudo mais...


	25. Está despedida

**Está despedida**

SP: "Ei... Quinny!" – sussurrou se sentando na cama. "Acorda!"

Quinn se remexia inquieta.

Q: "Só mais um pouquinho." – respondia entre murmúrios inaudíveis.

Sp: "Que pouquinho o que... são dez da manhã... então levante, saia da cama que vamos sair..."

Q: "Eu fico dormindo." – disse com os olhos fechados. "vão vocês."

Sp: "Quinn... levante agora!" – gritou enquanto se jogava encima da loira.

Uma pequena luta começou entre as garotas. Quinn tratava de afastar a jovem. Seu humor não era o melhor e a cabeça parecia que ia explodir por culpa da ressaca. Ashley entrou no quarto e após se surpreender ao encontrar Spencer sobre Quinn, não duvidou em pular na cama, se unindo também a batalha.

A morena não sabia do que se tratava a brincadeira, simplesmente se limitava a tratar de incomodar Quinn, que ainda com dor de cabeça e mal humor, não pode evitar sorrir.

A: "Por que fazemos isso?" – perguntou para sua namorada enquanto tampava a cara de Quinn com um travesseiro.

Sp: "Porque não quer se levantar." – respondeu fazendo cócegas na loira.

Q: "Chega!" – gritou como pode. "eu me rendo... já vou levantar..."

Ashley separou o travesseiro.

A: "Conseguimos..."

Sp: "Vamos Quinn... levanta, queremos falar com você." – o tom da garota mudou.

Q: "Afff..." – bufou se incorporando na cabeceira da cama e afastando o cabelo do rosto. "não me encontro muito bem..."

A: "Não dê desculpas..."

Q: "Não, é sério... minha cabeça está me matando e tenho vontade de vomitar..." – o rosto da garota começava a ficar pálido.

A: "Pois saia da cama... nem se atreva a vomitar aqui dentro... me escuta?"

Sp: "Quinn... vamos... tome um banho, estaremos te esperando lá embaixo..." – interrompeu ao mesmo tempo que levava Ashley para fora do quarto.

Quinn permaneceu uns minutos mais metida na cama, a dor de cabeça e a sensação de mal estar, se uniu as lembranças da noite anterior. Aquela discussão com Rachel. Não se arrependia de ter encarado ela, mas nunca ia superar ter brigado com a morena. Sentia como tudo em seu interior se rompia, como o mundo, quebrava.

Rachel chegava no set de filmagem. Aquela manhã não tinha que gravar nada, mas havia pedido a Helen que a visitasse, tinha que falar com ela e queria fazer em seu trailer. Tinha passado uma das piores noites de sua vida. A briga com Quinn a deixou realmente mal.

Mesmo que seu orgulho costumava brilhar e não ia permitir que a loira a tratasse daquela forma, necessitava esclarecer o que havia acontecido para que tudo chegasse até esse extremo.

Foram duras, muito duras aquelas palavras de Quinn, mas houve algo que a fez recapacitar. A loira havia jogado na cara, que aquele tempo não mais que uma absurda e estúpida ideia. Rachel não tinha cumprido seus próprios propósitos. Havia obtido sua independência ao ir da casa, mas não tinha conseguido se afastar durante um tempo da garota. Havia buscado ela mil e uma vezes. Conseguiu que a loira terminasse com ela na semana anterior e não havia deixado claro que não pretendia voltar, mesmo que a ideia já havia começado a rondar por sua mente.

Era consciente de ter metido em um tremendo problema com a garota, deixando ela completamente louca com sua atitude. Esse agora sim, agora não, também estava esgotando ela e tinha que acabar como fosse.

Quando voltou da viagem da Flórida, sabia que mesmo que não demonstrasse e sua mente se mantivesse a margem, seu coração pedia para terminar com aquele suplício e voltar para sua garota.

Voltar a refazer sua vida, a tentar novamente, a dar esse prazer imenso que era compartilhar seu dia a dia com a loira, mas a reação dela e tudo o que aconteceu depois, voltava a fazer confundir a morena. Ainda assim, não ia permitir ficar mal quando não tinha feito nada.

Se Quinn decidia terminar definitivamente com a relação, não ia poder jogar a culpa nela. Não ia permitir.

Sp: "Quinn?"

Q: "Spencer, estou no banho..."

A garota abria a porta e entrava no banheiro.

Q: "Ei..." – se cobriu atrás da Box de vidro. Algo absurdo já que era transparente. "disse que estava no banho..."

Sp: "Sinto muito, mas tenho que te perguntar algo... e tenho que aproveitar que Ashley não está..."

Q: "O que?... Aonde está?"

Sp: "Está dando algumas lições de jardinagem para o jardineiro... como se ela soubesse do que fala." – respondeu com ironia.

Q: "E tem que me assaltar no banho?"

Sp: "Não vou ver nada do que não tenha visto antes... e tranquila... não é meu tipo... não vou me apaixonar por você." – sorria.

Q: "Pois não esteja tão segura hein..." – se afastou voltando para embaixo do jato de água. "ultimamente as pessoas se apaixonam muito por mim."

Sp: "Disso que eu queria te falar... o que aconteceu com Molly?" – foi direta.

Q: "O que?... Como sabe disso?"

Sp: "Você disse ontem a noite enquanto quase se matavam... Rachel disse que vocês se beijaram e você conformou."

Q: "Tenho que parar de beber." – respondeu metendo a cabeça embaixo da água. "não me lembro das coisas..."

Sp: "Pois se lembre... o que aconteceu?"

Q: "Nada Spencer, só foi uma bobeira... Molly estava confusa e nos beijamos, mas depois conversamos e solucionamos tudo... ela sabe que eu só quero a Rach..." – parou sua conversa. O simples gesto de nomear Rachel a fazia dano.

Sp: "E pode me explicar por que ficou assim com Rachel?... E não me diga que é por que pensa que está saindo com esse ator, porque não acredito..."

Q: "Tenho provas... não digo que estão saindo, mas sei que tem algo... não tem mais do que olhar para a Rachel..."

Sp: "Não te entendo, eu a vejo como sempre..."

Q: "Não... está me omitindo alguns detalhes, a conheço, sei como é e como atua quando esconde algo... quando perguntei com quem tinha ido para a Flórida não foi capaz me falar que o fez só com esse tal de Leonard... E me explique você?" – buscava a toalha para sair do chuveiro. "Que sentido tem que minta com isso?... por acaso ia ficar brava porque foi com seu companheiro e protagonista da série para uma mini tour de apresentação?... não tem sentido..."

Sp: "Não sei, talvez não deu importância e por isso esqueceu esse detalhe... além do mais, é um absurdo que me diga que tem algo simplesmente por isso..."

Q: "Tenho mais provas..."

Sp: "Vejamos..."

Q: "Vi umas fotos dela com ele... e não eram fotos de dois amigos..."

Sp: "Vamos Quinn... essa cidade está cheia de paparazzi inescrupulosos que só buscam emoção ou a notícia mais fácil..."

Q: "Sua relações públicas me confirmou." – disse parando na frente da garota.

Sp: "Como?... Você falou com ela?"

Q: "Liguei para ela, quando vi as fotos... é certo que fiquei brava, mas depois pensei com mais calma. Rachel não é uma pessoa que aceite bem que digam mentiras sobre ela, não sabe ignorá-las e terminam a afetando... acreditava que se ela se interava do que diziam as revistas sobre os dois, ia ficar mal... então optei por ligar para Helen e dizer o que tinha visto, para que tratasse de fazer algo..."

Sp: "E?..." – se desesperava diante a pausa que fez a loira, para secar um pouco seu cabelo.

Q: "Pois ela me disse que agradecia meu interesse, mas que não me preocupasse, pois essa noticia era algo que cedo ou tarde ia vir a tona e que não passava de nada, que Rachel aceitaria..."

Sp: "Não posso acreditar... não é possível, tem que ser um invento Quinn... Ontem estive conversando com Rachel, ela me disse que não entendia nada do que te passava, mas que ia falar com você, que não ia permitir que tudo acabasse assim... de fato, te juro que pensava que queria voltar com você."

Q: "Pois... acho que se equivoca, pelo que se vê ela só me queria se sua nova conquista falhasse."

Sp: "Não, não diga isso Quinn, a Rachel não é assim e você sabe..."

Q: "Vi a Rachel convencer a três garotos para que atuassem com ela sem que soubessem entre eles... acredite, Rachel é capaz do que se propõe."

Sp: "Não de mentir... nem para você e nem para mim."

Q: "Pense o que quiser, eu já estou fudida Spencer. Estou destroçada mesmo que não aparente ou não queira demonstrar... mas se acabou, não vou me fazer de imbecil. Ontem mesmo pedi que escolhesse, ou voltar comigo ou terminar e não quis voltar comigo, então não tem nada mais do que falar... além do mais, agora vai encontrar com Finn e não vou passar por isso... nem pensar." – se lamentava na frente do espelho.

Sp: "Não sei o que dizer Quinn, realmente não quero acreditar que tudo isso que me fala é verdade, me custa acreditar que Rachel não está mentindo e não só para você como para todos... Faz pouco tempo que comentou comigo que não sabia como ia continuar separada de você... que estava todo o dia pensando em aonde estaria, com quem ou o que estaria fazendo, que lhe custava muitíssimo poder conciliar o sono sem você antes de dormir..."

Q: "Não se equivoque Spencer, isso não é que me necessite como companheira, como parceira... isso é porque necessita acalmar suas necessidades e no sábado passado conseguiu, passamos a noite juntas e no domingo tinha desaparecido, nem um adeus, nem uma despedida, nada, até quinta-feira que voltei a ver ela... nem uma mensagem, nem uma ligação de resposta as que eu enviei... nada, Spencer, absolutamente nada. Conseguiu o que necessitava e depois voltou para sua vida, para seus novos projetos..."

Spencer a olhava desconcertada. Realmente Quinn parecia ter razões suficientes para atuar assim, mesmo que na prática não expressasse tudo.

Q: "Foi o que faltava para terminar de romper, que sua assessora me confirmasse que tem algo que esse garoto e que me ocultasse que estava voltando a falar com Finn... ainda por cima ela se acha com autoridade para me jogar na cara que Molly me beijou... hipócrita."

G: "Rachel... para que me fez vir?" – Glenn chegava no trailer da morena. "espero que seja importante... o vinho de ontem está me matando."

R: "Chamei Helen, quero que esteja presente... necessito alguém neutro." – respondeu.

G: "Helen?... para que?... o que aconteceu?" – perguntou sério.

R: "Já verá..." – disse ao descobrir que a assessora estava chegando no set.

G: "Rachel... se está brava pelo que aconteceu ontem a noite com Quinn, será melhor que relaxe, isso é seu trabalho... entende?"

R: "Tranquilo Glen, sei diferenciar minha vida pessoal com o trabalho e isso é o que vou esclarecer agora mesmo..."

H: "Bom dia!" – exclamou Helen entrando no trailer.

Glen a cumprimentou com um sorriso. Rachel, por sua vez, permanecia séria.

R: "Olá Helen... entre..." – convidou a mulher para se sentar.

H: "Me assustou com a sua chamada... o que passa Rachel?"

R: "Não sei, me diga você."

H: "Como?" – perguntou confusa. Glen olhava sem entender nada.

R: "Acho que não está fazendo bem o seu trabalho..." – disse.

H: "Não entendo... o que é que eu não faço bem?"

R: "Se supõe que você deve me ajudar a cuidar da minha imagem... mas não o faz."

H: "Rachel, não sei do que me fala... eu cuido da sua imagem."

R: "E por que não evitou que a revista HeartBeat colocasse imagens minha com Leo e dissesses que somos um casal?"

H: "Ah... é isso?... Deus, Rachel, tinha me assustado, pensava que havia acontecido algo grave."

R: "É grrave..."

H: "Por que?... vamos, essas revistas vão tirar romances seu constantemente, são mentiras, montagens para vender mais... não tem que fazer caso."

R: "Não gosto que mintam sobre mim e se supõe que você está para evitar que o façam e se fizerem, para sair em minha defesa... não é certo?"

H: "Vamos Rachel, é uma estupidez... só são quatro fotos que ninguém vai acreditar..."

R: "Ninguém vai acreditar, mas... você sim, que confirma tudo para Quinn... verdade?"

H: "Tá... agora entendo tudo, essa garota que morre de ciúmes e montou todo um show para que venha me falar isso, certo?"

R: "Não Helen, não se equivoque... em primeiro lugar minha vida pessoal é minha... vai me incomodar que inventem coisas sobre mim, vai me incomodar sempre, seja qual for a mentira e tenha ou não repercussão..."

H: "Pois então se equivocou de profissão... tem gente que vive de rumores."

R: "Curioso... um rumor com Leo é algo absurdo que não pode evitar... uma estúpida foto com Quinn saindo do Hit sim é um mal presságio e evita antes de que saia... acho que é um pouco imparcial."

H: "Não é o mesmo, Leo apenas será uma anedota. Quinn pode prejudicar sua carreira."

R: "Para mim prejudica que inventem sobre mim... mas o que mais de chateia é que tenha confirmado algo que não é verdade... qual é a razão?"

H: "Volto a repetir, Quinn pode destroçar sua carreira, é melhor que a mantenha afastada."

R: "E não poderia explicar?... não podia ter me dito?... não, você tinha que fazer o dano, mentir para Quinn, dizer que estou com um garoto quando é mentira..."

H: "Rachel... estamos deixando as coisas fora de proporção..."

R: "Não... eu não estou deixando as coisas fora de proporção. Glen..." – olhou para o garoto. "você está de testemunha, essa mulher ao invés de me assessorar se dedicou a fazer cagada..."

G: "Rachel, se tranquilize..."

H: "Escute... tudo o que eu fiz foi para seu bem... não estou aqui para te incomodar."

R: "Pois fez da maneira incorreta."

H: "Se dá conta?... essa garota vai conseguir que arruíne sua carreira. Glen, não deveria permitir isso... não pode deixar que brinque assim com o contrato."

R: "Cale-se... veja, você não é ninguém, absolutamente ninguém para se meter na minha vida privada, nem sequer te dei permissão para fazer isso... então para de falar estupidez... não vou consentir que as pessoas inventem sobre mim, se fizerem... quero que meu representante ou minha assessora desmentem os rumores... não que deixem passar e ainda por cima se metam em minha vida."

H: "Isso não funciona assim Rachel..."

R: "Comigo funcionará como eu quiser... me custou muito me manter fiel a meus ideais, minha vida privada sempre será isso, privada e compartilhada com quem eu decidir... nenhum paparazzi, nem nenhuma relações públicas vai me fazer mudar de ideia... porque se isso acontecer, te juro que deixo tudo, deixo esse mundo, deixo a série e me dedico a outra coisa..."

G: "Rachel..."

R: "Não Glen, estou aqui para triunfar... mas para fazer isso por meu talento, por minha capacidade... se o único que lhes interessa é com quem eu durmo ou deixo de fazer, estão equivocados. Minha vida e minha família estão por cima de tudo isso, ainda que seja meu sonho... com dezesseis anos, eu deixaria tudo para triunfar, agora não... agora sei que há coisas mais importantes e não vou deixá-las para trás por isso..."

H: "É uma iludida se acha que vai triunfar saindo em bares de ambiente ou se deitando com mulheres... agora tem uma imagem e tem que protegê-la... ou acha que algum de seus fãs vai gostar de saber que sua maior ídolo não vai formar jamais, um par romântico com o protagonista da série?"

R: "Meus verdadeiros fãs só vão querer me ver atuar e cantar, me devo a eles dessa forma... se me admiram será por isso, não pelo que eu faço em minha casa... além do mais, se me apreciam, desejarão me ver feliz, pouco importa com que for..."

H: "Pobre de você..." – sorria.

R: "Não... pobre de você... está despedida."

H: "O que?... não pode me despedir."

R: "Sim, eu posso e estou fazendo agora mesmo..."

G: "Rachel... se tranquilize, vamos conversar antes de tomar decisões..."

R: "Não tem nada do que conversar... não quero continuar trabalhando com ela e não vou fazer..."

H: "Veremos... temos um contrato assinado, temos um com a produtora... acha que pode fazer o que te dá vontade?"

G: "Rachel, ela tem razão, temos dois contratos, não podemos rompê-los do nada."

R: "Não vou trabalhar mais com você, de acordo... com a produtora não teremos problema... se não quiserem romper, eu saio da série."

G: "O que?... Rachel... relaxa, por favor!" – exclamou alterado.

H: "Essa garota está louca... é assim que quer ser uma estrela?"

R: "Não entendo o que continua fazendo aqui... já disse que está despedida... pode ir quando achar necessário." – disse completamente séria.

H: "Ah não... isso não vai ficar assim, me escuta?" – recriminou pegando sua bolsa. "de nenhuma forma, tenho um contrato e uma menina como você não vai quebrar..."

R: "Vamos... continue me insultando, vai me dar mais razões para rompê-lo..." – sorria.

H: "Estúpida malcriada!" – exclamou enquanto abandonava o trailer. "isso não vai ficar assim... te juro."

G: "Rachel, o que faz?... não pode fazer isso... não pode romper um contrato porque Quinn está com ciúmes..."

R: "Não é por Quinn, é por mim Glen... não quero isso, não quero que as pessoas inventem sobre mim, ainda mais... só emitimos dois capítulos e já querem fazer uma montagem sobre mim e Leo... nem pensar, não quero que as pessoas falem de mim por meus supostos romances...quero que o façam por meu talento."

G: "Mas Rachel, Helen tem razão, aqui todo mundo trata de tirar dinheiro de onde for e se tem que mentir, fazem..."

R: "Pois já me encarregarei de negar... mas não vou permitir que aquela que se supõe que tem que cuidar da minha imagem, trate de afundar a minha vida ainda mais..."

G: "Vamos nos meter em um tremendo problema... você sabe né?"

R: "Para isso que eu tenho o melhor representante do mundo!"

G: "Maldita anã..." – disse mal humorado. "e maldita loira, poderia ter se calado."

R: "Eu também te quero Glen." – respondeu ao ver como o garoto saia do trailer.

Rachel se sentia bem, não somente por ter solucionado aquele problema. Se sentia bem porque tinha feito o que seu coração pedia. Não ia permitir que ninguém se intrometesse em sua vida com conversas e mentiras. Rachel Berry nunca necessitou disso para triunfar, lhe bastava sua voz, com seu talento para a atuação e isso não ia mudar jamais.

Sp: "De verdade que não quer vir?" – voltava a perguntar enquanto Quinn descia do carro.

A: "Vamos loira, queremos comer por aí e depois ir de compras..."

Q: "Sinto muito, prometi a Shane que comeria com ela e Carmen... e vendo a hora que é, temo que vou me atrasar... outra vez."

Sp: "Bom... pois se mudar de opinião e de plano, nos avise... e se não, nos vemos de noite..."

Q: "Não creio... depois tenho outro assunto para resolver."

A: "Faça o que te der vontade... quando eu for uma estrela famosa, se arrependerá de não vir comigo... por certo... Spashley deixou um presente no meu gramado... se eu chegar a pisar te juro que você vai pagar as consequências."

Q: "Meu cachorro de chama Nemo..." – mostrou o cachorro. "se a surpresa deixou Spashley, deve buscar a dona dele... eu não tenho nada a ver." – sorria.

Spencer e Ashley se foram quando Quinn terminou de se despedir. A loira se dirigiu diretamente para a casa de Shane, aonde lhe esperavam para ver as fotos.

O abraço entre Quinn e Carmen foi efusivo. Apesar das poucas vezes que se encontraram, as boas relações e o carinho ia aumentando. Para Carmen, Quinn era como a irmã pequena de Shane, seus já conhecidos ciúmes não nasciam quando via sua namorada com a loira. Shane olhava para Quinn de uma forma completamente diferente de como fazia com qualquer garota, a olhava com ternura, com preocupação, com carinho, não tinha nada sexual entre elas e isso era um alívio para a latina.

Para Quinn, Carmen lhe recordava Santana. Não somente o espetacular físico nem esse leve ar sulista que ambas tinham, também o caráter e as expressividade de seus olhos faziam ela se lembrar de sua amiga."

Sh: "De onde vem?... estive em sua casa e você não estava..."

Q: "Estive na mansão de Ashley, ontem a noite estivemos jantando e decidi dormir lá." – respondeu se aproximando da garota que permanecia sentada em seu escritório.

Sh: "Não tem boa cara... ressaca?"

Q: "Mais ou menos." – sorria.

Sh: "Vindo da casa da senhorita Davies, não me estranha." – sorria.

C: "A Shane me disse que você gosta de tequila." – brincou.

Quinn se ruborizou completamente. Aquela indireta só podia ser devido a garrafa de tequila que a loira tirou da casa de Shane e que esqueceu de voltar para seu lugar, a deixando encima da mesa de sinuca.

Sh: "Sim... também gosta de brincar de sinuca, verdade Quinn?"

Q: "Sinto muito Shane." – abaixou o olhar completamente envergonhada. "Rachel se empenhou e... não pude dizer que não... era sua fantasia ou sei lá o que... pagarei qualquer prejuízo que tenha a mesa..."

Sh: "Como?... fantasia?" – a olhou confusa diante a incredulidade de Carmen.

Q: "Sim..." – voltava a se ruborizar. "já sabe, tem pessoas que querem fazer amor em um elevador e ela... pois, ela queria sobre uma mesa..." – o olhar de Quinn estava cravado no chão. Não se atrevia a olhar para Shane.

A vizinha abria seus olhos ao máximo, enquanto Carmen tampava a boca tratando de evitar uma gargalhada.

Sh: "Vocês montaram encima da mesa de sinuca?" – perguntou.

Quinn levantou o olhar pela primeira vez e se encontrou com o gesto confuso de Shane.

Q: "Está... me dizendo que... sabia... né?" – gaguejava.

Sh: "Eu pensava que só haviam se dedicado a jogar sinuca..."

C: "Eu também pensei isso quando me disse..." – sorria.

Q: "Oh Deus... merda!" – levou a mão no rosto. "merda... sinto muito Shane... Oh Deus, que vergonha!" – sua pele se tornou completamente vermelha.

As gargalhadas de Shane e Carmen eram ouvidas em toda a casa enquanto uma envergonhada Quinn tratava de se esconder, afundando seu rosto entre as almofadas do sofá.

C: "Tranquila carinho... todas cometemos loucuras..." – sorria.

Sh: "Além do mais, a mesa de sinuca é da Helen e Kit... então não tem drama." – brincava.

Q: "Deus... não diga nada por favor... se Rachel souber vai me matar..."

C: "Falando em Rachel..." – se aproximou do escritório aonde Shane preparava as imagens. "aonde ela está?"

Sh: "Já lhe enviei uma mensagem para que viesse quando quiser ver as fotos." – respondeu evitando que Quinn tivesse que voltar a dar explicações.

C: "Não podia vir hoje?" – perguntou para a loira.

Quinn mudou seu gesto, passando do sorriso envergonhado para a seriedade da tristeza.

Q: "Não sei." – respondeu. "voltamos a discutir ontem a noite e temo que dessa vez seja a definitiva."

C: "O que?... Brigaram de novo?" – perguntou se sentando ao lado da loira.

Sh: "Carmen... não acho que seja o momento de falar disso." – tratou de evitar o mal momento para Quinn.

Q: "Não se preocupe Shane, não passa nada... o que aconteceu ontem ia acontecer cedo ou tarde."

Sh: "Bom, não se preocupe... esqueça e tome." – se aproximou da loira lhe entregando um pequeno pendrive.

Q: "O que é?"

Sh: "As fotos..."

Q: "Não vamos ver aqui?" – perguntou pegando o pequeno aparato.

Sh: "Não... Carmen queria sair para comer fora... então levante que nós vamos por aí."

Q: "Ah... bom, não se preocupem, se querem vão vocês, será melhor que eu volte para casa. Nemo está sozinho e não confio muito."

C: "Já disse que vamos comer... ou seja que você vem... então vamos, se prepare ou pega o que tem que pegar em sua casa e vamos."

Q: "Mas..."

Sh: "Nada de mas... me deve uma pela mesa de sinuca..." – sorria.

Quinn abaixou a cabeça novamente e aceitou a proposta das garotas para comer fora. O lugar escolhido era um pequeno restaurante nas proximidades. O ensolarado dia convidava para permanecer no terraço do local e mesmo que Quinn não se encontrava em plenas faculdades, aceitou de boa vontade comer algo para se recuperar da desastrosa noite que havia acontecido por culpa do vinho.

Rachel terminava de falar com Tina. Após a reunião com Glen e Helen e a posterior despedida da garota, necessitava explicar os motivos de Tina, que de boas maneiras, a aceitou em sua casa.

Havia sido complicado, a produtora não estava de acordo em que Rachel estivesse sem relações públicas, mas a morena a convenceu lhe prometendo que buscaria alguém para que realizasse tais funções. O maior problema ia estar em solucionar o conflito com Helen e tratar de desvincular o contrato que ambas tinham. Rachel havia atuado com muita rapidez, sem consultar ninguém e as coisas tinham seu tempo. Tina explicou para ela de melhor forma, fazendo ela ver que nesse tipo de assunto, tinha que ir com cuidado.

Adiaram a reunião para o dia seguinte, no set, com os demais produtores poderiam chegar a um acordo sem que ninguém saísse prejudicado. Rachel aceitou.

Não ia voltar atrás, deixou isso bastante claro e Tina temia que a morena abandonasse a série. Era uma das protagonistas e poderia ser um perfeito caos se fizesse isso.

Recebeu várias ligações de Spencer, a jovem estava preocupada, não somente pelo ocorrido na noite anterior, mas pelas notícias de que Glen havia dado, após a briga de Rachel com Helen.

Tinha conseguido convencer ela de que almoçasse com ela e Ashley. E nesse mesmo instante ia de caminho para o restaurante aonde o casal se encontrava.

Sh: "Acho que nunca comi mais na minha vida..."

Q: "Eu tão pouco acho que tenha comido." – sorria. "não entendo como está tão magra... qual seu truque?"

C: "Não acho que estamos no lugar ideal para que te explique como queima a gordura." – disse provocando o sorriso de Shane.

Q: "Ok... não pergunto mais!" – exclamou voltando para sua sobremesa.

Sh: "Meninas... vou no banheiro... volto agora." – Shane abandonou a mesa.

C: "Não demore... não faça com que eu entre lá para te tirar a golpes..." – murmurou.

Quinn mantinha o sorriso. Carmen transparecia seu ciúmes cada vez que Shane se afastava dela, mas sempre com um tom de humor. Gostava da cumplicidade que o casal tinha, não podia acreditar que Shane foi capaz de deixar Carmen no altar. Ela mesma teria se casado em seu lugar com aquela garota, de expressivos olhos e arrebatador sorriso, sem contar com o físico que a fazia mais espetacular.

C: "Quinn... escute, aproveito agora que Shane não está para te pedir desculpas..."

Q: "Para mim?... por que?" – perguntou confusa.

C: "Bom... sinto muito me meter nos seus assuntos... não tinha nem ideia de que estivesse brigada novamente com Rachel... não era minha intenção te fazer se sentir mal."

Q: "Ah... não se preocupe... está tudo bem... terei que me acostumar a falar disso..."

C: "Bom... mas tudo em seu tempo, acredite não tem nada que não se pode superar... te digo por experiência." – os gestos da latina emocionaram a loira. Novamente a ideia de ver a garota, vestida de noiva, na frente do altar sozinha, passava por sua mente. Nesse instante agradecia não ter Shane a seu lado, não teria podido resistir a tentação de jogar na cara dela aquele despropósito com Carmen.

Q: "Eu sei... só necessito tempo." – abaixou o olhar.

Carmen sorria, lhe provocava muita ternura a atitude de Quinn e sem pensar, estendeu seus braços sobre a mesa, buscando a mão da loira que repousava ao lado do prato.

Foi apenas um simples gesto, uma carícia que mostrava que podia contar com ela se necessitasse.

Quinn sentiu e a agradeceu o gesto com um sincero e honesto sorriso.

Rachel se descompôs. Havia parado seu carro esperando que um dos tantos semáforos da Avenida Melrose desse passagem. Centenas de pessoas caminhavam pelas calçadas daquela grande avenida, olhavam as vitrines, passeavam, paravam nos distintos bares, etc... a sua esquerda um pequeno restaurante com várias mesas em um ensolarado terraço chamou sua atenção.

O cabelo loiro se iluminava entre as várias meses que estavam ocupadas. O perfil de Quinn era reconhecível para Rachel mesmo que estivesse a quilômetros de distância. Quem ela não reconhecia era aquela morena que acariciava a mão dela por cima da mesa e lhe dava um espetacular sorriso.

R: "Quem demônios é essa?" – murmurou.

A buzina de vários carros tirou a morena de seu autismo. Quinn, igual a grande maioria dos presentes no terraço, escutou o som dos carros e por inércia buscou com o olhar o foco de onde provinha o barulho.

Rachel começava a rodar novamente quando o olhar de Quinn encontrou com os dela. Foram apenas uns segundos. Quinn ficou pálida ao chocar-se com os olhos ameaçadores da garota e não soube reagir. Rachel acelerou após lançar aquele olhar para ela e logo se perdeu entre o tráfico da avenida.

C: "Passa algo?" – perguntou a latina estranhando o gesto da loira, que por fim reagia.

Q: "Não... tudo bem." – desenhou um leve sorriso. "por hora." – pensou.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)


	26. Meu amor

**Pessoal, me descupem a demora em postar... Mas aí está o cap. Nos vemos novamente lá no final!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meu amor<strong>

A: "Escute... se o garçom é seu fã, poderia nos convidar..." – Ashley brincava após ver como Rachel não parava de dar autógrafos desde que chegou no restaurante.

Sp: "Carinho... não acho que você, precisamente, necessite que alguém pague a conta... eu que não tenho nada posso, mas você?"

A: "Eu o que?... se me convidam aqui, terei mais para gastar em outro lugar..." – sorria.

R: "Tranquila, eu convido vocês." – dizia a morena.

Sp: "Você não convida nada..." – ordenou.

R: "Não tenho problema hein, sempre me pagaram tudo e agora que posso pagar..."

A: "Mas quem pagava era Quinn, não eu!" – exclamou sem pensar.

O silencio inundou a mesa. Rachel abaixava o olhar até seu prato enquanto Spencer dava um pequeno golpe sobre o braço de Ashley. Desde que a morena havia chegado ao restaurante, evitaram tirar algum tema relacionado com Quinn. Eram muito poucas as vezes que Rachel podia estar com suas amigas desde que começou a filmagem e não queria botar tudo a perder, mas como sempre, Ashley não pensava em seus comentários.

R: "Tranquila Spencer." – disse após ver a batida que ela deu na namorada. "não passa nada por falar de Quinn." – fez uma pausa. "de fato, queria perguntar algo sobre ela..."

Spencer e Ashley a olharam esperando aquela pergunta.

R: "Sabem se ultimamente anda com alguém?"

Sp: "Anda com alguém?"

R: "Sim... quero dizer, se vê alguém ou tem amigas novas..."

Sp: "Que eu saiba não..."

A: "Como não?" – olhou para Spencer. "a garota morena... que era sua amiga." – voltava a olhar para Rachel.

Spencer ficou pálida. Não queria acreditar que Ashley estivesse a ponto de soltar que Leisha e Quinn tinham se visto em mais de uma ocasião.

R: "Minha amiga?" – perguntou confusa.

Ashley foi consciente de que estava metendo a colher novamente ao comprovar o gesto sério de sua namorada.

A: "Ah... não, não, perdoe... me confundi de pessoa." – tratou de solucionar o problema que estava a ponto de criar.

R: "Ash, do que fala?" – perguntou ao ver que a garota tratava de dissimular.

Spencer suspirou e decidiu falar.

Sp: "Nada Rachel, há uns dias vimos Quinn falando com sua amiga... Leisha, a garçonete do Planet... nos chamou a atenção porque não sabíamos quem era, mas depois soubemos que era sua amiga e por isso estava cumprimentando ela... não tem importância."

Rachel escutava com atenção as palavras da garota. Aquilo não era algo que desconhecesse, ela mesma tinha sido testemunha do efusivo cumprimento que ambas garotas tiveram no Planet, de fato, lhe chamou a atenção aquele gesto.

Quinn tinha falado apenas duas ou três palavras com Leisha desde que estava com ela e de repente, quando sua relação estava em um 'descanso', ambas garotas pareciam que se conheciam há muito tempo.

Sp: "Por que pergunta isso?" – interrompeu após sentir o silencio da morena.

R: "Não... é uma bobeira, ao vir para cá, eu vi a Quinn sentada em um restaurante da Melrose Avenue e estava com uma garota que não conheço... não sei, tinha curiosidade."

A: "Ela nos disse que tinha combinado com Shane..."

R: "Não... Shane não era e nem estava lá." – permanecia pensativa.

Sp: "Bom... não dê mais volta... será alguma companheira do museu... ou de sala."

R: "Tá..." – deixou cair sem se convencer. O gesto da mão daquela garota acariciando a de Quinn, voltava a aparecer por sua cabeça.

A: "Além do mais... o que importa?" – interrompeu. "vocês já não estão juntas, né?"

Spencer e Rachel olharam surpreendidas para a garota.

A: "O que?... não me olhem assim, é verdade, ontem a noite deixaram bem claro... e a loira passou toda a noite maldizendo em sonhos."

R: "Dormiu com vocês?"

Sp: "Sim... já sabe como fica quando bebe, não íamos deixá-la voltar sozinha, então ficou lá."

A: "Essa manhã tratamos de convencê-la para que viesse, mas nos disse o de Shane..."

R: "Bom... se vê que tem outros planos mais interessantes." – disse indiferente.

Sp: "Rachel... não quero me meter no assunto de vocês, mas... acho que não pode reprovar nada de Quinn."

R: "O que?" – perguntou surpreendida.

Sp: "Bom... ela te esperou, já sabe o mal que passou não só pelo rompimento, mas por todo o tema do nariz e tudo mais..."

R: "Olhe... eu não passei nada bem também tá? Para mim foi mais duro ainda, te recordo que tive que tomar essa decisão sabendo que não podia viver sem ela."

Sp: "Sim... mas logo refez sua vida, é lógico que Quinn se sinta utilizada."

R: "Como?" – recriminou. "Quinn utilizada?"

Ashley se mantinha em silêncio enquanto comia, escutando com atenção aquela pequena batalha que havia começado entre Spencer e Rachel.

Sp: "Vamos Rachel, sei que na semana passada estiveram juntas..."

R: "E?... Não creio que tenha problema com isso, Quinn sabia o que fazia e estava de acordo. Eu não a obriguei a nada."

Sp: "Sim, mas se depois resulta que você desaparece e para terminar tem um meio namorado, é normal que esteja assim."

Ashley olhava surpreendida para sua namorada. Estava inteirando de tudo naquele instante e se mostrava incrédula, igual a Rachel.

R: "O que?... de que namorado fala?" – perguntou confusa.

Sp: "De Leonard, não dissimule Rachel."

R: "Leonard?... ai Deus! Do que diabos fala?... Leonard e eu só somos companheiros, esse rumor quem iniciou foi uma estúpida revista de fofoca."

Sp: "Não é verdade?"

R: "Não... como pode pensar isso de mim?... achei que me conhecia." – recriminou brava.

Sp: "Rachel, eu não acreditava até que essa manhã me confirmou Quinn."

R: "Quinn está louca, tira desculpas de qualquer lugar para ficar bem."

Sp: "Não diga isso, quem confirmou para ela foi sua relações públicas."

R: "Eu sei... e por isso está despedida."

A: "O que?... Despediu a Helen?"

R: "Sim... não me vale como assessora. Ela deu seu concentimento para que publicassem essas imagens quando não eram verdade e não vou aceitar algo assim. Jamais!"

Sp: "Rachel, deveria dizer isso para Quinn, ela está convencida disso por culpa de Helen."

R: "Vamos Spencer, Quinn deveria confiar em mim a essas alturas... não me vale que acredite antes nessa mulher do que em mim mesma."

Sp: "Mas Rachel, ela ligou para avisá-la, estava preocupada por você, pensava que se descobrisse o que a imprensa estava dizendo ia ficar mal e por isso falou com Helen, para que desmentisse... e Helen ao invés de agradecer o detalhe, lhe disse que não podia fazer nada porque cedo ou tarde esse rumor sairia a tona."

Rachel a olhava confusa. Não tinha conhecimento desse detalhe. Ela simplesmente pensava que Quinn havia se deixado levar por aquele estúpido rumor e nada mais. Sabia que a loira tinha avisado daqueles rumores, mas não sabia que era para evitar que ela passasse um mal momento.

A: "Que grande confusão!" – exclamou.

Sp: "Rachel, não seja orgulhosa, há uma semana me disse que estava planejando voltar com ela e sei que se esclarecerem tudo com calma, ela vai querer que volte, parem de conflitos e confusões, conversem de uma vez como duas pessoas adultas."

A: "Além do mais, lembre que a loira é carne fresca e tem muitas garotas interessadas... não demoraria muito em encontrar alguém."

Sp: "Ash!" – recriminou.

A: "É verdade... Rachel sabe que Quinn tem isso... que ninguém sabe o que é, mas que tudo mundo gosta e chama a atenção por onde quer que vá. Acredite, vai demorar pouco para assaltá-la."

R: "Molly?"

A: "Por exemplo."

Sp: "Você também se deu conta?"

R: "Não fez falta, ela me confessou."

Ashley e Spencer olharam incrédulas para Rachel.

R: "Veio até minha casa depois do jantar para me explicar que era verdade que havia beijado Quinn, mas que foi ela quem fez isso e que sentia muito, que estava apaixonada mas não ia se meter entre nós duas, a menos que eu continuasse refazendo minha vida afastada dela."

A: "Nossa, que Molly!" – sorria.

Sp: "De verdade Rachel, fale com Quinn porque vejo que tudo o que acontece com vocês é uma maldita confusão."

Rachel começava a se animar por momentos. Talvez Spencer tinha razão. As coisas que se disseram na noite anterior havia sido muito duras e a morena estava realmente machucada por aquilo, mas pensar que tudo havia sido motivado por uma confusão e que talvez se falar com ela tudo poderia se esclarecer a estava iludindo. Afinal, antes de Quinn romper definitivamente com ela, lhe formulou aquela pergunta de que se queria voltar de uma vez por todas ou não. Isso a deixava ver que a loira queria voltar e lhe dava essa opção.

O almoço com Carmen e Shane terminou prolongando o suficiente para terminar no Planet, tomando algumas cervejas. Era sábado, não tinha nada melhor para fazer do que estar em casa, se lamentando por sua estúpida e desastrosa vida amorosa. A companhia de sua vizinha e a namorada dela lhe fazia bem. Sempre se sentiu a vontade com elas, ainda sendo mais velhas, nunca teve problemas para se adaptar a suas conversas, a sua maneira de viver a vida.

Não somente elas estavam no local, mais tarde foram se unindo a Alice, Tasha e Papi.

Essa última sempre havia provocado curiosidade na loira. A mulher, também de origem latina como Carmen, era alguém muito especial. Mantinha uma estreita relação com Kit, nada de casal, simplesmente era como sua protetora, como uma guarda-costas que cuidava dela a todo momento. Nunca entendeu qual era a razão porque atuava assim com a dona do pub, mas nunca se atreveu a perguntar.

Aquela tarde e após vários copos, a garota havia se aproximado de Quinn. Haviam conversado mais do que em quase dois anos de convivência e a loira agradecia. Tudo era bom, com tal de não pensar em Rachel, a qual começava a sentir falta, conforme as horas passavam. Pensar que tudo havia terminado era muito duro, ainda tratando de dissimular a base de sorrisos e bebidas alcoólicas ao invés de fugir de seus pensamentos a fazia afundar ainda mais em sua dor.

Q: "Por que te chamam de Papi?" – perguntou após uma longa conversa com a garota.

A latina sorria diante a pergunta.

P: "Não gosta?"

Q: "Sim... não... não sei, acho estranho... acho que gosto mais do seu nome real."

P: "Você gosta de Eva?"

Q: "Sim... é sexy..."

P: "Carinho, se aprender a dizer bem Papi, soará mais sexy do que Eva."

Q: "E como se diz?"

P: "Tem que passar por uma prova para aprender a falar perfeitamente."

Q: "Que prova?"

P: "Alice, a loira aqui quer aprender a dizer Papi... pode explicar a ela o que tem que fazer?" – sorria.

Todas começaram a rir, enquanto Quinn permanecia confusa.

Ali: "Não acho que deva aprender a dizer isso Quinn, acredite... é muito jovem ainda."

Q: "O que?... do que vocês riem?"

Sh: "Ei meninas... cuidado com minha pequena que vocês não tem nem ideia do que ela faz..." – sorria. "Alice, Quinn não é tão inocente como parece..."

Ali: "Ah não?"

Sh: "Não... de fato, hoje descobri que ela fez algo que eu jamais havia feito na vida..."

C: "Chega Shane." – recriminou Carmen. Shane estava falando além da conta. Ela, igual a Quinn, havia passado com as bebidas.

Q: "Não me intero de nada... Vai me dizer como se fala Papi?" – voltava a perguntar a garota.

P: "Te direi um pouco mais adiante... quando for consciente do que tem que fazer." – continuava brincando.

L: "Quinn?" – interrompeu Leisha.

A loira se virou rapidamente para a garçonete.

Q: "Olá." – disse com um amplo sorriso.

L: "Olá." – respondeu.

Q: "Como vai?" – se mostrava muito amável.

L: "Bem." – deduziu que ela não se encontrava em plenas faculdades mentais. "escute... queria saber se continua de pé o que combinamos sobre conversas sobre a galeria?"

Q: "Ah... claro... claro..."

L: "Ah, bem... é que como não me avisou e combinamos de que seria na sexta... e já é sábado..."

Q: "Oh... Deus! Sinto muito Le... ontem tive um jantar e me esqueci."

L: "Bom, não se preocupe, só queria saber se continua de pé."

Q: "Claro que sim... o que tem que fazer hoje?"

L: "Hoje?... pois... nada, quando sair daqui vou para casa."

Q: "Faremos hoje?"

O tom de voz que Quinn utilizou não ajudou muito para que Leisha evitasse pensar em outra coisa após ouvir aquela pergunta. Foi tão sensual e sugestiva que poderia ter perfeitamente outro significado.

L: "Está segura?" – perguntou incrédula. "não quero que deixe de estar com suas amigas para isso."

Q: "Ah não, não se preocupe, de todas as formas essas idiotas não param de rir de mim." – disse levantando a voz para que pudessem ouvir.

L: "Nossa..." – sorria. "bom, está bem... o que acha de nos encontrarmos as oito?"

Q: "Por mim perfeito... mas escute, se importa de ir comigo?... ainda não posso pegar a moto e bom, tão pouco sei exatamente aonde mora..."

L: "Claro... não tem problema. Eu termino as sete, ou seja, daqui a um par de horas."

Q: "Perfeito, aproveito então e vou tomar um banho, para trocar de roupa... e te espero lá fora."

L: "Ok... estarei te esperando." – sorria.

Quinn lhe devolveu o sorriso e uma pequena carícia no ombro da garota como forma de cumprimento.

F: "Rachel?" – a voz do garoto soava alto e claro no viva-voz do carro de Rachel.

R: "Olá Finn." – respondeu de bom humor.

F: "Oi." – se surpreendia diante a amável cumprimento. "como você está?"

R: "Bem... me pegou dirigindo, de volta para casa."

F: "Ah... bem então."

R: "E você? Como está?"

F: "Bem, muito bem... contente de falar com você."

R: "Quando você vem, Finn?"

F: "Por isso mesmo que estava te ligando, chego na segunda, mas tenho várias coisas que fazer, então não acho que possa escapar até na quarta ou quinta..."

R: "Ah, pois não se preocupe, buscarei um espaço quando for... Quantos dias vai ficar?"

F: "Até o domingo, tenho que voltar de manhã."

R: "Ok... então não tem problema, teremos ocasião para nos ver e conversar muito."

F: "Me alegro Rachel, de verdade me faz muita ilusão voltar a ver vocês..."

Rachel sorriu mesmo que aquela sentença lhe resultasse um pouco difícil de assimilar. Finn falava no plural, não sabia nada da ruptura e mesmo que sua intenção era de arrumar e dar por terminado o assunto de uma vez por todas com sua garota, não assegurava que fosse sair bem e muito menos que aceitaria sair com o garoto.

A imperiosa necessidade de falar com Quinn foi ocupando um lugar privilegiado em sua agenda. Necessitava esclarecer o tema de uma vez por todas.

R: "Eu também tenho vontade de te ver Finn, me alegra muito de que tenha ligado."

F: "Nossa... vejo que está de muito bom humor." – brincou.

A gargalhada de Rachel soou alta e clara.

R: "Sim... mas temo que vou ter que desligar, tenho que fazer um par de ligações antes de chegar em casa..."

F: "Ok..."

R: "Conversamos na segunda quando você estiver aqui, de acordo?"

F: "Perfeito Rachel... cuide-se!"

R: "Você também Finn... um beijo." – se despediu.

Demorou apenas uns segundos em preparar a ligação para Quinn. Mas não houve resposta. O telefone da loira estava desligado. Tinha que buscar outras alternativas para poder encontrar a garota.

Q: "Bonita casa." – disse caminhando atrás dos passos de Leisha.

L: "Não dissimule Quinn, é um maldito estúdio... são todos iguais."

Q: "Sim, bom... mas tem um ar diferente... deve ser a decoração." – tratou de arrumar outro elogio.

L: "Bom... obrigada de todas as formas, mas não vai me convencer... quem dera um pudesse viver em outro lugar mais amplo."

Q: "Um dia poderá... quando começar a chover papeis para filmes e não souber aonde gastar seu dinheiro, me avise... sou uma expert em gastar."

L: "Ah sim?"

Q: "Claro... te recordo que há umas semanas comprei uma moto de quatro mil e quinhentos que ainda não posso utilizar e que está morrendo de rir em meu jardim."

L: "Bom... a verdade é que a imagem sua sobre a moto merece esses dólares." – sorria.

Q: "Por isso que eu a comprei." – sorria mostrando um pequeno toque de soberba.

L: "Tá, tá... eu sei." – seguiu a garota. "sente-se... vou buscar meu computador e te mostro o que necessito saber... quer algo para beber?"

Q: "Eh... não, não... já bebi muito por hoje." – respondeu se sentando.

L: "Uma taça de vinho?" – insistiu.

Quinn sorriu e não pode recusar o convite. Havia perdido completamente o controle de seus atos.

O telefone da casa de Quinn tão pouco atendia. Rachel não duvidou em se dirigir até a casa da garota. Havia quase 5 horas que viu a loira naquele restaurante, já deveria ter voltado para casa. Quinn não gostava muito de ficar fora de casa.

Após várias batidas na porta, voltava a desistir. O agudo latido do pequeno Nemo era ouvido no interior, mas não havia nem sinal algum de que Quinn estivesse em casa. Sua paciência começava a evaporar. A imagem de Molly apareceu em sua mente e rapidamente decidiu ligar para ela.

Foi absurdo, após vários minutos de conversa, a garota não pode lhe dar nenhuma notícia sobre o paradeiro da loira.

Mas o dia havia lhe preparado outra surpresa. Após abandonar o jardim dianteiro da casa, viu Shane se aproximar pela calçada. Ia acompanhada por uma garota e com vários sintomas de ter bebido muito.

Sh: "Ei... Rachel!" – exclamou a garota.

R: "Shane... está bem?"

Sh: "Sim... claro." – respondeu visivelmente prejudicada.

C: "Não, não está bem... necessita um banho agora." – recriminou a latina que tratava de segurar a sua namorada.

Rachel ficou muda. Aquela garota era a mesma que estava com Quinn no restaurante, a mesma que acariciava sua mão. Poderia reconhecer ela entre um milhão de garotas.

C: "Você é a Rachel?" – perguntou sorridente.

R: "Eh...sim." – balbuciou.

C: "Por fim te conheço... eu sou Carmen." – se apresentou deixando Shane em um canto, que lutava por se manter firme.

R: "Carmen?" – a confusão a inundou. Não compreendia nada, não sabia porque diabo aquela garota e Quinn estavam de mãos agarradas no meio daquele restaurante. Era a namorada de Shane. O que estava pensando?

Sh: "Sim Rachel, é Carmen... minha namorada." – se jogou sobre a garota para beijá-la, mas ela a deteve.

C: "Eh... para Shane... não quero que me beije com esse cheiro de álcool que tem." – lhe recriminou. "encantada em te conhecer." – se virava para Rachel.

R: "Digo o mesmo." – respondeu após cumprimentar a garota.

Sh: "O que faz aqui?"

R: "Vim procurar Quinn." – continuava sem perder a vista de Carmen. "mas não está."

C: "Ah não?" – respondeu contrariada. "nos disse que viria tomar banho."

R: "Esteve com você?" – perguntou curiosa para ver a reação.

C: "Sim... esteve conosco no Planet, mas veio para casa a um par de horas..."

Sh: "Seguramente está com Papi, aprendendo a pronunciar." – disse acompanhado de uma gargalhada.

R: "O que?"

C: "Não lhe faça caso, já vê como está." – tratou de ignorá-la. "Quinn esteve conosco e com outras garotas e bem... estiveram brincando com Papi, mas tudo ficou aí..."

R: "Nossa... parece que o destino não quer que a veja hoje..."

Sh: "Eu vi ela conversando com uma morena." – respondeu.

R: "Não sabe quem era?"

C: "Não, não sabe quem era." – interrompeu evitando que Shane pronunciasse o nome de Leisha.

R: "Bom... continuarei ligando para ela, imagino que em algum momento ligará o telefone."

C: "Ok... espero que tenha sorte, gostei de te conhecer..." – sorria.

R: "Obrigada." – tratou de dissimular um sorriso. "se virem ela, diga que necessito falar com ela, que é muito importante."

C: "Faremos isso."

R: "Shane... será melhor que tome banho. Carmen tem razão, fede a álcool."

A vizinha se limitou a sorrir, enquanto Rachel voltava para o carro.

L: "Não sabe o quanto vou te agradecer por isso." – disse a garota enquanto fechava seu computador. "estava louca com esse maldito trabalho."

Q: "Bom... tranquila, não foi complicado de responder, toas as questões formam parte do meu trabalho diariamente."

Ambas garotas permaneciam sentadas no sofá. Sem querer e com a conversa, quase havia bebido a garrafa de vinho que Leisha havia tirado.

L: "Sinto ter destruído seu sábado."

Q: "Não diga tonterias, foi um prazer... além do mais, já estava cansada de estar na rua... necessitava me sentar tranquila." – sorria.

L: "Bom, meu sofá não é o mais cômodo."

Q: "Mais do que suficiente... veja que inclusive me foi a dor de cabeça."

L: "Sim?... me alegro então."

Q: "Bom... não de todo." – sorria. "mas já quase não dói."

L: "Deixe-me fazer uma coisa." – disse deixando o computador sobre a mesa. "aproxime- se."

Quinn não pode fazer nada. Leisha já havia tomado posso do escasso espaço que as separava.

L: "Feche os olhos."

Q: "O que?" – perguntou confusa.

L: "Feche os olhos, farei com que a dor de cabeça suma..."

Quinn obedeceu e fechou os olhos. A garota se aproximou e colocou ambas mãos na têmpora da loira. Seus dedos se fixaram em um ponto em ambos lados da cabeça de Quinn e começou a massagear com cuidado, realizando pequenos círculos sobre a pele.

Quinn suspirou ao sentir a pressão dos dedos e a agradável sensação que provocava aquela deliciosa massagem. Leisha sorria ao comprovar o estado de relaxamento que a loira encontrou.

L: "Eu faço isso sempre que minha cabeça dói. Me ensinaram nas minhas aulas de teatro... funciona, verdade?"

Q: "Sim..." – sussurrou. "é genial, além do mais o calo de suas mãos é agradável."

Leisha continuava massageando enquanto ia se aproximando cada vez mais da loira. Fazia isso por inércia. O rosto de Quinn permanecia relaxado, impassível, forme e sereno a escassos centímetros do dela.

Quinn sentiu a proximidade da garota e abriu lentamente os olhos. Nunca havia se fixado neles, mas Leisha tinha dois enormes e verdes olhos, que intimidavam. Uns enormes e espessos cílios que lhe davam um ar sedutor, difícil de resistir. A respiração começava a agitar.

Rachel desistiu da sua tentativa. Quinn não dava sinais de vida e começava a estar cansada. Esteve mais de uma hora buscando alternativas para encontrá-la, depois permaneceu uns 30 minutos na porta da casa dela, esperando ver ela aparecer. Nada. Não teve sorte e a garota decidiu voltar para o estúdio.

Foi um dia esgotante e necessitava descansar. Ainda tinha o domingo pela frente e sabia que Quinn, cedo ou tarde, ia aparecer. Podia esperar um dia mais.

Não soube como havia chegado até ali. Era consciente do que estava acontecendo, sabia que tinha que terminar com aquilo, mas seu corpo não reagia. O peso do álcool a mantinha grudada no colchão daquela cama, enquanto Leisha a cobria de beijos. Não queria continuar, mas os movimentos da garota a deixava hipnotizada. Havia desfeito da maioria das roupas que cobria seu corpo, enquanto Leisha já estava nua... se movendo sobre ela com sensuais roces, descobrindo algo novo que só ela sabia.

Quinn se limitava a observá-la, com um olhar que não sabia descrever. Realmente a garota era espetacular e lhe resultava complicado aceitar que aquilo que estava fazendo, não havia feito nunca, que era sua primeira vez com uma garota tal como havia lhe sussurrado minutos antes.

L: "Huumm... fuder... me espere aqui...ok?" – sussurrou abandonando o corpo da loira.

Quinn não sabia o que fazia, de repente Leisha abandonava o quarto sem motivo aparente. Voltou a respirar, como se aquele feitiço tivesse desaparecido quando a garota saiu do quarto envolta no lençol. Quinn reagiu. Aquele quarto desconhecido, aquela estranha cama tiraram ela da hipnose e rapidamente se incorporou. Tinha que sair dali, não queria nem deveria estar ali.

Começou a buscar sua roupa que permanecia jogada no chão, mas o álcool ainda fazia estragos em seu frágil corpo, lhe provocando algum e outro tropeço.

L: "O que faz aqui?" – perguntou completamente fora de lugar. A garota tinha ouvido várias batidas na porta e por isso saiu do quarto. Não esperava encontrar quem encontrou.

R: "Olá Le." – respondeu entrando na sala.

L: "Rachel... agora mesmo não posso te atender... estou ocupada." – tratou de convidá-la para que abandonasse o estúdio.

R: "Le... necessito falar com você... levo todo o dia dando voltas e..." – se deteve. "um momento... o que faz nua?" – perguntou ao ver ela se tampando com o lençol.

L: "Rachel... de verdade, não é o momento... te explico amanhã, ok?"

R: "Está com alguém?" – deduziu olhando para o quarto. De repente escutou vários sons que saiam dele e levou as mãos a boca, tratando de tampar o sorriso que estava se convertendo em uma gargalhada.

L: "Sim Rach... por favor." – abriu a porta. "amanhã conversamos..."

R: "Ok...ok." – se desculpava. "sinto te interromper." – disse enquanto voltava para a porta com um sorriso em seu rosto.

O som da porta do quarto a deteve. Leisha se virou completamente aterrorizada ao sentir como a porta se abria e uma confusa Quinn aparecia atrás dela.

Rachel se virou por inércia e descobriu a loira embaixo do marco da porta.

Não soube o que passou por sua mente. Seus olhos simplesmente se petrificaram ao ver Quinn, que a olhava completamente surpreendida.

L: "Rachel..." – sussurrou. "posso te explicar."

Não houve respostas. A morena continuava imóvel, observando Quinn que copiava com exatidão a sua postura. Nem sequer olhou para Leisha. Avançou até a loira, que continuava imóvel.

Rápido, seco, certeiro. O tapa de Rachel no rosto de Quinn soou em todo o lugar, provocando o balançar e quase perca do equilíbrio da loira.

Não houve palavras, as lágrimas corriam pelo rosto de ambas garotas. Leisha permanecia aterrorizada em um canto da sala enquanto Rachel, na frente de uma doída Quinn, mantinha o pulso com o olhar. Um olhar cheio de ódio, de desilusão, de tristeza, pena... dor. Não havia mais nada no mundo que pudesse lhe doer tanto como estava doendo ver Quinn naquele lugar, na frente dela, com os olhos inundados de lágrimas e um choro mudo que lhe entrecortava a respiração.

Aquele tapa não apenas doeu na loira. Rachel sentia o mesmo ardência em sua própria bochecha, aquele tapa também havia sido em cheio nela.

R: "Sinto muito." – aquelas palavras saíram sem som algum. A voz quebrada se confundia com o choro de Quinn, que não havia afastado sua mão da bochecha em nenhum momento.

Rachel se afastou dela e voltou sobre seus passos até a saída. Não parou nem para olhar para Leisha. Não queria olhar para ela, não podia suportar e sem voltar o olhar para trás, abandonou o estúdio.

Quinn se deixou cair sobre seus joelhos. O choro entrecortava sua respiração e a raiva começava a inundá-la diante o perplexo olhar de Leisha, que não sabia como atuar.

Q: "Meu amor..."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)

OBS. 2: Pessoal, espero conseguir postar mais 2 caps até na quarta-feira, pois na quarta viajo par BH e logo em seguida vou para o RJ e só retorno no domingo... então a fic ficará sem atualizar todos esses dias.

OBS. 3: Alguém aí sabe um site, blog, tumblr ou qualquer outra coisa que eu consiga saber tudo da vida de Lea e Di? Tipo entrevistas, fotos para revistas que fizeram, tweets que mandaram e tudo mais? Por favor me informem ok? Obrigada!


	27. O passado está presente

**Como promessa é dívida, aí está mais um cap.**

* * *

><p><strong>O passado está presente<strong>

Q: "Rachel, por favor... abra a porta." – as batidas eram escutadas em todo o corredor. "Rachel!" – gritava desesperada.

A morena não atendia a Quinn. Havia se trancado em seu apartamento. Ainda lhe tremiam as pernas após descobrir aquela cena e o posterior golpe que deu na loira. Estava chorando, era impotência, raiva, ira o que sentia e não fazia mais do que aumentar por cada golpe que a loira dava na porta.

O escândalo que estava montando começava a chamar a atenção dos demais moradores. Rachel sabia que Quinn não ia desistir até que abrisse a porta. Após vários minutos pensando o que fazer, decidiu pegar as chaves do carro e se afastar dali, para evitar qualquer contratempo que pudesse surgir.

Quinn permanecia sentada no chão, as lágrimas banhavam seu rosto enquanto batia na porta, cada vez com menos força. A imagem da garota no chão era devastadora. Rachel tratou de manter firmeza, só pensar que minutos antes havia estado com Leisha na cama dela, lhe removia o estômago.

Não havia rastro da garota no corredor. Havia desaparecido deixando Quinn sozinha, que já reagia ao ver como a porta se abria.

Q: "Rachel... deixe-me te explicar, por favor." – suplicava se jogando sobre a morena.

R: "Para Quinn... vamos daqui." – disse fechando a porta atrás dela e empurrando a loira.

Quinn obedeceu e seguiu os passos de Rachel através do corredor do lugar. Um pequeno tropeço fez ela cair no meio do estacionamento, enquanto buscavam o carro da morena.

Rachel sentiu a batida. Não havia sido consciente do estado de embriaguês em que se encontrava a loira até que se aproximou para ajudá-la a se levantar.

R: "Está bêbada?" – perguntou áspera.

Q: "Rachel... sinto muito!" – voltava a exclamar. "não sei como cheguei lá... não sei..." – balbuciava enquanto se reincorporava segurando com força a mão da morena.

R: "Suba no carro Quinn." – ordenou.

A loira acatava as ordens da morena, convidá-la a subir no carro era lhe oferecer um tempo para que pudesse se explicar, mesmo que não sabia o que tinha que explicar... não tinha nem ideia de como havia acontecido tudo.

O trajeto desde a residência até a casa de Quinn foi rápido. A loira não parava de se lamentar enquanto que Rachel permanecia em absoluto silencio.

R: "Desça do carro Quinn." – disse.

Q: "Desça comigo." – respondeu.

R: "Te disse para descer do carro." – recriminava levantando a voz.

Q: "Não vou descer a menos que você o faça... quero falar com você Rachel, necessito falar." – o choro voltava a aparecer na garota, entrecortando suas palavras.

Rachel decidiu não alongar mais aquele suplício e fez caso ao pedido de Quinn.

Abandonou o carro rapidamente e caminhou até a casa. Quinn a seguia com passo apressado.

Rachel entrou na casa uma vez que a loira abriu a porta. O pequeno Nemo corria direto até seus pés. Rachel tratou de ignorá-lo mas o cachorro insistia brincando com seus sapatos e terminou por levantar ele em seus braços.

Q: "Rachel... de verdade, sinto muito por tudo o que aconteceu." – se aproximou da morena. "não tenho nem ideia de como aconteceu, te juro."

R: "Chega Quinn, me cansou com suas desculpas... e isso é impossível que tampe com uma delas."

Q: "Mas céu..." – levou as mais a cabeça com um claro gesto de impotência.

R: "Quinn... não pode dar mais voltas... te juro que pensava que poderia suportar qualquer coisa de você, menos algo assim... e não só é o fato de que tenha dormido com alguém... é que tenha feito com alguém em quem eu confiava."

Q: "Sinto muito." – não tinha palavras. "me perdoe."

R: "Está bem... não tem que me pedir perdão, afinal você e eu não somos nada, não somos um casal e desde esse mesmo momento... tão pouco somos amigas."

Q: "Não... não Rachel... não pode me fazer isso... eu cometi um erro e te peço desculpas, mas não me faça isso."

R: "Sabe Quinn..." – caminhou pela sala. "levo toda a tarde te buscando, tinha algo importante para te dizer... estava a ponto de te pedir para que me desse uma oportunidade... agora me alegro por não ter te encontrado, não teria me perdoado ter feito isso, sabendo o que faz quando tem oportunidade."

Q: "Rachel... não fiz nada, foi ela... levo todo o dia bebendo, não sei o que porque concordei em ir pra lá e não sei como terminei na cama dela."

R: "Chega Quinn, não quero saber de mais nada." – disse com uma careta de dor em seu rosto. "era o melhor que me aconteceu, pensava que podia acontecer de tudo entre nós, menos isso mesmo que aconteceu agora... que ilusa, estava vendo tudo e não me dava conta."

Quinn tratava de se aproximar da morena, mas ela a evitava.

R: "Me diga... quantas mais caíram além dessa imbecil que te fala agora?"

Q: "O que?... ninguém Rachel... não estive com ninguém..."

R: "Molly?... Carmen?"

Q: "Molly?... não, já te disse que foi só um beijo e... o que tem a ver Carmen com tudo isso?"

R: "Não dissimule mais, eu te vi essa manhã com ela, também sei que esteve flertando com Papi. Quando vai parar? Quando Quinn?"

Q: "Rachel, carinho não... não fiz nada mais, te juro... Carmen e eu só estávamos conversando e Papi... nem sequer lembro de ter conversado com ela." – segurou a cintura da morena. "Rachel, acredite em mim... só quero a você, necessito de você... não sou nada nem ninguém sem você."

R: "Não me toque Quinn." – se afastou com relutância. "agora mesmo me dá asco e não acho que possa suportar que volte a se aproximar de mim."

Q: "Não diga isso." – gaguejava.

R: "Somos adultas Quinn." – disse soltando Nemo. "temos que enfrentar isso como tal."

Q: "Peça o que quiser Rachel... mas por favor, acredite em mim... eu te amo!"

R: "Se me ama, se afaste de mim. Não quero sair por essa porta e que monte um número, não quero que dramatize como se o mundo acabasse... simplesmente aceite que não tem mais nada entre nós duas, nem sequer amizade."

Q: "Não posso aceitar isso Rachel... volto a repetir, te amo... e não posso te ignorar."

R: "Pois terá que fazer... tudo pelo que eu suspirava um dia foi por terra, agora mesmo não tem nada dentro de mim, nem amor... nem carinho... nem sequer pena Quinn. Você destruiu tudo o que tínhamos..."

Q: "Não!" – gritou. "não vou permitir que diga isso, por muito que me arrependa... é você a que destruiu tudo, é você a que decidiu ir, me deixando sozinha quando mais te necessitava." – voltava a chorar. "é você a que fez com que eu me convertesse nesse monstro, é você Rachel... não culpe a mim por tudo."

R: "Eu tenho minha culpa, não estou tirando, mas é você a que fez com que isso fosse um drama. Não aceitou nada, absolutamente nada do que eu te pedi. Te pedi tempo e me deu para depois me jogar na cara, esteve me provocando durante todo esse tempo e é você quem me insulta, deixando entrever que era eu a que te buscava, não trate de me fazer sentir culpada, porque você decidiu dormir com..." – não podia continuar, não podia nomear sua suposta amiga.

Q: "Esquecemos de tudo Rachel, borremos tudo o que aconteceu e começamos de novo... por favor."

R: "Não posso Quinn... não acredito em você, não confio em você e me repugna... me dá nojo."

Aquelas palavras eram vidro rasgando a pele de Quinn. Arranhavam, furavam, cortavam e terminavam sangrando a garota. A dor foi se afastando e a fúria invadiu Quinn. Seu humor mudou, passou daquele estado lamentável de vergonha mesclado com dor para se sentir realmente ofendida, insultada pela morena.

Q: "Saia daqui!" – exclamou surpreendendo Rachel. "saia da minha casa e não volte a estar aqui nunca mais... me escuta?"

Rachel mudava seu gesto. A ignorância que mostrava diante a pena que pretendia dar Quinn, se transformou em orgulho, soberba.

R: "Tranquila, será a última vez que me dirijo a você. Amanhã mandarei alguém para buscar o pouco que eu tenho aqui. Você queria que acabasse... pois genial, conseguiu e com a cereja no bolo." – ironizou.

Q: "Vá..." – voltava a dizer abrindo a porta. "maldita seja, foi você quem se dedicou a jogar dos dois lados, a me esconder coisas, a dar uma de Judas e pretende que eu seja a única culpada? Você decidiu ir, não eu."

Rachel não voltou a olhar para a loira. Sentiu que o coração parava justo quando passava a seu lado. Quinn aguentou a respiração. O cheiro da morena havia inundado todo o lugar e não queria voltar a sentir aquela sensação que lhe transmitia aquele aroma. Doía muito.

Voltava a cair sobre seus joelhos. Quinn se desvanecia ao fechar a porta. A impotência, a raiva se apoderavam dela e provocavam que a dor fosse ainda maior. As lágrimas não lhe permitia ver com claridade, só sabia que estava no chão, deitada de barriga para baixo, afundando a cara sobre seus braços, como se tratasse de uma menina pequena.

A última vez que esteve nesse lugar, foi quando recebeu o golpe no nariz, agora voltava aquele mesmo espaço. Igual que aquele dia, Rachel era quem acabava de abandonar o lugar, mas o golpe dessa vez foi mais duro, mais desolador.

Só duas diferenças da daquela vez e essa que agora estava vivendo a loira: a primeira é que não havia feridas físicas, estava consciente e podia respirar; a segunda é que agora Nemo é quem mostrava sua preocupação pela garota e não Shane como aquela noite.

O pequeno cachorro roçava seu focinho na cabeça da loira, tirando ela daquele transe. Abraça-lo foi seu alivio aquela noite e as demais que estavam por vir.

Voltava a se trancar em seu mundo. Em seu telefone apareciam dezenas de ligações de Leisha, que Quinn ignorou a todo momento. Não queria saber nada de ninguém, nem sequer de Rachel a que não voltou a ver nos seguintes dias.

A morena também evitava manter contato com alguém. Passava os dias no set de filmagem, se afastando de toda situação que fizesse ela recordar de tudo vivido. Em seu telefone também apareciam ligações de sua amiga, de Leisha. Não atendeu nenhuma delas. Sabia que cedo ou tarde teria que conversar com ela e mais, necessitava que lhe explicasse o porque havia traído ela dessa maneira, mas não naquele momento, não naquela situação. Nesse instante só necessitava se afastar do que lhe fazia dano.

Caminhava devagar, eram apenas meio dia e havia combinado com Finn as 12:30 no McFlanagan de Bervely Hills. Aquela sexta amanheceu um pouco nublada, estranho para a época em que estavam. Havia passado muitos dias desde que o viu pela última vez no quarto de Quinn. Recordar aquela cena lhe doía, fazia 4 dias que sua ruptura definitiva com Quinn havia se tornado real e sentia que levava quase o mesmo tempo sem ver Finn. Ainda tratava de assimilar como ia continuar vivendo naquela cidade, sem ver a loira.

Quatro dias nos que pode se afastar de tudo, inclusive de suas amigas.

Uma multidão de meninos e meninas que corriam pela calçada tirou ela de seu embelezamento. Alguém se chocou contra ela, alguém que tinha quase 1 metro de altura e que após a batida, caia de costas no chão.

A morena se apressou em socorrer a pequena que havia sofrido o encontrão.

R: "Está bem?" – perguntou preocupada.

A menina emitiu uma careta de dor e instantaneamente começou a chorar.

R: "Hey... não, não... não chore." – tratava de acalmá-la de forma mais carinhosa possível.

A presença de uma mulher apareceu entre ambas. Não teve tempo de fazer nada quando a mulher já levantava a pequena no colo, tratando de aliviar a batida e acalmando o choro da menina.

- "Tranquila carinho, não foi nada." – dizia deixando vários beijos na cabeça da garota.

R: "Sinto muito, não sei o que aconteceu." – se desculpava. "saiu de algum lugar e se chocou contra mim." – se preocupava.

A mulher se virou rapidamente provocando a surpresa em Rachel. Seu rosto ficou pálido de repente e sentia que o coração ia sair do peito.

R: "Sh... Shelby?" – balbuciou.

Shelby a olhava atônita. Não havia reconhecido Rachel até que esteve frente a frente com ela.

She: "Rachel!" – exclamou abraçando com força a menina.

R: "O que faz aqui?" – perguntou com um fio de voz.

She: "Eu vivo aqui." – disse sem afastar o olhar.

Os olhos da morena pousaram na menina, que abraçada a sua mãe lhe dava as costas.

R: "É..." – não se atrevia a perguntar. "é..."

She: "Beth."

O pulso da morena parou, ou pelo menos isso sentiu ao escutar o nome da pequena nos lábios de sua mãe biológica.

She: "Como está Rachel?" – perguntou um pouco mais calma. "te vi na televisão..."

R: "Bem." – gaguejava. "muito bem..." – seus olhos não se afastavam da menina.

She: "Beth, carinho... veja, é Rachel Berry, a garota da TV." – disse tratando de devolver a confiança para a menina.

A pequena se virou para ver aquela estrela da TV que falava com sua mãe. Mantinha uma de suas mãos cobrindo o rosto, tratando de eliminar as lágrimas que ainda caiam de seus olhos.

Rachel não sabia o que fazer, não pode reagir ao contemplar o rosto da menina, aqueles olhos de Beth, seus contornos, a fina e branca pele da pequena. Era Quinn, era uma pequena Quinn na frente dela e o medo e a preocupação se apoderava dela.

O que ia fazer Quinn, quando soubesse que Shelby e sua pequena Beth estavam em LA?

R: "Sinto muito Beth." – reagiu finalmente. "sinto ter te feito dano."

A menina abafava seu choro entre um sonoro suspiro enquanto se recompunha. Shelby voltava a deixá-la no chão, mas a menina não se afastava de sua mãe, a abraçando pelas pernas enquanto olhava com desconfiança para Rachel.

She: "Beth carinho, não foi nada." – acariciava o cabelo da garota.

R: "Quanto tempo está aqui?"

She: "Mais ou menos o mesmo tempo que você e Q."

A surpresa em Rachel continuava aumentando.

R: "Sabia que estávamos aqui?"

She: "Procuro saber sempre aonde está... mas não esperava me encontrar com você. Essa cidade é muito grande para mantermos separadas..."

Rachel tratava de assimilar aquele encontro, não só era sua mãe, aquela que havia renunciado após tentar aquela desastrosa aproximação no colégio, também estava Beth, a filha de Quinn. Seus pensamentos viajavam até a mente da loira. O que ia fazer se soubesse que sua filha estava ali? Se repetia enquanto observava a pequena, que tratava de recompor o cabelo de sua boneca.

She: "Rachel... ela não sabe que estamos aqui." – fazia referencia a Quinn. "e te peço que não diga nada... já terá o momento adequado." – disse.

Rachel continuava muda, realmente não sabia o que dizer nem como receber aquele pedido. Quinn não costumava falar de Beth, não gostava ter que fazer. Com o passar do tempo e conforme ia amadurecendo, soube que entregar a menina para adoção foi o maior erro que cometeu na vida. Nunca mais voltaria a ter ela e ainda sabendo que estava em boas mãos e que Shelby ia lhe dar tudo o que necessitava e muito mais, nunca pode enterrar essa enorme pena que sentia com aquele fato.

É por isso que nunca falava do tema, nem sequer para aquelas que agora eram como parte de sua família. Bette, Tina, Shane, etc... não sabiam da existência da pequena.

Foi um segredo quando chegaram em LA e a morena ia continuar mantendo como tal, estivesse como estivesse sua relação.

She: "Rachel... temos que ir. Beth tem aula de piano e vai chegar tarde... me alegra voltar a te ver e sobretudo ter a oportunidade de te felicitar pessoalmente pelo êxito que está conseguindo."

R: "Obrigada!" – respondeu ainda aturdida.

She: "Beth carinho, se despeça de Rachel."

A pequena levantou seu olhar para a morena e de seus lábios saíram várias palavras quase inaudíveis.

B: "Adeus Rachel." – murmurou.

A morena se limitou a sorrir, continuava vendo nela Quinn. Os olhos, sua boca, sua pele... inclusive o cabelo parecia, mas não era igualmente loiro ao de Quinn.

Mãe e filha se afastaram de Rachel, que a duras penas voltava ao seu caminho, tratando de organizar seus pensamentos, inclusive tinha se esquecido o que estava fazendo naquele lugar.

S: "Por que demorou tanto em aceitar a ligação?" – Santana se mostrava brava.

Q: "Sinto muito San, estava na moto, não podia atender." -respondeu após tirar o capacete.

S: "Já pilota moto?" – perguntou surpreendida.

Q: "Sim, já tenho a licença, por fim posso me locomover."

S: "Deus! Não sabia que as pessoas daí dão loucas... Como se atrevem a te deixar conduzir uma moto?"

Q: "Cale-se." – disse enquanto entrava no Planet.

S: "Aonde está?"

Q: "Entrando no Planet, combinei com Spencer e Ash de comer aqui... e você?"

S: "No aeroporto..."

Q: "O que? Vai pra onde?"

S: "Vou visitar minha avó, sábado é aniversário dela... cem anos não se faz todos os dias..."

Q: "Uau... cem anos... impressionante!" – respondia completamente surpreendida. "Britt vai com você?"

S: "Não... não acho que seja justo que minha avó sofra um infarto no dia de seu aniversário quando me ver com Britt..."

Quinn se limitou a sorrir. Em uma das mesas a esperavam Spencer e Ashley e foi até elas.

Q: "E o que é que você queria?"

S: "Te liguei para te falar que depois de voltar do Nova México, vou te visitar uns dias... tenho duas semanas livres antes de terminar o curso e quero aproveitar um pouco o sol de LA..."

Q: "Ah... ok, perfeito." – respondia enquanto cumprimentava as duas garotas.

S: "Britt também vai, ok?"

Q: "Ok... eu preparo tudo... mesmo que de todas as formas, terei lugar para vocês ficarem aqui em casa..."

S: "Continua mal com Rachel?... não se supõe que iam voltar e tal?"

Q: "San... não vou voltar mais com Rachel... acabou tudo." – respondeu completamente seria diante o atento olhar de Spencer e Ashley. "na realidade, não acho que ela queira voltar nunca mais comigo."

S: "O que? O que aconteceu?"

Q: "É uma longa história, te conto quando estiver aqui."

S: "Maldita loira. Por que diabos não me liga para me contar essas coisas?"

Q: "San... foi há uns dias... tranquila, te contarei absolutamente tudo."

S: "Como queira." – respondeu brava. "tenho que desligar, meu avião sai daqui a pouco... depois conversamos, ok?"

Q: "Ok... que tenha um bom voo e cumprimente a sua avó da minha parte... dê um beijo por cada ano que ela faz." – brincou.

S: "Vá ao inferno." – respondeu desligando a chamada.

O estômago de Rachel se removia. Jamais havia sentido aquele nervosismo. Ao encontro com Finn, havia se unido aquela surpresa ao descobrir Shelby e a pequena Beth. Por sua mente apenas rondava a mesma pergunta. Como Quinn vai reagir quando souber? Uma pergunta que tratava de ignorar, se convencendo de que não tinha sentido se preocupar pela loira, afinal já não eram absolutamente nada e não queria saber nada dela.

O calor de uma enorme mão sobre seu ombro a surpreendeu. A chegada de Finn tirou ela de seus pensamentos enquanto o esperava naquele lugar.

A imagem do garoto a impressionou. Finn portava um enorme sorriso, continuava igualmente alto mas estava diferente, havia amadurecido, era todo um homem. Havia ficado para trás aquele capitão da equipe de futebol com sua jaqueta do McKinley, agora vestia de forma mais casual, tinha o cabelo um pouco bagunçado e barba de vários dias. Seu corpo também era diferente, aquela insegurança por mostrar seu corpo no colégio havia desaparecido de repente se Finn tivesse aquele físico. Mais forte, mais rebelde, uma fina camiseta branca deixava entrever uns fortes e marcados músculos nos braços do garoto.

Rachel não podia evitar olhar para ele completamente embelezada enquanto Finn sorria sem parar. Parecia que o tempo havia feito ele esquecer aquele último encontro de ambos, anos atrás.

F: "Rachel Berry... a estrela de Hollywood!" – disse abraçando a morena.

R: "Finn... não... não posso acreditar que seja você." – respondia entre os braços do garoto. "Deus! Está tão mudado."

F: "Hum... mal sinal?" – brincou.

Rachel sorria entusiasmada. O nervosismo havia desaparecido por completo. Era Finn, era seu amigo apesar de tantos desencontros vividos.

R: "Está genial, tem até barba!" – sorria enquanto acariciava o rosto do garoto.

F: "Me alegro por não ter que dizer o mesmo." – brincava.

R: "Ei..." – bateu no braço do garoto. "Aiiiiiiiiii... o que tem feito?" – recriminou após se fazer dano.

F: "Nada... um pouco de esporte." – sorria.

R: "Nossa... esteve se cuidando hein?"

F: "Deus Rachel... como me alegra te ver, sentia falta desse sorriso."

Rachel se ruborizou e Finn notou, lhe provocando um sorriso ainda maior.

F: "Ei... aonde está Quinn?"

O gesto da morena se truncou rapidamente. Finn observou a mudança de atitude e rapidamente modificou seu gesto também.

F: "Não quis me ver?" – perguntou um pouco desiludido.

R: "Não é isso Finn... Quinn não sabe que estou aqui agora mesmo com você."

F: "Não disse para ela?"

R: "Terminou tudo Finn... Quinn e eu terminamos." – confessou com os olhos um pouco chorosos.

F: "Nossa..." – se preocupou. "E isso?... O que aconteceu?" – se interessou.

R: "É uma longa história... melhor te contar lá dentro." – apontou para o local.

Quinn já comia junto a Spencer. Era o primeiro dia que ia com elas depois de permanecer a última semana completamente afastada.

A: "Continuo pensando que as duas estão equivocadas, jogam a culpa uma na outra ao invés de tentar resolver."

Sp: "Não Ash... Quinn trocou os pés pelas mãos e não pode negar." – olhou para a loira que permanecia em silencio.

A: "Por que trocou os pés pelas mãos?... As duas não estavam juntas. Quinn é livre para dormir com quem quiser."

Sp: "Não com uma amiga de Rachel..."

A: "O que importa?"

Sp: "O que importa?... Gostaria que nós terminássemos e eu dormisse com Rachel?"

A: "Não é o mesmo, Rachel é minha amiga, mas Leisha não é amiga de Quinn."

Sp: "Mas é amiga de Rachel... não pode fazer isso com sua amiga."

A: "Bom, mas então a culpa é de Leisha. E Rachel tem que ficar brava com ela que é amiga dela... Quinn não é nada."

Sp: "Não tem razão."

A: "Tenho sim."

Sp: "Não."

A: "Sim."

Q: "Chega!" – exclamou cortando a conversa. "parem de falar de mim e meus assuntos, não é coisa de vocês."

A: "É sim Quinn..."

Sp: "Somos amigas."

Q: "Pouco importa... não quero falar mais do assunto ou vou terminar indo." – recriminou soltando um guardanapo na mesa.

Sp: "Está bem... assunto encerrado."

A: "Por hora." – brincou.

Q: "Tenho que ir ao banheiro." – disse se levantando. "volto agora."

Quinn não se encontrava de bom humor. Ter concordado com aquele almoço não tinha sido boa ideia. Spencer e Ashley não podiam evitar falar daquilo que não queria. Não podia odiar elas, eram suas amigas, também de Rachel e era lógico que estivessem preocupadas e se intrometessem. Não seriam elas se não fizessem assim.

A loira se perdeu pelo pequeno corredor que levava ao banheiro para entrar nele.

Tão pouco é que necessitava utilizá-lo, simplesmente necessitava relaxar um pouco depois daquela intensa luta que travavam Spencer e Ashley sobre sua ruptura com Rachel.

Ainda não estava preparada para tratar daquele tema como se não fosse nada. Um par de minutos mais tarde, a porta se abria e Leisha aparecia como arte de mágica. Quinn se surpreendeu.

Não esperava que a garota fosse aparecer, e mais, não esperava que ninguém aparecesse por essa porta. Leisha não foi de menos. Acabava de chegar para começar seu turno e deixava sua bolsa na pequena sala, aonde procedia aquela porta. Quinn não teve mais remédio do que parar seus passos, a garota estava no meio do estreito corredor, olhando ela completamente surpreendida e parando o caminhar.

Q: "Me deixa passar?" – foi cortante.

L: "Não..."

Q: "Está me seguindo?" – perguntou brava.

L: "Não, acabo de chegar e não tinha nem ideia de que estivesse aqui, mas acho bom que esteja."

Q: "Me deixa passar, não quero falar com você..."

L: "Eu sim, então espere..." – a encarou.

Leisha era um pouco mais alta que a loira e Quinn não teve mais remédio do que retroceder uns passos diante o enfrentamento da garota.

Q: "Me deixa passar, volto a repetir."

L: "Nem pensar." – colocou sua mão na cintura de Quinn e com um rápido gesto a empurrou para que entrasse no banheiro. A loira não pode evitar e logo estava apoiada sobre a pia, com Leisha fechando a porta atrás dela.

R: "Finn, não acho que seja uma boa ideia vir aqui."

F: "Vamos Rachel, entendo que não queria ver Quinn, mas eu quero ver ela... e a não ser que queira que me apresente na casa dela, coisa que farei e te culparei por acontecer algo assim, essa é a melhor opção."

R: "Mas não sei se ainda vai estar aqui."

F: "Suas amigas te confirmaram, né?"

R: "Não de todo. Spencer me disse que havia dito que ia comer com elas, mas não sei se..." – Rachel deteve sua conversa. Caminhavam pena calçada perto do Planet, quando seus olhos pousaram em algo que a distraiu.

F: "O que foi?"

R: "Está sim." – confirmou.

F: "Aonde? Viu ela?" – perguntou olhando para todos os lados da rua.

R: "Está a moto dela." – apontou o veículo que permanecia estacionado na frente do lugar.

F: "A moto dela? Quinn tem moto?" – perguntou surpreendido. "essa moto?" – gritou ao descobrir.

R: "Sim... é uma loucura, já disse para ela, mas é uma cabeça dura... imagino que já tem a licença para pilotar."

F: "Deus! Quinn mudou." – disse sem afastar o olhar da impressionante moto. "vamos, quero ver ela agora." – agarrou a mão de Rachel, puxando ela.

A morena cainhava com tropeços, não sabia qual ia ser a reação de Quinn ao ver ela entrar com Finn e não queria nem imaginar. A sorte já estava lançada.

Q: "Quem você pensa que é para me meter aqui?" – recriminou.

L: "Não, quem você pensa que é? Passou toda a tarde me provocando, termina na minha cama e quando vê Rachel sai chorando como um cão sem dono? O que acha que sou? Um brinquedo que pode utilizar como quiser?"

Q: "Não se equivoque, aqui a única cachorra que se dedicou a me provocar é você, ainda sendo a namorada de uma de suas melhores amigas, não teve problema algum em tentar... e essa noite me embriagou..."

L: "Já estava bêbada... lembra?"

Q: "Foi você que me pediu para que fosse até sua casa, tinha tudo preparado verdade? Me viu mal, bêbada e terminou a tarefa me dando mais vinho..."

L: "Foi você que me pediu para vir comigo, foi você que propôs que fosse aquela noite, ainda estando bêbada..."

Q: "Chega, não quero falar com você... não me interessa Leisha, nem sequer sei porque fui amável com você."

L: "Oh... veja que inocência, veja a pura que é... está assim comigo porque está morta por mim, soube desde o primeiro dia que cruzamos no Grey, me olhava como me olha agora, como me olhava no sábado."

Q: "Que ilusa... o que acha que é?"

Leisha não aguentou mais e sem que Quinn esperasse, se lançou sobre ela, segurando com força seu rosto e a beijando com uma intensidade espantosa. Quinn rapidamente afastou as mãos da garota de seu rosto e se afastou dela, empurrando ela contra a porta.

Q: "O que faz imbecil?"

L: "Não negue Quinn, no sábado queria fazer, queria estar comigo... e desfrutava."

Q: "Está doente, foi um erro, entende?"

L: "Não, não foi..." – soou tremula. "não pode ser um erro que me sinta atraída por uma garota, entende, para mim não foi fácil. É a primeira mulher que me faz sentir algo assim, nunca... nunca achei que pudesse acontecer isso comigo e agora chega você..." – parava sem afastar o olhar da loira. "e faz com que tudo vire ao contrário." – começava a falar com pausa.

Quinn a olhava completamente estupefata. Tinha diante de si uma das garotas mais impressionantes fisicamente que havia visto na vida e estava lhe confessando que estava louca por ela.

Q: "Leisha, não quero discutir mais... não, não podemos ter nada porque eu não sinto nada..."

L: "Me diga que mente... Quinn, diga que não me desejou."

A loira abaixava o olhar, os enormes olhos verdes da garota a intimidava.

Q: "Eu amo a Rachel, comreende?... tudo o que aconteceu entre nós não tira que eu continuo amando ela, mesmo que não queira voltar comigo... dentro de mim continua existindo ela e não posso ficar com ninguém mais enquanto penso em Rachel. Estaria enganando a mim mesma..." – fez uma pausa. "não posso negar que não sinta atração por você, é espetacular, duvido que tenha alguém que posso resistir... mas compreenda, estou apaixonada por Rachel e não posso fazer mais nada."

L: "Poderia tentar Quinn... estou disposta a provar, quero te convencer de que podemos chegar a algo importante."

Q: "Chega Leisha." – a loira tinha conseguido que o tom da conversa abaixasse até ficar um uma sincera e profunda conversa. "não posso, de verdade não... o que aconteceu sábado foi um erro, eu nem sequer sei como pode terminar assim... não quis te fazer dano, não pretendia mas as coisas aconteceram assim e agora não tem mais volta... não posso mudar nada, nem o que passou entre nós nem o que aconteceu com Rachel... suponho que o carma está me castigando."

Leisha abaixou seu olhar, as palavras de Quinn soavam pausadas, com uma honestidade brutal e um sentimento difícil de debater.

Q: "Conversaremos quando as águas acalmarem." – conseguiu abrir caminho perto da garota e abrir a porta do banheiro. "mas por hora será melhor que nos afastemos... pelo bem de ambas."

Quinn lançou um último olhar para a garota que ocupava seu lugar perto da pia enquanto ela abandonava o banheiro.

Respirou profundamente, havia sido capaz de acalmar a situação e não foi nada fácil. Leisha parecia estar fora de si e mesmo que Quinn não temia por sua integridade física, temia pelo escândalo que pudesse provocar no lugar.

Tratou de relaxar tudo o que pode antes de voltar para a mesa e evitar as perguntas de suas duas amigas fofoqueiras. Desejava que nenhuma delas tivesse visto Leisha entrar.

Ashley e Spencer olhavam para ela com um gesto estranho. Quinn não afastava o olhar de sua mesa, tratando de decifrar se aqueles olhares eram pela aparição de Leisha no bar.

Q: "O que passa? Por que me olham assim?" – perguntou dissimuladamente.

Nenhuma das garotas disse absolutamente nada enquanto mantinham o olhar nela.

Somente Ashley desviou um pouco o olhar e Quinn percebeu o gesto antes de se sentar. Instintivamente se virou para onde os olhos de Ashley apontavam.

O tempo havia parado, ou talvez nunca havia avançado. Não sabia, não sabia se estava em Lima, se estava no colégio, se aquilo era um sonho ou era real, não entendia nada, absolutamente nada. Seus olhos oscilaram de um lado a outro, para novamente parar no objetivo principal.

Leisha saia do corredor, cravando seu olhar em Quinn. Secou a boca, a esquerda Rachel estava sentada em uma mesa, esquivava seu olhar, com a cabeça completamente baixa, suas pernas tremiam... na frente, um garoto, um sorriso, o passado que se fazia presente.

Respirou.

Q: "Finn?"

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)

OBS. 2: Como havia prometido no cap anterior, aí está mais uma atualização. Vou tentar traduzir mais um capítulo para portar até amanhã de manhã, porque vou viajar e só volto no domingo. Então a fic ficará sem atualizar todos esses dias.

OBS. 3: Eu sei que a história está cheia de drama ultimamente, mas prometo que vai melhorar... Só aguentem mais um pouquinho, ok?


	28. Uma grande atriz

****Como prometido mais um cap...****

* * *

><p><strong>Uma grande atriz<strong>

O tempo não havia conseguido apagar aquela sensação. Abraçar o garoto grandalhão, com um aspecto físico completamente diferente, mas com o mesmo sorriso e ingenuidade em seu olhar, fazia ela voltar ao passado e não gostava, não queria voltar para aqueles anos em eu tudo era insegurança, medo.

Não queria voltar a ser aquela odiosa garota, não depois do que havia conseguido em LA.

Q: "O que... o que faz aqui?" – perguntava ainda entre os fortes braços de Finn.

F: "Oh Deus, Quinn... está preciosa." – sorria enquanto se afastava um pouco. "não se alegra em me ver?"

Quinn fez uma estranha careta. Se alegrava de ver que o garoto estava bem, são e se via feliz, mas nem por assombro estava iludida por ver ele ali, com Rachel em suas costas, esquivando o olhar que irremediavelmente se davam entre elas.

Era como imã, podiam se odiar, querer, desejar ou se ignorar, mas os olhos sempre se buscavam cada vez que coincidiam no mesmo lugar.

Q: "Claro." – mentiu. "mas não te esperava aqui."

F: "Não te disse Rachel que eu havia ligado?" – perguntou.

Q: "Algo ouvi." – respondeu voltando o olhar para a morena, que continuava imersa em seu suco.

F: "Venha, sente-se conosco, quero falar com as duas, que me contem como estão..." – agarrou com força a mão da garota, enquanto a arrastava atrás de seus passos.

Quinn não pode fazer nada diante a insistência do garoto, apesar de não querer avançar.

Q: "Não... não, para Finn... para." – tratava de se soltar da mão, mas lhe resultava impossível. O garoto já se sentava e convidava ela para se sentar em uma das cadeiras livres.

F: "Sente-se Quinn, quero saber o que isso sobre a moto." – brincava.

Q: "Não Finn... não posso me sentar, estou com umas amigas." – soou séria.

Rachel continuava cabisbaixa e Quinn não suportava ver como a ignorava.

F: "Mas Quinn, quero te ver mesmo que seja por uns minutos..."

R: "Deixe ela Finn. Quinn está tratando uns assuntos importantes com Ashley e Spencer." – falou sem olhar na cara dela.

Q: "Não, na realidade não é isso." – respondeu um pouco cortante. "não me sento porque estou almoçando com elas e tão pouco acho que seja o adequado, por certo, é de má educação não olhar na cara quando fala com uma pessoa."

R: "Não tenho porque te olhar, também é de má educação não cumprimentar e você não o fez." – respondeu olhando para seu copo de suco de laranja.

F: "Ei meninas... não discutam agora."

Q: "Olá Rachel, contente?"

R: "Não..." – levantou o olhar pela primeira vez. "que você me cumprimente não significa que eu vá corresponder."

Quinn engoliu saliva. O olhar de Rachel era intenso, doía... doía muito porque nunca havia olhado assim para ela.

Q: "Me alegro em te ver Finn." – se dirigiu para o garoto ignorando o comentário da morena. "te vejo muito bem." – sorria timidamente. "falamos em outra ocasião."

F: "Quinn... eu..." – tratava de se desculpar. Apesar de que Rachel havia lhe comentado tudo o que havia acontecido entre ambas, o garoto jamais pensou que tudo fosse tão grave entre elas. A doçura com que Rachel falava de Quinn, inclusive quando devia odiá-la, fazia ele acreditar que estava aumentando tudo, mas aquele primeiro encontro lhe mostrou a crua realidade em que vivia as garotas.

Q: "Já falaremos." – interrompeu serenamente. "cuide-se." – se despediu acariciando o ombro do garoto.

Não voltou a olhar para Rachel. Quinn se afastou da mesa para voltar para a dela, aonde Ashley e Spencer não tirava o olho.

F: "Rachel, por que faz isso?" – perguntou abaixando a voz.

R: "Já te disse que eu não queria ver ela, não quero falar com ela..." – se mostrou séria.

F: "Está bem, mas tratou mal sem que ela te disse nada."

R: "Me provocou primeiro... foi ela que disse sobre a educação."

F: "Deus, se me dissessem que há dois anos ia estar mediando entre vocês, não teria acreditado."

R: "Já basta Finn, não quero falar dela agora... quero falar de você, que me explique e me conte como vai tudo."

Finn respirou profundamente e após um breve silencio. Começou a contar para a morena no que havia se convertido sua vida desde que decidiu abandonar Lima.

Rachel escutava com atenção, parecia fascinante a mudança radical que havia sofrido o garoto. Que começou a trabalhar no trailer de seu padrasto, decidiu abandonar a cidade após ter terminado a escola e conseguiu ir para a universidade de Washington, aonde começou a estudar jornalismo. Um tio dele era redator em um dos jornais locais e conseguiu que o garoto entrasse para trabalhar no Jornal Washington. Não era grande coisa, no princípio era o garoto dos recados, tirar Xerox, levar café, repartir o correio, etc... mas com o passar do tempo foi climatizando perfeitamente e conseguiu um pequeno posto de ajudante de um dos repórteres da sessão esportiva. Lhe encantava aquele trabalho, mesmo que aspirasse mais, mas se conformava com aquilo, enquanto estivesse estudando. Conseguia dinheiro para poder viver sem a ajuda de seu tio ou seus pais e estava aprendendo uma profissão que lhe fascinava.

Além do mais, entrar na sessão esportiva foi uma conquista, unia sua futura profissão com seu paixão pelo esporte.

Finn soube que ser jogador de futebol poderia solucionar a vida dele, mas era consciente do perigo que levava ao se dedicar a algo que poderia destruir com uma simples lesão. Não podia deixar sua vida nas mãos do destino e da sorte de sair ileso. Ainda assim, não perdeu sua paixão e pertencia a equipe de futebol da universidade. Aquilo era diferente da equipe do colégio, exigiam um esforço maior, era algo mais profissional e os treinamentos haviam lhe dado aquele atlético corpo que agora possuía e que não deixava de surpreender a morena.

R: "E como vão as garotas? Tem alguém em seu coração?" – perguntou enquanto dava um gole no copo.

A: "Está segura de que esse é o mesmo garoto que aparecia com você nos pôsteres do baile de formatura?"

Q: "Sim."

A: "O mesmo que achou que você estava grávida por arte de mágica?"

Q: "Ash, te disse que sim, é Finn, meu ex e o ex da Rachel." – disse um pouco incomoda.

A: "Pois eu lembrava dele mais... não sei... mais sonso."

Sp: "Eu também..."

Q: "Está mudadíssimo." – disse tratando de não olhar para o casal que ficava na frente dela, do outro lado do local.

Sp: "Eu o vejo muito bonito."

A: "Continuo pensando que não acredito que esse garoto seja o mesmo estúpido de que sempre falavam..."

Q: "Chega, já é suficiente com uma Rachel babando para que vocês também ficam igual."

A: "Está com ciúmes?" – brincou.

Q: "Não. Finn está muito bonito, muito interessante e tudo o que queiram, mas continua sendo Finn e isso não vai mudar."

A: "O mesmo Finn pelo qual Rachel perdia a cabeça." – disse com um pouco de sarcasmo.

Q: "Era tudo mentira. Rachel me confessou que estava a apaixonada por mim, mas não sabia."

Sp: "Eu sabia." – sorria mostrando cumplicidade com Quinn.

A: "Pouco importa que estivesse apaixonada por você sem saber, esse garoto esteve em sua cama, beijou ela, jantou com ela, saiu para dançar com ela... tiveram algo, seja o que for e isso sempre fica guardado."

Q: "Não se equivoque. Rachel e Finn nunca forma mais além de uns simples beijos."

A: "Já sei que Rachel não esteve com nenhum garoto... mas acho que Finn foi o que mais perto esteve..."

Q: "E? O que importa é que não aconteceu nada, não que esteve a ponto."

A: "Sim... mas agora está ali, sentado, mostrando músculos e um interessante sorriso. Rachel já sabe o que é o sexo e segundo disse... muito bom, graças a você." – zoou. "pode passar de tudo entre eles, já não tem medo nem bobeiras de adolescentes... e está solteira."

Quinn olhava estupefata para a roqueira, esperava uma interrupção de Spencer, mas isso nunca chegou.

Q: "Pretendem me fatigar?" – perguntou brava. "por que me dizem isso agora? Acham que gosto de imaginar Rachel com Finn?"

A: "Si ficar aí, calada e sentada, juraria que sim, que é masoquista..."

Q: "O que?... o que pretende que eu faça? Rachel não quer nem me ver e na verdade, eu já estou cansada de tudo isso..."

A: "Faça algo para que ela reaja... veja, não tem nada pior do que ver o amor de sua vida, a que você deixou, refazer sua vida quando menos espera."

Sp: "Não sei se isso vai ser boa ideia."

Q: "Volto a repetir: Rachel não quer me ver..."

A: "Não seja imbecil Quinn. Ninguém deixa de querer da noite para o dia... Rachel está brava, te odeia, não quer te ver, mas os sentimentos estão aí e só tem que fazer eles florescerem."

Q: "Não acho que seja assim..."

A: "Quinn, levante seu olhar e veja Rachel agora mesmo."

A loira fez caso a Ashley e sem pensar foi pousar seu olhar sobre o casal. Finn parecia imerso em suas aventuras enquanto Rachel concordava, completamente boba no garoto e com um enorme sorriso.

Q: "Está me zoando?" – disse após descobrir aquela cena.

A: "Vê como sorri?... isso é porque sabe que você está passando mal... faça ela reagir, mostre para ela que não se importa o que faz ou diz, nem com quem. Deixa ela ver que Finn não é ninguém para você e nem por assomo sente esses ciúmes que te corroem agora mesmo."

Q: "Eu não estou com ciúmes." – interrompeu.

A: "O que você diga." – disse. "mas faça algo... não fique de braços cruzado se o que quer é recuperá-la."

Quinn olhou para Spencer. As ideias de Ashley sempre era descabeladas e aquela lhe parecia também um pouco perigosa. Spencer era a contida daquele casal, era a responsável, a que sabia atuar em cada momento. Necessitava saber o que opinava sobre aquelas eloquências que sua namorada dizia.

Para sua surpresa, o gesto de Spencer foi afirmativo.

Q: "Está de acordo no que ela disse?" – perguntou um pouco incrédula.

Sp: "Quinn, Ashley tem razão. Não se deixa de amar de um dia para outro e Rachel continua louca por você, mesmo que dissimule ou não queira demonstrar. Não te digo que faça estupidez, só acho que deve mostrar-se mais serena, que veja que não se acaba o mundo porque ela está com Finn. É provável que o utilize para tratar de te devolver aquela estupidez que você fez com ela."

Q: "Então... acha que devo ir lá e falar com Finn como se não acontecesse nada?"

A: "Não. Deixe ela com Finn, você só tem que fazer é seguir com sua vida, fazer as coisas que quer fazer e com quem quer fazer... Rachel terminará atuando cedo ou tarde. Aposto que não suportará te ver feliz depois de tudo o que aconteceu."

Sp: "Bom, tão pouco é assim. Rachel não deseja mal a ninguém e muito menos a Quinn, mas sim, é verdade que quanto mais coisas jogarem na cara, mais aumentará a raiva... então, faça sua vida e Rachel poderá pensar com mais clareza o que é que realmente quer, se continuar assim ou te perdoar e voltar para sua vida."

Q: "Não sei, você veem como algo muito simples, mas Rachel está realmente machucada. Não vai me perdoar por nada no mundo e tenho a sensação de que se faça algo para chamar sua atenção vai ser pior."

Nesse mesmo instante Leisha aparecia na mesa. Rachel descobriu a garçonete e não pode evitar observar a reação de Quinn ao encontrar com a garota.

L: "Desculpem garotas, Kit me pediu para informar a vocês que sábado de noite vai ter uma festa no Hit... e trouxe os convites." – tratava de ser amável.

Ashley e Spencer sorriram enquanto pegavam seus respectivos convites.

Q: "Obrigada." – respondeu desenhando um leve sorriso.

L: "De nada." – tratou de dissimular seu nervosismo.

Rachel não perdia detalhe da aproximação entre ambas, enquanto Finn continuava imerso em sua história. Quinn, após pegar seu convite, voltou a olhar para a mesa do casar e seus olhos se cruzaram com o intenso olhar de Rachel, que rapidamente afastou.

L: "Meninas." – se dirigiu para Spencer e Ashley. "podem entregar esse para Rachel? Me proibiu de chegar perto dela e tenho medo de que possa provocar um escândalo se eu fizer..."

A: "Claro, não se preocupe." – mostrava um falso sorriso. "já daremos a ela." - disse enquanto recolhia os convites.

L: "Obrigada!" – exclamou antes de se afastar da mesa, não sem antes lançar um olhar para Quinn, que a duras penas lhe devolveu o gesto.

Sp: "Me dê Ash. Eu darei para Rachel." – disse tratando de pegar os convites.

Q: "Não." – interrompeu tirando os cartões de Ashley. "deixa que eu vou, vou ser um pouco mais amável com meu querido companheiro de colégio." – ironizou ao mesmo tempo que se levantava da cadeira, diante o incrédulo olhar de suas amigas.

Sp: "Quinn... uma coisa é tratar de se aproximar dela e outra é trocar os pés pela cabeça." – disse tratando de conscientizar a garota.

Q: "Tranquila Spencer, não vou fazer nada de mal. Só entregar os convites." – sorria enquanto se levantava e dirigia seus passos para a mesa dos garotos.

Finn e Rachel se surpreenderam ao ver como a loira se aproximava deles, com um leve sorriso em seu rosto e com total parcimônia.

Q: "Rachel..." – disse com um tom humorístico. "Leisha foi muito amável de me dar esses convites para você. São de Kit, tem uma festa no Hit e quer que você vá." – sorria sarcasticamente.

R: "O que foi? Agora transmite os recados de Leisha?... pensava que só a ajudava a desfazer a cama." – ironizou.

O rosto de Quinn se contorceu por completo. A ideia de Spencer e Ashley não ia resultar nunca. Quinn não podia ser amável com a garota e essa não podia deixar de intimidá-la pelas envenenadas palavras da loira.

Q: "Se pensa que vai me incomodar com suas palavras, está equivocada..." – sorria.

F: "Ei... parem meninas." – tratou de acalmar a situação.

Q: "Tranquilo Finn, como vê eu tentei me aproximar de boa. Decidi trazer eu mesma os convites, para suavizar um pouco a tensão, mas se vê que Berry não está muito cômoda com minha presença."

R: "Berry não está cômoda com sua presença nem com suas endemoniadas palavras." – disse.

Q: "Te vejo um pouco alterada, acalme-se Rachel... é uma grande atriz, pode dissimular muito bem..."

R: "Agora te dá conta do quão bem sei atuar?" – sorria. "nossa, fiz um bom trabalho com você."

Aquelas palavras foram como golpes no estômago da loira. Seu rosto voltava a se mostrar sério.

Q: "Cuidado Finn... jê vê que ela gosta de fingir..." – disse soltando os convites sobre a mesa.

Não voltou a olhar para Rachel, sentia que poderia cair se o fizesse e as duras palavras da garota estava martirizando ela. Não regressou para sua mesa, por inércia se afastou para o balcão, aonde começou a falar com Leisha.

A: "O que faz a Quinn?"

Sp: "Não sei, mas não gosto de sua atitude..." – respondeu observando a garota. "além do mais, Rachel não para de olhar para ela e não faz de bom maneira."

Rachel podia discutir com Quinn, podia se manter firme, utilizar o mesmo sarcasmo que a loira utilizava com ela, mas se havia algo que não suportava, era ver ela com outra garota e menos ainda se essa garota havia estado com Quinn na cama. A raiva começava a se apoderar dela enquanto Finn tratava de acalmá-la, voltando a contar mil e uma anedotas de seus dois anos de independência.

A morena aguentava, de vez em quando dirigia seu olhar para Ashley e Spencer, que não afastavam o olhar de Quinn. A loira conversava animadamente com Leisha, que se mantinha atrás do balcão. Uma terceira pessoa se uniu a conversa. Molly aparecia e não duvidou em cumprimentar Quinn, que carinhosamente lhe dava um sentido abraço.

Sp: "Espero que Molly venha logo pra cá." – disse a garota intuindo o que poderia acontecer se as quatro se uniam.

A: "Acho que é tarde." – respondeu apontando para Rachel.

A morena se desculpava diante Finn para ir ao banheiro, mas sua ideia não era a de passar despercebida. Não podia, era maior do que ela ver como Quinn conseguia que duas garotas espetaculares ficassem completamente hipnotizadas enquanto ela falava. Sabia que tudo era produto dos ciúmes, que seguramente ia se arrepender se interpunha entre as três garotas, mas seu corpo atuava por inércia, sem pensar.

Demorou apenas uns segundos para chegar na altura do balcão, aonde Quinn e Molly conversavam. Não duvidou em cruzar com as duas garotas, provocando a surpresa de ambas e se apoiar no balcão, pedindo a atenção de Leisha.

A garçonete se viu surpreendida ao escutar como Rachel a chamava para que a atendesse. Quinn e Molly estavam atrás da garota, quase podiam se roçar, se mexiam um pouco.

L: "Diga Rachel." – respondeu timidamente. Desde que Rachel a descobriu com Quinn no estúdio, havia ignorado a garota, lhe proibindo de se aproximar dela e cortando completamente a amizade que as unia.

R: "Me dê um suco." – disse com um pouco de soberba.

Leisha concordou e rapidamente colocou um copo e lhe serviu uma pequena garrafa de suco.

Rachel deu um gole e após mostrar uma careta de desaprovação voltou a chamar a tenção da garçonete.

R: "Isso está quente." – disse. "eu quero gelado."

L: "Sinto muito, é que os sucos se servem na temperatura ambiente."

Quinn e Molly um pouco mais afastadas não perdiam detalhe da conversa.

R: "Os sucos se servem como eu quiser." – recriminou.

L: "Rachel, se queria gelado teria que ter me dito antes e eu colocava um pouco de gelo..." – tratava de ser amável.

R: "Gelo?... no suco?" – soou sarcástica. "vejo que sua capacidade deixa muito a desejar... terei que falar com Kit, não acho que um local como esse possa ter uma incapaz como você de garçonete."

L: "O que?... o que disse?"

R: "Nossa... ainda por cima se atreve a contrariar a cliente." – sorria. "nunca escutou que 'o cliente tem sempre razão'?"

L : Rachel, se tem algum tipo de problema comigo, deveríamos conversar com calma e fora daqui."

R: "Fora daqui... hum... aonde? Na sua cama?... porque é assim como soluciona suas dúvidas, não? Me pergunto o que pensará Kit quando souber que se deita com as clientes..."

M: "Ei Rachel..." – interrompeu. "está bem?"

R: "Hum... o que ouço?" – perguntou sem olhar para a garota. "ah sim... é a voz de uma grande amiga." – se virou para olhá-la. "Olá Molly... que alegria te ver." – ironizou.

M: "Escute... não sei o que passar, mas acho que está passando dos limites."

Rachel soltou uma forte gargalhada provocando a atenção de todo o lugar.

Spencer e Ashley temiam o pior e não deixavam de se olhar, tratando de averiguar o que fazer.

Q: "Para de se fazer de imbecil." – interrompeu Quinn.

R: "Oh... por fim falou a perfeita Quinny... digo... Luci. Né Lucy?" – lançava um sarcástico sorriso para a loira.

M: "Chega Rachel, não sei o que te passa, mas já chega." – se interpôs entre as duas.

R: "Querida Molly." – se aproximou da garota a rodeando com o braço pela cintura. "você, que está apaixonada por essa garota." – apontava para Quinn. "deveria saber as coisas que faz e determinar se merece a pena continuar loucamente enfeitiçada..."

Quinn engolia saliva. Estava tratando de manter a calma, mas Rachel estava fora de si.

R: "Verdade Lucy? Não acha que é justo que diga o que faz com essa garçonete tão especial?"

Q: "Rachel, já é hora de você ir com Finn, está te esperando."

R: "Hum... vê Molly? Por isso mesmo que eu acabei me cansando, é uma hipócrita, uma mentirosa e uma farsante. Só pensa nela e não lhe importa o dano que possa fazer."

M: "Rachel, pode parar?"

R: "Não, não vou parar até que saiba que Quinn e essa estúpida dormiram juntas." – disse com um meio sorriso. "e nada de amor, fizeram como fazer as cachorras, escondidas, sem ter o valor suficiente para falar na cara."

Molly ficou pálida e rapidamente dirigiu seu olhar para Quinn. A loira dava um golpe em seco com seu punho no balcão. Leisha já saía do balcão quando a loira avançou até Rachel, segurando ela pela camiseta e a arrastando vários metros mais atrás.

Q: "Quem você pensa que é?"

R: "Me solte estúpida."

M: "Quinn... solte ela." – tratou de separá-las.

Q: "Não tenho vontade. Ela se atreve a fazer merda entre nós, por agora que me diga na cara... vamos Rachel, volte a me chamar de cachorra na cara." – recriminou puxando a gola da camisa da morena até ela, ficando com sua cara a escassos centímetros de seu rosto.

R: "Por acaso não é? Não só me enganou, como utilizou Molly e a outra estúpida para satisfazer seu ego."

L: "Ei... chega, não quero brigas no bar." – tratou de se interpor, mas Quinn não permitiu.

A loira encurralou Rachel contra o balcão com um rápido movimento.

Ashley e Spencer se levantaram rapidamente ao ver o encontro entre as duas e chamaram a atenção de Finn, que descobriu as duas garotas se encarando. O garoto correu atrás dos passos de Ashley e Spencer.

F: "O que fazer?" – perguntou abrindo caminho entre as demais.

Q: "Anda, olhe... aqui tem seu salvador. O que foi Rachel, ainda continua com o trauma de não ter se deitado com meu ex?"

R: "Não... meu trauma é não saber o que é ter sexo de verdade."

Quinn enfureceu e segurou a morena pela mandíbula, provocando que se levantasse sobre seus pés após o impulso da loira.

Sp: "Ei... chega." – puxou Quinn, mas ela persistia.

F: : Meninas, acabou." – disse separando de repente as duas envolvidas.

Quinn havia perdido a fala após aquela sentença de Rachel. Havia machucado demais, tanto que seus olhos só refletiam ódio. Um ódio descomunal mesclado com a dor que tratava de dissimular.

Rachel também ficou muda. Se arrependia de ter dito aquilo desde o mesmo instante em que seus lábios formulavam a frase, mas ver aquele olhar cheio de fúria e soberba a fez seguir adiante. Acabava de exclamar a maior e mais dolorosa mentira que poderia dizer para a loira. Não lhe doía, seu coração parou de sentir. Não havia nada, estava vazia após aquela discussão.

Descobriu que havia deixado de ser Rachel, para se converter em uma autêntica desconhecida.

Q: "Não existe Rachel." – disse com a voz tremida, enquanto Ashley a separava do grupo. "está morta para mim."

A: "Deus... tomara que Santana estivesse aqui!" – exclamou enquanto afastava Quinn, tirando ela para o exterior do local.

Sp: "Quinn... ficou louca?" – recriminou. "Como se atreve a agarrar Rachel assim?... No que estava pensando? Não vou permitir que continuem assim, escuta? Se querem se separar, perfeito, mas parem de fazer dano uma a outra, porque também fazem conosco... entende?"

Q: "O que foi?" – gritou se desprendendo dos braços de Ashley. "Foi ela, ela chegou e começou a insultar Leisha, depois Molly e terminou comigo..." – os olhos se encheram de lágrimas. "Maldita seja Spencer, sei que a machuquei, eu sei... mas não vou permitir que me culpe durante toda a vida... não vou fazer!" – exclamava visivelmente alterada.

A: "Quinn... relaxa, ambas estão nervosas mas isso não significa que tenha que perder os nervos dessa forma."

Q: "Me chamou de cachorra... me disse que nunca passou bem comigo." – as lágrimas começavam a cair. "e eu lhe dei tudo, absolutamente tudo." – gritava.

Sp: "Chega, se acalme Quinn. Está no meio da rua."

Q: "O que me importa?... não me importa nada nem ninguém." – se apressou para chegar até sua moto que permanecia estacionada em frente ao local.

Nesse instante Molly, Finn e uma aturdida Rachel saiam do Planet. Todos começaram a se olhar. Rachel buscou Quinn, começava a se arrepender de tudo e mesmo que não estivesse preparada para falar com ela, necessitava olhá-la, deixar claro que tudo o que havia dito era por culpa da raiva e que não pensava aquilo realmente.

A loira já havia pegado o capacete e o colocava. Rachel descobriu ela e fixou seu olhar sobre ela. Ignorou o resto e a Finn, que delicadamente tratava de fazer ela caminhar para se afastar dali.

Quinn lançou um olhar antes de subir na moto, já com o capacete colocado. Ambas se olharam, a loira desprendia ódio enquanto Rachel ficou completamente destruída ao descobrir aqueles vermelhos olhos que denotavam um camuflado choro.

Rachel tentou, tratou de lhe demonstrar com o olhar que nada do que havia dito era verdade, que não sentia apesar de ter pronunciado, mas parecia que Quinn não via nada além da raiva, o ódio e a dor que sentia.

Demorou apenas uns segundos aquele encontro de olhares, enquanto o resto do pessoal tratava de assimilar o que havia acontecido entre elas. Quinn montou na moto e sem voltar a olhar para trás, arrancou, acelerando com pressa. O estrondo da moto foi escutado e todos buscaram a loira.

Quinn ainda não controlava com capacidade suficiente a força que desprendia aquele motos e após acelerar uma vez mais, bloqueou sem querer os freios da roda dianteira, provocando que a roda traseira levantasse devido a potência do motor e provocando um pequeno mas incontrolável vai e vem da moto que esteve a ponto de lança-la ao chão.

O gesto assustou as garotas e sobretudo a Rachel, que após observar o pequeno incidente fez uma menção de correr até ela.

Finn parou ao comprovar que Quinn podia controlar a moto e sem voltar o olhar para trás, voltou a acelerar, dessa vez começando a rodar sem nenhum tipo de inconveniente.

Rachel se lamentava. Tudo o que havia acontecido ficou em um segundo plano ao ver como a moto podia manejar a sua maneira o corpo da loira, após comprovar que Quinn havia decidido brincar com algo que estava fora de suas mãos, algo que poderia lhe prejudicar seriamente.

R: "Finn, tenho medo." – murmurou afundando seu rosto entre os braços do garoto.

R: "Tranquila Rach... seguramente tudo se soluciona."

R: "Se acontecer algo com ela..." – soluçava. "eu morro."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)


	29. Luzes e Ação

**Quanto tempo né minhas leitoras amadas! Mas estou de volta! Espero que gostem de mais um pouco de drama... Mas até que esse cap tem um momento legal entre essas duas cabeçudas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Luzes e Ação<strong>

R: "Obrigada por me acompanhar."

F: "É o melhor que eu poderia fazer, além do mais amanhã eu volto para Washington e não sei quando poderemos voltar a nos ver."

R: "Obrigada por me ligar e obrigada por vir... sempre vai ser importante para mim."

F: "Basta Rachel, somos amigos... e vamos continuar sendo, a menos que decida se casar comigo." – brincou.

R: "Faça o pedido." – respondeu com tom de humor.

F: "Deixa eu terminar minha faculdade e me tornar jornalista profissional... serei um bom partido." – sorria.

Finn havia concordado em acompanhar a morena na festa que Kit dava no Hit. Rachel não podia faltar no convite. Tina também havia pedido que fosse, no local teria gente importante da indústria cinematográfica e da música e queria que a morena estivesse ali, dando publicidade e se apresentando como Rachel Berry, a atriz e não o personagem de High Lights.

Em um princípio pensou em Glen para lhe acompanhar, o garoto também estava convidado, mas optou por pedir a Finn. Por ser um lugar de ambiente e após o último escândalo que provocou na produtora quando souberam da demissão de Helen, preferia não provocar nenhum tipo de rumor que pudesse lhe comprometer. Algo que continuava sem compreender nem compartilhar, mas Tina havia pedido expressamente, como algo momentâneo até que as águas se acalmassem e Rachel aceitou.

A noite era perfeita. O calor da primavera, já bastante avançada, permitia que passear pela noite, fosse um dos maiores prazeres que poderia encontrar. Havia compartilhado um agradável jantar no Chateau Marmont, no mesmos West Hollywood, para depois ir caminhando para o Hit. Tinham que percorrer apenas alguns quarteirões.

B: "Quinn, não gosto de dizer isso, mas se não mudar sua cara, minha irmã vai vir e te expulsar." – brincava. "pode me falar o que te passa?"

Quinn aparecia no Hit. Aceitou o convite contrariada. Spencer, Ashley, Glen e Aiden já dançavam no meio da pista. A loira como sempre, preferia se aproximar do balcão e passar a maior parte do tempo observando.

Q: "Não me encontro muito bem." – respondeu sem prestar atenção.

B: "Necessita uma mesa de sinuca?" – continuava brincando.

Q: "Não é uma piada Bette, levo dias com uma dor de cabeça insuportável e quase não dormir essa noite."

B: "Nossa... pois se não se encontra bem deveria ter ficado em casa."

Q: "Não acho que ficarei muito aqui, só pra dar presença mesmo e quando puder me escapo."

B: "Está bem." – sorria. "Kit agradecerá o esforço."

P: "Olá loira." – Papi interrompia a conversa. "Bette." – fez uma leve reverencia.

B: "Olá Papi..." – sorria.

T: "Bette." – apareceu Tina. "necessito que venha, quero te apresentar vários produtores."

B: "Ok meninas... o dever me chama, passem bem..." – piscou um olho para a latina. "Quinn, se te encontrar pior me avisa, ok?"

A loira assentiu, ao mesmo tempo que dirigia seu olhar para a latina.

P: "Está passando mal?"

Q: "Um pouco."

P: "Papi sabe como arrumar isso." – levantou sua mão para que ela segurasse.

Q: "Não... não, te agradeço mas não."

P: "Ninguém recusa Papi, carinho." – segurou a mão da loira. "vamos, me deixa pelo menos tentar, se não consigo te deixo em paz."

Q: "Se não consegue o que?" – brincou aceitando o convite da garota.

P: "Se não consigo que queira ficar nessa festa." – sorria.

Percorreram apenas uns metros entre a multidão que se encontrava no meio da pista de dança. Papi começou a dançar na frente de Quinn, que se sentia um pouco envergonhada.

P: "Céu... esqueça o que for que tem na cabecinha e se deixe levar. Prometo que se sentirá melhor."

Quinn assentia e logo começou a se mover rapidamente para depois continuar de uma forma mais atrevida.

Papi era toda uma esperta dançando. Conseguia com que Quinn esquecesse aquela vergonha e se deixava levar pela música. Sem se dar conta, sentiu como alguém a segurava pela cintura e costas, após um breve giro, descobriu que era Carmen, que dançava sensualmente perto dela e a convidava para que seguisse seus movimentos.

Os olhos de Quinn cravaram em Shane, que permanecia no balcão, com um enorme sorriso e levantando seu copo para brincar por ela. Quinn sorria.

Sem querer, estava no meio daquela pista, dançando sem pensar em nada e com duas impressionantes latinas, dançando com ela. A imagem de Santana rondou por sua mente. Na segunda seguinte ia vê-la e começava a se sentir melhor. Sentia muita falta dela.

F: "Rachel, espero que não tenha problemas por entrar aqui." – disse Finn entrando no local.

R: "Isso é um pouco homofóbico." – lhe recriminou enquanto segurava com força o braço do garoto.

F: "Não digo por isso, digo porque alguém pode se interessar por mim e vai ter que voltar sozinha." – brincou.

R: "Gostaria de ver isso... seria divertido."

F: "Quer que me torne gay?"

R: "Em primeiro lugar, uma pessoa não se torna gay, simplesmente abre sua mente e em segundo lugar, seria divertido ver como reagia diante uma proposta assim."

F: "Bom..." – sorria. "acho que não vai ter o prazer de comprovar isso. Eu gosto demais das mulheres... ou já não se lembra quem era o capitão da equipe de futebol e que tinha namoradas frequentemente?"

R: "Prefiro não lembrar disso... me deixava doente cada vez que te via falar com alguma delas." – brincou.

F: "Bom... veja pelo lado bom, agora mesmo você me tem a sua inteira disposição... já podem vir todas as garotas desse lugar e me pedir um encontro, que eu só tenho olhos para você."

R: "Basta Finn... para de flertar."

A gargalhada do garoto provocou o contágio em Rachel.

F: "Escuta... aonde estão os banheiros?"

R: "Embaixo da escada que dá para a zona VIP." – apontava para a esquerda.

F: "Ok, me espere um segundo, necessito ir urgentemente." – sorria.

R: "Ok... mas tenha cuidado." – disse enquanto o garoto já se afastava. "são unissex."

Sh: "Ei Rachel!" – a voz de Shane a surpreendeu.

R: "Olá Shane." – cumprimentou carinhosamente. "como está?"

Sh: "Bem..." – levantou uma garrafa de cerveja. "tratando de me divertir. E você? Quem é aquele cara?" – perguntou curiosa.

R: "É um companheiro da escola, ele veio de Washington!" – exclamava.

Sh: "Ah... perfeito. Então está tudo bem?"

R: "Sim... bom, já sabe..." – tratou de não fazer referencia a sua situação emocional. "Está sozinha?"

Sh: "Não, eu vim com a Carmen." – respondeu enquanto apontava para a pista.

Rachel seguiu com o olhar a indicação da garota e logo descobriu Carmen no meio da pista, dançando de forma sensual com Quinn.

Se surpreendeu ao descobri-la. Quinn parecia não se preocupar por nada, dançava de forma sugestiva, as vezes com Carmen e outras vezes com Papi.

Ambas garotas mantinham a loira entre as duas, que se movia como um peixe fora d'água.

R: "Essa é a Papi?" – perguntou tratando de ignorar o evidente.

Sh: "Sim..."

R: "Deixa a Carmen dançar com ela? Eu ouvi que não tem muito boa fama."

Sh: "Papi?... Que nada. Ela é leal, jamais se meteria em uma relação e muito menos se são amigas... a que corre perigo aqui é Quinn..."

Rachel olhou rapidamente para a garota, buscando uma explicação para esse comentário.

Sh: "Bom, Quinn estava interessada em aprender como pronunciar Papi corretamente e só tem um truque para que consiga."

R: "Qual?"

Sh: "Isso só Papi mostra, só posso te dizer que... pense mal e acertará."

Rachel voltou o olhar para Quinn. A loira começou a se afastar entre a multidão e dirigia seus passos para a área dos banheiros.

F: "Já voltei!" – interrompeu Finn.

R: "Ah... oi... Finn, veja ela é Shane, uma grande amiga."

Ambos se cumprimentaram e após uma breve conversa, Shane desapareceu.

Rachel não perdia de vista caminhar de Quinn entre as pessoas e quando se assegurou de que a loira ia para o banheiro, reagiu.

R: "Finn... faça um pedido no balcão, agora é minha vez de ir ao banheiro." – disse sem dar opção para reclamações.

Rachel se afastou rapidamente e logo entrou no banheiro. Um par de garotas retocavam a maquiagem enquanto um garoto entrava diretamente para a zona masculina. Rachel foi batendo porta por porta, em uma delas devia estar a loira. Parou na terceira daquelas postas após escutar um 'ocupado' que saia da voz de Quinn.

Esperou uns segundos na frente da porta e quando sentiu que a porta se abria, se jogou sobre ela, entrando e empurrando Quinn novamente para dentro.

A cara de surpresa dela foi maiúscula ao descobrir Rachel, que já fechava a porta atrás dela.

Q: "O que faz?" – perguntou confusa.

R: "Tenho que falar com você."

Q: "Rachel, estamos no banheiro, acha que é normal que faça isso?"

R: "Quinn, pouco me importa aonde estamos, só quero falar um momento com você e não vou ir sem fazer, de acordo?"

Quinn engoliu em seco. Se sentia mal, havia feito muito dano a Rachel, para sua namorada e não tinha forças suficientes para continuar discutindo com ela. Havia passado os piores dias de toda sua vida e se sentia débil.

R: "Veja..." – respirou profundamente. "... sei que não esteve bem, sei que cometi muitas estupidezes e sei que tudo isso começou devido a minha absurda ideia de me afastar." – relatava com a cabeça baixa. "me arrependi em seu momento e estava disposta a tudo para que as coisas voltassem a ser como antes, mas te ver naquela situação com Lee... te juro que entendi que desejava estar com ela, mas creio que fiquei louca, o que mais temia no mundo era que você encontrasse outra pessoa e você o fez..."

Q: "Rachel, não... não siga por aí porque não é isso..."

R: "Para Quinn, me deixa terminar." – levantou o olhar. "não me arrependo por ter te deixado após saber o que aconteceu com ela, não posso me arrepender porque cada vez que fecho os olhos te vejo ali, em pé, naquele quarto e não sei como, porque acho que já não tenho, mas o meu coração volta a se partir. Não posso me arrepender da minha decisão, mas me arrependo das minhas palavras no outro dia. Quinn, não era eu, não sei porque disse aquilo, mas te juro que não era eu. Não penso que seja uma cacho..." – se deteve tratando de conter as lágrimas. "e claro que é o melhor que me aconteceu na vida, não concebo outro conceito de sexo que não é com você." – tratou de soar doce apesar da dureza de suas palavras. "se tem algo que jamais me arrependerei, é de ter esperado para dar esse passo com você."

Quinn tentava assimilar aquelas palavras. Sabia que Rachel falava com o coração e isso a reconfortava. Aquelas palavras que a morena atinou em dizer naquele encontro que tiveram no bar, haviam destroçado ela completamente. Rachel podia lhe dizer que não a amava, que não se sentia atraída por ela, qualquer coisa e não havia acreditado. Seus olhos a delatavam, mas Quinn não esperou jamais aquela afirmação, sobre algo que havia sido tão importante para ambas.

Para Quinn, perder a virgindade havia sido todo um trauma. Sua vida foi completamente desviada no mesmo instante em que decidiu manter relações com Puck e ter conseguido que esse momento da vida de Rachel não fosse tão traumático como o dela a consolava, fazia ela aceitar seu fracasso de uma forma diferente. Havia dado o que ela desejou em seu momento e o fez para o amor de sua vida.

Q: "Não tem que pedir desculpas por isso." – tratou de acalmá-la. "não é tão boa atriz para me enganar em tantos momentos." – brincou provocando um leve sorriso na morena. "sou eu que deve te pedir desculpas, ultrapassei os limites e aceito as consequências, mas necessito que saiba que jamais te faria dano..." – fez uma pausa para recompor o tom. "se chego a fazer, te juro que já não estaria nesse mundo."

R: "Quinn, não diga isso... sei que não ia passar daquele estúpido empurrão, te conheço..."

O silencio inundou o lugar. Rachel buscava o olhar de Quinn, mas ela estava cabisbaixa.

R: "Não sei se temos solução, não acho que poderemos fazer mais nada que nos doa o que já temos feito."

Q: "Temos que ter paciência Rachel, vamos estar unidas irremediavelmente e penso em lutar por isso. Pouco me importa se demoro um dia, uma semana, um mês ou um ano... mas vou conseguir com que tudo volte a ser como antes. Não estou disposta a perder o melhor que tive em minha vida."

R: "Imagino que o tempo nos ajudará, temos que refazer nossas vidas, mas... necessito te pedir algo."

Q: "Diga."

R: "Me promete que se voltarmos a discutir, se tem algo que nos faça mal ou nos confunda, antes de atuar, antes de nos deixar levar pela raiva, vamos conversar... assim, como estamos fazendo agora..."

Q: "Em um banheiro..."

R: "Em um banheiro, em uma discoteca, no jardim ou encima de um letreiro de Hollywood... pouco importa aonde e como for, mas que conversemos... não vamos deixar que tudo vire uma bagunça e cheguemos ao extremo...ok?"

Q: "Ok..."

R: "Bom... e agora... vou te abraçar, tá?" – disse com um pouco de timidez e sem dar tempo de resposta para Quinn, que se viu gratamente surpreendida pelo calor e afeto do abraço da morena.

Era incrível como um simples roce podia parar o mundo. O ruído da música, as vozes das pessoas, o nauseante odor daquele banheiro, tudo ficava completamente esquecido enquanto Rachel estivesse entre seus braços. Era seu melhor remédio, o que necessitava para continuar adiante e não ia perder, por nada no mundo.

R: "Será melhor eu voltar... Finn deve estar chateado."

Q: "Você veio com o Finn?"

R: "Sim... ele vai embora amanhã e bem..."

Q: "Ok..." – respondeu diante o incomodo de Rachel. "me desculpe diante ele."

R: "Pois faça você..." – a convidou para sair do banheiro.

Q: "Não..." – disse enquanto abandonava o lugar. "ainda não estou preparada para isso." – respondeu olhando pela última vez a morena, que aceitava aquela desculpa.

R: "Cuide-se Quinn." – murmurou ao ver ela sair.

P: "Loira... se encontra bem?" – a latina se preocupou ao notar como Quinn voltava com o rosto pálido.

Q: "Não... não me encontro bem Papi, sinto muito, mas acho que vou pra casa."

C: "Quinn, necessita de algo?" – se preocupou.

Q: "Não... tranquila, só é uma dor de cabeça... levo dias com essas estúpidas enxaquecas e já não posso mais, me deito e pronto, amanhã amanheço como nova."

P: "Vamos, te levo para casa."

Q: "O que?... não, não se preocupe Papi."

C: "Quinn faça caso, não vai ir andando..."

Q: "Não passa nada, o ar me virá bem, além do mais... são apenas alguns quarteirões."

P: "Nem pensar, vamos que eu te levo, além do mais tenho que ir buscar várias amigas de Kit, então te deixo no caminho."

C: "Vamos Quinn, faça caso, ou eu falo para a Shane e já sabe como ela pode chegar a ser cabeça dura..."

Quinn suspirava. Não queria incomodar ninguém, mas a ideia de que levassem ela para casa era muito bom.

Q: "É seu caminho mesmo?"

P: "Sim, vamos!" – segurou a mão da garota a levantando sobre sua cabeça e convidou ela para a seguir.

Q: "Tchau Carmen, se despeça de Shane..." – exclamou enquanto se perdia entre as pessoas.

Rachel permanecia perto do balcão, havia começado a dançar enquanto brindava com Finn por aquela decisão que teve ao perseguir Quinn e terminar tratando de arrumar as coisas.

Shane voltava a ocupar seu lugar perto deles e Carmen aparecia junto com sua namorada. Rachel a observou e rapidamente buscou Quinn na pista de dança.

Não havia rastro dela, havia perdido ela a bastante tempo e sua inquietude começou a aumentar, igual que seu estado. Rachel era uma das convidadas pessoais de Kit e ficando no balcão não parava de chegar copos e mais copos, completamente grátis. Finn parecia aceitar melhor a ingestão de álcool, mas Rachel já começava a se desinibir. Num descuido do garoto, se aproximou do casal.

R: "Ei Carmen, como está?"

C: "Oi Rachel, não havia te visto... está muito bonita." – sorria.

R: "Obrigada, você também... te vi dançando na pista, mas não quis te incomodar."

C: "Oh... da próxima vez me cumprimente, teria te convencido a dançar comigo... Não tem quem tire Shane do balcão." – disse zuando de sua namorada.

R: "Bom, vi que estava bem acompanhada... aonde estão?"

C: "Quem?"

R: "Quinn e Papi..."

C: "Ah... se foram. Quinn se encontrava um pouco mal e Papi levou ela para casa."

O mundo parou, a música havia desaparecido igual que o resto das pessoas que havia no lugar. Carmen havia pronunciado o que pensava que não ia acontecer após aquela conversa no banheiro. Quinn voltou a fazer, havia desaparecido com outra garota. Outra após Leisha e Molly.

Tratou de se acalmar, ela mesma havia pedido tempo, fazer suas vidas e tratar de deixar que curassem as feridas, mas não podia suportar. Não ia conseguir jamais assimilar que Quinn podia entrar e sair com quem quisesse e menos ainda quando minutos antes havia lhe dito que ia lutar por elas.

Outra vez essa sensação de descontrole, outra vez seu coração com cicatrizes e sua cabeça girando sem parar.

Não podia mais, não suportava e após permanecer vários minutos em silencio, provocando a preocupação de Shane e Carmen, se afastou delas sem nem sequer se despedir.

Ela também tinha que refazer sua vida. Se Quinn podia, ela também. Poderia jurar que o álcool havia substituído o sangue em suas veias. Multidões de copos voltavam a desaparecer entre suas mãos enquanto Finn tratava de dançar. Era impossível, aquele garoto apesar de ter mudado fisicamente, apesar de estar mais maduro, era um completo caos dançando. Continuava sem ter ritmo e coordenação alguma e Rachel não parava de observar. Lamentando-se de antemão pelo que estava a ponto de fazer.

Segurou Finn pela cintura e se aproximando delicadamente, exigiu que o garoto abaixasse sua cabeça até a altura da sua.

R: "Finn... necessito falar com você a sós... podemos ir para seu hotel?"

Finn se surpreendeu. A atitude da morena havia mudado radicalmente. Seu olhar era intenso, penetrante.

F: "Se encontra bem?"

R: "Melhor do que nunca, por isso necessito falar com você."

F: "E não podemos conversar aqui?... estamos em uma festa."

R: "Finn por favor, me faça caso, me leve para seu hotel... por favor."

O garoto aceitou contrariado. Imaginava que Rachel necessitava desabafar. Não voltou a falar de Quinn desde a briga no Planet e talvez a morena estava angustiada.

P: "Está segura de que quer ficar sozinha?" – perguntava antes de ver como Quinn abandonava a limusine que a latina costumava dirigir.

A garota era chofer de limusines além de ser a proprietária de um restaurante italiano.

Q: "Sim... vou para a cama e dormir, acho que é o necessário."

P: "Está bem... mas se necessitar de algo, me avise, tenho que passar para pegar várias garotas e posso passar por aqui, ok?"

Q: "Ok... obrigada, obrigada por se preocupar."

P: "Carinho, as amigas de Kit são minhas amigas, então conte comigo." – sorria.

Quinn assentiu e após deixar um beijo na bochecha de sua chofer particular naquela noite, entrou em casa.

Nemo estava dormindo. Após acariciá-lo por vários minutos e encher sua vasilhinha com água, entrou no quarto, aonde após colocar o pijama, optou por ir para a cama e tratar de dormir.

Não custou muito, apesar de que não era muito tarde, mas o cansaço acumulado de toda a semana, unida as fortes emoções que havia vivido conseguiram levá-la a um profundo sono.

F: "Rachel, está bem?" – perguntava ao mesmo tempo que a convidava para entrar no quarto." – esteve muito calada durante o trajeto." – demoraram apenas 5 minutos em chegar após pedir um taxi.

A morena entrou no quarto mas continuava em silencio. Não teve tempo nem apenas para pensar.

Após ver como Finn fechava a porta atrás dela e a olhava completamente confuso, se jogou sobre ele.

Deu um pequeno pulo para se acoplar e rodear o pescoço do garoto com SUS braços e se entregou em um intenso e estranho beijo que deixou Finn surpreendido.

F: "Rach..." – sussurrou afastando a morena de seus lábios. "o que faz?"

R: "O que deveria ter feito há anos." – murmurou voltando a beijar o garoto, que dessa vez permitiu que durasse mais.

F: "Mas..." – voltou a parar. "Rachel, isso não pode ser... está apaixonada por Quinn."

R: "Quinn e eu não somos nada." – recriminava introduzindo suas mãos embaixo da camiseta do garoto. "Quinn não está mais aqui." – falava por inércia. "agora quero provar coisas novas."

F: "Mas Rach..." – resistia a crer que aquilo era certo, mas as carícias da morena sobre seu abdômen estava lhe fazendo reagir.

R: "Shhhhh... não fale Finn." – roçou com seu dedo os lábios do garoto. "me demonstre que estava equivocada ao não te eleger... me dê o que eu sempre desejei." – as palavras saiam sem sentido. Rachel não terminava de acreditar em tudo o que saia de seus lábios e nem de como era capaz de falar sem desejar o que estava exigindo.

Finn não aguentou mais e se deixou levar, levantando a morena entre seus braços para lentamente deixá-la cair sobre a cama.

F: "Está segura?" – voltava a perguntar enquanto invadia a garota aos beijos.

R: "Te disse para não falar." – recriminou de forma sensual.

Um... dois... três... quatro... Quantos anos haviam passado? Não conseguia recordar o dia exato em que desejou ter Finn naquela posição e não recordava porque sabia que nunca havia desejado. Toda uma vida, toda uma adolescência se preparando para aquilo.

Conselhos, desencantos, sonhos, medos, amor, desejo, atração... nada, absolutamente nada do que havia escutado falar tinha a ver com o que estava sentindo nesse mesmo instante. Aquilo que sempre havia imaginado sentiu com Quinn, sentia cada vez que a loira sussurrava em seus ouvidos e deixava um leve roce com seus dedos sobre sua pele.

Aquilo que estava sentindo agora não era mais do que uma ação, um gesto. Dois corpos que não sentiam nenhum tipo de atração, nenhum química juntos. Duas pessoas que não nasceram para estarem juntas e que nesse mesmo instante, destroçavam por completo a doçura, o carinho, a sensualidade, a cumplicidade, a suavidade, o amor do que realmente significava entregar a esse ato.

Não sentia nada, além da respiração agitada de um completo desconhecido sobre seus rostos, as carícias de uma pele dura e fria sobre seu corpo, um vai e vem em seu interior que não lhe fazia dano, mas estava quebrando ainda mais, se possível, seu pequeno coração.

O choro se fez presente e o desespero se converteu em dor.

R: "Para!" – exigiu com a voz entrecortada.

F: "O que foi Rach?" – sussurrou a escassos centímetros de seus lábios.

R: "Para Finn... para, por favor." – suplicava com os olhos fechados e as lágrimas caindo por suas bochechas.

O garoto se assustou e com cuidado abandonou o corpo da garota, deixando ela livre sobre aquela fria cama, completamente nua.

F: "Rachel... está me assustando. O que foi?"

A morena abandonou a cama. Se vestindo rapidamente, evitando a todo momento dirigir alguma palavra ao garoto, que desconcertado, a olhava sentado na cama.

F: "Rachel, pode me explicar o que te passa? Te fiz dano?"

O choro da morena era mais barulhento, apenas terminou de colocar a blusa, abandonou o quarto sem dizer uma palavra e diante o assombro de Finn, que confuso, tratava de assimilar o que estava acontecendo.

Mas nem tudo ia terminar naquele instante, com a morena de volta para onde quer que fosse e ele naquele quarto de hotel. Um pequeno contratempo que poderia ter resultados catastróficos para a morena estava a ponto de acontecer. Finn ficou pálido.

5:37am. Nemo começou a emitir uma espécie de latido que saía do pequeno sem força. Várias batidas na porta tiraram Quinn do profundo sono.

Se assustou ao comprovar a hora e o estado de nervosismo em que o pequeno Nemo se encontrava.

Q: "Tranquilo céu!" – disse tratando de acalmar o animal.

As batidas na porta voltavam a soar, dessa vez com mais força. Quinn se aproximou da porta e se dispôs a olhar pelo olho mágico para ficar petrificada ao descobrir seu visitante noturno.

Q: "Finn?" – disse abrindo a porta. "o que faz aqui?"

F: "Quinn, tenho que falar com você." – respondeu entrando na casa.

Q: "Finn, são cinco horas da madrugada. O que diabos faz?"

F: "É sobre Rachel." – disse com o rosto contorcido.

Q: "O que?... o que passa com a Rachel?" – se assutou.

F: "Não sei como dizer..."

Q: "Finn... o que passa com a Rachel?" – levantou a voz completamente nervosa.

F: "Ainda nada... mas pode acontecer."

Q: "Maldito seja Finn, fala de uma vez..." – deixou Nemo no chão.

Finn levava as mãos na cabeça, tratando de arrumar os pensamentos e buscar as palavras adequadas.

F: "Aonde ela mora?" – optou por tentar não dizer nada.

Q: "O que?... não sabe aonde ela mora?... Finn, a que vem tudo isso?" – se desesperava.

F: "Necessito falar com ela, urgentemente e não sei aonde mora... estive ligando para ela, mas não me atende."

Q: "Vem aqui, as cinco da manhã me assustando, para me dizer que não sabe aonde a Rachel mora?" – recriminou. "e como sabe aonde eu moro?"

F: "Averiguei na lista telefônica. Quinn, por favor, me fale aonde ela mora..."

Q: "Basta! Acha que é normal que venha me montar esse número só para saber o endereço dela?... fora... não quero te ver agora." – apontou par a porta.

F: "Quinn, é importante... por favor!"

Q: "O que está acontecendo Finn?" – gritou. "maldito seja, me fale o que está acontecendo de uma vez..."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)


	30. Quinn?

**Quinn?**

F: "Está bem..." – se movia nervoso. "está bem, eu te conto, mas me prometa que vai me ajudar a encontrá-la e depois faça o que quiser, mas tem que me ajudar."

Q: "Fala." – exigiu.

F: "Quinn... Rachel e eu..." – parava diante o atento olhar da loira. "Rachel e eu estivemos em meu quarto, juntos." – abaixou o olhar.

Quinn engolia saliva, não podia crer no que estava escutando.

F: "Não sei como aconteceu, mas terminamos ali..."

Q: "Você veio me contar que dormiu com Rachel?" – perguntou com total serenidade.

F: "Não Quinn... não vim para te dizer isso, eu vim evitar um problema..."

Quinn continuava completamente séria, tratando de assimilar tudo.

F: "Rachel começou a chorar quando estávamos..." – evitou dar explicações. "e de repente saiu correndo do hotel, não sei aonde está... necessito ver ela."

Q: "Foda-se Finn." – recriminou empurrando o garoto para a saída. "vem até minha casa para me dizer que dormiu com o amor da minha vida, que ela saiu fugindo e pretende que eu diga aonde ela mora?"

F: "Quinn... Quinn." – parou na porta. "quando ela se foi, eu descobri algo..." – engolia em seco. "o preservativo estava furado."

Quinn achou que iria morrer.

Q: "O que?" – perguntou completamente ausente.

F: "Estava furado Quinn e não pude dizer nada porque não a encontro... tem que saber, tem que saber que pode ficar..."

Q: "Para... sai daqui... sai da minha casa." – disse pausadamente.

F: "Quinn, compreenda, amanhã eu vou embora e Rachel tem que saber agora... ainda está em tempo."

Q: "Te disse para ir." – recriminou. "vá... eu me encarrego disso."

F: "Não Quinn, é assunto meu, só quero que me diga aonde ela mora."

Quinn se aproximou de uma pequena mesinha e após pegar um caderninho, anotou o endereço que rapidamente entregou ao garoto.

Q: "É o endereço de uma de suas melhores amigas, é provável que esteja lá se não estiver em sua casa."

F: "Mas eu quero ir na casa dela primeiro..."

Q: "Eu irei... se nos dividimos a localizamos antes... corra, vá Finn." – disse sem olhar para o garoto.

Finn concordou e rapidamente entrou no mesmo taxi que havia levado ele até ali.

Quinn não pesava, não queria fazer isso para não imaginar a morena nos braços de Finn. Se vestiu rapidamente e sem pensar subiu na moto.

Não sabia porque estava fazendo, não sabia porque atravessou a residência correndo as 6 da manhã, desejando chegar logo no apartamento da morena. Necessitava ver ela, mesmo sabendo que não saberia se ia poder olhá-la nos olhos.

O corredor estava completamente vazio, o número 27 se mostrava diante ela, pode apenas conter a respiração após aquela corrida, mas era o nervosismo que não lhe permitia respirar com normalidade.

Rachel afundava sua cabeça entre as almofadas. Não podia conciliar o sono, o choro não lhe permitia. Tal como chegou, se meteu na cama sem se trocar, sem se atrever a olhar no espelho. Estava devastada, não somente sentia que havia destruído por completo sua relação com Quinn, que não parava de recordar, como que havia falhado com sigo mesma, havia sido uma pessoa completamente diferente, deixando para trás todos e cada um dos valores que havia sido educada.

Todo o mundo ao seu redor terminava sofrendo, havia sido sintoma de dor para que mãos lhe queria. Se sentia desprezível e não sabia como acalmar aquela sensação.

Várias batidas na porta tiraram ela de seu mundo. Estranhou. Eram apenas 6 horas da manhã daquele desastroso domingo que recém começava.

Novamente e com mais insistência, os golpes soaram lá de fora. Um pouco aturdida, se aproximou da porta.

R: "Quem é?" – perguntou com a voz tremula.

Q: "Abra Rachel..." – se escutou com nitidez.

A morena se surpreendeu ao descobrir a voa da loira e rapidamente abriu a porta.

A imagem de Rachel rompeu as duas. Quinn se sentiu morrer ao vê-la. Os olhos completamente vermelhos e o rímel desenhando sombras em suas bochechas, devido a queda das intensas lágrimas, lhe davam um aspecto sombrio.

R: "Quinn." – apenas sussurrou.

Q: "Posso entrar?" – perguntou abaixando o olhar.

R: "O que foi?" – perguntou dando passagem.

Quinn entrou na casa tratando de não dirigir seu olhar para a morena.

Q: "O quer?" – foi direta.

R: "O que?" – perguntou confusa.

Q: "Se você o quer, Rachel?... Ama o Finn?"

R: "Não!" – exclamou. "Por que me diz isso?" – continuava aturdida.

Q: "Por que fez isso Rachel? Me diga a verdade por favor, quero sinceridade... necessito."

R: "Quinn... não sei do que me fala."

Q: "Deitou com o Finn?"

Rachel ficou pálida. Toda aquela confusão que sentia se uniu a essa sensação de dor. A raiva que havia sentido ao descobrir a loira com Leisha voltava a aparecer em seu interior.

R: "Que sentido tem que venha aqui me exigindo sinceridade quando você não teve comigo? Que sentido tem que venha me perguntar o que faço com minha vida quando você faz o que te dá vontade?"

Quinn respirou. Tudo era um desastre. Tudo havia se quebrado e haviam chegado a um extremo do qual era difícil voltar atrás, tentar arrumar apesar daquela conversa que há umas horas tiveram.

Q: "Isso é um sim."

R: "Isso é um vamos refazer nossas vidas, você faz a sua e deixa que eu também o faça."

Q: "Está bem." – interrompeu com a voz tremula. "o ama?"

R: "O que importa?... Você ama a Leisha? Ou a Molly?... talvez a Papi?"

Quinn a olhava confusa. O de Leisha e Molly era algo óbvio que a morena sabia, mas não entendia porque nomeou Papi.

Q: "Rachel, não estou aqui para recriminar nada, não estou aqui para jogar nada na casa do que você faz ou deixa de fazer. Já conversamos disso e prometemos nos respeitar, pode fazer o que quiser, mas tem algo que deve saber."

R: "Diga." – respondeu com um fio de voz.

Q: "Finn esteve lá em casa, na minha casa, quero dizer." – fez uma pausa. "estava histérico, necessitava falar com você e não sabia aonde morava, então tentou que eu lhe dissesse, mas não quis. Ele disse que esteve te ligando e você não atendia."

R: "Esqueça ele, já conversarei com ele. Você não tem nada a ver com esse tema."

Q: "Rachel, não estou aqui por mim, estou aqui porque tem que saber o que aconteceu."

R: "O que aconteceu Quinn?" – se alterou. "sim, eu dormi com ele, não pode me jogar nada na cara, não tem direito algum, ouviu?"

Quinn tratou de se tranquilizar, por um instante pensou em sair correndo dali, esquecer de tudo e que Rachel fosse consciente de seus atos, mas não. Não podia deixá-la estancada, não podia fazer isso com ela, continuava querendo ela por mais que lhe doesse aquela situação.

Q: "Rachel, Finn me disse que o..." – suspirou. "o preservativo que vocês usaram estava furado."

A morena ficou em choque. Não podia acreditar no que Quinn estava lhe dizendo, não podia assimilar.

Q: "A menos que queira tentar a sorte e ficar grávida, deveria fazer algo antes de que seja muito tarde." – falava com uma frieza incomum.

Após lançar um olhar para a grota, que continuava imóvel no meio da sala, se virou, buscando a porta de saída. Já havia feito o que tinha que fazer, agora tudo ficava nas mãos de Rachel, ela deveria decidir como atuar.

R: "Quinn." – segurou o braço dela. "espera."

A loira se virou.

R: "O que eu faço?" – perguntou confusa.

Q: "Não sei, você é que deve saber."

R: "Não... não sei. Não sei o que tenho que fazer." – várias lágrimas caiam por sua bochecha.

Q: "O que quer Rachel?... já sabe o que aconteceu e quais podem ser as consequências, é você quem tem que decidir o que fazer."

R: "Não quero ficar grávida." – quase não podia falar. "não posso Quinn..."

Q: "Pois ainda está a tempo de eliminar qualquer mínima opção."

R: "Não sei aonde ir... nem o que fazer." – a morena se deixou cair no sofá, cobrindo seu rosto com as mãos. "por que está me acontecendo isso?... nem sequer queria estar lá, não queria... não." – se lamentava entre o choro.

Q: "Pegue as chaves do carro." – disse. "eu vim de moto e não tenho mais capacete..."

R: "Como?"

Q: "Rachel, pegue as chaves do carro e vamos. Quer acabar com essa dúvida ou não?"

Rachel assentiu e rapidamente pegou sua bolsa e as chaves do carro. Quinn caminhava na frente dela, com um pouco de pressa, mas mantendo o ritmo adequado para que a morena pudesse alcança-la.

Quinn esperou que abrisse a porta do carro para se sentar no banco do motorista. Estava séria, não queria olhar em nenhum momento para Rachel. A morena não podia evitar continuar chorando, não conseguia assimilar como havia chegado ali. O último que recordava era entrar no Hit, disposta a passar uma agradável noite e agora, quase 5 horas depois, estava naquele carro, com uma fria e distante Quinn, indo para alguma clínica aonde iam administrar uma pequena medicação que deveria acabar com aquele pesadelo.

O trajeto não foi muito longo. Apenas dez minutos mais tarde, estavam entrando em um pequeno centro médico, situado perto de Beverly Hills.

Q: "Limpe o rosto!" – exclamou segundos antes de entrar no local. "não quer que te vejam desse jeito."

Rachel obedecia a Quinn e tirou um lenço de papel para tratar de arrumar um pouco seu aspecto. Não serviu muito. A palidez e o aturdimento lhe davam uma expressão difícil de eliminar com um simples lenço.

Q: "Oi... bom dia, necessitamos ver o doutor que está de plantão." – a loira se dirigiu até a recepção.

- "Bom dia senhorita." – respondeu amavelmente. "pode me dizer o que acontece?"

Q: "Bom, não é para..."

- "Perdão, você é Rachel Berry?" – a garota interrompia Quinn a descobrir Rachel atrás dela.

Quinn estranhou enquanto Rachel se limitou a dar um sorriso forçado.

- "Deus, minha filha é uma fã incondicional sua. Poderia me dar um autógrafo?"

Q: "Desculpe." – interrompeu a loira. "a senhora seria amável de nos levar até o doutor?" – disse mal humorada.

- "Oh.. sim, me perdoe... é para você?" – perguntou diretamente para Rachel.

A morena ficou em silencio. Quinn soube que aquela situação poderia lhe trazer sérios problemas, ainda mais do que já eram.

Q: "Não, é para mim." – voltava a interromper. "ela é minha amiga, está me acompanhando." – evitou que passasse um mal momento. "se me levar ao doutor, te prometo que na saída, Rachel te dá o autógrafo e tira uma foto com você." – tratou de convencê-la para que atuasse com rapidez.

Funcionou, uns minutos depois, a garota mostrava o consultório aonde deveria ir e tudo isso sem ter que falar para ela nenhum dado de informação que requeria. A ilusão de tirar uma foto com Rachel havia feito ela se esquecer de qualquer tipo de formalidade.

Dentro do consultório tudo foi mais fácil. O juramento hipocrático que os médicos são submetidos quando terminam a preparação acadêmica, ajuda a manter a confidencialidade de seus pacientes, conseguindo com que algo tão íntimo sobre uma figurante a estrela de Hollywood, como era Rachel, ficasse completamente privado entre aquelas quatro paredes.

Era Quinn que falava em todo momento. Rachel continuava sob os efeitos do choque ao que estava sendo submetida. Resultou complicado conversar com o doutor do que havia acontecido com Rachel e Finn. Havia sido um ato falho, um erro quase inexplicável, mas real. A duras penas, conseguiu que lhe entregasse aquele comprimido que evitaria qualquer tipo de surpresa.

Rachel não duvidou em tomar no mesmo instante, diante o olhar de Quinn, que conforme passavam os minutos, lhe custava mais manter a compostura.

A saída da clínica foi mais tranquila. O nervosismo parecia ter desaparecido e após dar a foto e o autógrafo para a enfermeira que havia atendido elas, abandonaram o lugar em silencio.

O céu começava a clarear, o canto dos primeiros pássaros acordando faziam daquela manhã de domingo um pouco mais relaxada. A tensão que haviam vivido durante toda a noite parecia se dissolver, provocando com que a seriedade e frieza de ambas desaparecessem para deixar caminho livre para a pena e a dor que haviam acompanhado elas, desde que a morena decidiu ter um tempo, há quase três meses.

R: "Obrigada." – falou enquanto começavam o trajeto de volta para a residência.

Quinn não respondeu. Se limitava a dirigir.

R: "Isso é um inferno Quinn. Quantas coisas mais vão acontecer?" – voltava a falar. "tudo deveria ser diferente, não fizemos nada de mal a ninguém para ter que sofrer tudo o que estamos sofrendo." – dizia sem poder conter as lágrimas. "me dói, me dói te ver Quinn, me faz dano saber que não me pertence e ao invés de tentar arrumar, termino fazendo mais dano e não só a você, mas a quem nos rodeia... não sei como cheguei até aqui."

Q: "Eu sei." – interrompeu. "de nada serve se lamentar agora. Foi você quem decidiu terminar com tudo." – disse sem afastar o olhar da estrada. "mas não te culpo, não posso te culpar por necessitar algo diferente do que eu necessito. Minha vida esteve marcada pela necessidade de ter alguém ao meu lado, sentir que alguém me necessita é o único que me faz ser melhor pessoa. Te ter em minha vida foi o melhor que pode me acontecer, Rachel." – as lágrimas começavam a cair. "saber que alguém tão especial como você, queria estar ao meu lado me fazia forte, me fazia lutar para ter tudo o que desejava, mas as vezes, o amor não é tudo. Não basta querer uma pessoa para estar a seu lado o resto da vida."

R: "Eu queria estar a seu lado para sempre... pensei que iríamos ficar."

Quinn estacionava o carro na residência. O escasso tráfico dessa hora da manhã fez com que a volta fosse mais rápida.

Q: "Acho que deveríamos nos afastar, não nos ver... imagino que será a única forma de não nos fazer mais dano."

R: "Quinn... eu não posso te ignorar, não posso fingir que não existe ou não saber nada de você. E sei que você tão pouco pode, porque se fosse assim, não teria se incomodado em vir até minha casa, em enfrentar esse golpe e sobretudo me ajudar para que não terminasse pior."

Q: "Já passei por isso. Teria desejado ter alguém que me ajudasse naquele momento e não posso evitar ajudar se vejo que alguém passa pelo mesmo, mesmo que esse ser seja você e o outro implicado seja meu ex. Não posso desejar esse mal momento para ninguém."

R: "Não creio que estivesse grávida, quero dizer... não acho que te sirva de consolo, mas nem sequer pude terminar. Foi a pior experiência da minha vida, Quinn... me senti o ser mais desprezível do mundo utilizando Finn."

Q: "Utilizando?" – perguntou.

R: "Não queria estar ali, já te disse..."

Q: "E por que estava?"

R: "Por você. Sei que se foi com Papi e fiquei louca."

Q: "Papi me levou para casa, eu estava mal e ela tinha que buscar várias convidadas na limusine. Além do mais, se supõe que esclarecemos tudo, né? Se supõe que se algo nos confundisse iríamos conversar... por que atuou sem pensar? Do que serviu o que conversamos?"

R: "Não tem que me dar explicação, não sei porque fiz Quinn... eu nunca atuei assim."

Q: "Eu sei, mas por isso mesmo que estamos assim, por não pensar antes de atuar, por não sermos sinceras como éramos..." – respirou. "Rachel, minha vida é um caos, eu sei... mas em nenhum momento fiz nada para te ferir. Nunca quis fazer, mas eu fiz e assumo minha culpa, aceito as consequências que me trouxe não ter um pouco de razão e ser fria."

R: "Poderá me perdoar algum dia?"

Q: "Não tenho nada para te perdoar Rachel. Você e eu já não somos nada, pode fazer o que quiser com sua vida e pronto."

R: "Sei que isso com Finn foi o mais cruel que poderia te fazer, não pode me convencer do contrário."

Q: "Se equivoca Rachel, o mais cruel foi ver como saia de casa... isso só significou que não podemos estar assim, que não temos nada mais que nos uma... mesmo que termine morrendo de pena."

R: "Podemos arrumar Quinn." – roçou a bochecha da loira. "podemos tentar, esquecer tudo, começar de novo... estou disposta a tudo."

Quinn afastou a mão da morena e abriu a porta do carro, o abandonando. Rachel seguiu seus passos e caminhou atrás dela pela calçada.

Q: "Não tem nada que arrumar Rachel, a dor e a desconfiança vão estar aí sempre... não posso voltar agora mesmo e começar algo em que não acredito."

R: "Não acredita que eu te amo?" – interrompeu.

Q: "Claro que acredito. Se não me amasse não estaria assim, não teria atuado assim, mas isso não muda o que sentimos, não elimina essa dor que nós duas temos."

R: "Quinn..." – murmurou enquanto chegava até sua moto.

Q: "Rachel, acha que vai ignorar essa dor quando entrarmos no Planet e ver a Leisha? Acha que vai estar tranquila se algum dia eu decidir sair para beber com Molly?... De verdade acha que pode superar tudo isso?"

A morena abaixava seu olhar. As lágrimas voltavam a aparecer.

Q: "Eu não podia suportar te ver falar com Finn, nem tão pouco estaria tranquila sabendo que está gravando com Leonard... não desconfiaria, mas não poderia suportar... e é lógico."

R: "Se te serve de algo, te direi que tudo sobre Leo é mentira, foi uma invenção de Helen para tentar camuflar para a imprensa que eu gosto de uma garota."

Q: "Não me importa isso... Rachel, estamos feridas e isso não vai curar em uma questão de horas... agora sim é que necessitamos desse tempo, agora sim é que temos que olhar por nós e não voltar a nos atacar... por isso o melhor é nos afastar.

R: "E o que acontece se eu não sei viver sem você?"

Q: "Ninguém morre de amor, Rachel... você mesma me disse, lembra?... prefiro lembrar de você por tudo o que te amei do que te lembrar pelo dano que estamos nos fazendo."

Rachel levantou seu olhar, Quinn a observava ao lado de sua moto, enquanto colocava o capacete.

R: "Nunca poderei te esquecer."

Q: "Eu tão pouco." – disse.

R: "Me prometa? Só assim poderei continuar adiante."

Q: "Não necessito promessas, Rachel." – respondeu subindo na moto. "eu nasci para te amar, esteja ou não ao meu lado."

Quinn ligou o motor e após manter durante vários segundos o olhar sobre uma devastada Rachel, acelerou, abandonando o estacionamento com calma.

Rachel lançou um último olhar para a loira, que já lhe dava as costas e se virou, dirigindo seus passos para a residência.

O som dos pássaros se extinguiu por completo, o ruído do motor da moto parecia rasgar, lentamente, os poucos pedaços de seu coração, que ainda permanecia em seu interior.

Uma breve, mas estranha brisa a golpeou. Deteve seus passos sem saber o porque. Seguia escutando o ruído do veículo e não pode evitar voltar a olhar para ela. Permanecia parada, na frente do semáforo que permitia a passagem entre as duas ruas. Não havia ninguém, ela estava sozinha, com o olhar perdido na frente, por baixo desse capacete preto autografado por ela mesma.

Parecia um pouco inquieta, afastou suas mãos do guidão para secar as lagrimas que impediam a visão. O corpo de Rachel começou a tremer, ver ela sobre aquela moto lhe dava medo, pavor... via ela tão vulnerável que o ar começava a faltar, provocando uma estranha sensação de mal estar. O ruído surdo das rodas tentando parar, a paralisou.

O barulho dos freios que bloqueavam qualquer intenção de paralisar aquele carro chegou com a pior das imagens que poderia presenciar.

Um carro em alta velocidade tratava de deter seu trajeto antes de chegar naquele semáforo vermelho que cortava qualquer tipo de transição na rua. Não pode fazer nada.

A batida foi brutal, jogando pra frente a imensa moto preta e o frágil corpo da loira, que saiu voando sem controle.

Frio, foi o único que pode chegar a sentir. A fumaça e o cheiro de borracha queimando pressagiava o pior.

O som intermitente de uma buzina, o ruído do motor da moto que girava sobre si mesma, o corpo imóvel da loira sobre o asfalto.

R: "Quinn?..."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)

OBS. 2: Quinn sofre né? É ficando grávida... é Rachel abandonando ela... nariz quebrado... Rach e Finn... e agora isso? Ela morre ou não? Hum...


	31. Acorda

**Drama, drama, drama... estou matando vocês com tanto drama né? Mas é como dizem: "A noite é mais escura, quando está a ponto de amanhecer."  
>Aproveitem a escuridão da noite. Chegamos nela... Logo será o amanhecer.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Acorda<strong>

_09:23am_

Suas mãos, não havia outra coisa que pudesse olhar naquele desesperador corredor do hospital. Eram pequenas, suaves mas fortes, com personalidade. Como haviam permitido que tudo escapasse de suas mãos? Por que não podia fazer nada para ajudar Quinn? Podia mover seus dedos, mas não podia tirar o grande amor de sua vida daquele quarto cheio de fios, com trilha sonora dos monitores que contavam cada uma das batidas de seu coração.

Quatro horas haviam se passado desde que presenciou aquele devastador acidente. Quinn lutava contra algo que desconhecia. Médicos saiam e entravam naquela sala, com rostos contorcidos e mutismo absoluto. Spencer e Ashley se abraçavam, buscando o consolo para aquele desespero que mantinham elas desmoronadas, Molly sentia o calor de Shane ao seu lado, Glen e Aiden caminhavam ao longo do corredor, tratando de acalmar o nervosismo.

Enquanto Rachel permanecia sentada, ausente, perdida entre suas mãos, buscando uma explicação. Ela necessitava desse abraço que Ashley dava para Spencer, necessitava desse olhar de Shane para Molly, essa companhia de Aiden e Glenn para não caminhar sozinha, mas não estava ali. Só Quinn poderia fazer ela se sentir bem naquela situação e não estava. A necessidade de sentir ela começava a lhe inundar e novamente aquela ansiedade voltava a se apoderar de seu corpo.

O ar escapava e não voltava para seus pulmões, sua visão embaçava e o peso de sua cabeça fazia ela cair de joelhos.

B: "Rachel carinho, se tranquilize." – acudiu rapidamente.

O suave cheiro de Bette devolveu a estabilidade. Era a terceira crise que sofria e seu corpo começava a reclamar.

R: "Por que não está?" – sussurrou quase sem voz.

B: "Rachel, ela vai ficar bem." – respondeu enquanto a rodeava com os braços. "Quinn sairá sorrindo como sempre." – disse tratando de contar as lágrimas.

R: "Quero ver ela." – soluçou, se afundando no peito da mulher.

L: "Rachel!" – a voz de Leroy foi escutada no corredor.

A morena reagiu e se desfazendo dos braços de Bette, correu até o de seu pai. O choro era mais sonoro.

**Flasback on**

R: "Quinn!..." – Rachel correu até a loira que permanecia no chão inconsciente. "Quinn... está bem?... Quinn por favor, Quinn..." – se ajoelhou na frente dela.

Permanecia de barriga para baixo, não conseguia ver o rosto dela e não devia tirar o capacete.

- "Fuck, fuck... sinto muito, sinto muito... os freios falharam... fuck... está morta?" – o motorista do carro dava voltas ao redor de ambas garotas, em estado de choque, completamente fora de si.

R: "Chame uma ambulância, por favor, chama uma ambulância... Quinn, fale algo por favor..." – Rachel grudava seu corpo ao asfalto, buscando algum indício de consciência no rosto de Quinn. "meu amor, responde por favor..."

- "Já... já liguei... já vem." – disse completamente nervoso. "está morta?"

R: "Chega!" – gritou enfurecida. "Quinn... por favor, aguente... tem que aguentar... vamos Quinn." – o horror se apoderava de Rachel ao descobrir como um pequeno fluxo de sangue se formava no nariz. "Quinn!" – começava a chorar.

**Flashback off**

_11:14am_

Paula aparecia no corredor após abandonar a sala de cuidados intensivos, aonde Quinn se encontrava.

Sp: "Mamãe." – correu Spencer. "como está?"

P: "Tranquila carinho... Judy ainda não chegou?"

B: "Está a caminho." – interrompeu Bette. "Sou Bette Poter, sou a chefe de Quinn."

P: "Ah... oi... Judy me falou sobre você." – se apresentou.

B: "Como vai tudo?"

R: "Paula?" – interrompeu a morena. "Como a Quinn está?" – perguntou.

P: "Bom, sua vida não corre perigo, podem ficar tranquilas, por sorte o capacete a salvou."

Bette e Spencer respiraram aliviadas, Rachel permanecia atenta as palavras de Paula.

P: "Mas devemos ser prudentes." – prosseguiu. "a batida provocou um pequeno traumatismo craniano."

A: "É perigoso?" – perguntou Ashley, que já havia se unido ao pequeno grupo, perto de Shane, Molly, Aiden, Glen e Leroy.

P: "O traumatismo não causa muita complicação, foi de leve, de fato se fosse só isso, bastariam apenas algumas horas em observação e voltaria para casa logo... mas..."

R: "Mas..."

P: "Apareceu um hematoma subdural."

Sp: "O que é isso?" – perguntou diante a dúvida do grupo inteiro.

P: "É um pequeno hematoma que se forma entre o crânio e o cérebro. Se forma uma pequena bolsa de sangue pela ruptura de algumas artérias e veias e exerce uma pressão no cérebro." – falava tratando de explicar com detalhe para tirar as dúvidas. "estão dando uma medicação a ela para tentar dissolve-lo e para que não tenha problemas."

B: "Vai ficar bem, verdade?" – tratava de relaxar o estado de tensão em que todos se encontravam.

P: "Temos que ser precavidos... tem que esperar para ver como evolui."

Sp: "E o que acontece se não dissolver?"

Paula engoliu em seco.

P: "Então teríamos que intervir, tem dois fatores de risco, um que continue crescendo e a pressão que exerce sobre o cérebro lhe provoque algum tipo de disfunção e a segunda..." – fez uma pausa. "que se rompa..." – seu gesto se contorceu.

R: "Não vai romper." – interrompeu antes de que explicasse qual eram as consequências diante aquele fato.

P: "Temos que ser positivos Rachel." – encorajou a morena, tratando de difundir a mensagem para os demais. "Quinn é uma garota jovem, forte..."

A: "Podemos ver ela?"

P: "Não Ashley, está em cuidados intensivos, está sedada e ainda não pode... mas fique tranquila que quando puder eu aviso... ok?"

L: "Aonde está a Judy, filha?" – Leroy perguntava para sua filha que havia se separado do pequeno circulo que havia se formado ao redor de Paula.

R: "Está a caminho, não pode pegar nenhum voo e vem de trem lá de Nevada. Estava lá com Catherine." – a morena voltava a se sentar.

Leroy optou por voltar até Paula, necessitava falar com ela para se tranquilizar.

L: "Céu, vou falar com Paula, não pude cumprimentá-la, ok?"

Rachel assentiu. Voltava a entrar naquele estado de autismo em que havia se encontrado toda a manhã desde que chegou ao hospital.

**Flashback on**

R: "Tranquila Quinn, estou aqui com você." – falava dentro da ambulância.

Quinn permanecia sem o capacete. Os médicos havia cortado a proteção para cuidar da loira. Permanecia inconsciente.

Rachel subiu com ela na ambulância, enquanto dois médicos se dedicavam a colocar fios e respiradores no frágil corpo da garota.

Rachel a observava, não podia afastar o olhar de seus olhos completamente fechados, que de repente começaram a se mover. Quinn começou a convulsionar, chamando toda a atenção dos médicos que tratavam de estabilizá-la.

Rachel aproximou sua mão entre os dois homens e segurou com força a mão da loira, que caia em uma das laterais da maca. A mão de Quinn reagiu diante o contato com a de Rachel e as convulsões começaram a desaparecer diante o atônito olhar dos doutores.

- "Fale com ela." – disse um deles, vendo a reação da loira.

Rachel tratou de se aproximar um pouco mais, mas era impossível.

- "Diga algo." – se dirigiu para Rachel. "seguramente nos escuta e quer saber que tem alguém conhecido aqui." – comentava enquanto inspecionava o corpo da loira em busca de prováveis feridas.

Rachel havia entrado em choque, com uma das primeiras crises de ansiedade que ia sofrer aquele dia, mas continuava sentindo a pressão da mão de sua garota sobre a sua.

_I wish I culd tie you up in my shoes_

_ Make you feel unpretty too_

_ I was told I was beautiful_

_ But what does that mean to you_

_ Look into the mirror who's inside there_

_ The one with the long hair_

_Same old me again today_

As frases saiam entrecortadas na voz da morena, que com suma delicadeza entoava as primeiras notas daquela música que um dia cantaram juntas e que era o único que vinha em sua mente.

As convulsões de Quinn pararam e a loira começou a estabilizar, igual a um bebê que dorme ao escutar uma canção de ninar. Os médicos continuavam completamente surpreendidos diante a reação da garota e o impacto que provocava a voz da morena.

**Flashback off**

_12:45pm_

Sp: "Rachel... tudo vai sair bem." – Spencer ia para perto da morena. "já escutou a minha mãe, temos que ser positivas."

R: "Eu sei... ela vai sair dessa." – repetia automaticamente.

A: "Meninas, será melhor irmos tomarmos algo na cafeteria, estamos toda a manhã sem comer nada."

Sp: "Tem razão."

R: "Eu fico."

A: "Rachel, aqui não fazemos nada."

R: "Não insista, não vou me mexer daqui até ver Quinn... sorrindo." – falava sem levantar o olhar.

Spencer e Ashley se olharam. O estado em que Rachel se encontrava não era o adequado. Não só estava sofrendo toda aquela ansiedade por não poder ver ela, como elas sofriam, mas ela havia presenciado o acidente. Algo que não ia ser fácil de esquecer por parte da morena.

M: "Vão vocês..." – interrompeu Molly. "eu fico aqui e quando voltarem, Rachel e eu vamos comer algo... verdade?" – buscou a aprovação da morena, que se limitou a assentir.

Não ia aceitar, mas era a melhor forma de que a deixassem em paz.

Spencer e Ashley concordaram e abandonaram aquele corredor que havia se convertido em uma sala de espera.

M: "Rachel, sei que não te sirvo para nada nesse momento, mas quero que saiba que estou aqui."

R: "Obrigada Molly, mas não tem que se preocupar... Quinn vai ficar bem, de fato... vai sair sorrindo."

Molly se sentiu completamente apenada diante a atitude de Rachel. Sabiam que a vida de Quinn não corria perigo, pelo menos se não surgisse nenhuma complicação, mas Paula havia deixado claro que poderiam acontecer outro tipo de circunstancias que poderiam inverter a situação.

**Flashback on**

B: "O que aconteceu?"

R: "Bette... Quinn está mal... um carro bateu nela e... e estava no chão..." – o choro não lhe permitia se expressar com claridade. "não falava nem mexia Bette... e depois tinha convulsões..."

B: "Tranquila Rachel... se acalme." – abraçava a morena. "aonde está? Com quem veio?"

R: "Está lá dentro, levaram ela rapidamente e Paula está com ela... eu... eu não sabia quem chamar Bette... por isso te liguei." – dizia entre soluços incontroláveis.

B: "Fez bem Rachel, se tranquilize, já estou aqui... me diga, quem é Paula?"

R: "A mãe da Spencer, é médica e trabalha nesse hospital."

B: "Ok. Relaxe, tá? Vou ver se consigo averiguar algo."

R: "Vou... vou com você. Não... não quero ficar sozinha."

B: "Chamou a Spencer?... Suas amigas?"

R: "Não, só liguei para você e para Judy. Vai pegar um trem para vir o mais rápido que puder."

B: "Ok, pois sente-se e avise para Shane."

R: "Ok."

**Flashback off**

P: "Deve estar a ponto de acordar."

- "Cortamos o sedativo há 30 minutos, os corticoides estão surtindo efeito e parece que o hematoma está dissolvendo." – respondia um dos médicos que tratavam de Quinn.

P: "Vai sair bem, verdade?"

- "Isso é o que esperamos." – respondeu. "é amiga da sua filha?"

P: "Sim." – respondeu se aproximando da cama onde Quinn repousava. "está sozinha em LA. Sua mãe mora em Columbia."

- "O ritmo cardíaco está aumentando, está reagindo." – a voz de uma enfermeira interrompeu a conversa.

Paula se aproximou o suficiente de Quinn, para que pudesse ver ela e não se assustar.

Os olhos de Quinn começaram a se mover inquietos embaixo das pálpebras, sua garganta tratava de engolir a saliva enquanto sua boca se entreabria para buscar um pouco de ar.

P: "Quinn, carinho." – sussurrou ao mesmo tempo que a loira abria com lentidão seus olhos.

Quinn não podia se mover, um tubo em sua garganta a deixava completamente imobilizada.

P: "Carinho..." – disse desenroscando a válvula que lhe permitia respirar e se preparando para retirar o tubo da garganta dela. "relaxe, vou te tirar isso, mas tem que me ajudar... tem que expulsar o ar, ok?"

Quinn olhava aturdida para ela, tratando de compreender o que estava acontecendo.

P: "Vamos, solte o ar." – sussurrou ao mesmo tempo que tirava o tubo, provocando com que a loira se arqueasse, acompanhado de uma tosse. "Pronto... já passou céu, já passou." – acariciou a loira, tratando de acalmá-la.

- "Respira com tranquilidade." – disse o outro doutor. "como se encontra?"

Q: "O que... o que aconteceu? Aonde... estou?" – perguntava com dificuldade, tratando de recuperar a respiração.

P: "Está no hospital, céu... tranquila, está bem... mas necessitamos que nos diga como se sente... te dói algo?"

Q: "Não... tenho sono... o que faço aqui?"

- "Está aturdida, tem que esperar par que recupere um pouco a estabilidade." – disse o médico.

P: "Quinn, tem que relaxar, ok? Tudo vai bem..."

Q: "Quem..." – gaguejava. "quem é Quinn?"

Paula buscou o olhar de seu companheiro, tratando de encontrar uma explicação.

- "Não lembra seu nome?" – perguntou.

Q: "Eh... não... ou... sim...sim é Lucy."

P: "Exato, Lucy Quinn."

Q: "Sim..." – engolia saliva. "Lucy Quinn... é meu nome."

- "Bem, está aturdida, é lógico que se confunda." – tratou de acalmar Paula.

P: "Quinn carinho, sabe como me chamo?"

Q: "Eh... não, não sei."

- "Vamos fazer uma tomografia." – ordenou para a enfermeira que fosse preparando todo o material.

P: "O que foi?" – perguntou preocupada.

Paula era médica da urgência daquele hospital, mas seus conhecimentos se limitavam a medicina geral e aquele tema era para o neurologista.

- "Quero saber se o hematoma continua fazendo pressão no lóbulo frontal."

P: "Perdeu a memória?" – perguntou de forma quase inaudível para a garota.

- "Não acho, recordou seu nome, mas de você não se recorda, pode ser que seja apenas uma amnésia retrógrada pós –traumática, mas quero me assegurar de que não é o hematoma."

Q: "Aonde está minha mãe?"

Paula se surpreendeu.

P: "Como se chama sua mãe, Quinn?" – a colocou em prova.

Q: "Judy..." – respondeu sem dúvidas. "aonde ela está?"

P: "Tranquila carinho, ela já vem." – respondeu. "vou sair para ver se já está aqui, ok?"

Quinn quase não prestava atenção em Paula, seu olhar se perdia na quantidade de aparelhos e cabos que a rodeava.

Paula abandonou a sala com a esperança de encontrar com Judy, que devia estar por chegar. A avalanche de sua filha e o restante dos amigos a invadia, cada vez que aparecia no corredor.

P: "Tranquilizem-se, está bem... está acordada e reagiu bem."

A: "Podemos ver ela?"

P: "Não Ashley, não podem ver ela ainda, está acordada mas ainda estão fazendo alguns testes. Queremos nos assegurar de que tudo está bem, ok?"

As caras de tranquilidade apareciam contagiando um a um. Aquelas eram as melhores notícias que podiam receber.

Rachel respirava aliviada, voltava a se sentar. Seu silencio era presente, sua única intenção era de saber que Quinn estava bem. Só necessitava saber disse e Paula acabava de dizer. Tinha que ser forte. A imagem da batida a assombrava continuamente, mas a necessidade de ver sua garota bem era maior. Judy apareceu em cena, deixando de lado todos os que se encontravam ali, correndo rapidamente para encontrar com Paula que ainda permanecia falando com Bette e Leroy.

O pavor e horror que mostrava em seu rosto de desvanecia conforme ia descobrindo que Quinn estava a salvo. As palavras de Paula tranquilizava a mãe da loira, que desejava por todos os meios ver sua filha. Catherine a acompanhava.

Rachel não se moveu do assento, não podia andar, as pernas tremiam. Se limitou a abaixar sua cabeça, esperar, esperar e esperar.

_16:34pm_

P: "Rachel." – interrompeu Paula. "pode vir?"

Haviam se passado dez horas do acidente. Duas horas antes Judy pode entrar para ver sua filha e permanecia na sala ao lado. Ainda não pode falar com Rachel e a morena agradecia. Havia conseguido manter a compostura, não perder a paciência diante aquela interminável espera para ver com seus próprios olhos a Quinn.

R: "Passa algo?" – perguntou assustada. "posso ver ela?"

P: "Venham quero falar com você." – a convidou para que a acompanhasse diante o atento olhar de todos os que estavam na ali.

R: "Está mal?... o que aconteceu Paula? Pode me falar..." – dizia, enquanto entrava na pequena sala.

P: "Quer entrar para ver ela?"

R: "Sim... claro." – respondeu rapidamente.

P: "Ok, mas antes deve saber algo." – se mostrou séria. "Quinn está um pouco aturdida, estão lhe fazendo testes e mesmo que tudo pareça que vai bem, não podemos nos precipitar..." – fez uma pausa. "não deve se alterar e... bom, segundo Spencer me contou, vocês passaram por muitas coisas."

R: "Paula, se acha que me ver vá fazer mal a ela, não entro... não o farei."

P: "Não é isso Rachel. Quinn está tranquila, sua mãe está com ela e se encontra bem, mas continua em estado de choque mesmo que não pareça. Um acidente dessa magnitude costuma deixar traumas psicológicos, então não diga nada a ela do que aconteceu, mesmo que te pergunte, só a trate com doçura e sem dar importância para o que aconteceu. Terei tempo de te explicar tudo quando estiver fora de perigo."

R: "Ok..." – respondeu.

A respiração na morena era difícil. O nervosismo por voltar a vê-la era palpável.

P: "Vamos lá?" – sorria. "tranquila ok?"

R: "Ela já sorriu?" – perguntou como um sussurro, enquanto Paula abria a porta da sala.

Judy permanecia ao lado da cama, uma enfermeira preparava os vários utensílios, enquanto recebia ordens de um doutor. Quinn olhava para sua mãe. A presença de ambas tirou ela de seu embelezamento, para olhar para Paula e a continuação pousar seus olhos sobre Rachel.

A morena tremeu. Ver ela ali, completamente indefesa era superior a ela, mas descobrir que seus olhos continuavam desprendendo aquele espetacular brilho, fazia ela se sentir com forças.

Rachel esboçou um leve sorriso ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximava da loira, que não afastava seus olhos dela.

R: "Oi Quinn." – murmurou com doçura.

Quinn desenhou um sorriso em seu rosto. Rachel acreditou ver o céu, sabia que a loira sorriria, estava convencida assim como Bette.

Q: "Oi." – respondeu timidamente.

R: "Como se encontra?" – perguntou ficando ao lado dela.

Q: "Acho que bem." – respondeu com um pouco de humor e sem eliminar o sorriso de seus lábios.

R: "Me alegro."

Q: "Obrigada..." – fez uma pausa, enquanto lançava um olhar para sua mãe.

J: "O que foi Quinn?" – perguntou ao descobrir o olhar confuso de sua filha.

Q: "Nada... só que..." – voltou a olhar para Rachel. "quem é ela?"

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)

OBS. 2: E aí gostaram?

OBS. 3: Hora da Rach sofrer um pouquinho com o amnésia da Q né? Mas será que é verdade ou a Q tá só se vingando da Rach? O que vocês acham?


	32. Somos amigas

**Meus amores, mil desculpas pela demora. Foi uma semana muito, mas MUITO corrida mesmo. Mas estou eu de volta ok? Então esse cap de hoje vai especial para a MsAleLavigne que é minha leitora assídua aqui, já que a DêKá me abandonou...kkkkk******

* * *

><p><strong>Somos amigas<strong>

Q: "O que está acontecendo mamãe?" – a loira tratava de compreender o que acontecia.

Desde que acordou não haviam feito mais que visitá-la e não reconhecia ninguém. Nenhuma daquelas garotas ela conhecia, nem sequer uma vaga lembrança.

P: "Quinn." – interrompeu Paula. "já sabe que teve um acidente de moto, levou uma batida bastante forte na cabeça e por isso está aturdida."

Q: "Uma coisa é estar aturdida e outra é ver que não para de aparecer garotas dizendo que são minhas amigas e eu não as conheço..." – disse ligeiramente alterada.

J: "Quinn carinho, deve se tranquilizar."

- "Oi!" – interrompeu o doutor entrando na sala. "tenho os resultados da tomografia..." – se dirigiu a Paula e Catherine, que havia mostrado total interesse em saber o que testes estavam realizando.

P: "E então?"

- "Quinn." – se dirigiu a garota. "o hematoma que tem na cabeça está diminuindo, é um muito bom sinal... mas..." – fez uma pausa. "notamos que a atividade do lóbulo frontal se viu prejudicada e está te afetando."

Q: "Não entendo nada." – respondeu.

C: "Amnésia pós-traumática?" – interrompeu Catherine.

- "Sim." – respondeu o doutor. "Quinn..." – voltava a se dirigir para a loira. "o cérebro trata de se proteger constantemente, quando acha que algo pode provocar danos em nós mesmos, utiliza um tela, para bloquear esse mal. Em seu caso e no de muitas pessoas, está tratando de se proteger diante um trauma que pode causar um acidente como o seu e a única maneira de fazer é bloqueando a memória."

Quinn olhava assustada para sua mãe, que por sua vez, buscava o consolo de Catherine.

- "Não tem que se preocupar, normalmente esse tipo de amnésia é temporária, pode durar um par de horas ou uma semana, mas a memória sempre volta. O importante é que você fique calma e confie em nós. De acordo?"

A loira se limitou a gesticular com seu rosto. Não havia ninguém nesse quarto que lhe passasse confiança plenamente, só sua mãe e se ela estava de acordo, não tinha outra opção.

- "Amanhã de manhã passarei para te fazer um questionário para determinar qual é o grau da amnésia, agora é tarde e o horário de visitas está acabando." – se dirigiu a Judy.

Rachel esperava algum tipo de notícia sentada na cafeteria enquanto Shane e Molly jantavam. Quase não pode falar com Quinn. Não a reconhecia, não sabia quem era nem o que havia acontecido. Uma estranha sensação se apoderou da morena.

Estava tranquila sabendo que Quinn estava fora de perigo, que tudo havia passado e que o mais provável é que não recordasse de nada devido ao choque que sofreu no acidente.

Catherine havia se encarregado de tranquilizá-la, explicando que era algo comum e que não demoraria em desaparecer.

Sh: "Rachel, será melhor que jante algo." – recriminou a garota. "leva todo o dia sem comer."

R: "Não tenho fome Shane."

M: "Está bem Rachel, Quinn está bem, tem que relaxar."

R: "Estou relaxada, mas não quero comer nada."

Sh: "Aonde está seu pai?"

R: "Foi tratar do tema do seguro e tudo mais, Judy não queria sair daqui e ele se ofereceu."

Sh: "Bom, ele vai dormir no seu estúdio? Se não tiver lugar, sabe que pode vir para minha casa."

R: "Obrigada Shane, mas não precisa... ele vai ficar no meu apartamento, eu vou passar a noite na..." – fez uma pausa. "... na casa de Quinn. Judy vai ficar aqui e Nemo está sozinho."

Sh: "Ah, não se preocupe por ele, eu me encarrego quando chegar."

R: "Não... não Shane, eu fico..." – soou como súplica.

Sh: "Como quiser, mas sabe que estou para o que necessitar."

R: "Eu sei..."

Não podia compreender, era tão estranho entrar naquela casa e saber que Quinn não estava, que não ia voltar aquela noite, que dormia no quarto de um hospital completamente alheia a tudo o que havia vivido naquelas paredes, alheia a existência daquele pequeno cachorro que já buscava o cheiro de sua dona quando ela entrou na casa e que fugia desiludido ao não encontrar a loira.

Rachel chegou na casa. Havia sido o dia mais difícil de toda sua vida. Por sorte Quinn estava fora de perigo, mas as coisas haviam mudado, as circunstancias já não eram as mesmas que da noite anterior.

O que aconteceria se Quinn não recobrasse a memória? Os médicos havia lhe tranquilizado, falando que tudo se solucionaria, era algo temporário, mas aquela estranha sensação de ver como Quinn não a reconhecia era demais para ela. Ver ela sorrir era o único que a tranquilizava.

Tomara que nunca chegasse a se lembrar das últimas 24 horas, nem Quinn e nem ela mesma. Desejava eliminar de sua mente, de sua vida e aquela última frase de Quinn na moto, essa mesma manhã, rondou por sua mente.

Nunca te esquecerei, foi exatamente isso o que disse. Maldito destino, maldita sorte, maldita moto, se lamentava.

A casa permanecia em silencio, só o som que provocavam as patas de Nemo no chão que rompiam a calma do lugar.

A morena se apressou em encher uma pequena vasilha de leite e deixar ao lado da cesta do animal, mas não permitiu que ficasse sozinho por mais tempo.

Tomou um banho, se serviu um copo de leite de soja e se aconchegou com Nemo no sofá. Ter ele ali a fazia pensar que estava com Quinn. Era o mais perto dela que podia ter nesse instante. O sono foi se apoderando dela e não duvidou em ir para cama.

Aquela que havia sido sua cama e que continuava mantendo o suave e embriagador cheiro de Quinn. Foi como uma canção de ninar para ela que sem demorar mais, ficou adormecida, abraçada ao travesseiro que correspondia a sua garota, se esquecendo de tudo e de todos, menos dela.

- "Nome completo?"

Q: "Lucy Quinn Fabray."

- "Data de nascimento e lugar de nascimento?"

Q: "Hummm... não sei."

- "Como se chama seus pais?"

Q: "Judy... e... Russel?"

- "Sabe aonde vive?"

Q: "Eh... Lima... não, não em LA..."

Quinn começava a se sentir mal, o médico não parava de lhe fazer perguntas. Perguntas comuns e normais que todo mundo deveria saber responder, mas que para ela resultava uma odisseia. Quantos mais detalhes pedia, mais medo sentia ao descobrir que não recordava quase nada de sua vida e muitas coisas delas básicas para ter uma vida normal.

Q: "Doutor? Como vou me lembrar de tudo isso que necessito saber? Não posso recordar coisas que não sei se vivi..."

- "Tranquila Quinn, isso foi apenas um teste para determinar que grau de amnésia tem para saber como tratá-la... em um par de horas vai vir o psicólogo do hospital. Ele vai te ajudar, mas enquanto isso, você tem que manter a calma, se tranquilizar e pensar que tudo vai mudar, que vai voltar a normalidade. De acordo?"

Quinn concordava, não tinha outra opção. Havia passado a noite naquele hospital, quase não pode dormir, porque uma enfermeira a despertava a cada duas horas para comprovar que tudo continuava funcionando em sua cabeça. Por momentos se esperava tratando de recordar algo, mas não sabia o que tinha que recordar, não sabia o que era que tinha que fazer e se deixava vencer pelo sono.

Só a companhia de sua mãe a tranquilizava. Por momentos não conseguia compreender o que fazia com ela ali. O que demônios havia acontecido para se ver nessa situação? Todas essas garotas: a loira de olhos claros, a morena de aspecto rebelde, aquela magra que vestia como um garoto, a loira que a olhava completamente assustada, aquela mulher elegante do cabelo ondulado, o garoto moreno bonito, o garoto loiro que não parava de fazer palhaçadas e por último aquela garota morena, de enormes olhos escuros que desprendiam uma doçura incomum. Todos eram amigos e não reconhecia nenhum deles, mesmo que naquele curto período em que havia voltado a conhecê-los, já havia sentido mais simpatia por alguns que por outros.

Depois estava Catherine, ao princípio achou que era um dos vários médicos que passaram pelo quarto desde que chegou, mas nas últimas horas havia visto ela de outra forma, muito próxima de sua mãe. Devia ser uma grande amiga, pensava para si mesma, a mulher não se afastou em nenhum momento das duas, algo que fez ela perguntar por seu pai. Aonde estava? Por que não estava ali com sua mãe e com ela?

As dúvidas atacavam uma e outra vez a loira e cada vez que fazia e não encontrava explicação, dava o assunto como terminado, tratando de recordar o sonho que a sacudia.

Fazia horas que havia amanhecido. Rachel continuava dormindo. Tina havia se encarregado de remarcar a filmagem de suas cenas para que a morena tivesse vários dias de descanso. Algo que agradecia, mesmo que intuísse que depois o trabalho ia absorvê-la por completo.

Várias batidas na porta e o som da campainha a tirou do sono. Após vários minutos tratando de recobrar a compostura e recordar tudo o que havia acontecido e que tinha feito ela dormir aquela noite ali, conseguiu se levantar e correr rapidamente para a porta, aonde batidas voltavam a soar com força.

A cara de assombro se multiplicou por três.

Brittany e Santana não esperavam a presença de Rachel de pijama, a essas horas da manhã e naquela casa.

Um travesso sorriso apareceu no rosto da latina.

R: "O que fazem aqui?"

S: "E você?" – perguntou divertida.

B: "Rachel!" – exclamou a loira, a abraçando com força...

R: "Britt..." – respondia ao abraço mostrando um sorriso. "o que fazem aqui?" – voltava a perguntar.

S: "Fomos convidadas." – disse entrando na casa. "a Quinn não te disse?"

B: "Sim, aonde está a Quinn?" – se afastou da morena, buscando a loira dentro da casa.

R: "Não sabem de nada?..." – o rosto de Rachel se descompôs.

S: "O que temos que saber?" – perguntou contrariada ao descobrir que Quinn não se encontrava na casa.

B: "Oh... olha San!" – correu até o cachorro. "É o Nemo!" – gritava. "Nemo... sou eu a mami." – dizia enquanto o levantava e abraçava.

S: "Oh Deus... de verdade continua se chamando Nemo?" – se aproximou da sua namorada. "Quinn é uma sentimental... tinha que ter um nome mais... mais selvagem."

B: "Não se meta com Nemo, eu gostei... é tão... peixe!"

S: "Britt, é um cachorro..."

B: "E?... Por acaso os cachorros não podem ter nomes de peixes?"

S: "Como diga, não penso em discutir por isso."

B: "Rachel, é verdade que Nemo é um grande nome?" – perguntou divertida. "eu disse para Quinn o chamar de Gato... e se alguma vez tiver um gato colocar o nome Cachorro... é divertido né?..." – questionava. "imagina que tem um gato e diz: Cachorro, venha!" – sorria divertida. "Seria genial!"

Rachel não conseguia entender aquele monólogo de Britt, algo tão típico nela, mas que nunca havia conseguido assimilar. Porém Santana conseguia. Adorava quando sua namorada tirava aquelas conclusões tão divertidas, mas sabia como fazer para não prestar atenção em tudo o que ela dizia, se fizesse, era mais do que provável que ficasse completamente louca.

S: "Aonde a Quinn está?" – interrompeu.

R: "Creio que devem se sentar." – respondeu.

B: "Por?"

R: "Quinn... teve um acidente de moto ontem..."

S: "O que?" – se assustou.

B: "Está bem?" – perguntou preocupada.

R: "Sim... sim tranquilas, está no hospital, levou uma batida na cabeça e queriam deixá-la sob observação... mas está bem."

S: "Por que não me avisaram?" – perguntou furiosa.

R: "Não sei San, foi tudo tão rápido e bom... por sorte saiu bem e... não sei... eu... eu não era consciente de nada, só..." – começou a gaguejar enquanto a voz saia tremida. "nem sequer sei como pude estar ali."

B: "Tranquila Rachel." – disse notando o mal estar da garota. "se diz que ela está bem, não devemos nos preocupar..."

S: "Em que hospital está?"

R: "Eu... eu vou para lá agora, se quiserem ir comigo." – voltava a responder com a voz entrecortada.

S: "Sim... vamos, vá se trocar agora." – soou com dureza.

B: "San... não fale assim com ela!" – exclamou deixando Nemo no chão. "não vê que necessita de um abraço?" – recriminou a latina.

Britt se aproximou de Rachel e após lhe dar um sorriso, a abraçou.

B: "Sei que não é o mesmo, mas eu também sei abraçar."

Rachel aceitou aquele abraço com toda a doçura que podia dar naquele momento. Necessitava, necessitava o carinho de suas amigas. No hospital só Spencer e Bette havia abraçado ela, a exceção de seu pai e ela necessitava também desse apoio.

Quinn estava no hospital, havia levado um golpe, havia sofrido e lutado contra o pior, mas não recordava de nada, porém ela continuava vivendo. Por sua mente passavam continuamente as mesmas sequencias de imagens: cheiro de pneu queimado, sons de freios, golpe, Quinn no asfalto, Quinn convulsionando, a incerteza no rosto de seus amigos, a solidão naquele corredor... todas aquelas cenas a martirizava e só necessitava desse abraço, esse consolo de alguém fazendo ela ver que tudo ia ficar bem e que ela não estava sozinha.

Santana não pode se conter e seguiu os passos de Britt para se unir ao abraço.

Q: "Mamãe... não me deixe sozinha, por favor." – dizia a loira após ver Judy aparecer no quarto.

J: "Tranquila carinho, já estou aqui."

Q: "Estou cansada, não param de me fazer perguntas... e... cada vez acho que recordo menos coisas."

J: "Bom..." – se aproximou da cama. "não se preocupe, o doutor disse que será passageiro, logo voltará a se lembrar..."

Q: "Tá, já sei, suponho... mas é tudo tão estranho, além do mais... perguntei várias coisas para esse psicólogo que esteve aqui e ele se negou a me responder."

J: "Eu sei, mas carinho, Catherine me disse que é o melhor, tem que ir recordando pouco a pouco e não é bom que te digam tudo aqui e agora... ainda está aturdida e não querem que sofra nenhum choque... entende?"

Q: "Mas, por que ia ser um choque?... O que aconteceu com minha vida para que eu vá me assustar?"

J: "Não, não aconteceu nada." – tratou de tranquiliza-la. "carinho, tenha paciência, vamos esperar para ver o que dizem os médicos e então trataremos desse assunto."

Q: "Catherine é médica?"

J: "Sim... além do mais é neurologista, sabe do que fala."

Q: "Quem é mamãe?... De onde a conhece?"

O gesto de Judy ficou sério. Não ia dizer para sua filha que Cathy era sua namorada, sabia que aquilo ia criar conflito e o último que queria era que sofresse algum tipo de crise.

J: "É uma amiga, ela cuidava da sua avó quando ficou doente... disso você se lembra né?"

Q: "Da avó?... Sim, sim me lembro..." – respondeu com um careta apenada após se lembrar da perda de alguém tão especial para ela, como foi sua avó.

- "Judy." – interrompeu o psicólogo. "pode sair um segundo? Necessito que me dê algumas informações." – disse.

A mulher aceitou a proposta do doutor e Quinn não colocou nenhum impedimento. O psicólogo, um homem de uns 30 anos, que atendia pelo nome de Robert e que mostrava uma simpatia muito diferente dos demais médicos que haviam passado pelo quarto em qualquer momento do dia, lhe caia bem e lhe dava confiança.

J: "O que foi?" – perguntou um pouco preocupada a mãe de Quinn.

- "Tranquila, não acontece nada só quero te dar algumas diretrizes que tem que seguir com Quinn e também estaria bem se comentasse com todas as pessoas que a rodeia."

J: "Está me assustando."

R: "Judy." – Rachel aparecia no corredor, acompanhada de Santana e Britt.

J: "Rachel... Santana, Britt... O que fazer aqui?" – perguntou surpreendida enquanto cumprimentava o casal.

S: "Havíamos combinado de visitar Quinn uns dias. Como está?" – perguntou preocupada.

J: "Não se preocupem, está bem... vejam..." – se virou para o doutor. "ele é o doutor Scholes, é o psicólogo que está tratando da Quinn, convém que o escutem, tem que seguir um protocolo para tratar com Quinn."

S: "Protocolo?... Mas o que passa com ela?"

J: "Não disse nada, Rachel?"

R: "Não sei nada, o único que percebi ontem é que está aturdida e havia se esquecido de algumas coisas." – tratou de se desculpar.

- "Isso é precisamente o que acontece, mas é um pouco mais complicado." – interrompeu Robert.

J: "Nos conte doutor, elas são amigas intimas da minha filha e ela..." – apontou para Rachel. "é sua namorada."

Rachel ficou em silencio. Acabava de descobrir que Judy ainda não sabia nada de seu rompimento com Quinn. A culpa começou a invadir, teria que ser ela quem diria para ela.

- "Oh... pois com mais razão, vejamos meninas, Quinn sofre uma amnésia retrógrada, está causada pelo choque que causa um acidente dessas características. Esse tipo de enfermidade é temporária, por isso não devemos nos preocupar. Quinn voltará a recuperar a memória, não podemos confirmar que seja completa, mas recuperará uns 70 a 80%. Terá alguns detalhes que não recordará, detalhes que podem ser muito traumáticos ou ao contrário, tão insignificantes que seu cérebro omita para sempre, mas ela vai se recuperar..." – fez uma pausa diante o atento olhar das quatro. "mas devemos atuar com calma, pelo que me comentou a Catherine, Quinn teve um passado bastante conturbado, tem uma filha..." – olhou para Judy buscando sua aprovação. "... que entregou para adoção, também está o tema de seu pai e bom, agora que dizem, não sabia que mantinha uma relação com uma garota." – dirigiu o olhar para Rachel. "são coisas que não podemos dizer para ela de repente, podem provocar muito choque e é melhor que vá recordando pouco a pouco."

J: "Então, se nos perguntar sobre seu passado, o que faremos?"

- "Conte de forma neutra, nada explícito... a verdade é que duvido que te pergunte se já esteve grávida, normalmente as pacientes que sofrem uma amnésia, estão mais preocupadas por saber o que está acontecendo do que o que aconteceu."

J: "Mas e se me perguntar aonde está o pai dela?" – voltava a questionar preocupada.

- "Aonde está?"

J: "Eh... acho que em Lima, não sei."

- "Pois digam que está em Ohio, trabalhando e que não pode vir, nada mais... não se compliquem, só tem que fazer ela se sentir bem e deixar que seu cérebro volte a funcionar plenamente."

J: "Está bem... podemos entrar agora?"

- "Claro, seguramente que tem vontade de ver ela... mas já sabem, tranquilidade e explique as coisas com paciência."

Judy convidou as meninas para que entrassem no quarto, acompanhadas por Robert. Rachel se atrasou um pouco e duvidou.

J: "Rachel... vamos."

R: "Sim... vamos." – respondeu duvidosa.

Aquelas últimas palavras do psicólogo poderia servir para não ter que contar para a mulher que sua filha e ela já não estavam juntas. Com passos lentos foi se aproximando do quarto. Se surpreendeu.

Quinn estava abraçada a Santana, diante o atônito olhar dos ali presentes. Havia reconhecido ela, recordava da latina e de Brittany.

Rachel se aproximou lentamente, tratando de chamar atenção e completamente embelezada no sorriso da loira. Sentia tanta falta.

Q: "San... Britt... Deus... O que fazem aqui?"

- "Quinn, reconhece elas?" – perguntou Robert surpreendido.

Q: "Claro... como não vou reconhecer?" – disse com um enorme sorriso. "mas não me perguntem o que fizeram ontem." – brincou provocando a gargalhada de Judy e Cathy.

B: "Melhor que não saiba Quinny, vai se surpreender." – seguiu com a brincadeira, enquanto abraçava a loira.

S: "Ei... ei... tenha cuidado." – interrompeu diante o abraço que estavam se dando ambas. "se ela está em um hospital é por algo... né?"

Q: "Tranquila San, se eu me lembro bem... dizem que tive um acidente e não sei mais o que, mas eu acho que estão me passando uma brincadeira ou algo assim..."

B: "Hummm... você acha?" – brincava.

Q: "Sim... estou segura de que em qualquer momento vai sair câmeras por todos os lados e... além do mais já tenho suspeitas de quem é a apresentadora do show." – terminou falando quase em um sussurro.

J: "Ah... sim." – interrompeu Judy. "acha que eu seria capaz de algo assim?"

Q: "Eu acho que você também está caindo na pegadinha..." – sorria.

B: "E quem é a apresentadora?" – perguntou curiosa. "pode me dizer..."

Quinn continuava esboçando um enorme sorriso, por fim podia falar com alguém que recordava, mesmo que sentisse uma estranha sensação. Conhecia elas, sabia quem eram e que eram suas amigas, conhecia o caráter delas, suas personalidades mas não podia recordar ter vivido nada com elas, pelo menos não nesse momento.

Não queria se frustrar, já havia feito suficiente durante toda a manhã.

Q: "Pois..." – lançou um olhar pelo quarto e cruzou com o brilhante olhar de Rachel. "acho que é ela." – respondeu apontando para a morena.

Rachel engoliu em seco ao sentir como Quinn a olhava, lhe dando um sorriso que dificilmente ia esquecer.

S: "Rachel?" – interrompeu divertida. "vamos Quinn, se é apenas uma anã." – brincou.

Q: "Ei... vocês conhecem ela?" – perguntou curiosa.

B: "Claro Quinn, é Rachel... uma estrela de Hollywood... mas não acho que seja apresentadora, verdade que não?"

A morena se limitou a sorrir, não sabia o que acontecia mas não conseguia atinar palavra alguma. Se sentia coibida, não conseguia assimilar que Quinn não recordasse absolutamente nada do que havia acontecido entre elas, nem do que havia acontecido naquela fatídica madrugada.

Q: "É uma estrala, Rachel?" – perguntou diretamente para a morena.

R: "Não..." – respondeu timidamente. "tomara que um dia seja, mas ainda me falta muito."

B: "Falsa modéstia Quinn, já verá... quando chegar em casa, colocarei um dos capítulos da série que ela trabalha..." – sorria orgulhosa.

Quinn se sentia melhor, estar acompanhada por suas duas melhores amigas a aliviava. A amanhã transcorria entre visitas de enfermeiras que simplesmente se dedicavam a anotar e se assegurar de que tudo funcionava bem naquele quarto. A visita de Spencer e Ashley somou a de Santana e Britt, convertendo o quarto em um círculo de risos e anedotas que interessavam a Quinn, mas que não eram suficientes para averiguar tudo o que havia acontecido entre elas.

Todas falavam, exceto Rachel. Permanecia sentada, completamente em silencio, observando cada gesto de Quinn, cada reação e cada sorriso ou careta contrariada que mostrava. Nunca teve essa sensação, nunca tinha visto ela tão coibida e culpada ao mesmo tempo. Rachel se sentia responsável por tudo o que havia acontecido. Se ela não tivesse deitado com Finn, Quinn não teria ido buscá-la de moto, não teria acompanhado ela até o hospital e não estaria naquele sinal aquela hora. Era sua culpa e não poderia viver com aquilo sem terminar confessando para a loira. Sabia que tinha que esperar, mas cedo ou tarde teria que dizer.

C: "Meninas, é melhor deixarmos Quinn descansar." – interrompia o círculo que havia se formado ao redor da cama.

B: "Já? Mas ela está bem..." – reprovou a loira.

C: "Já vi, mas necessita descansar, não esqueça que isso é um hospital."

Sp: "Tem razão, além do mais é hora de comer e se quisermos que logo ela se une a nós, temos que deixá-la em paz..."

Q: "Não quero que vão, estou me divertindo muito... mas a verdade é que a minha cabeça dói um pouco."

S: "Não tem mais nada o que dizer, nós vamos e voltamos de tarde mais um pouquinho... o que acha?" – disse enquanto se aproximava para deixar um beijo na cabeça da loira.

Uma a uma foram se despedindo de Quinn, todas menos Rachel, que indecisa permanecia ao lado de Judy.

Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto segurando uma bandeja com comida.

- "Senhorita, é hora de comer e ficar tranquila." – disse a funcionária convidando as garotas para que abandonassem o quarto.

S: "Tá, tá... já estamos indo." – respondeu para a enfermeira.

Spencer se aproximou de Rachel, afastando ela da mãe de Quinn que foi acomodando a bandeja sobre a cama de sua filha.

Sp: "Rachel... vem?"

R: "Vão vocês, quero falar algo com Judy..."

Sp: "Está bem, vamos comer no Planet."

R: "Ok."

Q: "Ei... Rachel." – a voz de Quinn surpreendeu a morena.

R: "Diga."

Q: "Você também vai?" – perguntou um pouco desiludida.

R: "Eh... sim... bom, queria falar um segundo com a Judy... por?"

Q: "Ah... bom, não sei... pensei que poderia ficar um pouco mais, quase não conversamos..."

R: "Oh... bom, se quer... eu fico, mas não sei se os médicos vão me deixar ficar." – respondia timidamente.

C: "Judy, por que não deixamos Rachel com Quinn, assim você e eu vamos comer?...Assim ela fica acompanhada enquanto isso e logo nós voltamos..."

J: "Eh... não sei, não acho que seja uma boa ideia." – disse um pouco confusa.

Q: "Mamãe, eu estou bem... se Rachel não se importar de ficar, é uma boa opção, assim você sai um pouco."

J: "Não sei filha... Rachel, você não se importa?"

R: "Não... nem um pouco, vão comer, eu fico enquanto isso." – respondeu diante o atento olhar de Quinn.

C: "Perfeito, vamos Judy, deixem elas um pouco sozinhas, que deve estar cansada de nos suportar o dia todo, né Quinn?"

Q: "Não recordo se alguma vez teve mais razão do que agora, mas estou com você." – sorriu.

J: "Está bem... mas me prometa que vai relaxar, nada de perguntas, lembre do que te disse o Robert..."

Q: "Está bem... vão, corram." – respondeu.

Judy se despediu de sua filha e de Rachel, que lançou um compreensivo olhar para ela.

A morena acompanhou ambas mulheres até a porta. O silencio inundou o quarto, enquanto fechava a porta atrás dela. Não havia parado para pensar no que ia fazer, como tinha que atuar com ela.

Q: "Que ruim..." – falou. "ia te convidar para comer, mas me sinto mal te oferecendo essa comida." – disse com um gesto contorcido.

Rachel não pode evitar sorrir diante a inocente expressão de Quinn.

R: "Não se preocupe, não tenho muito apetite... ainda que te asseguro de que a comida que me dão no set de filmagem é muito pior."

Q: "Ah... então é verdade que você é atriz?"

R: "Eu tento..."

Quinn olhou para ela um pouco incrédula. Havia algo nos olhos daquela garota que a incitava a querer saber mais dela. A timidez e a doçura com que falavam lhe fazia sentir-se bem.

Q: "Se aproxime... que eu saiba não mordo, hein?" – disse após ver como Rachel parava nos pés da cama.

Lentamente, com um pouco de dúvida, foi se aproximando da lateral.

Q: "Sente-se aqui." – deixou um pequeno espaço ao seu lado, afastando a bandeja para o outro lado.

Rachel se sentou com suavidade, sentia que qualquer movimento brusco que pudesse fazer, ia fazer dano a ela.

Q: "Não vou te colocar em apuros... já sei que o Robert obrigou vocês a manterem completo silencio sobre mim..." – disse sorrindo.

R: "Mais ou menos..." – respondeu sem afastar o olhar da loira que se esmerava por contar um pedaço do filé.

Q: "Mas pelo menos me conte algo... não sei, o que você faz? Aonde nos conhecemos?... Quantas vezes te tirei da cama chorando porque algum garoto me abandonou?" – perguntou com um sorriso.

Rachel ficou surpreendida diante aquela última pergunta.

R: "Como?" – murmurou.

Q: "Somos amigas, não?... As amigas se contam tudo."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)

OBS. 2: Quinn se lembra da San e da Britt, mas não se lembra da Rach... hahahaha... bem feito né? Assim ela sofre um pouquinho!

OBS. 3: O amanhecer já está chegando... prometo! Já temos uns primeiros raios de sol querendo dar a graça!


	33. Eu acho que eu gosto de você

**Eu acho que eu gosto de você**

Q: "Por que estava tão calada?... não parece que seja tímida." – perguntava curiosa enquanto tratava de comer algo.

R: "Não, não sou muito tímida, mas ao lado de Ashley e Santana todo mundo parece introvertido."

Q: "É verdade, essa Ashley parece um ciclone, não deixou de falar a todo momento... é divertida."

R: "Sim... ainda que pareça que não se preocupa, é uma grande amiga, já fez coisas incríveis por nós... por todas." – corrigiu.

Q: "Sim?... como o que?"

Rachel duvidava, não sabia se devia contar essas coisas, o psicólogo havia sido muito claro, nada de coisas que podem criar choque, mas contar anedotas de suas amigas não devia ser um risco.

R: "H''a um par de anos, quando morávamos em Lima, ela nos convidou para seu aniversário e viemos San, Britt, você e eu de carro. Na volta, você tinha que regressar antes e ela conseguiu uma passagem de avião para que você pudesse ficar mais um dia aqui... ainda não sei como conseguiu." – recordava com um sorriso no rosto. "conseguiu uma passagem em um domingo."

Quinn olhava para Rachel, tratava de recordar de algo, mas era impossível. Tratava de imaginar a situação como se estivesse lendo um livro.

Q: "Uma viagem de carro de Lima até LA deve ser divertido, né?"

R: "Sim..." – sorria. "foi divertidíssimo, jamais esquecerei." – o rosto da morena se contorceu ao ser consciente do que havia dito. "Sinto muito Quinn, não quis dizer isso." – respondeu alterada.

Q: "Tranquila." – lhe respondeu remexendo na comida com o garfo. "está tudo bem, quando eu me recuperar vou lembrar e prometo não voltar a esquecer." – disse com um fio de tristeza no olhar.

O silencio inundou o quarto, ambas permaneceram mudas durante uns minutos até que Quinn voltou a perguntar.

Q: "Escute... vi que só vieram amigas me visitar... significa que namorado nada, né?"

R: "Namorado?" – perguntou surpreendida.

Q: "Sim... não sei, ninguém me disse nada se eu tenho ou não tenho namorado, mas imagino que se não veio me ver é porque não tenho... não é certo?"

Rachel ficou pálida diante aquela pergunta. O fato de que Quinn estivesse perguntando por alguma relação era lógico, mas se perguntava por algum namorado, significava que nem por assomo ia pensar em uma garota como parceira. Tudo havia se acabado, pensava, sua atração havia desaparecido e Quinn pensava em garotos.

Q: "Rachel?" – perguntou tirando ela dos seus pensamentos em que a morena se via imersa.

R: "Eh... não, não..." – gaguejava. "não tem namorado."

Q: "Nossa..."

R: "Ficou desiludida?"

Q: "Bom... imagino que se tivesse algum garoto aqui, se preocupando por mim e cuidando de mim, significaria muito."

De novo uma alusão ao gênero masculino. Rachel engolia em seco. Quinn não só havia esquecido quem eram suas amigas e o que havia acontecido em sua vida, como também havia se esquecido que gostava de mulheres... como era possível? Agora entendia aquela preocupação do doutor.

Seria algo muito chocante explicar a alguém que não se lembra de nada e que pergunta por homens, que sua vida estava rodeada de mulheres.

R: "Nós nos preocupamos por você." – atinou a responder.

Quinn levantou o olhar e buscou os olhos da morena, que conseguiram se manter firmes naquela troca.

Q: "Eu sei... também sei que você passou muito mal com tudo isso."

R: "O que?" – perguntou surpreendida diante aquela afirmação.

Q: "Minha mãe me disse que no dia do acidente eu voltava da sua casa... e que você viu tudo e me acompanhou na ambulância."

R: "Ah... é isso."

Q: "Tem algo mais?"

R: "Não... não." – respondeu rapidamente. "claro que passei mal, é lógico... você é... minha... amiga."

Q: "Obrigada por me ajudar." – disse com um sorriso. "quem sabe aonde eu estaria se não fosse por você?"

A culpa voltava a golpear Rachel. Aquela dor em seu peito era cada vez maior. Quinn estava agradecendo a ela por sua ajuda, quando foi ela a culpada de que a loira estivesse naquela moto naquele instante.

R: "Não... não tem que me agradecer nada... na realidade eu tive a culpa."

Q: "O que?" – perguntou confusa.

R: "Se não estivesse em minha casa, não teria acontecido nada..."

Q: "Ah... mas Rachel, se somos amigas é lógico que estivesse em sua casa, além do mais a essa hora, seguramente que estivemos de festa ou fazendo algo divertido, verdade?" – disse sorrindo.

Rachel abaixou o olhar. As imagens do acidente estava bombardeando ela e começava a sentir como lhe custava respirar.

Q: "Huuummm... Doutor Scholes não quer que garota morena fala nada de acidente, verdade?" – respondeu imitando a voz de um robô e tratando de acalmar a tensão que havia se formado.

R: "Sim..." – respondeu com um sussurro.

Q: "Está bem... me fale de você?... tem namorado?... eu conheço?" – sorria divertida.

R: "Namorado? Não... não." – disse com dificuldade.

Q: "Por que?... não quer?"

Rachel voltava a olhar a loira. O tom que utilizava Quinn para perguntar era totalmente amigável, descontraído, tentando fazer ela se sentir melhor, mas aquelas perguntas estavam a afundando mais.

Q: "Rachel, está bem?" – perguntou preocupada.

R: "Eh... sim, é só que... não termino de assimilar isso."

Q: "Eu imagino céu, eu trato de não pensar, por isso quero saber as coisas, detalhes mesmo que insignificantes... que se não me fazem recordar pelo menos me fazem tratar de manter a relação que tinha com vocês. Eu gostaria de saber se são felizes, se a vida deu coisas boas, porque isso significa que eu também fui feliz."

Céus, havia escutado céu na voz de Quinn e sentiu como o coração esteve a ponto de sair do peito ou explodir literalmente.

R: "Não... não tenho namorado... mas conheci o grande amor da minha vida." – respondeu pronunciando com mais ênfase a palavra amor.

Q: "De verdade? Uau... e como foi? Como é?... por que não é seu namorado?" – deixou de lado a bandeja com a comida e se aproximou da morena.

Os olhos da loira brilhavam, estava completamente entusiasmada por saber e conhecer essa história. Rachel não podia evitar olhar cada detalhe do rosto da loira, cada gesta, seus lábios, seu nariz, que após sofrer a ruptura com a batida da porta apresentava um ligeiro desvio que ao invés de prejudicar seu físico, lhe dava um ar mais interessante, seus olhos, inclusive aquelas incipientes orelhas, produto da falta de sono, lhe parecia espetacular.

Como podia ser tão perfeita? Se perguntava tratando de manter a calma e não surpreende-la com um beijo.

R: "Conheci há muitos anos, quase na mesma época que conheci a você... no princípio nos dávamos bem... depois passou algo que nos fez distanciar e tudo se complicou, ficávamos bravos constantemente, nos agredíamos com palavras, até que..." – relatava mantendo a atenção da loira. "... um dia nos beijamos... e eu senti que havia nascido e vivido toda minha vida só para chegar esse momento."

Q: "Uau!" – interrompeu completamente emocionada. "que inveja... como continuou?"

R: "Nos juntamos e me fez a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, tinha detalhes impressionantes, desses que te faz apaixonar ainda mais..."

Q: "Me diga um." – voltava a interromper entusiasmada.

R: "Uma vez, me colocou em um carro e não me disse aonde me levava, até chegar em uma casinha, em frente a um lago... também conseguiu com que Barbra Streisand autografasse as pétalas de uma orquídea e me entregou na noite em que completamos um ano juntas e no dia dos Namorados, conseguiu encher toda a casa com balões em forma de coração que ficavam flutuando... e encheu eles um a um, sem utilizar nada." – sorria. "não me pergunte como conseguiu, mas o fez."

Q: "Deus... deve te amar muitíssimo."

R: "Pra mim bastaria se me amasse a metade do que eu amo."

Q: "Já não te ama?... por que não estão juntos?"

R: "Porque eu fui uma imbecil... porque fiquei louca e me afast4ei sem querer fazer... e tudo se complicou depois." – seus olhos se tornaram chorosos.

Q: "Bom, mas não pode deixar de amar de um dia para outro, né?"

R: "Suponho que não." – respondeu desesperançada.

Q: "E o que espera para reconquistá-lo?"

R: "Não acho que queira voltar comigo... nos fizemos muito dano e começo a suspeitar que se esqueceu de mim."

Q: "Pois o apaixone novamente... sim... e eu vou te ajudar." – respondeu. "quando sair desse hospital, te ajudarei a idealizar um plano para que volte a se apaixonar e queira voltar com você."

Rachel tratava de sorrir. Se sentia mal ao ver que a loira falava completamente alheia a sua verdadeira história, essa história que ela mesma havia vivido e que nem por assomo poderia imaginar que era protagonista.

R: "Fará?"

Q: "Sim... claro, além do mais eu gosto de falar com você, gosto da sensação que me transmite..."

R: "Não sabe o quanto me alegro."

Quinn sorria ao mesmo tempo que voltava a tentar comer algo.

Q: "Sim... eu gosto de você..." – murmurou com o olhar fixo naquela tentativa de sopa.

Aquela última frase entrou no interior da morena. Escutar aquilo na voz de Quinn era algo espetacular, pouco importava se recordasse ou não, pouco importava tudo o que havia acontecido. Se Quinn gostava de estar com ela, era feliz. Poderia viver e continuar adiante apenas com um sorriso diário daquela loira.

- "Olá." – a voz do doutor apareceu no quarto. "Como vai Quinn? Como se encontra?"

Rachel se levantou da cama e se afastou da loira. Deixando espaço suficiente para que o médico se aproximasse.

Q: "Oi... me sinto bem, mas essa comida é um pouco..." – mostrou um gesto de desagrado.

- "Bom, se tudo seguir bem, não terá que comer muito mais aqui." – sorria. "vamos te levar para fazer alguns testes. Sua mãe não está aqui?"

R: "Saíram para comer." – interrompeu Rachel. "se necessita algo pode contar comigo."

- "Não, tranquila." – um dos enfermeiros entrou no quarto segurando uma cadeira de rodas. "não é necessário, só perguntava porque não a vi na sala de espera e não está aqui."

Quinn conseguiu descer da cama com a ajuda do enfermeiro e se sentou na cadeira de rodas contrariada. Ela podia andar perfeitamente, mas não permitiam.

- "Se voltar antes de que regressarmos, diga que estamos na sala de raio-x, que são apenas uns testes rotineiros. De acordo?"

R: "Ok, eu aviso." – respondeu permitindo a passagem da cadeira de rodas até a saída.

Q: "Rachel... necessitamos falar muito mais sobre o plano." – sorria. "então eu espero voltar a te ver logo por aqui."

R: "Claro... não vou ir muito longe." – respondeu devolvendo o sorriso.

Quinn parou o trajeto perto da morena e após lhe lançar um olhar pediu que ela se abaixasse até ficar na altura de sua cabeça. Rachel se aproximou um pouco incrédula. Quinn levantou sua mãe e a colocou ao redor do pescoço da morena, atraindo ela mais para si, até que pode se aproximar do ouvido.

Q: "Obrigada Rach." – sussurrou justamente antes de deixar um suave e delicado beijo na bochecha da morena.

Um breve olhar acompanhado de um ligeiro sorriso foi o que seguiu aquela ação, para depois abandonar o quarto.

Rachel ficou em silencio, petrificada no meio daquelas quatro paredes. Sentia como o calafrio a percorria após sentir aquele beijo ainda durava e como aquele sussurro, a chamando de Rach, havia lhe bloqueado por completo.

O que significava? Por que havia chamado ela como costumava chamar quando estavam juntas?... Teria recordado algo? Impossível, se tivesse recordado, teria gritado com ela.

J: "Rachel, aonde está Quinn?" – Judy aparecia no quarto.

R: "Deus!" – se assustou ao escutar a voz. "me assustou!"

J: "Sinto muito, devia bater antes de entrar... Aonde ela está?" – voltava a perguntar ao ver que a cama permanecia vazia.

R: "O doutor a levou, para a sala de raio-x... para fazer uns testes rotineiros."

J: "Ah... fiquei assustada."

C: "Tranquila carinho, ele tem que ver como está o hematoma." – interrompeu deixando uma leve carícia no braço de Judy.

J: "Está bem." – respondeu com um sorriso. "Rachel, pode ir comer se quiser, nós ficamos aqui."

R: "Prefiro esperar ela voltar... prometi que estaria aqui." – mentia, mas a morena necessitava voltar a ver ela antes de ir.

J: "Perfeito... não sabe o quanto me alegro de que esteja aqui Rachel. Quinn, mesmo não se lembrando de você, não deixa de perguntar por você desde que te viu... diz que você provoca ternura."

R: "Oh... nossa."

J: "Não acho que encontre ninguém melhor do que você, estou muito orgulhosa de você." – se aproximou da morena para lhe dar um abraço.

Rachel começou a se sentir mal. Judy tinha que saber a verdade, não podia continuar ocultando o que havia acontecido entre sua filha e ela.

R: "Judy... tem... algo que... deveria saber." – disse com dificuldade enquanto se afastava dos braços da mulher.

J: "O que foi?" – perguntou preocupada diante o gesto sério da garota.

R: "Sei que isso deveria te dizer a sua filha... mas... tal como as coisas estão, acho que deve ser eu."

J: "Está me assustando."

Cathy olhava completamente confusa para a morena.

R: "Quinn e eu..." – suspirou. "não... não estamos juntas... quero dizer, não estávamos juntas..." – proferiu com o rosto completamente abaixado.

J: "O que?... Como que não estão juntas?... o que aconteceu?"

R: "Troquei os pés pelas mãos Judy. Há uns meses fiquei louca e pedi a ela que déssemos um tempo... e depois começaram a acontecer coisas, mal entendidos, ciúmes... não sei, mas tudo se complicou... na semana passada..." – as lágrimas inundavam o rosto da morena. "... tivemos uma grande briga e tudo acabou." – soluçava. "eu sinto muito Judy, nunca quis fazer dano a ela, te juro... eu... eu a amo, é o melhor que tenho em minha vida, mas nos fizemos tanto dano..."

J: "Shhhh..." – sussurrou se aproximando da morena e a abraçando. "não chore carinho, seguramente que terminarão arrumando tudo... minha filha estava louca por você, acredite..."

R: "Não tem solução e muito menos agora... quando Quinn recordar tudo, se acabou..." – mantinha o rosto afundado no peito da mulher.

J: "Mas... o que aconteceu para que pense assim?"

R: "Prefiro não ser eu quem te conte, eu só não podia suportar a ideia de que vivesse pensando algo que não é."

C: "Mas Rachel..." – interrompeu. "no dia do acidente, Quinn saia da residência, não é certo?"

R: "Sim... eu fui morar lá."

J: "Morar?... eu pensava que tinha alugado como estúdio..."

R: "Não... é lá aonde eu vivo agora, mas Quinn me deixou as chaves da casa, por isso podia entrar e sair quando quisesse."

C: "E se estavam brigadas... o que fazia Quinn no estúdio?" – voltava a questionar.

Rachel se desligou por completo de Judy e tratou de manter a calma, mesmo que lhe resultasse impossível com o choro que escapava de seu peito.

R: "No sábado eu tive um pequeno incidente. Quinn ficou sabendo e não duvidou em vir para a residência me ajudar... lhe pedi que me acompanhasse em um lugar e quando voltamos... aconteceu tudo."

Judy começou a desenhar um leve sorriso em seu rosto. Rachel a olhava confusa.

J: "Disse que não tem solução?"

R: "Não." – respondeu incrédula pelo sorriso que a mulher mostrava.

J: "Carinho, você acha que se Quinn não quisesse voltar a ter ver, se incomodaria em te ajudar com algo?"

R: "Não era uma estupidez, era algo muito importante..."

J: "E?" – perguntava com sarcasmo. "É Quinn, céu... a mesma garota que conseguiu mentir para seu pai e para mim para que achássemos que não sentia nada por você, a mesma garota que esteve dois anos fazendo a sua vida impossível, a mesma garota que decidiu ter um bebê mesmo sabendo que iria ficar sozinha... é Quinn, não tem meio termo... ela ama ou não ama e se não te ama... não se preocupa por você."

Rachel tratava de assimilar aquelas palavras, mas não podia acreditar nela. Quinn havia deixado claro aquela manhã, não pretendia voltar com ela, não podiam e tinham que se afastar para não continuar se maltratando.

C: "Judy, elas saberão como tem que fazer as coisas." – interrompeu o monólogo de sua mulher. "quando Quinn voltar, tratarão desse assunto, mas enquanto isso..." – olhou para Rachel. "tem algum inconveniente de tratá-la como amiga?"

R: "Não... não." – respondeu com rapidez. "não contei por causa disso, eu amo a Quinn e se posso estar ao lado dela nem que seja como amiga, estarei... eu disse porque acho que deveriam saber." – se dirigiu a Judy.

J: "Ok... te agradeço a sinceridade."

- "Olá!" – a voz do doutor aparecia no quarto, interrompendo a conversa das três mulheres.

Quinn aparecia sentada na cadeira de rodas, com um gesto de aborrecimento no rosto que desapareceu ao descobrir sua mãe, Cathy e Rachel.

J: "Quinn, carinho." – se aproximou da loira deixando vários beijos na cabeça. "Como está?"

Q: "Mamãe... mamãe..." – se queixava. "faz só duas horas que não me vê... para de ser tão dramática."

C: "Sua mãe seria uma grande atriz." – brincou provocando o sorriso de todos.

Q: "Falando de atriz..." – sorriu ao se aproximar da cama e descobrir Rachel no quarto. "ainda continua aqui?" – perguntou com um sorriso.

R: "Te disse que não iria muito longe... mas se quiser, eu vou." – respondeu tratando de dissimular as lágrimas que caíram por suas bochechas.

Q: "Vou terminar acreditando que mente para mim e não é atriz... não te vejo trabalhando." – brincou.

C: "Uhhhh... esse foi um golpe duro... hein?"

R: "Sim... bastante duro, mas sabe de uma coisa?" – olhou para Cathy. "pensava em trazer vários capítulos da série para que assistisse, mas já que não acredita... será melhor não trazer."

Q: "Eh... eh... eu acredito sim." – interrompeu. "me traga esses capítulos."

- "Não faz falta Quinn." – falou o médico. "é provável que essa semana te daremos alta, o hematoma está se dissolvendo."

J: "Sim?... Oh Deus... que alegria filha!" – se aproximou novamente da loira.

- "Mas isso não significa que não terão que cuidar dela hein... de fato, agora vão ter que sair e vou dar umas explicações para vocês."

Q: "Isso soa como: 'Não quero que Quinn saiba o que acontece'."

- "Poderia ser..." – respondeu com uma forte gargalhada. "mas na realidade o que quero é poder dizer a sua mãe como te fazer acreditar que é filha dela." – brincou diante o olhar desafiante da loira.

Q: "Sabe? Acho que prefiro o doutor Scholes..."

- "Não é a única, todas preferem ele... mas... tem que me aguentar."

O enfermeiro tentou ajudar Quinn a se levantar da cadeira, mas a loira o deteve. Queria fazer por conta própria e conseguiu, pela metade. Ao ficar de pé, tratou de avançar até a cama, mas o corpo não lhe respondia como pensava e esteve a ponto de perder o equilíbrio. Só a rapidez de Rachel, que estava ao seu lado, a salvou de cair de forma desastrosa sobre a cama.

Q: "Afff... por que estou mareada?" – perguntou segurando no pescoço de Rachel, que a segurava com força pela cintura.

- "Está fraca Quinn, é lógico."

Judy tratou de ajudar Rachel, mas Quinn a deteve.

Q: "Tranquila mamãe, Rachel me segura bem." – respondeu lhe dando um sorriso.

Rachel acomodou a loira na cama, ajudando ela a se sentar enquanto o enfermeiro retirava a cadeira de rodas. A morena teve que se abaixar para que Quinn soltasse o braço que mantinha rodeando seu pescoço. Nesse instante e após um estranho movimento, Rachel ficou a escassos centímetros do rosto da loira, que não prestou muita atenção no gesto, até que descobriu como o olhar da morena se perdia em seus lábios e após uns segundos, voltar para seus olhos.

Os olhos de Rachel mostravam um brilho lacrimejante que deixava latente que esteve chorando.

Quinn estranhou e Rachel reagiu a tempo, se afastando bruscamente e evitando voltar a olhar para a loira, enquanto tratava de esconder o nervosismo que havia lhe provocado aquela aproximação.

R: "É melhor eu ir, tenho uma reunião em uma hora e com o transito vou chegar tarde."

- "Espera um segundo, saia e eu comento com você também as indicações que devem seguir, ok? Quinn, deite-se que agora mesmo sua mãe volta." – disse o doutor abandonando o quarto.

Judy e Cathy o seguiram.

J: "Quinn, carinho, eu volto agora."

A loira concordou com a cabeça sem dizer nada, ainda se sentia estranha após o olhar que Rachel havia lhe lançado.

R: "Tá... tá... eu volto amanhã... de acordo?" – se dirigiu a Quinn completamente nervosa.

Q: "Ok." – apenas murmurou.

R: "Tchau... Quinn." -se despediu lançando um último olhar sobre a loira, que se limitou a desenhar uma estranha careta em seu rosto.

A morena abandonou o quarto tremendo. Se não fosse pela interrupção de Judy, juraria que teria beijado ela... só um segundo mais e não teria sido capaz de resistir e sabia que Quinn havia notado aquela sensação, aquela tensão que mostrava a havia delatado.

- "Rachel." – chamou o doutor que já estava junto a Judy e Cathy. "venha... tem algo que deve saber."

A morena se uniu a breve reunião e esperou que falasse.

- "Quinn está bem, como já disse, o hematoma está se dissolvendo e não parece que tenha perigo de ruptura, mas descobrimos algo na última tomografia."

J: "O que foi?" – perguntou preocupada.

- "A pressão que o hematoma fez no lóbulo frontal foi mais grave do que achávamos... não posso assegurar nada, mas achamos que o grau de amnésia é diferente do que pensávamos."

C: "Amnésia psicogênica de origem?"

- "Exato!"

J: "O que significa?"

- "Significa que Quinn pode recordar algumas coisas, mas não vai saber como obteve... por exemplo como essa garota que veio hoje... Santana?" – perguntou buscando a afirmação de Rachel.

- "Quinn se lembra de Santana, sabe que é sua amiga, mas não sabe como a conheceu."

R: "Mas... vai recuperar a memória né?"

- "Aí está o problema, quando o paciente sofre uma amnésia temporal, tem entre 80 a 100% de recuperação total... mas nesses tipos de amnésia o cérebro omite tudo o que aconteceu em sua vida que possa lhe prejudicar e não só falamos do acidente..."

J: "De que porcentagem falamos?"

- "Achamos que existe uns 40 a 50% de recuperação total..."

R: "Isso significa... que pode nunca mais voltar a se lembrar das coisas..." – interrompeu completamente devastada.

- "Significa que temos que ter paciência e... esperança."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)

OBS. 2: Eu amo os comentários de vocês, sério mesmo!


	34. Tudo para o esquecimento

**Tudo para o esquecimento**

A primeira vez que Rachel chegou na aula; a queda diante seus companheiros; pedra, papel ou tesoura nos intervalos; karaokês no quarto de Rachel; a casinha de árvore da Spencer; o dente quebrado de Rachel; o diário de Lucy; Columbia; o primeiro beijo de Rachel com Ron; o primeiro beijo de Quinn com Josh; o recado na caixinha de correio; a estrela dourada; a festa de aniversário de Rachel; o encontro no colégio; as animadoras; Beth; Puck; Finn; as nacionais; aquela viagem para Nova York; aquele golpe no nariz; o baile de formatura; o beijo na festa da Emily; o filme de vampiros; Amber; a viagem para LA; o Chevrolet Colorado; a noite no deserto; a festa da Spencer; o quarto da mansão de Ashley; a tatuagem de Rachel; seu cheiro; seu sabor; seu olhar; seu tato; o jantar no telhado; Londres; a festa de despedida; a exposição do museu; a casa; os beijos no chuveiro; o café da manhã de cada manhã; o jantar de Natal; os presentes do Papai Noel; a árvore de Natal que se queimou; os balões do dia dos Namorados; a orquídea de Barbra; o jantar de aniversário; o relógio da avó Rose; a morte dela; Cathy; Jason; Leisha; brigas; sorrisos; amor; sinuca; fotos; Hollywood; estrelas; tequila; paixão; ciúmes; dor... AMOR.

Tudo estava guardado no mais profundo da mente de Quinn, dentro de uma caixinha, no canto mais escondido, fechado a chave e sem esperanças de voltar a ser recordado pela loira.

Rachel não conseguia conciliar o sono durante aquelas noites. Havia voltado para a casa de Quinn todos os dias após a filmagem. Judy e Cathy dormiam no quarto da loira enquanto ela dormia no de visitas. Sua rotina diária foi alterada. Após as filmagens no set, se dirigia para o hospital para visitá-la e terminava o dia na casa, cuidando do pequeno Nemo, que a cada dia sentia mais falta de Quinn.

Santana e Brittany dormiam na casa de Shane. Tinham planejado estar durante quatro dias, mas após o acidente prolongaram a estadia, sempre com o consentimento de Shane, que quase obrigava elas a se manter perto da loira. Afinal, eram as únicas que ela recordava.

Leroy abandonou LA após dois dias junto de sua filha, viver em São Diego lhe permitia voltar sempre que Rachel desejasse.

Mas após aqueles primeiros dias, as visitas de Rachel ao hospital foram minguando. A intensa filmagem da série a mantinha afastada das 6 da manhã até as 8 ou 9 da noite, horário que já não podia ir ao hospital.

Quinn seguia com sua recuperação. A perca da memória se somou a uma pequena infecção que a manteve maus dias trancada entre aquelas quatro paredes. Não conseguiu recordar absolutamente nada do que os médicos pensavam e as esperanças iam se dissolvendo.

Só o psicólogo, Robert, acreditava na total recuperação da loira. O doutor havia começado uma terapia com Quinn. Sair daquele hospital ia ser muito duro para a loira e devia estar preparada. As longas horas de conversa criaram um pequeno vínculo de amizade entre os dois.

Robert era divertido, um garoto amável, inteligente e com uma educação esquisita. Quinn havia aprendido a confiar nele e se sentia bem cada vez que tinha sessão. As horas eram mais curtas quando o doutor entrava naquele quarto e Quinn o agradecia.

S: "Olá loira." – Santana entrava no quarto. "olha o que eu trouxe!" – esboçava um sorriso enquanto lhe mostrava uma enorme caixa de bombom.

Q: "Oh... me dê, me dê!" – suplicou a loira abandonando a cama.

J: "Quinn... não se levante com tanta rapidez... vai ficar nauseada."

Q: "Estou bem mamãe... não tenho enjoo."

S: "Ei..." – parou afastando os bombons. "pode comer?"

Q: "Claro..."

J: "Já comeu uma caixa há um par de duas. A Shane trouxe e não durou nada..."

Q: "É que aqui ninguém me traz coisas gostosas..." – sorria.

J: "Não se queixe... o doutor Scholes te trouxe guloseimas..."

S: "O doutor Scholes?" – perguntou divertida. "estou perdendo algo?"

Q: "Não... me deu isso só para que eu tivesse confiança, faz isso com as crianças pequenas e me trata igual a uma." – brincou.

C: "Judy." – interrompia Cathy desde a porta. "tem uma ligação..."

A mãe de Quinn abandonou o quarto, deixando sua filha e Santana a sós.

S: "O que passa com o doutor Scholes?" – perguntou curiosa.

Q: "Nada, o que vai acontecer?" – respondeu voltando para a cama. "é muito amável e trata de me ajudar."

S: "Tá... e esse sorrisinho?"

Q: "Que sorriso?" – tratou de ocultar.

S: "Oh Deus Quinn, não está me dizendo que..."

Q: "Shhh... não diga nada, não passa nada comigo e com o Robert, é só um bom rapaz..."

S: "Robert? Chama ele pelo nome?"

Q: "É meu psicólogo San, me obriga a ter confiança nele."

S: "Tá, mas vou ter que falar com esse tal de Robert."

Q: "Por que?"

S: "Como que por que?... Está tentando flertar com você e isso não vai acontecer enquanto eu estiver aqui."

Q: "Como?... por que? Por que não pode flertar comigo?"

Santana ficou pálida. Acabava de descobrir que estava falando demais.

S: "Porque antes de que faça isso, tem que manter uma entrevista pessoal comigo... sou eu que dá o visto positivo."

Q: "Ah... agora entendo."

S: "Entende o que?"

Q: "Rachel..."

S: "O que?" – perguntou surpreendida.

Q: "Rachel me disse que eu não tinha namorado, imagino que seu filtro bloqueia eles, né?"

Santana soltou uma gargalhada. Por um momento pensou que Quinn sabia de sua história com a morena, mas após ouvir aquilo, toda aquela tensão se converteu em risos.

S: "Rachel te disse isso?"

Q: "Sim... eu perguntei e ela me respondeu. Não é certo?"

S: "Mais ou menos... te disse que não tinha namorado ou que não teve?"

Q: "Que não tinha... mas eu já tive?"

S: "Quinn, se olhe... é toda uma mulher, mesmo que pareça uma criança atacando esses bombons, viveu o colegial, se formou, está na universidade... acha que não teve namorados?"

Q: "Fala no plural... tive muitos namorados?"

S: "Sim... teve mais de um... inclusive compartilhamos." – sorria.

Q: "De verdade?... por que ela não me disse isso?"

S: "Tem seus motivos."

Q: "Que motivos?"

S: "Está perguntando demais loira."

Q: "Não... por que?... ela me disse que havia conhecido o grande amor da vida dela, que havia sido a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo. Por que ninguém me conta como foi para mim?"

S: "Te disse isso?" – perguntou completamente surpreendida.

Q: "Sim... e senti inveja dela... não só porque ela vivei isso, mas porque se eu também vivi, não consigo lembrar."

S: "Então, para que quer saber?"

Q: "É minha vida San, quero saber se fui feliz, pelo menos ter essa tranquilidade."

S: "Pois quando a Rachel vier pergunte para ela..."

Q: "Não vai me dizer nada, está toda ameaçada pelos médicos."

S: "Sim... mas você pergunta. Diga: 'Rach, acha que alguma vez eu viverei um amor como o que você viveu?'" – sorria com travessura.

Q: "Acha que me responderá?"

S: "Não acho que faça falta, bastará com observar seu gesto para saber a resposta."

Q: "Isso significa que eu vivi?"

S: "Não sei." – brincava. "mas Rachel te dará a resposta."

Q: "Muito bem, perguntarei a ela... mesmo que não saiba quando, há dias que não vem."

S: "Está bastante ocupada com as filmagens, acho que estão a ponto de terminar a temporada e então poderá perguntar a ela."

Q: "Bom... isso se ela vier me ver... acho que não gosta muito de vir."

Santana voltava a sorrir provocando a confusão em Quinn.

S: "Me escute loira, se Rachel não vier é porque não pode, se tivesse tempo, te asseguro que você teria que expulsá-la daqui... é muito intensa e chata."

Q: "Ela me cai bem, acho que é simpática."

S: "Tá... simpática." – sorria.

Q: "Não brinque comigo, me escuta?... o fato de eu não me recordar nada não significa que seja estúpida."

S: "Nada de brincadeiras." – respondeu mudando seu gesto e provocando um sorriso em Quinn.

T: "Rachel, se encontra bem?" – Tina falava em voz baixa tratando de evitar que o restante dos atores escutassem.

R: "Sim... só estou um pouco cansada." – respondeu com um sussurro.

T: "Só mais uma rodada de perguntas e pronto, será livre." – sorria.

Uma rodada mais, pensou. Gostava daquilo, estava na sala de imprensa, sentada em uma cadeira no meio do palco, acompanhada por seus companheiros de elenco e em frente a uma multidão de adolescentes que gritavam seus nomes fictícios quando tinham oportunidade.

Aquele encontro com os fãs não foi o primeiro de sua carreira em Hollywood, já tinha vivido alguns com Leonard durante a turnê e com o resto do pessoal no começo das gravações, mas aquele era diferente.

Os fãs eram diferente, mais efusivos e as perguntas da apresentadora eram mais divertidas.

Apesar de que Rachel mantinha seu pensamento afastado de tudo aquilo, não podia evitar rir com algumas das questões que faziam, sobretudo, aquelas que falavam de sua personagem na série.

Era esse tipo de entrevista que gostavam. Os fãs simplesmente buscavam o artista, não focavam na vida privada deles e isso a beneficiava e dava orgulho.

Havia começado a última rodada de perguntas. Vários fãs, ganhadores de um concurso da cadeia de televisão que emitia a série, foram se aproximando do palco. Teriam o privilégio de perguntar diretamente para os atores e cumprimentá-los.

Três meninos e duas meninas subiram no palco. Ficaram na margem direita do palco, a escassos metros do elenco de atores. Com nervosismo foram formulando perguntas. Cada um havia escolhido seu ator/atriz favorito e os sorrisos foram aparecendo conforme aqueles garotos perguntavam.

Chegou a vez de uma das garotas, ocupava o quarto lugar e nervosa se dirigiu para Rachel. A morena a observava com doçura. Tinha uns 16 ou 17 anos, um tímido sorriso e dois enormes olhos verdes que combinava perfeitamente com sua pele bronzeada.

A apresentadora lhe deu livre acesso para que formulasse a pergunta.

- "Rachel." – pronunciou com dificuldade. "faz dois dias que pedi a uma garota que fosse minha namorada." – o silencio inundou a sala. Rachel a escutava com atenção. "mas me disse que não podia ser minha namorada até que eu não lhe demonstrasse que a amava. Ela é uma de suas maiores fãs e hoje estou aqui só por ela... poderia me ajudar a convencê-la?"

Os companheiros de Rachel se olhavam confusos, os empresários, relações públicas, executivos, etc... que esperavam no backstage esperavam impacientes a resposta da morena.

Rachel parecia tranquila, a imagem da garota lhe produzia ternura e via em seus olhos que não estava fazendo aquilo com má intenção.

R: "Ok." – respondeu se levantando do assento e se dirigindo até a garota. "ela está aqui?" – perguntou a rodeando com seu braço por cima dos ombros.

- "Não... está na Espanha, por isso não pode vir te ver." – respondeu com dificuldade.

R: "Então, assegure-se de que alguém grave isso e mostre para ela, não acha?"

- "Sim... meus amigos estão gravando." – respondeu com um sorriso se dirigindo ao público.

R: "Bem... me escute." – se aproximou. "há uns anos eu estava em uma situação parecida a sua, queria surpreender uma garota e não sabia como fazer." – as caras de todo o elenco da série e a dos produtores ficaram pálidas ao escutar aquelas palavras, enquanto Rachel permanecia alheia ao que acabava de confessar. "então eu descobri que cantar uma canção para ela seria uma boa ideia... se atreve a cantar comigo?"

- "Sim..." – respondeu enfaticamente.

R: "Bem... como se chama essa garota?"

- "Michelle."

R: "Ok, Michelle..." – olhou para o público. "isso é para você."

_Do you hear me?_

_I'm talking to you_

_ Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_ Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_ Girl I hear you in my dreams_

_ I feel you whisper across the sea_

_ I keep you with me in my heart_

_ You make it easier when life gets hard_

_ I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_ Lucky to have been where I have been_

_ Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooh ooh ooh…_

Rachel entoava perfeitamente aquela música com a companhia daquela garota e as palmas do enlouquecido público, marcando o ritmo da música.

A emoção daquela adolescente era visível ao terminar aquela especial dedicatória, que Rachel havia feito para sua garota. Após um emotivo abraço, a morena voltava a se sentar entre seus companheiros e seguir com aquele encontro.

L: "Rachel..." – sussurrou Leonard. "o que você fez?"

R: "O que eu fiz o que?" – perguntava com dissimulação.

L: "Disse que queria impressionar uma garota?"

R: "Sim..."

L: "Como que sim? Os produtores vão te matar."

R: "Leo, tenho coisas mais importantes para me preocupar."

S: "Sabe quando vão te dar alta?"

Q: "Não tenho nem ideia, mas não acho que levem muito tempo."

S: "Bem... porque tem que se recuperar logo, vou necessitar da sua ajuda."

Q: "Ajudar em que?"

S: "No mês que vem é o aniversário da Britt. Ela me pediu algo que eu não sei se vou poder conseguir, mas se conseguir, você tem que estar lá."

Q: "O que ela pediu?"

S: "Prefiro não dizer ainda... mas você vá se preparando se tivermos que viajar."

Q: "Viajar?... para aonde?"

S: "Hawaii..." – disse sorrindo.

A conversa se viu interrompida pela chegada de Judy. Seu gesto contrariado fulminou os risos de ambas garotas.

S: "Quinn, é um segredo, então não comente nada ainda, ok?"

J: "Que segredo?"

Q: "Mamãe... como compreenderá, não tem porque saber dos assuntos de Santana."

S: "Tranquila Quinn, ela pode saber..." – sorria. "Judy, estou preparando uma festa de aniversário para a Brittany e é provável que seja no Hawaii. Eu estava comentando com a Quinn que tem que se recuperar logo."

J: "Hawaii? Bom, isso depende do que disserem os doutores, além do mais temo que essas semanas vai estar um pouco... ocupada."

S: "O aniversário é no mês que vem, então teremos tempo."

Q: "O que tenho que fazer essas semanas?" – perguntou curiosa.

J: "Cathy conseguiu transferir seu histórico para Columbia, quer que te vejam em uma clínica especializada em neurologia e vai nos mudar para lá enquanto te derem alta..."

Q: "Columbia?... E o que se supõe que vou fazer com minhas coisas? Não sei o que tenho, não sei nada, mas imagino que tenha algo, não?"

J: "Tranquila, só serão um par de semanas se tudo for bem. Estive conversando com Bette e não tem problema com seu trabalho e também estive na universidade, já veremos como arrumar esse assunto, ok?"

Q: "E minha casa?"

J: "Não vai passar nada Quinn. Shane se encarregará de cuidar dela e também está Rachel, seguramente está disposta a ficar lá enquanto você estiver conosco."

Quinn não voltou a sorrir. Mudar da que supõe ser sua casa, mesmo que não recordasse, ia ser um esforço. Havia passado os últimos dias um pouco nervosa sabendo que ia voltar para sue lar e agora aquela confirmação de sua mãe havia eliminado qualquer resquício de emoção.

Três dos produtores da série, o diretor da mesma e Tina esperavam impacientes a chegada de Rachel após o encontro com os fãs. Após aquele ato, a morena havia recebido a ordem por parte de Tina para que fosse para os estúdios. Aquele pequeno incidente no palco era a gota que estourava a paciência dos executivos.

Rachel chegou com calma, tranquilidade, completamente segura de que o que havia dito não teria porque ter consequências.

R: "Olá." – cumprimentou com um enorme sorriso.

T: "Entre Rachel." – Tina convidava a morena a se sentar.

Rachel atendeu ao pedido sem perder o sorriso de seu rosto.

R: "O que foi?" – perguntou despreocupada.

- "Não creio que está na posição adequada para brincar, sabe muito bem o que acontece." – um dos homens falou.

R: "Não, não estou brincando, é só que não sei o que acontece, nem porque me chamaram."

- "Já te advertimos." – prosseguiu diante o atento olhar do restante. "você falou de garotas quando te pedimos que não fizesse e para piorar fez em um encontro com fãs. Quem pensa que é?"

R: "Eu?... eu sou Rachel Berry."

- "Não é ninguém ainda para agir como diva, entende? Quem é Rachel Berry?"

R: "Vamos ver..." – se levantou. "Rachel Berry sempre foi uma garota que não se envergonhou de nada. Meus pais são gays, tenho amigos gays, vivo rodeada de lésbicas e eu estive e estou apaixonada por uma garota. Rachel Berry suportou muitas coisas durante sua vida e jamais renegou o que é... não vou mudar, lhe disse no princípio e continuo dizendo agora."

- "Não vamos permitir que jogue fora tudo o que conseguimos, entende? Não somente isso, também despediu sua relações públicas e não voltou a contratar nenhuma, enviou um comunicado para imprensa para desmentir a relação com Leonard, ainda sabendo que isso nos viria bem com o público adolescente. Não vamos permitir que faça e desfaça a seu capricho."

R: "Perfeito, então renuncio."

T: "O que?... Rachel, se acalme." – interrompeu Tina.

R: "Não Tina, já estou cansada. Do que serve atuar se não me deixam desfrutar? Não vou estar toda minha vida me escondendo, não fiz nada mal... não saio bêbada em fotos, não tenho más companhias, não provoco escândalos e faço meu trabalho perfeitamente. Não vejo nenhum motivo para queixa e vocês só se preocupam para que eu minta dizendo que estou saindo com um companheiro e porque não saibam que na realidade é com uma garota. Não, não vou permitir isso, não posso fazer e você..." – olhou para Tina. "... tem que me compreender."

T: "Eu te compreendo Rachel, mas isso é um negócio, funciona assim por desgraça e eu não posso fazer nada além de tentar que pense nas coisas antes de agir e tal como te disse, deixe passar um tempo até que tudo vá solucionando."

R: "Não... já te disse que não. Se me querem na série, terão que ser tal como sou, se não... eu vou."

- "Está disposta a deixar tudo?" – perguntou outro dos produtores.

R: "Eu quero triunfar, mas não as custas da minha felicidade e nem das dos que me rodeiam. Como acham que se sentem meus pais se me veem negando que me apaixonei por uma garota? Acham que é justo que eu faça isso?... Eu lutei, zoaram de mim por ter dois pais e sempre me senti orgulhosa deles, tenho amigos que sofreram durante a adolescência por esse mesmo tema, bateram neles, riram deles, não posso renegá-los... não seria eu, não seria Rachel Berry."

- "Pois não vamos permitir isso." – disse o homem mais velho.

- "Tranquilo." – interrompeu outro dos produtores. "não podemos ficar sem a Rachel, é uma das protagonistas e tem milhares de fãs." – recriminou seu companheiro. "Rachel..." – se dirigiu a morena. "agora vai estar de férias, vai ter tempo para pensar e recapacitar e nós também. O que acha de adiarmos essa reunião para quando voltar das férias?"

R: "Não tenho inconvenientes, já disse a vocês o que penso e como vou atuar, se vocês necessitam pensar, pois façam isso."

S: "Quinn, será melhor eu ir, Britt deve estar quase saindo do zoológico e fiquei de passar para pegá-la."

J: "O que ela faz no zoológico?"

S: "Está preparando uma tese e necessitava algumas informações de não sei quais animais." – respondia confusa. "ela quis aproveitar que estávamos aqui..."

J: "Ah... muito bem, me alegro que se esmere em sua carreira... espero que você também esteja estudando muito."

Q: "Mamãe... Santana é maior, sabe o que tem que fazer."

S: "Não se preocupe, eu descobri a profissão da minha vida e não vou desaproveitar a oportunidade."

J: "Assim que eu gosto!"

Santana sorria enquanto se aproximava de Quinn para se despedir dela e de sua mãe.

Após vários comentários de dispôs a abandonar o quarto, mas a chegada do psicólogo a deteve em frente a porta.

- "Oh... já vai?" – perguntou portando um enorme sorriso.

S: "Eh... sim, mas se quer eu fico." – sorria.

- "Como você quiser, trouxe uma boa notícia para minha garota favorita." – disse entrando no quarto e se aproximando de Quinn.

S: "Eu fico." – murmurou voltando a entrar no lugar.

- "Quinn, tenho algo que te contar."

Q: "Me trouxe mais guloseimas?" – brincou.

- "Não, mas se quiser, essa noite pode sair para comprar você mesmo."

J: "Como?" – interrompeu Judy.

- "Quinn pode dormir em casa essa noite se assim desejar, tem alta médica."

Santana, Judy e Quinn se olharam incrédulas. Era estranho. Normalmente as altas eram dadas pela manhã, mas naquela ocasião eram quase as 7 da noite.

J: "Tem alta? Mas... como é possível?"

- "Então, eu sei que normalmente tem que esperar até amanhã, para que o doutor passe e decida se te dá alta ou não, mas estive falando agora mesmo com ele, ia te dar alta amanhã e como seu que tem muita vontade de voltar e conhecer sua casa, então... eu o convenci para que assine a autorização agora..."

Q: "Oh... obrigada... obrigada!" – disse completamente emocionada. "mamãe... vamos, traga minha roupa." – se mostrou efusiva.

- "Ei... tranquila, te darei alta só se me prometer que vai ficar calma."

Q: "Eu prometo." – respondeu colocando a mão no coração.

- "E também tem que me prometer que essa noite, nada de discotecas e nem álcool... só jantar em casa e dormir. De acordo?"

J: "Tranquilo doutor, eu me encarrego de que ela cumpra."

Q: "Eu vou cumprir, mas por favor mamãe... arrume minha roupa, agora!" – exclamou provocando a gargalhada dos três.

Rachel havia conseguido sair viva daquela reunião. Sabia que havia se mostrado como uma garota caprichosa, mas não podia mentir mais, não se sentia capaz de enganar não somente a ela e a Quinn, mas como também o fazia com sua família, seus amigos, e todos os seus fãs. Rachel simplesmente queria ser ela e se tinha que confessar que estava apaixonada por uma garota, ia fazer, gostasse ou não as pessoas.

Outro dia havia passado da hora de poder visitar Quinn. Para sua sorte, aquele seria o último dia que isso aconteceria. Ainda lhe faltavam duas semanas para entrar de férias, agora viriam mais dois atos, entregas de prêmios, apresentações e etc... mas lhe deixavam um horário mais amplo para poder visitar a loira.

Como cada dia, se dirigiu para a casa. Parou no restaurante de comida Tailandesa que Quinn tanto gostava para comprar um pouco de comida. As duas últimas noites Judy e Cathy haviam dormido na casa e pensou em chegar com comida, seria um grande detalhe e uma tranquilidade, já que não teriam tempo de preparar nada.

A casa ainda estava vazia. Nemo permanecia dormido e ao seu lado um pequeno recado de Shane.

_"Eu levei ele para passear e fez tudo o que tinha que fazer, inclusive estraçalhou meu tapete, só necessita um pouco de comida que você dá e que não sei aonde guarda. Te quero estrela! Assinado: Shane."_

Rachel mostrava um enorme sorriso após ler o recado e rapidamente deixou a comida que o cachorro necessitava dentro de uma pequena vasilha.

Preparou a mesa e guardou o jantar enquanto Cathy e Judy chegavam. Uma ducha era tudo o que necessitava para se recuperar daquele dia tão complicado e estranho.

Q: "Tenho a sensação de recordar dessa rua." – dizia a loira enquanto descia do carro.

J: "Sim?"

Q: "Sim... não sei, é estranho mas é como se soubesse que estive aqui."

C: "Bom, isso é um bom sinal. As vezes entrando na casa você recorde de algo mais."

Q: "Não sei, mas vamos..."

As três se dirigiam para a casa. Quinn olhava para todos os lados, buscava algo que pudesse lhe fazer recordar aquele lugar, mas tudo lhe resultava extremamente estranho. O jardim dianteiro, a porta, as flores, aquele tapete de boas vindas, tudo lhe resultava alheio, mas a emoção de estar ali era superior.

A porta se abria e era Quinn a primeira a pisar no lugar. Tudo permanecia escuro a exceção de uma lâmpada que iluminava a sala.

C: "Deixou a luz acesa?"

J: "Deve ter sido a Shane, já sabe que Nemo não gosta do escuro."

Q: "Quem é Nemo?" – perguntou enquanto não deixava de observar o lugar.

J: "Veja ali." – disse apontando para a cesta em que o pequeno dormia.

O gesto de Quinn foi espetacular ao descobrir o cachorro completamente adormecido.

Q: "É meu?" – perguntou em voz baixa, tratando de não acordá-lo.

J: "Sim filha, ainda ano entendo como Santana de deu."

Q: "San me deu? Por que não me disseram?... que trauma pode me causar que me digam que tenho essa riqueza de cachorro?"

J: "Eu só sigo ordens..."

Q: "É precioso... é lindo... eu adoro a San!" – sussurrou sem deixar de mimar o animal. "Aonde é o banheiro?"

J: "É nessa porta." – lhe indicou. "o que foi? Se encontra mal?"

Q: "Mamãe, relaxa... necessito entrar no banheiro e nada mais...ok?"

J: "Ok... será melhor eu ajudar a Cathy a preparar sua cama."

Quinn ignorou o último comentário e se dirigiu para a porta. Uma estranha sensação a invadiu. Um suave cheiro se apoderou dela e sentiu como o coração se encolhia. Recordava esse cheiro de baunilha, mas não sabia do que.

O banheiro estava escuro, só uns flashes variantes deixavam entrever que acontecia algo em seu interior. Quinn foi abrindo com delicadeza a porta e percorreu com o olhar todo o lugar, até parar na banheira. Umas pequenas velas iluminavam ao redor da mesma. Seu coração palpitava, sentia que havia vivido aquilo alguma vez em sua vida. Uma sensual e delicada perna aparecia e de repente, da banheira, emergiu Rachel que delicadamente tirava a água do rosto.

Não podia afastar o olhar daquela cena. Aquela garota, de pele morena, coberta por uma fina camada de água que a fazia brilhar a luz das velas, aquele longo cabelo molhado e esse cheiro havia hipnotizado ela.

Rachel sentiu a presença e após livrar seu rosto da espuma, dirigiu seu olhar para a porta.

Ficou pálida. Quinn, mais que uma pessoa parecia como uma aparição. Os dias do hospital haviam deixado um tom de pele esbranquiçada, acompanhado de ligeiras olheiras que davam um aspecto assombroso para a loira. Seu olhar não era menos aterrorizado. Silenciosa, fantasmagórica, hipnotizada. Rachel se assustou e tratou de se recompor na banheira com um ligeiro movimento. Se levantou rapidamente sem afastar o olhar da loira, que permanecia imóvel, petrificada, tratando de averiguar de onde provinham aquelas sensações, até que foi consciente do susto que acabara de receber a morena e reagiu.

Q: "Rachel... eu... sinto muito." – disse com dificuldade, tratando de tranquilizar a garota.

Rachel mantinha seu rosto de terror de pé, enfiada naquela banheira e tratando de se cobrir.

R: "Quinn?... o que faz aqui?" – perguntou com um sussurro.

Q: "Me deram alta." – respondeu tratando de olhar fixamente nos olhos da garota e não parar em nenhuma outra parte do corpo nu da morena.

R: "Agora?" – perguntou confusa.

Q: "Sim... minha... minha mãe e Cathy estão lá fora... não... não sabia que você estava aqui..." – gaguejava.

R: "Eu sinto muito, estava tratando de relaxar, não sabia que você vinha... eu..."

Q: "Tranquila... tranquila, está tudo bem... termina de tomar banho e logo... eu te vejo lá fora...ok?"

R: "Ok..." – respondeu automaticamente.

Quinn ficou durante uns segundos mais pensativa, com o olhar fixo em Rachel e o espetacular que resultava sua figura naquela situação.

R: "Está bem?"- perguntou ao ver que Quinn se mantinha fixa, a observando.

Q: "Eh... sim... sim... eu... já vou."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)


	35. Embriagador

**Embriagador**

J: "O que foi filha?" – Judy estranhou o gesto confuso da loira ao sair do banheiro.

Q: "Eh, não... não... é só que está..."

R: "Oi Judy." – Rachel aparecia no lugar, com uma toalha cobrindo seu corpo.

J: "Rachel? Não sabia que você viria tão cedo..."

Quinn mantinha o olhar fixo em Nemo. Aquela situação fazia ela sentir um pouco incomoda e não entendia o porque. Afinal, Rachel e ela eram amigas.

J: "Não se preocupe, já viu... deram alta para ela." – olhou para Quinn, mostrando um sorriso.

R: "Sim... já vi... isso é... genial." – gaguejava enquanto buscava o olhar da loira, que se mantinha perdido na cesta do cachorro.

C: "Oi Rachel." Cathy aparecia na sala.

R: "Nossa, oi... será melhor que me vestir... não acho que seja oportuno ficar assim."

J: "Sim, é melhor... vai se resfriar." – sorria.

Rachel foi para o quarto mas em seu caminho estava Quinn, que continuava tratando de esquivar o olhar da morena. A aproximação da garota e o cheiro que desprendia foram maiores e a loira não teve mais remédio que levantar o olhar e deixar caminho livre. Para sua surpresa, Rachel não olhou para ela em nenhum momento nos olhos. Passou ao seu lado, abaixando a cabeça e com rapidez, deixando esse odor que lhe resultava tão familiar.

R: "Eu trouxe comida." – disse ao passar ao lado de Judy. "se tiverem fome..."

Q: "Você fica, né?" – perguntou rompendo o silencio.

Rachel voltou seu olhar para a loira e após uns segundos de contato visual, reagiu.

R: "Se você quiser... eu fico."

J: "Claro, vamos Cathy." – disse. "vamos ver o que a Rachel trouxe."

Após aquela breve conversa, Rachel entrou no quarto para se vestir, enquanto Cathy e Judy preparavam o jantar tailandês. Quinn se apoderava do banheiro. Se sentia estranha, não entendia porque, mas sentia. Aquele encontro com a morena, dentro daquela banheira, com o cheiro de baunilha por todo o lugar e aqueles brilhos que refletiam as chamas das velas sobre o corpo da garota, tinha estremecido ela. E se sentia mal. Mal por ter fugido com vergonha, por ter tentando esquivar da morena. Rachel era sua amiga, por que a intimidava tanto?

Apenas uns minutos mais tarde, Rachel voltava para a sala principal, se unindo a mesa que já estava perfeitamente preparada e com a companhia de Judy, Cathy e Quinn, que acabara de se sentar.

Q: "O que é isso?" – perguntou ao descobrir a comida.

R: "É comida tailandesa." – respondeu rapidamente, se sentando.

J: "É a sua favorita, filha." – interviu a mãe.

Q: "Ah é?" – perguntou confusa.

R: "Se não quiser, eu posso fazer outra coisa..."

Q: "Não... não, está bem, não tenho problema em voltar a provar algo... seguramente que está muitíssimo melhor que a gororoba que me davam no hospital."

C: "Disso não há dúvidas."

R: "Como é que te deram alta a essa hora?"

Q: "Não sei. Segundo o Robert, iam me dar amanhã e ele pediu que me dessem hoje."

J: "É um bom rapaz, gostou muito dela."

R: "Ah... Robert é o psicólogo?" – perguntou com um pouco de ciúmes.

Q: "Sim... é muito simpático." – respondeu sem levantar o olhar de seu prato.

R: "Tô vendo..." – sua resposta foi seca, tanto que provocou os olhares de Cathy e Judy.

C: "Rachel, como está a série?... tenho entendido que vai continuar gravando mais temporadas." – interveio tratando de mudar de assunto.

R: "Sim... sim, tudo está bem, mas ainda não sei se continuarei gravando."

J: "Como?... por que? Achava que você era uma das protagonistas."

Quinn levantou pela primeira vez o olhar para buscar aquela resposta da garota.

R: "Sim... mas tive algumas indiferenças com os produtores e não estão muito contentes comigo..." – sorria. "eles que perdem."

Q: "Vai deixar a série?" – perguntou preocupada.

R: "Eh... não." – respondeu rapidamente. "por hora não, depende do que eles vão querer de mim..."

C: "Mas o que aconteceu?"

R: "Vejamos, essas pessoas só se interessam pelo dinheiro, a publicidade, a fama... eu estou disposta a tudo isso, mas não as custas da minha família, dos meus amigos, de mim..." – deteve ao ser consciente do que ia dizer. "de tudo o que me importa... me pedem que faça coisas com as quais não estou de acordo e não vou aceitar... uma coisa é que queira triunfar e outra que deixa de ser eu mesma."

O olhar de Quinn sobre Rachel se iluminava. A contundência e segurança com que falava lhe fazia sentir orgulho. Não estava equivocada, aquela garota era alguém especial e seus valores deixavam claro.

J: "Mas, já pensou bem no que vai fazer? Quero dizer, você lutou muito para ter uma oportunidade como essa."

R: "O sonho da minha vida foi,é e será triunfar nos palcos, cantar, atuar ao vivo, em frente a dez, sem ou milhares de pessoas, mas sobre um palco... ser atriz televisiva só é algo a acrescentar em meu currículo, nem por assomo quero isso toda minha vida."

Q: "Quer atuar nos teatros?" – interrompeu completamente surpreendida.

Rachel lhe deu um leve sorriso ao comprovar o entusiasmo com que a loira olhava para ela.

R: "Quero atuar em musicais, só com isso cumpririam minhas aspirações profissionais."

C: "Seus sonhos!"

R: "Não..." – respondeu. "meus sonhos mudaram, antes eu só queria ser artista a qualquer custa... agora é só um objetivo profissional, meus sonhos passaram para outro grau."

Q: "Quais são seus sonhos agora?" – perguntou diante o atento olhar de sua mãe e a companheira dela.

R: "Ser feliz. Ver que as pessoas que eu quero são felizes, tem saúde e desfrutam da vida."

A intensidade daquelas palavras provocaram um silencio no lugar. Quinn não podia ocultar sua emoção ao descobrir a personalidade da que supunha que uma de suas melhores amigas tinha. Se sentia bem conhecendo ela e não somente por ela, mas por si mesma. Ter Rachel como amiga, mostrava que soube escolher bem suas amizades.

Q: "Me alegra te ouvir dizer isso... diz muito da sua personalidade... e eu gosto."

Rachel abaixou seu olhar. A pena tentava bloqueá-la. Recordar tudo o que havia acontecido entre elas e que agora estivesse ali, sob o mesmo teto, sentadas na mesma mesa e compartilhando um jantar, lhe fazia muito mal. Que Quinn não recordasse nada e a elogiasse daquela forma a deixava muito mal.

Rachel não ia permitir que duvidasse de seus verdadeiros sonhos, esses sonhos que haviam se convertido no que agora eram após seu acidente. Foi então, naquela ambulância, naquele hospital, quando soube que o que realmente é importante na vida é estar vivo, ser feliz, ter ao seu lado que ama, ver que eles vivem, são felizes, amam e desfrutam a vida.

Interpretar um musical, ganhar um Tony, ser nomeada para um Grammy, gravar um disco, ter milhares de fãs, ficavam em um segundo plano desde aquele mesmo instante em que meteram a loira naquelas quatro paredes do quarto de hospital.

Não ia lutar por nada mais que não fosse aquilo. Não ia jogar fora sua vida sem desfrutar de sua família, de seus amigos, do amor de sua vida.

Mas tão pouco se sentia bem diante a ignorância de Quinn. A loira não estava na melhor posição para se sentir orgulhosa dela. Não sabia, não recordava todo o mal que tinha feito e não podia permitir isso.

O jantar transcorria normalmente. Quinn foi se sentindo cada vez mais livre, já quase não recordava aquele estranho momento vivido minutos antes no banheiro. A simpatia de Rachel conseguia acalmar a situação e entre anedotas sobre as filmagens e curiosidades, passaram as horas sentadas naquela mesa.

R: "Pensava que não ia ser suficiente comida para três e vejam... sobrou entre nós quatro." – sorria.

Q: "Eu não posso mais... acho que comi mais hoje do que em todos os dias em que estive no hospital."

J: "Quase não comeu no hospital, então tem que se recuperar."

R: "Exato... escute, estive pensando, se não tem problema, que amanhã poderíamos nos reunir todas no Planet."

Q: "Planet?"

R: "Sim... é o bar de uma amiga, quase sempre nos reunimos lá e podemos combinar para comer."

J: "Não acho que possa." – disse tratando de não soar muito brusca.

Q: "Por? Eu quero muito ir aos lugares onde costumava ir."

J: "Amanhã vamos tentar viajar."

R: "Viajar?"

Q: "Minha mãe quer me levar para Columbia."

O rosto da morena se contorceu.

R: "Columbia?" – perguntou confusa.

C: "Tenho vários amigos neurologistas que estão dispostos a fazer alguns testes em Quinn."

R: "Ah... mas, volta né?" – olhou confusa para Judy.

J: "Claro, imagino que serão apenas um par de semanas no máximo. Os médicos preferem que Quinn trate de refazer a vida que teve para ver se assim consegue estimular as zonas do cérebro que afetam sua memória."

R: "Me assustaram." – disse inconscientemente.

Q: "Tem tanta pena assim que eu vá?"

Rachel se surpreendeu diante aquela pergunta e tratou de dissimular, evitando responder como realmente teria gostado de fazer.

R: "Claro... com quem vou fofocar se você não está aqui?" – brincou.

J: "Vamos fofoqueiras..." – interrompeu. "é melhor irmos recolhendo isso, vejam a hora que é."

C: "É verdade, nem percebemos a noite passando."

R: "Ok... vou pegar minha bolsa e deixo vocês descansarem."

Q: "Não vai ficar?"

Cathy e Judy voltaram a se olhar incrédulas, esperando a reação da morena.

R: "Não devo... além do mais, não tem cama para mim."

Q: "Não tem?" – perguntou um pouco desiludida.

J: "Só tem a sua que é de casal e uma pequena de visita."

R: "Exato."

Q: "E como vamos dormir então?... aonde a Cathy vai dormir?" – perguntou confusa.

Aquela pergunta pegou as três mulheres de surpresa. Quinn ainda não sabia que Cathy e sua mãe eram casal. No hospital havia assimilado que era uma boa amiga, neurologista e que estava ali por esse mesmo motivo. Para tratar dela após seu acidente.

C: "Posso dormir no sofá."

Q: "Não..." – interrompeu. "pode dormir na minha cama com minha mãe."

C: "Não... não, veja... se você preferir, eu durmo no quarto de visitas e você dorme com sua mãe no seu quarto."

Q: "Não... nem pensar, dormir com minha mãe é algo que eu não me esqueci..." – brincou. "prefiro dormir no quarto de visita."

J: "Está segura?"

Q: "Sim... e Rachel pode dormir comigo, se quiser."

A morena voltava a se surpreender.

R: "Não... não se preocupe, eu volto para o meu apartamento."

Q: "Por mim não tem problema, imagino que dormimos juntas mais de uma vez, não?"

O olhar de Judy para Rachel dizia tudo. A morena tratava de recusar aquela proposta sem resultar muito dura, mesmo que no fundo, a ideia lhe tentasse demasiado.

Só imaginar poder passar toda a noite junto a loira, naquela pequena cama a fazia palpitar.

J: "Quinn carinho, não acho que convidar a Rachel para dormir nessa pequena cama seja o mais adequado. Rachel merece descansar..."

Quinn dirigiu seu olhar para a morena, buscando algum tipo de resposta e ela não fez esperar.

R: "Será melhor que não Quinn... sua mãe tem razão, eu sou um desastre dormindo e é provável que te bata enquanto durmo." – brincava. "eu volto para o meu apartamento."

Q: "Está bem... mas amanhã você vem... não quero ir sem me despedir."

C: "Amanhã podem comer sim." – interrompeu dando uma oportunidade para que estivesse mais tempo juntas. "não acho que encontre voos pela manhã, então o mais seguro é que vamos sair pela tarde."

R: "Genial!" – respondeu se levantando da mesa. "se é assim, eu vou falar com as meninas para que todas vão, o que acha?"

Q: "Por mim perfeito. Que quero sair um pouco..."

R: "Pois tá combinado, eu me encarrego de tudo." – disse enquanto começava a recolher os pratos.

J: "Deixe isso Rachel, é tarde e tem que voltar, nós recolhemos..."

R: "Não importa, não passa nada, eu..."

C: "Judy tem razão." – interrompeu. "deixe isso e volte para seu apartamento e não discuta, é uma ordem."

Rachel não teve mais remédio do que deixar os pratos que haviam utilizado e buscar sua bolsa para voltar para sua casa.

R: "Bom então... boa noite." – se despediu de Judy e Cathy, ao mesmo tempo que pegava seus pertences. "amanhã eu vejo vocês." – disse beijando ambas mulheres.

Q: "Te acompanho até a porta." – interviu a loira, evitando que a morena se despedisse dela na frente de sua mãe.

Rachel concordou e se dirigiu para a porta, enquanto Quinn a seguia. Ambas saíram para o jardim.

Q: "Obrigada pelo jantar." – disse.

R: "De nada, sua mãe já disse, é seu favorito e vejo que continua sendo." – sorria enquanto descia algumas escadas da entrada.

Quinn descia atrás dela.

Q: "Escute... posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

R: "Não sei, depende da pergunta."

Q: "É sobre minha mãe." – respondeu. "sei que não vai me responder, mas necessito fazer."

Rachel se mostrou reticente.

Q: "Cathy... é namorada dela, verdade?" – perguntou como um sussurro, evitando que ambas mulheres pudessem olhar.

Rachel ficou pálida de repente. Aquela era uma dessas perguntas que não podia responder, mas pegou ela de surpresa que não soube se Quinn percebeu ou não a sua dúvida.

Q: "Nossa... não precisa responder, só tem que te ver para saber a resposta." – brincou.

R: "O que?... não... não, eu não disse nada hein..."

Q: "Não precisa dizer nada, eu dou como respondida."

R: "Mas Quinn..." – gaguejava com o rosto contorcido.

Q: "Tranquila Rachel, não me cria nenhum trauma... estou bem e tenho assimilado desde o primeiro dia que a vi no hospital..."

R: "Oh Deus... isso não deve estar acontecendo, os médicos vão ficar bravos..."

Q: "Não vão saber, não vou dizer nada... e não se preocupe por mim, te prometo que estou bem." – respondia com um enorme sorriso. "me alegra muito ver que minha mãe é assim, que faz o que quer com quem quer e Cathy é boa pessoa, além do mais, pelo que eu vejo, vivo rodeada de casais de garotas... Bette e Tina, Shane e Carmen, San e Britt... Spencer e... Ash… só falta que você me apresente uma garota." – brincava.

R: "Sinto muito por te desiludir, mas não posso te apresentar a nenhum par... devo ser a única solteira em toda LA." – seguiu a brincadeira.

Q: "Deve ser porque não quer... duvido que tenha algum garoto que resista a você."

Rachel abaixou o olhar. Aquelas palavras voltavam a lhe golpear. Não podia continuar com aquilo, não podia continuar mentindo para ela e fazendo ela acreditar que tudo entre elas era perfeito.

Q: "Te espero amanhã para comer, verdade?" – interrompeu ao notar a mudança brusca do gesto no rosto da morena.

R: "Sim." – reagiu finalmente. "já te aviso a hora."

Q: "Muito bem." – sorria. "te espero então."

O silencio se fez presente. A noite era perfeita para estar embaixo das estrelas. Tinha um pouco de vento e a temperatura rondava os 20 oC. Os olhos de Quinn acompanhavam seu sorriso. Rachel já não via a pele pálida e as orelhas da garota. Só via um enorme sorriso, o brilho dos olhos e aquela força sobrenatural que a loira desprendia por cada poro de sua pele e que a atraia até ela, irremediavelmente.

R: "Descanse Quinn." – disse enquanto se aproximava para abraça-la.

Quinn aceitou de bom agrado aquele abraço e não duvidou em corresponder, rodeando com ternura o corpo da garota.

Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis segundos... sete, oito, nove, dez... não sabiam quanto tempo estiveram abraçadas naquele lugar. Quinn completamente hipnotizada pelo aroma que a morena desprendia e o calor de sua pele. Rachel sentindo falta daqueles braços, o calor de seu corpo, o movimento do peito com cada respiração que a loira emitia. Sentia que o tempo não havia passado e voou até aquela noite de verão, no deserto do Arizona, aonde Quinn lhe deu um dos melhores beijos que já havia recebido em sua vida.

Q: "Vamos... é tarde." – interrompeu a loira.

Rachel se separou da garota com dificuldade. Tratava de evitar que a loira detectasse em seus olhos aquelas primeiras lágrimas que haviam começado a cair.

R: "Te vejo amanhã." – respondeu sem levantar o olhar e reiniciando os passos até o carro.

Q: "Descanse Rachel." – sussurrou ao ver como a garota se afastava.

Quinn esperou para ver como a morena se afastava em seu carro para entrar em casa, aonde Cathy e sua mãe já haviam terminado de recolher a mesa.

Uns minutos mais tarde e justamente depois de acariciar o pequeno Nemo, que já havia percebido a volta de sua dona, decidiu ir para a cama.

O dia seguinte ia ser difícil e complicado, mesmo que estivesse emocionada e com ânsias de que chegasse. Ia poder estar com suas amigas naquele misterioso bar que a morena havia falado e tudo isso longe do atento olhar dos médicos e de sua mãe.

Ia terminar tirando o máximo proveito e averiguar qualquer pequeno detalhe que pudesse.

Aquela cama era mais suave, mais cômoda que a do hospital. Cada coisa que havia no quarto chamava a atenção dela. A guitarra, a pequena escrivaninha, aqueles livros na estante, tudo formava parte de sua vida e pensava em mergulhar nele, quando tivesse um pouco de tempo. Agora necessitava dormir e encontrou no travesseiro a anestesia perfeita para cair rendida em um profundo sono.

O cheiro... voltava o suave cheiro que havia descoberto no banheiro e que pertencia a Rachel. O lençol estava impregnado com esse perfume e Quinn agradecia. Nunca algo assim havia lhe causado tanto bem estar, pelo menos não que ela recordasse.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)

OBS. 2: Lembrando mais uma vez que meu twitter é Dany_ASQ quem quiser add lá é bem vindo!


	36. Berry gosta de mulheres?

**Eu realmente não iria postar hoje, mas parece que a boca da Nane é santa e fui trabalhar hoje e não tinha NINGUÉM lá pra ser atendido, então deu tempo de traduzir essa belezura aqui pra vocês. Divirtam-se!**

* * *

><p><strong>Berry gosta de mulheres?<strong>

Quinn amanheceu logo. Os sons que provinham da sala e o delicioso cheiro do café e das torradas tiraram ela de seu prazeroso sonho. Já era hora de retomar sua vida, de tratar de assimilar o que fazia, como fazia e o que gostava de fazer. O primeiro a lhe dar o bom dia foi Nemo. O cachorro esperava impaciente aos pés da cama, esperando que sua dona acordasse, para exigir todos aqueles mimos que havia perdido durante sua estadia no hospital.

O rosto da loira se iluminou ao descobrir o pequeno cachorro e subiu ela na sua cama para abraça-lo e brincar com ele durante uns minutos. O tempo suficiente que demorou Judy a aparecer para informar que o café da manhã estava pronto.

A loira entrava em seu quarto pela primeira vez após tomar banho. Pela noite havia dado uma olhada, mas não entrou nele. Agora estava ali, sozinha, diante de uma grande cama que supunha que era dela. O armário se abria diante ela com toda sua roupa, perfeitamente arrumada. Escolheu o mais cômodo, algo casual, uma calça jeans e uma camiseta branca.

Um cabo sobressaia de uma das gavetas e lhe chamou a atenção. Pode deduzir que se tratava de um carregador de telefone e rapidamente passou pela sua mente a imagem de um celular. Sabia que tinha, mas não recordava como era e nem aonde poderia estar, tão pouco sabia se tinha perdido ele no acidente ou não.

Q: "Mamãe!" – exclamou aparecendo na sala. "aonde está meu celular?"

Judy olhou surpreendida para sua filha. Não tinha notado aquele detalhe.

J: "Seu celular?... lembra do seu celular?"

Q: "Não... não lembro, mas suponho que tenha um, além do mais tenho um carregador que prova isso." – disse mostrando o cabo.

J: "Pois sim, tem um sim, mas agora mesmo eu não sei aonde possa estar."

Q: "Que bom... e por que não liga pra ele? Talvez toque."

Judy atendeu o pedido de sua filha e logo tirou o celular dela para realizar a chamada.

Não serviu de nada, uma operadora respondia, deixando claro que estava desligado ou não disponível.

J: "Está desligado carinho, deve estar em alguma gaveta." – respondeu. "mas deixa isso e tome café da manhã agora."

Quinn aceitou o convite de sua mãe e terminou se sentando na cozinha, disposta a devorar aquelas torradas que esperavam impacientes.

S: "Bom dia!" – exclamou Santana aparecendo na cozinha através do jardim traseiro.

B: "Oi Quinny!" – disse Britt se aproximando da loira.

Q: "Ei... de onde vem?" – perguntou curiosa ao ver elas aparecerem.

S: "Da casa da Shane, de onde quer que a gente venha?"

Q: "Por que estavam no jardim?"

B: "Entramos por lá." – respondeu se servindo com torrada.

J: "Pode entrar por ambas casas por lá carinho, tem uma cerca que divide o jardim."

Q: "E por que ninguém me diz essas coisas?... digo, eu terei que conhecer minha casa pelo menos, não?" – disse brava.

S: "Quinn, eu não sei o que você lembra ou não... posso?" – perguntou pegando a cafeteira.

J: "Claro meninas, sirvam-se e tomem o café, imaginei que viriam e tem suficiente."

B: "Como está?... disposta a passear por LA?"

Q: "Me encontro bem, um pouco estranha, mas bem... mas não sei se vamos poder sair para ver a cidade, Rachel combinou de me ligar para ir ao... Planet?" – parou enquanto dava uma mordida na torrada.

S: "Tá, Berry nos ligou as duas da madrugada para me dizer, eu disse que nós duas te levaríamos."

Q: "Mas... ela não vem?" – perguntou confusa e um pouco desiludida.

S: "Sim... estará lá nos esperando junto com as outras."

Quinn mostrou um leve sorriso de satisfação ao escutar aquelas palavras.

B: "Ei, a Rachel te cai bem pelo que vejo, né?"

Q: "Eh... sim, sim... me cai bem." – respondeu tratando de não dar importância.

B: "Hum... pois não é o lógico, vocês tem que começar se odiando para depois..."

S: "Britt carinho, quer café?" – interrompeu diante a iminente confissão da loira.

B: "Eh... não, não quero café, quero suco... tem suco?" – mudou de tema.

J: "Sim... tem suco sim." – interferiu ao mesmo tempo que olhava um pouco preocupada para Santana.

Nenhuma delas confiava em Brittany. Não achavam que pudesse aguentar sem dizer nada do que deveria se calar.

Por sorte, o tema da conversa mudou por completo e as horas foram passando.

As três garotas decidiram sair para passear antes de chegar no Planet. Rachel por sua vez, tinha que solucionar alguns assuntos pendentes com a produtora antes de ir para o encontro que ela mesma havia organizado. Pensou que seria uma das primeiras a chegar no local, mas Spencer e Ashley haviam se adiantado.

Sp: "Vejam o que nos preparou a Kit." – disse após cumprimentá-la e lhe mostrando a mesa perfeitamente preparada para a ocasião. "foi uma grande ideia."

R: "Genial, já conversaram com a Santana?"

A: "Sim... estão passeando um pouco antes de vir."

R: "Perfeito." – respondeu um pouco nervosa.

Sp: "Está nervosa?"

R: "Não... não."

A: "Não... claro que não, só está a ponto de subir pelas paredes e terminar mordendo os dedos porque já não tem unhas." – brincou.

R: "Muito engraçada." – recriminou. "não estou nervosa, só... bom, tenho vontade de ver ela."

Sp: "E como estão indo?" – perguntou enquanto se sentava.

R: "Aceitando... ainda que não consiga tal como queria. Não posso estar tranquila sabendo que ela desconhece tudo o que passou entre nós duas."

A: "Bom, isso joga a seu favor, sinceramente acho que o que aconteceu foi o único que poderia fazer remendar todo o dano que se fizeram."

R: "Não é nenhum ponto a favor Ash, não posso me sentir bem sabendo que ela ignora tudo e que agora sorri para mim como se não tivesse acontecido nada, me dói que o faça... sinto que estou mentindo para ela."

Sp: "Te entendo, mas não se martirize Rachel, além do mais, estou segura de que Quinn voltará a lembrar de tudo."

R: "Não sei, eu já não sei o que pensar e se digo a verdade para vocês, não sei quanto tempo mais vou aguentar sem dizer nada a ela."

Sp: "Não faça isso Rach, já viu o que os médicos disseram... se Quinn souber de tudo de repente, não sabemos como vai reagir, necessita tempo para assimilar."

A: "Sabe o que eu faria no seu lugar?" – interrompeu a garota, provocando a atenção de ambas. "voltaria a fazer ela se apaixonar."

Sp: "O que?"

Rachel olhava incrédula para ela, esperando a explicação que Spencer havia exigido.

A: "Sim, vejam... cabem duas possibilidades, que Quinn não volte a se lembrar ou que volte a se lembrar de tudo e as coisas continuem igual entre vocês, mas se você for agora e fazer ela se apaixonar, sairá ganhando, aconteça o que acontecer."

Sp: "Ash, você acha que Quinn vai se conformar com isso, quando lembrar de tudo? Ela já estava apaixonada pela Rachel e veja como foram as coisas."

A: "Tá, mas não sei, e se não recordar de nada? Vai permitir que venha outra e ocupe seu lugar?" – se dirigiu a Rachel que permanecia em silencio.

R: "Nenhuma outra vai ocupar meu lugar, duvido que Quinn caia nisso."

Sp: "Como?" – agora ela não entendia a Rachel.

R: "Quinn se esqueceu de tudo, inclusive..." – engoliu em seco. "que gosta de mulheres."'

Ashley e Spencer se olharam surpreendidas.

Sp: "O que diz? Como se esqueceu disso?... Ela te disse?"

R: "Não fez falta, uma das vezes em que fui ao hospital para visitá-la me perguntou se ela tinha namorado."

Sp: "Mas isso não quer dizer nada..."

R: "Quer dizer tudo Spencer, a Quinn me falava no gênero masculino, me perguntava se tinha ou se teve namorados, também vi ela um pouco iludida com esse doutor, o psicólogo..." – explicava com o olhar baixo.

A: "E?" – interrompeu. "O que importa? Quinn está desconcertada nesse tema, não sabe nada, é lógico que pergunte por homens, ou por acaso acha que o primeiro que vai te dizer é: 'Ei Rachel, eu já dormi com quantas mulheres?'" – disse em tom irônico. "é lógico que te pergunte por homens."

R: "Eu não tenho tão claro assim, se tivesse visto o olhar dela, desejava ter tido namorado e que estivesse ali, cuidando dela."

A: "Veja Rachel, nessa vida todo mundo é heterossexual até que deixe de ser." – sentenciou.

S: "Por que você comprou isso?" – Santana recriminava sua namorada.

B: "Porque tenho fome." – respondia.

S: "Mas vamos comer agora... não pode esperar uns minutos?"

B: "Tenho fome agora, não dentro de uns minutos... além do mais, esse cachorro quente está delicioso, quer?" – oferecia com inocência.

S: "Não, obrigada."

B: "Você quer?" – olhou para Quinn.

Q: "Não... não, obrigada." – respondeu com um sussurro.

S: "O que te passa? Passou toda a manhã perguntando coisas e agora leva um tempo em silencio."

Q: "Estou um pouco nervosa." – respondeu.

S: "Por?" – perguntou diante o atento olhar de Britt.

Q: "Não sei, vou estar lá rodeada por pessoas que não conheço e... bom, não sei é estranho."

B: "Mas você conhece a nós, pode confiar."

Q: "Tá... mas ainda assim é estranho, além do mais imagino que terá alguém que não vi ainda, não?"

S: "A que se refere?" – questionou parando a caminhada.

Q: "Vejamos... sei que não vão me dizer nada, mas imagino que terá alguém lá que eu deveria reconhecer como algo mais que minha amiga, verdade?"

Santana lançou um olhar para Brittany que esteve a ponto de engasgar com um pedaço de pão.

B: "Gosta de mulheres?" – perguntou divertida diante a seriedade do rosto de Santana.

Q: "Não... não sei, eu gosto?"

S: "Quinn, chega... isso não deve estar acontecendo." – respondeu voltando a caminhar.

Q: "Isso significa que sim." – disse seguindo os passos da latina.

B: "Isso é você quem deve dizer Quinn."

Q: "Não posso dizer porque não sei como foi minha vida, mas não tem que ser muito esperta para se dar conta de que tudo o que me rodeia indica o mesmo."

S: "O que é que te rodeia?" – voltava a perguntar confusa.

Q: "San..." – segurou o braço da garota para que parasse os passos. "me diga por favor, não vou me sentir mal, não vai me causar trauma. Olhe para mim, vivo rodeada de garotas que são parceiras entre si, nenhum garoto se dignou a me visitar no hospital, minha mãe está com uma mulher. Acha que vou me afundar se me disser que eu gosto das mulheres?"

S: "Não... não, não... não pode estar acontecendo isso, sua mãe vai me matar." – maldizia. "e os médicos e... Deus Quinn, porque tem que acontecer isso comigo?"

Q: "Isso me confirma." – respondeu com um leve sorriso.

S: "Ainda por cima sorri, não... não." – recriminava voltando a andar com rapidez, para voltar ao mesmo lugar aonde estavam as duas loiras.

B: "Relaxa San, Quinn está bem... veja, até sorri."

S: "Não entende, isso não pode acontecer assim."

Q: "E como tem que acontecer San? Tenho que ser uma ignorante durante o resto da minha vida? Alguma vez terei que saber o que é que eu fui... não acha?" – mudou seu gesto.

Santana ficou em silencio. Ela era a primeira que desejava contar tudo para Quinn, mas a advertência dos médicos a intimidava. Quinn era sua melhor amiga, era uma irmã. A latina havia sido a única que não havia se derrubado diante a notícia de seu acidente, mas não o fez porque sabia que Quinn sairia daquilo e todos buscavam seu apoio, não podia cair diante de todos, mas ninguém sabia quantas lágrimas havia deixado escapar quando conseguia se afastar do resto, quantas vezes se sentiu sozinha e aterrorizada enquanto tomava banho e camuflava seu choro com o som da água. Santana adorava a Quinn e não podia correr o risco de prejudicá-la com algo assim, por muito que desejasse esclarecer suas dúvidas.

Q: "Sei que nesse bar terá alguém que formou parte importante da minha vida, eu sei e não me pergunte porque e tão pouco vou te perguntar quem é, porque sei que te colocaria no maior apuro da sua vida, mas eu vou averiguar e quando fizer, vou perguntar para vocês." – fez uma pausa. "e quero que sejam sinceras comigo."

Aquelas palavras não tinham réplica alguma. A contundência e segurança com que foram ditas, dizia tudo.

Quinn reiniciou o caminhar, Santana demorou em reagir e logo a acompanhou, enquanto Britt a abraçava por cima dos ombros.

B: "Escuta Quinn..." – disse a garota. "como sabe sobre sua mãe?"

Q: "A Rachel me disse." – sorria ao pronunciar o nome da morena.

S: "Rachel?... maldita anã. Sua mãe sabe?"

Q: "Não e não vai saber, entendido?" – ameaçou. "na realidade Rachel não tem a culpa, eu perguntei a ela de improviso e bastou eu ver o rosto dela, para saber que era verdade, igual aconteceu com você."

B: "Quantas coisas mais sabe?" – brincou. "também sabe se a Rachel gosta das mulheres?"

Quinn olhou surpreendida para o casal.

Q: "Não... Rachel não gosta das mulheres, teria me dito."

Brittany mostrou um divertido sorriso diante a estupefata cara de Santana.

Q: "O que foi? Por que vocês estão rindo?"

B: "Por nada... vejo que não te escapa nada. É certo... Rachel não gosta das mulheres." – comentou com sarcasmo.

Spencer, Ashley, Molly, Kyla, Aiden, Madison e Glen já esperavam junto a Rachel no Planet. A conversa entre eles era animada. Rachel ainda nervosa, tratava de dissimular sua inquietude diante a iminente chegada da loira, mas algo cruzou seu caminho.

A imagem de Leisha entrando no bar e caminhando até o balcão tirou ela de sua relativa tranquilidade e sem que ninguém percebesse a situação, Rachel se levantou de sua cadeira para ir ao encontro da que era sua amiga.

R: "Oi Lee..." – chamou a atenção da garota que estava a ponto de ir para trás do balcão.

A surpresa no gesto da garota era notável.

L: "Rachel, te peço que não me monte outro escândalo, se quer me dizer algo espere que eu esteja fora daqui, por favor."

R: "Não venho para escandalizar, tranquila, só queria comentar algo."

Leisha lançou um olhar para a mesa, aonde Spencer e companhia já havia percebido a ação de Rachel.

L: "O que foi?" – disse confusa.

R: "Quinn está a ponto de chegar e eu gostaria de que se comportasse."

L: "Já deram alta para ela?" – perguntou com um brilho de esperança no olhar

R: "Sim, deram ontem e vem para cá com um par de amigas, vamos almoçar todas juntas."

L: "Ok, me alegro."

R: "Existe um pequeno problema, Quinn tem amnésia e não lembra de nada..."

L: "Já sei Rachel, mesmo que não acredite, eu me interesso por ela." – respondeu com frieza.

R: "Ok." – respondeu tratando de manter a calma. "então só deve saber que os médicos não querem que digamos a ela nada que posso traumatiza-la, deixa-la em choque e como compreenderá tudo o que aconteceu entre nós três pode prejudicar."

L: "Está me pedindo para que não me meta, certo?"

R: "Estou te pedindo que se vai cumprimentá-la, por favor trate ela como uma amiga, como todas fazemos."

L: "Não sabe nada sobre vocês?"

R: "Não... é algo que não deve saber, por agora." – respondeu sem poder olhar nos olhos da garota.

L: "Já verei..."

R: "Não, não 'já verá'. Deixe de lado as discrepâncias, é algo que os médicos nos disse e temos que seguir a risca, pelo bem de Quinn, entende?"

Os olhos de Leisha oscilaram de repente, deixando de lado a morena para se fixar na porta de entrada. Uma familiar voz tirou Rachel de sua conversa.

Q: "Oi Rachel." – disse uma nervosa Quinn ao mesmo tempo que se aproximava de ambas.

R: "Quinn..." – dissimulou. "O...oi!" – gaguejava ao ver o rosto da loira.

Voltava a ser ela, voltava a ser a mesma Quinn Fabray de sorriso esplendido e olhos brilhantes, elegante inclusive com uma calça jeans e uma simples camiseta. Seu cabelo estava natural, caindo de lado e mesmo que ainda conservava essa palidez que havia conseguido no hospital, as olheiras haviam desaparecido, mostrando um rosto perfeitamente iluminado.

Q: "Como está?" – disse enquanto dava um leve abraço na morena.

R: "Bem... bem... e você está... genial." – balbuciava.

Q: "Bom, poderia estar muito melhor." – sorria ao mesmo tempo que olhava pela primeira vez para Leisha que se mantinha em segundo plano.

Rachel reagiu a tempo e optou por se mostrar cordial diante a garota.

R: "Quinn, ela é Le..isha."

Q: "Oi Leisha, prazer em te cumprimentar..."

L: "Não se lembra de mim, verdade?" – estendeu sua mão para cumprimenta-la, ao mesmo tempo em que esboçava um sorriso.

Q: "Não... sinto muito, mas tranquila, logo eu gravo os nomes." – respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que cumprimentava a garota.

L: "Bom, tão pouco tem muito o que se lembrar de mim, só sou uma garçonete." – sorria.

Q: "Ah... trabalha aqui?... então deve conhecer a Bette."

L: "Sim... claro que a conheço, me alegro de te ver por aqui, outra vez."

Rachel se mantinha em segundo plano. Leisha estava sendo comedida e não causava nenhum perigo para Quinn, pelo menos por hora.

L: "Vamos, será melhor que se sente, suas amigas estão um pouco famintas." – brincou.

Q: "Sim... já vou, te vejo agora Rachel." – disse deixando um sorriso para ambas e se dirigindo para a mesa, aonde já lhe esperavam todos seus amigos.

R: "Obrigada." – respondeu sem olhar para Leisha.

L: "Não fiz isso por você, fiz por ela." – foi grossa e sem comentar nada mais, se afastou da morena, entrando na cozinha.

Rachel regressava para a mesa com uma estranha sensação. Era ela que devia estar furiosa com Leisha e não ao contrario, tal como acabava de demonstrar a garota. Com o gesto contrariado se sentou entre Ashley e Britt. Quinn percebeu o gesto sério da morena. Intuía que algo acontecia e seguramente tinha a ver com aquela garota que acabava de lhe apresentar.

De repente a curiosa ideia de achar que talvez essa garota e Rachel fosse algo mais começou a rondar por sua mente. Rachel tinha lhe falado de um grande amor em sua vida, mas não concretizou nada. Britt havia tomado como brincadeira sua suposta conclusão de que Rachel não gostava de mulheres.

Talvez Leisha e Rachel tivessem sido um casal. A forma em que se olhavam denotava tensão entre elas. Não pode evitar sentir um pouco de desilusão ao tirar aquela conclusão, mas propôs averiguar tudo.

A comida começou a chegar, Kit havia se encarregado de criar um menu para todos em apenas umas horas. Ela também sentia um grande carinho por Quinn e não duvidou em aceitar a proposta que Rachel lhe fez naquela madrugada, quando se encarregou de avisar um a um para organizar aquele encontro.

Um bom ambiente rondava a mesa, Quinn se sentia bem, havia deixado de lado aquele medo de estar rodeada de desconhecidos, mas logo se sentiu a vontade com eles. Não havia ninguém que lhe resultasse estranho, havia se misturado perfeitamente, inclusive já entendia o irônico humor que usavam Ashley e Madison. Só Molly permanecia mais calada que o resto e supôs que a garota era tímida.

B: "Vamos Ash, me passe o ketchup, não fique com tudo."

A: "Espere ok? Está entupido ou sei lá... não quer sair."

Britt e Ashley iniciaram uma pequena discussão tentando abrir um pequeno pote de ketchup.

B: "É muito desajeitada, me dê isso... gire..." – indicava afastando Rachel, que permanecia sentada entre as duas.

A: "Não, saia... não vê que está entupido?" – lhe mostrava o pote.

Brittany tratou de se apoderar do pote, mas Ashley tentou impedir, provocando um empurra e puxa que mantinha o pote justamente em cima de Rachel. O previsível aconteceu diante o olhar de todos os presentes e um grande jarro de ketchup caiu no colo da morena,que rapidamente ficou de pé, surpreendida pela situação. Os risos na mesa começaram a contagiar em frente ao gesto contrariado que Rachel mostrava.

R: "Vejam o que fizeram." – recriminou enfurecida, o que fez com que os risos passassem a se converter em gargalhadas. "não tem graça." – olhava a mancha de tomate enquanto tratava de eliminar com um pequeno guardanapo de papel.

S: "Rachel, só te falta um pão e será um..."

R: "Shhh..." – ameaçou a latina. "nem se atreva a zoar." – apontava com seu dedo para a garota.

Quinn tratava de manter a compostura, intuía que Rachel estava brava mas aquela postura tomada pela morena lhe resultava encantadora e muito divertida.

- "Desculpe..." – uma mulher interrompia Rachel, que ainda permanecia de pé. "você é Rachel Berry?"

A morena não soube reagir diante a interrupção daquela desconhecida e se limitou a mostrar um leve sorriso.

- "Oh Deus... me perdoe que te incomode, mas... poderia tirar uma foto com minha filha? Será só um segundo, por favor." – suplicava.

Rachel concordou diante o atento olhar de seus amigos e esperou a chegada da filha daquela mulher, quando seus olhos arregalaram, assombrada.

A garota era apenas um bebê que não tinha nem um ano de idade.

- "Se chama Lea." – disse emocionada a mulher, enquanto lhe entregava o bebê para uma surpreendida Rachel, que não pode fazer nada além de abraçar e esperar que a mulher tirasse a foto.

Rachel esperava um tanto impaciente a mulher buscar a câmera fotográfica em sua bolsa no carrinho, de onde minutos antes havia estado a pequena. Apenas uns segundos depois ambas, a pequena Lea e Rachel, posavam diante da câmera da mulher.

A emoção a invadia, tanto que nem prestava atenção em sua filha e mostrava mais interesse em comprovar que a imagem havia saído bem. Foi nesse instante quando Rachel, um pouco mais relaxada, começou a fazer carícias no bebê que acabou em um final desastroso.

Lea, completamente alheia a quem tinha ela nos braços, terminou vomitando sobre o peito da morena, manchando a blusa dela e voltando a provocar a gargalhada no restante de seus amigos.

Rachel ficou completamente petrificada. A mãe da pequena reagiu a tempo, afastando ela de seus braços e pedindo milhares de desculpas pelo que acabava de acontecer, mas foi tarde. O riso na mesa voltou a aparecer e a embaraçosa situação se apoderava da morena, que após desculpar a pobre mãe, abandonou apressada a mesa, indo em direção ao banheiro. Quinn, que não podia acreditar em tudo o que havia acontecido em apenas uns minutos e esquivando das gargalhadas de seus amigos, optou por seguir os passos da garota, disposta a lhe dar uma mão.

Após abrir a porta, se deparou com Rachel histérica, molhando vários pedaços de papel e tentando limpar sua roupa, enquanto balbuciava todo tipo de palavras inaudíveis.

Q: "Rachel, está bem?" – perguntou mostrando um leve sorriso diante a histeria de sua amiga.

R: "O que faz aqui? E... por que está rindo?... não teve graça." – disse sem levantar o olhar de sua blusa.

Q: "Sim, teve sim... é muito divertida quando fica brava."

Rachel lançou um olhar desafiante para a loira.

Q: "Me deixe te ajudar." – respondeu tirando os pedaços de papel que já formavam uma pequena bolinha nas mãos da morena.

A loira optou por pegar mais papel de uma máquina automática e após umedecê-los, começou a eliminar com delicadeza a mancha. Não podia evitar esboçar aquele sorriso. A atitude da morena era completamente infantil e aquilo lhe provocava ternura.

R: "Não ria Quinn, porque estou a ponto de chorar." – murmurou sem afastar o olhar de sua blusa.

Q: "Mas o que diz? Vamos Rachel, é só uma pequena mancha que agora mesmo... vai desaparecer." – respondia enquanto continuava tentando elimina-la.

R: "Por que tudo isso tem que acontecer comigo? Para que diabos essa mulher quer uma foto minha com seu bebê?... O que vai passar quando o bebê crescer e me odiar, ou não gostar de mim? Estará traumatizado pelo resto da vida..."

Quinn tratava de conter o riso, mas lhe resultava impossível.

R: "Não ria." – recriminou levantando pela primeira vez o olhar e foi então quando sua atitude mudou.

Com a histeria não havia se dado conta, não foi consciente de que a garota que estava ali, a escassos centímetros dela, esfregando com suavidade sua blusa e com um enorme sorriso, era Quinn, sua garota."

Q: "Chega Rachel, não passa nada... não se acaba o mundo." – lhe correspondia com o olhar. "além do mais, que ser nesse mundo vai te odiar? Seguramente que essa pequena terá poster seu nas paredes do quarto dela quando crescer."

R: "Sim, é provável." – tirou seu lado Berry. "mas, o que faço agora eu com toda essa mancha? Terei que ir para casa me trocar..."

Q: "Nem pensar, veja..." – apontou para a blusa. "já nem dá pra ver, está limpa..." – indicou ao mesmo tempo em que jogava fora o papel.

R: "Cheira mal... meu cabelo cheira mal!" – começava a se queixar novamente.

Q: "Vejamos... Rachel, está bem, está perfeita... deixa de ficar histérica por isso."

R: "Quinn, meu cabelo." – quase soluçava enquanto segurava uma mecha. "cheira mal, tá péssimo, não posso sair assim na rua."

Q: "Me deixa ver." – a loira avançou tão rapidamente que Rachel não teve mais remédio que parar seu nervosismo.

Sem se dar conta, tinha o rosto de Quinn junto ao seu, com o nariz roçando seu pescoço, tratando de encontrar aquele desagradável odor que lhe falava.

Não podia acreditar, Rachel estava completamente paralisada, os calafrios aconteciam cada vez que Quinn fazia um movimento pausado com o roce do seu nariz. Sentia que a respiração entrecortava, que o coração palpitava com força, tanto que temia que a loira pudesse sentir.

Quinn se deixou levar. Aquela zona do corpo de Rachel não cheirava mal, ao contrário, se encontrou com o mesmo suave e embriagador cheiro que havia na cama de visitas de sua casa, o mesmo perfume que descobriu no banheiro, quando ela estava lá dentro, o mesmo aroma que lhe resultava tão familiar e que tanto fazia ela sentir.

Q: "Rachel." – sussurrou se afastando com delicadeza. "cheira maravilhosamente bem."

A morena engoliu em seco ao escutar a voz da loira tão perto dela.

R: "E... diz isso... para... que... eu não vá." – gaguejava.

Q: "Não." – disse olhando para ela fixamente. "digo isso porque é verdade, esse bebê ainda deve tomar leite e não cheira nada desagradável, acredite, nunca cheirei nada melhor em minha vida como o que eu acabo de cheirar."

As palavras desapareceram. Rachel não era capaz de articular frase alguma enquanto tivesse Quinn na frente dela. A ideia de avançar e beijar os lábios da loira foi tomando força em seu interior. Desejava, desejava voltar a sentir aquele calor, aquele sabor.

Q: "Vamos Rachel Berry?" – disse finalmente, tirando a morena do transe.

R: "Volte você... vou entrar no banheiro... agora mesmo eu saio."

Q: "Está segura? Eu posso te esperar se quiser."

R: "Não, não... vá, volte para a mesa, eu não demoro nada." – insistiu.

Q: "Ok, se em três minutos não aparecer lá, eu volto por você." – respondeu com um enorme sorriso, ao mesmo tempo que saia do lugar.

Rachel permaneceu vários segundos quieta, em silencio, sendo consciente que a loira já não estava ali e por fim reagiu se virando para o lavabo e cravando seus olhos sobre o espelho, se olhava completamente perplexa, tratando de recuperar a compostura.

R: "Três minutos?... poderia ficar toda a vida metida aqui, com tal de que você volte..."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)


	37. Minha culpa

**Minha culpa**

S: "Berry, eu sinto muito mas você fede!" – a latina tratava de zoar com Rachel.

Q: "Não seja má San, não cheira mal, cheira bem."

S: "Seu olfato está alterado, porque pra mim cheira a ketchup e vômito de bebê, verdade Britt?"

B: "O que?"

S: "Nenem, pare de colocar a cabeça para fora da janela, vão nos multar."

R: "Santana, se não se calar eu paro o carro e você volta andando..."

B: "Quero ver os pássaros que tem em LA, dizem que tem corvos."

Q: "Corvos?"

S: "Não faça caso, são pombos ou ratos voadores como todo mundo chama eles."

B: "Eh... são animais, não volte a dizer isso nem das pombas e nem dos ratos." – recriminou.

A conversa no carro seguiam uma atrás da outra. Santana, Brittany e Quinn voltavam para a casa no carro de Rachel. A morena havia oferecido para levá-las após o almoço com o resto do grupo.

Um encontro que esteve marcado pelo desafortunado incidente com o ketchup sobre o colo da morena e aquele presente que deixou sobre sua blusa a pequena fã, que quase não se mantinha erguida em seus braços.

Porém, Quinn voltava contente, não conseguiu averiguar muito, só um par de detalhes rondavam pela cabeça, mas ainda tinha que confirmar. Reter Rachel era uma das chaves. Ela poderia esclarecer vários assuntos e necessitava fazer antes de voltar para Columbia.

Um voo que havia sido confirmado por Cathy para o dia seguinte pela manhã.

Santana e Brittany voltavam esse mesmo dia para São Francisco. Viajariam de trem e Rachel se ofereceu para levá-las até a estação. Quinn contrariada e após discutir com sua mãe, conseguiu convencer para acompanhá-las também.

Judy não tinha inconvenientes algum em que sua filha estivesse com suas amigas, mas os médicos haviam recomendado repouso e aquele dia ela estava inteiramente fora de casa desde as 11 da manhã.

Rachel havia prometido levá-la de volta após saírem da estação.

R: "É esse não?" – perguntou após chegar na estação que correspondia ao trem que levariam elas para São Francisco.

S: "Sim, o das cinco da tarde." – confirmou seu bilhete.

Q: "Pois juraria que estamos na hora." – respondeu apontando para um gigantesco relógio.

B: "Sim... é hora de irmos, bombom." – brincava Britt.

Santana foi a primeira a abraçar Quinn, enquanto Britt fazia o mesmo com Rachel.

S: "Ei loira..." – sussurrou. "te recordo que temos um plano, então volte logo de Columbia que eu te necessito a minha disposição."

Q: "Eu farei." – disse devolvendo o abraço.

B: "Deixa eu agora..." – interrompia. "não quero que se esqueça de mim." – sorria.

Q: "Duvido que isso possa acontecer." – respondia a abraçando.

B: "Fique bem Quinn." – falava no ouvido dela. "quando chegar vou te mandar um e-mail, mas não diga a ninguém... é um segredo."

Q: "Ok." – sorria. "estarei esperando."

Santana se aproximava de Rachel.

R: "Vai me abraçar? Te recordo que cheiro mal!" – exclamou com sarcasmo.

S: "Pouco me importa anã!" – ignorou o comentário enquanto abraçava a garota. "cuide da loira." – murmurou.

R: "Eu farei." – respondeu um pouco emocionada após o gesto da latina.

S: "Bom... vamos Brittany S Pearce..." – brincou.

B: "Vamos." – segurou a mão de sua namorada. "tchau amores!" – exclamou em voz alta enquanto se aproximavam do vagão do trem, provocando o riso de Quinn e Rachel.

Ambas se perderam no interior do trem e após uma última olhada, Rachel reagiu.

R: "Vamos?"

Q: "Claro."

Começaram a caminhar pela estação, em busca do estacionamento aonde estava o carro da morena. No trajeto Quinn começou a se aproximar, devido o fluxo de gente que havia no lugar e que começava a intimidá-la e sem duvidar, buscou o braço da morena, deslizando sua mão pelo antebraço para se segurar nela.

Q: "Não penso em me perder nessa estação." – se desculpou pela ação. "imagina como explico onde eu moro se pergunto para alguém." – brincou.

Rachel aceitou de bom grado aquele gesto, na realidade lhe encantou poder ir caminhando com a loira entrelaçando seu braço com o dela.

Q: "Escute, de verdade vai me levar de volta para casa?"

R: "Claro, o último que quero é que sua mãe me odeie."

Q: "Por que vai te odiar? Só está ajudando a filha dela para que tenha um pouco de diversão."

R: "Não, se sua mãe souber que você sabe que ela tem uma parceira e que soube por mim, ainda por cima eu não te levo de volta, assino minha sentença de morte."

Q: "Que exagerada!" – exclamava.

Lentamente e devido ao fluxo de gente que ia e vinha naquela estação, Quinn foi deslizando sua mão pelo antebraço da morena até chegar na mão dela.

Sem se dar conta, ambas entrelaçaram os dedos, segurando com força enquanto esquivavam das corridas e malas dos viajantes.

R: "Não sou exagerada, além do mais você viu Cathy, é muito boa e tudo o que quiser, mas é cirurgiã, neurocirurgiã e não quero que uma neurocirurgiã fique brava comigo..."

Q: "Por que? Se fosse policial tudo bem, mas o que vai te fazer uma neurocirurgiã?"

R: "Quem sabe... e se ela quiser me fazer uma lavagem cerebral?" – brincava. "deixarei de ser uma artista e quem sabe em que me converteria."

Q: "Falando em artista, as pessoas te olham muito, já percebeu?" – sussurrou tratando de passar despercebida diante os olhares que lançavam para sua amiga.

R: "O que? Não tinha me dado conta."

Q: "Sim, sim... olhe."

Rachel caminhava alheia a tudo, até que Quinn comentou aquilo. Era verdade, cada vez que passavam por um grupo, alguém ficava olhando para ela, apontando dissimuladamente e logo começavam a falar entre eles.

De repente, do nada, apareceram vários homens segurando máquinas fotográficas. Começaram uns disparos sem fim. Rachel ficou nervosa enquanto Quinn simplesmente se surpreendia diante o reboliço que estava se formando ao redor delas.

R: "Prepare-se para correr." – disse ao mesmo tempo que puxava a mão de Quinn e começavam uma ligeira corrida para o estacionamento.

Demoraram apenas uns segundos em chegar, por sorte os paparazzi cercaram elas justamente quando estavam quase chegando na entrada do estacionamento.

R: "Está bem?" – perguntou uma vez que havia chegado ao carro e estavam a salvo.

Q: "Sim... um pouco cansada." – respondeu com a respiração agitada. "tenho que recuperar a forma." – sorria.

R: "Eu sinto muito Quinn, esses estúpidos paparazzi aparecem de todos os lados."

Q: "Foi divertido." – conservava o sorriso. "mas menos ruim que você não me soltou." – apontava para as mãos que ainda permaneciam unidas.

Rachel foi consciente nesse mesmo instante da ação que ambas haviam tido durante todo o caminho.

Q: "Está bem?" – perguntou ao ver como contorcia o rosto da morena enquanto desgrudavam a mão.

R: "Merda Quinn." – disse.

Q: "O que? Que foi?" – perguntou confusa.

R: "Agora entendo porque nos olhavam todos... estávamos de mãos dadas."

Q: "E?" – continuava confusa.

R: "Deus Quinn, sinto muito." – se desculpava tampando o rosto com ambas mãos. "esses paparazzi tiraram fotos nossa juntas, de mãos dadas..."

Q: "E o que foi? Tem algum problema? Vão te recriminar por isso?"

R: "Não... a mim não, pouco me importa o que disserem, mas... a ti."

Q: "A mim o que? Rachel, está me assustando."

R: "Quinn, vai sair nas revistas ou aonde quer que for que esses estúpidos são e vão dizer que você é minha..." – engoliu saliva.

Q: "Sua o que?"

R: "Minha... namorada." – balbuciou.

Q: "E se preocupa por isso?... está me dizendo que está com essa cara só porque vão dizer que eu sou sua namorada?"

R: "Quinn, não sabe como é esse mundo..."

Q: "Eu sinto muito Rachel, não sabia que eu pudesse te prejudicar tanto."

R: "Não... não Quinn, você não me prejudica, estou dizendo que vão te associar Amim, vão te buscar e vão mentir sobre você."

Q: "Não vai te acontecer nada, verdade?"

R: "Não..." – respondeu um pouco aturdida diante a atitude da loira.

Q: "Pois então não passa nada... pouco importa que falem de mim, além do mais... sabe a inveja que vou dar se falarem isso? Ande, ligue o carro e vamos pra casa." – brincava enquanto terminava de colocar o cinto de segurança.

R: "Não se preocupa?" – perguntou colocando o carro pra andar.

Q: "Nem um pouco, se você estiver bem... eu também estou." – sorria.

Logo ao sair do estacionamento, os fotógrafos voltavam a aparecer, rodeando o carro e lançando flashes. Quinn não pode evitar sorrir.

R: "Está passando bem?" – perguntou ao ver a diversão da garota enquanto tiravam fotos de dentro do carro.

Q: "Sim... por agora é o mais emocionante que fiz na vida." – sorria. "que eu me lembre bem."

R: "Já fez muitas coisas emocionantes." – disse sem perceber.

Q: "Ah sim? Como quais?"

R: "Error!" – brincava. "pergunta não aceita!"

Q: "Maldita seja." – se lamentou. "E você? Já fez muitas coisas emocionantes?"

R: "Eu?" – sorria. "nada, sempre fui muito chata."

Q: "Vamos... não me engana, seguramente que cometeu muitas loucuras, com Spencer, com seus companheiros... com... sua namorada."

R: "Nãooo... já te disse que não, que sou muito..." – parou ao perceber a última palavra que a loira havia pronunciado.

Quinn olhava para Rachel com um meio sorriso, esperando para ver a reação da garota após aquela frase. O gesto da morena fez ela sorrir com mais amplitude.

R: "O que disse?... minha namorada?" – perguntou tratando de confirmar o que tinha escutado.

Q: "Vamos Rachel, não tem que dissimular comigo, pode me contar."

R: "O que?" – se surpreendeu.

Q: "Vai me negar que gosta de mulheres?" – continuava sorrindo.

R: "Não creio que devemos falar disso enquanto dirijo."

Q: "Ok... esperarei que cheguemos na minha casa e lá você me explica."

Rachel não pode acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Quinn se manteve em silencio o resto do caminho que faltava enquanto lhe dava voltas na cabeça dela, buscando alguma desculpa para não falar daquilo naquele instante.

Não podia, seu nervosismo, todo aquele stress Acumulado durante os últimos dias poderia machucá-la. Rachel tinha que manter descrição com tudo o que estivesse relacionado com a vida passada da loira e se tirava aquele tema, irremediavelmente ia envolver ela.

O carro parou na calçada. Quinn esperou que parasse por completo para soltar seu cinto e retirar as chaves do painel, para evitar que Rachel seguisse seu trajeto.

Q: "E então?"

R: "Quinn, sabe que não posso falar de nada, te peço por favor... os médicos foram muito severos e eu não quero..."

Q: "Error!" – brincou. "resposta não aceita! Não estamos falando de mim, estou perguntando por você... somos amigas, Rachel, me deixe saber como é sua vida." – soou suplicante.

R: "Mas Quinn." – olhou pela primeira vez para a loira e soube que havia cometido um erro.

Após aquele olhar não ia poder negar nada.

Q: "Rachel, sei que todos tentam me proteger e eu agradeço... acredite, se fosse o contrário já teria recusado as perguntas, mas sei que fazem pelo meu bem... e por isso mesmo que me interesso por vocês..." – fez uma pausa. "eu fiz algumas perguntas para Santana e para Britt, nada concreto mas ambas me responderam e veja, estou bem."

R: "Que tipo de pergunta?"

Q: "Perguntei se eu gostava de mulheres."

Rachel ficou pálida.

Q: "Não faça essa cara, se perguntei é porque tudo indicava que fosse assim... lembra, nada de namorados, minhas amigas todas são namoradas entre si, minhas vizinhas, minha chefe, esse bar em que fomos hoje... me dei conta de que é de ambiente, minha mãe e Cathy..."

R: "E o que tem a ver isso com que você seja lésbica?"

Q: "Não há referencias de homens na minha vida. San me disse que eu tive namorados, inclusive que chegamos a dividir, mas a forma em que me disse... não sei, intuía e após perguntar e ver a cara que elas fizeram, soube que era verdade."

R: "E por que me perguntava por garotos?"

Q: "Não sei Rachel, estava confusa... o que supõe que ia te perguntar? Com quantas mulheres eu dormi?" – brincou.

R: "Um momento... andou falando com a Ashley?" – perguntou ao recordar que a roqueira lhe fez essa mesma referencia nessa manhã.

Q: "Não... mas se for necessário eu faço." – sorria.

R: "Quinn, de verdade não acho que toda essa informação seja boa para você nesse momento, trate de relaxar e não pensar em tantas coisas."

Q: "Você gosta das mulheres?" – foi direta.

Rachel respirou profundamente.

R: "Não." – foi breve.

Q: "Não? Nossa..." – se desiludiu. "Britt tinha razão."

R: "Passa algo?" – perguntou ao ver a estranha careta que a loira mostrava. "O que passa com Britt?"

Q: "Não, nada... mas eu estava convencida de que era um sim."

R: "E isso?"

Q: "Porque te vi no Planet com essa garota... como se chamava..."

R: "Le...i...sha?" – prolongou a pronuncia.

Q: "Sim, com Leisha e não sei... recordei que me disse do grande amor que viveu e pensei que talvez pudesse ser ela."

R: "Nãooo... não, Leisha e eu, não!" – exclamou. "nem pensar."

Q: "Por?... é muito bonita, além do mais se olhavam de uma forma... muito especial."

R: "Nem pensar Quinn, nem pensar... Lee era minha amiga... tivemos um problema e estamos brigadas... estava falando com ela por outro motivo... como pode pensar nisso?" – tratava de assimilar tudo aquilo.

Q: "Eu sinto muito, não pensei que fosse se incomodar tanto..."

R: "Não... não Quinn, não me incomoda é só que... ela precisamente, uff... acho que seria a última pessoa com que estaria." – respondeu abaixando o olhar.

Q: "Bom... de todos modos, me alegro." – voltava a sorrir. "por que não me dá confiança."

Rachel levantou o olhar, compreendia completamente aquelas palavras. Quinn sustentou aquela troca de olhares, dando um espetacular sorriso e acalmando o nervosismo que a sacudia.

Q: "Vejo que é melhor que não te pergunte mais, não quero que se sinta mal." – se desculpou.

R: "Eu sinto muito Quinn... de verdade que sinto, mas não sei aonde está o limite e..."

Q: "Só me diga uma coisa. Santana me disse que eu havia vivido um grande amor, como o que você me contou... é verdade?"

R: "Quero crer que sim."

Q: "Como?... não sabe?"

R: "Sim... eu sei Quinn." – foi sincera. "mas eu não sei se você sentia como o grande amor de sua vida."

Q: "Como você via?"

R: "Eu via que era feliz, que dava tudo por essa pessoa e essa pessoa dava tudo por você, que bastava um simples olhar para entender o que a outra queria dizer e que fazia a vida mais fácil e simples... que não podiam viver separadas." – abaixava seu olhar.

Q: "Está confirmado, era uma garota." – disse com nostalgia.

Rachel voltava a ser consciente de suas palavras. Havia perdido o rumo, estava deixando levar pelo coração e as palavras saiam sem filtro algum.

R: "É o que queria saber, não?" – se lamentou.

Q: "Obrigada, obrigada por ser sincera e me dizer, me alegro tanto de ter uma amiga como você." – se aproximou para dar uma abraço na morena.

R: "Quinn." – interrompeu logo quando sentiu o abraço que a garota lhe dava. "tem algo que deve saber." – a culpa voltava a invadi-la.

A loira se separou um pouco incrédula e esperava aquela explicação.

R: "Não sou tão boa amiga como você pensa."

Q: "O que?"

R: "Não sei como vai te cair isso, mas... não aguento mais."

Q: "Me diga Rachel."

R: "Nós estávamos... brigadas, havíamos discutido durante semanas e havíamos nos feito muito dano, inclusive nos insultamos."

O rosto de Quinn ficou sério.

R: "Na noite anterior ao acidente, conseguimos conversar e esclarecemos tudo, mesmo que não de tudo... decidimos não voltar a nos fazer dano e nos ignorar." – as lágrimas começavam a aparecer em seus olhos. "mas então eu troquei os pés pelas mãos naquela noite, fiz algo que vou me arrepender pelo resto da minha vida, estava destroçada, me sentia fatal e não sabia o que fazer." – fez uma pausa, tratando de recompor a história sem contar além da conta. "então você apareceu na minha casa, queria me ajudar e assim fez, me acompanho para solucionar um grave problema sem que eu te pedisse, sem que tivesse porque fazer." – começou a chorar. "e quando foi embora..." – o choro entrecortava as palavras. "aconteceu tudo... e eu achei que ia morrer Quinn... tudo foi minha culpa, eu sinto muito Quinn... sinto mesmo."

Q: "Shhhh..." – silenciou a morena a abraçando. "não chore Rachel, já passou."

R: "Não Quinn, não passou... olhe pra você, está aqui mas não lembra de nada... e pensa que sou boa mas não sou..."

Q: "Rachel..." – voltava a interromper sem deixar de abraça-la. "sei que é boa, vejo em seus olhos... não sei porque estaríamos bravas, nem sei quem teve a culpa, mas se fui até sua casa para te ajudar é porque essa raiva era superficial."

R: "Você não tinha que estar lá Quinn, não devia." – quase não podia falar.

Q: "Mas estive, estivemos e nos ajudamos, eu a você e você a mim... imagina o que me aconteceria em outro lugar, os médicos me disseram que você cuidou de mim, que subiu na ambulância comigo e não me abandonou no hospital até que me viu sorrir, palavras literais da minha mãe." – buscou o olhar da morena enquanto tratava de secar as lágrimas. "Rachel, desde o primeiro instante vi que te necessitava perto e continuo com essa sensação apesar de não recordar nada... se te fiz dano, sinto muito, mas te peço que esqueça... igual que eu esqueci, podemos ser amigas... necessito que sejamos."

R: "Me perdoe você, me perdoe... te juro que quando puder te contarei tudo..."

Q: "Não... não quero saber o ruim, quero saber o bom, as coisas boas que nos aconteceu, o que nos fez rir ou cometer loucuras, o ruim prefiro esquecer..." – acalmava a morena. "amigas?" – sorria.

R: "Amigas..." – respondeu limpando os olhos.

Q: "Está melhor?"

R: "Sim..." – disse entre suspiros.

Q: "Bom, então vá... volte para casa e descanse, amanhã saio cedo, mas... eu gostaria que conversássemos, mesmo que seja por telefone durante esses dias."

R: "Sim... sim, claro. Te ligarei todos os dias para saber como vai, ok?"

Q: "Ok... mas terá que esperar eu conseguir um celular, porque não me lembro aonde está o meu." – brincou.

R: "Seu celular?" – pensou. "acho que coloquei em uma gaveta na mesinha de cabeceira do seu quarto."

Q: "Você?" – perguntou confusa.

R: "Sim... você deixou na cama e eu guardei uma das noites em que estive lá."

Q: "Ok... por certo, vai ficar dormindo aqui com Nemo?" – perguntou iludida.

R: "Sim... sua mãe já me avisou e eu ficarei, se você quiser é claro."

Q: "Claro, está em sua casa." – disse.

Rachel voltava a engolir saliva. Haviam passado 4 meses desde que abandonou aquela casa.

Q: "Cuide-se Rachel." – se despediu voltando a abraçar a morena.

R: "E você... volte logo." – respondeu devolvendo o abraço.

Quinn se despediu com aquele abraço e um novo sorriso enquanto descia do carro.

Rachel ligou o carro enquanto a loira avançava pelo jardim da casa.

R: "Ei Quinn..." – gritou chamando a atenção da garota que se virou em seguida. "o grande amor da minha vida... foi uma garota!" – exclamou esboçando um sorriso ao mesmo tempo que acelerava o carro para abandonar o estacionamento.

Quinn voltava a sorrir diante a confissão da morena. Um sorriso de satisfação. Sentia que Rachel ia lhe dar muitas coisas boas, via nos olhos dela, via a honestidade e a doçura que desprendiam e isso lhe bastava para confirmar suas suspeitas. Pouco importava se haviam discutido, se não conversavam. Ver Rachel no hospital, saber que esteve lhe dando a mão quando mais necessitava, era suficiente. Não ia perder aquela garota, não ia cometer os mesmos erros que haviam cometido para discutir com ela, mesmo que não lembrasse.

Se sentia bem, Rachel conduzia de volta para a residência. Havia desabafado, apesar de não contar toda a verdade, mas pelo menos Quinn já sabia que não era a garota ideal que pensava. Sua reação a fortaleceu. Quinn queria sua amizade e ela não ia negar. Morria por estar com ela, por declarar seu amor e dedicar o resto de sua vida para fazê-la feliz, mas se não podia fazer daquela maneira, não importava, sacrificaria seus sentimentos, transformaria eles em amizade, mesmo que fosse impossível e estaria ao lado dela para sempre. Tinha isso claro, completamente claro.

Quinn se preparava para dormir. Cathy e Judy tinham tudo preparado para a viagem e já descansavam no quarto. A loira recordou do telefone, a indicação de Rachel passou por sua mente e não duvidou em buscá-lo no quarto principal, seu quarto que já permanecia em silencio, com a respiração de sua mãe e Cathy invadindo o lugar.

Não fez barulho, entrou na ponta dos pés, quase flutuando no ar, até chegar na mesinha.

Judy dormia prazerosamente do mesmo lado e procurando fazer o mínimo barulho possível, abriu a gaveta e introduziu a mão. Ali estava, não necessitou de luz para achar o celular e tirá-lo com a mesma delicadeza em que atuava e voltar a fechar a gaveta, sem acordar as mulheres.

Um último detalhe chamou a atenção da loira. Cathy dormia repousando seu braço sobre a cintura de sua mãe. Um leve calafrio percorreu as costas dela e esboçou um ligeiro sorriso.

Sua mãe era feliz e ela também.

Abandonou o quarto e rapidamente foi para a cama que estava utilizando. Tinha curiosidade para averiguar o que tinha em seu celular e agradeceu que sua mãe estivesse dormindo.

Seguramente não teria permitido que visse ele. Estava apagado e após buscar o botão que ligava, optou por apertá-lo. Não fazia nada. Rapidamente recordou do carregador. Supôs que a bateria havia descarregado e colocou a carga.

Bingo! Uma luz acendia na tela no momento em que entrou a corrente e se dispôs a ligá-lo. A emoção a invadia. Metida na cama, no escuro, esperava impaciente como o celular ia acendendo lentamente. Um pequeno cumprimento no meio da tela a surpreendeu:

_"Sorrir é o melhor dos presentes!"_

Uma frase que a fez sorrir. Após uns segundos apareceu outra tela, um fundo azul e uma nova mensagem: **Introduzir pin.**

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)


	38. Youtube

**Não tem jeito, eu não consigo fazer vocês esperarem muito tempo por uma atualização. Já sei que vocês estão amando essa nova fase da história, então DIVIRTAM-SE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Youtube<strong>

O dia havia sido esgotante. Nemo buscava a atenção da que havia se convertido em sua nova companheira. O pequena do lugar, havia se acostumado a sair todos os dias com Shane, mas naquela manhã a garota não estava disponível.

Rachel ocupou o lugar dela e após madrugar como todos os dias, vestiu a roupa esportiva e decidiu sair para passear pelo bairro, dando ao pequeno Nemo seu passei matutino. Teriam apenas um par de horas livres aquela manhã. Tinha um evento especial aquela noite e devia se preparar com antecedência. Era o pior que levava da sua popularidade. Ter que ocupar todo o dia com maquiagem, cabeleireiro, estilistas e etc... só para uma simples entrevista de 20 minutos.

Por sorte, aquela entrevista lhe fazia especial ilusão. Ellen DeGeneres tinha convidado ela para sue programa e a ideia a fascinou, alem de que iria sozinha, sem nenhum companheiro da série, o que lhe dava a oportunidade de relaxar um pouco mais e ser mais natural.

Um novo e-mail aparecia em sua caixa de entrada. Comprova seu correio eletrônico tinha se convertido em uma rotina diária enquanto tomava café da manhã. Era da Brittany.

_"Rachel, necessito sua ajuda mas em silencio, não pode dizer nada desse e-mail ou aparecerei em sua casa de noite com um aspirador e uma tarântula, não me pergunte o que te farei porque não vai querer saber. Continuando, o que está escrito aqui é só para você e ninguém mais deve saber._

_Sei que a Santana está me preparando algo especial para meu aniversário, pensa que eu não sei o que é, mas eu sei sim... o certo é que eu também quero surpreendê-la, mas daqui, com ela ao meu lado vai me custar fazer o que quero fazer._

_Aqui em anexo te passo o endereço de um lugar que quero que vá. É aí em LA e já sabem o que pretendo. Eu deixei tudo arrumado quando estive aí. Santana ainda acha que passei toda a tarde no zoológico. O único que necessito que faça é que vá amanhã ou ligue pedindo um encontro. Diga que é minha assistente pessoal (sim, eu sei, teria que te pagar, mas você tem mais dinheiro que eu), eles te explicarão absolutamente tudo._

_Eu não posso fazer daqui, porque esse e-mail vai se auto destruir em uns segundos depois da minha despedida._

_Então Rachel, me despeço._

_Um beijo._

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Booooooommmm_

_PS: Shhhhh...silencio!"_

Rachel voltava a ler aquele e-mail da loira e tratava de compreender. Não sabia se tratava de uma brincadeira ou era verdade o que pedia que ela fizesse. Comprovou que o endereço que haviam mandado realmente existia e aceitou a proposta sem dar muita importância. Afinal era Britt, não poderia ser nada ruim ou perigoso.

Quinn se deixava cair no sofá. Havia passado 8 dias desde que chegou em Columbia e colocaram ela naquela clínica especializada. Oito dias completamente isolada, só com a visita de sua mãe e Cathy e rodeada de médicos que lhe fazia testes constantemente e perguntas, milhares de perguntas que não conseguia compreender.

Sente que a vista fica embaçada quando tenta se lembrar? Nota pressão em seu cérebro? Pode contar até o número cem? Escuta alguma voz sem conhecer a procedência?

Estava cansada, esgotada. Aquilo não foi uma boa ideia. Quando saiu do hospital em LA, estava de bom humor, disposta a se adaptar ao mundo enquanto não recordasse nada, convencida de poder se curar e sobretudo animada... estava contente de ir descobrindo que sua vida era interessante, que tinha pessoas ao seu redor que valiam a pena e isso era mais que suficiente para continuar vivendo.

Mas aqueles testes absurdos que não deixavam nada em claro, estava afundando ela. Seu humor mudou radicalmente, se sentia confusa, aturdida e apenada por não poder avançar, por não recordar nada do que supunha que já devia recordar. Para terminar, aqueles médicos mais do que ajudar estavam atrapalhando. Ninguém lhe dava opções nem esperança real de voltar a recuperar a memória.

Por fim havia terminado aquele calvário, ainda tinha que permanecer vários dias em Columbia, mas pelo menos já estava na casa de sua mãe. Tranquila e relaxada, se esvaindo de todos aqueles aparelhos que havia estado conectada para ver a função de seu cérebro. Mais do que buscar uma solução, sentia que estavam investigando com ela.

Para finalizar, não pode falar com nenhuma de suas amigas. Estar presa a manteve completamente incomunicável. Sabia que sua mãe e Rachel haviam conversado diariamente e ela se encarregava de transmitir para as demais como iam acontecendo as coisas, mas ela não interessava que suas amigas soubessem única e exclusivamente qual era seu estado de saúde, queria falar com elas, voltar a sentir esse carinho que todas haviam lhe transmitido e seguir com suas averiguações pessoais.

Rachel chegava nos estúdios aonde emitiam o show de Ellen. Um carro oficial tinha levado ela após intermináveis sessões de estética. Tão pouco havia utilizado toda sua artilharia.

A morena optou por um modelo de blusa e calça, um pouco mais cômoda mas elegante e moderna. Aquela entrevista ia ser tudo, menos séria e não queria destacar como alguém artificial.

Q: "Mamãe, disse que prefiro ficar aqui, não quero sair..."

J: "Bom, está bem filha, então jantamos em casa."

Q: "Não... já disse que não quero ir, mas você pode sair com Cathy."

J: "Não vou te deixar sozinha Quinn, além do mais não tem motivo para sair hoje."

Q: "Vamos, Cathy conseguiu a reserva para esse restaurante tão especial, não pode fazer isso com ela."

J: "Filha, vai ter outra oportunidade."

Q: "Mamãe." – ficou séria. "chega, não tem que ocultar mais, sei que Cathy é sua parceira e não me importa, não me causa nenhum trauma nem nada do tipo."

A palidez inundou o rosto de Judy. Levava todo o dia discutindo com sua filha. Cathy tinha convidado elas para jantar, mas Quinn não aceitava o convite, alegando que necessitava relaxar, descansar e dormir. Judy jamais esperou aquele comentário. Estava convencida de que havia camuflado bem sua relação com a neurocirurgiã, mas Quinn foi consciente em todo o momento de sua situação sentimental.

J: "Filha, eu..." – tentava explicar.

Q: "Não tem que me dizer nada mamãe, eu soube no hospital... Cathy te olha de uma forma muito especial e você também para ela, era evidente que é algo mais que amizade, além do mais... aonde está o papai? Te perguntei uma vez e me disse que trabalhando, mas não tirou um só minuto para vir me ver, isso me fez intuir que aconteceu algo entre nós e ele, por isso não voltei a te perguntar."

J: "Não... não posso acreditar que tenha tirado todas essas conclusões."

Q: "Mamãe, estou doente, mas não sou estúpida." – sorriu enquanto se aproximava de uma petrificada Judy. "vamos, coloque a jaqueta e vá passar bem com Cathy, já é hora e ela também merece que lhe dê um pouco de atenção." – acariciou os ombros da sua mãe.

J: "Não quero te deixar sozinha." – respondeu um pouco emocionada.

Q: "Mamãe, estou bem, vou ver um pouco de televisão, jantarei esses sanduiches que preparamos e me deitar, não vou fazer nada perigoso... a não ser que tenha colocado picles no sanduíche, nesse caso é provável que eu destrua o mundo com minha fúria." – brincava.

J: "Está bem filha, mas que conte que eu faço isso porque está me pedindo."

Quinn sorria, havia conseguido convencê-la e por fim ia ter uma noite, ou parte, para ela mesma.

A mulher se arrumou rapidamente enquanto Quinn já preparava seu jantar em frente a televisão.

J: "Quinn, estive pensando em te deixar o celular, se necessitar de algo é só ligar para a Cathy, ok?" – disse pegando sua bolsa e entregando o aparelho.

Q: "Ok... por falar nisso, a Shane não te ligou?"

J: "Não, a única que converso é Rachel."

Q: "Está bem." – respondeu um pouco desiludida.

A loira esperava a ligação de sua vizinha com impaciência. Ter encontrado seu celular, 8 dias antes, na mesa de cabeceira de sua cama a encheu de curiosidade até que descobriu que tinha que introduzir o código pin para poder ligá-lo.

Como era obvio, tinha se esquecido por completo aquela cifra. Na manhã seguinte esteve horas buscando alguma pista, algo em sua bolsa que a fizesse recordar qual era o código, mas foi impossível. Também descobriu que seu computador também necessitava uma senha que não recordava.

Shane foi na casa aquela manhã para se despedir da loira e foi ela quem encontrou uma solução para ambos códigos. Conhecia um técnico em informática, perfeitamente treinado para aquelas complicadas tarefas e se ofereceu para levar ambos aparelhos e que ele tratasse de desbloquear as senhas.

Ainda não tinha recebido resposta alguma se havia conseguido ou não.

Conseguiu convencer Judy para que fosse naquele jantar com Cathy. Por fim ia estar sozinha e o mais importante, tinha o telefone para ligar para alguma de suas amigas, principalmente para sua 'interessante' amiga.

Rachel esperava no camarim. O nervosismo começava a se apoderar dela. O show havia começado mas não era a única artista convidada essa noite. Sofia Vergara já aparecia no palco junto a Ellen.

O som de seu celular começou a tocar dentro de sua bolsa. Não se surpreendeu ao descobrir o nome de Judy na tela. Desde que se foram para Columbia se ligavam diariamente.

R: "Oi Judy." – disse enquanto observava a pequena tela da televisão que adornava o lugar.

Q: "Hum... não lembro de me chamar Judy." – brincou a loira.

Rachel se surpreendeu ao escutar a voz e rapidamente comprovou a tela, se certificando de que correspondia ao telefone da mulher.

R: "Quinn?" – balbuciou.

Q: "Sim, esse sim eu acho que é meu nome."

R: "Quinn... o que faz me ligando?"

Q: "Nossa, pensei que poderia te fazer um pouco de ilusão."

R: "Não... digo sim, claro que me faz ilusão, mas não está na clinica?"

Q: "Não, não estou." – respondeu diante a voz tremula de sua amiga. "já me deixaram sair, foi uma completa chatice Rachel."

R: "E como está? Por que sua mãe não me disse nada? Quando volta?"

Q: "Ei, ei... para." – sorria. "uma pergunta de cada vez..."

R: "Sinto muito... é que não esperava."

Q: "Vejamos, estou bem, os médicos não tiraram nenhuma conclusão então eu continuo igual. Minha mãe não pode te dizer nada porque saí há umas horas e volto dentro de uns dias, ainda tem que solucionar algo de tratamento ou não sei o que."

R: "Bom... me alegro então."

Q: "Se alegra? De que? Não quer me ver ou quer que eu continue sem me lembrar?"

R: "Não, não quis dizer isso Quinn, não... de verdade..."

Q: "Rachel, relaxa, estava brincando..."

R: "Afff... sinto muito Quinn mas é que me pegou completamente surpreendida e..."

Q: "Bom, então fique tranquila, se sente e me conte, como está?"

R: "Oh... na realidade não posso falar agora."

Q: "Ah... nossa, te peguei em um mal momento." – se desiludiu.

R: "Estou no camarim de um estúdio de televisão, em dez minutos a Ellen DeGeneres vai me entrevistar." – disse com ilusão.

Q: "Ellen... DeGe...ne...res... eu conheço ela?"

R: "Hummm... a conhecia, é uma apresentadora, tem um show muito divertido na NBC."

Q: "Nossa... e está muito nervosa?"

R: "Estava... mas alguém me fez relaxar."

Q: "Ah... alguma massagem para a artista convidada? Alguma bebida?" – brincava.

R: "Não, foi suficiente com uma ligação... de Ohio."

Quinn permaneceu em silencio ao ouvir aquelas palavras e não pode evitar esboçar um enorme sorriso.

R: "Vai me ver?"

Q: "Posso?"

R: "Claro... já te disse que entro em dez, bom, já e menos minutos no programa."

Q: "É ao vivo?"

R: "Claro."

Q: "Bom, minha noite começa a ficar interessante."

R: "SE não se apressar e colocar no canal, vai perder a minha entrada triunfal."

Quinn buscou rapidamente o controle da televisão e buscou o canal.

Q: "Ellen é a loira ou a morena?"

R: "Loira, a morena é a Sofia Vergara." – respondeu explicando quem estava na tela nesse mesmo instante.

Q: "Ahhh... eu gosto."

R: "Da Ellen?"

Q: "Sofia... é atriz? É muito divertida pelo que vejo..."

R: "Sim, não sei como vou fazer para que as pessoas riam comigo depois de terem visto ela."

Q: "Pois conte a anedota do bebê que vomitou em você." – deixou escapar um leve riso.

R: "Isso não foi divertido."

Q: "Foi sim, acredite."

- "Rachel, em cinco minutos entra no ar." – a voz de um dos assistentes de produção a interrompia no camarim.

R: "Sinto muito Quinn, já me chamam."

Q: "Sim, já vi, a tal da Ellen está te apresentando para depois do comercial."

R: "Afff... o nervosismo volta." – dizia. "te ligo quando terminar, ok?"

Q: "Ok... escute, me mande algum sinal, faça algo especial para mim."

R: "Como?"

Q: "Sim... não sei, algum gesto, algo que me faça saber que você está pensando em mim."

Rachel engoliu em seco. Não entendia o motivo que Quinn estava lhe pedindo aquilo.

Q: "Me faz ilusão ver que alguém se lembra de mim." – soou melancólica.

R: "Ok... prometo que te farei algo... cuide-se Quinn."

Q: "Se divirta Rachel."

Ellen: "Demos as boas vindas essa noite para Rachel Berry." – a mulher apresentava Rachel diante o aplauso do público.

Rachel aparecia cumprimentando, com um enorme sorriso e abraçando Ellen.

E: "Obrigada por vir Rachel, é sua primeira vez!" – exclamou ao mesmo tempo que se sentava.

R: "Sim... estou muito nervosa."

E: "Costuma acontecer nas primeiras vezes, mas tranquila, te tratarei bem e com doçura." – brincava.

R: "Isso espero, não faça com que me arrependa a dar esse passo, meus pais acham que estou em uma festa de pijama." – seguiu a brincadeira, provocando as primeiras gargalhadas do público.

E: "Seus pais, são os culpados de que se chame Rachel Barbra, verdade?"

R: "Ei, eu gosto, levo os nomes de duas personagens espetaculares..."

E: "Duas? Rachel também é por alguém público?"

R: "Oh Deus, não sabia? Sou uma bicuda..."

E: "Me conte..."

R: "Bom, Barbra vem de Barbra Streisand que é minha artista universal favorita e algum dia, eu juro..." – disse com a mão no coração. "... cantarei com ela e Rachel pois... meus pais eram fãs de... de..." – gaguejava provocando o riso do público. "... de Friends e a personagem favorita deles era Rachel e... bom, não acho que seja necessário dar mais detalhes."

E: "Se chama Rachel por Jennifer Aniston? Uau, é uma grande mulher, ainda que esteja louca." – brincava. "conhece ela pessoalmente?"

R: "Não... ainda não."

E: "Eu sim."

R: "Eu sei."

E: "E a Barbra?"

R: "Não."

E: "Eu sim."

R: "Eu sei, mas... aposto que você não recebeu uma orquídea com as pétalas autografadas por ela."

E: "Hummm...nao, você sim?"

R: "Sim, foi o melhor presente de aniversário da minha vida."

E: "Continua nervosa?"

R: "Um pouco, mas menos."

E: "Não para de girar esses anel." – apontou para a mão da morena. "mania?"

R: "Eh... não, na realidade são sinais, eu gosto de enviar sinais."

E: "Para quem?"

R: "Não sei, para algum extraterrestre que capte e entenda." – sorria.

Quinn sorria com mais entusiasmo ainda. Não havia deixado de fazer desde que a morena apareceu na tela. Sentia que estava feliz, se iluminava com o sorriso que desprendia e os palpáveis nervosismos que se apoderavam dela.

Lhe encantava ver ela assim. Era uma estrela, ia ser uma GRANDE estrela e fazia só cinco minutos que esteve falando com ela.

Aquela última frase sobre mandar sinais para extraterrestres a fez se sentir privilegiada.

E: "Rachel, há uns dias aconteceu algo no encontro com os fãs que você teve, te aconteceu algo lindo, não é certo?"

R: "Se refere a garota da declaração de amor, verdade? Foi genial, nem sequer era fã da série e esteve um dia inteiro acompanhando de fora para poder ser uma das primeiras a entrar e tudo porque a garota que ama estava na Espanha e não pode ir."

E: "Conseguiu que você cantasse e funcionou, agora estão juntas."

R: "De verdade?"

E: "Sim, tem milhares de vídeos no Youtube e a garota confirmou, não sabia?"

R: "Não, nem sequer sabia que estivesse na rede, é genial... agora estou mais feliz."

E: "Você também cantou para fazer alguém se apaixonar?"

R: "Eu cantei, atuei, chorei, me fiz de palhaça, inclusive briguei para chamar atenção."

E: "Eu também."

R: "Eu sei."

As gargalhadas do público cada vez eram mais sonoras. Rachel estava cômoda e Ellen havia captado logo de cara o sentido de humor da morena, levando a entrevista da melhor forma para que ela ficasse cômoda.

Foi um êxito. O público ficou encantado com a morena e Ellen agradecia sua naturalidade. Rachel estava feliz. Havia feito, havia tirado o tema da homossexualidade com aquela fã que lhe pediu ajuda e a morena respondeu de boa maneira, com uma atitude positiva e sem medo do que pudesse acontecer. Se sentia livre ao ver que ninguém lhe dava importância ao enorme e grande detalhe que deixou escapar, deixando claro que ela havia se sentido atraída por uma garota.

Quinn observava o telefone. Rachel havia dito que voltaria a ligar quando terminasse a entrevista e fazia mais de 10 minutos que o programa havia acabado.

A tela acendeu, mas não era uma ligação. Uma mensagem de texto apareceu e Quinn não demorou em ler.

_"Me levam para jantar com os produtores, acho que não vou poder te ligar. Sinto muito. Espero que tenha captado a mensagem do seu planeta. Beijos, R."_

Quinn sorria.

_"Captei um leve sinal, mas é impossível decifrar a mensagem. Algum detalhe mais? Q."_

Rachel esperava algum tipo de resposta por parte da loira, mas lhe surpreendeu aquela mensagem.

_"Impossível delatar o código secreto, os extraterrestres superiores me proíbem. Prometo fazer quando puder. R"_

_ "Deseja fazer? Q"_

_ "É o que mais desejo. R"_

_ "Ok, conseguirei a permissão de nossos superiores. Se divirta. Q""_

_ "Descanse. R"_

As mensagens terminaram nesse mesmo instante e a chegada de Judy e Cathy tirou a loira de seu embelezamento.

O encontro entre a cirurgiã e Quinn foi um pouco estranho. A mulher já sabia que Quinn conhecia sua relação com Judy e mesmo que já soubesse que não havia problema algum, estava nervosa.

Quinn por sua vez tratou de não dar importância. Após uma breve conversa com ambas e após conhecer os detalhes daquele jantar, decidiu ir deitar, mas antes tinha uma pequena dúvida que resolver.

Q: "Mamãe, conhece youtube?" – perguntou curiosa.

J: "Eh... claro, por?"

Q: "Me explica como funciona?"

C: "Venha..." – interrompeu Cathy a convidando para que se aproximasse do sofá aonde estava sentada.

A mulher pegou um pequeno notebook de uma das gavetas de uma grande estante que adornava a sala e logo o ligou, se sentando ao lado de Quinn.

Uns minutos foram suficientes para saber manejar a página em questão. O cérebro de Quinn estava bloqueando sua memória, suas lembranças, mas não as faculdades físicas da garota. Quinn sabia manejar qualquer tipo de dispositivo, sabia como funcionava assim como sabia dirigir, como montar na bicicleta ou para que servia o garfo. O bloqueio afetava só e exclusivamente as lembranças, os fatos da vida passada.

Q: "Posso levar para meu quarto?"

C: "Claro... é todo seu." – respondeu entregando o laptop.

Quinn se despediu de sua mãe e de Cathy, para se trancar em seu quarto disposta a averiguar aquilo que há quase uma hora, Ellen havia feito referencia sobre Rachel.

Na escuridão, metida na cama e repousando sua cabeça sobre a parede, se dispôs a investigar. Os primeiros resultados foram surpreendentes. Quinn digitou várias palavras chaves na tela de busca: Rachel Berry Fãs.

Dezenas de vídeos começaram a aparecer sobre o encontro, buscou com esmero e logo descobriu um que chamou sua atenção.

Rachel Berry meu orgulho. Esse era o nome do vídeo. Não duvidou em apertar o play e após uns segundos a imagem de Rachel no palco, rodeada por seus companheiros enquanto uma garota começava a lhe pedir aquele favor.

Quinn prestava atenção. Ver como a morena se levantava e acompanhava aquela garota a fez sorrir, mas sua surpresa foi enorme ao escutar como a morena confessava que ela havia estado apaixonada por uma garota. Não lhe surpreendia o fato de ser uma garota, era algo que ela mesma já havia confessado, já sabia que o grande amor era uma mulher, mas não esperava que ela dissesse em público.

O pouco que pode averiguar durante esses dias de hospital em que recebia a visita de suas amigas, era que Rachel estava bastante coibida por sua imagem pública e declarar que esteve com uma garota não era bom para sua carreira.

Porém ali estava, diante de centenas de fãs, expressando que esteve apaixonada por uma garota e sem medo algum de dedicar uma canção para outra.

Uma música que lhe resultava familiar, não sabia de onde, mas havia ouvido, inclusive chegou a sentir que conhecia a letra apesar de sua falta de memória.

Seu coração parou, sentia que algo se movia em seu interior ao escutar a morena cantar uma estrofe específica daquela música.

**"Lucky i'm in love with my Best friend"**

Sem dúvida Rachel havia escolhido perfeitamente aquela mensagem para a garota que desejava apaixonar sua melhor amiga, mas Quinn sentiu que aquelas palavras diziam muito mais. Milhares de perguntas começaram a rondar por sua mente.

Como seria se apaixonar por Rachel? O que se sentia ao abraça-la como algo mais que uma amiga?"

Vários vídeos começaram a aparecer e o nó no estômago voltava a aparecer ao descobrir um com um título que a deixou petrificada.

_ Rachel Berry e sua namorada._

Engoliu em seco. Ia ver aquela que foi o grande amor da vida da morena quando ela não queria contar? Haviam publicado um vídeo? Rachel saberia? As dúvidas a invadia enquanto a tela carregava o vídeo.

Não podia acreditar. As imagens a deixou boquiaberta. A suposta namorada de Rachel era ela. Não pode evitar esboçar um sorriso ao comprovar que o vídeo era uma perseguição das duas na estação de trem, que correspondia ao dia em que Santana e Britt abandonaram a cidade e elas acompanharam. Ali estavam, as duas correndo para o estacionamento enquanto um reboliço de jornalistas e fotógrafos buscavam algum comentário.

Ela achou graça, mesmo que não soubesse como ia reagir Rachel. A partir dali, voltavam a aparecer vídeos da morena. Atuações, conferencia de imprensa, apresentações, fotoshoots, montagens, cenas... centenas e centenas de momentos colocados na web, com milhares de comentários de fãs do mundo todo.

A melodia daquela música continuava rondando por sua mente e voltou a ver aquele vídeo, aquela declaração que lhe fazia respirar com dificuldade enquanto seu coração bombeava apressado.

Como será Rachel apaixonada? Cantará essas músicas para se declarar? O que se sentirá ao beijá-la?

Q: "Stop, para. O que estou pensando?" – a loira murmurou ao ser consciente de seus pensamentos.

Rachel era sua amiga, que diabos fazia pensando em como seria beijá-la? O que estava pensando?

Q: "Não, não, não... Quinn isso não é saudável." – voltava a murmurar em voz alta para se recriminar por sua atitude enquanto fechava a tela do computador.

Nem celulares, nem notebooks, nem nada que pudesse distraí-la. Tinha que dormir e afastar aqueles pensamentos, se esquecer daquela pegajosa música e da deliciosa voz da morena entoando, se esquecer das mensagens e daquele sinal enviado através da tela, se esquecer dos lábios daquela garota que era uma de suas melhores amigas.

Q: "Chega Quinn." – repetia. "durma!"

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)

OBS. 2: Não preciso nem dizer que morri de rir com o e-mail da Britt, que amei a entrevista da Rach e adoro a Quinn curiosa né?


	39. Filme, sofá e pizza

**Filme, sofá e pizza**

Os seguintes dias em Columbia estavam sendo esgotantes. Quinn desejava terminar com aquela tortura psicológica a que estava sendo submetida. Queria se afastar de todos aqueles médicos para se dedicar a viver. A necessidade de desfrutar, de conhecer, de descobrir era superior a qualquer transtorno que sofria. Se o destino desejava que esquecesse o passado, não ia permitir que também lhe privasse de seu presente e de seu futuro.

Começou a sentir uma estranha ansiedade, algo estava acontecendo nela, mas não queria comentar com os médicos nem com sua mãe, tal como a tratavam, se soubessem daquilo é mais do que provável que voltassem a colocá-la naquela clínica.

As últimas noites haviam sido difíceis. Desde que falou com Rachel a noite em que participou daquele programa de televisão, não tinha voltado a ligar para ela. Primeiro porque durante o dia havia estado no hospital, sabia que sua mãe se encarregava de manter contato com a morena e segundo porque aquela loucura que começava a invadi-la. Havia passado apenas um mês desde que sofreu aquele acidente, um mês desde que voltava a conhecer suas amigas, um mês desde que soube quem era Rachel Berry.

Sua amiga desde a infância, sua companheira no colégio, de escola, sua companheira de casa há 2 anos, sua cuidadora, seu apoio emocional, o ombro em que devia ter se apoiado continuava se apoiando quando algo ia mal.

Rachel era sua melhor amiga, não havia dúvidas e sentir aqueles desejos, aquelas perguntas que rondavam por sua mente e que a deixava em uma situação extremamente íntima, não eram normais. Como ia pensar essas coias de uma amiga? O que ela ia pensar?

A loira se sentia mal por aqueles pensamentos e a única solução que via possível era tentar não manter muito contato, não se aproximar além da conta. Mas era impossível. Cada noite ia pra cama, com o computador de sua mãe para olhar todos e cada um dos vídeos, notas, imagens e etc... que havia da morena por toda a rede.

Estava se convertendo em sua pequena obsessão, em seu grande segredo.

Cinco, seis ou sete minutos, isso foi o que demorou para preparar sua mala para voltar aquela tarde para LA.

Rachel já sabia que Quinn voltaria aquele mesmo dia. Judy havia lhe confirmado o voo e ela mesma passaria para pegá-las no aeroporto. Não esperou muito. Com quase uma hora de antecedência, a morena já esperava no terminal, disposta a encontrar sua garota.

Não queria pensar, não queria nem imaginar o que ia fazer quando visse ela chegar. Quatorze dias havia passado no total, oito desde que falou pela última vez com ela. Havia sido forte durante o tempo em que esteve no hospital, pode se controlar, reter esses sentimentos.

O estado de saúde da loira era o importante. Não ia voltar a trocar os pés pelas mãos, dessa vez não. Quinn estaria ao seu lado, como amiga, mas ao seu lado. Ela a necessitava para viver, sabia que era algo imprescindível para sua vida.

Tantas noites naquela casa sozinha, com o pequeno Nemo havia feito ela amadurecer.

Quinn era um ser humano, era uma pessoa que havia conseguido tudo aquilo. Havia lutado contra tudo para ser feliz.

Uma vida cheia de inseguranças, medos, erros que mudaram sua vida, responsabilidades que teve que enfrentar com apenas 16 anos. Era uma garota que teve que enfrentar sua orientação sexual completamente sozinha, com o ódio e a repulsa de seus pais quando ainda era uma menina, uma garota que conseguiu sair e se afastar de tudo o que queriam para ela mas ela não desejava. Uma garota que decidiu viajar para uma cidade que era um mundo completamente desconhecido, sozinha, sem nada nem ninguém que a impedisse. Trabalhou no que não gostava para poder chegar ao que desejava, lhe ofereceu um lar, uma cama, um sofá, uma cozinha e todo o amor que ela podia dar.

Quinn era um exemplo a seguir, apesar de seus erros que a fazia mais humana, como essas deusas gregas que decidiam deixar o olimpo para viver o amor de um mortal. Quinn descia do céu a golpes, mas sempre se levantava e dessa vez ela ia ser seu apoio.

Rachel começava a ficar inquieta quando viu a silhueta de ambas loiras. Com 20 minutos de atraso, pisavam solo californiano.

Elegante. Não tinha outro indicativo para Quinn. A loira caminhava portando sua bolsa e uma grande mala de rodinhas, óculos de aviador, chapéu de verão, saia longa e uma divertida camiseta com a imagem de um buldog francês bastante parecido com o pequeno Nemo.

Rachel não pode evitar esboçar um enorme sorriso diante a tranquilidade com que a loira percorria seu trajeto, ignorando por completo o lugar aonde ela se encontrava.

Foi Judy que conseguiu encontra-la ao longe. Quinn engolia em seco.

Sabia que seu encontro com Rachel ia ser esse mesmo dia, mas tinha a esperança de que a morena estivesse acompanhada por Spencer, ou Ashley ou em seu caso por Shane, pouco importava a questão é que não estivesse sozinha. Era a única forma em que não ia poder evitar focalizar toda sua atenção sobre ela. Algo que a aterrorizava. Incomodar a morena era o único que desejava.

Não soube porque, mas Rachel cumprimentou primeiro a Judy, talvez tratando de ter mais tempo para se conter e ficar consciente. Um leve abraço foi suficiente para a mulher.

Rapidamente os olhos buscaram a loira. Permanecia quieta, em silencio, observando como Rachel, com uma camiseta que deixava as mangas caídas mostrando um bronzeado ombro e um curtíssimo short jeans, estava conseguindo deixá-la sem respiração.

R: "Quinn." – reagiu finalmente. "me alegro em te ver." – disse se aproximando com delicadeza e deixando um caloroso abraço na garota.

A loira reagiu bem. Necessitava que fosse ela quem desse o primeiro passo para não se sentir coibida. Desse modo podia medir o nível de afeto que poderia mostrar, um nível que deu uma medida exata de ternura e carinho suficientes para apaziguar a estranha sensação.

Q: "Está morena." – murmurou enquanto a abraçava.

R: "Seu jardim é ideal para o sol de LA."

Q: "Sim? Vou planejar colocar uma piscina... faz um calor insuportável!" – exclamou dando o abraço por terminado.

O primeiro encontro não foi nada mal. Rachel atuava com naturalidade e isso a ajudava Quinn a relaxar. A morena avançava entre ambas mulheres, ajudando com uma das malas enquanto se dirigiram para o carro.

Foi então quando tudo começou a torcer para a loira. Judy optou por se sentar no banco traseiro e Quinn não teve mais opção que ser a acompanhante no copiloto.

Se surpreendeu ao descobrir que a morena havia mudado de carro. Um enorme e espetacular Audi Q7 preto com vidros escuros da mesma cor havia substituído seu antigo Chevrolet.

J: "De onde tirou esse carro?" – perguntava surpreendida olhando para o interior do mesmo.

R: "Gostaram?"

J: "É enorme, é muito bonito."

R: "E você Quinn? O que acha?" – perguntou enquanto a loira se sentava ao seu lado.

Q: "É... genial." – sussurrou tratando de esquivar o olhar.

Não buscava seus olhos, nem seus lábios nem nada que pudesse fazê-la sentir um pouco mais relaxada, os olhos da loira iam diretamente para as pernas da morena. Aquele pequeno short e a postura da morena naquele espetacular carro era difícil de evitar. Tratava por todos os meios de buscar algo que a distraísse mas era difícil. Uma tapeçaria de couro bege não era o ideal para camuflar a pele morena de Rachel. O contraste era muito evidente como para deixar passar por alto

R: "Rodamos várias propagandas publicitárias para Audi, querem abrir o mercado para os jovens e nos escolheram."

Q: "Te deram um carro?" – perguntou surpreendida.

R: "Não... quem dera." – sorria. "mas não, esse eu que comprei, mas fizeram um grande desconto."

J: "Esse carro deve ser muito caro."

R: "Sim, por isso que eu comprei, porque o desconto era mais do que suficiente para fazer, se não fosse assim ainda estaria com meu carro antigo."

Q: "O que fez com ele?"

R: "Ficou com meus pais."

J: "Tem visto eles?"

R: "Sim, estive um par de dias com eles. Estou de férias oficialmente."

J: "Me alegro."

O trajeto não foi muito longo. Apesar do tráfico e da hora, Rachel conseguiu dirigir com absoluta destreza por LA. Algo que surpreendia Quinn. Desde o acidente, pelo menos desde que se lembrava, sentia bastante respeito por todo tipo de veículo e as aglomerações a deixava nervosa.

O silencio começava a inundar o interior do carro. Só o som do celular de Judy foi escutado e a continuação a mulher falando, atendendo a ligação de Cathy.

Rachel conduzia com o olhar fixo na estrada, enquanto Quinn lutava por manter também o olhar pra frente. Pensava que era complicado. Os olhos tinham vida própria e em mais de uma ocasião buscavam qualquer parte do corpo da morena. Por sorte o óculos de sol conseguia camuflar aqueles olhares, mas o rubor em suas bochechas ao ser consciente do que fazia, a delatava.

R: "Sente calor?" – perguntou em voz baixa.

Q: "Eh... não, estou bem." – respondeu.

R: "Está suando?"

Q: "Não, não Rachel... estou bem." – respondeu profundamente.

R: "As meninas queriam que saíssemos essa noite, mas não dei resposta ainda até saber o que você quer..."

Q: "Essa noite?" – bufou. "Não... não sei, estou um pouco cansada."

Judy continuava com sua conversa telefônica.

R: "Eu supus, acho que deve descansar, terá dias suficientes para sair..."

Q: "Sim, bom a verdade é que me apetece me distrair, mas... acho que meu corpo necessita relaxar. Você vai fazer o que?"

R: "Eu? Tinha pensado em ir ao cinema, eu tão pouco quero sair para onde tem muita gente."

Q: "Cinema... é um bom plano."

R: "Quer me acompanhar?"

Q: "Eh... não, não acho que seja uma boa ideia, o melhor é eu ficar em casa." – disse com um pouco de tristeza.

R: "Podemos fazer um cinema... em casa." – sorria.

Q: "Tá, com minha mãe falando no telefone a todo momento." – brincou.

J: "O que tem eu?" – interrompeu a conversa após terminar a ligação.

R: "Nada Judy. É que eu tenho um par de convites para ir a estreia do novo filme do George Cloney. Você quer ir?"

Quinn se surpreendia ao escutar o convite.

J: "Com você?"

R: "Não, eu não quero ir, mas me disseram que o George vai estar lá." – sorria enquanto buscava a mulher pelo espelho retrovisor.

J: "De verdade? Mas com quem eu vou?... porque sair sozinha nem pensar."

R: "Paula, comentei com ela outro dia e me disse que encantaria em ir ver esse filme, se quiser eu chamo ela."

J: "Eh... mas não, não... melhor não porque não vou deixar a Quinn sozinha."

Q: "Mamãe." – disse. "se continuar com isso eu vou ficar brava, então ligue para Paula e pergunte a ela."

J: "Está segura?"

R: "Sim, além do mais eu tenho um bom plano para Quinn."

A loira a olhou surpreendida.

R: "Pizza, sofá e filme. O que acha?"

Q: "Perigoso!" – murmurou.

R: "Como?"

Q: "Eh... não nada, quis dizer que perfeito, um plano perfeito." – se lamentava.

Na realidade só pensava que era perigoso, perigoso porque ia ter a morena a seu lado durante várias horas e cada vez se sentia mais vulnerável diante ela.

R: "Perfeito." – repetiu com um sorriso.

Rachel deixou elas em casa. Tinha que solucionar vários assuntos antes de voltar e ter aquela sessão de cinema com Quinn, além do mais devia entregar os convites para Judy, para que ela acompanhasse Paula naquela estreia e tinha que ir até seu apartamento para pegar ambas entradas. Tinha tempo suficiente para fazer tudo e após passar pelo estúdio, tomar banho e pegar os convites, foi rumo a casa dos Carlin, aonde Paula a esperava, mesmo que seu objetivo fosse Spencer, havia algo que necessitava lhe explicar.

Quinn colocava suas coisas no quarto. A volta para casa resultou mais acolhedora do que a primeira vez que fez após o acidente. Agora tudo lhe resultava familiar, já conhecia aquele lugar e começava a se sentir segura nele. Nemo foi sua prioridade. O cachorro havia crescido o suficiente durante aquelas duas semanas para que ela se assombrasse. Continuava sendo um encantador cachorro, mas muito mais esperto e brincalhão que quando ela o conheceu.

Rachel havia cuidado perfeitamente dele, inclusive havia comprado uma pequena casinha para cachorros, que colocava na varanda do jardim traseiro, proporcionando o lugar perfeito para o animal. Estava seguro, protegido do frio e do calor, continuava mantendo sua cesta no interior, mas a casinha o proporcionava mais liberdade para correr e brincar pelo jardim.

Quinn o agradeceu, não só pelo animal mas por ser algo de Rachel. Agora havia algo dela na casa, algo mais palpável do que o perfume que inundava absolutamente tudo.

Não foi a única surpresa. Shane havia conseguido que as pulsações da loira subissem como espuma. Em cima da cama encontrou o celular e o computador. Justamente ao lado um pequena recado.

_**"Q, te deixo aqui suas coisas, tudo está em perfeito estado e tem as senhas anotadas aqui abaixo, já sabe, troque elas por algo que seja mais fácil de você recordar. Sinto muito não poder estar aqui quando voltar, estou preparando uma campanha muito importante de publicidade e estou completamente ocupada no estúdio de fotografia. Espero que esteja melhor. Te vejo logo. Te quero, S."**_

Sorrir. Era o único que podia fazer após ler aquele recado de sua vizinha. Se lamentava não recordar, todo mundo lhe falava do especial que havia sido Shane em sua vida e sentia que devia agradecer tudo aquilo, mesmo que não se lembrasse.

Apesar da curiosidade não teve tempo para averiguar o que tinha no interior daqueles aparelhos. Devia tomar um banho e ajudar sua mãe a escolher o melhor vestido para aquele evento que tinha sido convidada por Rachel.

P: "Então, nós só temos que entregar isso na entrada e está pronto, né?"

R: "Exato, depois disso é só sorrir e é possível que Cloney se aproxime." – brincava.

P: "Tomara, mas não diga pro Arthur."

Sp: "Mamãe, o papai também ia gostar se você conhecer o George Clooney, duvido que fique com ciúmes."

P: "Uhhh... se nota que você não sabe de nada." – sorria. "será melhor que eu vá me preparar, Judy deve estar pronta e não quero chegar tarde. Muito obrigada Rachel." – beijava a bochecha da morena, antes de desaparecer da sala de sua casa.

Sp: "Como te ocorre dar esses convites para minha mãe e Judy? Sabe o problema que podem causar de virem o Cloney?"

R: "Elas vão desfrutar, além do mais... eu não pensava em ir."

Sp: "Ah, não? E isso? Tem outros planos?"

R: "Mais ou menos, queria te falar disso..." – pegou o braço da garota e a levou para um lugar mais afastado e escondido da pequena sala da casa.

Sp: "O que foi?" – perguntou curiosa.

R: "Combinei com Quinn de jantar e ver um filme da casa dela."

Sp: "Sim?... Isso significa que se encontram muito melhor."

R: "Sim, mas continua sem recordar nada e é aí que está minha dúvida."

Sp: "Que dúvida? Já sabe o que disseram os médicos."

R: "Spencer, estou confusa, não sei quanto tempo mais vou poder resistir."

Sp: "Como?"

R: "Quinn não para de me perguntar coisas, coisas que ela quer saber e intui que aconteceu com ela."

Sp: "Bom, enquanto não for algo que posso prejudicá-la, já sabe a que me refiro."

R: "Spencer, Quinn quer saber como foi sua história de amor, já sabe que foi com uma garota e está disposta a averiguar... e pensa que eu sou a única que vai dizer para ela..."

Sp: "Não, não Rachel, não pode dizer isso ainda. Imagina, ela te vê como uma de suas melhores amigas, se disser que foi namorada dela pode ser que se sinta coibida, que comece a suspeitar que todos lhe ocultamos coisas tão chocantes como essa e não vai se sentir bem..."

R: "Eu sei, mas é que não posso me resistir a ela, quando me fala tenho a sensação de perder toda a noção, é como se fosse impossível continuar ocultando as coisas para ela. Sabe como fazer para me fazer sentir vulnerável... além do mais, também estão meus sentimentos." – vez uma pausa. "cada vez que estou perto dela só sinto vontade de beijá-la, de abraça-la... não sei quanto tempo vou poder suportar isso."

Sp: "Rachel, não cometa uma loucura... se contar algo assim para ela, pode criar conflitos, eu não acreditava, mas escutei minha mãe falar e é complicado tratar de possíveis sequelas."

R: "É que não sei o que fazer." – soou completamente devastada. "quero ter ela ao meu lado Spencer e desde que aconteceu o acidente, te juro que pouco me importa como for, ia fazer o sacrifício que for necessário para estar ao lado dela como amiga, pouco me importa tudo, se conhece outra pessoa, inclusive imaginei vendo ela se casar com alguém que não fosse eu, pouco me importa... eu quero ela em minha vida, a quero feliz e viva, completamente viva." – fez uma pausa. "mas vejo seus olhos e seu sorriso... e não posso, é superior a mim."

Sp: "Rachel... faça o que te disse Ash."

A morena a interrogou com o olhar. Não recordava quais haviam sido as palavras de Ashley nem ao que se referia.

Sp: "Trate de apaixoná-la."

R: "É isso... como vou tratar de apaixona-la? Ela pensa que somos amigas, como irmãs."

Sp: "Rach... me disse que Quinn já sabe que teve relações com mulheres... não é certo?"

R: "Sim."

Sp: "Então? Veja, não tem nada o que perder, se Quinn não consegue lembrar nada poderá começar de novo e concertar tudo que saiu errado. Se acabar recordando melhor, solucionam tudo e pronto."

R: "Esquece um pequena o importante detalhe... por que pensa que Quinn vai se apaixonar por mim agora?"

Sp: "Por que se apaixonou por você há quantos anos?... Sete, oito anos?... Vamos Rachel, foram feitas uma para a outra, apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, tem algo que vai unir vocês para sempre e isso não se esquece, por mais que seu cérebro trate de bloquear."

Rachel bufava. Assimilar aquela ideia a enchia de nervosismo. Ela jamais se propôs a apaixonar Quinn. Foi ela quem deu o passo na primeira vez, foi ela quem lhe demonstrou o que sentia. Rachel terminou se deixando levar por seu coração, por aquela curiosidade, por aqueles sentimentos que a loira conseguia despertar em seu interior.

Ela sempre foi a conquistada e tomar o papel de conquistadora, mesmo que não fosse algo novo para ela e tinha suficiente segurança para fazer, não era o mesmo com Quinn.

Como ia apaixoná-la se só com um olhar da loira, começava a gaguejar?

A conversa com Spencer não pode se prolongar mais. Rachel devia regressar para a casa de Quinn e antes teria que pegar o jantar para aquela noite, para aquele inesperado 'encontro', por assim chamar.

Quinn terminava de ajudar sua mãe, nem teve tempo de preparar a mesa, quando Rachel chegou na casa, segurando uma enorme caixa de pizza e uma estranha careta de timidez em seu rosto.

Q: "Pontual."

R: "Como sempre." – respondeu enquanto entrava na casa.

Q: "Não me deu tempo de arrumar a mesa, minha mãe está histérica com a ideia de ver esse tal de George Cloney."

R: "Não se preocupe." – respondeu entre gargalhadas. "eu me encarrego e jantamos na sala?"

Q: "Sim... melhor, assim podemos ver o filme enquanto comemos."

R: "Ok."

J: "Filha, é a Paula?" – a mulher aparecia no lugar.

Q: "Não mamãe, é Rachel." – respondia com meio sorriso ao notar o nervosismo de sua mãe.

R: "Judy, a Paula está a caminho, acabei de ver ela e estava saindo de casa."

J: "Ok, os sapatos... necessito dos sapatos!" – exclamava buscando entre as malas que ainda permaneciam espalhadas pela casa.

O riso entre Rachel e Quinn era presente ao ver a atitude da mulher. A loira se dispôs a ajudar a morena a colocar as coisas sobre a mesinha que adornava a sala de estar.

Q: "Não sei se a Cathy vai achar muita graça que minha mãe esteja tão nervosa por um ator." – brincou enquanto pegava dois copos.

R: "Shhhh..." – recriminou. "ela vai ouvir."

Q: "Rachel." – sorria. "ela já sabe que eu sei, eu disse a ela há uns dias."

R: "Sim?... e o que te disse?"

Q: "Nada... o que iria me dizer? Estavam todos histéricos pensando que eu ia me traumatizar e não é verdade." – dizia.

Rachel a observava caminhar da sala para a cozinha e vice e versa. Aquela sentença a fez recordar da conversa que teve com Spencer. Poderiam estar equivocados os médicos? Se perguntava.

Todos haviam chegado a mesma conclusão de evitar comentar fatos impactantes da vida da loira, para evitar possíveis traumas e pelo que via Quinn recebia as coisas de uma forma diferente. Já sabia que sua mãe, a grande maioria de suas amigas e ela mesma, tinham relação com outras mulheres, sabia que seu pai não dava sinais de querer estar a seu lado, sabia que era provável que não voltasse a recordar de nada e levava isso da melhor forma possível.

Q: "O que pensa?" – interrompeu.

R: "O que?"

Q: "Está parada aí, olhando para o nada... está bem?"

R: "Eh... sim, sim é só que... esqueci de trazer o filme." – reagiu.

Q: "Não se preocupe, eu vi que no quarto de visitas tem vários dvd's, podemos escolher um dali."

O som da campainha da porta interrompeu a conversa. Rachel corria para abrir a porta para Paula. Não houve tempo para muito mais, Judy e Paula abandonaram a casa, com o nervosismo a flor da pele e um sorriso de adolescente no rosto.

Sozinhas. Rachel foi consciente da situação em que se encontrava com Quinn, que completamente alheia pegava vários filmes no quarto.

Q: "Do que é esse filme?" – perguntava enquanto observava a capa do DVD.

R: "Qual é?"

Q: "Moulin Rouge... já viu?"

R: "Claro que sim." – sorria. "mas adoraria voltar a ver... é um musical, é... épico."

Q: "Então, temos filme?" – perguntava esperando a confirmação.

R: "Temos filme!" – sorria enquanto se sentava no sofá.

Quinn aceitou e se dispôs a colocar o filme e começar com a sessão.

O silencio se apoderava de ambas. Rachel metida em cheio na personagem de Satine e Quinn perfeitamente identificada com o papel do escritor bohemio que havia perdido a cabeça por aquela garota.

Rachel de vez em quando rompia a calma, tagarelando sem ser consciente as letras de algumas músicas. Quinn notava, seu olhar pousava sobre a morena cada vez que a música invadia a cena e observava como cantava todas e cada uma das estrofes.

Ela gostava daquela sensação, daquela situação. O jantar havia terminado e Rachel havia optado por apagar a luz. Ambas compartilhavam o sofá, mas permaneciam afastadas, só a luz da tela iluminava a sala.

Q: "Eu gosto desse ator." – sussurrou sem afastar o olhar do filme.

Rachel se limitou a olhar para ela e sorrir. Ver ela ali, recostada no sofá, completamente imersa no filme a fazia se sentir bem. Por uns segundos esqueceu tudo o que havia acontecido e se moveu para o passado, para apenas 6 meses atrás, muito antes de que tudo começasse, quando suas noites de cinema se resumiam aquela mesma forma. Pizza, filme e sofá, a única diferença era a distancia que as separavam, pois naquela época estavam abraçadas ou com a cabeça de Quinn sobre seus joelhos enquanto ela enrolava seus dedos no cabelo da loira. Não se queixava, mesmo que sentisse falta daquela vida, sabia que o simples fato de ter ela ali, sã e salva era um presente, uma segunda oportunidade para desfrutar.

Algo a distraiu. Os olhos da loira começavam a brilhar de uma forma extraordinária, as lágrimas apareciam e o gesto de Quinn se transformava.

Rachel optou por voltar seu olhar para a televisão, buscando a cena que estava provocando aquela reação na loira e se surpreendeu ao descobrir qual era.

Não era nada trágico, nem nada muito romântico. A imagem seminua de Nicole Kidman, olhando através de uma janela e a chegada de Ewan, também nu e entrando pela lençol, que cobria parte do corpo da garota. Uma cena sensual, cheia de erotismo e amor estava fazendo Quinn chorar e Rachel não compreendia.

R: "Está bem?" – perguntou ao ver como a pena inundava a loira.

Quinn se limitou a lançar um olhar frio para a morena que ficou perplexa quando ela se levantou rapidamente, correndo ate seu quarto e fechando a porta atrás dela.

Rachel não sabia o que acontecia. Aquela reação da loira a desconcertou e não duvidou em seguir os passos dela.

R: "Quinn?... está bem?" – perguntava entreabrindo a porta.

A loira permanecia sobre a cama, de barriga para baixo e cobrindo o rosto com ambas mãos.

R: "Quinn? O que foi?" – entrou preocupada. "o que te passa?" – se aproximou da cama.

Q: "Por que Rachel?" – balbuciava com a voz entrecortada.

R: "O que foi Quinn? Está me assustando." – se sentou ao lado dela.

Q: "Rachel, não compreende, não pode compreender." – disse buscando o olhar da morena. "não pode fazer ideia do que é saber que viveu coisas e não sabe como é... como se sente."

R: "Mas Quinn, compreendo que esteja assim, mas já sabe que tem que ir devagar... não pode pretender saber tudo de repente."

Q: "Não me refiro a isso." – se reincorporou se sentando na cama. "não penso no que vivi, penso no que se deve sentir..."

R: "Não... não entendo Quinn..." – ver o rosto da loira a desconcertava.

Mostrava um gesto desconsolado, confuso enquanto as lágrimas continuavam caindo.

Q: "O ruim não é recordar uma ação Rachel, o ruim é não recordar o que te provoca essa ação... todas me dizem que me diverti, que tomei banho de mar, que viajei através do país de caminhonete, que beijei e fiz amor..." – fez uma pausa. "mas o que se sente quando toma banho de mar, ou quando cruza o país de carro..." – engolia em seco. "o que se sente quando te beijam... ou quando te olham dessa forma, como esse rapaz olhava para essa mulher..." – fazia referencia ao filme.

R: "Quinn..." – interrompia. "não se afobe com isso... voltará a recordar."

Q: "E se não recordo, Rachel? O que passa se não volto a recordar o que senti na primeira vez que me beijaram?"

Rachel a olhava estupefata.

Q: "Não vou voltar a sentir todas essas coisas que se sentem pela primeira vez, eu esqueci tudo Rach... os médicos se empenham em dizer que eu vou me traumatizar ao recordar, mas o que não sabem é que o que realmente me traumatiza é não recordar, não saber o que se sente..."

R: "Quinn..." – ficou de joelhos na frente dela. "não... não sei o que te dizer, só que tem que ser forte... algo em mim me diz que vai voltar a recordar tudo e se não é assim não tem porque se preocupar... é jovem, tem toda a vida pela frente e vai voltar a viver todas essas experiências."

Quinn não pode suportar mais a tensão e sem duvidar se abraçou com a morena. Rachel não esperava mas ainda assim correspondeu aquele abraço.

R: "Quinn, te prometo que voltará a sentir todas essas coisas, te prometo." – sussurrava tentando acalmá-la.

A loira separou seu rosto do peito da morena para levantar o olhar e buscar os olhos de sua amiga.

Um instante, apenas um segundo. Era impossível não cair rendida diante aquele olhar de Quinn e seus olhos oscilaram, buscando o perfil de seus lábios.

Quinn foi consciente daquele gesto e esperou que fosse Rachel quem decidisse atuar, dar esse passo que começava a desejar apesar do terror que lhe causava ver que era sua amiga.

Rachel buscou a bochecha da loira com a ponta de seus dedos e afastou várias mechas de cabelo que caiam desse lado. A distancia entre elas era pequena mas tornou-se intransitável.

Rachel não se atrevia a percorrer aqueles escassos centímetros que a separava do grande amor de sua vida e lhe dar aquele beijo, dar a si mesma voltar a sentir aquela sensação. E não se atrevia porque não conseguia ver com clareza o desejo nos olhos de Quinn. Aquele desejo que havia visto em cada beijo que haviam se dado. Era confusão o que descobria no olhar dela e isso a detinha.

R: "Quem dera eu pudesse te ajudar." – sussurrou.

Q: "Pode fazer se quiser." – respondeu sem afastar o olhar. "não creio que exista alguém que possa conseguir como você pode."

R: "Quinn..." – voltava a sussurrar.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)


	40. O que é bom para você é bom para mim

**O que é bom para você... é bom para mim**

Q: "Faça Rachel..." – sussurrou a escassos centímetros de seus lábios.

Ainda continuava sem compreender como estava conseguindo se manter firme diante aquela proposta.

Que mal poderia lhe fazer um simples beijo? Ela mesma estava pedindo. Quinn queria sentir, queria beijar ela e deixou isso claro em todo momento.

J: "Carinho?" – a voz de Judy foi escutada na sala.

Quinn reagiu com brutalidade, se afastando rapidamente de Rachel, que ainda permanecia absorta, se debatendo entre a razão e o coração.

Q: "Oh Deus, Rachel saia de cima... é minha mãe." – exclamava com o rosto contorcido.

R: "O que?..." – reagiu finalmente. "sua mãe?"

Q: "Rachel." – disse já de pé. "vamos, levante, ela vai nos pegar."

J: "Quinn?" – Judy chamava debilmente na porta do quarto, para abri-la com delicadeza em continuação. "o que fazem aqui?" – perguntou um tanto curiosa.

Q: "Eh... na... nada mamãe." – gaguejava.

J: "Quinn, está bem?" – o estado de nervosismo em que se encontrava a loira começou a preocupar Judy. "não estavam vendo um filme?"

Rachel foi consciente da situação. Ao princípio não entendia porque Quinn se mostrava tão nervosa, mas após vários segundos recordou que para a loira, elas eram amigas.

Aquela cena poderia ter resultado muito agressiva em uma situação normal. Não era algo bom para Quinn, não era algo normal que sua mãe pegasse sua filha com sua melhor amiga em uma situação comprometedora. Rachel não havia se dado conta daquele detalhe e um leve sorriso se desenhou em seu rosto ao perceber o grau de inocência que Quinn mostrava com sua perca de memória.

R: "Ia mostrar uns vídeos a ela no computador." – interrompeu com total a calma.

Quinn sentiu que aquela reação tirou ela do maior apuro que havia passado desde que havia saído do hospital.

R: "Quinn não conhecia o Ewan McGregor e eu queria mostrar a ela uma cena de um grande filme. Verdade, Quinn?" – sorria tentando acalmá-la.

Q: "Verdade." – mentiu.

J: "Ah... que filme?"

Quinn voltava a ficar pálida mas Rachel, que já havia se dado conta de que Judy era consciente daquela absurda desculpa, seguiu com o plano de escape.

R: "Big Fish." – respondeu diante a dúvida de Quinn.

J: "Ah... hummm... não vi esse, então não posso opinar... vou tirar esse vestido."

Q: "Ok."

R: "Judy." – voltava a interromper. "E o Cloney?"

J: "Ixi, o filme perfeito." – disse embaixo da porta. "mas ele em pessoal me desiludiu, pensava que era mais alto." – sorriu antes de desaparecer pela sala.

Quinn relaxou ao ver como sua mãe havia aceitado aquela desculpa como real, mas uma estranha sensação se apoderou dela. A vergonha começava a se apoderar dela e só em pensar que Rachel estava atrás dela, provavelmente surpreendida diante seu pedido de beijo, a deixava completamente paralisada.

Rachel notava. Sabia que o arrependimento estava se apoderando da loira e não queria prolongar mais aquela situação, mesmo que em seu interior, não era nada mais que ternura o que sentia ao ver a reação de Quinn.

Que sentisse curiosidade por voltar a sentir um beijo, era lógico, sentir curiosidade para que fosse uma garota quem a beijasse, era bom, que essa garota fosse ela mesma, era a melhor notícia que poderiam lhe dar.

R: "Quinn, acho que está na hora de eu ir... é tarde." – disse com naturalidade enquanto se aproximava da garota.

Q: "Eh... sim, sim... eu... necessito descansar." – respondeu sem levantar o olhar.

R: "Nos vemos amanhã, de acordo?" – tocou com suavidade o ombro da loira.

Quinn se limitou a assentir enquanto conseguia levantar seu olhar, buscando os olhos da morena.

R: "Descanse." – se despediu deixando um delicado e quase imperceptível beijo na bochecha dela.

Rachel abandonou o quarto enquanto Quinn tentava se recompor, recuperar a respiração que fazia um tempo que havia perdido. Os passos da morena e a despedida de Judy na sala a devolveu a realidade. Alcançou a porta antes que ela abandonasse a sala.

Q: "Rach..." – murmurou chamando sua atenção. "pode me avisar quando chegar em casa? Ficarei mais tranquila sabendo que chegou."

Rachel esboçou um enorme sorriso. Aquela preocupação da loira era outra grande notícia para ela e para seu destroçado coração.

R: "Eu ligo." – respondeu ao mesmo tempo que abandonava a casa.

Como era possível? Como teve a desfaçatez de pedir a sua melhor amiga para que a beijasse? Ela ia odiar, Rachel ia terminar se afastando dela se continuasse assim, não podia brincar com sua amizade.

Quinn tentava dormir, mas era impossível. Milhares de perguntas, de dúvidas começavam a invadi-la. Fazia quase duas horas que havia recebido a confirmação de sua mãe de que Rachel já estava em casa, sã e salva. Tentou várias vezes abrir o computador, ligar o celular, mas uma leve dor de cabeça começava a esgotá-la. Sabia que tinha que descansar. Ainda estava tomando medicamentos e sentia que tudo ficava mais confuso conforme ia passando as horas.

Apesar de tudo, o sono terminou vencendo. Um sono profundo que terminou acabando com as primeiras luzes do dia.

Quinn era madrugadora. Havia sido durante toda sua vida e não havia mudado esse aspecto em sua rotina, ainda sem recordar.

A sensação ao despertar era completamente diferente. Se sentia com forças, com vontade de se enfrentar a um novo dia e todas essas novas experiências. Nemo aguardava aos pés da cama, como sempre, esperando o bom dia de sua adorada dona e as brincadeiras que lhe fazia naquele momento do dia.

Uma conversa a distraiu de seu encontro com o pequeno do lugar. Provinha da cozinha. Sua mãe não estava sozinha, várias vozes mais se distinguiam mas não sabia a quem correspondia.

Com um pouco de preguiça, se apreçou a ir para a cozinha para averiguar quem eram aquelas madrugadoras visitas.

Tina e Bette sorriam diante o aspecto descabelado da garota.

T: "Bom dia Quinn." – foi a primeira a falar.

Q: "Ah... oi." – tentou evitar o imprevisível bocejo que a invadiu.

B: "Vejo que continua sua linha de madrugar." – disse a diretora.

J: "Quinn, quer torradas?"

Q: "O que fazem aqui tão cedo?" – perguntou ao mesmo tempo que se aproximava de sua mãe e dava o bom dia com um beijo.

B: "É a única hora do dia que não trabalhamos." – sorria. "já que você não vai nos visitar, temos que fazer... não?"

Q: "Obrigada... mas não precisam de vir, basta uma ligação..."

B: "Uma ligação para esse número que está desligado há quanto tempo... uma, duas, TRÊS semanas?" – brincou.

Q: "Tem o número da minha mãe." – se desculpou.

T: "Sim, mas queríamos te ver... e perguntar diretamente a sua mãe."

Q: "Não vão averiguar nada novo." – disse mostrando um leve sorriso. "minha cabeça continua igualmente oca."

B: "Pois já é hora de preenchê-la... não acha?"

Q: "Eu tento isso."

B: "O que tem que fazer essa manhã?"

Quinn se limitou a olhar para sua mãe, era ela que tinha todo seu dia perfeitamente planejado.

J: "Não me olhe!" – exclamou. "não tem que fazer nada... pelo menos por agora."

Q: "Já a escutaram, tenho a manhã para me chatear..."

B: "Nem pensar... quando terminar de tomar café da manhã, tome um banho, se vista e espera virem te pegar."

Q: "Me pegar?... para que?"

B: "Vai me acompanhar para levar a Angélica e sua amiga Bee ao colégio, depois você e eu vamos visitar várias galerias, assim começa a recuperar o tempo perdido e vai vendo qual vai ser seu trabalho." – sorria.

Q: "De verdade?" – perguntou iludida. "posso?" – perguntou olhando para sua mãe.

J: "Claro... como vou me negar a que você vá a um museu?" – brincou.

Q: "Ok... vou tomar meu banho, não demoro."

B: "Ei, ei... tranquila, primeiro tome o café da manhã, já te disse que venho te pegar antes da Angélica, em meia hora estou na porta te esperando. Ok?"

Genial, pensava Quinn. Aquele era o melhor plano que poderia receber aquela manhã. O estranho sucesso vivido na noite anterior ia lhe atormentar se não tivesse algo para se entreter, algo no que pensar e conhecer diferentes galerias espalhadas por toda a cidade, que formavam o museu de arte contemporâneo era algo excepcional.

Do outro lado da cidade, Rachel conduzia seu flamejante carro novo. Glen a esperava impaciente na porta do enorme edifício em Wilshire Boulevard, aonde havia convidado para uma reunião com a organização Glaad.

R: "Oi Glen." – cumprimentava o garoto que se mostrava um tanto nervoso. "pode me explicar por que estamos aqui?" – perguntava curiosa.

G: "Relaxe e escute o que querem te dizer... depois se não estiver de acordo, me despeça." – sorria.

R: "Pois vamos... não?" – Rachel respondia completamente feliz.

Não tinha nem ideia do que a esperava naquela reunião, mas aquela organização, cujo objetivo é promover e assegurar uma representação justa, adequada e inclusiva para as pessoas e os eventos homossexuais nos meios de comunicação era algo especial.

Q: "E você se cama?" – perguntava como brincadeira.

An-Be: "Beeeeee!" – gritavam ambas meninas de uma vez.

An: "Quinn, não se lembra de mim?" – Angélica perguntava com um pouco de tristeza.

B: "Angie carinho, Quinn se lembra, só que está doente e lhe custa um pouco, mas ela nunca se esqueceria de você, verdade Quinn?" – Bette tentava desculpar Quinn.

As quatro viajavam no carro, a caminho do colégio. Quinn realmente se sentiu mal ao conhecer as duas pequenas e não recordar nada, sobretudo porque ambas falavam com ela e lhe perguntavam com toda a inocência que uma menina de 5 anos poderia ter e ela não sabia o que responder.

Pouco a pouco foi recuperando a compostura e a base de jogos e mudar o tipo de perguntas, foi adquirindo confiança na frente das meninas.

B: "O que acham de quando saírem da escola, irmos merendar as quatro?"

An: "Siimm!" – exclamou efusivamente provocando uma gargalhada em sua mãe e em Quinn.

Bee: "Senhora Bette..." – interrompia a pequena Quinn. "eu posso ir também?" – perguntou educadamente.

Quinn se surpreendia diante a educação da pequena.

B: "Claro Bee, depois eu ligo para sua mãe para pedir permissão, ok?"

An: "Siiiiiiiiiiim." – Angélica voltava a gritar entusiasmada diante a iminente tarde de diversão.

B: "Angie... pare de gritar." – recriminou.

Efetivamente, o último grito da pequena foi ensurdecedor e mais ainda estando dentro do carro. Quinn não parava de rir diante a efusividade e a emoção de ambas meninas.

B : "Não ria, te recordo que foi babá desses dois bichinhos... e é provável que continue sendo se não acabarem com você antes." – sorria.

Q: "Por mim, encantada... além do mais, elas me adoram. Verdade meninas?"

An-Bee: "Siiiim..."

B: "Chegaaaa..." – voltou a gritar provocando a gargalhada dessa vez não só de Quinn, mas de ambas meninas também.

R: "Não posso acreditar Glen!" – exclamava emocionada enquanto saiam daquela reunião. "Glaad me quer como imagem, querem que eu represente eles... isso não é real, verdade?"

G: "Estou despedido?" – perguntava com tom de humor.

R: "Despedido?... vou te fazer um monumento." – disse enquanto abraçava o garoto. "como conseguiu isso?"

G: "Eu não consegui nada, Rachel. Simplesmente mostrei a eles a classe de pessoa que você é, os valores que tem e a honestidade que desprende, eles não podia ignorar alguém como você."

R: "Mas Glen, é Glaad... todo mundo respeita essa organização, ajudam que a homofobia desapareça de algo tão mágico que é a televisão e cinema... sabe o que significa que me queiram com eles?"

G: "Significa que poderá ser você... e que esses estúpidos produtores deixarão de te fazer a vida impossível, e mais, aposto que virão te pedir perdão para que não saia da série."

R: "É o que menos me importa agora... não sei como vou te agradecer por isso."

G: "Não tem nada que me agradecer Rachel, foi você quem me deu a oportunidade de entrar nesse mundo e penso em fazer tudo o que for possível para que você continue desfrutando seus sonhos... agora não haverá ninguém que te recrimine por nada, se esses caras não querem que continue na série, haverá dezenas que te chamem. Agora saberão como é, saberão que apoia as pessoas que necessita e que inclusive pensou em deixar tudo por seus valores..."

R: "Oh Glen..." – os olhos de Rachel começavam a brilhar, produto da emoção.

G: "Além do mais, te recordo que minha irmã é lésbica. Me custou muitíssimo aceitar e minha mãe também, foi um completo inferno pra ela até que aceitou. Spencer teve sorte de ter uma família que a aceita tal como é, mas quantos meninos e meninas não tem esse apoio? Imagina o que pode supor que uma mãe que não aceita sua filha, veja uma estrela da televisão demonstrar que não é nada ruim?... poderá demonstrar que ter dois pais não é sintoma de trauma, que tem uma educação perfeita e sobretudo, uns valores que poucas pessoas tem hoje em dia."

R: "Basta Glen." – interrompeu emocionada. "vai me fazer chorar..."

G: "Nada de choro, melhor irmos para o Planet e me convida para comer... combinado?"

R: "Combinado."

B: "Quinn... está segura de que não quer que te deixe em casa?"

Q: "Não... prefiro ficar aqui, seguramente as meninas estão lá dentro."

B: "Por que não comprova?"

Q: "Não se preocupe Bette." – disse descendo do carro. "sei que vão estar. Te vejo de tarde?"

B: "Ok, eu passo pra te pegar quando elas saírem do colégio." – sorria.

Q: "Perfeito, obrigada pelas visitas nas galerias."

B: "Vá se acostumando." – respondeu antes de voltar a ligar o carro.

Quinn se afastava da rua para entrar no Planet. Não tinha ideia alguma de suas amigas iam estar ali, segundo Rachel, se reuniam ali quase todos os dias e aquela quinta não ia ser diferente, estava convencida.

Nem teve tempo de percorrer o local com o olhar quando alguém a surpreendeu pelas costas.

A: "Estuda ou trabalha, loira?"

Reconhecia aquela voz, era inconfundível. Rouca, sensual e muito divertida, não poderia ser de outra além de Ashley.

Q: "Depende... quais são suas pretensões?" – brincou se virando.

A: "Huuummm... vê aquela garota ali?" – apontou para uma das mesas, aonde Spencer e Molly sorriam divertidas. "a loira do cabelo longo é minha namorada, mas podemos fazer como se ela não estivesse e escapávamos você e eu... como Thelma e Louise."

Q: "Huuummm... acontece algo, em primeiro lugar, não tenho nem ideia de quem são Thelma e Louise e em segundo lugar... acho que sua namorada está piscando pra mim, ela também deve estar interessada."

A: "Como?" – perguntou enquanto buscava o olhar de Spencer, que continuava sorridente e com um terno gesto em seu rosto. "ah não... isso não, Spencer é minha, Capito?" – disse ao mesmo tempo que começava a andar até a mesa, enquanto Quinn seguia seus passos completamente sorridente.

A: "Escute você." – se virou para sua namorada. "está flertando com Fabray?"

Sp: "Se você faz... eu também, algum problema?" – brincou enquanto recebia a loira com um abraço.

A: "Uhhh..."

Q: "Pelo visto sou uma rompedora de corações, Ashley, tente entender..." – dizia com humor.

A: "Chega, não gosto dessa brincadeira..."

Q: "Eu sim." – respondeu ao mesmo tempo que cumprimentava Molly.

A: "Desde quando gosta das mulheres?" – ironizou.

Q: "Não sei." – se sentou. "de fato não tenho nem ideia, mas vejo que poderia me sair bem assim."

Sp: "Quinn, tem algo que deveríamos saber?" – mudou de tom.

Q: "Humm... não acho que tenha nada que não saibam, sou eu a que não sabe de nada, lembra?"

O gesto da garota se mostrava contrariado, buscando algum tipo de explicação.

Q: "Sei que estive com mulheres, sei que alguma de vocês foi alguém importante em minha vida e sei que não vão me dizer..."

A: "Como sabe disso?"

Q: "Não sou estúpida Ashley, basta dizer qualquer coisa e observar a reação de vocês."

Sp: "Ok, eu não pergunto mais, se minha mãe souber disso, vai brigar comigo."

M: "É melhor mudarmos de assunto." – disse com um sussurro. "veio sozinha?"

Quinn mostrou interesse em Molly. Era a única que não conhecia direito. Sempre se mantinha afastada, em silencio. A última vez que encontrou com ela foi no dia da celebração, ela assim como Rachel, eram as únicas que estavam solteiras no grupo, a exceção de Glen, Aiden e Madison. Era curioso, aquela garota era a única que não havia pensado como sua possível parceira, mas... era tão diferente a ela que lhe resultava complicado aceitar.

Q: "Tem razão, mudemos de tema..." – sorria. "não vim sozinha, estive com Bette visitando algumas galerias e ela me deixou aqui, sabia que vocês estariam aqui."

M: "Aonde está Rachel?" – voltou a perguntar.

Aquela pergunta a desconcertou e uma estranha ideia começou a revirar por sua mente. Molly e Rachel? Poderia ser, a única pessoa que faltava era ela e sabia perfeitamente que o amor que a morena havia comentado pertencia ao grupo de amigas. Por que ela ia ocultar? O certo é que a ideia começou a tomar forças. Aquela outra garota, Leisha, ficou descartada por completo, mas Molly era diferente.

Q: "Não sei, deveria saber?" – perguntou curiosa.

M: "Eh... não, não disse por isso." – gaguejava. "pensava que teria te avisado se viria pra cá."

Q: "Não... eu vi ela ontem e não voltei a ver." – respondeu mais calma, tratando de evitar que a tensão aumentasse.

A: "É como mágica... falam dela e ela aparece." – interrompeu apontando para a entrada.

Rachel aparecia, completamente emocionada pela notícia que acabava de receber e mais ainda ao descobrir Quinn sentada ali.

R: "Sabem que tenho o melhor representante do mundo?" – dizia antes de chegar no grupo de mulheres. "é o melhor!" – elogiava um corado Glen que caminhava atrás dela.

A: "Rachel, está bêbada?" – brincava.

R: "Não querida Ashley!" -abraçou a garota primeiro. "esse cara acaba de me dar um dos presentes mais especiais de toda minha vida." – sorria.

Sp: "O que foi Glen?" – perguntou para seu irmão.

G: "Vai saber agora."

Rachel terminava de cumprimentar a Ashley para fazer com Molly. Quinn observou com curiosidade o encontro entre as duas garotas. A efusividade com que havia abraçado Ashley se dissipou com Molly, dando lugar para um ligeiro abraço e um amável sorriso entre ambas. Rachel ia até Spencer, recuperando a emoção e Quinn sentiu que sabia, que Molly havia sido essa garota que havia terminado rompendo o coração da morena. Estava claro, o abraço entre elas foi mais frio, mais distante, não se assemelhava ao de uma amiga, como Ashley e Spencer.

Rachel se aproximava de Quinn agora, que lhe deu um assombroso sorriso, pelo menos assim viu a loira.

R: "Minha loira preferida!" – disse ao mesmo tempo que ficava atrás dela e a abraçava sem permitir que se levantasse da cadeira, deixando cair seus braços pelos ombros da loira e deixando um carinhoso beijo na cabeça dela. "como está hoje?" – perguntou apoiando a mandíbula sobre o ombro dela.

Quinn sentia o calor da garota, mas seus olhos estavam pousados em Molly. Aquele movimento de Rachel estava incomodando a garota, que tratava de evitar a toda custa olhar a cena.

Q: "Genial... por acaso não nota?" – sussurrou.

R: "Tinha que dissimular, podem ficar com ciúmes se te digo como te vejo em voz alta." – sussurrou no ouvido da loira.

Confirmado, pensou Quinn. A única pessoa que poderia ficar com ciúmes era Molly e já aprecia estar. Não sabia se ficava alegre ou não. A emoção de achar saber quem era o grande amor de Rachel passou para um segundo plano, quando se convenceu de quem era. Algo se removeu em seu interior e poderia jurar que era ciúmes, ciúmes ao saber que aquela tímida garota, de olhos claros e aspecto doce, havia conquistado o coração da morena, de sua 'amiga' Rachel.

Sp: "Vai contar o que aconteceu?" – interrompeu.

R: "Bem, direi." -respondeu sem afastar seus braços de Quinn, entrelaçando suas mãos sobre o peito da loira. "vou ser a imagem do Glaad."

A: "O que?" – perguntou surpreendida.

Sp: "Não acredito. Como conseguiu isso?"

R: "Glen conseguiu. Querem que eu faça carias campanhas de publicidade e..." – fez uma pausa. "é provável que apresente algum prêmio na cerimônia em Outubro."

Sp: "Não posso acreditar, é genial Rachel!" – exclamava emocionada.

M: "A Tina sabe?"

R: "Não, ninguém sabe, acabamos de vir da reunião." – respondia sorridente.

Q: "Eh..." – levantou a mão. "alguém me explica o que é Glaad?"

R: "Oh... céu, sinto muito eu esqueci que..." – respondeu ao mesmo tempo que deixava de abraça-la para olhar no rosto dela.

Q: "Quinn não sabe de nada." – brincava terminando a frase que a morena deixou pela metade.

R: "Não, não diga isso." – a recriminou. "é só que estou tão emocionada que me esqueci."

Q: "Pois me explique."

R: "Ok, mas antes... posso me sentar?" – perguntou ao ver a cadeira vazia ao lado dela.

Q: "Claro..."

A: "Sim, sente-se e nos explique direito, mas vamos comer que eu morro de fome."

Os risos apareceram durante toda a refeição. Rachel explicou cada um dos detalhes que haviam concordado na reunião, desde sua participação nos anúncios publicitários até o convite que havia recebido para participar do desfile do Dia do Orgulho Gay, que seria realizado no dia seguinte. A emoção não só invadia a Rachel. Ashley e Spencer também pareciam completamente surpreendidas e iludidas por aquela nova etapa da morena, Molly se limitava a escutar, enquanto Quinn não perdia detalhe de cada uma das reações da garota, tratava de compreender a importância que tinha aquela notícia para a morena. A via feliz e isso era o que importava.

Q: "Rachel, não tinha que me trazer, só estamos a um par de quarteirões, não passa nada por eu voltar andando."

R: "Eu sei, mas é absurdo que volte sozinha quando eu tenho que passar por sua casa, além do mais eu interesso em ver Shane, quero perguntar um par de coisas para ela sobre o desfile."

Q: "Ok." – respondeu. "Aonde é esse desfile?"

R: "Percorre várias avenidas mais importantes de LA. Por que não vem ver?"

Q: "Eu?... não sei, o que faz lá?"

Rachel não pode evitar sorrir.

R: "Não tem que fazer nada, só te peço que veja, além do mais seguramente Ashley e Spencer vão, pode ir com elas."

Q: "Mas... você não vai?" – perguntou confusa. "não entendi muito bem como vai ser tudo isso."

R: "Eu vou sim, mas vou participar no desfile, é melhor você ver, assim tira as dúvidas do que eu vou fazer..."

Q: "Está bem, falarei com Spencer e Ashley para que me levem, não quero perder o que for que tenha que fazer." – respondeu com um sorriso.

R: "Bem... estarei te esperando." – deteve o carro. "chegou em seu destino, senhorita Fabray."

Q: "Hummm... não vai descer? Shane deve estar em casa."

R: "Pensei em ligar para ela." – sorria.

Q: "Um momento." – recriminou. "você não queria ver ela, disse isso como desculpa para me trazer, certo?"

Rachel se limitou a sorrir, deixando claro que havia sido uma desculpa.

Q: "Oh Rachel, assim não hein? Não volte a me fazer algo assim, ok? Se quer me trazer, só tem que dizer... não busque desculpas."

R: "Ok, sinto muito, da próxima vez não haverá desculpa e se você se negar, eu me limitarei a te sequestrar."

Q: "Assim que eu gosto." – brincou. "por certo... já não tem que me esconder mais quem é o amor de sua vida." – sorria.

O gesto da morena mudou radicalmente.

R: "Como?"

Q: "Me deixe adivinhar, tem olhos claros, cabelo curto e loiro, um pouco tímida..."

Rachel engolia em seco. Não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, não podia ser... Quinn sabia que ela era seu amor?"

Q: "Está pálida." – disse sem eliminar o sorriso de seu rosto. "vejo que não me equivoquei."

R: "Como soube?" – perguntou com um fio de voz.

Q: "Por sua reação ao te ver me abraçando."

R: "Como?" – perguntou completamente confusa.

Q: "Quando chegou e me abraçou, a Molly afastou seu olhar, além do mais, você quase não abraçou ela, se via que havia passado algo entre as duas."

R: "Espera, espera..." – interrompeu. "o que tem a ver Molly com isso?"

Q: "Como o que tem a ver Molly? É sua ex, não?" – a confusão também invadiu Quinn.

R: "Oh Deus!" – exclamou deixando cair sua cabeça sobre o volante. "Quinn Fabray, desça do carro e pare de me buscar namoradas." – disse sorridente.

Q: "O que?... não é Molly?... mas se ela te olha de forma estranha e você a ela... vamos Rachel, não posso ter me equivocado dessa vez, não!" – exclamava com um pouco de pena.

R: "Quinn, desça do carro agora." – brincava.

Q: "Está bem." – ameaçou de forma divertida. "eu desço, mas isso não vai ficar assim, necessito... o que digo, eu exijo saber quem é a garota que rompeu seu coração, necessito saber como é, como se vê... se é linda." – relatava sem cessar, enquanto abandonava o carro.

R: "Para que quer saber se é linda?"

Q: "Porque sim." – respondeu nervosa. "quero saber qual é seu tipo."

R: "Para que?" – se surpreendeu.

Quinn sentiu que suas palavras estavam metendo ela em um problema que ia ser complicado sair.

Q: "Pouco importa, eu quero saber e pronto." – fechou a porta sem afastar o olhar da morena.

R: "Se te digo qual é meu tipo, te asseguro que sairá correndo." - disse

Q: "Eu duvido... em todo caso, trataria de averiguar porque você gosta assim."

R: "Não se equivoque Quinn, só tem um tipo, só há uma garota que eu gosto e duvido que haja alguém mais nesse mundo que se pareça a ela."

Q: "E isso é bom... ou ruim?"

R: "Para mim é ruim... se não me ama, estarei sozinha para sempre."

Q: "Então pode ser que seja bom para mim... assim ninguém me tirará minha amiga."

R: "Se é bom para você... também será para mim." -respondeu justamente segundos antes de ligar o carro. "te vejo amanhã."

Quinn ficou pensativa enquanto se despedia da morena com um simples gesto de mão.

Aquela última frase ficou em seu interior. Se é bom para você, também será para mim. Aquilo deixava entrever que Rachel, apesar do que havia sofrido, via com bons olhos estar ao seu lado, que seria feliz inclusive sem voltar a se apaixonar, apensar mantendo sua amizade.

Como era possível? Todo mundo necessita amar e ser amado. Os amigos e a família são partes importantes na vida de uma pessoa, te dão felicidade, fazem com que se sinta realizada, mas ninguém deve passar por esse mundo sem amar e ser amado dessa mesma forma que Quinn ansiava e desejava recordar.

Q: "O que é bom para você... é bom para mim." – murmurava. "eu também opino o mesmo Rachel, por isso te necessito ao meu lado... como for."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)


	41. Me diga a verdade

**Meus amores, me desculpem a demora em postar... Sei que desde de manhã eu comentei no meu twitter que iria postar, mas só agora que consegui uma vaga no meu horário pra colocar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me diga a verdade<strong>

_ - "Rachel, oh Deus Rachel! Como faz isso?..."_

_ - "Relaxe Lucy, desfrute."_

_ - "Me chame Quinn, por favor... para, para. O que vai fazer?"_

_ - "Shhh... deite-se na mesa, vou fazer você ver o céu."_

_ - "É uma sinuca? Oh Deus Rachel, vão nos ver... minha mãe está olhando!"_

_ - "Shhhh Lucy, desfrute."_

_ - "Rachel, minha mãe está... está aqui."_

Uma pequena mordida no pé a acordou.

Q: "Auuu... Nemo!" – exclamou desconcertada quando descobriu o animal brincando com a coberta. "Deus, o que aconteceu?" – tentou se acalmar ao descobrir que tudo havia sido um sonho.

O pobre animal, assustado diante a atitude de sua dona desceu da cama e correu até a sala.

Q: "Nemo, venha!" – exclamou tentando tranquilizá-lo.

Era absurdo, escutava o animal correr por toda a casa, enquanto ela tentava relaxar o estado em que conseguiu chegar depois daquele estranho sonho.

R: "Então, que horas é a apresentação?"

Sh: "Não vai haver apresentação Rach, a publicidade estará por todos os lados e só haverá um pequeno ato patrocinado pela marca.

R: "Ok, sabe se Tina vai estar? Estive ligando para ela, mas não me atende."

Sh: "Acho que sim." – respondia enquanto terminava de recolher suas coisas. "nunca falta ao desfile."

R: "Perfeito, vou ver se vejo a Quinn. Imagino que já esteja acordada."

Sh: "Ok. Dê um beijo nela da minha parte, nem pude ver ela, só ontem que esteve no jardim com Bette e Angie..."

R: "Eu darei."

Q: "Nemo... venha. Mamãe?" – Quinn tentava parar o cachorro que corria atrás de uma pequena bola.

Não recebeu resposta alguma, só descobriu um recado em cima da mesa que estava na sala.

_"Carinho, saí de comprar com Paula. Te deixei dormindo para que descanse, chegarei para almoçar. Judy."_

Perfeito, pensou Quinn. Outra vez sozinha sem nada para fazer. Nemo corria veloz até o jardim e a loira desistiu de sua tentativa para tentar ter pelo menos a companhia do cachorro.

Se deixou cair pesadamente no sofá. Se rendia, acabava de ter um sonho extremamente delicado e ainda tinha que assimilar, para terminar, sentia como sua excitação não só havia estado presente naquela alucinação, estava presente em seu corpo, em sua mente. Recordar não fazia mais do que incitá-la a descobrir e tentar acalmar aquele calor que a inundava.

Sh: "Vai sair pela porta?" – perguntava confusa ao ver que Rachel se dirigia para a saída.

R: "Por onde então?"

Sh: "Não vai ver a Quinn?"

R: "Sim."

Sh: "E para que tem o jardim?"

R: "Ah... mas, você acha que não se incomodará?"

Sh: "Que nada, ela se diverte até... disse que é como uma porta mágica por onde aparecem suas amigas." – sorria.

R: "Ok. Façamos mágica!" – respondeu se dirigindo para o jardim traseiro.

Nemo lhe chamou a atenção. Brincava como louco no jardim e não duvidou em correr atrás dele até alcança-lo e dar vários carinhos.

R: "Carinho, aonde está minha loira?" – perguntava como sussurro para o animal. "vamos, tenho vontade de ver ela." – mantinha aquela espécie de conversa enquanto acariciava o Nemo e se dirigia para a cozinha.

A porta estava aberta, mas parecia que no interior não havia ninguém, só um leve suspiro foi ouvido na sala.

Não soube porque não perguntou em voz alta, talvez o destino queria que contemplasse aquela cena. Apenas uns metros havia percorrido desde a cozinha até a entrada da sala, quando descobriu o corpo da loira, estendido no sofá. Mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto uma de suas mãos brincava com a costura da camisa de seu pijama.

Rachel se afastou até o jardim, sentia que algo ia acontecer e não queria estar presente. A privacidade de Quinn era algo intransponível para ela, mas suas pernas não acatavam suas ordens e tal como voltou para a saída, regressou sobre seus passos, dessa vez com mais calma, mantendo um pouco afastada da sala de estar, mas com a visão perfeita da loira.

Seu nervosismo aflorava ao mesmo tempo que Quinn deslizava sua mão por sua cintura e levantava a camiseta, deixando ver a plana barriga e aquele sensual umbigo que começava a enlouquecê-la.

Quinn suspirava e a cada suspiro, outro escapava dos lábios da morena, quase imperceptíveis mas delatador. A mão de Quinn continuava seu trajeto e delicadamente entrou por baixo do short.

Fogo. Isso era o que Rachel sentia ao descobrir o gesto de sua garota, sentia que estava sonhando. A boca secava e sentia cada leve gemido que começava a murmurar Quinn, como se saísse dela mesma.

E se caminhasse até ela e deixasse de lado todo o horror que haviam vivido? Enrolar nos braços dela, voltar a acariciar sua pele, seus lábios, respirar esses suspiro que deixava sair sem resistência alguma. Não podia acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo. Queria formar parte daquilo, tomar as redias que agora levava a mão de Quinn e demonstrar que o amor se convertida em um ato físico quando dois desejavam.

Nemo não estava tão entusiasmado naquela cena e após vários minutos entre os braços da morena, deu um breve latido, que tirou Quinn do transe e com ela a Rachel, que rapidamente se afastou do lugar, evitando que ela a encontrasse.

Q: "Nemo?" – chamava um tanto frustrada por sua interrupção.

Rachel caminhou com destreza até o jardim, evitando qualquer ruído que pudesse prejudica-la.

Quinn se levantou do sofá e tratando de acalmar essa ansiedade que havia levado ela aquela situação, optou por buscar o pequena e se esquecer de uma vez tudo o que estava acontecendo, mesmo que seu corpo continuasse mostrando indícios de excitação.

Q: "Nemo, aonde você está?" – perguntava ao mesmo tempo que percorria a cozinha até chegar na varanda do jardim.

Q: "Rachel?" – descobriu a morena que tratava de deixar o cachorro no gramado.

Ela se viu surpreendida e tentou dissimular, voltando a levantar o cachorro.

R: "Oi...oi, Quinn." – sorriu com nervosismo.

Q: "O que faz aqui?"

R: "Eh... não nada, vim ver a Shane..." – engolia em seco ao ver como Quinn se aproximava dela. "escutei Nemo e cruzei a cerca para acariciá-lo." – se desculpou.

Q: "Ah..." – respondeu com outro sorriso. "levo um tempo tentando encontrá-lo."

R: "Pois... toma!" – lhe entregou o animal. "já não tem que buscá-lo mais."

Q: "Não entra?" – perguntou enquanto pegava o cachorro nos braços.

Aquela ligeira aproximação foi suficiente para alterar, ainda mais se possível, o estado emocional em que se encontrava a morena.

R: "Não... não, tenho que ir... agora." – balbuciou.

Q: "Ia embora sem me cumprimentar?" – recriminou com tom de humor.

R: "Eh... não, bom não sei, não queria te incomodar, pensava que estivesse... dormindo."

Q: "Pois já vê que não estou." – respondeu. "continua sem me cumprimentar." – brincava.

Não podia, seu raciocínio se via torpemente abalado ao seguir imaginando Quinn naquela sensual e erótica situação.

R: "Oi Quinn!" – conseguiu dizer.

Q: "Nada mais?"

Rachel se cansou daquele jogo inocente ao que a loira estava a submetendo e não duvidou em tomar o comando da situação.

Se aproximou de Quinn e de forma muito cuidadosa mas tremendamente sugestiva, deixou um caloroso beijo na bochecha da loira, provocando um leve rubor no rosto da garota, que não esperava que aquele cumprimento fosse tão sutil e provocador.

R: "Contente?" – murmurou sem se afastar dela.

Q: "Mais ou menos." – conseguiu responder.

R: "Bem... pois como tenho que ir..." – voltava a se aproximar. "será melhor que aproveite para me despedir." – a voz ia se convertendo em um sussurro ao mesmo tempo que encurtava a estreita distancia que as separava. "te vejo depois Quinn." – murmurou antes de voltar a deixar um beijo, dessa vez na bochecha oposta.

Por que tentava assim a sorte? Pensava Quinn. Rachel se perdia pelo interior da casa de Shane e ela ficava ali, com Nemo entre seus braços e tremendo pelas sensações que aquela garota provocava em seu corpo, em sua mente. Aquele sonho e pensar nela posteriormente, enquanto tratava acalmar seu desejo não ajudava em nada ser racional e pensar nela como o que realmente era, uma amiga.

Não podia mais com aquela culpa, necessitava falar, que alguém a ajudasse a mudar esses pensamentos e só uma pessoa seria o suficientemente sincera para a ajudar.

Conseguiu na primeira tentativa. Ligar o celular havia se convertido em uma odisseia ainda sabendo qual era o código pin, que Shane e seu amigo da informática, haviam decifrado. O simples fato de ver o que é que havia em seu interior a deixava nervosa. A curiosidade havia começado a se esfumaçar desde que começou a ter aqueles pensamentos sobre Rachel. Não queria se deparar com a realidade, sobretudo porque sabia que Rachel não ia estar da mesma forma que ela desejava.

Só um par de tons teve que esperar para escutar a voz que tanto sentia falta.

S: "Quinn?" – perguntou a latina um tanto surpreendida.

Q: "Oi San, como está?"

S: "Voltou a ter seu telefone? Não havia perdido o código para ligar?"

Q: "Shane conseguiu."

S: "Bom... me alegro então. Como está?"

Q: "Bem, muito bem... me preparando para essa tarde, vão me levar ao desfile do orgulho gay."

S: "De verdade? Eu gostaria de estar aí." – respondeu entre risos.

Q: "Spencer e Ashley vão... e Rachel vai participar em não sei o que."

S: "Ah... então a Rachel vai também, incrível... vai deixar meio Hollywood louco."

Q: "Por?"

S: "É uma estrela Quinn, sair no desfile do orgulho gay não faz mais do que colocar lenha na fogueira, todo mundo saberá que ela gosta de..." – parou. "bom, não tem problemas com esse tema."

Q: "Isso não a preocupa, de fato há uns dias me disse que não se importava se a relacionavam com uma mulher, comigo mais exatamente..."

S: "Quinn, estou perdendo algo? Para que me ligou?" – perguntou curiosa.

Q: "Se trata... na realidade não sei como explicar, é um pouco..."

S: "Quinn, estou no carro, me falta menos de cinco minutos para pegar a Britt e outra amiga dela, então fale de uma vez."

Q: "Está bem... San, queria te perguntar como... quando você começou com a Britt, eram amigas?"

S: "Como?... claro que éramos amigas, éramos as três amigas."

Q: "Sim... mas você não se sentia mal por se apaixonar de uma amiga?"

S: "Me sentir mal?... Quinn eu estava horrorizada por me apaixonar por uma garota, que fosse minha amiga foi o melhor que pode acontecer para me lançar."

Q: "Mas... não se sentia mal? Quero dizer... ter sonhos eróticos com sua amiga não é algo muito ético..."

S: "Do que diabos está me falando Quinn? O que tem a ver a ética ou a moral com se apaixonar?... Quando gosta de alguém, você gosta e pronto."

Q: "Sim, mas..."

S: "Um momento... Quinn, está apaixonada por alguém?"

Q: "Eh... não, não disse isso."

S: "Quinn Fabray, você gosta da Rachel?" – perguntou entre gargalhadas.

Q: "O que?... quem disse em Rachel?"

S: "Vamos loira, não tem mais que escutar como a sua voz treme, está rendida por Rachel, não negue."

Q: "San chega, não entende, é minha amiga, não posso me apaixonar por ela, não posso sonhar com ela nem me tocar pensando..."

S: "Para, para... se tocou pensando nela? Oh Deus, Quinn... não teria que ter me dado esse dato, era desnecessário."

Q: "Chega San." – a voz começou a soar tremida e os olhos se inundaram de lágrimas.

S: "Está chorando?"

Quinn não pode dizer nada. O choro estava presente e não podia falar sem que notasse.

S: "Loira... não seja tonta, não pode chorar por isso, é o mais natural do mundo..."

Q: "Não, não é normal." – conseguiu responder. "não entende, é minha melhor amiga aqui e eu..."

S: "Quinn, me escute... esqueça os prejuízos, se você gosta da Rachel, corra atrás dela, acredite em mim, não perca tempo."

Q: "Como vou fazer isso? Sairá fugindo..."

S: "Me escute Quinn, tenho que te deixar, mas me faça caso, vá atrás dela e pensa. Não acha que é muito estranho que se apaixone por uma pessoa que se supõe que nem conhece?"

Q: "O que quer dizer?"

S: "Talvez a conheça e por isso gosta tanto dela... talvez tenha algo dentro de você que lembre de algo... e não é consciente."

Q: "Como?"

S: "Sinto muito Quinn, tenho que te deixar, prometo te chamar quando puder e não se esqueça... se algo te chama, vá atrás dele."

Santana não deu tempo para Quinn e desligou a ligação, deixando ela completamente contrariada e confusa.

Q: "San... espera... Santana..." – exclamou ao escutar o tom. "merda... o que quis dizer com isso?"

Quinn permaneceu durante vários minutos ausente. Com o telefone nas mãos tratava de recordar cada palavra que a latina havia dito. A convidava que se lançasse sobre Rachel, que atuasse e não perdesse tempo e dizia com segurança, sabendo que não ia faltar se seguisse seu conselho.

O celular começou a tocar e vibrar. Dezenas de mensagens entravam na caixa de entrada, o rosto de Quinn se desiludiu ao descobrir que todos eram chamadas perdidas, avisos de mensagens que haviam ido se acumulando em sua linha telefônica esteve desligado.

Um a um foi eliminando com a esperança de encontro com algum que dissesse algo mais que 'chamada perdida de:', mas não havia mais. Era estranho, por que não tinha nem uma só mensagem em sua caixa? Tão triste era sua vida que ninguém lhe enviava uma mísera mensagem de texto?

A desilusão voltava a deixar caminho para a curiosidade. Aquele telefone tinha dezenas de aplicativos, mas seus dedos buscaram a galeria de imagens.

Surpresa. Pensou ao descobrir que ao contrário das mensagens, a memória do telefone estava cheia de imagens.

Judy, Quinn, Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, Santana, Britt, Santana, Spencer, Ashley, um grupo e meninos e meninas que não reconhecia, Angélica, Shane e ela, Rachel e ela, Rachel e ela, Rachel, Rachel, Britt e Santana, uma moto, um grafite na parede, uma praia, Rachel, Molly, Rachel e Rachel.

26 imagens e em 10 delas aparecia Rachel, de todas as formas possíveis. Séria, sorridente, improvisada, posando, tampando o rosto com uma almofada e duas que realmente lhe chamou a atenção. Uma sorridente Rachel recostada na cama e deixando entrever que estava nua e a outra das duas nas colinas de Bervely Hills, com o enorme letreiro de Hollywood nas costas delas e uma desastrosa Quinn completamente manchada e descabelada.

Quinn não conseguia compreender. Por que tinha tantas imagens de Rachel em seu celular? Estava ficando louca, não tinha sentido que tivesse tantas e algumas com atitudes muito privadas e especiais.

Rapidamente se levantou e foi para o quarto buscar o computador. Não queria perder mais tempo, um notebook pessoal devia guardar informação de algum tipo mas sua euforia sumiu ao descobrir que não existia nada em seu interior que pudesse esclarecer absolutamente nada.

Ali não havia imagens, nem vídeos. Só pastas com projetos, documentos e direções.

Necessitava encontrar algo e o quarto de visitas poderia lhe dar o que buscava. Não se reconhecia, deixando o celular sobre a mesa de escritório, começou a remexer os arquivos que estava nas estantes. Era uma espécie de loucura que fazia ela atuar daquela forma e logo começou a sentir leves pontadas de dor em sua cabeça.

Tinha que se acalmar, tinha que se relaxar e tomar as coisas com tranquilidade. Se sentou na cadeira e após vários minutos respirando e recuperando a compostura, regressou para a estante. Com mais calma, começou a olhar o que tinha ali. DVD's de filmes, CD's de música, portifólios com trabalhos universitários, pequenas caixas com dispositivos. Nada, tudo o que havia ali era o típico de se encontrar no quarto de uma estudante.

Não sabia o que sentir. Talvez os médicos falavam daquela sensação de angústia ao descobrir toda sua vida de repente, talvez estava no meio de um desses choques de que tanto falavam e temiam.

Não sabia o que fazer, sentia que o ar escapava, que por muito que quisesse se acalmar tudo voltava a girar. Uma estúpida recordação, isso era o único que necessitava.

J: "Quinn, estou em casa." – a voz de Judy foi escutada da sala. "Quinn?" – voltava a chamar.

A loira seguia no quarto de visitas, sentada na cadeira, segurando a cabeça entre suas mãos e tratando de recompor aquele quebra-cabeças em que havia se convertido sua vida.

J: "Quinn? Carinho, o que foi?" – entrou no quarto e correu até sua filha. "O que acontece com você?" – perguntava assustada.

Q: "Nada mamãe, isso que acontece, nada!" – exclamou com fúria.

J: "Filha..."

Q: "Por que mamãe? Por que não recordo nada?" – começou a chorar. "por que não tenho nada que me faça recordar algo? Não tem nada mamãe, nada nesta estúpida casa que me recorde algo... estou farta." – gritava enquanto se levantava da cadeira e caminhava para a sala.

J: "Quinn, se tranquilize carinho, não deve se alterar..." – dizia atrás de seus passos, completamente angustiada.

Q: "Não entende, mamãe, não tenho vida, não tenho nada." – a recriminou. "o que faço? O que se supõe que tenho que fazer?"

J: "Quinn, se acalme por favor." – soou contundente. "se acalme ou te levo para o hospital."

A loira respirou com força, as lágrimas haviam cessado para dar caminho para uma careta de dor.

J: "Quinn, vai recuperar a memória, eu sei... sei que vai ficar bem, só tem que ter paciência, relaxar e deixar que as coisas aconteçam pouco a pouco."

Q: "Não minta para mim, sei que isso não tem solução. Sei que não vou voltar a recordar de nada... é um nojo tudo, por isso não me dizem nada, por isso se calam... e não me ajudam."

J: "Chega Quinn." – recriminou. "não tem direito de dizer isso, não é a única que está passando mal, me escuta, todos estamos mal, todos queremos e achamos que você vai ficar bem e não pode tomar a liberdade de que estamos mentindo para você, porque não é assim."

Quinn não pode responder aquela repreensão. As vozes de Judy superavam qualquer contra-ataque da loira.

J: "O que faria em meu lugar, no lugar de suas amigas? O que faria Quinn? De repente te dizem que sua filha perdeu a memória, que podia ter perdido a vida, te dizem que tem que manter a calma, que tem que seguir os conselhos de uns psicólogos, de neurologistas para que possa voltar a recuperar a memória, te dizem para manter silencio, que seja você quem vai descobrindo pouco a pouco as coisas e tem a desfaçatez de me jogar na cara que ninguém te ajuda. Não filha, não... assim não são as coisas."

O rosto de Quinn se contorceu. Aquelas palavras estavam fazendo ela se sentir mal.

Q: "Tão ruim foi minha vida para que não possa me dizer nada?"

J: "Quinn, sua vida foi como a de qualquer garota, teve seus problemas, se divertiu, suas histórias... não tem que pensar que foi ruim, olhe você... tem umas amigas que te adoram. Acha que estariam ao seu lado se você tivesse sido ruim?"

Q: "Talvez tenham pena..."

J: "Pena?... Quinn, elas tem vivido isso igual a mim... acha que não morrem por te contar suas histórias? São suas amigas Quinn, como acha que se sentem quando trata de tirar informação? Como se sentiria você se sua amiga corresse perigo e não fizesse mais do que te colocar em apuros? Acha que é justo para elas? E Rachel? Acha que é justo para Rachel?"

Q: "O que tem a ver Rachel?"

J: "Quinn, ela esteve ali, viu como esse carro te pegou, estava sozinha com você na ambulância, no hospital, não sabia nada, não tinha nem ideia do que acontecia e estava ali, suportando tudo..."

Q: "Ninguém a obrigava..."

J: "Ela te quer!" – gritou deixando Quinn completamente petrificada. "Maldita seja Quinn, essa garota se mata por você, passou as noites me ligando para ver como estava, cuidando do Nemo, deixando de lado o trabalho dela para estar com você, carregou a culpa Quinn." – parou. "sabe que me disse quando estava no hospital? Que ela tinha a culpa, que se não fosse por ela você não teria ido buscá-la e não teria te acontecido nada. Tem ideia do que pode supor levar essa culpa?... não tem nem ideia... e para terminar, busca qualquer estratégia para tirar informação dela, sabendo que está entre a cruz e a espada..."

Quinn não suportou mais e terminou derrubando, deixando cair sobre o sofá, completamente abatida, inundada em lágrimas.

Q: "Não sei o que fazer, mamãe... não sei como fazer."

J: "Deixa que tudo aconteça como tem que acontecer." – se aproximou tentando acalmá-la. "carinho, você ficará bem, eu sei e você também tem que acreditar..."

Q: "Vão me odiar, verdade?"

J: "Ninguém te odeia... me escute, logo, quando a Spencer e Ashley vierem, saia com elas, passe bem e desfrute sem pensar em nada, elas vão cuidar de você e te ajudaram, mas não obrigue elas a te contar nada..."

Q: "E como faço se eu averiguar algo? Me calo?"

J: "Não, mas não diga para elas... diga para mim ou ligue para o doutor Scholes ou inclusive para Cathy, eles sabem o que tem que fazer, sabem como tratar."

Q: "Eles sabem tudo de mim?"

J: "Sabem o justo e necessário, mas saberão tratar a forma de dizer... e se não confiar neles, diga a mim."

Q: "Me dirá a verdade?"

J: "Te prometo."

Q: "E por que não começa agora?"

J: "Agora? Averiguou algo?"

Quinn buscou seu celular e entregou para sua mãe.

J: "O que acontece com isso?"

Q: "Tem um montão de imagens da Rachel. Por que?"

J: "Filha." – respirou profundamente. "sente algo pela Rachel?"

Q: "O que?"

J: "Combinamos de sermos sinceras... você gosta da Rachel?"

Q: "Se supõe que é minha amiga."

J: "E ela é... mas isso não significa que possa sentir algo por ela."

Q: "Não sei, pensava que me apaixonar por uma amiga é monstruoso."

J: "Céu, se apaixonar por uma amiga é lógico, não é nada mal..."

Q: "Estava apaixonada por ela? Por isso tenho tantas imagens?"

J: "Rachel foi muito importante em nossas vidas, na sua e na minha, é uma pessoal especial, tem um coração enorme e é linda, por dentro e por fora... acha que poderia se apaixonar por alguém assim?"

Q: "Creio que sim."

J: "Pois fique com isso, deixa-se levar por essas sensações e seguramente que começará a recordar... o mesmo vai te acontecer com outras coisas... te chegarão, tocarão no coração e te farão recordar.

Q: "Não estou louca?"

J: "Claro que não, de fato... acho que agora mesmo é a única sã."

Quinn deixou cair um leve sorriso. Sua mãe estava lhe confirmando que seus sentimentos pela morena não eram novos, quem sabe fosse por isso que sentia tanto, porque já viviam em seu interior há muito tempo.

Q: "E ela?" – perguntou com um pouco de medo.

J: "Quinn, deixa que as coisas aconteçam..."

Q: "Mas mamãe, combinamos de que iria me dizer a verdade."

J: "Filha, não posso falar por Rachel. O que quer saber? Se está apaixonada por você?"

Quinn engoliu em seco. Realmente não sabia se queria ouvir aquilo. Se fosse sim, seria o melhor que teria acontecido, mas Rachel falava de um grande amor, de um coração partido e pensar que poderia ser ela não lhe agradava, se era um não, estava perdida. Se apaixonar por uma amiga já causava conflito, não ser correspondida poderia ser a perda dessa amizade, o afastamento delas e não estava disposta a sofrer isso.

Q: "Não... não sei se quero saber." – murmurou após aquele breve pensamento.

J: "Quinn, relaxa. Trata de ir passo a passo, já verá que tudo começa a ir melhor e começará a ver as coisas de outra perspectiva, com mais claridade."

Quinn assentiu justamente no mesmo instante em que Ashley e Spencer chamavam na porta.

J: "Sabe algo em que era uma experta?" – ignorou a chamada. "era e é uma sedutora nata, todos os garotos e... garotas, caiam rendidos por você..." – disse se aproximando da entrada. "não duvide Quinn, se algo te assusta, vá atrás dele." – sorria ao mesmo tempo que abria a porta, deixando passagem para o divertido casal.

A: "Quinn, o que faz ainda assim?" – entrou na sala.

Sp: "Oi senhora Fabray." – cumprimentou Judy. "Ash também te diz oi, mas esqueceu de fazer." – desculpou sua namorada diante uma sorridente Judy.

J: "Entre Specner, não se preocupe, já sei que Ash se esquece de muitas coisas."

Q: "O que já fazem aqui? Não havíamos combinado mais tarde?"

A: "Mudança de planos. Spencer e eu estamos famintas então vamos comer, vamos, vamos... mexa essa bunda e se vista."

Q: "Tenho que tomar banho ainda... além do mais... ia comer com minha mãe."

J: "Podem comer aqui." – disse.

Sp: "Não queremos incomodar. Vamos Ash, deixamos que elas comam e depois passamos para pegá-la."

J: "Não é incomodo, digo, se vocês não se importarem de comer comigo..."

A: "O que vão comer?" – perguntou curiosa.

J: "Risoto com cogumelos, especialidade da casa."

A: "Não tenho nem ideia do que é... mas seguramente que eu gosto."

J: "Muito bem, pois Quinn, vá tomar banho que já tenho duas ajudantes de cozinha que me ajudarão a preparar a mesa."

A: "Por que não comemos no jardim?"

Sp: "Ash..." – recriminou.

J: "É boa ideia... faz um dia esplendido."

Quinn observava o trio falar e rir com as ocorrências de Ashley, enquanto se dirigia para o banheiro.

Q: "Mamãe!" – exclamou antes de que a mulher abandonasse a sala indo para a cozinha.

J: "Diga Quinn."

Q: "Obrigada!"

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)

OBS. 2: Farei o máximo possível pra tentar postar outro hoje, mas não garanto nada... tenho que traduzir ainda...


	42. Cherry Lips

**Primeiro de dois capítulos hoje... **

* * *

><p><strong>Cherry Lips<strong>

As ruas de West Hollywood eram um discurso de todos os tipos de pessoas. Dezenas, centenas, milhares eram os que saiam para desfrutar e dar cor aquele dia tão especial para a comunidade homossexual. O desfile havia começado antes do meio dia, mas Ashley, Spencer e Quinn decidiram ir depois do almoço.

Santa Mônica Blvd era um formigueiro. A proximidade da casa de Quinn, em Ohio Ave foi primordial para que as meninas chegassem sem problema algum para desfrutar daquele desfile, que se encaminhava para seu objetivo em São Vicente Blvd. Bervely Gardens Park, Rxford Mini Park, West Hollywood Park em todos e cada um deles havia espetáculos, concertos, eventos especiais para aquele dia.

Quinn não deixava de se surpreender, não sabia se já havia vivido aquilo antes do acidente, mas se não havia feito, não ia deixar passar a oportunidade de guardar tudo que lhe chamasse atenção. Sua câmera fotográfica lhe permitia não voltar a esquecer o que seus olhos viam.

Sp: "Ei Ash... pode deixar de flertar com todas as meninas que passam ao seu lado?" – recriminava a loira.

A: "Não estou flertando, só sou simpática..."

Sp: "Sim, claro, simpática... se quase come elas com o olhar..."

A: "E?... o que importa se, ao final, a única que termino comendo é você?" – sorria.

Sp: "Se continuar assim, vai passar muita fome..."

A: "Duvido que resista a meus encantos." – disse em tom provocador.

Q: "Aham..." – interrompeu provocando uma leve tosse.

A: "Quinny, nada de 'aham'... é melhor ir se acostumando. Spencer costuma ficar com ciúmes nesse dia e termina me convencendo de uma maneira muito especial, que só posso olhar para ela, verdade amor?" – brincava tratando de seduzir sua namorada.

Q: "Poderiam ter um pouco de compaixão comigo... a inveja também pode ser traumática, sabiam?"

Sp: "Inveja? Você?... vamos Quinn, quem te viu e quem..." – deteve suas palavras diante o olhar perplexo de Ashley.

Q: "Não posso sentir inveja de ver como se beijam?... olhe para mim, estou mais sozinha do que qualquer um..." – tratou de tirar importância da estranha tensão que se apoderou de Spencer.

A: "Veja ao seu redor Quinn, tem aonde escolher." – piscou um olho.

Q: "Hummm... não me interessam... só me interessa uma." – disse enquanto voltava a pegar sua câmera e começava a tirar fotos de tudo que a rodeava.

A: "Falando em Rachel, aonde ela está?"

Q: "Quem está falando na Rachel?" – sorria.

A: "Você, não?... disse que só te interessa uma... é Rachel, não?"

Q: "Por que ia ser Rachel?"

Spencer e Ashley se olhavam confusas, estavam falando mais do que deviam e sentiam que haviam torçado os pés pelas mais, ao nomear a morena.

Quinn voltava a sentir aquela tensão. Ia seguir os conselhos de sua mãe. Não colocar suas amigas em apertos era o principal e apesar de que os rostos delas dissessem tudo e Quinn começava a acreditar fortemente que sua relação com a morena ia além de uma simples amizade, não pretendia tirar mais informação de suas perturbadas amigas.

Não mereciam aquele mal momento.

Q: "Deus!" – exclamou mudando de tema. "já viram os saltos que essas mulheres calçam?"

Spencer e Ashley voltavam a se olhar confusas, aquela reação não era a esperada por elas. Quinn devia estar tirando essa mesma informação que havia escapado delas, porém, estava ali, falando como se não se preocupasse nem um pouco e se perdendo nos detalhes meramente superficiais.

A: "Meninas, venham..." – disse. "vamos nos aproximar do desfile, quero ver se é verdade que Rachel vai no trio."

Entre a multidão havia ficado difícil se orientar. Quinn caminhava atrás de Spencer, enquanto ela estava de mãos dadas com sua namorada. Aquele simples gesto de suas amigas a fazia palpitar.

Estava se divertindo, estava descobrindo muitas coisas interessantes e ainda não sendo completamente participante daquela demonstração pública da homossexualidade, acreditava firmemente em todas aquelas pessoas que sentiam que deviam participar daquele desfile para defender seus direitos como qualquer outro ser humano. Estava desfrutando daquele ambiente, mas seu coração parava diante qualquer evento pontual, qualquer demonstração de carinho entre duas meninas fazia ela se sentir a pessoa mais solitária do universo e irremediavelmente, sua mente ia para Rachel.

Aqueles pensamentos a levou em busca do lugar mais adequado para ver o desfile, mas foi algo completamente alheia a ele que a fez parar em seco, no meio daquela rua completamente abarrotada de gente e com suas amigas ignorando que havia parado a vários metros atrás.

Um enorme cartaz publicitário na frente dela, dois corpos de roupa íntima, branco e preto, uma mesa de sinuca e um nó em seu estômago.

Não poderia jurar se sim ou não, mas uma daquelas garotas mostrava seu mesmo corpo. A garota que vestia lingerie preta, e mostrava sentada na beirada da mesa, de perfil, apoiando seus braços no feltro que cobria o móvel enquanto a outra garota, uma deslumbrante morena com lingerie branca, se apresentava de pé, entre as pernas da outra garota, frente a frente.

Não podia ver os rostos, só um longo cabelo preto escuro se deixava entrever sobre os ombros da garota que se mantinha de pé.

Seus olhos não deixavam de observar a modelo que permanecia sentada. Juraria que eram seus braços, suas pernas, sua barriga, inclusive uma pequenina mancha no quadril.

Spencer notou a ausência da loira e rapidamente deteve sua namorada, a obrigando a retroceder para buscá-la entre a multidão de gente.

Apenas uns metros teve que percorrer para encontrar a loira completamente petrificada, olhando com determinação para seus braços e levantando sua camisa enquanto buscava algum indício mais conclusivo.

Sp: "Quinn?... o que faz?" – perguntou confusa. "quase nos perdemos!"

Q: "Spencer... sou eu." – disse apontando para o cartaz.

Sp: "O que?"

A: "Oh Deus!" – exclamou Ash ao descobrir a imagem.

Spencer ficou pálida. Ela não tinha visto aquela famosa sessão de fotos que haviam feito Quinn e Rachel, várias semanas atrás, mas estava claro que eram elas.

Sp: "O que... o que disse Quinn?" – tentou dissimular.

Q: "A garota de preto... não vê?" – dizia mostrando a pequena marca que estava sobre o osso do quadril. "sou eu, são meus braços... minhas pernas..." – expressava completamente surpreendida.

A: "Não diga bobeira Quinn, anda vamos ou vamos perder o desfile."

Sp: "Ash tem razão, vamos, Rachel deve estar chegando." – disse segurando com firmeza a mão de Quinn para puxar ela.

Q: "Espera, espera..." – parou enquanto pegava a câmera e tirava várias fotos da publicidade. "pronto... já podemos ir." – respondeu tentando manter a calma.

Algo impossível. Estava completamente segura de que aquela garota era ela. De repente começaram a aparecer flashes por sua cabeça. A imagem de Rachel na banheira, o dia em que voltou para casa do hospital, apareciam rondando e fazendo ela coincidir com a outra garota que aparecia na imagem.

O sonho, aquele sonho que havia tido aquela mesma noite havia a teletransportado para uma mesa de sinuca enquanto Rachel, em uma atitude bastante parecida a dessa garota, a seduzia por completo.

Não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Tentava se acalmar, por um momento começou a achar que estava ficando louca. Tudo o que descobria tinha algo a ver com Rachel e aquilo a desestabilizava. Os médicos tinham razão, descobrir tudo de repente poderia ser um caos.

Haviam parado seus passos, mas sua cabeça continuava girando. Spencer tentava mudar os temas da conversa, tentando por todos os meios que Quinn se esquecesse daquela publicidade e evitar que sua cabeça terminasse colapsando.

Algo vibrou em seu bolso. Seu celular, não recordava que já estava com ela e sobretudo não esperava que ninguém ligasse para ela.

Novamente o choque, novamente aquela sensação de achar que tudo era uma brincadeira do destino, uma brincadeira criada para unir sua vida a da morena.

Uma imagem de Rachel na tela e um nome embaixo. Um nome que a confundiu ainda mais.

_Cherry Lips._

O pulso tremia ao atender a ligação e seu coração acelerou ao escutar a voz.

R: "Não posso acreditar, acabo de ver uma garota espetacular, com um sorriso enorme e um olhar que derrete o gelo." – gritava através do fone.

Q: "Rachel? É você?"

R: "Quem se não eu?... não reconhece minha voz?" – o volume na voz da morena era considerável.

Q: "Aonde está?" – perguntou ao escutar todo o barulho que vinha através do telefone.

R: "Olhe para sua direita... o trio de cor amarela..."

Quinn dirigiu o olhar para as indicações que recebia e logo descobriu o carro que transportava dezenas de mulheres e homens que dançavam sem parar.

Q: "Não te vejo..."

Rachel levantou suas mãos rapidamente e Quinn a descobriu. Em um dos cantos, tratava de se afastar do barulho que havia no trio.

Não pode fazer nada além de sorrir ao descobrir ela com o celular grudado em seu rosto enquanto a cumprimentava com a mão livre.

R: "Me vê?"

Q: "Sim... sim, posso te ver." – sorria.

Rachel correspondeu aquele mesmo sorriso com um outro ainda maior se pudesse.

R: "Está se divertindo?"

Q: "Muito... mais agora."

R: "Me alegro... escute, não deveria ter saído na rua assim!" – exclamou.

Q: "Assim como?"

R: "Assim, tão linda... vou ter que brigar com todos os garotos que se aproximarem..."

Quinn deixou escapar uma pequena gargalhada.

Q: "E o como ficam as garotas?" – brincou.

R: "As garotas... naaah, não tem nada que fazer."

Q: "Ah não?... como está segura?"

R: "Sinto muito Quinn, não te ouço." – brincou tentando não manter aquela conversa.

Q: "É muito graciosa." – respondeu.

R: "Eu sei." – continuava sorrindo. "escute, pode me passar para Spencer?"

Quinn concordou e logo entregou o telefone para a garota, que ainda não havia percebido aquela ligação.

Sp: "Sim?"

R: "Spencer... estou aqui."

A garota buscou a morena, mas foi Quinn quem a indicou aonde estava. A loira não duvidou em aproveitar aquele momento para tirar mais fotos, evidentemente todas ia ser da Rachel.

Sp: "Já te vejo." – sorria.

R: "Me escute Spenc. Kit e Helena vão dar uma festa no Hit, tem que ir..."

Sp: "Sim... sabia que iam dar a festa, mas não sei se vamos poder ir..."

R: "Não se desculpe, por favor vão e levem a Quinn..."

Sp: "Mas... não sei se poderá Rachel, a mãe dela quer que descanse." – respondeu evitando que Quinn a escutasse.

R: "Não importa, só um tempo mas faça com que ela vá... necessito ver ela e duvido que posso escapar antes..."

Sp: "Estará lá?"

R: "Sim, quando chegarmos no cruzamento entre San Vincente Blvd vou para lá... por favor Spencer, vão e me esperem."

Sp: "Ok... eu falo com Ash. Te passo pra Quinn?"

R: "Sim, por favor..."

Spencer afastou o telefone do ouvido e buscou Quinn que continuava imersa em sua reportagem fotográfica. Algo a deixou bloqueada. Ao comprovar a tela descobriu o nome que Quinn havia colocado para a morena em sua agenda e seu rosto se contorceu.

Sp: "Quinn... quer falar com você." – disse entregando o telefone.

Quinn foi consciente de que Spencer havia visto aquele mesmo detalhe que minutos antes havia surpreendido a ela. Desde que tinha o telefone disponível não havia comprovado sua agenda.

Q: "Diga Rach..."

R: "Escute... não me faça caso, se os caras se aproximarem, divirta-se." – sorria. "todo mundo merece a oportunidade de conhecer alguém como você."

Q: "E as mulheres também?"

R: "As mulheres mais do que ninguém..." – soou com sinceridade.

Q: "Ok... mas não se preocupe, não me interessa ninguém... só me interessa..." – parou.

R: "Quem te interessa?" – perguntou com um tom de voz completamente diferente.

Q: "Me interessa a garota que você tem nas suas costas não faça gracinhas com você... te recordo que eu tenho que te dar o visto positivo..."

R: "Tranquila loira... não tem nada que me iluda mais que seguir seus conselhos."

Q: "Me alegro..."

R: "Quinn, te deixo... acho que alguém está derramando cerveja nas minhas costas e vou ter que ficar brava."

Q: "Ok, Rachel... te verei mais tarde?"

R: "Me verá." – sorria.

Q: "Se divirta Cherry Lips." – brincou.

R: "Cuide-se... Quinn." – se surpreendeu ao escutar aquele apelido.

Cherry Lips? Rachel não conseguia assimilar aquelas palavras, Era um apelido muito intimo, um que carinhosamente, ou melhor dizendo sexualmente utilizava Quinn quando mantinham relações. Tudo começou uma noite em que saíram para jantar e para desfrutar a noite californiana. Não recordava a discoteca mas lembrava que saíram decididas a provar coquetéis e um deles se chamava Cherry Lips. Uma perfeita combinação de vários tipo de run com sucos tropicais e um toque de cereja que lhe dava o nome.

Aquela noite, Quinn começou a chamá-la de Cherry Lips, porque dizia que seus lábios tinham os mesmos gostos daquele saboroso coquetel e que provocavam a mesma sensação de bem estar em seu corpo.

Ninguém mais sabia daquilo, só as duas e isso a confundiu.

Spencer não deixava de lançar olhares para Quinn. A loira havia desligado a chamada e sem dar importância para aquele apelido, guardou o telefone sem buscar e nem perguntar absolutamente nada. Não compreendia e assim deixou Ashley saber. Desde que saiu do hospital, Quinn não deixava passar nenhum detalhe para tentar averiguar algo sobre seu passado e ver ela ignorar aquele detalhe era estranho, muito estranho.

A tarde foi acontecendo de forma divertida para as três garotas que logo se converteram em cinco. Molly se uniu ao grupo acompanhando outra garota, Phoebe, que apresentou como uma companheira da faculdade, mesmo que o entusiasmo e os olhares que a garota lançava pressagiavam algo mais que uma simples amizade.

A festa no Hit começava logo, as 22 horas e depois de ter recuperado a força em um dos tantos McDonald's que haviam no West Hollywood, as cinco mulheres apareceram no local.

Não foi complicado convencer Quinn, apesar de uma ligeira dor de cabeça que começava a sentir, a loira não tinha intenção alguma de voltar para casa sem ver Rachel antes.

A morena ainda não dava sinais de vida e era lógico. Participar do desfile como uma das muitas estrelas convidadas, levava a apresentações, atividades com a organização, etc...

Diversão, isso era o único que importava naquele momento e não duvidavam em encontrá-la e desfrutar. Ashley se apoderava da pista de dança, acompanhada de Phoebe e Molly, que custava a se desinibir completamente.

Spencer acompanhava Quinn no balcão. A loira não podia provar álcool, a medicação que estava tomando assim determinava e Spencer se encarregava de ver se seguia as normas, mesmo que ela caísse nos tentadores copos que chegavam em suas mãos por parte de Ashley.

Q: "Olhe, eu não dançar não significa que você não possa fazer." – se dirigiu a Spencer.

Sp: "Eu sei, mas não vou dançar até que você não vá também..."

Q: "Vamos Spenc, não quero dançar, prefiro observar, é mais divertido."

Sp: "Não seja chata Quinn, dançar é muito mais divertido do que estar parada aqui."

Q: "Por isso mesmo, vá dançar..."

Sp: "Não sem você." – respondia com um sorriso. "ficarei aqui toda a noite sem dançar."

Quinn começava a se sentir culpada. Spencer esteve todo o dia pendente dela, tratando de fazer ela se sentir bem, segura e ela não era capaz de lhe dar o que pedia.

Q: "Está bem, vamos dançar mas só umas músicas hein... depois eu volto."

Sp: "Trato feito." – disse agarrando a mão dela.

- "Um momento senhoritas." – interrompeu uma garçonete mostrando uma caixa. "vamos, peguem um adesivo da caixa."

Spencer meteu rapidamente a mão e tirou um pequeno adesivo redondo de cor verde e colocou na camisa, na altura do peito. Quinn não entendia muito bem o que era aquilo.

Sp: "Pegue uma Quinn." – incitou a garota para que tirasse um daqueles adesivos.

A garçonete se afastava de ambas uma vez que Quinn tirou seu papel.

Q: "O que é isso?"

Sp: "É um jogo, veja... está vendo o seu é vermelho e tem o número 3, agora terá que buscar a outra pessoa que também tenha o número 3 e seja vermelho, quando a encontrar se aproximam do balcão com ela ou ele e peguem um copo."

Q: "Nossa... assim, sem mais?"

Sp: "Bom, imagino que terá que beijar essa pessoa ou algo que te peça a garçonete. É uma forma para que as pessoas se conheçam, é muito divertido, vamos colocá-la para que fique visível." – tratou de pegar o adesivo.

Q: "Para, para... deixa que eu coloco." – a deteve enquanto guardava em um dos seus bolsos. "vamos dançar, não?"

Sp: "Sim... vamos buscar minha metade da laranja... verde!" – brincava apontando para seu adesivo.

Seis, sete, oito horas... não sabia quanto tempo havia estado naquele desfile, naqueles atos com Glaad, conhecendo os responsáveis da organização, artistas que participavam e colaboravam com sua presença naquele dia pela causa. Os pés doíam de tanto dançar, estava esgotada e inclusive tinha dores no rosto de tanto sorrir.

Havia sido uma experiência inesquecível. Rachel nunca foi muito participativa nesse tipo de eventos. A primeira ver que viu foi no primeiro ano em que ela e Quinn chegaram em LA.

A loira tão pouco era participante daquelas demonstrações, mas não podia deixar de aproveitar aquela oportunidade. Era uma boa forma de demonstrar o que seus pais haviam conseguido com sua educação. Não ter medo, lutar contra a recusa e colaborar com aquela maravilhosa organização que pretendia fazer chegar a todos os lugares do mundo através da telecomunicação, que ser homossexual era ser pessoa.

Sua última parada naquele dia era no Hit, não pensava fazer muito, realmente já não faltavam forças, mas queria ver Quinn, tinha algo especial que oferecer aquela noite e não podia falhar.

Entrar naquela discoteca foi mais complicado do que Rachel havia pensado, porém, já era conhecida por grande parte da cidade e o resto dos americanos. Rachel aparecia na casa dos telespectadores e ali dentro havia muitas pessoas que a reconhecia.

Os cumprimentos, aproximação e murmúrios eram cada vez mais presentes conforme a garota entrava no local. Nada lhe importava, só chegar até uma das zonas Vips para a qual estava convidada e tomar algo que a ajudasse a recuperar aquele esgotamento em que se encontrava.

A: "Ei, que número tem?" – perguntava Ashley fazendo referencia aos adesivos que elas haviam pegado.

Sp: "Eu tenho o 8 verde.

Phoebe: "O me azul."

A: "9 preto."

M: "3 vermelho."

Sp: "Ei... o 3 vermelho é o de Quinn."

Molly se surpreendeu ao escutar e rapidamente todos os olhares se dirigiram para a loira.

Q: "Huummm... não." – se desculpou diante a ideia de beijar a garota. "não tenho adesivo, eu tirei."

Sp: "O que? Por que fez isso?"

Q: "Porque não queria brincar... sinto muito Molly." – se desculpou.

Era mentira, Quinn não havia jogado fora seu adesivo, continuava no bolso de sua calça, mas a ideia de beijar a garota para conseguir um copo não lhe agradava, fosse Molly ou outra qualquer.

M: "Não se preocupe, eu tão pouco acho muita graça." – respondeu tirando o adesivo de sua blusa.

A: "Ei... espera, não tire... falarei com Kit para que te deem outro número... mantenha ele aí." – disse enquanto se afastava para buscar a mulher. "continuem dançando!" – exclamou.

Não duvidaram e após a pequena pausa, começaram a dançar no meio da multidão. Quinn, apesar de se opor, começava a se sentir bem naquele lugar e logo deixou de lado os prejuízos e começou a dar o melhor de si. Spencer era sua parceira de dança enquanto Ashley tratava de conseguir seu objetivo flertando com uma das garçonetes.

H: "Que tal o primeiro orgulho?" – Helena cumprimentava Rachel na zona VIP.

Uma ampla zona privada do balcão e que se encontrava na parte superior da discoteca. Dali podia observar a pista de dança completamente.

R: "Genial Helena, estou esgotada mas tenho que reconhecer que foi fantástico, passei como uma criança pequena." – sorria para a dona do local.

H: "Uma criança pequena?... mas você já é!" – exclamou brincando.

R: "Certo... mas jamais havia passado tão bem."

H: "Me alegro muito e me alegra que tenha decidido vir, por ser você, te trarei eu mesma o copo do que quiser beber."

R: "Nossa, é uma honra!" – sorria.

H: "Manhatan? Margarita? Mojito?"

R: "Hummm... não tem nada sem álcool? Tenho eu voltar de carro e prefiro chegar em casa sã e salva."

H: "Hummm... garota responsável, vou te trazer o melhor coquetel sem álcool que temos... mas te advirto que é afrodisíaco."

R: "Bom..." – respondeu de forma sedutora. "isso não me importa."

Helena sorriu e rapidamente se afastou para o balcão em busca do coquetel com que satisfazer a sua convidada de honra.

Rachel optou por ir até a varanda que dividia a zoa e desfrutar da pista de dança completamente abarrotada de gente que dançavam sem parar.

As luzes quase não deixava distinguir muito, os focos se moviam rapidamente sobre as cabeças provocando alguns golpes de cegueira na morena, mas alguém lhe chamou a atenção.

Em uma das laterais da zona de dança, rodeada por vários grupos de garotas, descobriu um curto cabelo loiro. Não pode evitar esboçar um sorriso ao encontrar Quinn dançando com Spencer, de forma natural, completamente desinibida e com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Estava ali, havia ido depois de que ela pediu e sentia que não podia deixar escapar a oportunidade de dar aquele pequeno presente que tanto desejava.

Sabia que a loira se sentia sozinha, que achava que ninguém era capaz de fazer algo especial por ela. Sonhava tanto em ter esse amor do que tantas vezes lhe perguntava, esse amor que poderia prometer a lua e terminar dando uma estrela, esse amor que todo mundo já desejou ter uma vez.

Rachel não podia demonstrar ainda aqueles sentimentos, mas podia fazer ela se sentir especial, fazer ela ver que era alguém importante para ela e que não ia deixar passar nenhuma ocasião para demonstrar.

H: "Brisa de verão!" – interrompeu Helena lhe entregando o copo. "dizem que depois de beber, necessita tomar banho de mar, para poder acalmar seus instintos." – brincava.

R: "Hummm..." – aceitou o copo. "duvido que possa comigo." – sorria.

H: "Bom, o oceano Pacífico fica a apenas quinze minutos daqui, a menos que encontre alguém que te ajude a respirar."

R: "Não tenho intenção de pisar na praia essa noite." – sentenciou deixando entrever que já tinha alguém a quem pedir ajuda.

H: "Perfeito, se necessitar de algo, só tem que dar uma palmada e aqui estarei." -voltava a utilizar o tom completamente sedutor.

R: "Eu terei em conta."

H: "Por certo..." – conseguiu deixar o pequeno adesivo sobre o peito da garota. "7 azul."

Rachel sorriu. Já conhecia aquele jogo e não teve problemas em permitir que o adesivo ficasse em sua blusa.

A morena voltava a ocupar seu lugar e buscou Quinn com o olhar. Por sorte se virou a tempo para descobrir que a loira se afastava do grupo e dirigia seus passos para o balcão.

Voltava a formar um sorriso e não duvidou em abandonar a zona Vip e ir ao encontro dela.

Q: "Me dê algo que não tenha álcool?"

- "Suco? Refri?" – perguntava a garçonete.

Q: "Tem algo mais especial?"

- "Temos alguns coquetéis."

Q: "Bom... um coquetel está bom, mas que não leve álcool, por favor."

R: "Faça uma brisa de verão." – interrompeu a conversa entre ambas.

Quinn se surpreendeu ao escutá-la.

Q: "Ei... está aqui." – disse sorridente.

R: "Te disse que viria, me alegro que você também tenha vindo."

Q: "Espero que não leve álcool." – fez referencia ao seu copo.

R: "Não, não leva nada... prove." – ofereceu seu copo.

Quinn não duvidou em tomar um pequeno gole enquanto sorria.

Q: "Hummm... está muito bom."

R: "Sim... mas te advirto de algo, não leva álcool, mas... é afrodisíaco." – sussurrou.

Q: "Afrodisíaco?" – perguntou divertida.

R: "Uhum..." – respondeu votando a pegar seu copo e bebendo.

Q: "Pois... é o que me faltava." – murmurou.

R: "Como?"

Q: "Não nada, nada." – tentou mudar de tema. "faz muito tempo que está aqui?"

R: "Não... acabei de chegar, estive cumprimentando a Helena. E você?"

Q: "Pois chegamos a um tempo." – apontou para o grupo de garotas na pista. "na verdade, só vim porque me pediu, estou muito cansada. Acho que a medicação começa a fazer efeito."

R: "Nossa..." – se preocupou. "se encontra mal?"

Q: "Não... só um pouco." – fez uma pausa ao descobrir o pequeno adesivo azul no peito da morena. "só estou cansada." – prosseguiu. "e minha cabeça começa a doer."

R: "Sua cabeça dói? Não deveria estar aqui então."

Q: "Não passa nada, além do mais, quem é a linda que convence essas duas a irem?" – apontou para Ashley e Spencer, que estavam em um apaixonado beijo no meio da pista de dança.

Rachel se surpreendeu ao descobrir a apaixonada cena entre suas duas amigas.

Q: "Levam toda a tarde me lançando indiretas, não acho que dê tempo de chegar em casa para elas." – sorria.

R: "Já vejo..." – voltava a olhá-la. "mas não é desculpa para que esteja aqui se encontra mal, já sabe que tem que descansar."

Q: "Sim... mas não se preocupe, eu tomo esse..." – olhou para a garçonete que já lhe servia o coquetel. "...brisa de verão?" – perguntou arqueando suas sobrancelhas e obtendo a confirmação da morena. "e vou. Afinal, já cumpri minha promessa, te vi."

R: "Ok..." – umedeceu os lábios. "brindemos então com o brisa de verão." – sorria.

Quinn não duvidou em pegar seu copo e brindar com a morena. Aquele insignificante gesto que acabava de presenciar com os lábios de Rachel, havia provocado uma súbita necessidade de umedecer seu paladar e o gole do coquetel foi muito.

R: "Passou bem?"

Q: "Genial, fui muito divertido. E você? Como foi?"

R: "Muito bem, mas é esgotante... não sei quantas pessoas cumprimentei hoje, foi espetacular." – sorria.

Q: "Me alegro muito." – fez uma pausa mostrando uma leve careta em seu rosto. "se via muito feliz." – prosseguiu.

R: "Quinn, está bem?" – perguntou ao presenciar aquele gesto.

Q: "Sim, não se preocupe, só foi uma pequena pontada na cabeça, é normal que me aconteça, os médicos me disseram."

R: "Chega, te levo para casa."

Q: "O que? Não, não Rachel, estou bem."

R: "Quinn, não vai me convencer, necessita descansar e eu vou te levar agora mesmo."

Q: "Não, de verdade Rachel estou bem, além do mais, não se preocupe, você tem que estar aqui, se preferir eu vou quando terminar esse delicioso coquetel."

R: "Não vai sozinha, te recordo que me disse que quando quisesse te levar, não teria que dar desculpas e é isso que eu vou fazer, te levar para casa e ponto."

Q: "Não tenho opção?"

R: "Nenhuma." – sorria. "termina o coquetel, eu vou me despedir da Helena."

Q: "Um momento, se me leva tem que me prometer que vai voltar... não quero que interrompa sua noite por mim."

R: "Nem pensar, estou desejando ir daqui, te recordo que estou desde as oito da manhã sem parar... te levar é a melhor desculpa."

Q: "Está bem, servirei de desculpa." – respondeu devolvendo o sorriso.

Na realidade aquilo era a melhor ideia. Poder desfrutar de Rachel a sós, mesmo que fosse por uns minutos valia a pena.

Rachel se afastou de Quinn em busca de Helena enquanto a loira optou por caminhar até o grupo de amigas com a intenção de se despedir.

Ashley acreditou na desculpa da dor de cabeça, exceto quando descobriu que era Rachel quem ia levar Quinn para casa. Spencer aceitou a proposta, talvez porque sabia que suas horas no Hit também chegavam ao fim ao comprovar o estado passional que se via imersa com sua namorada. Molly e Phoebe dançavam separadas.

Quinn também se despediu dela mas algo voltava a chamar a atenção, era Phoebe e não duvidou em afastá-la uns metros antes de ir.

Q: "Escute... tenho algo que te perguntar."

Ph: "Para mim?"

Q: "Você gosta da Molly?" – foi direta.

Ph: "O que?... eu?... não... por que?" – não conseguia dizer as palavras.

Q: "Shhhh... não tem que me dar explicações, é só que talvez te interesse isso." – tirou do bolso o pequeno adesivo vermelho com o número 3 que fazia par com o adesivo de Molly.

Ph: "Não havia jogado fora?" – perguntou surpreendida.

Q: "Não, eu guardei pensando em você, talvez você possa aproveitar melhor."

Ph: "Uau, obrigada... não se como agradecer." – respondeu pegando o pequeno adesivo nas mãos.

Q: "Não tem nada que me agradecer, mas talvez este..." – tirou o adesivo azul que tinha na camisa dela. "... já não vá fazer falta para você."

Ph: "Obrigada de verdade... obrigada." – murmurou.

M: "Ei, o que fazem?" – interrompeu.

Q: "Nada, só me despedia dela, me alegro por ter conhecido ela." – sorriu. "será melhor eu ir, passem bem meninas." – se despediu de ambas com um beijo e um piscar de olho para Phoebe que esperava ansiosa o momento de mostrar o adesivo para Molly.

Quinn por sua vez havia conseguido algo que não esperava claro, ia aproveitar como fosse.

Rachel a esperava e após vários cumprimentos com algumas conhecidas, ambas garotas saíram do local e foram rumo ao carro de Rachel.

Levaram apenas 5 minutos de trajeto, quando Quinn começou a suspeitar que aquele não era o caminho de volta para sua casa.

Q: "Aonde estamos?"

R: "Na South Grand Avenue, no distrito de Bunker Hill." – respondeu sem afastar o olhar da frente.

Q: "Mas... eu vivo na Ohio Avenue."

R: "Eu sei."

Q: "Então?"

R: "Escute..." – respondeu enquanto se afastava com o carro da avenida principal. "a partir de agora tem que fazer o que eu disser."

Q: "O que?" – perguntou confusa.

R: "Quero te mostrar algo, mas tem que confiar em mim, acredite, você vai adorar."

Quinn continuava confusa mesmo que saber que era Rachel quem pedia aquilo, a tranquilizava um pouco.

R: "Coloque isso nos olhos." – disse tirando um pano da bolsa.

Q: "O que?... espera, não compreendo nada Rachel."

R: "Quinn." – se aproximou com o pano. "tampe os olhos e não diga mais nada, confie em mim."

Q: "É uma brincadeira?"

R: ""Não, confie em mim, por favor." – suplicou entregando o pano para ela.

A loira concordou e logo dobrou o pano de tal forma que pode colocar como mascara, cobrindo por completo os olhos.

Q: "E agora?" – perguntou uma vez que estava pronta.

R: "Paciência, vou dirigir mais uns metros e chegamos em nosso destino." – dizia completamente emocionada após comprovar que Quinn não via nada.

Rachel dirigiu pela avenida, com Quinn completamente confusa diante o que estava fazendo. Não via nada, só sentia o movimento do carro até que ele parou. Rachel desceu do carro e rapidamente se dispôs a ajudá-la a descer também.

Não via nada, só sentia a mão de Rachel segurando seu braço para que ano tivesse nenhum acidente. A sensação de calor que sentia no meio daquela rua devido a temperatura que rondava a cidade foi desaparecendo ao notar como entravam em algum lugar.

Seus sentidos evoluíram e tratava de averiguar onde estava acentuando o olfato e o ouvido. Foi absurdo, simplesmente caminhavam até que pararam e escutou como uma porta automática se fechava. Uma ligeira sensação de enjoo a inundou e soube que poderia se tratar de um elevador. Não soube deduzir quanto tempo estiveram ali dentro, até que voltou a escutar a porta se abrir. Uns metros mais caminhando por um silencioso lugar e novamente uma porta se abria na frente dela, dessa vez deduziu que a porta era manual, já que Rachel se separou um instante dela para poder abri-la.

O frescor a golpeou no rosto. Uma leve brisa mexia seu cabelo e soube que estavam no exterior.

Q: "Já chegamos?" – perguntou impaciente.

R: "Mais uns metros."

Q: "Estou nervosa, espero que não me faça dano." – brincou.

R: "Jamais Quinn, jamais te faria dano." – respondeu com delicadeza. "bem, fique quieta justamente aqui." – indicou puxando levemente a garota.

Rachel rodeou o corpo da loira e ficou nas costas dela.

R: "Quinn, leva todo esse tempo dizendo que deseja recordar coisas que viveu, que como irá continuar vivendo assim, sem nem sequer saber como é e essa noite quero te demonstrar que não é necessário que recorde nada para saber o especial e importante que é." – fez uma pausa. "eu quero te demonstrar que é possível voltar a sentir novas emoções, mesmo que já tenha vivido, quero te demonstrar que não é necessário que se recorde quem é para que saiba como é."

A morena deslizou suavemente suas mãos pelo cabelo da loira, provocando um pequeno calafrio na garota, que após aquelas palavras, sentia como milhões de sentimentos bombardeavam seu coração.

Lentamente foi desfazendo o laço do pano que cobria seus olhos.

R: "Quinn, o que vai ver não é nem uma milionésima parte do que necessito para te demonstrar o especial que é, mas acho que poderia se assemelhar ao que desprende com apenas um olhar."

Q: "Rachel... vai me fazer chorar." – sussurrou.

R: "Não, ainda não." – respondeu ao mesmo tempo que tirava o pano. "agora tem que desfrutar." – disse afastando o pano.

Q: "Oh... Deus!"

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)


	43. Azul 7

**Como promessa é dívida, aqui está: Segundo capítulo do COMBO (como diz a Nane) de hoje. Espero que gostem! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Azul 7<strong>

Luzes, o escuro e estrelado céu contrastava com milhares e milhares de luzes procedentes dos prédios, casas, ruas, carros... que conviviam junto a milhares de pessoas naquela mesma cidade.

Uma vista panorâmica de toda a cidade de Los Angeles e o horizonte quase infinito da cidade se expandia diante seus olhos. Quinn estava petrificada. Jamais havia sentido algo assim e se tivesse feito antes, se alegrava de voltar a reviver.

Era espetacular, grandioso, não podia acreditar que tudo aquilo fosse real.

Rachel esperava ansiosa a reação da loira. Ela também se perdia observando aquelas maravilhosas vistas daquele lugar.

Q: "Meu Deus Rachel... o que... o que é isso? Aonde estamos?" – perguntou ao fim.

R: "Isso..." – andou ao redor da loira. "é o Two California Plaza e aquilo..." – apontou para frente. "é a cidade das luzes..."

Q: "Não... não tenho palavras." – gaguejava ao mesmo tempo que seus olhos se enfrentavam pela primeira vez o de Rachel. "é... impressionante."

R: "Assim é você Quinn, essa sensação que teve ao descobrir tudo isso, é a mesma que sentimos os demais ao te conhecer... ao te ter ao nosso lado."

Q: "Rachel." – sussurrou após escutar aquelas palavras. "é... é o mais lindo que me disseram na vida e pouco me importa não recordar se me diziam muitas coisas, mas duvido que algo supere isso."

R: "Não e nada Quinn, é a verdade... sabe, há uns dias estive falando com Judy, me disse que estava preocupada por você, não só por tudo isso do acidente, mas porque te via mal, mesmo que tentasse dissimular, porque sabe que se sente mal e está convencida de que você não era nada especial... que você não era especial." – fez uma pausa. "e não posso permitir que continue achando isso, porque não é verdade."

Q: "Me entenda Rachel." – abaixou seu olhar enquanto buscava um lugar aonde se sentar. "quando vê que todo mundo tem proibido falar de algo que aconteceu em sua vida por medo do que possa te provocar, sente que tudo o que te rodeia é ruim, afinal é o único que pode te provocar trauma." – se sentou sobre um pequeno degrau de uma escada metálica que levava para uma varanda superior. "se fossem coisas boas, não causariam traumas, não acha?"

R: "Te entendo Quinn, te entendo perfeitamente e por isso estou aqui, porque mesmo que siga sem poder te explicar absolutamente tudo, quero que acredite em mim, que acredite nas pessoas que te rodeamos."

Q: "Isso é mais do que poderia esperar." – respondeu apontando para o horizonte. "duvido que ninguém mais me compare com algo tão lindo."

Rachel sorriu enquanto se afastou uns passos da garota, lhe dando as costas. A impotência de não poder explicar, de não poder expressar tudo o que sentia começava colapsa-la.

Q: "Obrigada." – interrompeu no meio daquele silencio, ocupado pelo som que provinha da grande cidade.

R: "Tomara que encontrasse a forma exata de te fazer ver o que realmente é sem ter que falar." – disse com o olhar fixo no horizonte.

Q: "Pode fazer algo melhor." – respondeu abandonando seu assento. "pode fazer com que eu volte a me sentir humana."

Rachel se virou buscando Quinn, que com pausa caminhava pela varanda, observando cada detalhe.

R: "Tenha cuidado Quinn, não se aproxime daí." – reagiu ao ver que a loira se dirigia para a borda do edifício.

Q: "Tranquila, não penso em pular." – sorria.

R: "Não é isso." – se aproximou dela. "é só que está sobre um dos arrisca-céu mais alto de toda a cidade e me proibiram de nos aproximar da beirada."

Q: "É a primeira vez que sobe aqui?"

R: "Não, subi há umas semanas... a produtora da série tem uma oficina aqui, nos reunimos várias vezes e conheço para vários garotos que trabalham no hotel que tem aqui. Foram muito amáveis ao nos deixar subir, normalmente só sobem os trabalhadores da manutenção."

Q: "Bem... então te agradeço ainda mais." – retrocedeu após comprovar a altura do edifício. "me deu um grande presente e me deu uma primeira vez." – disse lançando um olhar que surpreendeu a morena por sua sinceridade.

R: "Faria o que fosse, não é um presente só pretendia te demonstrar o que é de uma forma bastante metafórica." – sorria tratando de assimilar a força que transmitia os olhos da loira.

Q: "Quero voltar a sentir algo assim, quero ter outra nova primeira vez. Alguma surpresa mais?" – caminhou até ficar na frente da morena.

R: "Me deixa planejar algo, prometo te fazer sentir essa sensação que busca, mas antes, me diga... tem algo que deseja concretamente?"

Q: "Sim." – disse se aproximando da garota.

R: "Diga."

Q: "Quero saber o que se sente ao beijar alguém." – foi direta.

Rachel ficou pálida. Durante uns segundos perdeu a noção e não atinava em responder até que o ar começou a encher seus pulmões e o pulso começou a bater.

R: "Bom, para isso só..." – fez uma pausa. "... tem que ter um pouco de paciência."

Q: "Não, não quero ter paciência, quero saber o que se sente."

R: "Mas Quinn, um beijo é coisa de dois e..." – engolia saliva enquanto se movia nervosa. "seguramente que tem milhares de pessoas dispostas a te beijar, mas... você... você tem que ter paciência, não é o mesmo beijar alguém por curiosidade do que beijar alguém porque deseja."

Q: "Eu já desejo beijar alguém concretamente... mas..."

R: "Mas o que?"

Q: "Duvido que essa pessoa queira me beijar, de fato acho que é provável que saia correndo."

R: "Por que diz isso? Quem em sã juízo te negaria um beijo?" – respondeu de maneira incrédula.

Q: "Não sei, mas suponhamos que não quer... como faço para beijar?"

R: "Não, não me entra na cabeça que alguém não queira te beijar Quinn, mas ainda assim... não sei, se acha que não quer, utilize suas armas..."

Q: "Obrigo?"

R: "Não... não, por favor, não pode obrigar alguém a fazer algo que não quer e muito menos algo assim, por seu bem..." – fez uma pausa. "não acho que queira que essa experiência seja um fracasso, né?"

Q: "Então, a que tipo de armas se refere?"

R: "Pois as suas armas de sedução... Quinn, você é capaz de fazer com quem quiser te deseje, não tem que se preocupar por isso, só tome seu tempo..."

Q: "Está bem, como vejo que não entende que não quero esperar mais tempo para saber o que se sente, utilizarei a única arma que tenho disponível agora."

R: "Não... não entendo." – respondeu confusa.

Quinn buscou em seu bolso direito e logo tirou um pequeno papel. Rachel a olhava perplexa e se surpreendeu ao ver que a loira colocava aquele papel na sua camisa.

Q: "Azul... sete." – murmurou ao mesmo tempo que caminhava até Rachel e lançava um olhar para o adesivo que a morena ainda conservava em seu vestido.

R: "O que?" – sussurrou sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

Q: "Acho que acabo de encontrar meu par e tenho entendido que para obter uma bebida grátis, teríamos que nos beijar..."

Rachel não pode evitar esboçar um sorriso no que deixava escapar todo o ar que continha em seu corpo.

R: "Não... não posso acreditar que isso seja obra do destino." – murmurou.

Q: "Digamos que o destino esteve rápido na pista do Hit." – sorriu ao ver que a morena não colocava resistência alguma a sua aproximação.

R: "Quinn... de verdade quer que..." – Rachel começava a se posicionar em seu lugar, ocupando o pouco espaço que ainda as separava e sem afastar o olhar de seus olhos.

Q: "É o que desejo, disse que faria com que meus desejos se realizassem..."

R: "Está bem... se é o que..."

Um estranho zumbido começou a ser sentido e em apenas uns segundos o chão começou a tremer. Quinn se agarrou com força nos braços da morena tratando de averiguar o que acontecia. As sirenes de alguns carros começavam a tocar e rapidamente Rachel foi consciente do que estava acontecendo.

Q: "O que está acontecendo?" – perguntou assustada.

R: "Maldita seja Quinn, é um terremoto." – respondeu aterrorizada.

Q: "Oh Deus... Deus Rachel, estamos em um aranha-céu, isso... isso vai cair!" – exclamava tratando de manter o equilíbrio.

O movimento era cada vez mais forte e logo o barulho da cidade invadia tudo.

R: "Não... não podemos descer Quinn, não podemos pegar o elevador."

Q: "E o que fazemos?" – perguntava segurando com força as mãos de Rachel.

R: "Não... não sei, venha." – puxou ela tratando de se afastar da beirada e buscando a proteção de umas das paredes que davam para a pequena varanda de cima.

O tremor se prolongou durante vários minutos enquanto as meninas, sentadas no chão e abraçadas tratavam de manter a cabeça fria. Era complicado, se aquele arranha-céu caia, não haveria salvação alguma.

Q: "Merda Rachel, não... não quero morrer."

R: "Tranquila Quinn, estamos em Los Angeles, é normal que tenha terremotos e os edifícios estão preparados... não vai acontecer nada."

Q: "Promete?"

R: "Te juro." – respondeu abraçando com força a garota.

Logo o tremor cessou. Após vários segundos expectantes e se assegurando de que tudo havia acabado, se levantaram e correram rapidamente para a entrada do prédio.

Impossível. O elevador estava desconectado e não havia outra forma de descer.

Q: "Por que não tem escadas de emergência?"

R: "Tem, mas esse é o terraço e se supõe que aqui não sobre ninguém."

Q: "E como vamos descer?"

R: "Tranquila, imagino que voltará a funcionar em breve... tem seu celular aqui?"

Q: "Sim." – tirou o pequeno aparelho e entregou para ela.

Rachel se apressou em digitar o número e logo começou a ligação.

R: "Toby?... Toby sou eu a Rachel, estamos no terraço e não podemos descer... ok, ok... mas, por que o elevador não funciona?... aham... e vai demorar muito?... tá... está bem, escute... não se esqueça de nós hein?... ok... ok, esperaremos."

Rachel desligou a chamada e entregou o telefone para a loira que a olhava surpreendida.

Q: "Quem é Toby?"

R: "É o garoto que me deixou subir, é um dos encarregados da recepção do hotel."

Q: "E quando descemos?"

R: "Em uns minutos, ao parecer o elevador tem um sensor que faz com que Lee pare quando tem algum tremor e assim evita que possa acontecer algo mais grave, parece que depois que passa um tempo de precaução, ele volta a funcionar..."

Q: "Está bem... está bem."

Rachel bufou com força enquanto voltava a se sentar na escada da pequena varanda.

R: "Deus... me assustei."

Q: "E eu... mas já passou, estamos bem." – tentou tranquiliza-la.

R: "A última vez que senti um, fiquei noites inteiras sem dormir pensando que ia voltar a acontecer."

Q: "Bom, tranquilize-se, só tem que pensar em outra coisa."

R: "Em que quer que eu pense? Estamos no arranha-céu mais alto da cidade, não é muito consolador."

Q: "Vejamos... mudemos o papo... do que estamos falando Cherry Lips?" – brincou, se afastando da morena.

Rachel voltava a ficar pálida ao escutar aquele apelido.

R: "O que?... por que me chama assim?" – perguntou confusa.

Q: "Você não sabe?"

R: "Eh... mas... você lembra disso?"

Q: "Não... não lembro de nada, mas é o nome que apareceu no meu telefone quando você me ligou essa tarde."

Rachel se lamentou. Não tinha desculpa alguma, nem sequer ela sabia porque Quinn havia optado por colocar aquele nome no telefone.

Q: "Mas tranquila, não vou te perguntar pela razão, não quero te colocar entre a cruz e a espada."

R: "Como?" – se surpreendeu.

Q: "Minha mãe me deu uma grande lição, durante esses dias estive tratando de tirar informações quando se supõe que não deveriam me dizer nada, coloquei vocês em apuros, fiz vocês se sentirem mal e não vai voltar a acontecer... já sofreram bastante para eu afobar vocês ainda mais."

R: "Nossa... não... não pensava que fosse me dizer algo assim."

Q: "Bom... tenho minha consciência, não quero que passem mal."

R: "Me alegra que pense assim." – se levantou das escadas para se aproximar da loira. "pelo menos poderemos estar mais relaxadas pensando que não vai nos perguntar algo proibido."

Q: "Imagino que conseguirei recordar." – disse desiludida.

R: "Bom, talvez possa te ajudar com o Cherry Lips."

Quinn buscou o olhar da morena e esperou aquela explicação.

R: "Há quase um ano, saímos uma noite para nos divertir e terminamos dançando em uma discoteca e tomando coquetéis... provamos uns..." – sorria. "tinha gosto de cereja, desde aquele dia, decidiu que ia me chamar de Cherry Lips, mas de forma intima." – parou. "quero dizer, que ninguém ia saber, só você e eu."

Q: "E qual era o motivo?"

R: "Segundo você, meus lábios tinham gos..." – corrigiu. "deviam ter gosto igual ao daquele coquetel, além do mais tinham a mesma cor que meu brilho labial."

Quinn sorriu.

R: "Do que ri?" – perguntou contagiando com o sorriso.

Q: "Terei que mudar o nome para Brisa de verão?"

Rachel a questionou com o olhar.

Q: "É o nome do coquetel que bebemos hoje, não?"

R: "Certo..."

Q: "Além do mais, te cai muito bem..."

R: "Por?... esse não tinha gosto de cereja."

Q: "Mas era afrodisíaco, não?"

Rachel abaixou seu olhar ao mesmo tempo que umedecia os lábios.

R: "Isso é o que dizem... mas não sei o que tem a ver isso comigo."

Q: "Bom... você provoca essa sensação."

Rachel voltava a olhar os olhos de Quinn. Aquilo já estava sobrepassando seus sentidos.

Quinn a incitava e não podia ou melhor dizendo, não queria resistir.

R: "Em você?"

Q: "Tem alguém mais aqui?" – respondeu com uma pergunta.

R: "Sabe que tem algo que nos ocorre sempre que estamos em algum momento importante?"

Q: "O que é?" – perguntou se aproximando.

R: "Geralmente, sempre acontece algo que nos interrompe... há uns minutos foi o terremoto... imagino que está a ponto de acontecer algo."

Q: "A não ser que caia um meteoro, duvido que alguém possa nos encontrar aqui."

Nesse mesmo instante o ruído da porta do elevador era ouvido, provocando um leve sorriso em Rachel e a completa perplexidade em Quinn.

To: "Estão bem?" – Toby aparecia no terraço e indicava para que as meninas entrassem no elevador.

R: "Vê, eu te disse." – sussurrou antes de se dirigir para o garoto.

Q: "Sim... sim." – respondeu entrando no elevador.

To: "Vamos, não podemos estar aqui muito tempo, pode ser que repita." – disse fechando rapidamente a porta.

R: "Foi forte." – disse pegando a mão de Quinn.

To: "Sim... foi uma boa sacudida."

Apenas uns segundos mais tarde, os três estavam no hall de entrada e rapidamente após se despedir do garoto, ambas abandonaram o lugar, pegando o carro e se afastando com rapidez daquela zona.

A cidade estava cheia de arranha-céus e o maior perigo dos terremotos naquela cidade vinha pela queda de um deles. Rachel não ia estar naquele lugar durante muito tempo e sem tempo para pensar, acelerou indo rumo a West Hollywood.

Quinn ainda seguia assustada, mas o relaxamento após essa aproximação entre ela e a morena foi se apoderando de seu corpo.

Q: "Como sabia que iam nos interromper?" – rompeu o silencio.

R: "Sempre é assim... mesmo que na realidade eu tenha escutado o barulho do elevador." – confessou.

Q: "Ahhhh..." – disse. "fez uma brincadeira." – sorria.

R: "Mais ou menos."

Q: "Aonde vamos agora?"

R: "Agora?... para sua casa. Aonde quer que a gente vá?"

Q: "Não sei, havia me prometido maus sensações novas."

R: "Te prometi que cumpriria, mas antes tenho que fazer uma lista..."

Q: "E quando vai fazer?"

R: "Essa noite, quando chegar em casa..." – sorria.

Q: "Posso te acompanhar?"

R: "Nem pensar, você tem que descansar, te recordo que sua cabeça doía, além do mais... já tivemos suficiente aventuras por hoje."

Q: "Não a que eu queria."

O silencio inundava o carro após aquela sentença. Rachel se surpreendia de si mesma, não sabia como era capaz de aguentar aquelas indiretas, como não era capaz de parar o carro em qualquer lugar e fazer aquele desejo da loira se tornar realidade. Um beijo, um simples beijo era o que desejava sentir e ela morria por recuperar.

Mas algo em sua consciência a detinha.

R: "Você presenciou o desfile do Dia do Orgulho Gay, se divertiu com Ashley e Spencer, dançou na festa do Hit, bebeu o brisa de verão, viu a cidade inteira do arranha-céu mais alto de toda LA, vivenciou um terremoto a quase trina metros de altura... e ainda quer continuar vivendo mais aventuras?" – disse enquanto parava o carro na calçada da Ohio Avenue, em frente a casa de Quinn. "acho que foi suficiente por hoje, não acha?"

Q: "Está bem." – desistiu. "mas amanhã quero mais."

R: "Ok... amanhã é um bom dia para fazer coisas divertidas. Passarei para te pegar ao meio dia."

Q: "Perfeito Cherry Lips..." -sorriu. "posso me despedir de você?"

Rachel não compreendeu bem aquela pergunta.

R: "Por que não ia fazer?"

Q: "Ok... me despedirei de você."

Quinn desafivelou o cinto de segurança que a mantinha segura ao banco e em um rápido movimento tentou beijar os lábios da morena. Rachel se afastou, deixando no ar aquele beijo e uma confusa Quinn.

Q: "Vê? Tinha razão... no final foge!" – exclamou abrindo a porta.

Rachel segurou o braço da garota, antes que ela saísse.

R: "Quinn... não fujo, mas um beijo em um carro na porta da sua casa, aonde sua mãe espera, é muito vulgar..." – sorria. "se quer algo especial, terá, te prometo."

Quinn aceitou aquela desculpa.

Q: "Ok... mas em todo caso..." – levantou sua mão tirando o pequeno adesivo que permanecia na roupa da morena. "...eu fico com isso... a não ser que queria ficar com ela."

R: "Ok... vale por um beijo." – brincou.

Q: "Sim... exato!" – disse enquanto descia do carro e fechava a porta. "vou cobrar... e terá que ser muuuuuuuuuuito boa comigo!" – exclamava de forma divertida, provocando varias gargalhadas na morena.

R: "Anda... volte para casa."

Q: "Me avisa quando chegar!" – exclamou da porta de entrada e rapidamente entrou em casa.

Rachel ligou o carro e acelerou. Não podia acreditar no que acabava de viver. Quinn estava suplicando por um beijo, desejava um beijo dela e não havia nada mais no mundo que a fizesse tão feliz.

Ia planejar tudo, tinha que dar um dia especial para Quinn e podia ser perfeitamente o dia seguinte. As palavras de Ashley e Spencer soavam em sua mente, aquela ideia de voltar a apaixoná-la lhe parecia o mais complicado de fazer, mas Quinn estava tendo o trabalho de lhe surpreender. Não sabia se conseguiria voltar a fazer ela se sentir da mesma forma que ela se sentia, mas estava claro que ia dar o melhor de si para conseguir.

Judy esperava ansiosa a chegada de Quinn. O tremor havia deixado ela em alerta e temia pela segurança da garota. Por sorte, estava sã e salva e poderia jurar que feliz.

O sorriso com que a loira apareceu no lugar, era espetacular. Fazia muito tempo que não a via sorrir daquela forma e supôs que algo havia acontecido.

J: "Como está filha? Sentiu o tremor?"

Q: "Se senti?" – sorria. "eu vivi ele mamãe e foi genial..."

J: "Genial? Meu Deus, Quinn, um terremoto de 4.5 não é algo divertido, menos mal que essa cidade está preparada."

Q: "Por isso que foi genial, não aconteceu nada, estamos todos bem, não?"- mantinha o sorriso enquanto se aproximava para cumprimentar sua mãe.

J: "Escute, o que aconteceu para estar tão sorridente?"

Q: "Eu?... nada, eu passei bem, nada mais."

J: "Aonde estão Ashley e Spencer?"

Q: "Huuumm... não sei." – respondeu enquanto buscava a câmera na bolsa.

J: "Como que não sabe? Não estava com elas?" – perguntou confusa.

Q: "Sim... mas faz um tempo que deixei o Hit."

J: "Voltou sozinha?"

Q: "Não... a Rachel me trouxe."

J: "Rachel?... ah... já entendo." – murmurou.

Q: "O que entende?" – perguntou ao escutar aquele murmúrio.

J: "Eh, nada... nada... vou pra cama, você vai também, né?"

Q: "Sim... estou cansada, necessito dormir." – disse tratando de não dar importância para esse último comentário que sua mãe deixara escapar.

Judy abandonou a sala após das boa noite para Quinn e ela fez o mesmo, mas levando Nemo junto com ela. Antes de dormir pretendia descarregar a memória de sua câmera. Se era certo que Rachel ia pegar ela pela manhã, queria levar o aparelho para tirar todas as fotos possíveis de onde quer que fossem.

As gavetas de seu escritório estavam cheias de CD's, DVD's e pendrives, não duvidou em pegar um e utilizar para aquele fim.

Sobre a cama, com Nemo brincando com ela e o computador ligado, colocou o cartão da câmera e logo começaram a aparecer as imagens que rapidamente iam gravando na memória do pendrive.

Dentro daquele pendrive havia uma pasta, Quinn observou com detalhe o nome e não duvidou em abrir enquanto a câmera terminava sua tarefa.

_**"Imagens publicidade, Shane McKutcheon."**_

Nemo mordiscava a mão de Quinn, a almofada jogada no chão pelo movimento do animal, mas ela não se movia.

Havia perdido a respiração, seus músculos não reagiam, juraria que seu coração também havia parado ao contemplar as mais de 100 imagens que apareciam diante ela.

Q: "Que demônio?" – murmurou ao abrir a primeira imagem.

Rachel de lingerie posava sobre uma moto, a continuação era a que ela se mostrava na mesma atitude sobre a moto, depois ambas. As imagens iam acontecendo na frente dela e não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. A sensualidade, o erotismo que desprendiam aquelas imagens e a postura de ambas em frente a câmera era realmente surpreendente.

Não entendia do que se tratava aquilo, mas sua surpresa aumentou quando descobriu as imagens em que estavam sobre uma mesa de sinuca. Instintivamente recordou da imagem no cartaz publicitário que havia visto essa mesma manhã e rapidamente a buscou na memória da mesma.

Ali estava. Era a mesma foto que se mostrava na frente dela, com a exceção de que via o rosto, tando dela como o de Rachel.

Quinn se levantou da cama e começou a caminhar pelo quarto. Não podia compreender nada, estava aturdida e seus olhos não se afastavam da tela do computador.

Q: "Oh Deus... Quinn Fabray, quem demônios é?"

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)


	44. Especial: Ano Novo

**Então gente, é o seguinte: esse cap foi um que a Carmen colocou especial pelo Ano Novo, e não altera a história que vinha acontecendo (de Quinn vendo as fotos no computador da campanha que fez junto com a Rach, para a Shane), mas é muito bom o cap. SEI QUE VÃO AMAR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Especial: Ano Novo<strong>

Rachel voltava para casa após aquele espetacular dia. A imagem de Quinn buscando seus lábios a bombardeava constantemente e se sentia felizarda. A jornada seguinte tinha que ser espetacular, devia surpreendê-la e fazer ela sentir especial. Só conhecia a uma pessoa capaz de lhe dar alguma ideia.

A: "O que faz me ligando a essa hora?" – Ashley atendia de mal humor a ligação.

R: "Necessito a sua ajuda..."

A: "O que?"

R: "Quero levar a Quinn a algum lugar, mas não me ocorre nada especial... algum conselho?"

A: "Conselho?... Rachel... é o Dia do Orgulho Gay, estou com Spencer celebrando e você me liga para isso?"

R: "Continua no Hit?" – perguntou confusa.

A: "Nãoo..." – gritou. "estamos na minha casa... no quarto especial..."

R: "Oh Deus... eu sinto muito... sinto mesmo..."

A: "Adeus Rachel." – disse desligando o telefone.

A morena não pode evitar soltar várias gargalhadas. Só ela tinha esse dom para ser inoportuna assim. Bastou escutar 'quarto especial' para viajar até o passado e recordar qual foi o motivo porque chamava especial aquele quarto. Ela mesma havia tido algo a ver.

_**Flashback**_

_Um ano atrás. 31 de Dezembro_

A: "Homem... finalmente chegou... aonde está a Rachel?" – Ashley lhe dava as boas vindas na casa vestida de diaba e portando um pequeno tridente.

Q: "Está a caminho... falei com ela há meia hora e estava entrando em Los Angeles." – respondeu após cumprimentar sua amiga. "uau... quando gente não?" – se surpreendeu ao ver a mansão da garota repleta de pessoas.

A: "Viu?... Aiden e Glen não foram nada econômicos na hora de convidar os amigos... escute, aonde está seu disfarce?"

Q: "Na vê?" – respondeu sorridente.

A: "Hummmm... não, está vestida normal."

Q: "Olhe bem!" – exclamou olhando nos olhos dela.

A: "Quinn não tem nada, leva uma calça jeans e essa blusa e... O que dem6onios leva nos olhos?"

S: "Oi loira." – Santana interrompia a conversa.

Q: "Do que está vestida?" – perguntou completamente surpreendida.

S: "Não me vê?... Sou a Mulher Gato, e você?... por que não se disfarçou de nada?"

A: "Sim... se disfarçou, mas é tão sonsa que só colocou lentes de contato vermelhas... olhe." – apontou.

S: "O que faz com isso?"

Q: "Por acaso não sabem quem sou?" – brincou.

B: "Eu sim." – Brittany assaltou o trio vestida de Mulher Maravilha. "É uma dessas vampiras que a Rachel tanto gosta, verdade?"

Quinn sorriu diante o gesto desiludido de Ashley e Santana.

A: "De verdade se disfarçou de uma dessas vampiras loucas?"

S: "Isso não é um disfarce..."

Q: "E quem disse que é?" – brincou.

S: "Ah claro... na realidade seus olhos verdes é que são lentes e hoje tirou para ser quem realmente é, não?" – ironizou.

B: "É um vampiro Quinn?" – perguntou completamente seria.

Q: "Claro Britt... por certo, aonde está o sangue?" – perguntou divertida enquanto levantava o braço por cima dos ombros de Ashley.

A: "Se bebe o mesmo que eu... na cozinha." – respondeu.

A festa já havia começado a quase uma hora. A mansão Davies estava repleta de homens e mulheres que dançavam ao ritmo de Ashley, que fazia as vezes de DJ, enquanto o resto do pessoal se divertia. Os disfarces eram o domínio da festa. Ashley se empenhou em celebrar aquela noite de Ano Novo da forma mais divertida possível e nada melhor do que uma festa a fantasia.

Ai: "Ei... aonde está Rachel?" – Aiden abordava Quinn que já seu preparava o coquetel na cozinha.

Q: "Do que está disfarçado? De lagarto?" – perguntou irônica.

Ai: "Sou Hulk."

Q: "Não deixa de aproveitar nenhuma ocasião para mostrar os músculos, né?"

Ai: "Não... nem para me pintar de verde."

Q: "Já vejo... Rachel está a caminho."

G: "Não... Rachel não vem." – Glen interrompia a ambos.

Q: "O que?"

G: "Acaba de twittar, está em um engarrafamento enorme!"

Q: "O que? Se acabo de falar com ela e vinha para cá."

G: "Olhe você mesma." – lhe mostrou o celular.

Certo, Rachel acabara de deixar um tweet com sua posição exata dentro de um taxi no meio da cidade, a escassos 10 minutos da mansão de carro.

Quinn se afastou dos garotos ao terminar de ler aquela mensagem e buscou Ashley, que dançava no meio da sala com uma doce Spencer que vestia suas asinhas de anjo.

Q: "Ash... posso pegar sua bicicleta?"

A: "Eh, claro... está na garagem. Aonde vai?"

Q: "Volto agora... esqueci algo em casa e não quero pegar o carro." – respondeu se afastando do casal.

Quinn não duvidou e pegando a bicicleta de Ashley se perdeu pelas ruas da cidade que se apresentavam abarrotadas de gente a escassas horas da chegada do ano novo. O tweet de Rachel tinha razão. Hollywood FWY tinha um enorme engarrafamento devido a um acidente que tinha parado todo o transito de uma das principais ruas de Los Angeles.

Quinn parou em uma das calçadas, disposta a localizar sua namorada e para isso utilizou seu celular.

R: "Quinn?... estou em um engarrafamento." – dizia atendendo a ligação. "estive te ligando, mas não estava disponível."

Q: "Aonde está?"

R: "Na Hollywood FWY, não sei o que aconteceu, mas acho que é um acidente... é impossível avançar. E você está aonde?"

Q: "Na festa..." – mentiu. "a que altura da avenida você está?"

R: "Eh... não sei... senhor..." – perguntou ao taxista. "pode me dizer o lugar exato aonde estamos?... com tantos carros não consigo ver nada."

- "No cruzamento com a Victoria Blvd." – respondeu o homem.

R: "Quinn, estamos no cruzamento com a Victoria Blvd, não sei quando vou chegar..."

Q: "Tranquila, eu te tirarei daí..." – respondeu a loira pegando novamente a bicicleta e se lançando entre os carros, em busca daquele taxi entre os milhares que havia parado na pista.

R: "O que disse Quinn?... é impossível, nem se atreva a pegar o carro porque não vão te deixar passar e vamos ser as duas... presas." – recriminou.

Q: "Quem disse que eu vou de carro?" – respondeu já a caminho. "escute... por que não me diz que número de matrícula tem o seu taxi?... seria mais fácil achar ele quando chegar em... uma hora."

R: "Quinn... não seja imbecil, não pode vir, vai ficar presa e será pior."

Q: "Rachel... me diga a matrícula."

R: "Senhor..." – voltava a interrogar o taxista. "pode me dizer qual é a matrícula do taxi?"

Não teve tempo. Uma pequena batida no vidro a interrompeu e seus olhos se encheram de pânico ao descobrir Quinn com os olhos vermelhos, olhando para ela lá de fora com um enorme sorriso e montada na bicicleta.

R: "Quinn... o que faz aqui?" – perguntou abaixando o vidro.

Q: "Vim por você, não vou deixar que o primeiro ano que passamos juntas no Reveillon, estrague tudo por culpa de um engarrafamento."

R: "Mas... mas estava na festa... o que aconteceu com seus olhos?"

Q: "Vamos Rachel, paga o taxi e saia... não temos todo o dia." – recriminou.

A morena não conseguia dizer nada. Jamais esperou ver a loira aparecer e muito menos de bicicleta. Atendeu ao seu pedido e pagou o taxista para abandonar o carro.

R: "Vamos demorar muito mais andando." – disse uma vez fora do taxi.

Q: "Quem disse que vamos andando?"

R: "Então?" – perguntou confusa.

Q: "Não gosta da bicicleta?" – perguntou divertida.

R: "O que?"

Q: "Vamos, suba."

R: "Como que suba?... Quinn é uma bicicleta e só tem um cilindro."

Q: "Na barra, vamos Rachel não tem tempo a perder... temos que sair daqui o mais rápido possível."

R: "Mas Quinn... é uma loucura, como vamos subir as duas... e chegar em West Hollywood?"

Q: "Rachel... suba." – recriminou um pouco impaciente.

A morena terminou aceitando o convite e como pode, tomou posso da barra que separava o cilindro do guidon, se sentando com ambas pernas de lado e rodeada pelos braços da loira que se mantinham firmes no guidon e a pequena bolsa que transportava Rachel nos ombros.

Nunca puderam averiguar como, mas conseguiram. Esquivando dos carros que permaneciam parados, algum ou outro xingamento dos motoristas ao ver as garotas passarem entre eles e quase roçavam a bicicleta nas portas dos veículos.

Rachel rezava. Era o único que podia fazer quando via como Quinn entrava no meio dos carros, enquanto a loira, com um enorme sorriso se divertia.

R: "Vai nos matar!" – exclamava.

Q: "Bom... mas e o bem que estamos passando?" – brincava.

Apenas um quilômetro tiveram que percorrer entre os carros até poder desviar e pegar uma direção diferente. Já sem carros no meio, Quinn pedalava tranquilamente pelas ruas de Los Angeles, com Rachel segurando o guidon e muito mais relaxada.

R: "Como chegou tão rápido?" – perguntava.

Q: "Sou veloz." – sorria.

R: "Quinn, é impossível chegar tão rápido vindo da casa de Ash... como fez?"

Q: "Como estão os seus pais?" – mudava a conversa ignorando a última pergunta da morena.

R: "Bem... ainda que acho que ficaram um pouco tristes, é o primeiro Reveillon que passo afastada deles."

Q: "Bom... seguramente que também irão se divertir." – tratou que a morena não se entristecesse. "Além do mais, o final de semana virão, então poderá compensar a sua ausência."

R: "Tenho muita ilusão de podermos nos reunir." – sorria. "tem falado com sua mãe?"

Q: "Sim... e tem tudo preparado, virá, jantará conosco, dirá coisas horrorosas de mim para seus pais e ficará tranquila ao ver que você cuida de mim e me protege."

R: "Não diga bobeiras... sua mãe te adora."

Q: "Sim, claro..." – respondeu. "escute..." – mudou de tema. "aonde estamos?" – perguntou ao ver que a rua em que se encontravam não estava iluminada e não havia absolutamente ninguém.

R: "Eh... pois não sei, pensava que sabia por onde ia..."

Q: "Sim, eu também, mas... não conheço esse lugar."

R: "Quinn... começa a me dar medo... está deserto."

A loira parou a bicicleta e buscou o celular no bolso. Rachel aproveitou para descer e descansar um pouco daquele incomodo e improvisado assento.

Quinn se dispôs a buscar o lugar aonde se encontrava e o GPS de seu celular logo indicou a direção a seguir para sair daquela sinistra rua.

Q: "Já sei..." – parou seu comentário ao ver como Rachel, lhe dando as costas enquanto buscava algum indício de que fizesse ela saber aonde estava, tocava o traseiro.

A loira desenhou um sorriso e desceu da bicicleta, deixando ela cair na calçada e se aproximando da morena, que não esperou em nenhum momento sentir os braços da garota rodeando sua cintura.

Q: "Se quiser... se te dói, posso te dar uma massagem." – sussurrou aproximando seu nariz do pescoço dela.

R: "Não vou deixar que me toque." – respondeu tratando de manter a compostura.

Q: "Por?... te advirto que sou toda uma expert dando massagens... e em outras coisas também."

R: "Não vou deixar que alguém que não se dignou a me dar um beijo de boas vindas toque meu perfeito traseiro... estaria fora de lugar."

Quinn sorriu e rapidamente sem pensar, abandonou as cosas da garota para ficar de frente para ela.

Q: "Tem razão... merece ser recompensada." – sussurrou justo antes de unir seus lábios com os da morena.

Um beijo que começou sendo doce mas terminou em uma devastadora batalha passional.

Levavam dois dias sem se ver, dois dias depois de um ano e meio compartilhando sua vida.

Q: "Sabe que estar aqui no meio dessa rua é bastante... interessante?" – sussurrou sem se separar dos lábios dela.

R: "Hummm... qualquer rua com você ao lado é...interessante." – respondeu.

Q: "Rachel..." – murmurou enquanto suas mãos se acoplavam ao traseiro da morena e atraia para si. "não sei se vou poder aguentar até estarmos sozinhas... não sabe a quantidade de gente que tem na festa e a vontade que tenho de..."

R: "Shhhh..." – silenciou sua namorada para voltar a beijar seus lábios. "terá que ter paciência, tenho meu disfarce e gostaria de utilizá-lo." – disse se separando da loira.

Q: "Hummm... disfarce... vai me dizer o que é?" – perguntou curiosa.

R: "Não... mas vai gostar." – sorria travessa enquanto levantava novamente a bicicleta. "vamos?... quanto antes chegarmos, antes poderá descobrir."

Quinn suspirou profundamente e aceitou o convite da morena para voltar a montar na bicicleta e ir rumo a casa. Eram 22:45 e não podia perder mais tempo.

O trajeto foi mais curto já que a loira comprovou em seu celular o mapa que deveria seguir. Apenas dez minutos depois chegavam na mansão, aonde a música era ouvida desde lá de fora.

R: "Escute... por que está de lente vermelha?" – perguntou ao descer da bicicleta e voltar a recordar o susto que recebeu quando chegou no taxi.

Q: "É meu suposto disfarce, pelo menos é o que as meninas acham." – sorria deixando a bicicleta na garagem da mansão.

R: "Do que está disfarçada?"

Q: "De nada... na realidade esses são meus olhos... os verdes são produto das lentes." – respondeu completamente séria.

R: "Nossa... e tem algo mais que eu deva saber?" – brincou.

Q: "Não... nada." – respondeu levantando seu braço sobre os ombros da garota e entrando na mansão.

Só Spencer e Santana viram aparecer o casal entre os convidados. Ambas se aproximaram para cumprimentar a morena, enquanto Quinn se desgrudava dela para recuperar seu ansiado e especial coquetel.

Sp: "Ei... aonde está seu disfarce?" – perguntava ao ficar sozinha com Rachel.

Santana optou por voltar para perto de Britt, que dançava no meio da sala.

R: "Está na bolsa, vou necessitar um quarto para colocar."

Sp: "Ah... menos mal, por corre e vista." – disse. "já pensava que vinha como Quinn, com disfarce imaginário."

R: "Já disse do que vestiu?" – perguntou curiosa.

Sp: "De vampiro... vamos, dessas vampiras que saem agora no cinema." – disse um pouco desiludida.

Rachel ficou pensativa e rapidamente buscou com o olhar sua namorada. Quinn estava na cozinha, dando um gole em uma taça prateada em forma de cálice. Vestia uma calça jeans com botas altas e uma blusa preta. O cabelo permanecia solto e ondulado. Não tinha nada anormal que distinguir de sua vestimenta com aquele suposto disfarce, só aquelas aterrorizantes lentes que lhe dava um aspecto sinistro.

Nesse instante a loira cruzou o olhar com sua namorada, que permanecia a observando um pouco confusa. Quinn notou e sem pudor algum, limpou umas pequenas gotas que caiam pelo canto do copo com seu dedo e levou á boca, eliminando sutilmente e provocando um intenso calafrio na morena.

Quinn deixou cair um leve sorriso e dirigiu seus passos até ela.

Q: "Quanto vou ter que esperar para ver seu disfarce?"

R: "Está vestida de vampiro?" – ignorou a pergunta.

Q: "Hummm... não sei, me diga você."

R: "Tem um ar de Rosalie Cullen... mas admito que você está mais linda."

Q: "Rosalie Cullen?... boa observação."

R: "O que bebe?" – perguntou ao ver o cálice em suas mãos.

Q: "O que costuma beber a Rosalie Cullen?" – brincou.

R: "Sangue... mas duvido que você beba sangue." – sorria.

Q: "Quer provar?" – ofereceu o copo.

Rachel pegou entre suas mãos e levantou para dar um gole, mas parou. O liquido de dentro era um vermelho intenso e bastante denso. Estranhou ao descobrir e rapidamente levantou o olhar para questionar sua namorada. Quinn não permitiu e retirando o copo de suas mãos, lhe mostrou um sorriso.

Q: "Não creio que esteja preparada."

R: "O que é Quinn?" – perguntou confusa.

Q: "O que acha?"

R: "Não sei..."

Q: "Pare de questionar e coloque seu disfarce... são 23:15 e terá que estar pronta para a meia noite."

Rachel se afastou da loira com o gesto de confusão no rosto. Não entendia o porque, mas nota algo estranho em sua namorada. Talvez o vermelho dos olhos a perturbava e já começava a ver coisas aonde não existiam.

Rapidamente e sem perder mais tempo entrou em um dos banheiros e colocou seu disfarce. Tinha um pouco de medo ao ver a reação que poderia ter Quinn, afinal aquele disfarce a envolvia totalmente.

A primeira em descobrir foi Britt, que após ver correu até ela com um enorme sorriso e completamente iludida.

B: "Rachel Berry... se a Sue Sylvester te vê, morre."

R: "Tão mal estou?"

B: "Nem pensar... morreria ao ver o que perdeu para a equipe."

S: "Oh Deus... não posso acreditar." – interrompia Santana. "O que diabos faz vestida assim?"

R: "É meu disfarce Santana."

S: "Disfarce? Isso não é um disfarce é uma instituição... não pode desprestigia-la dessa forma."

B: "Não diga isso, ela não está desprestigiando nada... espera que Quinn te veja."

R: "Aonde está?" – perguntou nervosa.

S: "Com Ash, na zona do DJ." – apontou para o fundo da sala.

Rachel descobriu Quinn, que falava animadamente com Ashley enquanto buscavam alguns discos. Seguiam com seu misterioso cálice nas mãos e novamente, aquela estranha sensação se apoderou dela.

B: "Escute Rachel, você sabia que Quinn era uma vampira?" – perguntou sorridente.

R: "Dirá que está disfarçada de vampiro, né?" – sorriu.

B: "Não... não, ela é uma vampira de verdade, seus olhos verdes são de mentira e leva toda a noite bebendo sangue..."

S: "Britt... por favor." – interrompeu.

B: "É verdade San... olha pra ela." – apontou. "vejam como caminha, como sorri, sua pele é mais pálida do que a nossa, seu cabelo é perfeito e quando fala... te olha diretamente nos lábios."

Quinn fazia todos e cada um dos gestos que Britt ia relatando diante o estupefato olhar de Santana e Rachel. Tal como indicava, Quinn caminhava com passo firme e elegante entre as pessoas, curiosamente, ninguém encostou nela no trajeto até a mesa do DJ, algo completamente estranho sabendo que a sala estava cheia de jovens. Falando com Ashley se limitava a sorrir de uma forma tão cativante que era difícil não cair rendido diante ela e para terminar, observava os lábios de Ashley sempre que ela falava.

B: "Além do mais... primeiro ela desapareceu da festa e chegou com você e você estava em um engarrafamento... como te tirou de lá?"

R: "De bicicleta Britt, me trouxe de bicicleta." – respondeu tentando terminar com o tema.

S: "Um momento... ela foi te buscar de bicicleta em Hollywood?"

R: "Sim."

S: "Impossível... não deu tempo... estava aqui falando com Aiden e Glen quando você falou com ela." – recordou que Quinn pegava o telefone de Glen e supôs que estava falando com a morena. "é impossível que tenha chegado tão rápido."

Rachel olhava confusa. Ai tinha razão, apenas passaram um par de minutos desde que Quinn ligou para ela e apareceu ao lado do taxi. Era impossível e recordou que perguntou a ela como fez mas ela não respondeu.

B: "Estou dizendo meninas, Quinn é uma vampira de verdade... de fato, seguramente que agora está nos escutando."

R: "Britt... chega." – recriminou.

Aquelas casualidades estavam aturdindo a morena. Como ia se deixar convencer por algo assim? Se perguntava.

B: "Vejam." – apontou para Quinn que rapidamente havia levantado o olhar sobre as três. "eu disse, está nos escutando."

Rachel ficou pálida ao sentir a intensidade do olhar da loira. Quinn não podia acreditar.

Não podia acreditar que sua namorada estivesse ali, com seu suposto disfarce que não era outro que não o uniforme das Cheerios... aquele mesmo que ela havia utilizado no colégio.

S: "Escute... se quer ser uma cheerio de verdade terá que prender o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo." – disse enquanto Rachel esquivava o olhar de Quinn.

R: "Não tenho prendedor." – respondeu.

S: "Lá em cima, no quarto que eu e Britt ocupamos tem... está em cima da mesa."

Rachel aceitou a proposta e buscando não cruzar o olhar com Quinn, que continuava petrificada a observando, se perdeu escada acima em busca do pequeno acessório que lhe permitisse manter sua cabeleira presa e parecer uma completa animadora de torcida.

Quinn seguiu o caminho da morena e foi atrás dela. Não podia deixar passar a oportunidade de ter Rachel com aquele uniforme... só para ela.

Rachel já terminava de pentear o cabelo dentro do quarto quando a porta se abriu.

R: "Quinn... me assustou!" – exclamou após sentir a presença da garota atrás dela.

Q: "Não posso acreditar." – disse. "Rachel Barbra Berry... uma cheerio. Quantas surpresas tem guardada?"

R: "Não gostou?" – perguntou ficando de frente para ela.

Quinn começou a percorrer o corpo da garota com o olhar enquanto mostrava um travesso sorriso.

Q: "Não tem nem ideia de quantas vezes desejei que quisesse pertencer a equipe das animadoras."

R: "Ah é?" – perguntou se posicionando na cintura da loira. "para que?"

Q: "Te recordo que eu era a capitã... teria que me obedecer." – sussurrou. "e também teríamos compartilhado o vestiário... as duchas..." – dizia enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

R: "Esqueceu que naquela época eu gostava do Finn?"

Q: "E?... volto a te lembrar que eu era a capitã e ninguém negava meus pedidos."

R: "Para quantas animadoras já fez esses pedidos?"

Q: "Muitas."

R: "Que tipo de pedidos?"

Q: "Nenhum igual ao que teria feito para você."

R: "Peça..."

Quinn não falou. Deixou que suas mãos percorressem a cintura da morena e se deslizassem sobre a saia ao mesmo tempo que começava a beijá-la.

Igual a minutos antes no meio da rua, o beijo começava a tomar maiores proporções, provocando suspiros e algum ou outro gemido cada vez que os corpos se uniam com força.

As mãos de Quinn desfrutavam brincando com a pequena calcinha que a morena vestia embaixo da saia, enquanto ela se esmerava para atrair para ela o corpo da loira.

Q: "Tem uma pequena falha no uniforme." – sussurrou.

A: "Ah... sim?... diga..." – perguntou ao mesmo tempo que voltava a se perder no beijo.

Q: "As animadoras usam culotes... para evitar que vejam além da conta." – sorriu.

R: "Eu sei... mas essa animadora está disposta a que sua capitão veja além da conta." – respondeu.

Quinn voltava a beijar com intensidade sua namorada, dessa vez provocando que a morena retrocedesse vários metros e fosse se chocar contra a janela que dava para o jardim traseiro. Estava encurralada pela loira mas não se importava. O presente de beijos e carícias que recebia, roubava toda sua atenção.

A loira não conseguia manter seu cotrole e sem pensar colocou suas mãos embaixo da calcinha, segurando com força o traseiro da garota que não pode evitar deixar escapar um gemido ao notar.

Os corpos cada vez mais unidos comaçavam a dançar. Um movimento compassado que aumentava aquela perigosa loucura em que estavam entrando.

R: "Quinn..." – se desgrudou com dificuldade dos lábios dela. "temos que descer... faltam apenas quinze minutos para a meia noite."

A loira mordia o lábio e mesmo que o único que lhe apetecia naquele instante fosse seguir com aquilo, soube que a noite era longa, que teria tempo suficiente para saciar aquela vontade de desfrutarem mutuamente.

Q: "Vai se livrar... por hora." – murmurou com meio sorriso ao mesmo tempo que se separava da morena.

Rachel tratou de se recompor antes de sair do quarto, mas Quinn parou na porta.

Q: "Rachel?" – disse dando as costas. "aonde está a maçaneta da porta?"

A morena não compreendia a que se referia e avançou até ela.

R: "O que quer dizer sobre a maçaneta..." – parou ao comprovar o estado da porta. "aonde está?" – perguntou surpreendida ao ver que não existia mecanismo algum naquela porta e no lugar só havia um pequeno buraco.

Q: "Não sei..." – respondeu confusa.

R: "Abra a porta Quinn." – ordenou.

Q: "Como?" – perguntou ao ver que não tinha aonde puxar

R: "Chame a Ashley." – continuava imóvel sem afastar o olhar do buraco.

Q: "Me dê seu telefone."

Rachel olhou para ela.

R: "Não tenho o telefone."

Q: "Então somos duas... o meu está na minha bolsa."

R: "Oh Deus..." – começou a ficar nervosa. "Ashley!... Briiiiitt!" – gritou se aproximando da porta.

A música que provinha do andar de baixo tornava quase impossível poder se comunicar daquela forma.

R: "Quinn... o que faremos?"

Q: "Nada Rachel... se tranquilize... seguramente subirão quando virem que não estamos..."

R: "Tem razão... além do mais Santana me disse que subirá aqui... sabe aonde estou." – tratava de se auto convencer.

Q: "Relaxa Rach..." – se aproximou da morena. "em uns minutos subirão."

Mas aqueles minutos se multiplicaram e ao parecer ninguém sentia falta do casal.

Quinn começava a se desesperar também. A meia noite estava chegando, a contagem regressiva para o Ano Novo começaria em apenas 8 minutos e ninguém dava sinais de vida.

Tentou chamar a atenção pela janela, mas o jardim permanecia fechado para os convidados. Ashley não suportava que destroçassem seu gramado e utilizou a desculpa da baixa temperatura para evitar que utilizassem aquela zona da casa.

R: "E se pularmos?... tão pouco é muito alto." – disse olhando através da janela.

Q: "Está louca?... se afaste da janela." – recriminou ao ver as intenções da morena.

R: "Quinn... vai começar a contagem regressiva e nós estamos trancadas aqui." – disse quase deixando sair um soluço.

Q: "Bom... estamos juntas... teria sido muito pior se ainda continuasse no taxi."

R: "Não tem graça... o primeiro ano que passamos o Reveillon juntas e ficamos trancadas em um quarto enquanto todo mundo desfruta da festa... é um desastre."

Q: "É ideal." – interrompeu a abraçando. "me ocorrem muitas coisas para fazer... para uma noite tão especial."

R: "Quinn, não estou brincando... é uma catástrofe."

Q: "Nossa... pensava que me queria um pouco." – soou desiludida enquanto deitava na cama.

Rachel reagiu. Sabia que o que havia dito havia soado muito mal, mesmo que não fosse sua intenção.

R: "Eu te amo... mas ultimamente me dá medo." – tentou se desculpar.

Q: "Medo?" – perguntou apoiando a cabeça na cabeceira da cama.

R: "Sim... acabo de descobrir que é uma vampira..."

Quinn sorriu.

Q: "Desde quando os vampiros te dão medo?"

R: "Bom... os vampiros bebem sangue humano... e eu estou cheia dele, aposto que passou um inferno me tendo ao lado e sem poder me morder... além do mais... agora entendo porque gosta tanto do meu cheiro..." – respondeu se posicionando aos pés da cama e avançando até ficar sentada sobre Quinn.

Q: "Hummm... me pegou..." – brincava.

R: "Aham... e tem algo que também me deixou claro que é uma vampira."

Q: "O que?"

Rachel começou a se aproximar lentamente do rosto da loira que permanecia quieta na cabeceira.

R: "Nunca se cansa de fazer amor..."

Q: "Mas isso não é sintoma só dos vampiros..."

R: "Ah não?"

Q: "Não... de fato, acho que qualquer ser humano não se cansaria jamais de fazer amor com você." – sorriu. "e muito menos com esse uniforme."

R: "Fantasias sexuais, Quinn Fabray?" – perguntou de maneira sugestiva.

Quinn não suportou mais aquele jogo e de forma rápida e precisa, conseguiu levantar o corpo da morena sobre ela e mudar a posição que mantinham, ficando a morena embaixo dela.

Q: "Sinto muito... jamais tente uma vampira... porque agora não tenho mais remido que te provar." – sussurrou enterrando seus lábios no pescoço da morena.

R: "O que espera?" – murmurou deixando escapar um suspiro.

Os beijos de Quinn começaram a inundar o corpo da garota. Os pequenos gemidos e aquele uniforme não faziam nada além de aumentar o desejo da loira que sem tempo de respirar, se deslizava por seu abdômen, buscando seu maior tesouro.

Não foi complicado chegar até aonde pretendia, a saia lhe dava liberdade de movimentos, algo que se queixou a morena, já que ela não tinha a mesma facilidade já que Quinn vestia calça.

A loira sentiu a frustração da garota e em um ato perfeito, desfez da calca jeans.

Agora sim, Rachel tinha perfeito acesso e não duvidou em alcançar o meio das pernas da garota, enquanto ela continuava se perdendo sob o divertido uniforme de animadora.

R: "Ei!" – exclamou. "vejo que está muito animada..."

Q: "Animada?... isso não é nada, o que estou é louca... louca por você." – sussurrou antes de prender por completo os lábios da morena.

Rachel começava a brincar com sua mão enquanto Quinn começava um rápido vai e vem sobre ela. O calor da pele da morena se fundia perfeitamente com o fogo que ela desprendia. A umidade a invadia e logo pode comprovar que não era a única.

Rachel palpitava ao sentir a mão da loira sobre seu centro.

Q: "Não sou a única..." – murmurou ao sentir a umidade da garota.

R: "Como quer que esteja se a vampira mais bela e perfeita que conheço está encima de mim?"

Q: "Está disposta a saber qual é a capacidade de um vampiro?"

R: "Estou desejando."

Foi lento mas terrivelmente sensual. Como se estivesse perfeitamente orquestrado, ambas entraram no interior da outra, provocando os primeiros gemidos, dançavam ao compasso que seus corpos exigiam, enfrentando os lábios enquanto deixavam escapar sensuais exalações, com olhar fixo, buscando o consentimento sem palavras.

A intensidade do movimento começou a aumentar. Ambas pediam mais, necessitavam mais e não duvidaram em entregar. Os lábios se buscavam, as línguas se encontravam.

As vozes e a música começaram a inundar o quarto. O estrondo no andar inferior era sentido naquele céu que ambas compartilhavam e como por arte de mágica uma contagem regressiva começou a ser escutada.

_10_

R: "Oh Deus... Quinn..."

_9_

Q: "Não posso parar agora." – respondeu com dificuldade.

_8_

R: "Nem se atreva a parar... te necessito aqui..."

_7_

Q: "Rachel..."

_6_

R: "Vem comigo?"

_5_

Q: "Não duvide..."

_4_

R: "Fabray..."

_3_

Q: "Berry..."

_2_

R: "Te amo!"

_1_

Q: "Feliz Ano Novo... meu amor."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)


	45. Novas Experiências

**Depois dessa parada para o Especial Ano Novo, voltamos a nossa programação normal! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Novas Experiências<strong>

J: "Bom dia, Rachel!" – Judy abria a porta após escutar várias batidas.

R: "Bom dia." – respondeu com um enorme sorriso.

J: "Entra. Quinn está te esperando."

R: "Nossa, pensei que ainda estaria dormindo, é muito cedo para ser domingo."

J: "Sim, eu também me surpreendi, mas leva quase duas horas de banho tomado e vestida, te esperando. Aonde vão?"

R: "Hummm... quero levá-la para visitar vários lugares, ela queria se entreter. Aonde está?" – perguntou ao ver que não havia ninguém na sala.

J: "Está no jardim, brincando com Nemo. Vou chamá-la."

R: "Não... não." – deteve a mulher. "deixa que eu vá."

J: "Ok... então eu volto para o escritório. Cathy não para de enviar material, agora sou ajudante dela para as conferências." – respondeu piscando um olho.

Rachel sorriu e sem duvidar, avançou até a varanda traseira, de onde visualizava todo o jardim, mas Quinn não estava ali. Observou a casa da árvore e viu que tão pouco havia indícios dela, até que um leve gemido lhe chamou a atenção no jardim de Shane.

Pode comprovar que a cerca estava aberta e não duvidou em se aproximar. A silhueta de Quinn com Nemo nos braços era vista. A loira parecia observar com determinação algo que não conseguia descobrir o que era por culpa da cerca.

Teve que dar apenas um par de passos para descobrir o motivo pelo qual permanecia imóvel, quase petrificada.

Quinn contemplava atônita a enorme moto, a causa de seu desafortunado acidente permanecia no jardim de sua vizinha desde aquele fatídico dia. Tinha apenas alguns arranhões e os espelhos retrovisores quebrados.

Nemo percebeu a presença da morena e rapidamente latiu dando as bias vindas.

Quinn se surpreendeu ao descobri-la ali e lhe deu um enorme sorriso.

Q: "Ei... oi!" – cumprimentou.

R: "Bom dia Quinn. O que faz aqui?" – perguntou enquanto se aproximava para cumprimentá-la.

Q: "Estava brincando com Nemo e ele correu até aqui. Essa é minha moto?" – perguntou curiosa.

R: "Eh... sim." – gaguejou. "é essa."

Q: "Uau... é... muito bonita." – respondeu se surpreendendo.

R: "Eu não gosto nem um pouco, de fato, nem sequer quero vê-la." – disse visivelmente emocionada.

Q: "Por que? É só uma moto."

R: "Nunca gostei, sabia que não poderia trazer nada de bom e veja... estava certa."

Q: "Não foi culpa da moto, não?" – recriminou.

R: "Não, mas se não tivesse moto, não estaria naquele sinal..."

Q: "Mas..."

R: "Não tem 'mas' que valham Quinn." – interrompeu. "não gostei e nem vou gostar de que você continue tendo uma moto, não vai fazer com que eu mude de opinião."

Q: "Ok... de todas as formas, eu teria gostado de te ver sobre ela." – sussurrou enquanto recordava as imagens que havia visto em seu computador na noite anterior. "teria sido sexy."

R: "Ok garota sexy." – acabou com o assunto. "vamos! Temos muitas coisas para fazer e já são nove horas."

Quinn voltava a sorrir. Por sua mente não passava a ideia de perguntar a ela por aquelas fotos em que ambas apareciam de lingerie e com postura bastante sensual. Desde que teve aquela conversa com sua mãe, havia decidido não perguntar nada que não fosse muito evidente. Aquela descoberta é provável que pudesse provocar mais sentimentos contraditórios na morena do que nela mesma.

Q: "Aonde vamos?"

R: "Se te digo não é uma surpresa." – respondeu enquanto entrava na casa. "mas tem que pegar um casaco e luvas."

Q: "O que?... Rachel estamos em Junho, faz muito calor lá fora..."

R: "Me ouça. Ou quer que eu entre no seu quarto e pegue a roupa?"

Q: "Não não... eu já vou." – respondeu deixando Nemo no chão e entrando no quarto.

Apenas uns minutos depois e após se despedir de Judy, ambas foram até a surpresa de Rachel. O trajeto foi ameno, em 20 minutos chegaram ao destino. Culver City lhes dava as boas vindas naquela ensolarada manhã de domingo.

Q: "Quando vai me dizer o que fazemos aqui?" – perguntava interrompendo uma das músicas que havia acompanhado elas durante o deslocamento.

R: "Pode ter paciência?" – respondeu ao mesmo tempo que parava o carro em um dos estacionamentos próximo ao Culver Ice Arena.

Q: "O que é isso?" – voltava a perguntar ao descer do carro.

R: "Pegue o casaco e as luvas, vai necessitar." – sorria.

Rapidamente Rachel começou a andar, enquanto Quinn, um pouco mais indecisa, caminhava atrás dela, observando todo ao redor.

Q: "Vamos ver uma partida de Hockey?" – perguntava confusa ao descobrir um grande cartaz publicitário.

Rachel parou e sem responder optou por segurar a mão da loira e entrar no lugar.

Quinn não se surpreendeu. Já sabia que aquilo era uma pista de patinação, havia visto na publicidade, mas o que não esperava era ver as dezenas de pessoas patinando no centro daquela pista.

R: "Espere aqui." – disse enquanto se afastou dela, indo diretamente para um dos armários.

Dois ou três minutos, isso foi o que demorou Rachel para aparecer na frente da loira segurando dois pares de patins e um grande sorriso.

Q: "O que?" – perguntou confusa. "o que pretende com isso?"

R: "Você não queria viver experiências novas? Não queria viver uma primeira vez em tudo?" – sorria. "pois vamos começar com isso." – respondeu entregando um par dos patins.

Q: "O que?... não, não, não... Rachel eu não sei patinar e muito menos sobre o gelo."

R: "Ninguém nasce sabendo." – respondeu ao mesmo tempo que se sentava para colocar os patins. "vamos, coloque."

Q: "Não Rachel, eu não sei..."

R: "Quinn, me ouça... se eu te trouxe aqui é porque sei que vai passar bem... vamos!" – exclamou apontando para os pés. "coloque."

A loira não teve mais remédio que aceitar contrariada. Não era aquela, sua ideia de uma primeira vez em algo, mas não podia negar depois de ter pedido a Rachel que a surpreendesse. Talvez a morena não a conhecia muito bem, pensar que poderia gostar daquilo era um pouco estranho.

R: "Vamos Quinn, entre..."

Q: "Nem sequer posso me manter em pé." – recriminava justo na entrada da pista enquanto tratava de manter o equilíbrio.

R: "Quinn, venha!" – se aproximou oferecendo a mão. "vamos, venha!" – sorria.

Q: "Rachel, ontem me assustou com o terremoto e hoje me trouxe aqui. Não se supõe que devia cuidar de mim?" – a loira entrava na pista sem deixar de se apoiar na barra que a delimitava.

R: "O terremoto está fora do meu controle, isso não." – respondeu segurando nas mãos dela. "vamos... só flexiona um pouco os joelhos e não caia para trás."

Lentamente e com cuidado, a morena foi puxando Quinn, deslocando ela para o centro da pista aonde havia mais espaço. A grande maioria das pessoas se dedicavam a patinar formando círculos ao redor do centro.

Q: "Rachel, nem se atreva a me soltar!" – exclamou completamente concentrada.

R: "Tranquila, é uma nova experiência, quero que saia sã e salva daqui." – brincou. "vamos... pouco a pouco."

A morena deslizava com suavidade a loira que lentamente ia tomando confiança e em apenas dez minutos já se mantinha sozinha sobre a pista, avançando com dificuldade mas sem ter a necessidade de se apoiar em nada.

Rachel a observava em todo momento, não perdia detalhe da loira, nem pretendia fazer.

Estava vendo ela sorrir apesar do medo que sentia ao princípio. Sabia que podia fazer aquilo. Ambas havia patinado em uma ou outra ocasião e mesmo que Quinn não fosse uma esperta, havia sabido se defender perfeitamente. Só era questão de tempo e confiança para que voltasse a recuperar essa segurança.

Q: "Quero dar a volta na pista inteira... me acompanha?" – perguntava iludida.

R: "Vamos." – aceitou ficando ao lado dela.

Não houve problema algum, Quinn conseguiu terminar de dar a volta, mesmo que em alguns momentos necessitava a ajuda da morena para não perder o equilíbrio. Na segunda tudo era mais simples. A loira ia sozinha e patinava lentamente, desfrutando como uma menina pequena enquanto esquivava a velocidade dos demais na pista.

Q: "É genial!" – exclamou ao reencontrar com a morena após sua primeira volta sozinha.

Rachel a observava do centro.

R: "Te disse que ia gostar." – respondeu com um enorme sorriso ao mesmo tempo que se aproximava.

Q: "Sim... me encanta, temos que vir mais vezes, ok?"

R: "Trato feito... Ei... tenha cuidado!" – exclamou ao ver como esteve a ponto de se chocar contra um patinador.

Quinn esquivou bem e se deslizou até a morena. Pegou muita velocidade para aquele curto trajeto e teve que ser Rachel quem a detivesse ao chegar perto dela.

Mas Rachel não esperava aquilo. Quinn, completamente emocionada e recuperando a compostura, não duvidou em abraça-la.

Q: "Wow... estou esgotada... mas obrigada!" – sussurrou a escassos centímetros do rosto da morena, que completamente surpreendida, ficou hipnotizada olhando os lábios da loira.

O frio gelo mais o calor que desprendia seu corpo devido ao movimento, lhe dava um intenso vermelho que ressaltava com sua pálida pele.

R: "O dia apensa começa e já está dando as graças." – respondeu sem afastar o olhar de sua boca.

Q: "É verdade... talvez tenho que ser mais dura e não me deixar surpreender tão cedo." – mantinha o tom de voz que estava hipnotizando a morena. "Qual é a seguinte surpresa?"

R: "Não seria uma surpresa se eu te dissesse." – reagiu. "vamos?"

Q: "Hummm... me deixe dar mais uma volta!" – exclamou se afastando lentamente da morena.

Rachel concordou e deixou que Quinn desfrutasse um pouco mais, enquanto ela ia se aproximando da saída. Não devia perdê-la de vista, pensou ao escutar a batida e a leve queixa da loira.

Rapidamente se virou e viu como Quinn sentada no gelo, dava gargalhadas enquanto um homem tratava de se levantar também. Rachel correu até a garota.

R: "Está bem?" – perguntou preocupada.

Quinn não parava de rir e terminou contagiando o homem que já se levantava.

- "Eu sinto muito, foi minha culpa." – a ajudou a se levantar diante o estranho olhar de Rachel. "estava olhando para meu sobrinho e não te vi. Está bem?"

Q: "Sim... sim tranquilo, só tenho o bumbum molhado." – respondia aguentando o riso. "você está bem?" – perguntou enquanto se levantava.

- "Sim, sim... já te disse que apenas me distraí um momento."

R: "Pois deveria olhar por onde vai." – recriminou a morena.

- "Eu sinto muito, eu..." – parou. "eh... você é Rachel Berry, verdade?"

R: "Sim,, mas isso não importa agora, o que importa é que esteve a ponto de fazer dano a ela, só porque não olhava." – continuava brava.

Q: "Tranquila Rachel, foi um acidente, além do mais nem doeu, acho que foi mais o susto de batermos de frente do que o golpe."

- "É verdade, nem sequer nos batemos, creio que me joguei no chão antes." – sorria.

Q: "Sim." – respondeu no meio de uma gargalhada. "foi engraçado." – brincava.

R: "Eu não achei graça... vamos?" – ofereceu sua mão para a loira para que ela segurasse.

Q: "Ok." – aceitou diante o mal humor de Rachel. "sinto ter te feito cair." – se despediu do rapaz que simplesmente se limitou a lhe dar um amplo sorriso.

Quinn continuava sem poder contar o riso. O pequeno incidente foi muito engraçado para ficar brava. Nem sequer chegaram se chocar. Simplesmente foi devido ao susto de se deparar de frente, que ambos perderam o equilíbrio.

Q: "Rach, relaxa, o rapaz não teve a culpa..." – tratava de tranquiliza-la enquanto lhe entregava os patins.

R: "O que diga." – respondeu séria. "fique aqui, vou entregar os patins." – disse ao mesmo tempo que Rachel se perdia entre as pessoas que tentavam conseguir sua vez na pista.

- "Ei, está tudo bem?" – o rapaz que minutos antes havia provocado aquele divertido choque se aproximava de Quinn.

Q: "Eh... sim.. sim, tudo bem." – respondia com um enorme sorriso.

- "Sinto muito ter atrapalhado o seu dia, sua amiga ficou muito brava." – se desculpava.

Q: "Não, não tranquilo, na realidade já estávamos indo, eu só estava aproveitando os últimos segundos na pista." – ficou de pé.

- "Ah... ok. Eu fico mais tranquilo assim, me chamo Mike." – estendeu sua mão como cumprimento.

Q: "Encantada de te conhecer Mike, sou Quinn."

- "Sim, eu sei."

Q: "Sabe?" – perguntou surpreendida.

Por um instante pensou que aquele garoto fosse alguém conhecido mas sua amnésia tinha feito ela esquecer.

- "Sim, te vi no youtube, com a Rachel." – disse apontando para a morena.

Q: "Ah... é verdade, me esquecia que o youtube está cheio de vídeos da Rachel."

- "Não quero incomodá-la, simplesmente queria me desculpar, não gostaria que a única vez que cruzo com alguém que admiro, termine me odiando por ter machucado sua namorada."

Quinn se surpreendeu. Aquele garoto estava ligando ela a Rachel. Pensava que era sua namorada e recordou aquele vídeo em que relacionava a ambas.

- "Está bem?" – perguntou diante o mutismo da loira.

Q: "Sim.. sim, perdoe." – sorriu. "tudo bem e tranquilo, Rachel não está brava com você, é só que pensou que o golpe foi mais forte..."

Rachel terminava de entregar os patins quando se dispôs a voltar para Quinn. Sua surpresa foi enorme ao descobrir ela falando com o mesmo cara que havia deixado ela cair. Não soube se era raiva ou era ciúmes o que sentia ao ver como ambos se davam a mão e sorriam mutuamente. Para sua desgraça, aquele garoto era bonito, muito bonito.

Durante uns minutos duvidou. Queria correr até ele e afastá-lo mas tinha que se comportar, não podia estragar aquele dia e ver o sorriso que Quinn mostrava, merecia sofrer aquela estúpida sensação.

Quinn percebeu a morena. Estava afastada, esperando que terminasse sua conversa e soube que não queria interromper. Não duvidou em se despedir do rapaz e ir ao encontro de 'sua' garota, tal como havia reconhecido Mike.

Q: "O que faz aqui? Por que não me disse que havia terminado?"

R: "Não queria incomodar... esse rapaz parecia interessado." – nem sequer soube porque disse aquilo.

Q: "Sim, interessantíssimo." – brincou.

R: "Vamos!" – exclamou visivelmente mal humorada.

Q: "Claro, te recordo que você dirige e você decido aonde me levar."

Rachel começou a caminhar até a saída, com passo rápido, completamente afetada por aquela conversa que ambos haviam mantido e Quinn não pode fazer nada além de sorrir ao contemplar a atitude da morena.

Q: "Ei..." – disse ao entrar no carro. "está completamente proibido ficar de mal humor, ok?" – recriminou.

R: "Não estou de mal humor." – mentiu.

Q: "Rachel, ou muda de atitude ou me leva para casa." – ameaçou.

Rachel suspirou profundamente ao mesmo tempo que começava a dirigir.

R: "Ok... mas da próxima vez procure não se chocar com alguém... tão lindo."

Quinn soltou uma gargalhada diante o comentário da morena.

Q: "Pois da próxima vez, fique no caminho... assim chocarei contra você."

R: "Ei... insinua que eu sou linda?" – perguntou mudando seu gesto.

Q: "Hummm... aonde vamos agora?" – mudou de assunto deixando a morena completamente confusa.

R: "Não vou te dizer." – seguiu o jogo.

Durante 15 minutos estiveram com esse cabo de guerra. Rachel buscava o elogio da loira entre piadas e chantagens, mas Quinn não cedia. A encantava ver a atitude que a morena tomava e estava se divertindo bastante com aquele tema, que tinha indícios de pequenos ataques de ciúmes.

Q: "Acho que sei o que isso é." – disse enquanto descia do carro.

Rachel voltava a estacionar em um estacionamento, mas ali havia o dobro ou triplo de carros que na pista de gelo.

R: "Ah sim?" – perguntava divertida. "e aonde estamos?"

Q: "O lugar eu não sei, mas juraria que isso é um parque de diversões." – respondeu enquanto começava a caminhar ao lado da morena.

R: "Exato, o Six Flags Magic Mountain!" – exclamava.

Q: "Vamos passar o resto do dia aqui?" – perguntou um pouco iludida.

R: "Hummm... não todo, só vamos fazer uma coisa e depois saímos." – Rachel ia para bilheteria em busca de tickets.

Q: "Tudo o que vamos fazer hoje vai te custar dinheiro? Porque se for assim, prefiro ir para casa."

R: "Nem pensar, além do mais te recordo que trabalho na TV, me pagam bem." – sorria entregando seu ticket.

Q: "Não é uma desculpa."

R: "Anda, cale e vamos." – terminou o tema pegando na mão da loira e entrando no parque.

Q: "O que vamos ver?" – perguntava curiosa após percorrer quase a totalidade das instalações.

R: "Tatsu."

Q: "O que é isso?"

R: "Olhe ali." – apontou para frente.

Impressionante, majestosa, delirante... não encontrava a palavra adequada para definir aquela atração.

R: "A montanha-russa Tatsu, a mais alta, grande e veloz do mundo inteiro... preparada?" – sorria.

Q: "O que?... não, não, não... isso sim que não." – parou.

R: "Como que não? Você não queria viver experiências novas?"

Q: "Rachel, uma experiência nova pode ser provar comida da Índia, isso é provocar um ataque do coração, Já viu a altura e as curvas e... tudo o que tem essa montanha?"

R: "Quinn, essa manhã me disse o mesmo com a patinação e no final tive que te obrigar a sair da pista, confie em mim... vai gostar."

Q: "Já subi antes?" – perguntou desconcertada.

R: "Hummm... creio que não, mas vai gostar. Acredite." – respondeu puxando ela.

Quinn caminhava a tropicões. Rachel a arrastava atrás dela enquanto seus olhos se perdiam na imensidão de trilhos que desenhavam todo tipo de silhuetas a dezenas de metros de altura. O rosto das pessoas que desciam da montanha era digno de estudo. Não havia descoberto ninguém que não estivesse pálido ou com o terror ainda nos olhos.

Q: "Deus Rachel, não sei se vou poder suportar isso." – murmurou como uma última súplica antes de subir no vagão.

R: "Relaxe e desfrute... confie em mim!" – respondeu com um enorme sorriso enquanto colocava o cinto de segurança.

Poderia jurar que todos, absolutamente todos os músculos de seu corpo estavam tremendo. Um suor frio começou a percorrer suas costas enquanto Rachel, completamente feliz, permanecia sentada ao seu lado.

R: "Pronta?" – perguntou ao sentir como a máquina começava a se mover.

Q: "Não."

Não houve tempo. Em apenas uns segundos, o vagão percorria todos os trilhos daquela majestosa atração. O medo que se apoderava da loira foi desaparecendo ao sentir como seu corpo reagia bem aquelas piruetas, de fato começou a se divertir.

Os gritos de Rachel retumbava em sua cabeça, no princípio era gargalhadas mas igual que ela foi perdendo o medo, a morena foi mudando sua atitude. Agora aqueles risos haviam se convertido em aterrorizantes gritos que esteve a ponto de destroçar sua garganta.

A morena se sentia bem até que em uma das voltas sentiu como tudo girava. A partir daí, deixou de ser divertido e um breve mal estar foi inundando ela. Já não lhe apetecia rir, só que aquilo parasse de uma vez por todas. Por sorte, Quinn parecia ter superado seu medo e ria completamente divertida ao seu lado.

Q: "Uauuuu!" – exclamava completamente eufórica ao descer da atração. "vamos subir outra vez?"

Rachel caminhava devagar atrás dela. A palidez de seu rosto deixava claro que não havia sido uma boa ideia.

Q: "Está bem?" – perguntou com um sorriso.

R: "Não... não estou, acho que vou vomitar." – respondeu exausta enquanto se sentava em um banco de pedra.

Q: "Vamos Rachel, se supõe que voe gostava dessas coisas, e veja." – brincava.

R: "Não... não sei o que me aconteceu, nunca passei por isso..." – tratava de se recompor.

Quinn não podia evitar rir. A situação lhe pareceu completamente cômica.

R: "Não ria Quinn, eu passei muito mal..."

Q: "Tá. Tranquila." – deixou de brincar e se sentou ao lado dela. "abaixe a cabeça, assim passam os enjoos." – obrigou a morena a colocar sua cabeça entre os joelhos.

R: "Como sabe isso?" – perguntou.

Não era a primeira vez que lhe dava essa indicação quando se encontrava mal.

Q: "Não sei, simplesmente sei."

R: "Ok." – preferiu deixar de falar.

Realmente se encontrava mal e necessitava descansar.

Q: "Me temo que vamos voltar para casa." – disse enquanto acariciava a cabeça da morena. "não quero que esteja mal."

R: "Não, não... nem pensar, já me recupero." – respondeu levantando a cabeça. "só necessito uns minutos."

Q: "Mas Rach, está mal... está pálida."

R: "Tá... já vai passar." – respondeu ao mesmo tempo que respirava profundamente. "só necessito não pensar no enjoo."

Quinn a observava. Era incrível, Rachel Berry, a estrela da televisão, aquela garota que praticamente todo mundo reconhecia, estava sentada ali, junto dela, depois de ter passado um mal momento naquela montanha-russa e disposta a continuar lhe dando experiências novas apesar de que se encontrava mal.

R: "O que olha?" – perguntou ao descobrir o atônito olhar da loira.

Q: "Quando vai me devolver o anel?" – perguntou sem medo.

Rachel voltava a ficar pálida ao escutar aquela questão.

R: "O que?" – perguntou nervosa.

Q: "Esse anel é meu, não é certo?" – apontava para a mão da morena.

R: "Eh... como sabe?" – se surpreendeu.

Q: "Bom, eu vi várias fotos minhas e estava com ele, além do mais... no programa da Ellen você me deu sinais com ele." – sorria.

R: "Mas..." – a morena ficou bloqueada.

Q: "É ou não é meu?"

R: "Sim..." – fez uma tentativa de tirar.

Q: "Espera..." – a deteve. "tenho a estranha sensação de que não vai me dizer quem me deu esse anel ou se significa algo, então é melhor ficar com ele."

R: "Mas..."

Q: "Vai me dizer quem me deu ou o que significa?"

A morena engoliu em seco. Sentia que tudo voltava a dar voltas, mas dessa vez não era o enjoo da montanha-russa que causava, era o intenso olhar de Quinn.

- "Rachel?" – uma desconhecida voz tirou ambas daquele duelo de olhares.

Rachel se surpreendeu ao descobrir a garota que estava falando com ela.

R: "Ei... oi, você... você é..."

- "Elise." – respondeu. "se lembra de mim?"

R: "Sim... sim, claro. Como está?"

- "Bem... muito bem, veja... ela é Michelle." – lhe apresentou a sua companheira. "é a garota que estava na Espanha." – respondia iludida.

R: "Michelle?... Oi, encantada em te conhecer." – se levantou cumprimentando a ambas.

- "Te vi e não podia deixar passar a oportunidade de te cumprimentar, não queremos incomodar." – disse olhando para Quinn. "mas tinha que te cumprimentar e te agradecer."

R: "Oh... não, não se preocupe, me alegro muito por voltar a te ver." – sorria. "Quinn, veja... ela é Elise, é uma fã e esteve em um encontro..."

Q: "Sei quem é." – interrompeu cumprimentando a garota enquanto Rachel se surpreendia.

- "Obrigada por tudo Rachel, se não fosse por você, essa cabeça dura não acreditaria em mim." – disse após cumprimentar Quinn.

R: "Me alegro muitíssimo que tenha ajudado e você Michelle, olha lá... poderia ter acreditado antes." – brincava.

- "Não podia acreditar, jamais pensei que a líder das animadoras estivesse apaixonada por mim, é... estranho."

Rachel olhou rapidamente para Quinn que observava curiosa o casal. Irremediavelmente aquela afirmação a fez recordar que ela sentia o mesmo quando Quinn lhe confessou seus sentimentos no colégio.

- "Não queremos incomodar mais." – interrompeu Elise.

R: "Não se preocupem, já te digo que me alegro muitíssimo de voltar a te ver e sobretudo tão feliz."

- "Se importa de tirarmos uma foto com você?" – perguntou Michelle.

R: "Claro... tem máquina?"

Ambas assentiram e rapidamente ficaram na posição para tirar várias fotos com a morena. Quinn foi a encarregada de fazer uma grupal.

- "Obrigada de verdade." – disse novamente Elise.

R: "De nada, agora cuide dessa relação." – sorria. "por certo... tenho que dizer para vocês, que eu na minha época também funcionou." – confessou.

- "Me alegro, duvido que alguém seja capaz de resistir a você." – respondeu Elise.

Disseram apenas mais algumas palavras, após voltar a cumprimentar o jovem casal e se afastou de ambas. Rachel voltava a tomar as redias daquele dia tão especial.

O mal estar da montanha-russa havia desaparecido e logo abandonaram o parque de diversão, indo para seu novo destino.

R: "De onde conhecia a Elise?" – perguntou no interior do carro.

Q: "Vi um vídeo no youtube em que você a ajudava a conquistar essa garota."

R: "Você viu?... nossa, creio que sou a única que não vi ainda."

Q: "É genial... eu gostei muito do que fez, foi todo um detalhe."

R: "Nossa... me alegro que tenha gostado."

Q: "Não é o único vídeo seu que eu vi..."

R: "Ah não?"

Q: "Não... tem muitos em que fazem montagens suas... bom, de sua personagem na série com esse garoto..."

R: "Leonard."

Q: "Sim... e também tem muitos vídeos expressamente seus, com milhares de imagens, atuações, etc..."

R: "Meus pais vão ter razão, há uns meses me disseram que já tinha fãs por todos os lados." – sorria.

Q: "Sim, eu concordo... mas sabe de uma coisa? Também tem um vídeo... que realmente me chamou a atenção."

R: "Qual?" – perguntou sem afastar o olhar da estrada.

Q: "Hummmm... prefiro te mostrar depois e você confere pessoalmente."

R: "Vai me deixar com a dúvida?" – a recriminou. "pelo menos me diga do que é."

Q: "Não... prefiro que veja... alem do mais, você também me deixou com a dúvida."

R: "Que dúvida?"

Q: "O anel..."

Rachel não pode evitar esboçar um leve sorriso. Quinn poderia ter esquecido todo seu passado, mas não havia esquecido o presente.

R: "Te direi logo... quando agente ver esse vídeo." – pagou com a mesma moeda.

Q: "Está bem... aonde vamos?"

R: "Vamos comer em um lugar que vai encantar..."

Q: "Perfeito... quero um pouco de música."

R: "Só tem que apertar o play." – respondeu apontando para o aparelho de som do carro.

Q: "Não... quero escutar uma música e quero que você cante." – respondia.

R: "Como? Que música?"

Q: "Essa mesma música que cantou com Elise para conquistar Michelle." -sorria.

Rachel ficou pensativa durante vários segundos.

R: "Sinto muito... não lembro que música era..."

Q: "Eu sim... não lembro o nome... mas lembro de uma parte da letra."

R: "E o que dizia?" – perguntou curiosa.

Q: "Era algo assim como... _Luck I'm in love with my Best friend..._"

Rachel sentiu como algo se move em seu interior ao escutar aquela frase na voz da loira.

Q: "Lembre dela?" – perguntou diante o mutismo da morena.

R: "Sim... sim, claro."

Q: "Também cantou essa música para a líder das animadoras do colégio?" – perguntou completamente sorridente.

Rachel permanecia em silencio. Sua paciência estava se esgotando e a vontade de gritar para Quinn e para o mundo inteiro que ela era o grande amor de sua vida, tomava força em seu diminuto corpo.

Como ia conseguir passar aquele dia sem terminar confessando a ela seu amor? Era toda uma odisseia.

R: "Não... essa música a líder das animadoras que cantou com outro garoto... mas eu desejei que fosse para mim."

Quinn se sentiu confusa. Rachel acabava de lhe confessar que ela havia desejado que uma garota de seu colégio cantasse aquela música e descobriu como o olhar da garota começava a se mostrar com um pouco de tristeza. Talvez foi aquela garota que lhe rompeu o coração, muito antes de que elas estivessem juntas, porque estava claro que entre as duas havia existido algo mais que uma simples amizade.

As dúvidas se acumularam na loira até que começou a ligar os pontos. Primeiro foi Santana a que lhe indicou que não duvidasse em se jogar para Rachel, mais tarde foi sua mãe que deixava claro que havia existido algo e que só tinha que se deixar levar por seu coração para resolver. Depois estavam todos aqueles sinais, compartilhar casa, imagens no seu celular, estarem sozinhas no dia do acidente, o anel, as aproximações, tudo indicava que Rachel e ela haviam sido mais que amigas, não havia dúvidas.

Só havia algo que não conseguia averiguar. A morena lhe confessou que teve o grande amor de sua vida e que lhe rompeu o coração, mas também havia lhe confessado que só gostava de uma garota, por isso aquilo tudo não enquadrava.

A animadora do colégio, o grande amor de sua vida e ela. Eram três e não uma. Ela não recordava de ter sido líder de torcida e tão pouco teria sido o seu grande amor, não seria lógico que tivesse quebrado o coração dela, continuaram mantendo aquela estreita relação. Algo não coincidia e tinha que averiguar.

R: "Ocorre algo?" – perguntou um pouco confusa pelo silencio da garota.

Q: "Eh... não, não..."

R: "Ficou em silencio..."

Q: "Sim... estou pensando que música quero que cante para mim." – mentiu.

R: "Já não quer que eu cante a que me pediu?"

Q: "Não... essa já tem dona." – voltava a sorrir. "quero que cante uma que saiba que eu goste."

R: "Hummm... uma música que Quinn Fabray goste?"

Q: "Aham... me surpreenda, será outra experiência."

R: "Ok... já sei qual..." – sorria. "essa música nós cantamos juntas quando estávamos no coral do colégio."

Q: "No coral... é verdade, Britt comentou algo do Glee Club, não é certo?"

R: "Sim..."

Q: "Terá que me informar dessa etapa."

R: "Eu farei... quando chegar o momento."

Q: "Ok... deixemos de falar e cante..."

R: "Bem..." – fez uma pausa enquanto arrumava a voz. "essa música é para Quinn." – sorria.

R: "_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes... Make you feel unpretty too…"_

Quinn se surpreendeu. Algo em seu interior voltava a se remover mas dessa vez nao era como as outras vezes, dessa vez foi mais forte, uma sacudida difícil de suportar e sem saber porque, sentiu como seus olhos começavam a se encher de lágrimas.

Aquela música, havia escutado antes, recordava de algum lugar e não sabia de onde.

Rapidamente começaram a aparecer frases por sua mente, vozes de homens que pediam que alguém cantasse para ela, vocês que suplicavam que se mantivesse acordada, cabos, respiradores e uma sensação de paz que inundava tudo, a cada vez que Rachel entoava outra estrofe daquela música.

Queria falar, mas sentia que sua voz se via camuflada pela emoção que a invadia.

Seus olhos foram posar sobre a morena, que olhando para a estrada, continuava lhe presenteando com sua voz.

Respirou profundamente e sua mente deu passagem para uma inexplicável sensação de bem estar, haviam desaparecido aquelas vozes e as imagens manchadas que quase haviam começado a aturdi-la. Deixou escapar só um suspiro, um suspiro inaudível que se converteu em palavra.

Q: "Rachel..." – sussurrou.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)


	46. Raio Verde

**Me desculpem meninas, mas ontem eu estava um caco e nem consegui terminar a tradução desse cap pra postar pra vcs.. então para compensar hoje teremos combo de cap! 2 só hoje... Aí vai o primeiro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Raio Verde<strong>

Quase uma hora de trajeto desde Los Angeles até Malibú. Rachel havia reservado mesa em um pequeno restaurante italiano, situado a escassos metros da praia diante o imenso oceano Pacífico, que se mostrava tranquilo naquele ensolarado domingo.

Q: "Uau... isso é impressionante!" – disse completamente surpreendida pela localização do restaurante.

R: "Gostou?" – perguntou sorridente.

Q: "Sim... estamos quase em cima do mar." – respondia se espreitando em um dos parapeitos do terraço que delimitava um penhasco que dava para a praia.

R: "Cuidado Quinn, não te trouxe aqui para que caia no penhasco." – exclamava enquanto se sentava em uma das mesas que se situava no penhasco.

Q: "Acha que depois de subir naquela montanha-russa terei medo disso?" – brincava ao mesmo tempo que ocupava seu lugar.

R: "Melhor não tentarmos a sorte, o dia está indo muito bem para estragar tudo agora." – sorria.

Q: "Espero que ainda tenha mais emoções." – respondia.

R: "Hummm... já veremos."

O som do celular de Quinn interrompia a conversa. Na tela aparecia um número que Quinn não tinha guardado em sua agenda.

Q: "Alô?"

Rachel começava a ler o menu.

Q: "Sim... sou eu. Quem é?... Leisha?... ah sim, Leisha... se, sei já lembrei."

Rachel afastou o olhar do menu para pousar rapidamente em Quinn, ao escutar o nome da garota.

Q: "Sim, sim... como está?... eu bem, muito bem... continuo sem recordar nada, mas pelo menos me encontro bem...eh... sim, sim. Hoje?... não, sinto muito é impossível... tenho o dia ocupado... pois... não sei. Me deixa comprovar? Sim, é que essa semana vou ter testes com os médicos, já sabe... sim, sim... claro, de todas formas te verei no Planet... lá combinamos, o que acha?... ok, perfeito... cuide-se Leisha. Tchau."

Quinn desligou o telefone um pouco confusa por aquela ligação. Rachel estava muda, com o rosto contorcido sem terminar de acreditar que aquela ligação havia sido obra de Leisha.

Q: "Era a Leisha." – disse com o gesto surpreendido.

R: "Eu te escutei." – foi grossa.

Q: "Não tinha o telefone dela gravado... mas se vê que ela sim tem o meu. Você quem deu?"

R: "Não sei." – afastou o olhar da loira e voltou para o menu.

Q: "Está bem?"

R: "Sim... claro."

Quinn voltava a se confundir. Era evidente que não estava bem, algo acontecia e não compreendia o que era.

Q: "Me resulta estranho que essa garota me ligue, não sei, nenhuma de vocês me falaram muito dela e nem sequer foi ao hospital..."

R: "Eh... não sei Quinn, deve estar sem nada pra fazer." – voltava a ser cortante. "me perdoe, tenho que ir ao banheiro." – disse sem olhar nos olhos da loira.

Quinn não compreendia nada. Rachel se levantou rapidamente e se perdeu no interior do restaurante, deixando ela completamente aturdida com sua atitude.

Apenas uns segundos depois, seu celular voltou a tocar, mas dessa vez não era uma chamada, e nem uma mensagem de texto. Uma pequena luz piscava e na tela aparecia uma pequena janela de mensagens.

Era o número de Leisha.

"_Quinn, sou Leisha de novo, se não se importa te adicionei no iChat e assim estamos melhor comunicados. Um beijo."_

Aquilo a desconcertou. Não entendia muito bem o que era e nem porque aparecia assim sem sua tela. Rapidamente fechou a conversa e entrou no menu principal daquele aplicativo.

Vários nomes começaram a aparecer. Ashley, Spencer, Santana, Rachel...

Aquela era a ordem e rapidamente abriu a primeira da lista. Voltava a se surpreender quando descobriu que aparecia uma suposta conversa que havia mantido com Ashley.

Agora entendia, talvez por isso não tinha mensagens de texto guardados em sua memória, porque utilizava aquele aplicativo para se comunicar com suas amigas.

Rachel voltava a aparecer na mesa, um pouco mais calma, mostrando outro semblante.

R: "Perdoe eu ter saído assim." – se desculpou.

Q: "Tranquila. Está bem?" – voltava a perguntar.

R: "Sim... já pediu?"

Q: "Eh... não, prefiro que você o faça, afinal é você quem me trouxe até aqui." – sorria.

R: "Ok." – voltava a pegar o menu enquanto chamava o garçom.

Quinn voltava a prestar atenção no celular. Descobrir aquele aplicativo poderia lhe ajudar a saber mais coisas e rapidamente foi tocar sobre o nome da morena.

A última conversa que haviam mantido se abria diante seus olhos.

Rachel olhava pelo canto do olho a loira. Estar prestando atenção no telefone estava incomodando ela. A estúpida ligação de Leisha ainda continuava rondando por sua mente e só de pensar que era ela quem falava a deixava louca.

R: "Legumes grelhados com azeite extra virgem, está bom pra você?" – perguntava.

Q: "Eh... sim, claro... o que você disser." – respondeu sem levantar o olhar, definitivamente o que se abria diante seus olhos era mais importante naquele momento.

Q: "Eu disse isso! ;) Gosta que eu pense em você?" _01:04am_

R: "Um pouco." _01:05am_

Q: "Nua?" _01:05am_

R: "Um pouco mais." _01:06am_

Quinn se surpreendia. Aquela conversa que estava lendo não era algo normal entre amigas, estavam flertando.

R: "Continua sem poder beber vinho, verdade?" – perguntava visivelmente molesta.

Q: "Eh... sim, digo não... não posso beber." – se recompôs. "melhor água."

R: "Ok... pedimos isso e depois decidimos outra coisa, o que acha?"

Quinn voltava a pegar o telefone.

R: "Não penso somente, também..." _01:25am_

Q: "Também o que?" _01:26am_

R: "Posso fazer muitas coisas de uma vez..." _01:29am_

Q: "A que se refere?" _01:29am_

R: "Pois, que eu posso falar... pensar... e atuar de uma vez." _01:32am_

Q: "Eu também penso, falo e atuo e não demoro tanto em responder." _01:32am_

R: "Tá, então deveria dizer que estou pensando, atuando, falando e me relaxando, nessa ordem..." _01:33am_

A loira começou a hiperventilar. Após ler aquela conversa entendeu que Rachel estava saciando suas necessidades pensando nela e o mais assombroso é que estava comentando através de mensagens.

O calor foi inundando ela.

R: "Quinn?... está me escutando?" – interrompia.

Q: "Eh..." – levantou o olhar pela primeira vez e sentiu como a vergonha a inundava. "O que?"

R: "O que te passa? Não para de olhar o celular e está ausente... é Leisha de novo?"

Q: "Eh... não, é só que estava olhando algo que... que não havia visto ainda, sinto muito." – se desculpou.

R: "Está bem." – respondeu desconfiada.

Q: "Já pediu?"

R: "Claro... não viu o garçom?"

Q: "Não... escute, aonde é o banheiro?... preciso ir."

R: "No fundo." – indicou contrariada. "a direita."

Quinn se desculpou e não duvidou em entrar no banheiro. Agora era ela que necessitava relaxar, aquilo que acabava de ler estava desconcertando completamente, não entendia que classe de conversa podia ser aquela entre duas amigas e rapidamente o conselho de sua mãe e de Santana para que deixasse guiar pelo coração foi a invadindo.

A latina poderia ser sua solução. Não duvidou e ligou para ela.

Q: "San?"

S: "Quinn, oi... como está?"

Q: "Bem... bem, mas não tenho tempo de falar muito..."

S: "O que?... o que acontece?"

Q: "San, necessito que me diga algo..."

S: "Outra vez isso... Quinn, já sabe que..."

Q: "Não... não, tranquila." – a interrompeu. "é algo sem importância."

S: "Então diga..."

Q: "Quem era a capitã das líderes de torcida do colégio?"

S: "Como?... a que vêm isso?"

Q: "San... me diga, por favor... era você?"

S: "Era você Quinn… não entendo para que quer saber isso, pensei que se lembrava…"

Q: "Obrigada San... prometo que depois te ligo e te conto... obrigada!"

S: "Mas... Quinn, o que foi?"

Q: "Te quero." – disse antes de desligar o telefone e deixar a latina com a palavra na boca.

Agora sim, agora tudo tinha sentido. Rachel havia confessado que esteve apaixonada pela capitã das cheerios, era ela. E aquelas mensagens no celular corroboravam. Haviam sido um casal, haviam convivido juntas e a morena morria por ela. Segundo havia lhe comentado, antes do acidente estavam brigadas, por isso era provável que tivessem terminado a relação, por isso a morena havia comentado que ambas estavam solteiras.

Sua cabeça começou a girar. Acabava de descobrir tudo, não poderia ser de outra forma.

Era Rachel, não era sua amiga, era sua ex-namorada. Seus presságios e sobretudo seus desejos estavam se tornando realidade.

Tinha que sair dali e não dizer nada. Se falasse era mais do que provável que todo o dia estragasse. Não devia esquecer que supostamente estavam brigadas e isso era o último que queria que acontecesse. Necessitava Rachel, necessitava aquele dia ao seu lado.

R: "Está bem?" – perguntou ao ver a loira chegar.

Q: "Sim... melhor do que nunca." – respondeu acompanhada de um intenso olhar.

Já não via a mesma Rachel a que tinha que respeitar como uma amiga, agora via a uma garota, realmente sexy, que lhe dava um sorriso eterno e que despertava todos seus instintos.

R: "Me alegro..." – disse pouco convencida.

Q: "Já nos serviram!" – exclamou olhando seu prato.

R: "Sim... é melhor que comece a comer, as verduras frias não sou muito apetitosas." – tentou brincar.

Q: "Se você me recomenda, seguramente que está bom de qualquer forma."

Rachel aceitou aquele elogio mesmo que sua mente começasse a pregar peças. A atitude de Quinn havia mudado após aquela ligação de Leisha e o ciúmes voltava a invadir sem pequeno corpo.

Até quando ia ter que suportar aquela garota ao redor de Quinn? Nem sequer Molly a incomodava tanto se aproximasse dela, talvez porque sabia que Quinn, mesmo estando bêbada, havia sucumbido aos encantos de sua ex amiga enquanto que havia recusado Molly.

Se havia convencido para suportar da melhor forma ser amiga de Quinn, com todo o sacrifício que exercia, mas não estava segura de poder aguentar ver ela com Leisha, era superior.

Q: "Não paro de pensar nessas garotas, em Elise e Michelle... é to doce, não acha?" – interrompeu seus pensamentos.

R: "Sim... na verdade é lindo."

Q: "Se alguém fizesse algo assim por mim, cairia rendida." – disse enquanto começava a comer. "escute, isso está ótimo."

R: "Me alegro que goste... é um grande lugar para comer." – lançou um olhar para o mar.

Q: "Aham... e suponho que uma nova experiência, não?"

R: "Sim... mas dessa vez, menos perigoso que patinar ou a montanha-russa." – sorria.

Q: "Sim... isso é mais... romântico." – voltava a fulminar a morena com o olhar.

R: "Romântico? Bom... eu só queria que desfrutasse a vista." – se desculpou.

Q: "Eu gosto de fazer coisas românticas... eu acho." – ficou pensativa. "sou romântica?"

R: "Muito." – respondeu sem pensar. "quero dizer... suponho que sim."

Q: "O que foi o mais romântico que já fez?"

R: "Eu?"

Q: "Sim, você..."

R: "Não sei... agora mesmo não lembro..."

Q: "Vamos... há umas horas você disse a Elise que seu plano também funcionou... cantou uma música para sua garota?"

R: "Minha garota?... Quinn, te recordo que eu também tive namorados." – tratava de desviar a conversa.

Q: "Não me importa os garotos, quero saber como conquistou essa única garota que se apaixonou em toda sua vida." – tratava de deixá-la nervosa.

R: "Não... não a conquistei, foi ela quem me conquistou."

Q: "Nossa... interessante. E você não estava apaixonada por ela antes?"

R: "Eh... bom, digamos que não havia me dado conta... Quinn, por que não mudamos de tema?"

Q: "Por?"

R: "Não sei, tem milhares de coisas que podemos conversar além da minha vida amorosa."

Q: "Mas eu me interesso por sua vida amorosa, quero saber como te conquistam."

R: "Me conquistam como qualquer pessoa, recebendo carinho e amostras de amor, não necessito mais." – respondeu evitando cruzar o olhar com a loira.

Q: "Não... você merece muito mais... não sei, se eu tivesse que te conquistar, acho que escreveria seu nome no meio de um campo de futebol e que todos os torcedores cantassem uma música."

R: "Pois... não conseguiria nada comigo, não gosto de futebol." – sorria.

Q: "Então... talvez me uniria a equipe de líderes de torcida para te fazer ver que sou melhor que a capitã... ou inclusive tirar o posto dela." – brincava.

Aquelas palavras surpreenderam a morena.

R: "Não acha que é hora da sobremesa?" – mudou de tema.

Quinn assentiu sorridente. Sabia que Rachel tratava de evitar aquele assunto tão pessoal e divertia a atitude que a morena tomava.

Q: "Sim... imagino que terá outro plano para depois do almoço, não?"

R: "Sim... mas ainda temos um par de horas até nosso próximo destino, te deixo escolher o que fazer durante esse tempo."

Q: "Hummmm... perfeito, porque já sei o que vamos fazer." – sorria.

A sobremesa chegou uns minutos depois de ter sido pedida. Ambas garotas desfrutaram de uma especial torta de maçã e rapidamente começaram a desfrutar do pedido especial de Quinn naquele breve descanso.

R: "Não sei porque te deixei escolher." – recriminava a morena.

Q: "O que? Não gosta do plano?"

R: "Passear pela praia a essa hora e com esse calor não é um bom plano." – disse enquanto ficava descalça para andar pela areia.

Q: "Bom... se quer podemos entrar no mar." – brincou. "isso sim, teríamos que fazer em roupa intima."

Quinn caminhava sem pausa. Aquela pequena praia aonde o restaurante se encontrava estava praticamente tinha que ver com as praias de Malibú, que apresentavam uma ocupação total de banhistas. Aquela praia privada estava afastada do resto e só haviam alguns grupos de pessoas pertencentes a um hotel que se encontrava na proximidade.

R: "Não acho que seja uma boa ideia, ainda me lembro da gripe que teve quando..." – Rachel foi consciente do que estava a ponto de dizer e deteve seu comentário.

Q: "Quando o que? Vamos Rachel, não pare agora." – suplicou.

R: "Não posso Quinn..."

Q: "Que demônio Rachel... não pode me contar uma anedota da minha vida?" – recriminou.

R: "Quinn, não comecemos..."

Q: "Está bem, não comecemos." – reprovou completamente brava enquanto começava a caminhar mais rápido.

R: "Quinn..." – tentou alcança-la. "Quinn por favor, não fique assim..."

Q: "Dá igual Rachel, esqueça." – seguia sua caminhada sem olhar para a morena que parou.

R: "Tomou banho em um lago, nós tomamos melhor dizendo." – exclamou.

Quinn parou e esperou que Rachel chegasse até ela.

R: "Não tínhamos roupa de banho então fizemos em roupa intima e ficou doente, esteve mais de cinco dias com infecção de garganta e muita febre."

Q: "Vê?... tão pouco é tão difícil e não me criou nenhum trauma." – brincava.

R: "Não tem graça Quinn." – agora ela era quem adiantava seu passo. "não tem nem ideia de como se sente quando fica assim." – soou molesta.

Quinn havia detido seu passo e observava a morena. A culpa começou a invadi-la, a recriminação de sua mãe era lembrada. Não podia continuar assim, não com Rachel.

Lentamente e recuperando a velocidade foi se aproximando da morena. Apenas teve que dar um par de passos mais para ficar na altura dela e enlaçar sua mão com a da garota, em um rápido e efetivo gesto.

Rachel se surpreendeu ao sentir como a loira entrelaçava sua mão com a dela e não pode evitar olha-la confusa.

Q: "Rachel, tenho que te confessar algo." – murmurou.

R: "O que?" – perguntou confusa.

Q: "Quero te pedir desculpas." – deteve o passo provocando que a morena também fizesse.

R: "Não te entendo, por que quer me pedir desculpas?"

Q: "É sincera comigo, está sendo honesta ainda tendo toda essa pressão dos médicos e eu não estou sendo com você."

R: "Quinn, está me assustando."

A loira levantou a mão da morena, detendo seu olhar sobre o anel que portava diante o olhar da garota.

Q: "Rachel, sei que você e eu fomos mais do que amigas... sei que fomos um casal." – confessou.

O rosto de Rachel se descompôs. Tratava de assimilar aquelas palavras, tratando de averiguar se tudo era produto de sua mente.

R: "Como?"

Q: "Eu andei averiguando Rachel, a ligação de Leisha..."

R: "Um momento... Leisha?" – interrompeu. "não posso acreditar. Essa estúpida te ligou para te dizer isso, é uma imbecil... não tinha o suficiente se metendo entre nós que ainda por cima..."

Q: "Basta Rachel." – parou. "Leisha não me disse nada, é só que depois de sua ligação se abriu um aplicativo no meu celular, havia conversas com as garotas e outra com você... e essa conversa nada tinha a ver com algo entre amigas."

R: "Oh Deus..." – se lamentou.

Q: "Rachel, esteve me cuidando noite e dia desde que tive o acidente, falava com minha mãe, cuidou da minha casa e de Nemo... isso poderia ser perfeitamente gestos de amizade, mas depois resulta que vivemos juntas, tenho dezenas de imagens suas no celular, ninguém me diz quem é a garota que estava apaixonada, o dia do acidente estivemos juntas e me confessou que estávamos brigadas, por isso supus que rompemos a relação e por isso me disse que estávamos solteiras. Depois me disse que só havia se apaixonado de uma garota em toda sua vida, porém me nomeou três garotas diferentes... uma o grande amor de sua vida, a segunda a garoa que lhe dedicou uma música para conquistá-la e a terceira a capitã das líderes de torcida..." – fez uma pausa diante a perplexidade de Rachel. "te escutar cantar essa música me fez sentir que eu conhecia essa mesma letra, depois averiguei que eu era a capitã das animadoras e... bom, só me faltava descobrir quem foi esse grande amor de que me falou, mas sabendo que é honesta comigo, devo supor que foi eu e por consequência... a mesma pessoa que rompeu seu coração... além do mais caba de dizer que Leisha se interpôs entre nós."

R: "Não... não, não pode ser verdade!" – exclamava soltando a mão de Quinn. "isso não pode ser bom."

Q: "Rach... para, tranquilize-se eu estou bem... não tenho trauma nenhum, de fato... não sabe quanto me alegra ver que é você essa garota que estava apaixonada..."

R: "Pero Quinn, não... não está bem. O que vamos fazer agora?... não posso estar tranquila, não me sinto bem sabendo que você sabe que entre nós aconteceram coisas e que não lembra de nada, não posso andar com minha consciência tranquila sabendo que ignora todo o dano que te fiz..."

Q: "Não Rachel, esqueça isso..."

R: "Não posso Quinn, igual que você disse que não estava sendo boa amiga ao me deixar acreditar que eu era a melhor, tão pouco posso estar bem evitando que saiba a verdade completa... e se te digo o que aconteceu, nada voltará a ser igual..." – as lágrimas começaram a aparecer nos olhos da morena.

Q: "Não quero saber o ruim, só quero que continue ao meu lado..."

R: "Mas Quinn... não tem nem ideia de..."

Q: "Rachel, se te fiz dano, sinto muito, te peço que me perdoe por favor, mas não me deixe sozinha com isso... de fato até te exijo..."

R: "O que?" – a olhou confusa.

Q: "Se sentia culpada pelo meu acidente, pois bem... se quer que eu te perdoe terá que esquecer tudo de ruim e seguir ao meu lado como até agora..."

R: "O que? Está me chantageando?"

Q: "Sim... e não me sinto mal por fazer isso, pouco me importa mas não penso em deixar que isso estrague, te necessito ao meu lado Rachel... fui sincera, te contei o que averiguei ainda podendo ter guardado para mim... então exijo que esteja ao meu lado... pelo menos até que eu me recupere. Só então poderá decidir se quer continuar ao meu lado ou não..."

Rachel a olhava completamente perplexa. Lhe custava assimilar tudo o que acabava de acontecer. Há uns minutos estava passando uma agradável manhã com quem deveria ser sua melhor amiga a partir de agora, porém Quinn já sabia de tudo.

Era Quinn que estava olhando para ela, lhe suplicando que continuasse ao seu lado nesses momentos tão complicados para ela. Como ia recusar? Não poderia se afastar dela nem se pedisse.

R: "Quinn... não vou te deixar sozinha... é só que não sei como atuar a partir de agora."

Q: "Não tem que atuar de nenhuma forma, Rachel, simplesmente seja você mesma... necessito sua companhia, seu sorriso, seus braços para saber que vou sair disso, te necessito para confiar nos demais..."

R: "Continuo sem saber o que fazer..."

Q: "Você apenas se deixe levar..." – sorriu, voltando a iniciar a caminhada e convidando para que a acompanhasse.

R: "Será melhor irmos... está na hora de continuar com o pleno e me esquecer um pouco do que acaba de acontecer." – disse tratando de soar doce.

Q: "Claro... você que manda." – sorriu.

O carro esperava elas. As garotas foram rumo a Los Angeles novamente, mas dessa vez, não era na cidade, nem Culver city, nem West Hollywood, seu destino era o Parque Griffith, aonde estavam as colinas de Hollywood.

Q: "Escute... tudo o que fizemos hoje, eu já fiz antes?" – perguntou rompendo o silencio no interior do carro.

R: "Eh... não, de fato acho que não fez nada disso... exceto caminhar pela praia." – sorria.

Q: "Como?... quer dizer que é a primeira vez em minha vida que patino sobre o gelo, a primeira vez que subo em uma montanha-russa e a primeira vez que como em um restaurante italiano?... Que classe de vida eu tive? Que triste, não?"

Rachel não pode evitar sorrir.

R: "Não, claro que já patinou, mas nunca sobre o gelo, nunca quis porque te dava medo, igual que essa montanha-russa." – fez uma pausa. "estivemos nesse parque de diversões mas se negou a subir, por medo... o do restaurante sem já fez, mas não sobre uma varanda e com o oceano Pacífico na sua frente."

Q: "Quer dizer que me utilizou para fazer tudo o que eu não quis fazer em outro momento e fez isso me fazendo acreditar que já havia vivido... acha isso bonito?"

R: "Não gostou?" – brincava.

Q: "Não..." – respondeu tratando de parecer chateada. "a quem vou enganar? Me encantou!" – terminou confessando.

Rachel se limitava a sorrir.

R: "Espero que goste do que vai ver agora também."

Q: "Não duvido, mas..."

R: "Mas o que?" – perguntou ao ver que não continuava.

Q: "Não, nada... depois eu comento." – sorria.

R: "Ok... de todos modos, já estamos chegando."

Q: "Por aqui?... isso é somente campo e montanha!" – disse dando uma olhada pela janela.

Apenas uns minutos mais de caminho e voltava a chegar em um pequena estacionamento. Ambas saíram do carro. Quinn buscava alguma referencia para saber o que faziam ali, enquanto Rachel a observava divertida.

R: "Poderia pedir que fechasse os olhos, mas é absurdo..."

Q: "Hummm... da última vez que me pediu isso, vê algo espetacular... não poderia me negar a fazer."

R: "Não importa..." – disse enquanto se perdia por um estreito caminho.

Q: "O que é esse edifício?" – perguntou apontando para sua direita.

R: "É o observatório, mas não é nosso destino." – voltava a sorrir.

Q: "Hum... algo me diz que vai ser algo grande." – se contagiava pelo riso enquanto seguia os passos da morena.

Se deu conta de onde estavam quando descobriu a imensidão diante os seus olhos.

Espetacular, definitivamente mágico. A cidade de Los Angeles se mostrava completamente diante elas. Sai vista não alcançava ver o final daquela imensa cidade, o horizonte parecia estar mais próximo.

Na noite anterior ficou fascinada ao descobrir a cidade com seus arranha-céus iluminando a mesma, mas aquela panorâmica da cidade era completamente diferente.

Q: "Oh Deus, Rachel... já vi isso?"

A: "Ainda não viu o melhor."

Q: "Ainda tem mais?" – perguntou incrédula.

R: "Claro... só tem que se sentar aqui, comigo." – disse enquanto se sentava no chão.

Q: "Aqui?" – voltava a perguntar incrédula.

R: "Sim... vamos, sente-se... está a ponto de contemplar o mais lindo que já viu em toda sua vida, só temos que esperar uns minutos."

Quinn obedeceu a morena e logo se encontrou sentada naquele chão de terra, com árvores nas suas costas e o infinito diante ela.

R: "Agora que já sabe quase tudo..." – comentou. "acho que merece saber que isso sim você já fez antes..."

Q: "Nossa, não é a primeira vez que me traz aqui? Bem..."

R: "Não, na realidade você que me trouxe..." – respondeu um pouco ruborizada.

Q: "Eu te trouxe aqui?" – perguntou surpreendida.

R: "Aham..."

Q: "Vejo que é certo... sou muito romântica." – sorria.

R: "Muito." – sussurrou.

Q: "Bom... e qual foi o motivo?"

R: "Para..." – interrompeu. "olhe ali." – apontou para o sol.

Quinn seguiu sua indicação e começou a sorrir.

O astro rei começava a se perder atrás dos arranha-céus que se amontoavam no lado sul da cidade. O tom alaranjado do por do sol invadia tudo, envolvendo e iluminando a silhueta de milhares e milhares de lugares que se preparavam para a entrada da noite.

R: "Se ficar atenta, justamente quando o sol se pôr pelo horizonte... poderá ver um raio de luz verde, pelo menos é isso o que diz a lenda..."

Q: "Um raio verde?"

R: "Sim... só veem aquela pessoas que acreditam..."

Ambas permaneceram em silencio, observando como o Sol lentamente ia abandonando o céu para se perder no horizonte.

Rachel não pode resistir a tentação de olhar para Quinn. A loira permanecia absorta, tratando de descobrir esse raio verde de que estavam falando.

Não soube o que sentia, não podia ser amor. Aquilo era superior. A felicidade no rosto da loira completamente iluminado por aqueles raios, a levava para outro mundo. Ver ela ali, viva, sã após aquele maldito acidente, a fazia sentir a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, do universo.

Não necessitava nada mais, sua vida se via completa se Quinn fosse feliz e naquele instante, era.

Q: "Não... não vi..." – girou sua cabeça para buscar o olhar de Rachel. Se surpreendeu ao descobri-la completamente embelezada nela. "me retifico... eu vi sim." – disse com um sorriso.

R: "Viu?" – perguntou sem afastar o olhar.

Q: "Sim... mas você mentiu, esse raio não saia do sol... saiu de seus olhos."

A morena abaixou seu olhar enquanto mostrava um enorme sorriso.

R: "Sabe... é melhor irmos!" – exclamou se levantando. "quando o sol se põe, aparecem os lobos..."

Q: "Lobos?" – perguntou um pouco confusa.

Q: "Sim... então... vamos?" – levantou a mão para que Quinn se ajudasse a levantar, mas os olhos da loira foram parar no anel.

Q: "Está bem." – disse pegando a mão dela e se levantando. "mas antes de ir... acho que deve..."

Rachel não permitiu que continuasse falando e soltando uma gargalhada começou a correr para o carro, deixando Quinn completamente surpreendida.

R: "Corre Quinn!" – gritava divertida. "que os lobos já vem!"

As gargalhadas se contagiaram e logo a loira corria atrás dela, pulando todo tipo de pedra e galhos que estavam em seu caminho até o estacionamento.

Q: "Não volte a fazer isso nunca mais." – recriminou com a respiração entrecortada. "te recordo que estou fora de forma." – se sentou no carro aonde Rachel já a esperava, completamente sorridente.

R: "É hora de voltar... as nove tenho um jantar com os produtores da série e olha que horas são!" – exclamou ligando o carro e abandonando aquele mágico lugar.

Q: "E por que não disse antes?"

R: "Porque não ia querer vir."

Q: "Por que me conhece tão bem?"

R: "Porque te conheço desde os 12 anos... porque vivemos juntas dois anos... porque..." – se deteve.

Q: "Porque esteve apaixonada por mim..."

R: "Pode ser..." – brincou.

Q: "Pode?...hum... acaba de estragar o dia."

R: "O que?" – se mostrou incrédula.

Q: "Sim, sim..." – respondia com humor. "teria que ter confessado que estava louca e irremediavelmente apaixonada por mim, não um simples e absurdo 'pode ser'... então, a partir de agora... não penso em voltar a falar porque estou brava... realmente brava."

Rachel não pode evitar sorrir, o tom infantil e divertido nas palavras da loira a fascinava. Sabia que estava brincando, mas talvez caiu bem, daquele modo não teria mais perguntas comprometedoras durante o trajeto.

R: "Bom... se você não fala... eu canto." – disse ao mesmo tempo que ligava o rádio e começava a cantar a primeira das músicas que tocava.

Para Quinn, longe de incomodar, a encantou. Não havia nada melhor do que viajar com Rachel Berry enquanto ela cantava todo seu repertório exclusivamente para ela. Rachel Berry a atriz, a artista de Hollywood, sua melhor amiga... sua ex-namorada.

Uma cosquinha começou a invadi-la e milhares de pensamentos começaram a sacudi-la. Se Rachel foi sua namorada, significava que entre elas havia acontecido tudo, absolutamente tudo o que havia sonhado ou desejado durante aqueles últimos dias.

A dúvida de como se sentiria entre seus braços a inquietava. Não recordava dela nua, mas havia contemplado aquelas imagens em seu computador e realmente a morena era espetacular.

Só imaginar que havia sido sua a fazia ruborizar.

Nesse instante lamentava não recordar, mais do que em qualquer outra ocasião. Como ia se permitir o luxo de esquecer de algo assim? E o que é pior, como ela era nesses momentos?

Dois anos convivendo dá para muito. E se não estava a altura?... nesse preciso momento não tinha nem ideia do que podia ou não podia fazer, do que sabia ou não sabia fazer.

R: "Terra chamando!" – interrompeu a morena.

Q: "O que?" – reagiu.

R: "Está hipnotizada..."

Q: "Eh... não, não, estava pensando... um momento." – olhou para fora. "já chegamos?"

R: "Claro... leva todo o caminho em silencio e quando te olhei estava ausente... o que foi?" – perguntou confusa.

Q: "Não nada, já te disse... estava pensando..."

R: "Em que pensava?"

Q: "Eh... não, nada... não importa, são coisas minhas." – tratou de eliminar os pensamentos que a envolvia.

R: "Quinn?... o que foi? Combinamos de sermos sinceras..."

A loira engoliu em seco, de repente lhe custava manter o olhar da garota, morria de vergonha.

Q: "É... não... é que algo que... afff." – bufava.

R: "Quinn, relaxe..."

Q: "O que vai fazer depois?" – mudou de assunto.

R: "Hummmm... não sei que horas terminarei... mas seguramente que tarde, por?"

Q: "É que... bom... tenho ou melhor dizendo, necessito que me dê uma mão com o computador. A Santana me disse que havia me mandado um e-mail e não consigo averiguar a senha..."

R: "Ah... é isso, bom imagino que o e-mail será pela viagem para o Hawaii... não se preocupe, pensava em começar a me encarregar dos detalhes amanhã mesmo."

Q: "Hawaii? Quando?"

R: "Não sabia? San me disse que havia comentado."

Q: "Sim, mas não tenho nem ideia de quando é."

R: "Na semana que vem... temos que organizar para o fim de semana."

Q: "Ah... tá... vê? Por isso mesmo necessito que me ajude com o computador."

R: "Não se preocupe, amanhã eu passo aqui e vemos, ok?"

Q: "Ok."

R: "Algo mais?" – perguntou ao notar o intenso olhar da loira.

Q: "Eh... sim, tinha pensado em te devolver algo... ou melhor dizendo, te obrigar a fazer algo, mas acho que é melhor que fique e utilize quando achar necessário.

Rachel esperava a explicação quando comprovou como Quinn buscava algo nos bolsos de sua calça. Sua surpresa foi enorme quando descobriu que era o mesmo adesivo azul que na noite anterior lhe tirou e que valia por um beijo.

Q: "Toma... acho que é melhor que você guarde, afinal não encontrei a oportunidade de fazer efetiva." – sorria ruborizada.

R: "Nossa... tinha guardado para hoje?" – se surpreendeu.

Q: "Claro..."

R: "Sabe de uma coisa." – disse observando o adesivo. "os beijos não se pedem, nem se exigem..."

Q: "Ah não?"

R: "Não... os beijos se dão ou se roubam."

Q: "Terei em conta." – respondeu ao mesmo tempo que se dispunha a tirar o cinto de segurança e abrir a porta.

R: "Quinn!" – exclamou segurando o braço dela.

Q: "Sim?"

Apenas terminou de sair aquela pergunta de sua boca quando Rachel, em um gesto rápido e completamente cheio de ternura, avançou até ela, ficando a escassos milímetros de seus lábios que compartilhavam o mesmo tom rosado de suas bochechas.

R: "Sinto muito por você não ter planejado assim..." – sussurrou. "... mas não aguento mais."

Lentamente, como se tratasse de um sussurro, aproximou seus lábios aos da loira, lhe dando um terno beijo. Simplesmente foi um roce. Quinn permanecia completamente bloqueada, mantinha seus lábios firmes, enquanto Rachel se encarregava de acariciá-los sem aprofundar muito.

A morena só queria voltar a sentir esse fogo que desprendia a loira e Quinn se limitava a se convencer de que aquilo era real, que aquele era seu primeiro beijo de sua nova vida.

Lhe custou se separar, os lábios da morena deixavam uma suave e calorosa carícia ao mesmo tempo que voltava a observar os olhos brilhantes de Quinn.

R: "Sinto muito." – sussurrou ao comprovar que a loira não havia continuado o beijo. "sinto muito Quinn." – se lamentou.

Quinn finalmente reagiu e após manter o olhar durante uns segundos, abaixou a cabeça, completamente ruborizada e esboçando um leve sorriso.

Q: "Me disse que um carro não era o mais indicado para algo assim..." – disse com um sussurro.

R: "Eu sei." – se preocupou. "maldita seja, eu não pude me conter..."

Q: "Não se lamente..." – respondeu abandonando o carro e ficando perto da janela. "só me deixe assimilar e te exigir que volte a fazer... mas... não diga a ninguém." – sorriu.

R: "Quer que eu volte a repetir?" – perguntou com um vislumbre de ilusão.

Quinn começou a se afastar da janela caminhando até sua casa.

Q: "O que acha?"

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)

OBS. 2: OMG! Quinn descobriu tudo agora... e no final rola um beijo. Pra matar todas né? Nem foi lá um beijo e tal... só mais um selinho, mas já é uma coisa.


	47. Memória Virtual

**Como prometido o segundo cap de hoje! Tenho que parar com essa história de ficar prometendo 2 caps em um dia... fica difícil traduzir!**

* * *

><p><strong>Memória Virtual<strong>

A segunda chegou com força. Quinn despertou com a saída do sol e começou a dar uma pouco de sentido para sua vida. As aulas haviam terminado. Só faltavam os exames finais aos quais evidentemente não podia se apresentar. Sabia que havia perdido praticamente todo o ano por culpa do acidente, não podia fazer nada contra ele. Porém, não estava disposta a perder também seu trabalho.

Bette havia lhe confirmado que continuaria trabalhando para ela recuperando ou não a memória e Quinn pensava em agradecer como melhor podia.

Aquela manhã decidiu ir a galeria. Não tinha nada que fazer, os médicos ainda não lhe permitiam trabalhar mas não era nada demais ir conhecendo novamente seus companheiros, saber o que é que fazia e como tinha que fazer para estar o mais preparada possível na sua volta.

Foi bom se entreter daquela maneira. Havia vivido um dos dias mais especiais de quando recordava, sem contar com a estranha e excitante sensação que tinha ao ir para a cama após ter revivido aquele primeiro beijo com Rachel.

Talvez não voltasse a recordar nada, mas a ilusão de viver coisas novas e ser consciente dela lhe mantinha com forças para continuar.

B: "Me alegro muito que tenha decidido vir para a galeria, sentimos muito sua falta." – dizia a diretora enquanto entrava no Planet.

Eram as 11 horas da manhã e como sempre, iam para o bar para tomar algo antes de seguir com a rotina. Quinn já havia dado por finalizada sua visita e passar um pouco de tempo com sua chefe, sempre era agradável.

Q: "É hora de ir pegando o jeito, não acha?" – respondeu.

B: "Tranquila, em um par de semanas vai pegando o jeito da coisa, já vai ver."

Q: "Isso espero, porque estar sem fazer nada é desesperador. Necessito fazer coisas para me entreter e não pensar."

B: "Gosto disso, vai ter trabalho de sobre." – brincava. "Quinn, eu tenho que ir, vou levar o café e passar pelo colégio, tenho uma reunião com os professores da Angie." – disse enquanto pegava seu copo.

Q: "Ok... eu ficarei para tomar algo aqui."

B: "Não quer que te leve para casa?"

Q: "Não, não se preocupe... seguramente as meninas chegam a qualquer momento."

B: "Ok... amanhã pensa em ir para a galeria?"

Q: "Sim, não tem nenhum inconveniente, né?"

B: "Por mim perfeito, mas é melhor que vá no meio da manhã, essa semana tenho reuniões pela manhã e de tarde, então vou estar ocupada nesse horário e prefiro ser eu quem te explique as coisas."

Q: "Ok... irei quando estiver livre."

A diretora se despediu da garota. Quinn decidiu se sentar em uma das mesas que havia junto a uma grande janela. O dia estava esplendido. Se sentia bem. Um café e seu celular, ocasião perfeita para investigar e descobrir algo novo. Mas sua tranquilidade não Isa durar muito. Uma inesperada visita tirou ela se seu autismo.

R: "Temos que estar no Hawaii na sexta."

- "Tem um voo que sai na quinta de noite, o seguinte é na sexta ao meio dia."

A: "Quando chegam Santana e Britt?"

R: "Na sexta de tarde, não podemos chegar antes que elas, San fez as reservas."

A: "Pois nós vamos fazer mais reservas."

R: "Não podemos, Santana tem tudo preparado."

A: "Então? Temos que sair na sexta e esperá-las..."

R: "Não tem outro remédio."

- "Reservo o voo para a sexta? – perguntava a garota da agencia de turismo. "lembro a vocês que a diferença horária no Hawaii são suas horas. O voo sai as 13:30... chegariam as 18:50 do horário americano, mas lá serão as 16:50.

R: "Perfeito então." – respondeu a morena.

- "Bem, me disseram que são quatro casais, certo?"

R: "Sim."

A: "Escute, Quinn sabe?"

R: "Sim, ontem a noite comentei com ela."

- "Desejam alguma zona do avião em particular?"

R: "Zona?"

- "Sim, desejam ir na janela ou em alguma outra parte do avião?"

R: "Ah... não, não... não importa, mas claro que seja da primeira classe." – respondeu sorridente.

A: "Assim que eu gosto, desperdiçando." – sorria.

R: "Não estou desperdiçando, mas se posso me permitir, por que não?"

A: "Não acho graça de que se encarregue pagando..."

R:"Você não colocou impedimentos quando te pedi que me pagasse o voo até Lima, lembra? Agora é minha vez."

A: "Ok..."

O telefone de Rachel começou a tocar.

R: "Ash... vou sair para atender." – disse ao ver que era Brittany. "se encarregue do resto, ok?"

Ashley assentiu enquanto Rachel abandonava a agencia para atender a ligação na rua.

R: "Oi Britt!" – respondeu entusiasmada.

B: "Bom dia Rach." – soou iludida. "te incomodo?"

R: "Não, não se preocupe, estava reservando o voo com a Ash."

B: "A San já te avisou? Uau... que eficiente minha namorada."

R: "Sim... e como você sabe é provável que utilize sua eficiência comigo."

B: "Sim... é provável que te mate." – brincava.

R: "Não tem graça." – respondeu. "me giga, o que te passa?"

B: "Fez o que te pedi?"

R: "Siiim!" – respondeu emocionada. "é lindo."

B: "Você viu?"

R: "Eh..." – se sentiu confusa. "sim, pensei que podia." – respondeu diante o tom que a loira utilizou.

B: "Ah... tá, perfeito." – ria ao ver como havia assustado a morena.

R: "Me assustou..." – recriminou. "como te ocorreu algo assim? Está segura de que Santana vai aceitar isso?"

B: "Si não aceitar, perderá a oportunidade de sua vida, você fique tranquila... está louca por mim."

R: "Não há dúvidas, organizar seu aniversário no Hawaii é puro amor."

B: "Sim... escute, falando de amor, acabo de lembrar para que te liguei."

R: "Para saber se fiz o que me pediu?"

B: "Não, para que fale com Quinn... quero que ela também esteja a par de tudo."

R: "Quinn?... por que?"

B: "Porque ela vai gostar, terá coisas para fazer e se sentirá útil... além do mais, sei que Santana pediu a ela que ajudasse a organizar a festa, por isso tem que saber o que eu planejo para que tudo saia bem."

R: "Ah... ok, perfeito... essa tarde irei ver ela e explico tudo."

B: "Bem... continua afetada por não recordar nada, mas está mais animada."

B: "Me alegro, temos que ajudá-la a sair daí... já se beijaram?"

R: "O que?" – perguntou nervosa.

B: "É brincadeira." – disse soltando várias gargalhadas. "mas vamos, não acho que demorem muito..."

R: "Britt..." – recriminou.

B: "Tá, tá... não digo nada mais, será melhor que te deixe para que continue organizando as coisas, não se esqueça, avise a Quinn e não falhe... meu futuro depende de você."

R: "Ok, não se preocupe... não sabe a vontade que tenho de ver a cara da Santana."

B: "Buide-se abelhinha."

R: "Abelhinha?"

B: "Sim... é pequena, engraçada mas quando fica brava pica..."

R: "Ahhh..." – não pode evitar sorrir. "depois conversamos, um beijo Britt."

A loira desligou a chamada enquanto Rachel voltava para o interior da agencia. Ashley já havia terminado de organizar a viagem e esperava a aparição da morena para fazer o pagamento da mesma.

Não demorou muito em ter tudo controlado.

A: "Combinei com Spencer no Planet, vem?"

R: "Eh... sim, claro." – respondia enquanto subiam no carro. "morro por um suco."

L: "Oi... interrompo?"

Q: "Ei... ou Leisha." – sorria um pouco confusa.

L: "Como está Quinn?"

Q: "Bem... muito bem, me recuperando pouco a pouco."

L: "Me alegro... mas continua sem se lembrar de nada?"

Q: "Nada... nesse aspecto continuo vazia."

L: "Bom... terá que ter paciência. Está sozinha?" – perguntou.

Q: "Eh... sim, imagino que logo as minhas amigas chegam."

L: "Se importa se eu me sentar enquanto isso?... necessito te contar algo."

Q: "Eh... claro." – mantinha a confusão. "adiante."

Leisha não esperou que Quinn terminasse de falar para se sentar enquanto deixava sua bolsa em outra cadeira.

Q: "O que foi?"

L: "Então Quinn, não tenho nem ideia do que é que puderam te contar de mim, nem sequer sei se alguém te disse algo... mas eu não posso ficar com a dúvida de não saber."

Quinn observava a atitude nervosa da gaorta. Não entendia muito bem ao que podia se referir e as palafras de Rachel no dia anterior começaram a rondar por sua mente. Rachel disse que essa garota havia se metido na relação delas.

L: "Sei que Rachel não gosta muito de mim... e compreendo, mas se te contou tudo, compreenderá que eu também mereço o benefício da dúvida, não acha?"

Q: "Totalmente." – respondeu.

Quinn começava a ser consciente da oportunidade de ouro que se apresentava para conhcer algo mais de seu passado, algo que todo mundo tratava de esconder dela.

L: "Comentou com você o que aconteceu?"

Q: "Aham..." – mentiu.

L: "Bem... supus, sabia que faria isso." – fez uma pausa. "o que te contou exatamente?"

Q: "Leisha..." – respirou. "você sabe que a situação é complicada, que o que aconteceu, aconteceu e não tem como voltar atrás... Rachel me contou o que tinha que me contar." – tratava de fazer ela acreditar que conhecia a história.

L: "Tá, mas não tem só que acreditar na versão dela."

Q: "Por agora é a única que tenho. Pode me dar a sua? Estou disposta a escutá-la."

L: "Quinn, você foi até minha casa, eu não te obriguei..."

A loira engolia em seco. Se supõe que sabia a história mas não tinha nem ideia do que se tratava e sobretudo como ia fazer ela entender que sabia.

Q: "Bom, isso eu supunha... mas realmente não sei o motivo pelo qual concordei em ir."

L: "Claro, isso não te conta." – reprovava. "veja Quinn, você veio para minha casa me ajudar com o projeto da faculdade, se terminamos na cama foi porque ambas queríamos... eu não sou ruim."

Quinn se surpreendeu. Havia dormido com aquela garota e tinha que dissimular que sabia. Era impossível. Novamente aquele estúpido rubor aparecia em seu rosto. O dia que a conheceu pensou que havia algo entre ela e Rachel e depois daquela mini conversa da morena, soube que sim, que aquela garota havia interferido entre ambas, mas nunca pensou que havia sido com ela.

Q: "Você sabia que Rachel e eu estávamos juntas." – conseguiu comentar.

L: "Sim... mas não quando aconteceu... ela te disse que estavam jntas nesse dia?... as não, não posso acreditar." – fazia barulhos. "nem pensar Quinn, Rachel e você não estavam juntas, de fato se odiavam... você era livre e eu também... ela não tinha direito algum sobre você."

Aquelas palavras estava aturdindo ela. Definitivamente sua relação com Rachel havia sido complicada. Cada pequeno detalhe que descobria lhe fazia ver que foi assim e o fato de que Rachel não quis lhe contar nada, lhe dava ainda mais razão. Mas não entendia como ela havia sido capaz de trocar Rachel por Leisha. Por mais ódio que tivessem, era impossível.

Leisha era belíssima, espetacular seria a palavra, mas não tinha nada a ver com o magnetismo que desprendia Rachel. A morena era especial, irradiava ilusão em cada olhar, contagiava com seu sorriso e sua ternura, para completar tinha um corpo impressionante e um cheiro que a deixava louca.

Como havia cometido aquela loucura de trocá-la pela garçonete? Quantas estupidezes daquele tipo havia cometido? Agora entendia aquele choque de que falavam os médicos.

Q: "Pode ficar tranquila." – respondeu tentando acalmar a situação e deixar Rachel em bom lugar. "ela não me disse nada ruim sobre você."

L: "Não?" – perguntou surpreendida.

Q: "Não... me disse que apesar de tudo, é uma... boa amiga." – disse sem muita credibilidade. "o que aconteceu, está feito como te disse e não tem como voltar atrás."

L: "Bom, mas não quero que pense mal de mim." – se defendeu. "além do mais... tinha a esperança de que pudéssemos ser... amigas."

Quinn começou a se sentir incomoda. O que pretendia não estava dando resultados favoráveis. Ta;vez averiguar tudo dessa forma poderia lhe afetar e não queria distorcer a imagem que estava formando em seu interior de Rachel. Tão pouco lhe apetecia saber quanto dano havia feito para a morena. A única necessidade que sentia nesse instante era de voltar a ver ela. Com ela se sentia segura.

Seus desejos se tornaram realidade. Apenas conseguiu dizer algumas palavras, quando a morena, junto a Ashley, aparecia no local.

Seus olhos se focalizaram nela. Não havia percebido que estava ali até que Ashley indicou.

Não saberia descrever o que transmitia seu olhar ao descobrir as duas. Surpresa, confusão, temos... uma mescla difícil de decifrar para Quinn, que viu com sua manobra ficou em segundo plano e tinha que buscar a desculpa perfeita para que Leisha abandonasse a mesa.

Rachel não podia acreditar. Seu pior pesadelo estava sentada com sua garota. Sim, sua garota, porque Quinn continuava sendo apesar de tudo e o pior foi que o olhar da loira não denotava algo bom. Estava nervosa, tratando de manter a compostura e não era normal.

A dúvida a percorria, enquanto Ashley tratava de leva-la para outra mesa.

A: "Vamos Rach..." – puxou ela.

R: "Não posso acreditar, até quando vai estar me fudendo?" – se lamentava enquanto se sentava.

A: "Tranquila, devem estar apenas conversando."

R: "Está vendo a cara de Quinn? Está estranha, incomoda e me olhou de uma forma que..."

A: "Que nada Rachel." – interrompeu. "essa garota sabe que não pode dizer nada."

R: "Essa garota deitou com ela estando bêbada, pouco importa para ela o que digam, pouco importa tudo..."

A: "Acha que vai dizer algo?" – perguntou confusa.

R: "Estou seguríssima, ela pensa que eu quero afasta-la e que não dizer nada é só uma estratégia para conseguir."

A: "Se disser algo, não vai ter um problema com você... também terá comigo." – lançou um olhar desafiante para a mesa.

R: "Tenho que fazer algo... não vou deixar que essa daí possa fazer dano a Quinn."

A: "Você que sabe..."

R: "Volto agora..." – se levantou rapidamente da mesa e se dirigiu ao banheiro.

Quinn tentava escutar Leisha, que mantinha seu monólogo, mas era impossível, sua mente estava na outra mesa, aonde Rachel e Ashley falavam sem prestar atenção nela.

Desejou sair dali, mas não se sentia bem interrompendo a garota com sua explicação.

Por sorte seu telefone tocou. Estranhou ao descobrir de quem era a ligação e rapidamente buscou Rachel. Não estava na mesa.

Q: "Sim?" – respondeu confusa.

R: "Pode vir ao banheiro?... necessito te dizer algo."

Q: "Ao ban..."

R: "Não... não diga aonde vai, só venha por favor. É importante... e não diga nada para a Leisha."

Q: "Ok... um momento... não te escuto." – começou a dissimular. "me desculpe." -se dirigiu para a garota. "volto agora." – se desculpou para seguir atendendo a ligação e rapidamente entrou no banheiro.

Rachel a esperava impaciente.

Q: "Rachel... o que foi?" – perguntou sem compreender nada.

R: "O que fazia com ela?" – foi direta.

Q: "O que?..." – não gostou do tom que ela utilizou.

R: "Quinn... não confie nela, te digo de boa, ela não é boa garota..."

Q: "Bom... isso quem tem que decidir sou eu, não?" – se incomodou.

R: "Como?" – perguntou desconcertada. "Quinn, estou te avisando de que essa garota não é coisa boa."

Q: "Tem que me dar algum motivo, não?"

Rachel sabia que não estava atuando bem, o ciúmes estava a dominando.

R: "Quinn... não quero que se incomode, não te digo por nada é só que..." – não sabia como continuar.

Q: "Obrigada." – respondeu mudando por completo o gesto em seu rosto.

R: "O que?" – a olhou confusa.

Q: "Levo meia hora aguentando um sermão dessa garota e já não sabia como sair dali... obrigada por me tirar." – sorria.

R: "Nossa..." – sentia alivio. "eu pensava que estava..."

Não pode terminar a frase quando seu celular começou a vibrar.

R: "O que foi Ash?" – respondeu a ligação.

A: "A hiena está indo pra banheiro."

R: "Merda!" – exclamou desligando a chamada. "venha..." – puxou Quinn até entrarem em um dos box.

Q: "O que foi?" – perguntou estranhando ao ver como fechava a porta e ambas ficavam frente a frente naquele estreito lugar,

R: "Shhhh..." – pediu silencio.

Em seguida escutaram como a porta principal se abria e alguém entrava na porta ao lado.

R: "'E Leisha..." – sussurrou.

Quinn se manteve em silencio. S e a garota a via ali, saberia que havia mentido com a ligação e mesmo que não encontrasse motivo algum para ter que se esconder, já que não tinha porque lhe dar explicações, aquela situação lhe parecia divertida.

Durante um par de minutos estiveram em silencio, frente a frente, escutando cada barulho que Leisha fazia no banheiro do lado enquanto elas se olhavam fixamente.

Não havia palavras, só silencio e olhares acompanhados de um ou outro sorriso.

A lembrança do beijo da noite anterior começou a rondar por ambas. Rachel tratava de manter a compostura e não se lançar sobre os lábios da loira, enquanto Quinn lutava para buscar algo para compensar a morena por todo o dano que supostamente havia feito a ela.

Teria que trabalhar duro para que Rachel a perdoasse ou pelo menos para que ela não sentisse essa culpa que havia começado a inunda-la.

R: "Como está?" – perguntou com um sussurro.

Quinn gesticulou dando um OK com um enorme sorriso.

R: "Britt me pediu para falar com você." – voltava a sussurrar cada vez mais perto de Quinn. "mas não pode saber de nada nem Ash e nem Spencer."

Q: "Ok." – adotou o sussurro. "podemos falar lá em casa..."

R: "Perfeito." – respondeu.

Instantes depois escutaram como Leisha, após abandonar o box se dispunha a lavar as mãos e sair para o bar.

R: "Creio que já se foi... podemos sair."

Q: "Não sei se quero." – disse obstruindo a porta com sua mão.

R: "O que?"

Q: "Se saio terei que voltar a me sentar lá e aguentar esse chato monólogo... acho que me compensa muito mais ficar aqui."

R: "Aqui?... com um vaso ao lado?" – olhou com desagrado. "tem lugares melhores aonde estar..."

Q: "Então me leve..."

R: "Temos que sair daqui então..."

Q: "Está bem... mas me ajude a buscar uma desculpa."

R: "De que tem que ir, te ligaram pelo telefone, não?"

Q: "E o que você faz com Ashley?"

R: "Ash sabe se cuidar sozinha, além do mais... Spencer está a caminho."

Q: "Ok... te espero lá fora então?"

R: "Perfeito..." – sorria.

Quinn afastou sua mão da porta. Por um momento pensou que era a melhor desculpa que teve para se lançar sobre os lábios da morena, mas a vergonha se apoderava dela nesse momento. Não se atrevia a dar esse passo ainda sendo ela quem flertasse. Não sentia essa segurança para fazer.

Rachel saiu em primeiro lugar e foi se encontrar com Spencer, que já estava ao lado de sua namorada.

Quinn esperou vários segundos para sair e enfrentar Leisha com aquela absurda desculpa. Uma desculpa que não lhe serviu para nada. A garçonete havia visto Rachel sair do banheiro e logo depois Quinn. Sabia que ambas estiveram juntas, trancadas em qualquer um dos box.

Q: "O que a Ash te disse?" – perguntou ao encontrar com a morena na rua.

R: "Que minto muito mal." – sorria. E a Leisha?"

Q: "Nada... mas acho que não acreditou..."

R: "O que você disse?"

Q: "Que minha mãe não sabia aonde estava a comida do Nemo e tenho que ser eu quem dê a ele."

A: "Adoro o Nemo..." – brincou.

A: "Ei..." – Ashley interrompia ambas garotas que já estavam entrando no carro. "esperem!"

Rachel olhou confusa para a garota, enquanto Quinn tratava saber o que acontecia.

Spencer também para recia no meio da rua.

A: "Rachel... seria toa amável em nos deixar na minha casa?" – suplicou com um pouco de humor.

R: "Agora?" – perguntou confusa.

A: "Sim... acaba de me ligar o garoto que limpa a piscina... necessita não sei o que e tenho que ir agora."

Q: "Tem piscina?" – perguntou.

Rachel a olhou surpreendida enquanto permitia o acesso para o interior do carro.

Sp: "Claro... não sabia?"

Q: "Não me convidou para sua casa." – disse incomoda.

A: "Pode ir quando quiser... não necessita que eu te convide."

Q: "Perfeito... e você?" – olhou para Rachel. "por que não me disse que tinha piscina?... eu passando calor e resulta que podia estar me banhando!" – exclamou divertida.

R: "Eu o que?" – se desculpou. "nem sequer sei que gostaria." – ligou o carro.

Q: "Uma piscina vem a calhar sempre... não é certo?" – olhou para os bancos traseiros aonde Spencer e Ashley assentiam em confirmação.

Q: "Vê?... uma piscina sempre vem a calhar."

R: "Ok... então teremos que ir na piscina algum dia, não?"

A: "Se não for a noite." – disse.

Q: "Por?"

Rachel, Ashley e Spencer não puderam evitar sorrir diante a inocência de Quinn.

Q: "O que? Por que estão rindo?"

A: "Quinny... se vai de noite procure o dia que nem eu e nem Spencer estivermos... não quero me confundir de loira." – sorria.

Q: "Não entendo... por que ia se..." – não pode terminar a frase, acabava de compreender a que se referia e seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho. "Oh Deus..."

Sp: "Isso é o mesmo que eu digo." – interferiu. "Oh Deus... podem não falar desse tema?"

Rachel e Ashley voltaram a rir, dessa vez de forma mais sonora.

Q: "Basta..." – tampou os ouvidos com ambas mãos. "não quero saber, nem imaginar e nem nada." – exclamou.

A: "Escute... se quiserem podemos organizar algo para essa noite..."

R: "Essa noite?"

A: "Sim... um churrasco noturno... chamo o pessoal e passamos bem."

Sp: "É uma boa ideia... além do mais assim Quinn poderá conhecer a piscina." – brincou.

R: "Não sei..."

Q: "Eu vou... ninguém me convida para sair a noite."

R: "É que você deve descansar." – recriminou.

A: "Não seja chata Rachel, não vai acontecer nada por jantar com os amigos, verdade Quinny?"

Q: "Estou de acordo..." – sorria.

R: "Mas..."

A: "Mas nada." – interrompeu. "além do mais, se você não quer vir, não venha..."

Rachel lançou um olhar pelo espelho retrovisor ao mesmo tempo que chegavam na mansão da garota.

R: "Está em sua casa... desça do carro." – disse mostrando uma raiva fictícia.

A: "Ok... pois essa noite churrasco... te aviso a hora." – deixou uma pequena batida na cabeça da morena, enquanto Spencer se despedia de ambas dando um beijo na bochecha.

Rachel não esperou que ambas garotas entrassem na casa quando voltou a ligar o carro. A morena não duvidou em voltar para a casa da loira. Na noite anterior havia lhe prometido dar uma mão a ela com o computador e as diferentes senhas que bloqueavam suas contas de e-mail.

Durante o trajeto, aproveitou para lhe explicar o plano de Brittany. Quinn a escutava completamente surpreendida. Não podia acreditar que Britt tivesse planejado aquilo para a latina e morria de vontade de ver o rosto da garota.

Sem dúvida iam necessitar a ajuda dela. Santana contava com Quinn para organizar a festa e se Britt pretendia tudo aquilo tinha que ter a cumplicidade da loira para poder afastar a latina de tudo.

Q: "Não posso acreditar que seja capaz de fazer algo assim." – dizia entrando na casa.

Judy recebia ambas garotas com um enorme sorriso.

R: "Eu tão pouco, mas já sabe... é Britt."

J: "O que acontece com Britt?" – perguntou curiosa.

Q: "Nada... estão organizando a viagem para o Hawaii."

J: "Ah... sim e quando vão?"

R: "Na sexta, já fizemos as reservas dos voos."

J: "Que rápido... não sei se gosto disso de viajar sozinha." – olhava para sua filha.

Q: "Mamãe... sou maiorzinha."

R: "Tranquila Judy, penso em ser mais protetora que você, não vou deixar ela fazer nada que esteja proibida."

Q: "Deus... começo a me arrepender de ir." – brincou.

J: "Assim que eu gosto." – olhou para Rachel. "fica para comer?"

R: "Hummm... não sei." – olhou para Quinn. "vim olhar umas coisas no seu computador..."

Quinn já ia para seu quarto segurando o computador.

Q: "Vamos para o jardim, ali estaremos melhor e minha mãe não vai se meter nos nossos assuntos." – brincou.

J: "Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer." – disse. "em concreto... ler livros sobre neurocirurgia."

Q: "Vai ficar expert." – sorria enquanto convidava a morena para a acompanhar.

J: "Duvida?" – brincou. "estarei no estúdio, se necessitar de algo... me avisa."

Quinn assentiu e rapidamente saiu para o jardim acompanhada por Rachel.

Se sentaram no banco que anos atrás a loira havia colocado em frente a casa da arvore, que ainda se mantinha intacta.

Q: "Bem... aqui tem." – disse entregando o computador.

R: "O que quer saber?" – perguntou ficando de joelho.

Q: "Quero saber porque diabos não tenho nada importante nesse computador. Que classe de pessoa sou que não guarda nem uma imagem?"

R: "Imagem?"

Q: "Sim... já sabe, vídeos ou fotos nossas, de viagens ou o que for... as pessoas guardam recordações, não?"

R: "Sim... em álbuns de fotos..." – respondeu com um sorriso.

Q: "Tenho álbuns?"

R: "Claro... estão no armário do estúdio... e suponho que Eli também estão os cd's e os usb's.

Q: "Não... não olhei ali, pensava que poderia estar nesse computador.

R: "Aqui não guarda nada, só utiliza um disco duro virtual."

Q: "O que é isso?"

R: "Olhe..." – lhe mostrou entrando no computador. "vê essa janela? Só tem que clicar e colocar sua senha... é uma memória virtual, pode guardar suas coisas sem temor de ficar sem elas porque sua computador parou de funcionar, começou a utilizar quando deixou um cair uma vez e ficou sem disco rígido."

Q: "E quais são minhas senhas? Shane pode desbloquear o acesso, mas nada mais..."

R: "Tranquila, eu sei elas... é um dos seus maiores problemas, utiliza a mesma para tudo." – sorria enquanto entrava no disco virtual e mostrava toda a informação guardada para a loira.

Dezenas de pastas começaram a aparecer diante o atônito olhar de Quinn.

Q: "Anota minhas senhas? Não quero que volte a me esquecer." – respondeu sem afastar o olhar da tela. "escute... pode me ensinar a guardar as coisas aí? Tenho as fotos do desfile e não queria perder..."

R: "Claro... traga elas." – pediu enquanto Quinn não duvidava em buscar o cartão de memória da câmera. Demorou apenas uns segundos quando voltava portando ele e entregando para a morena.

Rachel começou a lhe explicar os passos que devia seguir e como manter segura a conta.

R:"Agora só tem que esperar que passar do cartão..."

Q: "Ok... por certo... falando em fotos, poderia me explicar do que se trata isso?" – clicou sobre uma pasta e as fotos que Shane havia feito delas de lingerie começaram a aparecer.

Rachel se surpreendia ao ver elas e olhava aturdida para Quinn, que se limitava a sorrir.

R: "Isso... isso... é..." – gaguejava. "Deus... não me lembrava disso." – voltava a olhar as fotos.

Q: "Se não se lembra, imagina eu." – brincava. "do que são?"

R: "Foi um trabalho de Shane... te pediu para posar em lingerie com Carmen, para uma marca de..."

Q: "Carmen?"

R: "Sim... mas ao final ela não pode fazer e eu fiz... Deus, essas fotos são..." – continuava surpreendida.

Q: "São espetaculares... imagine a cara que eu fiz quando descobri elas, me sentia horrível..."

R: "Por?"

Q: "Rachel... se supõe que era minha melhor amiga e olha a postura dessas fotos." – apontava para a tela. "suponho que nessa época... estávamos juntas, não?"

R: "Eh... sim, mais ou menos." – disse tratando de não ser muito explícita. "escute... posso ficar com uma cópia?... gostaria de ter elas."

Q: "Claro... pensava que você também tivesse... e também está no cartaz publicitário..."

R: "O que?"

Q: "Tem um enorme cartaz com uma imagem na Melrose Ave. Eu vi no dia do desfile... veja, acho que guardei uma foto." – pegou o computador e se dispôs a buscar a foto entre as que estavam guardando no disco virtual.

Q: "Veja aqui está." – disse mostrando a ela.

Rachel voltava a ficar boquiaberta, mas aquela estranha sensação se viu rapidamente desnutrida ao descobrir várias fotos ao lado daquela.

R: "O que é isso Quinn?" – perguntou indecisa.

Q: "Ah... eu fiz antes de ir para Colukbia, estive com Bette que trouxe Angie e Bee aqui..."

Não podia ser. Rachel ficou pálida ao descobrir uma imagem de Quinn abraçando a pequena Bee e sentiu como se o mundo caísse.

R: "Quem é Bee?" – perguntou terrivelmente afetada.

Q: "Ela..." – apontou para a pequena. "é amiga da Angie, é um sol... além do mais é super educada, me surpreendeu muito."

Rachel não dava crédito ao que seus olhos viam. Não podia ser, aquela pequena não podia ser quem intuísse que era.

R: "Conhece a mãe dela?"

Q: "Eh... não... ou sim, não sei a verdade, não lembro." – respondeu sem dar importância. "só recebi uma ligação dela se interessando por minha saúde... parece que a pequena pergunta muito por mim."

R: "Ok..." – respondeu com o rosto contorcido.

Q: "Está bem, Rachel?" – se preocupou ao descobrir o estado de nervosismo em que a morena se encontrava.

R: "Sim... sim, é só que..." – se levantou. "acabo de recordar que tinha um encontro com a Tina." – mentiu. "vou ter que ir Quinn."

Q: "Já?... nossa... pensava que ficaria para comer."

R: "Tá... eu... sinto muito Quinn... mas de verdade, é importante, já sabe como são os produtores."

Q: "Ok." – respondeu se levantando. "te vejo essa noite?"

R: "Sim... sim, claro... passo para te pegar se quiser."

Q: "Perfeito... estarei esperando."

R: "Bem... depois... depois te vejo." – tratou de se afastar, mas Quinn a parou pelo braço.

Q: "Rachel... vai sem se despedir?"

R: "Eh... oh, sim claro!" – reagiu.

A morena se aproximou rapidamente para deixar um beijo na bochecha da loira, mas ela com um gesto veloz e efetivo, girou o suficiente seu rosto, para que aquele beijo fosse parar sobre seus lábios e não na bochecha.

Rachel ficou paralisada. Foi apenas um roce, mas o suficiente para que ambas se surpreendesse.

R: "Quinn..." – sussurrou após o movimento.

Q: "Me disse que os beijos se dão ou... se roubam." – sorria.

Rachel conseguiu esboçar um leve sorriso apesar do estado em que se encontrava após aquela descoberta.

R: "Cuide-se." – conseguiu dizer após deixar uma carícia sobre o rosto da loira e abandonar rapidamente a casa.

Quinn ficou em silencio, sob o sol que começava a perder força sobre sua cabeça e com o computador entre suas mãos.

Todas suas lembranças apareciam diante ela em forma de imagem e vídeos... além de toda uma tarde para recuperar o tempo perdido.

Rachel subia no carro e ia rumo a nenhum lugar. Aquela imagem a estava aturdindo e sentia que tudo poderia ser um desastre, que tudo acabaria, que Quinn ia perder a cabeça da mesma forma que ela estava perdendo.

Lhe custava respirar e se concentrar até que soube aonde tinha que ir e com que falar.

R: "Não Quinn... não vou deixar que te destruam..." – murmurou.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)


	48. Bee

**Bee**

R: "Desculpa, pode me dizer aonde está o escritório de Bette Porter?"

- "Sinto muito, a senhora Porter está em reunião." – respondeu a garota que atendia a recepção da galeria.

R: "Não me importa, pode me dizer aonde é o escritório?" – se mostrava alterada.

- "Senhorita, me desculpe mas a senhora Porter não pode atender a ninguém enquanto estiver em reunião."

R: "Vamos ver, sabe quem eu sou?"

- "Eh... sim, você é Rachel Berry, mas não posso fazer nada."

R: "Sabe o que pode acontecer se Bette ficar sabendo que estive aqui e nem sequer a avisou?"

A garota pareceu compreender a urgência daquela visita e temendo mais pelas represarias da atriz, aceitou avisar a Bette de sua chegada.

Rachel esperava impaciente para ver a diretora do museu aparecer e logo a encontrou, com cara de poucos amigos acompanhando a pobre recepcionista que mostrava um gesto de temor.

B: "Rachel, estou em reunião... não posso abandonar a sala do nada." – disse ao se aproximar da morena.

R: "Bette, sinto muito mas tenho que falar com você, é urgente." – respondeu.

B: "Diga."

R: "A sós." – lançou um olhar para a recepcionista.

B: "Vamos para meu escritório." – a convidou para a seguir. "espero que seja importante, sabe que sou diretora de um museu, né?"

R: "É sobre a Quinn." – respondeu ao mesmo tempo que entrava no escritório.

B: "Quinn?... o que acontece com a Quinn?" – perguntou preocupada.

Rachel respirou profundamente, não tinha nem ideia de como enfrentar aquilo. Sentia que estava falhando com Quinn, mas não tinha outro remédio do que averiguar o que estava acontecendo.

R: "Bette... quem é Bee?"

B: "Como?... o que tem a Bee?" – perguntou confusa.

R: "Qual o nome dela?"

B: "Quinn... por? O que foi?... Rachel, está me assustando."

R: "Quinn?... não, não..."

B: "Rachel, a Bee é amiga de Angie e se chama Quinn... Bethany Quinn Corcoran."

Pode escutar. Sentia como a cabeça havia explodido ao escutar o nome completo da pequena.

R: "Não... não, não, não pode ser... isso não pode estar acontecendo e muito menos agora." – se lamentava.

B: "Rachel, o que foi?... o que passa com a Bee?" – perguntou nervosa.

R: "Conhece a mãe dela?"

B: "Claro... Shelby Corcoran."

R: "Merda Bette... merda!" – maldisse. "é minha mãe." – confessou.

B: "O que?... Rachel se explique, porque eu não entendo nada."

R: "Shelby é minha mãe biológica... e Bee... ou Beth ou Quinn, como queira chamá-la... é..."

B: "Sua irmã?"

R: "Não!" – exclamou. Sentia que estava traindo a Quinn. "é a filha de Quinn."

B: "O que?... que brincadeira é essa Rachel?"

R: "Não é nenhuma brincadeira Bette." – respondeu completamente abatida. "Quinn ficou grávida com dezesseis anos e seus pais a deixaram sozinha... não podia se encarregar de Beth e a entregou para adoção para minha mãe biológica... Shelby e eu não nos dávamos muito bem."

B: "Não posso acreditar."

R: "Quinn viu Beth pela última vez quando ela tinha apenas dois anos. Tentou recuperá-la, mas não fez as coisas bem e Shelby abandonou Lima. Quando viemos morar aqui me pediu que não dissesse nada, não queria recordar tudo o que aconteceu." – fez uma pausa. "entregar Beth foi o maior erro de sua vida e é algo que jamais poderá superar."

B: "Deus, Rachel... não tinha nem ideia, não posso acreditar que passou por isso..." – se lamentava.

R: "Quinn já viu a Shelby?"

B: "Não... acho que pelo menos antes do acidente não a viu, mas não sei se falou com ela depois..."

R: "Depois?"

B: "Sim... Bee... quer dizer Beth está encantada com Quinn e Shelby queria ligar para ela para que cuidasse da menina em alguma ocasião, lhe entreguei o endereço e telefone..."

R: "Não... não, nem não pode ver a Shelby."

B: "Relaxa, eu falarei com ela, além do mais Quinn não vai recordar ela."

R: "Não pode saber isso Bette, ela reconhece San e Britt."

B: "Bom fique tranquila, eu ligo para ela e digo para não ir..."

R: "Me diga aonde mora... eu quero ir."

B: "Você?... pensava que havia dito que não tinha boa relação com ela."

R: "Há umas semanas eu cruzei com ela na rua e conversamos civilizadamente." – fez uma pausa. "Bette... deixa eu ir, quero explicar a ela o mais rápido possível."

B: "Está segura?"

R: "Seguríssima..."

Bette concordou com o pedido da morena que rapidamente tirou um pequeno cartão aonde tinha guardado o endereço da mulher e entregou para Rachel, que após se despedir, foi buscar sua mãe.

S: "Ei... a bela adormecida se dignou a me ligar." – Santana ironizava através do celular. "me disse ontem que me ligaria e ainda estou esperando."

Q: "Hummm... sinto muito." – conseguiu dizer.

S: "Arruma tudo com um sinto muito?"

Q: "Não... também estou fazendo cara de cachorrinho, mas não pode me ver..."

S: "Tenho que acreditar?"

Q: "Se quiser eu passo pro Nemo, está no meu joelho e está me vendo." – respondeu ao mesmo tempo que acariciava o pequeno.

S: "Continuo sem compreender porque colocou o nome de Nemo... é... sei lá." – se deu por vencida. "pode me explicar o que foi aquilo da capitã das líderes de torcida?"

Q: "Estava comendo com a Rachel... escapou a ela que esteve apaixonada pela capitã das animadoras do McKinley." – sorria.

S: "Ah... é isso... bom, mas... um momento..." – engoliu em seco. "escapou?" – perguntou ao ser consciente daquelas palavras.

Q: "Sim..."

S: "E você confirmou?"

Q: "Aham..."

S: "Quer dizer que me utilizou?" – perguntou chateada.

Q: "Não... digamos que era a gota que derramou o vaso."

S: "Me explique."

Q: "Rachel me deu muitas pistas, tudo o que nos rodeia indica que ela e eu éramos algo mais que amigas e esse pequeno dado me confirmou tudo, não tem que dar mais voltas."

S: "Um momento... mas... como você está? Quero dizer, ficou sabendo que estava com ela e fica tão tranquila... aonde está o medo que tinha por se apaixonar por uma amiga?" – brincava.

Q: "Sumiu... sumiu quando ela me beijou." – sentenciou.

S: "O que?" – gritou. "não posso acreditar... a anã não deixa escapar nenhuma oportunidade."

Q: "Não foi ela... bom sim, mas... na realidade foi eu quem pediu."

S: "De verdade?... mas Quinn, os beijos não se pedem, os beijos..."

Q: "Se dão ou se roubam... tá, já sei." – interrompeu.

S: "Exato!" – exclamou com um sorriso. "e como foi?"

Q: "Mal..."

S: "Como?"

Q: "Bom... não mal de que não tenha gostado... é só que não reagi como deveria ter reagido."

S: "Me explique... porque não entendo nada."

Q: "Rachel me beijou, bom foi um beijo curto... algo doce, não sei se me entende... e eu ao invés de responder fiquei paralisada, não sabia o que fazer e morria de vergonha..."

S: "É isso? Tem o medo de uma adolescente que vai dar seu primeiro beijo?" – brincava.

Q: "Suponho que sim... mas é superior a mim San, de verdade... sabe, acho que se não chegasse a saber que ela foi minha namorada, teria respondido de outra forma... mas quando a vejo e fico a pensar nas coisas que..."

S: "Isso é absurdo Quinn. Que a Rachel tenha sido sua namorada tem que te dar confiança, tem que se deixar levar... ela te conhece melhor do que ninguém."

Q: "Exato... ela me conhece mas eu não... não sei como fazer, não sei como fazia e se agora voltarei a atuar igual que antes."

S: "Quinn, pare de pensar estupidez... é um beijo, os beijos se dão, não tem que aprender a beijar, é algo que se aprende quando faz... só tem que se deixar levar e acredite... saberá fazer em cada momento."

Q: "Não é só isso San... tem mais."

S: "O que?... estou me perdendo."

Q: "Não acho que em uma relação de dois anos só tenhamos nos beijado, compreende?"

S: "Fala de sexo?"

Q: "Não fale assim!" – recriminou.

S: "Como quer que eu fale?... é sexo Quinn, com amor... mas sexo afinal..." – sorria. "está ruborizando?"

Q: "Sim... vou ficar vermelha porque não tem nem ideia do que se sente ao não recordar nada." – se incomodou.

S: "Quinn, vamos ver... pensa bem, Rachel e você estiveram juntas, em todos os aspectos e não passa nada. Por que ia passar agora?"

Q: "Volto a dizer, porque eu não recordo nada, porque não tenho nem ideia do que se sente com fazer e nem do que eu fiz e morro de vontade de descobrir." – confessou um tanto exaltada.

S: "Loira... se acalme... veja, entendo que esteja assim mas tem que se acalmar, confie em mim, confie em Rachel, ela melhor do que ninguém sabe pelo que está passando. Não só sabe o complicado que é estar sem recordar nada, mas também sabe esse aspecto em concreto."

Q: "Por que está tão segura?"

S: "É Rachel..." – fez uma pausa. "veja, não acostumo dizer isso e muito menos dela, mas tem que confiar na anã. Ela te ama, vai cuidar de você, vai te proteger e vai fazer da forma que você se sinta bem.  
>Q: "Está dando a entender que está disposta a voltar comigo?"<p>

S: "Espera... está me perguntando por manter relações com Rachel e ainda não conversaram sobre isso?"

Q: "Sim."

S: "Quinn... está zoando com minha cara? Ao menos voltaram, né?"

Q: "Não... não, ainda não conversamos nada..."

S: "Então o que diabos faz pensando nisso se nem sequer sabe como estão as coisas entre vocês?... é absurdo."

Q: "O que pretende que eu faça? Que me aproxime dela e diga: 'olha, sei que por algum motivo estamos separadas, que não somos mais casal, mas eu tenho a necessidade de te beijar continuamente e de conhecer absolutamente tudo de você?'... quer que dia isso para ela?... vai sair correndo, além do mais... não posso exigir que volte comigo, já faz muito em conseguir ser minha amiga depois do que fiz com Leisha."

S: "Para... Leisha?... você sabe?"

Q: "Sei o principal... sei que terminei na casa dela fazendo algo que não deveria, mas não sei porque fiz e nem como..."

S: "Rachel te disse isso?"

Q: "Não... nem sequer sabe que eu sei e não quero que saiba, não posso permitir que entenda que eu já estou bem e queira se separar de mim."

S: "Deus, Quinn... deveria dizer a ela. Rachel não merece isso e fique tranquila, ela não vai se separar de você, volto a repetir... é Rachel!"

Q: "Se fui cruel com ela teria em conta e não quero julgá-la. A necessito ao meu lado e se posso, tenho que fazer com que volte comigo."

S: "A base de beijos, não?" – brincava.

Q: "Não ria de mim, não me ajuda em nada..."

S: "Me escute loira... tenho que entrar na faculdade para arrumar uns assuntos e terei que desligar, mas antes quero te dizer algo..."

Q: "Diga..."

S: "Rachel é provavelmente o melhor que te aconteceu na vida, depois de me conhecer, claro." – fez uma pausa. "Não vai conquistar Rachel pedindo beijos, não vai conquistar tratando de ser uma experta na cama... não vai conquistar a Rachel, porque ela está louca por você. Não tem que dar mais voltas nessas coisas que te enchem a cabeça, simplesmente desfrute do que lhe toca viver. Rachel é uma das pessoas mais doces e carinhosas que conheço e não vai fazer nada que possa te causar dano. Simplesmente se deixe levar e sobretudo, fale com ela... esqueça essa vergonha e diga o que sente sem medos, ela não vai sair correndo."

Q: "Uau... sabe, tinha a estranha e absurda ideia de que não se dava muito bem com ela." – sorria. "mas vejo que não é assim."

S: "Que eu a trate mal não significa que não me importe e sobretudo que não saiba aceitar tudo de bom que tem. Rachel fez tudo o que eu sonhava em fazer, ela teve o valor de aceitar o que acontecia com vocês enquanto eu tratava de ocultar de Britt... ela sempre foi paciente comigo, me deu grandes lições e o melhor de tudo, fez com que você fosse feliz... eu seguirei lançando indiretas, mas só eu que digo... não permito que ninguém mais faça." – sentenciou.

Q: "Pois deveria dizer a ela... as vezes as pessoas necessitam que nos apoiem, que nos digam coisas boas..."

S: "Quinn... vou desligar a chamada." – foi brusca. "já me fez falar demais."

Q: "Sabe que te adoro?"

S: "Eu sei...você perde loira." – se despediu desligando a chamada, enquanto Quinn permanecia com um absurdo sorriso no rosto.

O nervosismo se apoderava dela, tentava respirar e manter o pulso enquanto tocava a campainha. Sentia medo, não só por falar com ela, mas porque não sabia qual ia ser a sua reação.

R: "Oi." – cumprimentou um pouco surpreendida.

- "Oi." – um estranho homem abria a porta.

R: "Aqui mora a Shelby Corcoran?"

- "Sim... você é... Rachel Berry?" – perguntou completamente confuso.

R: "Sim... pode avisar a ela que eu vim?"

- "Claro, entre..." – deixou a morena entrar. "espere aqui." – lhe indicou enquanto se perdia por um estreito corredor.

Rachel observou o lugar. Era amplo, luminoso, um enorme piano de cauda adornava o lugar, no extremo oposto de onde estava o grande sofá. Estantes com dezenas de livros e vários quadros com pinturas impressionantes. Uma grande janela iluminava a sala, decorada com cores pasteis e um chão de madeira escuro.

Os passos de Shelby tiraram ela do embelezamento.

She: Rachel?" – falou ao chegar na sala. "O que faz aqui?"

R: "Oi... sinto muito, sinto me apresentar assim em sua casa, mas tem algo importante que tenho que te dizer."

She: "Entre, sente-se..."

R: "Não... prefiro não fazer." – respondeu nervosa.

She: "Está bem? O que foi?"

R: "É sobre Quinn..." – disse.

She: "O que tem a Quinn?"

R: "Teve um acidente..."

She: "Eu sei." – interrompeu. "também sei que perdeu a memória, Bette Porter me deixou informada."

R: "O que?" – perguntou confusa. "como que Bette te mantém informada?"

She: "Rachel... Quinn esteve cuidando de Beth sem que eu soubesse que era ela... Bette é a mãe de uma amiga de Beth e ela a levava para a Quinn..."

R: "Sim, sim, sei que Bette é a mãe de Angie e que hoje mesmo descobri quem era a famosa Bee de que Quinn falava, mas como deixou que ela cuidasse, sabendo quem é?"

She: "Não pude fazer nada. Há uns dias Bette me deu o endereço de Quinn para que eu fosse conhecê-la e vi Judy entrar na casa... soube que era Quinn e não me atrevi a entrar... devia ter suposto quando Bette me disse que a garota se chamava Quinn... não tem muitas garotas que tenham esse nome."

R: "Mã..." – parou. "Shelby, não pode deixar que Quinn continue vendo Beth. Os médicos não querem que saiba nada de seu passado até que ela recorde e pode ser desastroso se souber que tem uma filha."

She: "Eu sei Rachel, Bette me explicou tudo, obviamente eu não disse nada de quem Beth é realmente, sei que Quinn não fala dela e não quer que ninguém saiba."

R: "É o melhor... não podemos brincar com algo assim..."

She: "Não terminei de falar..." – se mostrou firme. "que eu não queria que Beth e Quinn se vejam não depende de mim."

R: "O que? Claro que depende de você. Shelby não podemos ser tão cruel com ela... está cuidado da sua filha e não sabe e o que é pior, não podemos dizer a ela."

S: "Beth é maior, tem quase seis anos Rachel e adora Quinn. Não tem um só dia que não me pergunte por ela, porque sabe que está doente."

O coração da morena encolheu ao escutar como uns leves passos eram ouvidos e pelo corredor aparecia a pequena, com um pequeno biquini rosa e uma boneca nas mãos.

Be: "Mamãe... vamos para a piscina." – suplicava um pouco confusa ao encontrar com Rachel na sala.

She: "Já vou carinho... veja, lembra da Rachel?"

Beth assentiu com a cabeça enquanto olhava com timidez para a morena.

R: "Oi Beth." – conseguiu dizer sem afastar o olhar da pequena.

Era incrível como lembrava Quinn. O cabelo era um pouco mais escuro que o da loira, mas seu olhar, seu sorriso era o mesmo.

She: "Beth... a Rachel veio te cumprimentar e mandar um beijo da parte de Quinn." – disse esperando a resposta da pequena.

Be: "Quinn não vem?" – perguntou um pouco desiludida.

R: "Não pode." – interrompeu. "mas me disse para te dar um beijo."

Be: "Posso?" – perguntou olhando para sua mãe.

Shelby sorriu dando permissão. A pequena se desfez dos braços da mulher e caminhou até Rachel, ficando na frente dela e a obrigando a se agachar até ficar na altura dela.

Be: "Pode dar um beijo nela também?" – perguntou nervosa.

R: "Claro."

A pequena não duvidou e se aproximou da morena, deixando um carinhoso e sonoro beijo em sua bochecha. Rachel acreditou morrer. Ter a pequena tão perto e conhecer a dor que sentia Quinn após ter dado ela por perdida, era superior a ela.

Be: "Pode dizer que sinto falta dela?... E... E que eu gostaria de voltar a brincar com Nemo..."

R: "Claro... eu direi... ela está doente, sabe né?"

Be: "Sim... mas vai ficar bem, Alisson me disse."

R: "Alisson?" – perguntou confusa.

She: "Alisson é a boneca." – interrompeu Shelby. "Bee carinho, volte para o jardim... e continue brincando com o papai." – ordenou sem ter que soar muito dura.

A menina apenas voltou a lançar um olhar para Rachel e abandonou o lugar correndo, enquanto gritava algum tipo de lema ou slogan para que seu suposto pai soubesse que ia para o jardim.

R: "Seu pai?" – perguntou.

She: "Rachel, eu também tenho direito de refazer minha vida..." – respondeu. "de todos modos, não é isso o que tem que se preocupar."

R: "Eu sei... só que eu não sabia..." – duvidiu.

She: "Viu a Beth?... Adora Quinn e sinto muito Rachel, mas não penso em evitar que minha filha passe mal sem motivo... se ela quer ver a Quinn, verá."

R: "Mas mamãe... não pode." – parou ao ver consciente de como havia chamado a mulher. "não pode fazer isso com Quinn, não agora."

She: "Rachel... se tranquilize, não tenho intenção de ir na casa dela, não pretendo que Quinn me conheça ou reconheça... Beth poderá ver ela sempre que ir com Bette."

R: "Não me parece justo, Quinn não sabe nada e isso é... é como se estivéssemos rindo dela... e não vou aceitar."

She: "Não seja dura, ninguém ri da Quinn. Fui a primeira a lamentar o que aconteceu, mas já é tarde, ela quer Bee e Beth a adora... deixemos as coisas assim..."

R: "E o que passa se a reconhece?"

She: "É um risco que temos que tomar."

R: "O que?... nem pensar... nem pensar me ouvi? Não deixou que Quinn estivesse com Beth há quatro anos, não pode pretender que agora, justamente agora que sua saúde corre perigo permita isso, sabendo que pode lhe fazer dano..."

She: "Rachel, Beth pode ajudar Quinn, se não voltar a se lembrar de nada, gosta de ter ao menos a ilusão de ver como duas meninas como Angie e Bee a afasta, mesmo que seja durante umas horas, de todo esse horror que está vivendo..."

Rachel ficava sem argumentos. Sabia que não era boa ideia. Quinn ia passar mal se soubesse de tudo, mas já era tarde. Havia se encantado pela pequena e Beth também havia com ela. Era impossível não ficar cativada com a menina. Shelby tinha razão, talvez ter contato com as pequenas poderia ajudá-la a se manter um pouco a margem de seu mal, mas o risco era muito.

She: "Me escute, prometo não interferir em nada, mas deixa que Beth e Quinn mantenham contato... pode vir bem a ambas."

Rachel se lamentava e após vários segundos em silencio decidiu abandonar o lugar.

R: "Se eu ver que algo vai mal, se afaste." – ameaçou.

She: "Eu prometo."

Rachel não demorou a ir. Tudo em seu interior dava voltas e só se via estabilizado com a imagem da pequena Beth lhe dando aquele beijo.

Poderia ser real, poderia ser verdade que a pequena levasse em seus genes a mesma magia que sua mãe desprendia e conseguia apaixonar com um simples olhar.

A tarde passou veloz, Quinn estava esperando para aquela festa que Ashley havia preparado em sua casa e já devia estar impaciente.

Não se equivocava, a loira se despediu apressada de sua mãe e se mostrava no carro da morena, com Nemo nos braços e um enorme sorriso.

Q: "Ash me ligou, me disse que tinha que levar biquini..." – estava completamente iludida.

R: "Lógico... as festas na casa de Ash sempre terminam na piscina."

Q: "Estou emocionada..." – sorria. "é a primeira vez que vou entrar na piscina... espero recordar como se nada." – brincava.

R: "Tranquila, não deixaremos que se afogue..."

Q: "Isso espero... por certo... o que tem pra fazer amanhã?"

R: "Amanhã?...humm... não sei, acho que nada, por?"

Q: "Bette me chamou... Angie está de férias e tem entradas para o museu arqueológico, parece que tem algo especial para os pequenos... quer ir?"

R: "Museu arqueológico? Quer ver dinossauros?"

Q: "Sim... tenho ilusão..."

R: "E quer que eu acompanhe vocês?" – perguntou sorridente.

Q: "Bom... Bette ainda não confia e não quer me deixar completamente sozinha... mas se você for... ela não vai." – sorria.

R: "E confia em mim?"

Q: "Claro... é a única em quem confio, além do mais... não pode recusar um plano como esse..."

R: "Não tenho opção." – sentenciou. "uma tarde entre dinossauros e garotas, impossível de recusar."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)


	49. Me leve para casa

**Me desculpem a demora, mas tenho uma péssima notícia para vocês. Daqui pra frente vai ficar difícil de eu ser boazinha e atualizar todos os dias... os plantões estão cada vez piores e tem provas chegando... Então o tempo pra traduzir encurta. Espero que entendam!**

* * *

><p><strong>Me leve para casa<strong>

A: "Bem vinda a mansão Davies... um momento, o que faz com o Nemo?"

Ashley convidava Quinn e Rachel para entrar na casa, mas seu sorriso sumiu ao descobrir que a loira chegara acompanhada do pequeno animal.

Q: "Não pretendia que eu o deixasse sozinho... além do mais, Rachel me disse que tem um grande jardim, pode brincar ali." – se desculpava abraçando o animal.

A: "Rachel não sabe o que diz, não quero que seu cachorro corra pelo meu gramado..."

Q: "Por?"

Rachel não podia evitar sorrir ao ver a absurda discussão que mantinham , enquanto entrava na casa.

A: "Da última vez que esteve aqui, deixou vários presentinhos espalhados pelo jardim."

Q: "Ohhh... vamos Ash, é um pequenino... não é pra tanto."

A: "Exatamente por isso, é tão pequeno que não vê o que deixa e se depois caminha descalça... pronto." – disse com uns divertidos gestos.

Sp: "Não escute ela Quinn." – interrompeu Spencer. "Nemo é bem vindo." – a cumprimentou.

A: "Mais uma... só digo uma coisa, se ele fizer suas necessidades... juro que termino comendo cachorro quente... e não comprei isso hein." – ameaçou enquanto se dirigia, visivelmente alterada, para o jardim.

As três garotas começaram a rir. Ashley era divertida, inclusive brava.

Sp: "Vamos! Venham para o jardim, está tudo quase pronto."

As três cruzaram a grande casa e logo chegaram no jardim aonde uma entusiasmada Quinn ficou surpreendida ao descobrir a piscina.

R: "Ei... aonde estão os demais?" – perguntou ao comprovar que não havia ninguém.

Só uma mesa com quatro cadeiras perfeitamente 'vestidas' para a ocasião.

Sp: "Não vai vir ninguém, aos garotos tinham coisas a fazer. Madison está na Florida e Molly tinha um encontro especial."

Q: "Nossa... poderíamos ter deixado para outro dia." – comentou um pouco desiludida.

A: "Por que?... por acaso necessita mais alguém além de nós três?" – brincou deixando a raiva de lado.

Q: "Não... é verdade, com vocês já é suficiente."

Sp: "Preparei a mesa para nós, teremos um jantar a luz da lua."

R: "Perfeito... queria algo tranquilo, não parei desde o dia do desfile."

Quinn se incomodou diante aquela afirmação da morena. Se não havia descansado em parte era por ela. Desde o sábado havia feito com que Rachel estivesse pendente dela e levando ela a lugares sem lhe permitir um minuto de descanso, para terminar tinha feito ela se comprometer para que a acompanhasse no dia seguinte ao museu.

A: "Ei... você arrumou a mesa, mas a comida ainda está na cozinha e eu sozinha não posso com tudo..." – se dirigiu a Spencer.

R: "Deixa." – a deteve ao ver que a garota tinha a intenção de acompanhar Ashley. "eu vou, fique aqui com Quinn."

Q: "Não... não, melhor eu ir... quero cozinhar." – interrompeu. "vocês sentem-se e descansem."

Rachel e Spencer aceitaram a proposta da loira que rapidamente se perdeu na cozinha junto com Ashley.

Ambas se sentaram na mesa.

R: "Escute... por que não acredito que Aiden e Glen não puderam vir?"

Spencer sorriu.

Sp: "Bom... tinham outros planos."

R: "Spencer?"

Sp: "Já sabe como Ash é." – respondeu dando a entender que a morena tinha razão e os meninos nem sequer haviam sido convidados para aquele encontro.

R: "Queria um jantar para quatro, né?"

Sp: "Sim... disse que necessitam um empurrãozinho."

R: "Como?"

Sp: "Me disse que estava disposta a voltar a fazer ela se apaixonar." – disse com voz baixa.

R: "Eu estava... mas não mais."

Sp: "O que?... por que?"

R: "Não é justo Spencer. Quinn ignora tudo o que aconteceu entre nós, tudo ruim e não posso fazer como se não tivesse acontecido nada, não poderia levar isso em minha consciência."

Sp: "E o que vai fazer Rachel?... cada dia que passa então mais unidas e Quinn não parece se preocupar muito por se aproximar de você, de fato juraria que está mais interessada."

R: "Pois farei o que tenho que fazer... ser amiga dela e apoiá-la."

Sp: "e poderá suportar?"

R: "Não tenho outra alternativa... Spencer, não posso estar com ela sabendo que desconhece o dano que fia a ela, é egoísmo... muito egoísmos da minha parte."

Sp: "Rachel..." – se aproximou da morena. "não é consciente da oportunidade que está te dando a vida?" vai deixar passar a oportunidade de voltar a ser feliz e fazer ela feliz?"

R: "Não vai me convencer com isso, Quinn não tem nem ideia de como aconteceu tudo, quando souber não vai querer voltar a me ver... te recordo que me pediu que nos afastássemos."

Sp: "Você é quem sabe o que faz... mas pense bem. O que teria acontecido se esse acidente não terminasse como terminou? O que teria acontecido se Quinn..."

R: "Basta... não diga isso." – recriminou.

Sp: "Só quero que entenda... nunca sabe quando isso vai acabar, nunca sabe se amanhã estará viva, nem sequer sabe se estará essa noite. Está disposta a desaproveitar essa oportunidade de ser feliz?... Vai deixar que um estúpido remorso te prive de voltar a ter ela?... pense Rachel... a vida poucas vezes te dá segundas oportunidades e você é uma felizarda."

A morena não tinha palavras para refutar aquela conversa. Apenas a ideia de pensar que Quinn poderia não ter saído daquele acidente a descompunha. Não poderia viver sem ela, seria impossível.

Sp: "Eu vi como te olha, pode ser que tenha perdido a memória... mas o corpo dela ainda se lembra de você." – sentenciou.

R: "Nos beijamos." – terminou confessando.

Spencer não pode evitar sorrir, mas Rachel se mantinha com o gesto sério.

Sp: "E como foi?"

R: "Mal..."

Sp: "Mal?" – perguntou confusa.

R: "Sim, ela... ela queria me beijar e me pediu mas eu não fiz... no dia seguinte estivemos por aí, saímos para patinar, para comer... e ao chegar na casa não pude evitar Spencer, dei um beijo nela... mas um beijo pequeno, durou apenas uns segundos e foi rápido."

Sp: "E?"

R: "Ela ficou imóvel, ficou surpreendida e não disse nada até que me desculpei... sinceramente acho que está coibida, talvez tenha feito a ideia de que pode com algo assim, porque todas vivemos dessa maneira, mas não acho que esteja preparada para aceitar que goste de mulheres."

Sp: "Rachel... para." – interrompeu. "não será que ela tenha vergonha?"

R: "Vergonha?... por que ia ter vergonha? Sou eu."

Sp: "Exato!... vejamos, me explica como você se sentia quando Quinn te beijou pela primeira vez?"

R: "Morria de pudor... mas não é o mesmo."

Sp: "Ah não?... Quinn está na mesma situação, te conhece há apenas um mês, sabe que viveu muito com você, que fez tudo o que tem que fazer, mas continua sendo alguém novo para ela..."

Rachel voltava a ficar em silencio. Sua consciência não deixava ela atuar como realmente queria, mas seu coração ansiava entrar em razão com aquelas palavras, que a convenceu com lógica e se provocar aquele remorso que a inundava cada vez que desejava beijar a loira.

R: "Acha que devo perguntar se deseja?" – reagiu.

Q: "Quem tem que desejar o que?" – interrompeu a loira portando uma enorme vasilha de salada.

Rachel ficou pálida e Spencer não pode evitar sorrir diante o imprevisto comentário.

Sp: "Rachel e eu debatíamos sobre os sentimentos contraditórios." – disse diante o atento olhar da morena.

Q: "Sentimentos contraditórios?" – perguntou enquanto se sentava.

Ashley também aparecia segurando uma sofisticada badeja.

R: "O que vamos jantar?" – perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.

A: "Ravioli de queijo." – respondeu colocando a bandeja no meio da mesa.

Q: "Algo que te encanta!" – exclamou sorridente.

Rachel olhou rapidamente para a loira que já se dispunha a servir o jantar enquanto Ashley se sentava e Spencer preparava seu guardanapo.

R: "O que disse?" – perguntou desconcertada.

Q: "O que?" – perguntou confusa.

R: "Disse que eu gosto de ravióli?" – voltava a perguntar tentando se assegurar.

Q: "Hummm... sim, não é certo?"

R: "Como sabe isso?"

Quinn permaneceu em silencio, tratando de averiguar porque sabia aquele detalhe da morena. Spencer e Ashley se olharam surpreendidas.

Q: "Não sei... simplesmente sei."

R: "Quinn, se recorda de algo mais?"

Q: "Eh..." – estava aturdida. "não... não, não sei porque disse isso, simplesmente sabia que você gostava."

A: "Se lembra de algo assim, pode ser que se lembre mais coisas e não seja consciente." – disse.

Q: "Bom... se me dissessem coisas... poderia saber se recordo ou não." – brincou.

Sp: "Boa tentativa." – respondeu se contagiando do sorriso da loira.

O jantar começou de forma agradável. Ashley, Spencer e Quinn falavam completamente distraídas enquanto Rachel não parava de pensar naquela pequena tentativa de recordação da loira. Precisamente algo relacionado com ela e a dúvida voltava a aparecer em seu interior.

Poderia Quinn recordar mais coisas e não ser consciente de que fazia? Não podia suportar estar mais tempo daquela forma e cada dia estava mais convencida de que Quinn não teria nenhum tipo de choque se soubesse daqueles detalhes.

A: "Tem falado com San?" – olhou para a morena.

R: "Eh... sim, falei com ela ontem para saber aonde havia reservado e me enviou o endereço."

Sp: "É um hotel?"

R: "Sim... na realidade nós vamos para um hotel diferente do que vão estar os amigos dela, acho que convidaram mais alguns."

Sp: "E para que hotel vamos?"

R: "Um muito especial." – tentava se esquivar da pergunta.

A: "Por que não disse que vai se encarregar de pagar tudo?" – brincou.

Q: "O que?... por que você vai pagar tudo?"

R: "Não é incomodo... posso permitir isso."

A: "Tranquila Quinn, quando ver o hotel que escolheram ela e San, é provável que não se importe de que pague."

Q: "Eu também posso permitir isso." – respondeu ignorando o comentário de Ash.

Sp: "Você?"

Q: "Sim, eu vi minha conta corrente e não está nada mal... e vai aumentar muito nos próximos dias."

As três se olharam incrédulas.

A: "Por que?"

Q: "O seguro do rapaz que dirigia o carro que bateu em mim tem que me pagar uma indenização... parece que meu advogado quer ir a juízo mas eles querem evitar a toda custa... segundo minha mãe, vão desembolsar muito dinheiro para findar o assunto."

R: "Te contou?" – perguntou um pouco surpresa.

Rachel estava a par de todo aquele tema. Seu pai foi que começou os tramites enquanto ela estava no hospital e Judy havia ficado informada de tudo que ocorria enquanto estavam em Columbia.

Rachel não havia deixado de pensar naquele garoto nem um só segundo desde que teve l acidente, sabia que tinha sido imprudente. Os freios do carro falharam sem poder fazer nada para evitar, mas também é certo que estava muito veloz e esperou até o último momento para fazer uso deles.

Se tivesse seguido as normas de circulação, aquele acidente provavelmente não teria chegado a acontecer o acidente ou simplesmente teria sido uma leve batida.

Q: "Escutei ela falar pelo telefone e pedi que me explicasse, minha mãe já não me oculta nada do que eu pergunte a ela."

A: "Nada?" – perguntou incrédula.

Q: "Nada que não esteja proibido." – sorriu.

Sp: "Estou convencida de que vai terminar se lembrando de tudo..."

Q: "Tomara..."

R: "Não estávamos falando de Santana e da viagem?" – interrompeu tentando evitar aquela conversa.

Quinn se incomodou um pouco ao notar como Rachel utilizava um tom bastante severo e grosso. A morena não gostava de ter que voltar a falar daquilo. Cada vez que recordava, a ideia de confessar tudo era mais latente e sabia que não era o adequado.

A: "Sim... tem razão." – aceitou a interrupção de Rachel. "por certo, mudando de assunto... aonde está Nemo?"

Q: "Está dormindo..." – apontou para uma lateral da varanda de entrada. "veja ele, é um sol... e você não queria ele aqui." – recriminou.

A: "Melhor assim... se eu vejo ele correr pela grama... jogo ele na piscina." – ameaçou.

Sp: "Isso será se conseguir alcançar ele."

Q: "Se jogar o Nemo na piscina, te juro que você cai também."

A: "Pouco me importa... costumam me jogar muitas vezes." – brincava.

Q: "Com roupa?"

A: "Sim..."

Sp: "E sem ela." – interferiu.

A: "Você quer que te jogue de roupa?" – mantinha o tom de humor.

R: "Não é necessário, Quinn trouxe biquini, verdade?" – sorria.

Q: "Shhhh... quer que ela me jogue?" – a recriminou.

R: "Tranquila... eu te defenderei."

A: "Pronto, quando terminar de jantar cai na água." – disse completamente convencida.

Q: "Não acho que seja uma boa ideia..."

R: "Sabe de uma coisa... é uma boa ideia sim." – sorriu ao mesmo tempo que se levantava da mesa rapidamente e surpreendia Ashley, tratando de levantá-la da cadeira.

A roqueira já conhecia aquele jogo e tratou de se agarrar, mas Rachel conseguia levantá-la aos tropicões.

Sp: "Meninas... parem, vão se machucar!" – exclamou.

A: "Rachel para... para..." – gritava. "pelo menos me deixe tirar as calças... são caríssimas e não quero estragar." – tratava de se defender. "além do mais não terminei de jantar."

R: "Seu prato está vazio e já está com três copos de vinho, está perfeita... venha... abaixe a calça."

Quinn olhava surpreendida para a morena. Não conhecia aquela faceta dela.

A luta entre as duas começou a diminuir conforme se aproximavam da piscina.

Ashley se dava por vencida, talvez porque aqueles copos de vinho havia dominado seu corpo e não tinha a força necessária para enfrentar Rachel que estava perfeita após o jantar. Rapidamente desceu a calça ficando de calcinha e sem duvidar se desfez da blusa. Gesto que surpreendeu Quinn. A garota não estava de sutiã e ficou nua da cintura para cima. O rubor na loira se fez patente e esquivou o olhar tratando de evitar ver além da conta. Spencer não percebeu o gesto da garota, permanecia alheia, pendente da iminente queda de sua namorada na piscina. Momento que não tardou em chegar. Rachel levantou a garota e a lançou na água.

Segundos mais tarde e com Ashley ainda na água, o olhar de Rache se dirigiu para Spencer, que já temia a morena.

R: "Com roupa ou sem ela?" – perguntou com amabilidade, dando opção para escolher.

Sp: "Sem roupa... claro."

R: "Bem... adiante." – disse.

Quinn não podia acreditar. Novamente alguém ia ficar nua na frente dela e sentia aquela sensação de pudor. Suas mãos começaram a suar quando viu que Rachel lhe lançava vários olhares, indicando que a seguinte a cair ia ser ela. Não podia esperar aquele momento.

Spencer se desvestiu, a garota também ficou de calcinha e sem parte superior. Rachel levantava a loira, dessa vez com mais dificuldade que Ashley. Spencer era muito mais alta que ela e isso influenciava. Mas não teve problemas. A morena lançou ela na ;água que logo se reuniu com Ashley.

Um segundo. Isso é o que demorou para dirigir seu olhar para Quinn que a olhava completamente confusa.

R: "Não me vejo capaz de te lançar." – murmurou enquanto se aproximava.

Q: "Ah não?" – perguntou.

R: "Não, na realidade... quero te dar a oportunidade de que seja você quem me lance... poderia ser uma nova experiência, não acha?"

Quinn relaxou. Gostava daquilo e sem duvidar ficou de pé.

Q: "Perfeito... vamos então." – sorriu enquanto lhe indicava que se aproximasse da beirada da piscina.

R: "Isso sim, tem que me prometer que depois, deixará que eu te jogue."

Q: "Trato feito... está pronta?" – perguntou um pouco impaciente.

Aquele jogo a divertia.

R: "Hummmm... espera, eu tão pouco quero molhar minha roupa!" – exclamou ao mesmo tempo que sem duvida alguma se desprendeu do short e começou a desabotoar um a um os botões da blusa que a cobria.

Quinn começava a tremer. Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa ideia. Só desejava que Rachel estivesse de sutiã.

Se tranquilizou um pouco ao ver que estava, mas não durou muito aquela sensação. Rachel continuava estando seminua na frente dela. Quinn tratava de dissimular seus olhares mas realmente era impossível camuflar. O corpo de Rachel buscava toda sua atenção.

Q: "Pronta?" – voltou a perguntar visivelmente nervosa.

R: "Hummmm... sim." – respondeu.

Quinn se aproximou para rodea-la com seus braços e nesse mesmo instante, com rápido e preciso gesto, Rachel se desfez do sutiã. Quinn só pode ser consciente daquele movimento quando viu como a prenda escorria entre seus braços e a morena permanecia nua a escassos centímetros dela.

Não pensou. A abraçou com força e levantando ela, com seu rosto na frente dela, avançou até a piscina. Foram apenas uns passos até que pode deixa-la cair nela.

Lhe custou se desgrudar dela. O intenso olhar que mantinha a morena lhe servia de ancora.

Rachel caia na água diante o divertido olhar de Ashley e Spencer que observaram toda a cena.

A: "Loira, é sua vez... se jogue."

Sp: "Sim... vamos, não deixe que Rachel se jogue... pule você!" – exclamava.

Rachel tirava sua cabeça da água e sorria.

Q: "Me dá sua permissão para me jogar?" – lhe perguntou.

R: "Claro... cobrarei minha dívida outro dia." – respondeu.

Q: "Ok." – a loira deixava seus sapatos de lado e se desfazia do vestido, mostrando um pequeno e bonito biquini.

Q: "Bem... estão prontas?" – perguntou ao mesmo tempo que as garotas a olhavam expectante. "Lembro a vocês que não sei se sei nadar... então se virem que não saio de debaixo da água... socorram-me!" – brincava.

A: "Tranquila... não deixaremos que se afogue."

Quinn sorria, estava na beirada da piscina, observando os olhares divertidos de Ashley e Spencer, além do intenso e brilhante olhar de Rachel.

Quinn parou. Estava a ponto de pular quando descobriu como a morena a olhava e sentiu que tinha que estar em igualdade de condições. Aquelas era suas amigas, Rachel havia sido sua namorada... e as três estavam seminuas na água, não havia medo, nem verginha e nem nada que coibisse elas. Ela não podia ser diferente e sem duvidar, desfez o nó do biquini que se mantinha atado em sua nuca.

Ashley a animou ao ver o gesto enquanto Rachel ficava boquiaberta. Não era a primeira vez que a via assim... mas juraria que sentia como se fosse.

Quinn ficou descoberta da cintura para cima e sem olhar para suas amigas se lançou na água.

Sabia, recordava. Quinn saiu flutuando e nadou sem problemas, mostrando um radiante sorriso diante a perplexidade de Rachel, que ainda continuava surpreendida diante a imagem da garota seminua.

Na piscina os jogos se converteram em risos. Ashley se esmerava em tratar de afundar cada uma delas, mas lhe resultava impossível a pesar de tentar. Só Quinn se livrava de seus jogos. A pesar da loira se encontrar em perfeito estado, ninguém se atrevia a fazer nada que pudesse lhe provocar algum tipo de problema. O medo do acidente seguia entre elas.

Bastante minutos depois, haviam se acalmado. A temperatura daquela estrelada noite era ideal. A brisa quente e a temperatura da água quase se igualavam. Quinn permanecia grudada em uma das bordas da piscina. Coberta pela água, se apoiava sobre o cimento com seus braços enquanto Nemo, que havia acordado após aquela batalha de saltos, brincava com suas mãos do lado de fora.

Perdeu a noção do tempo durante uns minutos. Rachel nadava pela piscina, observando com ternura os jogos da loira com o pequeno, enquanto Spencer e Ashley permaneciam juntas, afastadas de ambas e se refugiando em uma das quinas da piscina, se dando mimos e um ou outro beijo furtivo.

R: "Como se encontra?" – perguntou ao mesmo tempo que se colocava ao lado dela e observava as brincadeiras do cachorro.

Q: "Bem." – respondeu sem olhar para ela. "foi divertido."

R: "Sim." – sorria. "mesmo que te asseguro que dessa vez foi bastante civilizado, normalmente é Ashley quem nos arrasta para a piscina."

Quinn ficou em silencio vários segundos. Nemo lambia suas mãos e a de Rachel que também havia optado por se inclinar na borda da piscina.

Q: "Na realidade... me surpreenderam."

R: "Por?"

Q: "Bom, não esperava que fossem tão... tão... liberais."

R: "Como?" – olhou para elas pela primeira vez.

Q: "Sim, não sei, jamais pensei que tomassem banho seminuas." – disse um pouco confusa.

Rachel ficou pensativa. Não podia decifrar o tom que a loira estava utilizando.

R: "Não tomamos banho sempre assim." – respondeu. " mas tão pouco acho que seja algo para estranhar."

Q: "Não, não se equivoque, eu não estranhei, é só que... não sei, não esperava."

R: "Quinn... Ash e Spencer são nossas amigas... não passa nada por fazer isso entre amigas."

Nesse mesmo instante, o movimento da água tirou elas da conversa. Ashley e Spencer haviam saído da piscina e tratava de escapulir até que perceberam que as duas haviam visto.

R: "O que fazem?" – perguntou curiosa.

A: "Eh... nada..." – parou já fora da piscina. "tenho... tenho água nos olhos." – disse colocando a mão no rosto e dissimulando um pouco de dor. "necessito tirar."

Aquela foi a pior e mais absurda desculpa que alguém poderia utilizar. Rachel começava a rir enquanto Quinn, após observar a cena, continuou jogando com o pequeno Nemo.

Sp: "Eu... eu vou ajudá-la a tirar." – respondeu dissimulando o sorriso.

Ambas garotas se perderam no interior da casa diante o atônito e divertido olhar de Rachel.

Q: "Me refiro a isso." – interveio a loira. "Não sabia que fossem assim."

R: "Assim como Quinn?" – perguntou um pouco incomodada. "São nossas amigas, não tem porque se importar se tomam banho nuas ou se buscam uma absurda desculpa para se darem alguns mimos em particular."

O gesto da loira permanecia completamente serio. Não compartilhava aquelas palavras ou pelo menos isso é que dava a entender.

R: "Tem algum problema com a nudez?" – foi direta.

Q: "Eu... não, nenhum." – soou forçada.

R: "De verdade?" – voltava a perguntar.

Q: "Por que iria mentir?" – perguntou se deparando com o olhar da morena.

O momento foi tenso, ambas mantinham a intensidade nos olhares mas a debilidade da loira era superior. Seus olhos oscilaram e desceram para o corpo da morena que permanecia submerso mas perfeitamente a vista.

Rachel foi consciente daquele ato reflexo e de como, rapidamente, Quinn voltava a se virar, com o rosto completamente avermelhado.

R: "Te dá vergonha me olhar?" – perguntou surpreendida.

Q: "O que?... não, por que diz isso?" – perguntou sem convicção.

R: "Talvez porque me olhou e ficou vermelha." – respondia com um pouco de humor.

Q: "Não seja idiota." – respondeu se afastando da garota e nadando para o outro lado da piscina.

Rachel compreendeu a situação. Aquela atitude lhe demonstrava que Spencer tinha razão.

Quinn se sentia coibida por ter essa aproximação com uma garota. Não podia ser outra coisa, aquela ação foi clara.

R: "Combinamos que íamos ser sinceras com a outra." – disse sem olhar para ela. "vejo que não cumpre."

Quinn sentiu como aquelas palavras iam contra ela. Foi ela quem havia utilizado para tirar informação da morena e agora estava fugindo delas.

Se manteve pensativa durante vários minutos. Rachel permanecia brincando com Nemo, grudada na beirada da piscina e lhe dando as costas. Uma costa morena, com longo cabelo caindo sobre ela e provocando mil e uma sensação na loira.

Se deixou levar. Lentamente nadou até ela, ficando a escassos centímetros de suas costas, desejando que Rachel não optasse por virar para não voltar a sentir aquela sensação de insegurança.

Rachel sentia a presença da garota atrás dela. Não sabia o que tramava e não esperava que fosse fazer algo que a comprometesse, mas nunca se sabe. Com Quinn, tudo era surpreendente.

Q: "É certo..." – murmurou. "morro por te olhar, mas me dá terror que descubra, morro para que volte a me beijar, mas o pudor de vence."

Rachel agitava sua respiração após aquela confissão. Talvez sem olha-la podia fazer com que a garota terminasse confessando mais, mas seu instinto exigia enfrentar o olhar, ver em seus olhos aquilo que seus lábios diziam.

Rachel terminou se virando. Quinn estava realmente próximo e ao primeiro contato com seu olhar, abaixou a cabeça, tratando de manter a calma.

R: "Quinn, não tem porque temer, não tem porque se envergonhar, te recordo que você e eu fomos um casal... tem suficiente confiança."

Q: "E por que não se adianta e fez então?... por que espera que eu te peça?" – voltava a perguntar completamente ruborizada.

R: "Porque já tomei a iniciativa e não fiz bem... quero que esteja segura do que deseja, quero que não seja tudo por ter uma nova experiência... e quero..."

Q: "Eu não quero que seja uma nova experiência." – interrompeu. "eu quero voltar a sentir um beijo seu."

R: "Quinn... não posso te dar tudo o que deseja."

Q: "Você não deseja?" – perguntou levantando o olhar.

R: "Eu desejo mais que tudo nesse mundo."

Q: "Pois faça... vamos..." – voltava a interromper.

R: "Quinn... não posso. Se te beijo agora não poderei parar e seria o mais egoísta que posso fazer na vida. Não posso estar com você sabendo que desconhece o que aconteceu entre nós."

Q: "Já sei Rachel, já sei o que aconteceu... fui uma estúpida, dormi com Leisha sem saber porque e me deixou... e por isso te pedi perdão... por isso..."

R: "Não..." – interrompeu. "isso é o que você sabe, mas não tem nem ideia do que eu te fiz... não tem nem ideia de quais eram seus sentimentos para mim e se aceito o que me propõe agora estaria destroçando meus princípios. Não penso em tirar proveito de seu acidente, por mais que deseje."

Quinn mudou seu gesto. O rubor de suas bochechas deu passagem para uma desafiadora expressão.

Q: "Não minta Rachel, se não quer isso é porque não quer nada comigo." – disse se afastando da morena e nadando para a escada de saída.

Rachel a seguiu e a deteve depois de subir vários degraus.

R: "Quinn... não se equivoque... não diga coisas que não são certas."

Q: "Ah não?" – se virou, ficando novamente de frente para a garota. "vamos Rachel, utiliza os médicos para me dar uma desculpa... mas vejo em seus olhos, não me olha como se olham Spencer e Ashley, se só quer ser minha amiga tem só que me falar."

R: "Basta Quinn." – recriminou. "falhei com você... cometi a maior estupidez da minha vida... dormi com meu ex, que também é seu ex... e dormi com ele quando você e eu havíamos conversado para tratar de arrumar nossa situação."

Q: "Não entendo."

R: "Quinn, eu fiz algo estúpido." – começou a relatar. "fiquei louca porque não me davam nenhum papel, pensava que era uma inútil e que você sabia... me cansei e te pedi um tempo, que você me deu... mas esse tempo se converteu em um cabo de guerra..." – recordava entristecida. "nos tentávamos, não existia a separação porque eu não podia viver sem você e você tão pouco sem eu... até que um dia você se cansou desse assunto... me pediu que me decidisse se voltava ou não e não aceitei. Não aceitei por ciúmes, porque continuava penando estupidezes, até que vi que podia te perder e aí me dei conta que te necessitada, que não podia continuar assim. E justamente quando queria arrumar as coisas, apareceu Leisha... e não me doeu que dormisse com alguém, me doeu que fizesse com ela, mesmo que fosse bêbada e sem saber o porque." – respirou. "depois... no fizemos muito dano, tudo era briga até que chegamos a um extremo difícil de superar." – os olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas. "conversamos... me pediu que tivéssemos confiança para falar antes de criar qualquer conflito e então... o ciúmes voltava a me cegar Quinn... no mesmo dia que conversamos, pensei que você tinha ido com uma amiga em comum, que tinha voltado a cair da mesma forma, mas dessa vez sendo consciente... e cometi o maior erro da minha vida." – o rosto da morena se enchia de lágrimas. "me destruí... dormi com Finn, ele é meu ex e também o seu e o pior... o pior foi que saí fugindo dele no meio da noite... fui consciente de que não queria aquilo, de que a única pessoa que queria ter em meus braços era você!" – exclamou entre soluços. "aquela noite me tranquei em casa e Finn foi te buscar porque eu não o atendia e ele não sabia aonde eu morava... descobriu que havia a possibilidade de que eu ficasse grávida e queria que eu soubesse. Foi você a que me buscou, foi você que saiu aquele domingo as seis da manhã para me ajudar, para me fazer ver até aonde havia chegado minha estúpida atitude... foi você quem me acompanhou até aquela clínica particular para que me dessem a pílula do dia seguinte, foi você quem no carro me pediu para que déssemos um tempo... que não podia confiar em mim assim como eu não podia confiar em você..." – as lágrimas não deixavam ver com claridade. "e então aconteceu... estava ali, na sua moto... me dizendo que não ia me esquecer nunca... e tudo mudou. Não quero te fazer dano Quinn, te juro que não quero que te aconteça nada, mas não tenho outra opção... eu te quero, te ador grande amor da minha vida, isso não vai mudar mas não quero ser uma hipócrita... não quero ser egoísta, não... não posso Quinn... não posso te beijar como se não tivesse acontecido nada, sem que você saiba que não queria voltar a me ver..." – expressava com dificuldade.

Quinn permanecia seria, tratando de assimilar todas as palavras que debatiam em sua mente, em seu coração. Palavras que não sentia porque não conseguia recordar.

R: "Quinn..." – interrompeu aquele silencio. "me diga algo, por favor." – suplicou ao ver o desconcerto em seu rosto.

Q: "Rachel... me leve para casa."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)


	50. Boa noite

**Boa noite**

R: "Quinn sinto muito... sinto de verdade, não me odeie por favor!" – Rachel seguia os passos da loira que se esmerava para recolher suas coisas do jardim de Ashley.

Q: "Nemo!" – exclamou chamando o animal.

R: "Quinn, por favor... me fale algo."

Q: "Rachel... relaxa, ok?"

R: "Como quer que eu relaxe? Quinn me diga algo, por favor."

Sp: "Meninas! Acontece algo?" – Spencer aparecia segurando um par de toalhas.

Q: "Não Spencer... é só que tenho que ir agora e Rachel vai me levar."

A garota não terminada de acreditar em nada. Quinn nem a olhava na cara e Rachel permanecia tratando de se vestir com os olhos completamente inundados em lágrimas.

Sp: "Trouxe toalhas para vocês." – disse mostrando as mesmas.

Q: "Obrigada." – respondeu a loira pegando uma e secando um pouco o cabelo para mais tarde colocar o vestido que permanecia no chão.

Rachel fez o mesmo e utilizou uma das toalhas para tentar se secar o mais rápido possível.

Sp: "O que foi Rachel?" – perguntou sem que Quinn pudesse ouvi-la.

R: "Amanhã te conto." – respondeu visivelmente afetada.

Q: "Vamos?" – interrompeu a loira uma vez que já havia encontrado Nemo.

R: "Claro." – engoliu em seco ao ver o rosto da garota.

Um gesto estranho. Não sabia se estava brava ou chateada.

Q: "Me despeça de Ashley e obrigada pelo jantar..." – deu um beijo em Spencer ao mesmo tempo que se afastava até a casa para sair pela porta principal.

Rachel seguiu seus passos ainda com o cabelo pingando e a roupa molhada que havia colocado. Não entendia a pressa que Quinn tinha, igual que tão pouco entendia porque lhe fazia caso daquela maneira. Não era o mais adequado sair assim da mansão, nem sequer havia dado tempo para se secar completamente.

Quinn não demorou em se sentar no carro uma vez que Rachel abriu o mesmo.

Em silencio, com alguns choros que Rachel deixava escapar, começaram a rodar em direção a Ohio Ave.

Havia passado apenas 10 minutos de percorrido entre ambas as casas, mas para Rachel foi o trajeto mais longo de toda sua vida. Não se atrevia a falar, não sabia o que dizer e nem como atuar.

Talvez aquilo era o tão temido choque de que tanto os médicos diziam e ela havia provocado, por não ser coerente, por se deixar levar e explodir da forma que fez.

Quinn por sua vez respirava profundamente. O medo que havia sentido desde que soube que Rachel e ela haviam sido um casal e que não saiu bem havia desaparecido. Já sabia tudo, sabia qual havia sido o motivo polo que ela fez dano na morena, mas descobrir que Rachel havia feito tudo aquilo foi algo novo. A morena tinha razão. Agora começava a assimilar aquelas palavras da garota quando lhe deixou claro que ela não havia sido a melhor nem a boazinha, mas ela não quis saber naquele momento... e juraria que agora tão pouco fez ilusão de averiguar.

Rachel parou o carro na frente da casa. Permanecia com a respiração entrecortada enquanto Quinn abria a porta sem dirigir um só olhar para ela. As lágrimas voltavam a cair sobre as bochechas da garota que via como todos seus medos se tronavam realidade. Quinn não queria saber nada dela.

Aquele paixonite que tanto falava foi apenas ilusão e de repente começou a se lamentar por não ter feito caso a Spencer e Ashley, e ter aproveitado a situação para estar com Quinn, mesmo que não lembrasse de nada.

Voltava a escapar, voltava a se afastar pela rua e sentia que não podia fazer nada, nada além de chorar.

Quinn rodeou o carro e foi rumo a sua casa, mas parou a escassos metros.

Q: "O que espera?" – perguntou lançando um olhar para o carro.

Rachel não compreendia muito bem a que se referia.

R: "O que?" – murmurou.

Q: "Vamos... me acompanhe. Ou vai me deixar sozinha?"

Rachel se surpreendeu e sem mediar palavra abandonou também o carro, seguindo os passos de Quinn até sua casa.

Seguia sem compreender o que é que ela pretendia.

R: "Quinn... o que... o que fazemos?" – perguntou confusa um vez que entraram na casa.

A loira se limitou a deixar o pequeno Nemo em sua cesta e caminhou até a cozinha para encher um copo de água.

R: "Aonde está Judy?"

Q: "Com Cathy. Veio por ela e iam jantar... não acho que voltem logo." – disse voltando para sala.

Rachel permanecia cravada no meio da sala, esperando algo que não sabia o que era.

Q: "Por que fez isso?" – perguntou finalmente.

R: "O que?" – perguntou desconcertada.

Q: "Por que me contou?" – mantinha a calma enquanto dava um gole na água.

R: "Porque não aguentava mais... não podia continuar fingindo que tudo ia maravilhosamente bem entre nós..."

Q: "É que tudo ia maravilhosamente bem entre nós, Rachel." – interrompeu.

R: "Mas Quinn, é tudo fantasia... necessitava que soubesse o que realmente te fiz..."

Q: "Mas eu te pedi que não me contasse... só queria saber o bom, não me interessa o ruim... além do mais, te disse que pouco me importava o que tivesse feito, que eu te necessito ao meu lado e ponto."

R: "Por que não se coloca em meu lugar?... você pensava que tinha sido sua culpa, que classe de pessoa sou te deixando acreditar nisso?"

Q: "A classe de pessoa que acho que é, a mesmo que me levou para patinar, para o parque de diversões, a mesma que me levou para ver o pôr do sol e me fez subir no prédio mais alto da cidade... a mesma garota que esteve noite e dia cuidando de mim e que me roubou um beijo quando menos esperava... essa mesma garota, Rachel... acha que eu saber o que fez ia influenciar para mudar minha opinião sobre você?"

R: "Não... não está brava?" – perguntou incrédula.

Q: "Sim... sim estou, porque te pedi que não me contasse e você o fez."

R: "Você me pediu sinceridade." – foi rápida.

Quinn não esperava aquela resposta e não teve palavras para contradizer.

R: "Como vê... eu fui sincera." – disse um pouco mais tranquila.

Q: "Não é justo." – se deixou cair no sofá com o gesto contrariado.

R: "Não entendo Quinn." – se aproximou do sofá.

Q: "Sim... continuo sem lembrar nada... por muito que tenham me dito, continuo sem saber o que sentia quando tudo aconteceu e como é evidente, continuo sentindo o mesmo por você... mas agora você não vai me tratar igual." – recriminou com uma atitude infantil.

R: "Um momento... toda essa birra é porque acha que eu não vou te tratar da mesma maneira?" – perguntava completamente incrédula.

Quinn se limitou a abaixar sua cabeça e observar a água em seu copo.

R: "Não posso acreditar!" – exclamou. "Quinn Fabray, acaba de me fazer acreditar que havia te perdido para sempre e só pensava nisso?"

Q: "Como?" – perguntava com inocência.

Rachel secava as lágrimas que havia se acumulado em seus olhos enquanto conseguia esboçar um leve sorriso de tranquilidade.

R: "Pensa que ia te abandonar?"

Q: "Não... penso que já não vai ser o mesmo porque seguramente que você não para de se sentir culpada."

R: "Eu só queria que soubesse... queria que soubesse que não me portei bem com você, que não podia voltar a te beijar sem que soubesse a verdade!" – exclamou se sentando ao lado da garota.

Q: "Não vai mudar sua postura comigo?"

R: "Nem pensar... a menos que você me peça."

Q: "Isso só pode ter suas leituras... ou você tem pena de mim ou quer estar ao meu lado."

R: "O que você acha?"

Q: "Não sei... me diga você."

Rachel sorria. Todo o horror que acabava de suportar há uns minutos se converteu na melhor das sensações ao descobrir a insegurança que mostrava a garota, deixando claro que necessitava estar ao seu lado... que desejava.

Q: "Não vai me dizer nada?" – perguntou ao ver que a morena não falava, simplesmente se limitava a observá-la.

Rachel encurtou a distancia com a loira e se aproximou até ficar ao seu lado. Afastou com suma delicadeza uma mecha de cabelo, ainda molhado, que caia sobre a bochecha da garota ao mesmo que lhe dava um imenso sorriso.

R: "Não posso viver sem você." – confessou. "não poderia me separar de você mesmo que quisesse." – e lentamente, como se o ar dificultasse sua aproximação, foi avançando até seus lábios.

Quinn mantinha a calma completamente perdida nos enormes olhos da morena.

Rachel não duvidava, desejava fazer e o fez. Com ternura beijou os lábios da loira, esperando ser correspondida por ela.

Quinn fechou seus olhos ao contato e pensou nas palavras de Santana quando horas antes havia lhe deixado claro que só tinha que se deixar levar.

O fez. Não soube como mas em apenas uns segundos estava desfrutando, conhecendo, experimentando uma das melhores sensações que podia sentir em sua vida. Os lábios de Rachel lhe davam milhares de carícias sobre os seus, inundando de calor todo seu corpo. O aroma da garota, o sabor da morena era delicioso para seus sentidos e aquele calafrio que sentia cada vez que sua língua deixava pequenas carícias em seu interior lhe fazia enlouquecer.

Como pode esquecer aquilo? Como se permitiu aquele luxo de não recordar algo tão belo, tão especial?

Rachel se deixava levar. Sentir como Quinn havia aceitado aquele beijo e se deixava guiar por ela lhe fez tomar confiança. Para ela aquele beijo não era o primeiro, não era uma nova experiência, mas era o mais especial.

O calor que Quinn desprendia, o tato de seus lábios, de sua língua, faziam ela recordar que estava ali, ao seu lado depois de tanta dor, de tanto horror sofrido.

O amor havia sido mais forte que aquele golpe. Seu coração continuava palpitando por ela e já não ia provocar mais situações que a afastasse dela. Já estava tudo dito, já sabia de tudo e continuava lhe pedindo que estivesse ao seu lado.

Agora chegava o momento de reforçar aquele amor, de fazer ela feliz e lhe dar sua vida se fosse necessário.

R: "Como está?" – perguntou se separando com dificuldade dos lábios da loira.

Q: "Não quero falar... só quero que volte a me beijar." – sussurrou cravando seus olhos sobre os da morena.

Rachel obedeceu e voltou a recobrar aquele beijo que não devia ter parado. Dessa vez suas mãos avançaram ao mesmo tempo e seguraram a cintura da loira, enquanto ela levantava as suas para acariciar o rosto da morena.

O incomodo do sofá fez elas caírem de cotas, apoiando ambas sobre o encosto mas sem separar os lábios daquele intenso e mais que provável eterno beijo em que estavam envolvidas.

Nenhuma das duas estava disposta a parar.

A cena era íntima, especial. Não souberam quanto tempo estiveram naquela posição. Quinn jamais pensou que um beijo durasse tanto e sentisse tão curto ao mesmo tempo.

Rachel nunca imaginou poder estar tanto tempo desfrutando dos lábios de sua garota sem passar para outra fase, como teria acontecido meses antes.

Só necessitava se beijar, se sentir daquela forma, voltar a recuperar o sabor dos beijos no caso de Rachel e sentir aquela nova sensação na pessoa de Quinn.

O ruído de umas chaves tirou elas daquele maravilhoso transe. Judy estava abrindo a porta.

Q: "Que inoportuna." – sussurrou ao escutar o som.

R: "É algo típico... se acostume com a ideia de que vão nos interromper milhares de vezes." – respondeu se separando da garota.

Judy entrava na casa, acompanhada de Cathy e se surpreendeu ao descobrir ambas garotas sentadas no sofá. Haviam parado o beijo, estavam separadas, mas os olhares entre ambas e um ou outro sorriso furtivo, deixava entrever que algo havia acontecido.

J: "Oi... o que fazem aqui? Não estavam na casa de Ash?"

Q: "Ficou tarde... e você sempre quer que eu descanse, não é verdade?" – respondeu com um pouco de humor.

J: "Sim, mas não esperava te encontrar tão logo." – disse.

R: "Bom... amanhã temos uma visita ao museu com Angie, é hora de descansar." – respondeu se levantando do sofá.

C: "O que fazem molhadas?" – perguntou a cirurgiã ao ver o cabelo da morena.

Q: "Ashley nos jogou na piscina." – seguiu os passos de Rachel.

J: "Essa garota é louca... vão ficar gripadas."

Q: "Não acho... de fato não sabe o calor que tenho agora mesmo." – respondeu lançando um olhar para a morena.

R: "É melhor eu ir... não suporto mais tempo com essa roupa molhada!" – exclamou sorridente.

Quinn a observou. Ela sim suportava aquela imagem da morena com a blusa fina deixando ver parte de seu corpo graças a transparência que provocava a água.

Transparência que deixou a mostra um pequeno mas abismal detalhe que ruborizou por completo a loira. Rachel não voltou a colocar o sutiã quando saíram da mansão e seu peito era perfeitamente visível sob a roupa úmida.

A morena percebeu aquele detalhe e rapidamente cruzou seus braços, evitando que Judy e Cathy notassem. Gesto que chegou tarde para ambas que já haviam comprovado o estado em que se encontrava a garota.

Q: "Te acompanho até a porta." – interrompeu a tensão que se criou na sala.

R: "Quinn... me arruma algum suéter? Não quero ir assim pela cidade."

A loira aceitou e rapidamente entrou em seu quarto para buscar alguma roupa para entregar para a garota.

R: "Judy... gostaria de falar com você a sós." – murmurou evitando que Quinn escutasse. "é importante."

J: "Aconteceu algo?" – estranhou.

R: "Não... bom sim, mas tem que ser a sós... podemos nos ver amanhã?"

J: "Claro..."

R: "Ok... vou te mandar uma sms avisando."

Q: "Gosta desse?" – entrou na sala lhe mostrando um suéter azul.

R: "Perfeito." – pegou e rapidamente vestiu.

Rachel se despediu de ambas e caminhou até a porta, enquanto Quinn seguia seus passos.

Ainda sentia aquela cosquinha que tinha invadido ela com o beijo que minutos antes a morena havia lhe dado.

R: "Que horas vamos ao museu?" – perguntou na varanda de entrada.

Q: "Não sei, Bette vai me ligar e confirmar a hora... se quiser eu te aviso."

R: "Perfeito... passo para pegar vocês."

Q: "Ok." – sorriu.

R: "Bom... é hora de ir."

A cena voltou a ser terna. Rachel e Quinn permaneciam absortas uma na outra, esperando algum tipo de reação para se despedir. Eram como duas adolescentes completamente ruborizadas pela situação.

R: "Posso te abraçar?" – rompeu o silencio, finalmente.

Q: "Achei que não ia me pedir nunca." – respondeu com um sorriso.

Rachel avançou com doçura e lançou os braços ao redor do pescoço da loira, enquanto ela entrelaçava suas mãos na cintura da morena.

Durou apenas uns segundos aquele intenso encontro. Os suficientes para que o perfume de ambas se mesclassem e cada uma levasse o cheiro da outra. Os suficientes para guardar o calor que desprendia cada uma.

Um pequeno beijo na bochecha foi o ponto final daquele abraço e a posterior separação de ambas.

R: "Descanse." – sussurrou sorrindo.

Q: "Me avise quando chegar..." – respondeu da mesma forma.

Rachel se afastou até o carro enquanto Quinn permanecia em silencio, vendo como aquela garota de olhos grandes e escuros, com um enorme cabelo preto e seu suéter azul, cruzava o jardim.

Uma estrela de Hollywood, uma amiga, sua... garota?

Rachel não podia acreditar em tudo o que havia acontecido naquelas horas. Em seu caminho até a residência não parava de revisar todas e cada uma das situações que havia vivido naquele dia.

A descoberta de Beth, o encontro com Shelby, a confissão de Quinn e para terminar... aquele beijo, aquelas carícias e sobretudo... aquele olhar de cumplicidade com a loira.

Voltava a ter ela, voltava a estar a seu lado da mesma forma que tanto desejou. Continuava sem recordar mas ao menos já sabia o que tinha acontecido entre elas. Já não havia nada que a afastasse e ainda por cima, Quinn correspondia aqueles sentimentos.

Nada podia mudar o estado de euforia em que se encontrava a morena ao chegar em sua casa, ao menos isso era o que achava.

Percorreu apenas alguns metros pelo corredor até chegar em seu apartamento quando alguém a interrompeu.

Não pode se dar conta até que a viu. Ia imersa na tela de seu telefone celular enquanto enviava aquela SMS que Quinn havia pedido.

Já estava em casa e era hora de deixar a loira completamente tranquila.

_"Sã e salva em casa, não sei se poderei dormir... mas tentarei. Descanse. R."_

Enviar aquela mensagem voltava a encher a morena de ilusão.

L: "Podemos conversar?" – a voz feminina da garota tirou ela de seu embelezamento.

Rachel não esperou aquela surpresa e ficou completamente paralisada em frente a porta de seu apartamento.

R: "O que faz aqui?" – conseguiu perguntar.

L: "Vivo aqui... lembra?"

R: "Não tenho nada do que falar com você." – respondeu abrindo a porta.

L: "Eu sim." – soou impertinente.

R: "Pois busque alguém que te escute..."

L: "Rachel... não podemos continuar assim." – disse parando a porta segundos antes de que a morena tentasse fecha-la. "não se dá conta... somos pessoas e não podemos nos tratar como animais."

R: "Animais? Os animais tem mais lealdade do que você... não se dá conta de que já não me importa Leisha? Não é ninguém para mim e nem será... não te quero em minha vida."

L: "Mas Quinn não opina o mesmo." – entrou na sala da casa. "para Quinn eu sou alguém e isso cedo ou tarde vai nos unir, não podemos fazer isso com ela..."

R: "Não acredito." – sorria com ironia. "está em minha casa me dizendo que pelo bem de Quinn, devemos arrumar nossas diferenças?" – parou. "você?... você se preocupa por Quinn quando há uns dias te disse que não deveria dizer nada a el primeiro que fez?... sabe o que poderia ter provocado nela?"

L: "Eu?... eu não disse nada que ela não soubesse... foi você." – gritou com ela. "você é a que se dedicou a encher de mentiras a cabeça dela, me deixando mal para que não se aproximasse... é você a que quebrou as normas."

R: "Do que está falando?" – perguntou completamente relutante. "Leisha, de verdade não me interessa, não quero te ter por perto... não é boa e não quero pessoas ruins ao meu redor."

L: "Eu não vim te pedir que sejamos amigas, vim enterrar esse assunto e que nos agradamos na frente de Quinn... acho que é justo que seja ela quem decida com quem quer ficar."

Rachel começou a rir ao mesmo tempo que seu celular vibrava. Quinn respondia a sua mensagem.

_"Se não pode dormir, me diga que eu te ligo... conheço uma grande cantora que poderia te cantar uma canção de ninar. Por certo... te falaram algum vez que beija muito, mas muito bem? Q."_

Aquela resposta não fez mais que aumentar aquele sorriso que mostrava a morena.

R: "Mas de verdade acha que tem alguma oportunidade com Quinn?... sem embebedá-la?" – ironizou.

L: "Só vim te dizer... nada de guerra suja... que Quinn decida."

R: "Lee, não faça a ridícula... Quinn não está afim de te dar nenhuma oportunidade, poderia ser ruim e te dizer que tente... mas no fundo me dá pena e não quero que passe esse mal momento."

L :"Claro..." – respondeu. "agora é um anjo!"

R: "Estou te dizendo claramente... depois não diga que não te adverti."

L: "Mas quem você acha que é?"

O telefone da morena voltava a vibrar, tirando de seu enfrentamento com a garota.

_Esqueci de te perguntar algo muito importante. Acho que meu beijo tão pouco foi ruim, né? Q."_

O sorriso voltava a aparecer no rosto de Rachel, alterando ainda mais o estado de Leisha que sentia como aquele sorriso era algum tipo de zuação com ela.

R: "Leisha... se me desculpa, tenho que descansar..." – se aproximava da porta para convida-la a sair do apartamento.

L: "Não tem nem ideia com quem está tratando." – disse ao passar ao seu lado.

R: "Muito bem Leisha." – voltava a ser sarcástica. "que tenha sorte, vai necessitar."

A garota não voltou a dirigir o olhar para a morena e abandonou a casa, se perdendo pelo corredor enquanto Rachel voltava a pegar seu telefone.

Uma nova mensagem apareceu.

_"Acho que estou passando o limite. Será melhor que te deixe descansar. Cuide-se. Q."_

_"Sinto muito tem demorado a responder. Tive uma pequena interrupção. R."_

Quinn se surpreendeu.

_"Devo ficar com ciúmes? Q."_

_"Não, em absoluto. Só tenho olhos para você. R"_

_"Me alegro... por certo, não me respondeu. Q"_

_"Volte a formular a pergunta. R"_

_"Sei beijar? Q."_

_"O que acha? R."_

_"Não sei, é a primeira vez que beijo alguém... ou ao menos que eu recorde. Q"_

_"Pois como uma garota experiente que sou, te direi que não beijei ninguém mais que tenha feito melhor que você, o qual é muito ruim... R."_

_"Pensava que seria algo bom. Q"_

_"Não, não é nada bom... o que vou fazer se não quiser voltar a me beijar? R."_

_"Eu pensava o mesmo. O que vou fazer se não quiser voltar a me beijar? Q."_

_"Então, está combinado... voltaremos a nos beijar, né? R."_

_"Os beijos não se pedem... se dão ou se roubam. Q"_

Rachel não pode evitar deixar escapar um sorriso ao ler aquela última mensagem.

Definitivamente Quinn havia voltado a sua vida e não podia ser mais feliz.

_"Descanse pequena princesa, amanhã vai ser divertido e necessito que esteja com forças. R"_

_"Boa noite! Q."_

_"Boa noite! R."_

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)


	51. Quem é?

**Gostaram do último cap? Porque tive muito poucas reviews nele e vocês sempre deixam muitas... Espero conseguir mais nesse aqui, ok? ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Quem é?<strong>

O telefone de Rachel tocava alto e claro. Eram apenas 8 horas da manhã quando Glen acordava a morena.

R: "Estou de férias, Glen." – respondeu com um fio de voz enquanto voltava a se deixar cair sobre o travesseiro.

G: "Pouco me importa que esteja de férias, levante-se e venha para o escritório de Tina agora."

R: "O que?... por que?"

G: "Temos uma reunião com os produtores, é importante Rachel, venha agora." – o tom do garoto era bastante severo e Rachel soube que algo acontecia. "não demore."

A morena nem teve tempo de tomar café da manhã, quando já saia direto para os estúdios da produtora, aonde supostamente algo grave a esperava. Porém, nada poderia mudar o bom humor que portava e tudo se devia a Quinn e aquele beijo que deram na noite anterior.

Não podia jurar, mas aquele dia inclusive o sol se via mais brilhante ainda. Uma breve parada em um Starbucks e um grande cappuccino lhe ajudaria a aguentar a reunião. Ainda bem que seu carro era automático.

Q: "Sabe que tem que deixar as garotas enfermas como dormir?" – respondeu uma adormecida Quinn.

R: "Eu sei... mas resulta que sai na rua e tudo me lembra você... o sol, o céu azul... a cantoria dos passarinhos." – brincava.

Q: "Nãoooo... me despertou para me falar isso?" – perguntou incrédula.

R: "Achei que gostasse..."

Q: "Eu gosto... mas em uma hora mais... mais decente."

R: "Quinn Fabray... são nove horas da manhã... já deveria estar acordada a muito tempo."

Q: "Nãooooo... estava sonhando... estava no meio de um sonho perfeito." – recriminou com humor.

R: "E o que sonhava?"

Q: "Não pode saber... melhor eu guardar para mim." – sorria.

R: "Ei... que classe de sonho estava tendo?"

Q: "Pode me dizer ainda vai agora?"

R: "Não gosto da sua maneira de mudar de assunto... mas bem, como estou de bom humor farei como se não tivesse ouvido nada."

Q: "E então?" – continuava sorrindo.

R: "Tenho uma reunião com Tina... seguramente que querem falar da próxima temporada."

Q: "Nossa... pois que tenha sorte então."

R: "Obrigada... na realidade te liguei para outra coisa... Já falou com Bette?"

Q: "Eh... não... vou ligar agora e averiguar a hora, ok?"

R: "Ok."

Q: "Te ligo quando souber."

R: "Não... melhor esperar que eu te ligue, não sei quanto tempo vão me prender na reunião."

Q: "Perfeito senhorita Berry."

Rachel esboçou um enorme sorriso antes de se despedir da garota. Havia chegado nos estúdios aonde Glen a esperava ansioso.

R: "Oi!" – cumprimentou com efusividade o garoto que se mantinha com o gesto serio. "o que acontece Glen? Por que tem essa cara?"

G: "Vamos... estão nos esperando."

R: "Glen... me diga o que acontece."

G: "Não posso te assegurar Rachel... mas acho que tomaram uma decisão sobre sua personagem na série."

R: "O que?... não me foda... isso significa que..."

G: "Não sei Rachel... Tina não quis me dizer nada sem falar com você antes... de todas formas, não quero que se preocupe, seja o que for que decidirem, tem que confiar em mim..."

R: "Vamos?" – mudou seu gesto.

A ligação de Rachel havia a despertado por completo. Quinn tratou de dormir um pouco, mas era impossível. Nemo já brincava como a cada manhã com o lençol de sua cama e o cheiro de café inundava toda a casa.

A voz de sua mãe era ouvida desde a cozinha. Falava pelo telefone com Cathy. A cirurgiã havia optado por ficar em um hotel próximo, apesar de que Quinn tratou de obrigá-la a ficar ali, mudando de cama, oferecendo a dela para que dormisse com sua mãe ou que ficassem no quarto de visitas, a mulher recusou tudo.

A loira já havia começado a se desesperar com aquela situação. O fato de que sua mãe estivesse vivendo com ela, estava a separando de Cathy e se sentia culpada por isso. Cathy havia demonstrado ser uma grande pessoa. Estava completamente apaixonada por sua mãe e se preocupava por ambas.

Q: "Bom dia, mamãe." – entrou na cozinha um vez que a mulher havia desligado o telefone.

O gesto de Judy era estranho. Se alegrava como todas as manhãs de ver sua filha recém levantada mas aquele dia estava um pouco triste.

Q: "Está bem?"

J: "Sim... quer torrada?"

Q: "Sim, obrigada... a Cathy não vem tomar café da manhã?"

J: "Não... tem muito trabalho." – foi curta.

Q: "Mamãe... está bem?"

Judy tentava não olhar para sua filha. Sabia que se fizesse ia custar mais ainda dissimular.

J: "Claro... café?"

Q: "Não... prefiro suco... mamãe, tenho que te falar algo."

A mulher olhou pela primeira vez para sua filha nos olhos esperando que ela falasse.

Q: "Se trata de Rachel." – disse se sentando no balcão que dividia a cozinha. "ontem a noite aconteceu algo e acho que é justo você saber."

J: "A que se refere?"

Q: "Rachel e eu... bom..." – ruborizou. "tivemos uma aproximação..."

J: "Uma aproximação?" – perguntou incrédula.

Q: "Sim... estamos nos vendo vários dias e bem, eu averiguei coisas..."

J: "Que coisas?... por que não me disse nada?"

Q: "Porque não foi necessário... eu descobri que tinha razão... já sei que Rachel e eu fomos um casal, que não terminamos muito bem, mas bom..."

J: "Ela te disse?"

Q: "Não... eu averiguei... e bem... ela não pode negar."

Judy olhava para ela completamente confusa. Não esperava aquela reação de sua filha ao se inteirar de algo assim, mesmo que intuísse que ia terminar averiguando antes de recuperar a memória.

Q: "Era impossível continuar me escondendo, mamãe. Rachel se sentia muito mal porque eu... comecei a sentir coisas por ela e ela não queria..."

J: "Não queria?"

Q: "Não queria porque pensava que estava mentindo para mim ao me ocultar tudo de ruim que nos aconteceu."

J "E como tomou isso?"

Q: "Bem... quero dizer... não gostei de saber quanto dano nos fizemos, mas... eu me sinto bem, me refiro fisicamente... não senti nada perturbador nem nenhum tipo de choque... só temia que Rachel não voltasse a me tratar da mesma forma."

J: "Quinn... Rachel não vai te deixar por nada no mundo... já sabe que ela te adora e pouco importa o que tenha acontecido, ia estar ali... você querendo ou não."

Q: "Eu sei... mas não podia evitar sentir medo..."

J: "Então está tudo resolvido entre vocês?"

Q: "Bom... mais ou menos..."

J: "Estão juntas?"

Q: "Não... ainda não..." – deixou escapar um sorriso. "espero que não demore muito, mas antes queria te perguntar algo..."

J: "Diga..."

Q: "Acha que devo pedir para voltar pra cá?"

J: "Aqui?"

Q: "Sim..."

J: "Não sei filha... é um pouco precipitado... deveria levar as coisas com calma."

Q: "Mamãe... tem que voltar para Columbia e eu gostaria de ter companhia."

J: "Não filha, eu não vou voltar para Columbia até que não esteja bem."

Q: "Nem pensar... você vai voltar pra lá quando eu voltar do Hawaii."

J: "O que?... não, não... nem pensar."

Q: "Mamãe... você tem sua vida e eu me encontro bem."

J: "Está doente Quinn, ainda não se lembra de nada..."

Q: "Eu sei... mas tenho que aprender a sobreviver com isso... mamãe, tenho que aceitar que talvez não volte a me recuperar nunca e quanto antes começar a assimilar... melhor."

J: "Quinn, nem pensar... eu não vou para..."

Q: "Sim, vai sim... essa é minha casa, você tem sua casa em Columbia, com Cathy... esse é outro tema... tem ela totalmente desatendida e ela também te necessita... eu já tenho pessoas ao meu redor... está Shane, está Bette, Spencer... e Rachel... se necessitar algo elas estarão aqui em um piscar de olhos... você tem que voltar para sua vida."

J: "Está me expulsando?"

Q: "Não mamãe... jamais te expulsaria... mas não posso evitar me sentir mal vendo como se ocupa de tudo quando eu já posso me encarregar... se sobrevivi aqui, nessa cidade quando vim aos dezoito anos... também posso fazer agora... não acha?"

J: "Filha... você pode sobreviver aonde quiser... é uma lutadora... mas..."

Q: "Mas nada... me faça caso, quando voltar do Hawaii arrumamos tudo para que volte para Columbia, eu me encarregarei de fazer com que Rachel volte." – sorria.

J: "Conseguiu que ela se apaixonasse por você depois de viver desde os quatorze anos completamente louca por ela... acha que não seu que vai conseguir?" – sorria.

Q: "Quatorze anos?... um momento... isso ninguém me contou."

J: "Oh Deus... falei o que não devia?"

Q: "Não... acaba de fazer com que minha manhã seja muito mais interessante... vou ligar para Bette para perguntar algo e quando voltar... me conta tudo com detalhes."

J: "Não acho que deva..."

Q: "Não estava perguntando." – interrompeu abandonando a cozinha.

Rachel e Glen entraram no local e logo foram para a sala de reuniões aonde os três diretores da produtora, o diretor da série e Tina esperavam a aparição da morena.

Não sentiu temor apesar dos olhares questionador dos homens e a preocupação no rosto de Tina.

- "Como está Rachel?" – rompeu o silencio o diretor.

R: "Muito bem John, estou passando uns dias de descanso fantásticos."

- "Na Parada do Orgulho Gay?" – interrompeu um dos produtores.

R: "Para que me fizeram vir?" – foi direta.

- "Rachel, quais são seus planos?" – perguntou outro dos executivos.

R: "Meus planos?... Me fizeram vir para me perguntar quais são meus planos?"

G: "Senhores, minha cliente não veio para escutar sermões e nem recriminações." – interrompeu Glen, tomando a iniciativa diante o surpreso olhar de Rachel. "Podem nos dizer o que acontece sem rodeios?"

- "Acontece que não estamos de acordo com a atitude que sua cliente toma, que está rompendo as normas eu lhe indicamos que deveria seguir e não vamos consentir."

G: "Isso j;a sabemos, o que propõe?" – voltava a interromper com segurança.

Rachel se mantinha na expectativa. Ela não havia necessitado que ninguém a defendesse, mas aquilo era trabalho de Glen, afinal ele era seu representante.

- "Se Rachel não mudar sua atitude e deixar essas palhaçadas de homossexualidade, nos veremos na obrigação de romper o contrato."

T: "Desculpa Taylor." – interrompeu Tina. "não vou permitir que fale assim."

- "Isso não te incumbe senhora Kennard."

T: "Sim... me incumbe sim. Estou aqui representando os estúdios mas não vou permitir que se ridicularize e nem falte ao respeito do coletivo gay... te recordo que eu estou casada com uma mulher."

- "Senhores." – interrompeu outro dos executivos. "não viemos discutir com Tina." – fez uma pausa. "Rachel, se não mudar sua atitude com respeito a esse tema..."

G: "A que se refere com mudar de atitude?"

- "Que pare de sair em eventos relacionados com o tema, que pare de entrar e sair em discotecas de ambiente e não permita que os paparazzi tirem fotos dela com mulheres."

G: "Ok... está tudo dito." – se levantou de seu assento. "Rachel... podemos ir."

A morena olhava para ele completamente incrédula. Jamais pensou que Glen pudesse atuar assim e muito menos na frente daqueles homens.

- "Como? Está disposta a abandonar?"

G: "Senhores, Rachel Berry não abandona, são vocês que estão expulsando ela." – se dirigiu para o grupo. "Rachel Berry é toda uma profissional que levou a série até aonde está. Tem milhares de fãs em todo o país e ofertas de trabalho muitíssimo melhores que essa, aonde ninguém a recrimina por sua condição. Rachel Berry não vai aceitar ser uma marionete da estúpida ideia moralista de vocês. Entendem?"

Os produtores ficaram em silencio. Não sabiam como debater aquelas palavras e muito menos como fazer eles voltarem a ficar entre a cruz e a espada.

Rachel se levantou completamente entusiasmada. E simples fato de ver a defesa que Glen havia tido para sua pessoa, valia a pena, mesmo que ao princípio fosse abandonar aquela série que havia lhe dado fama.

Tina sorria tratando não ser vista por seus companheiros e assim fez a morena saber, deixando um piscar de olho justo quando se dirigiam para a saída.

G: "Receberão uma ligação do advogado da senhorita Berry nos próximos dias... vão preparando uma grande indenização." – disse enquanto convidava Rachel para sair.

Não podia acreditar. Caminhava atrás do garoto, completamente surpreendida.

R: "Glen... o que fez?"

G: "Estou farto Rachel... esses caras são umas ratazanas, não vou permitir que brinquem com você e muito menos com esse tema."

R: "Mas... Glen eu necessito do dinheiro para viver... não posso abandonar algo assim, tão grande."

G: "Sim... pode sim... me escute Rachel, você vale muitíssimo mais do que todos eles juntos... tem milhares e milhares de fãs que assistem a série por você, quando souberem o que fizeram... e acredite, vão saber porque vou me encarregar de publicar, vai deixar de assistir a série..."

R: "Mas isso não é justo... não para Leonard, para Phoebe... eles não tem culpa."

G: "Tem milhares de testes na semana, terão mais oportunidades..."

R: "Pois espero para o seu bem... que comece a buscar teste que valem a pena... porque eu necessito trabalhar."

G: "Não faz falta..." – disse enquanto chegava no carro. "O que me diz de... Clint Eastwood?"

R: "Faz falta que te responde?" – respondeu com ironia.

G: "Está preparando um novo filme... e adivinha em quem está interessado?"

R: "Não..."

G: "Sim..."

R: "Não... não pode ser."

Glen se limitou a sorrir enquanto convidava a morena para subir no carro.

R: "Como é isso? Quando?... como sabe?"

G: "Sou seu representante Rachel... as pessoas me ligam para me oferecer papeis e eu já sabia o que as ratazanas queriam..."

R: "Deus Glen! É... é..." – disse ao mesmo tempo que abraçava o garoto.

G: "Sou o melhor... eu sei... mas ainda vou ser ainda melhor."

R: "Mais ainda?"

G: "Aham... dentro de umas duas horas tenho uma reunião com alguém muito importante..."

R: "Robert De Niro?... Woddy Allen?"

G: "Nao… acho que nao vai conhecer."

R: "Glen... vamos, solte logo..."

G: "Está bem... está bem... vou me reunir com um dos representantes de um tal..." – fez uma longa pausa provocando a histeria da morena. "Harold... Prince... conhece?"

R: "Não... não... impossível... não pode estar falando sério... não acredito."

G: "Bom... calma... me deixe reunir com esse representante e já te conto, ok?"

R: "Se conseguir com que Hal Prince me contrate... te juro que sou capaz de me casar com você."

G: "Hummm... de verdade?... e o que acontece com Quinn?" – brincou.

R: "Ela também se casaria com você..." – respondeu completamente envolta em sorrisos.

Rachel se despediu do garoto e voltava a ocupar seu carro, seu destino estava na Ohio Ave, mas seu objetivo estava em outra Fabray.

Após uma breve ligação, Judy e Rachel concordaram em se encontrar na cafeteria mais próxima. A morena tinha a necessidade de falar com ela.

J: "Oi... não tem nem ideia do que me custou sair de casa sem que Quinn soubesse." – cumprimentava a morena.

R: "Sinto muito que tenha que ser assim, mas... necessito falar com você... é importante e prefiro que Quinn não saiba ainda."

J: "Eu supus... diga."

R: "Na realidade não sei como começar... não sei como você vai receber..."

J: "Se refere ao tema de que estão juntas?" – foi direta.

R: "O que?... não... quero dizer sim... é por esse tema, mas não estamos juntas..."

J: "Necessitam oficialidades?" – sorria.

R: "Não entendo."

J: "Quinn comentou comigo que aconteceu algo entre vocês e que andavam como adolescentes... bom, isso não me disse, mas eu vi."

R: "Nossa... te disse!" – exclamou.

J: "Se adiantou." – sorria.

R: "Tô vendo... de todos modos, minha preocupação vai além disso... na realidade." – fez uma pausa. "queria saber se acha que tudo isso é bom para ela, quero dizer... não sei si os médicos vão olhar com bons olhos que ela possa começar uma relação com alguém, no estado em que se encontra."

J: "Não diga estupidez Rachel, que Quinn e você voltarem a ficar juntas é o melhor que pode acontecer e o que mais me deixa tranquila... não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês para acabarem dessa forma, mas seguramente que nada de tão importante para não voltar a retomar a relação."

R: "Bom... isso sempre vai pesar em mim. Quinn sabe mais ou menos o que aconteceu e pelo que deixou transparecer, está mais do que disposta a ter algo comigo... mas queria comentar com você antes."

J: "Pois não se preocupe... para mim é uma tranquilidade que esteja ao lado dela, pouco me importa como amiga ou namorada... mas está claro que a ilusão que minha filha demonstra, me faz mais feliz te vendo como namorada dela."

R: "Bom..." – disse. "tem outra coisa que queria te perguntar."

J: "Diga..."

R: "O que acontece com o tema de Beth?... Quinn intui algo?"

J: "Não... nem pensar... esse tema é o mais delicado, segundo Cathy é o que pior pode vir..."

Rachel ficou pálida.

R: "Sabe algo dela e de Shelby?"

J: "Não... da pequena não sei nada e da sua... mãe dela..." – retificou. "...tão pouco, de fato não vi ela e nem quero ver."

R: "Por que?"

J: "Não poderia suportar... afinal é minha neta e dizem que o que os olhos não veem o coração não sente... sei que com ela estará bem e isso é suficiente para mim, além do mais já sabe como Quinn sofreu... não quero que volte a passar por algo assim."

R: "Sim... sim, claro." – respondia de forma automática, mesmo que sua cabeça começasse a girar.

Como dizer que sua própria neta era aquela pequena que Quinn cuidava sem saber? Poderia ser catastrófico.

Se Judy soubesse, o mais provável era que proibisse o encontro de ambas, algo que faria dano a pequena e a Quinn. Se não falasse nada, corria o risco de que tudo viesse a tona, aí a prejudicada ia ser Quinn, tal como estava recordando."

J: "Rachel... se necessita falar com alguém mais esperto, só tem que ligar para o doutor Scholes, ele está disposto a nos atender quando for necessário."

Não havia pensado no doutor. Rachel sentiu que talvez ele pudesse lhe ajudar a decidir o que fazer.

J: "Escute... você combinou algo com ela, né?" – interrompeu ao ver que a morena permanecia em absoluto silencio.

R: "Eh... sim... de fato teria que ter ligado para perguntar a hora."

J: "Não acho que seja necessário... Bette estava chegando em casa justamente quando eu saia... imagino que Angie já está lá."

R: "Ah... pois então será melhor irmos... não sei que horas será o museu." – disse dando por finalizada a reunião.

Realmente não se sentia capaz de contar sobre Beth.

J: "Bem... se está tudo esclarecido... vamos!"

R: "Sim... tudo esclarecido." – conseguiu responder enquanto voltavam para o carro.

Apenas um par de ruas é o que separava aquela cafeteria, que nem sequer entraram, da casa.

Judy preferiu voltar andando. Necessitava fazer vários recados e tinha que aproveitar o caminho. Rachel caminhava direto para a porta de entrada. Chamou a atenção não ver o carro de Bette na rua, supostamente... estava ali.

Q: "Oi." – um enorme sorriso aparecia no rosto da loira ao descobrir a morena atrás da porta.

R: "Oi." – respondeu com a mesma intensidade.

Q: "Entre." – convidou a morena. "pensava que ia me ligar... achei que ainda estava em reunião."

R: "Eh... não, acabei de sair... e pensei... para que ligar se é melhor ver?" – disse ao mesmo tempo que entrava.

Quinn fechou a porta atrás dela ao mesmo tempo que não afastava o olhar da garota. Uma pequena dúvida começou a percorrê-la. Geralmente elas sempre se cumprimentavam com um beijo na bochecha, mas não sabia se já tinha livre acesso para deixar um nos lábios. A atitude da morena também a desconcertou. Ela era a que sempre avançava para cumprimentar e naquele instante deixou de lado aquele gesto.

Q: "Bette acaba de ir... me disse que o horário do museu é ininterrupto, mas tem uma espécie de espetáculo que quer que Angie veja... e é uma hora da tarde."

R: "Ah... perfeito! Então teremos que ir logo, o Museu de História Natural fica um pouco longe." – respondeu . "aonde está a pequena?"

Quinn piscou um olho e caminhou até o meio da sala.

Q: "Angie! Nemo!" – exclamou levantando a voz.

Rapidamente uma pequena com enormes cachos e o pequeno Nome apareciam na sala.

An: "Oi Rachel!" – exclamava entusiasmada a pequena ao mesmo tempo que corria para a morena.

Rachel conseguiu abraça-la com a mesma efusividade e a levantou nos braços, lhe dando abraços que a menina correspondia com um enorme sorriso.

Uma nova presença tirava a morena de seu entusiasmado abraço.

Uma pequena de enormes olhos verdes e duas tranças aparecia na sala.

Be: "Quinn... eu lavei as mãos." – se dirigia para a loira, lhe mostrando a palma das mãos.

Q: "Oh... estupendo Bee... venha, quero te apresentar alguém."

O rosto de Rachel se contorceu ao descobrir a pequena e lentamente, sem afastar a vista, foi deixando Angélica no chão.

Q: "Rachel... veja, ela é... Quinn, mesmo que goste mais que a chamemos de Bee, verdade?"

A menina observou pela primeira vez a morena e rapidamente a reconheceu. Rachel começou a suar. Não tinha nem ideia de como ia resultar aquele encontro.

B: "Oi Rachel." – avançou até a morena. "se lembra de mim?" – perguntou iludida.

Q: "A conhece?" – interrompeu Quinn ao ver a atitude da pequena.

R: "Eh... sim, sim." – se agachou para a menina. "oi... claro que me lembro... como não lembrar?" – disse deixando um pequeno beijo na bochecha dela.

B: "Quinn vai nos levar no museu... você vem?"

R: "Sim... sim, claro. Por isso estou aqui."

Beth deu um pequeno grito e se uniu aos jogos de Angie e Nemo.

Q: "De onde conhece ela?" – perguntou desconcertada.

R: "Eu... eu vi ela várias vezes... com Bette." – respondeu tentando dissimular. "Bom e então, vamos?"

Q: "Sim... claro... mas antes..." – se dirigiu até as pequenas. "por que não deixam Nemo na casinha dele?"

As meninas obedeceram rapidamente e com o pequeno entre os braços de Angie correram até o jardim traseiro, aonde esperava a perfeita casinha que a própria Rachel havia comprado para o cachorro.

R: "Nossa, elas são mesmo obedientes."

Q: "Sim... além do mais, me fazem um grande favor." – respondeu se dirigindo para a morena.

R: "Que favor?" – olhou para a cozinha tratando de averiguar.

Q: "Me dão tempo de fazer algo que morro de vontade."

Rachel olhou para ela incrédula ao mesmo tempo que a loira se aproximou o suficiente para pegar com delicadeza o pescoço da garota e deixar um suave e delicado beijo sobre os lábios dela.

Q: "É de má educação não cumprimentar." – sussurrou.

R: "Eu disse oi." – respondeu.

Q: "Quem quer um oi, podendo ter um beijo?"

Rachel se deixou levar e voltava a beijar a loira, dessa vez com mais intensidade. Só as gargalhadas das meninas que já entravam na cozinha é que tiraram as duas daquele mágico momento em que haviam se convertido os beijos.

Q: "Estão prontas?" – perguntou ao ver elas chegarem.

Be-An: Siiiim!" – gritaram em uníssono.

R: "Uau... que potencia de voz tem, hein?" – disse ao escutá-las.

Q: "Isso não é nada." – disse pegando a bolsa. "não imagina como soam no carro." – sorria.

R: "Me dá medo."

Após os últimos detalhes, as quatro se dispuseram a sair da casa, mas uma inesperada ligação de telefone deteve Quinn. Na tela de seu celular aparecia uma chamada desconhecida.

Q: "Sim?" – respondeu diante o atento olhar de Rachel, com ambas meninas ao seu lado.

- "Não diga nada, não comente nada, só escute." – uma voz feminina era escutada.

Q: "Quem é?"

- "Eu disse para não perguntar... nem falar, só escutar... Rachel Berry vai saber quem você é, vai saber a classe de pessoa que é e que esqueceu..."

Q: "O que?" – perguntou confusa.

R: "Quem é?"

Q: "Oi?"

- "É melhor se afastar dela, ou saberá todos aqueles segredos que desconhece de você."

Q: "Quem diabos tá falando?" – perguntou visivelmente incomoda.

R: "Quinn, o que foi?" – se aproximou ao ver o rosto da loira.

- "Está avisada, será melhor que não diga nada dessa ligação e se afaste da atriz." – voltou a escutar justamente antes de que um bip desse por finalizada a ligação.

O rosto da loira havia se descomposto por completo enquanto Rachel tratava de averiguar o que acontecia.

R: "Quinn, está bem?" – perguntou preocupada.

Q: "Eh... sim." – reagiu. "sim..."

R: "Quem era?"

Q: "Não... não sei... se equivocaram." – mentiu.

R: "Ok... vamos?" – perguntou um pouco incrédula por aquela resposta.

Q: "Claro... vamos!"

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)

OBS. 2: Vocês não tem ideia do quanto estou cansada e o quanto tá sendo difícil traduzir as fics com tão pouco tempo... Mas vamos que vamos, né? O que não pode é desanimar!


	52. Doce de leite

**Oi gente, me desculpem a demora... Tenho esse cap pronto desde segunda, mas como foi meu aniversário fiquei meio ocupada com os preparativos pra festa e depois o site não queria postar de jeito nenhum... enfim, aqui está o cap, espero que gostem!**

* * *

><p><strong>Doce de leite<strong>

Q: "Alguma vez já imaginou ser mãe?" – a pergunta desconcertou por completo a morena.

Rachel dirigia seu novo carro na companhia de Quinn e as duas pequenas que dormiam prazerosamente no banco traseiro. A visita ao museu foi acertada. As meninas passaram um bom momento entre dinossauros, mesmo que alguns haviam provocado algum tipo de medo. O melhor foi o espetáculo. Durante 15 minutos, o museu se encheu de marionetes realistas de dinossauros, as quais podiam tocar e observar como se comportavam em seu habitat natural. As quatro ficaram encantadas com a exposição.

Quinn voltava completamente emocionada, estar com as pequenas lhe devolvia essa ilusão que só a inocência da infância podia lhe dar. Rachel também se divertiu, mesmo que sentisse aquela pontada no peito toda vez que via Quinn interagindo com a pequena Bee, aproximações que eram produzidas com bastante frequência e cumplicidade entre ambas.

R: "Por que me pergunta isso?" – reagiu.

Q: "Porque te cai bem... teve as duas completamente embelezadas entre os dinossauros e a emoção de comer nesse restaurante de fast food." – sorria. "e tudo com o doce som de sua voz..."

R: "Bom... a música também tem seu mérito."

Q: "Não... a música surte efeito só se você canta... inclusive eu estive a ponto de me acomodar e dormir."

R: "Tem que ter recursos..."

Q: "Não me respondeu..."

Rachel voltava a se sentir estranha. Aquela planejamento sobre o futuro com filhos ao seu redor seria o ponto alto de sua felicidade, mas inevitavelmente tudo lhe fazia recordar Beth e a grande dor que sofreu Quinn ao ter que entregar sua filha.

R: "Não planejei... é algo muito importante para pensar assim rapidamente."

Q: "Sim... mas tudo mundo pensa nisso alguma vez... eu não sei o que pensava sobre isso antes do acidente... mas hoje em dia acho que encantaria em ter uma família."

Não podia. Não podia suportar. Escutar Quinn falar sobre filhos tendo a sua própria filha no banco traseiro do carro e não ser consciente disse era a brincadeira mais cruel que o destino poderia fazer.

R: "Agora tenho outros tipos de coisas em mente." – interrompeu, mudando de tema.

Q: "Tem razão... não te perguntei pela reunião. Como foi?"

R: "Mal..." – sentiu alívio ao mudar a conversa. "muito mal."

Q: "Como?... por que?"

R: "Digamos que fiquei sem trabalho."

Q: "O que?" – perguntou preocupada.

R: "Já ia acontecer... os produtores não acham graça que eu me relacione com o tema da homossexualidade e sair na Parada do Orgulho Gay foi a gota d'água para a paciência deles."

Q: "E o que tem de mal nisso?"

R: "Já sabe, eles querem que a ficção supere a realidade, eles adorariam me ver com meu companheiro de elenco, fazer as pessoas acreditarem que tudo o que assistem na tela é real."

Q: "Que idiotas." – foi direta, deixando a morena um tanto quando boquiaberta.

R: "Isso mesmo que eu digo..."

Q: "Sabe... agora poderia fazer alguma série de ambiente... seguramente que esses produtores fariam o que fosse para te ter."

R: "Sim... não estaria mal." – disse sorridente. "o ruim é que acho que não tem muitas séries desse tema..."

Q: "Pois material tem suficiente." – respondeu. "imagina uma série com Shane, Carmen, Bette, Tina, Molly... Ash, Spencer... Britt... San..." – olhou para a morena. "Rachel Berry... seria genial, não acha?"

R: "Não acho que as pessoas se interessem muito por nossas vidas..."

Q: "Acredite, eu que acabo de conhecer vocês, outra vez, estou completamente viciada nas histórias que me contam... o público também ficaria assim."

R: "Sim, de verdade?" – brincava. "e você não tem nenhum papel?" – perguntou ao mesmo tempo que parava o carro na calçada da rua.

Q: "Eu?... claro." – respondeu descendo do carro.

Rachel fez o mesmo e abandonou o banco do piloto disposta a ajudar a loira com as pequenas que ainda permaneciam adormecidas. Quinn optou por pegar nos braços a pequena Bee enquanto Rachel carregava Angie, que conseguiu descer do carro já acordada e por suas próprias pernas.

R: "Poderíamos ter deixado ela na casa de Bette." – disse enquanto Quinn entrava na casa.

Q: "Me disse que não ia estar lá, viriam pegá-las... além do mais, não sei aonde Bee mora, então é melhor que venham buscar elas."

R: "Ok." – deu o tema por finalizado ao escutar Quinn falando da casa aonde viviam Shelby.

Aquilo não lhe fez mais do que recordar que tinha que tratar de solucionar aquele conflito em que se via imersa.

Q: "O que vai fazer hoje?" – perguntou deixando a pequena no sofá.

R: "Tenho que solucionar um par de temas... por?"

Q: "Ah... não... não, por nada."

R: "O que você vai fazer?" – perguntou curiosa.

Q: "Nada... imagino que me sentarei no sofá com essas duas pequenas e..." – olhou para as meninas. "provavelmente irei dormir." – sorria.

R: "Quer que façamos algo logo?" – perguntou ao ver que Quinn desejava voltar a vê-la.

Q: "Se tem planos, não se preocupe... não quero te incomodar."

R: "Tenho que solucionar um tema agora... mas estou livre de noite."

Q: "De noite?"

R: "Aham... não te interessa?"

Q: "Sempre estou interessada em algum plano com você... consegue me surpreender sempre."

R: "Hummm... quer dizer que vamos nos ver... então tenho que te surpreender, né?"

Q: "Claro." – brincava.

R: "Ok." – se afastou da porta. "então... vá preparando seu melhor vestido de gala... porque vamos ter um jantar muito especial."

Q: "Vestido de gala?... eu?" – perguntou incrédula enquanto seguia os passos da morena.

R: "Aham... é isso que dar aceitar propostas de uma atriz de Hollywood." – sorria.

Q: "Seremos divas?"

R: "Mais do que nunca..." – brincou ao mesmo tempo que abria a porta para ir.

Q: "Mas... eu não tenho vestido de gala."

R: "Esse não é meu problema... as oito passarei pra te pegar."

Q: "Rachel, espera..." – tentou parar ela, mas a morena já cruzava o pequeno jardim indo direto para o carro. "De onde tiro um vestido de gala?" – murmurou.

Os pensamentos de Rachel já estavam postos em outro lugar. Há horas que havia planejado realizar aquela visita após com conselho de Judy. Talvez um pouco precipitado se apresentar ali, sem pedir um encontro, mas aquele assunto começava a sair de suas mãos. Cada dia havia mais conexão entre a pequena Beth e Quinn e ela não podia perder mais tempo.

Dr: "Rachel Berry, entre por favor." – o doutor Scholes lhe dava passagem para seu escritório. "me surpreendeu muito sua visita, nem sequer acreditei na menina da recepção."

R: "Oi doutor, me desculpe me apresentar assim, sem avisar... mas queria tratar de um tema bastante urgente com o senhor."

Dr: "Você disse para a recepcionista que é sobre a Quinn Fabray, certo?"

R: "Sim, é sobre ela de quem quero fazer... Judy Fabray me disse que o senhor me atenderia para resolver algumas dúvidas."

Dr: "Claro... mas esse tema é bastante complexo, eu gostaria de poder falar com muita calma com você, mas não disponho de todo esse tempo hoje."

R: "Não... não se preocupe, é algo rápido... só necessito que me responda uma pergunta."

Dr: "Bom... sente-se e me conte."

Rachel concordou em se sentar.

R: "Doutor... o que acontece se Quinn descobrir que tem uma filha?" – foi direta.

O doutor se surpreendeu diante a rapidez com que Rachel formulou aquela pergunta.

Dr: "Em primeiro lugar... pode me chamar de Robert." – disse com amabilidade. "e respondendo a sua pergunta te direi que não sei. O caso de Quinn, como já te disse, é bastante complexo. Segundo a Judy me comentou, Quinn parece que está recordando alguns detalhes, isso sempre será bom... o problema vem quando descobre coisas que não recorda e podem ser perigosas para sua saúde mental."

R: "Saúde mental?"

Dr: "Rachel, a perca de memória é consequência de um choque traumático. Como já explique, o cérebro tenta evitar que o trauma criado pelo acidente, possa influenciar de forma negativa na pessoa. Sabemos que está ali e que provavelmente saia à tona de alguma forma ou de outra, mas não podemos saber qual vai ser a reação dela se descobrir algo assim. Nesse caso se complica mais a situação, não é o mesmo dizer que tem uma filha que vive com ela ou um marido, do que explicar que tem uma filha mas que entregou para adoção. Quinn pode não assimilar esse conceito, porque não o viveu, melhor dizendo, não recorda ter vivido e não vai compreender porque o fez. Se não queremos perturbar seu estado, se queremos que Quinn esteja relaxada e não pense em problemas para que seu cérebro volte a funcionar sem medo algum, temos que evitar que saiba esse tipo de situação pessoal."

R: "Quinn descobriu que ela e eu fomos um casal e não se traumatizou." – disse tratando de escutar algo positivo.

Dr: "Não é o mesmo Rachel... é a mesma opção que te disse antes... se você diz pra alguém, essa é sua namorada e essa é sua casa, a pessoa começa a assimilar conceitos, trata de averiguar o que é que a une a essa pessoa e terminará compreendendo porque está com ela, porque está convivendo, está vivendo no presente... mas Quinn jamais vai compreender como foi capaz de entregar uma filha em adoção. Não vai compreender porque não estava lá para ver, não vai sentir a mesma sensação que teve quando fez isso e não vai saber quais são os motivos que levou ela a fazer isso. Se souber, teremos uma garota completamente obcecada por averiguar porque fez isso e se maltratando por ter feito."

R: "Robert." – disse com voz entrecortada. "Quinn está vendo sua filha sem saber."

Dr: "Como?"

R: "Quinn acostumava cuidar de uma filha de umas amigas em comum e há uns meses apareceu uma pequena, amiga da garota que ela cuida... e é ela, é sua própria filha."

Dr: "Mas... Quinn cuidava dela e não disse nada para sua mãe?... porque Judy me disse que fazia vários anos que não sabia nada dela."

R: "Não... Não tem nem ideia de que é ela, por isso vim falar com você, não sei como atuar, não sei se digo ou não..."

Dr: "Não... não, por hora não diga nada."

R: "Mas e o que acontece se souber?"

Dr: "Alguém mais sabe?"

R: "Não... só uma amiga em comum que não vai dizer nada e a mãe adotiva de Beth."

Dr: "E acha que ela guardará segredo?"

R: "Sim... imagino."

Dr: "Tem o telefone dela para eu entrar em contato com ela?"

R: "Sim, claro." – respondeu rapidamente tirando o mesmo cartão que Bette havia lhe entregado.

Dr: "Bom, não se preocupe, eu me encarregarei de adverti-la para que não pense em fazer nada."

R: "Doutor... acha que Quinn deve deixar de ver a menina?"

Dr: "Não... não e muito menos se tem uma boa relação... quanto mais afinidade tiver melhor."

R: "Se adoram mutuamente..."

Dr: "Pois melhor assim... desse modo podemos compensar o trauma, talvez a pequena faça com que Quinn se entregue a outras coisas e não em ficar obcecada por querer recordar."

Aquelas palavras não haviam solucionado nada para a morena. Em suas mãos seguia estando se dizia ou não para Quinn quem era a pequena. Com Beth, sua saúde corria perigo e ao mesmo tempo poderia ser benéfica.

Dr: "Relaxa Rachel." – disse a acompanhando até a saída. "Sabe o que tem que fazer? Entretê-la... faça ela pensar em coisas que nada tenham a ver com o acidente, que descubra coisas novas e se esqueça por completo do terror que sofreu, de acordo?"

R: "De acordo... obrigada por me atender."

Dr: "De nada... até a próxima vez..." – respondeu lhe entregando o cartão. "...me ligue diretamente, estou disponível, sempre que desejar."

Rachel agradeceu aquela atenção e após se despedir do doutro, voltava a ir rumo ao seu apartamento. Eram apenas 17 horas. Havia combinado com Quinn as 20 horas e supostamente ia ser um encontro muito especial. Tinha tempo suficiente para organizar tudo da melhor forma, tal como Quinn merecia.

Do outro lado da cidade, Quinn lutava contra as duas estilistas mais atrevidas que havia conhecido.

Q: "Não... não, esse vestido não."

A: "Por que?... vamos, não seja chata, é ideal."

Sp: "Ela tem razão Ash, esse vestido é muito atrevido..."

A: "Então prove esse..." – disse mostrando outro dos tantos vestidos que havia levado para a casa.

Quinn não sabia o que fazer para preparar para aquele jantar com a morena e só pode pensar em Ashley e Spencer para que lhe dessem uma mão.

Sp: "E esse também... eu vesti para um casamento... é ideal."

Quinn se lamentava. Talvez não tivesse sido a melhor ideia. Talvez só necessitasse um bom banho, colocar sua melhor cara e sair para jantar como havia feito dias antes, porém ali estava, rodeada de vestidos que provavelmente jamais se atreveria a vestir.

Q: "Provo isso e tiro... se não gostar de nenhum, desisto... vou de calça."

A: "Não seja muito queixosa e vá... prove eles que daqui a pouco teremos sessão se cabeleireiro e maquiagem..."

Quinn bufava ao entrar no quarto com ambos modelos. Spencer e Ashley esperavam impacientes na sala, sentadas no sofá e dispostas a dar o diagnóstico positivo ou negativo de sua vestimenta.

Havia provado 6 vestidos, 4 de Ashley e 2 de Spencer... nenhum deles a convencia e aqueles dois que levava em sua mão, tão pouco pareciam os adequados e nem gostava.

A campainha tocou enquanto a loira lutava para fechar o zíper daquele apertado vestido, o último que Ash lhe obrigava a provar. Nem teve tempo de assimilar quando Spencer entrava no quarto segurando uma caixa perfeitamente envolta em um papel de presente.

Q: "O que é isso?"

Sp: "Um entregador acaba de deixar para você."

Quinn se surpreendeu. Não esperava nada e muito menos um presente.

Q: "O que é isso?" – perguntou curiosa.

A: "Não sei." – interrompeu Ash. "se não abrir..."

Quinn tomou a caixa e colocou em cima da cama. As três permaneciam expectantes ao descobrir o que havia dentro.

Perfeitamente dobrado, envolto em um fino papel de sega que o protegia, um elegante e perfeito vestido preto.

Os olhares começaram a rondar pelo quarto.

Q: "De quem é isso?"

A: "Tem um cartão." – se apressou em pegar o pequeno envelope para entregar para a loira.

_**"Como vê, não sou tão ruim. Não posso deixar uma princesa sem seu vestido de gala."**_

Q: "Rachel?" – sussurrou.

Sp: "Rachel te enviou?... Oh Deus... é ideal!" – exclamou observando com determinação o vestido.

Quinn não dava crédito ao presente da morena e mais surpreendida ainda ficou quando vou que o vestido ficava perfeito nela.

Um modelo de sega preto, franzido no peito por um lindo laço da mesma cor, deixando um decote perfeito e os ombros descobertos. Subia apenas um par de centímetros acima dos joelhos. O efeito era o desejado, elegância.

O resto da tarde passou discutindo pelo penteado e o tipo de maquiagem. Spencer foi a ganhadora do penteado. O cabelo ligeiramente ondulado seguro por um simples prendedor preto que lhe dava um toque juvenil. A maquiagem foi coisa de Ashley. A morena se encarregou de deixar Quinn perfeita, mas ainda do que podia. Um suave tom rosado iluminava seus lábios e maçã do rosto, enquanto que seus olhos, perfeitamente delineados marcavam com uma forte sobre escura, mostrando um contraste surpreendente com a cor verde dos olhos da loira.

O último detalhe foram os saltos de agulha preto e uma discreta bolsa de Mao fazendo jogo.

Perfeita. Essa era a palavra mais utilizada durante todo o processo e perfeito era o resultado final.

Quinn se olhava surpreendida em um dos espelhos que havia no quarto. Estava tão diferente que nem sequer se reconhecia.

Eram as 20 horas em ponto quando a campainha tocou. Quinn correu através da sala procurando não cometer nenhum deslize com aquele altíssimos sapatos. Ashley e Spencer esperavam impacientes a chegada da morena e a mais provável surpresa ao descobrir Quinn, mas o desconcerto as invadiu quando atrás da porta, era um garoto que lhe esperava, perfeitamente trajado.

- "Senhorita Fabray?" – perguntou o garoto.

Q: "Sim... sou eu."

- "Encantado, meu nome é Arthur e essa noite serei seu chofer." – disse educadamente.

Q: "Meu chofer?"

- "Isso mesmo, a senhorita Berry te espera no restaurante. Se a senhorita tão amável me acompanhar..." – levantou a mão para que ela segurasse.

Quinn olhava incrédula para o garoto e alternava o olhar com Spencer e Ashley que estavam igualmente ou mais surpreendidas ainda.

Q: "Meninas... tenho que ir!" – exclamo olhando para elas. "fecham tudo quando saírem, ok?"

Sp: "Claro... não se preocupe." – respondeu piscando um olho. "divirta-se."

Q: "Obrigada." – se despediu ao mesmo tempo que entrelaçava seu braço com o do amável chofer que lhe ajudou a percorrer a distancia que separava a casa do carro, um enorme e espetacular Audi A5, de cor preta que voltava a deixar um estranho e surpreso gesto na loira.

Q: "Aonde é o restaurante?" – perguntou se sentando na parte traseira.

- "Perto, não se preocupe." – disse sorridente.

Percorreram apenas 10 minutos quando o 617 de Olive St se apresentava diante ela. Uma espetacular fachada e o sorriso do chofer lhe fazia ver que havia chegado ao lugar e devia descer do carro, não sem antes observar como Arthur abria a porta para lhe ajudar a sair.

Jamais havia sentido essa sensação e supôs que isso mesmo era o que sentia os famosos quando chegavam a algum lugar importante.

Vários grupos de pessoas se reuniam na proximidade do restaurante e não puderam evitar lançar olhares indiscretos, procurando averiguar que celebridade se dispunha a descer daquele carro com chofer.

Sentia os olhares, os cochichos tentando averiguar quem era essa loira. Só o firme e seguro braço de Arthur lhe servia de apoio naquele estranho momento.

Q: "Rachel não chegou?" – lhe perguntou enquanto caminhavam até a entrada.

- "A senhorita Berry está em seu lugar, não se preocupe, só tem que dar seu nome para o recepcionista que te atenderá logo que você entrar."

Q: "Você não entra comigo?"

- "Não senhorita Fabray, eu só sou o chofer." – sorriu justamente na entrada. "Que tenha um agradável encontro." – disse convidando ela para entrar.

Quinn não duvidou, ainda com um pouco de nervosismo, conseguiu caminhar com firmeza. O glamour daquele lugar se deixava notar por qualquer canto. Um espetacular hall de entrada com um elegante mostrador, aonde um cavalheiro, vestido com o uniforme de gala lhe esperava sorridente.

- "Bem vinda ao Cicada Restaurant. Em que posso ajudar?" – perguntou com leve sotaque italiano.

Q: "Boa noite." – respondeu. "meu nome é Quinn Fabray... tenho uma reserva feita no nome de..."

- "Rachel Barbra Berry." – sorria. "me acompanhe por favor."

Quinn nem teve tempo de assimilar aquilo, quando se dispunha a ir para uma sala atrás daquele recepcionista.

Espetacular. Voltava a aparecer aquela palavra pela mente da loira ao contemplar o restaurante. Uma enorme sala, decorada com estilo clássico e dezenas de mesas perfeitamente repartidas, todas e cada uma delas iluminadas por precisamente duas velas. Uma impressionante luminária de cristal presidia no centro da sala. Percorrendo vários metros por um corredor central que dividia o lugar e de repente, a esquerda, após várias mesas repletas de casais e grupos que degustavam uma visivelmente maravilhoso jantar, apareceu ela.

Dois enormes olhos pretos que semi escondidos embaixo de uma pequena e divertida mecha de franja. Um enorme sorriso que desenhava perfeitamente duas covinhas. Uma espetacular morena, de espetaculares curvas e espetacular vestido, se levantava de sua cadeira para receber a chegada de Quinn.

Mas um momento sentiu que todas aquelas pessoas haviam desaparecido e naquela imensa sala só estavam as duas. O assombro no rosto de Quinn era equivalente ao que mostrava a morena ao descobrir Quinn, sua garota.

As imagens do acidente, os golpes no nariz e seu desastrado resultado, o desconcerto e a palidez da loira quando ficava doente... imagens que apareciam e desapareciam dando as boas vindas para Quinn Fabray.

Aquela deusa grega, como ela a definia, havia deixado de lutar com os mortais para voltar para o Olimpo convertida na deusa da beleza, naquela mesma noite. Talvez esqueceu de respirar, mas pode exclamar várias palavras ao encontro com a garota.

R: "Deus da minha vida."

Q: "Rachel." – disse acompanhada de um enorme sorriso.

R: "Oi... meu am... Quinn." – retificou.

O recepcionista se dispunha a separar a cadeira para que a loira se sentasse ao mesmo tempo que a morena também fazia isso.

- "Em seguida trago o menu." – disse antes de se afastar.

Q: "O que é tudo isso?"

R: "Minha nossa senhora Quinn!" – voltava a exclamar.

Q: "O que?" – perguntou confusa.

R: "O que?... já se viu?"

Quinn abaixou sua cabeça buscando aquilo que chamava tanto a atenção da morena.

Q: "O que foi?... tem algo errado?"

R: "Errado?... Meu Deus Quinn, qual vai ser meu castigo?"

Q: "Rachel... não entendo nada... a que se refere?"

R: "Suponho que os deuses terão algum castigo preparado para mim por te fazer vir essa noite e privá-los de você." – sorria.

Quinn se ruborizou diante aquele elogio.

Q: "Rachel, por favor... não me deixe mais nervosa do que já estou."

R: "Nervosa?" – perguntou justamente quando o garçom lhe entregava o menu.

Q: "Nervosa é pouco... me explica de onde tirou esse vestido?" – perguntava tratando de folhear o menu.

R: "O que importa..." – sorria. "está espetacular."

Q: "Eu?... você já se viu?"

R: "Hummm... sim, mas não tem como comparar."

Quinn lançou um desafiante olhar, para voltar a se perder no menu.

Q: "Morena espetacular, cabelo brilhante e com pequenas ondas, olhos de dar infarto que acompanham um sorriso que derrete até mesmo o diabo, vestido azul escuro de renda, que deixa ver zonas bastante insinuantes de um perfeito corpo e tampa o necessário para deixar ver umas vertiginosas e tonificadas pernas, acompanhadas de uma elegante sandália..." – levantou o olhar sobre o menu. "acha que os deuses vão estar em desacordo com esse jantar?"

Rachel ainda tentava assimilar aquela detalhada descrição que a loira havia feito de seu traje.

R: "Uau... apenas me olhou por uns segundos e não perdeu nenhum detalhe."

Q: "Vale a pena..."

R: "Gostou da surpresa?"

Q: "Qual delas?"

R: "Hummm... todas."

Q: "Até há uma hora e meia, estava histérica, discutindo com Ashley e Spencer dobre vestidos... a chegada de seu vestido fez com que desistisse da ideia de vir com calça jeans e camiseta." – sorriu. "Arthur tão pouco esteve mal, mas o mais espetacular foi isso."

R: "Gosta do restaurante?"

Q: "Sim... mas não me refiro ao restaurante... falo de você."

R: "Deveria parar de me elogiar..." – disse diante a iminente chegada do garçom e provocando um leve sorriso na loira.

Q: "Não tenho nem ideia do que pedir aqui." – murmurou fechando o menu.

R: "Não se preocupe, eu me encarrego." – respondeu enquanto chamava o garçom.

Após uns breves minutos de conversa com o garçom, o pedido do jantar foi confirmado.

R: "Como te ocorre pedir conselho sobre vestidos para Ash?... de Spencer até que vai, mas de Ash... nunca."

Q: "O que quer que eu faça?... você se foi sem me dizer nada mais e em meu armário não havia nada tão elegante como isso."

R: "Tem poucas coisas tão elegantes como um Valentino."

Q: "Como?... Isso é um Valentino?" – se olhou surpreendida.

R: "Claro... pensa que vou te enviar qualquer coisa?"

Q: "Isso é demais Rachel... isso te escapa das mãos..."

R: "Que seja... de fato é muito mais barato do que o meu."

Quinn a questionou com o olhar.

R: "Christian Dior... conhece?"

Q: "Está louca... teria que ter feito caso a Ashley e colocar um dos vestidos dela..."

R: "Um dos vestidos roqueiros dela?"

Q: "Sim... não posso permitir que sempre que saímos gaste tanto dinheiro."

R: "Quinn, não se preocupe... e se alguma vez quiser algum conselho sobre moda... me pergunte ou a Bette."

Q: "A você?"

R: "Sim... para mim." – respondeu.

O garçom chegou com o jantar que haviam pedido e o olhar de Quinn ficou mais confuso ainda quando o enorme prato com a metade de uma pequena abóbora rodeada por vários tipos de verduras e uns palitos de batata caramelada que a atravessava igual agulha de tricotar. Uma fina linha feita com um espesso molho alaranjado dava cor ao prato.

Quinn pegou o guardanapo um tanto confusa, tentando averiguar como se comia aquilo diante o divertido olhar da morena.

R: "Por que estranha que me peça conselhos sobre moda?"

Q: "Não sabia que gostava... além do mais, não te vi muito preocupada pela moda."

R: "Não gosto, nem me preocupa... mas sei de algo."

Q: "E de que estilista são esses suéter de rena e essa saia pregueada que você tanto gosta?"

Rachel olhou surpreendida para a loira.

R: "O que?... como sabe disso?"

Q: "É o que utilizava no colégio, não?"

R: "Se lembra?" – voltava a perguntar aturdida.

Q: "Não." – sorriu. "mas vi fotos..."

R: "Como que viu fotos? Que fotos?"

Q: "Lembra que me disse que lá em casa havia álbuns de fotos?" – sorria com travessura.

R: "Oh Deus..."

Q: "E tem mesmo... e muitos... com muitas fotos interessantes."

R: "Que classe de fotos?"

Q: "Do colégio..."

Rachel ficou pálida. Não lembrava quais eram essas imagens e não sabia se poderia existir alguma dela grávida de Beth.

R: "Sim... mas como são?"

Q: "Tem muitas em uma sala... imagino que é o coral que pertencíamos, porque tem instrumentos e um grupo de garotos."

R: "Sim... isso é o Glee Club."

Q: "E também tem algumas de líder de torcida... que por certo, tenho que admitir que o uniforme de caia perfeitamente bem." – brincou. "não sei... também tem algumas com garotos... não sei como se chamam e nem quem são, imagino que algum deveria ser meu namorado."

Rachel relaxou.

R: "Como são esses garotos?"

Q: "Havia um louco, muito... lindo." – sorriu ruborizada.

R: "Sam."

Q: "Sam?"

R: "Sim... foi seu namorado." – respondeu.

Q: "Nossa... tenho bom gosto com os garotos também." – sorria.

R: "Não duvide."

Q: "Havia outro com uma espécie de moicano e cara de travesso."

R: "Noah... Noah Puckerman... mais conhecido como Puck e também foi seu namorado e meu."

Q: "Como?... não se supõe que nós havíamos compartilhado um tal de... Finn?"

R: "Sim... também aconteceu com Puck."

Q: "Nossa... quer dizer que tive três namorados e dois deles compartilhados com você..."

R: "Sim... mesmo que meu namoro com Puck não tenha sido nada... nem sequer saímos juntos."

Q: "Ahhh... e o meu com esse garoto foi mais sério?"

R: "Bastante... de fato acho que chegou se apaixonar por ele."

Q: "Rachel..." – deixou o guardanapo sobre a mesa. "sei que é um pouco rude te perguntar isso assim, de repente, mas... necessito saber."

A morena sentiu como um nó agarrava em sua garganta e lhe cortava a respiração.

Q: "Co quantos garotos... eu estive?"

R: "Que esteve?" – perguntou confusa.

Q: "Sim Rachel... já sabe, com quantos... eu..."

R: "Manteve relações?"

Q: "Aham..." – disse se ruborizando.

Rachel tentou manter a calma. Não gostava muito de falar daquele assunto em concreto, mas não tinha porque evitar.

R: "Que eu saiba... só com um."

Q: "Um?... Finn, né?"

R: "Eh... não."

Q: "Como?... me disse que Finn tinha sido meu único namorado formal."

R: "Sim... mas com o único que manteve relações foi com Puck... o garoto do moicano."

Q: "Não entendo... e o que aconteceu com Finn?... quanto tempo estive com ele?"

R: "Quase dois anos..."

Q: "O que?... dois anos com um garoto e não mantive relações?... mas que classe de garota eu era?"

R: "A presidente do clube de celibato."

Q: "Não... não posso acreditar, presidente do clube de celibato?... mas que classe de pessoas se unem a um clube assim?"

R: "As pessoas como eu." – respondeu aguentando o riso.

Q: "Você?... estávamos juntas no clube?"

R: "Não é que estivéssemos juntas... é só que estávamos você e eu..." – terminou sorrindo.

Q: "Mas espera... você também teve namorados... e imagino que..."

R: "Quinn... eu não mantive relações com ninguém."

Q: "Não acredito."

R: "Acredite... de fato estava convencida a não fazer até cumprir os vinte e cinco anos..."

Q: "Não... como vai querer isso?"

R: "Eu queria... naquela época só estava interessada na música, em cantar e ganhar concursos para que meu currículo fosse importante... mas então você apareceu... e meu propósito caiu por terra."

Q: "Eu?... um... um momento." – gaguejou. "não manteve relações com ninguém antes de..."

R: "Quinn." – a olhou nos olhos. "você foi minha primeira vez."

O silencio inundou as duas. Por um instante o ruído do restaurante se dissolveu por completo e ambas ficara hipnotizadas.

R: "Escute..." – disse rompendo o silencio. "acho que tudo isso é uma... chateação, não acha?"

Q: "Pensava que não ia dizer nunca... levo uma hora tentando saber como demônios se come isso." – apontou para seu prato aceitando de bom grado a mudança de conversa. "não entendo como pode fazer isso frequentemente."

R: "Não... não, eu não venho aqui sempre, só tive um par de jantares assim em minha vida e foi com os produtores..."

Q: "Então, por que me trouxe aqui?"

R: "Não sei... queria te surpreender... já te disse."

Q: "Teria me surpreendido da mesma forma com um pote de sorvete e um filme em casa." – brincou.

R: "Sorvete... hummmm... tenho uma ideia."

Q: "Outra?"

R: "Sim... temo que nós vamos tomar a sobremesa em outro lugar." – sorriu ao mesmo tempo que chamava um dos garçons para pedir a conta.

Apenas 10 minutos depois, já dentro do carro, tomavam as duas de Hollywood dispostas a terminar o encontro de uma forma mais amena.

Q: "Aonde estamos?"

R: "Primeiro venha..." – disse segurando a mão da garota e cruzando a calçada da avenida Fountain. Um pequeno trailer ambulante era o primeiro objetivo da morena.

- "Senhorita Rachel." – um cavalheiro de enorme sorriso e sotaque latino cumprimentava a morena, atrás daquele quiosque.

R: "Oi Manuel." – respondeu em perfeito castelhano.

Quinn permanecia em suas costas. Diante ela se estendia um pequeno frízer com dezenas de baldes cobertos de sorvete.

- "Faz muito tempo que não a vejo, como está?"

R: "Muito bem Manuel." – respondeu completamente sorridente. "eu vim para que essa garota tão linda prove seus deliciosos sorvetes."

- "Perfeito... me diga princesa, que sabor gosta?" – se dirigiu para Quinn.

A loira permaneciam um tanto quando desconcertada. Rachel havia passado de estar jantado em um dos restaurantes mais caros de toda a cidade para tomar a sobremesa em um pequeno quiosque situado no meio da rua, abarrotada de latinos que entravam e saiam de diferentes locais. Aquela era Rachel Berry, a garota que conseguia surpreendê-la mesmo sem querer.

Q: "Não sei... pode me surpreender?" – disse lhe dando um leve sorriso.

- "Perfeito... pelo seu doce sorriso e esses olhos que tem, não falta mais remédio do que provar o sorvete de doce de leite... desde os arredores argentinos até as ruas de Hollywood para terminar em seus lábios!" – exclamou de forma poética.

Rachel sorria até não poder mais. Lhe encantava aquele senhor mais velho, de pele morena e luminoso olhar que dava para todo mundo um sorriso.

- "Chocolate belga para minha querida Rachel?"

R: "Claro." – respondeu.

Após aquele encontro, ambas desfrutaram como meninas pequenas seus cones de sorvete. Quinn se surpreendia ao provar o seu.

Q: "Deus... Rachel... isso é de matar!" – exclamava ao mesmo tempo que saboreava o sorvete.

R: "Manuel nunca falha..."

Q: "De onde conhece ele?"

R: "Há umas semanas tive um encontro com a equipe e terminamos nesse bar que vamos agora... eu não aguentava mais os caras da produtora então vim até esse quiosque do Manuel para tomar sorvete... e me encantei. Desde então sempre que passo perto, eu paro... e compro sorvete."

Q: "Pois ele ganhou mais uma cliente... de verdade, é genial..."

Rachel parou. Em frente a elas, na outra calçada, um local chamado La Floridita.

Q: "O que fazemos aqui?"

R: "Terminar de comer o sorvete..." – sorria tratando de evitar que Quinn intuísse que o seguinte passo seria entrar naquele local para dançar salsa.

Q: "Vai acabar logo..." – disse enquanto seguia imersa no pequeno cone de sorvete. "não penso em deixar nada." – sorria. "me deixa provar o seu?"

Rachel sorriu diante o gesto infantil que a loira mostrava e lhe entregou o sorvete para que provasse.

Não sabia se eram suas pernas ou realmente o chão tremeu. Mas o calafrio que sentiu ao ver como Quinn afundava seus lábios sobre a pequena bola de sorvete a deixou completamente hipnotizada.

Q: "Hum... está muito bom também... mas fico com o de doce de leite." – disse ao mesmo tempo que voltava a saborear seu sorvete.

R: "Me deixa provar o seu?"

Q: "Claro... toma." – entregou o cone.

Mas Rachel não estava afim de tomar diretamente aquele sorvete e sem dar tempo algum para a loira, rodeou com sua mão o pescoço dela e atraiu ela para lhe roubar um sensual e provocador beijo nos lábios.

R: "Hum..." – sussurrou. "tem razão... está delicioso."

Q: "Me pergunto como é o gosto dos dois juntos." – murmurou sem se afastar da morena.

R: "Isso é o melhor... juntar ambos sorvetes é o êxtase total."

Q: "Provamos?"

Rachel voltava a tomar um pouco de seu sorvete ao mesmo tempo que Quinn tomava o seu.

Dessa vez não houve fator surpresa e o beijo não foi roubado, foi dado.

Novamente aquele calafrio, mas dessa vez no corpo da loira que havia esquecido por completo o sabor do sorvete e se dedicava única e exclusivamente em manter o máximo de tempo possível os lábios da morena sobre os seus.

R: "O sorvete vai derreter." – sussurrou.

Q: "Prefiro isso mil vezes..." – voltava a tomar os lábios da morena.

Porém aquele beijo não ia durar muito mais. Um pequeno reboliço se aproximava delas e Rachel descobriu vários fotógrafos que corriam dispostos a tirar fotos.

R: "Oh... oh... vamos... temos que ir!" – exclamou tomando a mão da loira e deixando para trás o pequeno reboliço.

Tiveram tempo apenas de tomar o sorvete quando entraram dentro do local. A música latina invadia tudo e as pessoas dançando na lotada sala, dificultava o caminhar das duas. Rachel parou e sem tempo de reagir, começou a dançar se deixando levar pelo ritmo da música.

Quinn a olhava desconcertada.

Q: "Rachel... o que faz?"

R: "Dançar... pra isso que eu vim, né?"

Q: "Dançar?... achei que estávamos escapando desses paparazzi..."

R: "Não... esses paparazzi seguiam outra pessoa... você e eu viemos dançar aqui."

Q: "Não... eu não danço."

R: "Dança sim." – disse segurando a mão da garota.

Q: "Rachel... não sei dançar isso."

R: "Claro que sabe... veja, só tem que mover o quadril... assim." – indicou colocando ambas mãos de Quinn sobre seu próprio quadril.

O movimento que a morena marcava começou a hipnotizar a loira, que cada vez tomava mais posse do pouco especo que as separava.

R: "Tem que se aproximar... se te virem sozinha, virá algum cara e te tirará para dançar sem que possa negar..." – sorria.

Q: "Não quero dançar com desconhecidos..."

R: "Pois se aproxime de mim." – sussurrou enquanto seguia o ritmo.

Quinn começou a se desinibir e o movimento da morena foi também a invadindo.

Um movimento que cada vez era mais sensual e magnético.

Q: "É a primeira vez que danço salsa?" – perguntou.

R: "Acho que sim..."

Q: "Faço bem?"

R: "Não está nada mal... até poderia receber nota de Jennifer Lopez."

Q: "Quem é Jennifer Lopez?"

R: "Olha aquela tela." – apontou para uma das paredes do local aonde se projetavam um vídeoclip da artista latina em uma grande tela.

Q: "Uau... se move muito bem." – sorriu.

R: "Olhe para sua direita... é melhor ver ela ao vivo."

Quinn se virou rapidamente e descobriu a artista a escassos metros dela, dançando provocativamente com um homem enquanto algumas pessoas olhavam para ela sem descrição alguma.

Quinn parou sua dança e ficou completamente petrificada observando a estrela.

R: "Te disse que valia a pena... não que terminaria babando por ela." – interrompeu Rachel ao ver o gesto da loira.

Q :"Eh... não... não estava babando." – se desculpou.

R: "Estava com a boca aberta."

Q: "Tenho sede..." – disse. "vou pedir algo... você quer?"

Rachel negou mostrando um travesso sorriso enquanto continuava com aqueles bailes que não fazia mais que enlouquecer a loira.

Demorou apenas um par de minutos para voltar para a pista, segurando um pequeno copo e com o gesto mais calmo.

R: "Espero que não leve álcool."

Q: "Nada... quer?"

R: "Não... todo para você."

Quinn sorriu e sem duvidar deu um grande gole naquele copo. Um gole que não eliminou a sede que sentia, mas que provocou outro tipo de sensação mais desagradável.

Rachel notou o gesto contrariado da loira ao beber do copo. A palidez começou a inunda-la por completo e sem dizer uma palavra, se afastou da pista indo direto para a saída.

A morena reagiu um pouco mais tarde e seguiu seus passos, chocando entre os grupos de pessoas que havia no local.

R: "Quinn!" – exclamou ao sair na rua.

A loira havia saído velozmente se encontrava vários metros afastada do local, apoiada sobre uma isolada parede e com a cabeça baixa.

R: "Quinn... o que foi?... o que te passa?" – perguntou assustada ao chegar até a garota.

Q: "Não se aproxime Rachel." – murmurou sem levantar a cabeça e dando as costas para a morena.

R: "Quinn... o que foi?" – ignorou o comentário e se aproximou.

Q: "Rachel não... acabo de vomitar." – disse visivelmente deteriorada. "não quero que me veja assim."

R: "Não seja imbecil Quinn." – a recriminou ao mesmo tempo que segurava o ombro da garota e a ajudava a se reincorporar. "o que foi?"

Q: "Não sei." – respondeu com o gesto completamente contorcido. "bebi um pouco disso e meu estomago ficou estranho."

Rachel tomou o copo e sem duvidar deu um pequeno gole e não notou nada estranho no sabor...

R: "O que tem?" – perguntou desconcertada.

Q: "Não sei... me disseram que são coquetéis sem álcool... acho que me disse algo de coco e nozes... não sei."

R: "Nozes?... que foda Quinn!" – recriminou.

Q: "O que?"

R: "É as nozes... não te cai bem..."

Q: "Não... não acho que seja isso... acho que é a cabeça, está doendo todo o dia."

R: "O que?" – perguntou incomodada. "por que não me disse?"

Q: "Por que não é algo novo... não fique histérica."

Esse foi o último que pode dizer antes de voltar para o carro atrás da morena e voltar para Ohio Ave.

Q: "Não tínhamos que voltar... Rachel, eu estou bem."

R: "Quinn... não dê desculpas... você vai para a cama, agora." – disse no carro.

Q: "Me acompanha?" – perguntou com o gesto apenado.

R: "Não faça essa cara..." – recriminou. "Quinn, não acho que seja hora de acordar a Judy."

Q: "Minha mãe não está... pedi a ela que ficasse no hotel com Cathy, já sabe que não passam por seu melhor momento..."

R: "Está sozinha?"

Q: "Sim... além do mais, minha mãe aceitou ir somente porque eu disse para ela que... você... dormiria aqui." – disse sem olha-la nos olhos.

R: "Não... não posso acreditar..."

Q: "Eu fiz isso para o seu bem." – respondeu tentando dissimular o sorriso.

R: "Tá... para o meu bem... anda, vamos... desça do carro."

A loira concordou feliz de ter conseguido seu propósito e não duvidou em avançar até a casa após pegar Arthur que havia esperado impaciente a decisão de ambas.

Rachel seguia seus passos. Duvidava. Não sabia se o que estava fazendo ia trazer consequências.

Q: "Vou tirar essa estúpida maquiagem..." – disse uma vez dentro de casa.

R: "Está bem... se não se importa... vou pegar emprestado um dos seus pijamas..."

Q: "Claro... escolha o que quiser... estão no armário da direita..."

R: "Tá... eu sei aonde estão." – disse com um leve sorriso.

Quinn entrou no banheiro e Rachel fez o mesmo no quarto, minutos mais tarde o encontro se produziu no meio da sala. Quinn se dispunha a colocar o pijama dessa vez e Rachel pretendia ir ao banheiro tirar a maquiagem.

A loira não pode evitar lançar um olhar sobre a morena e seu pijama. Lhe fez sorrir.

Suas forças iam minguando, a dor de cabeça e o mal estar daquele estúpido coquetel havia derrubado ela e se deixou cair sobre sua cama, tratando de recuperar um pouco sua saúde.

Rachel demorou bastante em aparecer na porta. A cena lhe produziu ternura. Quinn repousava sobre a cama com a cabeça apoiada sobre seus braços com os olhos fechados.

R: "Dói muito?"

Q: "Eh..." – se assustou com a interrupção. "não... não... quando fecho os olhos passa." – disse de forma pausada.

R: "Então feche-os e durma... se necessitar de algo me chame, ok?"

Q: "Como?..." – se reincorporou um pouco. "aonde vai?"

R: "Para o quarto de visitas." – disse.

Q: "Ah..." – desiludiu. Por um momento pensou em obrigá-la a dormir junto dela mas as pontadas em sua cabeça eram cada vez mais fortes e só desejava fechar os olhos. "Está bem..."

R: "Boa noite Quinn." – murmurou.

Q: "Boa noite princesa." – sussurrou com um fio de voz. "por certo... prefiro te ver de pijama que com mil vestidos Dior."

Rachel esboçou um rápido sorriso diante o comentário e a situação em que se encontrava lhe provocava tanta doçura que se deixou levar pelo coração e deixando para trás a racionalidade, avançou até o lado oposto da cama para entrar embaixo do fino lençol que já cobria a loira.

Abraçou a cintura da loira ficando em suas costas, sentindo o calor dela e uma grande necessidade de abraça-la.

Q: "Obrigada." – disse ao sentir o corpo da morena atrás dela.

R: "Durma princesa!" – sussurrou deixando um beijo sobre a cabeça dela e se acomodando no travesseiro.

Abraçando sua garota como havia feito durante dois anos, sentindo o perfume de sua pele tal como recordava, escutando o som de sua respiração ao seu lado, como tanto havia almejado.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)


	53. Aloha!

**Então pessoal, como eu tinha dito ficaria mais difícil postar regularmente as fics por causa dos plantões e de provas. Mas fiquem contentes que minha prova já é nessa sexta, então depois dela terei um pouquinho mais de tempo para a fic ok?**

* * *

><p><strong>Aloha!<strong>

- "Aloha, ekomo mai." – uma doce e encantadora hawaiana dava as boas vindas para as meninas colocando o tão conhecido colar de flores silvestres.

Após 5 horas de voo e um breve trajeto de taxi, Rachel, Quinn, Ashley e Spencer chegavam as paradisíacas praias de Kailua-Kona, no oeste da ilha de Hawaii.

Q: "Mahalo!" – pronunciou amavelmente a loira ao receber seu colar.

A: "Sabe falar hawaiano?" – perguntou diante o atento olhar das outras duas que também ficaram surpreendidas diante aquela resposta.

Q: "Não... mas aprendi a dizer obrigada no idioma deles." – sorria orgulhosa.

Sp: "Repete... quero aprender também."

Q: "Ma-há-lo." – falou em sílabas com pausa para que pudessem entender bem.

R: "Vmaos... parem com o idioma." – disse a morena entrando no hall do hotel.

Não teve um bom dia. Seu despertar foi magnífico, maravilhoso, como sempre que acordava ao lado de Quinn, mas a preocupação se apoderou dela quando a loira deixou entrever que a dor de cabeça que havia começado a queixar naquela noite não havia desaparecido pela manhã.

Lhe insistiu, tentou convencê-la para anular a viagem e ficar em Los Angeles, mas foi impossível. Quinn não ia permitir que aquilo acontecesse de forma alguma. Rachel não teve mais remédio que ceder e terminar viajando, não sem antes ter uma pequena discussão que parecia ter acabado justo quando entraram no avião ou pelo menos era isso que Quinn achava.

Sp: "Deus... isso é espetacular..." – se assombrava ao ver o hall.

Um lugar completamente de madeira claro e amplas janelas de onde podia observar todo o complexo.

Campos de golf, praias paradisíacas, enormes jardins com centenas de palmeiras e arvores centenárias que envolviam o lugar de uma magia incomum. Divididos pelo jardim principal, se encontravam pequenas cuités individuais. Casinhas de madeira perfeitamente preparadas para oferecer a melhor das estadias naquele paraíso.

Na praia, junto a um daquelas árvores aparecia um pequeno bar. Dezenas de espreguiçadeiras e pequenas mesas o rodeava. O Four Seasons Resort era provavelmente um dos melhores hotéis de toda a ilha.

A: "Rachel tem muito bom gosto... e muito dinheiro." – disse.

Sp: "Não é justo Rachel, não pode pagar tudo isso sozinha!" – exclamou.

A morena já havia entregado sua identificação na recepção e esperava a chegada da recepcionista para que entregassem a elas as chaves dos quartos.

R: "Se lembra daquela viagem que sua queria namorada pagou para Quinn e para mim?"

Sp: "Isso foram apenas duas passagens de avião, não pode se comparar a isso."

R: "Bom... posso permitir, além do mais tenho que aproveitar antes de ficar sem trabalho." – brincava.

Sp: "Desse jeito... vai me fazer sentir ainda pior."

A: "Relaxa céu... vamos aproveitar de Rachel se é isso que ela quer."

Q: "Em pouco tempo poderão se aproveitar de mim..." – interrompeu a conversa após ter observado todo o hall.

Sp: "De você?"

Q: "Aham... lembram que disse que o seguro do carro que me acidentou estava disposto a indenizar com uma grande quantidade? Pois já sei quanto dinheiro é."

Rachel se virou para o balcão, esperando a chegada da recepcionista e dando as costas para as meninas.

A: "Quanto?"

Q: "Cinquenta mil reais!" – exclamou.

Sp: "Uau... mas isso é muitíssimo dinheiro Quinn. Como é possível?"

R: "Teriam que pagar mais." – interrompeu sem olhar no rosto delas.

Q: "É o máximo." – respondeu Quinn um tanto incomoda.

A notícia daquela indenização chegou mediante Judy aquela mesma manhã e Rachel estava presente.

R: "Não se equivoque... o máximo seria se levasse esse cara a juízo e pagasse o que fez." – voltava a responder de costas para a garota.

Q: "Chegamos a um acordo, não tem motivo para denunciá-lo, o cara está arrependido."

R: "Tá... claro." – disse de má vontade.

Q: "Passa algo Rachel?" – perguntou ficando ao lado dela.

R: "Não... nada, só que não parece normal que esse cara que esteve a ponto de te matar, saia dessa sem consequências e fique tranquilo depois do que fez."

Q: "Rachel, foi um acidente, está arrependido."

Spencer e Ashley escutavam a conversa como meras espectadoras.

R: "Ok... é sua vida." – respondeu incomoda.

A chegada da recepcionista interrompeu elas. Após alguns papeis, entregou para elas as chaves dos dois quartos que iam ocupar. A morena entregou o cartão correspondente a Ashley e sem demorar mais, se dirigiram para os quartos.

Quinn não aceitava aquela atitude. Não suportava o comportamento que a morena mantinha e começava a realmente se incomodar.

A: "Vinte e quatro... é esse!" – exclamou parando em frente a porta ao mesmo tempo que a abria.

R: "O nosso é o vinte e seis." – parou justamente na porta ao lado.

Quinn, que caminhava por último viu como Spencer e Ashley entravam no quarto e Rachel fazia o mesmo no seguinte. Não havia comentado, mas deduziu que Rachel havia dado por certo que iriam compartilhar o quarto.

Passou pelo quarto das meninas e viu como surpreendidas, haviam começado a olhar absolutamente tudo. Rachel já havia deixado a mala sobre a cama e se dispunha a abrir uma enorme porta de vidro que tava para uma varanda.

Os olhos de Quinn se abriram ao máximo ao descobrir o lugar. Um piso de madeira que contrastava com as paredes brancas. Uma tela de televisão adornava uma das laterais, uma mesa disposta com duas cadeiras, um lustre central com um grande ventilador de teto sobre a imponente cama, com um espetacular dossel com cortinas de cor bege.

A aparição da morena novamente no quarto, após dar uma olhada na varanda tirou ela de seu embelezamento. Continuava com o gesto sério e uma pontada de orgulho em seu olhar que Quinn não suportava.

Q: "Por que fica assim?" – rompeu o silencio.

R: "Não fico de forma alguma."

Q: "Está brava com o mundo desde que ficou sabendo que não ia para juízo. Por que não se alegra com a indenização e ponto?"

R: "Não se equivoque, eu não estou brava com o mundo, só me parece uma piada que esse cara saia sem pagar nada."

Q: "Rachel... foi um acidente, está demonstrando que os freios do carro falharam, o cara não teve culpa!" – exclamou um pouco nervosa.

R: "Se não tivesse tão rápido, nem sequer teria batido contra você." – respondeu ao mesmo tempo que colocava sua mala em um dos armários.

Q: "Foi um acidente, já tem suficiente culpa."

R: "Quinn..." – gritou. "esse cara esteve a ponto de te matar, deveria estar na cadeira a vida inteira."

Q: "Basta... não é capaz de me compreender e nem entender que tudo foi acidental."

R: "Faça o que quiser, como já te disse... é sua vida." – respondeu mal humorada. "até tenho que dar as graças a ele porque não te matou."

Q: "Nunca teve um acidente?" – perguntou. "nunca provocou nenhum dano por alguma ação acidental?"

Rachel parou. Permanecia de costas para ela e mesmo que estivesse completamente enfurecida, aquelas palavras a paralisou. Instintivamente, o rosto de Quinn desfigurado por aquele golpe que levou no nariz com a porta, começou a rondar por sua mente. Aquilo havia sido um acidente, se ela não chegasse a fechar com tanta força, aquela porta jamais teria batido em Quinn.

A loira tinha razão, foi só uma ação inconsequente que provocou um pequeno acidente.

Engoliu em seco e após vários minutos tratando de assimilar aquilo, optou por fechar sua mala e abandonar o quarto.

Q: "Aonde vai?" – perguntou ao mesmo tempo que passava ao seu lado.

R: "Tenho que solucionar um par de temas que a Santana me pediu." – respondeu ao mesmo tempo que ia deixando ela sozinha no meio daquele quarto.

Não teve tempo de assimilar aquilo, quando a voz de Spencer a interrompeu.

Sp: "Ei... aonde a Rachel vai?"

Q: "Arrumar algo da festa."

Sp: "Ah... bom, escute... vamos comer né? O restaurante abre ao meio dia e já são duas horas... temos que nos apressar antes que terminem o turno."

Q: "Ok... deixa eu guardar minha mala." – disse colocando a mala no armário, junto a de Rachel.

Sp: "Escute... apenas uma cama?" – perguntou divertida.

Quinn se virou rapidamente para contemplá-la. Era certo, não havia sido consciente daquele detalhe por culpa daquela discussão com a morena.

Rachel não havia se encarregado apenas de reservar o quarto para as duas, mas também se encarregou que tivesse apenas uma cama de casal.

Sp: "Vamos?" – perguntou diante o mutismo da loira.

Q: "Sim... vamos!" – exclamou.

O restaurante voltava a deixá-las boquiabertas. A parte de dentro era completamente revestida de madeira, igual que o hall de entrada, um grande Buffet se apresentava diante elas com diferentes tipos de comida e sobremesas. O lugar estava dividido em dois, a segunda zona, uma varanda ao ar livre, com a sombra vinda das enormes palmeiras e a impressionante vista do oceano.

A situação voltava a ficar tensa. Ashley, Spencer e Quinn já degustavam algum daqueles pratos na varanda quando Rachel aparecia. Apenas dirigiu seu olhar para a loira que já havia optado por ignorar sua atitude.

Realmente não compreendia como era possível que se incomodasse daquela forma por uma simples diferença de opinião.

Sp: "Que horas Santana chega?"

R: "Umas cinco horas, devem estar voando agora mesmo." – respondeu imersa em seu prato.

A: "Está tudo pronto?"

R: "Sim... San me pediu que me assegurasse de que tudo estivesse perfeitamente preparado e que o menu que havia pedido estivesse sendo feito."

A: "Nossa... ela é mesmo exigente, eu teria me conformado só com vir para essas praias." – brincou.

R: "Santana é muito exigente... só quer que tudo saia bem."

Sp: "Britt não sabe de nada?"

R: "Sim... sabe sim... terminou averiguando e bem, não será uma surpresa, mas vai cumprir com seu desejo de celebrar seu aniversário aqui."

Sp: "Foi uma ideia genial, verdade Quinn?" – olhou para a loira tratando de fazer ela entrar na conversa.

Q: "Eh... sim, sim claro." – o som de seu celular a tirou de seu mundo. "Alô?" – atendia a ligação.

- "Te disse para não se aproximar da Rachel Berry e você vai com ela para o Hawaii?" – novamente a voz que no dia anterior havia a intimidado.

Q: "Quem demônios é?" – perguntou mal humorada diante o olhar surpreendido das três garotas.

- "Sou eu quem faz as perguntas, te adverti... você é má Quinn, foi muito má com Berry e ela vai saber."

Quinn ficou pálida. Aquelas palavras a confundia e não entendia qual era o motivo nem o porque aquela garota ligava.

- "Desfrute enquanto pode." – disse antes de desligar a ligação.

Sp: "O que foi Quinn?" – perguntou ao ver o rosto contorcido da loira.

Q: "Na... nada." – gaguejou.

Rachel a observava preocupada. Era a segunda ligação que Quinn recebia e aquela estúpida desculpa da confusão de número não a convencia.

Q: "Se equivocaram."

Bingo. Pensou Rachel. Algo acontecia, alguém estava ligando para a loira e não parecia dar boas notícias. Rapidamente notou como os olhos de Quinn pousavam sobre os seus e esquivava rapidamente.

Q: "O que vai fazer agora?" – perguntou tratando de mudar o rumo da conversa.

Sp: "Não sei, podemos sair para ver todo o complexo..."

A: "É boa ideia... vi um bar na praia que tem que ser espetacular."

R: "Não contem comigo... tenho coisas para fazer para a festa dessa noite."

Sp: "Necessita ajuda?"

R: "Não... não se preocupem, só são alguns detalhes que quer ter Santana, além do mais... em apenas duas horas estarão aqui, podem ir as três e descobrir tudo isso."

Q: "Não... eu não vou." – disse ainda aturdida.

A: "Por que?"

Q: "Acho que o melhor é que me tranque no quarto e trate de dormir, hoje amanheci com dor de cabeça e o voo não solucionou muito..."

Rachel não afastava o olhar da loira. Se lamentava por ter deixado se convencer pela garota para viajar. Sabia que não estava bem e seu rosto demonstrava. Estava realmente enfurecida.

A: "Se encontra mal?"

Q: "Não... não, me encontro bem, é só que quero estar perfeita para essa noite e tenho que descansar para isso."

Sp: "Tem razão... o melhor é que descanse, assim depois poderemos nos divertir, todas." – sorriu tratando de anima-la.

Quase três horas se passaram. Rachel tinha tudo perfeitamente preparado. Havia reservado uma zona do jardim para a festa de aniversário. Todo o serviço que ia se encarregar da animação e atenção das convidadas estavam perfeitamente informados dos detalhes que a latina havia preparado para aquela noite.

O estridente som de uma gargalhada a interrompeu em seu caminho para o quarto.

No meio do hall de entrada 4 garotas e 3 garotos olhavam para ela completamente embelezados. As pernas tremeram ao descobrir quem eram.

M: "Rachel Barbra Berry... posso tirar uma foto com você?"

R: "Mercedes?... Oh meu Deus!" – exclamou correndo até a garota que esperava ansiosa o abraço da morena.

Um abraço que não demorou em chegar e em ser interrompido por Brittany.

B: "Ei... a aniversariante sou eu!" – exclamou.

R: "Britt!" – sorria. "feliz aniversário abelhinha!" – exclamou a abraçando efusivamente.

Os olhares voltavam a pousar sobre o resto dos convidados.

Kurt e Blaine foram os seguintes em abraça-la, mais tarde foi Tina e por último Puck.

Santana havia ignorado os abraços e já se encontrava na recepção.

R: "O que fazem aqui? Deus... faz tanto tempo que não vejo vocês." – dizia completamente emocionada.

P: "Nós também temos direito de nos divertir no Hawaii... não acha?"

R: "Puck... você está impressionante!" – exclamou voltando a abraçar o garoto.

B: "Eu convidei eles... quis trazer todo o Glee mas os demais faltaram."

K: "Sam está na Europa."

T: "E Mike tinha trabalho, não pode deixar." – se desculpava.

B: "Quis convidar o Schuester e Emma... mas estava com problemas com não sei o que."

M: "Estão esperando um bebê, Britt... é lógico que não puderam."

R: "Sim?... nossa!" – se surpreendeu.

P: "Quem não pudemos encontrar foi o Finn." – interrompeu. "sabe algo dele?"

Rachel trancou o gesto. Recordar Finn era recordar aquela maldita noite em que tudo se tornou um pesadelo.

S: "Ei Berry... aonde estão as demais?" – interrompeu Santana ao mesmo tempo que começava a entregar os cartões que davam acesso para os quartos.

R: "Spencer e Ashley estavam..."

A: "Ao seu lado." – disse a garota assustando a morena. "Feliz aniversário Britt!" – exclamou dando um grande abraço na garota.

Spencer se unia aos cumprimentos e pouco a pouco foi se apresentando aos demais. Ashley seguia seus passos.

S: "Aonde está Quinn?" – voltava a interrogar.

R: "Está no quarto." – respondeu provocando a atenção de todos. "necessitava descansar... gente..." – lançou um olhar para o grupo. "... tem algo que deveriam saber..."

M: "Tranquila Rachel..." – interrompeu Mercedes. "Santana já comentou tudo, sabemos qual é a situação e o que temos que fazer."

Rachel se assombrou e em parte agradeceu que a latina tivesse se encarregado de informar os garotos, afinal ela não sabia que eles viriam.

S: "Meninos... podem ir para o quarto de vocês... em uma hora e meia começa a festa e tem que estar prontos." – disse.

Sp: "Venham... nós mostramos aonde estão." – Spencer se ofereceu para acompanhar todo o grupo.

Todos aceitaram encantados o convite.

B: "Vamos San!" – a loira exclamou.

S: "Vá você com Spencer e Ashley... tenho que arrumar alguns detalhes com a diva." – disse.

O grupo completo se perdia por uma das laterais do hall. Rachel observava com curiosidade a Santana, que esperou Britt se perder de vista para começar a lhe encher de perguntas sobre a festa. Todas elas respondidas positivamente pela morena.

S: "Vejo que fez tudo o que te pedi."

R: "Claro..."

S: "Obrigada."

R: "Não tem que me dar as graças... essa festa me deixou completamente emocionada." – sorria.

S: "Vamos ver como termina." – respondeu. "Escuta... qual é o quarto da Quinn?"

R: "O meu."

S: "Nossa... vejo que não perde tempo." – sorria.

R: "Não tem nada a ver com isso... a mãe dela me pediu... de noite ela costuma ter dor de cabeça e não queríamos que dormisse sozinha."

S: "Ah... perfeito então... que número é?"

R: "Vinte e seis."

S: "Ok... vamos ver ela?"

R: "Eh... não... não, melhor ir você... eu... vou buscar algum café que me caia bem." – se desculpou. "além do mais, tenho que pegar as saias para entregar para as meninas... agora entendo porque havia pedido tantas..." – disse ao mesmo tempo que se afastava da latina.

Santana aceitou a desculpa da morena mesmo lhe resultando estranha. Rachel parecia um pouco nervosa ao falar de Quinn e isso não era normal, nada normal.

S: "Quinn!" – exclamou tratando de não ser muito brusca.

A loira cochilava em uma das espreguiçadeiras que havia disposta na varanda do quarto. Recusou a ideia de dormir na cama ao descobrir eles e não duvidou em cobrir os olhos para que a luz não a incomodasse e a dor de cabeça minguasse de uma vez por todas. Só o suave som do mar a acompanhava.

S: "Quinn... acorde." – tocou com suavidade o ombro da garota.

A loira reagiu e após afastar com certa dificuldade a mascara que cobria seu olhar, se surpreendeu gratamente ao descobrir a latina ao lado dela.

Q: "San!" – exclamou. "Deus, senti tanto sua falta!" – disse a abraçando.

S: "Eu também loira." – sorria. "como está?"

Q: "Dormindo." – respondeu com humor. "quando chegaram?"

S: "Há mais ou menos uma hora..."

Q: "Genial! Aonde está Britt?"

S: "Com os outros garotos... como vai sua cabecinha?"

Q: "Bem... bom, poderia estar melhor se recordasse algumas coisas... mas não me queixo."

S: "E a dor?"

Q: "Como sabe que dói?"

S: "Santana sempre sabe de tudo." – brincou.

Q: "Bom... imagino que logo passará, os médicos já me avisaram... parece que o hematoma ainda continua aqui, pequeno mas continua e é normal que a cabeça doa com o medicamento."

S: "Aham..." – respondeu um tanto quanto preocupada. "mas, se encontra bem?"

Q: "Sim, claro que sim... não se preocupe... e você como está?"

S: "Bem... não me vê?" – brincava dando um pequeno giro na frente dela.

Q: "Tô vendo..."

S: "Escute... não tenho muito tempo, tenho que me preparar para a festa e você também tem que fazer o mesmo."

Q: "Oh, sim... já começa a escurecer." – observou o céu.

S: "Tenho algo que te contar... vieram uns amigos, do colégio."

Q: "Eu conheço eles?" – perguntou confusa.

S: "Foram nosso amigos... não sei se vai reconhecer como fez comigo, mas se não... só quero que relaxe, são bons garotos, ok?"

Q: "Sim... claro... já estou acostumada a conhecer meus amigos." – brincava.

S: "Perfeito... pois te espero em uma hora no jardim, ok?"

Q: "Sim... escute... o que devo vestir?... porque Rachel me disse que não trouxe nada para essa noite, só um biquini."

R: "Isso." – interrompeu a morena, que havia entrado no quarto sem que ambas percebessem.

S: "Uau... já tem elas?" – disse a latina.

Quinn permaneceu em silencio. O mal estar entre ambas ainda continuava e Santana começou a notar ao ver a atitude quase indiferente que as garotas se davam.

Q: "Bom... obrigada." – respondeu pegando a saia e sem dirigir o olhar para a garota.

R: "Toma... essa é a da Britt e a sua... eu vou deixar as das outras meninas para elas, ok?"

S: "Não se preocupe Rachel, eu me encarrego... você faça o mesmo que Quinn e comece a se preparar."

R: "Não... não, deixa." – se desculpou. "eu quero ir."

S: "Está segura?" – perguntou voltando a se surpreender.

Quinn permanecia absorta olhando a saia que repousava na cama e ignorava a conversa entre ambas. Rachel pegou novamente as saias e abandonou o quarto.

Não sabia porque continuava atuando assim. O orgulho podia com ela.

S: "O que está acontecendo aqui?" – perguntou o comprovar que Rachel tinha saído.

Q: "O que?"

S: "Quinn... o que foi?... estão brigadas?"

Q: "Eu não... se ela está é problema dela."

S: "Aconteceu algo?"

Q: "Nada... ela que é uma cabeça dura!" – exclamou se sentando. "essa manhã, minha mãe nos disse sobre o juízo com o cara do acidente..."

S: "Aham... acho que me disse que ia evitar o juízo."

Q: "Sim... já está tudo feito, o seguro vai me indenizar com cinquenta mil."

S: "Sim... já te disse que era mais que provável que fosse uma quantia muito alta."

Q: "Bom... pois a Rachel não se convence, disse que deveria levar esse homem em juízo e que o peso da lei caísse todo sobre ele."

S: "Nossa."

Q: "San... esse cara está arrependido, foi um acidente e está demonstrando que não foi culpa dele, não posso destroçar a vida dela... se vai para juízo pode ir para a cadeira e não posso aceitar."

S: "Quinn, esse homem quebrou as normas de circulação, ia acima da velocidade permitida."

Q: "Tem trinta e dois anos, está casado e tem dois filhos. Naquele dia tinha comprado o carro e decidiu levantar as cinco da manhã para prová-lo, porque teria que viajar naquele mesmo dia para o aniversário de seu pai. Queria comprovar o estado do carro antes de colocar os pequenos nele e aconteceu tudo. Não estava fazendo o louco e nem nada do tipo... Imagina o que aconteceria com seus filhos dentro?"

S: "Bom Quinn... está claro que é algo que dói, mas você sofreu o acidente... foi você que passou todo esse horror e..."

Q: "E nada San... estou viva e isso é o que conta, esse homem já vai pagar com seu peso na consciência."

S: "E Rachel quer mandar ele para a cadeia?"

Q: "Sim... e o pior de tudo é que fica brava por não compartilhar minha opinião... não tem direito de me fazer isso."

S: "Entende que ela também está machucada, todos estamos... todos sofremos com isso."

Q: "Sim, mas é minha decisão... não pode ficar brava cada vez que não estivermos de acordo com algo."

S: "Bem vinda ao mundo real." – disse.

Q: "Não tem graça... nem sequer falou comigo sobre dividir o quarto e veja... tomou a liberdade de pedir um com cama de casal."

S: "Sobre dividir o quarto, eu aceito... e me alegra que tenha feito... mas não vou te dizer o porque." – sorria. "sobre a cama de casal já me pega de surpresa... vou ter que falar com essa anã..." – brincava. "vamos... comece a se vestir que estamos encima da hora." – disse segundos antes de ir para o quarto. "e deixa o mal humor para outro dia... Britt está louca e temos que estar felizes."

Quinn ficou pensativa durante vários minutos até que Rachel voltou a aparecer no quarto tirando ela de seus pensamentos.

A morena continuava com sua atitude e Quinn decidiu ignora-la por completo. Lhe doía que a tratasse assim, mas era ela quem tinha em suas mãos a oportunidade de acabar com aquele incomodo e não fazia.

Rachel optou por entrar no banheiro. Necessitava tomar um banho e se preparar para a festa.

Quinn já tinha se arrumado quando voltou para o quarto para descansar. A vestimenta que deveriam utilizar não poderia ser mais típica.

Uma linda saia havaiana, com vários colares que deveriam colocar e uma divertida coroa de flores seria o uniforme especial para a festa.

Por sorte e graças aos conselhos da morena, o biquini que havia escolhido para tampar seu peito era perfeito para aquela ocasião. Porém a saia trazer um ou outro problema. Não era fácil colocar aquela cinta com milhares de tiras de um tecido feito com casca de árvore.

A saia ou Kappa, como chamavam ali, devia ser colocada com exatidão, procurando que a cinta que rodeava a cintura e repleta de flores ficasse completamente visível e evitando que as tiras de casca deixassem ver algo mais.

Complicado para Quinn, que sem saber porque, se via completamente inútil para conseguir fechar a saia.

Rachel a surpreender no meio da sala, tentando se olhar em um espelho a parte traseira, aonde se encontravam os diferentes fechos. Desenhou um leve sorriso em seu rosto ao ver a posição que a garota mantinha e o grau de frustração que começava a inundá-la. Sem duvidar, avançou até chegar nela e se dispôs a abotoar a saia.

Quinn descobriu sua figura através do espelho. A morena já aparecia completamente uniformizada para a ocasião e Quinn não pode evitar deixar escapar alguma ou outro olhar sobre o corpo da garota.

Rachel foi colocando cada botão com delicadeza, deixando um ou outro roce conscientemente sobre a cintura da loira que se limitava a observar pelo espelho.

R: "Pronto... está perfeita." – disse após colocar.

Q: "Obrigada..." – respondeu.

A tensão que havia se acumulado entre ambas continuava presente. Rachel começava a ceder um pouco e tratava de se esquecer daquela leve discussão que havia se convertido em uma raiva bastante notável.

R: "Não sei se Santana te disse que vieram uns amigos do colégio..." – disse com suavidade enquanto se dispunha a colocar uma sandália especial para a ocasião.

Q: "Sim... tenho vontade de conhecer eles."

R: "Vão te cair bem... ou talvez reconheça eles."

Q: "Logo descobriremos..."

A: "Meninas!" – várias batidas na porta do quarto interromperam a conversa.

Ashley já entrava no lugar após cumprimentar Rachel e começava a fazer divertidos movimentos, que imitavam aquela dança típica das havaianas mais conhecida como "hula".

A: "Vejam... vejam como eu danço." – dizia provocando a gargalhada de ambas.

R: "Aonde está Spencer?"

A: "Brigando com o mundo... sua saia ficou um pouco mais curta e disse que tem menos tiras que essas." – apontava pegando uma das finas cordas de casca. "disse que não pode sair assim, que seguramente ofende os Deus ou algo assim." – ria.

R: "O que vai ofender?... essas saias não são as que eles utilizam de verdade, só são imitações que o hotel distribui para os turistas que desejam ter uma."

A: "Pois entra lá e fale isso você... eu já disse que vou para o jardim... que já é hora."

R: "Está bem... eu vou até ela... vocês já vão descer?" – olhou para Quinn que não havia perdido detalhe da conversa de ambas.

Q: "Sim... suponho." – respondeu voltando a tranquilizar seu rosto após aquelas imprevistas gargalhadas provocadas pela roqueira.

A morena aceitou e após se despedir de Ashley e Quinn que já caminhavam até o jardim, buscou Spencer para fazer ela sair do quarto.

O caminho até a zona da festa foi bastante especial. Os turistas que cruzavam com Quinn e Ashley, olhavam surpreendidos as garotas que se sentiam bastante coibidas.

Q: "Escute... as pessoas nos olham demais, não acha?"

A: "Sim... isso deixa de ser divertido... vão pensar que somos parte de algum show..."

Q: "Parte?... eu diria que somos um show... mas de palhaços." – disse dissimulando.

Por sorte aquele trajeto chegou ao seu fim quando, novamente, uma garota havaiana vestida para a ocasião, lhes dava as boas vindas ao recinto aonde ia celebrar o jantar e parte do espetáculo que tinha preparado para Britt.

Não foram as primeiras a chegar. No meio daquele lugar havia um pequeno grupo de pessoas que foram se surpreendendo com a chegada das meninas.

Ashley sorria e observava a reação da loira. Conhecia aqueles garotos, havia visto eles nas fotos que tinha em sua casa e supôs que eram seus companheiros de colégio.

Mercedes foi a primeira a se encontrar com a loira, mostrando um enorme sorriso e se esquecendo das palavras de Santana, foi a abraçando diretamente.

Quinn se surpreendia diante a efusividade da garota, mas não se sentia incomodada. Devia atuar com normalidade, aqueles garotos a conhecia e ela tinha que demonstrar confiança.

M: "Imagino que não se lembre de mim." – disse após o abraço.

Q: "Eh... te vi em fotos... mas não recordo seu nome... sinto muito." – se desculpou.

M: "Tranquila..." – sorria. "eu sou Mercedes... ela é Tina." – apontou para a asiática que deu um passo a frente para abraçar a loira. "Kurt..." – prosseguiu com a apresentação ao mesmo tempo que iam cumprimentando ela. "Blaine... e Puck."

Q: "Ei... você eu conheço." – disse ao ter o garoto na sua frente.

P: "Sim?... se lembra de mim?"

Q: "Eh... não... mas Rachel me disse seu nome." – sorria após abraça-lo. "mas... você não tem moicano." – brincou tocando a cabeça dele.

Aquele garoto de olhos claros e sorriso travesso quase não tinha os mesmos traços que o da foto que havia visto. O rosto era completamente diferente. Sua cabeça estava com um corte de cabelo simples mas um penteado bagunçado que lhe dava um ar descontraído e um corpo perfeitamente moldado, que podia aparecer perfeitamente graças ao uniforme que eles também vestiam e que deixava o tronco descoberto. Uma longa saia de casca de árvore cobria as pernas dos homens.

Várias tatuagens adornava os braços e peitoral de Puck.

P: "Pelo menos não esquece meu nome." – sorria. "mas tranquila... depois desse fim de semana será impossível não se lembrar de mim." – brincava provocando a gargalhada dos demais.

Spencer aparecia com Rachel. A morena sentiu como as pernas tremiam ao ver como Quinn, muito mais relaxada do que pensava, conversava animadamente com os meninos.

Todos haviam respeitado as normas e evitaram tirar algum tema relacionado com o passado. A conversa girava em torno do aniversário e a ideia de Santana, além de alguns outros detalhes do presente do pessoal.

Santana aparecia no lugar. Britt deveria ser a última a aparecer e os garçons já pediam ao grupo de garotos que se distribuíssem sobre uns colchonetes, que faziam as vezes de assentos e dispostos atrás de várias mesinhas que não passavam de alguns centímetros do tablado de madeira.

Rachel perdeu a oportunidade de se sentar perto de Quinn. Se distraiu alguns minutos com um dos garçons e ao voltar descobriu que Quinn já estava perfeitamente acompanhada por Mercedes a sua direita e Puck a sua esquerda. O único lugar livre estava em frente a eles, ao lado de Spencer e Ashley.

Kurt, Blaine e Tina rodeavam outra mesa e no lado oposto mais duas mesas foram se enchendo com vários casais, 3 mulheres e 3 homens, companheiros de sala de Britt que haviam chegado na ilha a poucos minutos.

Várias garotas começaram a acender diferentes torchas que rodeavam aquele lugar. Os últimos raios de Sol haviam desaparecido há vários minutos e a noite começava a chegar, envolvendo o lugar de magia e deixando que a luz das chamas impregnassem o lugar de um tom alaranjado.

Os olhos de Rachel haviam pousado, há um tempo, sobre o perfil de Quinn. A loira falava continuamente com Puck, sorria e observava completamente entusiasmada pelas histórias que o garoto contava. Não havia se dado conta. No quarto não foi consciente, talvez segada pela estúpida raiva, a beleza que desprendia a loira com aquela vestimenta.

As flores que havia em sua pequena coroa não faziam mais do que realçar a magia que desprendia o rosto da garota. O cabelo, completamente natural, permanecia preso pelo dito acessório. Os diferentes colares cobriam parte de seu peito, que permanecia perfeitamente camuflado sobre aquele biquini que ela mesma havia recomendado aquela manhã, justo antes da desilusão.

Sentada sobre seus calcanhares, observava cada detalhe, as vezes surpreendida pelas palavras de Noah e outras vezes completamente embelezada com os preparativos dos garçons.

Um pequeno grupo começou a se alinhar na parte central. Três homens e três mulheres se dispunham a começar aquela dança em homenagem a Britt, que diante o atento olhar de todos seus amigos e o orgulhoso sorriso de sua namorada, aparecia no lugar.

Se sentaram na mesa que ficava em frente ao grupo de dançarinos que ao som de um pequeno tambor, conhecido como Ipu, começaram aquela espetacular coreografia.

Todos ficaram maravilhados diante o espetáculo. Uma satisfeita e iludida Britt agradecia continuamente aqueles dançarinos, por ter dedicado uma de suas mais tradicionais danças. A festa tinha acabado de começar e após aquela apresentação, vários garçons começaram a distribuir diferentes pratos com receitas tradicionais.

Pratos completamente exóticos para os garotos que surpreendeu completamente a Quinn.

Os garçons serviam Poke, uma receita feita com atum marinado com várias especiarias, outro dos pratos que serviam era o típico Lau-lau, elaborado com carne de porco ou de vaca e que era cozinho em um daqueles buracos feito no chão, que eles chamavam de Imu.

Quinn se surpreendeu. Até aonde ela recordava, sua alimentação se baseava em vegetais e alguns laticínios, porém toda a coida que começava a ser servida era carne ou peixe. Pensou que talvez fosse a hora de mudar sua condição de vegetariana e provar um pouco daqueles supostos manjares, mas a interrupção de uma das garotas que serviam a comida a tirou de seus pensamentos.

- "Quinn Fabray?" – perguntou com amabilidade.

Q: "Sim... sou eu." – respondeu diante o olhar incrédulo de Puck e Mercedes.

- "Seu prato especial." – disse deixando sobre a mesa uma pequena bandeja com várias tigelas.

Ambos estavam cheios de verduras, cozinhadas de diferentes maneiras.

Q: "O que é?"

- "Kim Chee." – apontou para uma das tigelas. "e Poi." – disse indicando a outra. "elaborados com as melhores hortaliças e verduras de Kailua-kona." – respondeu mostrando um enorme sorriso e tratando de soar em perfeito inglês.

Q: "Mahalo." – agradeceu lhe devolvendo o sorriso.

M: "Ei... como sabem que você é vegetariana?"

Q: "Não sei." – tentava assimilar. "imagino que Santan..." – parou sua resposta.

A imagem de Rachel apareceu por sua mente e rapidamente lançou um olhar para a morena.

Não houve mais perguntas. Rachel a olhava sorridente, contemplando como seu pedido expresso de preparar pratos vegetarianos para a loira havia saído perfeitamente bem.

O sorriso aumentou ao descobrir como Quinn pousava seus olhos sobre ela. Fato indiscutível de que sabia que tudo aquilo havia sido ideia dela.

Quinn não pode evitar sorrir e lhe dar aquele gesto como agradecimento. A morena aceitou e voltou a dirigir seu olhar para seu prato. Era o mesmo que haviam preparado para a loira.

O jantar transcorria como mágica. A cada dez minutos, os dançarinos apareciam em cena, dando várias danças mais para a aniversariante e inclusive convidando para dançar alguns convidados. Só Blaine, Ashley e a mesma Britt se atreveram a realizar a coreografia, mostrando sempre absoluto respeito por aquelas danças e sua antiga tradição.

A chegada do bolo colocou um ponto final na tradicional cerimônia. O abacaxi havaiano causava estragos entre os presentes. Por isso eram conhecidas no mundo inteiro. Após aquilo e dando por finalizado o jantar, passaram para um lugar mais afastado.

No meio do jardim, uma pista coberta de gramado, com várias mesas e cadeiras esperavam a chegada dos convidados. As tochas seguiam iluminando o local, além de umas espetaculares fogueiras feitas no chão, cheias com pedras de carbono que davam mais luz.

Tudo ficava mais ocidental. O encantador som dos Ukeleles dava passo para as demais atuações. No meio daquele jardim, uma mesa sustentava um grande bolo que tinha o nome da aniversariante e uma vela para cada ano que fazia.

Os parabéns começou a ser cantado ao mesmo tempo que a dançarina apagava todas as velas e dava um enorme e terno beijo em Santana. Graças a ela estavam ali, celebrando o aniversário de uma das garotas mais especiais e que mais adoravam.

Quinn e Rachel não mantiveram contato. Os olhares, cada vez mais contínuos, era o único que aproximava ambas naquela quente noite.

P: "Ei loira." – voltava a interromper Puck. "necessito sua ajuda."

Q: "Diga..."

P: "Vê aquela garota?" – apontou para uma das garçonetes. "a que serviu a comida." - Quinn assentiu. "Então... eu me apaixonei!" – exclamou sorridente. "é sério, me deixou impactado com sua beleza."

Q: "Sim... a verdade é que ela é muito bonita."

P: "Blaine e Kurt me disseram para não tentar... que o gaydar deles disse que não tem nada pra fazer."

Q: "Gaydar?"

P: "Sim... bom você sabe, que eles veem que a garota tem outras intenções... que ela é gay."

Quinn não podia evitar desenhar um sorriso diante a maneira do garoto se expressar.

Rachel estava a um tempo observando o casal. Sabia que Puck não ia romper o pacto de não comentar nada com Quinn sobre seu passado e muito menos com ele, que era parte importante em sua vida, mas ainda assim, a curiosidade começava a invadi-la.

Q: "E em que eu posso te ajudar?"

P: "Não confio nesses dois. Poderia tentar falar com ela e ver como reage?"

Q: "Claro." – respondeu divertida. "tenho vontade de me divertir." – sorria.

Rachel tomou um pequeno copo e se dispôs a se aproximar do casal, mas a rápida ação de Quinn, se afastando para uma das laterais a deteve. A loira, sem falar nada com ninguém, caminhou até o grupo de garçons que já recolhiam os utensílios utilizados no jantar.

Um pequeno puxão a fez perder ela de vista. Santana bloqueava o olhar da morena.

S: "Ei... aonde vai?"

R: "Eh... a nenhum lugar." – disse tratando de não parecer muito evidente.

S: "Escute... vem cá." – arrastou a morena atrás dela, a afastando do resto do pessoal. "pode me explicar o que passa com a loira?" – foi direta.

R: "Com Quinn?... nada, por que?"

S: "Como que nada?... vi vocês essa tarde, nem conversaram e isso não é normal... e com você muito menos."

R: "Não passa nada San, é só que tivemos uma pequena discussão..."

S: "Pelo tema do juízo?" – terminou a frase.

R: "Como sabe?"

S: "Ela me disse..."

R: "Ah... bom, então já sabe... não tem porque perguntar."

S: "Sim, tenho sim... Rachel, para de ser idiota."

R: "O que?" – se surpreendeu.

S: "Realmente vai ficar brava com ela por causa disso?... no Hawaii?... para de pensar e desfrute de uma vez por todas."

R: "San... não entende... não é uma simples discussão, se trata de sua vida... esse estúpido esteve a ponto de matá-la e ela pouco se importa... eu não, entende, eu não tenho vontade de que esse inconsequente saia sem pagar."

S: "É decisão dela, Rachel... me escute, eu também desejei o pior, não é a única que adora Quinn e se esse desgraçado chegasse a levar a loira por acidente, te juro que teria sido eu quem fizesse justiça com meus próprios meios... mas o que a Quinn disse está certo." – parou. "foi um acidente, foi involuntário e Quinn, por sorte, está bem..."

R: "Não está bem." – interrompeu. "Quinn não se lembra de mim, não lembra de nada do que viveu, para terminar, sofre contínuas dores de cabeça e... isso é um terror... não sabe o que é não poder dizer tantas coisas."

S: "Acalme-se Rachel!" – exclamou. "te entendo... entendo tudo o que está passando, por isso que te digo que pare de complicar a vida e desfrute." – fez uma pausa. "veja, me custa muitíssimo te dizer isso, me custa porque já sabe que não sou de demonstrar meus sentimentos... mas Rachel, você nasceu para estar com Quinn e ela nasceu para estar com você, basta olhar vocês... durante todo esse tempo dei Graças a Deus porque Quinn tinha te encontrado." – Rachel escutava a garota, completamente assombrada. "No colégio, cada vez que Quinn se reunia conosco, era para falar de você... queria te fuder, mas sempre estava em sua boca, não havia um só dia que não pronunciasse seu nome... quando tudo surgiu me alegrei, porque Quinn morria por ter um amor épico... desses de cinema e você deu isso para ela. Quinn deixou de ser aquela mal amada que odiava o mundo, para se converter na pessoa que é hoje, uma pessoa capaz de entregar todo o amor do mundo com um simples olhar... e isso você que conseguiu. Nunca... jamais na minha vida vi alguém se olhar assim como vocês duas se olham, como mesmo sem falar, sabem quando uma necessita da outra, como fixam nos mesmos detalhes sem ser conscientes... e isso, Rachel, fez com que eu te aprecie, que te ame."

R: "Me ama?" – interrompeu.

S: "É o melhor que nos aconteceu, tanto para Quinn, como para Britt e para mim. Te aprecio por tudo o que fez por ela e te amo por como é... melhorou todas nós e jamais vou esquecer como se comportou comigo."

R: "San... eu faço isso por algo, eu só...

S: "Você só faz porque é assim." – interferia. "Rachel... você é forte, é toda uma lutadora... sobreviveu tudo o que eu jamais poderia ter sobrevivido. Enfrentou os comentários, as injustiças e inclusive colocou em perigo seu futuro pelo bem de algum companheiro. O dia que você me disse que a Quinn tinha sofrido um acidente, vi o terror em seus olhos... o mesmo terror que eu sentia e me fez compreender que se o destino brincava com ela... você era o anjo que ia cuidar dela. Não podia odiar esse homem que chocou contra ela, porque sabia que você ia se encarregar dela... Sabe o que se sente ao saber que uma das pessoas mais importantes da sua vida está a salvo? A tranquilidade que se sente ao saber que a que considera como uma irmã tem ao seu lado um perfeito anjo da guarda? Esqueça as absurdas discussões, se tem algo que não aceita, faça ela saber, mas esqueça esse orgulho... nunca se sabe aonde vamos amanhã... nem sequer sabemos dessa mesma noite, por que continuar assim se o que deseja é abraça-la?"

R: "Está me deixando sem palavras."

S: "Não me peça que te repita outra vez... porque duvido que eu faça." – sorria.

R: "Posso te abraçar?"

S: "Aqui?... na frente de todos?"

Rachel duvidou diante a resposta da latina, mas ela se deixou levar e surpreendendo a morena, a abraçou com ternura.

R: "Vamos ter que vir mais vezes pro Hawaii."

B: "Ei... Berry, tire as mãos da minha namorada!" – exclamava divertida interrompendo o abraço.

R: "Toda sua!" – exclamou com um grande sorriso.

B: "Não... você também é minha." – disse. "vamos... dançar!"

As três garotas se misturaram com o restante dos convidados e começaram a dançar no meio daquele improvisada pista de dança.

Quinn voltava para sua posição, buscando a atenção de Puck.

Q: "Toda sua!" – exclamou.

P: "Como?"

Q: "Aquela mulher não é lésbica... acredite."

P: "Está segura?... não quero ter uma surpresa."

Q: "Seguríssimo... de fato, eu em seu lugar não perderia mais tempo." – sorria.

P: "Obrigado loira." – disse deixando um beijo na bochecha dela e se afastando do jardim, disposto a conquistar aquela exótica mulher.

Quinn optou por se afastar do lugar também. A madrugada havia chegada há algumas horas e apesar de seu descanso, o esgotamento começava a invadi-la e a pulsante dor de cabeça atacava cada vez com mais frequência a sua já devastada cabeça.

Por sorte aquele jardim lhe dava muitas zonas de absoluta calma. Um pequeno caminho no meio do paraíso, deixando de cada lado, aquela curiosas e divertidas casinhas que faziam as vezes de suítes. Um ou outro casal, dormia abraçado nas espreguiçadeiras que apareciam dispersas, ao longe, o bar situado perto da praia, o Bar da Vela Árvore, como chamava, já estava fechado esperando as primeiras luzes do nascer do sol.

Um pequeno banco lhe serviu para descansar um pouco do barulho que desprendia aqueles alto-falantes e um improvisado DJ que não era outra além de Ashley.

R: "Aonde está Quinn?" – Rachel interrogava Kurt que descansava em uma das espreguiçadeiras com Blaine.

K: "Não tenho nem ideia."

Havia perdido ela de vista há um tempo. O convite de Britt para dançar após aquela conversa de confissão de Santana, havia distraído ela durante um bom tempo.

M: "Há um tempo ela estava com Puck." – interrompeu Mercedes.

R: "Sim... eu também a vi." – disse ao mesmo tempo que buscava o garoto com o olhar.

Não havia nem sinal dele também. Por arte de mágica, nenhum dos dois estavam na pequena varanda e uma pequena pontada começou a lhe golpear o estômago.

T: "Puck ia caminhando há uns minutos pelo jardim... vamos, acho que era ele, porque estava com o mesmo Kapa roxa." – interferiu Tina.

R: "Ia sozinho?"

T: "Não..." – sorria. "ia com uma garota... mas não sei que era, si vi ele, mas estava de saia havaiana."

O rosto de Rachel se descompôs. Não voltou a falar quando se afastou do grupo disposta a encontrar o casal. Algo em seu interior fazia ela caminhar e não duvidava. Sabia que era ciúmes, mas tinha que comprovar. Tinha que averiguar se aquela garota era Quinn.

Quarenta, cinquenta... sessenta escassos metros teve que caminhar por aquele caminho até descobrir entre duas palmeiras e sobre uma espreguiçadeira a cabeça de Puck. Não podia distinguir com clareza, as luzes quase não chegavam ali, mas era ele e não estava sozinho.

Seus sensuais e suaves movimentos deixavam entrever que entre seus braços, uma garota desfrutava de sua capacidade de sedução.

Engoliu em seco. Maldizia não ter luz suficiente para ter certeza que aquela cabeça que se perdia embaixo do corpo do garoto não era Quinn, buscando alguma nova experiência para recordar.

R: "Respira Rachel." – sussurrou apertando os punhos.

Estava decidida a avançar até eles e sem dizer nada, comprovar o que seu coração já estava sofrendo.

Só conseguiu dar um pequeno passo quando um pequeno sussurro a deteve.

Q: "O que faz aqui?"

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)

OBS. 2: Espero que tenham gostado do cap... eu particularmente AMEI a declaração da Santana para a Rachel, eu adoro a amizade Pezberry!

OBS. 3: MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS ME DESEJANDO UM FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO VIU? LI TODAS E AMEI CADA UMA DELAS...


	54. Filha de Zeus

**Capitulo 54 – Filha de Zeus**

Q: "Está bem?"

O assombro e mutismo da morena estavam confundindo a loira. Estava sentada há quase meia hora naquele banco do jardim, tentando relaxar após aquele esgotante dia, quando observou a figura da morena caminhar pelo caminho. Não havia percebido sua presença. Rachel parou em seco após vários metros e sua atitude lhe chamou a atenção.

R: "De onde saiu?" – finalmente reagiu.

Q: "Estava sentada em um banco." – apontou para a direita do caminho. "Aonde vai?"

R: "Eh... a lugar nenhum." – gaguejava ao mesmo tempo que começava a ser consciente de sua completa confusão.

Evidentemente a garota que se agarrava a Puck não era a loira.

Q: "O que te passa, Rachel?" – começava a se preocupar pela atitude da garota.\ Estava nervosa, tentando assimilar algo que não sabia o que era.

R: "Estava te buscando."

Q: "A mim?... para que?"

R: "Para nada... é só que não sabia aonde estava e não te via há um tempo... e..." – respondia desviando o olhar.

Só de pensar que por sua cabeça havia rondado a ideia de se aproximar do casal, começava a ruborizá-la.

Quinn sentia que Rachel tentava ocultar algo.

Q: "Rachel... acho que você e eu temos um pacto de sinceridade e me dá a sensação de que não está cumprindo."

A morena abaixou sua cabeça. Era verdade, havia se prometido ser sinceras e ela não estava sendo.

R: "Tem razão." – respondeu. "na realidade te buscava para falar com você e pensei que..." – fez uma pausa. "me prometa que não vai ficar brava?" – interrogou.

Q: "O que?... Rachel, quer me dizer de uma vez o que acontece?"

R: "Está bem... está bem." – aceitou. "só espero que não se incomode... pensava que estava com Puck." – finalmente disse.

Q: "Com Puck?" – perguntou surpreendida. "Estive com ele toda a noite, você me viu..."

R: "Não me refiro a isso." – interrompeu. "comecei a te buscar e de repente ci que não estava e Tina me disse que tinha visto Noah com uma garota que não pode ver com clareza quem era." – evitava olhar nos olhos dela ao mesmo tempo que apontava para a zona aonde estava o casal. "achei que estava ali... com ele." – disse completamente envergonhada.

Quinn seguiu a indicação e logo pode descobrir a silhueta dos garotos na espreguiçadeira. Não pode evitar abrir a boca e se surpreender.

Q: "Ele conseguiu?... Conseguiu pegar aquela garota?" – perguntava divertida.

R: "O que?... você sabia?"

Q: "Ele perguntou minha opinião sobre ela... é uma das garçonetes." – sorria. "se chama Xian, é realmente bonita."

R: "Nossa... eu me alegro então." – comentou se afastando um pouco da garota.

Q: "Estava com ciúmes?" – perguntou divertida.

R: "O que?... não..." – respondeu sem convicção.

Quinn sorria. Estava claro que a morena mantinha o nervosismo e tudo aquilo se devia aquela situação com que se deparou.

Q: "Por que te custa tanto falar?... por que não me responde diretamente?"

R: "O que quer que eu diga?... que estava incomodada, porque pensava que havia se decidido experimentar Puck?" – ironizou.

Q: "Ciúmes..." – interferiu.

R: "Não quero falar mais disso." – deu por encerrado o assunto. Realmente não sabia por onde continuar aquela absurda discussão que mantinha com a loira. "o que realmente queria fazer antes de tudo isso, era te pedir desculpas."

Q: "Desculpas por que?" – questionou ao ver a mudança no gesto da garota.

R: "Por te tratar como estou te tratando hoje... sinto muito por ser tão imbecil."

Q: "Se refere sobre o juízo?"

Rachel abaixou a cabeça.

Q: "Não compreendo porque fica assim Rachel... não tem que se desculpar por nada, imagino que é assim e pronto, mas não esperava que fosse te incomodar tanto."

R: "Não entende Quinn, não me entende porque não se coloca em meu lugar." – Quinn se manteve em silencio. "Não tem nem ideia do que sofremos, não pode me pedir que perdoe esse cara depois de tudo o que provocou."

Q: "Foi um acidente, Rach, não pode culpar ninguém pela má sorte."

R: "Esteve a ponto de te matar!" – exclamou. "Quinn, sei que foi um acidente, sei que os freios falharam e que está arrependido, mas se chegasse a te acontecer o pior, não haveria arrependimento algum... você pode perdoá-lo agora, que está bem dentro do possível e poderia perdoá-lo se chega a te tirar a vida, porque não estaria aqui para sofrer... mas o que teria sido de mim?... Quinn, como quer que eu perdoe alguém que esteve a ponto de tirar minha própria vida?"

Q: "Rachel... não deve pensar nisso..."

R: "Eu penso sim Quinn, penso todos os dias desde aquela maldita manhã... sabe, quando bateu em você e estava inconsciente no chão eu só rezava, só pedia que você respirasse, me limitava a te observar, a buscar um indício de movimento em seu peito, de fôlego em seus lábios e esse cara se dedicava a gritar e perguntar se estava morta... não podia ouvi-lo... sentia que cada vez que dizia, eu mesmo perdia minha vida... não poderia suportar viver sem você, Quinn... não saberia."

Q: "Rachel..." – sussurrou.

A morena começava a caminhar desesperada, deixando cair algumas lágrimas.

R: "Se não chega a acordar... te juro que teria sido eu quem acertasse com esse cara."

Q: "Não... não Rachel, nem se atreva a dizer isso... nem sequer pense."

R: "Não posso evitar... Quinn, odiaria a um estúpido mosquito que se atrevesse a te picar... como que não quer que odeie alguém que esteve a ponto de te afastar de mim para sempre?"

Q: "Estou aqui Rachel... estou aqui, sã... viva, não pode continuar pensando no passado e nem pode odiar alguém... você não, Rachel... você é boa, tem um coração enorme, é uma grande pessoa, não posso permitir que odeia a absolutamente ninguém."

R: "Como quer que eu supere?"

Q: "Esquecendo de tudo... me ajudando a seguir em frente, a ser feliz com o que temos... quero a garota que se empenha a me fazer viver novas experiências... não a que está brava com o mundo."

R: "Sinto muito Quinn... não sou tão perfeita como pensa..."

Q: "Rachel, aceito que tenha sua opinião, eu gosto que me dê seu ponto de vista e possamos debater, é interessante mas não posso aceitar que fique brava porque não estamos de acordo."

R: "Eu sei... mas sentia que estava se subestimando, que não dava importância para sua própria vida, quando para mim é o mais importante."

Q: "Já são duas!" – exclamou deixando a morena confusa.

R: "Duas?... a que se refere?"

Q: "Duas declarações de amor."

Rachel fixou o olhar sobre a loira.

R: "Quinn... é o mais importante para mim, não acho que seja algo novo para você... estou apaixonada por você, estive e vou estar sempre... mas não é só isso... Quinn eu aprendi a viver perto de você, te necessito para ser eu mesma, sempre te necessitei e agora não é diferente... me basta te ver sorrir para saber que tudo vai ficar bem, te ver falar, sentir sua presença para poder seguir adiante."

Q: "Rachel..." – interrompeu. "façamos um pacto."

R: "Outro?... não te basta o da sinceridade que estou tendo?"

Q: "Outro." – sorria.

R: "Diga..."

Q: "Acredita na reencarnação?"

R: "Quinn... eu sou judia." – respondeu confusa.

Q: "E eu católica... e presidente do clube do Celibato." – brincou provocando um leve sorriso na morena.

R: "Não entendo."

Q: "Rachel, por alguma estranha razão, tenho a estranha sensação de acreditar que quando vamos desse mundo, ficamos de alguma forma... não sei como explicar, não sei de que forma... talvez nos transformemos em energia ou em anjos da guarda... ou talvez nos reencontramos em uma árvore." – disse enquanto tocava o tronco de uma daquela imponentes palmeiras. "não sei... mas quero que quando isso acontecer, a que ficar aqui... em pessoa, vai fazer o possível para fazer com que a outra se sinta orgulhosa... por fazer ela feliz inclusive não estando aqui..."

R: "Quinn... não gosto de falar disso." – sussurrou.

Q: "Me prometa Rachel, prometa que se eu for, vai continuar sorrindo... lutando por seus sonhos e amando como faz?"

R: "Quinn..."

Q: "Prometa... faça isso por mim." – soou como suplica ao mesmo tempo que se aproximava.

R: "Eu prometo." – sussurrou sem afastar o olhar da garota. "mas me prometa que não vai ir nunca." – respondeu com um leve sorriso.

Q: "Te dou minha palavra." – sorria.

O silencio inundava o lugar. Apenas um ligeiro amanhecer de alguns pássaros era ouvido. Puck já não permanecia naquela espreguiçadeira e nem a garota que o acompanhava e foram conscientes de que a madrugada chegava a seu fim e o amanhecer não demoraria em chegar.

Q: "Acho que é hora de descasar, não acha?"

R: "Sim... além do mais, vendo seu gesto, tenho a intuição de que continua com a dor de cabeça."

Q: "Aham..." – murmurou ao mesmo tempo que começava a andar até o hotel.

Rachel a acompanhava ao lado. Não parava de pensar naquele momento que havia vivido com a garota. Jamais havia mostrando tanto a sua alma e não tinha medo algum por ter feito."

Q: "Então... novas experiências com Puck?" – disse entrando no hall.

R: "É lindo... divertido... sexy e... judeu... tem tudo!" – exclamou divertida adiantando seus passos para chegar ao quarto.

Quinn sorria. Aquela descrição poderia se encaixar perfeitamente na morena e um breve calafrio a percorreu. Entrar no quarto não suavizou aquela tensão que começava a invadi-la. Estavam sozinhas, em um quarto dos sonhos no meio daquele paraíso. Rachel se dispunha a fechar as cortinas da enorme janela, mas Quinn a deteve.

Q: "Não... não feche."

R: "Mas Quinn... te recordo que estamos no Oeste da ilha... o sol vai começar a aparecer em breve e vai dar em cheio na cama." – disse.

Q: "Não importa... quero ver o amanhecer." – sorriu. "lembra... uma nova experiência."

Rachel cedeu a seu pedido. Uma breve visita ao banheiro e logo se encontraram novamente no quarto.

As intenções da morena eram claras. Quinn estava doente, tinha dor de cabeça e o dia estava a ponto de começar, vinha com muitas atividades e emoções. A loira continuava um pouco nervosa, mas a atitude tranquila e pausada da morena lhe deixou entrever que só pretendia dormir. Algo que ela também necessitava, mas começava a detestar.

Era duas as noites que haviam passado sozinhas, duas noites com a morena deitada nas suas costas, rodeando sua cintura com seu braço enquanto o sono vencia a ambas. Porém, aquela foi diferente da última noite. O calor de Rachel nas suas costas, sobre o fino lençol, era o conjunto perfeito para aquele primeiro amanhecer de sua nova vida.

Talvez aquele raio verde também aparecia no final da madrugada.

Uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco... não soube quantas horas havia dormido, assim como tão pouco soube quando Rachel havia saído do quarto. As cortinas permaneciam fechadas, sintoma inequívoco de que a morena havia acabado levando ao fim sua ideia, algo que agradecia, pois graças a escuridão do quarto, conseguiu dormir o suficiente para poder desfrutar daquele dia, que já estava quase no horário do almoço.

O biquini voltava a ser sua vestimenta para aquela jornada. A grande surpresa de Britt estava preparada para as 19:30, justo antes do por do Sol. Tinha todo o dia para desfrutar do paraíso, daquelas espetaculares praias e não pode deixar a oportunidade de fazer isso passar.

S: "Ei loira." – Santana a surpreendia entrando no restaurante. "se levantou agora?"

Q: "Sim... vou matar a Rachel, tinha que ter me acordado."

S: "Para que?... o bom começa agora... almoço, praia... mai-tai." – dizia com um enorme sorriso.

Q: "Hummm... parece bom, pena que não posso tomar álcool."

S: "Não pode pular a medicação um dia?"

Q: "Afff... poder posso, mas não me atrevo... se faço e minha mãe ou Rachel ficar sabendo, acho que não teria mundo aonde me esconder."

S: "Você procurou uma namorada muito intensa." – disse. "escute... para que vai ao restaurante?"

Q: "Para comer... por certo, que eu saiba ainda não tenho namorada."

S: "Não, não... o pessoal pediu comida na praia, estão fazendo piquenique..."

Q: "E por que ninguém me disse nada?... nem sequer iam me avisar?"

S: "Aonde acha que eu estava indo?" – lhe recriminou.

Quinn ficou sem respostas para rebater e se deixou convencer pela latina para ir até a praia.

S: "A anã ainda não se lançou?"

Q: "O que?" – perguntou indo para o exterior.

S: "Ainda não te pediu para voltar? É estranho..."

Q: "Não... não me pediu nada... e não sei se fará."

S: "É Rachel, é estranho que tenham dormido e não te pediu antes para voltar!" – exclamou sem olha-la.

Quinn parou seus passos completamente surpreendida por aquela sentença.

Q: "O que disse?"

Santana vários metros mais adiante e buscou o olhar da loira.

S: "Como assim o que eu disse?... que Rachel é tradicional para essas coisas e... Oh Deus... ainda não?"

Q: "San, do que está falando?"

S: "Não dormiram juntas?... não acredito... se ontem a noite as duas desapareceram... e dormiram... juntas... quanto tempo mais vai esperar?"

Quinn permanecia completamente aturdida. Santana falava com exorbitante naturalidade sobre aquele tema.

S: "Vamos loira... o pessoal vai comer tudo!" – exclamou voltando a andar.

Quinn reagiu e voltou a iniciar os passos atrás da latina que já caminhava sobre a fina areia da praia. A escassos metros, justamente naquele bar que estava naquela zona, o grupo de garotos se sentavam ao redor de várias meses que unidas formavam uma maior. Os cumprimentos foram chegando e as brincadeiras ao descobrir o rosto ainda adormecido de Quinn, foram acontecendo, provocando uma ou outra gargalhada por parte de Puck e os outros garotos companheiros de Britt.

M: "Ei... se demorasse mais um pouco, teríamos subido todos para te buscar." – dizia Mercedes levantando sua voz.

Q: "Teria matado a todos." – disse mostrando um enorme sorriso.

Rachel observava completamente embelezada a chegada da garota, que com um divertido vestido curto, provocando os olhares da grande maioria dos turistas que havia no bar.

Um breve cumprimento foi suficiente para evitar ter que fazer individualmente. Eram 13 pessoas, mais ela, que estava naquela improvisada reunião e suas forças eram escassas, o único em que pensava era comer, comer e esclarecer aquela afirmação que minutos antes Santana havia comentado e que não havia feito mais do que provocar um estranho nervosismo ao encontrar o sorriso de Rachel, que estava sentada em frente a ela.

O almoço havia começado e as conversas eram mais amenas.

R: "Como está?" – lhe perguntou enquanto os demais debatiam sobre outros temas.

Q: "Perfeitamente bem, não tem nem rastro de dor... espero que dê uma trégua."

R: "Me alegro... me alegro muitíssimo." – murmurou com um enorme sorriso.

Quinn se contagiou daquele gesto e lhe devolveu um ainda maior.

Ficavam frente a frente, cercadas por todos os garotos, que entre brincadeiras e anedotas, quase não permitiam que o som de suas vozes chegasse co nitidez até a outra, porém não era necessário se escutar. Bastava um olhar para saber o que dizia e porque dizia.

Q: "Obrigada por fechar as cortinas."

Rachel se limitou a sorrir ao mesmo tempo que abraçava seus joelhos contra seu peito. A morena permanecia sentada, pousando os pés em sua própria cadeira.

B: "Quinn você vai?" – a voz de Brittany tirou a loira de seu mundo.

Q: "Eh... aonde?" – perguntou.

B: "Tomar banho no mar."

Q: "Claro... estou desejando isso." – sorria.

B: "Bom... então coma que eu tenho vontade de festejar." – dizia.

Q: "Escute San." – aproveitou que a latina havia parado de falar e se encontrava sentada ao seu lado.

S: "Diga."

Q: "Por que dá por certo que... Rachel e eu... já sabe?" – perguntou quase em um sussurro após comprovar que a morena brincava com Blaine e Kurt.

S: "Porque ontem estava decidida a tudo."

Q: "O que?"

S: "Tive uma conversa com ela... e seus olhos só diziam: Quinn vai ser minha." – sorria.

A loira voltava a ficar petrificada.

B: "Quem vai ser sua amor?" – Brittany voltava a interromper e dessa vez conseguiu com que todo o grupo esperasse a resposta por parte da latina.

S: "Não fui eu quem disse isso..." – se desculpou. "foi a Quinn."

Q: "O que?" – olhou para ela completamente surpreendida após aquela resposta.

P: "Ei loira... quem vai ser sua?" – perguntou Puck do outro lado da mesa.

Q: "Não... não... eu não disse... nada." – respondia completamente nervosa.

B: "Britt sabe!" – exclamou levantando a mão.

Quinn ignorou o comentário da garota e por inércia pousou seus olhos sobre os de Rachel. A morena olhava para ela intensamente, como se não houvesse ninguém mais naquele lugar, ao mesmo tempo que mostrava um sorriso de satisfação. Quinn sentiu como suas bochechas ficavam completamente coradas e provocavam a exaltação de todo o grupo.

R: "Gente... já deu." – a morena saiu em defesa dela.

Um grande erro, aquelas palavras da garota, longe de acalmar as brincadeiras, aumentou ainda mais aquele rebuliço.

B: "Sim gente... já deu... vamos parar de fofocar sobre a estrela de Hollywood e a sexy loira e vamos para o mar."

Puck foi o primeiro a se levantar e abandonar a mesa, se desfazendo da camiseta e correndo até o oceano.

Rapidamente os demais foram seguindo ele, exceto Santana e Quinn, que ainda não haviam terminado de comer e Rachel, que mantinha sua postura sobre a cadeira.

S: "Você não vai?" – perguntou ao ver que não se movia.

R: "Não, acho que vou me apoderar de uma espreguiçadeira e pronto."

S: "Por que é tão chata?" – lhe recriminou. "Nunca quer ir ao mar."

Q: "É por causa da areia San, deixa ela." – defendeu.

Rachel se surpreendeu diante aquelas palavras.

S: "O que tem a areia?"

Q: "Ela não gosta... incomoda ela e está em seu direito de não querer pisar nela."

S: "Que estupidez."

R: "Quinn... como sabe disso?" – perguntou completamente alucinada.

Q: "O que?... você me disse."

Santana olhou para ambas garotas tentando averiguar o que acontecia.

R: "Quando?"

Q: "Eh... não sei, aquele outro dia em Malibú?"

R: "Não... Quinn, eu não te disse isso depois do acidente... te disse há quase quatro anos!" – exclamou.

Santana soltou o guardanapo em seu prato e buscou o aturdido e confuso olhar da loira.

S: "Se lembra disso?"

Q: "Eh... não... quero dizer, sei que me disse isso, mas não lembro quando... nem como."

S: "Isso é bom?" – perguntou confusa.

R: "No outro dia se lembrou que meu prato favorito era os raviollis e agora isso..." – disse com uma pontada de ilusão.

Q: "Sim... não sei se é bom ou não."

R: "Claro que é bom... é muito bom. Robert me disse no outro dia..."

S: "Uau... isso é genial!" – se iludiu.

Q: "Conversa com Robert?"

R: "Eh... bom... fui ver ele outro dia." – tentou não continuar com o tema. "é um bom sinal Quinn, é muito bom."

Q: "Para que foi ver ele?" – a curiosidade começou a se apoderar da garota, deixando de lado aquela vaga lembrança sobre a fobia de Rachel pela areia.

R: "Eh... nada, perguntei a ele sobre suas dores de cabeça... só queria me assegurar, já sabe como eu sou."

Quinn não acreditou naquela resposta, nem sequer Rachel poderia ter acreditado se tivesse escutado de outra pessoa. Seu tom mudou, a voz tremia e aquilo só podia indicar que estava mentindo.

Rachel soube que a loira não havia engolido aquela desculpa, mas ali, não havia pacto de sinceridade que a obrigasse a dizer que sua visita ao doutor, ale da simples dor de cabeça, devia a aparição de Beth.

O pacto ficava anulado se a saúde de Quinn corria perigo e não ia ter remorso na consciência por isso.

R: "É melhor eu ir, acabo de ver uma das espreguiçadeiras livre." – se desculpou.

Não deixou tempo de reação e rapidamente, procurando não pisar na areia molhada, ocupou uma.

S: "Vamos?" – perguntou após vários minutos depois, após ter terminado o almoço.

Q: "Vá você, vou pedir algo de beber no balcão antes de ir."

S: "Ok..." – a latina não duvidou em abandonar Quinn e se dirigir até o resto dos garotos que já estavam na água.

Q: "Me desculpe." – Quinn chamava a tenção do garçom atrás do balcão. "tem algum tipo de suco?"

- "Claro senhorita." – respondia amavelmente ao mesmo tempo que lhe entregava uma pequena lista com os nomes.

Q: "Não, não... não me importa o que é, apenas me surpreenda." – sorria. "mas nada de álcool."

O garçom assentiu e se dispôs a preparar um combinado exclusivo para Quinn. Ao seu lado, um grupo de garotos, falavam em meio a risadas.

- "Eu te digo que aquela morena, essas noite estará em meu quarto." – dizia um deles com um leve sotaque inglês.

- "Com você?... não acredito nem de brincadeira." – respondia o outro.

- "Vamos, eu apostei que vai comigo."

Aquela pequena discussão distraiu Quinn por uns segundos, que já começava a sentir curiosidade por aquela aposta que estavam organizando.

O garçom já servia o coquetel da garota e ela aproveitou para averiguar algo mais.

Q: "Perdão, quem são eles?" – perguntou apontando para o grupo de garotos que cada vez alteravam mais seu estado.

- "Oh... são ingleses, estão de despedida de solteiro. Te incomodaram?" – perguntou preocupado.

Q: "Oh... não, não... tudo bem..." – sorria. "obrigada pelo suco." – respondeu justo antes de que o garçom prosseguisse atendendo os clientes.

Parou uns segundos. Um daqueles garotos apontava diretamente para Rachel. Era a única garota morena que havia naquela zona das espreguiçadeiras, aonde nenhum dos turistas se assemelhavam as explicações que aqueles ingleses davam.

- "Ok, quarenta dólares pela morena que essa noite dorme comigo... e faz o que eu pedir!" – exclamava fora de si o que parecia ser mais tímido.

Quinn sorria. Aqueles garotos apostavam dinheiro e brincavam com Rachel, sua garota. Uma breve satisfação começou a inundá-la. Longe de se incomodar, aquelas brincadeiras não lhe faziam mais do que desejar ainda mais a garota.

Q: "Meninos." – interrompeu o grupo que rapidamente ficaram abobados com a loira. "sabem que não se trata uma dama assim?" – recriminou com um pouco de humor.

- "Preciosa, se me pedir, eu destruo a todos." – brincou um deles se aproximando descaradamente.

Q: "Não faz falta." – sorriu. "só quero que saibam que aquela morena... já tem dona." – disse deixando o grupo completamente de boca aberta.

Os passos de Quinn eram alimentados com a enorme satisfação de saber que aqueles estúpidos bobões, haviam perdido a fala com sua breve interrupção.

O corpo da morena aparecia na frente dela, deitada sobre a espreguiçadeira, com um enorme óculos de sol e um enlouquecedor biquini azul.

Q: "Sabe que Zeus não tem compaixão com ninguém?" – murmurou ao chegar ao lado dela.

Rachel se assustou ao escutá-la. Não tinha visto ela chegar.

R: "O que?" – conseguiu dizer.

Q: "No Olimpo não está permitido que as Deusas prejudiquem sua beleza e se continuar assim, vai queimar essa pele perfeita que tem."

Rachel se incorporou.

R: "Eu sei, por isso você se protege o suficiente." – brincou.

Q: "Rachel... vai se queimar." – mudou seu tom de voz, ficando mais séria.

R: "Tranquila... estou colocando protetor..."

Q: "E nas costas?"

R: "Eh... não, nas costas eu preciso de ajuda."

Quinn sorriu. Necessitou apenas um gesto para que Rachel virasse seu corpo sobre a espreguiçadeira e ficasse de barriga para baixo, ao mesmo tempo que desabotoava a parte superior do biquini.

Quinn sentiu como suas pernas tremiam. Não compreendia como era capaz de provocar a ela mesmo naquelas situações e quando chegou o momento, sentia que as forças lhe faltavam. Que todo o fogo do sol se metia em seu corpo, provocando uma angustiante necessidade de acalmar aquele sufoco.

Lentamente se deixou cair sobre a areia, ficando de joelhos ao lado da morena.

Não tinha nem ideia se suas mãos ia reagir como sua mente ordenava, mas sem pensar deixou cair várias gotas daquele perfumado creme sobre a bronzeada costas da garota.

Costas e o que não era costas.

As mãos de Quinn começaram a se deslizar suavemente pela pele de Rachel. Começando pelos ombros, para ir descendo delicadamente pela espinha dorsal e parar justo aonde o elástico da calcinha do biquini marcava.

Rachel se deixava levar. Há tanto tempo que no sentia as mãos de Quinn sobre seu corpo, daquela relaxante e sensual forma, que não podia se permitir o luxo de não desfrutar.

Demais, pensou após vários minutos com a garota espalhando o creme até ficar completamente absorvido por sua pele. Sentia como seu corpo ficava tenso cada vez que ela passava o protetor por sua lateral, quase roçando a lateral de seu peito. Um prazer difícil de assimilar e comparar com outro.

Q: "Coloco nas pernas?" – perguntou de forma que parecia mais uma afirmação.

R: "Aham..." – quase não pode falar.

Quinn, dessa vez evitou deixar cair o creme diretamente sobre a pele e colocou em suas mãos.

Uma breve respiração e começou a massagear as pernas da garota. Dessa vez em sentindo ascendente. Pés, tornozelo, pernas, respirando. Suas mãos já se perdiam pela coxa. A agitação na respiração de Rachel quase podia se comparar com a que ela mesma tinha. Sua boca se secava mas suas mãos não podiam parar. Por inércia, começou a espalhar o creme pela parte interna da coxa.

Zona proibida, pensou Rachel ao sentir os finos dedos da loira por aquela zona. Zona proibida mas completamente sua. Se lamentava.

Quinn parou. Seus dedos deixaram um ligeiro roce sobre a calcinha do biquini, justo sobre seu centro, sem ser consciente de nada, além do que sentir a pele da garota sobre suas mãos.

O intenso calor que desprendia aquela zona a fez parar. Rachel ficou tensa rapidamente e Quinn afastou suas mãos daquela zona.

Q: "Acho... acho que é suficiente." – disse ao ser consciente do que estava acontecendo no corpo da morena.

Sabia o que era porque ela mesma já havia experimentado naquela manhã que acordou após aquele sonho que teve com a garota.

Rachel fechava seus olhos com força. Não podia acreditar que aquele simples roce pode provocar tanto e se lamentava, suplicando para que a loira não tivesse percebido nada.

Não podia falar, mas era necessário que respondesse aquelas palavras que Quinn havia deixado escapar.

R: "Obr... obrigada." – conseguiu dizer.

Q: "Rachel..."

A morena não se atrevia a olhar para ela, mas teve que fazer.

Suas bochechas, completamente vermelhas, demonstravam o grau de excitação que havia chegado a morena.

R: "Obrigada Quinn." – voltava a dizer tentando dissimular.

Q: "Eu vou... vou me banhar." – gaguejava. "vem?"

R: "Eh... não... não, já sabe que a areia..." – tentava esquivar o olhar.

Q: "No outro dia não teve problema em caminhar descalça por Malibú."

R: "Não podia negar." – respondia ainda com a cabeça baixa e cruzando as pernas. "você havia escolhido."

Q: "Quero que venha!" – exclamou lançando a mão para que ela segurasse. "necessito que venha." – suplicou.

Rachel não pode resistir.

Não havia fobia, não havia areia suficiente naquela praia que pudesse fazer ela negar aquele pedido. A mesma mão que minutos antes havia levado ela ao céu com um simples roce, a convidava para caminhar junto com ela para entrar no mesmo Oceano Pacífico.

OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s/7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)


	55. Morro por

**Eu ainda estou viva! Só ando com a agenda super lotada, pra tirar um tempinho pra traduzir, levei 4 dias pra traduzir esse cap... pode? Bom, mas aqui está ele, espero que gostem!**

* * *

><p><strong>Morro por...<strong>

Q: "Venha... corre, vem!" – exclamava completamente surpreendida a loira.

Os jogos na água haviam cessado, só Britt, Ashley e Tina seguiam submersas no oceano. O resto havia optado por se retirar e tomar sol, exceto Quinn, que ainda desfrutava das cristalinas águas e Rachel, que mais por temor do que vontade, se mostrava reticente em sair.

Sabia que o pior de sua fobia se produzia quando se mesclavam a areia e a água. Ia passar mal e pretendia evitar aquele sofrimento o máximo possível.

Rachel nadava rapidamente para chegar ao encontro da loira, que exigia sua presença dando pequenos e divertidos gritos.

R: "O que foi?" – perguntava surpreendida diante a atitude da garota.

Q: "Olha... olha!" – apontava para suas pernas que se encontrava sobre a água. "veja os peixes."

Um pequeno cardume nadava em círculos sobre ela. A transparência da água deixava ver com nitidez o fundo daquela área da praia.

R: "Uau... é genial!" – se contagiou com o sorriso que a loira mostrava.

Q: "Sim... venha, vamos ficar aqui." – pegou o braço da garota e trouxe ela para perto.

R: "Não... eles vão sair!" – exclamou ao ver como os peixes se espalhavam e deixavam de girar ao redor dela.

Q: "Não... espera, fique quieta." – sussurrou ao mesmo tempo que segurava a morena. Ambas permaneciam juntas, frente a frente, tratando de ocupar o menor espaço possível. "veja... veja como voltam."

Os pequenos peixes voltavam a nadar em círculos, dessa vez rodeando ambas garotas.

R: "Oh!" – exclamou com ternura. "é genial!" – sorria.

Q: "Não é?" – perguntava sem afastar o olhar da água.

R: "Sim..."

Q: "Uma nova experiências." – disse olhando nos olhos.

Rachel foi consciente da situação. A loira a rodeava pela cintura enquanto ela pousava suas mãos sobre os braços dela. Jamais pensou que pudesse existir um momento como aquele.

Q: "Me pergunto se terá alguma praia virgem por aqui."

R: "Seguramente... quer que pergunte na recepção e procuremos?"

Q: "Seria genial... uma praia para você tem que ser espetacular..." – a intensidade que transmitiam os olhos da loira estavam enlouquecendo Rachel.

R: "Não tem ideia do que poderia ser isso." – sussurrou deixando Quinn sem fôlego.

A: "Ei... casalsinho!" –gritou Ashley, que já se dirigia para a beirada. "vamos para o hotel." – disse provocando as gargalhadas do resto do grupo.

Rachel olhou rapidamente para Quinn, que após ter escutado aquela exclamação não pode evitar soltar uma gargalhada.

Q: "Se preocupa por nos ver assim?"

R: "Eh... não, nem um pouco..." – respondeu.

Q: "Então por que fica tão tensa?"

R: "Quinn... não deveria tentar a sorte... não tenho tanto auto controle." – disse deixando a loira desconcertada.

Um segundo ou talvez toda a eternidade. Aquele olhar podia ocupar todo esse espaço e a aproximação entre ambas era delicadamente extremo. Só a interrupção de Britt tirou as meninas daquele momento.

A loira se jogou sobre elas e deixou elas caírem. Rachel foi a mais vulnerável, devido a seu pequeno corpo e Britt não duvidou em pegá-la nos braços e levá-la para a praia.

Quinn tentava evitar. Sabia que as intenções da garota eram de encher a morena de terra e não queria ver ela sofrer daquela forma.

Rachel pouco pode fazer. Quando se deu conta, estava estendida sobre a areia molhada, com Britt sobre ela provocando todo tipo de cosquinha e Ashley se uniu ao casal.

Quinn sofria, sofria ao ver como as duas não paravam de incomodar Rachel que praticamente permanecia petrificada no chão.

Q: "Ei... para." – recriminou. "não tem graça, está passando mal."

B: "Rachel... é só areia... vê?" – disse esticando as pernas dela. "só areia."

Q: "Chega Britt." – afastou a loira do chão. "Ash... para." – ameaçou a roqueira que com um enorme sorriso, abandonou os jogos.

Rachel permanecia no chão, tratando de se reincorporar e completamente cheia de terra.

Q: "Venha Rachel." – a ajudou a se levantar e convidou ela para acompanha-la novamente para a água.

A morena aceitou a ajuda e rapidamente a acompanhou para se ajudar com a água para eliminar toda a areia que permanecia grudada em seu corpo e seu cabelo.

Q: "Sinto muito que elas tenham feito isso." – disse a loira incomodada com a atitude de suas duas amigas.

R: "Não se preocupe... estou bem." – respondeu enquanto se submergia por completo sob a água. "Deus!" – exclamou ao flutuar. "não, não estou bem." – disse de mal humor.

Q: "Relaxa... já se foi toda a areia." – se aproximou para eliminar um resto que ficava sobre os ombros dela.

R: "Meu biquini está cheio..."

Q: "O que diz?... está limpo."

R: "Por dentro Quinn." – murmurou. "está cheio por dentro."

O tom de voz e o gesto de seu rosto provocou um leve sorriso na loira, que via como Rachel tomava uma atitude completamente infantil.

Q: "Tire-o."

R: "O que? Está louca?"

Q: "Não, ninguém vai te ver aqui... mergulhe aonde ninguém te vê e pronto."

Rachel olhava completamente surpreendida para Quinn, que permanecia completamente convencida do que dizia e mostrando um travesso sorriso.

R: "Quinn... a água está tão cristalina que posso ver seus pés... não fala sério né?"

Q: "O que você acha?"

R: "Chega... para de brincar comigo... vou para o quarto tomar banho."

Q: "Já?... estávamos nos divertindo." – sorria.

R: "São cinco da tarde, as sete temos que estar prontas... te recordo que temos algo especial hoje."

Q: "Eu sei, mas ainda faltam duas horas."

R: "Tenho que me assegurar de que tudo vai bem, tem que reunir todo o pessoal e sobretudo distrair Santana... além do mais tenho que me preparar, quero estar linda."

Q: "Ok... pois eu penso em ficar um pouco mais aqui... quero aproveitar esse paraíso."

R: "Tudo bem..." – disse se afastando para a beirada. "mas não demore... Santana é toda sua."

Q: "Perfeito..." – sorria. "Ei Rachel!" – exclamou provocando com que a morena se virasse. "não acho que possa estar mais linda ainda."

Rachel lhe deu um pequeno sorriso ao mesmo tempo que mordia o lábio.

Não podia, era superior a ela e Quinn estava se encarregando de provoca-la demais. O pior era o que estava por chegar. Inevitavelmente, aquela noite se apresentava especial, muito especial. Não só pela surpresa de Britt e Santana. Quinn estava encantada com aquilo e não ia desaproveitar o que esteve esperando durante todos esses dias. O momento era ideal, suas mãos já começavam a tremer.

Q: "Ei San!" – Quinn saia da água e se dirigia até a latina, que igual que o restante dos garotos, já recolhiam suas coisas da praia.

S: "Diga..."

Q: "Vou necessitar sua ajuda." – começou a traçar o plano.

S: "Minha ajuda?" – perguntou confusa. "o que foi?"

Q: "Necessito que me ajude a escolher o vestido, pode passar no meu quarto antes de descer para a festa?"

S: "Eh... claro... não tem problema, mas... não está Rachel?"

Q: "Sim... mas prefiro que seja você quem me ajude."

S: "Quinn, quantos vestidos trouxe?"

Q: "Três..."

S: "Só precisa de um branco... é o único requisito que pedem para ir a festa."

Q: "Eu sei... os três são brancos, mas são diferentes... então não me dê mais desculpas e venha... além do mais, quero falar com você."

S: "Ok." – respondeu aceitando o convite um pouco confusa.

O grupo completo já se dirigia para o hotel. Todos, exceto Santana, sabiam do que se tratava aquela surpresa que Brittany havia preparado e estavam expectantes.

Quinn chegou no quarto, a morena permanecia no banheiro, algo que provocou um breve ataque de riso. Não podia acreditar que inda estivesse no chuveiro. Haviam passado quase 40 minutos e ainda continuava eliminando areia de sua pele.

Q: "Necessita ajuda?" – brincou atrás da porta. "se converteu em sereia?"

R: "Você perde loira!" – exclamou voltando a fazer Quinn sorrir.

A loira optou por ir a varanda. Não podia fazer nada mais enquanto Rachel estivesse utilizando o banheiro e descobriu algo que lhe chamou a atenção. Um pano enrolado pendurado na parede. Após observar e puxar uma ponta, descobriu que era uma rede. Não duvidou, rapidamente desenrolou o pano e prendeu no lado oposto, sobre uma coluna que delimitava a varanda.

Rachel saia do banheiro. Preparada para aquela noite. Um leve vestido de cor branca, com a parte de baixo esvoaçante até os joelhos, contrastava com o tom bronzeado da garota. O cabelo, já limpo e penteado, batia nos ombros, ondulado com pequenos prendedores adornados com flores brancas.

R: "Quinn?" – chamou a garota sem saber aonde ela estava.

Q: "Na varanda!" – exclamou.

A morena foi até o lugar e logo descobriu a loira, balançando lentamente na rede com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto ao mesmo tempo que a contemplava.

Q: "Uau... acho que Britt vai se apaixonar por você." – disse.

R: "De onde saiu isso?" – perguntou ignorando aquele elogio.

Q: "Estava aqui... mas não vimos."

R: "Eu quero subir..." – se adiantou com um pouco de impaciência.

Q: "Então venha." – lhe estendeu a mão.

R: "Nós duas?"

Q: "Claro... venha." – voltava a convidá-la.

Rachel se aproximou e tentou averiguar como subir sem provocar a queda de Quinn.

Q: "Primeiro sente-se aqui." – deixou um pequeno espaço. "vamos, suba a perna e deite rápido."

Rachel fez isso perfeitamente e logo estiveram as duas completamente deitadas, com um leve balanço e sorridentes.

R: "Uau... espero que não caia."

Q: "Se está aqui é para utilizar, não?"

R: "Certo... é divertido..."

Q: "E relaxe." – sussurrou passando o braço sob a cabeça da morena.

R: "Quinn... deveria começar a se preparar... já sabe que não pode chegar tarde."

Q: "Tranquila... tenho tempo, além do mais pedi a Santana para passar aqui antes, poderei entretê-la sem que ela saiba."

R: "Sim... está bem, mas você tem que tomar banho... vestir e essas coisas." – respondeu buscando o olhar da garota.

Q: "Estou tão mal assim?" – brincou ao mesmo tempo que virava sua cabeça para ficar frente a frente com Rachel.

R: "Você nunca está mal."

Q: "Agora mesmo estou cheia de sal da água do mar, tenho o cabelo bagunçado e nenhuma maquiagem... não pode dizer que esteja bem." – sorria.

Aquele sorriso desconcertou por completo a morena, que não pode evitar fixar o olhar sobre os rosados lábios da garota.

Quinn foi consciente do gesto e por inércia umedeceu seus lábios. Rachel não suportou mais. Aquele simples gesto havia terminado por revolucionar os poucos neurônios racionais que ainda conservava e sem mediar alguma palavra, se grudou ao pescoço dela, unindo seus lábios com os de Quinn e lhe dando um beijo pouco ou nada a ver com os que haviam dado dias atrás.

Quinn notava, sentia que a intensidade daquele beijo era além do acostumado. Que aqueles suspiros que a morena deixava escapar, aquela tentativa de se acoplar ao seu corpo, os movimentos de sua cintura e as pequenas mordidas sobre seus lábios, era algo mais.

Esse calor que desprendia a morena foi se apoderando dela. Rachel deixou de lado a ternura para enche-la de autentica paixão.

Q: "Rachel..." – sussurrou. "vamos cair."

A morena parou o beijo, deixando com seus dentes uma pequena mordida que enlouqueceu Quinn. Um forte suspiro foi sua resposta.

Q: "Eu disse que vamos cair... não para você parar." – voltou a sussurrar.

O sorriso travesso no rosto da morena logo foi abafado pela voz de Santana que aparecia no meio do quarto.

S: "Quinn?... aonde você está?" – dizia enquanto a procurava.

R: "Maldita latina." – sussurrou ao mesmo tempo que se separava de Quinn e colocava um pé no chão, para descer da rede.

Q: "Espera Rachel... não desça ain..." – não deu tempo de terminar a frade quando a morena já estava de pé e Quinn caia contra o chão pelo lado oposto.

A rede havia virado quando Rachel tirou seu peso dela e Quinn não pode fazer nada para evitar cair.

R: "Quinn?... está bem?" – se apressou a socorrê-la.

A loira tratava de se levantar quando Santana aparecia na varanda.

S: "O que fazem aqui?" – falou ao descobrir a cena.

R: "Vamos Quinn, levante." – a ajudou. "está bem?"

A loira começou a dar gargalhadas, contagiando Santana que não compreendia absolutamente nada. Rachel continuava aturdida após a ação.

Q: "Estou bem Rach... mas da próxima vez espera eu te avisar." – sorria enquanto se levantava.

R: "Sim... sim, sinto por não ter percebido."

Q: "Estou bem... tranquila." – lhe dava um terno sorriso.

S: "Ei... estou aqui, lembram?"

R: "Você que foi a culpada... me deixou nervosa." – a recriminou entrando no quarto.

S: "Eu?... e o que estavam fazendo para ficar tão nervosa?" – sorria com travessura.

R: "Nada que te importe." – foi grossa. "eu já vou..."

S: "Já?... ainda não está na hora."

R: "Eu sei... mas tenho coisas para fazer... Quinn, não demore." – disse lançando um olhar para a loira que também já entrava no quarto.

Q: "Ok..."

Rachel não demorou muito e abandonou o quarto.

S: "O que foi isso?" – perguntou curiosa.

Q: "Nada... só caí da estúpida rede."

S: "Não me refiro a isso... me refiro a essa tensão que há entre vocês duas... estava acontecendo algo?" – perguntou divertida.

Q :"Vou para o banho... me espere, saio rapidinho." – deu por finalizado o assunto.

S: "Agora?... Deus, vamos chegar tarde."

Q: "Relaxa... e prove a rede... não vai se arrepender." – disse justamente no momento em que entrou no banheiro.

S: "Prefiro ver televisão." – recusou a proposta e se sentou em um pequeno sofá em frente a TV.

Quinn não demorou mais do que alguns minutos no banho e voltou para o quarto.

S: "Aonde estão os vestidos?" – perguntou ao ver ela coberta pela toalha.

Q: "No armário, pode tirá-los."

Santana se apressou em abrir as portas daquele armário e descobriu dois cabides com os vestidos brancos.

S: "Quinn... são praticamente iguais!" – exclamou.

Q: "Sim... mas tinha que usar uma desculpa para falar com você."

S: "O que?"

Q: "Me dê o da direita." – apontou para o vestido.

S: "Do que quer conversar?" – perguntou enquanto lhe entregava a roupa.

Q: "Necessito que me dê um conselho..."

S: "Sobre?"

Quinn ficou de roupa intima em frente a latina e rapidamente colocou o vestido.

Q: "Sexo." – foi direta.

S: "Sexo?" – perguntou surpreendida. "o que pretende que eu te aconselhe sobre sexo?"

Q: "San... te recordo que sofro de amnésia, não tenho nem ideia do que fazer, nem como fazer..."

S: "Não, não e não... se pensa que vou te explicar o que fazer, está equivocada..."

Q: "Então como eu aprendo?"

S: "Praticando, como todo mundo..."

Q: "Claro... é perfeito... se não fosse pelo fato de eu estar sozinha!" – exclamou de forma divertida.

S: "Tem a anã... ela estará encantada em te fazer relembrar."

Q: "Rachel?... Rachel não quer nada disso comigo..." – dizia ao mesmo tempo que entrava no banheiro para arrumar o cabelo.

S: "Como?... de onde tirou isso?"

Q: "Apenas em olhar para ela... não faz mais do que me evitar..."

S: "Me explique, porque isso não faz sentido." – brincava.

Q: "San... na quinta-feira eu a obriguei a dormir na minha casa, quando me dei conta, ela estava a ponto de ir para o quarto de visitas, depois terminou dormindo comigo, mas só isso... me abraçou e dormimos."

Santana deixava escapar um sorriso ao escutar o tom desesperado que a loira utilizava.

Q: "Ontem a noite, bom melhor dizendo, essa manhã, voltamos a dormir juntas... novamente se colocou em minhas costas e me abraçou... nada mais!" – exclamava frustrada. "essa manhã eu me enchi de valor e lhe dei uma pequena massagem enquanto passava o protetor solar nela, já sabe, como fazem os garotos quando querem conquistar uma mulher e após um breve momento, ela ficou tensa e tive que parar... nem sequer se atrevia a me olhar..."

S: "Não posso crer." – sorria.

Q: "Sim, é verdade... e ainda por cima, agora a pouco na praia, quando a Britt e a Ashley lhe encheu de areia, eu sugeri que tirasse o biquini..."

S: "Não!" – exclamou.

Q: "Sim... e ela disse que eu estava louca..."

S: "E o que vocês faziam na rede?"

Q: "Ela me beijou... mas eu interrompi porque tínhamos a festa..."

S: "Deus..."

Q: "Rachel pode estar apaixonada por mim, mas é evidente que não quer dar esse passo... eu eu..." – deixou a escova cair na pia. "... eu já não posso mais."

S: "Quinn... já pensou em você dar esse passo?"

Q: "Eu?... como?... não sei como pedir, nem sei mais o que fazer para provoca-la." – disse de dentro do banheiro.

S: "Pois só tem que ser sincera com ela... vamos Quinn, Rachel está desejando!" – respondia dentada no sofá.

A porta do quarto voltava a se abrir, Rachel aparecia no quarto diante o surpreendido olhar de Santana.

Q: "E o que pretende que eu diga?" – perguntou o suficientemente alto para que ela pudesse ouvir. "Rachel, eu sei que você não quer, mas eu sim... morro por fazer amor com você... é isso o que tenho que dizer?"

Santana não pode evitar levar as mãos no rosto ao escutar aquela frase enquanto uma Rachel completamente surpreendida, ficava petrificada no meio do quarto.

Q: "Estou falando com você." – Quinn apareceu na porta, esperando a resposta da latina.

Seu rosto se contorceu ao descobrir a morena no lugar. Não houve palavras. Quinn não compreendia nada e só o riso de Santana rompeu aquela tensão que havia se criado entre as três.

R: "Esqueci o telefone." – Rachel conseguiu responder enquanto pegava o celular e voltava a abandonar o quarto.

Quinn ainda tremia e rapidamente pousou seus olhos sobre a latina, que a duras penas continha a gargalhada.

S: "Loira... já não tem que fazer mais nada." – brincou.

Inexplicavelmente Quinn desenhou um sorriso em seu rosto, vitima do nervosismo e vergonha que acabava de passar em frente a Rachel.

Q: "Você me paga." – ameaçou em tom de brincadeira ao mesmo tempo que entrava no banheiro novamente.

S: "Vamos... não perca mais tempo, vamos chegar tarde." – recriminou.

Isso era o que pretendia. Aquela interrupção de Rachel lhe indicava que tudo estava pronto.

O sinal chegaria mais tarde, através de uma ligação, mas ao ver que a morena tinha esquecido e foi buscar, soube que tudo estava pronto para aquela tão ansiada surpresa.

Santana não suspeitava de nada. Caminhava disposta a encontrar com sua namorada e seus amigos em uma festa, a que os havaianos chamavam de luau e que era celebrada no por do sol. Sobre ir vestidas de branco era uma suposta tradição.

S: "Quinn, pode andar mais rápido?... vamos perder o espetáculo." – Santana recriminava a atitude da loira, que andava atrás dela, tentando perder todo o tempo possível até que chegaram no ponto indicado.

Haviam cruzado o jardim, indo direto para a praia. Um pequeno caminho desviava da praia.

Q: "Espera San!" – exclamou parando. "é por aqui." – apontou o pequeno caminho que se perdia entre umas abundantes árvores.

S: "Por aqui?... não vamos para a praia?" – perguntou confusa.

Q: "Por aqui." – voltava a indicar.

A latina concordou e foi em direção ao caminho, mas Quinn voltava a detê-la, dessa vez segurando no braço dela.

Q: "San... antes de continuar, tem algo que quero te falar."

S: "O que foi Quinn?" – notou como os olhos da loira se umedeciam.

Q: "Tem algo que necessito que saiba." – disse segurando a mão da garota.

S: "Quinn?... o que faz?"

Q: "San, você é muito especial para mim... foi e sempre será alguém importante em minha vida. Durante todo esse tempo após o acidente, não parei de pensar em você... no quão diferente que teria sido tudo se não tivesse você em minha vida e me dei conta de que não poderia seguir adiante sem você."

S: "Não me foda Quinn... está se declarando?" – perguntou completamente assustada.

Q: "Quer me deixar falar?" – recriminou. "só pretendo te dizer que é como uma irmã para mim... que saiba que eu te amo, que vou estar agradecida o resto da minha vida por ter te conhecido..."

Q: "Quinn... o que foi?" – engoliu em seco.

Q: "O que vai viver dentro de uns segundos é provavelmente a maior surpresa que alguém poderia te dar... e quero que tome como tal, como um presente..."

S: "O que?"

Q: "Me acompanha?" – perguntou levantando a mão.

Santana estava completamente confusa, não tinha nem ideia do que estava acontecendo e nem porque. Simplesmente se limitou a pegar a mão de Quinn e caminhar junto dela por aquele estreito caminho. Diante elas, um lindo arco delimitava o caminho. Coberto com milhares de fitas de flores que caiam até o chão, formando uma cortina. Atrás dela, apareceu um garoto vestindo o tradicional Kapa e colocando duas guirlandas de jasmim ou Haku, como eram conhecidas e entregando para a latina um preciosa ramalhete de lírios silvestres, tal como dizia a tradição.

O garoto se afastou e deixou o caminho livre, convidando o casal para que cruzasse o marco.

A floresta desapareceu por completo. Diante elas, uma estreita passarela de madeira convidava ambas a caminhar na areia da praia que já aparecia. Pequenas tochas, já acesas, clareavam o caminho de ambas.

Santana teve apenas que olhar para frente para descobrir sua surpresa.

Todos seus amigos olhavam para ela sorridentes. O branco inundava tudo e um breve tremor começou a se apoderar dela. Quinn notou e não duvidou em apertar com força sua mão.

Em frente a ela, um pequeno altar, coberto por outro arco, dessa vez maior e com milhares de flores coloridas, sob ele um garoto, também havaiano, esperava sorridente. Rachel aguardava ansiosa a sua direta, justo na frente de ambos, Brittany mantinha o olhar fixo sobre ela.

Não soube o que estava acontecendo até que a garota desenhou um sorriso em seu rosto.

Aquele inocente e adorável sorriso que lhe dava o tiro inicial de alguma de suas loucuras.

S: "O que é tudo isso?" – sussurrou de forma que só Quinn pudesse ouvir.

O som de uma concha cumprimentou a radiante noiva.

Q: "É meu sonho se tornando realidade." – disse enquanto andavam até o altar. "é o sonho de Rachel, o sonho de todo o Glee club e o de seus amigos da faculdade... é o sonho de Britt."

S: "Quinn..." – sussurrou. "... acho que vou chorar."

Q: "Melhor... sorria!" – disse ao chegar na frente de Brittany.

Rachel permanecia sorridente. Aquilo era algo muito especial. Não só estava surpreendendo a Santana, não estavam a ponto de presenciar uma belíssima cerimônia, foi Quinn quem terminou por fazer ela sorrir daquela maneira.

A loira caminhava com o olhar fixo nela. Não deixou de fazer desde que apareceram sob o marco.

Estava radiante, completamente de branco e com uma pequena coroa de flores em sua cabeça.

Com caminhar firme se dirigia até ela e Rachel não podia deixar de imaginar que aquilo, era o que poderia sentir se fosse ela quem a esperasse no altar e sobretudo, se algum dia teria a oportunidade de fazer real.

Quinn não perdeu o olhar de Rachel em nenhum momento. Sabia que Santana necessitava de toda sua atenção, que cabia a possibilidade de que a latina saísse correndo após perceber tudo aquilo, mas não podia evitar focar todos seus sentidos sobre a morena.

O olhar, o sorriso, a postura de seu corpo naquele lugar, não fazia outra coisa do que convidá-la a correr até ela, gritar para o mundo inteiro que a amava e não voltar a soltar sua mão nunca mais.

Talvez aquela surpresa era o melhor presente que Santana poderia receber por parte de sua namorada, mas eram as duas, Rachel e Quinn, as que realmente faziam suas todas as emoções que se transmitiam.

B: "Está preciosa!" – Britt disse ao ficar de frente para a garota, no meio de um grande círculo no chão, formado por flores.

S: "Te mato antes ou depois disso?" – brincou.

B: "Melhor depois... antes eu quero te perguntar algo."

S: "Vou chorar... você sabe, né?"

B: "Santana..."

Rachel cravava seu olhar sobre Quinn e ela notou. Instintivamente, lhe devolveu o gesto, ignorando o restante e se dedicando única e exclusivamente para desfrutar daquela sensação que sacudia todo seu corpo.

B: "Quer se casar comigo?"

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por Lachica1983 na fanfic 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)


	56. Sim, quero

**Eu sei, eu sei... Sou muito má e deixo vocês aguardando demais por uma atualização. MASSS, podem melhorar essas carinhas (já que vocês devem estar tristes por conta desses rumores de que Dianna vai sair de Glee), porque nessa fic não tem nada disso e é Faberry For Life (nem acredito que escrevi isso...hahahah) . So, ENJOY IT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sim, quero<strong>

S: "Sim... sim, quero." – respondeu completamente emocionada.

- "Aloha, Kane deu a benção para que comece a cerimônia!" – o juiz ou oficial de paz começava com a tradicional cerimônia.

Uma cerimônia que não tinha objetivo legal. Brittany havia decidido fazer aquilo como um simples gesto, uma união espiritual, por cima de qualquer documento.

Aquele matrimônio não teria valor legal, mas sim pessoal.

Uma breve oração invocando as divindades que davam sentido a cultura havaiana foi o começo.

Britt e Santana trocaram colares, dentro daquele círculo de flores que as rodeava. Rachel e Quinn permaneciam lado a lado, fora da circunferência. O juiz continuava relatando fatos e rezas enquanto o casal permanecia frente a frente.

Naquela tradição, o juiz era apenas um mero espectador, o que servia de conexão com a mãe natureza, que dava a benção para aquela união.

Após aquela reza, se dispôs a entregar a elas dois pequenos cocos cheios de areia daquela mesma praia. Lentamente foram vertendo o conteúdo em apenas um coco que o juiz segurava.

Havia chegado a vez de Rachel e Quinn. Ambas seriam as testemunhas daquela união. Pela primeira vez ambas entraram no círculo de flores e após um breve cumprimento, receberam uma guirlanda cada uma, procedente das duas que adornavam o pescoço do casal.

- "Tem a aliança?" – perguntou o juiz.

Brittany olhou para Rachel que rapidamente entregava uma pequena bolsinha vermelha para a loira.

Os olhos de Santana se abriram ao máximo ao descobrir as alianças. Duas finas e delicadas joias com um pequeno diamante incrustado, quase imperceptível. Simples, delicada e elegante.

O juiz entregou uma pequena escritura para Rachel. Deveria ler em voz alta, acompanhada por Quinn enquanto Britt e Santana repetiam aquela mesma frase, com as mãos entrelaçadas e sustentando uma pequena vela acesa.

Ambas se olhavam, completamente embelezadas enquanto Quinn tomava posição junto a Rachel, fora do círculo e em frente ao casal, segurando as mãos e sustentando com a mão que estava livre a pequena escritura.

R: "Eia Au, Eia 'Oe" (Aqui estou, aqui está) – Rachel foi a primeira a falar.

B-S: "Eia Au, Eia 'Oe" – repetiram ao mesmo tempo que colocavam os anéis.

Q: "Ma'ane'i No Ke Aloha" (Por amor estou aqui agora) – a mão de Quinn apertou com força a da morena.

B-S: "Ma'ane'i No Ke Aloha."

R: "Mahalo E Ke Akua No Keia La" (Dou graças a Deus por esse dia)

B-S: "Mahalo E Ke Akua No Keia La."

Q: "Male Ana E Pili Mai Aloha Kaua" (Nós duas selamos esse amor com o matrimônio)

B-S: "Male Ana E Pili Mai Aloha Kaua."

R: "No Keia La, No Keia Po, A Mau Loa" (Desde esse dia, desde essa noite) – Rachel conseguiu lançar um breve olhar para a loira ao mesmo tempo que pronunciava aquelas palavras.

B-S: "No Keia La, No Keia Po, A Mau Loa."

Q: "No Kau a Kau (Por toda a eternidade) – Quinn se limitou a sorrir e voltar a apertar com força a mão da garota.

B-S: "No Kau a Kau."

Q-R: "Mau Loa" (Para sempre)

B-S: "Mau Loa."

- "Ku, Lono, Kane e Kanaloa." – disse o juiz levantando os braços. "Mãe Aina, sob a tua luz se uniram essas duas almas. O anoitecer lhes entregará as chaves do primeiro amanhecer como uma única alma. Tua benção está sobre elas, teu amor as protege... tua paz, as guia. Luau em sua honra para celebrar o teu amor."

Aquelas palavras davam por finalizada a cerimônia. O Sol começava a desaparecer pelo horizonte e as luzes das tochas começavam a encher de magia aquele lugar.

Os abraços e bendições chegaram por toda parte de todos os convidados. Amigos que haviam sido testemunhas de algo linda. Rachel e Quinn haviam sido as primeiras a abraçar o casal, mais tarde, quando todos os garotos as envolviam com carinhos e beijos, eram elas duas as que ficaram afastadas.

Não houve palavras. Os sorrisos de ambas após terem participado de algo assim, enchiam por completo seus rostos. O brilho dos olhares era latente e Rachel não duvidou em abraçar sua garota, alheia ao resto do grupo.

Q: "Foi mágico... né?" – sussurrou.

R: "Como tudo o que te rodeia." – respondeu sem pensar.

Quinn se desfez daquele abraço para voltar a olhar a morena. Dessa vez não havia rubor, os olhos de Rachel deixavam claro que aquela sentença havia saído de seu coração, sem dúvidas, nem temores.

Doce, sensível, um leve roce foi o suficiente para roubar um beijo. Pela primeira vez, sem se esconder de seus próprios amigos que já se preparavam para irem para a zona em que iam celebrar a festa, ou luau.

Spencer observou a cena e não duvidou em se aproximar delas.

Sp: "Vão ficar sem baile." – disse tratando de não incomodar demais.

Rachel e Quinn concordaram com o convite de Spencer e percorreram o pequeno caminho que chegava no lugar da festa. Novamente a praia era testemunha.

Na noite anterior o aniversário foi celebrado em um dos enormes jardins que conformava o enorme complexo hoteleiro, naquela noite, a festa acontecia a escassos metros da beirada da praia.

As tochas iluminavam o local. Várias mesas altas dispersas, sustentavam grandes bandejas com comida. O bar da praia se encarregava de administrar as bebidas e logo a direita, um pequeno palco, aonde um microfone aguardava expectante.

A festa começava da melhor forma. Um pequeno grupo de músicos havaianos ambientavam a festa. Os garotos desfrutavam do momento ao mesmo tempo que comiam e bebiam. O baile especial foi realizado com arrebatadora doçura por parte de Santana e Britt, que após aquele momento, abandonaram todo o romantismo para incitar o restante do pessoal a acompanharem elas na improvisada pista.

Ninguém duvidou e logo estiveram imersos em uma festa em que não havia um só momento de trégua.

Havaianos, perfeitamente uniformizados, interrompiam de vez em quando para oferecer suas danças regionais, aquelas danças em que inclusive haviam malabarismo com tochas e bolas de fogo.

Rachel se divertia com o restante. Durante toda a noite havia incitado Quinn a dançar e havia conseguido. A desculpa era perfeita, não podia negar em uma ocasião tão especial, mas chegou um momento em que perdeu ela de vista.

S: "Ei Berry!" – interrompeu a latina.

R: "O que foi San?" – perguntou se afastando um pouco do restante dos convidados.

S: "Obrigada!" – disse com total sinceridade.

R: "Por?"

S: "Britt me disse que você se encarregou de absolutamente tudo, desde trazer os anéis até a distribuição das mesas." – sorria.

R: "Não tem nada que me agradecer... foi um prazer."

S: "Não é só isso, eu também te pedi ajuda com o aniversário da Britt e você fez absolutamente tudo... não sei como vou poder te agradecer por isso."

R: "Eu sim... talvez fazendo aquela loira ali." – apontou para Britt que dançava completamente alheia a tudo. "a garota mais feliz do mundo."

S: "Isso é algo que eu tinha em mente."

R: "E talvez também..." – fez uma pausa. "... dando esse passo de uma forma mais... legal, já sabe, com testemunhas reais e um juiz que assine um papel e tenham todos esses direitos que nos pertencem..."

S: "Pode deixar..." – interrompeu. "tranquila Rachel... isso chegará algum dia, não duvide... mas por hora, isso é igual ou mais importante que tudo isso e te digo eu, que já sou quase uma advogada." – sorria.

R: "Bom... agora sim estou completamente feliz." – brincava.

S: "Obrigada Rachel." – voltava a agradecer.

A morena abaixou o olhar um tanto quanto envergonhada.

S: "Posso te abraçar?"

R: "Aqui?" – perguntou incrédula.

Por norma geral, Santana jamais expressava nenhum tipo de sentimentalismo na frente das pessoas.

S: "Aqui." – respondeu ao mesmo tempo que abraçava a morena de forma carinhosa.

Os olhares do grupo de pessoas se dirigiam para as duas garotas.

R: "Vai me fazer chorar." – sussurrou.

S: "Tá... já basta!" – disse após se desfazer do abraço. "tão pouco é necessário que destroce minha reputação." – brincava.

R: "Te recordo que a estrela de Hollywood sou eu." – respondeu.

Santana já começava a se afastar da garota ao mesmo tempo que deixava um divertido olhar.

Quinn sabia como fazer, sabia como escapar quando necessitava fazer e quando se deu conta, estava sentada em uma das espreguiçadeiras que os garotos havia arrastado da praia para aquela área.

O abraço entre Santana e Rachel não passou despercebido por ela, afinal, sabia que ambas garotas não haviam mantido a melhor das relações. Conhecia a latina, sabia que não gostava de mostrar seus sentimentos em público e muito menos com alguém como Rachel, que supostamente e segundo havia contado a ela, havia feito a vida impossível durante o colégio.

Sua relação era única e exclusivamente porque Rachel foi sua namorada.

Puck interrompeu os pensamentos da garota, que sentada naquela espreguiçadeira, já desfrutava de um delicioso coquetel.

P: "Como está?"

Q: "Bem... muito feliz." – respondeu mostrando um leve sorriso.

P: "Hum... sabe, quando eu te vi aparecer com Santana, caminhando até o altar... teria jurado que você era a que ia se casar." – sorria.

Q: "Eu?... por que?"

P: "Levava algo no olhar... jamais havia visto algo assim."

Q: "Não sei." – ruborizou. "estava feliz pelas meninas..."

P: "E por Rachel não?"

Q: "Por Rachel?" – olhou confusa para ele. "sempre estou feliz por Rachel, mas isso é outro assunto."

P: "Tá... já sei que estava feliz por San e Britt... mas não me negará que tinha desejado ser você e que Rachel estivesse te esperando no lugar de Britt, verdade?"

Q: "Não vou te negar que não tenha pensado nisso." – abaixou o olhar. "mas não acho que alguém chegaria a fazer algo assim por mim."

A voz de um dos músicos interrompia a festa. Após uma breve conversa em que felicitava o casal e desejava o melhor para a vida delas, deu acesso livre para uma pequena mas impressionante surpresa.

Rachel aparecia sobre o palco ao mesmo tempo que o garoto a nomeava. A morena sorria, estava feliz mas deixava ver uma pequena careta de nervosismo.

R: "Bom... como compreenderão, não vou deixar a oportunidade de subir em um palco... já sabem como eu sou." – brincava. "mas dessa vez é especial. Ali embaixo, estão as pessoas que mais feliz me fizeram nessa veda... e espero que na que está por vir também." – buscou a cumplicidade de Quinn que entendeu aquele comentário em referencia a conversa que tiveram na noite anterior. "é muito importante para mim subir aqui... e fazer o que vou fazer... Não!" – exclamou. "não vou cantar... elas merecem algo mais." – sorria. "Puck?" – chamou o garoto que rapidamente e após dar um pequeno sorriso para Quinn, se dirigiu para o palco.

Quinn ficou surpreendida.

R: "Luau é a festa que termina antes da meia noite e como sabem, falta pouco para isso... depois terão toda a noite para vocês... e o casal para desfrutar da sua tão merecida lua de mel." – sorria.

Puck já havia subido no palco e pegou um dos violões.

R: "Tomei a liberdade de dedicar essa música para vocês... porque representa o que vocês..." – apontou para o casal que já havia se sentado em frente ao palco, sobre a areia. "me transmitem."

A morena olhou para Puck que já estava preparado ao seu lado e antes de começar, lançou um olhar para Quinn. Só um pequeno gesto, o justo e necessário para que a loira soubesse que aquilo também era para ela.

Rachel levantou um pouco sua mão e mostrou o anel que ainda tinha no dedo.

Quinn desenhou um sorriso e se dispôs a desfrutar a atuação.

Os primeiros acordes de Love, do John Lennon começaram a tocar, mas de uma forma diferente. Mais pausada do que a habitual.

R: "_Love is real_  
><em> Real is love,<em>  
><em> Love is feeling<em>  
><em> Feeling love<em>  
><em> Love is waiting<em>  
><em> To be love<em>.

As palavras soavam como poesia na voz de Rachel. Não havia canto algum, não haviam notas e tons musicais, tudo se transformava em versos, relatando cada palavra com o sentimento que descrevia.

_Love is touch_  
><em> Touch is love<em>  
><em> Love is reaching<br>Reaching love  
>Love is asking<em>  
><em> To be love.<em>

Todas e cada uma das estrofes estavam dedicadas para Santana e Brittany, mas Rachel estava declamando também para Quinn.

A loira ficava completamente surpreendida após aquela atuação. Desconhecia aquela faceta da morena que estava acostumada a ver cantar nos vídeos e uma ou outra vez ao vivo.

A voz era mais intima, mais especial e sobretudo sentia que aquelas palavras era uma declaração de intenções. Seus olhares furtivos assim fazia ela saber.

A meia noite chegou após aquela atuação e como manda a tradição, o luau chegava ao seu fim. Um breve discurso do casal dava por finalizada a festa. Uma pequena casinha de madeira sobre o mar era a suíte nupcial para aquela noite. Rachel quis que a primeira noite das garotas fosse o mais especial possível e não duvidou em reservar aquela impressionante suíte.

M: "Meninos, o que vão fazer agora?" – Mercedes era a primeira a falar após se despedir das recém-casadas.

K: "Eu tenho algo especial que celebrar!" – exclamou pegando a mão de Blaine.

A: "Nós também." – Ashley sorria travessa, olhando para sua namorada.

Os amigos de Santana e Britt também optaram por se dissipar. Aquela ia ser a última noite que passariam naquele paraíso e todos tinham seus planos perfeitamente preparados.

Quinn olhava inquieta para Rachel, a morena se movia nervosa ao mesmo tempo que buscava ao seu redor, esperando a chegada de alguém que não aparecia.

P: "Meninas... podemos ir para a boate que tem no outro jardim." – disse Puck, tratando de evitar que a festa terminasse.

T: "Eu vou..." – disse Tina.

M: "Conte comigo." – interferiu Mercedes.

P: "Quinn?" – olhou para a loira.

Nesse mesmo instante Rachel se separou do grupo. Aquela busca em que se via imersa chegou. Um garoto alto, com um enorme cabelo e pele bronzeada a recebia, ao mesmo tempo que lhe entregava algo e se perdia com ela pelo mesmo caminho que havia levado elas até aquela zona.

P: "Quinn?" – voltava a perguntar ao ver que a loira não prestava atenção. Seus olhos havia pousado nos movimentos de Rachel até que a confusão a inundou ao ver ela desaparecer com aquele garoto. "você vem?"

Q: "Eh... sim... sim, claro... suponho." – disse sem convencer.

Apenas 10 minutos demoraram em chegar. Após ter percorrido os metros que separavam aquele caminho pelo que havia se perdido a morena, se deparou de frente com o garoto. Mercedes e Tina ficaram surpreendidas ao ver ele aparecer na frente delas.

- "Quem é Quinn Fabray?" – perguntou.

A loira se surpreendeu e os olhares de Tina e Mercedes indicaram ao garoto quem era.

- "Me acompanha?" – perguntou ao mesmo tempo que mostrava o braço para que ela segurasse.

P: "Quem é você?" – interrompeu Puck, ao perceber a situação.

Q: "Sim... te acompanho." – respondeu.

Evidentemente Rachel tinha algo a ver com aquilo e não poderia ser ruim.

P: "O que?" – perguntou preocupado. "Quinn, quem é esse cara?"

Q: "Tranquilo Puck... é amigo da Rachel, verdade?"

O garoto esboçou um enorme sorriso.

- "Não se preocupem!" – exclamou se dirigindo para os garotos. "a senhorita Berry está a par de tudo. Me acompanha?" – voltava a perguntar para a loira.

Q: "Meninos, vão vocês... está tudo bem."

Mercedes, Tina e Puck se afastaram incomodados. Nenhum deles conhecia aquele garoto mas a resposta de Quinn foi certeira. Era amigo de Rachel.

A loira não duvidou em enlaçar seu braço com o do garoto e sem esperar, entraram no caminho que horas antes havia levado elas até a zona aonde se celebrou o casamento.

Um, duas, três, quatro, cinco, seis... tochas voltavam a iluminar o caminho. Não havia ninguém, não estavam seus amigos e a escuridão da noite envolvia tudo, exceto pelas chamas daquelas fogueiras.

Só um olhar. Rachel a esperava no abandonado altar.

Quinn começou a tremer ao descobrir o semblante sério da garota. Um nervosismo que inexplicavelmente aumentou ao ver como o gesto de seus lábios se tornavam um sorriso.

Os passos era firmes até ela e logo estiveram frente a frente.

- "Mãe Aina está com vocês." – disse o garoto se soltando do braço de Quinn e abandonando o lugar.

Q: "O que é isso?" – perguntou desconcertada.

R: "Venha..." – sorria enquanto segurava a mão da garota. "me acompanhe."

Q: "Aonde vamos? O que acontece?" – se impacientava.

Haviam abandonado o altar para se dirigir até a praia que ficava nas costas delas. Uma enorme e centenária árvore se apresentava diante elas a escassos metros do mar.

R: "Sabe o que é Mãe Aina?"

Q: "Não tenho nem ideia." – respondeu.

R: "É como os havaianos chamam a Mãe Terra..." – explicou ao mesmo tempo que parava ao lado da árvore.

Ao fundo, no meio daquele clarão, podia observar a casa que estava sendo ocupada por Santana e Britt. Uma pequena pontinha que se via por dentro.

Q: "Ahh... curioso."

R: "Mãe Aina deu sua benção para que elas pudessem ficar juntas." – disse apontando para a casinha. "e eu te trouxe até aqui para que ela nos dê sua benção." – se virou para olhar nos olhos de Quinn.

Q: "Sua benção?" – perguntou surpreendida. "Para que?"

R: "Quinn... há quatro anos eu me meti em uma loja de eletrodomésticos e fiz com que em dezenas de telas de televisão aparecesse uma frase... uma pergunta dirigida a você... e sua resposta foi afirmativa."

Quinn a olhava completamente embelezada. Não sabia do que estava falando, não recordava.

R: "Desde aquele dia eu soube que tinha encontrado a minha alma gêmea... soube que minha vida estava unida a sua e ainda continuo pensando assim."

Q: "Qual era a pergunta?"

Rachel sorriu diante a impaciência da garota.

R: "Quinn... hoje te escutei dizer algo que rompeu com todos os meus esquemas..." – disse ignorando a pergunta.

A loira a olhava confusa, tentando averiguar a que se referia.

R: "Por isso te trouxe até aqui... quero te entregar algo... quero te perguntar algo e que os deuses que guardam essa ilha sejam testemunhas..."

Quinn observava cada movimento da garota. Rachel tomava entre suas mãos o pequeno anel que estava em seu dedo anelar.

R: "Quinn... isso te pertence." – disse lhe mostrando o anel na palma de sua mão. "mas tem que saber que esse anel leva consigo uma promessa... uma promessa que nos fizemos há anos e que... deve saber antes de decidir se o aceita ou não."

Q: "E então?" – perguntou esperando ouvi-la.

R: "Te entreguei esse anel, te pedindo que o levasse no dedo cada vez que quisesse me ter por perto... cada vez que pensasse em mim, que cada vez que se sentisse sozinha, olhasse para ele e soubesse que não está." – fez uma pausa. "esse anel nos une mesmo que não estejamos perto... Quinn quer ter ele novamente?"

A loira desviou seu olhar e esboçou um pequeno sorriso que desconcertou Rachel.

Q: "Acho que antes você deveria reformular aquela pergunta que me fez, não acha?... tenho o direito de saber o que enfrento."

Rachel permanecia completamente desconcertada.

Q: "Rachel... me traz aqui, sob essa imponente árvore, a meia noite e com os deus nos observando... me fala de uma promessa, a de saber que estará ao meu lado quando não estiver por perto... mas não me pergunta se poderei te ter ao meu lado, quando se estiver por perto... não é lógico."

Rachel entendeu tudo.

R: "Quinn... quer voltar a ser minha namorada?" – foi direta.

Q: "Agora sim." – sorria. "começamos a nos entender."

R: "Não me respondeu."

Q: "É necessário?"

R: "Sim..."

Q: "Está bem, Rachel Berry... Sim, eu quero voltar a ser sua namorada..." – sorria ao mesmo tempo que mostrava a mão. "e também aceito esse anel e essa promessa."

Rachel se aproximou e pegou a mão da garota entre as suas. Delicadamente colocou o pequeno anel no dedo mínimo dela.

Q: "Dedo mínimo?"

R: "Você levava ele aqui desde que te entreguei... e aqui deve continuar levando ele."

Q: "Está bem." – aceitou o detalhe. "mas não tem outro anel?... como saberei que você pensa em mim quando não estivermos juntas?"

R: "Tenho sua estrela." – respondeu lhe mostrando o pingente com a pequena estrela dourada.

Quinn se aproximou o suficiente para pegar entre suas mãos o colar e observar com doçura.

Q: "Eu te dei isso?" – perguntou.

R: "Sim... há sete anos... eu estou ele desde então." – sorria.

Q: "Uau..." – exclamou surpreendida.

Rachel voltava a se afastar da garota e se aproximou da árvore.

R: "Quinn Fabray, os deus e a mãe Aina nos abençoaram."

Q: "Como sabe?" – perguntou seguindo os passos da garota e ficando nas costas dela.

R: "Kael, o garoto que esteve aqui antes, os invocou para que fossem testemunhas... agora já posso fazer o que desejo."

Q: "Me beijar?" – perguntou com um sussurro.

R: "Não." – se virou ficando de frente para ela. "tem que ser respeitosa." – exclamou ao mesmo tempo que se afastava dela e começava a caminhar até o caminho.

Q: "Aonde vai?" – voltava a se desconcertar.

Rachel não dizia nada. Se limitava a caminhar e Quinn, após ver que a morena se afastava demais, optou por segui-la sem compreender absolutamente nada.

Aquele momento teria que ter finalizado com um beijo. A praia, a noite, o fogo das tochas, aquela declaração, o anel... os deus, tudo encaminhava para um final de cinema, um beijo que selasse aquela promessa e seu novo status pessoal.

Mas Rachel caminhava já para o interior do hotel, com passo firme e rápido, sem prestar atenção, algo que realmente estava aturdindo ela.

Algo aconteceu em sua cabeça. Um leve zumbido fez eco em seu interior e de repente, a imagem de Rachel sobre um palco, com um elegante vestido rosa e rodeada de globos que caiam enquanto cantava na frente de uma microfone, se apoderou de seu subconsciente. Não sabia o que era aquilo e nem porque havia se instalado em seus pensamentos, após aquela, uma nova imagem, a piscina de Ashley aparecia diante ela, com Rachel dentro, nadando completamente nua.

O pulso começou a subir. Sabia que algo estava acontecendo quando pode observar como Rachel já entrava no quarto. Tinha que dizer para ela, tinha que Pará-la e explicar que algo estava acontecendo em sua cabeça.

Q: "Rachel!" – disse entrando no quarto.

Não voltou a falar. A morena estava esperando ela e se aproximou dela completamente segura do que estava fazendo.

R: "Aqui sim!" – exclamou justo antes de pegar a loira pela cintura, atraindo contra ela e lhe dando um profundo e sensual beijo.

Quinn tentou recuperar o fôlego após aquela primeira aproximação. Foi inútil, a morena não dava trégua e pegando ela pela mão a puxou, levando para o centro do quarto, aos pés da enorme cama que parecia chamar por ambas.

Quinn começava a tremer. Apenas um par de luzes iluminavam as paredes daquele quarto. O "cortinado" permaneceu atado a cada lado da cama e o calor começou a invadir o corpo da loira.

Q: "Rachel..." – sussurrou.

A morena silenciava Quinn com um novo beijo ao mesmo tempo que desprendia seu vestido. Quinn respirava profundamente ao contemplar Rachel, de roupa intima perto dela.

Q: "Rachel." – voltava a sussurrar. "não... não sei o que fazer." – conseguiu dizer.

R: "Relaxa Quinn... só deixa levar." – murmurou ficando nas costas dela.

A intenção não era outra além de tirar o vestido da loira.

Quinn fechava os olhos ao sentir como os dedos de Rachel roçavam suas costas. A morena se surpreendeu ao deixar o vestido cair e descobrir que a loira não estava de sutiã.

A garota se ruborizava ao notar como a morena caminhava lentamente para voltar para sua posição original, em frente a ela, com um imenso sorriso de satisfação.

Os lábios de Rachel foram se apoderar do pescoço da garota, que voltava a entrecortar sua respiração ao sentir o calor da morena.

R: "Zeus deve me odiar agora mesmo." – sussurrava sem afastar seus lábios do pescoço.

Quinn suspirava ao escutar o tom de voz que havia utilizado a morena e se estremeceu ao sentir como sua mão começava um ligeiro roce por seu quadril, subindo lentamente pela lateral e terminando aquele trajeto sobre o peito.

As bochechas da loira voltavam a se acender, vitimas da timidez e do pudor.

R: "Quinn... relaxa!" – murmurou ao sentir como a tensão invadia o corpo dela.

Sabia que a loira, apesar de desejar aquilo, não estava totalmente segura. O pudor parecia domina-la.

Q: "Eu tento Rachel... mas é tão difícil entender que alguém como você... me deseja." – respondeu com os olhos fechados.

A timidez nem sequer permitia olhar diretamente para ela.

R: "Venha..." – puxou ela com delicadeza e a convidou para deitar na cama.

Quinn abria seus olhos pela primeira vez e sentia como o mundo caia sobre ela ao ver como Rachel avançava sem afastar seu olhar do corpo da loira.

A garota a esperava, sabia que a morena tomaria posse sobre ela, mas não foi assim como Rachel fez.

A morena, com uma delicadeza extrema, se colocou ao seu lado e convidou a loira para que lhe desse as costas, deitando de lado. Rachel colocava um de seus braços sob o pescoço da loira e o outro a segurava com ânsia pela cintura.

Q: "Não Rachel." – disse frustrada tentando se virar. "eu quero fazer amor com você." – prosseguiu, deixando claro que não ia permitir que aquela noite terminasse como as anteriores, com ambas dormindo enquanto a morena a abraçava pelas costas.

R: "Shhhh..." – sussurrou aproximando seu rosto do pescoço da garota. "Quem disse que eu não desejo?" – perguntou sem dar opção para resposta.

A mão que ficava na cintura começou a desenhar pequenos círculos com os dedos sobre o quadril da loira ao mesmo tempo que deixava pequenos e sensuais beijos sobre sua nuca.

Cada um desses beijos, provocava um intenso calafrio em Quinn, que deixava ver como sua pele se eriçava por completo.

R: "Só se deixa levar." – murmurou avançando com sua mão para o peito, acariciando com doçura, deixando intensas carícias com a ponta de seus dedos.

A intenção estava clara. Rachel era consciente da inocência e o pudor que se apoderavam de Quinn devido a seu desconhecimento. Sabia que necessitava um primeiro contato para se sentir segura e o que melhor do que fazer sem provocar a tensão de ter ela na sua frente.

As costas da loira se arqueava buscando o contato de sua garota, que atrás dela, continuava imersa em carícias, em sensuais roces que a levava para outro mundo. A respiração se deixava ouvir junto a seu pescoço, que se estremecia cada vez que sentia a quente respiração da morena.

Uma respiração que ficou mais agitada ao ser consciente de como a mão que ficava sob o pescoço dela, se enrolava em seu cabelo e a outra descia sem vergonha alguma para sua barriga.

R: "Não sabe o quanto senti falta do seu cheiro." – continuava sussurrando tentando provocar ainda mais a garota.

Quinn mordia o lábio, deixando escapar um ou outro suspiro com as palavras e as carícias de Rachel.

A mão começou a descer e quase sem aviso prévio, pousou sobre o centro da loira. O calor e a umidade inundavam a calcinha da garota.

R: "Não sabe o quanto senti falta do seu sabor." – murmurou justo antes de percorrer o pescoço da garota com sua língua e aproveitar para perder sua mão embaixo da roupa intima dela.

Quinn suspirou com força ao sentir o fogo que desprendia a pele de Rachel sobre seu centro e não pode evitar converter aquele suspiro em gemido ao primeiro contato de seus dedos, buscando ir além, justo aquilo que começava a palpitar sem controle algum.

O calor voltava a inunda-la, tornando suas bochechas em um tom vermelho intenso.

R: "Foi você quem me ensinou a fazer isso..." – disse após deixar uma leve mordida no lóbulo da orelha dela.

Q: "Agora me ensine você." – conseguiu responder com a voz entrecortada.

As carícias sobre seu centro não faziam mais do que elevar a cotas inimagináveis aquele cúmulo de sensações. Quinn se movia, seu corpo tomava vida própria e buscava por inércia tomar mais contato com a morena, que continuava desenhando silhuetas com seus dedos ao mesmo tempo que enchia de beijos o pescoço e ombros da sua namorada.

Q: "Oh Deus..." – deixou escapar após um forte gemido.

Rachel mudou aquela posição sem destruir o momento e com um gesto rápido e efetivo, se desfez de sua roupa intima.

Buscou enfrentar Quinn, que sem resistência alguma se deixou cair de costas, ficando embaixo da morena.

O brilho que desprendia os olhos da loira voltavam a impactar Rachel, o desejo que desprendiam já era superior aquela timidez que se apoderava dela. Rachel sabia que seu corpo já havia reagido e não teria resistência alguma em fazer o que estava desejando.

Foi delicada. De joelhos em frente a ela, puxou suavemente a calcinha dela, deixando a loira completamente nua, e continuava com a respiração agitada.

R: "Olhe para mim, céu." – sussurrou buscando a aprovação da garota.

Quinn abriu por completo os olhos e os fixou sobre os da morena. Foram apenas uns segundos, os suficientes para dar o sim, sem utilizar palavra alguma.

Rachel começou a avançar até ela, se acoplando perfeitamente ao corpo da garota.

Sentir o corpo completamente nu da morena sobre ela, foi uma experiência difícil de explicar, sentir como o calor de Rachel a invadia, como seus movimentos começavam a levar ela para o céu, como o desejo de seu olhar se cravava em seus olhos, fez ela começar a sentir essa segurança que tanto desejava.

Podia jurar que Rachel não se movia, simplesmente dançava com ela. O contato entre as duas garotas podia parecer impossível, mas era real. Não entendia como, mas Quinn sentia o calor e a umidade que desprendia o centro de Rachel sobre o dela e gostava. Gostava, desfrutava e sentia que não havia melhor sensação do que aquela.

Os olhos de Rachel se fecharam, vitimas do prazer que a invadia. Intercalava pequenos suspiros com beijos. Multidões de beijos repartidos entre o pescoço, mandíbula, lábios e qualquer pequeno pedaço de pele que ficava a disposição da morena.

Aquele descontrole de emoções se viu inevitavelmente interrompido por outra série de imagens que batiam em sua mente.

Uma banheira cheia de água e Rachel entre suas pernas, a morena caminhando com um roupão e o cabelo molhado até ela, o corpo da garota estremecendo sob ela, exalando e soltando um enlouquecedor gemido.

Longe de desconcertá-la, aquelas imagens conseguiram que a temperatura de seu corpo subisse ainda mais. Os movimentos eram mais enérgicos, mais ansiados e Rachel notava e compartilhava.

Voltar a sentir Quinn daquela maneira, sua namorada, era o melhor dos presentes que aquela segunda vida que o destino estava lhe entregando. Cada suspiro, cada palavra incompreensível que a loira deixava escapar fazia seu corpo estremecer.

Podia colocar melodia naquela dança, podia colocar letra naquela canção, podia interpretá-la só e exclusivamente para ela e teria todos os prêmios que já existiram e que poderiam existir.

Q: "Deus Rachel... acho que vou perder a consciência." – sussurrou deixando escapar um forte gemido.

A intensidade dos movimentos chegou a um ponto extremo. Não havia um só resquício entre elas que permitisse a passagem de ar, não havia um só movimento descompassado e cada pedaço de pele ficava anexo ao da outra.

A pele de Quinn se tornava brilhante devido ao calor sufocante que inundava o quarto e que desprendia seus próprios corpos.

Rachel o conhecia, sabia que após a aparição daquele sensual suor vinha o êxtase da loira. A conhecia, tinha vivido milhares de vezes naquele anos e nunca se cansava de contemplar.

O tremor de suas pernas antecedia a um enlouquecedor gemido que Rachel já esperava com satisfação.

Não demorou em chegar e escapar dos lábios da loira, que não podia conter os incontroláveis movimentos do corpo, tentando entrar em calma e que só podiam conseguir com a pressão que a morena provocava sobre ela.

Q: "Oh Deus..." – voltava a sussurrar como se as palavras de seu vocabulário tivessem acabado.

R: "Quanto senti falta da sua voz..." – sussurrava a abraçando com força ao mesmo tempo que afundava seu rosto sobre o pescoço da garota.

Q: "Rachel." – murmurou. "como fez isso?" – perguntava ainda com a voz entrecortada.

R: "Tranquila..." – sussurrou. "voltarei a repetir a lição!" – exclamou se deixando cair se lado.

Q: "Isso está bem..." – respondeu ficando de frente para ela.

Seus olhos permaneciam com aquele brilho deslumbrante, igual que sua pele.

R: "Tem calor?" – perguntou acariciando o ombro da loira.

Q: "Acho que é um bom sinal." – sorria pela primeira vez após ter se desprendido daquela envoltura de pudor.

R: "Sim... é o melhor dos sinais... mas porque passar tanto calor... podendo evitar?" – disse se levantando e tocando o pequeno interruptor que havia na parede, justo ao lado da mesa de cabeceira que ficava ao lado da cama.

O enorme ventilador que estava no teto começou a girar lentamente, até ir adquirindo suficiente rapidez para refrescar o sufocante calor que fazia no quarto.

Q: "Hummm, boa ideia." – murmurou ao sentir a brisa que desprendia o eletrodoméstico. "vamos dormir muito bem essa noite."

Rachel voltava a se aproximar da loira, pegando com delicadeza o rosto dela e deixando um sensual e provocador beijos nos lábios.

R: "Dormir?"

* * *

><p><em>OBS. 1: História original escrita por Lachica1983 na fanfic: 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)_


	57. Choque

**Choque**

- "_Não existe Rachel, está morta para mim!"_

O ódio nos olhos da morena se cravavam como punhais. Um frio suor percorria sua mente e a agitação de sua respiração a tirou daquele pesadelo que estava sofrendo. Por sorte o susto e o brusco pulo que deu na cama não acordou Rachel, que dormia prazerosamente ao seu lado.

Estava fervendo. Quinn não sabia se aquele calor se devia as altas temperaturas que invadiam a ilha ou era o seu próprio corpo, em um estado de ansiedade considerável, que causava aquele sufocante delírio.

Não se sentia bem. Não somente continuava sofrendo aquela pulsante dor de cabeça, como imagens daquele pesadelo seguiam bombardeando.

Tudo acontecia no Planet. Rachel e ela discutiam acaloradamente, trocavam insultos e ela inclusive chegou a segurar a garota pelo pescoço. Havia ódio no olhar da morena, ódio e dor.

Quinn não queria recordar, lhe fazia dano mesmo sabendo que havia sido um pesadelo.

Se levantou. A claridade do dia já deixava ela ver através da janela. Naquela noite as cortinas permaneceram presas, a brisa do mar era necessária para acalmar o calor que invadia todo o quarto e o de seus próprios corpos.

Uma noite que jamais esqueceria.

Sorriu. Ver Rachel completamente nua, com algumas zonas do corpo coberta com aquele lençol e a suavidade de sua respiração a encheu de serenidade, de paz.

Continuava sendo uma incógnita para ela se sentir tão completa só com a presença da morena. Duvidava da existência de qualquer outro ser no mundo que conseguisse conquistá-la como ela havia feito, em apenas um par de meses, apesar de ser consciente de que seu corpo continuava recordando que ela foi sua namorada durante quatro anos.

Eram apenas 8 horas da manhã daquele quente e ensolarado domingo. O dia se apresentava corrido. As 14 horas da tarde sairiam para LA. Um rápido banho, tentando não acordar Rachel e Quinn já caminhava para o exterior do hotel.

Necessitava relaxar. O som do mar, a praia completamente desértica, a brisa daquele amanhecer, talvez poderiam acalmar a dor de cabeça e refrescar cada um dos momentos vividos aquela noite.

Não havia sinal algum dos demais garotos. Todos deveriam estar dormindo. Quinn se acomodou na areia, a escassos metros da borda da praia e com a suíte 'nupcial' de Britt e Santana ao longe, no meio daquela paradisíaca ilha.

Se deixou levar pelos sentidos. Fechou seus olhos para escutar com total nitidez o som das ondas que iam e vinham. Um suave e embriagador cheiro inundava toda a praia, não sabia o que era, mas a mescla de aromas de frutas estava levando ela para outra dimensão.

Pode escutar uma conversa ao longe. Descobriu que Santana e Brittany já haviam acordado. Primeiro descobriu a latina, que saía da suíte e permanecia parada, desfrutando as vistas que o lugar possuía. Mantinha o olhar fixo no horizonte, dando as costas para a ilha e apoiada sobre um pequeno peitoral que delimitava uma pequena varanda que havia na casinha de madeira.

Apenas uns segundos depois aparecia Britt, que lentamente ficou nas costas de Santana, a rodeando com suas mãos na cintura da garota e deixando sua cabeça cair sobre os ombros dela.

A imagem era de sonho.

Quinn sorria. Ver suas duas melhores amigas, no meio daquele paraíso e dando aquelas amostras de amor, não fez mais do que provocar uma agradável e satisfatória sensação de bem estar.

E sem saber porque, se viu ali... sonhando com ela mesma observando o horizonte enquanto Rachel, seu anjo da guarda, entrelaçava seus braços a rodeando pela cintura e fazendo ela estremecer como havia feito na noite anterior.

Algum dia estariam assim, desfrutando de suas primeiras horas como recém-casadas, permanecendo unidas diante os olhos de todos esses deuses Havaianos, sob a benção da Mãe Aina, com o consentimento de seu Deus, o mesmo Deus que compartilhava com Rachel, apesar das diferenças doutrinas. Estariam unidas e isso era o único que desejava.

O som do celular era ouvido no quarto. Rachel se movia inquieta ao ver que a música não parava.

R: "Quinn?" – disse com um sussurro.

Ninguém respondia e Rachel se desesperou. Por fim abriu os olhos e descobriu que ao seu lado não havia ninguém. O quarto estava completamente escuro, a sensação de bem estar desapareceu quando após chamar mais algumas vezes, a garota não respondia.

Alcançou o celular que estava na cabeceira oposta. Era um número desconhecido que aparecia na tela do telefone da loira. Não pode atender já que a chamada parou no mesmo instante que pegou o aparelho.

R: "Quinn?" – voltava a perguntar levantando a voz e esperando algum tipo de resposta do banheiro.

Nada. Rachel se levantou e voltou a deixar o telefone sobre a mesa. O chuveiro estava vazio, o pijama da loira estava dentro da mala, aberta em cima do armário. As cortinas que não se lembrava de ter fechado, deixavam entrar a impecável claridade daquele ensolarado dia, o último naquele paraíso. Os olhos da morena se fecharam devido a luz e um leve sorriso se desenhou em seu rosto ao descobrir os dois vestidos espalhados no chão, prova do que viveu naquela noite.

O mar parecia calmo. Eram apenas 9 horas da manhã. Alguns banhistas desfrutavam de um agradável passeio a beira mar. Podia contemplar toda a costa daquela varando e seus olhos se pousaram sobre alguém.

Quinn permanecia sentada, absorta no mar, de costas para o complexo. Rachel sentiu como uma deliciosa sensação se apoderava dela. Sabia que a noite havia sido incrível para ambas. Não somente havia passado bem, mas descobriram novas sensações, haviam compartilhado carícias, havia se deixado levar pelo coração, pelo desejo, mas ver Quinn ali, afastada de tudo, completamente metida em seus pensamentos a fez duvidar.

Talvez porque desejava encontrar ela ao seu lado quando acordasse. Não ia esperar muito mais. Não podia perder mais tempo e entrou no chuveiro disposta a começar aquele dia.

Rachel ficou petrificada ao sair do chuveiro e ficar em frente ao espelho do banheiro.

Estava embaçado por completo, mas como arte de mágica podia ler uma frase. Havia sido escrita com antecedência sobre a umidade que estava sobre o espelho e novamente, após voltar a embaçar aparecia.

**Obrigada por uma noite inesquecível, Q.**

Não soube se ria ou chorava. Quinn voltava a fazer, voltava a surpreendê-la como sempre e isso a encheu de felicidade. A vontade de falar com ela se fez mais latente.

Demorou apenas 10 minutos em se vestir e sair para desfrutar daquela manhã.

R: "Devo ficar com ciúmes?" – disse tentando não assustá-la.

Quinn se virou ao escutar a voz e se surpreendeu ao ver a morena.

Q: "Ciúmes?" – perguntou curiosa.

R: "Bom... te vejo tão embelezada no mar que não sei o que pensar." – respondeu ficando ao lado dela.

Q: "Ciúmes do mar?" – sorria. "Vamos... sente-se aqui." – a convidou.

Rachel duvidou por uns segundos, mas terminou aceitando o convite, afinal já quase havia se esquecido da sua fobia por areia.

R: "O que faz aqui tão cedo?"

Q: "Acordei e não podia voltar a dormir. Não quis te acordar."

R: "Deveria ter feito, tenho que começar a organizar tudo para a saída e estou encima da hora."

Q: "Por que você vai se encarregar de tudo?... deveria desfrutar um pouco da paisagem."

R: "Eu já desfrutei de toda a paisagem que tinha que ver ontem a noite." – disse sem ser consciente do que estava dizendo.

Q: "Nossa." – sussurrou voltando a se ruborizar.

R: "Vai continuar ruborizando?" – perguntava divertida.

Q: "Rachel, por favor." – desviava o olhar, completamente envergonhada.

R: "Se atreve a escrever no espelho, mas não a falar comigo?"

Quinn voltava a se corar. Rachel havia visto aquela mensagem que tinha deixado há apenas um hora no espelho. Sabia que quando a morena tomasse banho, o vapor voltaria a fazer aparecer aquela mensagem, mas duvidou que ela acabasse vendo.

R: "Te conto uma anedota?"

Q: "Preciso te responder?" – perguntou dando uma resposta afirmativa.

R: "Bom..." – olhou para frente. "a primeira vez que você e eu... que você e eu fizemos amor." – fez uma pausa. "era eu quem estava em sua situação... era eu a que se envergonhava com a mínima palavra... era eu a que te disse o mesmo que você me disse de noite..."

Q: "Te disse muitas coisas de noite, Rachel." – interrompeu com um sorriso. "e acho que todas boas."

R: "Eu sei... mas me refiro sobre que não sabia como alguém como eu pudesse te desejar assim."

Q: "É algo que continuo sem compreender."

R: "Eu tão pouco compreendia que você me desejava Quinn. Aquela noite foi você quem me ajudou a superar esse pudor que você mesma estava sofrendo..."

Q: "De verdade?" – perguntou completamente surpreendida.

R: "Quinn, você foi minha primeira vez, é óbvio que me sentia assim e ainda mais sendo você... Quinn Fabray, a capitã das líderes de torcida... a mais linda do colégio e provavelmente de toda Lima..." – sorria. "a garota que havia se encarregado de me ridicularizar em muitas ocasiões estava justo na minha frente, desejando fazer amor comigo."

Q: "Te ridicularizava?" – perguntou confusa.

R: "Isso é outra história... o que eu trato de que compreenda agora é o que acontecia comigo."

Q: "Está bem... continua."

R: "Aquela noite foi a mais especial de toda a minha vida... após ela vieram muitas outras, mas jamais me esquecerei da primeira..."

Q: "Sinto muito não recordar." – interrompeu com um gesto apenado.

R: "Me deixa falar." – a recriminou de forma divertida. "quando amanheceu... quando eu fui consciente do que havia acontecido aquela noite, achei que ia morrer... te procurei na cama e você não estava... e sentia que tudo havia sido uma estúpida brincadeira do destino."

Q: "Eu fui embora?"

Rachel voltou a lhe lançar um olhar recriminador devido a nova interrupção.

Q: "Tá... tá... continua."

R: "Não estava na cama, mas te encontrei sentada na minha frente... em um sofá."

Quinn a olhava completamente confusa.

R: "Você esteve as escassas três horas que tivemos de sono acordada, me observando enquanto eu dormia e o primeiro que disse quando te perguntei porque vazia isso você disse que era porque queria desfrutar... tem ideia de como eu me sentia?"

Q: "Nossa... não, não tenho nem ideia..."

R: "Pois me sentia libertada... por fim acreditei que de verdade me achava bela, que me desejava... e é assim como eu gostaria fazer você se sentir..."

Q: "Não se equivoque Rachel... você faz com que eu me veja bela, faz com que me sinta desejada... o que não consigo compreender é como pode sentir isso por mim, sendo quem é..."

R: "Quinn... não sou nada, absolutamente nada se você." – disse com firmeza.

Q: "Pois... temo que eu tão pouco sou nada se não te tiver ao meu lado... de fato, é o único que me mantém firme em minha situação..."

Rachel esboçou um enorme sorriso. Sentir que Quinn a necessitava poderia parecer egoísta, mas era o melhor que podia acontecer a ela.

Q: "Rachel." – disse olhando para frente. "se não deixar de me olhar assim, não vai conseguir que o rubor se vá nunca..." – sorria.

A morena se levantou da areia, sacudindo com delicadeza a saia que vestia e levantou a mão para que a loira segurasse.

R: "Venha..."

Quinn aceitou e rapidamente se levantou com a ajuda da garota.

Q: "Aonde vamos?" – perguntou curiosa.

R: "Vamos tomar café da manhã, temos que recompor as forças... e depois vamos preparar a mala, te recordo que as duas horas voltamos para casa."

Q: "Tem razão... por que é tão responsável?"

R: "Eu?... tão pouco me conhece?" – sorria enquanto Quinn já começava a caminhar até o hotel. "Ei... espera que eu ainda não terminei de falar."

Q: "Ah... não?"

R: "Não... antes de tudo isso, quero fazer algo!" – exclamou justo antes de avançar até a loira e se fundir em um abraço.

Q: "Queria um abraço?" – perguntava com o rosto no pescoço dela.

R: "Sim... mas também quero algo mais." – sussurrou se desfazendo do abraço.

Rachel pegou as mãos da loira e abaixou o olhar, tentando organizar e recompor aquilo que queria expressar com a maior clareza possível.

Q: "Está me assustando Rachel." – murmurou ao ver como seu gesto se tornava sério.

R: "Quinn... ontem a noite te pedi que voltasse a ser minha namorada e você me disse que sim." – fez uma pausa. "mas não me conformo com isso... não quero que tudo fique nessa simples pergunta..."

A loira voltava a se desconcertar.

R: "Quero ir além... quero que exista algo mais entre nós... e não quero perder mais tempo..."

Q: "Rachel, está me deixando muito nervosa..."

R: "Não quero que me responda agora, não é necessário... afinal eu não te pergunto para levar em prática em seguida... é algo que eu gostaria de fazer dentro de dois, três, quatro ou dez anos... não me importa... mas necessito saber o que é que você pensa... e sei que me precipito porque você mal me conhece e... pode ser que resulte um pouco estranho..."

Q: "Rachel por favor... me diga o que acontece e pare de procurar desculpas?" – interrompeu impaciente.

R: "Quinn, se casaria comigo algum dia?" – foi direta, cravando seus olhos nos olhos chorosos da loira.

Q: "Nos casar?" – gaguejou.

R: "Não hoje... nem amanhã... nem dentro de uma mês ou cinco anos... não falo de tempo, falo de compromisso Quinn... sempre sonhei em te perguntar e nunca me atrevi... estaria disposta a ser minha esposa?"

Quinn começou a rir com nervosismo. Algumas lágrimas começaram a cair por suas bochechas enquanto tentava evitá-las.

Q: "Rachel Barbra Berry, quer que eu seja sua prometida?"

R: "É o único que desejo nessa vida."

Q: "Necessita que eu responde?" – sorria segurando a morena pela cintura.

S: "Ei... bobinhas..." – Santana aparecia na praia junto a Britt. "tão cedo e ainda assim?" – brincava.

Dessa vez e sem que houvesse precedente, nem Rachel e nem Quinn prestaram atenção na interrupção da garota. Se mantinham abraçadas, se olhando e com um sorriso que dizia absolutamente tudo.

Q: "Claro que quero... não desejo outra coisa nessa vida." – respondeu com as mesmas palavras que a morena havia usado.

Britt e Santana ficaram surpreendidas diante a ignorância que ambas mostraram com elas e foram testemunhas de um mágico e espetacular beijo entre as duas.

S: "Vejo que não somos as únicas em lua de mel." – murmurou a latina segurando a mão de sua mulher.

Q: "Se voltarem a interromper em outro momento assim... será sua última lua de mel." – respondeu a loira após se separar dos lábios da morena. "tem o dom da importunidade, sabem?"

S: "Nós perdemos algo?" – perguntou se aproximando do casal.

R: "Se demorassem mais teriam perdido o café da manhã... não vem?" – sorria enquanto começava a andar com Quinn pelas mãos.

B: "Viemos para isso... comer!" – respondeu. "mas tem algo mais?" – seguiam intrigadas.

Q: "Não... nada mais..." – disse dando as costas para elas. "não posso beijar minha prometida?"

Santana parou, obrigando Britt a ceder o passo também. Aquela última pergunta chocou ambas que se olhavam incrédulas.

S: "Prometidas?" – perguntou.

Q: "Sabem guardar segredo?" – olhou para o casal.

B: "Eu sim..."

S: "Estão noivas de verdade?"

B: "San... ela disse para guardarmos segredo." – recriminava sua mulher.

R: "San... não aguenta surpresas, hein?" – disse divertida ao mesmo tempo que voltava a caminhar até o hotel.

Brittany e Santana seguiram elas completamente surpreendidas. O café da manhã que esperava elas naquela manhã de recém-casadas e os demais dos garotos já estava preparado no restaurante.

Os relatos sobre o casamento e tudo o que veio depois começou a se difundir pelas mesas, que praticamente unidas, davam espaço para todo o grupo de amigos. Todas e cada uma das anedotas, menos aquele surpreendente pedido de compromisso.

Santana ainda continuava surpreendida e observava como, sem que ninguém percebesse, Rachel e Quinn não deixavam de se lançar olhares cheios de ternuras, sorrisos travessos e um ou outro roce casual quase imperceptível para o restante.

Haviam sido dois dias perfeitos. Dizer adeus era difícil, mas se afastar dos que haviam compartilhado com elas aquela experiência era o pior.

Rachel não podia evitar. Suas lágrimas caiam sem cessar ao se despedir de Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Puck e Tina. Não sabia quando ia voltar a ver eles e já sentia saudades.

Haviam voltado a recordar muitas histórias vividas no colégio, mesmo que faltassem alguns, ali estavam os que havia estado mais perto dela durante esses anos.

Santana e Britt junto com seus amigos, Spencer e Ashley que haviam tido sua própria lua de mel durante aqueles dois dias, mais Rachel e Quinn já voltavam para LA. Lá, Santana e companhia pegariam o trem para São Francisco. A viagem era bastante pesada, 5 horas de voo 'para o futuro', como dizia Brittany. As garotas saíram as 14 horas da tarde e deveriam chegar as 19 horas, mas tinha que somar a diferença horária de 2 horas, por isso a chegada a LA seria as 21 horas daquela noite de domingo.

A despedida com Santana e Britt também foi especial. Haviam participado da maior e mais espetacular surpresa que a latina havia recebido e as emoções voltavam a florescer.

As recém-casadas, acompanhadas por seus amigos foram rumo a São Francisco, enquanto Spencer, Ashley, Quinn e Rachel pegavam o carro da morena, que esperava no estacionamento do aeroporto desde a sexta-feira.

A mansão Davies ficou para trás. Spencer e Ashley já descansavam da viagem enquanto Rachel levava Quinn para a casa dela.

R: "Está cansada, verdade?" – perguntou ao ver o semblante da garota.

Q: "Estou fatigada mais que cansada." – respondeu. "quero voltar para o Hawaii." – disse com um pouco de pena.

R: "Bom... voltaremos, não se preocupe..." – sorria. "mas eu perguntava por seu estado de saúde. Está mal, verdade?"

Q: "Um pouco... a dor de cabeça não vai embora e já começa a me desesperar."

R: "Por que não volta para o hospital? Ou pergunte para Cathy, não é normal que suporte isso o dia todo."

Q: "Me acompanha?" – perguntou voltando a sorrir.

R: "Eu?"

Q: "Claro... é minha namorada agora, não?"

R: "Não... não sou sua namorada... sou sua noite, que é muito mais do que isso."

Q: "Hummmm, pois por isso... tem que me acompanhar."

R: "Ok... irei com você e colocarei esses médicos em seus devidos lugares se não fizerem nada para te aliviar... como uma diva, ok?"

Q: "Bom..." – sorria divertida. "entra?" – perguntou ao chegar em casa.

R: "Claro... quero cumprimentar Judy." – disse estacionando o carro.

Nesse mesmo instante o celular de Quinn começou a tocar. A loira olhou para a tela e desligou a chamada antes de aceitar. Rachel olhou para ela confusa por aquele gesto e recordou a chamada que havia recebido aquela mesma manhã e que havia esquecido por completo de comentar com ela.

R: "Não vai atender?" – perguntou descendo do carro.

Q: "Não..."

R: "Por?... quem é?"

Q: "Nada... esqueça." – tentou finalizar o tema ao mesmo tempo que abria o porta-malas para tirar sua mala.

R: "Quinn." – recriminou. "o que passa?... eu vi que estão te ligando mais de uma vez e sempre se equivocam... mas a mim não engana."

Quinn suspirou. Sabia que aquilo poderia trazer conflitos. Aquelas ligações a deixava em péssimo lugar frente a morena, mas ocultar poderia ser muito pior.

Q: "Não sei quem é Rachel... só sei que me liga e me diz coisas e pronto."

R: "Te diz coisas?" – perguntou confusa.

Q: "Sim... me diz coisas ruins sobre mim... bom, na realidade não me diz coisas ruins, o que faz é me ameaçar em contar para você." – foi sincera.

R: "O que?"

Q: "Tem alguém que não quer que você esteja comigo." – soou triste.

R: "Está me dizendo que estão te chantageando e você não me diz nada?" – ficou brava.

Q: "Não fique brava Rachel, por favor... não estrague tudo isso."

R: "Maldita seja Quinn!" – exclamou. "Desde quando te ligam?"

Q: "Não sei... há uns dias... já vai se cansar."

R: "Nem pensar, se pensa que vou ficar como se nada acontecesse está equivocada... me dê o telefone."

Q: "O que?... não, além do mais liga de um número confidencial, não vai poder localizar."

R: "Quinn, talvez você não reconheça a voz, mas eu sim posso... me dê o telefone por favor."

Q: "Está bem." – aceitou. "mas não sei como vai fazer..."

R: "Deixa comigo essa noite, amanhã te devolvo... se ligar poderei escutar, ok?"

Q: "Ok..."

R: "Toma." – disse lhe entregando o seu celular. "fique com o meu enquanto isso, pra se precisar de me ligar ou algo assim."

Q: "Não... não se preocupe, não passa nada."

R: "Eu insisto, tome... se adivinho quem é o imbecil que te liga, te avisarei e não queria ter que ligar para sua mãe."

Q: "Ok." – respondeu já na frente da porta. "mesmo que não seja um imbecil... é 'uma' imbecil."

R: "Uma garota?" – perguntou completamente desconcertada.

Q: "Sim..." – disse abrindo a porta. "Mamãe... Estou em casa!" – exclamou levantando a voz.

Aquela pista pegou a morena de surpresa. Que a pessoa que estava incomodando Quinn fosse uma garota não a satisfazia nem um pouco. Ela já tinha várias pessoas em sua lista negra e temia que fosse alguma delas.

Q: "Nemo!" – exclamou ao ver como o pequeno corria até ela com ânsia.

Não demorou em pegá-lo e abraça-lo com carinho.

J: "Filha... já estava começando a me preocupar... por que não me avisaram?"

Q: "Acabamos de chegar mamãe..." – disse dando um beijo nela.

J: "Oi Rachel." – também cumprimentou a morena. "como foi a viagem?"

R: "Muito boa Judy... nos atrasamos porque San e Britt também vieram... somos muito chatas nos despedindo." – sorria.

J" Já vi... como está céu?" – perguntou para a loira que permanecia com Nemo entre os braços.

Q: "Bem..."

R: "Não minta Quinn..." – recriminou a morena. "leva todo o dia com dor de cabeça."

Q: "Ei... desde quando se converteu em minha mãe?"

R: "Serei cada vez que não disser a verdade." – sorria.

J: "Te dói muito?"

Q: "Não." – soou cansada. "é o de sempre, nem mais e nem menos... mas cansa porque não se vai."

J: "Combinei de ligar daqui a pouco para Cathy e contarei para ela, ok?"

Q: "Ok..." – respondeu. "contente?" – se dirigiu a Rachel.

R: "Eu estarei quando a dor se for." – continuava sorridente.

J: "Vai ficar para jantar, Rachel?"

R: "Eh... não... já jantamos no avião... além do mais acho que deveria ir para minha casa agora... deixei o telefone de trabalho desligado e tinha uma conversa pendente com Glen."

J: "Ok... espero que solucione o assunto da série, Quinn já comentou comigo que as coisas não iam bem."

R: "Não... não vão bem, mas não passa nada, tenho mais ofertas e Glenn está estudando elas... seguramente que poderei fazer algo."

J: "Claro, nem sequer sei como esses produtores se tomam o luxo de te exigir coisas... é você quem deveria exigir, como fazem as estrelas." – sorria.

Quinn observava a conversa entre ambas. Outra das coisas que havia feito ela confiar daquela maneira em Rachel era pela relação que mantinha com sua mãe e se perguntou se sempre havia sido assim.

J: "Bom, pois se já jantaram, será melhor que eu guarde a comida... havia preparado algo para se quisessem."

R: "Te agradeço, mas talvez Quinn tenha mais fome..." – brincou olhando para a loira que continuava embelezada com ela. "mas eu acho que vou explodir."

Q: "Não... não tenho fome." – interrompeu deixando Nemo no chão.

R: "Pois vá descansar!" – exclamou retrocedendo até a porta. "amanhã te ligo, de acordo?"

Q: "Estarei esperando." – respondeu caminhando atrás dela.

R: "Boa noite Judy." – disse quando estava a ponto de abrir a porta.

A mulher se despediu da morena e se encarregou de recolher Nemo para levá-lo para sua casinha.

Q: "Me avise quando chegar, ok?" – sussurrou justo sobre a porta de entrada.

R: "Claro... descanse!"

Quinn não esperou mais nada e avançou até a morena, deixando um quente e sensual beijo nos lábios da garota e provocando a surpresa de Judy, que ainda não havia abandonado o lugar e observava curiosa a atitude das duas garotas.

Q: "Descansa." – sussurrou após se separar da morena.

Rachel caminhou até o carro e segundos depois se perdia pela rua diante o atento olhar de Quinn, que continua sobre a porta, mostrando um indescritível sorriso.

Um sorriso que poderia se equiparar ao de sua mãe. A mulher se esmerava em recolher as coisas da cozinha sem perder aquele gesto divertido em seu rosto.

Q: "Mamãe... vou para a cama... amanhã eu..." – parou ao contemplar o gesto de sua mãe. "do que ri?"

J: "Eu?... de nada, por?" – respondeu divertida.

Q: "Está rindo de mim?" – perguntou incrédula.

J: "Não... não rio filha... eu sorrio, sorrio porque vejo que seu plano de me expulsar de casa e fazer com que a Rachel volte vai por um bom caminho." – brincou.

Q: "Ok... está bem..." – se contagiou com aquele sorriso. "sabe de uma coisa?... ia te contar tudo, mas por ser tão fuxiqueira vai ficar com a intriga até amanhã."

J: "Não passa nada." – disse tratando de se mostrar indiferente. "não me diga nada..."

Q: "Muito bem." – se mostrou orgulhosa. "vou para a cama, amanhã desfaço a mala..."

J: "Perfeito." – continuava mostrando aquela pontada de indiferença. "descansa filha."

Quinn voltava a sorrir. Sabia que sua mãe não ia permitir passar toda a noite sem que lhe contasse o que havia acontecido, que cedo ou tarde apareceria em seu quarto buscando a explicação.

Rachel chegava em sua casa. Uma casa que jamais poderia chamar de lar. Glen tratou de convencer ela para que mudasse de residência, afinal uma estrela de televisão como ela não poderia viver em uma residência de universidade, mas a morena jamais pensou em buscar outra casa.

Sua única casa estava na Ohio Ave., com sua namorada e sua única intenção era voltar para ela ou caso contrário buscar outra, mas sempre de mãos dadas com Quinn.

Viver sozinha havia se convertido em um pesadelo. Aquela independência que almejava quando começou com tudo não era o que tinha entre aquelas quatro paredes. A necessidade que sentia a morena era de poder sobreviver por ela mesma e estava claro que podia fazer e havia feito.

Perder a companhia de Quinn era um preço muito alto que não estava disposta a continuar pagando. Não depois de todo o que viveu.

O som do celular a tirou de seus pensamentos enquanto tratava de tirar a roupa de sua mala. Ali estava, aquela ligação desconhecida aparecia na tela e a morena não pode evitar ficar nervosa.

Rapidamente atendeu a ligação e não pronunciou palavra alguma. A voz de uma garota foi ouvida.

- "Não me faz caso e já está me cansando, vamos começar com algo muito divertido... Quinn? Por que não pergunta a Rachel quem é Beth?"

A palidez se apoderou do rosto da morena que ainda não havia conseguido dizer nada. O silencio inundou a ligação e novamente aquela voz voltava a aparecer.

- "O que foi?... ficou muda?" – perguntava em tom de brincadeira.

R: "Muda vai ficar você quando a polícia te procurar." – disse tratando de intimidá-la.

Rapidamente a ligação se cortou mas o gesto petrificado ainda permanecia no rosto da morena.

Não havia reconhecido a voz, mas lhe resultava familiar. Só havia uma pessoa que lhe rondava a mente desde que Quinn lhe confessou que era uma garota. Leisha era a única que tinha todas as papeletas para fazer algo assim, porém, aquela voz não era dela.

Agradeceu por ter sido rápida e ter aquela ideia de ficar com o telefone da loira. Se ela tivesse atendido, agora saberia que Beth existe e aquela ideia a atormentava.

A desculpa da polícia era fictícia, não tinha nem ideia se poderiam averiguar de onde procedia a ligação, mas tinha a esperança de ter intimidado o suficiente para que deixasse de incomodar Quinn. Se não fosse assim, ela mesma se encarregaria de mudar o número da sua namorada.

E aí, após ver como no fundo da tela aparecia uma imagem do pequeno Nemo, é que recordou que tinha que ter avisado Quinn de sua chegada.

Esperou apenas três toques quando Quinn já conseguia atender a ligação.

Q: "Não entendo seu celular." – disse incomodada.

R: "Eu supus ao ver que não atendia de primeira." – brincou.

Q: "Não tem graça, já havia me acostumado com o meu e agora me deixa esse que está cheio de códigos e aplicativos estranhos... além do mais acho que não tem bateria."

R: "Acha não..." – sorria. "melhor dizer que não tem bateria alguma, é um dos meus grandes defeitos, sempre termino com o celular sem bateria."

Q: "Pois eu não gosto... para que quero um celular sem bateria?"

R: "Tem um carregador do meu celular na sua mesa de cabeceira, deixei ali quando cuidava de sua casa."

Q: "Falando de minha casa..." – interrompeu. "quando vai ficar para dormir?"

R: "Hummm... Quinn Fabray, são onze e meia da noite, acabamos de chegar de uma viagem dos sonhos e me pergunta quando vou dormir na sua casa... quer me matar de ansiedade?"

Q: "Te provoco ansiedade?"

R: "Ansiedade?..." – fez uma pausa. "céu, não tem nada nesse mundo que você não seja capaz de me provocar."

Q: "Tem muitas coisas ruins..."

R: "Em mim são todas boas, acredite... mas as vezes é frustrante, como agora..."

Q: "Por?"

R: "Só se pensar que você deve estar a ponto de se meter na cama, ou já nela..." – parou. "e que me pede que durma com você... faz com que planeje sair daqui correndo para chegar aí."

Q: "E por que não faz isso?"

R: "Quinn... chega, não me provoque."

Um leve sorriso escapou dos lábios da loira.

R: "Ainda por cima ri?" – recriminou. "você é má... muito má."

Q: "Ok...ok, eu paro... mas realmente é uma pena que não queria vir, essa cama é muito grande para uma pessoal só e... me ocorrem muitas formas de ocupá-la." – disse abaixando o tom de voz até convertê-lo em um sussurro.

R: "Oh Deus, chega Quinn, te peço." – suplicou.

A gargalhada voltava a aparecer na loira.

Q: "Está bem... é melhor eu colocar o celular para carregar e dormir... já está na hora."

R: "Sim... isso, durma." – soou como ordem, provocando mais ainda o sorriso em Quinn.

Q: "Descanse."

Rachel se despediu deixando um sonoro beijo no fone. Quinn se separava do celular, apenas uns segundos depois via como se apagava por falta de bateria. Não pode evitar sorrir ao comprovar que a morena tinha razão com aquilo de não ter nem um pouco de bateria.

Rapidamente abriu a gaveta da cabeceira. Tal como havia indicado, o carregador se encontrava ali e não duvidou um carregar o telefone.

Ao tirar o carregador, viu como algo enrolado no cabo, caia no chão e após visualizar, se dispôs a recolher.

Era um pequeno papel enrugado. Não pensou em prestar demasiada atenção nele, porém a curiosidade a venceu e abriu ele.

Um dos lados do papel estava em branco, o outro não. Diante ela uma frase que fez com que tudo ao seu redor girasse e o suor começava a invadi-la.

**Te disse hoje que te amo? R.**

A imagem dela mesma encontrando aquele papel sobre a mesa de cabeceira se apoderou de sua mente, mais tarde era outras imagens as que apareciam sem controle algum em sua memória.

Brigas, gritos, uma gravidez, Finn, Sue Silvester, sangue no nariz, um golpe, o barulho de uns freios que derrapavam, o sabor de sangue em sua boca, Rachel na banheira, Jason, Beth... gritos, dor, um parto, Rachel grávida, o casamento de Santana, Barbra Streisand, Russel a odiando, Judy chorando, pratos quebrados, a moto cruzando sua casa, Shane e Carmen, o deserto do Arizona, as Seccionais, Sam...

J: "Quinn, eu sinto muito mas não aguento mais... tem que me dizer... Quinn?... Quinn? O que te passa?"

Judy se jogou sobre a cama aonde Quinn, quase inconsciente nem podia se manter erguida.

J: "Quinn?... Quinn, carinho, o que passa?" – a ansiedade da mulher era cada vez mais notável.

Q: "Mamãe... Rachel... está grávida, papai... papai se foi... não diga nada a ela... não diga a ele que Beth... aonde está Beth?... mamãe, aonde está Beth?"

Os olhos da loira pareciam querer sair das orbitas, o suor banhava sua testa e as palavras saiam sem controle algum de sua voz.

J: "Meu Deus Quinn... reaciona, por Deus." – o nervosismo inundava a mulher que via como sua filha, quanto mais recuperava a consciência, mais descontrole parecia ter e mais desconcertantes eram suas palavras.

Q: "Vamos para o hospital, mamãe, a Rachel... está grávida..."

J: "Quinn... tranquilize, respira... vamos, respira com calma..." – tentou tranquilizá-la. "me escute... vou pegar o telefone... fique aqui, ok?... é só um segundo."

Quinn assentia com o rosto contorcido. Não era consciente de nada do que estava acontecendo e nem o que eram todas essas imagens que se apoderavam de sua mente, a aturdindo por completo.

Judy correu para a sala e rapidamente pegou o telefone para voltar para o quarto.

J: "Carinho... venha correndo por favor." – suplicou. "É a Quinn."

* * *

><p><em>OBS. 1: História original escrita por Lachica1983 na fanfic: 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)_


	58. Leisha

**Bom, sei que estavam ansiosas para saber quem é que liga para a Rach... não vou dizer nada por aqui, leiam para descobrir!**

* * *

><p><strong>Leisha<strong>

R: "Alô?"

T: "Oi Rachel." – respondia Tina pela auricular do telefone.

Acabava de amanhecer quando a morena já se encontrava disposta a se reunir com Glen, já que havia combinado de tratar sobre vários assuntos.

Cinco eram as ligações perdidas que tinha de Tina em seu celular 'profissional', como ela o chamava.

R: "Como vai?"

T: "Bem Rachel e como você está?"

R: "Com forças para começar um novo dia." – respondia completamente sorridente. "Eu vi as ligações perdidas, sinto muito, estive com as meninas de férias e desconectei o celular."

T: "Tá... o Glen me disse quando liguei para ele."

R: "O que foi?"

T: "O que foi?... Rachel, sabe o que está acontecendo nos estúdios?"

R: "Nos estúdios?... Não, o que foi?"

T: "No sábado começaram as filmagens da nova temporada e na porta dos estúdios tem umas cem pessoas acampadas, manifestando pelos direitos em favor dos homossexuais."

R: "O que?"

T: "Rachel, o que você fez?... Quero dizer, eu me alegro que leve a tona o que essa produtora faz, mas... não acha que é demais?"

R: "Tina, não sei do que me fala, eu não disse absolutamente nada, só Glen que conversou com meu advogado... mas não disse absolutamente nada, nem sequer me interessa."

T: "Pois todo mundo sabe... todos sabem que não estará na segunda temporada, o que provocou uma tempestade de críticas, mas o pior é que sabem que não estará porque não querem que você se associe ao tema relacionado ao coletivo gay... temo muito que isso tenha escapado das mãos."

R: "Tina, não... não foi minha intenção, te juro." – respondia completamente surpreendida, já no interior do carro. "eu só quero trabalhar... não quero prejudicar os meninos."

T: "Eu sei Rachel e te disse que para mim não é algo que me incomode, de fato eu teria feito o mesmo que você, só que eu não posso me permitir o luxo de abandonar o trabalho..."

R: "Quer que eu faça algo?"

T: "Não... não te liguei para isso, só queria te avisar... é provável que receba uma ligação da produtora e tentarão te convencer a negar tudo."

R: "E o que devo fazer?"

T: "Não sei Rachel, é sua decisão."

R: "O que me aconselha como amiga?"

T: "Como amiga? Que seja você mesma e não renegue seus valores, realmente é grande Rachel... mas também está sua carreira profissional, pode ficar bem com eles sem destruir seus ideais."

R: "E como se faz isso?"

T: "Deixando claro que sua saída da série é por diferenças profissionais, não porque não te queria por esse assunto."

R: "Isso é ceder..."

T: "Por isso te digo que é sua decisão... só você deve decidir o que fazer ao não."

R: "Falarei com Glen... ok?"

T: "Claro... eu só te liguei para te dizer obrigada por ser como é."

R: "Oh... Tina!" – exclamou surpreendida.

T: "Cuide-se Rachel e me mantenha pendente de tudo o que acontecer, ok?"

R: "Ok... obrigada." – respondeu antes de se despedir.

Aquelas palavras haviam surpreendido a morena e mais ainda o fato de saber que havia pessoas que a apoiava e estavam se manifestando contra aqueles homofóbicos produtores.

Quinn tinha que saber aquilo. Ligou várias vezes mas o telefone estava desligado. Sorria. Quinn era a única pessoa que podia entregar um telefone para se manter em contato com ela e ter desligado.

Porém, não teve muito mais tempo. Glen a esperava na Intelligentsia, um conhecido café localizado em West Sound Blvr.

G: "Escute... vamos ter que procurar um local... porque eu necessito um escritório." – recriminava o garoto justo na porta da cafeteria.

R: "Oi Glen, como vai?... eu também senti sua falta?" – cumprimentou com sarcasmo.

G: "Eu não senti sua falta... te invejei." – sorria ao abraçar a garota. "Spencer me disse que Hawaii foi o paraíso..."

R: "Spencer te disse isso?... mas se ela passou toda a viagem se perdendo com a Ashley." – brincava.

G: "Eu tenho dito que não quero saber dessas coisas." – a recriminava. "é minha irmã."

Rachel não pode suportar o riso justo no instante em que eles entravam na cafeteria.

R: "Pode me explicar o que aconteceu nos estúdios?"

G: "Já ficou sabendo?" – perguntou ao se sentar.

R: "Sim, a Tina me ligou... ao parecer descobriram tudo e tem organizações do coletivo homossexual que estão bastante indignados."

G: "Isso mesmo..." – sorria.

R: "Me pergunto como se interaram?"

Glen ignorou o comentário com um meio sorriso em seu resto, ao mesmo tempo que chamava o garçom.

R: "Um momento... foi você?"

G: "Um café e um capuccino, por favor." – se dirigiu ao garçom que já anotava o pedido.

R: "Glen, foi você?" – voltava a perguntar um pouco mais exaltada.

G: "Eu não fiz nada Rachel... só... deixei sair no twitter um... pequeno rumor." – sorria.

R: "Não posso acreditar Glen, pode me meter em um problema."

G: "Rachel, você não disse nada, eu não disse nada... é só um rumor no Twitter e ponto, é problema deles agora."

R: "Não podemos fazer isso, te recordo que tem outras pessoas trabalhando lá... pode ir tudo a perder por uma coisa assim."

G: "Não vai acontecer nada, te recordo que mais da metade do cast é homossexual e a outra metade não tem problema algum com esse tema... isso é só um puxão de orelha nos produtores, que saibam cuidar do que tem e sobretudo que sejam conscientes de que estamos no século XXI e não na idade média."

R: "Deus... isso não vai trazer nada bom, te advirto."

G: "Fique tranquila, agora tem outras coisas com que se preocupar."

R: "Fale." – respondeu após tomar o café que o garçom havia servido.

G: "Em primeiro lugar, tal como havia te dito, necessito um escritório... não posso estar indo e vindo pelos escritórios de todos os representantes da cidade que estão interessados em você... não é profissional."

R: "Ok, busque um... já vemos como pagamos."

G: "Ok... segundo, lembra que te disse que Clint Eastwood estava preparando um filme e tinha interesse em te fazer um teste?"

R: "Aham..." – murmurou um tanto incrédula.

G: "Bem... pois não está interessado em fazer esse teste."

O rosto da morena se descompôs.

R: "Merda."

G: "Não... por que diz isso?"

R: "Glen, um filme com Clint como diretor é genial." – disse molesta.

G: "Sim, mas eu te disse que não está interessado em te conhecer... porque não considera necessário."

R: "O que?"

G: "Palavras textuais de seu porta-voz: 'o papel está escrito para Rachel Berry'." – sorria.

R: "Não... não é possível."

G: "No dia vinte e dois temos uma reunião com o senhor Eastwood e já nos dirão quando começam a filmagem."

R: "Um momento... um momento, o dia vinte e dois é... quinta..."

G: "Rachel, tem que repor as baterias, é um filme independente, de baixo custo de produção e sem gravações no exterior, não acho que a filmagem durem mais do que quatro semanas... pelo menos é isso o que o William me disse."

R: "Filme independente?"

G: "Clint é um gênio... não gosta das superproduções você já sabe, mas não tenha dúvida de que o filme vai ser menos importante por isso."

R: "Não... não, se te pergunto é porque prefiro que seja assim."

G: "Sim?... desde quando é fã do cinema independente?"

R: "Glen, tomei uma decisão nesses dias que estive no Hawaii."

G: "Que decisão?" – perguntou confuso.

R: "Não quero que tudo vá tão rápido... quero ir devagar, quero ir fazendo coisas e provar a mim mesma... mas antes de tudo, quero terminar os estudos... quero me formar e ter algo seguro antes de me envolver nisso."

G: "Mas... continua estudando..."

R: "Sim... mas já viu que desde que entrei na serei eu deixei praticamente tudo e não quero que seja assim... quero fazer coisas, mas também quero me preparar."

G: "Uau... estava convencido que o único que te trouxe pra cá era triunfar."

R: "Claro, é o que mais desejo... mas tudo vai tão rápido que é estranho... além do mais, estive pensando Glen, o que vai acontecer se dentro de dois, cinco ou dez anos me acontecer algo que não me permita continuar atuando ou cantando?... do que vou viver?"

G: "E o que pretende fazer?"

R: "Quero me formar, quero ser professora de canto, de interpretação... o que for, mas ter algo em que segurar se o destino me afastar desse mundo."

G: "Imagino que o acidente de Quinn tem algo a ver com isso."

Rachel suspirou.

R: "Não é o acidente em só... Glen, quando eu tinha dezesseis anos queria ser uma estrela acima de tudo, de minha própria vida... mas agora não vejo assim... não quero ser uma dessas estrelas que são tudo e quando chegam em casa não tem nada, ou uma dessas que a fama termina esquecendo de tudo e depois não sabem o que fazer..." – fez uma pausa. "eu quero trabalhar nisso, nasci para fazer isso... mas também desejo chegar em casa e encontrar minha família, a pessoal que amo, poder compartilhar minha vida com ela... isso é o que quero e acho que é perfeitamente compatível com meus sonhos."

G: "Claro... mas deveria ter me dito antes..."

R: "Antes?"

G: "Já te disse que tem muitas ofertas interessantes para você, mas duvido que todas sejam compatíveis com isso que me diz..."

R: "Pois aceite só as que sejam... quero fazer as coisas bem, quero ser alguém importante e para isso tenho que começar por mim mesma."

G: "Ok... temo que vou ter que buscar mais atrizes para representar, senão jamais vou ser milionário." – brincava.

R: "Claro... conheço um lugar aonde se matariam para trabalhar com você."

G: "E o que espera para me levar lá?"

Rachel sorria. Se sentia bem, acabava de se liberar por completo daquela estranha sensação que se apoderou dela quando começou a trabalhar na série. Sua grande paixão eram os musicais e ali, em Los Angeles, era complicado conseguir eles. Trabalhar na televisão era fantástico, havia lhe ensinado muitas coisas boas, mas também descobriu o cruel e falso que esse mundo poderia chegar a ser. Sabia que ia terminar se cansando dessa hipocrisia e queria ter algo no que se apoiar quando isso acontecesse.

Ser professora de canto, de interpretação... era uma boa opção. A faculdade de artes cênicas estava lhe ensinando muito, mas tinha que dedicar mais tempo se queria se formar e se começasse a aceitar todas as ofertas que chegavam para ela, pouco poderia fazer.

G: "Por certo, como está Quinn?" – perguntou enquanto acompanhava a morena até o carro.

R: "Melhor, mesmo que continue tendo essas dores de cabeça, de fato fiquei em acompanhar ela hoje ao hospital, mas não me responde... terei que ir buscar ela." – sorria.

G: "Ok... dê um beijo nela por mim." – disse o garoto se despedindo da morena.

Rachel respondeu ao garoto e se despediu dele, entrando no carro e se dirigindo para a sua casa. Havia deixado o celular de Quinn lá e devia pegá-lo para entregar para a loira. Seriam apenas um par de minutos, porém nem tudo foi tão fácil.

Alguém estava esperando a chegada da garota.

Várias batidas na porta e uma grande surpresa em seu rosto.

R: "O que faz aqui?"

L: "Rachel... necessito falar com você." – Leisha falava com firmeza.

R: "Eu não, sinto muito... tenho coisas que fazer." – disse justo antes de tentar fechar a porta, mas Leisha a deteve.

L: "Rachel, por favor, é importante... vão ser só uns minutos, nada mais."

A morena suspirou. Não lhe apetecia em absoluto falar com a garota e muito menos quando se dispunha a ir ver Quinn.

L: "Por favor." – suplicou.

R: "Ok... diga."

L: "Posso entrar?"

A morena se afastou deixando caminho livre para a garota que entrou no apartamento sem lhe dirigir o olhar.

R: "O que foi?"

L: "Rachel... eu vim me despedir."

R: "O que?"

L: "Vou para Londres, consegui um pequeno papel em uma obra e decidir ir."

R: "Ah... e vai deixar as aulas?" – perguntou surpresa.

L: "Sim... tenho que aproveitar qualquer oportunidade que tenha e essa é importante."

R: "Ok..." – bufou. "pois que tudo dê certo então."

L: "Rachel, eu sinto muito." – confessou.

A morena a olhou confusa.

L: "Sei que me odeia, sei que me deseja o pior, mas não posso ir sem te pedir desculpas."

R: "Não se equivoque Leisha, eu não te odeio... essa palavra não existe em mim, mas não tenho muito mais o que falar com você."

L: "Rachel, me entenda... se coloque no meu lugar uma vez só, só te peço isso..."

R: "Leisha, chega!" – exclamou incomodada. "a que vem tudo isso?... há dias te pedi que não comentasse nada com Quin primeiro que você fez, mesmo sabendo que era perigoso, a quem quer enganar?"

L: "O que?... não, não... eu ano disse nada que ela já não soubesse."

R: "Não seja hipócrita, Quinn não sabia nada até que falou com você."

L: "Não, nem pensar, ela me disse que você havia dado sua versão para ela, que eu me meti na relação de vocês quando ainda estavam juntas e você sabe que isso não é verdade Rachel, você e Quinn não estavam juntas."

R: "Eu não disse nada para Quinn."

L: "Ela me disse que... oh Deus!" – parou. "mentiu para mim? Deus, Rachel... mentiu para mim, me disse que sabia de tudo e não sabia de nada... eu, eu... Deus, o que eu fiz?"

Rachel olhava a confusa garota. Realmente parecia honesta com aquela descoberta.

L: "Tem que acreditar em mim Rachel, te juro que pensava que você havia dito para ela... ela, ela parecia tão convencida de saber."

R:Acredito em você... não me estranha nada que tenha feito isso, Quinn sabia que nos perguntar era nos deixar entre a espada e a parede e talvez encontrou uma boa opção em você."

L: "Oh Deus..."

R: "De todos modos, não tem porque se preocupar... já se esqueceu disso, nem sequer se importou."

L: "Rachel, sei que tenta se demonstrar dura comigo e entendo, de verdade que entendo, mas se coloque na minha situação."

R: "Como quer que eu me coloque em seu lugar?" – estourou. "éramos amigas Leisha, éramos amigas e se aproveitou da primeira oportunidade que teve para ir atrás dela..."

L: "Estavam separadas!" – exclamou. "e foi você quem a deixou." – fez uma pausa. "te perguntei Rachel, te perguntei muitas vezes o que te acontecia com ela e sempre me dizia o mesmo, que não te dava liberdade, que necessitava seu espaço..."

R: "Tá... e aproveitou esse espaço, né?... diga Leisha, desde quando você gosta das mulheres?"

L: "Não gosto das mulheres... Rachel, me apaixonei pela Quinn... me apaixonei por ela naquele dia que estávamos na sua casa jantando, quando ela chegou com o nariz destroçado de São Francisco e após brigar com você, te beijou daquela forma antes de ir dormir." – gritava. "olhe para mim... estive rodeada de garotos durante minha vida toda, consegui o que queria e jamais, Rachel, jamais ninguém me olhou como ela olhava para você aquela noite... pode me odiar se quiser, mas me odiará por querer ter em minha vida alguém como ela..."

R: "Não Leisha, você não queria alguém como ela... você escolheu a ela diretamente... sem pensar em mim, em nossa amizade..."

L: "Sinto muito Rachel." – várias lágrimas começaram a cair. "sinto muito, mas fiquei louca... aquela noite pensei que tudo havia sido uma confusão em meu interior mas vários dias depois encontrei ela no Grey e ali tudo mudou, todo meu mundo veio abaixo só porque ela se limitou a me fazer sorrir..." – os soluços entrecortavam as palavras. "jamais pensei que poderia acontecer algo assim e... naquela noite, Quinn estava em minha casa, estava bêbada eu sei, mas achei que jamais ia poder ter a oportunidade de estar com ela, que tinha que aproveitar o momento e... sinto muito... sinto de verdade."

R: "Tá... e depois?... porque te recordo que depois se deparou comigo, veio aqui me dizer que ia lutar por ela..."

L: "Me equivoquei... estava desesperada e me arrependo... Rachel, não pode me culpar por me apaixonar por Quinn e tratar de conseguir ela, você teria feito o mesmo... de fato, você fez... voltou a lutar por ela e seguramente que está a ponto de conseguir se não é o que já fez."

Rachel tratava de esquivar o olhar devastado da garota. Doía, doía ver ela assim, porque havia querido aquela morena de olhos verdes, havia confiado nela e rompeu com seu coração o dia que a viu com Quinn. Agora não queria acreditar nela, por isso tratava de evitar suas lágrimas, mesmo que no fundo sabia que eram verdadeiras.

Se apaixonar por Quinn não era nada estranho e tinha razão, ela provavelmente teria atuado da mesma foram se estivesse em sua posição. Fez isso com Finn, fez isso com Puck e inclusive tentou ter algum encontro com Sam quando estavam no colégio. Todos aqueles garotos haviam estado na vida de Quinn e ela foi conquistando um a um. Aquela situação não podia se equiparar ao que acontecia agora, mas valia para entender a garota.

L: "Rachel, só necessitava te dizer... não quero ir daqui sem te pedir perdão... e te dizer obrigada por tudo o que fez por mim."

R: "Não tenho nada do que te perdoar, volto a repetir." – tentava não soar vulnerável. "o que fez, está feito."

L: "Está bem." – se deu por vencida ao ver que a morena não cedia.

R: "Espero e desejo que tudo dê certo... estou segura que vai triunfar."

L: "Obrigada." – disse lançando um último olhar antes de se dirigir para a porta.

Rachel não suportava. Não podia aguentar aquela sensação. Aquela garota havia sido importante em sua vida, havia feito dano a ela, muito dano, mas todo mundo merece uma segunda oportunidade, ela mesma estava recebendo uma do destino, da vida que a ponto esteve de levar Quinn para sempre.

R: "Lee." – soou com voz entrecortada.

A garota parou e se virou para ela.

Rachel caminhou duvidando até ela e terminou a abraçando. A morena aceitou aquele abraço e as lágrimas voltava a aparecer em seus rostos.

L: "Obrigada Rachel, obrigada!" – exclamava após receber aquele abraço. "te desejo o melhor, de verdade... que seja uma estrela mais importante, que... que seja feliz com Quinn... sem dúvidas que você merece e ela te merece." – soluçava.

R: "Tá... tudo bem Lee... é melhor você ir, eu tenho... tenho coisas para fazer."

L: "Ok... tchau Rachel." – se despediu deixando um beijo na bochecha da morena antes de caminhar de forma definitiva até a porta e abandonar a casa.

Rachel permaneceu em silencio. Tentando assimilar o que acabava de acontecer, mas a nova interrupção da garota a tirou de seus pensamentos.

L: "Rachel... me esqueci de te dizer algo."

R: "Diga." – disse mais calma.

L: "Há uns dias esteve alguém no Planet, perguntando por você."

R: "Por mim?"

L: "Sim... e deve ter cuidado porque não tinha boas intenções."

R: "Como?... não entendo."

L: "Queria me subornar." – disse. "me disse que me pagaria o que fosse para saber coisas particulares de você..."

Rachel a olhava completamente surpreendida.

L: "Disse a ela que não ia conseguir nada comigo... mas mesmo assim insistiu e me deu um cartão para que eu pensasse melhor... acredite, vai atrás de todas e você deve ter cuidado."

R: "Um cartão?"

L: "Sim... tome!" – exclamava tirando o pequeno cartão de sua bolsa. "guardei para entregar para você... já sabe que Hollywood está cheio de víboras... deveria cuidar das suas costas." – disse lhe entregando o cartão.

R: "Obrigada." – respondeu totalmente contrariada.

L: "Agora sim... é melhor que ir..." – se despediu novamente. "cuide-se."

R: "Cuide-se Lee." – disse com um pouco de pena.

Agora sem ela se foi e Rachel continuava ali, completamente petrificada e voltando a reorganizar todos os acontecimentos que acabava de viver. Um mutismo que se viu alterado ao descobrir o nome daquela suposta garota que pretendia lhe fazer dano e tirar o pior dela.

_Helen Mckenzie_

_ Relações Públicas_

_ 2345 Sunset Boulevard._

_ Los Angeles, CA._

Rapidamente seu semblante mudou. Era Helen, sua antiga relações públicas, a mesma que prometeu se vingar quando a despediu por tentar destruir sua relação.

R: "Acalme-se Rachel." – pensava ao mesmo tempo que subia no carro. "essa imbecil vai saber quem eu sou."

Multidões de pensamentos abarrotavam a mente da morena enquanto ela se dirigia para a casa de Quinn. Multidões de circunstancias, situações que poderia provocar aquela cadela, que sem dúvidas ela tinha que evitar. Talvez Tina poderia lhe ajudar nisso, ou Glen, mesmo que Glen era menos racional em saber o que poderia provocar. As manifestações contra a produtora que estava fazendo a vida no set de filmagem impossível era um bom exemplo do que aquele garoto poderia chegar a provocar.

Os passos até a porta da casa foram rápidos. Se encontrar com Quinn era o único que podia fazer ela relaxar naquele momento e não duvidou em bater com ânsia na porta. Mas ninguém atendia. Era estranho. Pensou que talvez tivessem ido ao hospital, mas tão pouco escutava o pequeno Nemo dentro da casa.

Sem pensar se dirigiu para a casa de Shane. Foi Carmen quem a atendeu na porta.

R: "Oi Carmen." – cumprimentou. "como está?"

C: "Ei... oi Rachel... bem, muito bem... como você está?" – o gesto da garota era preocupado.

R: "Perfeitamente bem, eu vim ver a Quinn mas ninguém me atende, talvez Shane saiba aonde estão..."

Sh: "Rachel, o que faz aqui?" – perguntou completamente séria.

R: "Eh... eu vim ver a Quinn, mas não devem estar, queria saber se você..."

Sh: "Não sabe de nada?" – esperou saindo para a pequena varanda.

R: "Eh... não sei de nada o que?" – perguntou confusa.

Sh: "De Quinn... não ficou sabendo?"

R: "O que?... o que acontece com Quinn? Do que tenho que me inteirar?" – começou a se mostrar nervosa.

Sh: "Oh meu Deus... não sabe!"

R: "Shane, o que foi?... o que acontece com Quinn?... aonde ela está?"

Sh: "No hospital... suponho."

R: "Hospital?... está visitando o doutor?" – tentou se acalmar.

Sh: "Não Rachel, Quinn ficou mal de noite... Cathy e Judy levaram ela para o hospital e eu fui com elas, estava em choque..."

R: "O que?... o que diz?" – começou a ficar pálida. "tenho que ver ela... o que aconteceu?... Shane, me diga."

Sh: "Ei... ei tranquilize-se... tá?" – disse ao mesmo tempo que segurava o braço da morena que se movia nervosa.

Sh: "Judy esteve te ligando, mas você não atendia o telefone."

R: "Merda... claro que não atendi o telefone porque ele está com a Quinn... maldita seja."

Sh: "Ei... tranquilize-se... assim não vai a nenhum lado."

R: "Tenho que ir ver ela."

Sh: "Espera Rachel... antes ligue para a Judy, ela te dirá o que tem que fazer."

R: "Sim, sim... tem razão!" – exclamava completamente nervosa enquanto tirava o celular da bolsa.

Rapidamente começou a teclar e a ligação começou a tocar.

J: "Sim?" – perguntou Judy do outro lado da linha.

R: "Judy, sou eu Rachel, o que aconteceu?"

J: "Rachel, até que fim... levo toda a noite te ligando e não atendia."

R: "Tá... sinto muito, deixei o celular com a Quinn e deve ter ficado sem bateria... aonde está?"

J: "Rachel, Quinn entrou em choque de noite, começou a sofrer ataques de ansiedade e levamos ela para o hospital..."

R: "Mas, como está?" – perguntou com a voz tremula. "vou para aí agora."

J: "Não, não Rachel... se acalme, já está vigiada... os doutores estão cuidando..."

R: "Não me importa, vou para aí."

J: "Rachel... estamos em Columbia."

R: "O que?... em Columbia?" – perguntou aturdida diante o perplexo olhar de Shane e Carmen.

J: "Cathy tirou a passagem para o primeiro voo e saímos essa manhã."

R: "Mas... por que?... por que foram para aí?... o que acontece com a Quinn?"

J: "Rachel... Quinn recobrou a memória."

R: "O que?" – perguntou completamente aturdida.

JJ: "De noite começou a recordar cenas, ficou louca Rachel, falava sem controle algum e não mantinha a consciência... esteve em observação até essa manhã e os médicos lhe deram o veredito para que viajasse... já sabe que aqui estiveram tratando ela e eles sabem melhor o que fazer."

R: "Ok...ok... pego o primeiro voo para aí."

J: "Não Rachel, carinho... não pode."

R: "O que?... claro que posso, claro que posso sim."

J: "Não... não pode vir Rachel... agora mesmo ela está com psicólogos, estão tratando de ajudá-la para que ordene sua mente e não deixa que ninguém a veja."

R: "Bom... pois eu vejo depois, mas eu vou para aí."

J: "Rachel... não venha."

R: "Mas Judy... tenho que ir... quero ir."

J: "Carinho, relaxe... já está tudo sob controle, ok? Quinn agora o que necessita é estabilizar, se tranquilizar e recuperar pouco a pouco, os médicos não querem que ninguém a visite, só posso entrar eu... não querem que ela volte a sofrer mais ataques de ansiedade..."

R: "Mas..." – murmurava com um fio de voz.

J: "Te ligarei como fazia antes, te prometo... te manterei informada de tudo, não se preocupe... mas vamos fazer assim... para o bem dela, de acordo céu?"

R: "Está bem..." – disse completamente desolada. "está bem..."

J: "Bom, guardo esse número para te ligar aqui, não se preocupe, tudo vai sair bem."

R: "Ok."

J: "Me escute, peça a Shane as chaves de casa e fique dormindo lá, ok?... Nemo te necessita e também está meu computador pessoal e é provável que necessite que me dê alguns dados que guardo nele."

R: "Bem...ok."

J: "Já sabe que é sua casa Rachel..."

R: "Eu sei."

J: "Ok... bom ent ão relaxe, já te ligo mais tarde e te informo do que os médicos disseram...de acordo?"

R: "Ok."

J: "Tchau Rachel..."

R: "Eh... Judy?" – questionou antes de desligar.

J: "Diga carinho."

R: "Quinn... tem...tem perguntado por mim?"

* * *

><p><em>OBS. 1: História original escrita por Lachica1983 na fanfic: 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)_


	59. É real

**Como prometido aqui vai um cap bonus... então teremos 2 atualizações hoje! Sengo assim não percam a conta, esse é o primeiro cap...**

* * *

><p><strong>É real<strong>

Não, Quinn não havia perguntado por Rachel. Não havia pronunciado um 'chame ela' ou 'diga que venha'. Quinn se limitava a delirar, a confundir cenas vividas, dizer todo tipo de palavras desordenadas que não tinha sentido algum.

Voltar a entrar naquela casa sem Quinn dentro dela continuava a matando, era tudo dela, tudo cheirava e lhe fazia recordar a loira. Nemo havia se acostumado as longas temporadas sem sua dona, mas também sentia falta dela.

Sua cama estava desarrumada, seu telefone permanecia em cima da mesa desligado e conectado ao carregador, um pequeno recado em um papel amassado com uma frase nele era a evidencia que indicava a situação vivida pela loira naquele quarto.

Tal como havia lhe explicado Judy, o caos em sua cabeça foi total.

Não soube quantas lágrimas haviam saído dos olhos dela. Nada tinha a ver com a dor que sentiu quando sua relação veio por terra, aquilo ia além disso. Rachel maldizia todo o horror que Quinn estava vivendo, algo que não merecia, nem ela e nem ninguém.

Haviam passado 4 dias. Segunda, terça, quarta e quinta. Quatro dias sem poder falar com ela, com a única e mínima explicação que recebia de Judy, porém a mãe tão pouco pode passar um tempo com sua filha.

Permanecia completamente isolada. O quarto era um abrigo. Havia sofrido o tão temido choque que os médicos se referiam. A loira havia sido vitima de múltiplos ataques de ansiedade mais o perigo que era saber, que em seu cérebro ainda havia vestígios daquele hematoma subdural que provocou a perca da memória.

A memória de Quinn não havia se recuperado completamente. Haviam vazios, lacunas mentais que obstruíam as lembranças de momentos vividos durante alguns espaços de tempo.

Tinha que estar continuamente vigiada e comprovando que as funções cerebrais se mantinham perfeitas.

Uma vez ao dia permitiam que Judy entrasse no quarto para ver Quinn. Enquanto os psicólogos se encarregavam de arrumar o caos em que havia se convertido a vida da loira.

Tinha terminantemente proibido manter contato com alguém que não fossem aqueles médicos ou sua mãe. Qualquer influencia do exterior poderia voltar a provocar aqueles ataques de ansiedade.

Os mais fortes vieram precedidos ao recordar dos fatos mais importantes de sua vida, o abandono de seu pai e o nascimento de sua filha.

A obcessão de Quinn por ver Beth havia levado ela a entrar em um redemoinho de confusão extrema. Um momento que aumentava cada vez que Judy entrava no quarto e a loira recordava que ela havia a repudiado naqueles dias.

Sem dúvidas os psicólogos tinham uma árdua tarefa com a loira. Por sorte, naquele quarto dia, a melhora era notável.

Nem sequer a reunião com o mesmíssimo Clint Eastwood havia conseguido melhorar a semana de Rachel. O acordo para trabalhar no filme estava finalizado. Não ia fazer um papel de protagonista, era um secundário, mas não colocou impedimentos, sua vontade de aprender era maior.

Teria apenas uma semana de filmagem e seria no começo do mês. Tempo suficiente para tratar de viajar até Columbia e ver Quinn, apesar das indicações que havia recebido por parte de Judy.

Pouco lhe importava, aquela tarde se dispôs a reservar o primeiro voo que saia para Ohio, porém, algo fez ela desistir naquele instante. Em sua caixa de entrada havia um e-mail que não havia visto antes e que a surpreendeu enormemente. Não duvidou em pegar o telefone e ligar para o emissor daquele e-mail.

R: "Mr. Schuester."

W: "Sim, sou eu. Quem é?"

Rachel mostrou um breve sorriso.

R: "Berry, Rachel Berry."

W: "Rachel?... Rachel, é você?" – perguntou completamente entusiasmado.

R: "Sim, sou eu Mr. Schue. Como está?"

W: "Uau Rachel... me... me surpreende muitíssimo sua ligação. É.. é...uau..."

R: "Eu também me alegro de falar com o senhor." – respondia se contagiando com o entusiasmo do homem.

W: "Como está? Como vai? Bom, essa última pergunta é absurdo que me diga porque todo mundo sabe quem é Rachel Berry."

R: "Lisonjeiro Mr. Schue, mas sou eu quem deve perguntar como está tudo por aí..." – sorria.

W: "Bem, bem Rachel, tudo perfeito... o colégio está como sempre..."

R: "Não vai me dizer que está esperando um filho?"

W: "Como sabe disso?"

R: "Britt me disse, estivemos de férias juntas..."

W: "Ah... sim, sim, no Hawaii, certo?"

R: "Certo."

W: "Recebi um e-mail dela, convidando a mim e Emma, mas foi impossível."

R: "Pela gravidez. Como está Emma?"

W: "Bem... muito bem e bom... na realidade já não está grávida, nosso filho nasceu na segunda."

R: "Sim?... uau, me... me alegro muitíssimo. Tudo bem? Quero dizer, ambos estão bem?"

W: "Sim Rachel, Emma está perfeita e o pequeno William também. Sou o homem mais feliz do mundo e agora com sua ligação muito mais."

R: "Que bom, me alegro muito de que as coisas estejam tão bem, vocês merecem..."

W: "Obrigado Rachel, obrigado... bom, a que devo tão grata surpresa com sua ligação?"

R: "Hummm... isso talvez deva me dizer você, eu vi um e-mail que me enviaram do seu departamento oficial do Glee Club, para ser exata." – sorria completamente iludida pelo departamento que havia criado no clube.

W: "Ah... é isso? Mas o e-mail foi enviado na semana passada, pensávamos que não poderia atender."

R: "Não vi até hoje, estou de férias e ultimamente estive mais fora que dentro de casa."

W: "Oh... nossa, pois é uma pena, teria gostado muito de contar com você para o aniversário do McKinley."

R: "E quem disse que não pode contar comigo?"

W: "De verdade?... mas a festa é esse sábado., poderá viajar com tão pouco tempo de preparo?"

R: "Tenho pensado em viajar até Columbia no mais tardar amanhã, então poderei estar aí no sábado."

W: "Perfeito... perfeito então. Os meninos do Glee estão encantados pensando que poderia vir, quando souberem vão ficar loucos, é toda uma estrela para eles."

R: "Pois conte comigo... estarei aí." – respondia com um completo sorriso.

Agora sim! Aquele e-mail do Will era a desculpa perfeita para viajar para Lima e de passagem desviar até Columbia, aonde Quinn permanecia enclausurada. Judy havia pedido que não viajasse, devia esperar que Quinn se recuperasse por completo antes de enfrentar ela, mas Rachel não queria aquelas desculpas. Queria ver ela, mesmo que fosse através de um vidro.

Necessitava saber que estava bem, necessitava estar perto dela e já teve muita paciência ao estar toda a semana sem fazer isso.

O fator surpresa estava a seu favor. Não ia comentar nada com Judy até estar lá.

Rachel se autoconvencia de que estava fazendo o correto quando pegava aquele avião, após aquela longa e desesperadora noite de insônia.

Q: "Mamãe, estou bem, para de me afobar."

A loira fazia notar seu mal humor na saída da clínica. Os médicos haviam dado um descanso para ela. Poderia passar o fim de semana fora dali. Os ataques de ansiedade haviam cessado por completo, exceto um ou outro pesadelo que havia interrompido seu sono durante as noites. Algo normal, segundo os psicólogos.

A dor de cabeça também havia cessado, ficando um leve zumbido que aparecia de forma casual e sumia alguns minutos depois. O tratamento fazia efeito e a terapia com os psicólogos continuavam reorganizando o quebra-cabeça que havia em sua mente.

Quinn voltava a ser ela. Todos os golpes que havia sofrido durante sua vida se acumulavam em estado anêmico, chegando inclusive a fazer ela lamentar por ter recuperado a memória. A vida de Quinn Fabray após o acidente havia sido tão diferente do que havia sofrido antes, que não podia evitar se sentir mal por voltar a carregar o peso de toda uma vida cheia de duros e trágicos momentos.

A sombra de Rachel se escondia em seu interior. Tudo era contraditório quando pensava na garota, coisa que era quase sempre durante as noites, quando aqueles médicos a deixava em paz e não a atormentavam com perguntas sobre sua própria vida.

Não sabia como ia se sentir ao ter ela frente a frente. Continuava amando ela, talvez mais ainda do que antes do acidente. Quinn havia recordado tudo, voltava a ter aqueles sentimentos de confusão e sentia que a separação de ambas era a melhor das opções para que voltasse a confiança entre elas, tal como pensava justo no dia do acidente, mas tudo que veio depois também permanecia em sua memória. A doçura, o amor, a honestidade com que Rachel havia tratado ela, voltando a fazer ela se apaixonar completamente, fazendo ela se sentir bem apesar da loucura em que vivia, estava em seu interior.

Não podia ignorar tudo o que havia acontecido naquelas semanas, tudo o que havia vivido e sentido junto a morena. Sem dúvida alguma pensar no reencontro a deixava nervosa, muito nervosa.

J: "Te conheço Quinn, sei que vai fazer o que quer e não vou permitir ficar sozinha na casa."

Q: "Não confia em mim?" – recriminava entrando no carro.

J: "Sim, confio em você sim, mas é de sua mente, de seus impulsos que não confio. Os médicos foram claros, fim de semana de relax, tratando de não pensar muito e não se complicar e nem se afobar."

Q: "Isso é o que pretendo fazer, estarei bem em casa, estarei bem sozinha e sem nada para fazer..."

J: "Vem comigo Quinn, não vou repetir novamente."

Q: "E o que faço em Lima?... te recordo que saí de lá porque odiava aquilo, não gosto e você vai me fazer voltar..."

J: "Só vamos por dois dias, não seja histérica, além do mais ali poderá estar trancada em casa, tal como pensava estar aqui, não?" – perguntava com sarcasmo.

Q: "Não acho graça." – respondia molesta.

J: "Quinn, tenho que ir para fechar a venda da casa, estou adiando a semana inteira e não posso esperar mais, além do mais... me viria bem para que me ajude a me desfazer de algumas coisas."

Q: "Não tenho opção, verdade?"

J: "Não..."

Q: "Pois então me deixa pelo menos ficar brava." – recriminou completamente frustrada.

J: "Ok." – sorria diante a atitude da loira.

A viagem estava prevista para a tarde daquela sexta-feira. Apenas duas horas e meia de viagem de carro separavam Columbia de Lima, algo não muito difícil de suportar.

Tudo parecia um sonho. Quinn chegava em sua antiga casa em Lima, dois anos depois de ter abandonado ela para ir com seus sonhos e o grande amor de sua vida para Los Angeles. A noite já havia caído na cidade e tudo parecia continuar igual, pelo menos sua rua, as casas de seus vizinhos e aquele parque em que tantas vezes havia se perdido para se esquecer por completo de sua antiga vida.

No interior da casa tudo era diferente. Ali já não ficava nada do que há anos formava seu lar. Um par de meses, um sofá, a cozinha e pouco mais era o que ainda permanecia no andar de baixo. Seu quarto estava vazio. Pouco a pouco Judy foi mudando todos seus pertences para Columbia, aonde residia atualmente a mulher. Só permanecia sua cama e uma pequena mesa de escritório.

Estava tão vazio que sentiu frio dentro dele. Um frio difícil de explicar.

Rachel aterrizava em Columbia com duas horas de atraso. O voo sofreu um pequeno imprevisto antes de voar e havia chegado na cidade as 19 horas. Tinha o endereço da clínica aonde Quinn estava internada e não duvidou em se dirigir para lá.

O plano estava traçado. Rachel trataria de ver Quinn por todos os meios e depois tratar de dar pena suficiente a Judy para poder pernoitar em sua casa ou caso contrário, buscar algum hotel aonde passar a noite e viajar para Lima na manhã seguinte.

Mas o destino quis que nada daquilo saísse direito. A chegada na clínica dói fácil. Um taxi deixou ela na porta, com sua pequena mala e um nó de nervosismo em seu estômago. Não sabia que reação ia ter, nem Judy e nem Quinn, mas devia estar ali, sentia que tinha que estar.

A surpresa ela recebeu quando após perguntar na recepção, informaram que Quinn estava fora do hospital durante todo o fim de semana. Pegou ela de surpresa e se lamentou por não ter avisado Judy.

Agora se encontrava naquela cidade, completamente sozinha e sem saber aonde estava Quinn.

A morena não conhecia o endereço da casa de Judy. Só tinha o telefone dela em seu celular e se dispôs a ligar. Não atendiam. Após várias tentativas desistiu e optou por ligar no telefone da mulher. Sem sinal.

R: "Ótimo Rachel... ótimo!" – a morena se lamentava pela situação que começava a viver.

Estava no meio de uma cidade que não conhecia, eram quase 21 horas e não tinha ideia de onde Quinn estava, nem de onde ia passar a noite. Como ultima opção pensou em ligar para um pequeno hotel que conhecia em Lima e viajar até ali se conseguisse reserva de quarto.

Havia combinado de encontrar Will de manhã e ficar em Columbia sem lugar aonde passar a noite era uma autentica loucura.

Conseguiu o quarto após conseguir o número do hotel e optou por ir até a estação de trem, aonde pegaria o primeiro que saísse para Lima.

Eram quase 4 horas da madrugada quando a morena chegou no Hotel 6 Lima.

Rachel sorria divertida. Aquilo era toda uma aventura. Sua casa de Lima já não lhe pertencia, seus pais venderam ela quando se mudaram para San Diego, nenhum de seus amigos se encontravam na cidade mais, só podia ligar para Will, mas sentiu que não era o adequado devido a hora e sobretudo sabendo que havia nascido seu filho a escassos quatro dias.

Um simples quarto com uma pequena cama, uma mesa e uma televisão era o luxo que a rodeava naquele lugar.

Por sorte, aquela aventura lhe fez sorrir até não poder mais. Seus impulsos sempre deixava ela em maus lençóis e aquela situação era uma prova irrefutável.

O sol entrava pela janela do quarto de Quinn. O café da manhã estava servido. Claro que Judy não cozinhou nada, se limitou a comprar um par de café e croissants e esperar que sua filha acordasse enquanto preparava a documentação para o encontro que tinha naquele dia.

J: "Bom dia filha."

Q: "Oi mamãe. Comprou café?"

J: "Sim e alguns croissants. Não tem nada de comida na geladeira."

Q: "Tá, eu vi ontem de noite, se quer eu passo no supermercado para comprar algo para almoçar.

J: "Isso estaria bom... mas deveria comprar algo para você comer, a reunião com os compradores é na Olive Garden então eu estarei fora."

Q: "Tranquila, eu vejo o que faço." – sorria.

J: "Quinn." – recriminava.

Q: "O que?... não queria que eu viesse pra cá?... terei que buscar a forma para não morrer de fome, né?"

J: "Por favor, te peço que faça caso aos médicos."

Q: "Mamãe, aqui já não estão nenhum dos meus amigos, não poderei ver ninguém, então me limitarei a ir ao supermercado e passear por uns quarteirões."

J: "Ok, mas não demore..."

Quinn não prestou atenção nas palavras de sua mãe e após tomar o café da manhã se dispôs a sair para a rua. Uma rua que já quase havia se esquecido, mas que continuava igual era sempre. Lhe chamou atenção a cafeteria aonde havia trabalhado. Não duvidou em se aproximar e entrar.

A ideia de se encontrar com Amber lhe fazia especial ilusão já que não voltou a saber nada dela. Porém, Amber não estava, nem tão pouco seu companheiro Leo, Michael, o dono. O local havia sido vendido para outro empresário. Um dos garçons comentou com ela que ambos foram para Nova York.

A nostalgia se apoderou da loira. Havia vivido tantas coisas naquele lugar e todas parecia tão distantes que pareciam mentira que só tivesse passado dois anos.

O passeio se prolongou além da conta, talvez se deixando levar por aquela sensação que a inundava.

O McKinley aparecia como sempre diante ela. Tao pouco havia mudado, exceto pelo movimento de garotos que inundavam o colégio naquela hora da manhã.

Lhe chamou atenção já que era sábado e por norma geral, o colégio permanecia fechado nos finais de semana.

R: "Professor Schuester?" – perguntava com um sorriso no rosto ao mesmo tempo que abria a porta do departamento do Glee Club.

W: "Oh Deus... Rachel, entra... entra!" – exclamou entusiasmado enquanto se levantava de sua mesa.

R: "Oi Mr. Schue..." – dizia abraçando o professor.

W: "Will, Rachel, me chame de Will." – respondia após cumprimentar a morena. "Uau... você está impressionante Rachel, não posso acreditar que esteja aqui."

R: "Promessa é dívida..."

W: "Tô vendo... você cumpre suas promessas." – sorria lhe dando passagem. "entre, sente-se para conversarmos."

R: "Hummm... Mr Schu..." – se deteve. "Will." – recapacitou mostrando um sorriso. "pensava que talvez poderíamos ir para a sala do coral, eu gostaria de poder ver ela e podemos conversar no caminho."

W: "Claro... claro Rachel, vamos." – voltava a convidá-la para sair. "Não tem ideia de como ficaram os meninos quando eu disse para eles que você viria."

R: "Bom... falando disso." – respondia saindo do escritório e entrando no corredor. "acho que deveria ver o que é que os meninos vão cantar... pelo menos tenho que ter ideia ou ver como fazem, não acha?"

W: "Tranquila Rachel, tínhamos preparado algo porque não sabíamos se você iria vir, mas quando disse que estaria aqui voltamos ao plano original e a música é uma que aposto que você se lembra perfeitamente."

R: "Ok... confiarei em você." – sorria.

W: "Bom... vamos, entre." – abria a porta da sala de coral.

Estava vazia, mas continuava igualzinha a sempre foi. As cadeiras colocadas sobre os degraus, um piano e muitos instrumentos distribuídos. Porém havia algo diferente.

Rachel se surpreendeu ao descobrir que as cadeiras quase triplicaram ao número que havia quando ela estava ali.

R: "Quantos meninos tem?"

W: "Muitos Rachel, temos vinte e seis no coral e quatro meninos que se unem ao grupo de dançarinas quando vamos para as competições."

R: "Uau... trinta no total... Deus, é muitíssimo. Como conseguiu?"

W: "Eu?... eu não fiz nada, tudo começou com Artie. Ele se encarregou do coral depois de que vocês se foram, ele foi ficando cada vez maior graças a pessoas como você."

R: "Como eu?" – se sentou no piano.

W: "Sim Rachel." – sorria. "todos vocês saíram do Glee Club e os currículos que tem são invejáveis. Todos estão estudando em importantes universidades, são advogados, jornalistas, dançarinos, veterinários, médicos, atores, cantores, arquitetos, designers... todos vocês cumpriram sonhos e todos formavam parte desse coral..." – fez uma pausa. "olhe você Rachel, triunfou em Hollywood na sua primeira aparição na tevê e todo o país sabe quem é Rachel Berry. Puck, Sam, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Artie, Britt, Santana, Finn, Blaine e Kurt, todos eles saíram daqui e agora cumprem seus sonhos e isso é o que Artie se encarregou de fazer todos que escutam falar do Glee compreenderem. Um lugar aonde os sonhos se tornam realidade. Esse era o lema dele e isso conseguiu com que os meninos não nos vissem como os piores da escola." – sorria.

R: "Se esqueceu de alguém muito importante que mudou, pertenceu a nosso coral e provavelmente foi a maior triunfadora de todos nós." – interrompeu.

W: "Quinn Fabray." – respondeu mostrando um meio sorriso.

R: "Exato, Quinn Fabray." – disse com um fio de doçura na voz. "ela vai ser uma técnica audiovisual muito boa e trabalha no Museu de Arte Contemporânea de Los Angeles, tem uma casa em West Hollywood, um pequeno cachorro chamado Nemo, vive rodeada de pessoas incríveis que dão tudo por ela, ganha quase vinte mil anualmente e..."

W: "E vive com o grande amor de sua vida." – interrompeu o relado da morena.

Rachel se manteve em silencio.

R: "Não sei se sabe que..."

W: "Teve um acidente." – voltava a interromper.

R: "Sim, os meninos te falaram."

W: "Brittany comentou comigo quando me ligou para falar sobre a viagem para o Hawaii, esteve quase uma hora me falando de vocês e terminou me explicando o que havia acontecido com Quinn. Eu entrei em contato com ela, mas não deve ter lido meu e-mail, pelo menos ainda não recebi resposta."

R: "É provável que não tenha visto..."

W: "Continua sem recordar nada?"

R: "Não... de fato é por isso que eu ia viajar para Columbia. Quinn está internada em uma clínica lá e queria ver ela..."

W: "E a viu? Como está?"

R: "Não, não pude ver ela. Ao parecer ontem deixaram ela sair do hospital para passar o fim de semana fora e viajou com sua mãe... não, não sei aonde está agora mesmo."

W: "Talvez estejam aqui, acho que a senhora Fabray ainda tem sua casa aqui, não é certo?"

R: "Eh... não, não sei." – disse um pouco confusa.

Will poderia ter razão, talvez as duas mulheres voltaram para Lima para passar o fim de semana.

Um garoto interrompia a conversa de ambas. O resto do coral já estava reunido no auditório e esperavam a chegada do professor.

W: "Rachel, vamos para o auditório... os meninos vão começar a ensaiar e eu gostaria que você visse, além do mais... prepararam um almoço para comer todos juntos e você é a convidada de honra." – sorria.

R: "Ok." – respondia com um sorriso. "vá você antes, quero fazer uma ligação e entrar no banheiro por um momento... tudo bem?"

W: "Ok... já sabe, no auditório." – se despediu.

Rachel ficou durante uns minutos dentro da sala. Estar ali a enchia de nostalgia, faziam três anos que não voltava naquele lugar. Seu ano em Londres fez com que perdesse a graduação com seus companheiros, com seus amigos e pensava que foi o maior erro. Ir para Londres lhe ensinou muitas coisas, lhe deu a possibilidade de poder escolher a faculdade, ainda continuava tendo essa opção já que decidiu se matricular na Escola de Artes Cênicas. Talvez fosse hora de buscar essa licenciatura que lhe daria a preparação para enfrentar qualquer contratempo que o destino tivesse lhe preparado.

As palavras de Schuester deixando ver que Quinn poderia estar em Lima continuavam rondando por sua mente e a morena não duvidou em voltar a ligar para Judy enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro. Nada, o telefone continuava desligado ou fora da área de cobertura. Talvez a mulher havia optado por se manter completamente isolada com sua filha. Não atendia o telefone, mas pouco importava, essa mesma tarde escaparia daqueles ensaios com os novos membros do coral e passaria pela antiga casa dos Fabray.

Quinn parava ao lado de seu armário. Um nó em seu estômago a tomou por surpresa, quando descobriu uma garota ao lado dela. Era loira, muito bonita e muito mais nova que ela, tinha apenas uns 16 ou 17 anos.

A loira havia optado por entrar no colégio. As portas estavam abertas, haviam meninos indo e vindo, professores que se perdiam pelos corredores e enormes cartazes que anunciavam uma festa para aquela mesma semana em comemoração aos 20 anos do colégio. Duas garotas com o uniforme das Cheerios caminhavam até a jovem que se esmerava em buscar algo dentro de seu antigo armário. Não duvidou e se aproximou das três.

Q: "Ei... meninas."

As três olharam um tanto confusas para a loira.

Q: "Me perdoem incomodar vocês, mas... Sue Silvester continua treinando as Cheerios?"

- "Sim." – respondeu uma das meninas que estava vestida com o uniforme. "hoje temos ensaio para o show dessa noite."

Q: "Hoje?... tem um show essa noite?" – perguntou confusa.

- "Sim." – respondeu a garota loira. "vamos participar no concerto dos meninos do coral."

Q: "Coral?... o Glee?"

- "Sim."

Q: "Vocês colaboram com os meninos do Glee?" – perguntou completamente surpreendida. "Sue faz isso?"

- "Claro, por que não?"

Q: "Ok, ok... é só que me surpreende." – sorria. "Vocês tem treinamento no campo de futebol?"

- "Sim, de fato deveríamos estar lá." – respondeu uma se dirigindo para a garota loira. "vamos Alex."

- "Tá, já vou... me deixa pegar minhas coisas." – recriminou.

- "Como for... mas quando a treinadora ver que a capitã não está, vai ficar brava." – disse a outra garota pegando a mão de sua companheira e se afastando pelo corredor.

- "Malditas lésbicas." – murmurou a garota se virando para seu armário.

Q: "O que disse?" – a recriminou.

A: "Não, nada... tranquila... não é nada ofensivo, é só que elas são minhas amigas e não param de me jogar na cara o tanto que se querem e essas coisas." – soou mal humorada. "não é que eu odeie as lésbicas, é inveja o que tenho delas.

Q: "Você gosta das meninas?"

A: "O que?... não... eu só gosto dos meninos e exclusivamente do quarterback da equipe de futebol." – respondia. "será meu namorado de qualquer jeito." – olhou com soberba para a loira.

Q: "Você é a capitã das Cheerios e gosta do capitão da equipe de futebol. Nossa!" – Quinn sorria.

Definitivamente uma vida paralela completamente igual a sua estava acontecendo naquela mesma escola.

A: "Típico, verdade?" – soou divertida. "mas te recordo que isso é um colégio... são as coisas que tem que viver. Umas são animadoras, outros jogadores, tem os que preferem ser nerds e cantar no Glee... e também estão os que..."

Nesse mesmo instante um zumbido começou a se ouvir pelo corredor. Vários garotos corriam desordenados até elas e a má sorte fez com que um deles se chocasse com Quinn, deixando cair em cima dela um slushie.

- "Oh Deus!" – exclamou o garoto diante o surpreso olhar de Quinn, completamente cheia daquele slushie. "sinto muito." – se desculpou.

Q: "Deus... você... você me encheu inteira." – respondia ao observar como parte da camiseta e a calça permaneciam empapados de uma cor azulada.

- "Sinto muito, de verdade... eu... eu sinto mesmo, esses imbecis me empurraram e... sinto muito." – voltava a se lamentar ao mesmo tempo que se afastava de Quinn.

Q: "Pare de se lamentar e corre se não quer que eu faça você se arrepender de verdade." – disse tentando provocar um pouco de medo no garoto.

Um medo difícil de criar, já que quase não podia aguentar o riso. Aquilo era surreal. Estava em frente a seu armário, falando com uma adolescente que cumpria com todos os padrões que ela mesma havia estabelecido quando tinha sua idade e alguém tinha voltado a lhe lançar um slushie tal como haviam feito anos atrás.

- "Isso também é algo típico nesse colégio." – interrompia a jovem Alex. "é uma pena... essa camiseta é muito bonita e duvido que volte a ter sua cor original." – disse rodeando a loira.

Q: "Tranquila, sei como se elimina o slishie da roupa."

- "Sim? Nossa!... Nunca teria imaginado, você é bonita." – disse dando a entender que ela não era o tipo de pessoa que devia receber aquele slushie no rosto. "tenho que ir, se quer ver a treinadora só tem que ir no campo. Tchau!" – se despediu.

Q: "Slushie no rosto." – murmurou a loira. "pelo visto isso é algo que não mudou." – sorria ao ver como tinha ficado sua roupa.

Por sorte o slushie não chegou até sue rosto e cabelo, algo que devia agradecer mas necessitava com urgência eliminar os restos que ainda ficavam aderidos em sua camiseta e calça.

Os banheiros continuavam iguais. Quinn não podia parar de sorrir ao se ver em frente ao espelho completamente tingida de azul e rapidamente pegou vários pedaços de papel e os umedeceu para tentar tirar algo.

Vários segundos depois, escutou como uma porta dos vasos do banheiro se abria. Seus olhos buscaram através do espelho aquela pessoa que estava a ponto de sair e conseguiu que todos seus sentidos ficassem completamente anulados ao descobrir quem era.

Rachel saia daquele lugar com o olhar perdido em seu celular. Buscava alguma alternativa em sua agenda para entrar em contato com Judy, quando levantou o olhar para descobrir quem estava de costas para ela, olhando ela completamente surpreendida através do espelho.

Rachel ficou pálida. Não podia ser real, não podia ser ela e após vários segundos petrificada, começou a olhar para todos os lados, buscando algum tipo de explicação.

Q: "Rachel?" – perguntou completamente surpreendida.

R: "Não... não, isso tem que ser um sonho... isso não é real!" – exclamava.

Q: "Pois a não ser que tenha tido um golpe e esteja inconsciente no banheiro, eu temo que não, que eu sou real sim." – respondeu ficando de frente para a morena.

R: "O que diabos faz aqui?" – perguntou ainda incrédula.

Q: "Eu?... e você?... o que faz aqui?"

R: "Eu... eu vi para... para ajudar os meninos do Glee... eu... bom o Will me chamou e disse a ele que..." – Rachel gaguejava e não conseguia dizer as palavras que dessem sentido ao que pretendia explicar. "O que você faz aqui?"

Q: "Eu vim com minha mãe, tinha uma reunião com uns compradores interessados na casa." – respondeu sem afastar o olhar da morena.

R: "Ah... isso explica que ela não me atenda." – murmurou.

Q: "Rachel." – se adiantou. "não... não vai me cumprimentar?"

R: "Oh... sim, claro." – sussurrou se adiantando até ficar a escassos centímetros da loira.

Após vários segundos de dúvida, se decidiu por abraça-la, ao mesmo tempo que Quinn correspondia aquele gesto de forma carinhosa.

Rachel continuava sem compreender o que estava acontecendo. Fazia uns minutos que estava completamente frustrada por não conseguir falar com Judy e agora estava ali, no banheiro do McKinley, abraçando sua garota após passar uma semana sem ver ela, após saber que ela havia recordado absolutamente tudo.

Q: "Rachel." – murmurou. "vou te manchar." – disse ao recordar que sua camiseta estava completamente manchada de slushie.

R: "O que?" – perguntou sem saber a que se referia.

Q: "Minha camiseta." – apontou. "está cheia de slushie.

R: "Como?... o que te aconteceu?" – perguntou confusa.

Q: "Pelo visto continua sendo habitual jogar slushie na cara."

R: "Oh!" – se lamentou observando a camiseta.

Quinn não pode evitar esboçar um sorriso ao ver o festo apenado da morena, que depois do abraço continuava perto dela, acariciando seus braços enquanto observava a camiseta.

Q: "Se está tratando de averiguar o sabor, esqueça." – disse ao notar o silencio da morena, "não sei qual é."

R: "Não... não estava pensando nisso." – respondeu com a cabeça baixa. "como você está Quinn?" – perguntou com o gesto serio.

Q: "Bem... suponho." – respondeu se contagiando pela seriedade da morena. "não foi fácil."

Quinn se desfez dos braços da morena e voltou a se aproximar do lavabo, aonde prosseguiu tentando se limpar.

R: "Quinn... eu... eu sinto muito tudo o que passou... quando fiquei sabendo achei que ia morrer,..."

Q: "Rachel, não tem que se lamentar por isso... afinal se supõe que era o melhor que podia me acontecer, não?"

R: "Eh... sim, suponho, mas Quinn sei que passou mal, sei que sofreu ataques e bom... eu... eu estava preocupada."

Q: ""Tranquila, os ataques de ansiedade e os pesadelos já cessaram." – respondeu. "não fui consciente de nada."

Rachel voltava a se submergir em um absoluto silencio. A atitude da loira era estranha apesar de ter exigido aquele abraço como cumprimento.

R: "E o demais?" – perguntou com um fio de voz.

Quinn voltava a ficar de frente para a morena após tirar o papel que utilizava.

Q: "O demais?... o que é o demais?"

R: "As recordações... voltaram todas?"

Q: "Sim, absolutamente todas... bom, na realidade tenho algumas lacunas por prevês espaços de tempo e tão pouco recordo o que aconteceu exatamente no dia do acidente... mas não é necessário, você já me contou."

R: "E recorda também o que aconteceu depois do acidente?"

Quinn olhou para ela confusa após aquela pergunta.

Q: "Claro." – respondeu.

R: "Bom... eu... eu me alegro."

Q: "Rachel, o que acontece?"

R: "Não sei Quinn. Aconteceram... aconteceram tantas coisas que não tenho nem ideia de como vai continuar isso."

Q: "Ah..." – se lamentou. "bom, é obvio que necessitamos falar com calma, mas eu pensava que ainda..." – fez uma longa pausa.

R: "Ainda o que?" – interrompia um tanto impaciente.

Q: "Bom... creio recordar que estamos... comprometidas." – murmurou olhando para ela fixamente. "achei que isso continuava de pé."

R: "Continua querendo ser minha noiva? Quero dizer, minha namorada?" – perguntava surpreendida.

Q: "Você não?" – duvidou.

R: "Sim... eu sim, claro que sim."

Q: "Ah... tinha me assustado. Por que pensa que eu não?"

R: "Não sei... porque se lembrou de tudo e agora já sabe todo o dano que te fiz e..."

Q: "E continuo te amando... acha que não lembro disso?"

R: "Quinn." – sussurrou após ouvir aquelas palavras.

Q: "Rachel, temos muitas coisas para conversar, esclarecer muitos detalhes antes de voltar a nossa vida... e tem que ser com calma."

R: "Sim... sim, claro." – respondeu rapidamente

Q: "Mas isso não significa que eu não continue apaixonada por você... nunca deixei de estar, mesmo que tenha dito tantas coisas ruins e tudo isso que aconteceu entre nós."

R: "Quinn!" – exclamou voltando a abraçar a loira. "senti tantas saudades suas."

Q: "Eu também... sei que minha mãe te proibiu de vir me ver e eu sinto muito... os médicos são bastante estritos."

R: "Sim... mas já vê que não aconteceu nada..."

Q: "Sim, mas não vou dizer a Judy nada de que temos nos visto, não quero que me deixam mais tempo internada lá." – sorria. "tenho que dar graças ao destino por me trazer até aqui."

R: "Está bem... mesmo que isso não seja obra do destino, quero dizer... eu... eu estive a ponto de desobedecer as normas e peguei um voo para te ver em Columbia, mas... você já não estava lá."

Q: "E decidiu vir até aqui?"

R: "Sim... como eu te disse tinha um encontro com o professor Schuester, estão preparando um concerto com os meninos do Glee e me pediu para participar... e eu... pois... não podia negar."

Q: "Bom... me alegro por eles." – sorria. "eu cheguei até aqui sem saber porque e não sabe o que me aconteceu no corredor."

R: "Te lançaram um slushie?" – perguntou apontando para a camiseta dela.

Q: "Além disso..." – sorria. "estive no meu antigo armário e encontrei com uma garota, lindíssima, capitã das Cheerios e apaixonada pelo capitão da equipe de futebol..."

R: "Nossa... a história se repete."

Q: "Isso não é tudo." – prosseguia. "chegaram outras duas meninas com o uniforme das cherrios e após falar com ela se foram, com as mãos entrelaçadas e se dando carinhos..."

R: "Mini Britt e mini Sananta?"

Q: "Isso mesmo que eu havia pensado." – sorria.

R: "Bom, olha aonde estamos..." – olhou ao seu redor. "há três anos que não entrava aqui e curiosamente me encontro com você, o destino está fazendo das suas..."

Q: "Sim... mesmo que a última vez que estivemos juntas aqui não saiu muito bem as coisas." – se lamentou ao recordar a noite do baile de formatura e como a loira bateu em Rachel.

R: "Tá... mas sabe que, graças a isso, pude falar com você, você me pediu para te acompanhar até em casa, me confessou que gostava das meninas e... mudou meu mundo por completo." – sorria.

Q: "Sim, o tapa serviu."

R: "Sim." – respondeu após lhe dar um intenso olhar para a loira. "escute... Will está me esperando no auditório, você vem? Querem que eu veja o ensaio dos meninos."

Q: "Claro... eu gostaria de ver ele novamente." – sorria ao mesmo tempo que via como Rachel já caminhava até a porta.

R: "Ok, vamos... não vai acreditar mas parece que tem quase trinta meninos no coral."

Q: "Nossa!" – sorria ao ver o entusiasmo da morena.

R: "Sim, alem do mais as líderes de torcida também participam." – voltava a dizer parando na porta.

Q: "Ouvi algo assim." – respondeu se aproximando da morena.

R: "Vamos?"

Q: "Rachel, espere!" – parou em frente a ela.

R: "O que foi?"

Q: "Tem algo que sempre desejei fazer aqui e não pude fazer naquele dia."

R: "A que se refere?" – perguntou confusa.

Q: "A isso..." – sussurrou se aproximando rapidamente da morena e roubando um intenso beijo.

Rachel se viu surpreendida pelo gesto, mas pode corresponder perfeitamente. Ter Quinn ali, com suas mãos segurando sua mandíbula e lhe dando aquele beijo. Ter Quinn Fabray, a mesma que há quatro anos havia lhe batido no rosto naquele mesmo lugar e que agora, após ter vivido toda uma história de amor ao seu lado, incluindo acidentes, amnésia, nariz quebrado, choro, discussões, confusões, risos, alegrias, sonhos, carícias, beijos... voltava a fazer ela se sentir a pessoa mais afortunada do mundo.

Rachel se separou com doçura de seus lábios e começou a sorrir sem afastar o olhar dos olhos de Quinn.

R: "É verdade, é real."

* * *

><p><em>OBS. 1: História original escrita por Lachica1983 na fanfic: 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)_

_OBS. 2: Vejo vocês mais tarde com o outro cap ;)_


	60. Um sonho

**Minha internet tá tão boa, mas tão boa que estou tentando colocar esse cap bonus desde as 22 horas e só agora consegui. Mas entao, esse é o segundo capítulo de hoje (no caso ontem) como prometido. Mas não se preocupem pelo atraso e falha, afinal hoje teremos atualização também, como se nada de errado tivesse acontecido :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Um sonho<strong>

Q: "Tenho que ir, Rachel."

Quinn se despedia do morena. Haviam chegado juntas no auditório aonde a loira pode se reencontrar com Will. O professor se surpreendeu muitíssimo ao ver ela ali e ainda mais depois de ter lhe contado como havia chegado até o colégio.

Os garotos do coral se emocionaram ao conhecer Rachel. Nunca imaginaram poder cantar com alguém que fosse uma estrela da televisão nacional e ainda por cima que havia pertencido ao clube.

Os ensaios começaram com Quinn sentada nos degraus, vendo como Rachel voltava a comandar igual fazia na sua época de escola. Voltando a sentir aquela irrevocável sensação que a inundava quando via a morena cantar na frente de todos, se mostrando exigente com ela mesma, inclusive quando não era necessário.

Rachel voltava a ser a mesma Rachel de anos atrás e ela voltava a se sentir a mesma garota que sonhava com ela diariamente.

Will tentou convencer Quinn para que ela também participasse daquele ensaio e o posterior show, mas a loira se negou. Não por vontade, mas por saúde. Não podia se arriscar a algo assim, sem saber como ia reagir seu corpo. Rachel segurou a emoção e também se negou a que a loira participasse.

O almoço que tinha preparado para Rachel também contou com a participação de Quinn, que aceitou ficar, afinal sua mãe havia deixado claro que não ia voltar para comer.

R: "Já?" – perguntou olhando a hora.

Q: "Sim, minha mãe deve estar chegando em casa e já sabe, é melhor que não se intere de onde estive." – sorria.

R: "Certo, temos que estar como adolescentes, escondidas." – brincava deixando um pequeno beijo nos lábios da garota. "te acompanho até a porta, necessito sair um pouco daqui."

Q: "Ok, vou me despedir do professor, de acordo?"

Rachel assentiu e voltou para o palco deixando que Quinn pudesse se despedir de Will.

W: "Rachel me disse que você já vai?" – perguntava o professor se aproximando das escadas aonde Quinn permanecia sentada.

Q: "Sim, minha mãe deve estar chegando em casa e eu tenho que estar com ela." – sorria.

W: "Foi genial voltar a te ver Quinn, sobretudo te ver tão bem assim, não sabe o quanto me alegro."

Q: "Eu também me alegro Will, tive muita ilusão por entrar aqui novamente, te ver, ver os meninos e tudo o que agora é o Glee Club, estou... surpreendida."

W: "Já disse, tudo isso é graças ao que vocês fizeram."

Q: "Bom, agradeça a Rachel." – disse olhando para a morena que já continuava dando algumas lições para os meninos. "era ela que lutava por isso, foi por ela por quem continuávamos aqui."

W: "Certo, mas vocês também fizeram, o Glee se converteu em uma família e olha o que é agora." – mantinha o sorriso.

Q: "Will, antes de ir queria te perguntar algo."

W: "Diga?"

Q: "O show dessa noite é para arrecadar dinheiro, não é?"

W: "Sim, é um dos nosso maiores problemas. Somos muitos e necessitamos muito dinheiro para comprar os uniformes, para montar os espetáculos. Esse ano está bastante difícil, Figgins reduziu o orçamento e as Nacionais serão na Flórida, vai ser complicado poder levarmos todos para lá se não começarmos a arrecadar fundos."

Q: "De quanto dinheiro necessitam?"

W: "Muito Quinn, no mínimo quatro ou cinco mil para poder enfrentar todo o ano e duvido que possamos conseguir."

Q: "Não se preocupe, vai conseguir."

W: "Obrigado, imagino que a participação de Rachel essa noite nos fará receber mais público."

Q: "Duvida?" – sorria. "Will, pode me dar seu número de telefone? É provável que te ligue em alguns dias para comentar algo importante."

W: "Claro." – respondeu um tanto surpreendido ao mesmo tempo que tirava um pequeno cartão de visita e entregava para ela.

Q: "Obrigada, voltaremos a nos ver logo." – sorria.

W: "Isso espero Quinn, melhoras e seja feliz." – dizia, dando um terno abraço na loira.

Rachel aparecia ao lado do casal e se dispôs a acompanhar Quinn até a saída do colégio.

R: "Do que falavam que ele ficou tão emocionado?" – perguntava curiosa.

Q: "Do coral... me disse que necessitam muito dinheiro para poder apresentar e mais ainda quando chegarem as Nacionais."

R: "Sim, também comentou comigo, é lógico são trinta. Imagine, nós que éramos doze quase não tínhamos orçamento."

Q: "Terá que fazer algo para ajudá-los, não acha?"

R: "Claro, por isso estou aqui, teria gostado que você estivesse bem para poder participar também."

Q: "Sim... mas eu também tinha pensado em ajudá-los."

R: "Bom Quinn, faça o que puder, os médicos não iam te permitir que saísse para um palco depois de estar internada."

Q: "Não me refiro a isso..."

R: "Então?"

Q: "Falo de ajudá-los com uma doação."

Rachel se surpreendeu.

R: "Uma doação?"

Q: "Sim, já sabe que vão me pagar muito com a indenização do acidente e na verdade eu prefiro que esse dinheiro sirva para algo."

R: "Vai doar tudo?"

Q: "Não, não tudo, mas o que necessitam para poderem ir para Flórida."

R: "Uau... isso é..."

Q: "O Glee merece, não acha?" – sorria.

R: "Sim, sim, claro..." – parou nas escadas.

Q: "Te recordo que para mim, igual que para você, o Glee foi algo muito importante na minha vida."

R: "Tanto?" – sorria pegando a mão da loira.

Q: "Tenho você graças ao coral. Algo mais importante do que isso?"

R: "Quinn, não Possi crer que tenha voltado." – disse a abraçando com ternura. "senti tantas saudades suas."

Q: "Eu também... eu também senti saudades." – respondia abraçando ela da mesma forma. "vamos, tem que voltar lá pra dentro e dar várias lições magistrais de canto."

R: "Sim... tenho que ir me acostumando a ensinar."

Q: "A ensinar?" – perguntou curiosa após o tom que utilizou naquela palavras.

R: "Hummmm... não tinha que ir?" – brincou.

Q: "Tem algo que eu deva saber?"

R: "Tudo a seu tempo, agora vá, sua mãe deve estar te esperando já."

Q: "Ok, vai se livrar por hora, mas quando voltar a nos ver você me diz a que vem isso."

R: "Claro." – terminou a conversa lhe dando um novo beijo nos lábios. "virá ver o show?"

Q: "Tentarei." – respondeu com um sorriso.

R: "Cuide-se Quinn." – se despediu da loira que já se afastava pela escadaria de entrada do colégio.

Tudo havia acontecido de uma forma tão estranha que ainda não terminava de acreditar. Quinn se perdia ao longe, com sua inigualável forma de andar, observando todos os lados que a rodeava e parando de vez em quando para se fixar em algum detalhe. Tinha voltado e queria estar ao seu lado novamente, uma vez mais depois de tudo o que viveram meses atrás, depois de ter recordado todo o horror que viveram naqueles dias, parecia que nada havia acontecido e voltavam ao princípio, quando simplesmente necessitavam um olhar fugaz para expressar o que queriam dizer, quando só lhes bastavam um simples sorriso para se despedir. Só havia mudado uma coisa, Quinn continuava firme em seu compromisso e se postulava como sua futura esposa, algo que jamais havia passado pela mente de nenhuma das duas. Um sorriso inundou o rosto dela ao mesmo tempo que voltava para o auditório.

Quinn voltava para sua casa. Judy estava esperando ela e soube que sua filha havia feito algo especial. Seu sorriso a delatava, porém não pode recriminar nada. Ver ela sorrir era um presente, apesar das indicações dos médicos.

J: "Tenho más notícias." – disse.

Q: "Más?... o que foi?" – perguntou se sentando ao lado de sua mãe.

J: "Bom, vejo que afinal, vir para Lima te caiu bem, basta olhar para seu sorriso, mas não vamos poder ficar essa noite."

Q: "Ah não?" – perguntou confusa.

J: "Não, hoje é o aniversário de Cathy e reservei uma mesa em um restaurante para nós três."

Q: "Hoje é aniversário dela?... por que não disse nada?" – recriminou.

J: "Não sei, eu tão pouco pensei que você tivesse interesse."

Q: "Mamãe... é Cathy, é parte da minha família agora e acho que deveria saber essas coisas... já sabe, para felicitá-la e tudo mais." – continuava com um tom de recriminação.

J: "Sinto muito filha, mas bom... pelo menos agora já sabe."

Q: "Bom... e o que esperamos? São quase seis horas da tarde e enquanto decidimos se voltamos ou não, vai ficar tarde."

J: "Nossa... vou ter que ficar com ciúmes, te vejo muito interessada em satisfazer a Cathy."

Q: "Você não?" – perguntou um tanto quanto preocupada.

J: "Eu sim, mas Cathy não dá tanta importância para essas coisas."

Q: "Mamãe, vou ter que ficar brava com você."

J: "O que?"

Q: "Me escute bem, Cathy é o melhor que pode te passar e você sabe... há uns dias te disse que não podia abandoná-la tanto e continuo dizendo, é sua vida, é a vida de vocês juntas e merece que preste mais atenção nela..."

J: "Quinn, tranquilize-se, ela e eu já conversamos sobre nossas coisas..."

Q: "As coisas de vocês também me envolvem... não vou permitir que essa mulher saia de sua vida só porque você não faz caso a ela."

J: "Minha filha me dá conselhos sobre o amor..."

Q: "Exato." – sorria. "e vai me fazer caso, tenho vontade de ir a outro casamento."

J: "Outro casamento?" – perguntou confusa.

Q: "Eh... esqueça." – interrompeu ao ser conscinete de que ninguém sabia que Britt e Santana tinham se casado no Hawaii."

J: "Não, não... agora me conte a que se refere." – recriminou.

Q: "Está bem, te conto pelo caminho... ok?"

J: "Ok..."

Q: "Por certo, poderia enviar uma mensagem para a Rachel? É mais que provável que tenha te ligado e você nem sequer saiba."

J: "É verdade, deixei o celular desligado todo o dia."

Q: "Pois escreva para ela e diga que voltamos para Columbia. Eu também quero manter o amor." – dizia.

Aquele imprevisto aniversário havia acabado com a mais remota possibilidade de poder ver ela atuar no colégio, porém, queria que a morena soubesse que já havia voltado para a clínica e por isso não ia ver ela.

Porém para Judy aquela ultima espressão de sua filha fez ela ser consciente de que ambas haviam mantido contato. Rachel não devia saber nada de que elas estavam em Lima, porém aquele 'diga que voltamos para Columbia', deixava entrever que sabia que tinham viajado.

Agora entendia aquele sorriso que estava nos rosto da loira.

O regresso para Columbia foi sem incidentes. Quinn relatava todos os detalhes que tiveram que fazer para poder realizar o casamento surpresa que Britt havia preparado para Santana e como Rachel havia se encarregado de praticamente tudo.

Enquanto isso Rachel voltava a triunfar. Cantar novamente naquele auditório, completamente cheio e com os meninos que formavam para do Glee, foi algo comovedor. Não teve problemas em se adaptar as músicas que haviam escolhido para o show, de fato, foram eles os que terminaram se adaptando ao inegável talento da morena.

Só houve um pequeno contratempo para que a noite fosse perfeita. Não ver Quinn entre o público lhe provocou um pouco de decepção, porém sabia que não dependia da loira e ver a mensagem que Judy havia deixado quando terminou o espetáculo a fez respirar.

Já podia voltar para Los Angeles e retomar sua vida, uma vida que voltava a começar de novo. Tudo parecia voltar a normalidade e ela se sentia mais segura de si mesma, do que ia fazer, do que queria ter em sua vida.

A manhã passou lenta. Quinn dava voltas em sua cama esperando que os primeiros raios de sol aparecesse. Apesar de ter saído para jantar e prolongar o encontro até bem tarde da madrugada, o sono quase não havia durado em seu corpo. Bastaram quatro horas para eliminar todo o cansaço que havia acumulado depois da viagem e do intenso dia que foi submetida. Quatro horas de sono envoltas em pesadelos que não a abandonava.

A imagem de Rachel grávida era um dos que mais a aturdia. Não pelo fato de que estivesse em estado de graça, mas porque a morena aparecia no sonho totalmente destruída, com uma gravidez que parecia estar acabando com sua vida por dentro.

Não podia acreditar que seu subconsciente tivesse essa percepção de estar grávida, sobretudo depois de ter vivido essa experiência e saber que foi o melhor que fez em toda sua vida.

Talvez tivesse outro ponto de vista, mais metafórico e uma possível gravidez da morena poderia ser a destruição total de sua carreira artística, já que Rachel ao contrário dela mesma, jamais abandonaria seu próprio filho ou filha.

Rachel era mais forte, jamais faria algo assim.

O som das teclas do celular terminou por tirá-la da cama. Cathy parecia imersa na tela, sentada na mesa da cozinha enquanto tomava um fumegante café que já inundava o cheiro de toda a casa.

Q: "Tão cedo e trabalhando?" – interrompeu aparecendo na cozinha.

C: "Tão cedo e já acordada?" – sorria.

Q: "Eu perguntei primeiro."

C: "Hummm... está bem, sim, estou trabalhando."

Q: "Mas é domingo. Não descansa nunca?"

C: "A mente não descansa nunca... e seu caso está me levando ao limite inimaginável de reflexões sobre sua recuperação."

Q: "Está trabalhando por mim?... não, não, chega... não posso permitir."

C: "Trabalho para poder aprender... seu caso não faz mais do que me ajudar."

Q: "Vou ter que recriminar a você também?" – disse enquanto se servia de café e se sentava em frente a mulher.

C: "A mim?... a quem mais você recriminou?"

Q: "Minha mãe."

C: "Nossa... por que o motivo?"

Q: "Pelo mesmo motivo que você está fazendo agora, dedicar mais tempo a isso que me aconteceu do que a vocês mesmas."

C: "as Quinn, é lógico. É sua mãe e está preocupada, eu também estou..."

Q: "Sim, é lógico, mas já passou tudo... estou bem... e vocês estão mais pendentes de mim do que da própria relação de vocês."

C: "Quinn, não tem porque se preocupar por sua mãe e eu, tudo está bem entre nós."

Q: "Seguro?... porque há uns dias ouvi vocês discutirem e não gostei nem um pouco."

C: "Nunca discutiu com a Rachel?" – perguntou com um meio sorriso.

Quinn não pode evitar esboçar um sorriso.

Q: "Eu discuti mais do que ninguém, eu acho."

C: "E deixou de amar ela por isso?"

Q: "Não... mas não tem nada a ver com isso, não quero que entre vocês haja discussão por minha causa."

C: "Quinn, não pense coisas que não são. Se discutimos é porque temos nossas razões e pronto, não se sinta culpada..."

Q: "Mas..."

C: "Me escute, eu amo a sua mãe e não vou deixar que isso acabe assim do nada, não tem porque se preocupar. De acordo?"

Q: "Ok." – respondeu sem convicção alguma.

Cathy voltava a se submergir na tela do computador enquanto Quinn começava a devorar várias torradas que estavam recém-feitas em uma pequena bandeja,

C: "Quinn?" – voltava a falar a cirurgiã.

Q: "Sim..."

C: "Não vai deixar de se preocupar, verdade?"

Q: "Hummm... não." – esboçou um leve sorriso.

Cathy fechou o computador diante a resposta da loira e bufou um tanto desesperada.

C: "É igualzinha a sua mãe, sabia?" – disse ao mesmo tempo que se levantava e caminhava até a sala.

Q: "De alguém eu tenho que herdar meus defeitos e qualidades." – murmurou antes de tomar um gole do café.

Cathy voltava a aparecer na cozinha, portando uma pequena bolsinha nas mãos.

C: "Escute, isso se supões que deveria ser uma surpresa, mas como sei que não vai deixar de meter o nariz em nossos assuntos..." – brincava. "vou te fazer participe do meu segredo com uma simples condição."

Q: "Sou toda ouvidos."

C: "Isso fica entre você e eu, de acordo?"

Q: "Hummmm... claro... suponho."

C: "Não, não supõe nada... Quinn, é algo muito importante e não quero que sua mãe saiba... ainda." – disse abaixando a voz e se sentando ao lado da loira.

Q: "Está bem, pode dizer, eu prometo não dizer absolutamente nada."

C: "Ok." – respondeu tirando uma pequena caixinha e entregando para a loira. "abra."

Quinn pegou um tanto surpresa e não duvidou em abrir a tampa para ficar completamente surpreendida ao ver a joia dentro.

Q: "Oh Deus... é... é... impressionante."

C: "Acha que sua mãe estará disposta a aceitar?"

Q: "É um anel de compromisso?" – perguntava com um enorme sorriso.

C: "Sim... quero pedir ela que se case comigo."

Q: "Mas... mas ela não está divorciada do meu pai."

C: "Estará em algum dia e então... eu gostaria que se casasse comigo."

Q: "Oh Deus... é precioso, é perfeito." – voltava a olhar para a joia.

C: "Fica mais tranquila depois de ver isso?"

A porta do quarto tirou elas da conversa e Cathy arrebatou rapidamente o anel de Quinn, guardando novamente na bolsa e tratando de passar despercebido diante a iminente presença de Judy, que não demorou em chegar na cozinha.

J: "Bom dia... o que fazem acordadas tão cedo?" – perguntou surpreendida.

Q: "Tomando café da manhã." – acertou em responder com rapidez evitando que centrasse sua atenção na cirurgiã, que já se dispunha a esconder a bolsa no agasalho.

J: "Não são nem sete horas da manhã e é domingo. Estão doentes?" – brincou se aproximando de sua filha pra lhe dar um beijo na cabeça.

Q: "Não, só tinha fome..."

C: "Oi amor." – se dispôs a cumprimentar Judy com um pequeno beijo enquanto tratava de esquivar todo o contato visual com a mulher.

J: "Oi. Você também tinha fome?"

C: "Eh... sim." – respondeu sem olhar para ela.

J: "O que está acontecendo aqui?" – perguntou se sentando em frente as duas. "por que tanto mutismo?"

Q: "Mamãe... como bem disse, são sete horas da manhã. Não pretende que estejamos de festa, né?" – sorria divertida.

J: "De festa não, mas vejo minha filha e minha namorada, sentadas, murmurando sobre algo as sete horas da manhã de um domingo depois de ter estado meia noite fora e não pode pretender que finja que não acontece nada."

C: "Pois... não acontece nada, temo que sua mente esteja cansada."

J: "Não sei..."

Q: "Mamãe." – interrompeu enquanto se levantava de sua cadeira. "tem medo de que? Pensa que vou te tirar sua namorada?" – brincava ao mesmo tempo que deixava sua taça sobre a pia da cozinha.

J: "Tem chance?"

Q: "Hummm... quem sabe?" – sorria. "será melhor que eu vá tomar banho... poderei sair para passear um pouco antes de voltar a me enclausurar naquele hospital?"

J: "Já veremos... vamos ver como se comporta."

Quinn esboçou um enorme sorriso e Cathy respirou com tranquilidade ao ver como a loira lhe devolvia toda atenção de sua mãe para aquele pequena grande detalhe que podia supor ser o anel de compromisso.

Por sua vez, Quinn se sentia bem. Aquela demonstração de amor por parte da cirurgiã lhe devolvia a tranquilidade absoluta. Sabia que sua mãe tinha conseguido voltar a ser feliz com ela e desejava que isso durasse para sempre.

A atitude de Judy, a personalidade, a maneira de enfrentar a vida havia mudado radicalmente desde que encontrou Catherine. Quinn sabia, vivia com ela e ver ela assim lhe vazia se sentir orgulhosa.

Jamais teria pensado que sua mãe tivesse o valor de lutar por algo assim. A breve imagem de seu pai passou por sua mente. O que Russel pensaria se visse o caminho que havia dado suas vidas após sua separação?

Rachel voltava para Los Angeles aquela mesma manhã. Por sorte pode encontrar um voo direto de Lima e não atrasou mais ainda seu regresso. Seu principal objetivo era saber como estava Quinn e já sabia.

Se dirigiu para sua casa, disposta a preparar um pouco de roupa para voltar para a casa de Quinn, aonde pretendia passar os seguintes dias até a volta da loira, mas após uma breve ligação de Glen, não teve mais remédio do que esperar a chegada do garoto.

G: "Vou te repetir, necessito um escritório." – dizia entrando no apartamento.

R: "Glen, já te disse para buscar um lugar, eu não tenho tempo."

G: "Tá... você desaparece da face da terra e depois me intero que está fazendo shows sem me avisar." – recriminava.

R: "Só foi uma atuação com os meninos do Glee... algo pessoal." – respondia tratando de não prestar atenção nas queixas do garoto. "veio me recriminar por isso?"

G: "Não, por sorte sou um grande homem e não me acostumo a fazer isso." – brincava. "eu vim para te entregar isso." – lhe mostrou um grande envelope.

R: "O que é?"

G: "Veja, é algo que não podia esperar para te dar."

R: "Vejamos..." – disse enquanto pegava o envelope e se dispunha a abri-lo.

O gesto da morena se descompôs ao comprovar o conteúdo. Um livro do musical Chicago com o nome de Velma Kelly embaixo do título.

R: "O que é isso Glen?"

G: "Um script de Chicago, o musical..."

R: "Tá... já seu que é um script e que pertence ao papel de Velma do musical Chicago, me refiro ao que eu faço com isso."

G: "Harold Prince, te disse que tinha uma reunião co ele e está tão interessado em você que me deu o script pessoalmente como prova de admiração..." – sorria.

R: "Quer que eu faça o musical?"

G: "Touché!"

R: "Oh Deus... mas, mas é impressionante... Glen, esse homem é o rei dos musicais, é incrível..."

G: "Exato, te disse que não te faltariam trabalhos e veja... como vê, é dos melhores."

R: "Uau! E quando poderei ver ele? Em que teatro será o musical?"

G: "No Winter Garden Theatre."

Rachel ficou pálida ao escutar aquelas palavras.

R: "O que?" – perguntou tratando de não acreditar no que acabava de ouvir.

G: "No Winter Garden..."

R: "Sim... sim, já sei que é no Winter Garden Theatre." – interrompeu. "mas isso é em Nova York."

G: "Claro... Rachel, é Broadway, te recordo que é Harold Prince."

A morena abaixou seu olhar para o script. Seu rosto havia mudado por completo e a ilusão que transmitia seu olhar ao descobrir, deixou caminho para um fio de tristeza difícil de assimilar.

R: "Então para que me deu isso?" – disse entregando o script.

G: "O que?" – perguntou confuso.

R: "Glen, te disse que não queria fazer coisas que me distraíssem dos meus estudos... obviamente isso fará."

G: "Um momento... Rachel, isso é Broadway, é seu sonho, como compreenderá não posso deixar passar essa oportunidade."

R: "É em Nova York... me diz como continuo estudando de lá?"

G: "Rachel, tem ainda a bolsa para ir para a universidade que escolher, além do mais seguramente que pode se inscrever em alguma faculdade de lá... não é um drama."

R: "Sim, sim, eu sei Glen..." – foi precisa. "recuse."

G: "O que?... para, para Rachel, pense nas coisas com calma, é Broadway, é um musical, um dos mais importantes e das mãos de um gênio... é seu sonho se tornando realidade."

R: "Glen, te disse que não... não quero ir para Nova York..." – se afastou do garoto ao mesmo tempo que começava a recolher suas coisas que estava no sofá.

G: "É pela Quinn, verdade?" – disse sem se mover do sofá.

R: "Não, não Glen, não siga por aí... da última vez que me disse algo assim, conseguiu que eu tomasse a pior decisão da minha vida e dessa vez não vai acontecer assim... ok?"

G: "Quer dizer que eu tenho razão..." – voltava a dizer.

R: "Glen, chega... não é por Quinn, é por mim... não quero ir, não quero me mudar agora que está tudo bem, entende?... meu lugar está aqui, farei esse filme com Clint Eastwood e continuarei estudando e serei feliz avançando aos poucos." – respondia quase sem respirar.

G: "Não minta para você Rachel, se fosse por você estaria preparando a mala já."

R: "Chega Glen!" – exclamou com fúria.

G: "Rachel, não se equivoque, entendo que queira ficar pela Quinn e aceito, mas igual que você aprendeu que foi um erro tomar aquela decisão, também deve ser consciente de que foi um erro não falar claramente com Quinn antes de tomar a decisão."

R: "Está tratando de me confundir Glen e não vai conseguir."

G: "Rachel, me escute." – se aproximou da morena. "pegue o script, pense, fale com Quinn e decidam entre as duas... isso sim que é algo importante, é algo que envolve você e envolve ela... e depois decidam, mas não recuse sem pensar bem."

Rachel ficou em silencio. Aquele script tinha um imã para ela, um campo magnético que a atraía com uma força sobrenatural, mas seus desejos agora eram outros, eram estar junto com sua namorada, estudando, se formando e trabalhando pouco a pouco para conseguir ser alguém."

G: "Me faça caso... Quinn também é parte disso e deve falar com ela."

R: "Desde quando é psicólogo?"

G: "Não sou psicólogo, só trato de fazer entrar em razão uma pessoa importante em minha vida e que tem a melhor oportunidade de cumprir seus sonhos... não posso ficar tranquilo se sei que não pensou."

R: "Já está pensado Glen, leve o script." – disse dramaticamente. "agora tenho que ir, Shane me espera para que eu cuide de Nemo."

G: "Temos duas semanas para decidir, não vou dizer nada até então... então pense."

R: "Faça o que quiser... mas tenho uma resposta."

Glen abandonava o apartamento dando um forte golpe na porta ao sair. Rachel sentiu aquele golpe como algo que se rompia em seu interior. Aquela oportunidade era verdadeiramente um sonho se tornando realidade, tudo pelo que havia lutado durante toda sua vida. Havia sonhado com algo assim desde que teve uso da razão, mas também havia aprendido valorizar o que queria em sua vida, o que havia descoberto e aprendido ao lado de Quinn. Estava claro que o acidente da loira marcou sua vida.

Não queria ostentações, não queria prêmios e nem aplausos, não queria viver em uma bolha em que ninguém podia entrar por medo que terminasse lhe fazendo dano. Ela queria ser feliz e havia encontrado essa felicidade nos detalhes mais pequenos: uma casa, um café da manhã, Quinn, um cachorro, um beijo, um sorriso, um projeto de educação artística, uma oportunidade em um filme independente, ajudar uma fã a declarar seu amor, um abraço, um te amo.

Não necessitava mais para ser feliz e já tinha tudo, voltou a obter após uma segunda oportunidade e não ia deixar escapar.

Shane recebia Rachel com Nemo nos braços. O trajeto até a Ohio Avenue foi completamente em silencio, com aqueles pensamentos que bombardeavam sua mente.

A casa estava em calma. Tudo permanecia em absoluto silencio enquanto a morena entrava com o pequeno nos braços.

Um sanduiche e um copo de leite ia ser seu jantar daquela noite. Um filme na televisão e Nemo dormido sobre suas pernas.

Uma imagem em um pequeno porta retrato na mesinha. Quinn estava sorridente naquela captura que ela mesma havia se encarregado de fazer. Um sorriso que apaixonava, que transmitia uma tranquilidade e paz absoluta. Um sorriso que transbordava amor, um sorriso que a fazia feliz a cada dia, desde aquela noite em que Quinn dormiu em seu quarto após sair com Spencer e Ashley, há mais de quatro anos.

Seus sonhos estavam entre aquelas quatro paredes e no sorriso daquela loira. Seus sonhos já eram reais.

* * *

><p><em>OBS. 1: História original escrita por Lachica1983 na fanfic: 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)_


	61. Sempre é hoje

**Gente, me desculpe mas não sei o que aconteceu. Eu postei esse cap ontem e hoje quando acordei vi comentário de algumas no twitter que não tinham visto a atualização. Então deletei e estou aqui colocando novamente. Espero que gostem ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sempre é hoje<strong>

Rachel caminhava até seu apartamento. A noite já caia sobre a cidade de Los Angeles e o cansaço começava a se apoderar da morena. Necessitava pegar alguns documentos que tinha em seu escritório antes de voltar para a casa de Quinn tal como fazia a cada noite.

Haviam passado 7 dias desde que encontrou com a loira em Lima. Sete dias em que falava com Judy e só pode falar duas vezes com sua namorada. Tudo pelas costas da mãe dela, que seguia as diretrizes dos médicos ao pé da letra.

A filmagem do filme Loving Strangers com Clint Eastwood havia começado para ela. Sua personagem, Dana Greenwood, era a de uma garota reclusa em um centro psiquiátrico. Sua personagem era a voz em off de todo o filme e só aparecia em algumas cenas. Pouco, mesmo que com um peso suficientemente importante para a trama. A história transcorria como uma fantasia na mente da morena, uma fantasia com um final não menos surpreendente.

Já havia gravado as cenas e agora só ia aos estúdios de gravação aonde colocariam a voz para o resto do filme.

Clint estava encantado com ela. A força com que Rachel tomou aquele personagem o surpreendeu. A versatilidade da garota era surpreendente inclusive para ela mesma, que jamais se viu interpretando uma personagem assim e menos ainda fazendo tão maravilhosamente bem.

Estar afastada de Quinn a ajudou naquela tarefa. Aquela loucura que afligia Dana poderia ter sido perfeitamente refletida em sua própria história. Ela pode perder a cabeça quando Quinn sofreu aquele acidente, ela pode sentir a mesma dor que aquela personagem queixava.

Uma breve batida no chão a distraiu. Não havia ninguém ao seu redor. O estacionamento da residência permanecia escuro e o temor começou a inundá-la.

Se sentia vigiada e não sabia porque. Apressou seus passos até a entrada da residência, mas uma mão deteve seu caminhar.

Alguém a rodeou pela cintura e tampou sua boca com a palma da mão.

Rachel começou a se debater e tentar se esquivar daquele ataque, mas uma voz a tranquilizou.

Q: "Não sabe que as mulheres como você não devem sair sozinhas pela cidade?"

A respiração de Rachel quase estava a abafando até que reconheceu a doce voz.

R: "Quinn?" – disse de forma inaudível devido a mão que tampava sua boca.

Q: "Shhh... não fale e nem grite..." – sussurrou. "só deixe que eu te abrace."

Rachel começou a se tranquilizar. Era ela, não podia ser outra. Só Quinn conseguia que todo seu corpo sentisse aqueles calafrios com um leve sussurro.

A loira afastou sua mão dos lábios dela e a deslizou com suavidade até abraçar perfeitamente a morena, que de costas para ela tentava recobrar a compostura após aquele susto.

Q: "Hum... seu cheiro." – sussurrou se perdendo entre o cabelo da morena. "senti falta do seu cheiro."

Rachel continuava em silencio, dessa vez se deixando levar por aquele momento que ainda não sabia se era real ou produto de sua imaginação.

Q: "Sabe que poderia passar a vida inteira cheirando sua pele?... seu cabelo?... todo seu ser?"

R: "Vai me roubar ou sequestrar?" – finalmente reagiu.

Q: "O que deseja que eu faça?" – perguntou ao mesmo tempo que continuava acariciando a cintura da morena e grudava seu corpo nas costas da garota.

R: "Quero que me roube um beijo e depois me sequestre... estou segura que a recompensa valerá a pena." – murmurava.

Quinn não esperou mais tempo e com um simples gesto ficou de frente para Rachel, quem não teve tempo de reagir para receber aquele beijo da loira.

A morena levantou seus braços, rodeando o pescoço de Quinn e terminou se entregando para aquele ataque de beijos ao que estava sendo submetida.

Uns beijos que eram guiados mais pela emoção do momento do que pela sensualidade em que se viram envoltas em apenas uns segundos.

R: "O que faz aqui?" – conseguiu perguntar se separando com dificuldade dos lábios de Quinn.

Q: "Você tem algo meu..." – respondeu com o olhar perdido em seus olhos.

R: "Eu?" – perguntava travessa.

Q: "Sim... acho que ainda tem meu celular, não é verdade?"

R: "Hummm... certo. Só veio para isso?" – perguntou ao mesmo tempo que se desfazia do abraço e começava a andar até o apartamento.

Quinn sorriu e não duvidou em seguir os passos dela.

Q: "Não... também vim para falar com você."

R: "Quando chegou?" – perguntou ao recordar que tinha aquela conversa pendente.

Q: "Há umas horas... soube que estava trabalhando e perguntei para Shane sobre que horas você terminava."

R: "E não pode me esperar em sua casa? Sabe que estou indo para lá todas as noites..." – disse enquanto abria a porta do apartamento.

Q: "Hum... já tenho liberdade de movimentos, não acha que vou ficar metida lá sem motivo." – sorria ao mesmo tempo que entrava na casa.

Um sorriso que rapidamente se esfumou de seu rosto ao ser consciente de onde estava.

A última vez que pisou naquele apartamento foi na madrugada do dia do acidente, quando encontrou uma devastada Rachel, maldizendo por ter terminado a festa no quarto de Finn. A sensação de angustia que viveu naquelas horas, começaram a se apoderar dela.

R: "Toma." – se aproximou da loira lhe entregando o celular. "você está bem?" – perguntou ao ver que o gesto de seu rosto havia mudado.

Q: "Eh... sim, sim claro." – respondeu pegando o aparelho. "Rachel, tem algo para fazer agora?"

R: "Agora?... hum, não... pensava em ir para sua casa para cuidar do Nemo." – respondeu com doçura.

Q: "O que acha de irmos comer?... e conversar... não quero prolongar mais isso."

R: "Jantar?" – respondeu um tanto confusa ao descobrir o gesto contrariado da loira. "na sua casa?"

Q: "Não... não, prefiro que seja em algum restaurante, algo rápido... lá em casa está minha mãe e eu gostaria de falar com você sozinha."

R: "Ok." – concordou preocupada.

Sem dúvida o tom que Quinn começava a utilizar não lhe agradava em absoluto. Era abismal a mudança que havia se produzido em apenas uns minutos sem que tivesse acontecido nada aparente.

Q: "Roy's?"

R: "Ok... me deixe tomar banho pelo menos, de acordo?"

Q: "Ok, te espero."

A morena demorou apenas uns minutos em aparecer na sala, coberta por um divertido roupão que tirou Quinn de seus pensamentos. A loira permanecia alheia, zapeando no seu celular.

Q: "Rachel!" – exclamou buscando a garota que já entrava no quarto. "você conseguiu averiguar algo sobre a garota que me ligava?" – perguntou se aproximando da porta.

R: "Eh..." – duvidou durante uns segundos. "Eh sim... sim, tranquila, não voltará a ligar." – respondeu se desfazendo do roupão.

Quinn permanecia absorta sob a porta, observando como a morena se desenvolvia com naturalidade buscando sua roupa e caminhando quase nua pelo quarto.

Q: "Quem era?" – perguntou curiosa sem afastar o olhar.

R: "O que importa? Já está solucionado..." – respondia sem ser consciente dos olhares de Quinn.

Q: "Acho que mereço saber quem tentava me chantagear, não?" – voltava a perguntar.

R: "Na realidade não posso te dizer exatamente quem é... tenho minhas suspeitas, quando averiguar você saberá." – respondia ao mesmo tempo que parava em frente a loira. "o que faz?" – perguntou voltando a se cobrir com o roupão.

Q: "Eu? Converso com você." – disse esboçando um leve sorriso.

R: "Estava me olhando?" – perguntou surpreendida.

Q: "Tenho olhos... é lógico."

R: "Fora!" – exclamou. "vamos, me espere na sala." – terminou por fechar a porta ao mesmo tempo que afastava a loira.

Q: "Ok... mas não demore... tenho fome."

Continuava sem compreender. Quinn estava estranha, bipolar. Havia chegado daquela forma tão sensual e divertida, a assaltando no meio do estacionamento para depois mudar seu gesto e se tornar séria quando entraram no apartamento. Agora estava ali, parada na porta, a observando com um travesso sorriso e falando como se não tivesse acontecido nada, como se o horror dos últimos meses tivesse sido um pesadelo do qual acabaram de acordar.

O trajeto até o restaurante não durou nada. Roy's era um dos preferidos de ambas.

Um local acolhedor e sem ostentações, algo íntimo e perto de West Hollywood.

Q: "O que vai pedir?" – perguntou pegando o menu.

R: "Não sei. Salada de pera... grelhada?"

Q: "Perfeito." – sorria.

Sempre que iam naquele restaurante concordavam com o pedido.

Rachel não duvidou em pedir o jantar para o garçom, que já servia a bebida.

R: "E então?" – rompeu o incomodo silencio em que se viram submersas após o desaparecimento do garçom. "a que vem tanto interesse em conversar?"

Quinn engoliu em seco ao ver como a morena dava o primeiro passo.

Q: "Bom, acho que é lógico que conversemos... aconteceram muitas coisas." – disse mudando seu gesto.

R: "Me parece perfeito." – disse. "Pode falar..."

Q: "Bom... eu, eu só queria..." – lhe custava usar as palavras quando uma voz as interrompeu.

- "Desculpe, Senhorita Berry... podemos tirar uma foto com você?" – duas garotas interrompiam o casal diante o atento olhar de Quinn.

Rachel não duvidou em mostrar seu lado mais amável e aceitar aquela proposta, tirando duas fotos com ambas fãs, que se despediram vários minutos depois.

R: "Perdão Quinn, já sabe como são e como sou incapaz de dizer que não."

Q: "Não se preocupe, eu também fazia isso em seu lugar." – sorria.

R: "Bom... então pode ir... fale." – voltava a começar a conversa.

Uma conversa que voltava a ser interrompida pela chegada do garçom que segurava os pratos do jantar.

Q: "Bom... se vê que não querem que me expresse." – disse após ver como o garoto se afastava.

R: "Talvez deveríamos ter pedido uma pizza e ficarmos em casa." – sorria.

Q: "Provavelmente... mas bom, já não tem como voltar atrás."

R: "Não..." – Rachel lançou um olhar ao seu redor de forma divertida. "bom, parece que ninguém vai nos interromper mais."

Q: "Ok." – disse abaixando o olhar. "Rachel, sou consciente de tudo o que vivemos durante esses dois meses, sou consciente de que esteve ao meu lado, que me devolveu a vida que pensava que não ia voltar a ter." – fez uma pausa. "me... me fez voltar a me apaixonar, sem ser consciente e isso é algo que sempre vou ter em mente..."

R: "Mas..." – interrompeu ao notar o gesto sério da loira.

Q: "Mas de repente, todo o dano que nos fizemos antes do acidente voltou a aparecer em minha mente, todo o dano que ainda continua doendo dentro de nós."

Rachel abaixava seu olhar. Sabia que aquelas palavras só podiam ter um único sentido e ia doer, ia doer demais.

Q: "Rachel, eu te amo... é o amor da minha vida e vou lutar para voltar a recuperar o que tínhamos... mas não quero ser egoísta."

R: "Egoísta?" – perguntou com a voz entrecortada.

Q: "Sim, egoísta. Você mesma me confessou tudo na piscina de Ashley, porque não podia ser egoísta e agora é minha vez..."

R: "Não... não entendo Quinn..."

Q: "Rachel, se voltarmos agora como se nada tivesse acontecido, será tudo uma fantasia... eu continuo com essa sensação de saber que cedo ou tarde voltará a desconfiar de mim e quero te despreocupar, melhor dizendo, quero que volte a confiar em mim e vou tentar por todos os meios... mas para isso..." - Rachel levantava o olhar pela primeira vez, buscando os olhos chorosos da loira. "Para isso tenho que te deixar ir..." – disse sem aguentar o olhar da morena.

R: "Me deixar ir?" – replicou.

Q: "Sim... na madrugada do acidente te pedi que nos déssemos esse tempo que necessitamos para voltar a confiar em nós e agora, mesmo que doa, tenho que aceitar as consequências das minhas palavras."

R: "Quinn... não... não vá por aí."

Q: "Rachel." – voltava a interromper. "há um mês te pedi, não... não pedi, na realidade te obriguei a ficar do meu lado, agora não posso fazer isso... não me sentiria bem se fizesse."

R: "Ninguém me obriga a ficar do seu lado, lembra? Eu te amo!"

Q: "Eu sei, por isso estou aqui, falando com você... vamos tentar começar de novo Rach, mas para fazer isso temos que nos dar um tempo para refletir..."

R: "Chega Quinn... chega." – se desesperou.

A morena pegou sua bolsa e tirou a carteira, deixando o dinheiro sobre a mesa e se levantando da cadeira.

Q: "O que faz Rachel?"

R: "Sinto muito, não... não suporto mais, não posso Quinn." – disse com lágrimas nos olhos ao mesmo tempo que se afastava para a saída

Quinn seguiu rapidamente seu passos e logo alcançou a rua. Estranhamente a morena caminhava para o lado contrário de onde estava estacionado o carro.

Q: "Rachel!" – exclamou. "espera... espera... céu!" – correu até ela.

R: "Não Quinn... não me chame de céu, não pode me fazer isso... não, não pode se encontrar comigo em Lima e me pedir que te abrace, que te beijo..." – gaguejava. "tão pouco pode vir até aqui, me assaltar no meio da noite e me dizer que senti falta de mim e depois entrar no meu quarto para me ver nua... não pode Quinn, não pode me fazer tudo isso e agora vir aqui e me pedir que nos afastemos... não entende?"

Q: "Rachel, faço para o seu bem... pelo bem de ambas."

R: "Não seja hipócrita, se fizesse por mim estaria me abraçando, me dizendo que quer passar o resto de sua vida comigo e me pedindo para voltar para o seu lado." – soluçava.

Q: "Rachel." – sussurrou quase sem voz.

R: "Quinn, eu vi como um carro batia em você, como jazia no chão pensando que estava morta, me escuta, morta..." – as lágrimas se apoderavam de seus olhos. "eu vivi o horror de saber que não me reconhecia e estive ali... e aprendi Quinn, aprendi que o passado não serve de nada se não desfrutar o presente, se não tem um futuro. Acha que o único que me importa é pensar que pode voltar a se acostar com a Leisha? Ou com qualquer outra?... pois não Quinn, não me importa nada do que aconteceu, eu só quero ser feliz, desfrutar e até agora só consegui com você... e você me pede que me afaste."

Q: "Rachel eu..." – se lamentava.

R: "Sabe... durante esses dias que esteve em Columbia, encontrei uma biografia." – começou a relatar ao mesmo tempo que caminhava ao redor da loira. "era de uma atriz muito famosa, bom na verdade falava de duas atrizes muito famosas." – fez uma pausa. "esse livro falava do passado de suas vidas. Resulta que se conheceram em uma filmagem e se apaixonaram... mas não podia demonstrar em público... esse medo vez elas viverem brigando na maior parte da história, discutiam, faziam dano uma a outra sem saber porque, porém não haviam deixado de se amar..."

Q: "Não... não entendo o que quer me dizer com isso..."

R: "Sabe como se chama o livro?"

Quinn negou com a cabeça.

R: "Sempre é hoje." – respirou. "Sempre é hoje, Quinn... e sabe quem foi minha conclusão?"

Q: "Não... não sei." – respondeu com timidez.

R: "Que sempre é hoje, que nem o passado e nem o futuro importam se não viver o presente... que não quero pensar no que nos aconteceu, não quero pensar no que nos acontecerá, só quero viver o hoje... e o único que quero hoje é estar ao seu lado..." – fez uma pausa. "e você se empenha em destroçar esse presente. Quinn, não quero que chegue um dia em que um livro conte tudo o que perdi por andar com medo, não quero ler o que pode ter sido e não foi... quero viver, quero desfrutar."

Q: "Não... não sei o que te dizer agora mesmo Rachel... eu pensava que você estaria de acordo com isso."

R: "Quinn, realmente quer que eu me afaste de você?"

A loira se manteve em silencio, tratando de pensar com rapidez e ser racional.

R: "Se de verdade quer, eu me afasto, mas me afasto de verdade... não terão encontros ou jantares, não terão encontros furtivos ou ciúmes, não terá nada disso..."

Q: "Eu... eu não quero te perder."

R: "Pois se esclareça Quinn, agora está consciente, agora sabe o que aconteceu e recorda tudo... decida o que é que você quer em sua vida. Eu já sei o que quero." – disse com firmeza ao mesmo tempo que se afastava, dessa vez em direção ao carro.

Quinn ficou pensativa. Realmente não sabia o que estava acontecendo, não sabia o que dizer ou fazer para que aquilo terminasse como ela pensava que ia terminar e não precisamente daquela forma.

Q: "Rachel, espera!" – exclamou sem se mover.

A morena continuava caminhando, de costas para ela.

Q: "Case-se comigo?" – disse.

Rachel parou seus passos de repente. Jamais pensou em escutar algo assim e muito menos naquele instante, em que suas lágrimas estavam embaçando sua visão, em que via como sua relação com a loira estava chegando ao fim.

Se virou lentamente, tratando de encontrar com o olhar de Quinn, que petrificada permanecia no mesmo lugar.

R: "O que?"

Q: "Eu não quero te perder, mas pensei que nos afastar era o que melhor podia fazer e o melhor que posso fazer para ser uma melhor pessoa e chegar a ser o que realmente merece... mas se você não aceita, eu tão pouco aceito." – disse recobrando os escassos metros que as separavam.

Rachel permanecia em silencio. Voltava a ser testemunha daquela mudança brusca da atitude da loira.

Q: "Eu não tenho nada que dizer, não tenho nada que escolher em minha vida porque tenho tudo o que necessito... tenho há quase quatro anos, mas pensei que você sim necessitasse organizar sua vida, pensei que continuava necessitando esse espaço que me pedia e que depois se fez necessário entre nós..." – fez uma pausa. "sou consciente que o acidente te fez mudar de pensamento, mas achava que essa necessidade continuava em você e que cedo ou tarde ia voltar a aparecer, por isso estava te dando essa oportunidade, sem dramas, sem brigas... achava que era o melhor para você."

R: "Eu sei o que é o melhor para mim." – interrompeu.

Q: "Agora eu vejo..."

R: "Achei que nossa conversa no Hawaii tivesse sido clara, achei que já sabia que só necessito você para poder seguir adiante..."

Q: "Eu sei, mas quero te dar essa liberdade que necessitava... Rachel, quando te vi ensaiando com os meninos do Glee, vi a verdadeira Rachel, aquela que lutava por seus sonhos e conseguia... aquela que não se detinha por nada, exceto por um amigo... voltei a ver a Rachel Berry que era feliz e não essa garota que se frustrava por não conseguir um papel em algum elenco ou por não conseguir superar um exame... e me dei conta que essa Rachel Berry que foi feliz, existiu justamente quando eu estava ao lado dela... não quero isso, céu... quero que seja você, quero que chegue cada manhã e puxe minha coberta para que eu saia da cama, não ser eu quem faça porque você nem sequer quer se levantar... é por isso que pensei que necessitava essa liberdade... mas não significa que não queira te ver, que não queria te ter... entende?"

R: "Quinn... você se contradiz... como quer que eu entenda?"

Q: "Não... não me contradigo... estava segura de querer te dar essa opção para que você tivesse seu tempo, tal como necessitava. Mas agora me deixou claro que não necessita... e eu aceito, aceito de tal forma que tal como você disse, não estou disposta a deixar passar mais tempo..."

R: "Por isso me pede para me casar com você?"

Q: "Exato... se não necessita se afastar de mim, não quero passar nem um dia mais sem você..."

R: "Nos casar é a única solução?"

Q: "Não." – sorria. "mas é a única maneira de te demonstrar que quero passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado... que estaria disposta a pegar esse carro agora mesmo, dirigir até Las Vegas e me converter em sua esposa... até.. até que a morte nos separe."

R: "Façamos isso." – disse.

Q: "O que?"

R: "Vamos... vamos para Las Vegas e nos casemos... dessa forma não poderá se afastar de mim, dessa forma não terá outro ataque de bipolaridade... será minha." – respondeu completamente séria.

Q: "Estou disposta." – disse. "não estou brincando."

R: "Eu tão pouco... não estive mais segura em toda minha vida."

Q: "Muito bem." – pegou a mão da morena. "você é quem quis."

O telefone de Rachel começou a tocar nesse mesmo instante.

Q: "Quando for minha esposa, não terá interrupções que nos detenha, você sabe né?" – disse sem prestar atenção na garota que já atendia a ligação.

R: "Diga Glen." – contestou de má vontade.

G: "O que você fez Rachel?"

R: "O que?" – parou.

Quinn parou em seco após o gesto da morena.

G: "Você está no Roy's?"

R: "Estou na porta... por que?"

G: "Então saia daí agora."

R: "Por que?"

G: "Colocaram uma imagem sua no Twitter e alguém criou o rumor, supostamente você está aí com Angelina Jolie e te asseguro que as fãs estão loucas e estão brigando por aparecer aí."

R: "Mas eu não estou com Angelina, estou com a Quinn."

Q: "Com Angelina?... que Angelina?" – perguntou ao ouvir o nome.

Rachel fez um gesto para Quinn, para que ela se acalmasse enquanto continuava grudada ao telefone.

G: "Já sei, pensa que vou acreditar que você está com Angelina Jolie?"

R: "Glen, não passa nada, aqui está tudo..." – se deteve.

De repente vários carros começaram a chegar ao mesmo tempo que fotógrafos saiam deles, correndo para a entrada do restaurante.

Rachel retrocedeu vários metros, se camuflando entre vários carros que permaneciam estacionados. Quase sem tempo algum, uma maré de fãs foram se acumulando naquela área da rua.

G: "Rachel, supostamente você está com Angelina em um encontro romântico."

R: "O que?" – gritou. "o que diz?"

G: "Isso... alguém está colocando o rumor de que te viram se beijando no restaurante e apareceu essa foto sua com uma fã, Rachel... saia correndo daí agora se não quer que te peguem..."

R: "Oh meu Deus... temo que seja tarde Glen... a porta se encheu de paparazzi e pessoas curiosas."

G: "Pois saia daí de qualquer jeito. E que não te vejam."

Q: "O que foi Rachel?"

R: "Glen, te deixo... vou tentar me escapar... depois te ligo." – disse desligando o telefone.

Q: "Rachel, o que foi? Por que estamos aqui?"

R: "Vê esses paparazzi e essas loucas que estão fofocando?"

Q: "Aham..." – concordou olhando para a entrada do restaurante.

R: "Alguém disse no Twitter que eu estou aqui com a Angelina Jolie e que nos viram beijando."

Q: "O que?" – perguntou dando uma gargalhada.

R: "Cale-se Quinn, se essas pessoas me virem, vai formar uma confusão... se confirmarem que estou aqui, todo o país falará o mesmo... e não tenho interesse algum em que a Senhora Jolie se irrite comigo... entende?"

Q: "Eu estaria mais preocupada pelo Brad Pitt... já sabe os rumores sobre ela." – brincava.

R: "Não tem graça... temos que ir embora daqui sem que nos vejam."

Q: "Pois vai ser complicado, o carro está do outro lado da rua..."

R: "Eu sei... oh Deus..."

Q: "Ok... espere aqui, eu vou pegar o carro e te pego aqui... ok?"

R: "Tá... mas é melhor ir para o final da rua. Eu... eu estarei ali te esperando."

Quinn concordou e rapidamente pegou as chaves do carro. Seus passos era firmes, porém tinha que cruzar entre o rebuliço de fotógrafos e fãs que se debatiam na porta do restaurante. Seu único temor era que alguém pudesse reconhecê-la, afinal ela já havia saído em algum outro vídeo com a morena.

Por sorte ninguém a reconheceu e pode chegar no carro com suma naturalidade. Rachel aguardava entre aqueles carros, tratando de averiguar se Quinn havia conseguido seu objetivo.

Algo que descobriu tarde, já que quando se deu conta, a loira conduzia pela rua até o final dela.

O imponente Q7 parou a uns 100 metros de onde a morena se encontrava.

Quinn havia percebido que Rachel não foi para o final da rua para esperá-la e parou o carro em fila dupla, esperando sua chegada.

Rachel começou a caminhar, evitando a todo custo não olhar para o rebuliço, mas um grito a tirou de seu transe.

- "Está ali!" – escutou de longe. "É Rachel, está ali." – voltavam a gritar com mais força.

A morena não teve tempo de reação, quando se deu conta, viu como todos os paparazzi e os fãs corriam até ela. Suas pernas reagiram e começou a correr com todas suas forças até o carro.

Quinn a observava através do retrovisor, completamente desconcertada a corrida da morena e a multidão ao fundo enlouquecida.

Um desconcerto que se converteu em temor ao ver como Rachel tropeçava e esteve a ponto de perder o equilíbrio na sua fuga. Por sorte e recompondo a corrida, conseguiu alcançar o carro antes dos fotógrafos.

Quinn acelerou ao comprovar que já estava perfeitamente sentada e se afastou da rua, se perdendo pelas diferentes avenidas que cruzavam aquela zona.

Q: "Oh... Deus... que loucura." – disse.

Rachel mantinha a respiração agitada ao mesmo tempo que colocava o cinto de segurança.

R: "Malditos paparazzi."

Q: "Por que inventaram isso?" – perguntava novamente desconcertada.

R: "Não... não sei..." – respondia com um sussurro. "Quinn... temo que vamos ter que deixar o casamento para outro dia." – disse perdendo o olhar sobre suas pernas.

A loira olhou para ela confusa. Realmente não esperava que pudesse continuar pensando nisso depois daquela pequena aventura vivida.

R: "De fato... acho que o melhor é me levar para um hospital." – voltava a dizer dessa vez com um pouco mais de voz.

Q: "O que?... o que aconteceu Rachel?" – se assustou.

R: "Acho que meu pé vai necessitar de atenção médica." – respondeu levantando a perna no painel do carro.

O tornozelo da morena parecia vermelho e inchado rapidamente.

Q: "Oh Deus, Rachel... se machucou?" - perguntou ao ver o pé.

R: "Torci na corrida... e está começando a doer muito... demais eu diria."

Q: "Ok... mantenha ele aí no alto... vamos para o hospital."

R: "Sim, por favor..." – suplicou. "acho que é sério."

Quinn não duvidou nem um segundo e rapidamente conduziu até o hospital aonde Paula trabalhava. Apenas 5 minutos de trajeto, o suficiente para que o tornozelo da morena duplicasse de tamanho e a dor começasse a deixar a garota pálida.

Entorse de tornozelo de segundo grau.

Aquelas palavras rondavam na mente de Rachel enquanto uma das enfermeiras terminava de enfaixar o pé.

Quinn a olhava completamente incrédula. Não podia acreditar o que havia acontecido em apenas uns minutos. Estavam decididas em ir para Las Vegas e casar, como uma dessas loucuras que sempre escutou falar, mas jamais pensavam que poderia ser verdade e agora estavam ali, com a morena padecendo de dor e maldizendo correr de salto, com o tornozelo completamente inchado e uma recomendação sem objeção alguma. Duas semanas de repouso absoluto do pé.

R: "Não posso estar duas semanas de repouso." – recriminava o doutor que já se dispunha a lhe dar alta. "sou atriz, tenho que trabalhar e não posso me permitir a isso."

- "Pois vai ter que fazer e mais... vai desejar fazer." – respondia em tom de humor. "quando apoiar o pé no chão e ver estrelas, saberá que necessita repouso."

R: "Mas não... não posso, me dê algo que me cure, me dê algo para que não doa."

Q: "Rachel, chega." – interrompia. "agora é a sua vez de me fazer caso."

A morena ficava sem palavras para refutar aquela sentença.

Uma hora depois de chegar ao hospital, ambas voltavam para o carro. Um enfermeiro se mostrou atento e aceitou ajudá-las a movimentar empurrando Rachel, que sentada em uma cadeira de rodas não parava de se lamentar.

Após uma nova discussão da morena com o garoto que tentou ajudá-la a sentar no banco do passageiro, Quinn voltava a dirigir o carro.

R: "Aonde vamos?" – perguntou ao ver que não se dirigia para a residência.

Q: "Para casa... aonde mais vamos ir?"

R: "Para minha casa?"

Q: "Não... para casa." – dizia. "como compreenderá, não vou te deixar sozinha."

R: "Vamos Quinn, sei me cuidar... não passa nada."

Q: "Claro... sabe andar com um pé só durante todo o dia, verdade?"

Rachel bufava com um claro sintoma de frustração.

Q: "Amanhã iremos buscar umas muletas que te ajudem a andar... mas hoje, dorme em casa."

Rachel ficou em silencio. Era a segunda vez que Quinn mencionava a casa como se fosse de ambas.

R: "Sua mãe não está?"

Q: "Sim... mas já deve estar dormindo, além do mais... desde quando se importa que minha mãe esteja ou não em casa?"

R: "Não me importa... mas em algum lugar terei que dormir, não?"

Q: "Rachel... te recordo que está sob juramento."

R: "O que?" – perguntou confusa.

Q: "É minha prometida... os deuses Havaianos estavam presentes, a mãe Aina nos deu sua benção."

` R: "Quinn, acho que o entorse está afetando minha cabeça, porque não entendo nada do que quer me dizer."

Q: "Se é minha prometida... eu digo que poderá dormir comigo... ou não?"

Rachel voltava a ficar em silencio.

Q: "Não tem desculpa... me disse que não quer se separar de mim e continuamos prometidas, é lógico que durma ao meu lado." – dizia olhando para frente.

Rachel abaixava seu olhar completamente surpresa.

Q: "Não quer?" – perguntou ao mesmo tempo que parava o carro em frente a casa. "porque se não quiser tem apenas que falar e eu durmo no..."

R: "É o que mais desejo..." – interrompeu levantando o olhar para a loira.

Q: "Bom." – sorria com tranquilidade. "espere aí."

A loira desceu do carro e pegou ambas bolsas, colocando nos braços enquanto ia até a porta do copiloto.

Q: "Vamos... suba!" – disse lhe mostrando as costas.

Rachel não duvidou e a abraçando subiu sobre ela.

R: "Há muito tempo que não me carrega assim." – sorria enquanto caminhavam para a casa.

Q: "É o que dá viver sem areia da praia." – brincava.

A dificuldade chegou quando Quinn teve que buscar as chaves para entrar na casa. Um ato complicado ao ter a morena em suas costas.

Q: "Desça sem apoiar o pé." – disse deixando a morena cair com suma delicadeza.

Rachel se apoiou na porta, com o pé sem tocar no chão e esperando que ela abrisse a porta, algo que não demorou em acontecer.

Q: "Bem... vamos para lá." – voltava a dizer buscando a aprovação da morena para voltar a levantá-la.

R: "Não é necessário Quinn, basta me deixar apoiar no seu ombro e..."

Q: "Nem pensar... isso é o que estava esperando."

R: "O que?"

Q: "Que não tenhamos escapado para Las Vegas para nos casar, não significa que não vamos ter nossa lua de mel." – sorria diante o incrédulo olhar de Rachel.

Rapidamente e sem duvidar, Quinn abraçou a garota e levantou suas pernas, a pegou nos braços, como um recém-casado levanta sua esposa para entrar na casa pela primeira vez após o casamento.

Q: "Disposta a passar a porta?" – perguntou a escassos centímetros dos lábios da morena, que segurava com força no pescoço da garota.

R: "Claro!"

* * *

><p><em>OBS. 1: História original escrita por Lachica1983 na fanfic: 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)_

_OBS. 2: Sim, o nome do capítulo é em homenagem a história SEMPRE É HOJE que eu também traduzi. É que as autoras são amigas e uma fez homenagem para a outra em cada história, se lerem SEH com mais atenção verão que há uma referencia para NC lá também... hehehehe_


	62. Vamos brincar com Nemo

**Estamos chegando ao final da história. Mais 10 caps e terminamos. Espero que gostem desse!****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Vamos brincar com Nemo<strong>

R: "Vamos acordar a Judy." – sussurrava ainda entre os braços da loira que se esmerava para chegar até o quarto.

Q: "Shhh..."

R: "Quinn... cuidado!" – murmurou ao ver como quase tropeça em um pequeno aparador.

Q: "Cale-se Rachel, vai acordar o Nemo."

R: "Nemo?... quem eu não quero acordar é sua mãe."

Q: "Se acordar o Nemo, seguramente acordará minha mãe." – sorria já dentro do quarto.

Quinn permitiu que Rachel se sentasse na cama, mantendo o pé sem tocar o chão.

Q: "Vou buscar um pijama para você." – disse ao mesmo tempo que se aproximava o guarda-roupa.

R: "Não... não precisa." – voltava a sussurrar.

Quinn se virou um tanto surpresa por aquela resposta e buscou o olhar da garota.

R: "Faz calor, posso dormir de roupa intima." – se desculpou.

Q: "Se é o que você quer." – sorria. "Necessita algo?"

R: "Eh... sim, mas posso fazer sozinha." – disse se levantando.

Q: "Aonde vai?"

R: "No banheiro."

Q: "Deixa eu te ajudar."

R: "Não... nem pensar, posso ir com um pé só." – disse tratando de avançar com o pé levantado, mas foi impossível dar vários passos sem terminar se apoiando contra a parede para evitar cair.

Q: "Anda... não seja cabeça dura." – disse segurando ela pela cintura e colocando o braço da morena sobre seus ombros.

Lentamente e quase sem fazer barulho se dirigiram para o banheiro. Só Rachel entrou, evitando a todo custo que Quinn entrasse com ela. A loira esperou durante vários minutos do lado de fora, com um leve sorriso em seu rosto. Sabia que Rachel não conseguia se concentrar no banheiro se tivesse alguém esperando ela e isso estava acontecendo nesse mesmo instante.

R: "Vamos." – sussurrou saindo do banheiro. "do que está rindo?" – perguntou ao ver como Quinn continuava esboçando um sorriso.

Q: "Não, por nada." – respondeu voltando a pegar a morena pela cintura e caminhando de volta para o quarto.

R: "Acha engraçado me ver assim?" – disse um tanto molesta.

Q: "Não... mas definitivamente continua sendo a mesma cabeça dura."

R: "Cabeça dura?... por que?"

Q: "Eu poderia ter entrado para te ajudar." – disse após entrar no quarto.

R: "Te recordo que não é algo que eu goste que façam."

Q: "Eu sei, mas não pode andar e escutei várias batidas lá dentro... aposto que esteve a ponto de cair."

R: "Chega... me deixe em paz." – respondeu com um gesto infantil.

Q: "Ok... agora é minha vez de ir ao banheiro... procure não dançar muito." – brincou deixando ela sozinha no quarto.

Rachel ignorou esse último comentário e se dispôs a se despir e se meter na cama.

Quinn já regressava após servir um copo de água e apagar as luzes que tinha acendido ao chegar em casa. A loira voltava a ficar surpresa ao entrar no quarto e se deparar com Rachel recostada no lado da da cama que sempre havia pertencido a ela, coberta com o lençol e ainda com o gesto mal humorado em seu rosto.

Q: "Achei que sentia calor, não?" – continuava brincando.

R: "Aham..." – murmurou sem se mexer.

Q: "E o que faz tampada?" – perguntava enquanto se despia e colocava o copo de água na mesinha.

R: "Estou de roupa intima... não quero que sua mãe resolva entrar e me veja assim."

Quinn fechava a porta ainda com o sorriso no rosto.

Q: "Se colocasse o pijama não teria que se tampar."

R: "Não quero." – respondeu novamente mostrando uma atitude infantil.

Q: "O que te passa, Rachel?" – perguntou se deslizando pela cama até chegar em seu lugar. "Por que está assim?"

R: "Estou frustrada, não posso me permitir o luxo de estar com o pé assim, não quero depender de ninguém."

Q: "Pois vai ter que aguentar... te recordo que você cuidou de mim durante todo esse tempo, agora é minha vez de cuidar de você."

R: "Não é o mesmo." – murmurou.

Q: "Rachel." – sussurrou se aproximando de suas costas.

R: "Quinn, você está nua?" – perguntou ao sentir a pele da loira nas suas costas.

Q: "Hummm... não, só estamos em igualdade de condições." – disse acariciando o cabelo que caía sobre as costas da morena.

A morena respirou profundamente. No fundo, toda aquela frustração que se apoderava dela se via compensada pela paz que Quinn transmitia. Seu calor e seu perfume começavam a inundá-la, a transladando para o passado, quando a cada noite ambas se abraçavam debaixo daquele lençol, dando carícias e um ou outro beijo antes de dormir.

Sem duvidar, se virou e ficou de frente para Quinn, que voltava a lhe dar um doce sorriso ao mesmo tempo que afastava o cabelo que estava em seu rosto.

R: "Não sei quais são suas intenções comigo essa noite." – sussurrou.

Q: "Cuidar de você." – respondeu com o mesmo tom de voz.

R: "Não gostaria que sua mãe nos encontrasse em uma situação... delicada."

Quinn não pode evitar sorrir ainda mais diante a inocência com que a morena falava. Não respondeu. Quinn se limitou a deixar suaves carícias com seus dedos sobre o pescoço e os ombros da morena, que continuava olhando para ela fixamente.

R: "Poderia estar toda a vida te olhando e não terminaria de compreender como pode ser tão bela."

Q: "Talvez é porque está se vendo refletida em meu rosto."

R: "Isso foi muito sentimental." – sorria divertida.

Q: "Você quem começou." – sussurrou se contagiando pela sorriso da outra.

O silencio voltava a invadi-las, só os olhares falavam entre aquelas quatro paredes, acompanhadas pelas carícias que se davam, como se tratasse de assegurar que tudo aquilo era real, que não era um sonho e nem uma fantasia.

R: "Me diz que vai estar aí quando eu acordar."

Q: "Te prometo." – sussurrou ao mesmo tempo que se lançava para deixar um delicado beijo sobre os lábios da morena.

Não puderam contar os minutos que demoraram para dormir. Quinn fechou seus olhos primeiro. A loira ainda sofria as consequências de estar duas semanas entre médicos, recordações e viagens. Seu corpo cedia ao passar das horas. Rachel ainda pode se manter um pouco mais acordada, a dor em seu pé estava a afetando, mas não o suficiente para evitar cair rendida vários minutos depois.

Apenas amanhecia quando o sussurro da morena tirava Quinn de seu profundo sono.

Lhe custou decidir acordar, mas devia fazer se queria ir trabalhar aquela manhã.

Quinn não tinha mudado sua posição durante a noite, ela tão pouco. Permaneciam frente a frente, sob o lençol, a escassos centímetros e com um gesto de tranquilidade em seus rostos, dificilmente de superar.

R: "Quinn..." – voltava a sussurrar. "acorda céu."

A loira remexia os olhos embaixo das pálpebras e após uma profunda respiração, abriu eles contemplando o vívido olhar da morena.

Q: "Bom dia!" – murmurou após vários segundos assimilando o momento.

R: "Bom dia, amor." – voltava a sussurrar. "sinto muito te acordar... mas tenho que ir trabalhar."

Q: "Hummm... não se preocupe, me encanta acordar assim." – esboçou o primeiro sorriso daquele ensolarado e caloroso dia.

R: "Vai me levar ao estúdio?"

Q: "Claro... mas antes, vamos tomar café da manhã... e tomar um banho."

R: "Hummm... primeiro vamos nos levantar." – disse ao comprovar o travesso sorriso que Quinn mostrava.

A loira foi a primeira a sair da cama e colocar o pijama para sair do quarto.

R: "Quinn, acho que é melhor que me leve ao apartamento, tenho roupa lá..."

Q: "Também tem roupa aqui." – respondeu abrindo o guarda-roupa e tirando um calça jeans.

R: "Não me lembrava de ter isso aí." – disse ao ver a calça.

Q: "Vamos?" – a convidou para sair da cama.

Rachel concordou e após se desfazer do lençol. Se levantava com dificuldade e buscando o apoio da loira que já segurava sua mão.

R: "Escute... tenho que buscar umas muletas, não posso estar duas semanas assim." – disse enquanto saiam do quarto.

Q: "Tranquila, te deixo nos estúdios e vou buscá-las, ok?"

R: "Não tem que ir para a galeria?"

Q: "Sim... mas irei mais tarde, tenho que falar com Bette e ela costuma estar de reunião pelas manhãs."

R: "Ok..."

Ambas caminhavam já para o banheiro. Quinn segurava todo o peso da morena para que ela pudesse se mover sem apoiar o pé no chão.

R: "E sua mãe?"

Q: "Deve ter saído."

R: "Tão cedo?"

Q: "Tinha tramites a fazer. Conseguiu vender a casa de Lima e tinha um encontro com o bancário ou não sei o que."

R: "Ok... aonde vai?" – perguntou ao ver como a loira a acompanhava até dentro do banheiro.

Q: "Como aonde eu vou? Não vai tomar banho?"

R: "Eh... sim..."

Q: "E vai fazer sozinha? Sem apoiar o pé?"

R: "Hummm..."

Q: "Vamos, me deixe te ajudar pelo menos a entrar na banheira e depois toma todo o tempo que necessita para você sozinha, de acordo?"

R: "Ok." – aceitou se sentando em uma pequena baqueta. "Escute... pode sair um segundo e voltar a entrar?"

Q: "O que?" – olhou confusa para ela. O gesto no rosto de Rachel fez ela entender que a morena necessitava utilizar o vaso e novamente um sorriso se formou em seu rosto. "Ok, vou deixar a torneira aberta para que a banheira se encha e enquanto isso vou buscar sua roupa."

A loira abandonou o banheiro disposta a pegar a roupa que a morena ia utilizar e dá-a o tempo suficiente para poder entrar. Um tempo que se prolongou demais até que ouviu como a garota convidava ela para entrar.

Dessa vez o sorriso de Quinn desapareceu ao ver que a morena já permanecia no interior da banheira, com a perna saindo pela lateral.

Q: "Que demônios?... o que faz aí dentro?"

R: "Tomando banho." – respondeu tratando de esquivar o olhar.

Q: "Por que não me esperou?" – perguntou molesta. "o que passa se você chega a cair?"

R: "Não seja exagerada, está tudo bem... veja, nem sequer molhei o gesso." – sorria divertida.

Q: "Ok... você sabe o que faz." – respondeu deixando a roupa sobre o banquinho.

R: "Não fique brava Quinn... vi que podia entrar e fiz."

Q: "Não vou ficar brava, vou me vingar." – disse ficando ao lado da banheira.

R: "O que?... o que vai me fazer?... te recordo que estou lesionada."

Quinn voltava a esboçar um sorriso que havia acompanhado ela durante toda a noite e parte da manhã.

Q: "Vou te ajudar com isso." – respondeu pegando o pote de gel e deixando cair sobre a água uma boa quantidade do mesmo.

R: "Ei... o que faz?"

Q: "Vou te ajudar a tomar banho." – sorria travessa ao mesmo tempo que se deixava cair de joelhos no chão e começava a brincar com a água, tratando de criar espuma.

R: "Ei... está salpicando água em mim."

Q: "Você merece!" – exclamava enchendo ela de espuma.

R: "Quinn... basta... chega..." – tentava se libertar das brincadeiras da loira, mas lhe resultava impossível.

Quase não podia se manter sentada com a perna caindo para fora da banheira.

Q: "Shhh... vamos, relaxe, só vou te ajudar." – disse afundando a mão na água e encontrando a perna da morena que permanecia submersa.

Rachel deteve sua replica ao sentir o contato dos dedos da loira subindo por sua perna. Seu olhar cravou no rosto de Quinn, que permanecia absorto, buscando através da água o que sua mão acariciava com doçura.

Sentia como a respiração da morena se notava com mais força a cada vez que sua mão mudava de zona. Uma carícia que foi avançando com delicadeza até chegar no interior de sua perna.

R: "Quinn." – sussurrou mostrando um intenso olhar que paralisou a loira.

Q: "Rachel." – reagiu sem afastar a mão da perna. "minha mãe vai ir amanhã para Columbia." – disse esquivando o olhar. "vou voltar a ficar sozinha e..." – levantou o olhar. "me perguntava se... se quer voltar para casa?" – gaguejou.

Rachel permaneceu em absoluto silencio. Tratava de assimilar aquelas palavras e buscar a resposta certa, quando Quinn voltava a falar.

Q: "Não... não tem que responder agora, só queria que soubesse e... bom, que tivesse em conta."

A morena seguia em silencio, dessa vez afastando o olhar e buscando a mão da loira que ainda permanecia sobre sua perna, debaixo da água.

Lentamente tirou a mão e aproximou de seus lábios, deixando um pequena beijo sobre a palma. Um beijo que deixou restos de espuma em seu nariz e após aquele gesto, guiou a mão da loira até o seu peito, colocando justamente encima do coração.

R: "Vem aqui." – sussurrou mordendo os lábios.

Quinn não duvidou e rapidamente se desfez do pequeno pijama e da roupa intima. Com delicadeza entrou na banheira, se posicionando sobre a morena que esperava impaciente aquele encontro e procurando não prejudicar o machucado pé da garota.

Rachel sorria, lhe fascinava ver como Quinn tinha voltado a ser ela, a que sempre dava o primeiro passo nessa situação, a que não havia esquecido como fazer ela enlouquecer com um simples roce, porém, também sentia falta daquela garota inocente e tímida que se apoderou da loira com amnésia.

Quinn avançava sem medos, desejava voltar a sentir Rachel, desejava agradecer a ela tudo o que havia feito por ela naquelas semanas e sobretudo, lhe demonstrar que continuava desejando ela como fazia desde o princípio.

O contato não se fez esperar. Os corpos se acoplavam perfeitamente apesar do reduzido espaço da banheira. O calor da água não fazia mais do que provocar uma agradável sensação em ambas e o abraço se convertia em carícias sem fim, de beijos repartidos pelo pescoço, pela clavícula e os ombros, pela mandíbula e os lábios.

Uma sensação sem fim, de recordações, de sabores e o tremor que sentia seus corpos ao se descobrir sem as mãos.

Não necessitavam mais naquele instante, mais que sentir daquela forma, saber que seguiam vivas, que seus corpos seguiam em perfeita sintonia e se lembravam como nunca haviam esquecido.

Q: "Não quero me mover daqui." – sussurrou enterrando seus lábios no pescoço da morena.

R: "Pois temo que vamos ter que parar." – respondia com um fio de voz. "não gostaria de deixar o senhor Eastwood bravo."

Q: "Hummmm... tenho que ficar com ciúmes?"

Rachel se limitou a esboçar um doce sorriso que Quinn aceitou como tal. O ambiente era muito idílico, tanto que não escutaram Judy chegar, que em apenas uns minutos se encarregava de tirá-las daquele momento íntimo.

J: "Quinn?" – perguntou atrás da porta.

Q: "Hummm... mamãe, não entre." – conseguiu responder diante o temor da morena ao escutar a voz dela.

J: "Tranquila carinho, só queria te dizer que tenho que voltar a sair." – disse. "tenho que fazer umas compras, necessita algo?"

Q: "Eh... não, não tranquila... daqui a pouco eu vou para a galeria." – voltava a responder enquanto Rachel já tratava de sair da banheira sem fazer barulho.

J: "Bom... comemos juntas ou tem planos?"

Q: "Sim... sim, claro... comemos juntas."

J: "Ok... tchau meninas." – disse se afastando da porta e voltando a sair da casa.

O rosto de Rachel se contorceu ao escutar aquela despedida e Quinn não pode evitar começar a rir após ouvir.

R: "Deus Quinn... que vergonha! Sua mãe sabe que estou aqui..." – disse completamente corada.

Q: "Claro que sabe... deve ter visto seu carro na porta... e seguramente antes de ir entrou no quarto..." – respondia se levantando na banheira.

R: "Me ajude a sair daqui... por favor." – disse nervosa.

Q: "Relaxa Rachel." – começou a ajudá-la. "é minha mãe, não vai se escandalizar."

R: "Quinn, é minha sogra... nenhuma sogra gosta de saber que sua filha está no banheiro com outra pessoa..."

Q: "Estou com minha namorada... e há umas semanas não te importava estar sozinha no meu quarto..."

R: "Com sua namorava, namorado, marido, esposa... não importa, nenhum pai assimila isso... se quiser pergunte aos meus para ver o que te dizem..." – dizia completamente molesta e ignorando aquela última indireta.

Q: "Rachel." – interrompeu ajudando ela a sair da banheira. "já foi, não passa nada... finja como se não tivesse acontecido."

R: "Claro, para você é simples, mas não para mim... uma coisa é que veja nós nos beijando e outra coisa é que saiba que estamos..."

Q: "Ei... tranquila, tão pouco pense mal... podemos estar falando ou não sei, qualquer outra coisa..."

R: "Ah claro..." – interrompeu incrédula. "Vamos, me ajude a vestir... vou chegar tarde."

Quinn sorria diante a vergonha que Rachel estava sentindo e não pode evitar recordar o que havia vivido ela mesma dias antes, quando um simples roce da garota a fazia ficar corada e com pudor.

Tratou de não voltar a fazer ela se sentir mal durante os seguintes minutos em que ajudou ela a se vestir e se preparar para sair até o estúdio de gravação, aonde já a esperavam para que continuasse sendo a voz em off daquele filme que deixava ela tão entusiasmada.

Só conseguiram tomar um café antes de sair. O tempo estava apertado e sair da casa com a morena quase em suas costas voltava a ser complicado e lento.

O trajeto até os estúdios foi mais fácil. A sorte lhe acompanhou naquela manhã e um dos garotos da filmagem apareceu com umas muletas para que a morena pudesse se mover com facilidade. O adereço que existia no set foi providencial e mesmo que não fossem muletas muito confiáveis, serviam para passar a manhã da melhor forma possível tendo em conta seu estado.

Jamais pensou que aquilo pudesse servir para poder enfrentar um fato que estava acontecendo em sua vida e ao que parecia completamente errôneo.

Após três horas de gravação, o descanso para a morena chegou da melhor forma. Uma hora de relaxamento absoluto em seu trailer e um delicioso café da manhã que não teve oportunidade de tomar quando acordou.

Foi quase fugaz. Seu olhar se desviou rapidamente para um dos sets de filmagem quando saia para fora de sua cabana. A imagem de Helen entrando naquele local deixou ela em alerta e não duvidou em alcançar a entrada do set, com dificuldade por sua inexperiência com as muletas, mas com firmeza em seu objetivo.

A Relações Públicas falava com um dos ajudantes de produção. Rachel não duvidou em esperar e observar os movimentos da garota que pareciam tranquilos, sem indícios de provocar nada que pudesse prejudicá-la.

Sua oportunidade chegou quando viu ela se afastar e entrar em um dos banheiros reservados para o pessoal da produção.

Não duvidou. A morena entrava no lugar, deixando para trás a racionalidade que sempre a acompanhava e se deparou com a garota, que já se esmerava para lavar suas mãos.

R: "Por fim!" – exclamou ao ver como a garota a descobria através do espelho.

H: "Está me seguindo?" – perguntou desconcertada.

R: "Acho que é você que não para de me seguir. O que faz aqui?" – foi direta.

H: "Ai, querida Diva, te recordo que não é a única atriz da cidade..."

R: "Nossa... encontrou outra para fazer a vida impossível." – disse se apoiando na parede.

H: "Fazer a vida impossível?... Não, tranquila... isso só faço com quem merece."

R: "Não vai aceitar nunca que minha vida vale mais do que seu estúpido trabalho, verdade?" – fez uma pausa sem deixar que Helen respondesse. "mas se equivocou de pessoa... se equivocou ao tentar me incomodar... e o que é pior, tentou da pior forma possível."

H: "Não sei do que está falando..." – tentou dissimular.

R: "Sabe que Angelina Jolie me telefonou para me falar de você?"

H: "O que?" – ficou pálida.

Rachel sorriu. Com uma simples frase havia descoberto o que já intuía. Sem dúvida alguma aquele rebuliço sobre ela e Angelina Jolie tinha que ser obra de alguém que quisesse acabar com sua carreira, todo mundo sabe do poder que a atriz tem no mundo cinematográfico e Rachel ao seu lado não é mais do que uma principiante que pouco ou nada tinha que fazer se ficasse antipática após aqueles rumores com a estrela do cinema.

R: "Sim... e me ligou para me dizer que se te encontra ela acaba com você por ter iniciado aquele rumor." – mentiu. "foi muito amável comigo... realmente me surpreendeu." – disse de forma sarcástica.

H: "Não sei do que está falando..." – tentou evitar seu desconcerto.

R: "Se voltar a tentar a tirar algo de mim, chantageando meus amigos ou simplesmente criando absurdos rumores, não vou ter mais remédio do que atuar... e não vou ficar com dó, acredite."

H: "Quem você pensa que é?" – enfrentou a morena. "agora mesmo poderia fazer com que não falasse nunca mais." – ameaçou. "mas sabe... me dá pena acabar o tema assim com uma inválida." – lançou um olhar sobre o pé engessado da morena. "o que aconteceu? Caiu de uma palmeira no Hawaii?" – ironizou.

Rachel se surpreendeu. A referencia ao Hawaii a desconcertou. Ninguém do meio saia que a morena esteve ali, nem sequer Tina sabia do destino concreto até que falou com Glen. De repente a imagem de Quinn falando por telefone e a ligação que ela mesmo recebeu na noite que chegaram em Los Angeles apareceu em sua mente. O mal estar começou a inundá-la e a raiva se apoderou dela.

Helen tratou de aproveitar aquele instante de confusão da morena para abandonar o banheiro, mas ela foi mais rápida e com um movimento certeiro, deteve o passo da garota, bloqueando a saída com uma das muletas que segurava.

Helen parou diante a ação e buscou algum tipo de resposta por aquele gesto.

R: "Não terminei." – se acalmou.

H: "Vai se meter em problemas se não me deixar sair daqui."

R: "Você é que está com problemas... não só posso fazer com que a mesmíssima Angelina tome represália contra você, como também posso fazer com que te prendam..."

H: "O que diz?... acho que o sol te afetou demais." – sorriu sarcástica.

R: "Tenho seu número localizado..." – disse tratando de soar convincente. "te disse por telefone que te denunciaria se continuasse incomodando a Quinn... e não te ocorre outra coisa que continuar me incomodando."

H: "Não sei do que está falando."

Novamente aquele gesto, o mesmo que havia aparecido no rosto da Relações Públicas quando mentiu sobre aquela ligação da Angelina.

Rachel soube. Havia sido ela que incomodava Quinn com as ligações, havia sido ela quem tratou de chantageá-la e fazer dano, sabendo que se fizesse com a loira estava fazendo com ela mesma.

R: "Vou repetir pela última vez, se voltar a se meter na minha vida ou na da Quinn, te juro que não vai ter mundo aonde se esconder... e te recordo que ameaçar por telefone ou chantagear, é um delito que está penalizado por lei... não queira te ver entre as grades ou em juízo, sua carreira de relações públicas teria chegado ao fim."

Helen engoliu em seco. As palavras de Rachel haviam desconcertado ela a tal ponto que não teve reação alguma para retrucar. Estava claro que a morena tinha descoberto as intenções da mulher para se vingar por ter sido despedida e agora não tinha desculpa alguma.

H: "Me deixa sair?" – pediu com um fio de voz e quase em tom de súplica.

R: "Nenhuma mais, me escuta?" – voltava a repetir com firmeza. "dê graças que eu não quero acabar com você e se esqueça de mim." – disse afastando a muleta da porta e permitindo a passagem da mulher, que sem pensar, abandonou o banheiro ainda com o medo em seu rosto.

Rachel voltava a se deixar cair na parede. Agora era ela quem tremia pelo que acabava de acontecer. Não temia por sua segurança física, mas pelo que pudesse acontecer a quem a rodeava. O dano que Helen podia provocar era mais psicológico do que de outra forma.

Agradeceu com todas suas forças ter tido a ideia de pedir o telefone para Quinn e ser ela quem recebesse a última ligação que a mulher fiz, a última e mais dura. O que teria acontecido se Quinn descobrisse Beth, quando ainda tinha amnésia?

Novamente sentiu como o destino tinha lhe dado uma nova oportunidade de ajudar e proteger Quinn e teve que agradecer aquele último detalhe que Leisha teve com ela ao lhe avisar das manobras que a relações públicas estava fazendo. Jamais pensou que ela pudesse ter a chave para algo assim, sem dúvida, aqueles deuses havaianos estava ao seu lado, tinha abençoado elas.

Quinn por sua vez terminava a pequena reunião que teve com Bette. Começaria a trabalhar na manhã seguinte e não queria defraudar a diretora. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, tinha muito que agradecer por ter mantido a confiança para continuar adiante naquele trabalho.

B: "Me alegra voltar a contar com você... mesmo que esteja mal em dizer, nenhum dos que estão aqui são tão eficientes como você." – Bette dava um enorme sorriso para a loira enquanto a acompanhava para a saída da galeria.

Q: "Tratarei de compensar tudo o que te fiz passar." – brincava.

B: "Me conformo com que faça o trabalho igual sempre fez... além do mais, como já te disse vou precisar que me dê uma mão com novas galerias..."

Q: "Claro..."

O telefone de Bette interrompeu a conversa e a mulher não demorou em atender, enquanto Quinn esperava para se despedir dela, mas seu rosto mudou ao ver como a diretora maldizia uma e outra vez na conversa que mantinha e desligava o telefone.

Q: "Está bem?" – perguntou diante o mal estar da mulher.

B: "Não... tenho que pegar a Angie na escola e não sei como vou fazer."

Q: "Por?"

B: "Tenho uma reunião em meia hora... Deus, odeio que me avisem de última hora."

Q: "E a Tina?"

B: "Não está, tinha uma filmagem em Santa Mônica. É impossível chegar..."

Q: "Pois eu vou..." – respondeu com tranquilidade.

B: "Você?"

Q: "Claro, tenho o carro da Rachel no estacionamento e não tenho nada para fazer além de ir para casa almoçar com minha mãe... pego ela e se quiser levo ela para comer em casa comigo."

B: "Não... não, ela tem dança e a Melinda está esperando ela em casa para comer... não se importa de pegá-la e levar ela para minha casa?"

Q: "Nem um pouco... além do mais tenho vontade de ver ela... da última vez ficou desencantada com minha versão imbecil." – brincava.

B: "Lembre-me de subir seu salário." – disse agradecendo o gesto da garota.

Q: "Eu farei, não duvide." – respondeu se despedindo da diretora e indo em direção ao carro.

Demorou apenas 10 minutos para chegar na porta da escola. As ruas estavam repletas de carros e lhe custou encontrar um estacionamento. Um pequeno rebuliço se formava na entrada do prédio quando conseguiu chegar nele, disposta a encontrar a pequena.

Uma pequena que não demorou em aparecer e ficar completamente louca quando descobriu a loira esperando ela no lugar de sua mãe.

A corrida até ela e o abraço em continuação quase esteve a ponto de fazer Quinn perder o equilíbrio, que já levantava e abraçava a pequena com ternura.

Q: "Angieeee!" – exclamava diante o abraço da pequena que rodeava com força seu pescoço. "está me enforcando!" – disse sorridente.

A: "Quinnn!" – exclamava. "veio me ver?"

Q: "Muito melhor... vim te pegar e levar para casa..." – dizia deixando ela no chão.

A: "Se lembra de mim?" – perguntou com preocupação.

Q: "Claro."

A: "Nunca mais vai esquecer de mim, verdade?"

Q: "Nunca."

A: "Me promete?"

Q: "Claro." – respondeu de maneira divertida.

De repente e quase se perceber, a pequena Bee aparecia também entre as duas, surpreendendo gratamente a loira, que não duvidou em lhe dar um efusivo abraço.

A: "Bee... já se lembra da gente." – disse iludida chamando a atenção de sua amiga.

Be: "Já não está doente?" – perguntou surpreendida.

Q: "Não... estou perfeitamente bem." – respondeu se agachando e ficando na altura das duas meninas.

Bee: "Que bom!" – exclamou. "vamos brincar com o Nemo?"

Q: "Hum... claro... mas tem que ser outro dia, porque hoje já está tarde."

A-Be: "Ebaaaa!" – exclamaram em uníssono e completamente emocionadas.

Be: "Minha mãe." – disse quase sem dar tempo de Quinn reagir e se afastando em uma corrida que pegou a loira de surpresa.

Quinn se levantava e voltava para sua posição natural, segurando a mão da Angélica e se virando, disposta a buscar com o olhar a pequena Bee e se assegurar de que estava com sua mãe, quando sentiu como o mundo parava por completo.

Seus olhos não davam crédito. Bee estava nos braços de sua mãe e seu corpo se bloqueou ao descobrir uma desconcertada Shelby.

Q: "Shelby?" – conseguiu dizer quando a mulher parou na frente dela.

Sh: "Oi Quinn." – respondeu mantendo a calma. "me alegro em te ver."

Sh: "Shelby... o que... o que faz...?" – não terminou a frase quando seus olhos oscilaram e pousaram sobre a pequena que continuava abraçando sua mãe e lhe dando um enorme sorriso. "não... não pode ser." – conseguiu dizer ao começar a ser consciente de tudo.

Sh: "Quinn, não é o momento e nem o lugar idôneo... conversaremos com mais calma depois."

A loira continuava petrificada. Observando a cena que se mostrava diante seus olhos, sem ser capaz de assimilar o que sua mente e coração já sabiam adiantado.

Q: "Beth?" – sussurrou.

* * *

><p><em>OBS. 1: História original escrita por Lachica1983 na fanfic: 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)_


	63. Instinto Animal

**Instinto Animal**

A: "Vamos brincar?"

Q: "Não podemos agora, carinho." – respondia se despedindo da pequena. "prometo que no final de semana nós vamos brincar e sair com Nemo."

A: "E com Bee?"

Q: "Claro, com Bee também." – dizia lançando um olhar para a garota que trabalhava na casa da diretora. "Ela é toda sua!" – exclamou tratando de esboçar um sorriso.

Era impossível fazer. Sua mente não se recuperava do que acabava de acontecer na porta do colégio. Durante o trajeto quase não pode manter nenhum tipo de interação com a pequena Angélica, que desistiu em sua tentativa por conseguir que a loira comesse com ela.

Quinn necessitava deixar a garota e desafogar toda aquela tensão que acumulava.

Como era possível? Se perguntava uma e outra vez ao mesmo tempo que voltava para o carro.

Necessitava falar com Rachel, necessitava contar para ela que era a pior mãe do mundo, necessitava saber o que deveria fazer e como atuar e somente a morena podia ajudar ela nesse instante.

Quis ligar para ela mas era provável que estivesse no estúdio de gravação. Optou por enviar uma mensagem que surpreendentemente foi respondida pela morena apenas alguns minutos depois.

A morena a esperava em seu trailer, aonde havia combinado com um dos ajudantes de direção para tratar de alguns assuntos do filme.

Quinn não duvidou em dirigir novamente até o set e caminhar até o trailer de sua namorada, não sem antes manter uma pequena discussão com um dos guardas de segurança.

Rachel esperava um pouco nervosa. Aquela mensagem recebida de Quinn não podia trazer nada de bom, jamais um 'temos que conversar, agora!' resultou tão confuso. Mantinha o olhar sobre o script que ainda repassava quando escutou várias batidas na porta.

Se dispôs a abrir a porta, mas um ciclone de cabelo loiro quase a arrastou ao entrar no trailer.

Q: "Não vai acreditar... não vai acreditar!" – exclamou completamente histérica.

As lágrimas apareciam após toda aquela tensão.

R: "O que foi Quinn?" – perguntou assustada.

Q: "Rachel... sou um animal... que nada, um animal tem instinto, eu sou... sou... um monstro..." – dizia gesticulando com os braços.

R: "Quinn, o que foi?" – se aproximou tentando acalmá-la. "o que aconteceu?" – perguntou aterrozirada.

Q: "Beth... Rachel, Beth." – voltava a dizer tratando de conter o soluço.

Rachel ficou pálida ao escutar o nome da pequena.

R: "O que?" – quase não saiu a voz de sua garganta.

Q: "Está em Los Angeles, Rachel... esteve todo esse tempo embaixo do meu nariz e eu não a reconheci." – respirava com dificuldade. "estava aqui, Rachel... minha pequena estava comigo e eu não sabia." – disse deixando escapar um choro.

Rachel se afastou. Havia acontecido. O que tanto temia havia terminado acontecendo e o que é pior, estava envolvida naquela história. Por um momento sentiu como tudo girasse ao seu redor, como o mundo desabasse em seus pés. Se deixou cair sobre o pequeno sofá, mantendo a cabeça baixa e tratando de buscar as palavras adequadas para lhe explicar o acontecido.

Q: "Bee, Rachel... Bee é Beth... eu… eu cruzei com a Shelby e estava com ela… e o único que me disse é que não era o momento de falar. Rachel, com minha filha na minha frente... sorrindo para mim, me pedindo para brincar com ela..." – as palavras se quebravam em sua garganta. "não a reconheci, cuidei dela e não a reconheci... que classe de mãe eu sou?... Deus, sou um monstro, pior que isso..." – Quinn falava sem controle algum, buscando o apoio de Rachel, buscando esse olhar de confusão que esperava encontrar quando a morena soubesse, mas não era o que estava recebendo.

A morena permanecia ausente, abaixando seu olhar e se lamentando continuamente.

Q: "Rachel... não me diz nada?... é a Beth... é minha pequena." – voltava a dizer.

Rachel se encheu de valor e levantou o olhar, buscando o de Quinn, que impaciente esperava algum tipo de comentário que a fizesse se sentir um pouco melhor.

Mas aquele olhar mais do que ajudar a loira, o que fez foi congelá-la. Os olhos de Rachel apareciam chorosos e uma lágrima terminou caindo ao mesmo tempo que engolia em seco.

Quinn permaneceu confusa por aquele gesto. Rachel não parecia surpresa, era súplica, lamento o que seus olhos transmitia.

Q: "Rachel?" – perguntou com um fio de voz.

R: "Eu sinto muito Quinn." – respondeu completamente abatida. "sinto muito."

Q: "Não... não me diga que..." – se deteve. "não Rachel, por favor, me diga que não..." – soluçava de novo ao ser consciente do que estava acontecendo.

A morena se limitou a voltar a abaixar a cabeça e perder o olhar no chão.

Q: "Você sabia?"

Rachel não respondeu.

Q: "Rachel... me responde. Sabia?" – mudou o tom ao mesmo tempo que se aproximava da morena.

R: "Sim."

Q: "Perfeito... todo mundo sabe que minha filha está ao meu lado, menos eu... é... perfeito." – ironizou. "todo mundo sabe o quem péssima mãe eu sou... não... não, o que digo péssima mãe, todo mundo sabe que sou um demônio... um monstro que não tem alma, não... que não tenho instinto para reconhecer minha própria filha... perfeito."

R: "Quinn... chega... ninguém sabe, só sabemos eu... e Bette."

Quinn se afastava da morena, buscando algo naquele lugar que a mantivesse apoiada, mas o pouco espaço do trailer mais seu estado estava a asfixiando.

Q: "Vou sair daqui..." – disse tratando de chegar até a porta.

R: "Não... não, espera Quinn... espera."

Q: "Rachel... não, não estou bem agora mesmo e tudo o que você disser vai ser pior..."

R: "Me deixe pelo menos te explicar e depois você se vai ou me insulta... mas pelo menos me escute."

A loira parou em frente a Rachel esperando aquela explicação.

R: "Eu... eu cruzei com Shelby há uns meses..."

Q: "Uns meses?" – perguntou completamente desconcertada.

R: "Me deixe falar." – recriminou. "eu... eu encontrei com Shelby e com Beth... mas não sabia que era Bee até que vi a foto em sua casa, quando fui te mostrar aonde guardava suas coisas, foi aí que soube que era ela e entrei em contato com Shelby... ela.. ela sabia que era você, mas não queria afastar a Beth de você... porque ela te adora." – disse tratando de conter as lágrimas. "os médicos não queria que te disséssemos nada, Quinn, nem sequer queria que soubesse que você esteve comigo... imagina se soubesse que sua filha estava aqui." – Rachel buscava a aprovação de Quinn, uma aceitação que não chegava.

A loira permanecia impassível, completamente séria, escutando aquelas palavras enquanto em seu interior lutava por manter a calma.

Não sabia se queria sair correndo ou abraçar a morena, não sabia se queria desculpá-la ou sair correndo daquele lugar em que se encontrava e que começava a lhe provocar uma claustrofobia que jamais havia sentido.

R: "Foram os médicos, Quinn... eu... eu te juro que estive falando com eles, queria te dizer mas era impossível... não podia te colocar em risco, Quinn... e não sabe o quanto me dói."

Q: "Necessito sair daqui." – disse desviando o olhar do da morena.

R: "Quinn, por favor... pense bem... é consciente de tudo o que aconteceu... e sabe que não poderia ter feito nada..."

Q: "Se encontrou com a Shelby antes do acidente... poderia ter me dito antes."

R: "Para que?... para que se sentisse mal?"

Q: "É minha filha, Rachel... acho que mereço saber em que parte do mundo ela se encontra e ainda mais se está na minha cidade..."

R: "Eu sinto muito Quinn... foi tudo muito rápido e além do mais... aconteceu quando você e eu estávamos... já sabe."

Q: "Bravas?... brigando?... mentindo?... o que importa Rachel?... eu teria te dito mesmo que estivéssemos em guerra... isso é algo que vai além de tudo isso... achei que sabia o que a Beth significava para mim."

R: "Sinto muito... Quinn, não posso te dizer outra coisa além de sinto muito..."

Q: "Tô indo." – voltava a dizer esquivando da morena e deixando cair as chaves do carro sobre o sofá.

A loira abandonou o trailer deixando Rachel completamente abatida no sofá.

Necessitava caminhar, desafogar e assimilar aquilo, tratar de ser racional e compreender a atitude de Rachel e sobretudo buscar algo, alguma solução para poder sobreviver sabendo que sua filha estava ali e não lhe pertencia.

Rachel se limitava a chorar. A raiva, a impotência havia se apoderado dela. Todo esse temor que havia sentido. Quando descobriu Beth, sabia que só haviam duas opções e nenhuma delas eram boas. Quinn ia terminar sabendo, como havia acontecido e ela ia ser a mais prejudicada.

Sua saúde agora era boa, mas a dor de saber que havia mentido para ela, que havia ocultado algo tão importante para ela ia ser fatal. Talvez nunca ia poder perdoar aquilo, igual que ela mesma não se perdoava, mas era o que tinha que fazer... o que devia fazer.

Um par de batidas voltaram a ser escutadas do lado de fora, alguém voltava a subir as pequenas escadas de metal do trailer. Rachel supôs que o ajudante do diretor estava a ponto de chegar ao encontro que tinha, quando viu como a porta, que não havia sido fechada por completo, se abria.

Os olhos da morena se contorceram ao descobrir a silhueta de Helen entrando completamente fora de si.

Rachel tratou de se levantar mas a mulher se jogou sobre ela, começando uma luta que a deixou completamente imóvel no sofá.

H: "Vou te matar... sabe, eu vou te matar!" – exclamava com os olhos fora de foco, enquanto a segurava contra o sofá.

R: "Helen, o que faz?" – gritou aterrorizada.

A morena começou a sentir como algo começava a se cravar em seu estômago.

H: "Tenho uma chave de fenda nas minhas mãos, vou te matar... não vai acabar comigo, escuta bem?" – dizia ao mesmo tempo que fazia pressão com a ferramenta. "vou te matar e depois vou queimar isso... você vai para o inferno."

R: "Helen, por favor." – suplicava. Não podia se mover, não podia fazer nada contra ela e sentia como o objeto começava a fazer dano em sua barriga. "Helen, por favor..."

A mulher estava fora de si, sua voz, seus olhos eram diabólicos, não tinha razão alguma e se limitava a esboçar um leve sorriso ao escutar como Rachel começava a gritar e pedir ajuda.

Apenas uns segundos mais tarde e quando sentia que a chave de fenda estava rompendo sua pele, uma mão apareceu puxando com força o cabelo da mulher e jogando ela no chão com brutalidade.

O golpe de Helen contra o chão foi brutal. Desconcertada ela tentava assimilar o que havia acontecido, quando Quinn voltava a se jogar contra a mulher, tirando a chave de fenda dela, que ainda permanecia nas mãos dela e a deixando completamente imobilizada no chão.

Q: "Rachel, ligue para a segurança... vamos!" – exclamou fazendo a morena reagir, que se esqueceu da dor de seu pé e não duvidou em sair do trailer buscando ajuda. "Não vai voltar a colocar um dedo encima da Rachel, escutou? Se fizer isso, vai se ver comigo... te juro que não escapará de mim." – dizia com raiva a escassos centímetros do ouvido da mulher, que mantinha a cabeça contra o chão devido a pressão que Quinn exercia sobre ela.

H: "Vou matar ela... vou matar ela!" – voltava a exclamar.

Q: "Cale-se sua puta... cale-se se não quer que eu faça isso com você." – nem bem terminou de dizer quando dois homens da segurança entravam no trailer e se encarregavam de deter a mulher.

Vários outros guardas chegaram se juntando ao rebuliço que havia formado ao redor do trailer da morena, que permanecia em choque dentro dele.

Não podia acreditar, não podia assimilar que aquela mulher que agora saia detida pelos guardas esteve a ponto de fazer algo tão descabelado. Instintivamente olhou sua barriga e viu como a marca da ferramenta aparecia diante seus olhos. Por sorte, a aparição de Quinn evitou que aquilo terminasse em uma autêntica tragédia. Uma Quinn que saía do trailer, com a roupa completamente desajustada e buscando ela entre seus companheiros.

R: "Quinn!" – exclamou caminhando com dificuldade até ela.

A loira não disse nada. A alcançou com rapidez evitando que ela tivesse que caminhar mais e a abraçou com força.

Q: "Pronto... já passou." – sussurrou diante o choro que começava a sair da morena. "se tranquilize... meu amor."

R: "Quinn... ela ia me matar... ia me matar." – soluçava.

Q: "Se tranquilize... já passou." – se limitava a responder ao mesmo tempo que acariciava suas costas. "não vai acontecer nada, ok?"

Quinn afastou um pouco o corpo da garota, buscando o rosto da morena e começou a secar as lágrimas que caiam sem cessar por suas bochechas.

R: "Não me deixe, Quinn... não me deixe, por favor." – suplicava.

Q: "Estou aqui... está tudo bem... não vou te deixar sozinha... de acordo?" – falava com calma. "tem que se tranquilizar... vamos solucionar isso... não se preocupe, ok?"

Rachel assentia tratando de recompor sua respiração que se via entrecortada pelo choro.

G: "Rachel." – interrompeu Glen. "o que aconteceu?" – perguntou desconcertado. "o que essa imbecil te fez?"

R: "Glen." – sussurrou.

Q: "Tranquilo... está tudo bem." – respondeu Quinn. "mas essa idiota vai pagar por isso..."

G: "O que ela fez?" – perguntou.

R: "Tentou me matar, Glen... queria me matar com uma chave de fenda..." – voltava a soluçar.

G: "O que?... maldita louca." – disse com raiva. "aonde ela está?" – perguntou buscando ao seu redor.

- "Meninos... é melhor que entrem no trailer. Rachel necessita se tranquilizar." – disse um dos tantos trabalhadores que havia se reunido envolta do trailer ao escutar os gritos da morena.

Q: "Sim... vamos, Rachel, entre."

A morena concordou e logo entraram no trailer. Rachel voltava a se sentar, ainda com o rosto descomposto enquanto Glenn falava com um dos seguranças que havia participado da detenção.

Tudo havia acontecido tão rápido que não conseguia assimilar nada. Faziam escassos minutos que estava completamente abatida por aquela discussão que teve com Quinn e agora estava ali, sentada ao seu lado, segurando sua mãe e pendente da conversa que o segurança mantinha com Glen e com vários outros encarregados do set. Pelo trailer começaram a aparecer alguns dos atores, companheiros da morena que se encontravam naquele estúdio. Um set de filmagem que estava quase vazio. A maioria das filmagens estavam acontecendo no Texas e ninguém do elenco principal estava ali.

Uma dupla de polícia aparecia no trailer e após uma breve conversa com o segurança e Glen, pediram que a morena acompanhasse eles para fazer a denúncia. Helen já se encontrava em uma das delegacias, acusada por tentativa de homicídio. Necessitavam a denuncia da morena para começar a dar oficialidade a detenção.

Q: "Vamos, Rachel." – disse. "vamos denunciá-la."

Rachel assentiu. Estava mais calma e tinha recuperado a compostura.

G: "Não se preocupe Quinn, eu a acompanho."

Q: "O que?... não, não... eu vou..."

G: "Quinn, não precisa, a polícia quer que ela vá e eu como sou representante dela... além do mais você ainda está alterada e tem que se acalmar... te recordo que necessita descanso."

Q: "Glen, não vai me dizer o que eu tenho que fazer." – recriminou.

R: "Quinn." – interrompeu. "Glen tem razão... só vamos na delegacia para fazer a denuncia e pronto... e você tem que estar tranquila."

Q: "Rachel, não me venha com o conte de que eu necessito descansar... estou bem."

R: "Não... não é por isso Quinn... mas você tem algo mais importante pendente." – respondeu buscando o olhar dela. "deveria falar com Judy... ela também merece saber o que te aconteceu." – buscou uma desculpa.

Quinn voltava a recordar tudo. Durante o tempo que durou aquela loucura, havia se esquecido por completo o que havia acontecido entre elas e a imagem de Beth apareceu novamente em sua mente.

Q: "Não quero te deixar sozinha agora." – murmurou.

R: "Já passou..." – acariciou o rosto da loira. "quando eu sair da delegacia, peço ao Glen para me levar para casa..."

Q: "Para casa?" – perguntou confusa.

R: "Se você ficar mais tranquila assim..."

Q: "Ok..." – respondeu após vários segundos com o olhar fixo sobre os olhos da morena.

G: "Vamos Rachel, estão nos esperando..."

R: "Sim, vamos..."

Q: "Glen... não deixe que se aproxime dela... me escuta?"

G: "Tranquila Quinn... não vou ficar de braços cruzados..." – disse com uma seriedade incumum para ele.

Quinn abandonava o set de filmagem ainda com a confusão e o horror de tudo o que havia acontecido a escassas horas. Havia visto a loucura nos olhos de Helen, estava completamente disposta a fazer dano em Rachel, a acabar com a vida dela se fosse necessário e essa angustia não abandonava o peito da loira.

Um nó em sua garganta que voltava a aumentar ao recordar o acontecido com Shelby.

Dirigiu até o apartamento de Rachel. Não ia permitir que a morena voltasse a dormir sozinha e a melhor forma de conseguir era tirar seus pertences dali e levar com ela para a casa.

Sabia que ia ficar brava, que ia recriminar ter atuado assim, sem seu conscentimento, mas não importava. Não ia permitir, não ia consentir que estivesse sozinha, podia gritar, bater ou odiá-la, mas Rachel ia voltar para casa com ela sim ou sim.

Rapidamente pegou a chave para entrar no apartamento. Ter o carro da morena foi providencial, já que tinha um molho de chaves do apartamento dentro dele.

Nem sequer parou para pensar. Automaticamente e como se conhecesse cada pedaço daquele apartamento, foi colocando a roupa da morena em diferentes malas que haviam pertencido ao casal.

Não soube quanto tempo esteve recolhendo a roupa da morena, quando alguém chamou na porta. Quinn parecia mais imersa em arrumar tudo perfeitamente do que atender a quem chamava e quase sem afastar o olhar das malas, caminhou até a porta, abrindo para comprovar quem ousava interrompê-la.

O dia não tinha acabado, as surpresas ou melhor dizendo os sobressaltos, não apreciam ter fim naquela manhã que já se mesclava com tarde.

L: "Quinn?" – disse uma surpreendida Leisha.

Q: "Leisha... o que... o que faz aqui?" – reagiu após uns segundos completamente em choque ao ver a garota.

Os olhares era mais intensos que as palavras entre ambas, que não tinham voltado a se ver desde aquele encontro no Planet, quando Quinn ainda permanecia com amnésia.

L: "Vim... vim falar com a Rachel..." – fez uma pausa. "como você está, Quinn?"

Q: "Bem... bem, obrigada." – respondeu abaixando o olhar. "Rachel não está... e não acho que esteja interessada em te ver, Lee."

L: "Não... não tem drama Quinn, eu já... já falei com ela há uns dias e terminamos civilizadamente... você já recordou tudo, verdade?"

Q: "Sim... absolutamente tudo."

O silencio se apoderou do lugar. O incomodo entre ambas era patente e Leisha sentia que não podia suportar muito mais naquela situação.

L: "Escute... realmente tenho que falar com ela, é um assunto bastante importante... sabe aonde ela está?"

Q: "Não... não vai te atender agora, está ocupada." – evitou contar mais do que devia.

L: "Pois me dê o número do Glen, por favor Quinn, necessito falar com eles..."

Q: "Glen tão pouco está disponível." – foi cortante. "o que foi Leisha?"

L: "É um assunto profissional... Quinn, eu tenho que falar com ela..."

Q: "Pois ligue amanhã ou... espera que eu a veja e diga... porque temo que hoje vai ser impossível."

L: "Não posso amanhã... tenho que ver ela hoje, Quinn. Não estaria insistindo se não fosse urgente... além do mais, essa madrugada eu vou pra Londres."

Q: "Londres?" – perguntou surpresa.

L: "Sim... me ofereceram um trabalho no teatro lá..."

Q: "Nossa... isso é uma grande notícia." – disse mostrando um leve sorriso.

L: "Sim... é algo muito importante para mim."

Q: "Eu... eu me alegro." – respondia. "se quiser... pode me dizer o que é tão importante..."

L: "Não creio que deva... quero dizer, não é por você, é que é um assunto profissional e..."

Q: "Bom, está bem... não me diga... mas não te asseguro que possa responder logo." – disse tratando de acabar com o assunto.

Leisha abaixou a cabeça. Aquela última sentença de Quinn estava convidando ela a sair, quando nem sequer havia entrado no apartamento.

L: "Está bem." – disse após uns segundos pensativa. "posso entrar?"

Q: "Claro... entre." – respondeu deixando suficiente espaço para que ela pudesse entrar.

L: "Quinn, tem que dar isso para a Rachel... e de forma urgente." – disse lhe entregando um grande envelope.

Q: "O que é?"

L: "Olhe."

Quinn olhou confusa o envelope e o abriu, tirando várias folhas com imagens e textos que faziam referencia a morena. Imagens antigas, do colégio, textos que falavam de homofobia, de discriminação, romances falsos e inclusive alguma referencia ao aborto. Falavam da religião da morena e sua orientação sexual, de sua obcessão pela fama, acabando com todos aqueles que se interpunham em seu caminho ou que fazia ela se afastar do estrelato.

Q: "Que merda é essa?" – perguntou completamente confusa.

L: "Tenho um amigo que trabalha na redação dessa revista." – respondeu aproximando da loira. "alguém filtrou essas coisas de Rachel e vão publicar em um par de dias... ainda está em tempo de fazer algo..."

Q: "Mas isso é mentira." – disse sem afastar o olhar das folhas.

L: "Eu sei, por isso o garoto me mandou... alguém está tentando acabar com ela, Quinn e vai tentar de todos os modos possíveis..."

Q: "Temo que sei quem tem a culpa disso... farei isso chegar até Glen, ele saberá como fazer."

L: "Perfeito."

Novamente o silencio apareceu no lugar. Quinn voltava a levantar o olhar e se deparou com Leisha que a observava com um gesto apenado.

Q: "Obrigada... obrigada por nos avisar."

L: "Quinn... o garoto que me passou isso necessita continua trabalhando lá, queria que não dissesse de onde conseguiu tirar isso... não... não quero prejudicá-lo."

Q: "Não... tranquila, está a salvo."

L: "Obrigada."

Q: "Não... eu que te agradeço... por se preocupar com ela... vai se surpreender muito quando eu disser..."

L: "Por?"

Q: "Bom... não creio que espere nunca que precisamente você vá ajudar ela com algo assim..."

L: "Quinn, ela e eu já conversamos..."

Q: "Sim?" – perguntou surpreendida.

L: "Sim... e terminamos sendo civilizadas... eu... eu pedi desculpas por tudo o que fiz e ela aceitou, pensava que tinha te dito..."

Q: "Não... na verdade não conversamos de você." – foi grossa.

Leisha voltava a se sentir mal. Não queria, não suportava ver como Quinn lhe mostrava tanta indiferença.

L: "Também gostaria de te pedir desculpas!" – exclamou.

Q: "Para mim?" – fez uma pausa. "não tenho o que te desculpar, o que fizemos... está feito."

L: "Quinn, eu... eu necessito que compreenda porque eu fiz aquilo..." – engoliu em seco. "estava morta com você... fiz o único que podia fazer para conseguir algo."

Q: "Eu tão pouco atuei bem, Leisha." – desviou o olhar. "não fui consciente que poderia te fazer dano... se tem alguém que deve se desculpar por algo sou eu." – terminou confessando.

L: "Não... Quinn, você não fez nada..."

Q: "Sim, eu fiz sim... te fiz acreditar que poderia acontecer algo e não era assim..."

L: "Acredite em mim, Quinn, eu teria tentado mesmo que não tivesse me dado opção... estava obcecada com você e teria feito qualquer coisa."

Q: "Obcecada?" – perguntou surpreendida.

L: "Quinn, eu estive minha vida toda conseguindo o que queria... mas nunca tive algo como o que você e Rachel tinham e não pude suportar... via você, perfeita... minhas pernas tremiam cada vez que te via, cada vez que falava comigo ou sorria para mim... teria ido para qualquer lugar do mundo com você se tivesse me pedido."

Quinn permanecia absorta diante aquela confissão. Jamais pensou que aquela garota pudesse ter tanto interesse, além de passar uma noite com ela.

L: "Estava cega Quinn, só me deixava levar sem pensar nas consequências e agora me arrependo... depois do que te aconteceu, do que vivei Rachel, me dou conta que não é justo... nem para mim e nem para ela, e muito menos para você..."

Q: "Não... não sei o que dizer..."

L: "Não tem que me dizer nada Quinn, eu necessitava te dizer isso e me desculpar... devo aprender a confiar em mim, a crer que algum dia terá alguém apaixonado por mim, igual você está pela Rachel e igual que ela está por você..." – fez uma pausa. "sabe? Eu escutei a Rachel falar muitas vezes de você. Falava de futuro, de família... e via esse brilho nos olhos dela, esse brilho que demonstra que nada e nem ninguém destroçará esses sonhos, exceto algo como o que te aconteceu..."

Q: "Falava de família com você?"

L: "Sim..." – esboçou um leve sorriso. "dizia que algum dia teria uma grande casa com cachorros no jardim e uma família, com crianças correndo, manchando as paredes com tinta enquanto você ensinava a eles sobre Monet, Sisley ou de outros tantos pintores impressionistas que você tanto gosta... e que ela se encarregaria de introduzi-los na música, de ensinar a entoar a escala de notas musicais com a voz..." – sorria.

Quinn não pode evitar sorrir diante aquelas palavras. Jamais pensou que Rachel tivesse esses pensamentos, jamais achou que a morena desejasse esse futuro com ela, de fato, jamais haviam falado de algo assim.

Formar uma família era algo tabu entre ambas depois do que aconteceu com Beth. Rachel nunca falou desse tema temendo fazer dano a loira e Quinn não falou disso por medo de afobar a morena.

L: "Rachel te adora, Quinn." – interrompeu os pensamentos. "ela merece alguém como você e você merece alguém como ela."

Quinn continuava em silencio. Ambas permaneceram assim durante vários minutos nos quais os pensamentos e as imagens de tudo o acontecido entre elas, sacudiam suas mentes.

Q: "Desejo que dê tudo certo pra você, Leisha... tomara que consiga tudo o que deseja." – disse rompendo o silencio.

L: "Obrigada... quem sabe, talvez algum dia voltamos a nos encontrar... e posso te apresentar a minha própria família."

Q: "Estaria bem isso." – sorriu.

L: "Cumprimente a Rachel da minha parte... e diga para ela se cuidar." – disse lançando um olhar para o envelope. "esse mundo é muito traiçoeiro."

Q: "Eu direi..."

Leisha se dispôs a abandonar o lugar após lançar um sorriso de despedida para Quinn, que um tanto impaciente, desejava terminar já com aquela conversa.

A figura da garota a deixava nervosa, não só pelo que impunha, mas seu aspecto físico, realmente malandro e também estava a situação... a tensão que ainda continuava existindo entre elas. Por mais que negasse não sentir nada, a atração não tinha sumido.

Leisha notou, sentiu como Quinn tratava de desviar o olhar e em um ato reflexo e após duvidar uns segundos, se aproximou da loira e deixou um beijo na bochecha dela. Um beijo que só foi um simples roce. Um roce que acendeu por completo as bochechas da loira e provocou que a respiração de Leisha fosse interrompida com um quase inaudível suspiro.

L: "Cuide-se Quinn." – disse se despedindo da loira.

Quinn se manteve em silencio, vendo como a garota desaparecia pela porta e ela ficava ali, completamente sozinha, tratando de regressar ao seu mundo.

Não se sentia mal. Havia desculpado e a garota também a desculpou. Afinal, é um ser humano que comete erros, igual a ela, mas com muitas coisas boas, com uma personalidade completamente encantadora. Era alguém que sem conhecer, havia conseguido algo dentro dela, quase imperceptível comparado ao que sentia por Rachel, mas estava ali e não podia ignorar.

Olhou ao seu redor. Tudo seguia em ordem, exceto no quarto, onde as malas seguiam abertas sobre a cama, com roupa dentro e muitas outras espalhadas ao redor.

A ligação de sua mãe tirou ela de seu embelezamento. Judy estava esperando ela para comer e Quinn não tinha dado sinal de vida.

A manhã tinha sido surreal. Leisha... Helen... Beth... três pessoas que haviam mudado sua vida, três pessoas que haviam criado uma nova Quinn.

Helen havia conseguido tirar todo seu valor para defender Rachel, havia ensinado que faria o que fosse se a morena estava em perigo. Era algo que já sabia, mas não estava segura se faria. Agora sim estava convencida.

Leisha havia lhe ensinado que no amor e na guerra vale tudo. Lhe ensinou que quando alguém se apaixona de forma quase enferma, é capaz de tudo sem pensar nas consequências. A ensinou que não era necessário conhecer perfeitamente uma pessoa para sentir essa atração quase inevitável pelo físico... e lhe ensinou que nunca é tarde para se arrepender e se desculpar, para começar de novo deixando para trás os erros cometidos.

E por último estava Beth... a pequena Bee, como desejava que a chamassem. Havia se metido em sua vida de forma gradual, havia lhe conquistado a base de sorrisos, de gestos, de abraços e perguntas inocentes. Bee não competia com Rachel, mas já formava parte desses grandes amores que uma pessoa tem em sua vida.

Inexplicavelmente, aquela sensação de mal estar e horror que sentiu ao descobrir ela, foi desaparecendo e dando lugar para uma inquietude. A dor de não ter reconhecido ela antes ainda seguia dentro dela, mas uma nova sensação dói ocultando.

Um novo objetivo marcava seu futuro e Beth era a principal protagonista, estar perto da pequena, desfrutar dela, de sua vida, agora era que o destino tinha voltado a levar ela para seu lado.

* * *

><p><em>OBS. 1: História original escrita por Lachica1983 na fanfic: 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)_


	64. Ela te quer

**Ela te quer**

Q: "Mamãe!" – disse ao mesmo tempo que entrava na casa com as malas de Rachel.

J: "Filha, aonde você estava?" – perguntou entrando na sala. "De quem são essas malas?" – perguntou confusa.

Q: "Da Rachel... me ajude por favor."

Judy atendeu ao pedido da loira e logo pegou uma das malas, liberando Quinn que tentava fechar a porta atrás dela.

J: "Você conseguiu?... ela vem viver aqui?" – perguntou surpreendida.

Q: "Não... ou sim... não sei."

J: "Como que não sabe?"

Quinn já deixava uma das malas no quarto e terminava de pegar a que sua mãe segurava para deixá-la no mesmo lugar da outra.

Q: "Não sabe que eu trouxe a roupa dela... digamos que quando ela vier, não poderá ir."

J: "O que?... Filha, o que você fez?"

Q: "Mamãe, ocorreu algo... estiveram a ponto de fazer dano a Rachel, uma... uma louca que foi relações públicas dela a assaltou no trailer do estúdio de gravação e... fez dano a ela."

J: "O que?... o que me diz, Quinn?... o que aconteceu?... ela está bem?" – perguntava com nervosismo.

Q: "Sim... sim, por sorte eu cheguei a tempo..." – se lamentou enquanto se sentava e colocava Nemo em seus joelhos. "mas se eu não chego ela teria feito muito dano, mamãe... queria cravar uma chave de fenda nela."

J: "O que?... por Deus, Quinn, que horror... aonde ela está?"

Q: "Está na delegacia com o Glen, foram fazer a denúncia... a polícia chegou e levou essa louca detida... foi um horror..."

J: "Meu Deus... Quinn, você está bem?" – perguntou preocupada.

Q: "Sim... sim, estou bem... por isso mesmo que eu trouxe a roupa da Rachel, não... não vou deixar ela dormir sozinha e nem que fique mais tempo lá... pouco me importa se ficar brava ou gritar comigo, mas não vou consentir... pelo menos não até que tenham prendido essa assassina."

J: "Faz muito bem , filha, faz muito bem... não vamos deixar que ela fique sozinha." – aceitou a proposta de Quinn. "por que não me avisou antes?"

Q: "Me entretive no apartamento..." – se desculpou. "vamos comer?"

J: "Claro... tenho tudo preparado na cozinha, mas... você está bem?"

Q: "Sim... sim, claro... está tudo bem." – disse se levantando do sofá.

J: "Tem algo mais, Quinn?... te noto estranha."

Q: Não mamãe... não tem mais nada, é só que ainda estou com um pouco assustada. Vamos?" – voltava a convidar ela para lhe acompanhar até a cozinha.

A mulher aceitou, mesmo que não estivesse completamente convencida.

Quinn se afastou, ainda com Nemo nos braços. Rachel havia pedido para que falasse com sua mãe sobre o assunto de Beth, mas na última hora pensou que não estava segura de fazer. Judy tinha previsto voltar para Columbia no dia seguinte, esteve pendente dela durante esses meses, deixando de lado sua vida, se afastando de Cathy. Falar com ela do que aconteceu com Beth era voltar a fazer ela querer ficar ali.

Quinn não desejava que sua mãe se fosse, mas entendia que tinha que seguir com sua vida, igual que ela tinha que segui adiante. Judy havia tratado aquele tema com delicadeza, jamais voltou a jogar nada na cara dela e muito menos enfrentar ela por Beth.

Era neta dela afinal e sentia como tal, mesmo que não tivesse conhecido. Sabia que o melhor para a pequena foi ficar com Shelby. Com ela, teria um futuro melhor. Judy havia sofrido o arrependimento de sua filha, havia suportado a dor que Quinn sofreu quando Shelby proibiu todo o contato com a pequena e contar aquilo não faria outra coisa além de mudar seus planos.

Após o delicioso almoço, foi Nemo quem entreteve a loira. Necessitava sair dali. Havia recebido uma ligação de Rachel dizendo que chegaria mais tarde, já que o mesmíssimo Clint Eastwood havia viajado até a cidade para se preocupar por ela após o acontecimento que havia acontecido naquela manhã e ela deveria recebê-lo.

Judy seguia em casa, preparando seu regresso e Quinn não podia estar muito tempo na frente dela. Seu rosto transmitia tudo o que acontecia em seu interior e Judy sabia perfeitamente quando algo acontecia.

Um agradável passeio com o pequeno era a solução. Foi Ashley quem destruiu sua calma com uma ligação.

A: "Loira!" – disse ao atender.

Q: "Oi Ash..."

A: "Como está?"

Q: "Bem... passeando com Nemo." – sorria.

A: "Não me interessa esse maldito cachorro que deixa presentes no meu gramado, me interessa você."

Q: "Hummm... vou me controlar e não vou te recriminar por insultar meu pequeno... só porque você se preocupa por mim."

A: "Duvida?"

Q: "Não... e estou bem, a dor de cabeça quase desapareceu e tudo parece que volta a normalidade..."

A: "Que bom... assim que eu gosto, necessito que esteja em perfeitas condições..."

Q: "Vai me propor algo ou é só pela minha saúde?"

A: "Ambos!" – disse com uma risada. "obviamente desejo que esteja bem, mas também quero que esteja disponível amanhã a noite."

Q: "Amanhã?" – perguntou confusa. "para que?"

A: "Festa!"

Q: "Affff..."

A: "Nada de 'Afff'... a festa tem um por que."

Q: "Ah sim?"

A: "Claro... por acaso não considera que a apresentação do CD não mereça uma festa?"

Q: "Como?... o CD já está disponível?"

A: "Não, não... ainda não... amanhã é uma apresentação. Vou tocar um par de temas em um local que buscou a discografia e será como a apresentação oficial de Ashley Davies... está claro que você tem quem estar lá?"

Q: "Claro... claro, não perco isso por mais dor de cabeça que tenho."

A: "Muito bem... essa é minha garota!" – sorria. "Escute... a Rachel também tem que estar lá, hein?... que eu já sei que ela tem influencia com a mesmíssima Angelina Jolie." – brincou.

Q: "Nãooo! Não me diga que você se inteirou disso?"

A: "Todo mundo falava disso no twitter... de fato, acho que existia uma hastag que dizia algo como #JolieBerryLovers."

Q: "Não acredito... é mentira Ash, era eu quem estava com ela no restaurante."

A: "Acha que eu vou engolir essa que a Rachel está com a Jolie?... isso ninguém acredita."

Q: "Pois a imprensa acreditou... quando nos demos conta havia uns vinte jornalistas esperando na porta e não sabe o pior, nos perseguiram... bom, na verdade perseguiram a Rachel." – corrigiu. "e teve um pequeno contratempo na corrida."

A: "Houve perseguição e tudo? Uau! O que aconteceu?"

Q: "Sim, ela tropeçou e o resultado foi uma entorse de segundo grau... a pobre está com o pé engessado e usando muleta."

A: "Não é possível... não posso acreditar."

Q: "Sim... e para terminar essa manhã aconteceu algo com ela..." – se deteve.

Quinn recapacitou e decidiu omitir aquele fato. Não sabia se deveria contar.

A: "O que aconteceu?" – perguntou impaciente.

Q: "Nada... melhor que ela te conte." – disse tratando de terminar o assunto.

A: "Sabe? Odeio que me deixe intrigada, se não quer me dizer nada... não mencione!" – exclamou molesta.

Q: "Sinto muito... mas deve ser ela quem conte." – se desculpou.

A: "Tá... está bem... então, amanhã vocês estão convidadas para a apresentação."

Q: "Ok... estarei lá."

A: "Te passo o endereço por mensagem, ok?"

Q: "Perfeito Ash."

A: "Bom, então continue desfrutando dessa pequena máquina de deixar presentes que você tem como mascote... Te amo!" – exclamou se despedindo.

Q: "Cuide-se Ash." – respondeu desligando a chamada.

A tarde já ia sucumbindo em noite e Quinn não duvidou em regressar para a casa. Sua mãe já descansava enquanto via televisão. O objetivo da loira foi cumprido.

Mais relaxada após aquele passeio e aquela breve conversa com Ashley, a tensão que acumulava não aparecia em seu rosto e Judy dificilmente podia notar o que acontecia em seu interior.

J: "Sabe algo de Rachel?" – perguntou preocupada pela falta de notícias da morena.

Q: "Me ligou dizendo que viria um pouco mais tarde, parece que o Clint voltou para Los Angeles só para se interessar por ela... não podia ir sem ver ele."

J: "Acha que virá para jantar?"

Q: "Não sei."

J: "Bom, eu vou tentar ficar até ela chegar, mas se não der eu deixei macarrão preparado para que não tenham que fazer nada."

Q: "Vai dormir cedo?"

J: "Paula queria me ver antes de eu ir, sairei um pouco e depois volto..."

Q: "Ah... ok."

Nesse mesmo instante várias batidas na porta tiraram ambas da conversa. Judy foi a primeira a ir abrir a porta e receber Rachel e Glen, que aguardavam impacientes para entrar na casa.

J: "Rachel... como você está?" – se apressou a perguntar.

Quinn não demorou em se levantar o sofá e ir ao encontro deles.

R: "Bem... estou bem, Judy... por sorte tudo foi um susto."

J: "Meu Deus, quando a Quinn me disse eu não podia acreditar..."

Q: "O que aconteceu com a Helen?" – interrompeu sua mãe.

G: "Temo que vá ficar um tempo na prisão... não só atacou a Rachel, mas ao parecer tinha uma ordem de busca e apreensão por roubo."

Q: "Roubo?" – perguntou completamente surpreendida.

G: "Sim, roubo... esteve desviando dinheiro de uma das produtoras para uma conta privada na suíça, essa imbecil tem um currículo exemplar." – ironizou.

A morena abaixava o olhar diante a conversa de ambos ao mesmo tempo que Judy a ajudava a ir para dentro da casa.

Q: "Como você está?" – se dirigiu pela primeira vez para Rachel.

R: "Bem... já te disse, tudo foi um susto... não sei o que teria acontecido se você não voltasse..."

J: "Voltar?" – perguntou confusa a mulher.

Q: "Estive conversando com ela antes de que tudo acontecesse... essa desgraçada aproveitou quando eu fui para entrar..."

R: "Por que você voltou, Quinn?" – perguntou ignorando por completo Judy e Glen.

Quinn sentiu o desespero na pergunta da morena. Aquela resposta era necessária, afinal ela saiu do trailer brava e vários minutos depois voltava a aparecer.

Q: "Comprei as muletas que me pediu e estavam no carro... só queria que você soubesse." – confessou.

R: "Ah... era por isso." – respondeu com um pouco de desilusão.

G: "Meninas..." – interrompeu o loiro. "eu vou indo... ok?"

Q: "Não, espere Glen... tem algo que eu quero te dar." – deteve o garoto.

G: "O que?"

Quinn entrou no quarto e regressou segurando o envelope que Leisha havia entregado a ela naquela mesma manhã.

R: "O que é isso?" – perguntou curiosa a morena.

Q: "eu futuro." – disse tirando as folhas de dentro. "tome." – entregou algumas para ela e as outras para Glen.

R: "O que é isso?" – perguntou confusa sem afastar o olhar das imagens. "o que diabo é isso?"

Q: "O que pretendem publicar dentro de dois dias em uma das revistas mais lidas do país." – respondeu com seriedade.

R: "O que?... mas isso é mentira... quem diabos escreveu isso?" – se levantava do sofá, completamente confusa.

G: "De onde você tirou isso?" – interrompeu o garoto.

Q: "Foi filtrado por um garoto que trabalha na redação... pode ser que ainda esteja em tempo de evitar que seja publicado... estou quase segura de que foi obra da..."

R: "Helen." – interferiu.

Q: "Exato!"

R: "Deus... isso pode me afundar, Glen... ninguém vai querer me contratar depois disso."

G: "Se tranquilize, Rachel." – disse tirando as folhas que a garota segurava. "acho que sei como parar isso... Obrigado, Quinn."

Q: "Pode fazer?"

G: "Sim... de fato, eu vou agora mesmo tentar solucionar isso... Rachel, vai ter que subir minha porcentagem de benefícios." – brincou tentando tranquilizar a morena.

Q: "Glen... tem a possibilidade de fazer sem envolver o garoto que filtrou?"

G: "Eh... sim claro, não se preocupe... não vou mostrar isso para ninguém... deixa comigo, sei o que tenho que fazer."

Q: "Bom... não queria que ele saísse prejudicado depois de nos ajudar."

G: "Não tem problema Quinn, está a salvo." – fez uma pausa. "Rache, já vou... se necessitar algo me ligue, ok?"

A morena havia permanecido em silencio durante toda a conversa. Não acreditava em tudo o que estava acontecendo. Quantas surpresas mais aquele dia tinha preparado?

Glen abandonou a casa diante o atento olhar das três mulheres. Rachel voltava a se sentar no sofá enquanto Judy, um pouco mais calma, começava a se preparar para sair.

Quinn se dispôs a servir um pouco de macarrão que a mulher havia cozinhado.

R: "Não tenho muito apetite..."

J: "Tem que comer, Rachel... teve um dia muito duro..."

Quinn se manteve em silencio. Se sentou ao lado dela, mas mantendo uma distancia.

R: "Quem te deu essas folhas?" – perguntou ao mesmo tempo que tratava de comer um pouco.

Q: "Leisha."

R: "O que?" – disse deixando o garfo cair no parto.

J: "Quem é Leisha?" – voltava a interromper a mulher.

Q: "Uma amiga nossa." – respondeu sem afastar o olhar da morena. "fui no seu apartamento e ela chegou te procurando... queria te dar pessoalmente, mas eu disse que não sabia quando você ia estar disponível..."

R: "Pensei que... que ela tinha ido." – respondeu. "pelo menos foi isso o que ela me disse há uns dias..."

Q: "Vai hoje de madrugada." – replicou.

Os olhares entre ambas eram fugazes. Rachel tratava de averiguar até que ponto concreto havia chegado aquele encontro com a garota e Quinn se esmerava para não dar importância a tal acontecimento. Não queria provocar nenhum tipo de confusão na morena e menos ainda relacionado com Leisha.

Rachel notou. Sabia que Quinn não estava satisfeita falando dela apesar da falha tentativa de ocultar.

J: "Meninas, eu vou mas voltarei logo... se necessitarem de algo me liguem, ok?" – Judy interrompeu.

Q: "Está bem, mamãe... cumprimente a Paula de minha parte."

J: "Rachel... jante algo, por favor."

R: "Não se preocupe... já... já estou fazendo isso." – disse mostrando o garfo em sua mão.

Segurou ele apenas uns minutos nas suas mãos até que viu como Judy abandonava a casa. Após isso, voltou a deixá-lo sobre o prato que permanecia intacto na frente dela.

Q: "Não vai jantar, verdade?"

R: "Não posso... não me encontro bem."

Q: "O que foi, Rachel?" – se preocupou. "o seu pé tá doendo?"

R: "Não... tranquila, não me passa nada... é só que não quero nada agora... só quero dormir e que esse dia acabe de uma vez por todas."

A tristeza inundava por completo o rosto da morena e Quinn se descompunha ao ver ela assim. Jamais havia visto esse gesto na garota, jamais havia visto ela tão decaída como nesse mesmo instante e soube que o choque ainda continuava dentro dela.

Q: "Posso fazer algo?" – perguntou se aproximando ao mesmo tempo que dava uma carícia na bochecha da garota.

R: "Não... não se preocupe Quinn, melhor eu ir deitar e dormir... amanhã... amanhã será outro dia." – respondeu se levantando do sofá e se afastando da loira.

Rachel foi até a cozinha aonde serviu um copo de água e caminhou até o quarto. Quinn permanecia no sofá, tentando de terminar aquele jantar e sobretudo tratando de manter a calma.

Sabia que o dia para Rachel não havia terminado, sabia que ainda havia algo que poderia fazer ela sofrer e seria sua culpa.

Rachel entrou no quarto com dificuldade. Havia abandonado as muletas para entrar no quarto lentamente e pulando. Seu gosto voltava a surpreender ao encontrar as malas no quarto.

Não compreendia nada, não sabia o que faziam ali e nem porque Quinn não havia comentado nada.

Instintivamente retrocedeu e voltou a sair do quarto, lançando um confuso olhar para a loira, que permanecia lhe dando as costas e esperando a reação de Rachel.

R: "Quinn?" – a loira se virou, buscando o olhar da garota. "Por que minhas malas e minhas roupas estão no quarto?"

Q: "Porque eu trouxe." – respondeu com firmeza.

A morena se mostrava completamente confusa diante a resposta de Quinn.

R: "Por que você trouxe?" – voltava a perguntar.

Quinn voltava a dar as costas para ela. Não suportava ver aquele gesto da morena, sabia que o que tinha feito estava mal e que provavelmente ia terminar discutindo com ela.

Q: "Rachel, não ia deixar que você dormisse sozinha hoje... estava um pouco desconcertada e quando me dei conta estava recolhendo sua roupa e trazendo para cá... não se preocupe." – falava sem olhar para ela. "amanhã eu levo de volta, sem problemas..."

Rachel permanecia em silencio.

R: "Bom... vejo que meu dia continua sem melhorar... pensei que essas malas poderiam significar algo bom, mas vejo que foi tudo uma ilusão." – disse justo antes de voltar a entrar no quarto.

Quinn emudeceu ao escutar aquelas palavras. Palavras que não tinham nada a ver com o que havia pensado que ia acontecer e nem a reação que esperava de Rachel. Nem percebeu quando deixou o guardanapo cair no prato e tomava um gole do copo de água.

Pensou. Tentava buscar algo em sua cabeça que fizesse ela atuar da maneira correta. Não sabia se esperava ou entrava no quarto. Optou pela segunda.

Sua única intenção era esclarecer a ela que sim, que seu maior desejo era que voltasse para seu lado, para sua casa e acabar com aquele martírio que havia começado há várias semanas atrás.

Quinn entrava no quarto. O discurso que já havia preparado em sua mente voltou a desaparecer ao descobrir a morena na cama, seminua sobre o lençol e de barriga para baixo.

A respiração voltava a aparecer no corpo da loira após a primeira impressão. Suficiente para que seu cérebro começasse a organizar suas ações. Foi se desvestindo sem pronunciar palavra alguma. Rachel mantinha os olhos fechados, mas estava acordada, sendo consciente do que a loira estava a ponto de fazer.

Só o pequeno ranger da porta ao se fechar é que conseguiu fazer ela piscar. Quinn já se deslizava sobre ela, começando pelos pés até chegar na altura de suas costas.

Rachel sentia ela, mas não foi consciente da nudez da loira, até que ela entrou embaixo do lençol.

Uma fileira de beijos sobre sua coluna lhe deu o primeiro calafrio, que já começava a inundá-la. Quinn se movia com lentidão, com delicadeza, deixando sensuais roces sobre as pernas e subindo até as costas.

Os beijos na nuca surtiram o efeito desejado na morena, que já sentia que não ia poder ignorar por mais tempo aquilo.

R: "Quinn..." – sussurrou como réplica.

As mãos da loira já se perdiam sobre o corpo da morena, acariciando o peito e parte da barriga.

R: "O que faz?" – voltava a sussurrar.

Q: "Consertando esse dia..." – respondeu tratando de descer sua mão pela barriga da morena.

Um pequeno gemido escapou dos lábios de Rachel. Algo havia incomodado ela com aquela carícia e Quinn não duvidou em obrigar ela a se virar e que ficasse de barriga para cima, para descobrir o que havia doído.

Uma pequena careta de dor se desenhou no rosto dela ao descobrir uma marca na barriga da garota. A chave de fenda que Helen havia utilizado, chegou a ferir a pele da morena e um pequeno hematoma começava a se formar.

R: "Dói um pouco." – murmurou ao ver como Quinn buscava uma explicação em seu olhar.

A loira respirou e se esquecendo do terror vivido, abaixou até a barriga da morena e começou a beijar com delicadeza ao redor da marca.

Rachel voltava a relaxar. Não podia evitar. Os beijos e roces de Quinn era algo difícil de controlar e seu corpo já reagia àquele acúmulo de sensações.

Se deixou levar. Quinn continuava prendendo e enchendo de beijos a sua barriga, seu ventre, seu quadril ao mesmo tempo que afundava seu próprio corpo entre as pernas da morena, que já começava a deixar escapar um ou outro suspiro e um tanto de nervosismo ao notar como Quinn tirava a única peça de roupa que ela vestia.

Suspiros que se converteram em gemidos ao sentir o calor, a umidade dos lábios de Quinn sobre seu centro. Uma sensação que quase tinha esquecido depois de todos aqueles acontecimentos vividos.

Talvez tinha sido muito rápido para o resto dos seres humanos, mas para ela, Quinn estava no lugar certo, em seu habitat natural. Seu corpo reagia instantaneamente e reagia da melhor forma possível.

Voltava a estar ali. Quinn voltava a fazer ela enlouquecer como só ela sabia fazer. Com seus beijos, suas carícias, o roce de sua língua e a paixão que entregava em cada um daqueles gestos.

Uma língua que introduzia com delicadeza em seu interior e provocava o maior dos suspiros que havia deixado escapar até esse momento.

O tempo passava lento, parecia mudar sua velocidade para conseguir com que a morena desfrutasse como nunca havia feito, para que esse prazer que a inundava não acabasse nunca.

Quinn se recreava.

Voltava a ser ela que tomava o comando, voltava a ser ela que se apoderava por completo de sua garota, sem pudor, sem medos... lhe demonstrando que o amor, não é só um sentimento, que a atração entre elas ia ale do físico.

Sentir a respiração de Rachel era como se o mundo inteiro estivesse em paz. Sentir ela suspirar e gemer como estava fazendo naquele instante era descobrir o paraíso, esse céu ao que todo mundo desejava ir.

Suas mãos se moviam inquietas sobre o corpo da garota, deixando carícias, roces impossíveis que enlouqueciam ainda mais a morena.

R: "Quinn..." – sussurrou de forma sensual.

A loira ignorou a voz da garota e continuava acoplando seus lábios perfeitamente sobre o centro da morena que já começava a palpitar.

Rachel arqueava suas costas, buscava com suas cadeiras ter mais contato com os lábios da loira. Enrolava suas próprias mãos no cabelo, fechando com força seus olhos ao mesmo tempo que umedecia seus lábios com a língua.

Quinn não deixava nenhum resquício, nenhuma zona livre de seus beijos, de sua língua e Rachel começava a intuir que seu corpo não ia aguentar muito mais. O movimento de sua cadeira assim indicava, porém Quinn parecia não querer acabar.

Pela primeira vez buscou o rosto da morena com seu olhar, sem se afastar do centro dela.

Rachel sentiu o olhar da garota e cravou seus olhos sobre ela.

O brilho, o desejo em seu olhar encheram Quinn de satisfação, que retardando seus movimentos, esperou com ânsia aquele momento de êxtase que estava a ponto de chegar. Os beijos cessaram, mas Quinn deixou cravada sua língua de forma sensual sobre o pequeno e delicioso ponto da morena que já palpitava sem controle.

Rachel não dava mais, não podia mais e terminou estourando com um enlouquecedor gemido que pode ser escutado em todo o quarto. Suas pernas começavam a tremer, a respiração aparecia entrecortada enquanto Quinn, deixando vários beijos, abandonava aquela zona para deslizar sobre o corpo e chegar até os lábios da morena.

Rachel a recebeu com um profundo beijo e um abraço que manteve elas entrelaçadas durante vários minutos. O calor dos corpos era o único que necessitavam, não havia nada e nem ninguém mais naquele quarto. Só as duas.

Todos os problemas que havia se acumulado naquela manhã, estavam presentes.

Todos podiam provocar conflito entre elas, mas nenhum deles conseguiu.

Haviam mudado, haviam amadurecido e haviam aprendido a dar o valor necessário para cada problema ou situação que se apresentava entre elas.

Tudo podia ser esclarecido através de palavras. Aquele pacto de sinceridade que haviam feito continuava presente depois de tudo e a segurança e confiança na relação estava mais forte do que nunca.

Só havia um temor entre elas, estar separadas e isso era algo que nenhuma das duas iriam permitir.

Aquele intimo abraço acompanhou elas até altas horas da madrugada, quando o sono se apoderou de ambas.

Quinn abria seus olhos. A escuridão envolvia todo o quarto e supôs que ainda era noite. Rachel dormia profundamente ao seu lado e sem fazer barulho, se desfez de seus braços e saiu da cama.

A camisa que havia deixado cair no chão foi suficiente para cobrir a parte superior de seu corpo enquanto voltava a colocar a calcinha e abandonar o quarto.

A sala permanecia escura. Judy já estava no quarto e descobriu que eram apenas 4 horas da madrugada.

A tela de seu computador serviu para iluminar e deixando sobre a mesa, se acomodou no sofá.

Só uma imagem aparecia na frente dela, uma fotografia que semanas antes havia tirado de Beth.

Estavam juntas, abraçadas enquanto a pequena segurava Nemo. O sorriso da menina superava ainda mais o de Quinn, que apesar de tudo, deixava latente que não era ela naquele momento.

Foi observando ela com determinação. Queria descobrir todos e cada um dos detalhes que a pequena compartilhava com ela. Eram muitos, inclusive seu cabelo, um pouco mais escuro que o dela agora, mas igual como era quando pequena.

Os olhos, a forma das sobrancelhas, o tom de pele, os lábios...

R: "Sabe que te adora?" – sussurrou a morena provocando um leve susto em Quinn. "desculpa se te assustei."

Q: "Não se preocupe... pensava que estava dormindo." – respondeu.

R: "Estava... até que senti frio e vi que você não estava." – murmurou se deixando cair no sofá e colocando a cabeça sobre as pernas da loira.

A morena havia se coberto com o roupão de Quinn.

Q: "Ela é linda, verdade?" – disse voltando o olhar para a tela.

Seus dedos começaram a acariciar o cabelo da morena.

R: "Ela é como você... mas muito mais carinhosa." – brincava. "temo que tenha tirado isso de Puck."

Quinn esboçou um sorriso ao mesmo tempo que várias lágrimas caiam por suas bochechas.

Q: "O sorriso também é de Puck... observe as maçãs do rosto... são iguais."

R: "O que vai fazer, Quinn?" – perguntou após um breve silencio.

Q: "Não sei... não sei o que devo e nem como fazer..."

R: "O que a Judy disse?"

Q: "Não sabe, eu não disse nada..."

R: "Por que?"

Q: "Porque ela vai hoje... se eu disser ela vai querer ficar e é absurdo... nem sequer sei o que vai acontecer."

R: "Ela é avó dela Quinn, merece saber..."

Q: "Eu sei, mas eu direi quando falar com Shelby... quero saber o que pretende."

R: "Quinn, Shelby vai te deixar ver Beth se você assim quiser... ela te adora e não vai te privar disso..."

Q: "Você acha?" – perguntou iludida.

R: "Fui ver ela..." – murmurou. "estive na casa dela para falar com ela e de repente apareceu Beth..." – fez uma pausa. "te juro que nesse instante eu reconheci ela... antes não podia acreditar... e sabe o que fez?"

Q: "O que?" – perguntou expectante.

R: "Shelby disse para ela que eu era sua amiga e Beth me perguntou se você estava bem..." – sorria. "eu disse para ela que ainda estava doente, mas que logo ficaria bem... e que mandava um beijo para ela..." – fez uma pausa. "e de repente, ela pediu permissão a Shelby para se aproximar de mim e me disse: 'Pode dar um beijo nela da minha parte?'..."

Quinn esboçou um ligeiro sorriso. As lágrimas a inundava por completo.

R: "Eu disse que sim... que claro que poderia dar e então me pediu que me aproximasse e me deu um beijo e um abraço que jamais me esquecerei..."

Q: "Deus..." – sussurrou.

R: "Beth te adora, Quinn... ela te quer!"

* * *

><p><em>OBS. 1: História original escrita por Lachica1983 na fanfic: 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)_


	65. Hi Carmen!

**Hi Carmen!**

Q: "Céu... Rachel, acorda!" – sussurrava enquanto se sentava ao seu lado na cama.

R: "Hummm... que horas são?" – murmurava inquieta.

Q: "Oito horas." – respondeu afastando o cabelo que cobria o rosto da garota.

R: "O que?... Oito?... Deus, Quinn... é muito tarde." – dizia tratando de se levantar. "Auuu!" – exclamou.

Q: "Tá doendo?" – lançou um olhar para a pele dela.

R: "Sim... muito mais que ontem..."

Q: "Bom, com razão né? Levante-se, tome café da manhã e um anti-inflamatório."

R: "Humm..." – se queixou. "Ei... um momento, que horas disse que são?"

Q: "Oito horas." – voltava a responder ao mesmo tempo que se aproximava da janela para levantar a cortina e deixar a luz entrar no quarto.

R: "Oito?... Quinn, temos que levar sua mãe para o aeroporto!" – exclamou se levantando completamente. "Vai perder o voo..."

Q: "Rachel, minha mãe já está voando. De fato já deve estar entre Kansas ou Ilinois."

R: "O que?"

Q: "O voo dela saía as seis, eu levei ela..."

R: "Por que não me acordou?... Quinn, queria me despedir dela..." – disse chateada.

Q: "Eu ia te acordar, mas ela não me deixou... disse que era absurdo, que você necessitava descansar depois do dia de ontem..."

R: "Isso não é desculpa, Quinn."

Q: "Rachel, minha mãe vai voltar em um par de semanas, ainda tem tramites para resolver, então não se preocupe... poderá se despedir dela quando ela voltar..."

R: "Afff..." – voltava a cair sobore o travesseiro.

Q: "Além do mais, acho que é melhor assim." – voltava a se sentar ao lado dela. "minha mãe sabe que dormimos tarde e seguramente você teria ficado com vergonha." – brincou.

R: "Não tem graça, Quinn..." – respondeu com um terno tom infantil. "sua mãe pensará que sou uma depravada sexual."

Quinn soltou uma gargalhada que terminou contagiando a morena.

Q: "Anda, vamos levantar que você tem que tomar café da manhã... além do mais, acho que hoje tem que trabalhar, não?"

R: "Sim... mas tenho tempo até as dez."

Q: "Bom, mas troque as pilhas porque uma das duas tem que manter a outra e é você." – mantinha o tom de humor.

R: "Eu?... e me diz isso a garota que está a ponto de receber cinquenta mil reais?"

Q: "Vai se levantar ou eu te levanto?" – ameaçou ignorando a última indireta que havia lançado.

R: "Já vou... já vou... mas me entregue as muletas... acho que ontem andei muito sem elas e está doendo agora."

Quinn sorria. Abandonou o quarto para pegar e entregar a ela as muletas que havia comprado no dia anterior. Umas que não tinha nada a ver com as que ela estava utilizando e que provinham dos adereços dos estúdios de filmagem.

Com paciência ajudou a morena a tomar banho. Não foi como no dia anterior, dessa vez, seguindo os conselhos de sua mãe, cobriu o pé da garota com uma pequena sacola e ela pode entrar embaixo do chuveiro sem preocupação.

Só necessitava a ajuda de Quinn para entrar e sair de lá. A loira enquanto isso, se esmerava para preparar o café da manhã. Sentia tanta falta daquilo. O cheiro das torradas e o café inundava a casa enquanto o banheiro, a voz da morena era ouvida cantarolando uma música conhecida.

Uma cena que completava com a aparição de Shane dentro da cozinha.

Quinn se sobressaltou ao encontrar ela e não duvidou em abraça-la. Não teve a oportunidade de ver ela desde que regressou do Hawaii.

A garota estava imersa em seu trabalho e quase não era vista, mesmo que tivesse mantido uma ou outra conversa por telefone. Shane jamais deixou de se preocupar por ela, ligando para sua mãe para manter-se a par de seus progressos.

Quinn sabia e agradecia.

Sh: "Hummm... que cheiro bom, né?" – dizia se servindo com uma taça de café.

Q: "Tome café conosco, faz muito tempo que não conversamos..." – respondeu a loira se apoiando no balcão.

Sh: "Não... não posso Quinn, vou tomar café porque necessito, mas tenho que ir logo..."

Q: "Nossa... espere ao menos que a Rachel saia do chuveiro, ela também quer te ver..."

Sh: "Sim... claro que sim. De fato, eu vim porque quero ver as duas e comentar algo."

Nesse mesmo instante Rachel aparecia na cozinha, perfeitamente vestida e com o cabelo úmido.

R: "Ei... Shane!" – exclamou ao ver ela na cozinha.

A mulher avançou até ela para lhe dar um abraço, assim como havia feito com Quinn antes.

Sh: "O que aconteceu?" – perguntou ao ver ela com as muletas e o pé engessado.

R: "U pequeno acidente..."

Shane a olhou confusa.

R: "É só uma entorse... vai desaparecer em um par de semanas."

Q: "Isso é o que acontece por ser uma estrela... os paparazzi ficam loucos por ela." – brincou.

Sh: "Paparazzi?... não entendo nada."

Q: "Uma manada de fotógrafos perseguiram ela pensando que estava com Angelina Jolie." – voltava a dizer com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto, ao mesmo tempo que tomava de seu café.

Sh: "Ah... é pela parada da Angelina?" – perguntou divertida.

Nemo aparecia na cozinha e se aproximou travesso dos pés de Shane, que não duvidou em pegá-lo em seus braços.

R: "Não... não. Todo mundo sabe? Esse é meu fim... ainda não entendo como Angelina não me mandou algum recado..."

Sh: "Hum... creio que a Angelina está um pouco ocupada adotando crianças." – voltava a brincar se aproximando da pia.

Rachel optou por se sentar em uma das cadeiras e começou a preparar seu café.

Sh: "Meninas, me dou conta que vocês sempre estão iguais... quando não é uma com o nariz quebrado, aparece a outra com o pé engessado..."

Q: "Ei... você veio rir?"

R: "Bom... isso tem algo bom..." – interrompeu.

Sh: "Ah sim?" – perguntou voltando a deixar o cachorro no chão.

R: "Claro... agora é ela que cuida de mim e eu adoro que me mimem." – disse dando uma mordida na torrada.

Q: "Sim, gosta que mimem ela, mas quando aconteceu isso não havia quem falasse do mal humor que estava."

Sh: "Mal humor, Quinn?... Você falando de mal humor?"

Quinn mostrou uma careta de desaprovação e se afastou até o fogão, pegando a cafeteira e aproximando da mesa para servir uma xícara para a morena.

Sh: "Você lembra de seu humor quando estava com o nariz quebrado?" – continuava brincando. "era como se a fúria dos deuses tivesse se apoderado de você." – sorria.

Q: "Não tem graça."

Sh: "Não, como tão pouco tem o susto que me deu."

R: "Que susto?" – perguntou curiosa ao mesmo tempo que sentia como Nemo brincava com seu pé e levantou ele para coloca-lo em seus joelhos.

Quinn já regressava até o fogão depois de servir o café para Rachel e optou por se apoiar nela, deixando Shane no balcão.

Sh: "Essa daí me deu o maior susto da minha vida."

R: "Mas o que fez?"

Sh: "Quando descobriu que você vinha cuidar dela, ela decidiu se trancar por completo, lembra?" – fez uma pausa esperando a afirmação de Rachel que não demorou em chegar. "pois bem, uma manhã veio Bette perguntar por ela, porque não dava sinais de vida e decidimos entrar pelo jardim..." – parou lançando um olhar para Quinn que permanecia sorrindo e com a cabeça baixa. "pois bem, tinha a porta trancada e quando apareci pela janela vi ela deitada no sofá... e não se mexia nem nos escutava chamando."

Rachel olhava incrédula para a loira que mantinha o olhar fixo no chão.

Sh: "Fiquei nervosa e dei um chute na porta... e sabe o que estava acontecendo com ela?"

R: "Não... o que?" – perguntou intrigada.

Sh: "Tinha os fones de ouvido colocados..." – voltava o olhar para Quinn. "essa sem noção estava com os fones colocados e ficou adormecida com os relaxantes... Deus, ainda me dá vontade de chutar o traseiro dela."

Quinn não podia aguentar mais e terminou soltando uma gargalhada.

R: "Por que não me disse isso?" – perguntou buscando a resposta de Quinn.

Q: "Porque você e eu não tínhamos muita comunicação naquela época, lembra?" – ironizou.

Sh: "Claro... a loira estava super dramática... chorando pelos cantos como nessas novelas que vocês adolescentes tanto gostam, verdade?"

Q: "Ei... chega tá... deixa de se queixar... e de se meter comigo."

R: "É uma dramática." – disse a morena voltando a provocar o riso de Shane.

Q: "Tá... adivinha com quem eu aprendi?" – brincou lançando um olhar para a morena.

R: "Ei... isso doeu!" – disse. "não trate de brincar comigo quando eu tenho duas muletas com que me defender..."

Sh: "Uhhhh... parem, parem que temo que isso vai acabar sendo uma tragicomédia." – interrompeu.

Q: "Sim... é melhor pararmos... e nos diga o que queria nos dizer." – mudou de tema sem abandonar sua posição.

Sh: "Tô indo." – disse sem pensar.

R: "O que?" – perguntou incrédula.

Quinn franziu a testa, também esperando uma resposta.

Sh: "Me ofereceram um trabalho em uma grande empresa de publicidade... e é em Barcelona."

Q: "O que?" – se adiantou até a garota. "Barcelona está muito longe..."

Rachel permanecia em silencio escutando com atenção.

Sh: "Eu sei, mas é uma oportunidade única... me ofereceram um ano de contrato e depois é provável que possa me mudar para Nova York ou Paris... tenho que aproveitar."

R: "Uau... deve ser importante."

Sh: "Muito importante... por isso que eu aceitei... não posso deixar passar." – disse lançando vários olhares para Quinn.

A loira já permanecia em silencio. Ela se alegrava pela oportunidade que se apresentava para a mulher, também se sentia mal ao saber que não ia continuar tendo ela como vizinha, como amiga... como irmã.

R: "Quando você vai?"

Sh: "Ainda falta... provavelmente no mês que vem se tudo der certo, mas necessitava dizer a vocês, queria que fossem as primeiras a saberem."

Q: "E o que vai acontecer com Carmen?" – perguntou tratando de evitar que a voz quebrasse.

Seu gesto havia mudado por completo.

Sh: "Ela vem comigo..." – respondeu sorridente.

Shane notou como Quinn tratava de conter seu estado. Havia se emocionado e notava no brilho que começava a aparecer em seus olhos.

Sh: "Bom... é uma boa notícia, não?"

R: "Sim... quero dizer, vamos sentir saudades, mas... uau! É o melhor que poderia te acontecer, né?"

Sh: "Sim... é um sonho... além do mais, se não estiver satisfeita, sempre poderei voltar... não é um adeus para sempre." – respondeu tratando de fazer Quinn se sentir melhor.

A loira esquivava o olhar da garota e se submergia por completo em sua xícara de café.

Sh: "Vão pensando em uma noite para nós quatro jantarmos juntas..."

R: "Essa noite?"

Sh: "Não... essa noite não posso... a amiga de vocês me convidou para a apresentação do disco dela..."

Q: "A nós também."

R: "O que?... Por que não me disse?" – perguntou surpreendida.

Quinn se limitou a olhá-la e levar a mão a cabeça.

Q: "Sinto muito... esqueci por completo."

Sh: "Bom, então nos vemos lá, né?"

R: "Que remédio."

Sh: "Assim que eu gosto... atitude acima de tudo." – voltava a brincar. "Escute... já vou indo, senão chego tarde..."

R: "Ok... nos vemos essa noite." – sorria.

Sh: "Ei loira, saiba que depois de eu recordar o susto que me deu, to lembrando que você nunca me pagou e eu tenho que cobrar isso, sabia?" – tratou de tirar um sorriso de Quinn.

Q: "Claro... mas temo que vai necessitar ajuda." – voltava a sorrir. "duvido que possa comigo." – brincou.

Sh: "Não me tente... não brinque comigo." – ameaçou de forma divertida enquanto se dirigia até a saída, mas parou na porta. "Sabe de uma coisa? Encontrei uma forma de cobrar." – disse se virando e aproximando da loira. "Rachel, não leve a mal, é um acerto de contas."

A morena levantava a sobrancelha, completamente surpreendida ao ver como se dirigia até Quinn, que observava a ação confusa.

Sh: "Quinn Fabray, nunca... nunca se atreva a voltar a assustar Shane McCutcheon... ok?" – a mulher se aproximou a escassos centímetros do rosto de Quinn que permanecia petrificada e sem dar tempo de reação, pegou entre suas mãos o rosto da loira e lhe plantou um beijo nos lábios.

Rachel abriu a boca ao máximo ao ver o gesto, enquanto Quinn lutava por reagir.

Sh: "Agora sim... dívida quitada." – disse terminando o beijo e se afastando para a saída, não sem antes lançar um piscar de olhos para Rachel, que continuava completamente surpreendida.

Shane abandonou a cozinha. Quinn ainda permanecia incrédula e lançou um olhar para Rachel que esperava surpreendida e com um divertido sorriso em seu rosto.

Q: "Oh Deus...:

R: "Oh Deus?" – perguntou. "Acaba de beijar Shane e só te ocorre dizer um 'Oh Deus'?"

Q: "Não... não sei o que dizer." – dizia quase gaguejando.

R: "Quinn Fabray, você está nervosa?" – perguntou incrédula.

Q: "Não... não, claro que não, é só que..." – voltava a esboçar um sorriso ao mesmo tempo que tocava nos lábios. "Oh Deus..."

R: "Ahhh nãooo... Quinn!" – exclamou. "Você gostou?"

Q: "Não... não, claro que não... o que você está dizendo?... é a Shane."

R: "E?... Olha sua cara... está em uma nuvem." – disse mostrando uma divertida raiva.

Q: "Nãooo... vamos céu, já sabe que Shane não... não é meu tipo."

R: "Pois não parece."

Q: "Céu..." – murmurou se aproximando da mesa. "É a Shane... é como minha irmã... não é como se fosse Carmen..."

R: "O que?" – disse perplexa. "Carmen?"

Quinn ficou pálida.

Q: "Não... não, me deixa te explicar."

R: "Sim, se explique porque temo que isso vai acabar como uma dessas tragicomédias das que Shane falava."

Q: "Só queria dizer que não posso acontecer nada com Shane, não é meu tipo..."

R: "É sexy..."

Q: "Sim... mas já sabe que eu gosto das mais femininas..."

R: "Como Carmen?"

Q: "Sim... digo, não." – recapacitou.

R: "Se esclareça Quinn. Você gosta da Carmen?"

Q: "Não... Rachel... não, não gosto da Carmen, ela é como a Santana."

R: "Oh meu Deus!... Quinn você está se metendo em um problema difícil de sair, você sabe, né?"

Q: "Me deixa te explicar." – se jogou sobre a mesa de forma divertida. "vejamos... Carmen e Santana são... assim, muito femininas... só digo isso..."

R: "Sim... e latinas..."

Q: "Carinho eu gosto de você... mas é evidente que as garotas como elas chamam atenção." – Quinn apoiou seu corpo sobre a mesa e se aproximou da morena.

R: "Tá." – disse de forma divertida. "latinas."

Q: "Sim... não sei, também estão os nomes delas... Carmen... já viu como soa?... é... é..."

Rachel olhava para ela completamente surpreendida. Quinn havia entrado em um emaranhado que era difícil de sair sem ser prejudicada, mas tudo de uma forma divertida. Não havia drama.

Q: "Imagina que te dizem 'Hi Carmen'!" – sorriu se aproximando da morena. "é sexy... não diga que não."

R: "Hi Carmen?" – repetiu murmurando. "melhor um 'Hi Quinn!' não tem ideia de onde se meteu e o que vai ter que fazer para me compensar por isso que está me dizendo." – disse sem respirar.

A loira voltava a sorrir.

Q: "Talvez eu possa começar com isso." – sussurrou se aproximando dos lábios da garota e deixando uma provocante mordida sobre o lábio inferior da morena.

R: "Não me tente Quinn Fabray, terá que fazer muito para me compensar... e pode começar me levando para o estúdio." – disse tratando de permanecer séria.

Q: "Trato feito." – rodeou a mesa para ficar nas costas dela. "senhorita, seja amável de me acompanhar?" – perguntou divertida enquanto ajudava a morena a se levantar de sua cadeira.

R: "Nemo." – se dirigiu ao cachorro que ainda permanecia em suas pernas. "tem uma dona um tanto quanto... inconsciente, sabia?"

Q: "Não diga nada, ele me adora." – sorria.

R: "Anda... vamos..." – disse. "garota latina." – voltava a murmurar, provocando uma enorme gargalhada na loira.

O trajeto até os estúdios não foi menos divertido. Rachel seguia questionando Quinn sobre seus gostos com as latinas e a loira tratava de manter a situação da melhor maneira possível.

Gostava daquela atitude da morena, a mesma que tiveram sempre, exceto quando tudo se complicou.

R: "O que vai fazer agora?" – perguntou justo quando chegavam no estacionamento dos estúdios.

Q: "Quero ir ao banco solucionar o assunto da indenização... e..." – fez uma pausa. "Rachel, pode... pode me dar o endereço da Shelby?"

A morena se surpreendeu. Quinn mudou o gesto de seu rosto.

R: "Quer ver ela hoje?"

Q: "Sim... não, não quero esperar mais tempo... necessito saber o que vai acontecer... e é provável que Beth esteja no colégio, então poderei falar com tranquilidade."

R: "Não... não quer que eu vá com você?" – perguntou com dúvida.

Q: "Não é que eu não queira... é que prefiro fazer agora e... também quero falar sozinha com ela... não, não me leve a mal, por favor."

R: "Não... não, tranquila... só dizia por se você quisesse que eu te acompanhe, para que não estivesse sozinha nesse momento."

Q: "Te ligarei se necessitar... de acordo?"

R: "Bom... mas prefiro que me ligue se me necessitar ou se não... eu também quero saber o que ela pensa..."

Q: "Ok... te aviso quando sair de lá..." – disse mostrando um leve sorriso.

Rachel pegou sua bolsa e tirou um pequeno papel aonde anotou o endereço completo de Shelby e entregou para ela. Quinn a observou durante vários segundos, com um gesto contrariado em seu rosto.

R: "Não tenha medo Quinn, tudo vai sair bem... confie em mim."

Q: "É isso que espero." – respondeu com um fio de ilusão nos olhos.

Rachel se dispôs a abrir a porta, mas Quinn reagiu com rapidez e abandonando o carro, o rodeou para se encontrar com ela e ajudá-la a descer.

R: "Nossa, vai abrir a porta para mim?" – sorria.

Q: "Claro... o que mais." – disse levantando a mão para que ela segurasse. "deveria pensar em buscar um carro menor, esse é enorme."

R: "Tá... mas e o quão bonita fico nele?" – sorria.

Q: "Aí você tem razão... é espetacular." – respondeu. "tome, tem que dar uso a essas muletas novas." – disse entregando o par.

- "Ei Rachel! Te acompanho?" – um garoto chamava ela desde a porta do set.

R: "Eh... sim Matt, me espere..." – respondeu. "é um ajudante da produção." – murmurou para que Quinn soubesse quem era aquele garoto.

Q: "Matt hein?... depois se queixa das latinas." – sorria divertida.

R: "Bastaaa... não me recorde mais." – interrompeu se aproximando da loira e deixando um pequeno beijo nos lábios dela. "Me avise com o que for, por favor."

Q: "Ok... cuide-se!" – se despediu uma vez que a garota já caminhava até a porta.

Quinn se dispôs a fechar a porta do passageiro e se dirigir para o lado do motorista, quando a voz de Rachel a deteve.

R: "Ei Quinn!" – exclamou vários metros adiante.

A loira se virou esperando que ela falasse.

R: "Te disse hoje que eu te amo?" – murmurou sorridente.

O sorriso de Quinn inundou por completo seu rosto. Seu coração deu uma batida forte ao escutar aquelas palavras da morena.

Q: "Não... ainda não me disse." – respondeu timidamente.

R: "Pois isso..." – voltava a dizer. "te amo!"

Rachel apenas esperou receber o sorriso da loira, quando voltava a se virar e caminhar com aquela dificuldade que a caracterizava até os estúdios.

Quinn se manteve vários minutos a observando. Suas pernas haviam perdido a força e tremiam. Não conseguia entender como depois de tanto tempo, uma frase, uma simples frase, podia conseguir mexer tanto em seu interior.

O pacto de sinceridade dava resultados. Falar sem medos, expressando o que sentiam era o melhor que podiam fazer. Não havia recriminação, não havia segredos e nem mal entendidos. Só falavam e tratavam de compreender.

Quinn abandonou o estacionamento e foi rumo ao banco aonde ia realizar um dos melhores gestos que poderia fazer.

Em sua conta corrente já existia a quantidade que o seguro havia lhe pagado pelo acidente. Uma parte daquilo ia diretamente para sua mãe. Não necessitava nem ia aceitar, mas sua ideia não era de lhe entregar dinheiro sem mais nem menos. Por sua mente ainda rondava o pedido de casamento que Cathy ia fazer a ela com aquele anel espetacular. Ela não podia ser diferente. Pretendia que o pedido de Cathy fosse realizado em um lugar ideal para tal ocasião e Paris era a cidade escolhida. Depois poderiam desfrutar de várias cidade mais da Europa. Ainda sorria ao imaginar o rosto de ambas mulheres quando vissem o presente.

Outra parte do dinheiro já tinha destino há alguns dias. O Glee Club necessitava essa ajuda extra que eles jamais tiveram e Quinn ia dar a eles dez mil reais, provocando a maior e mais espetacular surpresa nos garotos e no diretor Will.

Quinn sabia que cedo ou tarde ia começar a receber ligações do professor e não queria se entreter muito.

Uma terceira parte ia servir para algo mais especial ainda. Quinn era jovem, vivia conforme os tempos que se apresentavam, mas sua mente ainda mantinha um sentido clássico.

Não concebia estar comprometida e não ter aliança que assim corroborasse.

Rachel só tinha sua estrela, a que ela deu há anos e o que mais do que uma joia de compromisso, era um símbolo da admiração que a loira sentia por ela.

O anel em seu dedo mindinho significava praticamente o mesmo, mas por parte da morena.

No Hawaii recebeu uma das maiores e mais espetaculares declarações de amor, não só uma, recebeu várias e o ponto máximo foi aquele Domingo de manhã, quando Rachel lhe pediu em compromisso por um tempo indefinido.

Queria uma aliança, queria uma como as que Santana e Britt já portavam... queria uma como a que Cathy estava a ponto de entregar a sua mãe. Rachel merecia um gesto assim, algo material que envolvesse todos aqueles sentimentos que ambas proclamavam.

Nunca o dinheiro de algo tão terrível, pode fazer tanto bem.

Eram apenas meio dia. A casa de Shelby aparecia diante ela.

Era perfeita, pelo menos por fora, porém Beverly Hill era um ótimo lugar para viver.

Um enorme jardim perfeitamente cuidado, rodeava o edifício de dois andares. Suas pernas voltavam a tremer, de forma muito diferente de como haviam feito horas antes com aquela despedida de Rachel.

Agora era diferente. Seu nervosismo começava a aflorar e seus passos eram cada vez mais pesados.

Tudo parecia em silencio e temeu não encontrar ninguém na casa. A campainha tocou várias vezes até que pode escutar uns passos atrás da porta.

Uma mulher mais velha abria e lhe dava as boas vindas.

Q: "Desculpe, a Sheby Corcoran mora aqui?"

- "Sim senhorita, quem deseja?"

Q: "Pode avisar a ela que eu estou aqui? Sou Quinn Fabray."

- "De acordo, espere um segundo." – respondeu a mulher enquanto se perdia por um pequeno corredor.

Quinn se mantinha firme, mesmo que o nervosismo estava lhe corroendo por dentro. Após alguns minutos de espera, Shelby aparecia com o gesto sério, mas amável.

She: "Quinn, como você está?" – perguntou convidando ela a entrar.

Q: "Oi Shelby... tudo, tudo bem... eu, eu vim para conversar..." – gaguejava. "com você."

She: "Claro... entre, sente-se." – convidou ela para a sala.

Quinn lançou um breve olhar pelo local ao mesmo tempo que se sentava em um enorme sofá.

Q: "Desculpa por aparecer sem avisar... pedi a Rachel seu endereço e..."

She: "Não se preocupe Quinn, cedo ou tarde esse momento tinha que chegar..." – fez uma pausa. "bom... diga."

Q: "Eh... não, não sei o que dizer na realidade." – disse completamente confusa.

She: "Quinn, imagino que você quer que eu te responde a algumas perguntas, né?"

Q: "Sim... claro."

She: "Diga..."

Q: "Por que permitiu que Beth estivesse comigo sem me dizer que era ela?" – foi direta. "quero dizer... permitiu que eu passe tempo com ela, que a conheça e não sabia que era ela... é... é cruel..." – disse abaixando o olhar.

She: "Quinn, eu não sabia que era você... não soube até que já era tarde demais."

Q: "Tarde demais?"

She: "Quinn, eu não te conhecia... foi Bette que te levou até Beth. Para mim só era uma funcionária de Bette, alguém de confiança que cuidava de Angélica... nem sequer sabia como se chamava, até que Beth chegou e começou a me falar de uma tal de Quinn."

A loira levantava o olhar ao escutar o relato.

She: "Beth começou a falar de você diariamente e de Nemo..." – sorria. "ao princípio não dava importância, mas com o passar dos dias fui me preocupando."

Q: "Se preocupando?"

She: "Sim." – respirou profundamente. "eu sabia que você estava aqui com Rachel e era muita coincidência que Beth me falasse de Quinn... bastou perguntar para Bette como você realmente se chamava e já soube que era você... naquele momento não soube o que fazer, estava desconcertada e me estranhou muito que você não tivesse reconhecido a Beth..."

Q: "Não... não a reconheci e me senti como um monstro... não creio que tenha uma mãe no mundo que não saiba reconhecer sua própria filha, exceto eu."

She: "É lógico Quinn... Beth cresceu, da última vez que a viu ela era apenas um bebê e agora é uma pessoa que raciocina, que fala e se expressa perfeitamente bem... é lógico que não a reconheça... também custei a reconhecer Rachel com dezesseis anos e era igual a mim."

A loira voltava a abaixar o olhar. Um sentimento estranho se apoderava de seu corpo.

She: "Quinn, eu sei o que é passar por isso mesmo que você está passando... e sei o que você deseja, estarei de acordo que continue vendo Beth quando desejar."

Q: "De verdade?" – perguntou surpreendida.

She: "Quinn, Beth te adora e não vou tirar essa ilusão que tem ao saber que vai te ver... não posso fazer isso com ela... perguntou por você todos os dias desde que soube que você estava doente." – sorria. "e me deixa louca com Nemo!" – disse provocando um leve sorriso na loira. "não posso fazer isso com ela, nem quero fazer com você... eu vi como você a trata, como se preocupa por ela e imagino que sabendo quem é... não vai mudar sua atitude com ela."

Q: "Claro que não... quero dizer, para mim é... é um presente... me encontrar com ela foi um choque, mas... poder ver ela é o que mais desejo."

She: "Pois assim será... mas... tem algo que quero que tenha presente."

Quinn voltava a mortificar o gesto de seu rosto ao ver a contradição no gesto da mulher.

Sh: "Beth ainda é pequena... em minha mente está contar a ela a verdade algum dia, mas não agora..."

Q: "Sim... sim, claro." – disse. "eu só quero ver ela e estar com ela como estive esses dias... é o único que desejo."

She: "Bem... se é assim, está tudo resolvido..."

Q: "Não, não sabe o feliz que sou nesse momento."

She: "Quer ver ela?"

Q: "Agora?"

She: "Sim..."

Q: "Está aqui?"

She: "Está no quarto dela... está doente e não foi para a escola."

Q: "Doente?" – se preocupou.

She: "Sim... mas fique tranquila, é apenas uma gripe... ela adora tomar banho na piscina e sempre está com o cabelo molhado." – dizia se levantando do sofá e convidando a loira para que a seguisse.

Quinn sorria. Ela também havia sofrido essas gripes pela mesma razão e sentiu como algo em seu interior se removia.

Q: "Shelby... por que mudou o nome dela?" – perguntou ao mesmo tempo que seguia seus passos que já se dirigiam para as escadas que davam para o andar superior.

Sh: "Não mudei, só acrescentei Quinn após o Bethany... eu gostava... além do mais é a única Quinn que eu conheci na minha vida e graças a você eu tenho o mais especial da minha vida." – respondeu sem olhar para ela.

Quinn se sentiu um tanto ofendida. Agradecia aquele fato de lhe dar essa atenção a pequena, mas Shelby já tinha uma filha, uma filha que não era nada mais e nada menos do que Rachel, o grande amor de sua vida, alguém o suficientemente especial para não esquecer como ela estava fazendo.

Q: "Rachel também é especial." – disse sem poder se conter.

She: "Eu sei... Rachel foi minha vida e eu me desprendi dela... mas me reencontrar com ela me fez sentir a pior mãe do mundo... jamais me perdoarei por não ter desfrutado dela, não ter visto ela crescer e compartilhar esse talento que tem..."

Q: "E seu grande coração." – interrompeu.

She: "Sim... seu grande coração." – se deteve junto a uma porta que adornava o corredor que se alongava por todo o segundo andar. "mas Beth me devolveu a ilusão por ser mãe. Ela me dá tudo o que não deixei que Rachel me desse... agora ela é uma mulher, sabe cuidar de si mesma sozinha... e eu não voltei a perder ela de vista desde o colégio, mesmo que ela não saiba." – sorria. "mas de Beth eu posso desfrutar... posso lhe dar tudo o que tenho para que cresça feliz, seja uma grande pessoa, com um grande coração... como Rachel."

Os olhos de Quinn começavam a ficar chorosos. Essa mulher que agora fala com ela de Rachel, provavelmente o ser mais especial que havia conhecido em sua vida, também sofreu como ela quando teve que se desprender de Beth. Não podia permitir o luxo de viver afastada nem de Rachel e agora nem de Beth.

She: "É provável que ela esteja dormindo... mas pelo menos a verá." – disse abrindo a porta com delicadeza.

O quarto permanecia a meia luz. A janela deixava entrar a claridade e mostrava a cor rosada das paredes. Vários ursinhos de pelúcia estavam no pequeno sofá, uma casinha de boneca presidia o quarto sobre uma cômoda e em frente a ela estava a cama.

Branca, igual que o restante dos móveis.

Beth dormia prazerosamente, interrompida de vez em quando com uma pequena tosse que saia sem controle algum.

Quinn lançou um olhar para Shelby, buscando sua aprovação para entrar e após receber, caminhou até a cama, sem fazer barulho.

Foram apenas uns segundos que esteve a obsevando e decidiu se aproximar para deixar um pequeno beijo na testa da pequena. Ela se moveu inquieta, mas continuou dormindo.

Quinn decidiu se afastar após uma nova olhada e saiu do quarto, aonde Shelby a aguardava.

She: "Essa é sua casa Quinn, pode vir quando desejar e ver ela..." – disse a acompanhando até o andar inferior.

Q: "Obrigada Shelby... obrigada por me dar a oportunidade..."

She: "Não tem nada que me agradecer... apenas desfrute Quinn, já viu que nessa vida tudo muda quando menos esperamos..."

Aquela última frase tocou fundo na loira, que após uma breve conversa, abandonou o lar da pequena Beth e voltava para sua casa, disposta a desfrutar daquele esplendido dia que o mundo estava lhe dando.

Não compreendia como as coisas mudavam tão rápido de um dia para o outro, justamente no dia anterior viveu um dos piores momentos de sua vida ao ver como alguém tentava fazer dano em Rachel e agora, voltava completamente feliz, com uma terrível vontade de falar com sua namorada e lhe contar que a vida finalmente começava a se comportar bem com ela.

Sabia que a morena devia estar em plena gravação e não queria ligar para interrompe-la, então decidiu enviar uma mensagem. Duas simples palavras que fariam Rachel saber que tudo tinha saído como ela dizia.

_**"Te amo. Q."**_

Rachel sorriu ao receber aquela mensagem. Tudo havia saído como pensava. Não pode sair do estúdio para ligar, mas não precisava. Quinn estava feliz... estava tranquila e isso era o que importava.

Ainda lhe faltavam várias horas para terminar.

"_**Te disse que tudo sairia bem, eu sabia... ela não pode negar que a veja... você é... é um anjo, Quinn. R."**_

Quinn voltava a sorrir ao ver a resposta da morena e como era consciente de que tudohavia ido bem com aquela simples mensagem.

_**"Prometo te compensar como nunca fiz. Q."**_

Um travesso sorriso se desenhou no rosto da morena.

_**"Bom... mas é melhor essa noite, agora necessito me concentrar e me fazer de louca... então não me faça pensar em coisas deliciosas. R."**_

_**"Estarei te esperando, Cherry Lips. Q"**_

Rachel terminou aquela conversa após ler a última mensagem, que ao invés de tranquilizá-la, foi lançar sua imaginação a lugares inimagináveis. O técnico de som já se desesperava ao ver o grau de interrupção que a morena se viu submersa.

Quinn voltava para casa. Nemo a esperava e tinha todo o dia para se colocar em dia com o trabalho e com seus projetos da universidade. Algo que tinha deixado para trás e que tinha que retomar de alguma forma.

Mas como sempre, algo estava por acontecer... algo bom dessa vez. Sua chegada na casa esteve acompanhada da melhor das surpresas que poderia receber naquele dia.

B: "Finalmente... pensei que ia morrer de sede aqui fora!" – Brittany exclamava sentada na grama do jardim dianteiro.

Quinn observava surpreendida com a cena.

S: "Loira... para que diabo tem telefone?" – perguntou chateada ao mesmo tempo que se aproximava do carro. "desligado ou fora de área... te juro que me deu vontade de matar a atendente."

Quinn desceu rapidamente e com um sorriso em seu rosto se aproximou da latina, a abraçando com demasiada exclusividade.

S: "Ei... o que foi?" – perguntou surpresa diante o gesto.

Q: "O que fazem aqui?" – perguntou ainda surpreendida.

B: "Viemos para a festa de Ash..." – respondeu se unindo ao abraço. "me dê água Quinn... tenho sede."

S: "Sim, por favor... dê água para ela... leva umas meia hora gritando que vai morrer desidratada como as baleias quando ficam atoladas nas praias, inclusive me explicou o processo com detalhes e tudo." – brincava.

Quinn não pode evitar sorrir e abraçar com ternura a loira.

Q: "Por que não me disseram nada?"

S: "Se supõe que a Ash ia te dizer... pelo menos foi isso que me disse ontem..."

B: "Sim... e pagou nossa viagem de trem... eu gosto das nossas amigas." – sorria.

Q: "Oh Deus... me alegra tanto voltar a ver vocês." – voltava a abraçar a latina.

S: "O que foi, Quinn?... por que está tão carinhosa?"

Q: "Porque sou feliz!" – exclamou emocionada. "vocês não?" – perguntou convidando elas para entrarem na casa.

S: "Hummmm... um pouco.' – respondeu com sarcasmo.

B: "Eu sim... mas continuo tendo sede."

* * *

><p><em>OBS. 1: História original escrita por Lachica1983 na fanfic: 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)_


	66. Without you

**Contagem regressiva para o final da história.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Without you<strong>

S: "Ainda não creio que Beth esteja em Los Angeles... é... é alucinante." – a latina se mostrava surpreendida após a confissão de Quinn.

B: "Quero ver ela... podemos fazer isso antes de irmos?"

Q: "Não sei Britt, ela está doente e é provável que Shelby não queira que saia..."

B: "Você tem fotos?"

Q: "Sim... espera eu achar no celular." – respondeu pegando o aparelho nas mãos e começando a buscar.

As três garotas já se perdiam dentro do grande Beverly Center, aonde foram depois de comer para comprar algo que Quinn estava realmente interessada. A chegada do casal foi ideal para pedir conselho sobre o que pretendia comprar.

B: "Ohhh... é linda!" – exclamava Britt após ver a foto da pequena Beth com Nemo nos braços. "veja San... veja!" – apontou para a tela. "nós temos que ter um bebê assim... verdade?"

Santana não duvidou em sorrir ao ver a pequena, mas o gesto se apagou rapidamente de seu rosto ao escutar a segunda parte daquela sentença.

S: "Te vejo com muita ilusão para estar com ela... está segura que Shelby não vai voltar a ir?" – perguntou um tanto desconfiada.

Q: "Não... não creio... eu só quero poder continuar vendo ela, nada mais..." – respondeu após ver o gesto contrariado que a latina mostrava.

Santana havia sido testemunha do mal que Quinn havia sofrido quando Shelby decidiu afastar por completo a pequena da loira. Não confiava nela e não queria que Quinn voltasse a passar mal.

S: "Bom... me explique aonde vamos?" – perguntou tratando de mudar de assunto.

Q: "Naquela joalheria." – apontou para uma das laterais do grande centro comercial.

S: "Joalheria?... o que vai comprar?" – voltava a sorrir travessa.

Q: "Nada... só um pequeno detalhe."

B: "Vai comprar um anel para ela?"

Santana se surpreendeu ainda mais e Quinn abaixou o olhar tentando evitar soltar um sorriso delatador.

S: "Oh Deus... vai comprar uma aliança para Rachel?... vai pedir ela em casamento?"

B: "Sim... sim, por favor! Diga que sim!" – exclamava entusiasmada.

Q: "Ei... ei... parem, é só um presente e quero que seja uma surpresa... ela comprou um para mim e agora eu quero devolver o detalhe... nada mais."

S: "Vai pedir ela em casamento." – voltava a dizer, dessa vez confirmando a sentença.

Q: "Nãooo... não seja imbecil." – tentou dissimular.

B: "Eu quero que vocês se casem..."

Q: "Não vamos nos casar... pelo menos não agora... é apenas um presente, ok?"

S: "Ok... o que você disser, mas te recordo que no Hawaii nos disse que estavam noivas... então isso não pode significar outra coisa."

Q: "Me prometam que não vão dizer nada."

S: "Prometo..."

B: "Ei meninaaaaas!" – Brittany ignorou o comentário de Quinn e saiu correndo para o lado oposto.

Uma surpreendida Spencer e Ashley corriam até ela para se fundir em um desastrado abraço.

A: "O que fazem aqui?" – perguntou Ashley ao reencontrar Quinn e Santana.

S: "Você nos convidou, não lembra?" – disse apontando para o casal.

Q: "E vocês, o que fazem aqui?"

A: "Buscamos algumas roupas... e vocês?"

B: "Quinn vai comprar uma aliança para a Rachel." – disse provocando o gesto de surpresa no casal e desconcerto de Santana e Quinn, que viam como Britt havia ignorado o pedido de manter em segredo.

Q: "Britt?" – recriminou.

Sp: "Vai pedir a Rachel em casamento?"

Q: "Não!" – exclamou. "é só um presente..."

A: "Quero ver, vamos acompanhar vocês." – disse mostrando um enorme sorriso.

Santana não pode reprimir o riso ao ver o gesto de Quinn.

As cinco garotas percorreram os poucos metros que as separavam da joalheria e estiveram a ponto de entrar quando uma nova interrupção as detinham.

Um novo casal se encontrava com elas. Aiden e Madison paravam e começavam a cumprimentá-las.

M: "O que fazem aqui?" – perguntou a garota enquanto cumprimentava Santana.

S: "Viemos para a apresentação de Ash... tínhamos que fazer algumas comprar."

Ai: "Me alegro em voltar a ver vocês... essa noite promete." – dizia enquanto abraçava Britt."

B: "Sim... vai ser genial..."

A: "Ei gente... nos acompanham?" – perguntou. "Quinn vai comprar um anel de compromisso para Rachel e vamos ajudá-la a escolher."

Quinn levava as mãos ao rosto ao escutar a garota.

Q: "Oh Deus!" – se lamentou.

Ai: "Vocês vão se casar?" – perguntou surpreendido.

Q: "Nãoooo!" – voltava a exclamar. "é só um presente."

M: "Eu quero ver!" – dizia emocionada.

B: "Então venham." – dizia sorridente.

Q: "Não posso acreditar." – voltava a se lamentar ao mesmo tempo que entravam na joalheria.

S: "Tranquila Q." – murmurava a latina. "pelo menos vai ter conselheiros." – dizia após uma gargalhada.

Os sete entraram na joalheria e novamente a surpresa voltava a aparecer.

Agora eram nove. Molly e Phoebe apareciam junto ao balcão enquanto falavam com uma das atendentes. O rosto das meninas e os gritos de Britt ao encontrar com Molly diziam tudo.

Quinn não acreditava naquilo. Quando se deu conta estava em uma pequena joalheria, rodeada por todos seus amigos que olhavam expectantes para ela e um vendedor disposto a atende-la.

Sentia que as palavras não saiam de sua boca, que era impossível que pudesse elaborar uma simples frase como: 'Queria que me mostrasse algumas alianças'. A vergonha que estava passando era superior e todos notavam. Foi Ashley quem se aventurou a falar em nome da loira e perguntar por aqueles anéis.

Em apenas alguns minutos tinha na frente dela uma extensa amostra de alianças de todos os tipos, tamanhos e desenhos.

As opiniões começaram a serem ditas. Cada um apontava para os anéis que mais gostavam e não concordavam em nada, inclusive criou uma pequena discussão entre Santana, Ashley, Britt e Madisos, que eram as que mais falavam.

Molly, Phoebe e Spencer permaneciam expectantes diante a escolha da garota. Quinn permanecia em silencio. Não necessitava ajuda para escolher nenhum, porque seus olhos pousaram sobre um par que o vendedor mostrou para ela.

Eram simples, de ouro branco e um pequena diamante no centro era o único que necessitava. Rachel não gostava de ostentações e nem ela.

Q: "Aiden." – disse buscando a atenção do garoto que era o único que fazia silencio diante o cochicho das demais.

Ai: "Diga Quinn." – se aproximou dela.

Q: "Gosta dessas?" – perguntou ignorando os conselhos das meninas.

Ai: "Parecem perfeitas." – respondeu diante o silencio que provocou aquela cena nas demais. "posso?" – perguntou olhando para o vendedor.

O garoto concordou e Aiden pegou uma das alianças.

Ai: "É melhor experimentar... assim saberá se fica bem ou não." – disse sorridente enquanto pegava a mão da loira.

O resto das meninas rodearam o casal e ficaram completamente embelezadas no momento em que o garoto colocava a aliança no dedo anelas da loira.

Ai: "Perfeito... ela vai adorar." – murmurou provocando um doce sorriso em Quinn, que se mantinha incrédula.

Q: "Pronto... não tem mais discussão." – respondeu olhando para o vendedor e dando a compro por finalizada.

B: "Oh... vamos!... não posso acreditar que depois de fazer nós todas virmos, nem sequer nos pergunte." – exclamou provocando a gargalhada de todo o grupo, inclusive de Quinn.

O grupo completo foi abandonando o local enquanto Quinn e Spencer ainda permaneciam dentro, efetuando a comprar. Foi nesse instante que Spencer, completamente emocionada se aproximou do mostruário e observou sob o vidro algo que lhe chamou a atenção.

Sp: "Veja Quinn... veja." – apontou para o local.

Os olhos da loira se abriram ao máximo ao descobrir uma pequena estrela dourada, em um fino cordão de ouro.

Sp: "É como o que você comprou para a Rachel."

Q: "Sim... lembra a vergonha que passamos naquela joalheria?"

Sp: "Sim... Deus, quanto tempo que já passou."

A: "Ei Spencer, venha... você tem que ver isso." – Ashley tirava sua namorada da conversa, que após uma última olhada, abandonou a joalheria e deixava Quinn sozinha.

Foi nesse instante. O vendedor terminava de lhe entregar as alianças e Quinn perguntou por aquela pequena estrela. Não houve dúvidas. Quinn terminou comprando aquele colar com um sorriso em seu rosto. Havia uma nova estrela em sua vida e tinha o mesmo direito que Rachel para levá-la.

Logo se despediram do grupo e cada um regressou para seus planos, deixando claro que a noite eia ser especial para todos.

Uma noite que já estava a ponto de chegar quando Rachel chegou em casa. Um carro oficial da filmagem se encarregou de trazer a morena para seu lar.

Quinn, Santana e Brittany permaneciam no jardim traseiro. Estava apenas começando a anoitecer e a temperatura era magnífica para o ar livre. O sufocante dia havia deixado lugar para uma brisa que as convidavam para ficar fora de casa.

R: "Quinn?" – disse ao entrar na casa e não ver ela. "aonde você está?"

A loira escutou a voz e rapidamente foi se levantar do banco e ir ao seu encontro, mas Britt a deteve, obrigando ela a responder e fosse a morena que chegasse até o jardim.

Q: "No jardim!" – exclamou sem saber o que elas pretendiam.

Santana e Brittany se posicionaram em ambos lados da entrada da varanda, tratando de passar despercebidas diante a já quase escuridão que invadia o lugar.

Quinn começou a intuir o que é que ia acontecer e tratou de evitar, pensando no estado em que a morena se encontrava.

Pensou, mas não pode realizar. Vários segundos depois, a morena aparecia na varanda, descendo para o jardim diante o preocupado olhar da loira, que já se dispunha a soltar Nemo.

Britt e Santana não duvidaram e após ver ela descer dois degraus que a separava do gramado, ambas se jogaram sobre ela e terminaram caindo as três no chão.

Q: "Cuidado!" – exclamou se aproximando e temendo pelo dano que poderiam ter feito.

Seu gesto se transformou quando escutou as gargalhadas da morena acompanhadas pela das demais.

B: "Rachel!" – gritava a loira abraçando a garota.

R: "Chega Britt... chega." – dizia entre risos.

Santana já se levantava do chão, deixando as duas com as brincadeiras enquanto Nemo se unia a diversão.

B: "Awww... Nemo está me mordendo!"

R: "Você tem merecido... Nemo me defende." – disse se desfazendo dos braços da garota.

Quinn não duvidou em ajudá-la a se levantar, enquanto posicionava as muletas que permaneciam jogadas no gramado.

R: "Oi amor!" – sussurrou com doçura ao encontrar a loira frente a frente.

Q: "Está bem?" – perguntou preocupada.

R: "Melhor do que nunca." – voltava a murmurar segundos antes de deixar um tentador beijo sobre os lábios da garota. "e você?... como foi o dia com essas duas?" – sorria. "como foi com Shelby?"

Q: "Tudo genial, Shelby quer que eu veja Beth quando quiser, tal como você me disse." – sorria.

R: "Te disse." – respondeu.

Q: "Sabia que elas estavam aqui?" – voltava a falar um pouco mais tranquila.

S: "Claro loira... você era a única que tinha o telefone indisponível."

R: "Sim... me mandou uma mensagem logo quando terminei de escrever para você..."

B: "O que aconteceu com seu pé?" – perguntou se levantando.

R: "Me machuquei fugindo de uns paparazzi..."

Q: "Perseguiam ela porque achavam que..."

R: "Shhh... para Quinn... não volte a falar." – disse tapando a boca da garota.

B: "Eu quero saber..."

R: "Depois te conto... se continuarmos aqui, vamos chegar tarde no show da Ash..."

S: "Tem razão... vamos, tenho vontade de ir." – disse fazendo uma pequena dança que provocou o sorriso das demais.

Eram quase sete horas da noite e a festa começava as nove. O tempo suficiente para que as quatro tomassem os respectivos banhos e começassem a se preparar para aquela noite.

Santana e Britt iam perfeitamente preparadas para a ocasião. A latina optou por um vestido estreito, de tom dourado e demasiado curto segundo Quinn observou, já que não podia evitar lançar olhares para as pernas da garota.

Algo que Rachel percebeu.

Brittany optou por vestir um short preto e uma blusa sem mangas de tom cinza. Quinn decidiu colocar uma calça jeans e uma camisa azul de seda que deixava descoberto um dos ombros, enquanto Rachel estava com um de seus vestidos favoritos, muito parecido ao de Santana devido ao tamanho curto, de cor preta e deixando ver seus ombros e braços.

O show começou no Viper Room, um clube fechado, propriedade de Johnny Deep e que oferecia uma das maiores oportunidade para dar pequenos shows de grande nível.

O resto do pessoal se reuniu no local, enquanto Ashley começava seu show. Um show intimo, pois eram apenas ela e um músico que se encontravam no palco, ambos com violões nas mãos e provocando as delícias dos espectadores, entre os quais se encontravam produtores, artistas, representantes, caça-talentos e etc...

Rachel teve a oportunidade de cumprimentar muitos daqueles personagens desconhecidos, mas de grande importância para o mundo da fama. A morena se mexia com dificuldade entre as pessoas. Sua obsessão por estar bem naquela ocasião levou ela a colocar saltos, apesar de não poder apoiar o pé machucado e fazendo equilíbrios para se manter sobre o salto do outro.

Quinn havia recriminado ela por aquele fato, mas não teve como fazer ela retroceder em sua obsessão. A única solução que a loira encontrou foi permanecer grudada a garota a maior parte da noite, algo que não lhe desagradou nem um pouco.

Uma hora e meia depois da apresentação e o show, a festa mudava para outro local da moda, maior e com outro objetivo nos convidados. Dançar.

Uma grande pista de dança, barras, luzes, dançarinas e dezenas ou centenas de pessoas inundando tudo.

A música tocava alta desde a cabine do DJ que fazia a delícia dos afortunados que conseguiram entrar sem passe vip.

Por sorte elas tinham e não tiveram problemas para entrar.

Rachel foi a mais prejudicada nessa ocasião. Sua vontade de passar bem superava, mas a dificuldade de sua lesão fazia impossível ela dançar e se divertir como os demais.

Um palco dividia a zona vip do resto da discoteca. Rachel estava sentada em um deles conversando com vários produtores conhecidos. O rumor do ataque que a morena recebeu por parte de Helen havia se espalhado como fogo pela industria do cinema e todos queriam saber ou ouvir a opinião da morena.

Quinn decidiu se unir ao grupo que dançava no meio da pista, após ser quase obrigada pela morena para que se divertisse e a deixasse suportar aqueles compromissos com os executivos sozinha.

A loira concordou contrariada e na pista todos a esperavam. Porém, todos permaneciam em casais, inclusive Glen que foi com uma misteriosa garota. Quinn se sentiu sozinha no meio da pista enquanto os demais dançavam ou se perdiam pela discoteca durante minutos e minutos em que ninguém sabia nada deles.

Seus olhos voltavam a pousar sobre a morena, que daquele palco, havia começado a lançar olhares furtivos, cheios de curiosidade.

Quinn se animou. Talvez não estaria tão mal. Em um daqueles olhares, Rachel não pode resistir e umedeceu seus lábios de forma sensual ao observar ela dançando e esse gesto não passou despercebido por Quinn.

Instintivamente, começou a jogar. Quinn não costumava dançar frequentemente, mas não havia esquecido seu passado como Cherio. Sabia dançar, sabia se mecher e o melhor, sabia fazer de forma que chamasse atenção de quem desejasse e Rachel era seu principal objetivo.

A morena não conseguia atinar as palavras. Seus olhares para a pista começavam a ser contínuos, quase ignorando a conversa que mantinha com aqueles dois chatos produtores que falavam como robôs.

Quinn notava, sabia que a morena estava começando a cair em seu divertido jogo, quando sentiu como alguém atrás dela começava a abraça-la e a seguir os sensuais movimentos que mantinham o ritmo de Usher e seu Without You. Carmen aparecia, com um espetacular vestido que provocava os olhares de todos aqueles que cruzavam seu caminho.

Quinn não duvidou em seguir com sua dança, enquanto Carmen fazia a sua, atrás dela e com Santana se unindo a dupla que já formavam.

Rachel não podia acreditar e Quinn sabia que a conversa daquela mesma manhã depois do beijo de Shane estaria rondando pela mente da garota.

Longe de se incomodar, Rachel sorria. Se sentia fascinada, encantada ao ver sua namorada no meio daquela pista de dança, dançando sem nenhum tipo de preocupação, se divertindo com duas grandes e espetaculares amigas que haviam cuidado dela e que a adoravam, lhe lançando olhares que podiam derreter o gelo de qualquer um dos polos.

O calor começou a inundá-la. Uma vez que a satisfação que sentia por ver ela assim passou, chegou a vê das mensagens subliminares e quase sexuais que a loira estava lhe enviando com aqueles movimentos e olhares.

R: "Me acompanha? Necessito ir ao banheiro." – murmurou se aproximando do ouvido.

Quinn não disse nada, se limitou a pegar a mão da morena e ajudá-la a se levantar. Era muito complicado se mover pelo local com as muletas. Na tentativa por avançar, tiveram um pequeno encontro com Molly.

M: "Aonde vão?" – perguntou levantando a voz.

R: "No banheiro... espero chegar antes de amanhecer." – disse tratando de se manter de pé.

M: "Ei, pois vai ficar mais tempo esperando na fila, porque não sobe para a área vip?"

Q: "Tem um banheiro vip?" – perguntou incrédula.

Molly levantou o olhar e apontou para uma das escadas que se perdiam pela lateral da discoteca até um andar superior que rodeava toda a pista.

R: "Hummm... temo que não vou poder subir tantas escadas."

Q: "Claro que pode." – disse se virando rapidamente. "Aiden!" – chamou o garoto que dançava a escassos metros delas. "Nos ajude a subir a Rachel para a área vip!"

R: "Não... não, nem pensar."

Ai: "Trato feito." – respondeu sorridente.

Não deu tempo para queixas. Aiden pegou Rachel nos braços diante o olhar atento de Molly e Quinn e do restante dos convidados, que haviam naquela zona e sem esforço algum, subiu as escadas com a morena nos braços.

Ai: "Escute, você não pesa nada, né?" – brincava o garoto.

R: "Aiden, por Deus! Eu estou de vestido." – disse tentando se cobrir.

Quinn subia atrás deles, esboçando um enorme sorriso.

Q: "Te disse que esse vestido era muito curto." – brincava.

R: "Cale-se... veja aonde estou." – continuava se queixando justo quando chegaram no andar superior.

Q: "Obrigada Hercules!" – brincou dando uma leve palmada nas costas do garoto que já deixava a Rachel de pé.

Ai: "A sua disposição... quando forem descer assobiem!" – sorria ao mesmo tempo que regressava para o andar inferior.

Quinn ficou surpreendida. Dali de cima se via toda a discoteca e a multidão completamente enlouquecida dançando no meio da pista.

Rachel lutava por se acomodar com as muletas e buscar o banheiro que Molly havia mencionado.

Ali em cima também havia um balcão e vários palcos privados.

R: "Acho que é ali." – disse apontando para uma lateral.

Q: "Vamos."

O casal entrou no banheiro, quase vazio e Rachel agradeceu ao conselho de Molly.

Aquilo não tinha nada a ver com o banheiro do primeiro andar, completamente abarrotado de garotas.

A morena se dispôs a entrar em uma das portas que dividia o lugar, enquanto Quinn optava por arrumar sua imagem em frente ao espelho.

Não deu tempo para nada quando Rachel voltava a abrir a porta com o gesto desconcertado.

R: "Não posso." – disse.

Q: "O que?"

R: "Venha Quinn... olhe isso."

A loira se aproximou confusa pela inquietude da garota, quando descobriu o que havia dentro do banheiro.

Q: "Oh Deus!" – rapidamente saiu correndo para fora e comprovou o que em um princípio passou por sua mente para logo voltar a entrar e se deparar com a morena.

Q: "Não dá pra ver!" – exclamou sorrindo.

R: "Não?" – perguntou ainda desconcertada.

Q: "Não... é um espelho do lado de fora." – disse entrando no banheiro.

Um banheiro amplo, perfeitamente acomodado e limpo, algo estranho por ser uma discoteca, mas com uma curiosidade que a deixou perplexa. Uma das paredes era um enorme vidro que podia ver a pista de dança e as centenas de pessoas que a inundava, porém do lado de fora, só podia observar um espelho, evitando que vissem o que havia dentro do banheiro.

R: "Não posso... Quinn, não posso fazer nada aí." – disse nervosa.

Q: "Bom... prove o outro, deve ser normal." – disse ainda alucinada com a descoberta.

Acertou. Rachel foi até o outro banheiro e tudo era normal, como qualquer banheiro comum.

Quinn enquanto isso, continuava observando o interior daquele pequeno banheiro quando a morena já voltava a aparecer no lado de fora.

Q: "Rachel, venha." – disse da porta do banheiro 'espacial'.

A morena terminava de lavar as mãos quando foi ao encontro da loira. Um par de garotas entraram também no lugar, lançando olhares curiosos e entrando em uma das portas.

Q: "Venha, veja... entre e olhe." – convidou a morena para entrar.

Rachel atendeu ao pedido dela e se aproximou do enorme vidro enquanto Quinn aproveitava a ocasião para fechar a porta atrás delas e trancar.

Dois, três, quatro passos foram os que teve que dar até chegar nas costas da garota, que se surpreendeu ao senti-la.

R: "É divertido... mas eu jamais poderia utilizar, acharia que estão me vendo."

Q: "Mas não te veem." – sussurrou a escassos centímetros de seu pescoço, enquanto rodeava a cintura da garota com seus braços.

R: "Não sei...me provoca um pouco de tensão."

Q: "Eu acho muito erótico." – voltava a sussurrar.

R: "Erótico?" – perguntou buscando o rosto da garota. "como a dança que estava fazendo com as duas latinas, né?" – Quinn sorria mas evitou que ela se virasse e sem aviso prévio, empurrou com delicadeza a morena contra o vidro.

R: "Quinn?... o que você está fazendo?" – perguntou surpreendida.

Q: "Te disse que ia te compensar por ter acertado sobre Shelby." – murmurou enterrando seus lábios sobre a nuca da garota e aproximando seu corpo ao de Rachel. "e quero te demonstrar que é você quem me deixa louca."

R: "Hummmm... pensava que um jantar seria suficiente." – brincou. "e que ainda continuava pensando no beijo de Shane."

Q: "Jantar? Beijo de Shane?... Não... eu prefiro uma nova experiência."

R: "Nova experiência?... hummm... o que isso quer dizer?" – disse sentindo como Quinn começava a roçar seu corpo contra o dela.

Q: "Algo como isso." – sussurrou ao mesmo tempo que descia sua mão com destreza e a perdia embaixo do vestido.

R: "Ei... ei!" – exclamou. "Quinn, o que está fazendo?"

Q: "Você passou toda a noite me provocando, agora vai pagar as consequências." – a voz da loira se tornava tremendamente sexy enquanto sua mão continuava acariciando a coxa da garota e passava a brincar com sua calcinha.

R: "Não Quinn... aqui não, não posso... tem gente olhando." – tentou acabar com aquele abraço, mas sem mostrar muita resistência.

Q: "Não nos veem... veja, não tem nem ideia do que está acontecendo aqui em cima." – sorria. "não sabem que enquanto eles dançam eu consigo tocar o céu."

Aquele último sussurro provocou um intenso calafrio na morena, que via como as provocantes danças das garotas minutos antes no meio da pista, haviam feito muito efeito em seu corpo e agora lhe resultava quase impossível resistir aquela situação.

R: "De verdade quer fazer aqui?"

Q: "A pergunta é: você quer fazer?"

R: "Não sei... me diga você." – sussurrou deixando escapar o primeiro dos suspiros.

Quinn não duvidou em roçar com seus dedos sobre a calcinha da morena e soube que Rachel estava perfeitamente disposta para aquilo.

Um travesso sorriso se formou em seu rosto, quando colocou sua mão embaixo da calcinha e teve um primeiro e úmido contato com o centro da morena.

Q: "Hummm... temo que isso não tem mais volta." – sussurrava ao mesmo tempo que mordia o lóbulo da orelha da garota.

R: "Oh Deus!" – exclamou buscando o corpo da loira com suas costas.

Quinn a segurava com força com o braço que estava livre enquanto começava a beijar com sensualidade o pescoço da garota e brincava com a mão embaixo do vestido.

R: "Quinn, estou vendo Ashley e Santana dançar e olhar para cá." – falou com a voz entrecortada. "vão nos ver."

Quinn ignorou aquele comentário e voltava a atacar com esmero, buscando os pontos débeis da garota e provocando uma série de suspiros enlouquecedores em sua vitima.

R: "Fuder Quinn... não creio que vá conseguir tão rápido..."

Q: "Duvida de mim?" – voltava a sussurrar.

Rachel mordia o lábio e buscava mais apoio contra o vidro. Quinn levantava um pouco o quadril da garota, evitando que ela apoiasse completamente o pé no chão. Porém, aquele movimento provocou algo mais na loira.

A intensidade dos roces foram compensados ao sentir como o traseiro da garota se acoplava a seu corpo com sensuais movimentos que começavam a enlouquecê-la.

O meio de sua perna sentia a pressão dos glúteos da morena que a cada vez se moviam com mais intensidade.

Os suspiros também começaram a sair de seus lábios, alterando ainda mais a Rachel, que os recebiam justamente na altura do pescoço, com uma agradável sensação ao sentir o fôlego quente de sua namorada sobre sua pele.

R: "Vão nos descobrir..."

Q: "Que descubram!" – disse voltando a investir com mais força e introduzindo no interior da morena que deixou escapar um espetacular gemido.

Os movimentos começaram a ser mais rápidos, mais precisos e intensos. Os olhares imaginários das pessoas que de vez em quando buscavam algum indício de movimento atrás daqueles espelhos, haviam deixado de incomodar a morena e começavam a fazer ela sentir algo realmente sensual. A música, as luzes e o movimento de Quinn atrás dela estava a ponto de acabar com suas forças e após vários minutos sentindo os beijos e alguma ou outra mordida da loira sobre seu pescoço e nuca, a morena estourou com um estremecedor gemido.

Não houve tempo de recuperação quando se virou sobre si mesma e puxou a loira contra ela, provocando que os roces fossem mais diretos e seus lábios se encontrassem em um profundo beijo.

R: "Odeio sua calça." – sussurrou ao comprovar que era muito fechada para introduzir sua mão sob ela. "tire."

Quinn esboçou um ligeiro sorriso ao ver o grau de desespero que se apoderava da morena por tomar o controle.

Q: "Não." – sussurrou.

R: "Sim... vai tirar."

Q: "Não." – sorria ao mesmo tempo que mordia os lábios da garota.

R: "Quinn?" – disse com frustração.

Várias batidas na porta detiveram a sensual cena.

A: "Meninas, estão aqui?" – Ashley se encarregava de acabar com a sessão.

R: "Merda Ash!" – sussurrou. "vai embora." – disse de forma inaudível.

Q: "Sim!" – exclamou a loira em voz alta. "já vamos sair, diga a Aiden pra subir para nos ajudar." – sorria ao mesmo tempo que terminava a frase.

R: "O que?" – perguntou confusa. "ainda não acabamos... você não vai se livrar."

Q: "Em casa..." – sussurrou voltando a beijá-la. "em casa poderá fazer o que quiser comigo."

Rachel mostrou um gesto contraditório. A raiva infantil que tanta graça lhe fazia estava se apoderando da garota e Quinn não podia fazer nada além de lhe dar ternos beijos ao mesmo tempo que se recompunha após aquela cena.

Um par de minutos depois, ambas saiam. Ashley e Spencer estavam em frente ao espelho, retocando a maquiagem e arrumando o cabelo e não duvidaram em sorrir travessas ao ver os rostos de Rachel e Quinn.

A: "Vão para um motel!" – disse divertida.

R: "Nunca te disseram que você é uma inoportuna?" – disse a morena segundos antes de abandonar o banheiro e se encontrar com Aiden, que já a esperava para ajudá-la a descer, igual ajudou a subir.

Ashley e Spencer sorriam enquanto Quinn observava como o garoto voltava a levantar a morena e descia com ela.

Um pequeno balcão ao fundo lhe chamou a atenção. Estava sedenta depois daquele encontro e descobriu que Glen se encontrava naquela zona, alheio ao que acabava de acontecer ali.

Q: "Aonde você deixou sua garota?" – perguntou ficando ao lado do garoto.

G: "Ei." – se surpreendeu. "que garota?"

Q: "O bombom que você trouxe." – sorria.

G: "Bombom?" – disse. "Quinn Fabray, não tem suficiente com Rachel e também vai me tirar aquele bombom?"

Q: "Ah... não... não, tranquilo... não tenho interesse em ninguém."

G: "Ah... menos mal porque senão eu ia começar a ficar traumatizado, não entendo o que faz para ter as garotas loucas por você."

Q: "Garotas?"

G: "Molly, Leisha, há um momento te vi dançar com essa latina..."

Q: "Carmen."

G: "Sim, isso... Carmen... também dançou com Santana e falta que o faça com Ashley e minha irmã."

Q: "Cale-se idiota..." – bateu no ombro do garoto.

G: "Ei... essa doeu..."

Q: "É isso que eu queria..." – sorria. "Escute... o que aconteceu com as repostagens que eu te dei?"

G: "Está tudo resolvido, liguei para a revista e informei a eles sobre a prisão de Helen, disse que se publicassem algo sobre Rachel denunciaria eles e que sairiam perdendo já que Helen está em prisão preventiva, o qual não era uma boa fonte de informação."

Q: "Nossa..."

G: "Não vão se arriscar a publicar algo que uma mulher com sérios problemas judiciais e provavelmente mentais disse."

Q: "Que bom para você." – disse completamente sorridente. "sabe? Eu não confiava no seu trabalho como representante, mas foi mudando minha ideia com suas atitudes... é muito bom nisso e tenho que te agradecer por continuar ao lado de Rachel e protegê-la como faz."

G: "Ela confiou em mim, não vou me esquecer nunca disso... além do mais é minha amiga, é como minha irmã e não vou permitir que aconteça nada com ela."

Q: "Me alegro Glen... realmente te agradeço por isso... não sabe o quanto."

G: "Tranquila... isso sim, a partir de agora Rachel não vai ter minha exclusividade, mesmo que tenha minhas preferências."

Q :"Ah não?... vai trabalhar com mais alguém?"

G: "Não tenho mais remédio após a decisão dela."

Q: "Que decisão?" – perguntou curiosa.

G: "Já sabe, sobre trabalhar em papei pequenos e coisas que deem tempo para ela estudar... eu entendo e aceito, mas necessito trabalhar e ganhar dinheiro... não posso ficar estancado, então os papeis que ela recusar eu vou entregar para outras atrizes que estou ajudando."

Quinn se desconcertou. Não sabia nada daquilo. Sabia que o filme que estava fazendo era independente apesar de estar sendo dirigido pelo senhor Eastwood. Sabia que queria voltar a estudar e dedicar mais tempo, mas não sabia que esteve recusando papeis.

Q: "Ela também não recusou muitos." – disse tratando de tirar mais informação.

G: "Bom, não... um par deles que poderiam lhe dar muita publicidade... mas a que mais me impactou foi a do Harold... realmente me surpreendeu que não quisesse esse musical."

Quinn se surpreendeu.

Q: "Que musical?" – perguntou.

Glen olhou confuso para a garota.

G: "Não falou com você?"

Q: "De que?"

G: "Ok... de nada, eu não tenho nada mais do que falar." – tentou terminar a conversa.

Q: "Não, não... Glen, me conte."

G:" Quinn, isso é coisa de vocês duas, eu não vou me meter, ok?"

Q: "Glen, me conte." – exigiu. "prometo não dizer nada a ela e nem ficar brava..."

O garoto respirou profundamente e lançou um olhar para aonde Rachel estava, no andar inferior e falando entretida com Britt e Santana.

G: "Ofereceram para a Rachel um papel em um musical... dirigido por Harold Prince."

Q: "Quem é ele?"

G: "m dos melhores diretores de musicais... tudo o que toca é um tremendo êxito."

Q: "E por que ela recusou?" – perguntou confusa.

G: "Porque não é em Los Angeles, ela quer ficar aqui, continuar estudando e se preparar antes de se dedicar exclusivamente a esse mundo."

Q: "Aonde é?" – perguntou ignorando as desculpas que ele estava dando.

G: "Broadway."

Quinn ficou pálida. Suas pernas tremiam ao escutar aquela palavra.

Q: "Não, não é possível... como ela recusou isso?" – perguntou aturdida. "é... é o sonho dela, Glen... trabalhar na Broadway é o sonho dela!" – exclamava.

G: "E acha que não sei?... mas não quer, não quer ir e eu disse para ela que só seriam uns meses enquanto estiver em cartaz com o show, e depois ela pode voltar... isso funciona assim, são temporadas mas não tinha nada do que fazer... inclusive disse a ela que tinha tempo para pensar e ela me disse que não." – fez uma pausa diante o mutismo da loira.

Q: "Ainda continua tento tempo para aceitar?" – perguntou decidida.

G: "O que?... eh... sim, bom... o porta-voz de Harold me disse que tinha duas semanas para decidir ou procurariam outra."

Q: "Quando termina o prazo?"

G: "Nesse fim de semana, tenho que ligar para ele no sábado."

Quinn se descompôs. Sabia que se Rachel tinha tomado uma decisão era praticamente impossível que voltasse atrás.

Q: "Aguente até sábado..."

G: "O que? Vai convencê-la?"

Q: "Rachel nasceu para isso." – disse lançando um olhar para a garota que casualmente estava observando a cena entre os dois. "não posso deixar que ignore essa oportunidade."

* * *

><p><em>OBS. 1: História original escrita por Lachica1983 na fanfic: 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)_


	67. Uma grande idéia

**Capítulo 67 – Uma grande ideia**

Q: "Podem parar de gritar?" – a loira recriminava ao mesmo tempo que entrava na casa, com Rachel em suas costas.

Santana e Brittany não paravam de rir, enquanto Shane se esmerava para manter o equilíbrio de Carmen.

As seis voltavam após a noite de festa. San, Britt, Carmen e Rachel completamente prejudicadas pelo álcool, enquanto Quinn e Shane se mantinham sóbrias.

Sh: "Vamos meninas... vocês vão acordar toda a vizinhança." – dizia a mulher, buscando a forma mais civilizada de conseguir com que Britt, Santana e Carmen fossem para sua casa.

Como sempre que o casal voltava para Los Angeles, dormiam na casa de Shane, já que contava com mais quartos do que Quinn tinha na sua.

Quinn já deixava Rachel no quarto. A morena mantinha apenas a cabeça firme.

Estar toda a noite sentada e bebendo foi o pior para ela. Quando se deu conta já era tarde e seu corpo não reagia a nada, devido a ingestão de álcool.

Q: "Rachel... céu, acorda!" – murmurou ao notar o peso da morena sobre ela. "estamos em casa."

Rachel murmurava algumas palavras inaudíveis ao mesmo tempo que se deixava cair sobre a cama.

Q: "Vamos céu!" – voltava a dizer tratando de levantá-la. "você tem que tirar o vestido."

Absurdo. Rachel nem se movia, exceto para se queixar. Quinn pode girá-la um pouco na cama e conseguiu descer o fecho do vestido nas costas. Com um gesto rápido e preciso, pode desvestir a morena e deixá-la na cama completamente adormecida, de roupa interior e sem conseguir cobri-la com o lençol.

Quinn sorria. Estava completamente exausta. A noite tinha sido muito longa, muita dança, muitos momentos e risos que não ia se esquecer assim tão facilmente. Havia passado bem, apesar de que a morena tenha terminado nesse estado.

Nemo tinha acordado após a aparição de ambas e rodeava pela casa.

Quinn pegou ele nos braços e se dirigiu para o jardim. Necessitava respirar um pouco de ar fresco, relaxar sua cabeça de todo esse barulho da discoteca que ainda permanecia em seu interior.

Foi diversão aquela noite, foi tudo sorrisos e entretenimento, mas algo havia se instalado em seu interior e começava a criar um conflito interno, difícil de digerir.

O jardim permanecia escuro. O bando, seu banco que com tanto esmero e carinho colocou no meio daquele lugar, permanecia impassível, esperando ela para poder desfrutar da brisa que se movia naquela noite quente.

Nemo brincava com suas mãos.

Sh: "Não pode dormir?" – a voz de Shane a interrompeu.

Q: "Ei... o que faz aqui?" – perguntou ao ver ela atrás da cerca.

Sh: "Fumar... já não suporto ficar entre essas três loucas." – sorria lançando um olhar para dentro de sua casa.

Q: "É a primeira vez que vejo Carmen assim." – disse. "jamais tinha visto ela bêbada."

Sh: "Pois não é a primeira vez." – respondeu cruzando a porta da cerca e se dirigindo para o banco. "ultimamente é ela que bebe e eu não."

Q: "Mas você fuma... algo que não deveria fazer."

Sh: "Humm... eu sei, mas necessitava algo que me relaxass único que encontrei."

Q: "Elas continuam acordadas?"

Sh: "Sim... estão hiperativas, é impossível fazer elas entrarem em razão." – se sentou ao lado dela. "e Rachel?"

Q: "Completamente adormecida." – respondeu.

Sh: "E o que faz que não está com ela, dormindo?"

Q: "Necessitava relaxar um pouco, ainda tenho a música da discoteca enfiada na minha cabeça."

Sh: "Você perdeu o costume." – sorria. "sabe de uma coisa? Eu gostei muito de te ver hoje lá."

Q: "Por que?"

Sh: "Bom, eu te vi bem, feliz... e inclusive dançando. Fazia muito tempo que não te via assim e me alegro muito de que tudo volte a ser como antes."

Q: "Sim... bom..." – respondeu abaixando a cabeça.

Sh: "Hummm... isso soou um pouco triste. Acontece algo?"

Q: "Eh... não, não... não é nada triste, é..." – acariciava Nemo que já começava a adormecer sobre suas pernas. "é que acho que nunca vou estar totalmente bem... nunca vai ter tranquilidade absoluta em mim." – disse.

Sh: "Me conte..."

Quinn esboçou um leve sorriso.

Q: "Como se fosse tão simples."

Sh: "Claro que é... só tem que começar."

Q: "É a Rachel..."

Sh: "O que tem ela?"

Q: "Ofereceram um papel em um musical para ela... e ela recusou."

Sh: "Hum... bom, talvez não a convenceu."

Q: "Um musical com um tal de Harold Prince, na Broadway."

Sh: "Ei... esse cara é importante!" – respondeu surpreendida. "por que recusou?"

Q: "Isso é o que eu me pergunto... é estranho, é a oportunidade da vida dela, é... é o que ela sempre desejou, sempre sonhou e agora recusa e o pior é que nem sequer me disse nada."

Sh: "Não tem uma ideia do por que ela recusou?"

Q: "Sim... Glen me contou, mas não consigo acreditar ainda... sei que tem algo mais."

Sh: "O que ele te disse?"

Q: "Que Rachel quer continuar estudando, que quer se preparar antes de se envolver em cheio nesse mundo..."

Sh: "Isso é muito maduro e responsável."

Q: "Shane, ela pode continuar estudando em Nova York, isso não é um problema... com a qualificação que teve em Londres podia optar por entrar em qualquer universidade que ela pretendesse, inclusive na Universidade de Rochester..." – fez uma pausa. "é uma das mais importantes e destacada na música... não deveria colocar essa desculpa."

Sh: "E então?... é por algo mais, verdade?"

Q: "Sim... e não quero pensar que faça por mim."

Sh: "Por você?"

Q: "Sim... bom, ela sabe que eu tenho a galeria aqui, que estou indo bem na universidade e que consegui essa casa para nós duas..."

Sh: "Quinn, você também pode estudar em Nova York, pode arrumar assinaturas e tudo mais... e também pode procurar algum trabalho lá, seguramente que Bette pode te recomendar sem problema algum... a não ser que você não queria se mudar, não acho que exista outro problema."

Q: "Eu sei... eu estaria disposta a ir aonde quer que seja... mas tem algo mais." – parou.

Sh: "Algo mais?" – perguntou confusa.

Q: "Sim... e me sinto mal por ter que te contar agora."

Sh: "Quinn, não estou te obrigando a nada, se não pode ou não quer me contar não tem problema..."

Q: "Sim... sim, eu quero e sinto que devo te contar."

Sh: "Pois não espere mais." – se impacientou.

Q: "Shane, sabe quem é a Bee?... a amiga de Angie."

Sh: "Eh... sim, sim..."

Q: "Bem... essa pequena é... é..." – abaixou o olhar completamente apenada.

Sh: "O que é?"

Q: "É minha filha, Shane... Bee é minha filha." – confessou.

Shane ficou em silencio, completamente surpreendida e confusa diante aquela declaração.

Q: "Fiquei grávida com dezesseis anos e meus pais me deixaram sozinha... não tive outro remédio além de entregá-la em adoção e então apareceu Shelby, a mãe biológica de Rachel, que adotou Beth... que é o nome verdadeiro dela." – fez uma pausa. "Shelby me afastou dela porque eu não me comportei bem e não voltei a ver ela até agora, que há uns dias descobri quem era... porque nem sequer a reconheci quando a vi pela primeira vez."

Shane permanecia completamente absorta diante a história da loira.

Sh: "Acho que necessito outro cigarro..." – disse buscando em seu bolso. "por que não me disse nada?"

Q: "Quando cheguei aqui pedi a Rachel que guardasse segredo sobre isso... dói muito saber que sua filha está em algum lugar do mundo e que não pode ver ela... não falar dela me ajudava a não pensar muito, a não ficar louca..."

Sh: "E como a reconheceu?"

Q: "Eu cuidei dela sem saber quem era... quando perdi a memória tão pouco sabia e foi então que Rachel descobriu, mas os médicos proibiram ela de me contar." – buscava o olhar da garota. "ontem fui pegar Angie na escola e encontrei com ela ali... ela e Shelby."

Sh: "Oh Deus!"

Q: "Aí eu me dei conta de quem era e achei que ia morrer... não compreendia como não a reconheci antes..."

Sh: "Nossa... não... não sei o que dizer..." – balbuciou. "e acha que esse é o motivo pelo qual Rachel...?"

Q: "Essa manhã fui ver a Shelby e ela me disse que eu poderia ver Beth sempre que quiser." – interrompeu. "Rachel sabe que é o melhor que podia me acontecer e acho que isso pode influenciar..."

Sh: "Um momento, mas se me disse que já havia recusado e você sabe sobre Beth a apenas dois dias... não pode utilizar essa desculpa." – interferiu.

Q: "Eu sei, mas ela sabia antes... sabia que era ela... não sei." – terminou confessando. "já tenho dúvidas de tudo..."

Sh: "Por que não fala com ela?"

Q: "Porque vai me dizer que não..."

Sh: "Você está disposta a se afastar novamente de Bee?"

Q: "Não vou me afastar... Shane, existem aviões... se tenho que trabalhar no que for em Nova York para vi ver ela a cada fim de semana, eu farei... para mim é um presente saber que está bem e poder ver ela de vez em quando... me conformo com isso depois do que vivi..."

Sh: "Faria isso por Rachel?"

Q: "Ela fez isso por mim... ela deixou para trás seus sonhos para estar aqui comigo... e eu não posso lhe negar essa oportunidade... mas não sei como fazer... essa noite cheguei a pensar até em terminar nosso relacionamento."

Sh: "O que?"

Q: "Ela não vai me ouvir se eu pedir, conheço ela e se eu a deixar... seguramente que ela iria... se sentiria enganada e iria para não me ver mais."

Sh: "Que ilusa..." – disse. "acha que Rachel vai ficar de braços cruzados se você disser agora que acabou tudo?... de verdade?"

Quinn olhou desconcertada diante as palavras da garota.

Sh: "Te recordo que essa garota mesmo brava com você, querendo se afastar de você... decidiu passar as noites em seu sofá, cuidando para que você estivesse bem... e depois esteve aqui, ao pé do canhão aguentando tudo quando você não recordava nada..."

Q: "Eu sei... por isso mesmo é que sei que vai se negar a falar comigo disso ou aceitar... dará alguma desculpa e eu não poderei refutar nada..."

Sh: "Pode atuar... Quinn, se acha que é o maior erro que ela vai cometer, não deixe que cometa."

Q: "Como Shane?... como faço?... tudo está perfeito entre nós duas e não quero estragar, não quero..."

Sh: "Busque a forma para que não possa se negar... nada mais... mas esqueça de terminar com ela, ok?... faça direito, faça algo que a faça sorrir e saiba que está ali com ela, porque quer estar... também é seu sonho ver ela triunfar."

R: "Quinn?" – a voz da morena foi escutada dentro da casa.

Shane e Quinn olharam rapidamente.

R: "Quinn, aonde você está?" – voltou a perguntar.

Q: "Já vou, céu!" – exclamou lançando um último olhar para Shane.

Sh: "Pense Quinn, atue de forma que seja impossível para ela resistir a te dizer que sim." – disse se levantando do banco também.

Q: "Obrigada Shane... vou sentir muito a sua falta!" – respondeu com um pouco de tristeza.

Sh: "Existem os telefones..." – sorria.

R: "Quinn... veeeeeeeeeeeem!" – gritou divertida.

A loira não duvidou em voltar a entrar em casa e se deparou com a morena junto ao sofá, de roupa intima e apoiando a cabeça no encosto.

Q: "O que foi?" – se aproximou preocupada.

R: "Tenho vontade de vomitar, mas não posso andar." – respondeu frustrada. "estou morrendo e você me ignora..."

Quinn esboçou um sorriso e se apressou a ajudá-la a chegar até o banheiro.

R: "Que vergonha... não quero que me veja assim." – disse se aproximando do vaso.

Q: "Te recordo que você me viu assim muitas vezes... então é hora de aguentar."

R: "Aonde você estava?" – perguntou ignorando aquela última resposta.

Q: "No jardim... falando com Shane." – sorria. "as garotas continuam de festa pelo que se vê."

R: "Você cheira a cigarro... você fumou?"

Q: "Eu?... não, era a Shane... estava sentada ao meu lado, então imagino que o cheiro grudou em mim."

R: "Pois está fedendo muito." – voltava a dizer. "não gosto." – recriminou com o rosto pálido.

Q: "Ok... me afasto porque vejo que você vai ficar pior... mas vamos, acho que você é a menos indicada para me dizer isso..."

R: "Eu?" – perguntou confusa.

Q: "Sim, você." – sorria. "acha que não sei que fumou em uma ou outra ocasião?"

R: "Eu?" – voltava a ficar pálida.

Q: "Sim, você." – brincava. "encontrei um ou outro toco de cigarro no jardim e Shane utiliza cigarro de palha." – dizia sorridente.

R: "Sai daqui, Quinn." – disse vendo como Quinn tinha descoberto ela completamente. "me deixe sozinha."

Q: "Ok... me avise quando terminar." – sorria saindo do banheiro.

Rachel quase caiu no chão, se lamentando por aquelas palavras e sentindo vergonha por algo tão ridículo como fumar um cigarro.

Quinn voltava a aparecer no jardim, esperando encontrar Shane, mas ela já tinha ido. Nemo permanecia no gramado e a loira não duvidou em levá-lo para sua casinha. Foi então, no meio daquele jardim que ela percebeu a casa da árvore.

Continuava intacta, permanecia tal como ela mandou construir quando se instalou ali e a imagem de Rachel pequena voltou a aparecer em sua mente.

Aquele recado, aquele encontro que nunca chegou a se realizar... e compreendia que sua casa, sua casinha de árvore não tinha sentido se Rachel não estivesse. Era ela a única que dava forma para aquela casa, era ela quem fazia o que fosse um lar, pouco importava o lugar, pouco importava se em Ohio ou em Califórnia.

R: "Quinn?" – a morena voltava a chamar.

A loira entrava novamente na casa para ajudar a morena a sair do banheiro e voltar para o quarto.

Q: "Se encontra melhor?" – perguntou ajudando ela a se deitar.

R: "Hummm... sim, mas estaria melhor se ficasse aqui comigo..."

Q: "Está combinado." – respondeu sorridente.

Em apenas uns minutos, ambas estavam deitadas na cama. Quinn tinha terminado de apagar todas as luzes enquanto a morena se acomodava e a esperava.

Q: "Não vai me dar um beijo?" – perguntou ao ver como Rachel lhe dava as costas.

R: "Nem louca... depois de todo o álcool que tenho em minhas veias e o que acaba de me acontecer no banheiro, não vou deixar que você se aproxime..."

Q: "Pois para uma bêbada, você se expressa e vocaliza muito bem." – brincava abraçando ela pela cintura.

R: "Sou forte, baby..." – disse. "as não vou te beijar."

Q: "Ok... pelo menos me deixe te dar um..." – parou de falar para deixar um pequeno beijo sobre a bochecha da morena. "aqui." – sorria.

Rachel se limitou a sorrir após aquele gesto e fechou seus olhos tentando conseguir que aquele mal estar passasse o mais rápido possível. Algo que Quinn estava ajudando a conseguir. Sentir a loira atrás dela, com toda aquela tranquilidade que dá ao saber que sua namorada continua sendo a mesma, que continua te amando igual ou ainda mais e que tudo caminhava bem, era algo impensável há um par de meses e agora estava acontecendo.

E com esses pensamentos, o sonho terminou vencendo ela. Um sonho que ia durar pouco.

Quase cinco horas foram as que pode dormir antes de seu despertador tocar. Um chofer da produtora a esperava na porta enquanto terminava de se vestir apressada com uma adormecida Quinn a perseguindo por toda a casa para que não se esquecesse de nada.

R: "Não volto a beber nunca mais." – dizia completamente furiosa.

Q: "Tá... você diz isso sempre..."

R: "Você ao menos pode voltar a dormir."

Q: "As nove da manhã?"

R: "Tem algo para fazer?" – perguntou antes de abrir a porta.

Q: "Sim... tenho alguns assuntos para resolver, mas venha..." – convidou a morena a sair. "estão te esperando."

Rachel aceitou e saiu da casa um pouco confusa. Não sabia que assuntos a loira se referia e seu desconcerto começou a aumentar ao entrar no carro e ter tempo suficiente para pensar durante o trajeto.

Rachel começava a recordar tudo o que aconteceu na noite anterior. Recordava como Quinn se divertia, como dançava com Santana e Carmen, como a loira não se separou dela em nenhum momento e se mostrava completamente divertida até que tiveram esse encontro naquele estranho banheiro.

Quando voltaram a se encontrar naquele palco vip que a morena ocupava, tudo era diferente. Quinn continuava pendente dela, cuidando dela, se divertindo, mas sua atitude era um tanto quanto diferente, mais pensativa, mais ausente.

Uma ligação tirou ela de seus pensamentos.

R: "Professor?"

W: "Will, Rachel... sou Will." – brincava no telefone.

R: "Eu sei, mas eu gosto de te chamar de professor… me permite?"

W: "Claro, eu permito o que for para você."

Rachel deixou escapar várias risadas após aquela resposta.

R: "A que se deve essa agradável ligação?"

W: "Como a que se deve?... combinamos que eu ia te avisar sobre a festa de aniversário... lembra que estamos em plenos eventos."

R: "Ah... sim, é verdade, mas eu pensei que a festa tivesse sido no domingo, depois do show."

W: "Sim, mas agora vamos fazer uma reunião de antigos alunos em comemoração ao aniversário e é óbvio que você tem que vir... tanto você como Quinn."

R: "Uau... mas quando é? Porque estou em plena filmagem de um filme."

W: "É na semana que vem, no sábado mais precisamente... não podem faltar Rachel, vai ser incrível e já confirmei a participação de todos do Glee... os nossos." – especificava.

R: "Bem... se é no sábado, não terá problema algum... seguramente que podemos viajar."

W: "Perfeito Rachel. É necessário que eu ligue para a Quinn, ou você diz para ela?"

R: "Tranquilo, eu me encarrego."

W: "Genial... vai ser incrível... escute, não te incomodo mais, imagino que você esteja ocupada."

R: "Sim... bom, estou chegando nos estúdios, mas você nunca me incomoda, ok? Pode me ligar sempre que quiser."

W: "Obrigada Rachel... obrigada por estar sempre disponível... que tenha um bom dia."

R: "Tchau Will... cuide-se."

W: "Ei... uma última coisa..."

R: "Diga."

W: "Cumprimente a Angelina Jolie da minha parte... diga que ela é genial!" – sorria.

R: "Oh Deus... não posso acreditar."

W: "Adeus Rachel." – dizia brincando.

A morena desligou a chamada ao ver como o professor Schuester desligava também.

Aquela última frase tinha feito ela pensar demais. Quantas pessoas sabiam daquele rumor?"

R: "Espero não cruzar com o Brad Pitt nunca na vida." – murmurou justo antes de descer do carro.

Quinn terminava de se vestir e tomar o café da manhã antes de ir rumo a galeria.

Santana e Brittany não deram sinais de vida ainda e supôs que iam dormir até tarde, era mais que provável que a festa tivesse se prolongado até quase amanhecer, segundo disse Shane.

Bette estava esperando ela.

B: "A que se deve tanta pressa em me ver?" – perguntou a mulher ao ver ela entrar em seu escritório.

Q: "Oi Bette... tenho que falar com você... é... é bastante importante."

B: "Então sente-se... você teve sorte, dentro de meia hora eu saio para Santa Monica."

Q: "Não levará muito tempo... é breve."

B: "E então?" – deixou de lado um pequeno bloco aonde estava anotando algo. "diga."

Q: "Me... me custa muito te dizer isso... mas eu passei toda a noite dando volta única solução que tenho."

B: "Do que está falando Quinn?" – perguntou confusa.

Q: "Bette, não vou poder continuar trabalhando aqui." – foi direta.

B: "O que?"

Q: "Temo que não tenho outra solução do que renunciar."

B: "Quinn, do que está falando?" – se mostrou séria. "o que foi?"

Q: "Não... não é nada por você, nem pelo trabalho aqui... é...é..." – balbuciava.

B: "Quinn, acho que tem suficiente confiança para poder falar sem ficar nervosa." – interrompeu.

Q: "É pela Rachel..."

B: "Rachel?... o que tem a Rachel? Não quer que você trabalhe aqui?"

Q: "Não, nada a ver... é que... vejamos, ofereceram a ela um papel em um musical... na Broadway."

B: "Uau... mas isso é uma boa notícia..."

Q: "Ela quer recusar... bom, na realidade já recusou, mas ainda tem uma oportunidade para aceitar..."

B: "Por que ela não quer?... isso era o que ela queria fazer, não é verdade?"

Q: "Aí é que está o problema... ela não me disse nada, nem sequer me disse que haviam oferecido e sei que fez isso assim porque não quer ir sem mim."

B: "Ir sem você?... mas... você não quer ir?" – se mostrava confusa.

Q: "Eu quero, claro que vou aonde ela quiser... mas ela não vai permitir que eu deixe tudo aqui para ir tentar a sorte com ela em Nova York... não vai consentir."

B: "Então?... por que quer deixar a galeria?"

Q: "Porque me serviria de desculpa para poder ir... se ela ver que não tenho trabalho, terá um peso a menos nas costas..."

B: "Mas... você não falou com ela?... acha que é necessário isso?"

Q: "Bette... eu vou falar com a Rachel, vou fazer isso sem dúvidas, mas sei a resposta dela... e antes de que ela posso me negar algo, quero que tenha uma mínima opção para que pense... e sem dúvidas que eu ficar sem trabalho aqui me ajudará a convencê-la."

B: "Não sei Quinn, não sei se isso vai adiantar... te pedirá para buscar trabalho em outro lugar."

Q: "Ou em outra cidade." – interrompeu mostrando um leve sorriso.

Bette se contagiou com o gesto.

B: "Está disposta a deixar tudo por ela?"

Q: "Bette, Rachel deixou a oportunidade de sua vida há dois anos... decidiu vir para Los Angeles comigo podendo ter ido para Nova York, aonde realmente queria ir..." – fez uma pausa. "necessitou treze capítulos de uma estúpida série de televisão para ganhar o coração de meio país... não posso deixar passar essa oportunidade que lhe dão agora, não posso permitir o luxo de afastá-la outra vez do sonho dela."

B: "E está segura de que ela não quer ir por você?"

Q: "Eu a conheço... se tivesse outro motivo teria me dito, porém... nem mencionou."

B: "Quinn... não... não sei o que te dizer, isso me pega de surpresa." – disse se levantando da cadeira e se aproximando da loira.

Q: "Eu sinto muito Bette, realmente sinto ter que te fazer isso, depois de tudo o que você fez por mim... se não fosse por você, eu não estaria aonde estou agora mesmo, não teria o que tenho e nem teria podido sobreviver nessa cidade..." – respirou com dificuldade. "talvez viajar para Nova York faça nós duas amadurecer... tentaremos sobreviver as duas..."

B: "Quinn..." – se sentou na mesa, justo ao lado da loira. "e o que acontecerá se Rachel decidir não aceitar?"

Q: "Tem que aceitar... tem que fazer, Bette... inclusive... inclusive cheguei a pensar em terminar a relação para que ela decida ir."

B: "Não seja imbecil... acha que Rachel vai ir assim, do nada?"

Q: "Eu sei... por isso que te disse que pensei, mas não vou fazer... não poderia suportar e sei que ela não iria."

B: "Então, está decidida a deixar tudo?"

Q: "Sim... completamente."

B: "Inclusive Beth?"

Aquilo surpreendeu Quinn e as palavras de Rachel mencionando que Bette já sabia tudo apareceram em sua mente.

Q: "Bette, eu..."

B: "Não tem nada que me explicar Quinn... sei de tudo e realmente compreendo."

Q: "Eu sinto muito por ter te ocultado isso..."

B: "Quinn, não estou te perguntando por que não me disse, a Rachel já me explicou e não é necessário mais nenhuma explicação." – a tranquilizou. "só quero que me diga se está disposta a voltar a se separar de Beth."

Q: "Não vou me separar." – respondeu. "veja, me deram muito dinheiro com a indenização, poderei utilizá-lo para viajar e ver ela... sei que posso parecer uma péssima mãe... mas estive quatro anos sem saber dela e te juro que dói, dói muito... agora sei que está bem e sei que posso ver ela quando desejar... mas eu necessito estar com Rachel, ela... ela é o amor da minha vida... não quero perder ela e nem quero que ela deixe para trás seus sonhos se pode consegui-los..." – fez uma pausa. "Beth tem uma mãe... não me necessita para continuar adiante... e me basta saber que ela está bem... ver ela é um presente que jamais pensei em receber."

B: "E Angie?" – perguntou um pouco mais relaxada. "porque ela vai querer me matar quando souber que você quer ir."

Q: "Ah não... com Angie não tem problema." – esboçou um grande sorriso. "eu levo ela comigo."

Bette sorriu da mesma forma que Quinn fazia.

B: "Façamos algo, fale com a Rachel... diga que ficou sem trabalho para ver como ela reaciona... mas nem pense em ir da galeria, ok?"

Q: "Me deixaria voltar se ela não aceitar?"

B: "Não." – se levantou da mesa para pegar sua bolsa.

Q: "E então?"

B: "Não posso voltar a te contratar porque não vou te deixar renunciar..."

Q: "Mas..."

B: "Quinn, sabe o complicado que foi encontrar alguém que me entenda como você? Sabe o complicado que é encontrar alguém que maneje isso como você faz?" – perguntava enquanto recolhia suas coisas.

Q: "Mas... Bette, se Rachel aceitar eu vou ir..."

B: "Bom... primeiro fale com ela... e depois veremos... buscaremos uma solução, ok?"

Q: "Não... sei." – disse completamente confusa.

B: "Quinn, tenho que ir... me mantenha informada do que acontecer, de acordo?"

Q: "Claro." – respondeu aturdida enquanto se levantava da cadeira.

B: "Bom... tranque ao sair." – disse deixando um pequeno piscar de olho acompanhado de um sorriso.

Quando se deu conta, Quinn estava sozinha no escritório da mulher, sem compreender aquelas palavras, sem saber que outra solução ia dar aquele conflito que se apresentava.

Duvidou durante vários minutos até que voltou a se deixar cair na cadeira. Agora chegava o pior, tinha que enfrentar Rachel, fazer ela ver que podia viajar com ela para Nova York sem nada que a rendesse em Los Angeles, mas antes tinha que se assegurar de algo mais.

Pegou o telefone e procurou em sua agenda.

"_Aceite a proposta da Broadway, convencerei a Rachel de qualquer maneira. Q."_

A mensagem foi enviada e rapidamente recebeu uma resposta por parte do garoto em forma de ligação.

G: "Está segura? Ela sabe?" – perguntou sem cumprimentar.

Q: "Glen, Rachel vai fazer esse musical curte o que me custar." – respondeu completamente segura. "aceite."

G: "Mas... e se ela não quiser? Quinn, já sabe como a Rachel é, quando diz que não..."

Q: "Não pense." – interrompeu. "estou te dizendo que vai aceitar e ponto."

G: "Ok... ok... depois se acontecer algo não quero saber de nada..."

Q: "Tranquilo, assumirei as consequências."

G: "Bem... quando vai dizer a ela?"

Q: "Encontrarei o momento... quando ela teria que ir?"

G: "Em umas cinco ou seis semanas... começaria os ensaios, mas teria que se reunir com Harold muito antes, em umas duas semanas mais ou menos."

Q: "Ok... tempo suficiente."

G: "A suas ordens..."

Quinn desligou a chamada após aquela breve conversa e deixou o celular sobre a mesa de Bette.

Não podia acreditar no que acabara de fazer e de repente a culpa começou a invadi-la.

Sabia que Rachel não ia aceitar que tivesse tomado essa decisão sobre sua carreira em suas costas, sabia que podia resultar em uma catástrofe, mas devia fazer apesar de tudo... e algo em seu interior a incitava.

Q: "Rachel Berry tem que estar na Broadway." – murmurava tratando de se convencer. "é o lugar dela... é o mundo dela."

Novamente o telefone voltava a tirá-la de seus pensamentos. O nome de Bette aparecia na tela e ela estranhou. Tinha passado apenas uns minutos desde que a mulher abandonou a galeria.

Q: "Sim?"

B: "Quinn?... você continua na galeria?"

Q: "Eh, sim... continua no seu escritório na verdade... o que foi?"

B: "Não falou com a Rachel ainda, verdade?"

Q: "Eh... não, por que?"

B: "Bem... tranquila, não acontece nada, estou no carro a caminho de Santa Monica e tive uma grande ideia..."

Q: "Uma grande ideia?"

B: "A melhor!"

_OBS. 1: História original escrita por Lachica1983 na fanfic: 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s/7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)_


	68. Dois novos caminhos

**Me desculpem a demora novamente pessoal... mas aconteceu uma tragédia. Meu notebook estragou e não tem concerto mais... sendo assim terei que traduzir agora no PC de casa e não sou nada acostumada a ele mais... pra terem uma ideia eu demorei 3 dias pra traduzir esse cap. Espero que entendam.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dois Novos Caminhos<strong>

A semana passou com rapidez. Quinn se encarregou de organizar a iminente viagem para Ohio e uma escapada fugaz para Nova York, aonde deveria terminar de convencer a morena para que ela aceitasse aquele projeto do musical.

Rachel havia terminado a filmagem do filme. Sua voz já estava gravada em estúdio de gravação e suas cenas foram rodadas com antecedência. Agora só devia esperar aquela emocionante ligação para a estréia, provavelmente alguns meses depois. Enquanto isso, sua conta corrente aumentou de forma considerável.

Apesar de ser um filme independente, de baixo orçamento, a categoria de trabalhar sobre as ordens de Clint Eastwood tinha suas conseqüências e eram realmente boas.

O sábado havia chegado sem mudanças. A relação entre ambas começava a fluir, se bem que é verdade que Rachel nota certa estranheza em Quinn, que dissimulava constantemente os planos que já tinha preparado com Bette.

A morena intuía, sabia que ela escondia algo e que provavelmente ela teria algo a ver com isso.

O avião para Lima estava a ponto de sair quando recebeu a ligação de Glen.

R: "Glen, estou a ponto de embarcar... o que foi?" – perguntou já dentro do aeroporto.

G: "Tenho uma notícia para te dar e quero que seja antes de que se vá."

R: "Diga... porque já te disse que estou a ponto de partir."

G: "O que opina da Academia de Música de Los Angeles?"

R: "O que?... O que tenho que opinar?... que é a melhor academia que tem em toda a cidade..."

G: "E o que acha da carreira de professora de canto?"

R: "Glen, do que está falando? Está me deixando nervosa."

G: "Só me diga se te interessa..."

R: "Como não vou me interessar? Te disse que era o que queria..."

G: " Bem... então deixe o celular ligado porque terá notícias minha... muito logo." – dizia feliz.

R: "Um momento... não me deixe assim, me diga o que está acontecendo..."

G: "Boa viagem, Rachel..."

R: "Glen... Glen!" – exclamou antes de escutar como o garoto desligava a chamada.

Q: "O que foi, Rachel?" – a loira perguntava.

R: "Era o Glen... me disse algo sobre a Academia de Música de LA mas desligou..."

Quinn a olhou confusa.

Q: "Esqueça, temos que sair agora... vamos perder o vôo."

Rachel concordou com o convite da loira para pegar o voo. Por sorte seu pé havia melhorado de forma considerável, lhe bastava uma simples bengala para se apoiar ao caminhar. A última revisão, feita na sexta anterior, deu os melhores resultados e sua entorce já tinha virado história.

Duas horas e meia depois aterrizavam no aeroporto Allen Country de Lima.

Rachel se mostrava iludida por voltar para a cidade, para voltar ao colégio, dessa vez para encontrar com todos os seus companheiros.

Quinn por sua vez não estava tão emocionada por aquele encontro, porém estava sim para a viagem para Nova York que iam fazer na manhã seguinte e que Rachel nem sequer intuía.

A noite se aproximava rapidamente. Quinn e Rachel terminavam de se vestir para a ocasião na casa dos pais de Britt. Nenhuma das duas tinham casas na cidade.

R: "Está nervosa?" – perguntava enquanto caminhavam até o ginásio do colégio, aonde iriam celebrar a reunião.

Eram muitos os convidados de muitos anos de formatura que haviam acontecido naquela instituição.

Q: "Não... porque estaria?"

B: "Está muito séria, Quinn. Tem que sorrir..."

S: "Não é necessário que o faça." – interrompia a latina. "lembro a vocês que ela era a capitã das Cheerios, duvido que alguém tenha visto ela sorrir muito." – brincava.

R: "Pois é uma pena." – dizia agarrando a mão dela. "porque tem um sorriso que apaixona qualquer um."

Não houve tempo para resposta. Alguém segurava a morena pela cintura e a abraçava, provocando a surpresa das demais.

P: "Berry!" – exclamou Puck, girando a morena várias vezes.

R: "Puck?" – disse entre gargalhadas. "vai me deixar cair."

O sorriso começou a contagiar as demais com a euforia que desprendia o garoto, perfeitamente uniformizado para a ocasião e com seu particular moicano, que voltava a aparecer em sua cabeça.

P: "Oiiii!" – começou a cumprimentar uma a uma, até chegar em Quinn. "Ei loira... como está?"

Q: "Oi Noah." – sorriu pela primeira vez. "me alegra voltar a ver esse moicano." – disse tocando o cabelo dele.

P: "É a primeira vez que a vê, não?" – perguntou pensando que a loira ainda não havia recuperado a memória."

Q: "Hummmm... temo que tenha visto várias vezes..."

R: "Puck, Quinn já está bem... é nossa Quinn." – interrompeu.

P: "Sim?... e como está?... como vai?" – perguntou surpreso.

Q: "Muito bem... melhor do que nunca." – lançou um olhar para Rachel. "E como você está?"

P: "Com uma vontade terrível de passar bem..." – respondeu voltando a abraçar a garota. "Ei... essa noite, depois da reunião vamos todos dançar... conto com vocês, verdade?"

R: "Claro..." – respondeu em nome de todas. "mas vamos, porque já tem muita gente entrando no ginásio." – apontou para o final da rua aonde se encontrava o colégio.

Os garotos começaram novamente a caminhada e logo chegaram no lugar escolhido para o encontro.

Era curioso, Quinn que não queria estar ali, começou a se sentir bem. Via os rostos que reconhecia, garotas e garotos que haviam compartilhado seu ano de graduação e agora a olhavam completamente embelezados, atônitos ao ver ela entrar de mãos dadas com a morena.

Uma nova sensação se apoderou dela ao ver como se aproximavam para cumprimentar Rachel, inclusive para pedir uma ou outra foto. Orgulho, essa poderia ser a palavra... satisfação, alegria ao ver ela sorrir e desfrutar daquela maneira.

Talvez fosse um pouco de soberba, mas adorava se apresentar diante todos como uma estrela de Hollywood, como era a Rachel.

O restante dos companheiros foram aparecendo diante elas. Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Artie com uma preciosa garota ao seu lado, Kurt e Blaine muito unidos assim como demonstraram no Hawaii e um garoto loiro que chamou a atenção de Quinn.

Sam permanecia um tanto afastado do restante, observando com curiosidade os cumprimentos. Quinn não duvidou em se separar da morena, que falava entusiasmada com os garotos e se aproximou de Sam.

Q: "Não vai me cumprimentar?" – perguntou ao mesmo tempo que se aproximava.

Sa: "Estava esperando que você viesse me cumprimentar." – disse com um enorme sorriso.

Ambos se fundiram em um sincero abraço.

Q: "Deus, Sam! Faz tanto tempo que não te vejo... você está incrível." – disse lhe devolvendo o carinho que o garoto lhe mostrou naquele abraço.

Sa: "Você está impressionante Quinn, achei que não ia se lembrar de mim." – disse um pouco incrédulo.

Q: "Ah... é por isso que não se atrevia a me cumprimentar?" – perguntou sorridente. "fique tranqüilo, tudo já passou, já voltei a recuperar a memória."

Sa: "Ah, sim?... Bom, me alegro então... a verdade é que Mercedes me advertiu tanto que eu não sabia como atuar."

Q: "Bom, eles ainda não sabiam nada... acabaram de ficar sabendo."

Sa: "Perfeito então... me alegro muitíssimo de que esteja bem!" – voltava a dizer pegando a loira pelo braço. "vem, vou te apresentar para alguém." – exclamou ao mesmo tempo que uma garota se aproximava de ambos. "Veja, ela é a Maggie, é... minha namorada."

Quinn se surpreendeu. A garota era realmente linda e para que legar? Muito parecida com ela.

Q: "Ei... muito prazer em te conhecer." – cumprimentou a garota. "não sabia que você estava namorando."

Sa: "Sim... bom, em algum momento eu teria que fazer isso, não acha?"

Q: "Claro... ainda não entendo como você demorou tanto." – mentiu a garota. "você é um grande partido." – piscou um olho para ele.

Ma: "Não duvide... não penso em deixá-lo escapar!" – sorria.

Sa: "Ei... basta! Vocês vão me deixar vermelho!" – exclamou visivelmente corado. "por certo... como vai com Rachel?" – lançou um olhar para o grupo aonde a garota se encontrava.

Quinn sorria, mas esse gesto se dissolveu com rapidez ao buscar com o olhar sua namorada e se deparar de cara com a imagem dela e Finn se abraçando.

Algo se descompôs em seu interior ao ver o garoto e seu estado mudou radicalmente.

Sa: "Você está bem?" – perguntou diante o silencio da garota.

Q: "Eh... sim, sim... claro... tudo bem." – respondeu. "Eu estou muito bem com Rachel, por sorte."

Ma: "Você é lésbica?" – a namorada de Sam perguntou curiosa.

Q: "O que?... Ah... sim, sim..." – respondeu sem prestar atenção em suas palavras.

Su: "Quinn Fabray lésbica." – uma voz tirou os três da conversa.

Sue Silvester aparecia ao lado de Quinn, deixando ela completamente surpreendida.

Q: "Treinadora!" – disse tentando esboçar um sorriso. Algo complicado, sua mente já estava completamente imersa na cena que acontecia na frente deles, entre sua namorada e Finn. "Quanto tempo!"

Su: "Me disseram que você esteve aqui há umas semanas... não teve a decência de me visitar?" – disse com um gesto sério.

Q: "Eh... bom, eu quis ir ver o treino mas umas meninas me disseram que você estava colaborando com o coral..."

Su: "E decidiu ver eles e não a mim... para finalizar você doou dez mil reais para eles e nada para as Cheerios... não é honorável."

Sa: "Você doou esse dinheiro para o Glee?" – perguntou surpreso.

Q: "Eh... sim." – voltava a olhar para a treinadora, que permanecia impassível. "tinha que fazer, eles necessitam..."

Su: "Quinn Fabray, você foi a melhor capitã que eu tive, a mais vingativa, a que melhor me entendia apesar de ficar com esses losers. O que falta para que abrace a sua treinadora?"

Quinn voltava a se surpreender com aquelas palavras e mais ainda quando viu que Sue começava a sorrir.

Não duvidou e abraçou a mulher que lhe correspondeu de uma forma tão carinhosa que chamou a atenção da grande maioria dos alunos que rodeavam o casal.

Su: "Me alegro de que esteja bem, Quinn. Me alegro de que esse maldito acidente não tenha feito nenhum estrago."

Q: "Sabe sobre o acidente?" – perguntou se separando do abraço.

Su: "Conheço a Catherine, ela me disse."

Q: "Nossa... ela não me disse nada."

Su: "Eu pedi para que não dissesse, tenho uma reputação a zelar."

Q: "Pois temo que tenha perdido, veja ao seu redor... todo mundo viu como você abraçou a ex capitã das Cheerios que abandonou a equipe e se uniu aos perdedores... ah... sem esquecer que me apaixonei pela mais perdedora de todos!" – brincou voltando a lançar um olhar para Rachel, que após sua conversa com Finn, observava aquele encontro com incredulidade.

Su: "Não me fale disso, já tive que aturar o suficiente com Santana e Brittany... vocês destroçaram a fama das animadoras." – respondeu se afastando da garota e deixando um piscar de olhos que provocou um sorriso ainda maior em Quinn.

Lhe agradou descobrir que a treinadora havia se preocupado por seu estado de saúde e sobretudo, sabia que no fundo se alegrava em ver ela bem.

Q: "Gente, vamos nos aproximar dos demais?" – perguntou para Sam e Maggie, que permaneciam ausentes.

Ambos concordaram e os três se reuniram com o restante dos meninos.

Rachel recebeu a chegada da loira com um pequeno abraço e um doce porém fugaz beijo nos lábios.

R: "Como vai a Sue?" – perguntou. "eu vi que ela te abraçou."

Q: "Genial!... disse que esteve falando com Cathy, que a conhece e sabia de tudo sobre o acidente." – disse. "no fundo tem coração." – sorria.

R: "Uau... só minha namorada consegue com que a treinadora mais dura de todo o colégio se derreta por ela!"

Q: "Bom... tem algo que ela não acha muito engraçado."

R: "O que?"

Q: "Que tenha me apaixonado por uma loser." – sorria.

R: "Hummm... acho que o que ela tem é inveja." – respondeu voltando a lhe dar um beijo nos lábios.

A voz do diretor foi ouvida em todo o ginásio, chamando a atenção de todos os convidados.

Uma voz que foi chamando um a um os professores que deram aulas naquele colégio durante os últimos 15 anos.

Professores que deixaram várias palavras de agradecimento sobre aquele pequeno palco, até que chegou a vez do último.

Will aparecia sobre o palco e após um breve discurso, lançou uma indireta para os alunos, convidando para que alguém subisse naquele palco e dissesse algumas palavras.

Ninguém dava esse passo a frente. Muitos lançavam olhares para Rachel. Quem a conhecia, sabia que a morena era única para esses momentos, mas alguém se adiantou.

Finn se aproximava do palco provocando os olhares incrédulos entre seus amigos e a surpresa em Rachel.

Quinn permanecia atônita.

F: "Bom... eu na realidade não sei muito bem o que dizer." – começou seu discurso um tanto nervoso. "só me vieram boas recordações dos anos que passei nesse colégio. Aqui descobri que minha paixão era o futebol, descobri que podia cantar e até dançar."

P: "Bem que você queria!" – gritou Puck, provocando uma sonora gargalhada.

F: "Apesar do que Puck diz, sim... já sei dançar sim, ou pelo menos tento. Também consegui grandes amigos, grandes professores que me ensinaram a ser melhor pessoa... e como muitos de vocês, também descobri o amor." – lançou um olhar para Rachel.

Quinn se remexeu incomoda ao ver aquela ação, mas nesse instante sentiu como a morena apertava com mais força sua mão, lhe dando uma segurança infinita diante aquelas palavras.

F: "Um amor que não soube conservar e que esteve a ponto de me fazer perder a melhor amiga que jamais tive." – fez uma pausa. "hoje quero brindar por todas essas recordações, por todos esses momentos e por todos vocês... professores, alunos... e amigos." – disse levantando um copo e fazendo um brinde que foi correspondido pela maioria.

R: "Você está bem?" – perguntou ao ver a tensão no rosto da loira.

Q: "Sim... achei engraçado ver como continuam se declarando para minha namorada." – disse com ironia.

R: "Não é uma declaração Quinn, só estava recordando."

Q: "Ta... claro."

R: "Quinn?" – recriminou.

Q: "Não digo nada... vou buscar algo para beber." – mudou de tema, se afastando da garota.

A reunião continua seu curso, mas os garotos já estavam começando a se desesperar para sair dali e continuar com a festa em outro lugar.

Não demoraram muito para fazer isso.

Fazia anos que não pisavam naquele lugar. Rachel continuava completamente emocionada, conversando a todo momento com Mercedes e Tina, enquanto Quinn e Santana faziam companhia uma a outra, perto do balcão.

Suas posições eram sempre as mesmas. Nenhuma das duas dava o primeiro passo para invadir a pista de dança, a menos que alguém convidasse e naquele momento, nenhuma das duas sentia vontade alguma de fazer.

Quinn ainda continuava um pouco nervosa pela presença de Finn. O garoto não havia se dirigido a ela em momento algum e ela tão pouco havia se dirigido a ele. Porém, ele se aproximava de Rachel, tratando de tirar seu lado mais amável, atendia a seus comentários de boa maneira.

Santana por sua vez, tão pouco achava graça. Havia passado anos, mas a sensação de insegurança que lhe provocava aquela cidade ainda estava presente. Continuava sentindo como os olhares de todo mundo pousavam nela e não gostava disso. Havia se acostumado a liberdade de viver em uma cidade como São Francisco, aonde ninguém se preocupava e nem a olhava mal por ser como era.

Quinn era a única que podia estar a seu lado naquele instante, no qual Britt decidia mostrar seus dotes na dança.

S: "Escute, por que vão amanhã de manhã? Podem ficar até de tarde..."

Q: "Não. Tenho que fazer algo..." – respondeu sem afastar o olhar da pista.

S: "O que?" – perguntou curiosa.

Quinn voltava o olhar para a latina e esboçava um sorriso travesso.

Q: "Vou levar Rachel para Nova York..."

S: "Para que?"

Q: "Vou convencer ela a aceitar o musical da Broadway..."

S: "Mas se você me disse que ela não queria fazer..."

Q: "Ela vai fazer... de fato eu já disse para o Glen aceitar a proposta, eu me encarregarei de convencê-la."

S: "Você fez o que?... Quinn, você está louca?" – perguntou molesta.

Q: "O que?... pensava que era uma loucura dessas que você iria gostar..." – sorria. "já sabe que Rachel nasceu para isso, tem que fazer."

S: "Mas se ela disse que não, é porque talvez não queira agora."

Q: "Vamos San, nem você acredita nisso..."

S: "Quinn, eu falo sério... pode ser que Rachel tenha nascido para isso, mas talvez não seja o momento... talvez o que ela quer é deixar para mais adiante..."

Quinn olhou para ela contrariada. As palavras da latina era o contrário do que Shane e Bette haviam lhe dito.

S: "Vai trocar os pés pelas mãos... te advirto!"

Q: "Não... Rachel vai me agradecer!" – tentou se convencer.

S: "O que você disser... depois não se lamente." – disse se afastando da loira.

Quinn ficou pensativa. Não havia pensado nessa opção, não havia pensado que talvez Rachel não quisesse fazer isso agora e deixar para mais tarde.

Q: "Não... não... basta, tem que convencê-la!" – murmurou voltando para o balcão.

Um homem a tirou daquele pensamento. Finn estava justamente ao seu lado, a observando, esperando que a loira percebesse ele ali.

Houve um silencio entre os dois.

F: "Quinn." – rompeu o gelo.

Q: "Não tenho nada para falar com você..." – respondeu tentando cortar a iminente conversa.

F: "Eu sim... e você vai me escutar."

Q: "O que foi Finn?... volta a aparecer com cara de bom, tentando ser o cara amável e carinhoso, me deixando como a vilã do filme."

F: "O que está dizendo, Quinn?... eu não estou tentando nada..."

Q: "Ah não?... primeiro aparece abraçando Rachel, sendo amável com ela, como se não tivesse acontecido nada e depois sobre no palco para lançar aquela indireta... acha que sou estúpida? Acha que não sei que faz isso para que eu fique brava e Rachel volte a se chatear comigo?"

F: "Quinn, acho que é você quem está armando esse filme sozinha."

Q: "Não me importa, Finn, de verdade... não quero falar com você, não tenho vontade." – disse dando as costas para o garoto que a segurou pelo braço.

F: "Quinn, eu só queria te pedir desculpas... sei que não fiz bem, sei que não foi adequado como aconteceu tudo..."

Q: "Ta... desculpas?... por que?... por ter transado com minha namorada e estar a ponto de deixá-la grávida?... por sair da cidade sem ter nem idéia se ela estava ou não? Por não se preocupar nem em dar uma mísera ligação?... por isso é que tem que me pedir desculpas?" – ironizava.

F: "Em primeiro lugar... eu estava assustado mas sabia que você ia resolver tudo... e segundo, eu liguei sim para a Rachel, mas ela não voltou a atender minha chamada... só me respondeu uma mensagem dizendo que tudo estava bem e não tinha acontecido nada, por isso eu decidi deixar vocês em paz..."

Quinn não sabia nada daquilo e recordou que provavelmente aconteceu quando ela estava no hospital, lutando para recuperar a memória.

F: "E por último, te recordo que Rachel não era sua namorada naquela época..."

Q: "Ela estava bêbada... isso é coisa de homem fazer?... transar com uma garota bêbada?"

F: "Não sei, me diga você... acho que havia uma tal de Leisha rondando por sua vida..."

Aquela sentença caiu como um balde de água fria sobre a loira. Era evidente que Rachel tinha lhe contado tudo, mas não era isso o que a incomodava, era que ela tinha ficado sem desculpas para refutar aquelas palavras.

Sua grande desculpa para livras-se da culpa de ter estado com Leisha era precisamente o álcool que corria por suas veias naquela maldita tarde. Agora estava recriminando a Finn pela mesma ação.

R: "Aconteceu algo?" – interrompeu a morena ao ver o enfrentamento dos dois.

Q: "Não... é só que seu querido amigo não teve suficiente e volta por mais." – respondeu sem afastar o olhar do garoto.

F: "Não Quinn, eu vim para te pedir desculpas e você não aceita... mesmo sabendo que não tenho que te pedir."

Q: "Não quero suas desculpas Finn, não quero nada de você... não entende?"

R: "Quinn, relaxe." – tentou acalmá-la.

F: "Não aceita porque você também cometeu o mesmo erro... somos humanos Quinn."

R: "Que erro?" – perguntou confusa.

Q: "Basta!... não quero continuar falando disso." – se afastou do casal e se perdeu entre a multidão.

R: "O que diabo está fazendo, Finn?" – recriminou o garoto ao não poder parar Quinn.

F: "Nada Rachel, eu quis pedir desculpas para ela e ela me jogou na cara que eu transei com você quando você estava bêbada... e seus argumentos não são válidos... não pode me jogar na cara algo que ela mesma fez com essa tal de Leisha."

R: "O que?" – perguntou surpresa.

F: "Rachel, você me disse que ela fez isso..."

R: "Quem demônios você é para tirar esse tema logo agora?... o que faz Finn?... por que disse isso para ela?" – lhe recriminou completamente molesta.

F: "Mas Rachel... eu só pretendia..."

R: "Chega Finn... sabe, esqueça de mim... esqueça de Quinn e nos deixe em paz... refaça sua vida, viva sua vida e esqueça de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós... de acordo?"

F: "Não posso fazer isso Rachel, não posso me esquecer de você mesmo que me peça."

R: "Tchau Finn." – disse se afastando do garoto.

Rachel buscava Quinn entre a multidão na discoteca, mas não havia sinal da loira por nenhum lado.

Sa: "Se busca a Quinn, eu acabei de ver ela saindo para a rua." – Sam se encarregou de informar a morena sobre o paradeiro da loira.

Rachel não duvidou em sair do local e rapidamente encontrou Quinn na entrada, apoiada em um dos carros que permaneciam estacionados no local.

R: "Quinn, você está bem?"

Q: "O que faz aqui, Rachel?" – perguntou se surpreendendo pela rapidez com que Rachel havia conseguido a encontrar.

R: "Bom... acabo de ver como minha namorada discutia com esse cara e queria saber como ela está."

Q: "Bem... não se preocupe." – voltava a abaixar o olhar. "volte lá pra dentro, você vai perder a festa."

R: "Minha festa está aonde você está." – disse entrelaçando suas mãos na cintura da loira.

Q: "Por quanto tempo esse horror vai me perseguir, Rachel?" – perguntou abatida.

R: "Imagino que o mesmo que a mim... mas não é tempo de pensar nisso... já conversamos, lembra?"

Q: "Já... mas sempre vai estar aí."

R: "Quinn, recorda quem eu sou." – disse buscando o olhar da garota. "sou Rachel Barbra Berry, a garota mais dramática de toda Ohio, levo o drama nas minhas veias e isso sempre vai ser assim... como quer que dentro de uns quarenta anos alguém escreva minhas memórias sem ter tido nada de drama em minha vida?" – disse sorridente.

Quinn não pode evitar formar um leve sorriso no rosto.

R: "Você se apaixonou por mim, tem que aprender a conviver com isso." – brincava. "é o que causa ter tanto sex appeal como eu tenho."

Q: "Está chegando ao céu com tanta soberba, você sabe né?" – conseguiu dizer.

R: "Não me importa se te faço sorrir, não me importa nada inclusive ir ao inferno ao invés do céu."

Q: "Dizem que no inferno estão as garotas más... pode ser que nos vejamos lá."

R: "É o melhor que eu poderia ouvir essa noite." – respondeu aproximando dos lábios da garota e lhe dando um terno e doce beijo. "te disse hoje que te amo?" – sussurrou.

Q: "Não... ainda não." – respondeu sorridente.

Rachel se contagiou com aquele sorriso e voltou a convidá-la para entrar com ela na discoteca, aonde os demais continuavam dançando.

A noite se prolongou até bem entrada da madrugada. Não houve mais discussões, nem brigas. Quinn ignorou Finn por completo, que após aquela conversa com Rachel, optou por fazer o mesmo com o casal.

O restante da noite passou entre danças, entre risos e recordações com os demais integrantes do Glee. As referencias sobre os anos que compartilharam no coral era tema principal das conversas e os novos propósitos para se encontrarem mais vezes eram escutados com cada vez maior insistência.

O final da festa aconteceu quase com as primeiras luzes da manhã. Quinn, Rachel, Santana e Brittany haviam voltado para a casa dessa última e pós apenas três horas de sono, Quinn e Rachel iam rumo ao aeroporto.

R: "Você tem as passagens?" – perguntava a morena, buscando em sua bolsa.

Q: "Eh... sim." – disse pegando. "Rachel, surgiu uma pequena mudança de planos de última hora..." – disse tentando tirar importância.

R: "O que?... O que foi?"

Q: "Bette me pediu que arrumasse um assunto e vamos fazer hoje."

R: "Não entendo nada."

Q: "Nós vamos para Nova York." – disse finalmente.

Rachel olhou para ela completamente surpreendida.

R: "Nova York?"

Q: "Sim... Bette sabia que íamos vir aqui e me pediu que fosse até Nova York para pegar uma documentação de uma das galerias." – explicava ao mesmo tempo que se aproximava da porta de embarque.

R: "Por que não me disse antes?"

Q: "Bom... como sei que você gosta tanto de Nova York, eu quis te fazer uma surpresa." – disse sem olhar nos olhos dela.

Realmente começava a se sentir mal por mentir assim para a morena e sabia que se a olhasse não ia conseguir parecer natural.

R: "Está bem, mas da próxima vez me avise... quase não trouxe roupa."

Q: "Tranqüila, será apenas hoje... amanhã regressamos, ok?"

Rachel aceitou aquela resposta. Talvez era aquilo que a loira escondia.

O vôo até a cidade dos arranha-céus durou apenas duas horas e o New York Marriott Marquis recebia o casal em meio aquele mágico e especial lugar, como era a Broadway.

Quinn havia se encarregado de que tudo o que as rodeasse naquela fugaz vista tivesse algo a ver com o sonho de Rachel, que tentasse seus sentidos e os fizesse florescer.

R: "Isso também foi idéia de Bette?" – perguntou ao entrar no impressionante quarto.

Uma janela enorme dava visão para uma das principais avenidas, aonde os teatros apareciam esplendorosos.

Q: "Eh... sim... imagino." – disse com indiferença. Sem dúvidas aquilo era um bom caramelo, se queria adocicar a morena. "vamos comer algo antes de ir a galeria, ok?"

R: "Ok... mas está aberta hoje? É domingo."

Q: "Rachel, é um museu... está em Nova York... aposto que vai encontrar poucas coisas fechadas..." – sorria vendo como a morena desfrutava daquela vista.

Apenas meia hora depois de sua chegada ao hotel, ambas saiam para desfrutar as ruas daquela cidade. Não teriam muito tempo, mas Quinn supunha que era o suficiente para conseguir seu objetivo.

Não andaram muito. Vários cruzamentos depois e o restaurante francês La Grenouille lhes davam as boas vindas.

Rachel não havia perdido a visão de nada do que a rodeava, realmente estava desfrutando com aquela escapada.

Q: "Você sabe alguma coisa de francês?" – perguntou olhando o menu.

R: "Não tenho nem idéia..."

Q: "Então, o que pedimos?" – olhou divertida.

R: "Deixe que o garçom recomende e pronto... eu sempre faço isso quando vou em algum jantar com os produtores." – sorria.

Q: "Ok..." – respondeu se contagiando pelo sorriso.

Havia sido uma boa decisão. A recomendação do garçom fez elas degustarem de um delicioso prato e uma sobremesa que jamais iriam se esquecer.

R: "Você percebe que isso bem poderia ser um script de filme?"

Q: "Por?" – perguntou tomando um pouco de água.

R: "Olhe para nós, estamos em Nova York, como da primeira vez, como se caminhássemos por aqui todos os dias." – sorria. "acabamos de comer em um restaurante francês em plena Broadway... não acha muito idílico para ser algo casual?" – perguntou fascinada.

Q: "Eh... sim, é verdade." – respondia tentando parecer igualmente surpreendida. "eh... Rachel, tem algo que eu quero te dizer." – mudou de tema.

R: "Diga..."

O semblante de Quinn começou a mudar. Um rápido nervosismo começava a aparecer em sua voz e semblante.

R: "O que foi, Quinn?" – perguntou confusa.

Q: "Lembra quando viemos participar das Nacionais aqui?"

R: "Aham..."

Q: "Lembra aquela noite que você saiu com Finn e eu não pude te dar aquela surpresa?"

R: "Eh... Quinn, você tem ingressos para ver a Barbra?"

Quinn deixou escapar um risinho.

Q: "Eh... não, não é isso... se eu falo do que aconteceu é porque não pude te dar algo que desejava... e talvez agora tenha chegado esse momento e o que melhor do que fazer aqui... em Nova York?"

R: "Não entendo nada."

Q: "No Hawaii você me pediu que fosse sua prometida... certo?"

A morena olhou confusa para Quinn, que buscava algo em seu bolso.

Q: "Eu sei que estamos noivas, sei que nossas palavras são sinceras e completamente reais... mas sempre ouvi isso de que as palavras se vão com o vento." – fez uma pausa tirando uma pequena caixinha com uma fina camada de veludo cobrindo. "eu não quero que essas palavras sejam levadas pelo vento..."

R: "Quinn!" – exclamou com a voz tremula.

Q: "Não se assuste Rachel, não vou te pedir que se case comigo, não agora." – sorria. "já fiz isso há uns dias e você me olhou com cara de louca." – brincou.

Rachel continuava impassível, sem ouvir aquelas palavras e olhando para a caixinha.

Q: "Você me deu esse anel, tínhamos a promessa de nos sentir acompanhadas quando eu olhasse para a aliança e você tinha a estrela... mas acho que é hora de ter algo tangível que nos faça recordar que temos um compromisso, um desejo... uma ilusão."

Quinn abriu a caixa e mostrou as duas alianças perfeitamente colocadas, provocando o assombro na morena.

Q: "Sei que cedo ou tarde voltaremos a discutir... já deixou claro que é a rainha do drama." – voltava a brincar. "mas não quero voltar a ter a sensação de achar que te perde por qualquer discussão estúpida." – deteve. "por isso te ofereço esse anel... será nosso sinal... nossa tranquilidade..." – engoliu em seco. "se algum dia discutirmos e me pedir que te deixe em paz, só necessitarei ver que usa o anel e estarei tranqüila... saberei que não se vai."

Os olhos de Rachel se mostravam chorosos.

R: "Quinn, não... eu não vou." – murmurou.

Q: "Eu sei, mas sou insegura por natureza... se vejo que esse anel permanece em seu dedo, não terá loucura que me faça acreditar que você se vá..."

Rachel esboçou um sorriso ao tempo que mordia o lábio.

Q: "Me permite?" – perguntou buscando a mão da morena.

Rachel não duvidou e a entregou para receber essa aliança que como por arte de mágica, se acoplava perfeitamente a seu dedo anelar.

Após aquela ação, foi ela quem pegou o outro par e a colocou sobre o dedo anelar da loira.

Q: "Agora sim, Rachel Berry... agora sim estamos prometidas." – disse sorrindo.

R: "Vamos celebrar?"

Q: "Claro... tenho entendido que nos servem uma garrafa de champagne no hotel e alguns morangos." – sorria.

R: "Hummm... não vejo a hora."

Q: "Antes vamos para a galeria e aproveitamos para ver algumas coisas mais da cidade, ok?"

R: "Vamos..."

As garotas abandonaram o restaurante e foram rumo a Manhattan, aonde se encontrava a galeria que a loira tinha que visistar.

O trajeto esteve cheio de sorrisos, surpresas diante os imponentes arranha-céus, as luzes, as pessoas, a magia, o rio, a liberdade... tudo chamava a atenção da morena e Quinn desfrutava vendo o rosto dela.

A chegada na galeria se produz quase duas horas depois.

Q: "Vou falar com a garota da recepção, sente-se aqui e já volto. Ok?" – disse ao chegar no hall de entrada.

Rachel aceitou o convite e se sentou em um dos sofás que haviam por todo o local. Havia andado o dia todo e seu pé, ainda prejudicado, começava a afetá-la.

R: "Ei... Quinn." – a deteve antes de que fosse. "pode me deixar seu celular, Glen ficou de me chamar e me dei conta agora de que o meu celular não está com bateria."

Q: "Que estranho." – brincou lhe entregando o aparelho. "Rachel Berry sem bateria, incrível!" – sorria.

R: "Não brinque comigo." – recriminou.

A loira já se afastava da recepção aonde tudo devia estar preparado. Após uma breve conversa com a garota, ela se perdeu pelo interior do museu. Rachel observou a ação e esperou que ela voltasse.

O telefone de Glen não dava sinal e optou por lhe enviar uma mensagem.

_**Estamos em Nova York, fiquei sem bateria, se tiver me ligado volte a ligar para esse número. Beijos, Rachel.**_

Um par de segundos depois a mensagem aparecia como enviada na tela, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção.

Justamente uma mensagem anterior que Quinn havia mandado para Glen.

_**Aceita a proposta da Broadway, convencerei a Rachel de qualquer maneira. Q."**_

Rachel releu a menságem várias vezes, tratando de compreender a que se devia, mas a chegada da recepcionista a tirou de seus pensamentos.

- "Senhorita Berry, a senhorita Fabray a espera no escritório. Deixe-me te ajudar?" – perguntou com amabilidade.

R: "Me espera?"

- "Sim, me acompanhe." – ajudou a se levantar.

Rachel começava a não compreender nada do que estava acontecendo e aquela mensagem não saia de sua mente.

Após percorrer vários corredores e subir por um elevador, a garota deixou Rachel em frente a porta daquele escritório e convidou ela para entrar.

Seus olhos se abriram ao máximo ao entrar.

Um espetacular escritório com uma imponente mesa ao fundo, vários arquivos, quadros abstratos pregados na parede e uma janela de onde podia observar a imensidade do Central Park.

R: "O que você faz aqui?" – perguntou aturdida.

Quinn permanecia sentada sobre a mesa.

Q: "Gostou?" – perguntou com uma seriedade incomum.

R: "Quinn, o que é tudo isso?"

A loira se levantou e se dirigiu para a janela, tentando não olhar para o rosto de Rachel. Tinha chegado o momento e devia fazer direito.

Q: "Essa poderia ser me escritório se eu quiser."

R: "O que?"

Q: "Bette me disse que se eu me interessar em trabalhar aqui, que ela necessita de uma mão direita em Nova York e eu poderia ser." – fez uma pausa. "imagina o que seria viver aqui, poderia estudar em Rochester e tentar uma oportunidade na Broadway. "Disse com o olhar perdido através da janela.

R: "Broadway?" – sussurrou.

Sua mente agitou. Com suma rapidez foi encaixando tudo o que estava acontecendo e aquela mensagem que tinha descoberto era a chave. Tudo estava entrelaçado.

A viagem surpresa, o hotel na Broadway, o restaurante, aquele escritório espetacular...

R: "O que você fez, Quinn?" – perguntou com a voz entrecortada.

A loira notou o tremor em sua voz e buscou pela primeira vez o olhar da garota, ficando pálida ao comprovar que não tinha nada a ver com pensava que seria.

Q: "O que eu fiz?"

R: "Tomou uma decisão sobre minha vida sem me consultar?"

Q: "O que?" – balbuciou sem compreender.

R: "Não posso acreditar Quinn, você fez tudo isso para que eu não pudesse dizer que não tem algo que já havia decidido... como se atreve?" – recriminou sem levantar a voz. "como se atreve a decidir por mim algo que não quero fazer?"

Quinn sentia que perdia a consciência. Não compreendia a atitude da morena.

Q: "Rachel... eu não sei.

R: "Você procurou, Quinn. Você procurou." –disse deixando o celular na mesa e saindo do escritório.

Q: "Rachel, espera!" – exclamou tratando de alcançá-la, mas a morena entrou no elevador.

Nesse mesmo instante o celular da loira tocou e não duvidou em pegar antes de voltar para a saída.

Q: "Glen, agora não posso te atender, depois te ligo." – respondeu a ligação ao mesmo tempo que descia pelas escadas.

G: "Mas a Rachel me escrever há uns minutos... o que fazem em Nova York?"

Q: "O que?... Oh Deus!" – exclamou. "Depois te ligo." – desligou o telefone e foi diretamente buscar entre as mensagens.

Estava ali. A mesma mensagem que ela tinha mandado para o garoto pedindo que aceitasse a proposta do musical e mais recente a mensagem enviado pela morena, há escassos minutos.

Compreendeu tudo. Entendeu porque Rachel tinha se dado conta de toda a jogada e se lamentou. Apenas chegou na recepção e viu como Rachel se dirigia para a saída.

Q: "Rach... Rachel, espera!" – conseguiu alcançá-la sem muito alvoroço.

R: "Quinn, me deixe... necessito ficar sozinha... por favor."

Q: "Rachel, não... não, por favor... me deixe te explicar, por favor... me deixe te explicar." – suplicava.

R: "Quinn, olhe isso." – levantou a mão mostrando o anel que horas antes havia lhe entregado. "ta vendo?... continua aqui... tranqüilize-se, eu só... só necessito pensar..."

Quinn se viu completamente encurralada. Rachel estava fazendo o que ela mesma havia lhe pedido. Se supõe que levando a aliança não ia embora, mas não podia suportar a idéia de ver ela indo assim.

Q: "Rachel, estamos em Nova York, não... não vou te deixar sozinha." – gaguejou.

R: "Voltarei para o hotel... por minha conta..." – respondeu desviando o olhar ao mesmo tempo que se afastava da loira, que pouco pode fazer.

As palavras e aquela imagem do anel estava matando ela. Não tinha outra opção se não queria terminar por estragar tudo. Rachel lhe pediu que esperasse no hotel e era isso que iria fazer.

Rachel se perdeu durante horas e caminhou com dificuldade pelas ruas da Broadway quando a noite já invadia a cidade. Os teatros convidavam com seus chamativos cartazes luminosos, as pessoas faziam filas para entrar naquelas salas... Lês Miserables, Rei Leão, Cats... todos aqueles cartazes de musicais que praticamente sabia de cor.

Seus sonhos haviam sido aqueles desde que se entendia por gente e agora tinha a oportunidade de tornar real, mas não podia, sentia que não era o momento daquilo.

Todo mundo muda depois de um golpe como o que ela havia sofrido com o acidente de Quinn. Não somente pelas conseqüências que havia desencadeado, não só pela aterrorizante idéia de perdê-la para sempre, mas também estava sua vida.

Uma vida que podia desaparecer no momento menos imaginado, uma vida cheia de sorrisos e choros, uma vida que havia decidido desfrutar, aproveitar ao máximo e se dedicar naquele instante naquilo, não ia permitir.

Tinha passado a grande parte de sua adolescência brigando com o mundo, exigindo o máximo e não havia desfrutado realmente como devia fazer.

Abandonar Lima para ir para Los Angeles tinha sido acertado. Seus olhos se abriram. Lima ficava pequena para ela, mas a cidade dos sonhos era tão imensa que fez ela ver que ainda lhe faltava muito caminho para percorrer para chegar a ser essa estrela que tanto havia sonhado.

A fama vem e vai, o dinheiro vem e vai, as oportunidades, chegam... e se vão... e voltam a aparecer, mas os amigos, os sorrisos, os churrascos na casa de Ashley, as conversas relaxantes com Spencer, as escapadas nos finais de semana com Santana e Brittany, as aulas de teatro com Susan e as demais, esse tão apreciado aperitivo no Planet, os nervosismos dos testes, as noites de cinema em casa, os shows, a cumplicidade de Shane, Carmen, Tina, Molly e Bette, os carinhosos abraços de Aiden e os conselhos de beleza de Madison, o cheiro de café pelas manhãs, o pequeno Nemo, Quinn e seu sorridente despertar, seus beijos roubados, sua raiva sem motivo, suas brincadeiras e jogos, suas românticas e sentimentais surpresas, sua proteção, seu amor... todos e casa um desses motivos haviam conseguido fazer Rachel feliz, todos e cada um desses motivos haviam demonstrado que a juventude era para ser desfrutada, para viver, para aprender e preparar um futuro melhor.

Todos esses motivos estavam em Los Angeles e apesar de seus sonhos de triunfar em Broadway, seu coração exigia continuar seu caminho naquela cidade, passo a passo, pouco a pouco...

Quinn começava a se desesperar. Haviam passado quase quatro horas desde que deixou Rachel sozinha e não voltou a saber nada dela.

Nova York era impressionante, linda, o lugar dos sonhos para viver, mas tudo era tão majestoso que dava medo. Pensar que Rachel estava sozinha, caminhando por aquelas ruas não fazia mais do que aterrorizá-la e pela primeira vez se perguntou se seria capaz de viver ali sem se preocupar pela segurança da morena.

Los Angeles também era uma cidade imensa, mas sua luz, sua amplitude a fazia parecer mais segura, ao menos essa era a sensação que dava.

Vários toques na porta a tirou de seus pensamentos. Quinn correu para ela e não duvidou em abrir para se deparar com uma cabisbaixa Rachel.

Q: "Rachel... você está bem?... eu estava preocupada." – disse ao mesmo tempo que a morena entrava no quarto.

R: "Por que fez isso Quinn?" – foi direta. "tínhamos um pacto de sinceridade.

Q: "Não sei Rachel." – se lamentou.

R: "Não serviu de nada tudo o que nos aconteceu?... não serviu de nada tudo o que conversamos?... aonde ficou o acordo de sermos sinceras, de falar das coisas antes de atuar?"

Q: "Rachel... eu... eu só queria que não deixasse passar essa oportunidade."

R: "E por que não me perguntou antes?... por que não me disse: 'Rachel. O que está fazendo recusando uma oferta assim'?"

Q: "Porque eu sabia que você não ia responder... sabia que ia buscar qualquer desculpa..."

R: "Qualquer desculpa?... Quinn, dá conta que volta a fazer o mesmo que fazia quando me afobei? Volta a tomar decisões sem me consultar e não são decisões sua." – fez uma pausa. "decisões de minha própria vida... do meu futuro... não entendeu nada?"

Q: "E por que você não me disse?... por que mantinha em segredo?"

R: "Não parou para pensar que talvez essa oferta não me convença totalmente? Que nem sequer me fez duvidar para te pedir conselho?"

Quinn começava a ficar sem argumentos para contestar aquelas palavras.

Q: "Rachel... eu... eu só queria te ver feliz..."

R: "E não te demonstrei que eu sou?" – voltava a questionar completamente séria.

Q: "Sim... claro que sim, mas... esse é seu sonho... já... já deixou passar uma vez e não quero que volte a cometer o mesmo erro..."

R: "Erro?" – buscou o olhar da garota pela primeira vez. "Mudar para Los Angeles foi um erro?"

Q: "Não... não quero dizer isso." – voltava a se lamentar. "Rachel, você sempre sonhou com a Broadway e agora tinha a oportunidade de realizar... eu... eu só queria que visse que eu estava disposta a vir com você..."

R: "Vejamos... em primeiro lugar... o que te faz pensar que eu achei que não ia vir comigo?"

Q: "Teria me dito se não fosse assim..."

R: "Isso não me responde o que te perguntei... por que pensa que eu achava isso?"

Q: "Por... porque sei que seria incapaz de me pedir que abandonasse tudo, que deixasse o trabalho, a faculdade... e... Beth."

Rachel cobriu seu rosto com as mãos.

R: "E pode me dizer como ia solucionar tudo isso?"

Q: "Como?"

R: "Está disposta a abandonar o trabalho?"

Q: "Bette me conseguiu esse na galeria de onde viemos." – respondeu.

R: "E a faculdade?"

Q: "Pensava em me transferir e continuar aqui... e se não, terminar a faculdade a distancia."

R: "E Beth?"

Q: "Beth tem a mãe dela... eu... eu irei ver ela quando for necessário... tenho dinheiro para viajar quantas vezes quiser e não vai sentir minha falta..." – disse.

R: "E o que acontece com meus estudos?... o que acontece com meus amigos?... o que acontece com minha vida, Quinn?... não parou para pensar nisso?"

Q: "Isso também pode fazer aqui... pode estudar, vamos conseguir ter nossas amigas e vai poder trabalhar na Broadway." – disse. "esse é seu sonho..."

R: "Quinn, eu sonho com Broadway, sonho a cada dia em chegar a ser uma estrela nessa cidade... mas tenho uma vida..." – fez uma pausa. "já não tenho dezesseis anos, já não sou uma adolescente que só pensa em uma coisa, agora tenho uma vida... tenho amigos, tenho uns projetos, tenho umas responsabilidades e sobretudo tenho um presente... você."

Q: "Eu?"

R: "Você Quinn, você forma parte da minha vida e minha vida é regida pelo presente agora..."

Quinn se sentou na cama, buscando as luzes dos arranha-céus que dava pra ver pela janela.

Q: "Essa é a razão Rachel, volta a ser eu quem te afasta de seus sonhos." – disse com a voz quebrada. "e não posso permitir isso."

R: "Meus sonhos continuam aqui Quinn." – se aproximou da garota. "isso... isso é o mais lindo que já pude imaginar...você esta disposta a abandonar tudo por mim..."

Q: "Claro." – respondeu deixando cair várias lágrimas. "eu... me alimento de você Rachel, toda minha vida fiz isso... necessito dos seus sorrisos, suas loucuras e seus dramas para seguir adiante... e faria o que fosse para te ver feliz, cumprindo seus sonhos..."

R: "Pois então..." – disse se sentando ao lado dela. "deixe que eu cumpra quando chegar o momento... ao seu lado..."

Q: "Isso... isso quer dizer..."

R: "Isso quer dizer que vamos voltar para Los Angeles, que vamos desfruta nossas vidas... que vamos sair de festa e vamos discutir... que vamos ensinar Nemo a manter o jardim bem cuidado e não entrar em nosso quarto." – sorria entre lágrimas. "vamos ir ao parque de diversões e levaremos Beth e Angie conosco... e quando chegarem os testes você me ajudará com minhas dúvidas ou eu ficarei histérica. Vamos voltar a deitar no nosso sofá para ver TV e sairemos para jantar quando Glen me conseguir um teste... vamos viver Quinn... vamos preparar esse futuro sem abandonar o presente..."

Q: "É o que você quer?'

R: "Há oito anos, na minha vida só existia um caminho..." – disse pegando a mão de Quinn. "um caminho que só levava a um lugar... um caminho que não me deixava ver quem eu realmente era." – fez uma pausa. "agora... tudo é diferente... agora são dois caminhos que há em minha vida... dois novos caminhos... o meu e o seu... ambos formam um grande caminho que me ajuda a seguir adiante com mais força e torna tudo mais simples... por isso te necessito ao meu lado... porque quero que a caminhada seja melhor que o destino."

Q: "Dois caminhos." – sussurrou esboçando um leve sorriso.

R: "Dois novos caminhos..."

* * *

><p><em>OBS. 1: História original escrita por Lachica1983 na fanfic: 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)_


	69. Princesas e castelos

**Como prometido não demorei em atualizar... :) Espero que curtam esse cap!**

* * *

><p><strong>Princesas e castelos<strong>

Bee: "Rachel... dão bosso dorbir."

R: "Beth, o que você faz aqui?... vamos, volte para a cama."

Bee: "É que eu dão bosso dorbir." – se queixava. "dão bosso resbirar."

Rachel não pode evitar esboçar um sorriso ao ver o rosto da pequena com a mesma frustração que Quinn mostrava quando ficava constipada e não conseguia respirar pela boca.

R: "Pois você tem que relaxar... vejamos, venha aqui!" – a morena se separou da mesa de escritório e convidou a pequena para se sentar em seu joelho. "você está fervendo Beth... tem que voltar para a cama... já ouviu o que sua mãe disse, se você for ficar aqui tem que me obedecer." – recriminou tentando não ser muito dura.

Bee: "Quando a Quinn volta?" – perguntou tentando ignorar aquela repreensão.

R: "Quinn está trabalhando, chegará quando for o horário... então não mude te assunto e vamos para a cama..."

Bee: "Dããão..." – se lamentou. "você já dão quer nada cobigo." – protestou se afastando da morena.

R: "Ei..." – a deteve. "Beth, venha!" – fez com que voltasse até ela. "vejamos... me diga, quantas perguntas te fizeram no teste que você teve outro dia?"

Bee: "Cingo." – respondeu um pouco confusa.

R: "Cinco?... e você achou que eram muitas?"

Bee: "Sim... além do bais a brofessora berguntou coisas que dão tinha estudado..." – se queixou.

R: "Ok... então venha, olhe isso." – mostrou uma das tantas folhas que estavam na mesa. "você acha isso muito?"

Bee: "Sim... tem que abrender isso tudo?" – perguntou surpresa ao ver as anotações.

R: "Sabe quantas perguntas vão me fazer daqui a dois dias?"

Bee: "Guantas?"

R: "Cinqüenta."

Bee: "Cinguenta?... uau! E você sabe tudo?"

R: "Não... por isso estou tentando estudar e por isso estou pedindo que você volte para a cama." – fez uma pausa. "não é que eu não queira estar com você Beth, é que eu tenho que fazer isso... compreende?"

Bee: "Sim... debe ser muito imbordande..."

R: "Muito importante, sim... se eu aprovar nesse exame, eu poderei te dar aula de canto." – dizia sorridente.

Bee: "Bas você já be dá aula de cando"

R: "Sim... mas agora eu seria professora, como as professoras que te dão aula na escola."

Bee: "Bas dão bai ser tão bá gomo elas, verdade?"

R: "Depende... se você se comportar bem, terá um tratamento preferencial." – sorria.

Bee: "E dão bai abarecer bais na devê?"

R: "Claro que sim... hum... um momento." – se deteve ao ver como a menina voltava a se sentar em seu joelho. "está tentando me distrair?"

Bee: "Dãããoo!" – disse com um grande sorriso.

R: "Bethany Quinn, vá para seu quarto agora mesmo." – disse ocultando o riso.

A menina se levantou rapidamente e começou a correr entre risos.

Rachel pode finalmente rir, depois de ver como a garota se perdia pelo andar superior da casa.

Sempre conseguia o que se propunha. A pequena tinha as mesmas virtudes de Quinn, com o plus de que vivia com Shelby. A mescla de personalidades de ambas era uma bomba na pequena.

Tinha apenas 10 anos e já sabia como fazer, o que dizer e como agir para chegar a conseguir seus propósitos.

Estava doente há dois dias, o frio daquele inverno tinha atingido a pequena e Shelby teve que viajar até a Florida com seu marido, um prestigiado músico da Orquestra Filarmônica de Los Angeles.

Como já era costume, a pequena ia para a nova casa que Quinn e Rachel ocupavam, deixando de lado aquela incomoda babá que se encarregava dela quando ninguém podia.

Beth adorava passar os dias ali. Nemo havia se convertido em seu melhor amigo depois de Angie ter se mudado para Nova York com suas mães.

Por sorte aquela casa não era como a antiga. Continuavam vivendo em West Hollywood, perto de suas amigas, perto do que sempre havia as rodeado, de fato foi um requisito indispensável quando decidiram buscar o novo lar.

Uma preciosa casa de dois andares, situada na North Gardner Street, a escassos metros do Boulevard de Santa Monica e o parque Pan Pacific, em pleno centro de West Hollywood.

Um jardim enorme rodeava o edifício, na parte traseira uma piscina fazia as delícias do casal quando o sol apertava e ao fundo, sobre uma árvore... a pequena casa que Quinn voltou a se encarregar em construir em seu lar.

Rachel não conseguia se concentrar após aquela breve intervenção da pequena. Seu pequeno estúdio estava situado em um pequeno quarto em que fora preparado para isso. Algumas janelas permitiam a entrada da luz do Sol, dando um toque boêmio.

Rachel tinha passado muitas horas entre aquelas paredes.

Sua carreira como professora de canto e música estava começando. A Academia de Música de Los Angeles tinha sido a melhor das escolas para conseguir seu objetivo, algo que estava a ponto de conseguir e aquilo se devia a genial idéia que Glen teve anos atrás, quando ainda tentava convencê-la para que aceitasse aquela proposta de Nova York.

Foi a curiosidade ou quem sabe o destino que tinha aquela surpresa preparada. Glen tinha esperado até o último segundo para aceitar aquele projeto ao que Quinn, ignorando o pedido de Rachel, tinha dado o sinal verde. A reunião com o porta-voz de Harold teve que ser adiada para uma semana depois do prazo acordado, sendo realizada no sábado seguinte.

Estava justamente entrando no escritório do produtor na manhã daquele sábado em que o casal chegava em Ohio, quando chegou em suas mãos a oportunidade de entrar em uma das maiores e mais prestigiadas Academia de Música. A dúvida do garoto sobre a aceitação do musical ficou para trás ao descobrir aquela magnífica oportunidade, algo que Rachel ia sim aceitar.

Uma simples ligação para a morena foi suficiente para decidir que a melhor opção era a de conseguir essa prova de acesso para a academia e não o projeto do musical na Broadway.

Rachel agradeceu infinitamente aquele gesto do garoto, que tinha optado por recusar o impulso da loira e seguir as indicações que a morena mesmo havia lhe feito.

Haviam se passado 5 anos desde eu voltou a começar uma nova vida junto de Quinn. Cinco anos de projetos que iam realizando... uns acabavam e outros começavam.

Seus trabalhos no cinema e na televisão tinha lhe dado uma boa posição dentro daquele louco mundo da fama, porém Rachel continuava recusando grandes papeis, que não paravam de chegar continuamente em suas mãos.

Só precisava ser aprovada nessa matéria, ter esse ansiado diploma para começar a dedicar sua vida em cheio naquele mundo.

Quinn foi paciente. Muitas foram as discussões que transcorreram entre elas, mas uma nuance muito importante deu sentido a essas brigas. Todas elas se dissolviam ao final de algumas horas.

A loira havia aprendido a controlar seus impulsos, deixar que Rachel tomasse suas decisões e lhe dar sua opinião com sinceridade, sem que isso provocasse algum tipo de disputa.

Haviam entendido que era sua vida e que ela só se importava em poder compartilhá-la com sua namorada.

Sua própria vida tinha tomado um rumo diferente e Rachel aceitou sua decisão.

Quinn não terminou sua carreira de artes audiovisuais, apesar de ser extremamente fácil para ela, decidiu mudar a direção de seus projetos.

Trabalhar na galeria de arte tinha provocado novas metas na garota. A curiosidade, a vontade de aprender e praticar toda aquela arte que tinha acesso no museu, a fez se lançar em uma das carreiras mais especiais que conhecia.

Sua fixação por conhecer tudo o que a rodeava, a levou até a Faculdade de Belas Artes. Havia encontrado sua profissão, sem dúvidas e melhor ainda, havia descoberto algo que realmente lhe fazia bem.

Eram muitos os esboços que moldavam em folhas e quadros a óleo que se encontravam pendurados em um local preferencial na parede de sua casa.

R: "Beth?" – abriu a porta do quarto da pequena com delicadeza. "Você está dorm..." – parou a pergunta ao encontrar a garota deitada na cama enquanto brincava com o videogame. "não se supõe que você ia dormir?"

Bee: "Dão Bosso." – voltava a dizer. "dão Bosso resbirar." – disse com tristeza.

R: "Ok... veja..." – lhe mostrou um como bem cheio de leite morno. "tome isso, verá como vai relaxar."

A morena entrou no quarto e deixou o copo sobre a mesa de cabeceira da cama da pequena.

Sem que pudesse resistir, afastou o videogame das mãos dela e a obrigou a se tampar com a coberta.

Bee: "Bor gue dão be gonta algo?" – perguntou enquanto tentava tomar o leite.

R: "O que quer que eu te conte?" – disse se sentando nos pés da cama.

Bee: "Dão sei... algo."

Rachel sorria. Ela não era boa contando histórias, isso era algo que Quinn fazia bem. Só cantar podia conseguir o que a loira conseguia com suas maravilhosas histórias de princesas e castelos.

R: "Acho que você já é grandinha para contos... não?" – brincava.

' Bee: "Quinn be gonta, besbo que eu já dão esguto." – sorria. "bode be gontar como se gasou gom ela..."

R: "Como?... mas se você estava lá!" – disse curiosa.

Bee: "Sim... bas dão be lembro, acho..."

R: "Beth... sou péssima contando histórias..." – se lamentava. "você necessita dormir e eu estudar..."

Bee: "Dãããoo..."

R: "Ok, mas algo rápido... de acordo?" – Rachel não tinha força de vontade para lhe negar algo a pequena de olhos verdes e enorme sorriso.

Bee: "Sim!" – exclamou entusiasmada terminando de beber o copo de leite e se acomodando na cama.

R: "Tudo começou quando Santana e Ashley decidiram nos separar..."

_**Flashback on**_

_R: "Por que tenho que dormir em sua casa se eu já tenho a minha?" – recriminava a morena, deixando uma pequena mala sobre a cama._

_ A: "Porque é a tradição... não pode dormir com Quinn na noite anterior ao seu casamento." – respondia Ashley._

_ R: "E por que eu é que tenho que sair?"_

_ Sp: "Porque você é a estrela... não quer que os paparazzi te sigam, né?... aqui só terá que cruzar o jardim para chegar ao altar."_

_ R: "Não é justo, além do mais... ela poderia vir para cá também, tem quartos suficientes para todos..."_

_ A: "Rachel, não insista mais... não vai ver ela e pronto. É tão complicado assim de entender?"_

_ R: "Não gosto nem um pouco de você nesse momento, você sabe, né?" – recriminou._

_ A: "Pois vai ter que agüentar, além do mais acho que Quinn está em uma despedida de solteira com Britt e San."_

_ R: "O que?... mas se há menos de uma hora estavam lá... e não tinham planos."_

_ A: "Não sei, Santana me disse que queria sair de festa..."_

_ Sp: "Disse para mim também..."_

_ R: "Como que ela vai sair de festa com a Britt assim?... vocês querem é me matar de ansiedade..."_

_ A: "Por que?... olha que te dissemos que nós poderíamos ir e você não quis."_

_ R: "Eu vou para minha casa Ash, não vou sair de festa na noite anterior ao casamento para parecer um zumbi na manhã seguinte."_

_ Sp: "Pois Quinn não se importa de parecer um..."_

_ R: "Quinn não fica feia nunca... nem estando doente."_

_ A: "Bom, parem de conversa e vamos jantar que o Marius preparou um jantar delicioso." – terminava a conversa convidando elas para irem para a copa._

_ Ashley também havia mudado de vida. A gravação de seu primeiro disco foi o pontapé inicial de sua importante carreira musical, que estava levando._

_ Eram três os discos que já tinha no mercado e várias tours pelo país, além de muitos prêmios recebidos que reconheciam seu trabalho e bom gosto musical, herdado indiscutivelmente de seu pai._

_ Spencer havia terminado sua faculdade de psicologia e já trabalhava no mesmo centro social que sua mãe trabalhava, em uma das zonas marginais da cidade, atendendo a todas aquelas pessoas com problemas e que não possuíam recursos para terem uma terapia._

_ Ambas conviviam juntas desde que Ashley decidiu buscar sua própria casa. Uma casa que quase não tinha nada a ver com a antiga mansão Davies, que agora permanecia ocupada por sua irmã de criação, Kyla._

_ A casa estava situada em um prestigiado bairro de Bervely Hills. Um imponente lar de dois andares e um pátio._

_ O lugar escolhido para a cerimônia tinha sido o jardim daquela mansão. Uma majestosa planície, coberta de enormes árvores e várias fontes rodeando que lhe dava um encanto especial para o lugar._

_ Ashley e Spencer não decidiram realizar casamento como Rachel e Quinn estavam a ponto de fazer ou como fizeram Santana e Britt no Hawaii e mais tarde no cartório de São Francisco._

_ Elas decidiram fazer de uma forma mais tradicional segundo seu status de estrela do rock. Lãs Vegas haviam lhe entregado as proclamas de sua nova vida de recém-casadas após uma noite de loucura na cidade._

_ Algo que ninguém concordou, muito menos Paula, a mãe de Spencer. Todos desejavam presenciar aquele ato, mas Ashley e Spencer não estavam afim de dar aquela satisfação para suas famílias e amigos. Era sua pequena loucura._

_ O jantar já estava preparado e quase servido pelo fiel e treinado Marius, o cozinheiro que conseguia com que Ashley e Spencer tivessem um saudável costume com os alimentos que comiam._

_ Em Ohio Avenue a situação era completamente diferente._

_ Uma pizza se encontrava no centro da mesinha. Quinn quase não tinha jantado e nem pretendia fazer. O nervosismo havia se apoderado de seu estômago. Santana se debatia entre preparar uma salada ou comer um pedaço daquela pizza. Uma pizza que estava quase sendo devorada por Britt._

_ Cinco meses de gestação tinha feito da loira uma divertida grávida que não podia evitar parar de comer tudo o que passava na sua frente e uma enorme barriga que servia de abrigo para o pequeno Matthew._

_ A relação das garotas tinha avançado rapidamente desde que decidiram legalizar a situação delas no cartório de São Francisco. Agora eram um casamento legalizado, tal como a latina começou a exigir._

_ Santana e Britt tinham se mudado para a cidade após terminarem os estudos. A latina havia conseguido trabalho em um pequeno escritório de advocacia e Brittany já era uma das encarregadas da equipe de veterinários do zoológico de São Francisco._

_ Um trabalho que logo veria interrompido pela chegada de seu primeiro filho ao mundo. Brittany tinha desejado ser mãe desde que conheceu a pequena Beth naquela tarde no jardim de Quinn. Santana havia se mostrado mais reticente e conseguiu prolongar aquele desejo durante vários anos, mas Britt não desistia de sua tentativa e acabou convencendo a latina._

_ Uma gravidez que surpreendeu ao restante de suas amigas, não pela notícia da gestação, mas pela forma de concepção. É que o casal decidiu de mutuo acordo que aquele bebê não ia chegar através de uma fecundação in vitro._

_ Para surpresa de todas, Britt aceitou ter relação sexual com um dos melhores amigos do casal. Um garoto que tinha sido companheiro de Santana na faculdade e que para mais curiosidade também era gay._

_ Santana não colocou impedimento algum em que o ato se consumasse daquela foram e 95% da probabilidade de ficar grávida em uma só relação, deu seu fruto._

_ Aquela decisão encheu de surpresa e incredulidade as demais garotas. Um gesto que demonstrava que o amor que o casal tinha ia além disso, com uma confiança plena e pura._

_ Q: "Acho que vou para a cama... não aguento mais ficar aqui e não saber nada de Rachel."_

_ S: "Poderíamos ter ido para festa... mas você é uma chata."_

_ B: "Hummm... eu fico aqui jantando."_

_ S: "Carinho, não é necessário que coma o guardanapo." – disse tirando o pedaço do papel que permanecia aderido ao pedaço de pizza que a garota devorava._

_ Q: "Festa?... sim, claro... estava pensando nisso... o que eu quero é que chegue amanhã logo e que Rachel esteja lá... me esperando."_

_ S: "Está com medo, loira?... Acha que ela vai sair correndo?" – sorria._

_ B: "Não seja má, San..."_

_ Q: "Sim. Sim, tenho medo, mas não por ela sair correndo... mas que ela nem sequer vá..."_

_ B: "Não seja estúpida Quinn, a Rachel vai estar lá... vocês vão casar e serem felizes."_

_ Q: "Vou ligar para ela!" – exclamou buscando o telefone._

_ S: "Nem pensar... não pode falar com a noiva." – disse guardando o telefone da loira._

_ Q: "San, a tradição diz que não deve ver a noiva... não que não se pode falar com ela."_

_ S: "Não me importa... além do mais ela pensa que estamos em despedida de solteira."_

_ B: "Sim, a San disse que nós iríamos para a discoteca e que íamos ver homens nus."_

_ Q: "Disse isso para ela?... está louca?'_

_ S: "Claro... e claro." – respondia a ambas perguntas. "Quinn, relaxa... só queria brincar um pouco..."_

_ Q: "Ta e agora minha noiva pensa que eu estou me divertindo e colocando nota de cinco reais na cueca dos homens musculosos... né?"_

_ B: "Ei... isso é divertido."_

_ S: "Você, cale!" – ameaçou sua mulher. "você só gosta das latinas como eu."_

_ Q: "Uhhhh!" – se levantou do sofá. "vejo uma Santana ciumenta?... ou talvez medrosa?"_

_ S: "O que você disse, bebê?... Santana não tem ciúmes e nem medo de ninguém..."_

_ Q: "Ta... o que você disser." – continuava tentando incomodá-la._

_ S: "Isso, ao invés de despedida de solteira vai parecer um funeral se você continuar me provocando, sabia?"_

_ Q: "Você não me dá medo, latina." – disse caminhando até a cozinha. "tenho uma fera selvagem que me defende." – disse pegando Nemo nos braços._

_ B: "É verdade... esse cachorro é capaz de destruir quem ousar tocar na Quinn." – dizia deixando o pedaço de pizza na mesa._

_ S: "Está louca... muito louca."_

_ R: "Sim, louca eu vou ficar se não me deixarem falar com a Quinn."_

_ A morena já ia para seu improvisado quarto após aquele suculento jantar e uma divertida conversa._

_ Sp: "Rachel, é só uma noite... o mundo não vai acabar por não ver ela... nem falar com ela." – respondia entrando atrás dela._

_ R: "Só quero saber se ela está bem... se está nervosa ou não... só isso."_

_ Sp: "Vamos, claro que ela está bem... te recordo que ela espera isso há muito tempo."_

_ R: "Por isso mesmo Spencer..." – disse se sentando na cama. "leva tanto tempo iludida que me dá medo que possa mudar de opinião.'_

_ Sp: "O que foi que você disse?... Quinn morre de vontade de se casar com você, Rachel. Por que pensa isso?"_

_ R: "Não sei... isso é algo muito importante Spencer e ainda somos jovens... somos estudantes e vamos nos casar... o que acontece se ela se cansar?... se decidir que quer tomar outro rumo?"_

_ Sp: "Rachel, aconteceu algo?" – perguntou incrédula. "porque me parece surreal o que você está dizendo..."_

_ A morena bufou com angustia._

_ R: "Não aconteceu nada... é só que tenho medo, quero saber se ela está bem... nada mais..."_

_ Sp: "O que você tem que fazer é dormir... e quando se der conta, estará de mãos dadas com Quinn e colocando esse anel..." – dizia sorridente._

_ O rosto da morena voltava a se desfigurar. Durante todo o tempo em que esteve preparando aquele evento tinha se mostrado iludida, sorridente e completamente segura de dar aquele passo, agora estava ali, a escassas horas da cerimônia e com um nó em seu estômago que não deixava ela descansar e nem dormir._

_ Q: San... eu quero dormir!" – exclamou a loira ao ver como a latina entrava em seu quarto._

_ A loira já permanecia na cama, tentando achar o sono._

_ S: "E eu também... mas a Britt não me deixa dormir tranqüila." – respondeu se aproximando da cama. "toma seu celular... mas nem se atreva a tocar nele, estarei te vigiando." – disse ao mesmo tempo que Quinn colocava o celular na mesinha de cabeceira._

_ Q: "Eu disse para vocês dormirem aqui, que a cama do quarto de visitas é um desastre."_

_ S: "Não é isso, é que ela não para de falar em sonhos... de fato acho que agora mesmo está sonhando com algum McDonald´s..." – dizia enquanto deitava na cama. "não para de falar de batatas e hambúrgueres."_

_ Q: "O que está fazendo?" – perguntou ao ver como ela se acomodava ao seu lado._

_ S: "Vou dormir aqui... essa cama é maior."_

_ Q: "San..."_

_ S: "Não se queixe, não acho que voltará a ter a oportunidade de dormir com alguém como eu nunca mais na vida."_

_ Q: "Bom..." – disse se levantando um pouco. "te sobra humildade né?"_

_ S: "O que?... é verdade... com quantas latinas você dormiu na sua vida?" – fez uma pausa. "nenhuma, só comigo... aceite, eu sou especial!"_

_ Q: "Sim... muito especial." – respondeu ironizando._

_ S: "O que foi?... nunca desejou dormir comigo?"_

_ Q: "Do que está falando?"_

_ S: "Eu já desejei dormir com você alguma vez!" – disse sem dar importância._

_ Q: "O que?... você bebeu mais?" – perguntou incrédula._

_ S: "Quinn, você era a capitã das líderes de torcida... eu te vi milhares de vezes no vestiário e eu estava em pleno processo de aceitar minha homossexualidade... é lógico."_

_ Q: "O que?" – perguntou completamente surpresa. "que brincadeira é essa San?"_

_ S: "Não é uma brincadeira, estou te confessando algo que me aconteceu há uns anos..."_

_ Q: "Estava apaixonada por mim?"_

_ S: "Não... nem pensar, eu só... te achava atraente... nada mais..."_

_ Q: "Oh meu Deus! Eu não posso acreditar... de verdade que está falando sério?"_

_ S: "Já disse que sim... escute, pode ser que você não fosse como eu, como meu corpo e meus traços... mas não era tão ruim assim."_

_ Q: "Ah bom..." – disse com sarcasmo. "isso me deixa mais tranqüila."_

_ S: "Quinn, você é minha amiga... mas não acho que seja nada mal que olhe para sua amiga e aceite que ela é linda e..."_

_ Q: "San, é melhor você parar..." – interrompeu._

_ S: "E pensar em como ela seria na cama e essas coisas..."_

_ Q: "Oh não... não, não!" – exclamou se destampando e tentando sair da cama. "não vou permitir que venha me falar isso..."_

_ S: Ei... ei..." – a deteve pelo braço enquanto esboçava um enorme sorriso. "é uma brincadeira Quinn..."_

_ Q: "De verdade?" – voltava a perguntar incrédula._

_ S: "Claro... como vou pensar isso de você?... eu já tinha a Britt para cumprir minhas fantasias."_

_ Q: "Você me assustou, para que você fique sabendo..."_

_ S: "Vamos, não seja boba... foi só uma brincadeira... mesmo que..." – fez uma pausa._

_ Q: "Mesmo que o que?" – perguntou se acomodando novamente na cama._

_ S: "Havia algo que me provocava curiosidade e ainda continua provocando..."_

_ Q: "San..." – dizia com desconfiança._

_ S: "Não se altere Quinn, não é nada ruim..." – respondia mudando de atitude. "na realidade sempre quis saber o que se sente ao te beijar..."_

_ Q: "O que?..." – voltava a se mostrar incrédula._

_ S: "Quando estávamos na escola, eu lembro que tanto Finn como Puck e Sam falavam de seus beijos como algo... espetacular e depois me lembro de uma festa... acho que foi na casa de Emily, você lembra?"_

_ Q: "Na noite anterior ao baile de formatura?"_

_ S: "Sim... lembro que o Puck organizou um jogo da garrafa e te convenci para que participasse, porque você queria ir embora..."_

_ Q: Sim... eu lembro, foi a primeira vez que beijei Rachel."_

_ S: "Exato... pois se eu te convenci a ficar era em parte para tentar a sorte."_

_Q: "Como?"_

_S: "Sim, eu tinha a esperança de que aquela garrafa te obrigasse a me beijar e a tirar aquela frustrante dúvida."_

_Q: "Não... não acredito." – respondeu surpresa._

_S: "Sim... o chato é que saiu tudo ao contrário..." – sorria. "quando Rachel te beijou, eu estava ali, justamente ao lado de vocês e vi como se olhavam... e depois aquele beijo."_

_Quinn olhava completamente confusa para a latina. Suas palavras começaram a sair quase em sussurro._

_S: "Aí me dei conta de que o que vocês tinham ia além daquilo... e também fez corroborar que o que os meninos diziam era verdade... porque juraria que Rachel se apaixonou por você após aquele beijo."_

_Q: "Está... está me deixando sem palavras." – disse confusa._

_S: "Por que?... não acho que seja a única garota no mundo que tenha te dito que deve beijar muito bem."_

_Q: "San, você é minha melhor amiga... falar disso é... não sei..."_

_S: "Incômodo?"_

_Q: Sim... não, não sei... é só que... me surpreende."_

_S: "Bom... se você vai se sentir mal... é melhor eu me calar."_

_Q: "Não é que eu me sinta mal San, é só que... é estranho."_

_S: "Estranho?... estranho seria se eu fizesse algo assim!" – exclamou justo no momento que segurava o rosto da loira e lhe dava um beijo nos lábios._

_Os olhos de Quinn se arregalaram na escuridão do quarto, levemente iluminado por aquela lâmpada._

_Q: "San?" – disse uma vez que se libertou dos lábios dela. "o que está fazendo?"_

_S: "Hummm... são uns mentirosos!" – exclamou ignorando a loira. "você é um desastre beijando."_

_Q: "O que?" – voltava a perguntar, sem compreender nada._

_S: "Você não beija bem..." – recriminou. "que desilusão acabo de ter." – dizia lhe dando as costas e se acomodando na cama. "que desilusão!"_

_Q: San... você acabou de me beijar?"_

_S: "Shhh... venha, já teve muitas emoções por hoje... conte carneirinhos e durma." – respondeu sem olhar para ela._

_Quinn se deixou cair no travesseiro completamente perplexa. Santana fechava seus olhos e tentava conter o ataque de riso que estava a inundando._

_Q: Não posso acreditar." – murmurou dando também as costas para a garota._

_S: "Que desilusão loira... que desilusão!" – sussurrava provocando um incontido sorriso em Quinn._

_Rachel se remexia inquieta na cama. Eram quase 3 horas da madrugada e não tinha conseguido dormir nem cinco minutos desde que Spencer a deixou descansar._

_Era impossível, continuava com aquele estúpido nó no estômago e dando voltas com a absurda idéia de achar que Quinn não ia aparecer na cerimônia._

_Tinha a garganta completamente seca e não duvidou em abandonar o quarto no silencio da noite para buscar um copo de água._

_Toda a mansão estava consumida em um profundo sono, inclusive Spashley, a pequena gata de Ashley, que permanecia profundamente adormecida em sua cesta._

_Aquele gole de água lhe serviu para clarear a garganta e suas idéias. A pequena luz proveniente de seu celular lhe chamou a atenção em cima da mesa aonde horas antes estiveram jantando. Era sua oportunidade._

_ Ashley e Spencer dormiam e Quinn devia estar ainda de festa, tal como a roqueira havia comentado._

_ O primeiro toque daquela ligação conseguiu fazer com que seu nervosismo aflorasse com maior intensidade._

_ Quinn começou a escutar um leve zumbido que provinha da mesa de cabeceira e antes de que Santana pudesse ouvir, pegou o celular e abandonou o quarto procurando não fazer muito barulho._

_ Q: "Rachel?" – sussurrou após atender._

_ R: "Quinn, aonde você está?" – perguntava também em voz baixa._

_ Q: "Em casa... e você?"_

_ R: "Na casa da Ash... você não está festejando?"_

_ Q: "Não... foi uma invenção da Santana, eu queria te ligar, mas elas não me deixaram..."_

_ R: "Eu também, mas Ashley e Spencer tiraram o celular de mim... como você está?"_

_ Q: "Eu?... bem... estava dormindo..."_

_ R: "Nossa... sinto muito... realmente acreditei que estava fora de casa."_

_ Q: "Você não dormia?" – perguntou curiosa._

_ R: "Não posso... o nervosismo me domina..."_

_ Q: "Céu!" – sussurrou de forma carinhosa. "relaxe, tudo vai sári bem."_

_ R: 'Necessitava te escutar... por um momento cheguei a pensar que ia me abandonar no altar."_

_ Quinn deixou sair um breve sorriso ao escutar aqueles temores_

_ Q: "Nem em sonhos, Berry. Amanhã não perco esse casamento por nada no mundo."_

_ R: "Ufa... não sabe a tranqüilidade que me dá escutar isso..."_

_ Q: "De verdade pensava que eu não ia?"_

_ R: 'Não sei, tinha medo que se arrependesse."_

_ Q: Ver Rachel Berry vestida de noiva, é um bom motivo para ir, ver Rachel Berry de lingerie especial na nossa lua de mel é um motivo perfeito para ir..." – fez uma pausa. "ver Rachel Berry se converter em minha esposa... é meu sonhos... como vou perder isso?"_

_ R: "Te amo Quinn!"_

_ Q: "Hummm... temo que vou ter que desligar... escutei a San balbuciar algo no quarto e quando vir que eu não estou, vai sair para me buscar."_

_ R: "Aonde você está?"_

_ Q: "Na sala."_

_ R: "Por que?"_

_ Q: "San está dormindo comigo, disse que não suporta a Britt falando em sonhos, mas acho que o que ela queria era me vigiar." – respondia entre sussurros._

_ R: "Ham... ok, vou te deixar voltar... mas vigie a latina, que ela é muito perigosa."_

_ Quinn não pode evitar soltar uma risada._

_ R: "Tenho razão, Santana está louca..."_

_ Q: "Eu sei, por isso estou rindo... se chegar a ver o que ela me fez..."_

_ R: "O que ela te fez?"_

_ Q: "Você vai rir..." – fez uma pausa. "ela se deitou na cama e começou a falar do colégio e de repente começou a me dizer que sempre teve dúvida por saber como beijava..."_

_ R: "Como quem beijava?"_

_ Q: "Eu... de saber como eu beijava..."_

_ Rachel escutava a história confusa._

_ Q: "E de repente..." – fez uma pausa contendo o riso. "me beijou."_

_ R: "O que?"_

_ Q: "O que você ouviu, ela pegou meu rosto e me beijou... assim, do nada."_

_ R: "Na bochecha?" – perguntava com o tom mais sério._

_ Q: "Não... nos lábios... essa louca me beijou nos lábios e depois dormiu como se nada tivesse acontecido... dizendo que não era para tanto..."_

_ Rachel ficou muda. Aquela confissão a pegou de surpresa e a imagem das duas garotas se beijando passou por sua mente, deixando ela completamente em silencio._

_ Q: "Rachel?... está aí?" – perguntou diante o mutismo da garota._

_ R: "Eh... sim, sim... mas vou desligar Quinn, acho que a Spencer está acordada." – mentiu._

_ Quinn sentiu a mudança no tom de voz da morena._

_ Q: "Você estás bem?" – voltava a perguntar, preocupada._

_ R: "Sim, claro... é melhor você voltar a dormir, amanhã será um grande dia..."_

_ Q: "O..ok." – gaguejou."_

_ R: "Descanse Quinn." – se despediu._

_ Q: "Você também, amor." – respondeu segundos antes de escutar como a ligação terminava._

_ Quinn observou o telefone durante vários minutos. A mudança no tom de voz da morena tinha sido radical e começou a se lamentar por aquela estúpida brincadeira do beijo tinha incomodado a garota._

_ Agora sim o nervosismo havia fechado por completo seu estômago, lhe provocando um estranho mal estar que ia lhe custar as poucas horas que tinha de sono._

_ Rachel conseguiu conciliar o sono, mas as estranhas imagens desfiguradas e loucas de Quinn beijando todas as garotas e garotos que haviam conhecido em sua vida, a tirava constantemente do sono._

_ Leisha, Molly, Finn, Puck, Sam, Shane, Ashley na brincadeira que fizeram há uns anos atrás, Jesse e agora... Santana._

_ Não podia estar com ciúmes de nada disso... não era lógico, mas sua mente necessitava algum motivo para acusar o nervosismo e aquilo era a desculpa perfeita._

_ Nunca reconheceu, mas a morena conseguiu relaxar naquela noite, maldizendo a beleza de sua própria noiva._

_ E assim permaneceu até que a luz do sol se atreveu a entrar pela janela. Uma manhã que se apresentava completamente louca. Quase não deixaram ela sair do quarto para tomar café da manhã e mais nada. O maquiador, a cabeleireira, a estilista que iam ajudá-la a se vestir, todos e cada um deles que entraram naquelas quatro paredes. Só Ashley e Spencer entravam e saiam dispostas a ver como avançavam os preparativos._

_ Rachel era outra pessoa, já sentia que esse nervosismo que não a deixava dormir, foi se convertendo em uma incipiente ilusão por ver sua noiva no mesmo lugar que ela._

_ A louca confissão do beijo de Santana quase havia desaparecido de sua mente e não interferia em seu estado._

_ Ao contrário de Quinn. A loira não só não dormiu aquela noite, como passou toda a manhã se lamentando por ter contado aquela estupidez para a morena._

_ A forma em que ela desligou a chamada não era um bom sinal. Rachel tinha se incomodado e tinha feito no pior dia possível._

_ Agora sim necessitava ver ela, repetia uma e outra vez enquanto observava como a cabeleireira terminava de arrumar seu cabelo._

_ Quinn devia estar pronta antes, já que ela era a que tinha que ir para a mansão de Ashley._

_ Somente as três estavam em casa. As ordens de Quinn foram aceitas por todos os convidados._

_ Deviam esperar no jardim. Ninguém ia ver os vestidos até que ambas não estivessem ali, exceto Santana, Britt, Ashley e Spencer._

_ Uns convidados que foram chegando pouco a pouco na mansão. Não eram muitos_

_ Bette, Tina, Shane, Carmen, Papi, Molly, Phoebe, Kit, Shelby e Josh, Will e Emma, Tina, Mike, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes e Ross, Sam e Maggie, Puck, Susan, Jamie, Madison, Kyla, Aiden e Glen._

_ Uma última convidada apareceu, provocando os olhares do restante dos convidados._

_ Leisha aparecia de mãos dadas com um reconhecido ator londrino._

_ A todos esses convidados, se uniam a presença dos padrinhos e madrinhas. Leroy, Hiram, Judy e Catherine teriam a honra de presidir junto as suas filhas aquele altar coberto de flores brancas._

_ Somente uma ausência, apesar de ter sido convidado para o enlace matrimonial, era notada._

_ Finn não aceitou aquele convite e foi Puck quem informou o casal._

_ O carro de Quinn já estava na porta principal da mansão._

_ Santana se encarregava de manter a loira em absoluto mistério, evitando que alguém pudesse ver ela antes da cerimônia._

_ Somente as surpresas e estupefatas caras de Ashley e Spencer descobriram a loira, que já ia para um dos quartos que haviam reservado para ela, justamente o quarto ao lado do que Rachel se encontrava._

_ A morena já estava pronta. Seu cabelo, seu rosto, seu vestido, tudo estava impecável diante aquele espelho e esperava impaciente para a chegada de Leroy. Ele ia ser o encarregado de levá-la para o altar._

_ R: "Só uns minutos." – dizia olhando para Spencer. "me deixe sozinha um par de minutos, por favor."_

_ A garota concordou e abandonou o quarto, concedendo o pedido da morena._

_ Rachel suspirava. Se ver vestida de noiva era algo que sempre havia sonhado e estava se tornando real. Como um passe de mágica, seu nervosismo havia desaparecido por completo. Só desejava chegar até o jardim e se encontrar com sua namorada, com o grande amor de sua vida._

_ Um pequeno golpe procedente do outro quarto e um gemido a tirou de seus pensamentos._

_ Reconheceu aquela voz que se lamentava de algo com um leve gemido de dor._

_ R: "Quinn?" – perguntou se aproximando da parede. "É você?"_

_ Quinn se surpreendeu ao escutar aquela chamada quase imperceptível. Por um momento pensou que tinha enlouquecido e sua vontade de ver Rachel estava fazendo ela delirar, mas novamente escutou a voz._

_ R: "Carinho?"_

_ Q: "Rachel?"_

_ R: "Quinn?... você está aí?" – voltava a perguntar aproximando o ouvido da parede._

_ Q: "Eh... sim." – respondeu levantando o olhar._

_ Justamente na quina superior da parede descobriu uma pequena passagem de ar, pertencente ao sistema de ventilação e que dava justamente para o quarto ao lado._

_ Não duvidou. Arrastou uma cadeira até a quina e subiu nela, buscando algum resquício para poder ver sua namorada._

_ Q: "Rachel?... não estou te vendo." – disse enquanto colocava o rosto entre a grade._

_ Dali só conseguia ver a cama._

_ A morena se deixou guiar pelo som e logo descobriu aquele pequeno buraco e imitou o gesto da loira, subindo em uma das cadeiras que adornavam o quarto._

_ Q: "Rachel?... está me ouvindo?" – voltou a perguntar segundos antes de se deparar com os enormes e escuros olhos da morena. "Rachel..." – disse sorrindo._

_ R: "Quinn... o que faz aqui?"_

_ Q: "Queria te ver... os meu Deus, Rachel!"_

_ R: "O que foi?... eu te escutei se queixando."_

_ Q: "Bate um dos pés na cama... estive a ponto de chorar."_

_ R: "Pois não chore... seus olhos estão perfeitos..."_

_ Q: "Os seus também... você está preciosa!"_

_ R: "Nem sequer consegue ver além do meu nariz." – respondeu divertida._

_ Q: "E daí?... você sempre está preciosa." – disse sorrindo._

_ R: "Ei... dá má sorte nos vermos antes do casamento." – recordou um pouco preocupada._

_ Q: "Acredite, para mim isso é o melhor que poderia acontecer... estava assustada."_

_ R: "Por que?"_

_ Q: "Você está brava pelo que te disse sobre a San ontem a noite?"_

_ R: "Do beijo?"_

_ Q: "Sim."_

_ E: "Não... não estou brava, mas quando pegar a Santana não vai ter mundo em que se esconder." – brincou._

_ Q: "Ufa! Que alívio, achei que você tinha se chateado..."_

_ R: "Não... tranquila, está tudo bem... mesmo que eu tenha uma dúvida..."_

_ Q: "Diga."_

_ R: "Beija bem?"_

_ Quinn deixou escapar uma gargalhada ao escutar aquela pergunta._

_ Q: "Nem um pouco... acredite, foi horroroso."_

_ R: "Bom... agora sim fico tranqüila." – disse sorrindo._

_ Q: "Não encontrei ninguém em minha vida que beije nem a metade melhor que você..."_

_ R: "Gostei... sou boa hein?..." – brincou._

_ Q: "Muito boa..."_

_ Várias batidas na porta de Quinn interrompeu a conversa._

_ J: "Filha... você está pronta?" – Judy perguntava._

_ Q: "Eh... um momento mamãe." – respondeu. "escuta, vou te deixar que uma madrinha minha está aqui." – voltou a sussurrar._

_ R: "Ok..."_

_ Q: "Não me faça esperar muito, tá?" – murmurou._

_R: "Nos veremos." – respondeu sorridente._

_ Q: "Te amo!" – sussurrou antes de descer da cadeira._

_ Rachel se emocionou, igualmente que Judy e o restante dos convidados, ao ver a loira atravessar aquele corredor no meio do jardim._

_ Um elegante vestido com um delicado tom champagne desenhava a silhueta da loira. Uma fita passando pelo corpo que envolvia delicadamente o peito e subia até o pescoço, deixando os ombros e braços da loira descobertos. O balanço da saia lhe dava um ar clássico e elegante que sempre acompanhava Quinn em seus melhores momentos. Uma simples cauda seguia seus passos, cobertos por sapatos da mesma cor do vestido e saltos maravilhosos. Seu cabelo estava preso em uma pequena trança que lhe dava um look natural e descontraído, acompanhado por uma simples e delicada fita que mantinha em ordem as mechas mais rebeldes que caiam por sua pele. Nas mãos um perfeito e lindo arranjo de gardênias brancas._

_ Não tinha ninguém naquele lugar que não admirasse sua beleza e a elegância que a loira transmitia naquele curto, mas importante trajeto que a levava até o altar._

_ Hiram permanecia absorto na garota, igual que Catherine, completamente emocionada ao descobrir como várias lágrimas caiam dos olhos de Judy._

_ Brittany e Santana permaneciam a sua esquerda. A cumplicidade das garotas terminou por eliminar qualquer resquício de nervosismo que podia ficar no corpo de Quinn._

_ Um nervosismo que se converteu em batidas, batidas que estiveram a ponto de fazer seu coração estourar, quando um leve murmurinho lhe indicava que Rachel estava chegando naquele lugar._

_ Um par de segundos bastaram para sentir que seu coração havia parado e voltado a bater ao descobri-la ao longe._

_ Todos os convidados se viraram para ver a aparição da morena._

_ Rachel se segurava com força no braço de seu pai e tentava sorrir quando a emoção e as primeiras lágrimas se apoderavam de seu rosto._

_ Um rosto que estava iluminado, adornado por perfeitas ondas que caiam com seu cabelo. Um cabelo que estava seguro por suas mechas que se encontravam na parte trás da cabeça. Uma zona coberta com um espetacular prendedor de diamantes e um delicado véu que caia por suas costas. O branco contrastava com a pele morena. O branco de um vestido que se aderia a sua cintura com um elegante franzido e um decote em forma de coração que lhe dava esse ar que podia ser de qualquer princesa de contos de fadas. A saia caia com graça sobre suas pernas, com delicadeza que só a seda pode dar e acompanhada de uma cauda que deixava um rastro imperceptível sobre o cuidado gramado. Um rastro de jasmim que inundava o ramo que mantinha com firmeza nas mãos._

_ Não houve convidado naquele trajeto, não houve jardim, nem decoração, não houve céu e nem gramado._

_ Somente dois olhos, dois impressionantes e deslumbrantes olhos que guiavam seu caminho e a esperava naquele altar._

_ Dois olhos que não puderam evitar se contagiar pela emoção que a morena desprendia e terminaram deixando escapar várias lágrimas._

_ Q: "Que preciosa!" – sussurrou ao ficar de frente para Rachel._

_ R: "É um sonho, verdade?" – disse esboçando um sorriso._

_ Q: "Sim... meu sonho." – respondeu ao mesmo tempo que se aproximava e deixava um delicado e suave beijo na bochecha da morena._

_ R: "Zeus deve me odiar." – sussurrou de forma que só Quinn pudesse ouvir._

_ A loira voltou a sorrir._

_ O juiz que havia Sid testemunha do encontro se dispunha a dar o começo para a cerimônia. Enquanto isso, aqueles olhos continuavam se contemplando, lançando olhares de cumplicidade e um milhão de sorrisos que mostravam a satisfação e alegria de ter encontrado a felicidade absoluta._

_ Uma pequena Beth aparecia segurando um pequeno travesseiro com as alianças._

_ Muitos momentos, muitas cenas, muitas lembranças se acoplavam naquelas tremulas mãos que já seguravam com força uma a outra e portavam com orgulho o símbolo daquela união._

_ Um sorriso entre as duas e milhares de pensamentos entre aqueles amigos que estavam sendo testemunhas do enlace._

_ Pensamentos que podiam perceber, mas não escutar..._

_ Tina - O ramo é lindo!_

_ Bette - Quinn está impressionante..._

_ Shane - Você conseguiu, loira!_

_ Carmen - Quero me casar!_

_ Glen - Espero que não tenha paparazzi..._

_ Ashley - Meu casamento foi mais divertido._

_ Spencer - Rachel, não chore... não chore..._

_ Aiden - Que par de bombons!_

_ Madison - Oh meu Deus! Eu adorei os sapatos._

_ Kurt - Quero me casar de branco..._

_ Blaine - E se eu pedir o Kurt em casamento?_

_ Tina - Rachel vai cantar?_

_ Mike - Espero que Tina não queira se casar ainda..._

_ Mercedes - Que inveja!_

_ Sam - A Mercedes está me olhando?_

_ Puck - Quero estar nessa lua de mel..._

_ Santana - Não chore San, você não pode chorar aqui!_

_ Britt - Tenho fome..._

_ **Flashback off**_

Rachel buscou o olhar de Beth, mas ela já estava dormindo profundamente. Sua história tinha servido, havia conseguido que a pequena dormisse.

Talvez não tivesse sido assim como relatou a história, mas era assim como ela se lembrava.

Não podia evitar, suas lágrimas voltavam a aparecer em seus olhos ao mesmo tempo que deixava um pequeno beijo na testa de Beth e abandonava o quarto com total descrição.

A presença de Quinn a sobressaltou ao sair no corredor.

Q: "O que foi?" – perguntou ao encontrar ela completamente emocionada.

R: "Nada... estava com Beth, ela adormeceu..." – murmurou tentando não fazer barulho.

Q: "Como ela está?"

R: "Há pouco tinha febre, mas acho que já cedeu... eu dei um copo de leite com o medicamento que a Shelby deixou dissolvido e ela nem percebeu..." – sorria.

Q: "Bom..." – fez uma pausa. "você está bem?" – perguntou ao ver os olhos chorosos da morena.

R: "Eh... sim, sim... tudo bem."

Q: "Ok... como vai as provas?"

R: "Eu vou continuar estudando... acho que tenho tudo sob controle, mas quero estar segura."

Q: "Perfeito... vou fazer o jantar e logo te aviso, de acordo?"

E: "De acordo." – respondeu sorridente.

Quinn deixou um pequeno beijo sobre os lábios da garota e se dispôs a abandonar o corredor.

R: "Ei Quinn!"- disse.

Q: "Diga." – respondeu sem levantar a voz.

R: "Já te disse hoje que te amo?"

* * *

><p><em>OBS. 1: História original escrita por Lachica1983 na fanfic: 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)_

_OBS. 2: Mais 2 caps e terminamos a história :(_


	70. E M F-B

**Esse é um cap bem triste no começo... mas melhora no meio... rs E pra aumentar a tristeza é o ÚLTIMO cap da fic, o próximo já é o Epílogo. :( Espero que gostem.**

* * *

><p><strong>E. M. F-B<strong>

Q: "Oi?... Rachel, eu já estou em casa." – a voz da loira era ouvida após aparecer na sala principal da casa.

Uma casa que permanecia em absoluto silencio.

Q: "Rachel?" – perguntava levantando a voz. "Aonde você está?" – esperava alguma resposta da morena no andar superior da casa.

Mas continuava sem receber resposta alguma.

Quinn optou por caminhar até a cozinha, tentando ligar aquele estúpido celular que a deixou incomunicável após a reunião daquela manhã.

A cozinha também permanecia em absoluto silencio, somente o barulho que a porta de uma das estantes aonde guardavam os copos produziu é que rompeu aquele mutismo. Quinn encheu o copo com um pouco de água e se dispôs a beber quando em leve suspiro chamou sua atenção.

Aquele estranho som provinha do lado oposto do balcão que dividia a cozinha.

Quinn deixou o copo de água sobre o balcão ao descobrir que aquele suspiro se convertiam em uma dificultada respiração e não duvidou em se aproximar do lugar.

Q: "Não... Não... Não! – exclamou completamente nervosa enquanto se ajoelhava no chão.

Nemo permanecia deitado no chão, com uma débil respiração que a fazia pressagiar o pior.

Q: "Nemo, reage por favor... não, não me faça isso Nemo..." – as lágrimas começavam a sair descontroladas dos olhos da loira que tentava fazer o animal reagir.

Q: "Meu amor acorda... vamos Nemo! Não pode me fazer isso agora, vamos Nemo!" – se mostrava nervosa.

A loira quase permanecia deitada no chão, a escassos centímetros do rosto do animal, que a duras penas mantinha os olhos abertos.

Q: "Nemo." – sussurrou quase sem voz. "Nemo, agüente..."

Era absurdo. O animal estava diante seus últimos segundos de vida e se limitava a tratar de manter aquela respiração que ia se apagando lentamente. Quinn acariciava a cabeça do animal, olhando diretamente nos olhos dele, sendo testemunha de seu final.

Q: "Nemo..." – voltava a sussurrar. "eu te amo!" – murmurou segundos antes de ver como os olhos do pequeno se fechavam e sua agitada respiração cessava de forma pausada.

Quinn não conseguia expressar nenhuma palavra mais. Completamente deitada no chão, a escassos centímetros do animal, contemplava a serenidade do rosto de Nemo, já sem pulso e sem sofrimento o martirizando cada um dos seus músculos.

Um sofrimento que havia começado no último ano. Um sofrimento que vinha precedido pela idade avançada do animal, superando os 9 anos de idade. Algo difícil de conseguir em um cachorro de sua raça.

Quinn sentia que com ele, ia uma parte dela. Aquele pequeno cachorro que chegou pelas mãos de Santana, era parte de sua família. Haviam vivido todo tipo de histórias: boas, ruins, divertidas e sérias... muito drama e momentos de absoluta felicidade e Nemo sempre esteve ali.

Mordendo seus sapatos, acompanhando ela no sofá cada vez que se dispunha a ver um filme, fazendo as delícias de Beth quando levantava a apenas um palmo do chão, comendo os biscoitos que a Rachel comprava para ela, acordando ela a cada manhã enquanto brincava com sua coberta, entrando no quarto quando menos esperava, quebrando uma ou outra peça da decoração.

Nemo tinha sido seu amigo, seu melhor amigo e agora já não estava com ela.

As lágrimas da loira caiam sem cessar por seu rosto. Ainda permanecia acariciando a cabeça do pequeno.

Havia chegado aquele fatídico dia e o tinha feito no mesmo dia que ela cumpria 31 anos.

Não importava aquela idade, não importava o quão madura e responsável que era agora, não importava seu corpo de mulher. Quinn era uma menina de 10 anos chorando desconsolada junto a seu adorado amigo e assim permaneceu até que o som do telefone da casa a tirou de seu autismo.

As lágrimas e os soluços quase não a deixava entender com clareza aquela ligação.

Q: "Sim?" – respondeu com a voz entrecortada.

Bee: "Aonde diabos você está?"

Q: "Beth? O que foi?" – tentou se recompor ao escutar a voz da menina, completamente furiosa.

Bee: "Venha para o hospital agora, Rachel... Rachel está aqui."

Q: "O que?... O que você está dizendo?... Como?..." – começou a gaguejar presa ao nervosismo.

Bee: "Para você vir, mamãe. Para você vir de uma vez!" – exclamou alterada.

Q: "Ok...ok... eu já... eu já vou." – desligou a ligação e se dispôs a pegar sua bolsa para sair da casa.

Q: "Nemo." – sussurrou ao recordar que o animal jazia na cozinha e as lágrimas voltaram a inundá-la.

Não duvidou e rapidamente voltou a pegar o telefone para ligar para Ashley.

Q: "Ash?"

A: "O que foi Quinn?" – perguntou ao notar o tom de voz da loira.

Q: "Você tem... tem que vir para minha casa, por favor..." – suplicava.

A: "O que foi, Quinn?... está me assustando."

Q: "É... o Nemo... ele... ele... morreu." – disse voltando a conter o choro.

A: "Oh meu Deus... não, não se preocupe, já estou indo..."

Q: "Me escute... tenho que ir para o hospital... Rachel está lá."

A: "Ela está bem?"

Q: "Não sei, está com a Beth... me escute, faça... faça o que conversamos, por favor... eu... eu não posso."

A: "Não se preocupe Quinn, vá para o hospital que eu já estou indo."

Q: "Ok... ele está na cozinha." – Quinn desligou a chamada e voltou a dirigir-se para a cozinha.

Não pode evitar e se aproximou do animal, deixando um sentido beijo sobre a cabeça dele.

Q: "Adeus meu amor!" – sussurrou se afastando coberta por uma nova onda de lágrimas que dificultavam sua visão.

A chegada ao hospital se produziu em apenas 5 minutos. Quinn entrava na recepção do prédio completamente aturdida, buscando alguma resposta por parte daquelas recepcionistas que quase não lhe davam atenção.

Foi Beth quem apareceu por um dos corredores, chamando a atenção da loira.

Q: "Aonde ela está?" – perguntou se aproximando da jovem.

Bee: "Foi levada para uma sala e ninguém me disse nada!" – exclamou brava. "Aonde diabos você estava?"

Q: "Estava trabalhando Beth." – respondeu caminhando até o lugar aonde lhe indicava a garota.

Bee: "E por que seu celular estava desligado?... como pode estar tranqüila com Rachel assim?... deveria estar ao lado dela e deixar esse estúpido trabalho." – recriminava atrás dela.

Q: "Chega Beth!" – exclamou tratando de parar um dos tantos enfermeiros que entravam e saiam naquele quarto.

Q: "Escute... desculpe... eu sou... sou a mulher da Rachel Berry... ela está aqui, você pode..."

- "Desculpe senhora, o doutor sairá agora para te informar sobre o estado de saúde dela." – interrompeu a enfermeira ao mesmo tempo que entrava no quarto.

Bee: "Não vamos entrar?"

Q: "Beth.. estamos em um hospital, ok?... tem normas."

Bee: "Sempre essas estúpidas normas." – respondia de má vontade.

Q: "Se não se calar você vai ter que ir, está ouvindo?"

O enfrentamento entre as duas se produzia de forma mais severa.

Beth havia crescido, era uma adolescente a ponto de cumprir 16 anos que havia tirado o pior de ambas mães. A soberba de Shelby e o orgulho de Quinn.

Havia muitas coisas boas na jovem. Era doce, tinha um grande coração e uma inteligência muito superior a que Quinn tinha com sua idade.

Beth cresceu rodeada de amor, era uma menina simpática, completamente feliz até que Shelby decidiu lhe contar a verdadeira história de sua vida, com a idade de 12 anos.

Foi então que o caráter da jovem mudou.

Sua atitude era desafiante, retraída, desconfiada e bastante egoísta. Algo que Quinn não se acostumava. Via em Beth a mesma pessoa que ela havia sido e não queria que a garota cometesse os mesmos erros que ela.

Só Rachel havia conseguido manter o carinho da garota. Era a única que ela continuava tratando da mesma forma.

- "Quinn Fabray?" – um dos doutores apareceu na pequena sala de espera.

Q: "Sim... sou eu. Como a Rachel está?"

- "Tranqüila, a senhora Berry está seguindo o mesmo processo que tem nesses casos..."

Q: "Mas está bem?"

- "Não vamos nos precipitar, de acordo? Já sabiam as complicações que podiam existir e vamos fazer tudo o possível para que tudo ocorra bem."

Q: "Posso ver ela?"

- "Não... agora não. Há vários médicos pendentes de seu estado, só tem que ter paciência."

Q: "Ta... mas... ela... ela deve querer me ver, também."

- "Senhora Fabray, não se preocupe, de acordo? Quando puder entrar eu te aviso através de uma enfermeira. Agora se acalme e tenha paciência." – disse com o gesto sério.

O doutor abandonou a solitária sala diante o atento olhar de Beth e Quinn.

Bee: "De que complicações ele fala?" – se adiantou a garota.

Q: "Beth, já sabe que Rachel tinha que manter repouso absoluto... só por isso."

Bee: "Ta... claro... mas Rachel não me disse nada disso, de fato estávamos caminhando tão bem até que ela ficou assim..."

Q: "O que?... aonde vocês estavam?"

Bee: "No parque..."

Q: "E o que diabos faziam no parque?"

Bee: "Eu liguei para falar com ela, mas ela me disse para esperá-la lá, que ela queria descontrair um pouco..."

Q: "Então?... ela ficou assim na rua? Como vocês vieram?"

Bee: "Tinha um taxi lá... tivemos sorte, ou então..." – a garota começou a se lamentar. "mas a culpa é sua... por que não estava com ela?" – voltava a recriminar.

Q: "Já te disse Beth, eu estava trabalhando e Rachel não deveria ter saído de casa... não no estado dela e você teria que ter proibido."

Bee: "Está me ocultando mais alguma coisa?"

Q: "Já te disse que não, Rachel só necessita repouso e não teve!" – exclamou se sentando.

Bee: "E por que está chorando?"

Q: "O que você disse?" – desviou o olhar da garota.

Bee: "Olhe seus olhos, estão inchados e chorosos... se não ocorresse nada não estaria assim."

Q: "Beth, a Rachel vai ficar bem... ok?" – a imagem de Nemo no chão da cozinha voltava a aparecer por sua mente e Quinn teve que fazer um esforço sobrenatural para não voltar a chorar.

Bee: "Você é uma mentirosa." – disse se afastando da loira e se sentando na frente dela.

Q: "Beth." – murmurou após ver o estado de nervosismo que invadia a garota. "Rachel está bem... não estou chorando por isso." – terminou deixando cair algumas lágrimas.

A garota olhava confusa para sua mãe, tentando averiguar a que se referia.

Não fez falta dizer nada. Após vários segundos a olhando fixamente, Beth começou a entender o que havia acontecido.

Bee: "Nemo!" – sussurrou tentando manter a calma.

Quinn abaixou a cabeça deixando que o choro que havia contido terminasse saindo de forma pausada e silenciosa.

Beth se lamentou. Por seus olhos também começavam a cair lágrimas sem controle algum e a impotência se apoderava dela.

Bee: "Ele sofreu muito?" – perguntou sem se mover do assento e com um fio de voz.

Q: "Não... não." – respondeu secando as lágrimas. "já sabe que os calmantes o deixava anestesiado esses dias... simplesmente... adormeceu e..." – mentiu tentando não fazer a jovem sofrer mais.

Bee: "Se foi..." – terminou a frase que Quinn havia começado.

Q: "Isso... isso mesmo." – voltava a abaixar a cabeça.

Beth tentou permanecer impassível. As lágrimas haviam inundado seu rosto, mas conseguia se manter firme, ao contrário de Quinn. Porém uma série de imagens começou a invadir sua mente. Todas elas com Nemo como protagonista e a jovem não pode conter mais aquela postura.

Havia ido seu melhor amigo, aquele pequeno cachorro que conheceu com apenas 5 anos e que agora havia deixado ela sozinha com quase 16 anos.

Dez anos de amizade com um pequeno que havia sido fiel. Dez anos adorando a um amigo que havia lhe acompanhado em tantas e tantas aventuras.

Spence chegava correndo naquela sala de espera e interrompia o casal aéreo.

A devastadora cena provocou uma terrível confusão na garota que quase não reagia.

Sp: "O que aconteceu?... o que aconteceu, Quinn?" – perguntava completamente assustada.

Q: "Relaxa Spencer." – se aproximou da garota rapidamente. "Rachel está bem..."

Sp: "O que?... então por que vocês estão chorando? Não... não minta Quinn, aonde ela está?"

Q: "Está lá dentro, os médicos estão com ela e estão decidindo o que fazer... se tranqüilize..."

Sp: "Mas..." – olhou confusa para Beth que não se incomodava em se levantar.

Q: "É... é por Nemo." – explicou entristecida.

Sp: "Oh... oh não... aconteceu?" – perguntou se contagiando por aquela tristeza.

Q: "Sim... eu liguei para Ashley para que ela se encarregasse do que conversamos..."

Beth se afastava das suas mulheres, tentando não continuar escutando.

Sp: "Ash... me disse para vir para cá, que Rachel estava internada... mas não me disse nada do Nemo." – explicou.

Q: "Tranqüila, há pouco saiu um médico e me disse que avisará se tem alguma mudança..."

Sp: "Ok... ok..."

Q: "Spencer, eu vim sem telefone, você pode ligar para os pais da Rachel e dizer a eles para virem... é mais que provável que decidam intervir já..."

Sp: "Oh... sim, sim claro... eu ligo para eles e também ligo para Judy se você quiser... e os demais também... não se preocupe." – dizia nervosa.

Q: "Ok... mas relaxe... tudo vai sair bem." – tentava tranqüilizá-la igual fazia com ela mesma.

Spencer abandonou a sala de espera e se dispôs a avisar os pais da morena e os demais familiares e amigos.

Quinn voltava a observar como Beth se mantinha ausente. Perdida em seus pensamentos e deixando escapar lágrimas sem controle algum.

Q: "Beth... temos que ser fortes agora..."

Bee: "Ele se foi no dia do seu aniversário..." – disse ignorando o comentário de Quinn e terrivelmente afetada.

Q: "Pois é..." – se lamentou.

- "Senhora Fabray?" – uma das enfermeiras aparecia na sala.

Q: "Sou eu." – respondia se aproximando.

Beth também seguiu os passos da loira e se aproximou.

- "O doutor pediu para a senhora entrar na sala seguinte, passaram a senhora Berry para a sala de cirurgia e querem que a senhora esteja lá para quando puder entrar."

Q: "Ok... ok..."

- "Me acompanhe." – convidou para que ela a seguisse.

Q: "Beth." – se dirigiu para a jovem que a olhava assustada. "relaxe, ta bem? Rachel vai ficar bem e eu vou estar com ela... sente-se e tente se acalmar."

A garota assentiu acatando as ordens da loira, que já se dispunha a cruzar aquela porta que dava para a sala seguinte do centro cirúrgico.

Bee: "Mamãe." – sussurrou detendo os passos da loira. "Cuide-se."

Quinn esboçou um leve sorriso pela primeira vez naquele desastroso e louco dia.

A enfermeira a esperava com uma fina bata protetora que deveria vestir e um horroroso gorro de plástico.

- "Tem que esperar aqui, se tudo sair bem poderá entrar, de acordo?"

Q: "Como se tudo sair bem? Alguma coisa está mal?" – perguntou preocupada.

De repente a voz da morena foi escutada através daquelas portas, emitindo um desolador grito de dor que alterou ainda mais o estado da loira.

Q: "Rachel!" – exclamou. "É ela... meu Deus! Me deixe entrar." – suplicava para a enfermeira.

- "Senhora, tem que ter paciência, os médicos estão fazendo o trabalho deles... tranqüilize-se, eu virei te avisar quando poderá entrar..."

Q: "Não... não." – os gritos da morena eram cada vez mais freqüentes e Quinn começava a entrar em um estado de ansiedade difícil de superar.

- "Senhora Fabray, sua mulher necessita que a senhora esteja relaxada... de acordo?... tenha paciência e confie nos doutores, ela está em boas mãos." – tentava contê-la. "Aguarde aqui, prometo voltar logo."

Quinn terminou concordando sem ser consciente de nada do que estava dizendo aquela mulher. Em sua mente só escutava os desesperados gritos da morena que estava a destroçando por dentro.

Não soube se foram muitos ou poucos os minutos que esteve ali. Inclusive teve a sensação de sentir o pequeno Nemo acariciando seus pés tal como fazia quando a loira se encontrava em uma situação difícil.

Aquelas quatro paredes era uma prisão, uma tortura que estava a ponto de fazer ela enlouquecer.

Por sorte a porta se abriu e a enfermeira que havia lhe pedido paciência a convidava para entrar naquela fria sala de cirurgia.

- "Sua esposa está muito débil agora, tem que ser delicada e sobretudo fazer ela se sentir bem." – sussurrou ao mesmo tempo que a indicava por onde andar.

Uma maca se mostrava na frente dela com vários médicos e enfermeiros ao redor. Tudo estava coberto em uma cor verde. Um pano tampava a parte inferior da morena, evitando que fosse testemunha do que estavam fazendo.

Rachel aparecia deitada, com o rosto completamente pálido e o suor escorrendo por sua testa. Não falava, não se movia, se limitava a olhar completamente embelezada para um pequeno corpo, que nu se movia inquieto sobre seu peito.

Quinn sentia que suas pernas não iam poder continuar aqueles passos até chegar na maca, mas o inesperado e profundo olhar de Rachel a fez retomar as forças.

A morena esboçou um sorriso maior ao descobrir Quinn se aproximando dela, completamente emocionada.

Q: "Meu amor." – sussurrou ao chegar perto dela.

R: "Veja Quinn." – disse com um sussurro. "É linda!" – voltava a dirigir seu olhar para o bebê que já se guiava pelo cheiro de sua mãe.

Q: "É... é linda." – disse desviando o olhar para a pequena. "é..."

R: "Nossa filha." – sussurrou.

Quinn voltava a derramar várias lágrimas e não duvidou em beijar Rachel e depois fazer o mesmo sobre a cabecinha da pequena.

Q: "Como se sente?" – perguntou para ela a escassos centímetros de seu rosto.

R: "Bem... feliz... tudo ocorreu bem." – respondia com o olhar emocionado.

- "Quinn, temos que terminar de solucionar isso e a enfermeira tem que preparar sua filha, você deve voltar para a sala de espera, avisaremos quando mandarmos ela para o quarto." – o médico interrompia a emotiva conversa entre as duas.

Q: "Sim... sim, claro." – concordou rapidamente. "Rachel, estarei lá fora te esperando... ok?"

A morena voltava a concordar e dava um espetacular sorriso para sua mulher.

Q: "Te amo!" – sussurrou deixando um beijo na testa e uma pequena carícia nas costas do bebê.

A loira abandonou a sala cirúrgica acompanhada do doutor, que já na sala ao lado se dispôs a lhe explicar tudo o que aconteceu lá dentro.

- "Não pudemos te deixar entrar porque tivemos que realizar uma pequena operação." – se explicava. "Rachel não conseguia dilatar o suficiente e o bebê estava empurrando para sair. O ginecologista está fazendo alguns pontos de sutura e já termina. Rachel poderá sair do hospital em uns dois ou três dias se não tiver nenhuma complicação..."

Q: "E a pequena?"

- "Você já a viu... ela está perfeita... Felicidades, senhora Fabray!"

Q: "Obrigada." – disse ao mesmo tempo que a tranquilidade a inundava por completo.

- "Seus familiares devem estar esperando por notícias. Vamos, corra!" – convidou a loira para sair daquela pequena sala.

Quinn tirava a bata e o gorro que haviam obrigado ela a vestir e jogava em um cesto que estava ao lado da porta.

Uma porta que não duvidou em abrir com as lágrimas novamente inundando seus olhos.

Ali fora já esperavam impacientes: Spencer, Paula, Glen, Aiden e Madison. Mas seus olhos foram se pousar em uma ausente Beth, que afastada do grupo a observava ainda com os olhos vermelhos.

Quinn não pode dizer nada mais do que esboçar um sorriso e a jovem se adiantou ao resto, se fundindo em um abraço com sua mãe.

Bee: "Ela está bem?" – perguntou completamente emocionada.

Q: "Está bem, céu. Rachel está bem..." – disse abraçando com força sua filha.

Tudo bem, tudo perfeito... dois olhos que quase não conseguia se abrir e se adaptavam a um novo mundo, dois olhos escuros que desprendiam o maior dos brilhos e haviam se convertido nesses caminhos que a morena falou um dia, dois olhos verdes que se abraçavam a ela com todas suas forças.

Seis pares de olhos que agora, 5 dias depois daquele 5 de Novembro, se iluminavam em seu lar.

Leroy, Hiram, Judy, Cathy, Shelby e Josh, Santana, Brittany e o pequeno Matthew, Spencer, Ashley e Puck desfrutavam de um agradável jantar na sala principal da casa das Fabray-Berry.

Um jantar em honra a chegada do nevo membro da família. Um novo membro que atendia pelo nome de Elise Michele Fabray-Berry e que já dormia entre os braços de Quinn.

Bee: "Posso?" – perguntou timidamente a jovem entrando no quarto aonde Quinn estava para manter a pequena longe do barulho que provocavam na sala.

Q: "Claro." – disse lhe entregando a pequena. "tenha cuidado." – sussurrou procurando que Beth estivesse segura do que fazia.

Bee: "Tranqüila, já tenho experiência com Matthew... sei como fazer." – respondeu carregando a pequena com suma delicadeza e se sentando em um pequeno sofá.

Q: "Sabe, você era igual a ela quando nasceu." – sorriu.

Bee: "Não acredito, seguramente ela é mais bonita."

Q: "Tem os mesmos genes, praticamente." – disse.

Bee: "Por que escolheram o Noah?" – perguntou curiosa.

Q: "Por você." – confessou. "Olhe para você, graças a ele você é assim... não podíamos nos permitir o luxo de que ela não fosse..."

Bee: "Ela vai ser melhor, também tem parte da Rachel."

Quinn deixou escapar um leve sorriso. Ver sua própria filha carregando a irmã dela a fazia feliz, provavelmente como nunca imaginou.

Q: "Beth, no dia do parto você me disse que esteve conversando com a Rachel..." – fez uma pausa. "eu perguntei a ela e ela me disse que você tem algo para me dizer."

Beth abaixou seu olhar, voltando a se deparar com o rosto adormecido de Elise entre seus braços.

Bee: "Sim... na realidade não sei como te dizer isso..."

Q: "Pois comece sendo sincera e falando."

A garota se remexeu inquieta e respirou profundamente antes de começar a falar.

Bee: "Você sabe que minha mãe... quer dizer a Shelby e o Josh vão ir por um ano para a França, né?"

Q: "Aham... você sabe que o Josh viaja pelo mundo todo..."

Bee: "Sim... mas há uns dias eu disse a eles que não queria ir..."

Q: "Como?... Beth, é por trabalho, eles não vão por prazer..."

Bee: "Eu sei mamãe, mas eu tenho minha vida aqui... tenho meus amigos, tenho a escola... não quero terminar meu ano de formatura em outro país."

Quinn permanecia com o gesto sério.

Bee: "O certo é que Shelby me deu uma opção para fiar aqui..."

Q: "Ah é?" – perguntou confusa.

Bee: "Sim... e depende e você."

Q: "De mim?"

Bee: "Só me deixarão ficar se..." – fez uma pausa. "se eu fiar para morar com vocês durante esse ano."

Quinn se surpreendeu.

A relação que mantinha com Beth havia sido um tanto distante durante os últimos anos.

A garota só ia naquela casa para visitar Rachel e nada mais. Era Quinn que se esmerava para buscar uma situação ou momento com a jovem.

Aquele pedido a encheu de emoção. Jamais pensou que Beth desejasse viver com elas, inclusive fazer isso para não ter que ir para outro país.

Bee: "Eu sei que não me comportei bem." – disse diante o mutismo de Quinn. "Sei que não sou uma boa filha..."

Q: "Não diga isso, Beth..."

Bee: "Sim, digo sim... sou uma estúpida orgulhosa que não aceita nada, mas se estou te pedindo isso é porque de verdade desejo... não... não estão apenas meus amigos, também está Rachel, estão essas suas amigas loucas que vocês tem e... está você."

Q: "Estou eu." – repetiu contendo a emoção.

Bee: "Sim... afinal você é minha mãe... e agora, quando vejo Elise, sou consciente do que teve que passar comigo e o que lutou para continuar me tendo ao seu lado." – fez uma pausa desviando o olhar para a pequena. "não... não quero me afastar de você."

Quinn continha as lágrimas. Sabia o esforço sobre-humano que Beth estava fazendo ao lhe confessar aqueles sentimentos. Sabia porque ela tinha passado o mesmo quando tinha a idade dela.

Q: "Você disse para o Noah?"

Bee: "Sim... e ele estpa de acordo, disse que assim poderá vir me ver quando quiser..."

Q: "E Rachel?"

Beth olhou confusa para Quinn.

Bee: "Necessita saber o que eles disseram para me aceitar?" – perguntou um pouco incomoda.

Q: "Não... necessito saber o que eles disseram porque não é necessário que me pergunte." – respondeu se levantando da cadeira. "essa é sua casa Beth, essa é sua família e ela é sua irmã." – disse apontando para a pequena. "não tem que me pedir permissão para entrar, porque você tem a chave... para fazer isso quando quiser."

Beth se deixou levar por aquelas palavras e terminou esboçando esse sorriso que há tempo não mostrava, essa sensação de alegria que já quase havia se esquecido.

Q: "Vou avisar para Rachel." – disse. "está quase na hora de Elise comer. Você fica aqui com ela?"

A garota concordou e viu como Quinn abandonava o quarto.

Só ela era capaz de fazer ela se sentir assim, de conseguir que seu orgulho não era intocado e aquela atitude assim demonstrava.

Quinn finalizou aquele assunto sabendo que Beth passava realmente mal por pedir ajuda e acabar assim, sem querer dar importância era a melhor opção para que a garota se sentisse bem.

Isso não significava que em seu interior, seu coração estivesse batendo a mil por hora.

Ter Beth em sua casa era um presente, que a jovem quisesse viver com ela era uma benção.

E com aquele gesto de tranqüilidade em seu rosto saiu em busca de Rachel. A morena não se encontrava na sala. Segundo Puck, estava no jardim e Quinn estranhou.

Q: "O que faz aqui?" – perguntou se aproximando da garota que permanecia imóvel, perto da árvore aonde estava a casinha.

R: "Não tive tempo para me despedir dele." – apontou para o chão.

Uma pequena placa indicava o lugar exato aonde cinco dias antes havia sido enterrado o pequeno Nemo.

Um lugar que havia escolhido entre ambas ao saber o irremediável destino do animal, acometido por várias enfermidades provocadas pela sua idade avançada.

R: "Ele foi grande até para ir."

Quinn perdia seu olhar sobre o chão. Ainda não havia conseguido se desprender daquela angústia e sabia que nunca ia conseguir.

R: "Se foi justamente quando soube que deveríamos nos dedicar a alaguem menor." – disse com um leve sorriso.

Q: "No dia do meu aniversário." – disse com tristeza.

R: "Você viu ele indo?"

Q: "Sim... esperou eu chegar em casa para que me deixasse ver os olhos dele pela última vez."

R: "Um campeão, um autentico Fabray-Berry!"

Quinn se limitou a suspirar ao mesmo tempo que abraçava a morena.

Q: "Falando em Fabray-Berry, acho que Elise vai começar a exigir que lhe dê comida..." – sussurrava.

R: "Sim... tá... tá, eu já vou... ela está na sala?"

Q: "Está com a Beth no quarto, está te esperando..."

R: "Ok... é melhor eu ir." – respondeu se afastando dos braços da loira.

Q: "Escute... está preparada para a aventura?"

R: "Que aventura?"

Q: "Vai viver rodeada de Fabrays, tem que estar preparada."

R: "Você conversou com a Beth?"

Q: "Sim..." – disse sorridente. "vamos ter muito trabalho pela frente..."

R: "Acho que eu vou ser a mulher mais afortunada do universo!" – exclamou.

Q: "Está segura?..." – perguntou ao ver como se afastava.

R: "Não posso estar mais do que segura." – disse lançando um olhar fugaz.

Quinn permaneceu durante vários minutos mais naquele lugar. A noite caia em cheio naquele frio dia de Novembro. Dentro da casa os risos e as conversas eram ouvidas e vistas na sala desde o jardim. Por outra janela, a fisionomia de Rachel era vista, sentada em um cômodo sofá e com Elise nos braços.

A loira voltava a lançar um olhar sobre o lugar aonde permanecia Nemo.

Q: "Você conseguiu amigo, Rachel voltou... e ficou."

* * *

><p><em>OBS. 1: História original escrita por Lachica1983 na fanfic: 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)_


	71. Epílogo

**Chegamos ao fim da história! Espero que tenham gostado, assim como eu gostei de traduzir essa história incrível da Lachica1983 :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

R: "Já estou em casa!"

Q: "Oi mamãe!" – exclamava a loira enquanto brincava com a pequena Elise em uma manta e brinquedos no meio da sala.

Rachel tirava sua jaqueta e a bolsa antes de ir rapidamente abraçar a pequena.

R: "Oi meu amor!" – exclamava dando efusivos beijos na pequena que permanecia sentada entre vários ursinhos de pelúcia.

Q: "Ei... eu também quero." – interrompia a loira com um gesto divertido.

Rachel sorria diante o sorriso travesso de Quinn e lhe deu um intenso e sensual beijo nos lábios.

Q: "Uau!" – exclamava. "A que se deve isso?" – perguntou recuperando o fôlego.

R: "Tenho muito boas notícias." – disse se acomodando no sofá com a pequena nos joelhos.

Q: "Da reunião?" – perguntou seguindo seus passos.

R: "Aham..."

Q: "Não me diga que..."

Rachel respondia aquela pergunta que a loira ainda não tinha feito, com um enorme sorriso.

Q: "Oh meu Deus... Rachel... é genial!... você conseguiu." – disse completamente entusiasmada.

R: "Espero que você possa fazer a mudança, porque temo que eles queiram que eu comece a ensaiar em um par de meses."

Q: "Claro... claro, tranqüila... já estive falando com a Bette... ela está louca para voltar a morar em Los Angeles e eu ocuparei o lugar dela lá..." – fez uma pausa. "oh meu Deus, Rachel... é... é... impressionante!"

R: "Bom... vamos relaxar... ainda não estamos lá."

Q: "Rachel, não me peça que me tranqüilize... é... é o melhor... você vai subir em um palco da Broadway, nada mais e nada menos do que para interpretar Evita..."

R: "Afff... não me diga que eu começo a tremer toda."

Q: "É o seu momento meu amor... agora sim." – disse deixando um delicado beijo nos lábios dela.

R: "Temos que preparar muitas coisas..."

Q: "Tranqüila... a Bette e a Tina se encarregaram de nos assessorar, além do mais me falaram de um apartamento em plena Manhattan... Deus, vai ser genial!"

E: "Mamãe!"

Quinn e Rachel pararam sua conversa no mesmo instante em que a pequena ousou interromper a conversa.

Ambas ficaram petrificadas ao escutar a voz de Elise.

R: "O que disse?" – interrompeu apequena surpresa que já olhava para elas um tanto assustada.

Q: "Elise carinho... você disse mamãe?"

E: "Ma...mãe." – voltava a balbuciar enquanto brincava com um pequeno ursinho de pelúcia.

Rachel olhou para Quinn e ela começou a sorrir.

R: "Disse mamãe?... meu Deus Elise, disse mamãe..."

Q: "Deus... Deus... está falando." – dizia completamente emocionada.

R: "Carinho, diga mamãe." – voltava a falar para a pequena.

Mas dessa vez a menina fez caso omisso e continuava submersa em sua brincadeira com aquele divertido pintinho amarelo.

R: "Mamãeeeee." – pronunciava com esmero.

E: "Mamãeeeee." – repetia novamente provocando ainda mais entusiasmo nas duas mulheres.

Q: "Oh meu Deus, tenho que gravar isso... aonde está a câmera de vídeo?" – perguntava nervosa.

R: "Beth... Beth deixou no quarto dela, não acho que tenha levado."

Q: "Ok."

Não era a primeira vez que a pequena Elise dizia mamãe. Havia feito com escassos 8 meses de vida, mas nunca com a intenção com a que estava fazendo naquele instante.

Suas primeiras palavras eram simples monossílabas que a menina repetia por casualidade. Agora era diferente, a pequena falava diretamente para sua mãe, falava com total conhecimento da palavra.

Quinn abandonou a sala correndo e se perdeu no andar superior, entrando no quarto que até há uns meses atrás Beth ocupava.

A jovem tinha voltado a morar com Shelby após aquele ano em que conviveu com ambas e com Elise.

Havia passado um ano e quatro meses desde que a pequena nasceu.

Beth já estava com quase 17 anos. Estava a ponto de formar na escola e ir rumo a Universidade de Chapter Hill, na Carolina do Norte.

Quinn se esmerou em buscar em uma estante, completamente cheia de livros. Beth havia desenvolvido uma paixão inusitada pela leitura. Uma paixão que a levou a estudar literatura.

Q: "Deus Beth... aonde deixou a câmera?" – se perguntava justo antes de encontrar dentro de uma gaveta na mesa da garota.

Quinn não demorou em tirar o aparelho e fechar a gaveta. Porém, a corrida que estava a ponto de começar para voltar para a sala, foi interrompida por uma pequena surpresa que estava na mesa.

Um presente se mostrava na frente dela com um pequeno envelope em que estava escrito Família Fabray-Berry.

Quinn estranhou e sem pensar abriu o pequeno envelope para tirar um recado de dentro.

"**Uma vida como a de vocês merece ser recordada para sempre. Obrigada por me ensinar a viver. Não duvide mamãe, sei que agora mesmo estará se perguntando se deve ou não abrir esse presente e a resposta é sim... abra, mas faça na presença de Rachel. Amo vocês.**

**Bethany Quinn Corcoran- 'Fabray'."**

Quinn continuava contrariada.

R: "Quinn?" – gritou a morena. "não encontrou?"

Q: "Eh... sim, sim eu já vou!" – exclamou pegando o presente e o cartão.

R: "Por que demorou tanto?...Elise já está com sono."

Q: "Beth veio essa manhã?"

R: "Sim, buscava um livro ou sei lá o que... por que?"

Q: "Deixou isso na mesa e tem um recado..." – disse lhe entregando o envelope.

Rachel pegou o cartão e leu, ficando igualmente confusa como Quinn.

R: "O que é?" – perguntou olhando o presente.

Q: "Não sei, não abri ainda."

R: "E o que está esperando?"

Quinn se sentou ao lado da morena.

Q: "Abra você." – disse lhe entregando o pacote.

Rachel deixou Elise descansar sobre os joelhos de Quinn ao mesmo tempo que pegava aquele presente e abria.

R: "É um livro..." – disse surpresa ao descobrir uma capa fina e elegante.

Q: "Um livro?"

R: "Novos Caminhos, por Bethany Quinn Corcoran."

Q: "Ela escreveu um livro?" – perguntou surpresa.

R: "É o que parece." – respondeu passando as folhas com rapidez.

Q: "Leia a primeira frase..."

Rachel abriu a primeira página do livro. Uma breve descrição como prólogo se apresentava diante ela e clareando um pouco a garganta começou ler...

**O dia amanheceu nublado, mas aquilo não era motivo para que Rachel se sentisse mal, era seu dia, cumpria 15 anos e naquela tarde seus pais haviam permitido fazer sua festa de aniversário no jardim de casa...**

* * *

><p><em>OBS. 1: História original escrita por Lachica1983 na fanfic: 2 NUEVOS CAMINOS ( s7412103/1/2_Nuevos_Caminos)_


End file.
